CN Random
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: jas cerita tentang mereka, yang dibuat oleh Nthor untuk kalian / OC inside./ cover is not mine
1. Tangga Jodoh

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, Romance abal, OOC, romance, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO!

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi + Yoshitsugu SW punya koei

 **Main Pairing** : Cao Pi x Zhao Yun, slight YoshiMitsu

Tulisan _italic_ isi pikiran Cao Pi

'' = batin

Tangga Jodoh

Selamat Membaca

Pagi hari di ChugakuNihon Gakuen disingkat CN Gakuen terlihat dua orang kurang liburan diem bengong di depan kelas 2-2 anak itu bernama Cao Pi dan Ishida Mitsunari.

"Gara-gara lu ah gue jadi terlambat." Cao Pi nampol Mitsunari.  
"Yee salah ndiri nunggu gue pas masih nyarap(sarapan)."  
"Tapikan gue klo ga sama elu ga ada tebengan." Cao Pi manyun.  
"Jijik lo ah, jangan manyun tambah jelek loh."  
"Udah daripada ngemadesu disini dan tambah dinistain Author kita caw yu ke kantin."  
"Yaudah yuk."

Mereka pun otw kantin dengan damai sebelum Cao Pi ngegelinding ke bawah karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

Brak!  
Brak!  
Brak!  
Syuuungg!  
JDUAR!

"Weks...udah mau Ramadhan malah berbuat maksiat(modus)." Mitsunari geleng-geleng pala ngeliat kelakuan Cao Pi yang udah menubruk Zhao Yun.

Jadi posisi Cao Pi dan Zhao Yun itu sekarang ambigu tu de maks Cao Pi nindih Zhao Yun dan Zhao Yun sendiri blushing tinggal di teken dikit ke bawah kepala Cao Pi tuh mulut udah nempel tinggal rape deh trus kena skors dan bacot ayahnya, udah deket Ramadhan sempet-sempetnya ngemodus backgroundnya aja nista tembok sekolahnya pink dan banyak buku berserakan.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

"Berhenti adegan menjurus ini heh, Cao Pi udah deket Ramadhan nih!"  
"Iye iye gua berdiri nieh!" Cao Pi berdiri dan membereskan buku yang berserakan, "ini bukunya maaf ya." Cao Pi ngasih buku ke Zhao Yun sambil senyum.  
Zhao Yun menerima buku itu trus blushing. "M-Makasih." Zhao Yun langsung ngebut ke atas.

Mitsunari menghampiri Cao Pi. "Heh sadar lu udah punya istri, en udah deket-deket bulan puasa."  
Cao Pi masih terpesona sama Zhao Yun dan tanpa sadar Cao Pi mengatakan, "Makanya tinggal sehari lagi, gue mau muasin segalanya."

Plak!

"Apa sih lo nampol gue."  
"Itu ada penjaga neraka eh-" Mitsunari nunjuk ke belakang Cao Pi.  
"Ehem...beraninya kalian...kalian udah terlambat ga masuk kelas lagi ikut bapak ke ruang guru!" ucap Pa Mitsuhide mengeluarkan aura gelap.  
"Eh?!" Cao Pi dan Mitsunari kaget.

.

.

"Gara-gara kamu sih kita jadi ketangkep basahkan sama Pa Mitsuhide hshdisivsuskajavegud." Mitsunari misuh-misuh ga jelas

"Hoo~ jadi ini korbannya,Mitsuhide makasih ya~ hmhmhm..."  
"Jangan bilang itu baju maid sama butlernya buat ni anak dua." Mitsuhide menaikan alisnya.  
"Iyapss betul hukuman kali ini bakal lebih nista dari sebelumnya mueehhehe." Xiaoqiao smirk.  
"Cao Pi sama Mitsunari bakal jadi butler dan maid para guru sampai istirahat kedua hmhmhm..." Daqiao langsung nunjukin baju maid dan butler ke depan muka Cao Pi dan Mitsunari.

Glek!

'Abis dah harga diri gue.' Batin Cao Pi dan Mitsunari barengan.

"Yaudah aku tinggalin mereka berdua sama kalian, aku mau balik ngajar dulu." Mitsuhide melenggang pergi dan masuk ke dalam kelas 3-2

Xiaoqiao dan Daqiao ketawa nista.  
Terdengarlah teriakan nista dari kedua korban.

"Kyaaa! Mitsun kawaii deh pake baju maid." jerit Xiaoqiao girang 'pasti si guru dingin itu bakal terpesona sama Mitsun Kyaaaa!'  
"Ano... Daqiao-sensei kenapa saya harus jadi maid?" tanya Mitsunari bingung sambil nahan malu.  
"Hmhmhm...suatu saat nanti kau pasti tau." berlanjut dengan tawa nista.  
"Yaudah yuk kalian berdua kita ke ruang guru."

Sesampainya di ruang guru.

"Yooo~ senseitachi kita dapet butler sama maid baru, kita bakal di layanin sama mereka berdua sampai istirahat ke 2." ucap Daqiao dan Xiaoqiao barengan dengan riang.

'Gileee si Mitsun cantik bener' batin semua guru.

"Pasti kalian speechless ya liat Mitsun kawaii gini plus kita dapet berita baru yang rada gelo dikit." Daqiao menghampiri para guru yang lagi bergosip ria di meja kotak yang di tengah ruang guru.  
"Kalian berdiri saja disana di deket pintu, aku mau ke PGGTGCNG dulu."

"PGGTGCNG? apa itu?" Tanya Mitsunari ke Daqiao.

"Perkumpulan Guru-Guru Tukang Gosip seCN Gakuen." Daqiao nyengir.

Sesampainya di PGGTGCNG.

"Hee... seperti biasa Yoshitsugu ga ngumpul." bisik Daqiao ke para guru.

"Mana mau manusia waras dan bukan tukang gosip ikut ni perkumpulan." ucap Nobunaga.

"Berarti yang ga waras ikut?" tanya Cao Cao.

"Iyalah termasuk kita yang ngaku waras tapi ngikut nih perkumpulan."

Cao Cao cuman bisa diem.

Brak!

"Hieeee..." Daqiao loncat ke belakang karena kaget.  
"Heh! cepetan berita apa?" tanya Cao Cao.  
"Itu ada korban tangga jodoh lagi."  
"Siapa korbannya?" tanya Bao Sanniang.  
"Cao Pi sama Zhao Yun!" teriak Daqiao dan Xiaoqiao barengan sambil loncat.

Bruuusshh!

Cao Cao menyemburkan kopinya. "Apha?! anak gue!" Cao Cao ngamuk dan ngedeathglare Cao Pi.  
'Mampus gue, pulang-pulang kena ceramah.' Cao Pi merinding.  
'Widihh ngeri juga klo kena sembur tuh kopi, Alhamdullilah ga kena.' Mitsunari ngelus dada.

Yoshitsugu nunjuk Mitsunari. "Bawakan teh manis untukku."  
"I-iya Yoshitsugu-sensei." Mitsunari langsung menghampiri sang pembuat air panas tanpa api(Dispenser).

"Hoho..guru itu sudah mulai ada reaksinya," Daqiao ketawa nista, "eh eh liat baik-baik deh syal Yoshitsugu kaya ada merah-merahnya." Bao Sanniang nunjuk syal biru yang suka di pake Yoshitsugu.  
"Iya.. jangan-jangan dia nosebleed lagi." bisik Xiahou Dun.

.

Semua guru disitu langsung ngeliatin Xiahou Dun minus Yoshitsugu, Cao Pi, dan Mitsunari.  
Xiahou Dun nyengir.  
Mitsunari menghampiri Yoshitsugu sambil bawa segelas teh manis dengan nampan persis kek babu elit ke majikannya.

.

"Terima kasih." Yoshitsugu senyum.  
Muka Mitsunari merah semerah kepiting rebus. "I-I-Iya..." Mitsunari langsung balik lagi berdiri di deket pintu sama Cao Pi.  
"Mit, lu mirip banget sama Author pas deket sama kecengannya, walau udah punya doi."  
"Diem lu Pi!" Mitsunari blushing ples ngamuk.  
"Jangan ngamuk dong, canda hehe."

.  
"Eh eh liat itu yang merah-merahnya makin banyak." Bao Sanniang panik.  
"I-iya bener tuh." Xiaoqiao ikut panik.  
"Benerkan nosebleed." ucap Xiahou Dun.  
"Kumaha maneh ajalah Dun." Nobunaga geleng-geleng kepala.

.  
Mitsunari menghampiri Yoshitsugu.  
Cao Pi dan para guru nontonin adegan itu dengan serius.

"Yoshitsugu-sensei..." Mitsunari khawatir.  
"Sensei.." Mitsunari noel-noel Yoshitsugu.  
"Sensei..."

.  
"Mitsu! kayaknya Yoshitsugu-sensei pingsan." ucap Cao Pi rada was-was.

Brak!  
'Pasti sakit deh.'  
'Semoga muka anak gue ga ancur, tetep cakep titik,' batin Cao Cao khawatir, 'kayak bapanya hehe.'

Pintu ruang guru didobrak oleh Liu Bei.  
Diikuti cowo cakep babu Liu Bei, Zhao Yun.  
Para guru pura-pura kaget.  
Mitsunari masih fokus ke Yoshitsugu-sensei.  
Cao Pi langsung ngedubrak ke bawah alias jatuh lebay.  
Liu Bei masuk sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Cao Pi!" Zhao Yun langsung menghampiri Cao Pi yang sekarat.  
'Aduhhh drama lagi.' semua kompakan tepok jidat minus Yoshitsugu, Liu Bei, Mitsunari dan Cao Pi tentunya.

'Gileee Cao Pi kece banget, pake baju butler lagi.' Zhao Yun ngeces dan langsung di elap.  
'Waduh Korban tangga jodoh ngumpul.' Liu Bei panik.

.  
Drama mode : on

"Zhao Yun kenapa kamu kesini?" (sekarat mode : on)  
"Aku kesini disuruh sama Liu Bei-sama buat ngambil buku yang ketinggalan."  
"Zhao Yun.. maafkan aku, muka aku sakit.. aku mau pingsan dulu."

Cao Pi pun pingsan.

"Cao Piiiii!"

Mitsunari jalan ke arah Zhao Yun terus noyor pala Zhao Yun. "Lebay lu ah, jijik gue, cuman pingsan."

Yoshitsugu bangkit dari pingsannya terus celingak-celinguk. 'Apakah aku ketinggalan sesuatu?' batinnya.

"Yoshitsugu-sensei!" Mitsunari tanpa sadar melakukan hal nista alias meluk Yoshitsugu.  
Yoshitsugu tepar lagi.

"Gileee, berasa nonton drama BL." Liu Bei deseperet(?).  
"Woi! besok puasaaa! jangan yaoiyan terus!" Cao Cao udah stres.  
"Cieee kompakan~" ucap Daqiao dan Xiaoqiao riang.  
"Husshh! kita masih normal keles!" teriak Cao Cao dan Liu Bei.  
"Tuhkan bareng cieee."  
"Diem lu, fujo kembar!" Cao Cao dan Liu Bei ngedeketin Fujo kembar.  
"Kyaaa! aki-aki ngamuk!" Daqiao dan Xiaoqiao kabur.

Cao Cao sama Liu Bei langsung pergi dari ruang guru.

"Lah ngamuk?" Xiahou Dun ngangkat alisnya.

.  
.

Krik Krik

.

"WOI BALIK LAGI KE SEMULA! KALO GA GUA CIPOK LO SEMUA PAKE PEDANG GUE!" teriak Nobunaga ngamuk sambil ngacungin pedangnya ke atas.

Mitsunari pun langsung otw ke kelasnya.  
Zhao Yun ngangkat Cao Pi ala bridal style ke UKS.  
Para guru pun balik lagi ngegosip lagi.

Kita liat nasib Mitsunari yuk.

"Arrghh! harga diri gueee ilangg!" Mitsunari langsung lari ke toilet cewe untuk melepas pakaian yang dipakaikan oleh Daqiao-sensei.

.  
wait cewe?  
lupakan  
mungkin Mitsun udah lupa ya sama gendernya gara-gara pakean tadi, who knows hanya Tuhan dan Mitsun yang tau.

Setelah melepas semua dandanan nista Daqiao, Mitsunari langsung otw ke kelas. Pas nyampe di kelas Mitsunari langsung duduk di bangkunya terus manyun.

"Tumben ga sama Cao Pi, Mit" ucap Guo Jia penasaran.  
"Tadi Cao Pi pingsan, lagi di UKS dia sama anak akselerasi yang baru masuk hari ini."  
"Wesss sama anak yang bernama Zhao Yun itu?"  
Mitsunaru ngangguk.  
"Katanya dia korban tabrak Cao Pi ya di tangga jodoh."  
Mitsunari ngangguk lagi.  
"Terus Cao Pi ga bakal masuk kelas dong."  
Mitsunari ngangguk.  
"Mit, lu suka Yoshitsugu-sensei ya?"  
Mitsunari ngangguk lagi.  
.

Mitsunari lagi loading.  
.

Brak!

"KAGAK!" Mitsunari gebrak meja.  
"Selow Mit jangan teriak."  
"Makanya jangan bikin pertanyaan yang menjebak."  
"Salah ndiri pake ngelamun," Guo Jia smirk. "jangan-jangan Mitsu lagi mikirin Cao Pi yaa~ hmm.."

"MOU! URUSAIIII!" Mitsunari langsung keluar kelas.

"Mitsu~ maafin aku~" Guo Jia ngikut Mitsunari keluar kelas.

"pssst.. bukannya besok puasa ya?" tanya Sima Shi, "kata babeh gue sih iya."

"emang bener besok puasa nak, ples mereka belum tobat aja, apalagi tuh Guo Jia masih belum tobat jadi _player._ " ucap Zhang He.

Sekelas pun pada ngegosippin Cao Pi, Mitsunari dan Guo Jia.

Mari kita liat Mitsunari dan Guo Jia dulu yuk sebelom kita liat ke UKS.

"Mitsunari kamu mau kemana?" Guo Jia memegang tangan Mitsunari.

"Mau tau aja lu!" Mitsunari melepaskan pegangan Guo Jia dengan kasar.

"Gitu aja ko ngambek sih."

"Udah ah jangan ngikutin aku."

'Hah? aku? mungkin Mitsu lagi error.' Guo Jia ngangkat alisnya terus geleng-geleng dan balik lagi ke kelas.

.

.

"Nee, Xiaoqiao kita ke UKS yu upupupu." Daqiao mengangkat kamera.

"Niat ye mau ngerekam." Xiaoqiao sweatdrop.

"Udah hayu ke UKS." Daqiao langsung nari kembarannya ke UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS Daqiao langsung nyalain kamera dan masuk ke UKS diem-diem kek maling, lalu nempelin kameranya di atas kasur yang emang menurut Daqiao bisa ngeliat dua sejoli tak direstui melakukan kegiatan, setelah selesai menempelkan beberapa kamera dan cctv (hasil minjem) dari yang lobet(low battery) sampe yang masih fresh baru di charge ditempel di dinding UKS, Daqiao langsung ngacir dari UKS.

"Udah?"

Daqiao ngangguk-ngangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Berarti tinggal nunggu aja ya sampe bel pulang sekolah."

"Iyaps." Daqiao langsung loncat ala kelinci kegiranga. "Yuk balik ke ruang guru abis ini kan kita harus ngajar, nyiahahahahaah!"

Xiaoqiao cuman bisa diem ngeliat Daqiao yang di OOC-kan oleh Author.

Dari kejauhan Mitsunari melihat Daqiao dan Xiaoqiao. "hm? Ada guru fujo deket UKS? ah udahlah duli amat deh gue, mending gue cari makanan." Mitsunari pun melenggang pergi.

Di dalam UKS

Kita bisa lihat(imajinasi) Zhao Yun lagi duduk di samping Cao PI yang masih pingsan karena pintu ruang guru.

Cao Pi membuka matanya. "Hmm.. Zhao Yun?"

"Cao Pi kamu gapapakan?"

"Gapapa ko cuman masih pusing dikit." Cao Pi berakting layaknya manusia sakit kepala padahal mah engga cuman nahan napsu aja ko.

 _Besok puasa Pi! jangan ngeraep Zhao Yun kalo gamau dibacok dan diceramahin babeh!_

"Bentar ya, aku ambil obat pusing dulu di P3K." Zhao Yun senyum.

Cao Pi tersepona lagi. "i-i-iya."

 _Tahan Pi! kalo udah selesai bulan Ramadhannya pasti dibolehin ko ngaraep Zhao Yun sama Liu Bei-sensei sebagai ucapan maaf udah bikin muka lu ditampar pintu_

 _Pi! UKS lagi kosong lumayan nih, kan baru besok puasanya puas-puassin sebelum besok_

"Nanti nyesel kalo ga dilakuin, tembak terus kissu." bisik Author sesat ke Cao Pi.

"ARRRGHHHH!" Cao Pi ngacak-ngacak rambutnya prustasi.

Zhao Yun yang mendengar jeritan Cao Pi langsung ke tempat Cao Pi dibaringkan sambil membawa obat.

"Cao Pi kenapa? pusingnya tambah parah?"

"He? e-e-enggak ko hehe, cuman tadi kepikiran sesuatu."

"Beneran? nih takutnya tambah parah." Zhao Yun nyodorin obat pusing ke Cao Pi.

"I-i-iya deh, tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Minumin." Cao Pi nyengir watados.

JDAAK!

Zhao Yun langsung nge smekdon Cao Pi.

"Zhao Yun.. akukan cuman bercanda.." Cao Pi tepar lagi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah Cao Pi bangun lagi dari pingsannya dan permintaan maaf dari Zhao Yun.

TENG TERENG ORANG SEDENG MIRING KEGELENG PUSING!

Bel pulang pun berbunyi dengan indahnya.

Zhao Yun dan Cao Pi sweatdrop. 'harus pisan belakangnya "ng" semua, tapi ko suaranya asa kenal ya, kaya suara siapa~ gitu.'

"Udah bel pulang, aku mau balik ke kelas."

"Bentar," Cao Pi memegang tangan Zhao Yun, "Aku mau ngomong sesuatu ke kamu."

"Eh? Apa?"

"A-a-aku suka sama kamu, kamu mau ga jadi pacar aku?"

"He?"

"Maaf, aku ud- eh mau pacaran tetapi sesudah bulan Ramadhan ya?"

"Iya deh, tapi aku diterimakan?"

Zhao Yun ngangguk.

Cup

Cao Pi mencium bibir Zhao Yun singkat.

"HE?! Cao Pi apa-apaan itu?!" Zhao Yun kaget dan blushing.

"Hmm… kamu lucu juga kalo blushing,hm." Cao Pi smirk. "Toh puasanya kan baru besok." ucap Cao Pi bejat.

"MOU! URUSAI!"

Cklek

Pintu UKS terbuka.

"Eh ada Daqiao-sensei dan Xiaoqiao-sensei." Cao Pi keringet dingin.

"Maaf kalau sensei ganggu, sensei cuman mau ngambil kamera sensei yang ketinggalan."

'Ketinggalan pala lu segitu kamu nempelin tuh kamera.'

"eh? kamera?"

"I-iya tadi sensei tempel ko di UKS."

WUUUSSHH!

Zhao Yun dan Cao Pi langsung kabur.

"Lah kabur?" Daqiao heran. "eh ada Mitsun sini bantu sensei nyabutin kamera."

"Iya."

Setelah mencabut semua kamera yang ditempel Daqiao, mereka termasuk Xiaoqiao nontonin hasil rekaman Daqiao dan TADA! Mereka agak bingung karena tadi ada penampakan yang kaya membisikan seseuatu ke Cao Pi.

"Mitsun."

"Iya, ada apa sensei?"

"Kapan kamu jadian sama Yoshitsugu? Zhao Yun sama Cao Pi aja udah, masa kamu enggak?"

"He?"

"Bukannya kamu udah pernah kissu ya sama tuh guru."

"URUSAAAIIIII!" Mitsunari langsung lari dan kabur dari UKS dengan muka memerah.

"Lah ngamuk?"

"Gimana ga ngamuk kalo kamu nanya ples ngomong kaya gitu kaya gitu." Xiaoqiao sweatdrop.

TAMAT  
THE END  
OWARI

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA HARUSNYA UDAH SELESAI PAS SEHARI SEBELUM PUASA TETAPI KARENA ADA KEMALESAN NGETIK TINGKAT DEWA JADINYA DIPUBLISHNYA PAS PUASAAAA, MUAHAHAHAHAH! maaf kalau rada aneh soalnya ini pake copypaste bukan di upload

Makasih sudah membaca fanfic NGS ini~

See you next story~


	2. Tangga Jodoh: Korban Pertama

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, Romance abal, OOC, romance, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO!

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi + Yoshitsugu SW punya koei

 **Main Pairing** : YoshiMitsu

Tangga Jodoh : Korban Pertama

Selamat membaca

Pagi yang cerah tapi berisik di depan gerbang, terlihat 2 siswa sedang berlari menuju gerbang yang mau di tutup oleh satpam sekul Orochi.  
"PA OROCHI! JANGAN DI TUTUP DULU GERBANGNYA!" teriak seorang siswa dikuncir kuda yang masih pdkt sama Zhao Yun.  
"PA OROCHIII!" teriak siswa berambut coklat sambil nunjuk gerbang sekolah dengan kipas.  
HIYAAAAAA!  
2 siswa itu pun meloncati gerbang sekolah.  
Syuuuttt!  
Brak!  
Mereka mendarat dengan tidak muluss.  
Mereka bangun lanjut lagi lari ke dalem sekolah.  
Syuuutt!  
STOPPPPHHH!  
Deg!  
"Kalian berdua!" teriak guru kembar fujo  
"Karena telat ikut kami, bantu mencari album photo di gudang!"  
"Apha?!"

Yak akhirnya kedua siswa itu yang bernama Cao Pi dan Ishida Mitsunari digeret sama guru kembar ke depan gudang yang gedenya lebih gede dari rumah Author.  
"Ayo masuk, cover photo albumnya unik o-key."  
"Makasih Cao Pi~ Mitsu~"  
"Ayo mari kita mulai."  
Grasak  
Grusuk  
Plak!  
"Cao Pi! jangan nampol gue!"  
"Makanya jangan megang-megang tangan gue."  
"Idih gue kaga megang tangan lo, kan tangan gue beda kardus sama elu Pi."  
"Trus ini tangan siapa nih, dingin."  
"Tau deh." Mitsunari pindah spot jadi ngoprak-ngoprek lemari berdebu.  
Cao Pi ngikut pindah spot juga dengan muka datar tapi dalem hati dia merinding, dan masih penasaran apa yang megang tangan dia.  
"Akhirnya nemuuu~" Daqiao ngacungin album photo bercover tempelan hasil jadi paparazi selama di sekolah.  
"Cao Pi~ Mitsu~ Xiao-nee juga, ayo keluar."  
Yang dipanggil otomatis ngikut Daqiao keluar dari gudang.  
"Eh-eh liat deh Xiao-nee inget ga waktu kita moto korban pertama tangga jodoh."  
"Iya-iya."  
Sementara itu dengan kedua siswa yang telat langsung mabur ke kelas, kan hari ini ada pelajaran sejarah cina bro, gurunya killer telat dikit kepala buntung atau ga bakal jadi babu guru yang mau nyewa mereka selama 5 hari.  
Xiaoqiao berflashback ria.

Flashback  
Di sebuah tempat persembunyian yang dibuat oleh guru fujo dekat lab kimia.  
"Xiao-nee liat deh itu."  
"Paan?"  
"Itu ada Mitsu."  
"Ya terus klo ada Mitsu mang napa?"  
"Ya masa Xiao-nee lupa sih sama isi diarynya Yoshitsugu."  
"Seinget aku sebelum kita sempet baca tuh diary kita udah di tendang sama yang empunya."  
"Issshh.. Kita sempet tau."  
"Mang apaan isinya?"  
"Itu.. soal Mitsunari."  
"Boong."

"Woi."  
"Bentar Xiao-nee, lagi serius nih."  
"Liatin apaan seh."  
Mari kita lihat yang apa dilihat oleh Daqiao, Mitsunari yang lagi bawa alat-alat dari lab kimia sambil misuh-misuh ga jelas ke kelasnya.  
"Kenapa harus aku apalagi ini masih ada isinya.. hnnggg." gumam Mitsunari  
Huwaaa!  
Pranggg!  
Mitsunari jatuh permirsah.  
"Huwaaaa! Mitsu~ kamu gapapa?!" Daqiao langsung sprint menuju Mitsunari.  
"Gapapa ko sensei."  
"He?" Daqiao langsung shock.  
"Hm?" Mitsunari bingung, terus ngeliat ke bawah.

"TIDAAAAKKKKK! GUAAAAA JADI PEREMPUAANNNN!"

Dibalik teriakan dashyat Mitsunari ada yang tertawa senang atas rencananya berhasil.

Setelah Mitsunari beres-beres dengan alat-alat lab kimia yang pecah dan dibantu sama Xiaoqiao sementara Daqiao masih shock.  
"Dada gue... kalah sama... dada cowo jejadian..."Daqiao gumam begitu terus.  
"Mitsu kenapa kamu bisa jadi perempuan?" penyakit kepo Xiaoqiao kambuh.  
"Ini gara-gara disuruh bawa alat-alat ini ke kelas sama No-sensei."  
'Jangan-jangan sudah direncanakan lagi.' Xiaoqiao khawatir.  
"Yaudah sensei saya mau ijin dulu ke piket buat pulang."  
"Eittss jangan pulang Mitsu,klo ga salah kamu telat datengkan sama Cao Pi, hmhmhm."  
Glek!  
"Pakai ini!" Xiaoqiao ngelempar seragam sekolah cewe.  
"Kenapa sensei?!" Mitsunari protes ala sinetron.  
"Hukuman." Xiaoqiao ngedeathglare Mitsunari.  
"Urrrghh..."  
Mitsunari pun langsung sprint ke toilet perempuan  
"Dasar cowo jejadian menyebalkan... grrrr.."  
"Woi! Da-chan kamu gapapakan?"  
"Eh?" Daqiao ngeliat mukanya kakanya dengan khawatir. "Gapapa ko haha."

Pas Mitsunari keluar dari toilet, Qiao twins cuman bisa takjub.  
'Sizenya B ya? pantes Da-chan shock begitu.' Xiaoqiao ngangguk-ngangguk.  
Daqiao bengong.  
Mitsunari ngerasa risih dibengongin sama Daqiao.  
"Daqiao-sensei jangan bengong."  
'Tingginya juga turun jadi se Nene.' Xiaoqiao ngangguk-ngangguk lagi. 

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Xiaoqiao langsung balik badan liat Yoshitsugu lagi turun tangga. "Pssst... Da-chan tarik Mitsu ke sini."  
Daqiao sadar dari bengongnya terus langsung tarik Mitsunari ke Xiaoqiao.  
"Nih Mitsunya." Daqiao ngasih Mitsunari ke Xiaoqiao kek barang.  
"Thank you, Da-chan."  
Setelah melihat situasi kembali Xiaoqiao dengan tidak sopan mendorong Mitsunari ke tangga trus langsung ngacir gitu aja bersama adiknya tercintah.  
BRAKK!  
"Ittai..." rintih Mitsunari sambil memegangi kepalanya.  
"Mitsunari bisakah kau berdiri, badanku sakit."  
"He?" Mitsunari langsung berdiri.  
"Dan kenapa kau memakai seragam perempuan?"  
"INI! karena guru kembar itu." Mitsunari nunjuk ke bawah.  
Yoshitsugu ngeliat apa yang ditunjuk Mitsunari "Ga ada siapa-siapa." Yoshitsugu ngeliat Mitsunari dari atas sampe bawah. "Dan sejak kapan kau mempunyai itu." Yoshitsugu nunjuk dada Mitsunari.  
Reflex Mitsunari langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan muka yang memerah.  
"INI GARA-GARA!... No-sensei.."  
"Hmm.." Yoshitsugu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mitsunari.  
"Ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahku sensei?" Mitsunari udah doki-doki on the spot.

Disuatu persembunyian terlihatlah guru kembar yang sedang fangirlingan.

Ckrek  
Ckrek  
Ckrek

"Hiyaaa akhirnya di sekolah kita nambah lagi pair straight (sementara)." Xiaoqiao bahagia mpe jingkrak-jingkrak.  
"Gue doain Mitsu cepet balik ke wujud semula.." Daqiao misuh-misuh.

Balik lagi ke tempat YoshiMitsu.

TENG TERENG SEDENG GELENG!  
bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Emm.. itu udah bel istirahat.. aku duluan ya mau nyimpen tas dulu di kelas." Mitsunari masih doki-doki on the spot dengan muka merah ga karuan.

Pas mau Mitsunari mau lari ngibrit ke atas eh tangannya ditarik sama Yoshitsugu.  
"Nanti tolong panggilkan Guo Jia, dan Cao Pi termasuk kamu yang sekarang jadi korban telat masuk sekolah, sensei tunggu di ruang guru nanti."  
"I-i-i-iya sensei." Mitsunari langsung ngabur gitu aja. 'Urrrghh.. dalam wujud begini tambah sensitif gua sama tuh guru satu.. urrrghh!'  
Dap dap dap!  
Mitsunari jalan ke kelasnya ga woles.  
Brak!  
Sesampainya di kelas 2-2, Mitsunari diliatin sama anak kelas.  
"Pi, Jia di panggil Yoshitsugu-sensei.. ditunggu di ruang guru."  
Blam!  
"Tadi itu siapa ya? anak baru?" tanya Sima Shi.  
"Kayaknya bukan deh, aku kenal sama penampilan + suaranya." timpal Cao Pi. "Ji, ayo keruang guru." Cao Pi langsung keluar kelas.  
"Tunggu Pi, jangan tinggalin gue." Guo Jia langsung ngikut mabur.

Di depan ruang guru  
"Lama lu Pi."  
"Lah? elu ternyata Mitsunari!" Cao Pi kaget.  
'Sizenya B.. hmhm' Guo Jia ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ngeliatin dada Mitsunari.  
"Kenapa elu bisa jadi cewe Mit?"  
"Ceritanya panjang Pi."  
Cklek  
"Assalamualaikum."  
"Wa'alaikumusalam."  
"Sensei ini aku bawa korbannya."  
"Biar cepat kalian berdua sebagai hukuman bantu sensei bikin ramuan di lab kimia."  
"Tapi sensei," Guo Jia keringet dingin.  
"Kita di kimia nilainya jeblok." sambung Cao Pi. 'Ples kita kan pernah bikin lab meledak..'  
"Gapapa, kali ini kita hanya menyampurkan bahan-bahan yang udah sensei siapkan."  
"Ya-yaudah deh."  
"Ayo ikut sensei."

Yoshitsugu pun keluar dari ruang guru diikuti kedua korban persis kek anak bebek ngikut ibu bebek.

Sementara itu di ruang terlihat Mitsunari yang pasang muka sebel udah dikacangin sama guru kesayangannya.

"Gua dikacangin.. ah gua balik lagi deh ke kelas."  
Pas mau keluar ruang guru, Mitsunari dicegat sama Pa Sima Yi.  
"Mitsu lu mau kemana, sini."  
"Ada apa sensei?"  
"Mau ga jadi istri Bapa yang kedua."  
"HAH?!"  
"Engga canda Mit, ini nilai ulangan harian fisika kamu jemblok, mau tugas tambahan?"  
"Iya boleh deh Pa, biar bisa naik kelas."  
"Tugasnya tolong kirim ni surat ke si kumis lele."  
"Kumis lele?"  
"Itu rival Bapa, yang suka bawa-bawa kipas."  
Mitsunari ngangguk-ngangguk. 'Ngaca Pa, Bapa juga suka bawa kipas kek cewe.'  
"Nih suratnya." Sima Yi ngasih amplop putih ke Mitsunari.  
"Pa bukannya tinggal taro dimeja Pa Zhuge aja?" Mitsunari heran. 'Helloww mejanya sebelahan sama Bapa.'  
"Harus langsung ke orangnya."  
Mitsunari keki. "Yaudah deh Pa, Mitsu kasih surat ini ke Pa Zhuge."  
"Yaudah sana, syuhh." Sima Yi ngusir Mitsunari.

Sementara Mitsunari berpetualang mencari Zhuge Liang beda lagi sama yang di lab kimia.  
"Pi, ini berapa tetes sih?"  
"Jiaaaa! itu spirtus, pinter banget mau balikin Mitsu atau mau membunuh?" Cao Pi langsung sewot.  
"Akukan ga tau! udah tau kimia aku jeblok!" Guo Jia makin nyolot.  
Yoshitsugu yang masih fokus dengan ramuannya itu cuman bisa sweatdrop.  
"Kamu ko jadi sewot gitu sih, suka sama Mitsu ya?"  
"Enak aja gue udah punya istri tapi berkat ni fanfic NGS gue jadi suka sama Zhao Yun!"  
"Selo aja kali." Guo Jia ngambil pipet yang masih berisikan spirtus  
"Udah ah lanjut." Cao Pi ngeliat Guo Jia mau netesin spirtus ke ramuan gagal mereka. "ITU SPIRTUS BEGOO! BERSIHIN DULU PIPETNYA! JANGAN BIKIN UANG KAS KITA LUDES LAGI!"  
Yoshitsugu cuman bisa geleng-geleng. 'Udah nih ramuannya.'  
"Jiaa! jangan ditetesin!"  
Yoshitsugu langsung berlindung di balik meja.  
Tetesan itu pun masuk kedalam ramuan mereka.  
DUAARRRR!  
Cao Pi cuman bisa kedap-kedip mata.  
Guo Jia nyengir.  
Lab kimia ancur + item.  
Keadaan Cao Pi dan Guo Jia jadi item berkat ramuan mereka yang emang udah gagal.  
Yang selamet ya cuman Yoshitsugu aja.  
"GUO JIAAAAA!" Cao Pi langsung ngedeathglare Guo Jia.  
Guo Jia nyengir inosen.  
"UANG KAS KITA LUDES LAGI! DASAR PLAYBOY CAP MERAK!" Cao Pi langsung keluar lab kimia dan diikuti Guo Jia.  
"Tinggal kasihin ke Mitsu." Yoshitsugu senyum.

R.I.P uang kas kelas 2-2.  
R.I.P lab kimia.

Sementara itu Mitsunari yang masih berpetualang mencari Zhuge Liang.  
'Pa Zhuge kemana seh.' Mitsunari melihat Pa Zhuge dengan anak angkatnya atau bisa dibilang murid kesayangannya Pa Zhuge, Jiang Wei.  
"Pa Zhuge, ada surat dari uke Bapa eh maksud saya Pa Sima Yi." Mitsunari nyerahin amplop putih ke Zhuge Liang.  
Zhuge Liang menerima amplop putih dari tangan Mitsunari. "Kamu Mitsu ya? ternyata kamu cewe."

"Pa saya cowo tulen, ini gara-gara ramuan No-sensei."  
"Tapikan senpai, No-sensei guru biologi."  
"Pokoknya saya cowo tulen titik, udah ya mau lapor ke Pa Sima Yi."  
Pas mau jalan balik ke ruang guru, langsung dicegat sama Yoshitsugu, Mitsunari langsung di tarik ke lab biologi.

Sesampainya di lab biologi.  
"Ada apa ya sampe menarik saya kemari?" niatnya sih Mitsu mau ngomong baku dan sopan tapi gagal.  
"Ini sensei udah bikin penawarnya." Yoshitsugu memperlihatkan sebuah botol kecil.

Tiba-tiba.  
"Eitss, sebelum Mitsu balik ke semula sensei ingin kalian berdua SENSOR." ucap No yang tiba-tiba ada di lab biologi dan mengambil botol kecil yang dipegang Yoshitsugu.  
"Tapi No-sensei ini deket bulan Ramadhan."  
"Ga ada tawar menawar, sensei lagi bosen, gara-gara Nobunaga-sama dan Cao Cao-sama udah jarang bareng, jadi saya bosen." curhat No.  
"Tapi kalo Mitsu jadi hamil gimana." ucap Yoshitsugu datar.  
"HEI!"  
"Tenang kok ramuan yang buat ga sampe ngebikin dia jadi cewe tulen dan bisa hamil, hoho."  
"Yasudah kalau begitu."  
"Hoho, Xiaoqiao jangan lupa rekam ya."  
"Siap, sensei."  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" No ketawa ala Sima Yi.

Yak karena saya alias Author bikin ni fanfic pas Ramadhan dan saya puasa, jadi saya ga bisa bikin adegan itunya YoshiMitsu jadi mari kita skip.

Sesudah begituan di lab biologi.  
Mitsunari tepar dan ajaib men, abis begituan Mitsunari balik lagi ke semula alias jadi laki-laki tulen.  
"Hidung sensei bocor aduhh..." No nyumpel idungnya lagi dengan tissue.  
Tes  
Tes  
"Hidung Xiao juga bocor neh." Xiaoqiao masih merekam dengan tissue di Hidungnya.  
Yoshitsugu makein Mitsunari seragam trus mengangkatnya ala bridal style. "Aku mau membawanya ke UKS."  
"Iya, sok." ucap No dan Xiaoqiao barengan.

Flashback End

"Xiao-nee, sadar." Daqiao mengguncang-guncang badan kakanya.  
"Eh-eh," Xiaoqiao sadar terus megang hidungnya. "aku nosebleed?"  
"Xiao-nee kenapa?" Daqiao khawatir.  
"Xiao-nee gapapa kok tadi ada ke error-an sedikit."  
"Yaudah kalau gitu."  
"Ayo balik ke ruang guru." Xiaoqiao ngelap hidungnya dengan tissue.

OWARI

Yak tamat juga ni maaf yak arena lagi puasa + Author juga puasa jadi ga bisa bikin adegan ituuuu~ maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan rada nyerempet dikitlah dan ke-OOC-an yang mantap

Makasih udah baca bu bye

See you next chapter~


	3. Mencari Emak Chunhua

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Family/Humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

Mencari Emak Chunhua di CN Gakuen

Selamat membaca

Sehari sebelum bagi rapot semester 1.

"Ka Shi bener nih ortu harus dateng buat ngambil rapot?"

"Iya adikku Zhao."

"Berarti kita harus ngikut ke sekolah dong."

"Ga juga."

"Tapikan pasti ka Shi tau emak tuh ga punya sense of direction, trus nanti klo emak nyasar gimana?"

"Ya biarin aja, pasti babeh ko yang nemuin kaya waktu itu pas kita ke mall bareng."

"Tapikan sekolah kita tuh ga kaya mall yang itu, sekolah kita tuh kaya labirin level chaos."

"Yaudah sana kamu yang ke sekolah."

"Tapi aku ga tau kelas ka Shi yang mana."

"Oh iya babeh yang jadi wali kelas aku, gampang klo gitu mah tinggal nyari babeh."

"GampangMU."

"Udah-udah jangan berantem." lerai emak Chunhua.

"Besok Zhao, Shi ikut emak ke sekolah, emak ga tau kelas kalian dimana."

"Aku males ke sekolah mak, Zhao aja tuh dia tau kelas aku ko," Shi langsung pergi dari situ. "aku mau beli baozi dulu, bu bye."

 _Nyusahin aja dah kaka gue, bentar klo wali kelasnya ka Shi itu babeh ngapain di ambil sama emak,_ batin Zhao. "oh iya mak gimana klo yang ga punya ortu macam anak mystic mak, masa mereka ga bisa ngambil rapot." tanya Zhao.

"Diambilnya sama satpam sekolah kali."

"Emang emak tau satpam sekolah siapa?"

"Tau dong, Orochikan?"

"Iya.." entah kenapa Zhao pundung terus balik ke kamarnya. "terima nasib ajalah ye." gumam Zhao.

Keesokan harinya.

"Shi, bagi rapot dari jam berapa?" tanya emak Chunhua.

"Jam 8-10 mak."

"Bangunin adikmu itu si Zhao, atau ga kamu yang emak seret ke sekolah."

"Iya mak.." Shi terpaksa membangunkan sang adik 'tercinta' karena dia ga mau diseret ke sekolah katanya karena dia terlalu cakep buat ke sekolah.

Author heran Shi kan belum mandi, udah kepedean bilang dia sendiri cakep.

"Zhao, cepet bangun." Shi ngengguncang badan Zhao.

"10 menit lagi ka, mimpinya lagi bagus, lagi ketemu idola."

"CEPET GA?!" Shi langsung melempar adiknya ke kamar mandi trus tuh pintu kamar mandi ketutup sendiri, tiba-tiba ada bunyi air mengalir, setelah beberapa menit keluarlah Zhao yang udah cakep dan berpakaian rapi.

"Ngeyel amat sih, Mak! udah mau otw?!" tanya Zhao sambil teriak ke emaknya yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Iya Zhao! cepetan ke bawah!" teriak emak Chunhua dengan volume max.

"Ka Shi, bukannya babeh masih ngorok ya?"

"Mas-"

"Shi! BANGUNIN BABEH SEKARANG!"

"IYA!" Shi langsung ngacir ke kamar ortunya.

"Beh, bangun beh sekarang bagi rapot."

"20 menit lagi, Babeh masih ngantuk."

"ehem.. BABEH CEPET BANGUN! ATAU GA EMAK BAKAR KIPAS HADIAH DARI OM ZHUGE LIANG!" teriak emak Chunhua ke lantai bawah.

Otomatis Sima Yi alias babeh Shi dan Zhao bangun dengan muka pucet trus langsung ke kamar mandi, setelah beberapa menit keluarlah Sima Yi udah berpakaian rapi.

.

"Shi jaga rumah baek-baek ya."

"Iya beh." Shi ngangguk.

"Beh! cepetan! telat nih."

"Babeh pergi dulu ya bye." Sima Yi ngacir ke lantai bawah bersama Zhao.

"3 anggota keluarga pergi, waktunya pesta baozi, MWAHAHAHAHA!" mungkin Shi bakal mengikuti jejak sang ayah.

Kita balik ke nasib Zhao.

Sesampainya di CN gakuen, om Sima Yi langsung ngebut ke ruang guru buat ngambil rapot murid 2-2, sementara itu Zhao yang ngeliat temen sekelasnya ada di teras sekolah ngikut ngegosip, sementara emak Chunhua main jalan ke dalem sekolah tanpa Zhao.

"Zhao itu emak lu, masuk." Yukimura nunjuk emak Chunhua yang lagi jalan ke arah yang salah.

"Emak! kelas Zhao di atas!" Zhao langsung lari ke arah emaknya, trus narik emaknya ke lantai dua.

Pas udah di lantai dua, Zhao langsung ndorong emaknya ke kelas.

"Fiuhh... akhirnya udah." lalu Zhao ngibrit nyari makanan buat buka nanti sore.

Nah, selesai Zhao beli makanan buat buka, dia balik lagi ke kelasnya tetapi saat dia ngeliat ke dalem kelas emaknya tercinta udah ngilang, dia panik dan langsung nge-cek satu-satu kelas di lantai dua mpe ngedobrak toilet.

Zhao ngeliat babehnya keluar dari kelas 2-2 sambil membawa satu rapot dan saat itu juga Zhao langsung sprint ke babehnya.

"Beh, emak ngilang lagi." Zhao panik.

"Apha?!"

"Bantuin cari emak beh."

"Iyedah, mau mencar apa bareng?"

"mencar aja, Zhao ke bawah, babeh ke atas."

Jadilah Bapa-Anak ini mencar keliling sekolah cuman buat nyari emak Chunhua.

Sementara itu emak Chunhua nyasar ke ruang guru.

"Eh Pa Zhuge, bukannya musuh suami saya ya? ko ngasih hadiah ke suami saya?" tanya emak Chunhua kepo.

"Suami anda saja yang berlebihan, saya hanya mengganggap suami anda sebagai uk- rival saya." jelas Pa Zhuge ke emak Chunhua.

"Oala, tapi ya Pa Zhuge hadiah kipas yang diberikan Pa Zhuge ke suami saya, dijaga baek-baek saking baeknya itu kipasnya ga pernah dipake."

Pa Zhuge cuman bisa diem.

"Yaudah ya, saya mau cari anak saya dulu."

Pas buka pintu emak Chunhua melihat suami tercintanya berlari, dengan sigap emak Chunhua menutup pintu ruang guru trus ngumpet di bawah meja guru Pa Zhuge.

"Eh ibu kenapa ngumpet?"

"Ssstt.. kalau ada yang nanyain saya bilang saya ga ada."

Brak!

Pintu ruang guru didobrak

Terlihat Sima Yi yang ngos-ngosan ples keringet yang ngucur di mukanya.

"Heh! Kongming liat istri gua kagak?!"

"Kagak." Zhuge Liang geleng-geleng.

"Boong lu, tadi gua liat istri gua di depan pintu."

"Kagak! Udah gua bilangin kagak ya kagak."

"Oke kalo gitu."

"Iyee, udah sana syuhh, pergi dari hidup gue," Zhuge Liang ngeliat ke kolong meja. "Bu, tuh suaminya udah pergi."

"Makasih ya." emak Chunhua langsung ngibrit keluar ruang guru.

Sementara itu di Lantai 1 alias tempat Zhao nyari ibunya.

"Emak!" Zhao kelabakan nyari emaknya.

Dubrak sana dubrak sini, mpe toilet cowo di cek sama Zhao.

"EMAK WER AR YUU~!" saking asiknya lari dari toilet sampe kantin.

Brak!

nubruk pacar tercinta.

"Zhao kamu kenapa? asik banget mondar-mandir sampe ga liat aku.."

"Maaf ya, emakku ngilang lagi."

"Yaudah atuh, good luck ya nyari ibu mertua."

"Makasih." Zhao pun langsung caw lagi nyari emaknya.

Di lantai 3 deket ruang guru.

Syuuut~

"Awas minggir! guru cakep mau lewat!" teriak Sima Yi ga tau diri sambil lari.

Cklek

Baru Zhuge Liang keluar dari ruang guru.

"KONGMING AWAS LU! GUA KAGAK BISA NGEREMMM!"

"He?"

Ckiiittt!

Brak!

Sima Yi menabrak Zhuge Liang dengan mulus broh, dan posisi yang rada miring dikit, sang uk- Sima Yi nimpa lebih tepatnya duduk di badan Zhuge Liang.

"Berat woi! cepet bangun!" teriak Zhuge yang merasa harga dirinya di duduki oleh Yi. 'Ah! gua merasa jadi seonggok uke, guekan seme.'

ckrek!

"Kongming.. denger sesuatu ga?"

"Bisa berdiri dulu kaga? ga nyadar bodi lu."

"Idih guekan kurus dari pada lu ditimpa sama Deng Ai, pejet(?) lu." Yi berdiri. "Nih aku berdiri, puas?"

"Puas." Zhuge berdiri.

"Tadi denger sesuatu ga?"

"Iya kaya bunyi kamera gitu."

"Yaudah ah, gue mau balik lagi nyari istri gue, bye." Yi ngibrit lagi.

"Susah ya punya istri ajaib kek gitu." Zhuge Liang geleng-geleng.

.

"EMAK!" Zhao teriak di depan sekolah tanda stress mencari emaknya.

"Aha! gimana klo minta tolong ka Shi!" Zhao girang sendiri terus ngambil hp jadulnya.

tut tut tut

 _"Disini Sima Shi yang ganteng, cakep dan unyu, dengan siapa dimana?"_

"Ini Zhao yang imut dan kece di depan sekolah, Ka Shi emak ngilang lagi."

 _"Hah?!"_ Shi yang lagi ngajedok di rumah langsung celingak-celinguk dan ngeliat emaknya lagi nonton tv. _"emak ada di rumah kok lagi nonton tv."_

"Hah?! ada di rumah?!" Zhao shock.

 _"Iya, baru pulang ke rumah sambil bawa rapot kamu."_

"Yaudah makasih ya Ka Shi."

 _"Sama-sama."_

tut tut tut

"Zhao!" teriak Babeh Yi dari kejauhan sambil bawa rapot.

"Udah ketemu?!"

"Kata Ka Shi emak ada di rumah."

"Hah?! ada-ada aja dah, yaudah yuk pulang."

Setelah sampai kerumah dengan damai.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumusalam."

"Emak! gimana rapot Zhao baguskan?"

"Bagus, tapi kenapa itu nilai sejarah Cina 6! malu-maluin aja kamu kan orang Cina, masa sejarah cina jeblok dan kamu juga tokoh yang di sejarah cina itu sendiri." ceramah emak Chunhua ke Zhao

"Itu~ Zhao pas ngerjain ulangan ketiduran." Zhao nyengir inosen.

"Shi, rapotmu bagus ga ada angka 6 dan 7, pertahankan." puji Babeh Yi ke Shi.

"Hoho, Shi emang mewarisi kepinteran Babeh." emak Chunhua bulak balik rapot Shi sambil ketawa ala orang 90-an.

Akhirnya keluarga sakinah mawadah warahmah ini hidup bahagia sebelum emak Chunhua nyuruh Zhao beli buat buka puasa.

"Zhao beli makanan buat buka puasa gih sama Shi." suruh emak Chunhua kek ratu.

"Beli baozi aja ya mak?" Zhao nyumputin belanjaan di belakang punggungnya.

"Iya dah, yaudah sana pergi syuuuhh."

"Uangnya mak?" Shi menengadahkan tangannya ke emaknya.

"Minta ke babeh gih."

"Beh minta uang." Shi ngebuat mukanya se-inosen mungkin berharap dikasih 500 rebu.

"Nih Babeh kasih 100 rebu buat berdua. klo kurang tambahin sendiri." Babeh Yi ngasih uang 100 rebu dengan kaga rela ke anaknya.

Shi manyun kaga sesuai harapan.

Akhirnya kakak-adik sedeng ini pun jalan-jalan entah kemana menggunakan sepeda gunung kebanggaan mereka, pulang-pulang bawa belanjaan banyak, itu mah si Zhao klo Shi mah beli baozinya yang banyak.

Dan Author nyatakan fanfic ini pun end dengan gaje.

Tamat

Yak selesai, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini pengetikan fanfic jadi beda-beda apa karena ini di ketik di hape dank lo yang lainnya di laptop, asa enggak ngaruh ya, tapi tetep aneh asa beda gitu kata-katanya juga #curhat

Yaudah lah ya, intinya mah makasih sudah membaca fanfic NGS ini.

See you next chapter~


	4. Ngegaje Bareng

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Friendship/Humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

Ngegaje bareng 4 siswa di UKS  
Selamat membaca

Pagi hari di CN gakuen tepatnya di kelas 2-2, terlihat Cao Pi, Sima Shi, Mitsunari dan Guo Jia lagi ngumpul di belakang kelas dengan posisi duduk melingkar, ngegosip kayaknya.

Cao Pi masang tampang serius. "Eh-eh, tau ga?"  
"Paan?" tanya Sima Shi dengan muka nyolot.  
"Tau gender si-"

Greegg~  
Pintu kelas 2-2 terbuka.

"Ohayou minna~" terdengarlah suara banci menggelegar di kelas.

Glek!

"Shi, Pi, Mit gue cabut ya, mau ke kantin laper." Guo Jia langsung cabut dari situ.  
"Bentar lagikan masuk, Ji." cegah Cao Pi.  
"Plus sekarangkan Ramadhan, kagak puasa lu?" timpal Mitsunari.  
Guo Jia nyengir. "Puasa ko Mit."

Tep  
Glek

 _Mampus gue, dipegang lagi sama banci kaleng yang pernah ditangkep Dong Zhuo,_ batin Guo Jia.  
"Eh, Mas Jia mau kemana tumbyen, selesai ngegosipnya."

Dan saat itu juga Guo Jia langsung teriak penuh derita, terus tepar deh di kelas.

Setelah Guo Jia ngedubrak di lantai, kelas pada heboh panik ga jelas kocar-kacir sana sini.

Brak!

"Kenapa pada ribut?!" teriak Sima Yi sang guru biologi + kimia.  
"Itu Pa, Guo Jia pingsan Pa, disentuh sama Zhang He."  
"Oh kamu ya cewe, yang jadi hostage waktu era Orochi."  
'CEWE?!' ke-3 cowo tukang gosip tadi kaget bukan main.  
.

Zhang He ngangguk.  
.

"Zhang He ngangguk?! Zhang He Cewe?!" Cao Pi dan Sima Shi teriak , terus ngikut Guo Jia alias pingsan meninggalkan Mitsunari yang lagi shock.  
"Lebay banget kalian berdua, Mitsunari juga shock." Sima Yi geleng-geleng.  
"You, you, you and you," Sima Yi nunjuk Yukimura, Mori, Nezha, dan Sun Quan. "bawa mereka berempat ke UKS klo bisa bawanya sampe babak belur, biar keliatan tuh empatan abis tawuran."

Tiga siswa yang ditunjuk ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Yak mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang minggu kemarin."

Kita fokus dulu aja sama ke-4 orang yang dibawa ke UKS tadi.

"Emm, teman-teman ko mereka jadi beneran babak belur ya?" tanya Sun Quan kepo sambil nunjuk muka Guo Jia.  
"Kan disuruh sama Pa Sima Yi." jawab Nezha datar.  
"Kamu ternyata sadis ya.. udahlah ayo marcaw ke kelas." ucap Sun Quan dan langsung meninggalkan UKS diikuti Yuki, Mori, dan Nezha.

"Urrrghh.." Guo Jia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. "UKS ya?"  
"Iyalah UKS masa RSJ." timpal Cao Pi.  
"Bangun-bangun main sewot lu." Guo Jia ngaca ke cermin terdekat. 'muka gua lebam oemji yang ngangkat ga tau diri emang.'  
"Ye, gua duluan yang bangun baru elo." Cao Pi ngelempar obat palalo ke Guo Jia.  
"Ye gausah ngelempar obat sakit pala juga kali." Guo Jia bales lempar pake obat minta-minta.  
"Gua kaga punya sakit maag bego! gue lempar sumsang-kun sakit lo!" Cao Pi ngelempar Sumsang-kun (tv UKS).

Pas Sumsang-kun udah di tengah jalan(?) menuju Guo Jia, Sumsang-kun ditusuk sama anaknya guru kimia.

"Arghh! sumsang-kun!" Cao Pi njerit.  
"Heh! udah jangan berantem."  
"Heh! Shi ngapaen elu tusuk sumsang-kun?!" Cao Pi nangis.  
"Elu juga saking streesnya belum dapet status gara-gara bulan Ramdhan sampe manggil benda mpe begitu, Sadar Pi." Shi masih mencoba melepaskan rapiernya(1) dari tv UKS.

"Eh udah pada sadar ya?" Guo Jia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Belon, Mitsu belum sadar dari shocknya."  
"Beneran si Zhang He itu pernah di culik sama Dong Zhuo sebagai cewe simpenannya?" Guo Jia kepo.  
"Iya tau, mata Dong Zhuonya yang rada atau Zhang He itu emang cewe."  
'Susah dah rapier-chan ga mau lepas.' Shi masih mencoba melepaskan rapiernya dari tv. "kalau Zhang He itu cewe pasti dia punya itu dong."  
"Paan?" kali ini Cao Pi nanya dengan muka nyolot.  
"Alah masa ga tau Pi, itu dada."  
"Paan kaga ngerti gua." (bloon mode: on)  
"Si playboy mesum aja tau masa elu kaga."  
"Shi kayaknya bloonnya lagi kumat."  
"Udahlah, Pi lupakan yang aku katakan."  
Cao Pi ngangguk-ngangguk.

Sima Shi tepok jidat. 'bener dah, penyakitnya kumat.'  
"Emm.. itu bagaimana dengan Mitsu." Guo Jia nunjuk Mitsunari.  
Mitsunari menurunkan tangan Guo Jia dengan kasar. "Apa lu tunjuk-tunjuk gue, gue udah sembuh ko."

"Pi, bantu gue Pi, rapier-chan gue ga mau lepas."  
"Elu sendiri manggil senjata kaya gitu."  
"Cepet bantu gue."  
"Iye-iye."

Mitsunari ngelonggok-in mukanya di antara pintu dan tembok(?). "Woi! Kek Guo Huai dateng cepet balik ke kasur masing-masing."

Bisa ditebak ke-3 siswa luar binasa ini kocar kacir sana sini.

"Cepetan!" Mitsunari langsung loncat ke kasur yang deket sama dia.  
"Cao Pi itu kasur guaaa!" Shi sewot ga terima kasur bekas dia ditidurin Cao Pi.  
"Kasur masih banyak! tempat bekas gua noh!" Cao Pi nunjuk kasur sebelah kirinya Guo Jia.  
"Emoh tadi tuh bantal udah lo ilerin." Shi ngangkat badan Pi trus dia lempar ke kasur Cao Pi.

Buaakk!  
Dak!  
Nyiiitt!  
Cao Pi terlempar dengan mulus dan mendarat di kasurnya walau bikin kasur rada miring.

"Headshot!" Guo Jia jingkrak-jingkrak di atas kasurnya.  
"Ini buka game, Jia!" Shi langsung selimutan dan pura-pura tidur terus ngelempar dulu obat palalo ke Guo Jia biar cepet tiduran.

Grasak  
Grusuk  
Guo Jia riweh cuman mau selimutan doang di kasur.

Greegg~

"Uhuk..uhuk.. ini toh 4 siswa yang pingsan dan shock." Guo Huai ngangguk-ngangguk.  
"Kek Guo Huai~ ada apa manggil Ba-chan kesini." ucap Xiahou Ba dengan ceria menuju sang kakek tercinta.

'Xiahou Ba disini?!' jerit Guo Jia dalem hati.  
'Kita bakal diurus sama shota sekolah selain Hanbei?' Mitsunari menerka-nerka.  
"Zzzz..." Shi beneran tidur.  
"Nggrokk..." Cao Pi lebih parah sampe ngedengkur pelan.

"Ba-chan bantuin kakek ya jagain ke-4 siswa lebay ini."

Greeg~

"Ba~ ayo balik ke kelas." Zhong Hui dateng-dateng langsung ngedeketin Xiahou Ba.

'Jahh.. banci kedua dateng~' Guo Jia ingin ngelempar tv rusak tapi ditahan.  
'Adek kelas sifat menyimpang dateng, siapa namanya Zhuo Hiu.' Mitsunari bingung ga jelas.  
Shi sama Pi masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Hui nii-san!(2)" teriak Ba girang terus meluk Zhong Hui.

Guo Jia ngintip bentar ke TKP. 'Arrrghhh! Ba jangan peluk banci itu mending peluk aku..' Guo Jia udah kesel sendiri karena adik kelasnya udah direbut sama banci ikal yang beda satu tahun sama Xiahou Ba.  
"Zzz.." Mitsunari mengikuti jejak pangeran Wei dan pangeran Jin alias tidur.

"Zhong Hui.. uhuk..uhuk.. Ba mau bantuin kakek jagain 4 siswa ini.. uhuk..uhuk.. kalau kamu mau ikut jaga.. nanti kakek tulis surat dispen.. uhuk..uhuk.. untuk kalian berdua.."

Otak mabal Zhong Hui bekerja. "Iya kek! Zhong Hui ikut ngejagain mereka." Zhong Hui ngangguk-ngagguk antusias.  
"Yaudah.. uhuk..uhuk.. kakek mau nulis surat dispen.. uhuk..uhuk.." Guo Huai duduk di mejanya (bangku) untuk menulis surat dispen.

Setelah Guo Huai menulis surat dispen langsung keluar dari UKS, meninggalkan Zhong Hui dan Xiahou Ba bersama 4 siswa luar biasa yang pura-pura tidur jadi tidur beneran, iyaps bisa ditebak Guo Jia saking keselnya jadi ketiduran.

"Ba," pangggil Zhong Hui. "daripada bosen maen ToD yuk."  
"Hayu~" Ba pasang muka ceria.  
"Siapa dulu?"  
"Hui nii-san dulu aja."  
"Ba pilih truth atau dare?"  
"Truth~"  
"O-key, Ba suka sama siapa?"  
"Sama Jiang nii-san."  
"Anak kesayangan Pa Zhuge ya.." muka Zhong Hui langsung berubah jadi cowo yandere. 'Gua kalah sama murid kesayangannya si kumis lele.'  
Ba langsung merinding. 'Ko aura Hui nii-san serem.

Kasur yang deket Zhong Hui langsung selimutan kaya yang kedinginan.

"Brrrr.. ko dingin ya.." gumam Mitsunari.

"Hui nii-san.." Ba nyolek-nyolek Zhong Hui.

Pletak!

"Alah gitu aja cemburu lu."  
"Sapa tuh yang ngelempar gua pake obat palalo." Zhong Hui celingak-celinguk.  
"Gue yang lempar." Guo Jia ngedeathglare Hui seakan bilang -jangan-deket-deket-adek-angkat-gue-  
Zhong Hui balik deathglare Jia -seterah-gue-dong- trus Hui meluk Ba dengan erat.

Ba cuma melihat Hui dan Jia dengan inosen.

TING TONG

" _pengumuman, karena sekarang ada rapat guru para siswa diharapkan untuk pulang..SEKARANG TEPAT BEL JAM 12 MWAHAHAHAHA! DAN KALIAN YANG DI UKS PULANG SANA JANGAN NGOTORIN UKS KASIAN SI FUUMA BERSIH-BERSIH SEKOLAH SENDIRI DENGAN GAJI SECUIL, KALO ELO-ELO PADA MAU DI UKS SAMPE MALEM JANGAN LUPA BERESIN TUH UKS SAMPE BERSIH ATAU GA BAPA HUKUM KALIAN BESOK SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

TENG TERENG GELENG SINTING!

"PULANG!" teriak Ba girang.  
"Ba!" teriak Jia dan Hui barengan.  
"Apaa?" Ba masang muka imut.  
"Mau pulang bareng sama aku?" tanya Jia dan Hui barengan.  
"Ba udah janjian pulang bareng Jiang nii-san."

Krakk!

"Hatiku sakit.." Guo Jia megang dadanya trus pundung mojok,lebay.  
"Yaudah yu, Ba kita ke kelas bareng." kayaknya Zhong Hui biasa aja et tapi belum tentu isi hatinya biasa aja.

Akhirnya tinggallah ke-4 siswa luar biasa ini di UKS untung ga ada cctv jadinya bisa diem terus di UKS mpe sore.

"Hoaamm.. akhirnya bisa tidur lagi dengan nyenyak." Shi langsung berdiri di kasur trus peregangan.  
"Nggrokk.. ugh.. Jam berapa sekarang?"  
"Jam 24.00 pm tepat tengah malem, pangeran."  
"Hah?! tengah malem?" Cao Pi langsung bangun dengan mata ngebulet.  
"Kaga, boong gue," Shi langsung loncat dari Kasur terus jongkok dan narik tv rusak yang masih ada rapiernya. "rapier-chan.. lepas dong dari tv rusak ini."  
"Disini tadi ada 2 adik kelas ya? soalnya tadi gue rada denger gitu suara mantan babu gue."  
"Iya.. Pi tadi ada Ba sama Hui.." ucap Guo Jia masih dengan aura cemburu dan suram.  
"Ah elah elu kenapa dah." Cao Pi kesel sama babunya yang satu ini galau mulu bawaanya entah karena adek kelas entah cewe yang dia taksir udah diambil.  
"Hoaaamm.. Pagi.."  
"Udah siang Mit," Pi ngeliat Shi. "kayaknya rapiermu menyukai tv itu." kata Pi gaje.  
"Enak aja, rapier-chan jodohnya cuman aku." Shi ngomongnya mulai ngaco.  
"Yang lain pada kemana ko sepi?"  
"Pada pulang Mit, tadi ada pengumuman.."  
"Jia, jangan galau mulu kasian idup lo, galau mulu kerjaan." Mitsunari prihatin.  
"Mending nyanyi yok~" Cao Pi langsung ngambil sapu di deket situ ceritanya tuh sapu jadi mic.

Mulailah Cao Pi nyanyi lagunya silent phoenix.

chikara wo tsuide seotta sadame

ora de hiraku aratana jidai

chi nurarete yuku hadou wo yuku dake

mayoi nado nai furimuki wa shinai

koko de hizamazuku ga ii

subete wo ryouga suru tame

senjou wo itetsukaseru

tamashii wo hanatte

Fly to the high!

Terus Guo Jia main ngambil sapu yang dipegang Cao Pi dan dengan penuh penghayatan dia nyanyi lagu Beautiful Momment.

Everybody have a good day

Everybody have a good luck

Everybody have a good night

Setsuna no yume ni ikiru to shiyou

Koyoi no ikusa o koyoi no yuugi o

Sasowareru ga mama ni tanoshimou ka

Egaita toori ni nozonda toori ni

Douyara shouri wa kakutei ka na

"Hei! jangan main rebut Jia!" Cao Pi ngamuk.

Pas lagi enak menghayati nyanyiannya sapu berpindah tangan ke Mitsunari, Mitsunari nyanyi lagu Sagiri no Kanata.

tachikomeru kiri ga me no mae hirogaru

waga michi yuku te ga naze mienunoka

yuruganu ketsui wa tashikani are domo

kikoyuru ima demo waga tomo no yobu koe

hitotsu no michi shika dare mo yukumumono

onore no shinjiru sou michi dake wo

sagiri no kanata he ware wa mukau ima koso

tada ongi wo daite

yuzurenu omoi wo mamori nukite tatakau

aa sore wo bushi no michi to yobu towa ni

"Woi, lagi enak nyanyi nih!" giliran Guo Jia yang ngamuk.

Set!

Sima Shi yang ingin ikut nyanyi langsung ngambil sapu yang dipegang Mitsunari, dan menyanyikan lagu Blade of Fate.

Sora no hate toikakeru My Fate

Kaeranai sono kotae Frustrate

Hirameku sai dake de kizukareshi mirai o

Kono te de arawasu koto sore ga negai

Waga sadame

Ten no mikoto to onore no inochi

Chikadzuite kasanatte unmei to naru

Ten no kokoro to onore no nozomi

Tsunagatte tsuranuite toki to naru

Ato sukoshi jama nado wa yurusanai

Uzukidasu kono itami My stain

Torawarezu kirisuteru Deadline

Yowasa o sutesatte orokamono shirizoke

Donna kurushimi mo itowazu ni susume

Waga chikai

"Hei! urusin dulu senjata lu baru nyanyi!" Mitsunari ngikut ngambek.

Lagi enak nyanyi tiba-tiba ada suara yang menurut Author ngalah-ngalahin suara Ridho Rhoma maupun ke-4 siswa _singer_ _wannabe_ ini.

Buyuu kiwame sono na haseru shousei-tachi yo

Itsuka kitto todokitai to oikaketekita

Kakegaenaki hito o shinji

Tatakai tsudzuketa keredomo

Ke-4 siswa luar biasa ini langsung diem.

.

"Kayaknya gue pernah denger deh suaranya." Cao Pi angkat bicara.

"Iya deh, masa Wen Yang." Shi angkat alis.

"Wen Yang kan enggak masuk fandom WO." Guo Jia angkat kasur UKS(?).

Mitsunari cuman diem ga kenal sama yang namanya Wen Yang makanya diem.

Krik krik

"Ah udahlah, ayo lanjut karokean!" Cao Pi ngerebut sapu dari Shi.

"Yeah!"

Ketiga anak ini langsung ngambil 3 sapu UKS buat mic mereka masing-masing.

Akhirnya ke-4 siswa luar biasa ini karokean sampe malem, berasa rumah sendiri ya, katanya karena mereka tidur di asrama jadilah mereka karokean sampe malem, sebenernya sih ditendang keluar sama Fuuma karena bikin rebut.

Keesokan harinya suara mereka abis, kaga bisa ngomong jadi klo ngomong satu sama lain pake bahasa isyarat dan nulis di kertas.

End dengan gajenya.

(1) senjatanya Sima Shi.

(2) walaupun saya bikin Zhong Hui kelas 1 dan sekelas sama Ba tapi karena beda 1 tahun, aku buat Ba manggil Hui dengan kaka.

Nah klo misalnya para pembaca bertumpu dengan imaji sialhkan imajinasikan mereka dengan pakaian DLC sekolah anak Jin tapi yang membedakannya itu cuman warna klo Shu hijau, Wei ungu atau biru, Wu merah, Jin tosca.

Makasih udah baca fanfic NGS ini~

See you next chapter~


	5. Pendaftaran Lomba

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** makasih ya Rosy-san udah review #bungkuk-bungkuk

dan sebenernya fanfic ini juga untuk meramaikan fandom WO Indo.

Sekali lagi makasih udah review.

Btw, sengakak itukah chapternya? Padahal buat saya itu gaje sangat.

Selama libur sekolah, Author usahakan selalu update setelah selesai bikin chapter lanjutannya, soalnya kalau udah masuk sekolah, udaha rada riweuh cuman bisa buka laptop hari sabtu dan minggu.

Intinya makasih udah review #maaf gaje balesannya.

Pendaftaran Lomba

Selamat Membaca

Pagi yang cerah di asrama para siswa. terlihat siswa-siswi yang lagi kocar kacil sana sini hanya untuk mandi karena di kamar mandi hanya satu yang ada airnya yang laen pompanya masih kosong, biasalah masih ada utang sama PLN(hah?).

TING TONG

semua siswa-siswi beralih pandangan yang tadinya ke pintu kamar mandi jadi ke speaker pojok atas asrama.

"Ehem.. tanggal 2-4 Juli kita akan mengadakan PENSI, kalau mau tau lebih lanjut bisa kalian liat di mading asrama, see you bye, bye, muach."

Semua siswa disitu merinding.

"Yang tadi ngomong guru pengangguran ya? namanya Kojiro Sasaki?" Ma Dai masih merinding.  
Ma Chao ngangguk.  
"Ih, bukan guru pengangguran, sekarang dia udah jadi guru b. inggris." Zhang He nyaut.

Singgg!

"Hah?! inggris?!"  
"Iye, udah sana kalian balik ke kegiatan masing-masing." Zhang He pergi dari situ.  
"Tumben tuh anak waras." Cao Pi bengong.  
Shi ngelempar handuk basah ke muka Cao Pi. "Hushh, Pi jangan gitu, kualat entar lo."  
"Kaga usah pake lempar handuk juga kali, mentang-mentang lo udah mandi." sembur Cao Pi.  
"Kalo belum mandi juga," Shi menyibak rambutnya. "gua udah cakep ko."  
"Idih kepedean, kemana-mana juga cakep-an gue." Cao Pi kesel udah siap mau lempar sabun batangan tapi langsung ditahan sama Guo Jia.  
"Pi, sabun satu-satunya jangan dibuang." Guo Jia masang muka memelas.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Cklek.  
Pintu asrama kebuka.  
Siswa yang masih ngantri buat mandi pada ngeliatin pintu.  
Terlihat om Sima Yi dan kakek Zhuge Liang sambil membawa kipas dan kertas di tangan masing-masing.

"Mana Zhao Yun?" tanya Kek Zhuge.  
"Mana anak gue si Shi(uk)?" tanya om Sima.  
Jiang Wei keluar dari kamar mandi. "Lagi di kamar masing-masing, Om, Kek." Jiang Wei nyaut.  
Jiang Wei langsung di deathglare sama om dan kakek.  
"Ampunn," Jiang Wei langsung ngibrit ke atas eh ketemu Yun dan Shi. "itu kalian berdua panggil sama Kek Zhuge dan om Sima." terus lanjut ngacir ke kamarnya.

"Pa Zhuge, nyari aku?" Zhao Yun nunjuk diri sendiri.  
"Iya kamu, yang mau berstatus sama Cao Pi."  
"Ada apa beh? nyari aku yang ganteng ini." Shi kibas rambut.  
"Ini tentang Pensi tanggal 2 Juli, Shi gantengan juga babeh kemana-mana."

Para siswa muntaber(muntah di ember).

"Ini," Pa Zhuge dan Om Sima ngasih selembar kertas kepada 2 orang yang dipanggil tadi. "data-in anak yang mau ikut lomba nanti pas pensi, di kertas ini udah diketik lomba apa aja yang diadakan pas pensi, kasihin kertas ini tanggal 2 pas buka puasa ke Yi." jelas Pa Zhuge.  
"Oke Pa."

Kedua guru itu pun hilang dari permukaan bumi eh bukan maksudnya hilang dari pandangan siswa.

Yun membaca kertas punya Shi. "Lomba gombal? Lomba bikin takjil? Lomba balap karung? panjat pinang?" Yun ngangkat alis.  
"Buseett, kita mau ngadain pensi, 17 Agustussan, bukber atau nerbangin cewe?" Shi ngikut bingung.  
"Ya kan sekolah ini ajaib." tiba-tiba Sun Ce nongol.  
"Nama Pensinya aja norak dan kagak kereaktip." Sun Quan ngikut eksis.  
"Mang paan namanya?" Yun dan Shi penasaran.  
"Bukan Pensi Biasa." Sun Shangxiang nongol diantara kedua kakaknya.  
"Emang kaga kereaktip." sembur Yun dan Shi.  
"Itu kita bertiga mau ikut lomba."  
"Lomba paan?" tanya Shi dengan muka nyolot. "Oh ya klo mau ikut lomba yang waras ke Zhao Yun, klo yang ga waras ke aku."  
"Bedanya yang waras sama engga waras apa?" tanya Sun Shangxiang.  
"Yang waras ntu lomba yang biasa ada di pensi, kalau yang kaga waras-"  
"Lomba yang ga pernah ada di pensi." potong Sun Quan.  
"Yak, kalian udah tau apa bedanya terus kalian ikut yang mana?" Yun kepo.  
"Yang ga waras." Sun Shangxiang nyengir.  
"Paan dah cepet" Shi usah siap nulis.  
"Lomba balap karung." kata Ce, Quan, dan Shangxiang bareng terus nyengir inosen.  
"Kalian emang 3 bersaudara yang paling sarap di sekolah ini," Shi geleng-geleng sambil nulis nama mereka dan lomba yang akan diikuti. " dah ditulis."  
"Em.. Shi gua balek ke kamar ya? nanti aku balik lagi ko."  
"Silahkan Yun."

Setelah mencatat ketiga saudara Wu itu Shi menulis sesuatu di karton gede trus dia tempel di mading asrama bertuliskan "Mau daftar lomba? silahkan ke meja dekat mading atau sms ke 0812333445." Setelah menempelkan kertas itu Shi langsung duduk di bangku yang udah dia siapkan untuk dirinya dan Yun, ada kertas bertuliskan "Pendaftaran Lomba WARAS" di meja Zhao Yun dan "Pendaftaran Lomba GA WARAS" di meja Shi.

plok plok plok

'Selesai deh tinggal tunggu.' Shi senyam-senyum sendiri terus duduk.  
"Maaf lama Shi, hehe" Zhao Yu duduk di bangku yang sudah disiapkan Shi tadi.

.  
Krik krik

.  
Brak!

"Yang ikut lomba mana?!" Shi murka.  
"Sabar Shi." Yun mencoba menenangkan Shi.

kucluk kucluk kucluk

Tiba-tiba dateng Zhao dkk.

"Ka Yun, aku mau ikut lomba cover sing."  
"Yang solo, duet atau band Zhao?"  
"Yang band kak."  
"Zhao emang siapa yang mau kamu ajak?" Shi kepo ples kagak percaya adeknya bisa ngeband kalo ngaben(1) udah sering liat dia, tapi bukan manusia loh tapi ngabenin sampah.  
Zhao nunjuk Ba, Hui, Chosokabe, Ping, Suo dan nunjuk dia sendiri.  
Zhao Yun langsung nulis peserta cover sing.  
"Ceilah shota sama banci lu bawa." Shi masih kaga percaya.  
"Gapapa dong kak, kan sekolah kita ajaib."  
"Ape hubungannya?"  
"Ada lah, sekolahnya ajaib ya muridnya juga ajaiblah."  
"Yaudah sana latihan gih."  
"O-key ka~ bye." Zhao dadah ke kakanya.  
'Syuuuhh pergi menjauh dari gue yang ganteng ini.' batin Shi narsis ples ngusir.

"Wessaa ada Taigong Wang, mau ikut lomba apa?" Tanya Shi dengan raut muka bosen.  
"Cover sing, band."  
"Anggotanya siapa aja mas?" Yun nanya kek mbak-mbak.  
"Para strategis era 3 kerajaan + era sengoku."  
"Set dah! elu juga mau bawa shota ke panggung?" sembur Shi.  
"Mang napa?" Taigong Wang pasang muka nyolot.  
"Tolong disebutkan anggotanya." Yun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan  
"Aku, Hanbei, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Jiang Wei."  
Zhao Yun ngangguk-ngangguk terus nulis.  
"Babeh gue sama kumis lele ga diikutin?"  
"Kaga, taulah nanti kamu alesannya kenapa aku ga masukin mereka berdua."  
Shi ngangkat alis.

"Eh ada Pa Zhuge sama babeh, ada apa kesini? mau daftar lomba?"  
"Iya." Zhuge ngangguk.  
"Lomba paan?"

Shi sama Yun yang emang kaga puasa nyeruput air putih dingin.

"Lomba cover sing, Shi."

Bruuusshhh!

'Jadi ini alesannya?!'  
Shi dan Yun langsung melotot.

"Ciusan babeh mau cover sing?" penyakit alay Shi kambuh.  
"Cius." babeh Yi ngikut alay.  
"Mi apah?!"  
"Minta dilempar obat minta-minta baru percaya lo! udah cepetan tulis." titah Zhuge Liang kesel.  
"Duet?" Yun masih kaga percaya.  
Kompakan om dan kakek ini ngangguk.  
'Kaga kuat gua nanggung malu buat nanti.' Shi tepar.  
Yun nulis, sesudah nulis tepar dengan damai.  
Kakek dan om itu pun balik ke alamnya.

Setelah Shi dan Yun sadar dari teparnya.

Zhao Yun bangun tapi kepala masih miring kesana kemari alias linglung. "Shi itu tadi mimpi ya.."  
Shi juga baru sadar. "Sayangnya Yun, itu tadi bukan mimpi."  
"Urrghhh.." Yun tepar lagi.  
"Yun jangan tepar lagi!" Shi panik.

"Shi, gue mau ikut lomba gombal." Cao Pi nongol depan.  
"Hah? lu mau ngegombalin siapa?"  
"Tuh, yang lagi kecapean di samping kamu." Cao Pi nunjuk Zhao Yun yang masih tepar dengan posisi murid tidur di kelas.  
"Hah?! lu mau ngegombalin cowo?!" Shi kaget "bukannya elu udah punya istri?!"  
"Sssttt.. jangan ribut nanti ketauan," Pi nampol Shi. "lagian sama tuh Author sedeng si Zhenji dijadiin jadi guru dan gue jadi homo."  
"Ngaku juga lo, kalo lo homo."  
"Gua homo klo lagi main di fic ini!" Pi mencak-mencak ga jelas.  
"Iye-iye," Shi nulis nama Cao Pi di kertas itu. "dah di tulis neh, gue tunggu ya penampilan lo nanti."

Colek colek  
"Hm?" Mata Shi yang tadinya sipit makin sipit tanda baru bangun. "Ada Sun Wukong, mau ikut lomba apa?"  
"Lomba pajat pinang."  
"O-key."

 _Oh iye gue sendiri belon ikut,_ batin Shi yang lagi nulis namanya di kertasnya di kolom lomba bikin takjil sama lomba cover sing solo di kertas yang udah kena eces Zhao Yun.

Puk puk

Zhao Yun bangun. "Hngg? ada apa Shi?"  
"Itu kamu ga ikut lomba?"  
"Mau ko."  
"Ikut apa?"  
"Bikin takjil, Shi gua laper."  
"Tenang buka puasa bentar lagi."  
"Yaudah gua catet ya." Shi nulis nama Zhao Yun di kertasnya.  
Zhao Yun ngangguk-ngangguk trus tidur lagi.

"Mas, gue sama Ling Tong mau ikut lomba panjat pinang."  
"Gue? siapa?" Shi sipit-sipit ngeliat Ganning.  
"Ganning, bajak laut cakep seantero CN gakuen."  
"Iye dah seterah lu," Shi nulis setengah ngantuk. "dah ditulis, syuuhh pegi gua mau tidur lagi."

"Zzz.. nggrrok" Shi ngorok tidurnya.

Nagamasa lewat. _Dih cakep-cakep ngorok, oh ya aku mau daftar lomba._

Puk puk

Shi ngangkat palanya. "Hngg? cepetan situ nama siapa mau lomba apa? udah malem neh gua mau lanjut tidur."  
"Nama Nagamasa Azai si blonde keren, lomba ngegombal, sekarang belum malem mas, masih jam set 6."  
Shi ngangguk-ngangguk dan gobloknya lagi Shi beneran nulis nama Nagamasa sesuai dengan apa yang Nagamasa ucapin. "Hah?! setengah 5?!" teriak Shi sampe muncrat.  
"Iya." kata Nagamasa woles. "Oh ya nanti kumpul di lapang mau pada bukber."

Brak!

Nagamasa langsung lari dari situ.

"Yun! bangun Yun! ga baek tidur sampe sore!" Shi langsung goyang-goyangin badan Zhao Yun.  
"Bentar lagi Shi, lagi rame mimpinya."  
"Emang lo mimpi apa?"  
"SENSOR sama Cao Pi."  
"Tor diakan bilangnya cuman main kartu remi di kasur napa di sensor?" Shi protes.  
"Ye lu kaga tau ya maksud si Yun entuh yang kalah main kartu di SENSOR."  
Shi sweatdrop. "Elah Yun bangun mimpi bejat lo bilang rame, bangun klo dilanjut puasa lo batal tau rasa lo!" semprot Shi.  
Zhao langsung berdiri. "Iye-iye nih gue bangun puas lu!" sembur Zhao Yun. "Lu inget kaga, kita tuh kaga puasa! Karena telat bangun."  
"Baelah, kita ngumpul di lapangan bentar lagi buka." Shi narik tangan Yun.

Mereka pun ke lapangan terus tiba-tba Cao Pi nongol terus narik Zhao Yun dan meluk erat Yun kek anak kecil yang ga mau kehilangan maenannya.

"Pi gua kagak akan nyuri Yun dari elo," Shi tanpa sadar meluk babehnya. "gua udah punya ini."  
"Lu suka sama babeh sendiri Shi? HAHAAHHAHA!" Cao Pi ngakak sementara Yun yang dipelukannya molor lagi.  
"Babeh?" Shi liat apa yang dia peluk. Sima Yi nyengir. Shi langsung ngelepas pelukannya. "arrghh! kenapa babeh bukanya tadi ada.. Ba." Shi panik sambil nunjuk tempat tadi dia ngeliat Xiahou Ba.

"Xiahou Ba.. udah sama Jiang Wei tuh." babehnya nunjuk Ba yang lagi lovey dovey-an sama Jiang Wei terus ada orang ketiga yaitu Zhong Hui dalam yandere mode dan di sekeliling mereka ada guru kembar yang motret sana sini.

Shi ngelus dada.

"Kek tolong baca kertas ini kek." Author ngasih kertas ke Zhuge Liang.

"Ehem.." Zhuge Liang berdehem, sok kecakepan tuh kakek.

Pada akhirnya gue, Zhuge Liang jadi narator. Sore ini semua termasuk yang jadi-jadian kaya Orochi ikut berbuka puasa di lapangan, bisa dilihat ada yang pacaran, berantem dan SENSOR.

"Sebenernya itu kaga bisa dibaca kalimatnya makanya di sensor." timpal uke gue.

"Paan uke?! gue seme kumis lele!" semprot rival gue.

"Heh ganti sama rival dengan tuan."

"Emoh!" tolak gue.

"Ko jadi POV elu sih kumis lele?!" uke gue noyor pala gue.

"Suka-suka gue dong!"

"Jadi narator yang waras dikit napa?!"

"Elu mau gue SENSOR!"

"Sini kalo elu berani!"

Mari kita sensor, tuh om sama kakek ga begituan kok cuman berantem aja.

Kertas yang dipegang Zhuge terbang ke tangan anak angkatnya Jiang Wei.

"Kertas apa ini?" Jiang Wei memiringkan kepalanya (Kawaii!).

"Jiang nii-san jadi narator!"

Pada akhirnya semuanya pun senang makan-makan dengan damai kecuali yang dibelakang saia, Zhong Hui. Yaudah saya mau lanjut buka ya cendolnya enak nih.

Sekian terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic NGS ini~

Jiang Wei dan Xiahou Ba dadah dadah ke kamera.

End

Upacara pembakaran mayat di bali.

Yak makasih udah baca minna-sama, entah kenapa Author bikin Zhong Hui jadi yandere.. pokoknya mah terima kasih udah baca fanfic ini~

Dan tadinya bukan mau pensi loh malah porak tetapi karena porak Author bingung harus olahraga apa jadi mending pensi aja.

See you next chapter~


	6. Pendaftaran Lomba part 2

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Hoho sebelum pensi pendaftaran lombanya dulu dikelarin.

Soal Shi jadi Father complex sih.. Author hanya iseng soalnya di Jin cewenya dikit + Shi lebih keturunan bapaknya daripada ibunya jadi.. ajaib aja gitu

Orochi jadi satpam bermuka pokerpes ngelakuin kegiatan kalau emang disuruh doang.

Hmhm.. disini ga ada yang namanya kepsek dan wakepsek yang berkuasa disekolah adalah para guru jadi ya siswa yang telat dihukum sesuai keinginan guru yang menemukan mereka yang telat

SSTI? Itu apa ya? tolong beritahu saya T-T #nyengir #lemot dan kudet, harap maklum.

Pendaftaran Lomba Part 2

Selamat membaca

Hari kedua pendaftaran lomba, emang tenang dan sepi kecuali Shi dan Yun yang lagi puasa(kagak kaya kemaren) dikit-dikit tidur dikit-dikit ngeces, Zhao Yun aja udah tepar di mejanya ngeces-in kertas.

"Shi," panggil Oichi.

Shi ngangkat palanya. "Oichi? mau ikut lomba apa?"

"Lomba bikin takjil."

"Oke-oke."

.

"Yun," panggil Bu Lianshi sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak.

"Maaf bu, Shinya lagi molor," Yun masih setegah ngantuk belom konek. "eh ada bu Lianshi," Yun konek terus kucek-kucek mata. "Mau ikut lomba apa?"

"cover sing, band."

"Anggotanya?"

"Saya, Yueying, Nene, Da Ji, Sun Shangxiang, dan Oichi."

"Oke bu,sudah saya tulis."

.

Brak!

Shi sama Yun barengan bangun terus langsung melotot mendapati dua sosok manusia (iblis) menggebrak meja.

"Pa Nobu sama Pa Cao," Shi keringet dingin. "mau ikut lomba apa?" Shi nyikut Yun

"Lomba cover sing, duet." Cao Cao pasang muka mengintimidasi

"Dan lomba balap karung." Nobunaga meneruskan kata-kata Cao Cao.

 _Kaga nyangka serem-serem gini, ngikut lomba balap karung_ , batin Shi sambil nulis.

Setelah aki Nobu dan aki Cao menghilang, Yun dan Shi molor lagi, gitu terus sampe ada orang yang mau daftar lomba lagi.

Puk

"Ka Shi!" teriak Himiko.

Shi kaget trus celingak-celinguk takut ada guru killer lagi. "Eh ada Himi-chan, mau ikut lomba apa?"

"Lomba bikin takjil!" teriak Himiko riang.

"Oke-oke."

Puk

Shi ngangkat pala. "Sanzang? Okuni?"

"Hmhm.. kami mau ikut lomba ngegombal."

Shi melotot. "Sanzang mau ngegombalin siapa?"

"Sun Wukong."

Shi diem pikirannya ngeblank.

"Ka Okuni mau ikut lomba apa?"

"Bikin takjil."

"Nih udah aku tulis."

.

.

"Udah ga ada yang daftar lagi keknya." Shi ngegoyangin badan Yun. "Yun bangun ngumpulin ini kertas yuk."

"Kan nanti pas buka puasa."

"Baelah, kaga kuat gua disini ngeces tidur ngeces tidur ngeces tidur mulu."

"Yaudah yuk, gua juga bosen cuman tidur mulu mending gua main monopoli sama Liu Shan."

Panjang umur, Liu Shan dan Liu Bei dateng trus menghampiri mereka.

"Yun, Aku sama babeh mau ikut lomba cover sing, duet."

Zhao Yun takjub. "Widih bapak ama anak mau duet." terus nulis nama bapak-anak di kertas.

"Mau nyanyi lagu apa Shan?"

Liu Shan senyum dan bikin matanya makin kagak keliatan. "Butiran debu / Bunda." trus pergi dari situ.

"Ditunggu ya~ perpomnya." Yun dadah-dadah ke Shan.

"Yang vener itu perform, Yun."

"Kamu juga Shi, ngomong aja masih typo."

"Yaudah yuk ah kita nyari babeh."

Jadilah mereka berpetualang mencari babeh Yi, untung aja Shi matanya babehnya lagi berantem sama kek Zhuge biasalah om dan kakek satu ini kagak bisa dipisahin buktinya aja meja klo di ruang guru trus emang, klo udah jodoh ga bakal kemana (lupakan makin ngaco).

"Beh! nih Shi mau ngumpulin ini." Shi nyodorin kertas daftar lomba ke babehnya.

Om Yi dan kek Zhuge berenti berantem.

Babeh Yi nerima kertas itu ga niat. "Makasih ya~ udah bantu ngedata dan kalian jugakan OSIS tolong ikut bapa ke ruang OSIS." Babeh Yi smirk.

Mereka bengong dan ngebatin, _Ah gue kena jadi panitia pensi taun ini._

"Heh! kumis lele tolong kasih tau OSIS yang laen." titah Yi dengan sangat sopan. "Yuk mari kita ke ruang OSIS duluan." nada bicara Yi berubah jadi kaya banci.

Sementara di asrama siswa.

Ting Tong

Semua siswa-siswi yang ada di kamar langsung meratiin speaker yang ada di kamar masing-masing.

 _"Untuk para OSIS berharap berkumpul di ruang OSIS segera pake SEKARANG kalau ga kumpul bapa gorok satu-satu buat nanti makan malem."_

Yak siswa-siswi yang merasa jadi OSIS langsung kocar kacir, takut digorok pake kipas(?) atau disewain untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi guru selama seminggu.

Gruduk!

Gruduk!

Gruduk!

Para OSIS langsung keluar dari asrama dan langsung ngevut ke ruang OSIS.

Di ruang OSIS.

"Hoho untung saja, kalian ga telat." Yi ngeliat anak OSIS yang keringetan abis lari marathon ke ruang OSIS.

Yun sama Shi molor di meja.

 _Enak banget si Shi(uk) sama Yun(i Parah) molor disini,_ batin anak OSIS yang cowo.

"Yun, Shi bangun kalian udah pada ngumpul neh." Yi ngegetokin pala Yun sama Shi pake kipas.

"Hngggg.." Shi sama Yun masih setengah ngantuk.

"Silahkan duduk semuanya~" kata Yi masih dengan nada banci.

Sima Yi jalan ke deket whiteboard berasa meeting kantor.

"Ketua panitia dan wakil panitianya itu, Bapa dan Pa Zhuge Liang jadi klo ada apa-apa bilang ke Bapa atau Pa Zhuge." cerocos Yi.

Yang ngedenger cerocosan Sima Yi cuman ngangguk terus dubrak di meja, yang ngomongnya mah bomat.

"Nah nanti yang bakal jadi MC dan asisten saat pensi itu Shin sama Yun."

Yang merasa namanya disebut melotot.

"Yang bakal jadi motret-motret selama pensi bapa lupa namanya apa, Kunoichi, Ma Chao, dan Da Ji." ketauan Sima Yi kudet kek Author.

Kunoichi cuman muter-muterin kunainya, bosen.

Ma Chao ngangguk-ngangguk ngeces.

Da Ji setengah tidur.

"Divisi dekorasi + panggung, Ma Dai, Lu Xun, Kaguya, dan Gracia."

Ma Dai nyorat-nyoret meja.

Lu Xun molor.

Kaguya diem ga tau mikirin apa.

Gracia senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Divisi acara, Taigong Wang, Hanbei, dan Zhou Yu."

Taigong Wang mikir, ga tau dah mikirin apaan.

Hanbei molor pake bantal buatan mbak Yueying.

Zhou Yu mukul-mukul palanya biar kagak ngantuk, katanya.

"Divisi pengangkutan galon dan makanan buat buka puasa dll alias logistic alias babu selama pensi, Zhou Tai, Zhong Hui, Benkei, dan Taishi Ci."

"Lah Pa kenapa saya ikut jadi logistik?"

"Karena kamu bisa nerbangin pedang, mungkin aja tuh barang-barang nanti buat di panggung bisa kamu terbangin trus ditata sama divisi dekorasi."

"Kumaha Bapa aja." Hui pasrah.

"Yang lain jadi anggota, pilih dah tuh kalian mau masuk divisi mana." Sima Yi langsung pergi dari situ.

Akhirnya mereka pun pada molor kecuali 2 strategis kita yang cakep-cakep.

"Udahlah Yu, gausah diatur acaranya toh yang dateng juga keluarga kita sendiri."

"Lah? jadi live aja kaga pake kertas-kertas gitu, rencana ini itu?"

"Hellow, yang tinggal di kota ini kan cuman para chara WO." Taigong alaynya kambuh.

"Iyadah kumaha ente." Yu langsung cabut dari situ mau bikin takjil, katanya.

"Yu mau kemana?"

"Bikin takjil Gong."

"Gong-gong emang gua anjing apa. mending panggil gue Tai, kek anak-anak mystic laen atau ga Ta-kun kaya si Author ntu." Taigong sewot.

"Iyadah, gua mau bikin takjil buat bukber Tai."

"Gue ikut~"

Kedua strategis ini pun otw dapur asrama.

.

Shi bangun masih kucek-kucek mata. "Yun sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam kulit kurang panjang." Yun ngelindur.

Shi ngeliat jam dinding terus melotot. "Whot?! jam 6?!"

Gara-gara teriakan Shi yang pada molor jadi bangun terus lari sana-sini buat ke lapangan, sementara Shi sendiri masih diem disitu ditemani Cao Pi yang lagi gendong Yun yang masih enak molor ke lapangan.

"Pi jangan tinggalin aku~"

"Bawa si Hanbei, cian tuh kurcaci molor mulu kerjaan."

"Iye dah." Shi pun membawa Hanbei ke lapangan.

Sesampainya di lapangan Sima Yi udah bawa kertas keknya mau pengumuman dan Shi seenak jidat naruh Hanbei.

"Pa Kanbei itu tolong urus peliharaan anda." Shi nunjuk Hanbei trus ngabur.

.

"Sekarang Bapa ingin ngasih pengumuman untuk pensi."

"Cepetan Beh, Zhao ngantuk."

"Besok jadwalnya Pembukaan pensi dan dilanjut dengan lomba waras."

Xingcai angkat tangan. "Pa bakal break ga?"

"Ada ko abis lomba waras, biar bisa pada sholat + istirahat, setelah beberapa menit setelah itu ada penampilan dari para guru disini."

.

.

krik krik

.

.

Gubrak!

Para guru dan siswa serempak langsung pada molor.

Sima Yi membaca kertas yang dipegangnya.

Pada akhirnya para guru dan siswa molor di tikar, lebih tepat bisa saya bilang tenda super gede, akhirnya saya Sima Yi mau ngikut molor sama mereka see you babye, Makasih sudah membaca fanfic ini, itu kata kertas ini.

Sima Yi selaku narator jejadian tidur disamping kanan kedua anak sarapnya trus meluk kedua anaknya itu bagai ortu waras yang sayang anaknya.

TBC dengan gajenya.

Yak selesai~ satu kata buat chap ini gaje titik ga pake koma, btw soal divisi kalau misalnya itu ga lengkap maafkan saja karena Author belum nulis lagi siapa yang jadi anak-anak OSIS jadi cuman dikit divisinya + Author ga ngikut jadi panitia pensi di sekolah yang bakal diadain nanti tahun depan(masih lama~) dan makanya Author rada bingung pas mau bikin chapter ini sampai pensi selesai.

Pengetikan Author akhir-akhir ini berubah cuman gara-gara di ketik di hp… sudahlah lupakan. #malahcurhat

Makasih sudah membaca fanfic ini~

See you next chapter


	7. Hari Pertama Pensi

**SIAPKAN IMAJINASI KALIAN SOALNYA AUTHOR BIKIN CHAPTER INI DENGAN IMAJINASI AUTHOR YANG KELEWAT NISTA TAPI KALAU KURANG BISA BERIMAJINASI TAKUTNYA KALIAN PARA READERS GA NGAKAK KAYA YANG AUTHOR ALAMI SELAMA PEMBUATAN, IMAJINASIKAN SESUAI DENGAN VIDEO KLIP ASLINYA KECUALI YANG AUTHOR UBAH DIKIT DARI LYRICS SAMPE GERAKAN. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! DLDR!**

 **Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor/Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Oke-oke, boleh-boleh dong minta, hehe nanti Author kirim alamat email Author sehabis chapter ini sudah di update.. itu juga kalau Author ga lupa, soalnya Author pelupa walau masih umur 15 tahun. #ngangguk-ngangguk

Bisa saja membunuh dengan kipas… kipas yang ada siletnya, hehe.

Soal divisi itu… hehe abis Author waktu porak sekolah liat logistik lagi ngangkat galon apalagi yang ngangkatnya seukuran Zhong Hui(?).

Kenapa Tai? Sebenernya Author juga gamau manggil Taigong pake sebutan Tai tetapi karena emang di wikinya dipanggil begitu sama anak-anak mystic(di ver inggris), kalau misalnya Wang, Author merasa mengonggong kaya anjing soalnya Wang klo jepang jadi kaya anak anjing yang menggonggong, wang wang! #keterusan

Hari Pertama Pensi

Selamat Membaca

Pagi yang coretindahcoret di lapangan sekolah terlihat para OSIS lari kesana kemari (mencari alamat) apalagi divisi dekor mantaps sekali, komo Zhong Hui pagi-pagi udah harus ngangkat pot bunga cian badannya makin kecil udahlah puasa jadi babu mantaps sudah hidup Zhong Hui saat ini.

"Hoho jadi ini pensi yang bakal di MC-in sama anakku." ucap seorang emak-emak rempong sambil membawa sesuatu berdiri di deket pos satpam.

"Pa Orochi ga ikut nonton?"

"Saya hanya disuruh jaga sekolah saja." Kata Pa Orochi datar.

"Yaudah kalau gitu saya kedalem dulu ya." emak itu kabur dari pos satpam.

Di panggung terdapat MC dan asisten MC gagal yang lagi latihan.

"Ehem.. yak kembali lagi kepada saya MC pensi gila ini, Sima Shi." Shi berusaha jadi MC tapi gagal.

"Dan saya asisten MC, Zhao Yun." megang mic dengan tidak niat.

Mereka diem.

"Sekarang kita bakal ngadain apa?"

"Ya langsung lombalah.. tapi itu juga kata si TAI gong." Shi noyor pala Yun ga sadar klo tadi dia ngomongnya pake mic otomatis yang punya nama denger.

"Woiii nama gue bukan TAI gong tapi Taigong!" teriak si empunya nama dari belakang panggung.

"Iye-iye dah serah lu." bales Shi pake mic harga 100 rebuan.

"Mana kek Zhuge dan om Sima?" Yun celingak-celinguk.

"Tuh lagi berdiriin stand," Shi nunjuk kedua guru umur 20+ sedang diperbudak sama istri masing-masing.

"Gua bosen acaranya belum mulai." Yun mau pergi dari situ tapi dicegat sama Shi.

"Lu mau kemana?"

"Belakang panggung mau tidur lagi."

"Set dah itu anak-anak udah pada ngumpul noh banyak pada ngediriin stand."

Tiba tiba Deng Ai naik panggung dan bawa-bawa barbel trus ngerebut mic 100 rebuan yang Shi pegang.

'Dengan ini saya menyatakan akan menjatuhkan harga diri saya di depan banyak orang,' batin Deng Ai.

Sima Yi yang ngeliat Deng Ai di panggung cuman senyam senyum gaje.

"Sebenernya ini hanya pembukaan gaje buat pensi ini.. dan di suruh oleh Pa Sima Yi juga." Deng Ai tarik nafas.

Sima Yi melotot terus ngedeathglare Deng Ai.

"TEGANGAN CINTA! TAK DAPAT DIHINDAR LAGI! KALA KU COBA MENYAPAMU!"

"ASTUTTE!" teriak siswa yang udah cape dengan hidupnya masing-masing termasuk si MC dan asisten MC.

Deng Ai bungkuk-bungkuk terus ngasih mic 100 rebuan ke Shi terus mabur deh dia ke belakang panggung, abis ditanya sama Author ternyata Deng Ai malu sodara-sodara (lupakan).

"Walau rada gaje, tapi sudahlah," komen Shi. "TAI gong, abis ini apa? kan kata si Zhou Yu ni pensi kaga pake rencana ini itu."

"Langsung aja lomba yang waras!" teriak Taigong.

"Oke, dimohon para peserta lomba waras persiapan dulu tinggalkan stand makanan dan minuman anda yang nanti dibuka sehabis buka puasa." Shi udah ngelus leher, haus.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Untuk penampilan pertama untuk lomba cover sing, kita sambit Project ZBHCPS." Yun membaca kertas yang kemarin dikumpulin ke Pa Yi.

Datenglah Zhao, Ba, Hui, Chosokabe, Ping, dan Sui.

"Yaampun Ba kenapa kamu pake dress omigot!" Shi kaget melihat shota Jin jadi loli jejadian.

"Zhao, mau menyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Ku Bukan Superstar." Zhao pasang muka serius.

.

Krik krik

.

"Yak silahkan."

*instru lagu Ku Bukan Superstar*

Zhao: Andai aku Pasha Ungu

Semua wanita kan memburuku

Hui: Bila aku Ariel Peterpan

Kau yakin ngefans karena gua keren

Ba: Seksi badannya~ Mulan Jameela

Cantiknya dia seperti aku

Chosokabe: Giring Nidji sahabat aku

Dekat denganku... Dialah aku~

Ping dan Suo: Tapi kenyataan aku bukan siapa-siapa

Kuingin engkau mencintaiku apa adanya

Ba dan Hui: Ku bukan superstar kaya dan terkenal

Ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal

Chosokabe: Ku bukan bangsawan, ku bukan priyayi

Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin

Zhao: Dicintai *ngedipin sebelah mata ke Wang Yuanji*

Haa haa haaa... Haa haa haaa... (ngos-ngossan +nyebar gas mengerikan dari mulut personil masing-masing.)

"Zhao! sahur makan apa?" tanya Emaknya sambil tutup idung.

Dan seenak jidat Zhao ngejawab. "Semur jengkol mak!"

 _Pantes bau,_ batin emak Chunhua.

Ping+Suo: Andai ku Letto wis pasti aku wong jowo

Ba dan Hui: Tapi kenyataan aku bukan siapa-siapa

Zhao: Kuingin engkau mencintaiku apa adanya~

Semua: Ku bukan superstar kaya dan terkenal

Ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal

Ku bukan bangsawan, ku bukan priyayi

Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin dicintai

Hui: Kata orang ku mirip Glenn Fredly

Suara merdu, wanita jatuh hati

Ba: Namun semua itu hanya mimpi bagimu woohoo~

Zhao: Jadi... Semua itu hanya mimpi?

Ba: Ya iya laah... Masa ya iya dong

Duren aja dibelah bukan dibedong

Semua: Ku bukan superstar kaya dan terkenal

Ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal

Ku bukan bangsawan, ku bukan priyayi

Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin dicintai

Kamu bukan super, kamu bukan star

Kalo digabungin kamu bukan superstarr...

Ku bukan bangsawan, ku bukan priyayi

Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin

Zhao: Dicintai *teriak penuh penghayatan*

Haa.. haa.. haaa... (pada ngos-ngossan + ngelus-ngelus leher).

"Terima kasih atas penampilannya." Shi dan Yun balik lagi ke atas panggung. "Setelah ini ada penampilan dari siapa?"

"Dari.. The Strategist!"

"Rada norak ye namanya." bisik Shi ke Yun.

Yun ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

Yak yang tadi di belakang panggung pada naik ke panggung.

"Hei bro," panggil Shi sok akrab.

"Apa?" Taigong pasang muka nyolot.

"Mau nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Sempurna."

Shi cuman ketawa ala ibu-ibu arisan. 'mau nerbangin cewe rupanya,' batin Shi.

.

Taigong: Kau begitu sempurna

Dimataku kau begitu indah

Lu Xun: Kau membuat diriku akan slalu memujamu *ngedipin sebelah mata ke cewe-cewe*

"Kyaaa! Lu Xun!" teriak para LX fanclub.

Hanbei: Disetiap langkahku

Aku ingin tidur lagi karena

Tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tanpa bantalmu

Zhou Yu: Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku

Takkan mampu menghadapi semua

Semua: Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa

Jiang: Kau adalah darahku

Taigong: Kau adalah jantungku

Lu Xun: Kau adalah hidupku

Zhou Yu: Lengkapi diriku

Hanbei: Oh kasurku, kau begitu *disikut Zhou Yu*

Semua: Sempurna... Sempurna~

Taigong: Kau genggam tanganku

Hanbei: Saat diriku lemah dan terjatuh *sengaja jatuh tengkurep alias ingin tidur*

Lu Xun: Kau bisikkan kata dan hapus semua sesalku *ngebisikin sesuatu ke Hanbei*

Jiang: Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku

Takkan mampu menghadapi semua

Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa

Hanbei: Kau adalah bantalku

Kau adalah gulingku

Kau adalah hidupku

Lengkapi diriku

Oh kasurku, kau begitu

Oh kasurku, kau begitu

TLJZ: Sempurna... Sempurna... * pada ngedeathglare Hanbei*

"Yak terima kasih sudah mau tampil." Shi sweatdrop.

"Kurcaci satu ini bener hobi tidur ya, sampe-sampe lirik yang harusnya bikin nyentuh malah jadi begitu." Yun sweatdrop.

"Sekarang kita tampilkan cover sing kategori duet, Kakek dan Om!" teriak Shi asal.

Sima Yi dan Zhuge Liang naik panggung.

"Yak beh, mau nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Bukan Permainan."

.

.

krik krik

.

.

"Beh! sadar umur!" Shi langsung goyangin badan babehnya.

Zhao tepar.

Emak Chunhua senyam senyun aja bareng mbak Yueying.

Dimulailah nyanyian Kakek dan Om ini menggunakan mic 100 rebuan.

Yi: Bila nanti aku pergi

Jangan lagi panggil ku kembali

Zhuge: Bila nanti aku pergi

ZY: Takkan ngajar siswa lagi

Zhuge: Kita bisa balik lagi, pisah lagi

Apa kau mengerti

Bahwa ini bukanlah…

Bukan permainan… an…

Yi: Kau tak bisa buatku menangis lagi *pura-pura nangis di pojok*

Kau tak bisa buatku bersedih lagi

Tanpa aku kau akan baik saja

Zhuge: Tanpa kamu ku akan baik saja *meninggalkan Yi, jalan ala tante-tante*

Yi: Kau tak bisa buatku menangis lagi… ii… *nangis beneran*

Zhuge: Bila nanti kau sendiri

Jangan ingat-ingat aku lagi

ZY: Kita bisa balik lagi, pisah lagi

Apa kau mengerti

Bahwa ini bukanlah…

Bukan permainan… an…

Zhuge: Kau tak bisa buatku menangis lagi *pake tetes mata biar keliatan nangis*

Kau tak bisa buatku bersedih lagi

Tanpa aku kau akan baik saja

Yi: Tanpa kamu ku akan baik saja *meninggalkan Zhuge sambil kipas-kipas*

Zhuge: Bila nanti aku pergi

Jangan panggil ku kembali *kabur dari panggung*

Yi: Bila nanti kau sendiri…

Jangan ingat-ingat aku lagi… *ngikut mabur dari panggung*

.

.

"Untung gaje, jadi harga diri keluarga Sima Cuman jatuh setengah.." gumam Shi sambil ngelus dada.

"Lah ko kabur?" Yun celingak-celinguk.

.

.

"Beh!" Shi manggil babehnya tapi ga ada jawaban. "Lanjut aja deh."

"Yak mari kita tampilkan, Father and Son!"

Naiklah Liu Bei dan Liu Shan ke atas panggung.

"Hoho, ingin menyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Lagu Bunda."

"Hoho lagu normal."

"Yak silahkan menyanyi."

Liu Shan: Kubuka rapot SD~ penuh coretan merah…

Liu Bei: Kupandangi fotoku waktu SD… *liat foto rapot SD*

Liu Shan: putih, pendek, buluk dan sipit…

Liu Bei: Pikirku pun melayang…

Liu Shan: Dulu digaplok Emak~ *flashback digaplok Shangxiang*

Bei+Shan: Teringat semua go…sip orang…

Liu Shan: Tentang prestasi-ku… *ngeliatin isi rapot bapanya waktu SD*

Liu Shan: Kata … mereka bapaku slalu dapet nol… *effect ngeliat rapot bapanya yang wow*

Liu Bei: Kata … mereka anakku, slalu digampar~

Bei+Shan: Nada-nada kematian~ slalu terurai darinya…

Liu Shan: Ocehan sewot dari bibirku~ sudah jadi gaplokannya…

Liu Bei: Tangan kasar dan kutu air-ran…

Liu Shan: Tlah menggaplok pipi ini… *nunjuk pipinya*

Bei+Shan: Tamparan, gaplokan dan bogeman~ tlah dia berikan… *Bei+Shan asli digaplok sama Shangxiang*

Shan: Kata … mereka nilaiku bagus semua~ *liat isi rapot dia semester 1*

Shan: Kata … mereka Emakku, selalu ceramah…

Bei+Shan: Ooh Bunda ada dan tiada dirimu 'kan selalu ada di dalam hatikuuuu~

Semua penonton tepuk tangan.

"Ini baru yang namanya cover sing!" Shi tepuk tangan heboh.

"Tapi Shi, lyricnya yang bener cuman akhirnya doang."

"Udahlah lanjut-lanjut."

"Tapi, Shi ini kaga terorganisir lombanya."

"Baelah, namanya juga Bukan Pensi Biasa."

Yun pasrah.

"Kita tampilkan cover sing cewe, CNG48!"

Para cowo langsung sorak sorai.

WAN! TU!

WAN! TU! TRI! FOR!

Datang para personil CNG48.

Semua: I want you

I need you

I love you

Di dalam benakku

Keras berbunyi irama myujiku

Heavy rotation…

Oichi: Seperti popcorn yang meletup letup

Kata-kata suka menari-nari

Wajahmu suaramu selalu kuingat

Lianshi: Membuatku menjadi tergila-gila

Yueying: Oh senangnya miliki prasaan ini *megang dada*

Ku sangat merasa beruntung

Semua: I want you

I need you

I love you

Bertemu denganmu

Semakin dekat jarak di antara kita

Maximun high tention

Da Ji: I want you

Nene: I need you

Shangxiang: I love you

DNS: Di lubuk hatiku

Rasa sayang yang terus menerus meluap

Heavy rotation

Lianshi: Dalam kehidupan setiap manusia brapa kali bisa rasakan cinta

Jika ada satu cinta tak terlupa ku akan merasa sangat bahagia

Oichi: Mungkin seperti perasaan sekuntum bunga saat dia akan mekar *lempar bunga mawar ke Nagamasa*

Semua: I Feel you

I touch you

I hold you

Di dalam mimpiku

Angan anganku menjadi semakin besar

Oh it's my Imagination

Lianshi: I feel you

Yueying: I touch you

Da Ji: I hold you

Oichi: Perasaan ini

Shangxiang: Ku sangat ingin mengutarakan padamu

Semua: Heavy Rotation

"Akhirnya saya bisa cuci mata" Shi kedap kedip mata kek orang cacingan.

"Lanjut."

"Cover sing, duet maut. Mari kita sambit, Duo Iblis dari Neraka!" kayaknya Shi minta dipenggal sama kedua aki-aki ini.

Aki Nobu sama Aki Cao naik ke panggung.

"Pada mau nyanyi apa?"

"Aitakatta."

.

.

No sama Xiahou Dun terus senyum nista.

.

.

 _Jarang-jarang liat ni aki-aki yang udah nista tambah dinistain lagi, kayaknya rame nih,_ batin Shi nista.

"Silahkan." Zhao Yun rada gemeteran.

Nobunaga: Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta, yes!

Cao Cao: Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta, yes!

NC: Denganmu *nunjuk No sama Dun sambil deathglare*

Nobunaga: Bersepeda ku menanjaki bukit itu *naik sepeda roda tiga punya Cao Pi*

Sekuat tenaga ku kayuh pedalnya

Angin pun mulai menghembus kemejaku *Bajunya lepas kebawa angin jadi cuman pake kutang doang*

Ku rasa masih kurang cepat *mempercepat kayuhan sepeda*

Cao: Akhirnya ku sadari perasaan sebenarnya

Ingin jalani sejujurnya

Hanya di jalan ini ku akan terus berlari *lari di tempat*

NC: Kamu ga berharga lebih dari siapa pun

Walau kau tolak akan ku sesali

Kamu berharga lebih dari detergent pasar

Tadinya ku ingin membunuh rasa ini

Nobunaga: Jika ku tak suka, kan ku katakan suka

Tak ku tutupi, ku katakan kebohongan

Cao: Jika ku tak suka, kan ku katakan suka

Dari hatiku dengan tak tulus ku katakan

Lalalalala lalalalalalala

Lalalalala lalalalalalala

Nobunaga: Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta, yes!

Cao: Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta, yes!

NC: Denganmu, aitakatta!

Nobunaga sama Cao Cao langsung mabur kaya yang dilakukan Yi dan Zhuge tadi.

Semua penonton ketawa ngakak liat penampilan Duo iblis tadi yang beneran ngikut kaya di video clip aslinya.

"Jiakakakakak! ayo lanjut-lanjut." Shi nahan tawa.

"Oh iya kali ini MC kita yang bakal tampil..pffft." Yun nahan tawa sama penampilan JKT48 abal tadi. "Mari kita sambit! Sima Shi!" Yun dorong Shi ke tengah panggung.

"Tar sebelum gue yang kece badai ini tampil kita TBC-in dulu ni fic, takutnya tar kepanjangan lagi"

"Iyadah."

"Kami berdua mengucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini~" Shi dan Yun dadah ke kameranya Daqiao yang lobet.

TBC

Yak chap depan ada chap penampilan Shi dan break alias istirahat kasian pada ngelus leher, sudahlah mungkin chap ini rada garing…

Makasih sudah membaca fanfic NGS ini~

See you next chapter~


	8. Penampilan Shi, dan Isoma

**SIAPKAN IMAJINASI KALIAN SOALNYA AUTHOR BIKIN CHAPTER INI DENGAN IMAJINASI AUTHOR YANG KELEWAT NISTA TAPI KALAU KURANG BISA BERIMAJINASI TAKUTNYA KALIAN PARA READERS GA NGAKAK KAYA YANG AUTHOR ALAMI SELAMA PEMBUATAN, IMAJINASIKAN SESUAI DENGAN VIDEO KLIP ASLINYA KECUALI YANG AUTHOR UBAH DIKIT DARI LYRICS SAMPE GERAKAN. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! DLDR!**

 **Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor/Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Taigong Wang: iya sih tetap saja ada unsur begituan mau yang ver jepang mau ver inggris huhu(lebay) sampe anak om Sima aja suka menekankan kata TAI di namaku.. lupakan keOOC-an ku tadi dan itu sebenernya curhatannya Author tentang namaku.

Btw, Author ga suka sama JB makanya Author tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalau Ba mirip JB, walau Ba mirip JB tapi tetap Ba adik idaman Author(apa hubungannya coba?).

Iyakan? di stage WO3 yang battle of Dongkou kalo ga salah Hanbei tidur, terus emang demen tidur kayanya, dari character songnya aja keliatan.

Terus ya Author belum pernah **main** DW yang **pertama** terus sekarang malah langsung maen yang **DWXL 8** , yang Author maenin dari pertama cuma **WO** makanya Author taunya istri Liu Bei ntu Shangxiang, terima kasih atas infonya~

Emailnya disini aja ya~

Penampilan Sima Shi dan Break

Selamat Membaca

"Tuh sama Author udah diupdate udah sana ke tengah panggung biar cepet istirahat." Yun ngedorong Shi ke tengah panggung

"Saya, Sima Shi yang kece badai akan menyanyikan lagu kesempurnaan cinta."

Kau dan Aku tercipta oleh waktu

Hanya untuk saling mencintai

Mungkin Kita ditakdirkan bersama

rajut kasih jalin cinta

Shi narik Cao Pi ke atas panggung. Cao Pi bingung.

Berada dipelukanmu *meluk Cao Pi*

mengajarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan

Kesempurnaan cinta

Shi pura-pura bodo soalnya Shi tau dia salah narik orang.

Berdua bersamamu

mengajarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan

Kesempurnaan cinta

Shi sama Cao Pi nari kek sepasang kekasih.

Kau dan Aku tercipta oleh waktu

Hanya untuk saling mencintai

Mungkin Kita ditakdirkan bersama

merajut kasih menjalin cinta

Yun narik Cao Pi. Shi narik Zhong Hui ke panggung.

 _Salah narik orang lagi gua,_ batin Shi.

Berada dipelukanmu *lempar Zhong Hui ke penonton trus pura-pura bego*

mengajarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan

Kesempurnaan cinta

Shi narik lagi orang eh dapet Zhang He.

 _Gua goblok pake acara narik banci lagi_ , batin Shi maki diri sendiri.

Berdua bersamamu *Lempar Zhang He ke penonton*

mengajarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan

Kesempurnaan cinta

Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku

Bila kau tinggalkan aku

Hancurlah hatiku musnah harapanku sayang *Shi megang dada kaya Guo Jia di chapter lalu, terlalu menghayati + lebay*

Berada dipelukanmu *emak Chunhua tiba-tiba dateng terus meluk Shi*

mengajarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan *Shi kaget terus nyanyi makin PD dan menghayati*

Kesempurnaan cinta

Berdua bersamamu! *Shi teriak*

mengajarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan

Kesempurnaan cinta *Shi teriak pas dibagian "cinta" ala rocker*

"Terima kasih." Shi balik ke sebelah Yun terus lagi jadi MC.

"Yak lomba warasnya udah semuakan?" tanya Yun.

"Udah keknya."

"Berarti sekarang break dong?"

Shi ngangguk. "Sekarang kita break dulu." Shi ngelus-ngelus leher.

"Buka puasa masih lama Shi." Yun turun panggung.

"Lu mau kemana Yun?"

"Tidur, semalem gua kurang tidur."

"Yaudah sana gih, gue mau ngumpul sama keluarga bahagia gua dulu." Shi langsung menghampiri babeh dan emaknya yang lagi ngobrol sama Zhao.

Selama break para siswa tersebar kemana-mana ada yang masih kuat nyanyi, ada yang ngegosip bareng keluarga, molor, dll.

"Hanbei, bangun…"

"Udah buka puasa?"

"Buka puasa pala lu, bantuin kite kite bikin ini." Taigong nunjuk tiang besi panjang.

"Buat lomba panjat pinang ya?" muka Hanbei masih setengah ngantuk.

"Bukan, ini buat ngegetok pala lu."

"Yaudah sini aku bantuin.. biar cepet kamu bisa ngegetok kepala aku."

"Tai, kayaknya si Hanbei masih di alam mimpi deh."

Taigong ngangguk setuju.

Sementara itu di gerbang sekolah.

"Woiii! bantu gue berat nih!" Hui teriak sambil ngangkat galon dan dua kardus sirop.

Datanglah sang penyelamat Guo Huai (penyelamat apanya?).

"Uhuk.. nak Hui mau dibantu?"

"Lah ko kek Huai yang dateng?"

"Abis.. uhuk.. yang denger nak Hui teriak cuman.. uhuk.. kakek."

"Emang kakek kuat? kakek aja udah sekarat gitu."

"Kakek.. uhuk.. kuat ko.. uhuk.. sini kardus siropnya."

Hui ngasih satu kardus sirop ke kakek Huai terus kakek Huai ngangkat kardus sirop eh malah dikasihin ke Deng Ai yang notabene disuruh ngejaga kakek Huai.

 _Ini mah sekalian aja 2 kardus sirop gua kasihin_ , Hui manyun.

"Deng Ai.. uhuk.. tolong bawain.. uhuk... kardus ini, bantuin nak.. uhuk.. Hui kasian." terus kek Huai pergi dari situ.

"Ano mas Hui mau dibawa ke mana?"

"Itu, ke standnya keluarga Sima," Hui nunjuk stand dengan warna terang. "daripada gua tambah kecil mending lu tolong bawain satu kardus sirop lagi, trus gue yang bawa galonnya."

"Oke, Mas Hui."

Sesudah Hui mengantarkan pesanan majikannya dia keliling sekolah bisi aja ada Ba(ngarep).

"Kak Jia keren!"

"Iya dong, kakak emang jago klo udah main biliyard."

Karena penasaran Zhong Hui menuju sumber suara, sesudah sampai disana Hui langsung manyun karena melihat Jiang Wei yang emang deket sama Ba kaya kakak-adik dan melihat Guo Jia yang asik maen biliyard bekas nemu di gudang, sementara dia jadi babu di pensi tahun ini.

"Yang lain pada kemana Ji?"

"Kayaknya pada ngantri maen PS di kamar Cao Pi."

Tiba-tiba Zhou Yu dateng.

"Ada Hui, bantuin aku yuk bawa gentong buat besok."

"Iya dah daripada gua nganggur." padahal dalem hatinya ingin banget ngajak Ba main.

Akhirnya Hui ngebantu Yu, setelah bantuin Yu, Hui menjelajah ke asrama, baru aja sampe di asrama Hui ngedenger teriakan yang volum suaranya gede sangat.

"HUWOOOO! AKU MENANG DARI MASAMUNE-DONO!"

"YAK GANTIAN SEKARANG GUE MAU MAIN MINGGIR!"

"GUE DULU MIT! YANG PUNYANYA AJA BELOM MAEN!"

"YAUDAH KITA MAIN BERDUA PI!"

"OKE! YANG KALAH MANDIIN KUDA YANG MENANG!"

"OKE SIAPA TAKUT!"

Zhong Hui penasaran masa iya sih di kamar Cao Pi ada PS padahalkan isi kamar Cao Pi cuman tv jadul sama kasur butut dan sejak kapan Mitsunari dan Cao PI melihara kuda, pas sampe di lantai 5 tanpa lift hanya bermodalkan tangga Hui berhasil ke kamar Cao Pi.

"Pintu kamarnya kebuka..." Zhong Hui ngeliat kamar Cao Pi terus diem mandeg di depan karena pemandangan wow itu.

Zhong Hui cuman bisa diem ngeliat kamar Cao Pi yang udah kaya kamar Author dan banyak anak-anak cowo jomblo (minus Zhang He beda species dia mah) duduk dempet sana sini sampe-sampe ada yang di pangku saking kamarnya kaga muat buat menampung.

"Pi!" panggil Hui.

"Apa Hui,mau kerjaan?" masih fokus maen.

"Kagak makasih, pasti nanti elu mau minta gue bersihin kamar lu ini ya?"

"Lu tau aja isi pikiran gue, yaudah klo kaga sana syuuhhh pergi." Pi masih fokus main.

Akhirnya Zhong Hui pergi dari situ dan berniat mencari ketiga strategis yang kayanya lagi sibuk buat besok.

Ting Tong

"UNTUK PARA SISWA YANG LAGI NGEMADESU DI KAMAR MAUPUN MAEN PS KE LAPANGAN SEGERA!"

Cao Pi masih fokus main PS pura-pura ga denger.

"BERHENTI MAEN GAME ANAKKU SAYANG~"

Cao Pi merinding dan berhenti maen.

"SEKARANG PADA KE LAPANGAN ATAU GA BAPA YANG BAKAL CIPOK KALIAN SATU-SATU PAKE PEDANG!

Siswa yang di asrama masih diem.

"ATAU MAU BAPA SURUH ZHANG HE BUAT-"

Mendengar nama ITU disebut para siswa dan Zhong Hui langsung keluar dari asrama.

"Nyakar kalian pake senjatanya.. lah udah pada keluar? syukur deh..."

Di Belakang Panggung atau biasa disebut Backstage.

"Eh eh kamu," Shi nunjuk Taigong yang lagi sibuk ngaduk sesuatu di ember. "iya kamu yang lagi ngaduk sesuatu di ember."

"Paan Shi? ga liat apa gue lagi sibuk ngaduk cat."

"Itu anu.. bakal ada acara apa lagi?"

"Oh iya kalo ga salah ada sekelompok guru mau nampilin sebuah drama gaje, tanya Bu Yueying gih."

"Bu Yueyingnya dimana?"

"Di dalem sekolah, tinggal masuk nanti elu pasti nemu."

"Yaudah, makasih ya.. Pa." Shi langsung ngacir ke dalem sekolah.

"SHI! GUE MASIH MUDA!" Taigong kesel, cape jadi satu.

Di lobby sekolah(?).

"Bu Yueying!" Shi menghampiri Bu Yueying yang kayaknya lagi ngedandanin seseorang.

"Ada apa Shi?"

"Katanya mau nampilin drama ya?"

"Iya."

"Judulnya apa?"

"Kuntirella."

"Pasti yang mainnya jadi hantu semua."

"Enggak juga, pemainnya bakal bikin kaget semua orang."

"Emang ibu sedang ngedandanin siapa?"

"Yang jadi kuntirellanya."

Shi ngeliat ke kaca trus mukanya pucet.

"Shi ngapain ke sini? ko kamu pucet kaya abis ngeliat hantu."

"Ini beh dikaca ada kunti pake lanak."

"Itu babeh Shi."

"Oh.." Shi ngangguk-ngangguk. "APHA?! BABEH?!"

"Iya, Shi itu bapamu ibu permak jadi kunti, cantikkan?"

"I-iya Bu cantik." Shi ngangguk.

"Trus yang jadi pangerannya siapa?"

"vampir cina yang lagi kipasan, tuh." Bu Yueying nunjuk seseorang yang lagi kipasan dengan wujud vampir cina yang kaya di pelem-pelem dan di dahinya buka tertempel kertas mantra tetapi bulu dari kipasnya, di bulunya tertulis "Zhuge Liang".

"Itukan suami Ibu.. Ibu kenapa pemeran utamanya harus cowo?"

"Kenapa? karena Ibu lagi mau experimen sama kedua strategis ini."

"Experimen apa Bu?"

"Membuat mereka akur."

Shi diem terus kabur dari situ.

"Shi klo liat Zhong Hui bilangin dipanggil Ibu!"

Lagi enak lari nubruk Zhong Hui.

"Kalo lari liat-liat dong jangan liatin mic 100 rebuan."

"Hui liat Yun ga?"

"Yun lagi molor bareng Hanbei di panggung."

"Aissshh, bukannya istirahat udah selesai ya?"

"Udah makanya anak-anak didepan udah ngebuka stand."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam lima."

"Apa?! gue mau ngurusin stand dulu ya bye, oh iya elu dipanggil Bu Yueying tuh, Bu Yueyingnya ada di dapur eh sekolah"

"Iye ini juga gue mau ke sekolah." Zhong Hui.

.

"Shuit(Shit)! klo telat buka stand dan nyediain sirop buat buka, pasti emak bakal ngamuk lagi." Shi sprint.

Sesampainya di stand, Shi langsung nuangin sirop ke gelas, pas mau ngasih air ke sirop itu, Shi tidak melihat galon nangkring di atas dispenser.

"Lho? galonnya mana, bukannya gua udah nyuruh Hui buat ganti galon," Shi celingak-celinguk.

"lha? ko ada disini?" Shi melihat galon yang penuh lagi diem di deket dispenser. "jadi babu ko kagak becus seh."

Jadilah Shi ganti galon dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Arggh! encok gue kambuh!" Shi megangin pinggangnya.

Emak Chunhua dateng. "Shi udah jadi semua siropnya?"

"Tinggal dikasih air sama es batu mak..."

"Kamu kenapa nak?"

"Encok aku kambuh mak..."

"Oh, yaudah sana obatin selagi kakek Huainya lagi deket." Emak Chunhua nunjuk stand sebrang.

"Yaudah, ya mak.. Shi mau berobat dulu."

"Ya sok, hati-hati tambah parah, kalo tambah parah nanti emak tinggal pesenin kamu liang lahat aja biar ga nyusahin keluarga."

Mari kita lihat nasib Zhong Hui nyok~

"Huwaaa! Bu Yueying jangan permak saya jadi vampir!" Hui lari dari jeratan make up(?) Bu Yueying.

"Isshh kau ni, sini Ibu jadikan kau Jia Chong kw 2."

"HUWAAAA! lepaskan aku!"

"Mwahahahaha!" eits yang ketawa bukan Bu Yueying lho tapi om Sima yang ketawa ngeliat babunya menderita.

"IIYAAAA! SINGKIRKAN BEDAK ITU DARIKUUU!" Zhong Hui teriak penuh derita.

Di Lapangan.

"Yun bangun." Shi ngegoyangin badan Yun.

"Bentar lagi rame Shi."

"Setdah elu mimpi apa lagi seh?"

"Lagi mau main WO 3 Ultimate sama Yukimura."

"Etdah bangun, bangun."

"Shi aku ingin maen itu~ bentar lagi aja bangunin aku lagi."

"Yun, kasian Author yang (masih) kagak kesampean maen itu kamunya udah maen nanti Author tambah gelo, cepet bangun."

"Syukur deh kalo tambah gelo."

"Aku kirim kamu ke Bu Yueying aja ya biar kamu jadi pemain drama Kuntirella di chap depan."

Yun langsung bangkit. "Gua maen begituan? sori dori mori motonari ya, gue masih waras."

"Yaudah neh mic elo."

"Kita mau ngapain?"

"Ngelanjut ngeMC lah BAKA!"

"Tapi, itu kurcaci gimana?" Yun nunjuk Hanbei.

"Tendang aja ke kembarannya Kek Huai."

"Siapa?"

"Mas Kanbei Kuroda alias guru MTK."

Yun ngangguk-ngangguk. "Bener neh?" Yun udah mau siap nendang.

"Silahkan."

Dag!

Syuung!

Brukk!

"Touchdown!" teriak Shi.

"Widih, gue cocok jadi kicker."

"Kicker pala lu, ni fandom WO bukan fandom 21 ntu."

"Ya gapapa dong, berharap bisa pindah fandom aja."

"Ya~ paling nanti di x-over in, klo elo bercita-cita pindah fandom dan Author mengabulkan permintaan elu."

"Daripada gue curhat mending lanjut aja yu ngeMC."

"Ehem.. Yak kembali lagi dengan saya, Sima Shi yang ganteng ini."

"Dan saya, Zhao Yun"

"Di Bukan Pensi Biasa!" teriak mereka barengan.

.

krik krik

.

"Shi, kita dikacang mahal-in sama mereka."

Shi ga peduli, lanjut ngeMC. "Yak kali ini kita hanya memberi pengumuman saja, nanti setelah buka ada penampilan drama yang disutradarai oleh Bu Yueying," Shi diem bentar. "Sekian terima duit."

Shi turun panggung.

"Shi mau kemana?"

"Ke sekolah."

"Mau liat pemerannya?"

"Heueuh."

"Ikut~"

Sesampainya di (lobby) sekolah Shi melihat banyak penampakan ada wonderwoman, kunti pake lanak, pocong, peri, vampir cina, vampir eropa, cat woman, betmen, supermen, dan sepidermen(ngaco ah).

 _Mau bikin drama tentang kuntirella atau mau bikin pelem komedi yang di x-over?_ batin Shi.

 _Widih ada Bu Lianshi segala,_ batin Yun takjub.

Shi menghampiri Bu Yueying yang udah berpakaian ala sutradara.

"Bu.. itu perannya jadi siapa aja dan siapa yang meraninnya?"

"Pertama itu wonderwoman alias Bu Lianshi sebagai ibu tiri kuntirella, terus ada supermen, betmen dan sepidermen alias 3 anaknya Pa Sun Jian sebagai kaka tiri kuntirella, terus vampir cina alias suami Ibu jadi pangeran di suatu kuburan, terus vampir eropa yang abis nangis itu alias Zhong Hui sebagai penasihat kerajaan, terus pocong dan cat woman alias Liu Shan dan Xingcai sebagai raja dan ratu, dan yang terakhir peri alias Oichi sebagai peri." Jelas Bu Yueying panjang.

 _Bisa dibilang yang perannya normal itu cuman Oichi_ , Shi sweatdrop.

.

.

Dug! Dug! Dug!

ALLAHUAKBAR! ALLAHUAKBAR!

 _Yes udah buka_ , batin Shi senang. "Bangun Yun jangan molor sambil berdiri kasian kaki lu." Shi diem.

"…"

"Mending gue tarik aja dah ni anak, Bu saya permisi dulu sama Zhao Yun mau buka puasa dulu." Shi langsung ngacir keluar sekolah.

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai dengan penutupan anak-anak WO pada buka puasa, hoho kecuali para pemain yang ga bisa menikmati bazaar diluar karena di situ udah disiapin makanan buat buka oleh sutradara drama, para pemain dikurung disitu kan kalau make upnya luntur ntar berabe.

TBC

Yak ni chapter yang bikin Author stuck makanya baru sekarang di update+ada gangguan koneksi, entah kenapa Author seneng kalau Zhong Hui itu banci ikal bersifat yandere cocok gitu sama mukanya yang antagonist kek majikannya dan soal drama gaje yang bakal ditampilin sama mereka bakal rada ngaco karena Author masih bingung apakah pemerannya udah pas atau belum jadi kayaknya bakal ada pemain dadakan, kayaknya, kalau engga juga syukur deh. #curhat selesai

Sekian terima duit

See you next chapter~


	9. Drama Gaje

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor/Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Sima Shi: Gua kagak ngelantur kok, gua masih suka sama cewe -3-

Apa? Udah main yang empire (belum kesampean), gara-gara ps ga kuat jadi udah jarang main DW sama WO, jadi ya sekarang maen Tales of Zestria sampe butek sendiri.

Kek Huai cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, psst.. mencoba memperbudak Deng Ai.

Iya cctvnya invisible hasil karya Bu Yueying, kan sekalian bisa aja nonton apa gitu, btw itu setiap kamar lho dipasang mau kamar cewe mau kamar cowo dipasang (Cao Cao bejat).

Iya sih mas Kanbe rada mirip gitu sama vampire hoho tinggal dikasih taring, dan entah kenapa Author baru nyadar kek Huai dan mas Kanbe mirip atau ga kek Huai itu Kanbe versi old?

Makasih ya udah review dan jadi pembaca setia fanfic NGS ini.

Drama Gaje Hasil Karya Bu Yueying

Selamat Membaca

Setelah pada buka para siswa dan guru ngumpul ditengah dan menghadap panggung sambil makan takjil.

"Yak setelah ini akan ada drama yang ngaco dari cerita aslinya hasil karya Bu Yueying."

"Silahkan Bu Yueying dipersilahkan naik ke atas panggung."

"Hoho ga usah Yun, langsung aja dramanya gausah banyak bacot."

"O-oke Bu."

"Yak kami akan tampilkan drama Kuntirella yang di sutradarai oleh Bu Yueying!"

.

.

Pada suatu hari di sebuah rumah hantu tinggallah Kuntirella bersama Ibu tiri beserta 3 kaka tirinya yang rada miring persis kaya posisi rumahnya, oh iya disini Kuntirella jadi pembantu di rumah hantu ini semenjak ayahnya beristirahat dengan tenang.

"KUNTIRELLA! HANDUK GUE MANA!"

"KUNTIRELLA! PEL SELURUH RUMAH INI PAKE SEKARANG!"

"KUNTIRELLA! BAJU SEPIDERMENKU KEMANA?!"

"KUNTIRELLA INI YANG PALING PENTING! MATIIN KOMPOR SEKARANG NANTI RUMAH INI MELEDUK LAGI!"

Kuntirella narik nafas. "KAK QUAN ALIAS BETMEN KW 1000 HANDUK KAKA ADA DI LEHER KAKA SENDIRI!"

"YAELAH WALAU NAMA GUE GANTI JADI KUNTIRELLA TAPI GUE KAGA RELA NGEPEL NIH RUMAH! MENDING KAK CE AJA YANG NGEPEL!"

"KA SHANGXIANG KAGA USAH TERIAK KAKA ADA DI RUANGAN YANG SAMA KAYA AKU! Dan soal baju tinggal cek di lemari."

"MAK! DISINI ENGGAK ADA KOMPOR! UDAH MELEDUK TAHUN LALU."

"YAUDAH KALAU GITU KAMU TURUTIN KATA KAKAMU SI SUPERMEN PAKE SEKARANG!"

Sementara itu di kuburan angker.

"Sayangku~ kenapa anak (kakek) kita belum juga menikah." Pocong menerawang ke langit melihat bintang.

"Udahlah mungkin anak (kakek) kita ini serelanya jelek." timpal Cat Woman.

"Ano ratu.. hiks hiks.. saya punya saran untuk itu."

"Udahlah Hui jangan nangis, aku juga sedih ko dapet peran kaya gini." curhat Cat Woman.

"Nanti saya malah ikut nangis, karena peran ini." Pocong nahan nangis.

"Ehem.. bek tu topik, apa saranmu itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta saja di kuburan dan mengundang semua rakyat perkuburan ini termasuk rumah hantu di pojokan?"

"Saya terima saranmu, asalkan ini drama cepet berakhir."

"Tolong sebarkan undangannya sebelum malam tiba."

"Ano mas eh Raja sekarang udah malem jam 7."

"Yaudah sebarkan undangan sebelum tengah malam."

"Siap raja." Jia Chong kw 2 itu pun pergi sambil berurai air mata, lebay.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Kuntirella buka pintu noh ada yang ngetuk."

"Iya, Ka sepidermen." Kuntirella lari kearah pintu reyot.

Pas ditendang pintunya terlihat Jia Chong kw 2 alias Zhong Hui mengasihkan surat keriting(abis dimasukin ke air trus dikeringin) ke Kuntirella

Kuntirella nahan tawa. "Hi..Hi.. anda siapa ya kenapa kasih surat ke rumah ini?"

"Saya? anda tidak perlu tau, yang penting saya hanya disuruh mengasih undangan ini, saya pergi dulu ya bye~" JC kw 2 pergi dari situ mbalek ke kuburan.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! eh salah setting ketawa, hahaahahahihihihihihi..." Kuntirella ngakak ditempat.

"Kuntirella kenapa kamu ketawa? sehat?" Wonderwoman menghampiri Kuntirella.

"Itu abis ada JC kw 2 mak tadi, oh iya mak ini ada surat."

"Dari?"

"Ga tau."

Wonderwoman membaca surat itu. "Apha tengah malam nanti ada pesta di kuburan angker di sebrang?"

"Apha bakal ada pesta mak?!" Supermen menghampiri emaknya.

"Apha bentar lagi drama gaje ini selesai?!" Betmen sujud syukur.

"Enaknya pake kostum yang mana ya?" Sepidermen lari ke kamarnya.

"Etto mak, apakah aku boleh ikut ke pesta itu?"

 _Bisa jadi ini kesempatan gua buat ngejek tuh strategis_ , batin Wonderwoman licik. "Kagak pake boleh alias kagak boleh, kamu ga punya gaun, muka tua, rambut jarang disisir, kalo malem di asrama guru kamu suka dandan kaya sekarang."

 _Itukan kaga ada di naskah, pake ngomong kenyataan dan buka aib lagi_ , Kuntirella kesel aibnya dibuka. "Tapikan itu siapa saja boleh ke pesta itu." Kuntirella pasang muka memelas.

"Pokoknya kaga boleh."

Kuntirella sedih, akhirnya Kutirella pun rela ngemadesu di taman belakang rumahnya.

"KUNTIRELLA! JAGA RUMAH BAIK-BAIK YA~ KITA PERGI DULU BYE!"

"IYA MAK!"

"Hiks.. kenapa aku ga boleh ikut? aku ga rela."

"Kuntirella jangan bersedih."

"Siapa kamu?"

"Aku? aku Oichi si peri baik hati."

"Apakah kau bisa membantuku?"

"Kaga sih.. tapi klo sesuai di naskah bisa!"

Kuntirella sweatdrop.

"Tinggal tolong bawakan batu nisan kepadaku."

Kuntirella pun langsung ngebut ke kuburannya untuk membawa batu nisannya ke Peri itu.

"Hosh.. hosh.. nih batu nisannya Ibu peri."

"Disini tertulis, telah meninggalnya Sima Yi binti Sulaeman bin Kuraesih dan dia berakhir menjadi Kuntirella yang enggak rela sama batu nisannya yang ditulis kaya begini." Oichi bengong.

"Hoax ntu batu nisan, cepetan haus nih."

"Eh iya, Papiroku raruku rariori poppun jadilah batu nisan ini jadi skateboard."

"Ko skatebord sih?"

"Sesuai yang ada di naskah."

"Seterah lu, trus ini daster gue?"

"Bentar, sabar napa sensi banget jadi aki-aki."

"Hei!"

"Iya! papiroku raruku rariori poppun ubahlah daster buluk itu jadi gaun putih polos bersih cling-cling kaya baru dicuci."

.

.

krik krik

.

"Ya silahkan ke pesta menggunakan skateboard itu, ba bye."

POOF!

Oichi menghilang.

Sesampainya di kuburan, Kuntirella langsung masuk ke ntu kuburan sambil bawa-bawa skateboard.

Tiba-tiba pangeran di kuburan gaje ini mendekati Kuntirella dan

Plak!

Kuntirella di gaplok sama kipas.

"Lu lama banget sih!"

"Ngapain elu ngegaplok gue pake ntu kipas!"

"Karena elu lama, gua merasa panas dengan drama ini!"

"Gua juga kaga kuat ngegerai rambut gua yang panjang sehalus sutra ini!"

Plak!

Vampir cina di tampar sama skateboard.

"Heh! Yi sakit tau ntu skateboard asli!"

"Iye maap kaga sengaja."

"Maap-maap kaga ada maaf bagimu!"

"Jadi elu mau ngajak gua SENSOR!" Kuntirella udah ngambil ancang-ancang mau bertarung sambil membawa kipas tercintanya. "Heh thor gue cuman bilang berantem doang di sensor, maksudnya apa sih?"

"Kaga ada maksud ko, silahkan lanjut SENSORnya!"

"Thor!"

"Hiyaaa!" Author mabur dari panggung.

Akhirnya Kuntirella pun hidup sengsara selamanya bersama pangeran gaje (soale SENSOR mulu kerjaannya).

"Tapi mereka hanya berantem!" protes ketiga saudara sarap barengan.

Author balik lagi ke panggung. "Diem kalian bertiga, seterah gue mau di sensor apa kaga."

Drama gaje ini pun tamat dengan gaje.

plok plok plok

Cuma Bu Yueying dan emak Chunhua yang tepuk tangan.

Penonton pada molor kecuali yang emang menikmati dramanya seperti Emak Chunhua, Shi, dan Bu Yueying tentunya.

"Yak karena udah pada molor gue mau ngikut molor juga.. mengikuti temen gua yang udah ngacai di bahu gue, see you babay."

Shi pun molor di kepala Zhao Yun.

Akhirnya semuanya pun molor ditempat walau ujan disitu kaga bangun termasuk pemain Kuntirella yang udah tidur di properti panggung maupun baring di panggung langsung.

TBC

Yak akhirnya selesai dah hari pertama… rada gaje yes huft apalagi jaringannya gelo, wipi-chan lagi sakit(sakit? Ga salah tuh?), Author lagi bingung mau curhat apa tapi pokoknya INGIN MAIN WO3 ULTIMATE TITIK GA PAKE KOMA! #gaje

Makasih sudah membaca fanfic NGS ini~

See you next chapter~


	10. Hari Kedua Pensi

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** enaknya laptopnya bisa, apa daya Author mau main game IB juga susahnya minta ampum, memori penuh, mau nanya.. kan Author lagi diem di stage dimana Wen Yang dan Deng Ai harus pergi dari istana karena rumor yang dibuat sama Zhong Hui (upa nama stagenya), Author bingung gimana caranya buat dapetin bintang di stage itu.. apa Rosy-san punya saran? Apa yang harus dilakuin buat dapetin bintang di stage itu?

Abis waktu itu lagi mikir soal x-over WO dan ES21 (ga tau bakal jadi atau ga) yaudah Author coba nge x-over-in Cinderella dan Superhero yang biasa suka mejeng di pelem-pelem.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437H Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin juga, hehe #udah telat ketawa lagi.

Iya… makanya Author lagi sabar nyari gamenya yang ver ps3 (walau ga dapet terus).

Hari Kedua Pensi

Selamat Membaca

Pada hari ini lombanya ngaret pake pisan karena kemarin pada tidur di luar dan keujanan minus yang tidur di panggung dan ajaibnya lagi mereka yang keujanam ga sakit paling cuman sekedar linglung karena masih ngantuk.

Shi ngambil mic. "Ehem di hari.. kedua ini.. kita akan mengadakan lomba ga waras." Shi merem melek.

"Shi kita ngeMCnya bentar lagi, masih ngantuk.." Yun molor lagi di bahu Shi.

 _Idih gua mandi acai_ , batin Shi jijik. "Yun bangun Yun, abis keujanan nih.. Hachiw!"

"Bentar lagi.. lagi seru."

"Etdah elu mimpi apa lagi da." Shi frustas. "Pasti mimpi tentang elu jadi kicker?"

"Elu emang pinter Shi."

"Ah elah cepet bangun sebelum kamu ditarik Cao Pi."

"Iye-iye."

"Yuk ah caw, kita mandi."

"Berdua?"

"BerduaMU! ogah gua mandi sama elu + gue kan kaga sekamar sama elu." Shi langsung pergi meninggalkan Yun.

"Yaudah deh, lagian gua sekamar sama.." Yun kaget. "Omigot guakan sekamar sama anak itu!" Yun langsung ngacir ke asrama.

Sementara kedua MC kita ini mandi, kedua strategis bangun.

"Waduh tiangnya belum jadi!" Taigong langsung ngacir ke backstage.

"Tunggu Tai, gua ikut~"

Kita pindah lagi yu ke para pemain Kuntirella.

"Hoaaam!"

Plak!

Zhuge Liang ditampar kipas kesayangan Sima Yi.

"Kaga usah pake nampar juga kali." Zhuge Liang nampar balik Yi pake kipas.

"Elu juga kaga usah bales nampar gue." Yi balik nampar.

"Elu mau ngajak SENSOR lagi?"

"Elu berani ngajak SENSOR gue?"

"Thor! guekan bilangnya berantem!" sembur aki-aki ini ke gue.

"Iya serah kalian!"

Dua makhluk paling tua dan MKKB ini mulai SENSOR (Yi+Zhuge: THOR!) ngelanjutin yang kemaren.

"Zzz... Nggrok!"

Yak ketiga saudara ini kompakan tidur ngorok dan kerennya lagi mimpi mereka nyambung.

"Kak Ce itu serang, bunuh si Lu Bu!" Shangxiang nampar muka kakanya.

"Selow, chaos neh levelnya." Ce noyor pala Shangxiang.

"Itu tinggal satu serang lagi!" Quan ikut ribut.

Daripada kita ngeliatin tuh 3 saudara sarap mending kita balik ke penonton.

"Masukin lagi Yu, kurang dalem."

"Elu juga diem dulu, biar gue konsentrasi."

"Argggghh!" Taigong tiba-tiba teriak. "pelan-pelan Yu!"

"Heh jangan mengotori otak readers!" Yu noyor pala Taigong. "Kita cuman masukin ni tiang ke tanah berhiaskan amplop THR."

"Tapikan belon lebaran."

"Ini juga disuruh Author." Yu manyun.

"Mending cek dulu, coba lu panjat."

"Emoh emang gue monyet." sembur Yu.

"Yaudah suruh dua monyet itu aja."

"Husshh... walau Pa Hideyoshi dipanggil monyet sama Pa Nobu tapi ga gitu juga."

"Yaudah mana si Wukong?" Taigong celingak-celinguk.

"Lagi mandi."

"Cepet tarik tuh manusia monyet."

"Iye dah biar lu puas." Yu meninggalkan Taigong.

 _Gua bisa memperbudak tuh anak lagi_ , Taigong senyam senyum sendiri.

Kita nengok dikit yu ke kamar Shi, baru nyampe Author (kameramen gagal) di depan kamar Shi dan seenak jidat masuk dan melihat Shi keluar kamar mandi cuman pake handuk doang dipinggang.

"Aduh idung gue bocor neh." Author meraba-raba idungnya.

"Heh! Author sarap! ngapain kesini?!"

"Gue mau nyuruh elo ngelanjutin acara."

"Gua kaga percaya, elu pasti mau ngeliat badan gue yang seksi inikan?"

Author muntaber. "Idih pede amat lo sama badan kerempeng gitu, udeh cepetan jemput si Zhao Yun, kelarin nih acara sarap."

"Iye dah." pas Shi mau keluar dari kamar dihadang sama Author.

"Katanya disuruh jemput Yun."

"Pake baju dulu gih."

"Oh," Shi ngeliat ke bawah. "Yaudah lu diem di luar gua mau pake baju."

Blam!

"Huh! ga bisa cuci mata."

Cklek.

"Dah elu diem gausah banyak bacot."

Auhor ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

tok tok tok

.

.

.

"Yun elu kaga molor lagikan?"

tok tok tok

cklek

Shi kaget. "Eh ada mas Cao Pi, Zhao Yunnya ada?"

"Ngapaen elu nyariin temen gue?"

"Yaaa~ mau lanjutin ni acara gaje."

"Bentar, gua panggilin."

Blam!

"Jadi Zhao Yun sekamar sama Cao Pi?"

"Iya, cuma Cao Pi punya kamar sendiri di lantai 5."

Shi cuman ngangguk-ngangguk.

Cklek

"Shi, elu harus sabar ngomong sama Yun, baru bangun dia."

"Oke makasih atas sarannya."

Shi pun menyeret Yun ke panggung, sampai di panggung tuh duaan karokean gaje dulu buat manggil para penghuni CN gakuen.

 _Hoho berhasil ternyata_ , batin Shi. "Yak, sekarang waktunya lomba ga waras!" Shi mencoba untuk senang tapi gagal.

"Yak kita lomba makan karung!"

Peserta melotot.

Shi noyor pala Yun. "Heh! baca yang bener!"

"Ini gue baca yang bener." Yun namplokin kertasnya ke muka Shi.

Shi melotot. "Ape? ini acara debus atau pensi seh?!"

"Tau deh ah." Yun geleng-geleng. _Kasian Shangxiang disuruh makan karung_ , batin Yun.

"Silahkan para peserta ke karung masing-masing."

Dengan berat hati para peserta maju ke depan dan berdiri di belakang karung masing-masing.

"Judulnya kita makan karung neh?" Sun Ce ngangkat karung yang didepannya.

"Kalo anda waras ga mungkin anda makan tuh karung." timpal Shi

"Ayo pada berdiri, bersiap-siap."

1

.

2

.

3

MULAI!

Dag!

Dag!

Dag!

Bisa di bayangkan pemirsa aki-aki kembar loncat-loncat dengan semangat melewati 3 saudara sarap.

Kraus!

"Hah?!" Shi celingak-celinguk. "beneran ada yang makan tuh karung?!"

Kraus!

Shi geliat Zhao nyeret karung cadangan. "Zhao! kamu mau debus atau apa? ga boleh makan karung! kandungan gizinya buruk!"

Zhao pasang muka melas.

"Kamu ga puasa?!"

"Kaga, kan di waktu Author aja udah lebaran."

"Hehnya! simpen tuh karung pake SEKARANG!"

"I-i-iya kak." Zhao ngabur.

"Oke kita lanjut lagi pemirsah ke perlombaan."

"Bisa dilihat permirsah Pa Nobu dan Pa Cao lagi kebut-kebuttan."

"Lu kate Moto GP." Shi noyor pala Yun.

Terlihat Nobunaga dan Cao Cao lagi loncat-loncat super cepat, saling susul menyusul.

 _Gua kaga boleh kalah dari si cinCao itu, klo gua kalah kumis kebanggaan gue ilang ditelan sama silet_ , batin Nobunaga.

 _Kalo kalah dari Nobugoreng, kumis kebanggaan gue yang jadi taruhan_ , batin Cao Cao.

Dan sementara 3 saudara sarap lagi istirahat, cape katanya.

"Kak Ce, Shangxiang cape, panas lagi." Shangxiang kipas-kipas pake tangannya."

"Kalo cape tinggal tidur."

"Yaudah yak aku tidur lagi." Shangxiang selimutan pake karung dan tidur di situ (sarapkan?).

"Quan, mending lanjut lagi yu, dek Shangxiang lagi kambuh."

"Yaudah yu."

Kedua manusia ini pun lanjut loncat.

"Huwooo! bisa diimajinasikan permisah jalur perlombaan sepanjang 5 m berhasil di tempuh selama 2 menit oleh Pa Nobunaga dan Pa Cao, 2 menit permisah 2 MENIT." Shi heboh sendiri.

"Yak kedua aki ini berhasil mencapai finish sementara Ka Quan dan Ka Ce masih loncat kek pocong menuju garis finish."

"Huwooo!" Shi dan Yun heboh.

Kedua MC sarap ini pun berlari ke arah garis finish.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda telah menjadi juara satu di lomba balap karung ini?" Shi nyodorin mic ke Nobunaga.

"Seneng banget karena," Nobunaga berdiri. "KUMIS GUA KAGA DICUKUR!" Nobunaga bahagia terus keliling sekolah.

"KUMIS KEBANGGAAN GUAAAA!" Cao Cao frustasi + depresi = kumis dicukur(?).

Shi sweatdrop.

Yun diem.

"Mari kita beralih aja yuk, ke lomba panjat pinang." Shi narik Yun dari track lari.

Byuurr

"TAI gong maksud lo apa?! nyiram gua pake ni cat coklat?!" Shi ngamuk.

"Mangap! tadi gua mau nyiram para peserta.." Taigong nyumput di belakang Zhou Yu.

"Tak ada mangap untukmu!" Shi ngeluarin rapier trus ngedeketin Taigong yang lagi nyumput.

"Huwaaa! Pa Sima Yi! penyakit anak anda kambuh!" Taigong ngabur meninggalkan Zhou Yu yang lagi bawa kaleng cat.

"WOI! TUNGGU LO! KETOS SARAP!" Shi ngejar Taigong

Byuurr

Zhou Yu membanjur para peserta dengan muka innocent, walau udah diteriakin sama para peserta, Yu diem aja trus pergi nyari Taigong.

 _Karena kaga ada lumpur, cat pun jadi_ , batin Yu.

Zhao Yun diem. "Eh?" Yun konek. "Ehem, kembali dengan saya Zhao Yun, di Bukan Pensi Biasa, Bisa di imajinasikan terlihat 3 monyet jejadian lagi manjat buat ngambil voucher bolos mau pun THR."

"Ambil yang kiri Ning! tebel amplopnya!" teriak Sun Ce

"Ambil yang paling atas Tong ! itu 2 voucher buat bolos pelajaran sejarah!" teriak Sun Quan (keliatan dah ingin bolos -_-).

Syuut!

"FUUUUMMMAAAA! TURUN LO DARI SITU!" om Sima teriak menggelegar sambil nunjuk Fuuma yang di atas tiang lagi berdiri.

"Ada gaji gua disini." Fuuma meraba-raba amplop disitu.

"Eh, Tong lo merasa ni tiang goyang ga?"

"Iya nih kaya ada yang ngegoyangin dari bawah."

Tiang mulai miring.

"Ning! TIANGNYA MIRING!"

Sun Wukong liat kebawah. "GOEMON! JANGAN GOYANGIN NIH TIANGGG!"

"HUWAAA! MAMA GUA JATUHHH!" Ganning teriak gaje.

Syuut!

Brak!

"Ittai.. gilaa itu si Goemon disuruh sama siapa sih." Lingtong Lingtong pucet. "ARGGHHH! CUMAN DAPET 5 REBUUU!"

"Sakit juga jatuh sama tiang." Ganning cuman ngusap kepalanya yang benjol. "YEAHHH! DAPET VOUCHER BOLOS PELAJARAN MATIMATIAN!" Ganning seneng trus lari keliling sekolah.

Sun Wukong mendarat dengan amplop. "YEEEAAHHH! DAPET THR 500 REBU MAYANLAH WOOOHOOO!" Sun Wukong mengukuti jejak Ganning, Lari keliling sekolah.

"Gaji gua udah mbalek, bulan ini gua cuman dapet 600 rebu? Gapapalah." Fuuma melukkin amplop gajinya.

.

"YUNNN TUNGGU PENUTUPANNYA BARENG!" Shi sprint menuju Yun sambil bawa mic.

"Jorok lu Shi, belum mandi masih berlumuran cat gitu."

"Gapapa gua jorok yang penting," Shi nyibakin rambutnya. "gua tetep cakep TITIK!"

"Iyadah serah lu."

"Yak, chapter depan ada lomba bikin takjil, kayaknya rame nih."

"Makanan aja lu semangat."

"Ya gapapa dong, inget ya klo udah bosen makan itu tandanya, tuh orang udah males hidup kek orang yang ngetik di panggung itu." Shi nunjuk Author yang lagi ngetik chap ini.

"Serah, udah cepet penutupan."

"Sekian terima THR." Shi langsung ngabur ke Bapanya, minta THR katanya tapi klo diliat mah kaya anak yang lagi malak ke Bapanya.

"Yee ngabur, Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini~" Yun pun langsung ngabur ke Liu Bei, mau minta THR (malak) katanya.

TBC

Akhirnya ni chapter di update gilaaa selama lebaran mau ngalanjutin fanfic susah banget.. makanya baru sekarang dah di update…

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic NGS ini~ bubye~

See you next chapter~


	11. Master Chef?

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor/Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Soal guidenya makasih ya~ makasih banget.

Mungkin bisa dicoba, tapi carinya karung yang kandungan gizinya bagus jangan yang buruk.

DW blast? ga tau hehe, Author kudet sangat #pasang muka inosen.

Hoho, bisa nebak? Author kebayangnya hanya team tokoh utama.

Sima Yi: apa kalian pake acara nosebleed segala. #deathglare

Zhuge Liang: Kitakan kaga ngapa-ngapaen. #siul-siul

Btw, soal avatar… Author masih bingung itu cewe apa cowo, asli lho Author sampe nyipitin mata cuman buat ngeliat avanya… soalnya diliat dari muka dan hairstyle kaya cowo, tapi klo dari baju kaya cewe, peace hehe. #nyengir

Lomba Takjil atau Master Chef?

Selamat Membaca

Sore ini jam ini menit ini ga detik ini akan terjadi hal yang aneh dan ajaib alias kantin berubah menjadi dapur Master Chef hasil karya Gracia dan Kaguya.

Shi udah bersih dari cat coklat dan memakai pakaian koki. "Para readers di rumah dan dimanapun readers berada, saya Sima Shi koki kece yang bepengalaman masak air sampe gosong(?) dan makan mie kremes 1 kardus."

"Dan saya Zhao Yun koki yang berpengalam ngepel lantai dan cuci piring saat dihukum."

"Oke para peserta dipersilahkan ke meja yang sudah disiapkan."

Poof

"Kak Shennong?!" Taigong njerit.

"IDOLA GUEEE DATENGG!" Yun njerit ngeliat Musashi tiba-tiba ada di kantin.

"KYAAA! IDOLA HIMI DI FANDOM DW DATENG KA DA JI!" Himiko jingkrak-jingkrak.

Brak!

Shi dubrak ke bawah. "Heh! Ketos sarap klo mau sprint pake mata bukan pake dengkul."

"Dimana-mana sprint itu pake kaki Shi, udah ya gue mau ketemu idola gue dulu." Yun mabur.

Shi berdiri. "Tunggu, gue ikut mau nanya identitas para juri gaje itu."

"Kata siapa Shi klo ntu ber-3 juri lomba takjil taun ini?"

"Kata A-U-thor."

.

Yun pasang muka bling-bling. "MUSASHI-SAN! saya ngepens sama anda!"

Musashi ngangkat alis, bingung. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

"PERNAH! di mimpi saya!"

"Iya benar kita pernah ketemu saat di mimpi, kamu yang pernah ikut lawan Kyoshin." Musashi ngangguk-ngangguk.

Shi beserta 2 juri sisa sweatdrop.

"Anda dari mana? kenapa anda ingin menjadi juri disini?"

"Saya Wen Yang dari fandom DW, sebenernya saya terpaksa jadi juri disini."

"Terpaksa?"

"Iya.. soalnya klo saya ga nurut saya bakal di usir oleh Pa Sima Yi."

Shi diem. _Kalo dia diusir dari klan Jin, saingan gue ilang MWAHAHAHAHA! Kenapa kaga diusir dari sekarang aja_ , batin Shi nista, terus Shi beralih ke pria yang 11 12 dengan Taigong Wang.

"Mas sia- HUWA!" Shi jatuh lagi.

"KA SHENNONGG!" Taigong njerit lagi. "KENAPAAHHH?! Kakak mau aja disogok dengan boneka santet mirip AKU?!" Taigong nunjuk boneka santet yang di tangan Shennong.

"Karena menurutku sekolah ini menarik.. dan aku nanti dinaik pangkatkan dari juri lomba jadi guru disini dan kerennya lagi nanti Shuuten Doji bakal jadi guru disini." Shennong senyum tipis penuh arti.

Taigong diem terus ngacir kemana tau.

"Lah ngabur?" Shennong bingung.

.

"Mending kita balik lagi ke lomba ini," Shi berdiri di tengah-tengah kantin depan para peserta. "Bisa dilihat di meja masing-masing sudah ada bahan-bahan dan di gentong sebelah meja kalian itu bahan ekstra random disitu.. itu kata babeh."

Tiba-tiba Sima Yi datang dengan baju koki dan menjambret mic yang di pegang Shi.

"Beh! itu mic 100 rebuan punya Shi!"

Yi ga peduli apa kata anaknya. "Masak dimulai dari," Yi ngebenerin topi kokinya. "SEKARANG!"

Para peserta langsung memasak.

Sima Yi menghampiri meja Okuni. "Mba Okuni mau buat apa?"

"Mau buat baozi isi cincao."

Yi diem, ngebayangin anaknya makan baozi karya Okuni. _Moga weh dengan nih baozi bisa bikin anak gua jadi trauma sama ni makanan satu_

Yi beralih ke meja Oichi.

"Hoho chep Oichi mau buat apa?"

"Mau buat nasi goreng pedas ala klan Azai."

"Hoho kayaknya enak."

"Iya dong, dengan tambahan 2 buah wasabi dan 1kilo cabe rawit."

 _Hadehh ternyata klan Azai otaknya kaga beres_ , Yi geleng-geleng. _Kalo gue makan ni nasgor gue bisa keliling sekolah kek orang kebakaran jenggot.. tapi gue kaga punya jenggot_ , Yi ngelus dagu. _tapi gue pernah liat si Zhuge lari keliling sekolah karena jenggotnya kebakar_ , Yi ngangguk.

Yi beralih ke meja Himiko.

"Himi-chan," Yi pasang muka om-om mesum. "mau buat apa?"

"Buat dessert yang bisa bikin om-om diabetes dalam 1 detik."

"Hah?" Yi melotot. _gue harus berhati-hati dengan makanan ini_ ,

Yi kaget tiba-tiba sebelah meja Himiko ada Yun lagi masak.

 _Bukannya peserta lomba cuman 3 orang_? Yi ngelus dagu lagi. _samperin aja dah_ , batin Yi dilanjut senyam-senyum mesum.

"Yun mau buat apa?"

"Makanan spesial buat idola."

Yi sweatdrop. "Anakku sayang tak pu- eh malah nyanyi." Yi nyegir. "Shi tolong tarik temen lu ini."

"Males ah beh, lagi kambuh tuh penyakitnya biarin ajalah." Shi masih asik ngipasin diri.

Yi manyun.

TENG!

Yi loncat. "Siapa yang bunyiin lonceng?" Yi celingak-celinguk.

"Fuuma ngapaen elu bunyiin bel?" Shi nunjuk Fuuma yang lagi diem di deket bel.

Fuuma nyengir. "Disuruh sama 3 juri ntu.. tugas gua udah selesai, gue mau adzan dulu bubye." Fuuma menghilang di telan pintu kantin.

Dug!

Dug!

Dug!

ALLAHUAKBAR! ALLAHUAKBAR!

"Oyeee! buka puasa AKHIRNYA!" teriak Shi semangat. _baozi mba Okuni aem koming_ , Shi pasang kuda-kuda mau nyuri makanan.

"Yak masaknya selesai."

plok plok plok

Yang nontonin lomba itu hanya keprok keprok gaje.

"Silahkan juri siapa yang di panggil duluan."

"Saya ingin memanggil anak kecil itu aja." Musashi nunjuk Himiko.

Dengan muka riang Himiko membawa masakannya ke meja juri.

"Nama makanannya apa?"

"Es Macam gula 5 kardus."

Para juri diem dalem hati 3 juri ini kompak bilang. _NORAK_

"Silahkan di coba."

Muka 3 juri pada pucet permirsah.

"Yang tua yang duluan nyoba." Wen Yang senyum penuh arti terus mendorong tuh makanan ke Musashi.

"Yang muda dulu lah, klo gue kena diabetes cuman gara-gara ini berabe entar." Musashi dorong makanannya ke Wen Yang.

"Makanin aja es batunya." timpal Wen Yang.

"Itu mah maunya elo doang." sembur Shennong.

"Yaudah dari pada kita ribut, mending kita cobain yang menurut kita ga manis pake banget." Musashi menengahi.

"Oke deal."

Musashi nyobain es krim matchanya. _Pulang-pulang gue mau ke dokter.. MANIS BEUT!_

Wen Yang nyobain es serut rasa taro. _Ma-ma-manis gileee…_

Shennong nyobain buat cerinya doang. _Rasanya normal,_ Shennong cuman senyam-senyum.

"Bagaimana makananku enakkan?" Himiko senyum inosen.

"Enak." Shennong senyum cling-cling.

"Lumayan." muka Wen Yang pucet.

"Kurang memuaskan, gulanya kebanyakan." Musashi nahan muntah.

.

"Berikutnya tolong Okuni-san maju kedepan."

Okuni membawa masakannya dengan anggun.

"Tai boleh nanya ga?"

"Apa?"

"Pinjem pancingan lo dong, baozi yang dibuat mba Okuni menunggu buat gue makan."

"Nih, balikin ye nanti."

"Tenang, ntar gue balikin kok."

Shi meletakkan kipas babehnya. _Baozi gue dateng! MWAHAHAHA!_

Set

Para juri senang 1 baozi di piring hilang.

"Shi! jangan ambil sembarangan! ni baozi buat juri!" Okuni mendekatkan diri ke Shi terus dupak-dupak Shi pake paying kesayangannya.

"i-i-ittai! jangan pukuli aku dengan payungmu!"

"Buat kamu mah tuh udah dibikinin ada di meja."

"BENERAN?!"

"IYE!"

"BAOZI!" Shi langsung lari ke meja Okuni.

Sima Yi yang penasaran kenapa anaknya begitu semangat dengan baozi ala Okuni.

"Shi emang tuh baozi enak ya?"

"Enak! kaya ada jeli-jelinya gitu."

Yi tepok jidat. _Masa gue harus masukin boraks sama formalin biar anak gue trauma sama baozi,_ batin Yi.

.

"Silahkan dimakan."

3 juri saling sikut menyikut.

"Elo yang nyoba!" Wen Yang nyikut Musashi.

"Ko gue lagi!" Musashi nyikut balik Wen Yang.

"Daripada berantem ae, gue aja dah yang makan."

Shennong pun memakan baozi itu dan

"Huwaa! enak sekali!"

krik krik

.

"Gua kaga percaya klo tuh baozi enak." gumam Yi yang bingung ngeliat reaksi Shennong sehabis makan baozi ala Okuni.

.

"Ehem, lupakan keOOC aku tadi, selanjutnya Oichi."

Oichi membawa makanannya ke meja juri.

Para juri ngadep ke belakang kaya berdiskusi gitu.

"Perasaan gua kaga enak." Wen Yang nyikut Musashi lagi.

"Gue juga, apalagi tuh nasgor kaya bukan pake kecap tapi pake matcha."

"Nasgor? yakin ntu nasgor?" Shennong bingung.

"Kata manusia satu itu sih nasgor." Musashi nunjuk Sima Yi.

Para juri mengambil sendok dengan tangan gemeteran.

Glek

 _Huhu.. apakah ini akhir hidupku?_ batin Wen Yang lebay.

 _Hiksu.. klo gua abis makan ini kagak balik ke fandom asli.. gue udah minta kirimin Marco bunga bakung ke rumah gue,_ batin Musashi dilanjut dengan nangis.

 _Semoga aja ni nasgor aman, belum jadi guru udah balik ke alam duluan,_ batin Shennong dilanjut senyam senyum gaje.

Hap!

"Enak." gumam Wen Yang.

"Agak pedes, tapi enak." Musashi ngangguk-ngangguk gaje.

"Hoho, enak sekali! ini nak Oichi bikin menggunakan bahan apa?"

"Wasabi dan cabe rawit."

Para juri diem dilanjut dengan pingsan barengan.

"UGD! UGD!" Shi teriak dengan suara full tepat di micnya.

Gruduk!

Gruduk!

"Divisi angkut orang(?) dadakan mana?!"

"Hui! bawa Wen Yang ke UKS!"

"Iya tuan." Hui langsung cabut melaksanakan tugas padahal Hui dalem hati merutuki majikannya, bisa-bisanya dia berubah menjadi PMR.

"Kamu! iya kamu! Taigong Wang! bawa tuh kakakmu itu ke UKS!"

"I-iya…"

"Kamu yang terakhir! Anakku yang bandel dan nyebelin bawa tuh idolanya Zhao Yun ke UKS!"

"Aku lagi makan Beh, suruh Yun aja noh udah selesai masak dia."

"Yun bawa idolamu ke UKS."

"Oke pak."

"Tumben temen lu waras Shi."

Shi diem terus lanjut makan.

.

Yi jalan menuju meja juri.

"Eh ada Kongming ngapain dimari?"

"Suka-suka guelah!"

"Bahasanya biasa aja napa? pake acara nyolot segala?! gue sodok elu pake ni nasgor mampus lu!"

"Gue sodok balik baru tau rasa lu!"

"Yak Babeh gue dan Om Zhuge SENSOR untuk kesekian kalinya apalagi saling sodok menyodok nasgor buatan Oichi." Shi balik lagi jadi MC.

"Heh! Shi/anak babeh yang paling nyebelin! gausah pake sensor segala! bikin kotor tau gak!" sembur Om Zhuge dan Babeh ke muka Shi (gue) yang ganteng.

Hap!

Shi seenak jidat menyodok kedua om itu dengan sendok penuh nasgor yang banyak wasabi dan cabenya.

Glek!

"HAAA!" mulut Yi keluar api kek naga. "Dasar anak kaga tau diri! AIR! MANA AIR?!" Yi lari keliling kantin buat nyari air bening.

"HUAAAHH!" mulut Zhuge juga keluar api. "GUA MALAH JADI NAGA BENERAN! PEDES!" Zhuge ngikut keliling kantin.

"Akhirnya nemu aer." Yi mau ngambil akua gelas disitu eh dihalang sama Zhuge.

"Gue yang berhak minum ni aer."

"Tapikan gue yang nemu duluan!"

Kedua om-om ini pun SENSOR lagi.

"THOR! KITAKAN BERTENGKAR! HUAAAAHHH!" kedua om-om ini menyemburkan apinya ke kameramen abal.

"HUAAAA! BAJUKU!" Kameramen ngabur dari kantin.

"Daripada gue ngeliat 2 om-om SENSOR,"

"SHI!"

"HUAAAA! Mangap beh, kek, Shi ga akan nganggu kalian SENSOR!" Shi ngabur keluar kantin.

"SHIII! KITA BERTENGKAR! BUKAN NGELAKUIN HAL BEGITUAN!"

.

"Yak daripada ngegaje dan para readers bosen mending kita penutupan o-key?"

"Makasih sudah baca fanfic NGS ini, sampai jumpa~" Shi dadah-dadah ke kamera.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai sempet ilang filenya kemaren, makanya baru apdet sekarang, btw soal Taigong dan Shennong sebenernya mereka ga adik-kaka cuman karena waktu itu Author nonton cutscene yang WO3U di yutub, Author kira Shennong itu Taigong ver dewasa (karena ada lambang yin dan yang dan kaya pemimpin) pas Author baca di wiki ternyata bukan (derita belum maen WO3U) jadi disini aku bikin Taigong dan Shennong Author bikin adik-kaka.

Oh iya minggu depankan Author masuk sekul jadi mungkin nanti mulai minggu depan apdetnya ngaret (pisan).

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA CERITA INI!

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~


	12. Penutupan

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor/Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Sima Yi: Beneran kalian ga nosebleed? #deathglare

Zhuge Liang: Klo bohong tak gorok satu-satu buat makan siang.

Hoho ternyata cewe toh tak kira cowo abis hairstylenya aneh, dan bajunya itu trap -3- Author main empire juga iseng itu juga main di psp jadul punya sepupu.

Sima dan Zhuge yang akrab itu ajaib, di chap ini juga kedua naga jejadian ini akrab (cuman bentar).

Boneka voodoonya buatan seseorang yang emang udah niat masukin Shuuten Doji dan Shennong jadi guru di sekolah, dan orang itu masih rahasia mungkin di chapter depan bakal Author kasih tahu.

Hoho, BARU gossip belum ada sesuatu yang aneh. #smirk

Bisa aja Cao Cao makan bakpau itu kalau Okuni ngejual itu di kantin.

Sima Yi: Makasih atas sarannya akan kucoba nanti, MWAHAHAAHHA!

Sekarang Zhuge Liang bukan naga yang tertidur lagi tapi naga yang kepedesan, hoho.

.

Sima Yi: Kami bertengkar kok, Cuma si Authornya aja klo ada kata bertengkar disensor kecuali klo emang buat penjelasan.

Zhuge Liang: kalo mau yang asli kita kasih kok, tinggal minta Author buat bikin fanfic ret M (Author pernah bikin sekali, kapok dan itu juga dibantu temen Author yang suka hentai).

Sima Yi: *gaplok Zhuge pake kipas* HEH! Maksud lo paan dengan kata ASLI oga gue SENSOR sama elu mending sama istri gue.

Zhuge Liang: *balik gaplok* gue juga ogah begituan sama elu!

Yak Akhirnya mereka SENSOR alias bertengkar rusuh sampe bikin kipas masing-masing patah dan kepala udah benjol.

Yi dan Liang: UDAH CEPETAN CERITANYA DIMULAI! #gaplok Author

Lomba Gombal dan Penutupan

Selamat Membaca

Hari ini adalah hari dimana cewe-cewe bakal terbang, itu kata kedua panitia yang abis jadi naga di chap kemarin.

"Kembali lagi dengan saya Sima Shi kece dan abis menjadi anak durhaka bentar di chap kemarin."

"..."

"Yun elo kemana?" Shi celingak-celinguk.

Tiba-tiba Liu Shan dateng. "Yun lagi di UKS."

"Yaudah, Shan lu mau ga ngegantiin Yun? di chap ini doang." Shi nyodorin mic.

"Iyadah daripada ngikut Bapa aku, mending ngikut senpai aja ngeMC." Shan ngambil mic yang ditangan Shi.

"Emang Bapa lu mau ngapaen?"

"Mau streamingan nonton DW."

"Bukannya itu hobi Author klo malem?"

"Issh yang di tv mah udah di dub indo, klo streaming si Author cuman bingung kaga ngarti walau udah pake sub indo." nada bicara Liu Shan berubah jadi nada rempong.

"Gimana mau ngerti klo sub indonya aja ancur gitu pake acara dicampur sama inggris lagi," Shi gebrak-gebrak panggung. "kemaren gue dipaksa nonton di rtv sama ntu Author, gileee tuh Om Zhuge mukanya bersih tanpa jenggot dan kumis + Thor pliss deh jangan curhat pake mulut gue." Shi kesel.

"Emm.. senpai jangan ngomongin Om Zhuge nanti disembur api."

"Emang tuh duaan masih kepedesan?"

"Kaga, tapi karena tuh nasgor, tuh om-om bisa ngeluarin api, kan serem."

"Daripada ngomongin mereka berdua, mending kita lanjutin ni acara sarap."

"Sekarang lomba gombalkan?"

"Iyapss." Shi ngasih kertas ke Shan.

"Ini buat apa senpai?" Shan pasang muka inosen.

"Di pelong! mentang-mentang tuh Author bikin elo polos minta ditabok, BACA tuh kertas! panggilin satu-satu tuh peserta, lama-lama gue tabok beneran tau rasa lo." Shi kesel udah ancang-ancang mau nabok eh bapanya lewat lagi ngobrol sama babehnya, ga jadi deh nabok Shan. _tumben babeh ngobrol sama Liu Bei biasanyakan kerjaannya cuman SENSOR mulu sama Om Zhuge._

Shan cuman ngangguk-ngangguk gaje. "Peserta yang bernama Nagamasa Azai dipersilahkan menaiki panggung."

Nagamasa naik ke panggung.

Orang-orang disitu langsung fokus.

Nagamasa ngambil mic di tangan Shi.

"Oichi.. apa perbedaannya permen sama kamu?"

Liu Shan melempar mic ke Oichi.

"Ga tau, emang apa perbedaannya?"

"Permen biasanya dibungkus sama plastik, kamu pembukus hatiku."

Nagamasa memberikan mic ke Shi trus turun dari panggung.

Shi ngakak sampe gugulingan.

Oichi ngelempar lagi mic ke Liu Shan.

Shan diem kaga ngarti. _emang yang tadi ntu gombalan?_

"Selanjutnya Shan, bacain HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Selanjutnya Sanzang, dipersilahkan naik ke panggung."

Sanzang naik panggung.

Penonton bingung.

 _Wadaw si Sanzang ngapaen ngikut lomba beginian, pasti gue deh yang jadi korban,_ Wukong H2C.

"Penonton! tolong tahan Sun Wukong ya~"

 _Tuhkan bener,_ baru aja Sun Wukong mau ngabur eh ditahan sama sesuatu yang nyangkut di kerah bajunya. _Hah?! kail?_ Wukong makin panik. "Lepasin gue!"

"Kaga mau, udeh terima aja dah derita lu."

.

"Sun Wukong, apa bedanya kamu sama Son Goku?"

Wukong pasrah. "Beda fandom."

"Salah, Sun Goku waktu kecilnya lucu, klo kamu waktu kecilnya abstrak alias kaya monyet asli sebelum di sihir jadi manusia monyet fuhihihihihi."

Sanzang pun ngacir entah kemana.

Sun Wukong ngamuk kek monyet buas minta disuntik obat penenang.

Taigong masih adem ayem, berasa nangkep ikan besar kali ye.

Shi masih ngakak karena gombalan Nagamasa.

Shan diem. _ntu gombalan atau ngejek?_

Shi berhenti ketawa terus berdiri dari acara gugulingannya. "Lanjut."

"Selanjutnya Cao Pi, silahkan naik ke panggung."

"Ehem, tadinya saya ingin menggombali Zhenji-sensei tetapi karena dipaksa Author saya jadinya ngegombalin Zhao Yun dan daripada di santet buat ngebersihin asrama mending saya mela-"

"Cepetan kebanyakan curhat lo, jangan ketularan Guo Jia plisss."

"Oke-oke."

Shi senyam-senyum. 'udah gue sambungin ke speaker di UKS

"Ehem.. Yun, kamu sejadah ya?"

Zhao Yun yang lagi ngejagain idolanya di UKS cuman bingung. Zhao Yun sadar dari tadi dia megang mic 100 rebuan dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Cao Pi lewat mic.

"Maksudnya apa ya?" Yun kaga konek

Cao Pi H2C. "Karena diatas Zhao Yunlah abang beribadah."

Cteekk

Bruusshh!

Otak para penonton korslet.

Cao Cao nyemburin kopinya.

"Ano soal gombalan tadi itu saya kopi paste dari OK-jek di net tv, cuman saya lupa depannya jadi aneh deh." Cao Pi ngabur.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shi ngakak lagi.

Para penonton yang ngerti ngakak sampe pukul-pukul orang disebelahnya.

Penonton yang kaga ngerti kaya Liu Shan pasang muka polos minta ditabok.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ano senpai? persertanya udah semua."

"Pfft.. ko udah? bukannya ada satu lagi ya?"

"Emang siapa?"

"Itu guru eskul tari sekaligus tukang masak di kantin."

"Okuni-sensei?"

"Iya, MWAHAHAHAHA!" Shi lanjut ngakak+gugulingan di panggung.

"Oke, Untuk Okuni-sensei dipersilahkan naik daun eh panggung."

Okuni naik panggung.

"Zhong Hui, apa perbedaanya butler dan kamu?"

Zhong Hui geleng-geleng.

"Klo butler bekerja di mansion, kalau kamu bekerja jadi babu di pensi taun ini hihihihihi." Okuni ngabur sambil panyungan.

Zhong Hui diem, ga ngebales, ga intinya Hui menerima kenyataan klo dia itu babu.

"Lomba gombalnya udah selesai senpai."

"Pfftt.. baca di kertas bagian belakang, umumin pemenang lombanya."

Shan ngebalik kertasnya. "Tapi senpai disini tidak tertulis apa-apa"

"masa elu kaga kenal tulisan Om Zhuge sehh."

"Asli senpai disini ga tertulis apa-apa."

"Hm? mana?" Shi merebut kertas dari tangan Shan dan membulak balikin ntu kertas. "heee? Beh! buat penguman lomba begimane?"

"Kali-kali gantian dong kita bedua selaku panitia yang ngumumin, kita juga mau eksis."

Zhuge Liang ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Eksis apa numpang SENSOR depan kamera?

"Sori, perasaan dari kemarin kita berantem bukan begitu cuman si Authornya aja ntuh minta di tabok." Jelas Zhuge sambil kipas-kipas.

"SENSORMU! sama emak lu juga udah cukup."

Shi diem. _Emoh gue punya adek lagi, udah puas gua punya adek sarap kaya Zhao,_ Shi berdoa supaya ibunya ga hamil lagi.

Yi dan Zhuge naik panggung.

"Yak kita akan mengumumkan siapa pemenang lomba cover sing tahun ini."

"Juara 1 jatuh kepada.."

"Yang menyanyikan lagu Aitakatta, Cao Cao dan Nobunaga!"

Brussshh!

Cao Cao dan Nobunaga nyemburin sirop tepat di wajah Liu Bei dan Sun Jian.

"Klo mau nyembur liat dulu dong!" sembur Bei dan Jian.

"Yee maap, kita kaget."

"Yaudah sana maju ke panggung."

Dun dan No ngedorong dari belakang sampe bikin ni dua om dan aki (Cao Cao lagi bersih dari kumis dan jenggot) ngedubrak ke depan menubruk Bei dan Jian.

Dun dan No ketawa nista. _Rame juga ngenistain ni duaan,_ dilanjut senyam senyum nista.

"ITU! mereka berdua lagi ada di UKS lanjutin aja!" teriak No.

Padahal Cao Cao dan Nobunaga pingsan ga digotong ke UKS termasuk yang ditubruk ngikut pingsan.

"Oke."

"Juara 2 cover sing jatuh kepada.."

"Project saya lupa lagi abjadnya apa aja!"

 _Masa nama band gue jadi begitu,_ Zhao sweatdrop.

 _Weks grup adek gue menang?_ Shi kaga percaya.

"Beh! Membernya lagi ga ada+Zhao lagi ada tugas dari emak jadi dilanjut aja!"

 _Idih dilanjut mulu,_ Yi manyun.

"Daripada pada enggak ada yang mau kedepan dari alesan ini itu sama anu ano mending ga usah di umumin jadi tandanya..."

"NI PENSI SARAP BERAKHIRR!" teriak semua warga di CN Gakuen minus yang tadi sempet ketiban sial.

"Woho, pada semangat pensi berakhir." Zhuge kipas-kipas.

"Yaiya atuh, gue juga bersyukur ni pensi selesai."

"Dan buat OSIS, tolong ya~ bersih-bersih." Yi smirk.

Yang merasa menjadi OSIS langsung manyun semangatnya turun lagi.

"UDAH-UDAH JANGAN PADA MANYUN KERJA-KERJA DAN KALIAN YANG BUKAN OSIS UDAH SANA BALIK KEALAM MASING-MASING KAGA USAH PAKE PASANG MUKA POLOS MINTA DI TABOK!"

"DAN KALIAN PARA OSIS KALO GA NGEBERSIHIN INI BEKAS PENSI BARENG FUUMA! GUA GOROK SATU-SATU BUAT JADI MAKAN MALEM!"

Teriakan kedua panitia bikin heboh warga CN Gakuen lari kesana kesini, kocar kacir sana sini termasuk yang di UKS 3 juri sarap balik kealamnya minus Shennong calon guru di sekolah.

"Ehem, akhirnya kita berdua yang kece ini perintah-perintah sesuka hati sampai malem MWAHAHAHAHA!" Yi membaca kertas dari Author.

"Enak juga memperbudak mereka." Zhuge ngelus-ngelus jenggotnya.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Di akhiri dengan tawa jahat dari kedua manusia paling hobi berantem menutup chapter kali ini.

"Untuk akhir kata kami berdua ucapkan."

"Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini."

TBC

Akhirnya~ bisa selsain dalam sehari, oh ya karena Author lagi habis ide boleh minta sarannya enaknya tentang apa lagi? Tapi idenya yang bisa Author bikin oneshot.

Dan Author akan pensiun dulu bentar dari fandom ini jadi pindah fandom ke ToZ cuman bikin satu fanfic oneshot kok jadi kalau fanfic ToZ udah Author publish, Author bakal balik lagi ke fandom ini.

Btw, soal gombalan diatas itu Author sendiri yang bikin makanya rada aneh gitu (maklum cewe single player mah gini) kecuali gombalannya Cao Pi dan itu asli apa Cao Pi katakan diatas kopipaste karena depannya lupa jadi ngarang deh, dan Author ngakak cuman gara-gara ntu gombalan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini~

See you next chapter~


	13. Halal Bi Halal

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor/Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Sun Wukong: ah iya sebenernya maksud ane itu… KERA SAKTI! #ngeles terus ngabur.

Eh padahal itu gombalannya aneh lho, dan entah kenapa Author kepikiran ini gombalan gaje mungkin karena cape kali ya~ abis dari Jakarta bulak-balik #nyengir #keterusan mikir

Hikari(OC Author): kalo udah gede Hika-chan mau jadi sejarawan!

Sima Yi lewat. "Eh tumben anak angkatku yang nyebelin dan sarap ini muncul #nyubit pipi Hikari. Kenapa kamu mau jadi sejarawan?" #nyubitnya makin keras

Hikari: Sa-sakit ayah huhu…

Sima Yi ngelepasin cubitannya.

Hikari: #nyengir. Karena biar bisa mempelajari sejarah cinta kita~

Sima Yi nampar Hikari.

Sima Yi: jangan gombal pliss, jijik!

Hikari: HUWAAAA! EMAKKK! AYAH NAMPAR AKU! #ngabur nyari emak Chunhua.

Sima Yi: Lebay banget anak gua yang satu ntu, oke mending saya aja yang ngelanjutin bales review.

Sima Yi: Soal request-an Rosy-san, maaf ya kalau ga sesuai harapan, soalnya Author ngebikin chap ini pas perjalanan ke Jakarta jadi rada ngaco gitu gara-gara ga bisa tidur di mobil.

Zhuge Liang dateng.

Zhuge Liang: Liat ponakan gue kaga Yi?

Sima Yi: Kaga, ponakan gue juga ngilang.

Zhuge Liang: Kata anak yang di pipinya ada bekas tamparan bilang ke gue klo ponakan kita pundung cuman gara-gara di deatglare sama muka antagonis elu.

Sima Yi: Yaudah mending kita nyamperin ponakan kita yuk.

Zhuge Liang: Hayu.

Mereka pun mencar nyari ponakan sendiri.

Sima Yi:Tuh bukan ya ponakan gue, samperin aja dah. #nyamperin Fengzhang.

Zhuge Liang: hmm.. gua lupa wujud ponakan gue #ngelus-ngelus jenggot #liat Zhunei mojok. Mungkin itu kali ya ponakan gue.

Eh pas udah selesai nenangin yang mereka pikir ntu ponakannya, dan setelah beberapa menit mereka baru ngeh klo orangnya kebalik.

Sima Yi: INIKAN PONAKANNYA SI KUMIS LELE!

Zhuge Liang adem ayem aja ga pake teriak cuma ngelus-ngelus jenggotnya trus pergi entah kemana.

Haram bi eh Halal bi Halal

Selamat Membaca

Hari ini hari yang damai bagi para warga CN Gakuen kecuali kedua (mantan) panitia pensi ini yang kerjaannya cuman saling dupak klo udah ketemu, dan sekarang juga mereka ketemu di depan ruang guru bukannya maaf-maafan malah saling dupak menggunakan kipas baru.

"Haduh kalian berdua ya, SENSOR mulu!" teriak Qiao twins.

"Kaga bosen apa?!" sembur Sun Jian.

"KAGAK!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Eh ada Daddy Jian, Daddy Jian udah sembuh?" tanya Xiaoqiao. _Kalo ga salah nih aki sensitif kalo udah dipanggil Daddy,_ Xiaoqiao smirk.

"Jangan panggil gue Daddy! Jangan ketularan anak gue." Sun Jian mencak-mencak.

 _Hoho, berhasil ternyata,_ Xiaoqiao ketawa dalem hati.

"Yaudah, mending kita Haram bi Haram dulu yu~"

"Tunggu Da-chan, klo ngomong jangan typo dong yang bener ntu Halal bi Halal."

"Tapi yang requestnya bilang Haram bi Haram." Daqiao protes.

"Udah-udah jangan ketularan penyakitnya ni dua strategis." lerai Xiahou Dun.

"Daripada SENSOR kita Haram bi Haram sama warga sekolah." Xu Shu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"HALAL BI HALAL!" teriak Qiao twins.

"Iye pokoknya itulah." Xu Shu gemeteran.

"Sudah-sudah ayo pada ke lapangan kita Halal bi Halal." Kojiro Sasaki menengahi.

Akhirnya para guru yang melerai 2 strategis cina ini ngikut Kojiro Sasaki daripada kena goda banci mending ngikut termasuk 2 strategis yang saling dupak di depan ruang guru tadi.

TING! TONG!

 _"Kepada semua siswa yang masih ngorok maupun yang udah mandi pake seragam muslim dan CEPAT ke lapangan."_

 _"ATAU GA KALIAN SEMUA AKAN DI GOROK BUAT BIKIN OPOR LEBARAN HARI INI OLEH KITA BERDUA!"_

 _"MWAHAHAHAHA!"_

" _Yang kaga ikut bakal nyesel."_

" _Yang ikut bakal dapet THR…"_

Atas ketawa jahat dan sogokan dengan dapet THR, para murid langsung melek dilanjut dengan murid yang berebut kamar mandi minus para OSIS yang malah tidur lagi di kasur masing-masing.

"KALIAN PARA OSIS CEPET BANGUN! SETELAH HARAM BI HARAM SELESAI KALIAN BOLEH BALIK KE HABITAT MASING-MASING!"

 _Kumaha Bapa/Babeh aja cape gua/aku ngebersihin lapangan, mending digorok daripada mata nanti kek panda,_ anak OSIS kompakan tidur lagi di kamar.

Baru aja kepala nempel di bantal eh ada gebrakan pintu.

Brak!

Para guru yang udah liat cctv dan diperbudak oleh kedua strategis kompakan ngegebrak pintu kamar anak OSIS sampe bikin pintunya lepas dari besinya alias miring sebelah jadi klo mau ditutup harus pake tenaga.

 _Dalam hitungan ketiga kita teriak ya,_ Zhou Yu memberi aba-aba lewat telepati.

1

 _Teriaknya gimana?_ tanya Gracia.

2/3

 _Pokoknya teriak aja Gracian-chan,_ Shi ngikut telepati.

 _Gini aja,_ _I-IYA PAK! KAMI BANGUN! TOLONG JANGAN JADIKAN KAMI OPOR LEBARAN!_ Taigong senyam-senyum.

 _Tumben pinter lu TAI gong,_ puji Shi.

2/4

 _Gue emang pinter kali, terus lari kemana aja pokoknya keluar dari asrama ini te-,_ belum sempet Taigong nyelesain perkataanya

 _Nyumput biar ga ketahuan muehehehe,_ lanjut Shi.

 _Yang kompak, SEMANGAT!_

 _SEMANGAT! Demi kebebasan!_ teriak semua para OSIS lewat telepati.

2

3

"I-IYA PAK! KAMI BANGUN! TOLONG JANGAN JADIKAN KAMI OPOR LEBARAN!" anak OSIS langsung ngabur ke keluar kamar melewati para penggebrak pintu.

 _Emang muka kita antagonis banget ya?_ Benkei sedih dan bertelepati sama guru yang senasib.

Gradag!

Grudug!

Grudug!

"Udah pada ngumpul?"

"UDAH PAK~ TAPI ANAK OSIS GA ADA!"

"Lupakan anak OSIS kasihan mereka cape bersih-bersih kemaren."

 _Bukannya Bapa ya tadi bilang kalau ga bangun bakal digorok lah sekarang malah dibiarin,_ batin semua yang di lapangan.

"Ayo sekarang para guru berbaris ke samping, dan kalian berbaris ke belakang."

Mulailah mereka bersalaman dan ada juga yang malakin guru satu persatu dengan alasan pengumuman tadi, tiba-tiba ada yang nyanyi lagu dangdut.

"Kelakuan si kucing garong!" Zhao muterin kepalanya kek trio macan.

Plak

"Adaw, eh ada babeh," Zhao nyengir. "cuman iseng beh."

"Klo mau lagu rohani bukan dangdut, ANAKKU SAYANG~" Yi ngejewer kuping Zhao.

"sa-sakit beh! tapi Zhao ga tau lagu rohani Beh!"

Makin keraslah jeweran Babeh Yi ke Zhao.

"Sakit! Beh! AMPUN!"

"Tak ada ampun bagimu." Babeh Yi nyeret Zhao entah kemana.

.

"Ini Halal bi Halalnya jadi?"

"Udah, bubar aja."

"Asli nih?" Shi ga percaya.

"Iye daripada kalian tidur di lapangan cuman nunggu tuh orang.

Yang laen ngangguk-ngangguk dan masih diem di lapangan.

"UDAH BUBAR-BUBAR!"

Bisa dipastikan mereka pada ke habitat masing-masing dan Haram bi eh Halal bi Halal ga dilaksanakan karena yang memperbudak mereka ilang dan para OSIS yang nyumput keluar dari persembunyian dan balik ke kamar lalu tidur lagi.

Zhuge Liang adem ayem duduk di teras sekolah sambil kipasan, katanya sih nunggu Sima Yi.

Lagi asik nunggu eh Zhao keluar.

"Zhao kenapa? kedua kupingmu merah."

"Abis dijewer Babeh." Zhao ketawa garing.

"Bohong."

 _Ketawan dah klo gue ngebohong,_ Zhao manyun. "Ini abis dijewer sama emak pake senjatanya." Zhao ngabur.

 _Widih ngeri juga,_ Zhuge pasang muka yang susah dijelaskan.

Sima Yi keluar dari sekolah.

"Ngapain dimari? nunggu gue?"

"Iye, gue mau ngajak elu nyari kipas baru."

"Bukannya udah beli?"

"Udah."

"Terus kenapa beli lagi?"

"Cuman mau jalan-jalan aja keluar sekolah, refreshing." Zhuge nyengir.

"Sok kecakepan lu pake acara refreshing segala,yaudahlah klo tujuannya jalan-jalan ane ikut."

Akhirnya kedua strategis ini jalan-jalan keluar sekolah BERDUA dan di ikuti si kembar Qiao dan kedua (mantan) MC.

"Ko kita jadi nguntitin mereka?"

"Kitakan dipaksa sama guru kembar itu, jalanin aja bisa aja dapet THR tambahan."

"Iya juga."

Mereka berdua tos dan entah kenapa mereka tercekoki yang begituan karena guru kembar dan kegiatan yang dilakukan 2 straregis itu.

"Persis kek pasangan suami istri, lebih mesra, ga kaya kalo sama Bu Yueying, biasanya klo sama Bu Yueying asli ga sampe kek beginian." Yun cengo ga percaya sama pemandangan di depannya.

"Hush gua ogah punya babeh baru."

"Gua juga ogah klo ayah angkatku punya istri baru."

Mereka diem.

"Emm... bukannya ni chap harusnya tentang Halal bi Halal ya?"

Yun ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Terus kenapa jadi cerita kita nguntitin nih dua aki-aki."

"Kan Halal bi Halalnya udah sebenernya itu cuma malakin guru ga maaf-maaffan, terus Author masih ngantuk makanya jadi melenceng gini."

"Yaudah deh selama dapet THR tambahan aku rela ngelakuin apapun."

"Kalo mau endingin aja neh cerita gaje."

"Oke ayo kita ngadep kamera nutup nih cerita gaje."

Mereka ngadep kamera.

"Saya, Sima Shi yang kece, ganteng tiada banding akan menutup cerita ini."

"Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita gaje ini~" Yun dadah ke kamera.

"See you next chapter~" Shi dan Yun dadah ke kamera.

 _Akhirnya penutupan,_ Shi dan Yun ngelus dada. _Yuk ah~ lanjut ngestalk,_ Mereka pun ngelanjut nguntit dua aki-aki bersama Qiao twins.

End dengan gajenya.

Author kasih hadiah aja, karena requestnya juga cepet jadi Author langsung bikin dan ngeutamain bikin chap ini daripada ngebikin fanfic ToZ

Maaf ya~ kalau ga sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan, banyak faktor soalnya selama pengerjaan chap ini uurrgghhhh~ apalagi sekarang Author puasa tanpa sahur, yaudah ya dari pada gelo baca curhatan Author.

Terima kasih udah baca cerita ini

See you next story~


	14. Menguntit Kedua Strategis

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** UNESA? Jurusan apa? #keponya kambuh

Sebenernya itu OC Author yang berwujud grim reaper yang tersesat di dinasti Han :v

Ga enak… kaki sakit tapi cuman sebelah.. terus pas mau tidur kepala sakit kejeduk terus, alhamdullilah ga kena apa-apa, paling cuman insomnia mendadak selama diperjalanan.

Sima Zhao: hmm… mungkin nanti kalo ada lomba nyanyi, bakal aku nyanyi- AUW!

Sima Yi: udah jangan nyanyi dangdut pindah profesi sana, jadi kuli bangunan kek apa gitu yang waras dikit. #lempar Zhao kemana tau.

Setelah membaca review, Author jadinya ngelanjutin penguntitan dan mungkin soal MOS bakal Author kopipaste dari sekolah Author aja, jadi bakal agak lama, mungkin MuBarnya sebagian OC sebagian lagi dari DW dan SW.

SEMANGAT! Author doain sukses, sibuk? Ngurusin kuliah ya? jaga kesehatan jangan dipaksain klo udah cape.

Menguntit Kedua Strategis

Selamat Membaca

Di suatu kota kita sebut saja kota x-over terdapat 4 stalker dan sepasang korban di kota itu, jujur gaje banget pembukaannya mending kita langsung ke 4 stalkernya aja yuk.

"Kembali di acara Katakan Stalker bersama saya Sima Shi." Shi mengambil wujud presenter tipi (tumben normal kaga pake narsis).

"Dan saya Zhao Yun."

"Hmm.. kalian lagi ngekopas acara tv katakan putus ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu Xiao-sensei."

"Tapi kenapa nama acaranya katakan Stalker?" Daqiao kepo.

"Karena tujuan kita bakal nguntit kedua strategis."

Daqiao ngangguk.

"Oke permirsah kita akan balik lagi menyorot korban." Shi menyorot 2 strategis dengan handycam.

"Shi mukanya cius banget."

Yun diem. "Shi lagi kambuh penyakitnya, kebanyakan makan baozi buatan ayahnya."

"Pantes, biasanyakan dia narsis klo pembukaan."

"Tapi kerennya lagi, Shi ga sakit perut sama sekali ataupun trauma."

"Trauma?"

"Iya, Om Yi kan lagi merencanakan sesuatu ke Shi, jadi pas Om Yi lagi buat baozi, tuh baozi mengandung formalin, boraks + minumannya dikasih kopi sianida."

"Itu perencanaan pembunuhan ata-"

"Sssttt.. korban lagi memasuki toko kipas." Shi mengikuti korban masuk ke toko.

 _Kenapa ikut masuk?!_ 3 orang yang masih sembunyi di semak-semak melotot.

Terpaksa 3 orang ini masuk ke toko itu tetapi sebelum masuk mereka nyamar dulu alias masuk ke toko baju yang sebelahan sama toko kipas.

"Hooohohoho." Daqiao menyamar jadi Santa Clause.

"Emm... Da-chan sekarang masih musim ujan." Xiaoqiao sweatdrop.

"Kalo gitu aku nyari baju lain."

Grasak

Grusuk

"Mending gue jadi ini aja ya?" Yun nyamar jadi Wen Yang.

"Plis Yun, muka kamu sama Wen Yang tuh jauh sejauh Bandung ke Jepang, dan jangan nyamar yang harus pake wig." Xiaoqiao tepok jidat.

"Terus aku jadi siapa dong?" Yun pasang muka polos minta ditabok.

Ting!

Keluar lilin di atas kepala Xiaoqiao. "Aha! elu jadi Liu Shan aja tampang elu polos tapi dalem asli bego persis kek aslinya, udah sana cepet ganti."

"Tapi..."

"CEPETAN, kalo ga," Xiaoqiao ngeluarin kipasnya. "sensei terbangin ke sekolah lagi."

"I-iya." Yun langsung ngacir ganti baju.

"Xiao-nee, Da-chan udah dapet baju buat nyamar." Daqiao ngeliatin kostum doramenyon.

Xiaoqiao tepok jidat. _Walau sebenernya elu kaka gue tapi disini gue jadi kaka lu, lama-lama gue ingin lu cere sama Sun Ce, ketularan bego klo elu lama-lama jadi istri Sun Ce,_ Xiaoqiao ngelus dada. "Mending pake ini aja deh lebih normal pakeannya." Xiaoqiao nyodorin baju hijab sekaligus kerudungnya.

"Hmm.. oke Da-chan bakal pake ini." Daqiao ngacir ke ruang ganti baju.

"Nah gue alias ketua disini jadi orang terkenal aja." Xiaoqiao menyamar sebagai Sherlock Holmes.

Setelah selesai nyamar mereka masuk toko kipas, mereka ga tau klo Sima Yi dan Zhuge Liang udah keluar dari toko diikuti Shi.

"Korbannya mana ya?"

"Bukannya tadi udah keluar ya?"

"Hmm.. yaudah ayo kita cari Shi."

Mereka pun keluar dari toko mencari Shi.

"Itu Shi!" Yun nunjuk Shi yang lagi ngikut masuk ke kafe.

Mereka langsung lari ke kafe itu dan langsung menarik Shi keluar dari toko dan ngegebukin Shi.

Plak!

"Adaw!"

"Rasain ini!"

Jdak!

Setelah selesai menggebuki Shi, Xiaoqiao masukin kertas kecil ke kantung celana Shi, lalu 3 orang itu langsung melempar Shi ke toko baju tadi.

"Ayo kita masuk, sekalian makan siang."

Jadilah mereka pada beli makanan dan ngopi-ngopi.

"Yun pasang kuping baek-baek, korban kita duduk tepat di belakang kamu."

"I-iya."

Pindah dulu yuk ke meja korban.

"Enaknya nanti malem makan apa ya?"

"Ayam? ikan? sapi?"

"Daging lagi mahal."

"Yaudah sayuran aja."

"Hmm... boleh deh sama makan telur+nasi, trus buat cemilannya apa ya enaknya."

"Kue?"

"Enaknya kue apa?"

"Daripada makin bingung bikin aja tuh orgor alias oreo goreng."

"Boleh tuh, mau bantu ga?"

"Kagak."

"Idih cuman bantu gorengnya doang."

"Iya! dan hentikan puppy eyes milikmu, mengerikan."

"Oke kalo gitu, ayo anterin aku ke supermarket."

"Moh, berasa jadi ibu-ibu gue."

Zhuge sweatdrop. "Tapi elu dengan pakean yang sekarang asli kaya ibu-ibu."

"Serah lu! oke gue anter elu ke supermarket."

Mereka pun berdiri dan pergi dari situ.

Balik lagi ke meja stalker.

"Yun apa katanya?"

Yun ngeliat Shi di deket kursi yang diduduki Daqiao. "Eh Shi dah mbalek."

"Kamu nyamar apa mau ke acara pernikahan?" Xiaoqiao melihat Shi dari atas sampe bawah.

"Nyamar jadi tamu di pernikahan deket sini."

"Iye dah," Xiaoqiao pasrah. "mending kita lanjut ngikutin mereka."

"Yun mereka mau kemana?"

"Ke supermarket."

"AYO KITA IKUTI MEREKA!"

Mereka pun mengikuti korban dan sesampainya di supermarket, mereka cuman ketawa super ngakak gara-gara liat Zhuge Liang diperbudak sama Sima Yi buat ngangkatin belanjaan.

"HAAHHAHAhaha... udah kita balik ke sekolah aja yu."

"Hahaha... tapi sensei kayaknya makin seru liat deh.. pffftt."

"Mending balik daripada ketauan sama babeh... HAAHHAHAHAH!" Shi guling-guling di lantai.

"Pffftt.. udah ayo balik ke HAHAHAHA!"

Tep

"HYAAAA! BABEH MAAFKAN AKU, AKU GA BAKAL NGUNTIT LAGI!"

"Lah Shi kamu kenapa? ini aku Jiang Wei."

"Lho? anak angkat Pa Zhuge?" Shi kebenerin keOOC-annya. _harga diri gue ancur di depan ni anak_

"Kalian ngapaen disini, mau belanja?"

"Emm... i-iya, sabun mandi abis." Shi nyengir.

"Mau beli cemilan!" Qiao twins nyengir.

"Cuman disuruh ngikut." Yun pasang muka sepolos mungkin.

"Eh kalian ngapaen ngumpul dimari?"

"A-ada Babeh," Shi keringetan.

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga kita lari."

1

2

3

"LARI!"

Keempat stalker itu lari dari supermarket di komado oleh Sherlock kw 5.

"Kenapa pada lari?" Sima Yi bingung.

"Tau dah, ayo pulang berat nih belanjaan."

Jiang Wei ngeliat kedua strategis dari atas kebawah. "Tumben ayah mau diperbudak sama Om Sima, persis deh suami yang diperbudak sama istri." Jiang Wei nyengir terus ngabur.

Kedua strategis diem dan selang berapa menit ni dua orang saling dupak lagi satu sama lain, saling menyalahkan sampe menjelang sore.

Di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Haaa...haaa... cape~ Yun penutupan..."

"Masih cape Shi..." Yun ngedubrak.

"Yun... urrghhh..." Shu ngikut ngedubrak.

Beda lagi sama Qiao twins, pas mereka mau pingsan, mereka ditangkep sama suami masing-masing.

 _Yang udah nikah mah beda..._ batin Shi iri. "Itu... tolong penutupannya..." nada bicara Shi kaya orang sekarat.

"Kita nih yang nutup?" Sun Ce nunjuk diri sendiri.

Daqiao ngangguk.

"Oke, sekian cerita dari chapter ini."

"Assalamualaikum warohmatullohi wabarokatuh."

"Ce... lu begonya lagi kumat ya?"

Ce geleng pala.

"Yang bener tuh Wa'alaikumusalam."

"Yang bener tuh Assalamualaikum.

"Wa'alaikumusalam!"

"Ah udah udah kalian ini, malah berantem." Qiao twins sweatdrop.

Xiaoqiao berdiri. "Oke, aku aja menutup," Xiaoqiao senyum. "terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini~" Xiaoqiai dadah ke kamera.

Daqiao berdiri. "see you next chapter~"

TBC

Karena Author lagi stuck di ff ToZ jadilah Author ngelanjut fanfic ini… huff kebayang dah kalo chara di ff ini nambah makin butek oe (lagi linglung kurang tidur) daripada Author curhatnya makin jadi mending kita potong saja dengan tanda baca.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini~

See you next chapter~


	15. Ngegaje bareng 3 senpai 2 kouhai di UKS

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor/Friendship

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Ih sama dong kaya Author cita-cita mau masuk sastra walau masih nunggu 1 tahun lagi #digeplak

Berarti kalau lagi diperjalanan ga tidur sama sekali?

Mungkin antara Jum'at depan dan sabtu depan soalnya kadang Author klo di sekolah nulis di buku baru di ketik di laptop makanya update bakal ngaret mulai minggu depan, ihh malahan karena cerita ToZnya bingung ngelanjutinnya jadilah Author ngelanjut cerita ini walau makin kesini makin gaje.

Beda matanya :v dan muka.

Ngakak? Hmm… masa sih padahal cerita ini campuran dari curhatan Author dan imajinasi Author yang kelewat aneh.

Boleh dong minta gambarnya hoho, calon MuBar di CN Gakuen #smirk. Siap saja OC anda akan senasib sama Shi dan Yun, OOCnya kelewatan maksudnya.

Ngegaje bareng 3 senpai + 2 kouhai di UKS part 2

Selamat Membaca

Pagi hari yang cerah di UKS, terlihat 4 manusia sedang berbaring di kasur dengan damai tinggal di masukin liang lahat selesai, sebenernya keempat orang ini korban chap kemaren.

2 orang pingsan karena dehidrasi dan 2 orang lagi abis kena gebuk istri sendiri, yak bisa ditebak mereka adalah Sima Shi, Zhao Yun, Sun Ce dan Zhou Yu.

"Urghh..." Yu bangun bangun terus meraba mukanya. "ko sakit ya?" terus ngaca. "gue yang kece ini diterbangin ya sama istri gue, makanya lebam begini." Yu ngomong sendiri.

"Eh Yu udah bangun."

"Shi, panggilin yang bermarga Pang bernama Tong."

"Bilang aja Pang Tong ga usah kaya ver yang biasa Author tonton, males nanti bibir gue jadi buat curhat si nthor lagi." Shi manyun.

"Udah jangan manyun bimoli tau rasa lo!" sembur Yu.

"Bibir gue yang seksi ini ga akan jadi bimoli kalo manyun."

Yun dan Ce bangkit. "Udah jangan SENSOR mulu kena gebuk lagi tau rasa kalian."

"Eh-eh katanya nanti bakal ada MuBar ya?"

"Tapikan kita aja baru dapet rapot semes 1."

"Tau deh si nthor maksa."

"Dan katanya nanti rumor bakal ada kelas SE-PE-SIAL + gurunya juga SE-PE-SIAL."

"Kek martabak aja SE-PE-SIAL."

"Kan nanti itu kelas campuran makanya SE-PE-SIAL."

Mereka diem.

"Daripada ngeg-"

"WOII! YANG BERMARGA PANG DAN BERNAMA TONG DATENG!"

Shi sama Yun langsung riweuh sendiri selimutan lagi di kasur pura-pura tidur.

"Diem Ce kaga usah pake teriak." Yu balik selimutan. "Udah cepet balik ke kasur."

Mereka pun selimutan lagi.

Greeg~

"Tumben ada pasien di klinikku."

 _KlinikMU dari Hongkong, ini UKS sekolah dodol,_ batin Shi. _Tapi katanya emang ada klinik yang nama Tong Pang._

 _Itu klinik Tong Fang bego!_ sembur Yu.

 _Klinik Tong Seng!_

 _Itu mah makanan BEGO!_

Nah gini nih bedanya yang jomblo sama yang udah nikah klo udah telepati kerjaan SENSOR.

"Ah sudahlah, mending cari makanan lagi di kantin."

Greegg~

Mereka bangun.

Shi udah siap mau lempar tv rusak.

Yu siap dengan kotak P3K.

Yu dan Ce Cuma ngelus dada. _Fiuhh kaga ketahuan_

"Maen ToD nyok~"

"Hayo~"

Mereka duduk di lantai melingkar.

"Garuda ada lima!"

 _Bukannya tadi ngajak maen ToD ya?_ Yun sweatdrop.

"abcdefg."

"GOBLOK!" sembur 3 manusia ke Shi (niat ngatain atau main?).

"HUWOIII! BELUM DITENTUIN!"

"Yaudah silahkan tuan Shi mau kategori apa?"

"Yang berhubungan dengan makanan." Shi smirk. "Gedondong."

"Itu buah, GOBLOK!" sembur Yu.

"Dan itu juga harusnya pake K." Yun senyum 5 jari.

"Iye-iye sabar napa? kaga usah pake hujan."

"Gosong." Ce nyengir bahagia.

"Garing," Yu smirk. "yang ga bisa jawab harus pilih ToD."

"G-G-Ganning."

"Itu nama orang Yun." Ce sweardrop.

"Yak Yun gagal, ayo Shi." Yu pasang evil face.

"Yak aku nyerah, gue pilih Dare."

"Hoho, pake baju ibumu Shi terus kamu gebukkin ayah kamu."

"He? emoh! gua bukan anak durhaka." tolak Shi padahal dalem hati mah ingin banget ngebukkin ayahnya.

"Yaudah tarik si Liu Shan kesini."

"Oke kalo gitu." Shi langsung ngacir keluar UKS.

"Nah Yun kamu pilih apa?"

"Truth."

"Kamu ingin ngegebukin siapa?"

"Sima Shi."

"Oke, kalo ada waktu kamu bisa gebukin dia sepuasnya."

"Yak lanjut."

"Garuda ada lima."

"abcdefghijkl, L!"

"LING TONG!"

"LONTONG!"

"POCONG!"

Yu sama Yun cengo.

"Ce…" Yu geleng kepala.

"Daripada kita tambah waras mending kita sambung kata aja yu, tapi 3 kata, jadi yang ga bisa ngelanjutin bakal dihukum."

"Hayu!"

"Gue duluan ya,Pada suatu hari."

"Yang cerah, gue."

Brak!

"KEMBALI MEMBAWA INI!"

"Eh Shi elu."

"Udah balik, taro."

"Tuh anak di."

"Sini yuk mari~" Yu nunjuk samping kanan.

"Setop setop! kalian maen apa sih, puyang gua dengernya."

"Maen sambung kata."

Shi diem. "Oke kalo gitu."

"Gue ikut maen."

"Setelah gue maen."

"Gue nyari Liu."

"Mbek," Shi di deathglare sama Shan. "Mangap Hehe."

"Gue pun mencekek."

"Diri sendiri, TAMAT!"

"NI PERMAINAN GAJE SANGAT!"

"Yaudah ganti aja, maen garuda ada lima lagi."

"Garuda ada lima!"

"abcd, D!"

"DADA!"

"DATARR!"

"DEPOK!"

"D-D-DAPUR!"

"Lu ngejek Author?"

Shi sama Yun geleng kepala. "E-e-enggak kok."

"Yaudah lanjut."

"Garuda ada lima!"

"abcdefgh! H!"

"HUANYING!(1)"

"DIANYING!(2)"

"XIANYING!"

"HUANG GAI!"

"YAK GUA CAPE MAEN BEGINIAN!" Shi dan Yu gebrak lantai.

"Yaudah kalo cape kita tutup nih cerita, cape gua."

"Gue juga."

Brak!

Shi loncat. "WADAW! SIAGA EMPAT ADA YANG BERMARGA PANG DAN BERNAMA TONG MENGGEBRAK PINTU UKS!"

"SIAGA TIGA ADA KEK HUAI KESINI BERSAMA YANG BERMARGA PANG DAN BERNAMA TONG!"

"SIAGA DUA SHOTA BULE DATENG SAMA KAKA ABALNYA!"

"SIAGA SATU BANCII IKAL DATENG! DALAM MODE YANDERE!"

Mereka teriak-teriak gaje dan kocar kacir sana sini.

"AAAARRGHHH!"

Mereka teriak kaya orang gila baru masuk RSJ.

Yang diluar cuman cengo.

"Jia, mereka pada sehat?"

"Mungkin, lagi kambuh penyakitnya.. kayaknya." Guo Jia nyengir.

"MINGGGIIIR!" Yu panik lari keluar UKS.

"MINGGIRRRR! GUE YANG CAKEP DAN KEREN INI MAU LEWAT!" Ce lari sambil ngangkut (nyuri) galon. _lumayan dapet galon gratis,_ Ce nyengir.

"MINGGIRR ZHAO YUN YANG WARAS INI MAU LEWAT!" Yun lari sambil narik adek kelas yang polos.

"HUWWAAA! SENPAI AKU MAU DIBAWA KEMANA!"

"MINGGGIRRR SIMA SHI YANG CAKEP KECE GANTENG KELEWAT GENTENG INI MAU LEWAATTT! TUNGGU YUN GUE IKUT!"

Guo Jia komat kamit "bukan temen gue, bukan temen gua, bukan temen gue."

"Nah, kalau begitu kalian bertiga tolong tutup nih cerita o-key."

"Okey Kek Huai."

"Sekian dari kegajean 3 senpai + 2 kouhai tadi."

"Terima kasih udah baca chapter gaje kelewat gaje ini."

"See you next chapter..."

TBC

Bahasa Cina

Selamat datang

Film

Karena Author stuck dengan cerita itu jadilah cerita ini… yang kelewat gaje.

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini~

See you next chapter~


	16. Belajar Bahasa Campur

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor/Friendship

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Jadi kalo misalnya perjalanan yang lama kaya mudik, ga tidur?

OC anda itu calon siswa kelas SE-PE-SIAL, hohoho #digeplak

Sima Shi: Nthor kita ntu kaga bisa masak apalagi klo udah pake minyak yang banyak, dan hoho untung anda polos jadi anda ga tau ejekan Author yang dibuat oleh temen Author.

Sima Zhao: Itu Bahasa cina yang Author dan temennya Author nemu di kamus, jawabannya ada di chap ini.

Ternyata ada juga yang bikin OC dengan nama klinik yang suka muncul di tv.

Mungkin Bahasa mandarin + Bahasa lain berujung tes renang, hoho tau aja Author belum pernah main SW, makanya Author udah bingung sendiri sama chara para SW.

Soal profil udah diterima semua, makasih ya.

Belajar Bahasa Campuran?

Selamat Membaca

Pagi yang indah di kelas 1-1 kelas yang isinya hampir kouhai 'waras' dan sekarang di kelas itu sedang diajar bahasa cina yang baik dan benar oleh Pa Huang Gai.

"Nah anak-anak apa bahasa cinanya selamat datang?"

"HUANYING!"

"Bagus, kalau bahasa cinanya film?"

"DIANYING!"

"Ada yang tau bahasa cinanya anjing apa?"

Sun Ce angkat tangan.

"Inu, pa."

Huang Gai tepok jidat. "Haiyaaa itu bahasa jepang bukan bahasa cina, hayo siapa yang tau?"

Ranmaru angkat tangan.

"XIANYING, Pa."

"Hushhh itu mah bahasa indonesia kasar."

Hanbei angkat tangan.

"Hoo tumben kamu angkat tangan biasa molor klo udah pelajaran Bapa."

"ANYING! Pa, Hanbei mau tidur lagi."

 _Itu mau ngatain apa ngejawab?_ batin murid di kelas.

Huang Gai ngelus dada. _Ni kurcaci satu minta di kasih pr MTK._

Liu Shan angkat tangan.

"Gou, Pa."

"Bagus, nah sekarang tugasnya buat kalimat dengan bahasa cina dan langsung ditunjuk oleh Bapa, yak dimulai dari Zhong Hui."

"Watashi to Hanbei molor di _Biǎo_ (1)."

Pa Huang sweatdrop. _serah mereka aja cape saia,_ Pa Huang pasrah. "Yak lanjut Xiahou Ba."

Ba senyum. "Jiang nii-san eat bersama watashi."

 _Kaga ada bahasa cinanya biarin lah,_ Pa Huang menghela nafas. "Lanjut Ranmaru."

"Abdi kemaren steal _jiàn_ (2) Mitsuhide-san."

 _Perasaan disini ga ada guru bahasa sunda,_ Pa Huang bingung. "Lanjut Himiko."

"Ashita Himi bakal meet idola oe."

"Himi-chan kalimatnya ko ancur, biasanya kamu yang pinter bikin kalimat."

Himiko cuman senyam-senyum minta di tabok.

"Lanjut, Joan of arc."

"Yesterday i eat-eat with my friends, xie xie." Joan nyengir.

Pa Huang diem bentar. "bikin kalimatnya ngaco, lanjut Nene."

"Watashi berlatih with my _zhàngfū_ (3)."

"Lanjut, Sun Ce."

"Yesterdey ai digebuk becos ai eat _shíp i n_ (4) my istri."

"Pantes kamu masih kelas satu beda sama adik sendiri, bikin kalimat dan pengucapan dodol begitu."

Sun Ce nyengir. "Turunan Pa."

"Turunan dari hongkong, lanjut Hanbei."

Hanbei molor. " _Zuótiān wǒ zài kètáng shàng shuìjiào_ (5)."

.

.

krik krik

.

.

"Hanbei hebatkan...nyam.. nyam." Hanbei senyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Iya-iya kamu hebat klo udah tidur nyambung sama tugas Bapa, lanjut Wang Yuanji."

"Watashi belum _Zǎocān_ (6) because scared telat."

"Kamu sama Zhao emang sama, sama-sama sarap, yak lanjut Liu Shan."

" _Fùqīn yǎng_ (7) ANJING."

"Shan.. kamu mau ngatain bapa atau gimana?"

Shan nyengir. "Saya lagi dendam sama Bapa."

 _Aduhh Gusti tolong cepatkan bel pulang,_ kedua tanga Pa Huang menengadah ke atas.

Kalo dikelas 1-1 klo belajar bahasa cina acak adul begini beda lagi sama kelas 1-3 yang lagi belajar bahasa cina menjurus bahasa indonesia bersama Liu Bei, saking sabarnya ni guru satu sampe ngelus dada jutaan kali karena siswa di kelas 1-3 yang LUAR BIASA.

"Lu Xun, bahasa cina ini apa?" Liu Bei menunjuk gambar anjing di papan tulis.

"Anjing, Pa."

"Itu bahasa indonesia."

"Dog."

"Itu bahasa inggris, Bapa tanya bahasa CINA."

Lu Xun pura-pura budek. "Inu."

"Isshh, yaudah Xing Cai ini apa?" Liu Bei masih nunjuk gambar anjing.

"Papan tulis Pa."

"Maksud saya yang ini." Liu Bei membuat lingkaran di gambar anjing.

"ANJING, Pa."

 _Ya Tuhan tolonglah hambamu ini,_ Liu Bei mau bunuh diri tapi ditahan. "Mending kita belajar bahasa indonesia aja yu!"

"HOREE! BAHASA INDONESIA!"

Liu Bei sweatdrop. _Kalo bahasa indonesia pada seneng, ga kebayang pas mereka kelas 3 diajar sama Cao Cao mungkin era romusha ada lagi,_ Liu Bei ngelus dada.

"Minggu kemarin kita udah belajar SPOK, sekarang Bapa ingin kalian membuat kalimat, di mulai dari Musashi."

"W-watashi beli sabun di emol."

"Musashi yang bener itu mall bukan emol, lanjut Yukimura." Liu Bei geleng pala, _cape saya cape._

"Yesterday Masamune-dono makan leher eh peluru di dapur."

"Ada-ada aja, lanjut Kunoichi."

Kemarin saya liat Zhao debus di depan kamar."

Liu Bei kaget. "Zhao kamu debus apa?"

"Makan paku." Zhao nyengir.

"Lanjut Lu Xun."

"Kemarin Bapa SENSOR sama Pa Cao di depan ruang guru."

"Xun.. jangan fitnah yang kemaren SENSOR tuh guru fisika sama biologi."

Lu Xun ngangguk. "Tapi Pa, Lu Xun liat sendiri Bapa main pedang sama Pa Cao, sampe ngeluarin percikan api."

"Husshh... jangan mengotori fanfic ini + Bapa kemaren cuman ngasah pedang Bapa pake batu dari Pa Cao."

Lu Xun ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Lanjut, Zhao."

"Kemarin Kakak pingsan di kelas."

"Tumben kalimatnya waras, tapi ah sudahlah, lanjut Xing Cai."

"Kemarin saya ditembak sama Liu Shan di bawah pohon, lalu saya gantung dia di pohon."

Liu Bei diem. "Lanjut, Sun Wukong."

"Jiang Wei harem cowo di sekolah INI."

"Kalimat ancur, kayaknya kamu dendam sama Jiang Wei."

"Ga dendam Pa, KENYATAAN."

"Hah?!"

"Tuh salah satunya Pa." Sun Wukong nunjuk Lu Xun. Lu Xun nyengir.

"Pasti yang ngincar Jiang Wei itu.. Lu Xun, Xiahou Ba, Zhong Hui, dan anak saya."

"Ko Bapa tau, tau dong kan Author saban hari kecekok fanart di tumblr," gantian Liu Bei yang nyengir. "lanjut Sanzang."

"Kemarin Sanzang dikejar MONYET ngamuk di kantin."

"Mukii!" Sun Wuking ngamuk.

"Udah-udah jangan berantem, thor dah sana cari kelas lain buat di sorot." Liu Bei dorong kameramen abal keluar kelas.

Blam!

Ting!

"Aha! mending nyorot yang lagi tes renang."

Sesampainya di kolam renang.

"Bocor nih idung Author." fokus nyorot cowo yang di kolam.

"Shi lu merasa ada yang liatin ga?" bisik Ma Chao ke Shi.

"Iye, terus auranya aura mesum gitu."

"Mending keluar yu lagian kita udah tes ini."

"Tapi Chao gara-gara tes tadi celana renang gue anyut entah kemana."

Chao tepok jidat.

"WOIII! GUE NEMU CELANA RENANG WARNA UNGU LAGI!" Fu Xi ngibar-ngibar celana renang.

.

.

"FU XI-SENPAI KEMBALIIN CELANA KOUHAIMU YANG GATENG INI!" Shi langsung berenang menuju Fu Xi.

"Hoho, jadi ini punyamu Shi," Fu Xi smirk. "Ma Dai tangkep ini." Fu Xi ngelempar celana renang Shi ke Ma Dai.

Plak

"Fu Xi maaf ya ga ketangkep." Ma Dai nyengir.

"Apa ini?" Nu Wa mengambil sesuatu yang basah dari kepalanya. "celana renang? FU XIIIII!"

"Hiyaa! nyonya besar maafkan aku~" Fu Xi mau keluar kolam tapi tangganya jauh.

Jadilah adegan Tom & Jerry di kolam.

"NUOOOOO! CELANA RENANGKU BEKU! FU XIIII SENPAI JAHAAATTT!" Shi mojok di kolam.

"Yaudah jemur aja."

"Tapikan lama cairnya."

"Ya tunggu aja, Ma Chao yang ganteng ini duluan ya."

"Cao Pi, kiw! pinjem boxer lu dong bentarang doang, gue mau mandi dulu, nanti gue balikin."

"SEKALIAN DICUCI!"

"IYEE GUE CUCI KLO UDAH SAMPE KAMAR MANDI!"

"NIH BOXERNYAAA!" Cao Pi ngelempar boxer bermotip polkadot pelangi(?) ke Shi.

Shi nangkep boxer Cao Pi. _tumben baek biasanya klo ngeliat gue menderita dia cuman smirk terus ngabur ninggalin gue ah sudahlah, akhirnya gue bisa mandi juga._

Shi langsung ngabur dari kolam renang sambil membawa celana renangnya yang beku.

"Yahh laki-lakinya udah pada ngilang, gagal lagi dah aku cuci mata," gumam kameramen. "mending nih cerita ditutup, NU WAAAA! FU XIII! SINI!"

Nu Wa dan Fu Xi berhenti kejar kejaran, lalu menghampiri kameramen.

"Tolong tutup nih cerita."

"Sekian cerita dari chapter ini."

"Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini~"

"See you next chapter~" Nu Wa dan Fu Xi dadah ke kamera.

"Silahkan dilanjut adegan Tom & Jerrynya.

Cerita kali ini ditutup dengan adegan dimana Fu Xi di bekukan oleh gebetannya sendiri.

TBC

Pengertian kata-kata diatas

(1)meja

(2)pedang

(3)suami

(4)makanan

(5)kemarin saya tidur di kelas

(6)sarapan

(7)Bapa memelihara

Yak selesai lagi cerita gaje hasil tangan Author huft… senin sekolah padahal masih ingin libur sebulan lagi(sekalian kaga usah sekolah).

Kadang baca fanfic yang lebih lengkap itu emang harus lewat google daripada lewat aplikasi fanfictionnya.

Terima kasih membaca cerita ini~

See you next chapter~


	17. Sima Shi dan Boxer

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Author aja kalau perjalan lama pasti bakal tidur di mobil itu juga kalau mob ilnya ga di kebutin, dan serasa ikut balap.

Sima Shi: hoho untung sekali anda itu polos, awas sama Author kita ya, Rosy-san, kadang Author suka gtm ngincar yang lebih tua darinya kaya tahun kemarin, itu juga ga dapet, pffftt... MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Hikari: HUWOOOII! AKU CABUT NYAWA KAKA SEKARANG TAU RASA!

Sima Shi: MAAF! JANGAN CABUT NYAWA KAKA SEKARANG! #ngabur

Sekalinya ingin main pas mau beli gamenya ga ada terus, jadi ya main WO, SW, dan SB itu juga langsung loncat main yang ke-4.

Soal guru itu, sebelum Author bikin fanfic ini, Author nulis dulu siapa yang di kelas ini gurunya siapa aja, makanya makin hari makin bingung saia.

Hoho… Author aja ga tau, tapi pasti tau bakal belajar sejarah. #digeplak. Yang Author tau Xianying itu kasar yang diganti hurus S nya.

Sima Shi dan Boxer

Selamat membaca

Hari Sabtu yang indah bagi warga CN Gakuen minus Fuuma yang harus beres-beres sekolah dengan gaji secuil dan di hari ini juga bisa dibilang hari sial bagi anak dari Sima Yi dan Zhang Chunhua sekaligus kaka dari Sima Zhao, boleh jujur? sumpah ini opening yang gaje saking bingungnya bikin opening cerita.

Srek!

Srek!

Srek!

Suara apa itu?

"Uuurrghh!"

Suara apa itu permirsah.

"Arrrghh!"

Bukan itu bukan suara yang lagi meditasi di toilet.

Srek!

Srek!

Srek!

"SUSAH BANGET NIH!"

Ternyata eh ternyata itu Shi yang lagi ngebersihin boxer Cao Pi dengan cara manual alias pake tangan.

"Kak!"

"Apa Zhao?!"

"Zhao mau ke supermarket bareng Yuanji, KAKAK MAU NITIP APA?!"

"KAKA MAU NITIP DETERGENT AJA!"

"OKE KAK! DETERGENT MOLOTOVKAN?!"

"ADIKKU SAYANG! KAMU NYURUH KAKA NGEBAKAR NIH BOXER SIALAN?!"

"ENGGAK KAK!"

"INGET YA ZHAO! NAMA DETERGENTNYA ITU MOLOTOK!"

"IYA KAK! ZHAO INGET! YAUDAH YA KAK! ZHAO MAU OTW SUPERMARKET!"

"IYA UDAH SANA CEPETAN!"

Kembali lagi dengan Shi yang sedang berusaha menghilangkan noda coklat dari boxer Cao Pi.

"ARRRGHH! GINI NIH YANG MINJEMIN BARANG GA IKHLAS! NYUCINYA SUSAH!"

Srek!

Srek!

Srek!

"Shi daripada tambah dinistain sama aku mending elu samperin si Cao Pi." saran kameramen abal.

"Iye dah, gue mau cutang alias cuci tangan dulu."

Setelah cuci tangan, Shi ganti baju dan merapikan rambutnya yang tadi udah kaya gembel.

Shi ngaca di kamar mandi yang masih banyak cucian numpuk. "Gua udah kembali kece nieh, otw lantai 5." Shi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Blam!

"WOIII! AKU SELAKU KAMERAMEN BELOM KELUAR! JANGAN MAIN TUTUP PINTU DONG!"

Ckrek

"Iye maap," Shi nyengir. "silahkan keluar ratu."

"Shi, elu emang kaka tiri gue yang baek." Kameramen abal keluar dari kamar Shi sok anggun.

"Yaudah markicaw, ke kamar Cao Pi."

"KA SHI! ZHAO YANG LUCU INI MBALEK MEMBAWA DETERGENT UNTUK KAKA!"

"Udah kaga usah pake te to the riak alias teriak, gue lagi deket sama elu." Shi langsung ngerebut kresek putih yang dipegang Zhao.

"Kaka mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar Cao Pi."

"Ngapaen?"

"Banyak tanya, kaka mau nanya metode mencuci boxer dengan baek dan benar."

"Oke, sukses ya ka nanyanya, babay."

.

Sesampainya di lantai 5.

"Eh, meramen (baca: miramen) tau letak kamarnya ga?"

"Yang paling pojok kanan banyak es kek di gua."

"O-key makasi meramen."

"Sama-sama, kakaku tersayang jangan panggil aku meramen lu kate aku makanan." Kameramen abal ngedeathglare Shi.

"I-iya adikku sayang, kaka janji deh ga bakal manggil adek kaya gitu, dan janji ya jangan cabut nyawa kaka dulu."

"Siap kakaku sayang~"

Tok tok tok

"Siape?"

"Sima Shi yang ganteng kece cetar wow."

Ckrek

Cao Pi liat kresek putih yang dibawa Shi. "Elu mau ngasih gue detergent?"

"Kagak."

"Terus mau ngapain kesini?"

"Mau nanya doang."

"Nanya apa?"

"Biasanya kamu nyuci boxer pake apa?"

"Pake mesin cuci selesai 5 menit, kalo manual alias pake tangan selesai seharian, pake detergent molotok."

Shi diem. _Apakah aku yang ganteng ini bakal seharian di kamar mandi cuman buat ngebersihin noda coklat?_

"Udahkan nanyanya? syuuhh! balik ke alammu gue mau ngapel ke kamar sebelah."

"Iye, silahkan jangankan ngapel ngepel aja sekalian." Shi pun balik lagi ke lantai 4.

.

Cklek.

"Hah~ diriku yang ganteng ini bakal nyuci boxer Cao Pi SEHARIAN." Shi menghela nafas.

Srek!

Srek!

Srek!

Muka Shi ngeliat kamera. "Ternyata ya reader nyuci itu susah." sementara tangannya sibuk ngucek.

Ting Tong!

"EHEM! SHI ELU ADA DI KAMAR? KALO ELU ADA DI KAMAR SEGERA MENGHADAP BAPA DI RUANG GURU! SEKARANG!"

"Hadehh, Babeh pake acara manggil.. udah tau, gue lagi bertarung sama boxer di karman (kamar mandi)."

Akhirnya Shi menghadap Bapanya di ruang guru.

"Ada apa Beh, manggil Shi?"

"Ini tolong cuciin kipas Babeh sama Zhuge Liang, udah ketombean kipasnya."

Shi cengo. "Tapi..."

"Nanti dapet gaji ko, udah sana cepet!" Yi dorong anaknya keluar ruang guru.

"Idih enak banget nyuruh anak sendiri."

Sesampainya di kamar Sima Shi.

"Haahhh~ rambut gue jadi berantakan gini."

Srek!

Srek!

Srek!

"ARGHHHH NI NODA BANDEL BANGET SIH!"

"WOIII! YANG DIBAWAH BISA DIEM KAGAK!"

"YEEE JANGAN NYALAHIN GUE! INI SALAH BOXER LU YANG KAGA MAU BERSIH DARI NODA COKLAT DI PAHA!"

"HEH! ASAL LU TAU ITU NODA COKLAT EMANG GA MAU ILANG!"

"JADI INI GUE NYUCI 6 JAM PERCUMA! DAN DANDANAN GUE KAYA GEMBEL GINI!"

"IYA! UDAH DIEM LAGI ASIK NIH GUE MAEN PSNYA!"

"DASAR BOXER SIALAN!" Shi ngelempar boxer Cao Pi ke tembok karman.

Plak!

"WOIII! BOXER GUE JANGAN DILEMPAR MELAR NANTI!"

"BERISIK LO ANAK CINCAO! DAN SEJAK KAPAN?! KIPAS BISA KETOMBEANNN! EMANG YANG PUNYA SAMA KAYA KIPASNYA! SAMA-SAMA KETOMBEANNN! ZHAOOOOO!"

"I-i-iya kak? Ada apa manggil Zhao?"

"Bantu kaka nyuci kipas, nanti kaka bagi dua deh bayarannya."

"Oke, kak!"

"Ada bayarannya baru aja lu mau bantu." Shi manyun.

Yak cerita ini ditutup Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao yang lagi nyuci kipas yang udah ketombean (ketularan yang punya).

TBC dengan gajenya

Yak selesai cerita gaje ini yang sama gajenya dengan chap yang lain, dan mungkin ini ini cerita penutup, dan mulai minggu depan bakal tentang MOS gaje hoho, bukan MuBar aja lho yang di MOS GurBar juga hohoho…

Entah kenapa makin hari sense humor Author berkurang... jadi ya~ ceritanya makin gaje (jadi pendek) dan humornya kurang.

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini.

See you next chapter~


	18. MOS atau MPLS?

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** cieee bikin fb, sama Author udah di add ko, gercep hehe. #digeplak (KALO UDAH GEDEG SAMA AUTHOR SILAHKAN TABOK AJA)

Kan jarang-jarang bikin Shi kaya babu MWAHAHAAHA! PEMBALASAN, lagi kesel Author sama Shi.

Alhamdulillah masih lucu soalnya beneran semakin lama Author merasa kalo sense humor Author jatuh alias garing krenyes gimana gitu.

Iyaps sama-sama sibuk, anda sibuk dengan kuliah Author dengan demo eskul yang bikin stress dalam sekejap.

Soal album itu udah Author liat ko… karena penasaran

Soal OC… apakah di chap ini OC anda ga OOC bangetkan di sini? Maaf kalo terlalu OOC. #H2C

MOS atau MPLS?

Selamat Membaca

Hari senin hari yang dibenci anak sekolahan dan pada hari ini CN Gakuen kedatangan MurBar dan Gurbar, karena OSIS itu SE-PE-SIAL jadi mereka disuruh dateng nyubuh jam 4 atau 5 pagi, tahun ini bertema Harry Potter jadi nama gugusnya itu mantra-mantra yang di HarPot.

"Urrghh... kenapa gua jadi OSIS ya, males deh ngeMOS MurBar." keluh Sima Shi.

"Terima aja kali udah nasib, idih sekarangkan jadi MPLS bukan MOS..."

"Bukannya.. elu bukan OSIS ye, Pi?"

"Yee, gue OSIS keles."

"Emang elu jadi apa?"

"Tatib." Pi smirk.

"Alah, sok kecakepan lu siapa sih yang jadiin elu tatib."

"Bapa lu lah!"

Shi manyun. "Kaga adil! kenapa gue yang kece ini jadi bingkas!"

"Jangankan jadi bingkas, jadi bingkai foto pun lu bisa hahaha."

Shi ngamuk.

Cao Pi ngabur.

"Ah nyebelin dasar saPI!"

"Etdah elu pagi-pagi dah ngamuk." Zhou Yu heran.

"Si Cao Pi bikin gue naik darah mulu."

"Udeh, yang sabar hoaaam..." Yu nepuk-nepuk bahu Shi. "yang semangat ya jangan ngeluh mulu, eh lu liat si Bō ga?"

Shi angkat alis. "Bō?"

"Maksud ane Taiko Bō alias Taigong Wang."

"Ada di ruang OSIS."

"Okey makasih ya, bro." Yu pergi ke tujuannya.

 _Mungkin Yu lagi error kali ya?_ Shi ngeliat Liu Shan lewat. "Oi! anaknya Pa Liu Bei!"

Liu Shan celingak-celinguk, ngeliat Shi terus nunjuk diri sendiri.

"Iya kamu! sini!"

Liu Shan mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan eh Shi. "Ada apa senpai?"

"Kamu kebagian di gugus mana?"

"Ava Kadavra." Liu Shan senyum.

"Yaudah sini temenin senpai di sini, jadi patung eh maksudnya liat MurBar."

Liu Shan nurut aja, _daripada ga ada kerjaan._

Jam 6

"Shan."

"Ada apa senpai?"

"Masa MurBarnya cakep semua.. wah parah ada aki-aki jadi murid," Shi ngeliat Wen Yang. "saingan gue dateng."

"Wih senpai liat! ada vampir."

Shi diem.

Ting Tong!

"Buat para MurBar silahkan ke lantai atas dan memasuki kelas yang sudah di sediakan, dan untuk para BINGKAS silahkan me-"

"Tumben bukan Babeh."

"BIMBING GUGUS YANG SUDAH BAPA TENTUKAN UNTUK KA-LI-AN! UNTUK PARA BINGKAS JANGAN BIKIN GUGUS KALIAN DIMARAHIN TATIB TERUS! GUGUS YANG PALING BANYAK KENA MARAH! BINGKASNYA BAPA HUKUM! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Shi diem.

Shan diem.

2 Bingkas yang laen kocar kacir pada berebutan naik tangga.

"HEH SHI! CEPETAN SONO KE ATAS SEKALIAN TARIK ANAKNYA LIU BEI KALIANKAN SATU GUGUS! BIASA LEMOTNYA KAMBUH TUH!"

"Bentar Beh, Shi masih ngeloading kata-kata Babeh tadi."

"CEPETANNN! JANGAN KETULARAN LEMOT!"

"IYEEE!" Shi langsung ngacir ke lantai atas bersama Liu Shan.

BRAK!

Shi celingak celinguk terus benerin wibawa. "Ehem.. saya Sima Shi yang kece dan ganteng ini, bingkas di gugus ini."

Manusia berinisial KK angkat tangan.

"Iya, apa kamu yang pake camat"

"Anda bingkas ya?"

"Iya."

"Ko bingkas narsisnya selangit?"

"Karena tuntutan naskah, camat."

"Ka, nama saya bukan camat tapi SENSOR disingkat KatJur."

"Hoo~ aku tau kamu, majikan lu suka cerita sama aku."

 _Perasaan Masamune-senpai sama Shi-senpai beda kelas,_ batin Liu Shan bingung.

"Mending kita perkenalan dulu yu, dari kamu yang berbuntut." nunjuk anak berinisial TT

"Ini bukan buntut ka."

"Terus ape?"

"Jambul."

"Ntu bukan jambul, klo jambul ntu kaya si Masnor alias Masanori."

"Kumaha kaka aja."

"Oke, nama lu siapa?"

"Nama aku SENSOR disingkat TaTo."

"Kalo ga salah elu temennya Pa Yoshitsugu ya?"

"Iya ka."

"Lanjut sebelahnya."

"Nama SENSOR inisial MuNa."

"Suaminya Bu Ginchiyo ya?" tanya Liu Shan.

"Saya belum nikah ko."

"Kirain udah."

"Lan- bentar-bentar kayaknya gue kenal kamu deh, lo ponakan Babeh guekan?" nunjuk remaja perempuan yang duduk di belakang manusia berinisial MT tadi.

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Jadi elo ya yang nyuri baozi dari meja makan di rumah kemaren?!"

"Enak aja saya sendiri baru nyampe di dunia ajaib ini baru tadi pagi bersama adiku yang manis." perempuan itu berdiri terus ngeluarin peti mati

"Jadi elu nantang gue?" Shi ngeluarin rapiernya.

"Sesama baozi fans jangan berantem," Shan mencoba untuk melerai eh malah di deathglare sama dua manusia penyuka baozi. "Hieee... maksud Liu Shan Shi-senpai jangan berantem nanti kelas ancur, kepala senpai nanti buntung sama Pa Cao."

Shi mendengus, kesel ga bisa bunuh sepupu. "Iye gue tau, lu Sima Huasikan? OC Author berinisial RM."

Perempuan itu cuman ngangguk-ngangguk doang.

"Dan pasti yang disebelah lu adik lu yang bernama Sima Zhunei."

"Iya."

"Lanjut..." Shi bengong, _Aduhh ada aki-aki sagala ieu._

"Senpai?"

"Maaf tadi senpaimu yang cakep ini ngeblank ngeliat aki-aki demen warna hitam sama putih."

"Anoo... Bapa namanya siapa ya?"

"Saya SENSOR biasa disingkat MatHi."

"Errr... oke selanjutnya."

"Nama saya SENSOR tapi kadang nama saya suka dijadikan kata sambung seperti aya naon, ayam goreng, dll."

"Oke, kita sudah perkenalan."

"Saya akan menulis apa saja yang harus dibawa besok."

Bingkas kelas ini rada sarap dikit tapi Liu Shan ga sarap soalnya walau udah protes tetep harus ngikut apa kata senpainyah, liat aja Shi harusnya nulis yang udah ada di kertas eh malah diganti dengan seenak jidat jadi gugus Ava Kadavdra ini disuruh nyari barang-barang yang kelewat ajaib seperti kapur bagus, sapu lidi, tali tambang, senjata masing-masing dan baju item putih.

Ini mau Mos, drama, apa mau nyiksa orang? hanya Shi dan Tuhan yang tau.

Kita intip yu Gugus 1 alias Gugus Wingardium Leviosa.

Di Gugus ini bingkasnya waras beda sama yang tadi, mau tau bingkasnya yok chocodot eh cekidot.

"Saya Gracia."

"Dan saya Hanbei."

"Kami bingkas di gugus ini, salam kenal." Gracia dan Hanbei bungkuk.

"Perkenalan dulu yu, dimulai dari kamu yang paling depan."

"Nama saya SENSOR suka disingkat JC tapi kepanjangannya bukan Japanese Club lho, dan saya itu orang cina bukan jepang."

"Kamu vampir dari DW ngapaen kemari nyari stock darah?"

"Engga hanya mendapat undangan ini." JC memperlihatkan undangan warna tosca dan penuh bling-bling.

Hanbei ngambil undangan dari tangan JC. "Hah? jadi murid selamanya? jadi kaga bakal lulus dong."

"Kalian juga ko kalo udah ga akan naik kelas ataupun lulus walau udah dikasih rapot."

"Apha?!"

"Jadi kalian naik kelas cuman sekali selanjutnya akan selamanya kalian kelas itu, sebelum kalian masuk sekolah ini bukannya dikasih buku peraturan setebel kamus bahasa indonesia? dibaca ga bukunya?"

"Di baca ko."

"Terus kenapa ga tau."

"Cuman baca halaman satunya doang alias daftar isi." Hanbei senyum lima jari.

JC cuman memutar kedua matanya.

"Oke, selanjutnya."

"Nama saya SENSOR bisa disingkat WY," WY nyibakkin rambutnya. "cowo paling cakep di kelas ini."

 _Kayaknya MurBar satu ini punya sifat narsis kek Shi,_ Hanbei sweatdrop. "Lanjut."

"Nama SENSOR disingkat GuXi."

"Lanjut."

"Nama SENSOR disingkat WangI."

"Lanjut."

"Na-"

"Lanjut,"

"Lanjut,"

"Lanjut."

"Anoo... Hanbei-san"

"Apa?"

"Itu..."

Brak!

"HUWOIIII! jahat banget sih ngelewatin kita berdua."

Manusia yang duduk disebelah manusia yang protes ngangguk-ngangguk."

"Hanbei udah tau kalian makanya Hanbei lewat."

"Alah ngomong jangan kaya Tobi dari fandom mainstream napa? kata gue atau aku gitu kaga usah pake nama ndiri."

"Iye serah lu ini juga elu yang ngetik, MANTAN kameramen abal."

"Lu minta di siksa sama iron maidenku?!"

"Udah-udah, jangan berantem.. DURASI WOII!"

.

krik krik

.

"Nah gitu dong diem." Gracia senyum.

 _Cantik-cantik sifat kek Bapanya, serem,_ batin Hanbei.

"Sudahkan perkenalannya?" Gracia senyum manis tapi auranya ga enak.

"Sudah kak."

"Oke, sekarang aku akan menulis apa yang harus kalian bawa besok."

Mungkin keadaan gugus ini juga rada ajaib ya, karena ada Gracia si artis iklan obat kulit manggis, ya kali ini yang nulisnya manusia normal jadi yang dibawa MurBar buat besok normal ga kaya gugus yang dipimpin sama Shi.

Beda lagi sama yang lagi ngeMOS GurBar di ruang guru, yang ngeMOS sudah pasti Qiao twins, Cao Cao dan Nobunaga, sebenernya daripada MOS bisa dibilang wawancara kelewat gaje.

Shennong turn.

"Kamu!"

"Ada apa Daqiao-sensei?"

"Gimana sama boneka santet buatanku?"

"Lucu ko."

"Yak lulus dari wawancara monggo ke meja Pa Cao upupupupu."

.

"Kenapa anda ingin menjadi guru disini?"

"Karena tuntutan naskah."

Brak!

"Yang bener!" mata Pa Cao melotot.

"Karena~ dapet undangan dari Author waktu itu."

"Oke, silahkan tunggu diluar nanti saya akan kasih tau anda hasilnya."

Shennong pun keluar ruang guru.

Shuuten Doji turn.

"Eh Ten, tujuan elo kemari ngapaen?"

"Disuruh."

Xiaoqiao tepok jidat. "Engga ada jawaban laen."

Shuuten geleng-geleng.

"Yak kamu lulus, silahkan ke meja Pa Nobu."

.

"Kenapa anda ingin menjadi guru?"

"Karena disuruh sama Author."

"Ada jawaban lain?"

Shuuten geleng-geleng.

"Yaudah sana keluar, nanti saya akan suruh kamu masuk lagi klo udah diskusinya."

Shuuten Doji keluar dari ruang guru.

"Gimana hasih wawancaranya?"

"Yang nanyanya pada pokerface semua."

Balik lagi ke ruang guru.

Keempat guru nista ini berkumpul kaya diskusi tapi kalau didenger omongannya malah tambah gaje.

"Eh eh gimana wawancaranya?"

"Gaje, bosen gue denger Shuuten Doji ngomong karena disuruh."

"Emang lu doang." Nobunaga pasang muka you-don't-say.

"Yaudah kita lulusin aja tuh 2 (bukan) manusia ga usah sesuai naskah."

"Oke."

"Deal." mereka saling sabat tangan.

"Daqiao kamu kasih tau gih."

"Siap Pa Cao."

"Kalian berdua penutupan gih."

"Iye, sekian dari chapter kali ini tentang MOS kelewat Gaje."

"See you next chapter!"

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga part 1 nya~ karena Author udah butek sendiri kalau 3 kelas sepesial jadinya Author bikin 2 kelas aja, berabe entar makin berabe lagi klo bener kopas dari sekolah kelas SE-PE-SIAL bakal 8 gugus ! Kan ngeri makanya Author bikin 2 gugus ja dah.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.

See you next chapter~


	19. MOS atau MPLS? part 2

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin, chapter pelampiasan.

 **Genre:** Bingung.

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Hoho sebenernya Author ga tau lho soal itu hoho #geplak aja gapapa. dan karena Zhou Yu juga masih ngantuk jadi ngelantur gitu.

Ga curang ko Author juga ngeliat wikia dulu takut salah soalnya, yip yap benar semua tebakannya, oke jadi semua anak Guan Yu udah ngumpulkan?

Malahan Author suka sama review yang rame, kaya cerita ini rame (rame apanya?).

Takutnya OOCnya sama kaya Shi kelewat OOC pake pisan, karena Author demen mengOOCkan chara sampe OOCnya berlebihan seperti contoh di chap ini.

MOS atau MPLS? Part 2

Selamat Membaca

Hari kedua MOS ini mungkin bakal chap yang aneh dan gaje karena mungkin ada GOREngan bertebaran serebu satu (lupakan bohong), karena gugus yang dipimpin Shi kelewat sarap.

Kelas Gugus 2.

"Ohayou minna~"

"Ohayou senpai~"

 _Berasa jadi guru TK gue,_ Shi menghela nafas.

"Udah bawa apa yang senpai suruhkan?"

"Ud-"

BRAK!

"BERDIRI SEMUA!"

 _Cih... tatib sok kecakepan dateng, oke sekarang gua kalah sama banci ikal,_ batin Shi kesel.

BRAK!

"MAKSUD KALIAN APA BAWA TALI TAMBANG! KALIAN MAU NYULIK ORANG ATAU GIMANA!"

"Ini bang/kang tatib disuruh sama bingkas." MurBar nunjuk Shi.

"Ano... senpai kemarin Shan dah protes tapi kata Shi-senpai biarin aja suka-suka gue, gitu."

"SHI!" Zhong Hui nunjuk Shi sambil smirk, _akhirnya bisa nindas kaka kelas._

"I-iya?" Shi pura-pura takut.

"PUSH UP 70x."

"APHA?!"

"CEPET ATAU GA DITAMBAH 50 KALO NOLAK!"

"I-i-iye gue kerjain!"

 _MWAHAHAHAHA!_ Zhong Hui ketawa puas dalem hati.

"Hui, Chao! ayo keluar."

BLAM!

"Hosh... hosh..." Shi berdiri padahal belum 70x. _sebel gue pake acara dimarahin begini, padahal mereka juga bawa senjata,_ Shi manyun.

"Skor kita 1."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kan gugus yang paling banyak kena marah tatib, bingkas pembuat marah tatib di hukum." Liu Shan nyengir.

Shi diem. "Oke sekarang di hari kedua ini kita mengadakan games, bawa semua yang saya suruh ke lapangan."

Anak gugus 2 pun ke lapangan yaa walau barang bawaannya pada abstrak semua

Lain lagi sama gugus 1 yang punya bingkas rasa tatib jadi tiga tatib yang tadi ga masuk ke kelas gugus 1 karena ya itu udah ada bingkas yang nyeremin, MurBar di gugus 1 lagi jalan ke lapangan, kepala nunduk tinggal dikasih borgol per orang jadi deh narapidana nyasar.

Sekarang kedua gugus ini berbaris dan di depan mereka ada pemimpin masing-masing.

"Game kali ini adalah tentang popolisian." Hanbei mengangkat alisnya. "Maksud?"

MurBar bengong.

"Siapa yang nentuin ni permainan? kaga nyambung amat." Shi bingung.

"Mungkin, Babeh lu kali."

"Iya, mungkin ya."

Nobunaga tiba-tiba ada "Mohon ketua gugus masing masing ke depan."

"Lho? ada Nobu-sensei."

"Apa lo liat-liat? ga boleh gua ngikut." Nobunaga ngedeathglare Shi.

"I-iya boleh." Shi nunduk.

"Yaudah cepet ketua gugus KESINI!"

Calon murid kelas SE-PE-SIAL mukanya pucet saling dorong dan saling nyikut.

"Kalo ga ketua gugusnya, salah satu BINGKASNYA KESINI!"

Reflex MurBar di gugus 1 ngedorong Gracia, kalau gugus 2.. yaa itu masa ga tau sih bingkas sarap dan narsis itu, iya itu~ (digaplok).

 _Ko gue?!_ Shi panic terus ngeliat anak gugus 2 dengan tampang apa-salah-gue?

Anak gugus 2 bales pasang muka elu-yang-ngebuat-kita-dimarahin-tatib.

"Oke diantara kalian yang udah kena marah tatib?"

Shi sama Gracia saling tunjuk.

"YANG BENERRR!"

"Gugus 2, Pa."

"Hooo~ mau bohong juga Bapa tau ko, di kelas kaliankan udah Bapa pasang cctv, oke, yang jadi narapidana nyasar gugus 2 dan yang jadi polisi gugus 1."

"Oke, kalian pada bawa baju tv jadul?"

"Bawa..."

"Udah sana pada ganti."

"Kamu juga!" Nobunaga nendang Shi ke toilet.

Pas Shi keluar dari toilet, Shi memakai baju polkadot hitam putih dan kedua kaki dan tanganya di borgol.

"Kenapa gue beda sendiri?!"

"Karena elu bingkasnya."

"Tapi kenapa Liu Shan engga?"

"Karena Liu Shan ntu baek jadi dia ga ngikut maen, ga kaya kamu suka menjerumuskan!"

"Dan kenapa kaki aku juga ikut diborgol?"

"Biar kamu kapok sama apa yang kamu perbuat."

Shi loncat-loncat, _berasa pocong nyasar_.

Brakk!

Shi jatuh.

Dibalik tembok ada yang cengar-cengir penuh kemenangan.

PRIITTT!

Anak gugus 1 langsung pada baris.

"WOIIII TOLONGIN JANGAN DIEM AJA! TOLONGIN BINGKAS ELU!" Shi panik kaya kecoa yang tebalik.

"BANGKIT SENDIRI! Bapa ada kuncinya nih, tapi cuman buat yang kaki," Nobunaga menggoyangkan kunci borgol yang ditangannya. "kunci borgol buat yang ditangan ada di salah satu kotak di dalem lapangan ini.

"APE?!" Shi melotot.

"Jadi permainannya kalian gugus 2 jadi penjahat dan kalian harus membebaskan Shi dari jeratan borgol kalo kalian berhasil kalian pemenangnya." Nobunaga lempar kunci keluar lapangan dan ditangkap oleh Ma Chao, Ma Chao langsung kabur dan terdengarlah BGM (teriakan Shi) sangat merdu di telinga Nobunaga. "Nah sementara gugus 1 jadi polisi, tugas kalian adalah menangkap para penjahat alias gugus 2, kalau kalian berhasil menangkap semua penjahat kalian yang menang." jelas Nobunaga Panjang x lebar.

"Udah ngerti semuakan?"

"Udah senpai."

"Kalo gitu kita mulai, 1,2,3!"

"OH IYA GUGUS 2 BOLEH MEMBUNUH MANTAN KAMERAMEN ABAL DI GUGUS 1! KALO UDAH KETANGKEP LANGSUNG POTONG LEHERNYA BUAT PENGGANTI SAPII! DAN BIAR NI FENFIK END!"

Suruhan Pa Nobunaga dan Pa Cao Cao itu absolut, pikir anak gugus 2 ya walau mereka belum pernah diajar oleh kedua iblis ini mereka tau kalo mereka nolak nasib mereka kaya gimana... gimana mau nolak pas teriak Nobunaga mukanya berubah jadi antagonis (mukanya cius cius datar gimana gitu) minta ditabok.

Liu Shan mengeluarkan mic. "Bersama saya kembali lagi di acara MOS atau MPLS?!" Liu Shan nyamperin Shi. "Gimana rasanya di borgol atas bawah senpai?"

"Enak pala lu gue jitak, ya kaga enak cuman bisa ngerangkak kek bayi atau ga kaya ulet jal- WOIII!" Shi ngeliat kembaran JW terus ngesot mendekati yang Maha Kuasa eh orang yang dipanggil. "WOIII! ELU XUN YUKAN?!"

Xun Yu nengok ke bawah. "Iya, saya Xun Yu ada apa ya?"

"Ah elah elu kaya emas-emas aja, bukannya elu MurBar juga ya?"

"Iya, tapi karena pada ngira aku Jiang Wei termasuk Author jadinya ga ikut MOS jadi langsung belajar ngegantiin JW yang lagi sakit." Xun Yu senyum.

"Ah elah enak banget lu, sana ganti pake baju polisi, kita lagi game."

"Maaf senpai, saya disuruh ngambil buku, permisi dadah senpai." Xun Yu pergi sambil dadah inosen ke Shi dan dadahin balik.

"ARRGHHHH! LAMA-LAMA GUE KELUAR DARI OSIS!" Shi ngamuk.

"Tapi senpai kan ada peraturan no 1998 berbunyi 'siapa yang berani keluar dari OSIS akan di suruh debus, jadi babu sekolah selama setahun, dan nyawa di taruh di pancungan, sekian wassalam' gitu."

"Serah lu Sh- MA CHAAOOOOO! SINIIN KUNCI BORGOL!" teriak Shi menggelegar.

Ma Chao yang merasakan hawa seram lebih seram dari suster ngesot mendekatinya langsung lari keluar sekolah.

"WOIIII!" Shi ngejar Ma Chao dengan cara mengesotkan diri.

Liu Shan takjub, _WIHHH! keren padahal ga pake obat pel lho, hanya sekali senpai ngesot ni lantai lansung transparan._

"LIUUU SHAAAN! SINI IKUT SENPAIMU INI JANGAN TAKJUB!"

"IYA SENPAI LIUU SHAN YANG POLOS INI KESANA!" Liu Shan langsung lari otw ke tempat Shi berada.

Balik lagi ke lapangan.

Keadaan dua gugus ini sekarang tragis pake pisan, gugus 2 berhasil mendapatkan kuncinya sementara Shi lagi ngesot ngejar Ma Chao, Aya ngilang katanya mau beli ayam goreng, Fengzhang dan Zhunei duduk di bawah bareng Nobunaga sambil kipas-kipas, Huasi udah ngiket mantan kameramen dan udah siap dikurbanin buat makan siang, sisanya kejar-kejaran saling gantian pegang kunci borgol dan...

BRAKK!

Anak gugus 2 ngedubrak barengan karena vampir dari gugus 1.

"JIA XUUU! THANKS YA BUAT SENJATANYAA!"

"SAMA-SAMA CHONG!" Jia Xu ngacungin jempol ke JC.

"ARRGHHH!" Takatora mulai error.

"Heh! MuNa Maya! bawa nih kunci ke Shi!"

"Gue bukan artis indo, nama gue Muneshige Tachibana, dan gue ini COWO."

"Ah! serah nama lu siapa pokoknya elu cepet lepasin diri lu dan bawa ni kunci ke bingkas kita yang narsisnya selangit itu!" Takatora ngelempar kunci borgol ke MuNa Maya eh Muneshige.

"O-key."

Wusshh~

Muneshige langsung lari keluar sekolah mencari suster ngesot versi CN Gakuen.

Nobunaga berdiri. "Yak kalian para polisi tangkep tuh! sebelum mereka bisa membebaskan Shi!" Nobunaga nunjuk Huasi. "Kamu ponakan Sima, kurbanin tuh si meramen abal itu!"

baru kegores dikit lehernya Hikari teriak. "ARGGHHH!"

"Hmhmhmhm…" Huasi senyam-senyum.

ZRASSSH!

Kepala Hikari lepas dari badan.

Nobunaga senyam-senyum.

Huasi ngelap senjatanya.

Matanya Zhunei ditutup sama Fengzhang.

"Wow! ini Authornya yang lagi kumat apa emang udah tercantum di naskah?"

"Author lagi kumat Pa."

"Tau dari mana?"

"Dari itu." Fengzhang nyengir dan nunjuk tv jadul yang nangkring di lapang buat senam.

Nobunaga sweatdrop.

"WOII! DASARR SEPUPU ANGKAT KURANG DIAJARRR SAKIT TAU!"

Huasi kaget.

Nobunaga ketawa, seneng dia ngeliat kejadian di anime parutan eps 70-an jadi nyata.

"NEE-CHAN/HUASI SULAAPP!" 2 manusia korban OOC tepuk tangan (ketularan Shi).

Huasi mendekati manusia yang ketularan Shi.

Tak!

"Nee-chan/Huasi nyeri tau, kaga usah pake jitak sagala."

"Biar kalian bisa sembuh dari penyakit menular Shi."

"Huasi, kalo penyakit Shi udah menular susah buat disembuhin." Nobunaga senyam-senyum.

"WOIII! JANGAN KACANG MAHALIN AKU!"

"HA! HA! Woii tandu mana tandu?!" Nobunaga celingak-celinguk.

Brak!

Tandu jatuh dari atas.

"Oke, makasih siapapun itu." Nobunaga ngacungin jempol ke atas dan kepala ke bawah. "Heh! Chong Pocong!"

Jia Chong masih fokus sama permainan.

"Vampir cina berasa eropa!"

Jia Chong masih fokus.

"WOII! JIA CHONGG!"

Jia Chong ngeliat Nobunaga terus nunjuk diri sendiri. "Bapa manggil aku?"

"IYEE SINI!"

JC mendekati Nobunaga, Nobunaga membisikan sesuatu ke JC.

"Yang, saYang sini dong." panggil JC ke Wen Yang.

"Idih kalo manggil kaga usah pake huruf S dan A disatuin sama nama gue," Wen Yang menyibakkan rambutnya. "gue bukan pacar elu, SATU LAGI GUE OGAH PACARAN SAMA LU GUE MASIH WARAS."

"Iye gue tau ko elu bukan pacar gue dan gue juga masih waras hanya mengikuti naskah saja saia mah," Jia Chong nyengir. "makanya sini."

Wen Yang ngedeket ke JC.

Nobunaga smirk. "Bawa nih meramen abal pake tandu, SEMUANYA dan kalo bisa pssst buang aja ke tong sampah terdekat."

"Iya, sensei..."

Wen Yang dan Jia Chong pergi membawa mantan kameramen menggunakan tandu.

"Awas kepalanya jatuh, heh thor sorot Shi yang lagi ngesot sana disini mah udah mau bubaran."

"Okey."

POOF

"MAAAA CHAAAOO!"

Sret

Sret

Sret

"SENPAAI JANGAN NGESOT NANTI BAJU SENPAI RUSAKK!"

"PERSETAN DENGAN BAJU RUSAK! GUE MAU KUNCI BORGOL!"

Sret

Sret

Sret

"MA CHAAAOOO!"

"SENPAAAIII!"

"WOIII!"

Sret

Sret

Sret

"SENPAAII! AKU UDAH DAPET KUNCINYAA!"

"SENPAAII BERHENTI NGESOOTT!"

"BERISIK KALIAN BERDUAA!"

Sret

Sret

Sret

"MAAA CHAAAOO!"

"UDEHH BERHENTI NGEJAR ANEEE!"

"KALO MAU GUE BERHENTI! LU KASIH KUNCI BORGOL ITU!"

"KATA CAO PI ENGGAK BOLEH DIKASIH KE KAMU!"

"JADI INI KERJAANNYA CAO PI?!"

"MAYBE YES, MAYBE NO! HAHA!" Ma Chao makin cepet sprintnya.

"MAAAA CHAAOOO!" Shi berhenti ngesot, pahanya merah dan berdarah dikit.

Liu Shan lagi loading.

Muneshige masih berlari ke arah Shi.

"SENPAAAII INI KUNCI BORGOLNYA~" Muneshige melempar kunci borgol.

"HAHA! GUA DAPET KUNCINYA!" Zhong Hui menangkap kunci yang dilempar Muneshige. "selamat mengesot senpai~ dadah."

"DASAR BABU NYEBELIN GUE PECAT TAU RASA LU!"

"GUA KAGA PEDULI MAU DI PECAT MAU ENGGA! YANG PENTING HEPI! MWAHAHAHA!"

"ZHONG HUIII! OHOK!"

"Senpai, jangan teriak terus."

"ARRGHHH! LEPASIN BORGOL INI DARI GUEEE!" Shi pun nangis dan mengOOCkan diri di bawah pohon sakura sampai malam, nangis ditemani kuntilanak yang mendiami pohon sakura... yang satu ketawa ga ngenah, yang satu nangis minta digetok, yang satu pake daster, yang satu pake baju polkadot + celana bolong kebakar (akibat kebanyakan ngesot), yan- udah kita potong kasian Shi beneran kaya penunggu pohon duren yang abis ditolak cintanya terus bunuh diri (lupakan ngaco).

Akhirnya cerita ini ditutup dengan tangisan Shi yang penuh derita kaya cewe yang abis ditolak errr... maaf Author lagi error jadi lupakan ending gaje ini sekian terima guide.

TBC

AARRRGHHH! Inilah chapter pelampiasan author karena demo eskul dan ga bisa ngelanjut lagi gara-gara bintang sialan di stage ituu! Enak juga ngelampiasinnya ke cowo cakep macam Shi MWAHAHAHA! Yak Bahasa Author jadi begini deh sebenernya Author anak baek baek tapi kalo udah 'penyakitnya' kumat Bahasa jadi campur… lupakan dengan Bahasa jadi intinya

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.

See you next chapter~


	20. Kaga Jadi Demo Eskul!

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin.

 **Genre:** Humor.

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Eskul JC… pokoknya pas demo itu memalukan, jadi makin ga suka sama rok pendek…

Chap demo eskul ini gaje sangat, karena banyak hambatan, jadi maaf aja kalau demonya ga jadi ditampilin.

ASLI?! Ada OC berwujud Harry KW?

Walau udah dimakamin saya tetep hidup ko, dibangkitin lagi pake kertas mantra sama Om Liang Lahat #ditampar bulak-balik sama kipas.

Oke-oke, ingatkan saja kalau Author salah mengurutkan nanti.

Oke-oke, Author penasaran sama wujudnya…

Kaga Jadi Demo Eskul!

Selamat Membaca

Hari ketiga, hari terakhir MOS yang ditutup dengan demo eskul yang kelewat gaje, yaa mungkin disini juga eskulnya kelewat abstrak ya walau ga abstrak-abstrak amat, ada yang normal juga ko.

Di belakang sekolah tempat berkumpulnya anak eskul campur (maksudnya eskulnya nyampur bukan satu kategori aja, jadi kaya eskul bahasa dicampur sama olahraga, gereget. tapi ga ada yang gitu ko adanya paling olahraga dicampur sama olahraga lagi).

"Ini gimana demonya?"

"Udah demonya biarkan Jiang Wei dan Liu Shan." Guan Yu ngelus-ngelus jenggotnya.

Ma Dai angkat tangan. "Bukannya JW lagi sakit ya Pak."

"Ga, udah masuk ko," Guan Yu nunjuk Xun Yu yang lagi nyamar jadi JW.

Zhao angkat tangan. "Itu bukannya Xun Yu ya?"

"Dan... Liu Shan lagi diperbudak sama manusia narsis di UKS." Yun nyengir.

"Terserah kalian mau nganggep dia JW atau XY, itung tingginya aja."

"Pa ini bukan pel MTK." Hanbei lagi lewat terus nyerocos.

"Udah sana balik ke lab!" Guan Yu nendang Hanbei ke lab kimia.

"Hiyaa!"

"Oke pokoknya yang ngedemo itu Zhao Yun dan Sima Zhao TITIK GA PAKE KOMA, Bapa mau balik ke ruang guru."

"Tapi Pa, jadi anak yang laen ga kebagean demo dong."

"Bentar lagi saya ditugaskan untuk menemani suami istri jejadian, Pa" Yun berusaha ngeles.

"Kebagean kok Zhao, kalo udah mau ngedemo eskul olahraga," Guan Yu ngelus jenggot lagi. "Ya seterah lu lah Yun, POKOKNYA yang demo eskul harus kebagean semua TITIK GA PAKE KOMA." Guan Yu ngacir ke ruang guru.

Zhao diem, _gini nih cowo kawaii kaya gue kebagean terus jadi korban demo eskul._

Kita intip yu ke lab kimia.

BRAK!

"HUWAAA!"

"TIDAAKK LEMARINYA!"

Anak KIR di lab langsung bergerombol ke TKP.

"Kamu gapapa?!" Yinping langsung lari mendekati Hanbei yang sekarat, bukan, bukan Hanbei yang Yinping khawatirkan tapi. "LEMARII KESAYANGANKU HANCURR! HUEEE!" Yinping nangis.

Hanbei keki, _kirain khawatir sama aku._

"HUEEE! LEMARI KESAYANGAN YINPING HANCUR!" Yinping nangisnya makin menjadi.

Semua pada tutup telinga.

"HEH PING! SUO! TENANGIN ADEK LU SANA!" titah Cao Pi.

"IYE!" kedua manusia ini langsung menghampiri sang adik tercinta.

"Yinping tenang ya, nanti kita cari lagi lemari yang baru."

"NDAK MAU YINPING MAUNYA LEMARI INI DIPERBAIKI!"

Ping sama Suo melotot mendengar permintaan adeknya.

"Waduh, kalau di perbaikin bisa setahun.. mending beli yang baru aja." Suo nepuk-nepuk pundak adeknya.

"NDAK MAUU!"

"Oke! nanti kedua kakamu yang kelewat ganteng ini minta bu Yueying buat ngebenerin nih lemari."

Yinping berhenti nangis terus ngeliat kakanya dengan tatapan sendu. "Beneran kak?"

"Bener." kedua kakanya nyengir bahagia.

"GUOOO JIAAA JANGANNN!"

DUUUAARRR!

"HUWEEE! LEMARI KESAYANGAN YINPING MAKIN ANCUR!"

"GUOOO JIAAA LAMA-LAMA GUA KELUARIN KAMU DARI ESKUL KIR!"

"AMPUN PI!" Jia ngabur dari lab.

"Jadi? uang kas kita ludes lagi?"

"Iye, Mas." Cao Pi manyun.

"jangan manyun sok unyu lo." Nagamasa nampol Pi.

"Yee gausah sewot juga kali, Mas."

Eskul JCC (Japan Chinese Club).

Eskul yang rada sarap karena ga punya kelas tetap + suka ngerampok jatah kelas eskul laen.

"Daddy! kami bertiga udah dateng~"

"Shangxiang anakku tercintah berhenti panggil ayahmu ini dengan daddy."

"Ya kan daddy ayahnya Shangxiang." Shangxiang senyum inosen.

Daddy Jian pasrah, ga kuat sama tingkah laku anaknya.

"Ce, liat anak Bapa ga?"

"Pi-senpai lagi ngurus eskul KIR."

"Oke, kalo gitu Quan tolong seret anak ane sama anak Liu Bei."

"Tap-"

Belum sempet Quan protes sama Bapanya udah di deathglare dan di dorong keluar kelas, Quan manyun terpaksa Quan ke UKS cuman buat nyeret Liu Shan, dan karena Liu Shan diseret dari UKS, Shi teriak bagaikan majikan kehilangan babu, karena teriakan Shi, para pasien + anak PMR ngegebukin Shi jadilah Shi mumi CN gakuen.

Selama perjalanan ke Lab, Quan cuman misuh-misuh gaje, jalan di hentak-hentakin, pokoknya kaya cewe PMSlah, setelah nyeret Cao Pi dengan kasar, Quan balik lagi ke kelas XI IPS 1 yang biasa dipake sama eskul JCC itu juga hasil ngerampok jatah kelas eskul tari.

"Nih, pesanan anda Pa Cao."

"Makasih Quan kamu anak Sun Jian yang paling nurut."

"Mau dong sekali lagi tolongin Bapa." Cao Cao senyum mesum.

"Tolong apa?" Quan bingung.

"Tolong seret Zhao Yun dong."

"Yakin Zhao Yun doang?"

Cao Cao ngangguk. "Yakin." terus senyum.

"Awas loh kalo bohong, nanti bayar ongkosnya mahal."

"Sebenernya ga sih, sekalian seret Sima Shi." Cao Cao ngangguk terus senyum penuh arti. "Udeh cepet sana!" Cao Cao nendang Quan keluar kelas.

Brak

Blam!

"Idih udah nyuruh, ngusir lagi." Quan manyun terus misuh-misuh ga jelas.

BRAK!

Quan gebrak pintu UKS.

Kakek Huai kambuh penyakitnya.

Para pasien riweuh kocar-kacir.

Anak PMR langsung teriak-teriak gaje (bukannya ditolong -_-").

"DISINI ADA YANG NAMANYA SIMA SHI!"

"OHOK!"

"KEK HUAI SEKARAT! UGD! UGD!" Joan kocar-kacir.

"QUANNN! TANGGUNG JANAB BIKIN KEK HUAI SEKARAT!" Sima Shi berdiri di kasur.

"GUA KAGAK SALAH APA-APA!"

"ELU PUNYA SALAH! AYO CEMAN-CEMAN KITA GEBUK ANAK PA JIAN YANG KEDUA!"

"HAYOOO!"

Dag!

Dug!

Jdak!

"GUA KAGA SALAH APA-APA!"

"GEBUK TERUS!" titah Shi yang masih dalam balutan perban di seluruh tubuh.

"Haiyaa, malah tawuran di UKS," Pang Tong geleng-geleng. "Ba tolong angkut Kek Huai ke kasur."

Ba pasang pose hormat. "Siap."

.

BRAK!

Dateng-dateng Quan turun tangga ga woles sambil nyeret Shi yang babak belur kaya Quan (korban tawuran).

BRAK!

"GUE EMOH LAGI DISURUH NYERET ORANG! GUE CAPEEE! GUAAA TRAUMAAAA!" Quan njerit ga ngenah.

"ELUU BARU! NYERET SHI! ZHAO YUNNYA MANAAA?!" Cao Cao balik njerit.

"EMOHHH! GUA TRAUMA! PA CAO GUA DIGEBUKIN SAMA ANAK PMR PLES PASIEN DI UKS!"

"KAGA ADA TAPI! CEPET LU CARI ALIAS SERET SI ZHAO YUN KESINI!"

"KAGA MAUUUU!"

Tep

"ANAKKU SAYANG... CEPET SERET ZHAO YUN ATAU GA DADDYMU YANG CAKEP INI BAKAL GANTUNG KAMU DI POHON KAYA KEJADIAN LIU SHAN NEMBAK XINGCAI." kata Sun Jian penuh penekanan.

Quan keringet dingin. "I-iya, Daddyku tercinta, anakmu yang kelewat ganteng ini bakal cari Yun."

SYUUUTTT~

Cao Cao ketawa penuh kemenangan. "Enak juga ngebabuin anak elu, keliatan banget berbaktinya ga kaya anak gue apa-apa gue di palak terus sampe kosong dompet."

Sun Jian nepuk bahu Cao Cao. "Itu tandanya elu salah ngedidik anak."

"Emang gimane cara ngedidik anak yang bener?" Cao Cao penasaran.

"Sini liat di yutub."

Cao Cao pun minta saran ke Sun Jian gimana caranya ngebuat anak berbakti dan menghormati orang tua dengan benar.

Biarkan Quan ngacir sana sini hanya untuk mencari Zhao Yun sampe butek kaga nemu-nemu, karena Yun sekarang lagi jadi babu buat kedua strategis di luar sekul sana.

.

Lab Bahasa.

"Okuni.. maksudnya apa bawa anak PMR kesini?"

"Hoho dia bakal jadi logistik di eskul ini sementara."

"Hmm... kalau begitu," Lianshi ngeliat Hui sambil smirk. "tolong ambil galon dong di kantin."

"Jauh Lianshi-sensei.."

"Ambil GA?" Lianshi ngedeathglare Hui.

Wusshh~

Hui langsung ngacir.

Okuni dan Lianshi ketawa.

TING TONG

 _"Kepada seluruh eskul mohon maaf karena demo eskul tidak jadi karena saya... ga mau ada demo eskul ples ada MurBar yang nyamar jadi murid disini jadi, demo eskul ditiadakan TITIK GA PAKE KOMA."_

"APPPAAAA! UDAH SUSAH PAYAH NGANCURIN LAB KIMIA DEMONYA GA JADI?!"

"JADI GUA BABAK BELUR JUGA PERCUMA?!"

"NOBUNAGAAAA! BERANINYA LU NIPU KITE SEMUA!"

 _"Ehm... maaf ya HA! HA! HAKAN TAH! MAMAM TUH KAMUS! MWAHAHAHA! LAGIAN NGAPAEN DEMO KALO MURBARNYA CUMAN SEDIKIT! Ngabisin tenaga aja."_

Mungkin nanti malam bakal ada acara ngaben, iya ngabenin Nobunaga, kerennya lagi pas malem, baru aja mau ngelempar Nobunaga ke api unggun dihentiin sama dua strategis yang baru pulang.

Nobunaga cuman senyam-senyum.

Cao Cao jadi misuh-misuh gaje.

Sun Jian udah maen debus api saking keselnya.

Liu Bei? oh pemimpin satu itu sabarnya luar biasa jadi cuman ngelus dada, tapi.. pemimpin satu ini ngebanting Liu Shan lagi, kasian Liu Shan dibanting lagi sama Babeh sendiri, untung ada Zhao Yun jadi Liu Shan kaga kenapa napa.

Pokoknya ending chapter ini gaje persis kaya judulnya, sekian dari chapter ini.

TBC

AKHIRNYA BISA PUBLISH JUGAAA MAAF TELAT PUBLISH KARENA BANYAK SEKALI COBAAN! Dari PR banyak, wi-fi lemot, dimulai dari stuck di tengah-tengah saat membuat chapter ini dan kesel maen DW harus ngulang lagi dan sakitnya lagi ga bisa story modenya cuman bisa select stage :( yang bisa story modenya cuman kecoak DW(Lu Bu) kan kesel. Sudahlah kenapa Author jadi demem curhat begini sih…

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini~

See you next chapter~


	21. Liu Shan The Explorer

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin.

 **Genre:** Humor/Romance.

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** oke,terima kasih tentang penjelasannya #ngangguk-ngangguk terus lier.

Yinping: LEMARI YINPING HANCUR GARA-GARA HANBEI! HUWEEEE!

Suo: jangan nangis lagi, nanti kaka benerin.

Hoho… sebenernya itu kejadian gaje, seperti judul chap kali ini yang entah kenapa makin ga nyambung.

Hmm… tapi Author bingung bikin opening chapternya, agak lupa soalnya sama acara tv satu itu, insiden ya~ hmm… Author makin kesini makin bingung sama ceritanya.

Hiksu… dari pertama main emang ga bisa story modenya :(

Oke disini Takakage jadi guest star ngaco di chap kali ini.

Mirip… lumayan…

Mungkin nanti saja kalau emang saya butuh mereka untuk menjadi guest star :)

Liu Shan The Explorer

Selamat Membaca

Hari ini mungkin hari yang sangat ajaib karena di hari ini ada kejadian kelewat sarap karena cerita ini juga kelewat sarap.

Liu Shan POV

Hari ini kusendiri menatap langit yang cerah hiksu eh ko malah galau sih, hari ini kan aku mau nembak Xingcai-senpai, aku pun bangun dari bench yang biasa aku pakai untuk bertarung.

Entah kenapa tumben aku dijadiin alim dan polos, pake aku-kamu sama Author, tapi gegara Author juga aku dibanting kek barang anti pecah sama ayahku hiks (cucian).

Nah karena Author kurang bisa pake sudut pandang orang pertama maafin kalau ada yang salah.

Kira-kira ka Xingcai di mana ya?

Ayo kita cari.

"Liu Shan!"

"Ada apa Ka Shi?"

"Ikut senpai dulu yu."

"Kemana?"

"Itu ke taman belakang sekolah."

"Tapi senpai, Liu Shan mau nyari Ka Xingcai."

"Ah udah judulnya juga bukan katakan jadian tapi Liu Shan The Explorer."

"Tapi senp-"

"Udah diem, toh sekalian cari Xingcai, daripada dikasih PR kimia sama Om Yi."

Akhirnya aku pasrah ngikut Ka Shi yang narsis + sarap daripada nanti aku dapet banyak PR dari Om Yi apalagi aku bukan anak IPA, nanti lama-lama aku harus les sama Om Liang (lahat) dong.

"Itu liat ada pohon mangga!" Ka Shi nunjuk pohon mangga yang biasa di buat nongkrong sama guru.

"Emang ada apa dengan pohon mangga itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu buahnya udah pada mateng!" kata Ka Shi girang.

"Ya terus, kenapa ga senpai petik aja?"

"Kalo gitu," Ka Shi langsung ngeliatin aku dengan muka susah dijelaskan (silahkan imaji sendiri). "kamu yang petik, panjat tuh pohon."

"Shan ga bisa manjat pohon."

"Yaudah pokoknya tuh mangga harus bisa dipetik apapun caranya."

"Kalo mau senpai aja yang ambil."

"Kalo kamu ga mau petik tuh mangga, senpai sumpahin kamu ditolak Xingcai!"

"Jangan nyumpahin gitu dong senpai, i-iya deh Shan yang petik."

"Hmhmhm... enak juga ngebabuin kouhai."

Tiba-tiba saat aku mau menendang pohon itu, ajaib! pohon itu misuh-misuh gaje setelah diselikidi ternyata itu Fengzhang yang sedang dihukum sama pamannya yang kelewat absurd, aku kaget setengah mati tapi saat melihat senpai dia cuman senyam-senyum, aku cuman diem terus mengambil sebuah dahan pohon yang jatuh dan saat itu juga aku gebukin Ka Shi pake itu.

Aku sebenernya alim dan hormat sama yang lebih TUA, tapi karena ada naskah dari Author, jadilah aku ngegebukin Ka Shi, parahnya lagi pas lagi enak gebukin Ka Shi, Ka Xingcai senpai lewat.

"Lord Liu Shan, kenapa anda ngegebukin Shi?"

Ditanya begitu aku cuman cengar cengir doang. "Ini disuruh sama naskah, hehe."

"Ada ada aja, yaudah aku mau ngoplos alkohol dulu."

"Tunggu senpai!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ano.. itu.. anu.."

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

"AAARRGHH!" Ka Shi ngamuk. "kalo mau ngomong aja, kaga usah pake acara ngedupak gua pake nih dahan!"

"Maaf senpai! ga sengaja! Eh? Ka Xingcai tunggu..."

"Tuh kamu sih pake acara gugup ngaburkan tuh si Xingcai haha!"

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

"Rasain ini!" karena kesal aku gebukin Ka Shi, kesel aku di panas-panasin sama ni senpai satu.

Tak!

Tak!

"Adaw! adaw!" Ka Shi ngelus kepalanya. "stop Shan, maafkan senpaimu yang ganteng ini, berhenti mukulin gue pake dahan pohon."

Tak

Ka Shi ngedeathglare aku.

"Upss, maaf senpai." Aku nyengir.

Ka Shi ngedengus. "Ayo lanjut, kita ke gedung sekolah lama di sebrang."

"Ngapain?"

"Nyari anak ilang."

"Anak siapa yang ilang?"

"Banyak tanya! ayo ah lanjut." Ka Shi nyeret aku tepat kerah baju seragamku.

Sesampainya di dalem gedung sekolah lama, mungkin readers bingung ya kenapa ada sekolah sebrangan sama sekolah lagi, ehem Shan kasih tau readers jadi gedung sekolah yang dimaksud Ka Shi ntu, sekolah yang bangkrut karena ulah satpam sekolah, iya satpam sekolah yang bernama Orochi.

"BO!"

"GYA!" Ka Shi loncat ke belakang.

"Senpai kenapa?" tanyaku ke Ka Shi sambil melihat Ka Shi gemeteran.

"Hmhmhmhm... suka bikin kouhai jadi budak, cuman di kagetin doing gemeteran."

Ka Shi pasang muka masam. "Huasi! berani banget ngagetin gue!"

"Ya abis gue penasaran gitu sama kalian berdua yang diem di depan nih sekolah."

"Ya tadi sempet di mintain tolong sama Mori buat nyari anaknya yang ngilang di sekolah ini."

Oh jadi itu kenapa aku diseret ke sekolah ini dan judul chapter ini kaya judul kartun yang suka Author tonton waktu kecil, aku menggangguk terus senyum ke Shi.

"Senpai ayo cari anaknya Mori-san."

"Kamu nyarinya sama Huasi aja sana!" Ka Shi mendorong Huasi ke arahku berdiri.

"Eh? kenapa gue yang nyari? pan elu yang dimintain tolong!" Ka Huasi sewot. "jangan bilang kamu takut ya~ hm?" Ka Huasi smirk.

"Gua kaga takut ko!"

"Masa? hmhmhm..."

"IYA!" Ka Shi masih merinding.

Aku tersenyum, ternyata muka ganteng itu ga menjamin ya hihihihi. Tapi aku ga ngerti maksudnya 'ga menjamin' itu apa? aku hanya mengucapkan itu karena naskah, jangan tabok aku~

"Heh! Shan ngapain lu senyam senyum."

"Ga itu hanya tuntuntan naskah hehehehe." aku tertawa garing, kan malu kalo bilang apa yang tadi di paragraf atas, bisa ditabok bulak balik aku.

"Bohong!"

"Udah! jangan teriak ga baek buat tenggorokan, biar adil kita bertiga masuk ke ntu sekolah."

Tiba-tiba ada suara anak kecil nangis, otomatis Ka Shi loncat ke Ka Huasi jadi kaya skubi yang digendong sama syegi di kartun skubi du.

"GYAA!"

"Memalukan! bisa gitu ya, gua punya sepupu penakut kaya lo."

Ka Shi nyengir.

Brak!

"Auw! biasa aja kali nuruninya." Ka Shi sewot.

"Salah sendiri, loncat ke aku," Ka Huasi buang muka. "ayo Shan kita masuk."

"WOII JANGAN NINGGALIN!" Shi lari ke arahku.

"AKUUU!"

"Lho? Zhunei kenapa kesini?!"

"Itu kata naskah aku harus ngikut kalian."

"KAGAK PAKE BOLEH ALIAS KAGA BOLEH!"

Karena dibentak sama kakaknya sendiri dengan aura menyeramkan, Zhunei langsung lari lagi balik ke sekolah, katanya sih mau nemenin Fengzhang yang lagi dihukum.

Setelah masuk ke gedung sekolah, rasanya tuh kaya gimana ya di dalem sekolah ini, kaya ada uler berkeliaran, iya kaya Pa Orochi jalan-jalan di dalem sekolah ini.

Blam!

"GYAAAA!" Ka Shi loncat ke belakang 2 kali. _astagfirulloh gua di chap ini OOC sangat! selesai chap ini gua kubur tuh OC Author, sebel gua!_

 _Pffftt... rasanya ingin ngakak ngeliat sepupu gua OOC kaya gitu_ , Ka Huasi nahan tawa.

Aku melihat kebelakang lalu aku kembali menghadap ke depan dan angkat bahu. Aku ga ngerti sama apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan tetapi aku tau pasti mereka mikirin tentang OOC, yang dipikiranku sekarang tidak seperti dua orang di belakangku, iya aku mikirin Ka Xingcai dan anaknya Ka Mori yang hilang di sekolah ini.

Lupakan sama paragraf di atas, sekarang waktunya untuk nyari anak hilang.

"Ka Shi, nama anaknya Ka Mori siapa?"

"Kalau ga salah namanya Takakage."

"Oke, TAKAKAGE!"

TAK!

"Adaw."

"Nyari anak ilang tuh bukan begitu." Ka Shi ngayunin dahan pohon yang ditemuin sama aku tadi.

"Mwahahaha!"

"GYA!" Shi loncat lagi kebelakang.

"Ayo kita ke lantai dua, biarkan sepupu gue yang OOC."

Pada akhirnya tanganku ditarik oleh Ka Huasi menuju lantai dua meninggalkan Ka Shi yang berjalan dengan arah berbeda, bentar sebenernya yang bego tuh naskahnya atau Ka Shi yang ketakutan bikin Ka Shi jalan ke arah yang salah? Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tahu.

"Tapi itu Ka Huasi, Ka Shi ga ngikutin kita..."

"Biarin, tunggu aja sampe dia teriak dengan 'merdu' dan kocar kacir berakhir dengan dia menemui kita."

"GYAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba Ka Shi teriak dari lantai bawah, kayaknya emang bener deh kata Ka Huasi, Ka Shi teriak Ka Shi naik ke lantai dua dengan tidak woles ngancurin lantai kayu sekolah yang emang udah reyot.

"MINGGIRRR ADA ANJING BERKEPALA MANUSIAAAA!"

WUSHHH~

"Emm... Ka Huasi, Ka Shi ngelewatin kita..."

"Biarin nanti dia balik lagi ko."

Brak!

Jduak!

"ARRGGHHHH! ADA KUNTILANAAAKK!"

"EEHH! SIAPA YANG KAMU BILANG KUNTILANAK?!"

"AMPUUUNN TANTE MAAFKAN SHI YANG GANTENG INI PLISS LEPASIN SHI TANTEEE~"

"EMANG KAMU ANAK KURANG DIAJAR! BERANI BANGET BILANG BABEH SENDIRI KUNTILANAK!"

"EH?!"

Karena kami penasaran apa yang terjadi, kami putuskan untuk berjalan menelusuri lorong dan tak disangka, mataku ditutup oleh Ka Huasi jadi ya ga ngeliat apa-apa, hanya mendengar percakapan aneh, seperti "Babeh ngapain disini?!", "Ada anak orang heh! kekerasan terhadap anak ga boleh dipraktekkin!" dan seterusnya sampai mereka diem tutup mulut karena ada suara nangis anak kecil dari ruangan musik.

"Emm... tadi itu bukan imajinasikan? ada suara anak kecil nangis.."

"Alah suara nangis doang, c-cupu lu Shi!"

 _Kelihatannya Ka Shi kakinya gemeteran_ , aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran keluarga Sima.

"H-HALAH JANGAN SOK BELAGU LU HUASI LU JUGA KAKI GEMETERAN GITU!"

"G-GUA KAGA GEMETERAN!"

"A-ALAH KAGA NGAKU LU!"

"SETOPH! BERTENGKARNYA DASAR KALIAN BERDUA SAMA AJA! ITU BISA AJA ANAKNYA SI MORI!"

"Yaudah ayo kita ke ruang musik."

"Emm... Shi adik kelas lu urat takutnya udah putus ya?" bisik Ka Huasi ke Ka Shi.

"Mungkin, tanya Bapanya gih."

"Kalian ko diem aja sih?" aku memiringkan kepala (sok imut lo Shan!).

"Cepet Shi maju!"

"W-WOI SELOW AJA!"

"HUWEEEEE!"

Entah kenapa tangisan anak kecil itu semakin keras kaya yang nyolot atau.. karena keluarga Sima ini ganggu acara nangisnya? tau deh ah ga ngurus yang penting anak Mori-san baek-baek dan ketemu ka Xingcai sudah cukup bagiku.

Setelah sampai di depan ruang musik ketiga anggota keluarga Sima ini rusuh dan mengkacang aku yang di belakang mereka, aku hiksu di kacang oleh manusia seperti mereka, lebay ya? tuntutan naskah.

"Cepet masuk!"

"Kamu duluan!"

"Kamu Shi!"

"Kamu! kamu kan yang paling tua!"

Om Yi menengahi. "Udah! jangan saling dorong mending.. Liu Shan aja yang masuk."

Loh?! ko jadi aku sih yang masuk... dasar keluarga ga tau diri! ehm... dan dengan berat hati aku pun membuka pintu sementara keluarga Sima yang dibelakang aku cuman diem ga ikut masuk, walau aku ga percaya hantu tapi aku pernah liat Hanako di toilet laki-laki(?), jadi ya agak serem gitu, baru satu langkah, suara anak kecil terdengar lagi tapi kali ini berteriak seperti memanggil ayahnya.

"Wadaw! selow jangan berebut masuk!"

"Maaf, Shan kamu putih sih... jadi ga keliatan." Ka Shi nyengir.

Nyebelin! baru selangkah masuk eh malah ditabrak sama truk(Om Yi), mobil(Huasi), dan motor tanpa rem(Shi) sampe guling-guling di lantai kayu yang reyot dan berdebu.

"Woi! malah gugulingan lagi, nih bener ternyata si Takakage yang nangis."

"Ya terus? klo itu Takakage gue harus apa?"

Krik

Krik

"Maaf salah naskah!"

"Udah-udah cup-cup jangan nangis, ayo ikut kaka."

"Engga mau, muka kaka kaya antagonis di sinet-sinet.. hiks hiks..."

Shi pundung.

Karena aku dikacang sama mereka, aku hanya menonton saja.

BRAK!

"TAKAKAGE?!"

"AYAH?!"

"TAKAKAGE~"

"AYAH~"

"HUWEEKK!"

nyanyian merdu dari Om dan ponakan terdengar sangat~ 'merdu' karena melihat kejadian saling peluk antara ayah dan anak yang lebaynya selangit.

Daripada sakit mata, aku pergi aja dari sini.

Syuut~

Aku pun pergi dari gedung sekolah lama eh lagi enak-enaknya jalan di bawah pohon yang rindang tapi hawanya seram, aku melihat Ka Xingcai sedang jalan kearahku.

"Lord Liu Shan? kenapa anda disini?"

"Itu.. abis bantu Ka Shi nyari anaknya Ka Mori."

Krik.. krik

"Ano.. Aku suka sama Ka Xingcai!"

Krik.. krik..

Sret

Ga ada angin ga ada hujan, aku di gantung di pohon nangka sama Ka Xingcai.

"He? ko aku di gantung sih? Ka Xingcai!"

"Maaf Lord Liu Shan saya tak mendengar apa yang anda katakan," Ka Xingcai melepaskan earphone dari telinganya. "dan anda menghalangi jalanku."

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan nista Ka Shi.

"HAAAA! APAKAN KATA GUE SHAN! ELU DI TOLAK SAMA XINGCAI HAHAHAHA!"

"DIEMMM! KA SHI JAHAT! HUWEEEE!"

Aku pun nangis sampe ada Pa Orochi datang menolong (menurunkan) ku dari pohon.

Ya beginilah nasibku gara-gara sebuah naskah Ka Hikari alias Author, ngeri ya, yang tadinya cakep kek Bapa gue, dan keren ini jadi lebay, cengeng dll.

TBC

AKHIRNYAAA SELESAI! Udahlah koneksi lemot, suka bingung di tengah-tengah hrrr… yang penting ni chapter selesai, aarghhh dan sempet ga bisa buka fanfiction gara-gara koneksi kan kesel, huft jadi updatenya sekarang… maaf kalau telat update.

Terima kasih sudah baca cerita ini~

See you next chapter~


	22. Insiden CN Gakuen

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin.

 **Genre:** Humor.

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Ya mungkin insiden ini rada aneh dikit, DIKIT! Dan dimana Nobunaga masih sehat walafiat.

Iya ngoplos alkohol buat Bapanya, sebernernya itu bukan alcohol juga cuman bayclin sama formalin dicampur.

Shi: Heh Huasi.

Huasi: Paa?

Shi: Itu Joystick buat apa?"

Huasi: *smirk* sesuatu, hmhmhmhmhmhm.

Shi: Udahlah, gua mau pergi dulu.

Huasi: Mau kemana?

Shi: Mau beli rapier yang baru.

Huasi: PFFFTT

Shi: JANGAN KETAWA!

Hoho Author ga akan ditindih sama Liu Shan, kan Liu Shan baek.

Oke, udah keterima ko, makasih.

Insiden CN Gakuen

Selamat Membaca

Di pagi yang cerah dan da-

"BAKAR NOBUNAGA!"

"GARA-GARA TUH AKI SOK GALAK DEMO ESKUL GA JADI!"

"MITSUHIDE ELU SEBAGAI BABUNYA MENDING BUNUH TUH SI NOBUNAGA!"

Mungkin pagi di sekolah ini ga damai ya, karena seorang aki-aki yang mirip sama Cao Cao, sebenernya keadaan tuh aki lagi tidur dengan nyenyak di kamarnya sementara kamar babunya di demo habis-habisan sama beberapa guru dan murid.

Cklek

"Hngg… kalian kalo mau langsung demo ke depan kamarnya jangan depan kamar aku… aku ga tau apa-apa kemarenkan aku ga ada di sekolah nemenin anak ke supermarket…" Mitsuhide ngeles.

"HUWWWOOOO!"

BRAK!

"Tuh… liat pemimpin kalian aja berani ngedobrak kamarnya, udah ah aku mau balik tidur."

BLAM!

"HUWWOOO! BAKAR NOBUNAGA!" teriak ketiga pemimpin tiga kerajaan sambil menggendong Nobunaga keluar asrama guru.

Di kejauhan dekat TKP(?).

"Thor… maksud anda apa jadi obat nyamuk diantara aku sama Ka Xingcai, kalo mau duduk bilang dulu sama yang punya."

Hikari nyengir. "Ikut nonton."

"Tapi duduknya ga usah di tengah-tengah juga."

"Kan kalian belum muhrim, belum boleh berduaan."

"Ngaca thor."

"HEI! Kalian bertiga cuman nonton aja?"

"Iya." Jawab ketiga mahluk yang lagi fokus nonton.

"Hanya melihat keajaiban badan Cao Cao yang katanya tahan api."

Kraus!

 _Ni enak sambil makan popcorn… bentar tuh popcorn darimana?!_ batin Hikari.

"Tumben ga sama Fengzhang."

"Fengzhang tadi kepergok sama Paman, jadi ya~ gitu deh."

"Terus Zhunei kemana?"

"Masih tidur di kamarnya."

Balik lagi ke TKP.

"SUN JIAN! NYALAIN APINYA!"

"LIU BEI! BAKAR NOBUNAGA!"

"HUWOHOHOHO!"

"MWAHAHAHA!"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama dan kayaknya mereka behagia banget.

.

"Lama-lama ni acara kaya upacara lupa lagi namanya di suku indian." kata Xingcai yang masih fokus dengan adegan di depan.

Kraus!

"HUWOOO! Itu keren banget Nobunaga bangkit dari tidurnya."

Kraus!

.

"SIAPA YANG MENGGANGGU BOCAN GUE?!"

"APA?! JADI RUMOR ITU BENAR?! KALO GITU SERRRBUUU!"

.

"Ga rame yang nyerbu Nobu-sensei cuman 3 orang."

"Yaudah sana ikut tarung."

"Gamau, pasti nthor mau popcorn yang ditanganku."

 _Uurrrgghh… ketauan dah,_ batin Hikari.

"Ayo serang terus! KANAN! KANAN!"

 _Lah?! Itu joystick darimana?! original pula!_ Hikari kaget.

" _Lord_ Liu Shan, Huasi itu _joystick_ darimana?"

"Itu dari.. Cao Pi." jawab Shan dan Huasi barengan.

"Emang tadi Cao Pi lewat?"

"Iya sama Mitsunari."

"Terus dia kemana?"

"Jalan menuju sekolah."

"O-key, makasih Liu Shan."

WUSSHH~

"Katanya udah mup on, gimana seh.. labil banget jadi nthor."

"Udah mending kita lanjut main."

"SERANG DARI TIGA ARAH! HYAAAA!"

Kraus!

Xingcai memakai kacamata item (anggep kacamata 3D), _kaya nonton pelem 3D,_ Xingcai senyum.

Lupakan dengan ketiga manusia diatas, sebenernya tuh dua anak pada ngidam maen ps tapi karena Cao Pi ntu termasuk manusia pelit jadinya dia cuman ngebolehin temennya maen ps tapi harus bayar sejam 100 rebu betapa sadisnya pangeran satu ntu.

Tiba-tiba Mitsuhide lari-lari kaya yang dikejar uler gede.

"WOOOOII! KALIAN YANG LAGI ASIK NONTON!"

Xingcai ngeliat kebelakang. "Ada apa, Pa? ko Bapa kesini kaya orang kebakaran jenggot, dan kenapa Bapa cuman pake handuk dipinggang?"

"Alah banyak nanya kamu, tadi Bapa mau numpang mandi di toilet sekolah eh malah tuh sekolah kebakaran terus membeku."

"Ko bisa membeku, Pa?"

"Bapa aja ga tau gimana kamu."

"Mungkin itu ulah Cao Pi kali Pak," Huasi ngikut. "eh eh Shan _pause_ dulu _game_ nya."

Begonya Liu Shan beneran mencet _start_ lewat _joystick_ , dan ajaibnya lagi empat manusia didepan yang lagi berantem diem beneran kaya _game_ yang di _pause_.

"Emang Cao Pi ke sekolah? Bukannya hari ini libur ya?"

"Itu biasa Cao Pi sama Mitsunari, kayaknya mau masak soalnya tadi bawa mie goreng instant dua bungkus."

"Tapi kenapa cuman ngerebus mie doing bisa bikin kebakaran satu sekolah? Trus apinya item lagi."

"Berarti itu bukan ulah Cao Pi maupun Mitsunari tapi ntu nthor yang ga suka bercermin."

"Nthor?"

"Iya tadi nthor nyusulin Cao Pi ke sekolah."

"Jadi intinya mah, kalian ga bisa ke sekolah karena membeku dan pastinya cairnya bakal lama, dadah Bapa mau mandi dulu ya~" Mitsuhide dadah ke tiga siswa yang hamper ga jauh beda sama gurunya… sama-sama sarap.

"Shan," panggil Huasi.

"Apa Ka Huasi?"

"AYOO LANJUT MAENNN!"

"Oke."

"SERANG TERUUUUS! SAMPE NOBUNAGA PINGSAN MODAR SEKALIAN!"

Daripada kita ngikut gila karena dua manusia yang ngidam maen ps mending kita pindah yuk ke kantin sekolah.

"PIII!"

"APA MITSU! KAGA USAH TERIAK JUGA! GUA ADA DI SEBELAH ELU!"

"DINGGGIINNNN BEGO! ELU PAKE ACARA NGEBEKUIN SATU SEKOLAH!"

"TADI GUE KELEPASAN!"

"ARGHHH! POKOKNYA INI SALAH ELU PI! LU GUE EN!"

"SEJAK KAPAN GUE JADIAN SAMA ELU?!"

"MAKSUD GUE SEBAGE SAHABAT! BAKA!"

"SEJAK KAPAN KITA SAHABATAN?!"

"AARGHHH! MIE INSTANT SATU-SATUNYA GUE BEKU! TERUS GUA HARUS SARAPAN APA?! ES BATU?!"

"UDAHHH SUTTT! KAGA USAH TEREAK PLIS! CAPSLOCK JEBOL LAMA-LAMA!"

"GA MAU TAU POKOKNYA INI MIE GORENG GUE HARUS CAIR!"

"UDAHHH JANGAN SALAHIN GUE! SALAHIN NTHOR YANG MAIN API TADI!"

"NGAPAIN NYALAHIN ORANG YANG IKUT MEMBEKU JUGA!"

"UDAHHHH JANGAN TERIAKKK MITSUUUU!"

"ARRGHHHH!"

Ya mungkin dengan percakapan penuh capslock diatas bikin pusing dan sakit mata, ternyata yang lebih parah dari dua manusia tadi, mending daripada bikin caps nthor jebol kita balik lagi yu, ke acara tawuran depan asrama guru.

"SIAGA SATU! SIAGA SATU NOBUNAGA MENUJU KEMARI!"

"AYOO LARIII! ADA AKI-AKI NGAMUKKK!"

Sebenernya yang lari cuman Xingcai doang karena disuruh, sementara kedua manusia ini masih lanjut maen dengan bermodalkan _joystick_ di tangan.

"IKEEETTT NOBUNAGA!"

"HIYYAAA!"

"MISSION COMPLETED!"

"YEAY!" Huasi dan Shan loncat.

"Shan, mending seret Pa Nobu ke kamarnya lagi yu."

"Hayu."

Huasi dan Shan pun menyeret Nobunaga ke kamar, tetapi sebelum di seret ke kamar Huasi minumin obat tidur biar jinak pas di taruh di Kasur lagi, setelah menyeret Nobunaga balik ke tempatnya.

"Nah sekarang tinggal ngembaliin _joystick_ punya Cao Pi ya?"

"Iya."

"Mending dibawa dulu sama kita toh yang mpunya juga lagi terkurung di sekolah mending kita pake ni _joystick_ buat memperbudak." Huasi smirk, ada U dibalik B.

"Aku jadi anak durhaka dong nanti?"

"Udah jangan sok polos kek di naskah, KITA BERSENANG-SENANG!"

 _Ka Huasi OOCnya kumat lagi,_ batin Liu Shan.

TBC

ARGHHH MAAFKAN AUTHOR MINGGU KEMAREN GA UPDATE KARENA TUGAS NUMPUK DARI YANG GAMPANG SAMPE YANG BIKIN PUSING JUGA ADA!

DAN SEMPET STUCK JUGA! Jadi maafkan authormu ini

See you next chapter~


	23. Joystick Maut

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes kranci, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin.

 **Genre:** Humor.

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** mungkin karena Cao Pi lagi kesel (karena Mitsu) bisa -5 derajat, dan mungkin sekolah mencairnya kalo para klan Wu yang maen di depan sekolah.

Sebenernya lebih tepatnya yang mau aneh-aneh itu Shi.

Joystick Maut

Selamat Membaca

Siang di CN Gakuen terlihat 5 manusia lagi ngadem di bawah pohon duren, tapi bedanya ada 3 manusia yang dikendaliin oleh _joystick_ Cao Pi dan mungkin ada 3 orang nista yang bakal memanfaatkan _joystick_ itu.

"Shan! Ayo! Kita jailin semua guru dengan 3 pemimpin ini." Huasi smirk.

"Tapi yang mainin(?) Pa Jian siapa?" Shan ngacungin _joystick_ merah berdebu ke Huasi.

"Kita ajak sepupu gue aja yu."

"Bukannya Ka Shi lagi nemenin Tante Chunhua belanja?"

"Alah ngeles mulu, sepupu Ka Huasi ada ko tadi."

Shan manyun ga berhasil ngeles, "Yaudah Ka Huasi nyari Ka Shi dulu aja." Shan senyum sumringah, _pokoknya Shan harus bisa kabur dari jeratan Ka Huasi_.

"Isshhh… pasti Shan mau kabur ya? no no no Shan harus ikut main hmhmhmhm."

 _Maafkan anakmu yang cakep ini papa Liu Bei_ , batin Liu Shan.

Shi lagi jalan sama Emaknya menuju asrama.

"SHI! Panjang umur, ikut main yu." ajak Huasi ke Shi yang lagi makan baozi isi eskrim cokelat.

"OGAH! Shi males maen sama tante sama om." tolak Shi (childish mode:on).

"Enak aja gue dibilang tante-tante."

"Shan masih muda Ka Shi."

"Oke, Ka Shi tau ko kalo Shan masih muda yang Ka Shi maksud ntu 3 pemimpin kerajaan di belakang kalian yang mukanya ga ke kontrol minta ditabok."

"Berarti maksud lo gue emang tante-tante gitu?!"

 _Tapi emang… Ka Huasi mirip sama tante Chunhua, tante-tante (kelewat) girang (dan suka rempong),_ batin Shan nista.

"Gue ga ngomong itu lho ya, lu yang ngomong." Shi ngabur.

"AWAS LO YA SHI! DASAR SEPUPU KURANG AJAR!"

"KAN SITU YANG PALING TUA DARI KITA BEREMPAT! NYIAHAHAHA!" teriak Shi dari kejauhan.

"Ka Huasi, Ka Shinya ngabur terus gimana?"

"Mending kita ajak siswa kelas SE-PE-SI-AL."

"Emang mau ngajak siapa?" Shan pasang muka polos.

"Jia Chong." Bisik Huasi.

"HUWAAAAA! SHAN GA MAU MAEN SAMA VAMPIRRR!"

Shan ngabur otomatis _joystick_ yang dipegang Shan ga ke kontrol jadinya bapa sama anak ngegila disitu terus lari entah kemana.

"Lah? ngabur, emang apa seremnya ntu vampir yang di ship sama Om Zhuge Dan." Huasi ngangkat alis, bingung, _daripada diem ga jadi ngejailin mending cari Jia Chong langsung hmhmhmhm,_ Huasi S3 terus ada Shi ngelewat lagi, Shi pun bersabda.

"Ada tante-tante senyam-senyum sendiri hiii~ takut."

"SHI!"

BRAK!

Huasi banting peti mati.

"NYIAHAHAHA!" Shi langsung kabur lagi.

"HUH!"

DAK! DAK! DAK!

Huasi pun berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya sekeras mungkin.

Shi yang berdiri beberapa cm dari Huasi bersabda. "Tante! Jalannya selow aja, ga usah pake hentak-hentakkin kaki."

"SHIIII!" teriak Huasi, lalu Huasi jalan sambil ngehentakkin kaki sekeras mungkin menuju sekolah (Si! Lu lupa sekolah masih beku! Puter balik sana ke asrama) karena sekolah masih beku Huasi muter balik jadi ke asrama untuk mencari JC diikuti Cao Cao yang masih dalam mode dikendaliin _joystick_ , meninggalkan Sun Jian yang masih berdiri kek patung di bawah pohon duren.

Shi senyam-senyum nista, _enak juga bikin Huasi kesel._

Krak.

"Hm? Ada _joystick_?" Shi mengambil _joystick_ warna merah, "bukannya ini punya Cao Pi ya?" Shi senyum nista, _kalo ga salah ni joystick bisa ngendaliin Pa Jian._

Shi pun menggerakkan analognya ke depan.

Pa Jian lari kedepan.

 _HUWOOO! Hebat ni joystick berarti gue bisa bikin Pa Jian ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh,_ batin Shi.

Shi mencet kotak.

Pa Jian ngayun-in tangan yang ga lagi megang apa-apa.

TING!

Di atas kepala Shi muncul api unggun.

 _Kita coba cheat GTA disini_ , batin Shi nista. "atas, kiri, X, segitiga, R1, bulat, bulat, bulat, L2," Shi ngeliat Lu Xun jalan kearah Pa Jian. "LU XUN AWASSSS!"

PLAK!

TUING!

Shi cengo. "gileee beneran maut pukulannya, turut berduka atas Lu Xun, maafkan aku Lu Xun ga sengaja." Shi ngabur dari situ bersama Pa Jian.

"atas, atas, segitiga, segitiga, atas, atas, kiri, kanan, kotak, R2, R2, berarti kali ini gue bisa bikin kek di game-game playstore, NYIAHAHAHA!"

Shi ngakak ngeliat Pa Jian loncat tinggi banget dan nyampe ke atap sekolah yang notabene sekolah lantai tiga.

"MWAHAHAHA! C-coba cheat itu ah~ R1, R1, L1, R2, kiri, bawah, kanan, atas, kiri , bawah, bawah, bawah."

Cting!

"MINING! YANG KELUAR KENTONGAN!" Shi kaget, "kampret emang cheat gta sekarang, apa emang gue yang salah pencet."

TONG! TONG TONG!

"MALINGGG!"

Ga ada angin ga ada hujan Pa Jian secara otomatis teriak dan mukulin kentongan yang ada ditangannya berkat cheat abal.

"MANA MALINGNYA PAK!"

"ITU NAK SHI LAGI LARI MENUJU GERBANG!"

Shi balik badan terus kaget, _ya Allah! Bapa gue jadi maling pake sarung kek yang di negara Author tinggal, malu-maluin keluarga aja, malu gue punya Bapa kek gitu, ASLI._

 _Pa Jian kan lagi di atap sekolah hmhmhm… kanan, L2, bawah, R1, kiri, kiri, R1, L1, L2, L1 MWAHAHAHA!_

Pa Jian loncat dari atap.

Shi ketawa nista.

Jia Chong dan Huasi dateng.

Jia Chong senyum gaje.

Huasi teriak-teriak gaje ngeliat Pa Jian loncat dari atap sekolah(OOC mode:on).

Shi masih ketawa.

Tinggal 10 meter lagi Pa Jian mendarat ke tanah.

Huasi mukulin Jia Chong sadis sambil teriak "TOLONG ITU PA JIAN JC BEGOK!" dan nunjuk-nunjuk Pa Jian.

Jia Chong kesakitan terus langsung lari ke TKP dan pasang pose 'siap tangkap manusia dari atas'(?).

BRAK!

ADAW!

"MWAHAHAHAHA! RASAIN MAMPUS LU JC!" Shi ketawa ngakak.

Huasi berhenti teriak malah diem terus mendekati Shi.

Set!

Huasi ngambil _joystick_ dari Shi. "Udah puaskan ketawanya~"

Shi ngerasa ada aura-aura aneh. "Udah tan eh Huasi-sama~"

WUSSH~

Shi langsung ngabur.

Akhirnya JC dan Huasi pun membuat onar di ruang guru menggunakan Sun Jian dan Cao Cao, pokoknya kaya main WO real life tapi ver school.

Keesokannya 2 pemimpin kerajaan kembali ke keadaan semula dan babak belur, Liu Bei? untung ntu guru punya anak yang baek dan ga durhaka, jadi Liu Bei sehat wal'afiat dan hidup bahagia sama anaknya, beda sama yang abis diajak main WO real life kemarin dan keadaan JC sama Huasi sekarang lagi dihukum ngebersihin ruang guru dan ngegantiin semua barang yang rusak di ruang guru ples ada hukuman special dari Cao Cao dan Sun Jian yang menghantui JC dan Huasi.

END

AKHIRNYA SELESAI! Entah kenapa semenjak hari itu pas ngetik chap ini Author jadi down alias males banget gegara pr dan satu foto yang ngelewat di facebook arghhh! rasanya ingin ngejedukin pala! Author kira dia kaya Wen Yang atau ga Sima Shi atau Lu Xun atau atau atau Jia Chong atau Jiang Wei atau atau Zhu Ran atau atau… (ngarep teuing).

Semua chara DW minus Zhang He: ZHANG HE SEKALIAN!

Daripada author curhat soal foto yang ngelewat mending langsung di cut jaa dan soal cheat GTA yang kentongan itu Author ngasal.

Makasih sudah membaca~

See you next chapter~


	24. Flashback Pernikahan part 1

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin.

 **Genre:** Humor.

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Shi: Mungkin kali ini Shi yang jawab review karena Authornya lagi pusing sama PR. Huasi ntu tante-tante kelewat girang macam ibu gue~ sekalian aja ya sebut saja nenek berpribadian ganda hufufufu.

Shi: Hoho sempet nyoba cheat itu dan itu keren sekali Pa Jian ga berdarah ataupun mati dan malah berakhir di UKS sekolah

Shi: Hmm.. intinya suatu foto yang bikin Nthor ngedown dan bikin Nthor mau menamatkan fanfic ini segera. Lagipula Shi juga kit ati pas liat foto itu hiksu… Shi kira juga dia cakep kaya Shi… eniwey makasih sudah mereview fanfic kacau buatan Nthor sarap ini, bay bay see you next chapter~

Flashback Pernikahan Liu Bei dan Shangxiang

Selamat Membaca

"DIMANA?! ALBUM PERNIKAHAN SHANGXIANG?!"

"Hnggg..." Ce yang lagi enak tidur kebangun sama suara ultrasonik adeknya. "Shangxiang ini masih jam 7.30 jangan berisik." Ce balik tidur.

BRAAKK!

GEDEBUG!

"WOII GUA LAGI ENAK MIMPI DINNER SAMA BU LIANSHI ELU GANGGU TERUS! INI UDAH KETIGA KALINYA!" sewot Quan.

"ADEKKU SAYANG KALO NYARI ALBUM GA USAH PAKE ACARA NGANGKAT KASUR!"

"TAPI KAK CE! KAK QUAN INI ALBUM ITU SANGAT BERHARGA!"

"Mungkin kamu lupa nyimpen, udah ah Kakakmu mau balik tidur lagi." Ce balik lagi selimutan.

"Nyusahin aja, mending gua mandi aja." Quan ngambil handuk terus otw ke kamar mandi.

"KAK CEEE~! ALBUM PERNIKAHAN SHANGXIANG ILANGGG HUEEEE!" Shangxiang ngegoyangin badan Kakanya yang tidur.

"Cari di kamar Pa Liu Bei gih."

"CARIIN SAMA KAKAK!"

"Kakak lagi enak tidur, jangan ganggu Kakak tidur, mending cari sendiri gih."

Shangxiang menggembungkan pipinya, kesal sama kakanya yang hobi ngebo mau di hari sakolah maupun hari libur.

"ARGH! KA CE JAHAT!" Shangxian nunjuk Ce, "LO," Shangxiang nunjuk diri sendiri, "GUE, END!" Shangxiang pergi dari kamar.

BLAM!

"Ganggu orang tidur aja, susah punya adik ajaib kek gitu." Gumam Ce, lalu lanjut ngebo.

Quan keluar dari kamar mandi cuman pake handuk di pinggang (Author nosebleed).

"Ce jadi kakak tuh yang bener mentang-mentang kamu paling TUA dari kita bertiga jangan gitu sama adek sendiri."

"Iya gue tau kalo gue TUA," Ce bangkit dari tidurnya. "alah terus kenapa ga elu aja yang nemenin Shangxiang."

"Masa gue harus ngebantu Shangxiang lagi begini, yang ada gue nanti masuk koran sekolah bertuliskan "SEORANG KAKAK MAU MEMPERKOSA SANG ADIK" mau disimpen dimana harga diri gueeee!"

"Mana mau eskul jurnalistik mau menulis berita macam itu!"

"Ada! Kalo ada anggota eskul ntu bejad! MACAM KA CE!"

"APUAH?! GUA KAGA BEJAD!"

"IYA ELU BEJAD! BUKTINYA KEMAREN MALEM MAU NGARUNGIN DAQIAO-SENSEI!"

"APPAH?! GUE KAGA MAU KARUNGIN DAQIAO-SENSEI! TU KARUNG BEKAS BERAS! DAN KEMARIN DAQIAO-SENSEI YANG MINTA BANTUAN GUEEE BUAT NARUH TUH KARUNG DI DAPUR!"

"BOHONG! KA CE BEJAD!"

"GUE KAGA BEJAD!"

"KA CE BEJAD!"

"ELU YANG BEJAD! PAKE BAJU GIH! NGERUSAK PEMANDANGAN!"

Quan mendengus kesal, _Quan cape punya kaka macam Ka Ce._

 _Susah emang punya adek ajaib kek Quan,_ batin Ce.

Karena keluarga Sun bisa telepati otomatis apa yang mereka batinin tau, jadilah mereka berdua berantem di kamar sampe kamar mereka kaya kapal pecah.

.-.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di kamar Liu Bei terlihat seonggok manusia bergender perempuan sedang mengacak-acak kamar ohoksuamiohoknya yang emang rapih seperti mukanya.

"MANA ALBUMNYA?!"

"ALBUMNYA NGILANG!"

"AARGHHHH!"

BLAM!

Shangxiang keluar dari kamar Liu Bei ga woles udahlah ngacak-ngacak kamar orang ga diberesin pake ngerusakin pintu kamar lagi, parah emang ni anak satu pantes aja kakanya ga rela adiknya nikah sama Liu Bei, takut Liu Beinya stres sendiri punya istri macam begitu.

Lagi enak kesel sama albumya yang tak kunjung ditemukan, Shangxiang kepo pake banget sama kamar Cao Cao, karena mungkin ada sesuatu yang kelewat ajaib di kamar itu, dan biasanya kalo suaminya nolak ajakan dari dia pasti ada U dibalik B karena biasanya kalo Liu Bei ga sama Shangxiang ya selingkuh sama Cao Cao (syedih diselingkuhin sama om-om).

"Hmm… aku punya filing kalo ntu album ada di kamar Pa Cao Cao."

"AWAS BUKU MELAYANG!"

SYUNGGG!

PLAK!

Buku itu menabrak(?) kepala indah Shangxiang, membuat Shangxiang tersungkur dan membuat Shangxiang pingsan.

Flesbek

Malam yang indah di sebuah istana yang megah dan banyak dekorasi, mungkin lagi ada pernikahan kali ye dan di dalam gedung itu terdengar teriakan yang sungguh lebay.

"KENAPAHHH?! ADIKKU YANG SABLENG ITU HARUS MENIKAH SAMA LAKI-LAKI YANG KELEWAT WARAS! Huhuhuhu." teriak Quan meraung-meraung lebay.

"HUWAIIII! AKU ENGGA TERIMA! KU TAK TERIMA! Huhuhuhu." Ce nangis meraung-meraung ngikut adeknya.

AKHIRNYA! Anakku yang kelewat sableng, menikah.. srot.. srot, batin Jian yang nangis terbahak-bahak.

"Intinya mah aku laper." Yu megang perutnya yang udah meraung raung minta makan.

"Hnggg.. aku ingin nyalain api unggunnya." gumam Lu Xun sambil memegang sekotak korek api.

"Ingin nyalain kembang api…."gumam Zhu Ran sampe ngeces ditempat.

"Kenapa ni dua anak ingin banget main api sih."gumam Lu Meng.

KENAPAH?! GUA HARUS JADI BABU DI ACARA NIKAHAN INI?! Hiksu, batin Taishi Ci yang lagi manggul galon persis kek tukang bakul.

"Laperr…." gumam Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang ngeliat makanan sambil ngeces.

Zhuge Liang dan Zhao Yun yang lagi diem dan sebrangan sama keluarga Sun cuman bisa sweatdrop melihat 2 kakak Shangxiang nangis meraung-raung.

 _Ga nyangka keluarga Sun begitu lebay.. tapi kenapa lama BANGET gue udah laper_ _tapi bentar… lord Liu Shan kemana_?, batin Yun.

 _Semoga saat Jiang Wei menikah dapet istri yang waras_ , batin Zhuge Liang.

Setelah adegan salam-menyalam(?) dengan para anggota klan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba

SYUNG!

Pedang melayang dan menancap di tembok antara Liu Bei dan Shangxiang.

"JAHAT! KALIAN BERDUA KAGA NGUNDANG GUEEE KE PERNIKAHAN INI!" teriak seorang aki-aki yang lagi jalan sambil ngacungin pedangnya.

"JAHAT! SEGITU KITA PERNAH SATU FANDOM TAPI GA DIUNDANG! JAHAT KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak seorang aki-aki lagi sambil menunggangi kuda.

"PAPA JAHAT! BANTING LIU SHAN YANG IMUT INI SAMPE PINGSAN DAN BERDARAH!" teriak seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun nunjuk-nunjuk Liu Bei dan nunjuk kepala yang diperban.

"IYA! PAMAN LIU BEI JAHAT SAMA SHAN!" teriak seorang anak perempuan.

"CAO FENGHUANG?!" teriak Cao Cao kaget.

"CAO CAO?!" Sun Jian cengo.

"NOBUNAGA?!" Liu Bei melotot, _kenapa anak gue ada disini?! Bukannya udah gue banting ya.. tuh anak sampe pingsan._

"Bukannya saya sudah mengirimnya ya? saya kasihkan ke Sima Yi." ucap Liang selow sambil kipas-kipas.

"GUOBLOK! WEI SAMA JIN UDAH PISAH!"sembur Cao Cao ke Zhuge Liang.

"Ouh, pantes yang saya liat hanya klan Jin saja." ucap Zhuge Liang santai sambil kipas-kipas.

"Hmm.. kalo undangan ke Pa Nobu udah saya kirim ko, mungkin salah alamat." Jiang Wei nyengir.

Yun sweatdrop, _Ayah sama anak sama aja._

"ANAKKU KENAPA KAMU DISINI?!" teriak Liu Bei.

"PAPA JAHAT! NGUNCI SHAN DI GUDANG! PAPA DURHAKA!"

"TAPI PAPA GA TAU KALO SHAN ADA DI GUDANG SAMA PAPA TADI PAGI!"

"INTINYA PAPA JAHAT! SHAN MAU BERHENTI JADI ANAK PAPA!"

 _Bentar, MULAI NGACO INI! Parah nih yang buat naskah,_ Yun ngambil buku naskah dan mulai membacanya.

"OKE KALO GITU! SANA JADI ANAKNYA NOBUNAGA GIH!"

"OKE LOE GUE END!"

"WOIIII INI BUKAN SINET YANG ADA DI TIPI! BALIK LAGI! ULANG DIALOGNYA!" jerit Yun yang udah ga kuat sama dialog penuh caps diatas.

"PAPA JAHAT! NINGGALIN SHAN DI DEPAN GEDUNG SENDIRIAN! TADI SHAN HAMPIR DI CULIK OM-OM DARI WEI!" Shan nunjuk Yu Jin.

Cao Cao ngedeathglare Yu Jin.

"AKU HANYA MENYURUHNYA MASUK?!" jerit Yu Jin.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang di naskah mengatakan untuk makan malam yang sudah kita tahan dari tadi." Yun ngebulak balik naskah.

"YEAY! MAKAN!" teriak Ling Tong dan Gan Ning semangat dan langsung menyerbu makanan yang di depan mereka.

 _Akhirnya bisa makan,_ Yu S3.

"LU XUN NYALAKAN API UNGGUNNYA! ZHU RAN NYALAKAN KEMBANG APINYA!" teriak Jian kepada _Fire lovers_.

"SIAP!"

Di malam yang indah ini para tamu dan pengantin makan malam di luar mengelilingi api unggun dan dihiasi oleh kembang api berakhir dengan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang kumat berantemnya dan disuruh lari keliling gedung 10x sampe pingsan oleh Lu Meng.

"AYO! FOTO DULU!" teriak Zhuge Liang kepada para manusia yang lagi asik makan sambil memegang kamera.

"WOI! KONGMING! Di era ini belum ada KAMERA!" sembur Sima Yi.

"YA SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG! TOH NTHOR YANG NYURUH!"

Sima Yi mingkem terus ngambil sebuah kertas dari tangan Nthor.

Akhirnya para tamu dan pengantin berfoto ria dari mulai foto keluarga sampai selfie alay macam anak muda jaman sekarang, dan kata-kata terakhir AKHIRNYA NI CHAPTER SELESAI SETELAH DITELANTARKAN BERBULAN-BULAN! EH BENTAR NTHOR END-IN DULU PLESBEKNYA!

End op plesbek

"Urrrrgh…" Shangxiang mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, "aku bermimpi nikah sama Pa Liu Bei…" Shangxiang bangkit dan masih linglung.

"Emm.. Tante Shangxiang maafin Fenghuang ya, udah ngelempar buku MAAFIN FENGHUANG!" Fenghuang langsung ngabur.

Shangxiang bingung dan akhirnya Shangxiang istirahat di kamar Liu Bei yang habis dia berantakin tadi.

END dengan gajenya

AKHIRNYA ADA IDE BUAT JUDUL KALI INI! MAAF TELAT APDET SALAHKAN OTAK AUTHOR YANG SEKARANG SUKA SUSAH DAPET IDE!

See you next chapter~

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini~


	25. Ga Jadi Idul Adha!

**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin. IMAJINASI HARUS LUAS!

 **Guest:** He Taiyang.

 **Genre:** Humor, Family(ga kerasa).

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya koei

 **Balesan Review :**

 **RosyMiranto18 :** Hoho sebenernya Author bingung mau masukin siapa (becos banyak OCnya) dan berhubung Fenghuang ada kata 'polos' nya jadilah ku pake toh bisa digabung sama Liu Shan.

Sebenernya itu buku album yang Shangxiang cari, Fenghuang maling dari kamar Cao Cao :v

Ini chapnya selesai maafkan Author telat update T-T dan mungkin ini chap juga sama kaya chap Demo Eskul.

Shi: MAAFKAN AKU HUASI-SAMAAA! ARGHHHH! JANGAN BUNUH AKU KALO MAU BUNUH ZHAO AJA! #ngedorong Zhao ke depan Huasi.

Zhao: KA SHIIII! ZHAO SALAH APAAA HIYYAAAA!

Ga Jadi Idul Adha!

Selamat Membaca

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah sekolah. Tempat para guru dan murid kelewat normal berkumpul. Mereka berkumpul di lapangan dan di lapangan itu banyak sekali sapi dan kambing.

"ARGHH! AYO DONG JALAN!" teriak Zhao sambil narik-narik kambing yang dikasih nametag 'Sima Yi', _ni kambing persis kek Babeh.. pemales._

"Ayo semangat Zhao…."ucap Yuanji datar ke pacarnya yang berusaha narik kambing ke tengah lapang.

Di tenda pojokan.

Terdapat seorang pangeran yang lagi bermadesu bersama kambingnya yang lagi sibuk makan.

"Aku rindu ke kamu tuh kaya loading smadap di laptop Nthor, ga selesai-selesai…" gumam pangeran itu.

"Udah, kan Yun-senpai cuman nemenin Kek Zhuge Liang beli kambing." Jiang Wei mencoba untuk menghentikan Cao Pi dari kegiatan bermadesunya.

"Uuurrrghh…"

"Jangan galau mulu, lebay cuman di tinggal beli kambing doang sampe curhatnya ke kambing sendiri." sindir Taigong Wang.

"Hanya mengikuti apa yang dinaskah BAKA KETOS!" Cao Pi ngelempar naskah ke Taigong.

"Selow~ Pi aku tau ko kita ini terpaksa main disini." Taigong ngelus dada.

"ARGHHH! GUA INGIN NI FANFIC END! SAAT INI JUGA!" Pi teriak penuh penderitaan.

"Efeknya mengerikan sekali main disini, Pi gue balik kealam gue lagi ya.. jangan galau mulu tuh Pa Zhuge dah mbalek."

"BALIK SANA!"

.-.

"Yun tolong iket kambingnya di tenda situ." Zhuge nunjuk tenda yang ada kambing pamales punya keluarga Sima disitu.

"Siap."

Yun pun menarik sang kambing yang berjenggot macam pemiliknya.

 _HAAAHHH~ aku paling benci kalo udah gini nih,_ Yun menghela nafas.

Sesampainya Yun melihat seorang pangeran yang lagi curhat sama yang melihatnya pun menghampiri pangeran itu setelah mengikat kambing punya Kakek itu, merasa ditepuk bahunya dan melihat siapa orang dilihat yang tadinya muka madesu jadi muka madece(masa depan cerah).Pangeran itu meluk Yun. Dan bisa kita simpulkan naskah yang dibuat sama Nthor itu nista sangat.

"YUNNN!"

"HUWAAA! Pangeran kenapa kok kaya ortu(orang utan)?!" Yun kaget setengah hidup.

"KU DAH TAKKUATTT DENGAN SEMUA INIIII! KUSUDAH MUAKKK!"

"Kalo udah gakuat tamatin aja sekarang ni fic.. usir semua pemainnya."

"HUWAAAAA! TAPI KATA SI NTHOR PEDO ITU NI FANFIC BAKAL TAMAT DI CHAP 30!"

"Yaudah, kalo gitu mending lu kasih(sogok) Nthor pedo itu pelem China, yang judulnya Love is more than a word, jamin tuh Nthor langsung namatin ni Fanfic NGS."

"MATA GUAAA TERNODAII YANG ADA!"

"Perasaan pangeran main disini termasuk ngotorin diri deh," Yun sweatdrop. "dan termasuk dengan meluk aku dengan erat tadi."

.

.

.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Yun cuman bisa diem, loading, _bener juga mending ku dunlud tuh pelem aja mayan beneran buat nyogok Nthor pedo, lalalalala~_

Yun berjalan dengan riang seperti perempuan yang ketemu gebetannya.

"YUNNNN! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUEE DISINI!" Pi ngikut Yun ke suatu tempat.

.-.

Di teras sekolah CN Gakuen, terdapat 2 manusia 30+ sedang bergosip ria dan kipas-kipas.

"Haaa~h sungguh ku tak kuat dengan semua ini." Kakek Zhuge menghela nafas sambil kipas-kipas.

"Kalo cape ngikut nyogok gih bareng Zhao Yun."

"Eh elu Om sendiri aje."

"Elu juga Kakek sendiri aja."

"Zhug.. temenin ane yuk nyari guest star chapter kali ini."

"Biarin aja, nyasar-nyasar dah!"

"TAPI KALO DIBIARIN TERUS YANG ADA GUE DIPENGGAL NANTI SAMA CINGCAO!"

"Kan elu ini yang dipenggal bukan gue." ucap Kakek Zhuge datar.

"MASALAHNYA ITU MANTAN ANAK ANGKATNYA CAO CAO!"

"APHAAAAA?!" teriak Kakek Zhuge lebay.

"IYAAA! Jadi yu temenin ane bantu cari ntu anak."

"Ga."

"JAHAT!"

"Lebay lu."

"INI MENYANGKUT NYAWA ZHUGGGG, GEEEE!"

"Ku tak peduli."

"KAMU GA KASIAN SAMA UKE KAMU INI?!"

"Ga. Itukan masalah elu, bukan gue."

"ELU GITU BANGET SAMA GUE! LU GUE END!" Sima Yi ngabur dari situ.

Kakek Zhuge masih woles kipas-kipas. "Ga nyangka efek naskah kali ini bikin tambah gelo hidup Om itu." Kakek Zhuge geleng-geleng.

.-.

Di lain tempat yang suka disebut tenda khusus para penguasa yak bisa ditebak dong yang duduk disitu ala raja-raja dan dikipasin sama istri masing-masing minus Cao Cao, dan Sun Jian. Cao cao dikipasin sama Nthor pedo(hasil nyogok), dan Sun Jian dikipasin sama Lu Xun, Nobunaga, dan Pemimpin 3 Kerajaan.

"S-SAKIITTT!"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sun Jian.

"Ini ada penyusup."

"Penyusup?" Cao Cao mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "sepertinya saya kenal sama anak itu."

"AYAH ANGKAT?!"

"KAMU?! Hmmm… yang pernah jadi anak angkatKU?!"

"Anak angkat?" Sun Jian menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, nama dia Cao Tun."

"Bukan, Cao Cao-sama dia, dia, dia, HE TAIYANG!"

"APHAAA?! HE SAIYANG?!"

"TAIYANG BEGO!" Liu Bei nampol Sun Jian.

"Mangap atuh Bei, sengaja." Sun Jian nyengir.

"Kumaha maneh."

Setelah melakukan ritual(adu mulut) terlebih dahulu, pemimpin 3 kerajaan ini diem dan menanyakan manusia di depan mereka sekarang dan tetap dengan ritual dahulu, setelah ritual mereka akhirnya diemm dan ada scene paling menjijikan di dunia penpik.

"AYAHHH~ luama tuak buertemu~"

"Caooo Tunnn~ anak angkatku~"

Ayah angkat-Anak angkat ini pun berpelukan seperti teletubies.

"Syaiton emang scene ini." ucap Nthor pedo datar. "DAN BERHENTI KETIK PEDO! SIAPA YANG MAININ LAPTOP SAIA DI KAMAR SHI?!"

"Babu gue dan anak Cao Cao alias Zhao Yun dan Cao Pi."

Nthor pedo cuman bisa diem.

"Nthor kantong muntah." Muka Nobunaga pucet dan menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke Nthor pedo.

Ting!

Sebuah kantong muntah tiba-tiba mucul di tangan Nobunaga.

"HOOOEEEKKKK!"

.-.

YEEEEE IDUL ADHA GA JADIII! BAKARRRR KAMBINGGG! IGGAAAA BAKARRR! GUE ZHAO YUN NARATOR(jejadian) MENYATAKAN IDUL ADHA GA JADIII! YEEEE!

"Misi Yun gue juga mau ngikut ngetikk dong, jarang-jarang ngegganggu cerita Nthor pedo."

TING!

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kata-kata muncul.

"HUWWOOOIII KALIAN YANG DISANA! IYA! DIKAMAR KAK SHI! MAENIN TOSHI-KUN!"

Waduhh, ketauan Nthor pedo nih kita ngacak-ngacak chapter kali ini, kalo kata Nthor pedo.. syaiton emang, mungkin hanya sampai disini chapter kali ini sebelum gue, Cao Pi yang kece tiada banding ini dan uke gue, Zhao Yun yang waras kena damprat Nthor pedo.

"BERHENTI KETIK PEDOOO!"

"Tapi Nthor pedo suka sama adik kelas." ucap Yun.

"TAPIKANN CUMAN BEDA SATU TAHUN DOANGGG!"

"Intinya Nthor pedo titik."

"LAGIANN DIA YANG SUKA AKU BUKAN AKU YANG SUKA DIA!"

"Alah ngeles mulu ni Nthor pedo."

"SYAITON EMANG KALIAN BERDUAAAA!" Nthor lari ke kamar Shi dari tenda khusus.

"Yun, Nthor pedo otw ayo cabut dari ni kamar."

"Iye, Pi."

BLAM!

"HAYOO KALIAN MAU KEMANA?!"

"SEKIAN! DARI CHAPTER KALI INI! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!"

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Terdengarlah teriakan orang kesakitan dari manusia yang tadi ngehancuhin chap kali ini."

END

AKHIRNYYAAA SELESAI MAAFKAN KALO MAKIN KESINI MAKIN ANEH CERITANYA KARENA AUTHOR STUCK DI TENGAH JALAN.

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter kali ini~

See you next chapter~


	26. Three words story atau santet?

**Warning:** Makin krenyes, OOC tu de maks, Genre berbeda tiap chapter..kayaknya. IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI DAN LUAS KEK RUMUS! DAN JANGAN LUPA DENGAN WARNING YANG BIKIN KERJA OTAK MAKIN KERAS! TYPO!

 **Genre:** Humor gagal

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclamer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan review:**

 **RosyMiranto18:** soal kata 'pedo' itu… soalnya nthor suka di ejek gitu sama temen nthor.

Well soal pernikahan mingkin ditunda ada iklan bentar aka belum kepikiran lanjutannya(udah lama gaditerusin)

Three Words Story or Santet?

Selamat Membaca

"Hei hei hei, Zhu." Panggil seorang shota cungkring dari Wei.

"Apa Xun?" tanya seorang ikemen yang dipanggil shota cungkring itu.

"Main _three words_ _story_ yuk!"

"Jangan ah Xun nanti ceritanya jadi kenyataan." Tolak ikemen itu.

"Zhu ran jahat, Lu Xun panggilin mbah Lu Meng tau rasa!"

"Eit, jangan Xun. Gua ga mau petasan gua disita lagi, okelah, ayo main."

"Yeay! Dimulai dari aku yaaa."

Zhu Ran ngangguk males, _iyain aja dah._

"Suatu hari di."

"Sekolah ada seorang."

"Pangeran es bermain."

"Sepak bola di."

"Asrama sekolah CN."

Prangg!

"WOIII CAO PI! JANGAN MENCAHIN JENDELA ASRAMA!"

"HAHHH?! AENGGG GA MECAHIN KACA! PASTI ADA YANG NYANTET AENGG!

Kedua manusia penyuka api ini menengok ke gedung asrama, dan melihat sebuah bola futsal terbang melewati jendela kaca.

Melihat kejadian itu Lu Xun nyengir tanpa dosa, "Lanjut yuk."

Muka males Zhu Ran berubah menjadi muka sok pinter. "Mbah Lu Meng dan."

"Zhou Yu membeli."

"Dua bungkus petasan."

"Di Daddy Jian!"

Tiba-tiba di depan teras sekolah Lu Meng dan Zhou Yu ngelabrak Sun Jian yang lagi bawa dua bungkus petasan. Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran hanya bisa menonton.

"Daddy Jian~" Zhou Yu jalan-jalan bak banci ke arah Jian.

"Yu, aku tau kok elu bawahan gue yang paling cantik, tapi gausah ketularan anak-anak gue."

"Om, itu petasan buat apa?"

"Dibuang."

Kedua manusia yang mendengar ucapan Daddy Jian dari teras sekolah. Shock.

"Setelah Zhou Yu."

"Dan Lu Meng."

"Membeli petasan dari."

"Daddy Jian, mereka."

"Memberikan petasan itu."

"Kepada Xun! dan."

"Dan Ran, Yeahhh!"

"Daddy Jian~ Yu, sama Meng beli ya petasannya."

"Berhenti manggil gue Daddy!" Jian nge dupak-dupak Zhou Yu pake bungkus petasan, "kalo lu mau beli ni petasan. 100 rebu."

"50 rebu ajalah." Tawar Lu Meng.

"70."

Sun Jian pasang muka sok mikir. "Oke, kalo gitu."

Zhou Yu memberikan selembar 50 ribu, dan 20 ribu kepada Sun Jian.

"Makasih," Zhou Yu langsung mencomot dua bungkus petasan dari tangan Sun Jian.

Yu berjalan ke arah teras sekolah.

"Ran Ran Ran." Lu Xun nyikut pinggang Zhu Ran.

"Lu nyuruh gua lari?"

Lu Xun menggeleng. "Zhou Yu, jalan kesini."

"Hei kalian ini ada petasan buat kalian."

"Tengkyu, tante Yu."

Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran langsung lari dari teras sekolah.

.

.

Yu ngebuka dompetnya, "Uang 50 rebu aeng. KEMANA?!"

Sementara, itu Zhu Ran, dan Lu Xun hanya tertawa.

Mereka berdua lari sampai taman belakang, disitu mereka duduk bersandar di pohon Sakura paling gede.

"Ran, Ran ayo main lagi."

"Oke, Sima Huasi membawa."

"Sekotak brownies, sambil."

"Memakai pakaian renang."

 _Fire Lovers_ cekikikan.

"Heh! Ponakan gua yang paling sarap! BROWNIES GANJA GUE MAU LU KEMANAIN?!" Yi mengerenyit, _kapan ponakan gua berenang, perasaan tadi ponakan gua lagi berpakaian normal._

"BAGI-BAGI BEH EH OM!"

Yi geleng-geleng. "PONAKAN SARAP BALIK LU!"

Tep.

"Itu namanya karma instan, beh."

Muka Yi pucet.

"Bentar lagi puasa beh."

"I-iya mih, Babeh tobat buat brownies ganjanya."

"Bagus," Mak Chunhua pergi dari sisi Babeh Yi, "OOOHOHOHOHO!"

"PONAKAN GUA YANG SARAP BALIKIN BROWNIES GANJA GUAA!" Sima Yi berlari ngikutin ponakannya.

.-.

"Xun! Ran! Mau brownies ga?"

"Wih mantep, Ka Huasi tau aja." Lu Xun terpesona sama badan Huasi yang kek botol fanta, _ga nyangka si Shi punya ponakan sarap berbentuk botol fanta._

Setelah memberi sekotak brownies ke Lu Xun.

Ting!

"Xun? Itu brownies darimana?"

"Dari kamu."

"He?" Huasi bengong terus meneliti kotak _tupperware,_ "itukan kotak isi brownies ganja punya.. OM YI?!

Zhu Ran, dan Lu Xun bengong, mulut mereka udah belepotan sama brownies.

"Untung kalian cuman makan dua."

"PONAKANKU YANG CANTIK BALIKIN BROWNIES GANJA GUAAaa…" Yi melotot melihat Xun yang linglung, dan Ran menggoyang badan Xun cepat.

"OM! HUASI GATAU TIBA-TIBA HUASI NGASIHIN TUH BROWNIES SARAP!"

"BERARTI TADI ADA YANG NYANTET KAMU!" Sima Yi menjenggut rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi, "GUA HARUS BILANG APA KALAU FUCKIN' JIAN NANYA ANAK BUAHNYA?! GUA HARUS JAWAB APPPPAAA?!" Sima Yi kalap.

"Tenang, tenang, Om Yi salah yang nyantet."

Tidak terlalu jauh dari TKP, ada 4 orang pemuda sedang tertawa bahagia, dan salah satu dari mereka memegang sebuah boneka.

"Berhasil, rasain lu BEH!" Shi ketawa diatas derita Babehnya.

"Ka, jangan ketawa keras-keras."

"Iye Shi, nanti ketauan." Hui mainin rambut ikalnya.

"Zhao, mending bekep Kakak lu pake topengnya." Taigong Wang menunjuk topeng setengah jadinya Shi. Kenapa cowo cakep, pinter, segala _perfect_ semacam Tai mau mau aja main cogan kurang asupan perhatian dari ortu? Jawabannya ada di akhir cerita.

"JADI ELU YANG NYANTET GUE?!" Cao Pi megap-megap sambil nunjuk Shi yang ketawa.

"Bukann, bukan kami kok."

"Trus itu boneka paan?"

Zhao melihat boneka yang ditangannya sekilas. "Hadiah dari Yuanji." Zhao nyengir sok polos.

"Kalo gitu, gue ikut dong. Nyantet orang, gua mau nyantet si Mitsu."

Zhao, dan Hui bengong, belum konek sama yang dikatakan Cao Pi.

Akhirnya Mereka duduk melingkar di belakang pohon mangga.

Shi nunjuk diri sendiri. "Aku dulu, Mitsunari berjalan ke Taman."

"Ditemani Zhao Yun."

"Lalu disana mereka."

"Bermain _american football_."

"Dan bolanya nyasar."

"Mengenai kepala salah."

"Satu dari kita."

"Dan.. akan amnesia.."

.

"AWASSS PI ADA BOLA NYASAR!" Mitsu teriak ga woles.

JDAKK!

"Mantap rasanya Pi?"

"Mantap pala lu! Tendangan pacar gua keras gini."

"Pacar? Kapan lu punya pacar? Lu kan dah beristri!" sembur Shi. Iri.

"Oh.. gua udah punya istri?"

"psst.. Si Cao Pi lagi disantet ya? Ko amnesia?" bisik Zhao ke Hui.

"Yang ada juga kejeduk sesuatu."

"Kalian tadi denger ga?"

"Denger paan Tai?"

"Tadi ada yang nambahin 3 kata."

"Hah?" Shi menatap Tai ga percaya, "ga mungkin, lagipula disinikan ga ada penunggunya."

Taigong pasang muka cius. "Jangan-jangan lu belum tau ya, di pohon mangga ini ada penunggunya."

Shi ngibasin tangannya. "Halah paling si Nthorkan, ntu manusiakan cinta sama mangga."

"Bukan! Segila gilanya Nthor sama mangga, ga mungkin diem di atas pohon," Muka Tai makin cius, "Ni pohon kan tingginya sama kaya gedung asrama."

Pas Tai lagi serius ngomong, tiba-tiba Zhao tertawa kecil.

"Zhao napa lu?" tanya Hui dengan muka kebingungan.

"Ini kaya ada yang bikin geli leher ana."

Karena penasaran, Shi, Hui, Zhao, Taigong, dan Pi ngeliat keatas pohon. muka mereka pucet barengan.

"SETANNNNN!" teriak mereka bareng terus lari kocar kacir, ngabrukin pohon satu satu saking larinya ga ngeliat jalan.

"Dasar anak-anak kurang diajar, guru sendiri dibilang setan, yang setan mah tuh si Yi setan sipit." Kata Zhuge Liang ga ngaca.

"Heh, setan penunggu pohon mangga!"

"Apa Setan bakpao?!"

"Ngapain lu diatas situ."

"Nyari mangga, buat nyogok."

"Bagi bagi ye kalo nemu banyak!"

"Ogah mending aye bikin jadi menu buka puasa besok."

Yi ngedengus kesel. "Huasi! Bantu Om buat angkat, anak buahnya si Sun Jian."

"O-oke Om."

.-.

"Hah… hah…"

"Cape yak."

"GILEEE! INIKAN MASIH SIANG!" Shi sewot.

"Pake acara keluar siang bolong begini."

Brak!

"Kak.. Tai pingsan."

"Biarin nanti juga bangun."

Taigong Wang mengerjapkan matanya, ia memegangi jidatnya yang sakit. "Ughhh… gua kenapa?"

"Lu dah sadar ketos ganteng?" tanya Shi rada nyindir.

"Bukannya tadi aku lagi di kamar ya?"

"Gatau deh, tadi siang lu tiba-tiba nyamperin kite-kite di dapur asrama."

Krik.. Krik..

"Jangan-jangan elu… di.. di…" Shi pasang muka shock.

"Di?"

"SANNNTTEEEEETTT!" teriak 4 manusia tak terdefinisi ke Tai sambil pasang muka horror.

END

Akhirnya ada niat ngelanjutin juga, sesuai janji ni cerita sarap bakal end di chap 30, soalnya ntah otak gila nthor beneran ke imaji DW sama ES21 di x-overin :v

Bye-bye see you next chapter~


	27. Flashback Pernikahan part 2

**Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Family, dan humor gagal

 **Rate** : T+

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya koei, kalo saya punya ni game makin miskin cewe ntar

 **Balesan review:**

 **RosyMiranto18:**

Author ngerasa udah setahun lohh ga dilanjutin :v saking buntu idenya. Mungkin psychoan JC kali ya?(KAGA ADA PILIHANNYA WOI!)

Zhu Ran & Lu Xun: engga makasih, Ajak si JC aja noh lumayan buat nanti halloween.

Yi: saya punya ganja? Saya udah ganti profesi jadi tukang bikin brownies ganja bukan bakpao ganja lagi(gagal bikin Shi kapok makanya ganti).

Hui tiba-tiba muncul.

Hui: saya akan menggantikan Nthor penuh karma itu untuk memberitahu soal flashback ini emang direncanakan drabble makanya lama nyari idenya, sekian terima hairdryer.

Flashback Pernikahan part 2

Selamat Membaca

Pagi yang dingin, dan salju turun dari langit aka musim dingin tiba di CN gakuen. Seorang bernama Sa Pi aka Sho Hi alias Cao Pi. Anak sulung punya Cao Cao, sedang tertidur di kelas.

"Jadi, do itu letaknya dibawah garis."

"Ohhh…" siswa di kelas 2-2 kecuali Cao Pi, pasang muka bego.

Cai Wenji melihat Pi yang ngelamun ngeliat keluar jendela. "Cao Pi,"

"…"

"Bu, Pi lagi tidur."

"Tapi itu matanya.."

"Pi lagi hibernasi bu." Guo Jia asbun.

"Iya, Bu." Mitsu ikut ikuttan.

"Oh yaudah."

 _PERCAYA?!_ Jia, dan Mitsunari kaget.

Cao Pi mengerjapkan matanya, _gue ketiduran lagi.. habis pelajaran SM membosankan._

"Heh babu blonde."

"Apa Pi?"

"Kata Ayah gue, gue bakal nikah lagi ya?"

Guo Jia mengangguk. "Kalo ga salah tuh cewe, cantik."

Cao Pi ngedelik Guo Jia. "Dimana-mana juga semua cewe cantik."

"Ga juga, Lu Xun kan cocan aka bisho."

"Itukan menurut lo." Cao Pi mendelik ke Guo Jia. Kesal.

"Jangan pasang muka kesel gitu ah." Guo Jia cengegesan.

Cao Pi ngacungin tangan. "Bu, Pi izin ke toilet."

"Jangan Bu, Pi niatnya buat mabal."

Cao Pi mendelik ke Mitsunari. "Kalo lu mau ikut ke toilet, ayo."

Tak!

Kapur bagus yang dipegang Bu Wenji patah.

"Hehe, silahkan ke toilet Cao Pi."

Pi senyum sok cakep merasa strategi untuk keluar berhasil, dan langsung ngibrit ke luar kelas.

 _Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa_

Lagu romantis tiba-tiba menyala, Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian serba ungu, badan kek botol fanta rasa anggur, dan cantik lewat depan Cao Pi.

Cao Pi bengong. "HEH SIAPA ITU YANG MAIN SETEL?!" Cao Pi celingak-celinguk.

"Uki!" Wukong langsung lari pergi.

"Woi! MONYET APAAN TUH TADI?!"

"Hanya melaksanakan tugas, blehh."

"Dasar monyet, huh.. mungkinkah itu calis gue?" Pi bete, "biasa aja ah, lagipula tuh wanita guru disini." Pi melanjutkan acara mabalnya yaitu ke atap sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tangga menuju atap, kumis lele nomer 2, temen ngedangdut Nobunaga aka Cao Cao memergoki aksi Cao Pi.

"PI! Lu mau kemana?!"

Glek

 _Ketahuan babeh,_ Cao Pi ngibrit ke atas.

"Tunggu anak sialan! Lu besok nikah!"

"NGAPAIN GUE NIKAH!"

"GUA INGIN PUNYA CUCU!"

"SEKALI ENGGA YA KAGA! ADOPSI SI LIU SHAN ATAU GA SI ZHAO AJA NOH!"

"LU KATE GUA PAAN! NGEMBAT ANAK BATUR?!"

"Kakek-kakek pedo, MWAHAHAHAHAH!"

"PULANG-PULANG TINGGAL NAMA LU PI!" Cao Cao mengikuti Cao Pi menuju atap sekolah.

.

"Fiuh, sudah sampai lantai 4.."

"Kok 4.. bukannya cuman sampai lantai 3.."

"Jadi, bener.. kalo ga salah tuh tangga dinamain tangga neraka karena tangga itu pernah dikutuk sama satpam Kiyomori…"

Selama 3 percakapan diatas Cao Pi ngomong sendiri, saking capenya dikejar sama bapaknya.

"Cao Pi~"

Tep

"GYAAA!" Cao Pi lari tak tentu arah. "ARGHHHHHH HANTUUUU!"

"… bah padahalkan ane mau bilang kalo ni tangga abis di pel," Zhang He geleng-geleng. "kan jadi kotor lagi, banjur aja dah."

Byurr

"Zhang.. He…"

"Eh?"

"Beraninya lu, NYIRAM GUE!"

Muka He berubah pucet. "Eh, ada mas Cao Cao, mangap tadi He abis ngepel trus ga liat ada emas didepan."

"SI CAO PI MANA?!"

"I-itu lari ke atap."

"Oke," Cao Cao lari beberapa meter terus berhenti, "He, jangan panggil gue emas, tapi abang." Setelah mengatakan itu Cao Cao lanjut lari.

He bengong, _njirrr ogah gua manggil begitu ke kakek-kakek_.

.

BRAK!

"CAO PI!" Cao Cao mendekat ke Cao Pi yang lagi asik tiduran.

Pi ga bergerak, pura-pura tidur, muka pucet.

"Hoo, masih tidur?" Cao Cao ngangkat Pi, "bapa buang kamu ke TANAH!"

Cao Pi langsung melek. "EH JANGAN! NANTI GUE GA GANTENG LAGI!"

"KALO GITU KAMU NIKAH BESOK!"

"AI SEY NO TETEP NO!"

"Halah nilai inggris merah gitu, sosoan pake inggris."

"INTINYA PI KAGA MAO NIKAH!"

"KENAPA?!"

"INTINYA PI GAMAOO! TURUNIN GUE! GUE KAGA MAU MASUK KORAN SEKOLAH GEGARA DIBUNUH BAPAK SENDIRI!"

Cao Cao melempar Pi ke lantai. "Bapa kutuk kamu jadi humu!"

"Hah? Kaga kereaktip, itukan kutukan Nthor."

"…" Cao Cao berdehem. "Bapa kutuk kamu jadi ingin nikah besok."

"Iyedah, besok Pi nikah, tapi jangan disekolah."

"Oke, di rumah aka istana kita aja."

"Iyelah."

TING NONG NENG NONG

 _Tumben belnya waras,_ Cao Pi langsung loncat dari atap. "Dadah, gue loncat ganteng dulu."

Cao Cao sweatdrop, _tadi katanya ga mau, ko malah loncat_.

.

SYUNG! GUBRAK!

"CHONGGGG! MAJIKAN GUEEEE NGEDUBRAK DARI ATAP!" Guo Jia yang melihat Pi jatuh tepat di tanah, berlari kearah Pi berada.

"Hah?" JC aka vampir cina rasa eropa ga konek sama kata-kata Jia, karena penasaran JC ngikutin Jia, _kira-kira kenapa gue disini? guekan belum debut di sekul sarap ini.. ah sudahlah_.

"CAO PIII JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE!" Jia duduk samping tubuh Pi yang tergeletak.

PLAK

"Siapa yang mau ninggalin elu, gue belum puas meng(h)ajar elu, dan elu siapa gue?"

"Kirain udah mati, padahal tadi si JC lagi nyari tempat yang bagus buat elu dikubur."

Tak

"Jangan bawa-bawa gue."

"Bukannya elu belum debut di ni sekolah sarap?"

"Tau deh, katanya sih gue bakal ngebantuin elu ples dapet gaji tambahan dari Nthor."

"Oke, kalo gitu besok acak-acak acara di istana Bapa gue."

"Pasti pernikahan elu besok."

"Elu tau aja Ji, elu emang babu gue yang terbaik."

"Diacak-acakkin gimana?" JC menikmati jus apel, _sejak kapan ditanganku ada jus apel.. ah sudahlah._

"Bakar boleh, ngancurin tembok boleh, ngeporak porandakin acara boleh, dan nyulik bapa gue juga boleh."

"Emang kalo dibakar tuh istana, elu mau ngungsi kemana Pi?"

"Ke tempat Liu Bei lah, kan Cao Cao sama Liu Bei hnggg.. ah intinya gue bisa ngungsi di istana Liu Bei."

"Itu mah elu aja mau sekalian modus."

"Oke kalo gitu," JC menarik kerah baju Jia, "lu ikut gue, tapi kalo gagal, minimal gue sama elu di hukum gantung, maksimal di hukum pancung."

Muka Jia berbah pucet. "Eh? Kenapa? GUA KAGA MAU DI HUKUM PANCUNG SAMA SI KUMIS LELE!"

"Engga ada tapi, salah elu bareng sama gue sih, MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"KENAPA ELU GA AJAK ZHUGE DAN AJA?!"

"Gue kaga mau ngebuat anjing dari klan Jin ngikut beginian."

"Bilang aja elu kaga mau kehilangan _slave_ aka uke alias ANJING lu."

" _Slave_ , uke? Otak lu udah keracunan sama otak Nthor yang kotor, intinya lebih baek elu yang ikut, elu bisa dibuat jadi tameng."

"VAMPIR SIALAN LU!"

.

Keesokan harinya di istana, Sesuai rencana JC, dan GJ ada di istana jam 4 subuh, tapi sebenernya mereka gatau apa yang mau mereka lakuin, baju yang mereka pakai baju putih polos, leging hitam panjang (biar gampang kabur), dan tak lupa sarung kotak-kotak menghiasi kepala mereka.

"Kita di sini ngapain Je?"

"Hnggg.. Masukin ini ke sofa punya Cao Cao, trus kenapa lu manggil gue Je?"

"kan kamu di singkat GeJe, aku JeCe."

"Tapi Ce ni istanakan kosong, kenapa kita ngendap2 segala?"

"Kosong?" JeCe pasang muka bego.

"Kan semua pada di asrama sekolah."

"Et hati-hati, kata Om Yi disini ada laser kena dikit kamu keset-"

"GYAAA!"

"Trum.. baru aja dibilangin," JeCe ngambil 3 paku payung, melihat GJ jatuh pingsan. "Jahh, dia pingsan, mending gue lanjut aja pasang jebakannya.

1 jam kemudian…

"Akhirnya sudah.."

"Urghhh.. Gue dimana?"

"Di istana, dan elu abis kesetrum."

"Jebakannya?"

"Udah aku pasang semua."

GeJe berdiri, merapihkan rambutnya, dan pridenya. "YOSH KITA BAGIIN UNDANGANNYA!"

"HAH?!"

"Iye, kemarin si kumis lele udah tidur duluan jadi ga ada pengumuman," GeJe nyengir, "tapi kamu ya yang kasihinnya, ku mau nyubuh dulu."

JeCe sweatdrop, lalu menarik kerah baju GeJe. "Sejak kapan kamu jadi islam, segitu di kamar lu ada dupa, salip, lilin, dan sejadah."

"Aksesoris kamar itu Ce."

"Jangan ngeles."

"ARRRGHHHHH! KAMARKU TERCINTA AKU KANGEN! PASTI KAMU UDAH BERDEBU SETEBEL 10 CM!"

.

"Nah, kamu kasih yang di asrama guru, gue yang di asrama murid."

"Mau modus yeee? Kalo ga salah si Nthor ngeship kamu sama si Hua-"

"Lu mau di kapak kek yang pernah gua lakuin ke si Zhuge Dan waktu itu?"

"Engga bos.."

"Bagus kalo gitu, CEPET!"

"I-iyaaaa!" GeJe ngibrit.

"Daripada nganterin ke satu-satu mending langsung loker mereka yang disini."

JeCe ngeliat satu loker yang membeku, _pasti punya Cao Pi nih.. pinjem hairdryer gitu ke si ikal? Hmm.._

JeCe masih mikir keras layaknya Sherlok Holmes yang lagi mecahin teka teki level chaos.

"Aha! Pake selotip aja!" JC celingak-celinguk, lalu melihat Selotip transparan tergeletak di meja, JC menempelkan undangan itu di loker Cao Pi, "dah akhirnya.. mau tidur lagi ah~ bentar bukannya yang nikah Cao Pi? Ah biarin biar cepet kelar."

Malamny di istana Cao Cao, banyak orang berkumpul.. engga sih hanya beberapa yang masih setia diem di dalem demi makanan gratis di istana megah Cao Cao.

"Yah, beberapa tamu ngibrit gegara jebakan di rumah ini.. kalo ga salah tadi pagi Pi dapet undangan nikahan sendiri."

"Ayah, gapernah pasang begituan, yee itu mah salah kamu sendiri nyuruh ko ke JC, dan GJ.. termasuk paku payung yang nempel di pantat Ayah.. sakit.." Cao Cao menahan tangisannya.

Pi nahan ketawa. "Bukan, aku ya Pa," Cao Pi ngangkat tangannya tinggi, "INTINYA SAH GA NIEH?!"

"SAAAHHHH!"

Pi ngedeketin Yun yang lagi ngobrol sama Liu Bei. "TERIMA KASIH JC GJ! KELAR JUGA NI ACARA SARAP!" Pi nyulik Yun entah kemana.

"Zhenji, turut berduka ya sama suamimu yang kelewat sarap, maafin anak Bapa yang udah stress sama ni fanfic."

Zhenji nangis. "Tinggal 4 chapter lagi.. BENTAR LAGI SUAMI GUE SEMBUH!"

"Kalau Nthor cepet ceritanya.."

"HUWAAAAA! AYAAAHH!" Zhenji nangis makin kenceng.

End

Huwaaaa! Akhirnya end ni chap gila!

DAN KENAPA SELALU KENA KARMA?! Ga suka hui, pake hui, enakeun, jadi suka… trus gitu sampe gila ndiri.


	28. Go! Go! Pawer Renjers

**Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Parody, dan Humor gagal

 **Rate** : T+

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei kalo Punya saya ni game makin miskin cewe

 **Balesan review:**

 **RosyMiranto18:**

Pi: makasih udah bikinin ya Ponakan sarap Pa Yi, aku bakal pake tuh liang lahat kalo udah waktunya saya dikubur, jadi baybay gua mau ngajak Mitsu maen ps. *ngabur*

JC: kenapa gue jadi mau ikut dikubur? Gue kaga salah apa-apa?! *ngambil ancang buat tarung* gue udah pucet gini jangan bikin gue gentayangan(makin ngaco). Soal jus itu, tadi ada acara sulapnya Pa Yi terus gue dikasih 2 kotak jus apel basi punya Xiahou Ba, karena haus gue minum, terus satu lagi gue kasih ke Huasi biar dapet pahala. *nyengir*

Di chap kali ini tangga terkutuk itu bakal mbalek lagi kek semula.

Go! Go! Pawer Renjers!

Selamat Membaca

"Tuan Cao Cao, liat Nagamasa ga?"

"Tadi lagi dihukum bareng Kanetsugu, dan Ma Chao."

"JUSTICE! Eh?" cepat-cepat Oichi menutup mulutnya.

Cao Cao geleng-geleng, _sinetron yang dibintangi 3 pawer renjes berslogan justice menyakiti otak Oichi sekarang._

"Dihukum dimana ya, Pa?"

"Tadi lagi disuruh syuting buat 2 episode sekaligus, dilapangan."

"Katanya dihukum."

"Iya itu hukumannya."

"ASLI? YEAAAHH!" Oichi berlari ke lapangan sekolah.

 _Dasar anak jaman sekarang._

.

"Nagamasa-sama!"

"Ichiii!"

"Nagamasa-sama!"

"Ichi!"

Ma Chao berdiri di antara Nagamasa, dan Oichi. "STOPP! JANGAN JADI KEK PELEM INDIA NAPA?!"

"Bilang aja lu iri!" sembur Nagamasa.

"K-kaga kok." Ma Chao geleng-geleng.

"MA CHAOOO! BALIKIN TAS GUE YANG ELU PINJEM!" tiba-tiba Wang Yi dateng sambil ngacungin garpu yang penuh dengan saus tomat.

"Hah?" Ma Chao kaget, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari, "gua kaga pernah minjem tas elu!"

"Mungkin maksudnya tas slempang pink norak lope-lope yang elu pake buat syuting ni ftv abal." Bisik Kanetsugu.

DOR!

Ma Chao lari setelah mendengar suara tembakan pistol dari Masamune yang latihan menembak dekat situ.

"KANETSUGU HELEP MI!"

Bukannya nolongin Kanetsugu malah megang dadanya sesak, terus jongkok. "Aku jeles sama mereka…"

Nobunaga yang melihat kejadian aneh didepannya cuman geleng-geleng, _sejak kapan si Kanet jadi kek si Guo Jia._

"Kembar beda ibu, dan Bapa!"

"Iya Pa Nobu, ada apa?" Xun Yu yang terpanggil oleh Nobunaga berjalan menghampiri si pemanggil.

"Kalian berdua main ya?"

"Main?"

"Iya, main di drama gagal ini."

"Jadi?"

"Penjahat kembar tak terkalahkan."

"Norak, kaga." Tolak Jiang Wei cepat.

"Ayo dong," Nobu menggunakan muka memelas yang terlihat seperti Orochi menahan boker, "yayaya, nanti Bapa gaji deh kalian."

Xun Yu ngangguk-ngangguk begitu mendengar kata 'gaji'.

Jiang Wei geleng-geleng. "Saya tidak terima sogokan, hidupku sudah damai walaupun ada 2 psycopath klan Jin yang nyasar."

"Gajinya berapa?"

"10 rebu per episode."

Xun Yu geleng-geleng. "Saya tidak mau era romusha ada lagi, Pa."

"1 Miliyar."

"Lho? Katanya kamu ga mau ikut Wei?"

"Kamu gatau ya Yu, kamu tuch mau dijadiin _stunman_."

"Katanya penjahat."

"Lu kaga bisa baca ya tulisan yang dikumisnya Pa Nobu?" Bisik Jiang Wei.

"Kaga."

 _Dia kaga ngarti apa gue maksud,_ Jiang Wei tepok jidat. "Dan tadi itu cuman jebakan."

Xun Yu ngangguk-ngangguk. "Hmmm.. emang _stunman_ buat ngegantin siapa?"

"Kanet si jomblo, buat syuting scene tangga terkutuk di lantai dua."

"Emang apa seremnya tuh tangga apa kan itu cuman es-"

Wei ngebekep mulut Yu. "Jangan bikin spoiler, tuh tanggakan dikutuk Si Kimyor gegara bikin doi kepeleset."

"Jadi kalian terima ga tawarannya?"

"Kalo dibayar 1 M kaga ngapa."

"Isshh, yang ada Bapa bangkrut main di fic ini aja digaji kalo tuh nthor inget, yaudeh 900 rebu dah."

"1 juta."

"Yaudah 999 rebu dah."

"Oke, deal."

"Ma Chao! Sini."

Ma Chao berhenti lari, membuat Wang Yi menubruk punggung Ma Chao dan pingsan. Ma Chao berjalan menuju Nobunaga.

"Heh! Naga blonde berhenti adegan pelem indianya, SINI!"

Nagamasa yang lagi kejar kejaran berhenti.

"Kanet to the sugu sini jangan galau mulu si Kenshin Jomblo tuh."

Bukannya menghampiri ke Nobunaga tapi malah gugulingan di lapangan. "GUA KAGA HUMU!"

"Kalo lu kaga humu, tangkep ini." Nobunaga ngelempar sebuah dahan pohon ke arah Kanetsugu.

"Kanetsugu malah makin kenceng gugulingannya. "GUA BUKAN ANJING DARI KLAN JIN!"

Woof!

Tiba-tiba seekor anjing menghampiri Nobunaga dan dimulutnya ada tangkai yang tadi dilempar Nobu.

"Pinter, Dan emang anjing pinter." Nobu ngelus kepalanya anjing itu.

"Itu beneran saudaranya Pa Liang?" bisik Yu ke Wei.

"Hmm.. yang aku tau Bapa gue kaga punya anjing Yu."

"Tapi itu spesies anjing, dan dipanggil Dan."

"Itulah akibat terpeleset di tangga terkutuk di lantai 2." bisik Jiang Wei asbun.

"PA NOBU!" Shi tiba-tiba menghampiri Nobunaga.

Nobunaga berdiri. "Ada apa Shi?"

"Liat Pa Zhuge Dan kaga? Dicariin sama Zhao soalnya tadi."

"Itu bukan?" Nobunaga menunjuk seekor anjing berbulu klimis.

Shi cengo. "Lah inimah beneran anjing Pa."

"Kalo ga percaya liat _nametag_ di kalungnya gih."

JW, XY, dan SS langsung jongkok ngeliat _nametag_ di kalung anjing itu.

"Zhuge.. Dan?"

Krik.. krik..

"Sekarang percaya?"

"Emm.. yaudah pa, saya balik dulu nyari Zhao, Dan ayo!"

"Woof!

"Emm.. yang tadi itu paan?" Ma Chao masih kaga konek sama kejadian tadi.

"Kutukan numpang lewat, Chao."

"Eh Kanet lu udah sembuh."

"Belum, ini kloningan diri gue yang asli."

"Bilang aje Shikigami biar cepet."

"Dah semuakan? Kalo gitu yuk kita caw ke lantai 2, oh iya Wei kamu yang akan merekam pake ni _handycam_ butut." Nabunaga melempar ke Jiang Wei tanpa melihat.

"Dibayar kaga?"

"100 rebu."

Jiang Wei manyun.

Setelah sampai di tangga depan tangga terkutuk itu.

"Nah kalian bertiga harus menghilangkan kutukan tangga ini."

"Kita bertiga bukan paranormal."

"Intinya bikin ni tangga kaga jalan lagi."

"Emang ga jalan tangganya, Pa."

"Intinya jangan bikin ni tangga berubin gerak macam es to the kalator, dan bikin korban berjatuhan, terakhir Cao Cao kepeleset ni tangga, dan berakhir kumis kebanggaannya ilang."

"Bagus dong Pa, Pa Cao sama Cao Pi jadi kaya yang kembar."

"Yah itu mah Pa, harus nego dulu ke Pa Kimyor." Ma Chao pasang muka melas.

"Pa Kimyornya lagi ngamuk di gunung belakang sekolah." Kanetsugu pasang muka malas.

"Ma Chao, Kanetsugu AYO KITA BUAT PA KIMYOR MENGHILANGKAN KUTUKAN INI!"

"Tapi Mas susah lho, rasanya kaya Lu Bu level chaos, gue aja ampe masuk UKS." Tolak Ma Chao.

"Tenang saja, KITA SATUKAN KEKUATAN KITA UNTUK MENGALAHKANNYA!" Nagamasa menarik Ma Chao, dan Kanetsugu.

"Bagus, sesuai rencana." Nobunaga ngelus kumisnya.

"Mulai hari ini, denger ya Yu jangan percaya lagi sama tuh guru, hoax semua perkataannya."

"Engga juga, kemarin saya lihat Pa Cao tanpa kumis."

"…" Jiang Wei tambah bete. "Yaudahlah ayo kita ikutin mereka aja."

.

"Kita sudah sampai ceman-ceman."

"HENSHIN!" Nagamasa celingak celinguk. "hape gue buat berubah mana?"

"Kalo ga salah ada di dalem saku celana, ga dimasuki ke tempat biasa kamu simpen."

Nagamasa ngodok-ngodok saku celananya. "Iya! HENSHIN!"

Poof

"AYO KITA SERANG!" kata renjers biru sambil ngacungin senjatanya.

"PA KIMYOR KEMBALIKAN TANGGA LANTAI DUAAA!" renjers hijau melesat ke arah Pa Kiyomori yang udah berubah menjadi raksasa.

"TUNGGU MA CHAO! NANTI KAMU KEBADUK TASBIH YANG SELALU DI BAWA PA KIMYOR!" teriak renjers putih dari jauh.

"Kanetsugu, elu kaga maju ngikut dua manusia sarap itu?" tanya Xun Yu.

"Gue masih sayang nyawa bro." Kanetsugu nyengir.

"Elukan shikigami ntu manusia jomblo."

"Shikigami juga punya nyawa."

"Serah dah, nih Yu hape buat henshin jadi renjers."

Xun Yu menerima hape itu. "HENSHIN!"

Poof

"Wihhh! Saya jadi renjers ungu."

"Nih tongkatmu."

"39, Wei."

"SEMANGAT YU!" Jiang Wei merekam kelakuan pawer renjers abal.

Tep

"Lho? Kanetsugu dah sembuh?"

"Iya."

"Lu kaga henshin?"

"Hape guekan dipake sama shikigami gue."

"Kalo gitu ambil gih biar selesai ini."

"Oke, heh balik jadi kertas."

"Oke tuan."

Poof

Kanetsugu mengambil hapenya. "Hmm.. kartnya mana ya?"

"Pake kartu master gem aja."

"Manabisa?"

"Lagipula setau gue, yang berubah pake kartu itu cure cantik."

"Ohh, yang hapenya bisa berubah jadi mahluk lucu itu ya?"

"Iye, mending coba dulu deh pake tuh kartu."

"Oke," Kanetsugu menggesek kartu master gem, dan pakaian yang dikenakan Kanetsugu berubah menjadi pakaian dress putih sepaha berenda, ditengah bajunya ada hati berwarna biru. "aku adalah cure cantik! Eh?"

"Jahahahaha! Beneran kaya anim lawas ntu HAHAHAHA!" Jiang Wei ngakak. "U-udah cepetan kalahin itu si Kimyor.. HAHAHA!"

"NAGAMASA! MA CHAO! AYO KITA GABUNGKAN KEKUATAN KITA!"

"BWAHAHAHA! COSPLAY KANET?!"

"UDAH CEPETAN!"

"O-OKE! RASAKAN INI SEMBURAN AIR SELOKAN NAGA BIRU!"

"KIMYOR BALIKIN TANGGA LANTAI DUA! ANGIN BERBAU DARI NAGA HIJAU!"

"DEMI GAJI 999 REBU! KERANGKENG SERIBU KAWAT!"

"DAN! PETIR PUTIH DARIKU! HYAAAA!"

 _Ko gayanya kek ultramilkman ngeluarin jurus ye?_

"ARGGHHH!"

4 serangan absurd membuat Kimyor berubah menjadi keukuran semula.

"MURID SIALAN! YANG KALIAN INGINKAN DARI SATPAM TUA INI APA?!"

"HILANGKAN KUTUKAN DARI TANGGA LANTAI 2!"

"KAGA TUH TANGGA UDAH BIKIN BAPA KEPELESET!"

"SIAPA SURUH TURUN TANGGA GA SABARAN!"

"UDAH TAU TUH TANGGA!"

"HABIS DI PEL SAMA FUUMA!" teriak 3 renjers abal.

"Oke, oke bapa angkat kutukannya, lepasih nih kerangkeng."

"Siap."

Mereka dengan damai kembali ke lantai 2 dengan selamat.

"Silahkan Pa, angkat kutukannya."

"HA! Dah tuh tangga udah ga kaya eskalator lagi."

"SEKARANG WAKTUNYA KITA TERIAK DENGAN SLOGAN KITA!"

"1,"

"2,"

"3,"

"JUSTICE!"

Jiang Wei menutup _handycam_ nya, lalu melemparnya ke Ma Chao. "Tuh dah direkam sama ane, bilang ke Pa Nobu jangan lupa gaji kite berdua, Ayo Yu kita makan di steak di asrama."

"Oke."

"Hmm, udahan ya?"

"Iya, tutup gih."

"Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini."

" _see you next chapter~_ " Nagamasa dadah dadah.

End

 **2 CHAPTER LAGI SEMANGATTTTT!** YEAAAAHHHH!


	29. Asal Usul CN Gakuen

**Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Humor gagal

 **Rate** : T+

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei kalo Punya saya ni game makin miskin cewe

 **Balesan review:**

 **RosyMiranto18:**

HBD! ROSY-SAN!(telat)

JC: ohh salah paham*ngangguk-ngangguk* emm, soal tuh jus, JANGAN SALAHIN GUE! GUE AJA BARU TAU TUH JUS BASI PAS UDAH ABIS JUSNYA! KALAU MAU KUBURNYA OM YI! NTU OM-OM MUKA ANTAGONIS YANG MAIN NGASIH GUE JUS APEL BASI! *panik tapi pasang ancang-ancang buat tarung.*

Sima Yi: ehem tadikan gue suruh buang jus bukan kasih ke ponakan gue.

JC: Tapi Om yang nyuruh kasih ke Huasi! gue ada rekamannya. *ngacungin tape jadul*

Sima Yi: *keringet dingin* Om mau ngasih makan anjing dulu ya bye *ngabur*

Zhao: JC! Anjing lu belum balik ke semula padahal kutukannya udah diangkat!

JC: Apa? Anjing gue belum balik jadi manusia?!

Zhao: Mending kamu aja yang bawa dia ke Kakek Zhang Jiao buat disembuhin, kasian galau terus.

JC: oke kalo gitu, Huasi bertarungnya tunda dulu ye, anjing kesayangan gue galau tingkat dewa, gue mau bawa dia ke klinik Tong Pang bye, ANJINGKU ZHUGE DAANNN TENANG GUE BAKAL BAWA LU KE KLINIK PANG TONG! *pergi*

Zhao: *jongkok korek korek tanah, galau tingkat dewa* YUAANNNJIII KENAPA ELU LEBIH SAYANG SAMA ANJINGGGG! *ngais tanah pake rapier curian*

Asal usul CN Gakuen

Selamat membaca

"Nanana~"

Hanbei berjalan dengan bahagia tetapi ada satu hal yang bikin Hanbei penasaran, karena itu Hanbei mengajak teman sesama shota dari era yang berbeda alias Xiahou Ba.

Tok tok tok

"Xiahou Ba~ maen nyok!"

Cklek

"Maen apa Bei?"

"Itu aku penasaran sama ni asal usul sekolah, jadi kamu mau ga ikut nanyain tentang sekolah ini?"

Ba ngangguk-ngangguk. "IKUT!"

"Oke, ayo kita mulai menanyakannya ke anak-anak _Mystic_."

Petualangan mencari jawaban dimulai. Hanbei, dan Ba menemukan Da Ji di atap sekolah.

"Ka Da Ji!"

"Hanbei ada apa?"

"Kami mau nanya asal usul sekolah ini."

"Hooo, kalo gitu kalian duduk, Gue bakal cerita."

Asal usul CN Gakuen ver Da Ji.

 _Suatu hari di sebuah pulau kosong tak berpenghuni, ada telor ular nyasar di pulau itu, setelah telur itu pecah akibat cairan asam lambung, yang harusnya keluar ular normal tapi malah Tuan Orochi yang keluar dari tuh telur makanya muka Tuan Orochi jelek._

 _Karena Tuan Orochi berbahaya anak-anak mystic dateng, lalu mendatangkan kalian untuk melawan Tuan Orochi. Karena Tuan Orochi kalah oleh kalian, seekor manusia biasa disebut Nthor mendapat ide buat nih sekolah gaje, dan Tuan Orochi berpangkat satpam gegara mukanya,_ _the end._

Plok plok plok

"Ceritanya sungguh mengharukan." Hanbei ngelap matanya pake bajunya.

Xiahou Ba diem. "ko samtin ya ceritanya, kaga ada paedahnya."

"Udahkan? Dah sana syuh, gue lagi nyari peliharaan gue yang lepas."

"Tadi Hanbei liat anaconda masuk ke ruang gu-"

"KYAAAAA ANACONDA LEPASS ZHOU YU TOLONGGG ISTRIMU YANG LUCU INI!"

"DAAAA JIIIII PELIHARAAAN LU LEPAS LAGII NIEH!"

"DAAA JIII KALO LU KAGA TANGKEP NIH ANACONDA! BAKAL BAPA SATE TRUS BAPA KASIH KE LIU BEI SAMA SUN JIAN!"

"Ru.. ehh SEMANGAT KA DA JI HANBEI SAMA BA MAU NYARI SUAMI ISTRI TUKANG SENSOR DULU BYE!" Hanbei menarik Ba lari dari TKP.

Da Ji bengong. "I-iya Pa! Da Ji otewe ruang guru!"

.-.

Hanbei, dan Ba berjalan menuju asrama sekolah, melihat anak-anak _mystic_ ngumpul kek yang mau arisan di tempat.

"Kalian mau arisan? Hanbei ikutan dong!"

"Bukan, kami bukan mau arisan."

"Kami mau ngomongin slogan buat chapter terakhir."

"Hm.. tapi aku mau nanya tentang asal usul sekolah ini."

"Aku akan menceritakan pada kalian yang penasaran."

"Yakin Fu Xi?" Nu Wa menatap Fu Xi ga percaya.

Fu Xi ver

 _Saat itu gue bersama anak-anak mystic jalan-jalan ke pulau misterius, dan kami menemukan bangunan tua yang dihantui sama Orochi, dan es Kimyor._

"Itu kopyor bego."

Fu Xi nyengir.

 _Kami pun mengusir hantu menyeramkan itu, dan membangun kembali gedung sekolah, setelah itu biar rame ni pulau kami manggil kalian deh, dan bonus dengan hantu menyeramkan itu jadi satpam, the end._

"Jadi gitu cerita ver Ka Fu Xi." Bisik Ba ke Hanbei.

"Tapi ceritanya ga sehoax yang diceritain mahluk pecinta ular itu."

Hanbei, dan Ba berdiri. "Terima kasih ceritanya, ku mau lanjut ke ruang guru."

"Semoga kalian dapet jawaban yang masuk akal ya!" Fu Xi dadah-dadah.

Plak

"Kenapa elu nyeritain kita yang lagi nguli buat ngebangun asrama sekolah sih.."

"Abis gue lupa sih hehe."

"Lupa ndasmu! Hajar kawan-kawan dia udah ngebuka aib kita!"

"AMPUN NU WA!"

.

"KYAAAA! ANACONDANYA KE ATAS MEJA PA ZHUGE!"

"Zhuge yang mana kak?"

"Ya, Zhuge Lianglah!" ngeliat Zhuge Liang sama Sima Yi dililit sama Anaconda, "KYAAAA! MEREKA BERDUA UDAH MAU DIMAKAN!" Xiaoqiao ngegoyangin badan Daqiao.

Brak!

"Yo! Hanbei mau nanya ada yang tau asal usul sekolah ini?"

"Bapa tau."

Hanbei nyamperin Cao Cao. "Kalo gitu ceritain."

Cao Cao baru mangap, malah di interupsi sama teriakan 3 penguasa.

"JANGAN DULU CERITA KEMBARAN CAO PI!"

"ELU BOLEH CERITA KALO ULER-ULER PELIHARAAN SI DA JI UDAH BALIK KE MPUNYA!"

"GUE JUGA MAU DENGER ASAL USUL NI SEKOLAH SARAAAPP!"

Liu Bei teriak paling keras dari 3 penguasa yang tidak setuju dengan tindakan Cao Cao. Semua manusia disitu ngeliat Liu Bei. _Speechless_ ngedenger teriakan absurd dari mulut Liu Bei soalnya mereka cuman ngedenger teriakan _benevolence_ atau kemurkaan pas di chapter lalu.

"Apa liatin gue yang cakep ini?"

"Maaf, tuan saya abis kepentok kunai Fuuma tadi, otaknya lagi rada korslet."

Respon mereka cuman ngangguk-ngangguk, dan ber ohh ria.

"Emm, DA JI LU DIMANE?! MANA KANDANGNYA?!" Sima Yi teriak kaga kalem soalnya rivalnya yang hobi ngajak doi SENSOR udah ditelen setengah badannya.

BRAK!

"INI DIA! DA JI BAWAIN PAWANG ULERNYA!"

"DA JI! NGAPAIN LU BAWA ES KIMYOR SEGALA?!" Xiahou Dun sewot.

"Yee diakan emang pawang uler yang biasa ngejinakin peliharaan Da Ji termasuk Tuan Orochi."

"DA JI CEPETAN! KONGMING UDAH FULL MAU DI LAHAP SAMA ULER LUUU! AAARRRGHHHH!"

"Disini gelap, Yi berhenti teriak."

"KONGMING BERTAHAN ELU BELOM BOLEH MATI BECUS GUE BELOM NGELAMPAUI ELU!"

"…"

"KONGGGMINGG!"

"DIEM! Gue belum mati."

Kiyomori tiba-tiba ngacungin sebuah suling bambu.

 _Suara gendang suling bambu_

 _Si Da Ji dihukum disuruh buka baju_

"HEH WUKONG PLESETAN JADUL TU!"

"UKI!" karena ketahuan Wukong pergi dari jendela ruang guru.

Kiyomori meniup suling itu, dan membuat anaconda yang mau nelen Zhuge Liang mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Eoh, mandi sana!"

"Mandiin."

"Seaaa, minta istri lu aja sana! Gue bukan babu lu!"

Ular-ular melepaskan lilitannya dari tubuh 4 penguasa.

"Nah udahkan? Da Ji mau masukin uler kesayangan Da Ji ke kandang." Da Ji dadah-dadah, "yuk Kimyor kita ke kandang ular kalau kandangnya ilang kresekin aja satu-satu."

"LU KATE _SNACK_ DIKERESIKIN!"

"Sssstt, Pa Jian diem, nanti ularnya lepas lagi, kan _snack_ , _snack_ kan ular."

"Sasaki, ulangan Da Ji berapa?"

"Emmm, 20 Pa Nobu."

 _Pantes._

.-.

"Oke, sekarang yang penasaran sama asal usul nih sekolah pada duduk yang rapih ya dilantai."

"Tapi Bapa berdiri di atas meja."

"Udah diem Ba, denger aja."

Ba mingkem.

Cao Cao ver.

 _Saat itu, saat bapa perang di sekigahara ta-_

"Chibi, GE BE EL KA!" Liu Bei ngamuk.

"Oh iya Chibi." Cao Cao manggut-manggut.

 _Tapi tiba-tiba prajurit-prajurit Bapa hilang satu-satu, terus Bapa ke summon di pulau aneh ini, dan Bapa ngeliat anak-anak mystic ngerenovasi gedung tua jadi asrama sekolah._

Hanbei, dan Ba manggut-manggut, _jadi gitu toh tiba-tiba ngilang dari era sendiri._

Nobunaga naik ke meja Cao Cao. "Gue juga mau nyeritain ni asal usul tapi bukan asal usul hanya cerita semata. Turun lu Cao!"

"No ini meja ai, jadi gue berhak tetep berdiri disini."

"Oke kalo gitu."

"Eh,eh ini mau cerita atau mau duet, dah kaya de virjin aja." Bisik Hanbei ke Xiaoqiao.

"Dengerin aja."

Tiba-tiba ruang guru gelap, dan ada yang menyorot Nobunaga, dan Cao Cao dengan lampu.

 _Tuhan berikan aku hidup satu kali lagi_

 _Hanya tuk bersamanya_

 _Ku mencintainya sungguh mencitai~nyaw!_

"Sakit, nyet kaga usah nginjek juga."

"Pensi dah lewat bos."

"Lu juga ikut nyanyi."

Cao Cao diem.

Nobunaga ver.

 _Nih sekolah beserta asrama tuh ya, jatuh dari atas kek meteor kami anak-anak SW kalang kabut takut kena efek tuh meteor._

 _Setelah tuh sekolah jatuh kami ngeliat kalian yang mabok terdampar layaknya ikan di dalem sekolah._

"Jadi gitu toh kenapa kami pingsan di dalem sekolah." Cao Cao ngelus dagu.

 _Setelah itu gue cukur, kumis kebanggan seseorang MWAHAHAHA!... end._

"Hoo jadi gitu ceritanya kenapa gue bangun-bangun wajah gue bersih."

"Iye itu kelakuan gue MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ba, kita keluar bentar lagi bakal ada perang."

"Yaudah ayo."

Hanbei, dan Ba ngabur dari ruang guru.

"Jadi yang harus kita percaya yang mana?"

"Kaga ada, hoax semua.. tapi kalau yang ke _summon_ itu sih bener."

"Jadi?"

"Yang aku denger sih ni sekolah ada karena satu mahluk yang main game WO3 tapi ga kesampean main WO3U, nah tuh mahluk dapet ide buat bikin ni cerita abal karena kepengen DLC kostum anak DW tapi tetep ga kesampean gegara sama ayahnya ga diizinin buat beli begetuan, lagipula ntu mahluk kaga pernah main SW, jadinya.. hiksu… yang dapet banyak _spotlight_ anak-anak DW, ntu mahluk mainnya SB bukan SW.. HUWAAA!" Hanbei nangis ngeraung raung.

"Sabar, ingat tinggal 1 _chapter_ lagi."

"Iya.." Hanbei nyusutin ingusnya di jas Xiahou Ba.

"Bei,"

"Iya, Ba?"

"Jangan ngelap di jasku, yang nyuci mamih Chunhua bukan aku."

"Lah? Kamu jadi anak tiri tuh Om hobi ketawa?"

Ba geleng-geleng. "Satu klan satu keluarga besar."

"Tapi bukannya ada pembantu?"

"Kaga, sama Om Yi dipecat semua saking asiknya mecat hampir mecat anaknya ndiri."

"Eh tapi di chap lalu kan ntu keluarga sarap punya rumah normal."

"Itu rumah cadangan buat ngungsi, dan kalau lagi bosen tinggal di asrama atau istana."

"Punya banyak uang ye klan lu."

"Engga, itu Om Yi meres Om Zhuge pake Jiang Wei."

"Lha?"

"Itu.. jadi ya Jiang Wei di culik, kalo udah dibayar tebusannya sama Om Zhuge, baru Jiang Wei dibalikin, kalo dibayar pake rencana Om Zhuge Jiang Wei ga akan balik, yang balik cuman sehelai rambut Wei doang, harus pake duit."

"Klan lu penuh dosa."

"Iya.. apalagi ditambah JC sama ponakan Om Yi."

"Acara tanya menanyanya udah nih, tutup aja?"

"Iya, emang mau berapa halaman lagi?"

"Kaga cape saya."

"Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita sarap ini~"

" _See you next chapter~_ " Hambei kissbye ke kamera.

END

Maaf rada telat publishnya, Author lagi ngestuck di Dwstrikeforce, dan ngidam DW8E jadi banyak dipotong waktu buat pengetikan ceritanya, dan Author gatel buat bikin ff romens ZHxOkuni gegara website bernama pixi MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Doain aja ye kaga menyimpang jadi JWxXB


	30. Bye Bye and New Story Begin

THE LAST CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

 **Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Humor gagal

 **Rate** : T+

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei kalo punya saya ni game makin miskin cewe

 **Balesan review:**

 **RosyMiranto18:**

Harusnya itu diceritain si Kanet dan full flasback tapi karena lupa alias ga di tulis pas dapet idenya jadinya dipotong deh jadi ada ver abal macam ntu huehue.

JC: kenapa lu smirk? Lu sirik ma senjata gue? Muka gue? Badan gue? Atau lu mau ngerencanain sesuatu ke gue? *ngabur*

Bye Bye and New Story Begins

Selamat Membaca

TING TONG

" _Pengumuman untuk 4 penguasa dari China, dan Jepang!"_

"Groookkk!"

" _Liu Bei, bangun nyubuh dulu, atau ga nanti Liu Shan saia banting."_

Liu Bei bangun, muka berantakan, di sudut bibir ada air ngalir, rambut berantakan, dan diem ngahuleung ngumpulin nyawa.

" _Mas Sun Jian~ harimaunya lepas tuh, hampir makan Kongming, Paa~ Mass~"_

"Grookkk!"

Ternyata harimau anak-anak Wu bener-bener lepas dan masuk ruang siaran.

" _Mas Jian~ ini harimaunya lepas~"_

Salah satu harimau kecil nemplok di punggung Sima Yi terus gigit kepalanya.

" _AAAARRRGHHH! HARIMAUNYA GIGIT PALA GUEEE!"_

Sun Jian bangun, terus lompat dari kasur, masuk kamar mandi, keluar kamar mandi udah rapi terus ngetelepati anak-anaknya aka klan Wu.

"Zhou Tai lu kemarin belum di kunci ya kandangnya?"

" _SUNNN JIIIIAANN ANAK LU YANG PALING BAKA AKA BEGO AKA GOBLOK MALAH DITERKAM SAMA HARIMAUUU!"_

"Lupa, Daddy."

"Jangan panggil gue Daddy aho baka!"

"Maaf Daddy, soalnya kemarin tuan Sun Ce lagi ngasih makan harimau."

Sun Jian tepok jidat. "Oke terserah lu mau manggil gua paan, oke kalo gitu Sun Ce mana dia kaga ngejawab telepon Daddy(lah?)"

"Lagi ngurus para Harimau di ruang siar."

"Emmm, oke kalo gitu."

" _SUN CEEE! ELU MAU NGAPAIN?!"_

" _Nyalain dupa.."_ Ce pasang muka bego.

" _BUAT APA?!"_ Yi sama Kongming njerit.

" _Doa, agar kita bakal diterima disisinya."_

" _Bukannya ini peliharaan elu?"_

" _Ini punya Daddy cuman dia yang bisa ngurusnya."_

" _Terus itu kenapa ada salib, sama patung budha?"_

" _Doa boss."_

Sun Jian tepok jidat, setelah mendengar percakapan absurd lewat speaker, _kenapa anak gue yang pertama ga bisa diandelin sueh._

"Beh,"

"Apa Quan?"

"Itu.."

" _PA CAO CAO! TUANKU YANG CAKEP GANTENG KEREN KECE DLL! MERAK ANDA LEPAS LAGI!"_

Cao Cao langsung melek, bangun, jalan menuju kaca, megang kedua pipi,

"AAAARRGHHH SEKARANG GUE JADI PANDAAA!"

" _PA NOBU BANGUN! BABU ANDA KESURUPANNN!"_

" _HYAAAA!"_

Diruang siaran terjadi keributan, harimau memporak porandakan ruangan, merak kepunyaan Cao Cao yang lagi dikejar sama Cao Pi, dan Mitsunari, dan Mitsuhide yang tiba-tiba ngayunin pedangnya kearah Sima Yi dalam mata tertutup, DALAM MATA TERTUTUP!

Sementara di kamar Nobunaga, Nobunaga bangun merem melek, ngambil mic 100 rebuan ntah darimana.

" _Ehem, tes tes,kalungin sedap malem aja Yi, babu gue bakal tidur lagi."_

" _Oke, ZHAAOO SHIIII! CARI SEDAP MALAM DI TAMANNYA XU SHU!"_

"SIAAPPP BEH!"

Sementara Sun Jian masih jalan woles dari asrama guru ke ruang siar, menghirup CO2, dan menghembuskan O2, lalu berlanjut ke sekolah menuju ruang siar di lantai 3.

Brak!

Yi, Liang, dan Ce langsung liatin Sun Jian ngedobrak pintu.

"Daddy? Kirain masih ngorok."

"Polusi suara tau gaaks kalian tu, kamu Sima Yi!" Sun Jian nunjuk Sima Yi, "Kamu udah bikin Cao Cao ngamok!"

"Ya, tapikan ni ruang penuh peliharaan para penguasa." Sima Yi membenarkan rambutnya yang kusut, dan penuh dengan darah, _aduhh rambut gue yang halus sehalus sutra ini penuh darah._

"Tinggal tangkepin." Sun Jian pergi dari ruang itu.

"DADDY! JANGAN TINGGALIN CE!" Sun Ce ngeronta mencoba keluar dari tumpukan harimau punya Daddynya.

"Itu hukuman kamu, salah sendiri kaga ngunci kandangnya."

Brak!

Sima Yi stress, dan harus cepat-cepat dilarikan ke UKS terdekat. Zhuge Liang kipas-kipas sambil naikkin harimaunya Daddy Jian. Cao Pi, dan Mitsunari masih ngejar _phoenix_ tercinta punya Cao Cao. Terakhir Sun Ce lagi berusaha keluar dari tumpukan harimau, dan berniat lanjut doa.

"GROOOAARR!"

Zhuge Liang kipas-kipas. "Naga Tuanku lepas."

"KENAPA ELU TENANG BANGET?!"

"Selamat berjuang Sima Yi."

"BANTU NAGA TUKANG TIDUR!"

"Mending lu ke UKS gih, kepala lu sekarat."

"DIEM!"

"…" Kongming asik ngipas.

"KENAPA LU DIEM?!"

"Katanya tadi saya disuruh diem."

"AAAARRGHHH!" Sima Yi ngacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Iya, iya lu bakal gue bantu tapi nanti bikinin gue _steak_ sapi."

"Oke, tapi naga Tuan lu gimana?"

"Biarin nanti juga bakal balik."

"…" Yi pasang tampang bete.

Wusshh

Dengan sekali kibas tuh harimau terbang ke dalam kandang.

Yi merem melek terus ngamuk ditempat, _KENAPA KAGA DARITADIII?! ABAHUSBDISSBOSJDI!_

Zhuge Liang cuman senyam senyum, _keknya makan malem hari ini spesial hmhmhm._

"Phoenix! Jangan ngabur terus dong! Nanti babeh marah, Mitsu cepetan kejar!"

"Gimana kalau pake panahnya Kakek Huang Zhong aja?"

"Lu mau bikin kita di pancung sama babeh?!"

Mitsunari geleng-geleng.

Brak!

Pintu terbuka membuat si _phoenix_ lari keluar membuat Cao Pi, dan Mitsunari mengejarnya sebelum dihukum pancung gegara si _phoenix_ hilang.

"Beh! Kapan selesainya ni chapter cape gue." Shi ngelempar kalu sedap malam tepat ke kepala Mitsuhide.

Setelah Shi berhasil mengkalungkan sedap malam dengan lemparannya yang akurat, membuat Mitsuhide berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya, dan pergi ntah kemana.

"SHI! JANGAN BUKA LEBAR-LEBAR! AAARRGHH !KENAPE SIH LU MINTA DIHAJAR! ARRRGHH! AWAS LU!"

"Oops, SEMANGAT PANGERAN~!"

"Tapi Shi katanya tuh Nthor mau bikin fic lagi, dan kita yang bakal jadi korbannya."

Shi narik kerah baju Yun. "APE JADI X-OVER SARAP ITU JADI?!"

"K-kaga, paling manusia yang selalu nyebut diri ' _The Chosen One_ ', dan cewe yang suka bawa payung, tapi gegara kostum DLC _fairytale_ syialan itu, kita bakal maen di ff Nthor NGS itu lagi…"

Shi melepaskan kerah baju Yun. "Ahhh sudahlah susah ngedemo sama tuh Author yang ngaku pacar Xun Yu… Beh.." Shi melotot liat kepala Babehnya diperban, "BEEHHH!"

"Tenang Shi, Babeh lu udah, Bapa kasih pertolongan pertama."

"BEH JANGAN MATI DULU!"

"Shi.. tolong sembelih sapi tetangga sebelah…" Sima Yi pingsan.

"BEEHHH! BABEH BELUM KASIH SHI UANG JAJAN! BELUM NGEHUKUM ADEK GUE YANG BALANGSAK ITU! BELUM NGASIH GUE JODOH! BEEHH GUE KAGA MAU MATI SENDIRIAN!"

"Shi, dia pingsan."

"Oh, Yun yuk kita ke lapang dah banyak yang ngumpul."

Zhuge Liang mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yi. "Anak lu sarap."

"Emang."

"Hah?"

.

Di lapangan banyak murid, dan guru berkumpul.

"Emm kenapa kita tiba-tiba disini? Semuanya lagi, sampai satpam pun di kumpulin."

Taigong dateng sama anak buahnya menghampiri Sanzang. "Kite OSIS cuman disuruh ngumpulin orang-orang dalam satu tempat."

"Eh-eh liat deh ada kakek-kakek bawa om Yi keluar sekolah."

" _PHOENIX_! BALIK LU!" Cao Pi loncat, "DAPATTT!"

"PI?! TANAHNYA RETAKKK?!"

"Eh?"

"HUWAAAA! HELEP!"

Retakan semakin panjang dan menyebabkan orang-orang disana kalang kabut, dan satu persatu hilang di telan _black hole_.

"Helep!"

.-.

Brak!

"Gue dimana?" Zhao Yun mengelus kepalanya, "anak-anak WO sama SW mana?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara horror layaknya suara Cao Cao, dan tawa Sima Yi yang makin kek chara antagonis abadi karena orang itu.

" _Welcome to "DYNASTY FAIRYTALE" MWAHAHAHAHA!"_

"PIII! KIRIM GUE KE ERESJE SEKARANGGG!" Zhao Yun meluk Cao Pi erat yang masih diem sambil meluk _phoenix_ , _Nthor minta dihajar._

"Studionya toh." Liu Shan liat kiri kanan.

Zhenji nangis. "t-terima kasih sudah membaca cerita NGS ini sampai tamat, hiks.." Zhenji tengok kiri-kanan, "RSJ yang murah dimana ya?"

"Katanya bakal ada teriakan dari tiga fandom."

"Kaga jadi gegara ide gila itu."

"Oh… AAAARRGHH! KAPAN GUE BISAAA BEBASSSS!" Shi teriak terus lari kesana kemari.

"Btw, Yuanji apa kabar tuh vampir, sama ponakan Babeh?"

"Mereka lagi tarung, dimapun mereka berada, di _stage_ apapun, minumnya teh bot- eh bertarung."

"Hmm, pantes tadi ada kameramen pitak gegara kapaknya JC."

Xiahou Ba muncul. "Kalo anak-anak SW sama WO pa kabar?"

"Kalo gasalah nasib mereka bagus, mereka balik ke dunia masing-masing." Zhao ngelus dagu, _mereka pake apa sih ko luck mereka gede?_

Xiahou Ba cuman senyum, tapi dalem hati sedih, _kuatkan hamba…_

"BERIKAN AUTHOR SW4E BIAR KITA TERBEBAS!"

"HAPUS DW GODSEEKER BIAR AUTHOR GA BIKIN KITA TAMBAH SENGSARA!"

"MAHALKAN WO3U! BIAR AUTHOR GABISA BELI!"

Zhao geleng-geleng. "Percuma kalian ngedemo ke tuh Author sarap."

ChugakuNihon Gakuen series END!

AKHIRNYA END JUGA NI CERITA EIT TAPI BELUM TENTU MUNGKIN AJA ABIS AUTHOR DAPET IDE LAGI KALO MAEN WO3U, bisa aja update lagi ni cerita well tapi statusnya dah selesai.

Author bingung yang jadi ortunya Zhong Hui sapa ya? Okuni juga… gegara mikirin itu ceritanya ga jalan2 jadi baru di publish sekarang chap terakhirnya :v salahkan ZH dan Okuni.

BELIKAAANNN AUTHOR DW GODSEEKER! AUTHOR INGIN NGERASAAIN DW RASA DISGAEA!

UNTUK AKHIR KATA!

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH SETIA MEMBACA DAN MENUNGGU CERITA INI!

 _See you next story~_

" _BENEVOLENCE!"_

" _AMBITION!"_

"KAMI LUPA!"

" _IMBECILE!_ "

" _MYSTIC!"_

JC: Katanya kaga jadi, tapi apaantuh "kami lupa"?

Huasi: ada yang ngedemo ke Nthor kalo ga salah yang ngedemo tuh anaknya Fu Xi sama Nu Wa, soal itu si Nthor tiba-tiba lupa jadi gitu deh.

JC: Mereka udah nikah?

Huasi: Kaga tapi kalo ditilik tilik emang kek campuran Fu Xi sama Nu Wa.

JC: *ngangguk* iya juga well udahan aja nih obrolan abstrak, cape we ngomong terus, soalnya ada kameramen lagi protes gegara we udah bikin doi pitak.

Huasi: oke deh.


	31. Just Special Chapter

**Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Fiksi menjurus nonfiksi

 **Rate** : T+

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei kalo Punya saya ni game makin miskin cewe

Cao Pi, and Mitsunari goes to Dupan

Cao Pi as Me

Mitsunari as mai pren

Selamat Membaca

Jam setengah 2 subuh. Cao Pi bangun dari tempat tidurnya, masih loading, _kebangun…_. Pi nyabut casan hapenya. Nyoba tidur lagi, tapi gabisa. Pi memutuskan maen psp go punya Li Dian (yangbelumdoibalikin). Maen sampe jam 3. Abis maen psp doi ngelamun, ngebayangin (harusnya Zhenji) Zhao Yun pake baju bebas, setelah sadar dari lamunannya doi ngecek hapenya, nyalain data buat buka aplikasi _Line_.

Begonian

 _Ice_ _prince: Mit mau ke lapang jamber?

IcebabysitterSW: bentar lagi, mau mandi dulu

Love_Dragon: otw sekarang

 _Ice_ _prince: Oke, w baru mau mandi sekarang :v

IcebabysitterSW: INGET PALING DEPAN KEDUA!

 _Ice_ _prince: IYA!

Cao Pi melock hapenya trus berdiri, _abis mandi nyubuh heulaaaa…_

Sehabis mandi, Pi sholat subuh. Terus bawa barang bawaannya ke lapang, _biss.. 1-3?_ Pi tengok kanan kiri mencari bis yamg di tuju.

Cao Pi dateng-dateng ke bis ngos-ngossan, lari dari asrama takut telat.

"Ai kamu kunaon?" tanya Mitsunari ga selo.

"Cape.. lari dari asrama."

"Dari asrama ini." Mitsunari menyingkir dari bangku kanan, "sok masuk ke dalem."

"Iye."

Jadi Cao Pi sama Mitsu tuh sebangku.

"Udah komplit semua?!" Nobunaga dateng ke dalem bis.

"Mang makanan komplit." Mitsunari di _deathglare_ sama Nobunaga. Mitsu nyengir.

"Sekali lagi, udah komplit?!"

"Udah Paaaa~"

"Yak! Langsung otewe yang telat tinggallin! MWAHAHAHA!"

Selama perjalanan Cao Pi sama Mitsunari nyumpelin telinganya pake _earphone_ biar ga dengerin lagu Piterpenggorengan. Terus pejemin mata, tidur. Pas diperjalanan Pi tidur goyang-goyang beda sama Mitsu yang diem. Bayangin aja tiap bis berbelok kepala Pi goyang seiringnya bis belok, kepalanya pindah ke bahu Mitsu terus ujung-ujungnya ke bantal kecil yang ada di paha Mitsu.

"Tes, tes, sekarang kita sudah sampai di _rest area_."

"Yang mau ke toilet, silahkan, bisi dijalan tumpah-tumpah."

"Pi, mau ikut ga?"

"Ga," Pi senyun sumringah, "eh ikut deh, hehe."

"Bah."

Mereka turun dari bus terus jalan ke tolet di sebelah kiri. Pi narik tangan Mitsu ke kanan.

"Ai kamu mau ke toilet cewe?" Mitsunari balik narik tangan Pi ke kiri.

"Ih tapi itu tandanya…" Cao Pi, _plangnya menyesatkan._

Setelah ke wc, Pi en Mitsu kepergok mas mas jaga wc.

"Katanya gratis…" Mitsu natep Pi, "bawa uang ga?"

Pi ngecek kantong baju sama celananya. "Ga ada."

"Yaudah atuh gue balik dulu ke bis." Mitsunari lari ke bis, sementara Cao Pi diem disitu, biar ga disangka aneh-aneh.

Selagi nunggu, Cao Pi ngeliat Shi, dipanggilah Shi sama Cao Pi.

"SHI!"

"WUT?!"

"Punya 2 rebu ga?"

"Kaga, gue aja ga bawa uang." Shi _smirk_ , "cieee kepergok mas mas, ga bayar."

"Diem lu, sana lu, kaga membantu."

"Hii~ jangan marah nanti keriputan lhooo…." Shi kabur.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Mitsunari lari dari arah bis 1-3 berada.

"Nih mas, 2 orang." Mitsunari memberikan uang 5 rebu, dan si emasnya ngasih 2 rebu ke Mitsunari.

Mereka pun kembali lagi ke bis. Bis berjalan lagi. Mereka tidur lagi, dengan _earphone_ yang bertengger di telinga mereka.

Pas nyampe di UNJ, mereka keluar bis, murid-murid pada kipasan, Jakarta bro vanass.

Murid-murid menyebrang jalan untuk masuk ke UNJ, sampe di auditoriumnya, nax WO pada kepanasan, karena AC rusak, dapet botol akia sama brosur. Cao Pi tidur, Mitsunari kipas-kipas, sementara Oichi ngelipet ngelipet brosur ntah buat apa. Jadi mereka bertiga tuh sederet, Cao Pi duduk di tengah, kanan Mitsunari, dan Oichi sebelah kiri.

Cao Pi bangun, ngangkat kepalanya tapi jatoh lagi ke meja, mencoba tidur lagi tapi pas mau jatuhin kepalanya dagunya di topang sama tangan Oichi.

"Jangan tidur, nonton."

"Lama-lama dibanjur sama nih akia."

"Hnggg…" Pi masih setengah tidur.

Mitsunari kesel, akhirnya Mitsu buka tutup botolnya trus ngebasahin tangan pake air akia, terus diciprat cipratin ke muka Cao Pi. Dan mulailah Oichi, dan Mitsunari membuli si _ice prince_ mpe mereka puas, dan si pangeran es komplen karena kesel.

"Oi." Matanya Pi di bikin belo paksa sama Oichi. "kapan selesenya? Vanass." Pi ngeliatin Mitsu yang lagi ngelipet brosur.

"Gabutz."

Pi mengalihkankan pandangannya dari brosur yang lagi dilipet Mitsu ke brosur Oichi yang udah berubah jadi kek mangkuk besar kek buat jajanan telur jaman dulu. Oichi menaruh tuh seni lipatannya di kursi mahasiswa(?) terus ketawa.

"Apa atuh aku mah cuman bisa bikin beginian." Terus ketawa lagi.

Pi ngambil sisa brosur punya Mitsu yang dirobek, terus tuh sobekan berubah jadi kupu-kupu, sementara Mitsu merubah brosur jadi bangau gede, terus dimasukin ke mangkuk.

"Bangaunya beranak kupu-kupu." Oichi ketawa lagi, receh.

Mitsunari sama Cao Pi malah ngikut ketawa. Gabut lagi.

"Pasti udah pada mau lanjut ke destinasi selanjutnya yaa~"

"DUFAANN!"

Sebelum ke Dufan nih guru-guru nyuruh murid-murid foto dulu di tulisan Universitas Jakarta. Fotonya riweuh. Yang pasti pas di foto matanya ngilang semua, silau menn.

Setelah foto, murid-murid langsung bubar, Mitsunari lari, mau cepet-cepet ke bis, Pi ngikut lari. Jalan cepet. Selama perjalan ke dufan juga sama kek tadi subuh. Nyumpelin telinga pake _earphone_ , liat bantal kecil udah di paha Mitsu. Pi langsung jatuhin kepalanya ke situ. Ingin tidur tapi ngikut paha batur. Mereka tidur mpe nyampe di Dufan, sesampainya di Dufan, Nobunaga mulai memberikan vocer makan sama tiket masuk.

"Tes, tes, sekarang Bapa akan memberi kalian voucher makan, dan tiket masuk Dufan."

"Pi, bangun dah nyampe."

"Hng?" Cao Pi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Yang laki-laki kalo udah ganti bajunya turun, gantian sama yang perempuan." Titah Nobunga terus keluar bis.

"Bisa ga Mit?" tanya Cao Pi ke Mitsunari yang mencoba mengganti bajunya.

"Bisa, tapi susah nieh pake celananya." Mitsu mencoba memakai celananya.

Sesudah ganti baju dari seragam sekolah, Pi, dan Mitsu ke mushola untuk sholat dzuhur.

Sehabis sholat, Mitsu en Pi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Dufan. Udah masuk dufan. Mitsu en Pi bingung mau naik apa, karena bingung mereka naik korsel dulu, biasa menjadi anak kecil dulu bentar. Mereka lanjut tuh nyari permainan kora-kora, dan saat itu juga mereka papasan sama Guo Jia, Jia Xu, Wang Yi, dan Xiahou Ba.

Cao Pi diem bentar, terpesona sama Guo Jia.

"Naha disini? Pulang," ucap Wang Yi dengan nada ngusir.

"Iya, udah sana pulang." Xiahou Ba ikut-ikuttan.

"Ngapain disini? Pulang gih." Kata-kata Jia Xu menyadarkan Cao Pi. Mitsunari yang kipas-kipas kepanasan memukul mereka dengan kipasnya. Siapa yang ga kesel digituin coba?

Setelah memukul mereka, Pi, dan Mitsu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke permainan kora-kora, disitu mereka ketemu Oichi en de geng. Mereka ngantri tuh, pas udah gilirannya mereka naik, dan udah terisi penuh. Permainan dimulai!

"Aku ga akan teriak! Tapi ketawa," ucap Oichi ke Pi, dan Mitsu.

Ayunan awal-awal belum terasa apa-apa, nah pas agak kenceng. Mitsu mulai ngucap mantra, merem.

"MAAKKK! ANJING GOBLOK ASTAGFIRULLOH!"

Cao Pi bukannya teriak tapi ketawa sampe matanya berair, perutnya sakit, ngeliat Oichi yang beneran ketawa bukan teriak.

"YA ALLAH AENG JATUH! GOBLOK! AAAA!"

"Mit udah Mit, istighfar, bentar lagi selesai."

"ANJING ASTAGFIRULLOH!"

Lama kelamaan ayunannya mempelan, makin pelan, dan akhirnya permainan selesai.

"Udah Mit, udah…" Cao Pi mengelap air matanya yang keluar abis ketawa tadi.

"Sekarang mau naik apa?"

"Hysteria penuh."

"Kalian mau kemana?"

" _Conjuring house_ yuk."

Setelah mendengar itu Cao Pi, dan Mitsunari berniat untuk memisahkan diri. Mereka memisahkan diri tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

"Daripada itu mending makan aja dulu."

"Bisi kebawa mimpi, nonton anime horror aja udah kebawa mimpi."

"Iya makanya."

"Jadi mau ngapain?"

"Makan dulu aja."

Mereka pun menukar voucher makan di stand CumulusNimbus.

Selesai makan, mereka jalan lagi mencari permainan yang akan dinaikkin.

"Kita naik Poci Poci aja yuk."

"Ga akan muntah?"

"Bismillah aja."

Akhirnya mereka naik poci poci. Sebelum permainan dimulai, Mitsunari sibuk dengan tongsis dan hapenya, sementara Cao Pi mencoba memutar cangkirnya.

"Ughh.. berat."

Putar, putar, putar.

"Jangan diputerin." Mitsunari mencoba untuk memberhentikan cangkirnya. Cao Pi nyengir.

Permainan dimulai!

Cangkir mulai muter, Cao Pi, dan Mitsunari nyoba selfie pake tongsis.

"Video ajalah." Mitsunari mencoba mengganti setingannya.

"Ini teh udah di pencet?"

"Udah."

Mereka ngevlog sambil diputer. Maksa.

"Balik lagi dengan saya Mitsunari."

"Dan saya Cao Pi, kita lagi naik wahana poci poci."

Mereka diem, ketawa.

"Kenapa kita cuman berdua?"

"Karena kita ga sendiri."

"Tadinya mau ikut sama nax kelas, tapi nax kelas maunya ke rumah hantu."

"Karena kita gamau jadilah memisahkan diri."

"Habis naik ni wahana kite mau cari halilintar."

"Tapi bukan, halilintar yang suka muncul pas ujan gede yaks, tapi roller coster yang dinamakan halilintar."

Cao Pi ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Dah, dah ah." Mitsunari menstop rekamannya.

Permainan selesai. Mulailah dua sejoli ini keliling dufan buat nyari halilintar.

"Kita liat peta lagi weh di jembatan itu."

"Si bisa ihhh baca peta."

Mereka jalan cepat ke sana, sampe sana mereka melototin tuh peta.

"Mana halilintar?"

"Itu ujung kanan atas!"

"Lewat mana? Ketutup pohon gini."

"Intinya deket wahana _ice age_."

"Yaudah weh ke situ dulu."

Mereka pun jalan cepat ke wahana _ice age_. Sampe sana mereka ngeliatin plang arah wahana(?). Mereka mpe muterin badan 360˚ derajat.

"Coba weh jalan sini." Cao Pi nunjuk jalan di samping kiri wahana _ice age_.

Mitsunari pun langsung jalan cepat lagi.

"Itu tuh!" Cao Pi nunjuk wahana halilintar semangat.

"Ayo ngantrii!"

Mereka lari kesana. Mereka ngantri wahana halilintar satu setengah jam. Pas udah giliran Mitsunari, dan Cao Pi yang naik, mereka langsung duduk di kursi paling depan.

"Ini ga bisa dikeatasin lagi." Mitsu mulai panik.

"Turun yuk ah."

"Hayu."

" _Silahkan bagi yang naik ni halilintar, teriak, berdoa, sumpah serapah, dan jangan lupa untuk tidak mencoba melepaskan keamanan yang sudah terpasang. Selamat debus ria MWAAHAHA!"_

"SUMPEH ITU PA NOBU ATAU PA SIMA?!"

"Itu Pa Nobu," jawab Cao Pi datar terus ngeliat rel halilintar. "HEH! KUMIS LELE SIALAN! INI ADA ANAK BATURR! JANGAN DIBAWA-BAWA BUAT DEBUS!"

" _Suka-suka Bapa."_ Nobunaga _smirk_. _"selamat bersenang-senang."_

Glek

Permainan dimulaii~

Roller coaster mulai berjalan naik.

"Istighfar Mit."

"Tuhan lindungilah aku."

"Yesus kuatkanlah aku."

 _Ohh.. yang duduk dibelakang kristen toh_ , Cao Pi ngangguk-ngangguk.

Roller coaster turun dengan cepat, muter lingkaran api.

"ARRRGHHH NOBUNAGA SYIALAN! GUEEE KEBAKAR! GUE KEBAKARR!"

"Istighfar MITTT! SI MITTSSUUU KEBAKARRR NJEERRR! ASTAGFIRULLOH!"

Jet coaster sudah melewati lingkaran api. Melewati rel kaya rantai DNA meliuk liuk. Pas meliuk ke kanan Mitsunari teriak lagi.

"AENGGG LABUH MAKKK AENGG LABUH!"

Cao Pi melirik Mitsunari, _"SIII MITSUUU LABUHHH NJIRRR!"_ Cao Pi panik.

"MAKKK! MITSU LABUHHH!"

Melewati untaian DNA, rel selanjutnya melungker, setelah itu roller coaster berhenti.

"Haahh… udah."

Mereka turun tangga masih ngos-ngossan. "Katanya mau beli minum?"

Mereka jalan mendekati _vending machine_ warna orange.

Mitsunari membuka dompetnya mengambil selembar 10 ribu.

"Ini masukinnya gimana?"

Tiba-tiba ada mas mas mendekati mereka. "Itu tinggal masukin aja."

Mitsunari memasukkan uang itu ke lubang, eh tuh uang keluar lagi. "Itu balikin aja uangnya terus masukin lagi." tiba-tiba emas emas dateng menghampiri Pi, dan Mitsu.

Dibaliklah tuh uang 10 rebu, dan tidak keluar lagi dari mesinnya.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Katanya mau the botolz."

"Oke." Mitsunari mencet tombol di bawah the botol(?).

Setelah mereka beli minum via _vending machine_ mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke bus.

Cao Pi melihat langit. "Mit langitnya udah mendung, jalannn cepaaaattt!"

Cao Pi, dan Mtsunari jalan cepat kek orang rusuh, baru jalan beberapa menit udah ujan semakin lama semakin deras, Cao Pi n Mitsu langsung lari riweuh sambil teriak-teriak kek cewe rempong, dan akhirnya mereka neduh di pinggiran wahana bombom car, dan sampe naek-naek kek monyet gegara dufan banjir, untung ada emas-emas baek nolongin tasnya Mitsu n Pi jadi tas mereka ga innalilahi gegara banjir. Setelah sudah mulai raat aka reda mereka berjalan lagi melewati gerimis tapi banyak dengan payung bunga-bunga, dan yogya kebanggaan mereka. Tidak sampai situ cobaan datang pada mereka, saat mau nyari bus mereka bulak balik melewati genangan yang agak dalam alias menyemplungkan seluruh sepatu.

"Pi mending beli sendal aja."

"Okelah."

Mereka mengalah dengan genangan air, dan lebih memilih beli sendal 25 rebuan untung melewati genangan air. Setelah sampai di bis mereka nunggu bus berangkat mpe jam 6.

"Keneh hayang starbak eungg.." si Mitsu ngidam starbak, dan udah diniatin pas ke jekardah beli strabak.

"Nanti di rest area."

"Kalo ada."

Saat perjalanan ke Rest area seperti biasa nyumpelin _earphone_ di telinga terus molor, sampe rest area km 72, numpang ke wc di indoapril terus merantau mencari starbak. Mereka nemu starbak yang nyempil di belakang Nthor lupa lagi namanya. Akhirnya keinginan Mitsu tercapai, dan membuat Mitsu aneh adalah Cao Pi mesen green tea latte dingin sementara dari tadi mereka kedinginan di dalem bis.

Setelah mendapat pesanan masing-masing dari teras café starbak mereka lari takut ditinggalin bus. Sampe di bus ya kaya tadi lagi sambil menikmati kopi mahal, terus udah abis molor sampe nyampe Bandung.

"Sekian dari cerita gaje dari kita, selamat menempuh hidup~" Cao Pi n Mitsu dadah ke kamera hape jadul.

THE END

 _After syuting(?)_

"WOIII! THORR! MAU LU APA?! MASA GUE TERSEPONA SAMA SI BLONDE PLEYBOY!" Pi narik kerah seragam batik gue.

"EHHH ABIS YANG GUE LIHATKAN COWO BUKAN CEWE!"

"TAPI KAGA USAHH NGIKUT ASLINYAA! GANTI KEK JADI OICHI KEK! Nagamasa _ngedeathglare_ Pi.

"DAQIAO KEK!" Sun Ce menatap tajam Pi.

"JIA CHONG KEK!"

"NAPA NAMA GUE DIBAWA-BAWA?!" JC teriak tepat samping telinga Mitsu.

"Aduh telingan gue…"

"YANG CAKEP DIKIT NAPA?!"

"Pertama, kalo sama yang lain nanti mbak Zhenji ngamuk, kedua ingin aja, daripada sama Zhang He, Ketiga kalo mau kalian _crossdress_ aja, kalo kalian mau nanti chapter ini di revisi jadi ada 2 versi."

"Ogah gue jadi cewe."

"Ya makanya terima aja ya nasib di sutradarai oleh gue."

"Iya, iya serah lu gue ngalah."

"Lagipula nanti si ikal juga ngerasain apa yang lu rasain tapi lebih gila lagi."

BRUSSH!

Semua pada ngeliat meja deket ruang ganti di studio, mereka ngeliatin si ikal arogan menyemburkan minumannya.

"GUE BAKAL MAIN DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA?!"

Gue ngangguk antusias. "iya judulnya Ra-ha-sia." Gue ngelempar skrip ke Zhong Hui.

Zhong Hui baca bentar terus ngebating tuh skrip keras. "GAK TERIMA GUEE!"

"Lu harus terima kalo ga, ga bakal gue kasih gaji bulanan kek biasa."

Zhong Hui langsung diem.

The real END

YAAKKK MINNA-SAMA! TERIMA KASIH UDAH BACA CERITA SANGAT GAJE INI! Dan aslinya ini emang bikin sebagian pas lagi di jalan pulang dari study tour ke jekardah, dan baru selesai huehue _this is special series because I miss_ WO fandom, dan jangan lewatkan satu spesial chap lagi(belum di ketik sih)

 _SEE YOU AT SPECIAL CHAPTERR~!_


	32. Just Zhong Hui Storeh

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre:** humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18:**

Sun Ce: yak, gue yang bakalan gantiin Nthor jawab, mau tau kemana mereka pergi? Nanti liat aja di cuplikan sebelum cerita si narsis mulai.

Cao Pi: Alexwat? Namanya kek batu aja. gue kagak takut sama si Naga blonde dari SW, gue takutnya kalo istri gue yang ngamuk.

Mitsu: HA! Gue sih conjuring house lewat~ aka kagak masuk, bisi ada kembaran bapaknya si Shi, atau ga si setannya pada ngepens sama gue yang cakep ini*kibas rambut*.

Sun Ce: soal roller coaster itu, tengs tu otak gelo Nthor yang bener2 kepikiran bikin lintasannya kek gitu karena dalam masa pengetikkan Nthor abis kata-kata bingung mau mendeskripsikan lintasannya kek apa.

Tiba-tiba Nthor nyempil. "IYAA! Ada cogan baru di DW tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekecean Xun Yu, dan Cao Pi, HIDUPP COGAN WEI! :v dan entah kenapa ane kagak suka Xin Xianying, dan namanya itu berasa ngucapin kata-kata kasar :v INI WAKTUNYA CUPLIKAN GERATIS YANG DI DAPET PAS DI DUFAN!

Cuplikan geratis: Sima Family minus Emak Chunhua feat. Vampir Jin

Sima Family lagi ngantri masuk wahana istana boneka, kenapa istana boneka? Di paksa sama om-om MKKB, jadi sekeluarga-eun ngantri secara terpaksa, pas baru ngantri wahana, Jia Chong lewat, sama kawanannya aka nax Spexial(pake 's' bego! Kalo gitu malah jadi boyben china).

"Jia Chong sini!"

"Apa Om?"

"Mau ga Om jodohin sama Sima Huasi? Soalnya Om takut nasibnya kek Shi ngejomblo mpe ajal menjemput." Shi ngedelek ke Babehnya.

"OGAH!" tolak Huasi sama JC barengan.

"Isshh… tapi si Nthor udah punya feel buat bikin cerita tentang kalian."

"Iya, Nthor udah ngeship kalian."

"Sekali ga mao ya ga maooo!"

"KUDU MAU! Om gamau nasib kalian kek Shi."

 _jleb!_ 2X Babehnya ngomong gitu, Shi megang dadanya, menahan tangis, tapi mau bagaimana lagi yang dapet istri adeknya bukan dia.

"BODO AMAT! YANG PENTING GA SAMA DIA!" Huasi, sama Jia Chong saling tunjuk.

"Kalian sudah di takdirkan bersama," Om Yi menerawang langint-langit, "nasib kalian sekarang ada di tangan Nthor."

"Beh,abis ini naik Halilintar nyok! Jangan mau kalah sama Om Kongming."

"AYOK ZHAO!"

Bzzzzt!

Layar tipi tiba-tiba dikerubungi semut, tandanya cuplikan udah habis. Kalau begetu selamat menikmati _Main Storynya._

Spesial Chapter: Just Zhong Hui Storeh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Selamat Membaca

Lu lu pada pasti kenal guelah, cowo cakep yang dicap narsis, dan yandere sama Nthor, sebenernya gue gatau kenapa gue disebut _yandere_ apa karena mata sipit gue yang mendukung dengan ekspresi gue yang uhhh… tidak bisa di katakan, oke gue tau gue sipit emang dari sononya jadi jangan protes kenapa gue ga bisa belo. Oke balik lagi, sebenernya gue tuh bukan _yandere_ tapi _tsundere_ (tumbenngaku), jangan liat gue dengan tatapan ga percaya, kalo gitu maen WO3 gih terus ajak ngobrol gue sama maniak payung dari SW, disitu dialog gue kek cowo _tsunder…_ kenapa jadi bahas gue sih?! Balik ke topik, hari ini gue disuruh cerita tentang kemarin malam, kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan hati, dan penuh dengan _culture shock_ (?) maksudnya kekagetan yang dilebay-lebaykan(?). _Fyi_ gaes, gue sekamar sama shota yang pernah ngikut nyanyi bareng Zhao di pensi, ingat ya gaes gue sekamar sama doi gegara Nthor bukan karena gue humu okeh?

Gue mulai ceritanya _yes_ , kata guru-guru sarap disini jam 9 malam itu sakral, siapapun yang tidur jam segitu bakal kena mimpi buruk menjurus 'aneh', biasanya gue tidur jam 7 tapi karena si CinCao syialan gue jadi tidur jam 9 lebih. Jadi gini ceritanya gaes..

Plesbek

" _Zhong Hui!"_

 _Merasa terpanggil gue membalikkan badan, ternyata yang manggil gue itu kembaran Pa Nobu, karena gue takut diapa-apain gue menghadap._

" _Apa Pak?"_

" _Bantuin Gan Ning sama Ling Tong bersihin asrama."_

" _Pensi udah lewat Pak! Lagipula udah malem." protes gue, "salah saya apa Pak?!"_

 _Si kumis lele nunjuk gue pake jari tengah,_ ck! mana ada guru nunjuk pake jari tengah ke muridnya. _"Kamu, kamu udah bikin Okuni nangis, kasian nax SW kalang kabut di taman, sampe bikin atraksi sulap debus, biar Okuni berhenti nangis."_

 _Gue melotot (walau ga keliatan)."Saya ga apa-apain Okuni dari tadi pagi, suer Pak."_

" _Bohong, kata Okuni kamu udah nolak dia."_

" _Hah? Saya ga nolak dia Pak! Dia ga nembak saya, saya juga ga nembak dia.. saya.. juga.. GA SUKA DIA PAK!"_

" _Stop, kamu salah menerjemahkan kata-kata Bapa tadi, maksud Bapa.. kamu nolak permintaan Okuni."_

 _Sekarang gue bingung, permintaan yang mana ye? Kan tuh maniak payung banyak permintaan kek putri._

" _Okunikan, minta kamu_ *** _di lapangan."_

 _Sekarang gue inget, jam 9 pagi tadi Okuni ngedatengin gue yang lagi istirahat dari lari pagi sama JC, dan Wen Yang. Pasti kalian bingung ya tumben gue bareng mereka? Sebenernya gue dipaksa lari pagi sama JC, nemenin doi menghitamkan diri, walaupun gue tau sekeras apapun usahanya doi ga akan jadi item sehitam areng. Gue jadi teringat lagi sama kejadian tadi pagi..._

"Kai-kun~ aku punya permintaan."

"Paan?"

"Mau ga _tari payung bareng aku, tugas eskul, mau ya_?" saat Okuni nanya gitu sama gue, JC cuman nahan tawa, Wen Yang diem, mungkin doi gatau ya itu apa.

"Hah? Kagak-kagak lagipula gue kagak bisa tari, mending sana syuhhh."

"Oh~ jadi gitu ya."

"Iya sana."

 _Gue balik lagi ke realita, masa cuman gegara itu gue jadi apes banget sih._

" _Okuni suka ngetrap saya Pak! Jadi saya gamau ke jebak lagi sama dia Pak." gue masih bersikeras protes. "mending bersihin asrama, daripada kena_ tra _pnya Okuni."_

" _Kalo itu mau kamu, pel semua lantai asrama."_

" _Tapi, Pak, itu hanya perumpamaan, bukan minta."_

" _Tidak ada kata NO~" bibir dower si CinCao ngebentuk huruf O, dan jari telunjukknya di ayunin kiri-kanan, "No mah istrinya Nobunaga… sudah sana syuh, atau mau nge pel asrama guru juga?"_

" _GA PAK MAKASIH!"_

 _Gue cabut dari sekolah, gue melihat ke jam dinding di lobi sekolah, sekarang udah jam 5 sore, gue harus ngepel asrama dengan keterpaksaan, Gue masuk ke dalem asrama, gue bengong liat lobi(?) asrama jadi macam kapal pecah, di pojokkan ada bajak laut nyasar, lagi nyapu, dan_ uke- _eh sobatnya ngepel. Gue mikir, sebenernya yang bego itu gue atau mereka, masa pojok kanan lagi di pel sementara di pojok kiri lagi di sapu. Nyapu ya nyapu, pel ya pel, hadehh anak buah Sun Jian kagak ada yang bener dah. Karena gue gemes sama kerjaan mereka, gue langsung ngerebut sapu, dan pel dari tangan mereka, dan ngambil ember, beserta sisa sapu, dan pel-an di ruang khusus alat bebersih gue ambil._

" _Lu mau bawa kemana?"_

" _Gue disuruh bantu elu-elu pada yang kerjanya ga becus, sama Pa Cao Cao."_

" _Makasih ye, kal."_

" _Kal?"_

" _Rambut elukan ikal."_

" _Iyedah serah lu."_

 _Sesudah naik tangga sekali, gue langsung naro ember dekaka, sebelum gue pel lantai, pasti kudu di sapu dulu dong, jadi ya 2 kali kerja di tambah di asrama ada 130 lantai, tau dah di lantai 30+ kamar siapa, yang gue tau anak-anak yang banyak uang atau sobat atau anak para penguasa aja yang punya kamar dua, misal kek si Sa Pi punya kamar di lantai 2 sama 5, aslinya ni asrama lantainya_ endless j _adi kalo mau nambah lantai tinggal ke lantai paling atas trus pencet tombol ctrl+N. Karena narasi gue tadi, gue mulai ngepel dari jam 6 lebih, dengan kekuatan tangan gue, dan telekinesis gue, gue ngepel lantai maraton aka nonstop, gue jamin abis ini tangan gue tambah berotot tapi gue ogah mpe kek Adek Ray kw 3. gue selesai ngepel jam 9 lebih, gue cuci ember, dan peres pel-an mpe kulit telapak tangan gue kek kulit jeruk, gue udah taro semua alat-alat ke habitatnya, dengan langkah gontai(?) gue balik ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar tanpa sumpah serapah gue langsung merebahkan diri, dan tidur, dengan tidak ga nyenyak gegara…_

Alam Mimpi

Gue nengok kiri-kanan, ternyata gue ada di koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba, Pa Orochi bawa sesuatu mungkin titipan dari ortu ke anaknya, dan tiap doi berpapasan sama guru, DOI SENYUM! BAYANGIN TUH ULAR SYESAT senyum, sumairu, _Wéixiào_! ES-E-EN-YE-U-EM! Ehem, gue emang lebay, tapi kalian pasti gatau rasanya kena _culture shock_ (?)kek GIMANA! Sekarang mata gue kedip-kedip kek orang cacingan gegara tadi, gue nengok ke kiri.

"NGERIII ANJIRR EH ASTAGFIRULLOH!"

BRAK!

 _Gue jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elit, akhirnya gue balik lagi ke realita. Gue ngusap kepala gue yang udah menabrak lantai dengan keras._

" _Hui g_ ēgē _gapapa?" Xiahou Ba nyamperin gue sambil ngusek-ngusek matanya. Aduhh ni anak chubby bikin gemes, buat gue sekarang Xiahou Ba kek anak kelas 5 SD daripada anak SMA, tapi gue merasa bersalah gegara gue jatuh, dan ngebangunin doi yang lagi tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk yang BARU SAJA gue alami tadi,lalu gue membenarkan posisi, dilanjut duduk di kasur_ single(?) _gue. Kalian penasaran sama apa yang gue liat ples denger tadi? Yakin? Kalian ga lupakan si Nthor sarap itu fujo tapi ngaku-ngaku udah tobat yang bikin cerita abal ini, asli? Oke, gue kasih tau kali..an…._

 _Puk_

 _asadasfsafcrd! Xiahou Ba, tidur nyenderan ke bahu gue.. ga gue biasa aja emang gue humu? Kalo di fenfik ini iya, tuntutan peran, tapi beda sama chap kali ini gue dibuatnya lebay bukan humu sama Nthor.. cuman tadi kaget aja gue, sip skrip sarap Nthor merusak cerita. Sesuai janji gue ceritain apa yang tadi gue denger, dan liat di mimpi. Gue bakal niruin seinget gue, dan penghayatan gue sebagai mereka._

"We are no longer daijoubu."

"You want to break up with watashi desuka?"

"We can still be tomodachi."

"Iie, thank you, baka."

 _PLAK!_

 _Kedua telapak tangan gue, gue adu oke anggap aja itu adalah suara tamparan telak di pipi. Gue ngelus dada, gue ubah ekspresi nahan muntah jadi melas, gue natep kamera dengan wajah memelas, gue pegang kamera yang lagi dipanggul Keiji. BAYANGKAN ITU CAO CAO DAN NOBUNAGA YANG NGOMONG BEGETUAN! Tapi gue lupa siapa yang nampar keburu se-hok dan bangun gue. Tapi bayanginnya jangan kakek ver bat muda ver, TAPI SAMA AJA MAU MUDA MAU KAKEK-KAKEK ENEG GUE!_

" _Mas Hui, kalo mau curhat jangan menghayati, takutnya Mas Hui di siksa gegara ngebangunin satu asrama-eun."_

" _I-iya." Gue ngebaringin shota Jin di kasur gue. "Yaudah gue mau tidur lagi ye, Ji."_

" _Gue numpang gapapakan?"_

" _Gapapa asal lu di lantai."_

" _Makasih, Mas."_

" _Masama."_

Alam Mimpi

"Sekarang gue dimana lagi?" Gue celingak-celinguk memerhatikan sekeliling, gue tebak sekarang gue lagi di panggung.

JRENG!

AI RAVU YUU ×2 UINKU de

AI RAVU YUU ×2 KISU wo hanate~

Gue bengong, mulut gue mpe kebuka setengah, spicles itu yang gue rasakan sekarang, bayangin Jiang Wei yang polos, dan kawaeh nyanyi lagunya Reiji Utapri yang _Kiss wa Wink de_ , terus doi kedip-kedip ke gue, abis itu kissbye ke gue.

" _NJERRR! APAAN TADI?!" reflek gue menegakkan tubuh, keringat ngalir di pelipis gue, gue menengok ke Xiahou Ba, ga bangun. Aman. Gue tidur lagi._

Alam Mimpi

Grep

"Sekarang kamu maunya kemana?" Tiba-tiba ada yang meluk gue terus nanya, Gue nengok kesamping. _Chu._

" _NJJEEERR! GUEEEE NYIUM PIPINYA JIANGG WEI!" gue kebangun lagi, oke-oke tenang, tarik nafas keluarkan pelan-pelan, skrip itu bagaikan siksaan dunia, kalo bukan demi uang jajan tambahan, ga akan gue lakuin ini. Gue tidur lagi._

Alam Mimpi

"Ketemu~" gue ngedenger suara horror daripada suara ketawa Om Yi, ya suara si maniak payung.

"Ada.. apa Okuni?"

"Dari tadi dicariin." Si maniak payung berjalan mendekati gue, gue pelan-pelan berjalan mundur.

"Siapa yang nyari?"

"Aku~" nada suara si maniak payung berubah, serem.

"Ada apa ya?"

"SERANG!"

"WHUT?!"

" _Dupak terus!" gue melek, sekarang gue, ada di taman belakang sekolah secara tiba-tiba._ Dak! _Wadao pantat tepos aeng jangan di tendang woe sakit..._

" _GUE SALAH APA GAES?!"_

" _LU! LU UDAH BIKIN KITE-KITE SENGSARA!" tunjuk-tunjuk sobat si Sa Pi ke gue pake kipas kebanggaannya._

" _NAX SW?!"_

" _IYE! DASAR COWO GA TAU DIRI! BISANYA CUMAN BIKIN CEWE NANGIS!" sekarang si naga_ blonde _yang ngomong, oke gue mah ngalah aja dah sama yang udah punya istri._

" _HAJARRR AJA MPE PUASS!"_

" _AMPUM OM SHINGEN!"_

end of plesbek

Itu cerita gue, mana cerita lo? Ehem, ya kalian pasti mau taukan besoknya gue kek gimana? Gue babak belur, bonus digantung di pohon mangga sama anak SW, dan disini gue masih terikat disini, jadi ya gue di shoot kamera lagi keiket, dan lebam-lebam sana sini. Gue mau penutupan, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita SUPER NGS INI!

END OF OMAKE SERIES

YAK! Akhirnya ada niatan ngetik~ ntah kenapa gegara bikin nih ff jadi kepikiran bikin JC x Sima Huasi aka OCnya Kak Rosy. Tapi karena lagi ngebuat novel fantasi(ceritanya) jadi bingung mau ngeduluin fanfic atau draft yang udah chap 3, well ingin aja minjem OC batur anggap aja itu rasa terima kasih aku ke Ka Rosy yang setia ngeripyu cerita NGS ini, DAN MAAF YA KALAU ANEH! Nthor ga terlalu biasa menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama. Bolehkah saya pinjem Huasi Rosy-san?

SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH SUDAH NGE FAV SAMA REVIEW(gue tau kok cuman satu orang tapi tetep gue berterima kasih) CERITA NGS INI! DLDR DAN JANGAN LUPA RIPYU YA MINNAA! Ingin open request buat chap depan tapi takut di publishnya lama :" jadi mungkin lain kali aja ya? Btw itu yang ada bahasa cina nyempil maapkeun kalo aneh atau salah, pake GT soalnya ane.

SARABADA SARABADA!


	33. Reality Show maksa

Reality Show: Katakan Jadian!

Episode 1: Host, Babu, dan Target

Selamat Membaca

32 chapter berlalu, Fanfic ini tetap berjalan(walau agak macet)karena Nthor sarap kangen sama fandom WO… btw, si Nthornya sebenernya ingin maksa SWnya diganti SB tapi apa daya, biarkan imajinasi _readers_ sekalian aja. Di pulau antah berantah ini terjadi perpecahan antar jomblo, jones, dan yang berstatus sudah menikah hanya karena jombloers, dan jonesser(?) iri sama yang berstatus sudah menikah. Untuk menghentikan rasa iri para jomblo ada dua relawan yang terpaksa jadi host ples makcomblang di chapter kali ini.

 _Ceunah relawan kok terpaksa?_

"Kembali lagi sama gue mantan MC pensi, Sima Shi yang ganteng cetar ulala _no fears of anything_. Kali ini gue bakal jadi host reality show aneh." Shi memperkenalkan dirinya di depan _handycam_ sambil kibas-kibas rambut, di atas kepala Shi ada sebuah papan berwarna tosca bertuliskan, 'Status: Jomblo sejati karena keduluan Adek.'

"Halah ba bacot lu, diimunisasi aja udah kabur ke Shu," Laki-laki ubanan yang suka disebut anak Nu Wa-Fu Xi jalan dari pangkalan ojek mendekati Shi. "Gue Taigong Wang ketos paling ganteng, dan cerdas se CN Gakuen, dan di sini gue disuruh jadi host disini." di atas kepala Taigong Wang sama seperti Shi ada papan berwarna biru bertuliskan, 'Status: Jomblo tapi abadi, disambung Jomblo Abadi.'

"Heh, nax nelayan nyasar jangan buka kartu lu ya, lagipula itu juga karena takut di racun sama Da Ji."

"Bacot lu!"

"STOP! Lanjutin ni reality show dah on er dari tadi."

"Oke-oke, maaf mas," ucap Shi, dan Taigong barengan sambil nunduk.

.

"Bentar-bentar, kok yang jadi host sama-sama jomblo?" tanya Shi ke kameramen.

"Mas kan Jomblo sejati yang disebelah Mas itu JomBi, beda spesies."

Shi manggut-manggut aja. "Oke-oke serah lu aja dah."

"Betewe katanya disini kita bakal ngecomblangin yang jomblo?" tanya Taigong setelah bulak balik naskah.

Shi manggut-manggut lagi. "kecuali kita," Shi kibas rambut lagi. "kitakan beda dari yang laen."

"Jadi? Pair pertama sopo?"

"Mau ente sopo?" Shi ngeliat sepupunya yang lagi dikawal Fengzhang, ples Jia Chong ke sekolah. "gimana kalau cinta pabaliut macam benang kusut itu tuh." Shi nunjuk-nunjuk sepupunya antusias.

"Boleh deh."

Shi, dan Taigong sudah menargetkan tiga orang yang bakal mereka comblangin, mereka jalan tuh ngedeketin mereka dengan sok keren, apalagi Shi sambil tebar pesona berharap ada yang nyantol. Tapi disini ga ada trisam oke? Ingat.

Target pertama: Huasi, Fengzhang, Jia Chong.

"Persimiii~ boleh ganggu kalian lama?" Shi langsung nyodorin mic abal ke Huasi.

"Kagak, bentar lagi masuk, pel Nobudragon sekarang." diatas kepala Huasi ada papan berwarna tosca, 'Status: KATANYA sama Fengzhang tapi Nthor inginnya sama Jia Chong.'

Fengzhang ngangguk-ngangguk. "Ga bisa bolos, Pak Nobu sekarang, nanti gue disuruh _harakiri_ lagi." Papan berwarna hijau mencrang muncul, 'Status: Berusaha nikung Jia Chong.'

"Kalo lu mau ngerjain 5 pr yang di berikan si Nobunaga gue sih okeh." Papan berwarna tosca muncul, 'Status: Mau nikung Fengzhang.'

 _Saling tikung menikung itu ga baek manteman, waspadalah dengan temen tukang tikung, WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH! Btw merekakan beda kelas kok pelnya sama?_

"Ah, si Nobudragon tinggal sogok kumis baru, atau gak SMS temen sekelas lu buat bilang lu dispen."

"Kagak, gue kagak mau dikasih 5 pr dalam sehari tentang sejarah jepang yang bukan keahlian gue" Huasi lanjut jalan lagi.

"NOOOOO!" Shi meluk kedua kaki Huasi sambil nangis lebay. "BANTULAAHHH SEPUPUMU YANG CAKEP INI HUASIII! GUE BUTUH BIAR NI REALITY SHOW SARAP KELARR!" aksi sarap Shi membuat Taigong Wang, dan kameramen, menjauh 5 meter dari TKP, dengan _handycam_ lawas menzoomnya full dan itu cuman keliatan kek _stickman_ , sementara Fengzhang sama Jia Chong cuman menatap Shi datar trus saling nanya "Ada kantong muntah ga?" karena ga ada mereka ke toilet sekolah muntah barengan.

"Oke, oke, gue SMS Zhunei buat ngasih tau kalo gue dispen karena lu." Shi melepas pelukannya mukanya langsung berubah bahagia. "kaki gue jadi basah gini… eoh."

Shi berdiri terus meluk Huasi erat. "Elu emang sepupu terbaek yang gue punya!"

"Ehem, meluknya udah?"

Shi melepaskan pelukannya cepat. "Eh udah balik lu pada, maap ye kalo ane bikin ente-ente cemburu, gue sama Huasi cuman sepupu kagak lebih," Shi ngeliat Taigong, sama kameramen yang jaga jarak 5 m darinya, "ah elah kalian jangan natep jijk gue pliss, gue kan cuman ngerayu sepupu gue, ayo sini maju 5m lagi."

Taigong Wang beserta Kameramen jalan lagi 5m.

"Kita pindah tempat yuk ke yang lebih adem lagi, ayo ikut gue." Shi menuntun target ke tempat tujuan.

"Dimana?"

"Di hatimu~" ucap Fengzhang sama Jia Chong barengan.

Taigong ngibas-ngibas tangan. "Jah gombalan kadaluarsa, yang laen."

"Ya~ di taman belakang sekolah lah, tembok china lagi berguguran."

Taigong pasang muka bete. "Maksud lu pohon sakura kale."

"Iya maksud gue itu."

"Pinternya diminimalisir napa? Jangan overdosis kek Zhong Hui mpe PD tingkat tinggi, dan nyebut diri sendiri 'Orang yang terpilih'."

"Gue pinterkan nurun dari Babeh muka cakep gini juga dari Babeh, jadi jangan salahin gue dong!"

"Makanya jangan lahir di keluarga Sima!" Taigong noyor pala Shi.

Shi bales noyor. "Jangan hina-hina keluarga guee!"

"SIAPA YANG NGEHINA KELUARGA ELU!"

Huasi mengahadap _handycam_. "Kok jadi hostnya sih yang berantem?" Kameramen geleng-geleng. "sebenernya yang mau nyinet kalian apa kite?" tanya Huasi baek-baek ke Shi.

"DIEM LU!" teriak Shi sama Taigong bareng, terus nyentil dahi Huasi barengan. Huasi shock tiba-tiba di sentil mahluk jomblo.

"Huasi dahi lu merah."

PLAK!

Wajah kece Fengzhang di gaplok sama Huasi. "Huasi elu kenapa? Guekan cuman ngasih tau..." tanyanya sambil megang pipinya, Jia Chong menahan tawa. "jangan ketawa lu CHONG!"

Huasi langsung bangun dari _shock_ nya "Eh,eh maaf Fengzhang," Huasi mendekat ke Fengzhang, terus ngelus pipi kanannya. "maaf, sakit ya.. ga sengaja." ohok.. rasanya jantung Jia Chong terkena panah api Zhu Ran, sakitt...

Huasi melirik tajam ke dua host syialan. "LU BERDUA YA BERANI BANGET NYENTIL GUE!"

"MAAF HUASI! KITA GA AKAN NGULANG LAGI SUMPAH TADI CUMAN KEBAWA NAPSU DOANG!" Taigong sama Shi sembah sujud ke Huasi, Huasi ketawa jahat sambil nodongin pistol Masamune, _ga nyangka ni pistol hasil minjem ada gunanya juga_.

DOR!

Huasi menembak tanah, makin cepat, dan keraslah sujud, dan suara Taigong sama Shi untuk minta maaf.

 _Psst, berhenti sujud kasian sama dahi kalian udah berdarah tuh, apalagi kamu Shi nanti tumormu makin parah._

"Oke, gue maafin, lu berdua kudu tapi abis reality shownya tamat lu berdua kudu jadi babu gue, DAN abis ini lu pade kudu bikinin gue baozi 2 piring."

"Baaikkk~..." mereka masih dalam posisi sujud.

"Mas, Mbak, bisa dilanjut? Batrenya udah lobet." Aura Host Shi sama Taigong balik lagi dengan semangat 200, Shi, dan Taigong kembali semangat dahinya yang berdarah sudah di perban di leher.

 _Bentar, yang sakit dahi kok yang diperban leher?!_

"BALIK LAGI DENGAN KAMI DI KATAKAN JADIAN!" ucap mereka berdua barengan.

"Langsung aja kita suruh mereka berdua nembak ajalah!"

"SHI TUMBEN LU PINTER!" Taigong nepuk-nepuk punggung Shi keras.

"Soalnyakan batrenya udah lobet, gue kagak mau makin lama, gue mau cepet-cepet nyari pair lain."

"Silahkan untuk saudara Fengzhang,"

"Dan Saudara Jia Chong,"

"MENEMBAK HUASI!"

Tiba-tiba lampu sorot menyorot Huasi, Fengzhang, sama Jia Chong.

Fengzhang berlutut, lalu meraih tangan kiri Huasi. "Huasi elu bagaikan bunga bangke eh, Huasi dari dulu gue udah suka sama lu, lu mau gak jadi istri gue? Agar nanti kita bisa mempersatukan paman kita yang selalu SENSOR dan suka gamau ngalah."

"Jangan bawa-bawa babeh gue napa mentang-mentang elu dari klan Zhuge, adgsaghdfueho-mpphh!" Shi dibekep mulutnya sama Taigong.

"Ssstt nikmati aja telenovelanya."

"Hah? Mempersatukan paman? Lu mau nikahin mereka berdua?" Huasi kagak konek alias gagal paham sama perkataan Fengzhang. Fengzhang tepok jidat.

Ga mau kalah Jia Chong, berlutut juga meraih tangan kanan Huasi. "Huasi, semenjak gue debut di fenfik sarap ini terus ngeggila bareng sama lu.. gue jadi suka sama elu, tapi gue inginnya elu bukan jadi pacar gue tapi jadi istri gue mau ga?"

"Pas maen GTA ver DW? Gue juga seneng sih bisa ngeggila sama elu," Jia Chong senyum sumringah. "tapi gue cuman bisa nganggep lu sebagai besplen gue, Chong mangap ya.. soalnya gue demennya sama Fengzhang." giliran Fengzhang yang senyum lebar. Shi ngepuk-puk-in Jia Chong.

"Tenang Chong, Zhuge Dan masih _single_ tuh."

"Gue bukan humu kaya lu, dan jangan kek si Nthor yang main ngeship gue sama Zhuge Dan gegara _fanart_ di _tumblr_."

"Tapi kayaknya lebih baek, kalian berdua aja yang nikah," ucap Huasi watados.

.

.

.

"HAH?!"

Huasi cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. "Maap keceplo- maksudnya aku terima lamaran Fengzhang."

"YEEEEEEEE!" Fengzhang loncat-loncat kegirangan. Huasi diem. Jia Chong di puk-puk-in sama kedua host sableng.

"Zhuge Dan masih _single_ , Om."

"GUE BUKAN HUMU KEK KALIAN BERDUA!" Taigong sama Shi berhenti nepuk-nepuk Jia Chong terus malah ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"SELAMAT UNTUK PAIR BARU DI SEKUL SARAP INI!" Taigong sama Shi tebar konfeti.

"TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENIKMATI REALITY SHOW NISTA INI!"

"TUNGGU KAMI DI EPS 2!"

"BYE!"

TBC egen :v bat status ni cerita komplit

HUWAAA! Rasa kangenku ke WO dan SB tidak bisa dibendung! :" ingin maen SB tapi mahal, ingin pre-order DW9 tapi mahal, ingin yang sepaket sama karuta+clear filenya :" lagipula kalo beli DW9 tipi masih kurang, mau nunggu diskon keburu bangkotan + kuliah, btw soal imunisasi itu, kalian bisa cari di list cerita ana cerita baru yang baru publish juga :v (promosi)

Siapakah yang bakal jadi target host sableng selanjutnya? Tetap tongkrongin channel CN TV!

 _See you next chapter~_

 _thanks for reading this weird fanfic~_


	34. Episode 2

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre:** humor gopean

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balasan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18:**

Huasi: terima kasih, adikku tersayang terimut dan ter ter lainnya. Aku bahagia akhirnya hiksu.. bisa bener juga statusnya.

Sun Quan: saya menggantikan Nthor buat minta maaf, maaf banget ya Rosy-san Nthor satu ini kecerobohan, dan kelemotannya bisa bikin anda ingin nge geplok kepalanya pake kepala Nobunaga(?) kalo bisa kepalanya Zhuge Liang boleh biar lemotnya ilang, sekali lagi minta maaf.

Shi: emang gue punya istri? Kalo ga salah istri gue masih dalam wujud NPC(amnesia mode:on). Kalo gitu gue bakal buka fb abis ini.

Taigong Wang: Gue sama Kaguya? Kaguya sama Susano'o.. di dialog percakapan di WO3 Kaguya mpe deseperet(?) gegara ga di notis. Kepekaan Nthor terhadap begituan kadang sensitif, soalnya doi selalu _unrequited_ (?).

Nthor: Sebenernya aku ga terlalu suka kalo OC sama CC tapi kadang itu juga sesuai mood, dan kejonesan yang merambat, dan biasanya aku hanya ngeliat chara itu muncul di game aka _playable_ atau ga karena kalau masih dalam mode NPC aku ga akan ngelirik walaupun itu emang suaminya atau istrinya. Dan kadang aku sukanya pair antimenstrim menjurus crack atau abis nemu fanart di pixiv, dan lebih suka kalau CCxCC. (anda ngerti ndak? Kalau aku sendiri kagak ngerti aku ngomong paan.)

Shi: Jadi bener ya bunga bangke, aslinya itu ngasal ketik loh soalnya pas baca profilnya Huasi, si Nthor kepikirannya bunga bangke.

Kameramen eps 1: Siapa saya? Anda tidak perlu tau intinya saya satu keluar sama salah satu nax SW. siapakah saya?#plak

Taigong Wang: gini aja Nthor udah suka pabaliut, gimana ditambah OC dari SW? Mungkin karena di DW banyak bertebar hint kali ye dari _sho-ai_ sampe lurus, soalnya kalo di SW ntah kaya yang udah nikah semua, kecuali Yuki, Date, Magoicih, Shingen, Kenshin, dll :v dan malah ngerasinnya bukan lurus bat belok(?).

Shi: soal chara DW9, kayaknya belum bisa kalau si Nthor belum maen gemnya, si Nthor susah dapet idenya walau cuman bermodalkan wikipedia pun masih kurang, mungkin paling cuman kesebut doang, contoh, hidung lu Man Chong banget. Gitu. Itu contoh ya jangan bilang ke orangnya.

Reality Show: Katakan Jadian

Episode 2: Payung, Ikan dan Kali Silang

Selamat Membaca

Di taman belakang sekolah ada 2 orang jomblo sedang mempersiapkan diri(?) untuk melanjutkan reality show maksa, yang satu mancing di kolam ikan sekolah, yang satu bernarsis ria dengan cermin _princess_ yang digengganggamnya. Mereka bukan gabut lho mereka lagi nunggu _handycam_ lawas yang di cas entah dimana sama kameramen.

"Shi, si kameramen kemana? Jangan bilang doi trauma gegara aksi sarap lu kemaren." Laki-laki ubanan ngobok-ngobok kolam ikan, saking ikannya gamau nyangkut di kail pancingannya. 'Status: JomBi'.

"Kagak tau dah, paling si Nthor lagi nyari kameramen baru." Shi masih ngaca di cermin padahal cerminnya udah retak. 'Status: Gamau sama NPC atau OC, Maunya nikung Adek'.

"Shi, elu inget ga janji kita ke Huasi kemaren?"

"Tenang udah gue suruh Babeh yang buat dengan sogokan kipas baru dari ekor bulu merak."

"Elu jadi anak durhaka lagi?"

"Ah elu gatau gue aja."

"Gue emang ga tau lu."

"Gue kagak bisa masak GE-BE-EL-KA."

Tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa berlari ke arah mereka sambil ngacungin _handycam_ lawas kemarin.

"WOEEE!" Shi sama Taigong nengok ke arah sumber suara. 'Status: Mau Nyusul Cao Pi tapi ga ada yang nyantol'.

"Mit? Tumben kaga sama Cao Pi, kan lu temen idup sematinya." Taigong melihat _handycam-_ Mitsunari secara bergantian.

"Temen idup si Cao Pi mah istrinyalah yang macam botol fanta rasa anggur, bukan gue." kedua tangan Mitsunari memperagakan bentuk botol fanta(?).

Shi memasukkan cermin _princess_ nya ke kantong celana. "Btw, elu di sogok Nthor buat jadi kameramen?"

"Bisa dibilang gitu, soalnya tuh kameramen trauma gegara tingkah OOC lu Shi."

"Mau on er sekarang atau nanti?"

Shi nyisir rambutnya yang rapi dengan cepat. "Bentar, jangan mpe ada _behind scene_ nya, cari dulu pair baru."

"Mang mau siapa?" Taigong balik lagi ke kolam ikan, ngobok-ngobok lagi kolam.

"Gimana kalau kita kawin silangin aja?"

PLAK!

Ide Shi membuat Shi digampar pake kipas sama Mitsunari, Shi megang pipinya. "Gue salah apa MIT?!" tanyanya kaya cowo yang baru diputusin.

"Yang kita mau jodohin tuh MANUSIA."

"Si 'terpilih' manusia? gue kira ikan," untuk kedua kalinya Shi di gampar sama kipas oleh Mitsunari.

"Gitu-gitu juga babu lu Shi," ucap Taigong, trus dilanjut nyanyi lagu 'diobok'(?).

"Wadaw, biasa aja napa kaga usah nampol, nanti gue kaga ganteng lagi." Shi ngelus-ngelus kedua pipinya yang udah merah.

"Bagus kalo lu kaga ganteng lagi, saingan gue berkurang."

Taigong Wang nyamperin mereka ke bawah pohon mangga sambil bawa pancingannya. "Selagi para siswa lagi istirahat mending cari sekarang orang yang ada di otak lu buat di jodohin."

"Oke." Shi narik tangan Mitsunari sama Taigong paksa ke tempat tujuan.

Shi narik Mitsunari sama Taigong ke kantin, neraka dunia para jomblo, ada yang lagi suap-suappan, ngeggombal, saling teraktir, apalagi Nagamasa sama Oichi tebar kemesraan kalo di mata para jomblo udah ada lope-lope di sekitar mereka.

"Shi ngapain kita ke sini?" Taigong Wang ngelepasin tangannya dari genggaman Shi kasar.

"Nyomblangin oranglah," Shi ngeberin kerah seragammnya, "kita comblangin payung sama hiu."

"Yakin lu?" Taigong menatap Shi tidak percaya.

"YAKIN dong, OTP gue." Shi nepuk dadanya sendiri bangga. "Mitsunari ayo mulai on er."

Mitsunari menyalakan _handycam_ nya, lalu menyorot Shi, dan Taigong Wang. Mitsunari mengacungkan jempolnya. Sebelum memulai pembukaan Shi meminum sesedot teh si Sri dari meja Ranmaru.

"Tengs, Mar."

"Iye."

.

Shi mengeluarkan mic 100 rebuan dari kantong jas OSISnya. "Kembali lagi ke acara ga guna, seperti biasa gue yang ganteng yang selalu mendapat _spotlight_ di fenfik ini, Sima Shi." Shi kibas rambut menebar ketombe ke penghuni kantin.

"Dan gue _co_ - _host_ yang akan menemani anak sulung Sima Yi selama batre _handycam_ belum mati, Taigong Wang."

"Ayo ngedeket ke Ibu kantin." Shi narik Taigong Wang ke dapur kantin.

Mitsunari menyorot sang Ibu Kantin. "Eh, Nak Shi mau beli mie goreng di plastik lagi?" tanyanya lembut. 'Status: Ingin mengubah perilaku si 'terpilih''.

Shi geleng-geleng. Tiba-tiba calon pasangan target masuk ke dapur sambil bawa mangkok kosong. 'Status: Dikejar-kejar sama Ibu kantin'.

"Ini." ucapnya judes sambil naruh mangkok di meja. Pas si calon balik badan, tangan doi di tarik Shi.

"Boleh gue ganggu?" ucap Shi tu de poin.

"Kaga, abis ini pelajaran Pa Mitsuhide."

"Kamu judes banget sih sama aku, cuman ganggu agak lama." nada Shi berubah jadi kek cewe kurang belaian ples kedua jari telunjuknya dimainin kek istrinya Pa Rt kalo lagi malu.

Taigong Wang sama Mitsunari mundur sampe punggungnya nabrak tembok, jijik sama kelakuan Shi makin sini makin bikin orang ingin nyeburin diri ke air terjun Niagara, _apakah besok gue bisa minta gantiin ke orang laen buat ganti posisi gue saat ini?"_ tanya mereka dalem hati.

"Bentar ya~ plisss~" Shi mulai nempel-nempel ke si calon target. Ekpresi jijik si calon target membuat Shi makin gelayutan. Ibu Kantin tertawa pelan.

"Oke-oke, dan hentikan kelakuan nista lu," Shi loncat-loncat bahagia. "tapi abis ini lu kudu _harakiri_ di depan Pa Mitsuhide." Shi ngangguk-ngangguk aja, dia udah kepikiran kalo disuruh begituan, dia bakal mengkorbankan adeknya, "adek gue is det istrinya buat gue MWAHAHA!" itu kalimat nista yang tertulis di jidatnya.

"Kalo gitu gue mau nanya, jawab jujur ya Hui."

"Nanya paan?"

Shi menyodorkan micnya ke Zhong Hui. "Mau ga lu kalo kite-kite nyomblangin lu sama Mbak Okuni."

Muka Zhong Hui berubah merah. "Hah? Ke-kenapa gue kudu dicomblangin sama cewe itu! GUE BENCI DIA."

"Tsun-tsunnya keluar~" Shi senyam senyum. "Mbak Okuni itu cantik, putih, badannya aduhai(kagak sih), pinter nari apalagi tari payung. Masa ga ada gitu di palung hati lu yang paling dalam ingin punya istri macam Mbak Okuni." dari kepala Shi keluar bohlam pecah yang masih dipaksa buat nyala. "UMURNYA MASIH 17 LAGI," ucap Shi penuh penekanan.

Sementara Shi bernegosiasi sama Zhong Hui, Taigong Wang mewawancarai Mbak Okuni. Otomatis Mitsunari menyorot Taigong Wang, dan Mbak Okuni, doi udah eneg sama kelakuan Shi tadi.

"Mbak, mbak mau di jodohin sama si itu?" tanya Taigong sambil nunjuk Zhong Hui penuh napsu.

Mbak Okuni ketawa kunti dulu. "Boleh saja tapi, aku kasian kalau dia jadi korban buli terus, apalagi kalau dia ketemu sama Aya."

"Jadi mbak Okuni iya-iya aja?" Okuni mengangguk.

"Shi, mbak Okuninya mau!" Shi ngacungin jempol ke Taigong. Mitsunari kembali menyorot Shi, dan Zhong Hui.

"Plislah Hui, mau ya, kalo kaga eps 2 kali ini kaga bakal selesai," Hui tetep geleng-geleng. "daripada elu gue comblangin sama Bapaknya si artis kulit manggis."

"Awas Shi. Pa Mitsuhide denger, kalo denger elu, dan kepala lu ga bakal selamat." timpal Taigong Wang.

"Katanya ni acara tanpa pemaksaan."

"Siapa yang maksa?" Shi pasang tampang watados. "kan gue cuman ingin mengurangi populasi jomblo disini."

"Oke-oke, gue TETEP kagak mau ngapain gue nikahin orang yang gue benci."

"Lebih tepatnya gue cinta coret kata-kata bencinya," Shi nyolek dagunya Hui. "jangan malu malu ANJING dong… muka lu merah gitu."

Hui menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "クマハ シア(1)!" sembur Hui ke muka Shi, terus Hui jalan menjauh dari mereka yang _shock_ kecuali Okuni.

Pet

Lampu kantin mati berganti dengan lampu sorot(yang aslinya senter) menyorot Zhong Hui, dan Okuni. Okuni berlari mengejar Zhong Hui. ini mah jadi cewek nembak cowo ya gak geng?

Okuni menepuk kedua bahu Zhong Hui dari belakang. Hui merutuki dirinya sendriri, Hui membalikkan badannya.

Hui menghela nafas berat. "Sebenernya elu di rawat kek gimana sih mpe begini kelakuannya?"

"Sama orang tua akulah masa sama Nobunaga."

"Terus lu mau ngapain nepuk-nepuk bahu gue."

Okuni ngeliat penampilan Zhong Hui dari atas-bawah. "Ahh.. cakep sih, tapi sayang sekali."

"Maksud lu?"

"Pinter, kuat… oh, sayang sekali." Okuni membalikkan badannya. Zhong Hui _shock_ ples sakit hati bercampur jadi satu.

"Sayangnya elu humu..." tiba-tiba ada seseorang nambahin kata-kata Okuni.

Zhong Hui mencak-mencak. "Siapa yang bilang gue humu?!"

"Makanya kalo kaga mau disebut humu sana, sama Okuni," ucap Nagamasa.

"Zhuge Dan masih _single_ noh." tambah Shi.

"NAPA NAMA GUE DIBAWA-BAWA?!"

"Upss, orangnya ada." Shi nyengir. Taigong nyikut Shi. "Kenapa sih lu ngotot banget kenapa kaga Xin XIANJING eh Xin Xianying kek. untung kita kaga di getok sama _baton_."

"Yee, maaf guekan seneng mempromosikan babu-babu gue yang keliatannya ngenes."

Mitsunari nyolek bahu Taigong sama Shi sambil ngerekam adegan langka. "Heh, itu liat hasil negoisasi kalian."

.

"Okuni.."

"Ya?" Okuni membalikkan badannya, seperti biasa senyumnya selalu di tebar.

"Lu mau ga..."

"Iyaa?"

"Jadi..."

"PAAN CEPET!" teriak Shi kagak sabar.

"PACAR GUE?!.. gue.. gue nembak elu cuman karena kaga mau di-dibilang humu aja sama mereka!.." Zhong Hui gemeteran mukanya merah.

"Tentu saja aku mau, kalau kamu tsun-tsunnya keluar lucu ya."

Zhong Hui buang muka, menarik tangan Okuni keluar kantin, Okuni sendiri cuman senyum-senyum.

Sorak sorai, dan tepuk tangan meriah dari jombloers yang nonton sampe yang udah nikah. "DRAMANYA BAGUS GILEE!" Sun Ce mengacungkan jempolnya.

Shi sama Taigong ngadep _handycam_. "Dramanya bagus banget ya? Kalo kalian bilang kaga, gue _harakanan_ lu pada!" Shi nodongin _rapier_ ke _handycam_. "atau ga gue kasih Zhuge Dan nyaho lu pada." Shi disikut lagi sama Taigong. "Pliss kalo mau ngepromosiin jangan Om Dan terus." Shi nyikut Taigong. "Gimana kalau eps 3 kita comblangin si artis kulit manggis sama Babeh gue?" Taigong nyentil dahi Shi. "LU MAU BIKIN BABEH LU SAMA EMAK LU PISAH RANJANG?!"

"Daripada dicomblangin sama si Masmun, kaga rela gue."

"Mending itu sih gue mah," Taigong ngelirik Liu Shan. "atau ga ngebikin Xingcai peka sama perasaan Liu Shan aja."

Shi ngangguk-ngangguk. "Tuan-Babu ya… gimana kalau sahabatnya si Dragonmasa sama Wang Yi?"

"Di eps 1 udah Shu x Wei," Taigong mikir keras. "gimana kalau Ranmaru sama Cai Wenji?"

"Atau Babeh gue sama si Masmun? Ah! Sekalian aja kalo elu setuju bikin _shonen-ai incest_. Gue rapopo. Anak Guan Yu banyakkan? Tapi jangan bawa-bawa Yinping."

"HEYA!" Mitsunari sama Taigong kompakan menjitak Shi.

"Makin lama otak lu makin eror di kasih apa sih elu pas makan?"

"Baozi kadaluarsa, sama teh pahit."

"Pantes otak lu ikut kadaluarsa, idup lu juga ikutan pahit."

"Batrenya udah lobet nih..."

"Ayo Shi kita penutupan."

.

"Saya Sima Shi yang ganteng, host dari acara gaje ini."

"Dan saya Taigong Wang, _co-host_ ni acara sarap."

"KAMI NYATAKAN!"

"EPS 2 SELESAI!"

"Terima kasih sudah merelakan mata anda, dan otak anda membaca/berimajinasi cerita ini."

"JANGAN LEWATKAN EPS 3!"

TBC

(1) kumaha sia/ kumaha kamu/ gimana kamu.

ntah Nthor kepikiran buat di kawin silang eh nikah silang, well, jangan hiraukan soal si artis kulit manggis sama Sima Yi, di pixiv bertebaran soalnya :v, daaann Sima Yi sama Masmun, itu cuman gegara Nthor ngerasa hintnya pas nolongin artis kulit manggis dari kotak yang di mantra, DAN INI GA AKAN JADI SHO-AI(kalau masih ada stock cewe)kok tenang, masih straight luruss kek jalanan.

Terima kasih sudah menikmati cerita abal ini~

 _see you next chapter~_


	35. Episode 3

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre:** humor cepean

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18:**

Nthor: iyaa~ karena kadang saya suka lack(?) ngeimaji perawakan orang jadi suka ga sreg(?).

Shi: *ngangguk-ngangguk* si Nthor juga kagak suka tapi kalau doi reaksinya beda malah ngakak terus ngebayangin yang engga-engga kaya, anaknya Zhong Hui sama Xiahou Ba kan gelo minta digibeng emang si Nthor, gue jadi ngebayangin Ba+Hui disatukan bagaimana coba? Udah loli rambutnya keriting terus sifatnya kek si Zhong Hui iuwh gue punya istri kek gitu.

Kameramen eps 1: tentu saja bukan~ Mitsunari, kan baru debut di eps 2, klunya, saya di WO pernah satu misi sama Jia Xu, jawabannya ada di chapter kali ini, silahkan menikmati~

Shi: Gue bukan barang pecah ya, jadi mau dihajar seperti apapun gue tetep kuat dan cakep :v lagipula tuh robot bakal kalah sama gundam gue yang baru gue rakit habis malak Om Shingen buat ngebeliin tuh gundam.

Zhong Hui: Ibu Kantin itu ya~ Okuni, tapi di buku khusus si Nthor Okuni kemasukin ke kelasnya si Ma Chao.

Taigong Wang: maaf atas kesalah teknis-an, kadang si Nthor suka masih nganggep Wei sama Jin masih nyatu.

Reality Show: Katakan Jadian

Episode 3: Co-Host, Tendangan, dan HijauUngu

Selamat Membaca

Sekarang di kelas 2-2 sedang pelajaran Pa Kanbei Kuroda _babysitter_ Hanbei, para siswa harus melewati pelajaran matematika 3 jam, dengan mata setengah terbuka, menahan kantuk yang menyerang, karena kalau kepala mereka nyentuh sedikit meja walaupun cuman telinga doang, kepala mereka bakal jadi sasaran tembak bola bekel punya Pa Kanbei, kali ini sang _host_ tercinta kita molor di bangkunya untuk menutupi aksi bejatnya Shi tidak lupa memberdirikan buku cetak matematikanya untuk menutupi dirinya yang sedang tidur.

"Shi," Mori mencolek bahu Shi. 'Status: Mantan Kameramen eps 1'.

"Hngg?" Shi membuka matanya, lalu memutarkan kepalanya 90 derajat ke kanan, melihat teman sebangkunya' Status: Bodo amat yang penting hepi'. "paan bangunin gue Mor?"

Mantan kameramen eps 1 yang diketahui Mori Motonari, menunjuk belakang Shi, ekpresi ketakutan terlukis jelas di mukanya. "Itu..."

Shi menegakkan tubuhnya, terus ngeliat ke belakang. "Eh, ada Bapa, apa kabar?"

"Shi, 1+1 berapa?" tanya Pa Kanbei, mukanya yang horror menambah kesan seram di kelas.

"11 PAK!" jawabnya keras ditambah nada percaya diri yang tinggi.

JDAK! PRANG!

Badan Shi terhantam bola bekel Pa Kanbei sampe keluar jendela kelas. Para siswa di kelas mengo, jawaban ngaco yang Shi berikan bisa membuat Pa Kanbei murka saat itu juga, terus Pa Kanbei megang dadanya. "Aduh, jantung Bapa melemah..." setelah adegan pegang dada Pa Kanbei narik nafas. "GUOBLOK LU SHI! BERDIRI LU DI DEPAN KELAS SAMPE KAKI LU PEGEL!" habis itu Pa Kanbei melanjutkan pelajaran di kelas, sementara Shi, terkapar di lantai koridor selama 1 jam setengah.

.

"Shi,"

"Shi,"

"Hngg?" Shi mengerjapkan matanya. "Wang Yuanji?"

"Bu-bukan, aku Lu Xun." Lu Xun menyilangkan kedua tangannya, membentuk huruf X. 'Status: _Pyromania_ '.

Shi berdiri, nengok kanan-kiri memastikan Pa Kanbei tidak ada di koridor. "Xun kita disini cuman berdua?"

"Yang lain masih belajar."

"Terus elu kenapa disini?"

"Disuruh jadi kameramen."

"Terus _co-host_ gue mana?"

"Emm, Taigong Wang katanya sakit.. gangguan mental, jadi ga masuk sekolah," Lu Xun melihat sekeliling koridor. "bagaimana kalau Ka Motochika?"

"Pengamen sekolah itu? Kalau gitu ayo samperin."

"Emm, Ka Shi, Ka Motochika udah disini." Lu Xun nunjuk ke belakang Shi.

JDANG!

Kepala Shi di getok pake _shamisen_. Lu Xun tepuk tangan seneng melihat Kakak kelasnya menderita. "ADWOH! Nanti kalo gue amnesia gimana?!"

"Nyebut gue gitu sekali lagi, gue kasih makan senar."Motochika nodongin _shamisen_ nya tepat depan muka Shi. 'Status: Pengamen Nyasar'.

"Iye, iye, lain kali jangan getok pala gue." Motochika nampol wajah Shi pake _shamisen_ nya. "ADWOH! SAKIT! Kalo tumor gue kambuh gue kagak bisa nge _host_ lagi."

"Kan katanya jangan kepala."

"SERAH LU NJAY!" Shi nampar Motochika, terus lari tak tentu arah sambil berurai air mata.

Brak

Shi nabrak tembok, Shi mundur 3 langkah terus lari ke arah kanan.

"Auw," Motochika ngelus-ngelus pipinya. "Xun, _host_ nya lari gimana dong?"

Lu Xun yang masih fokus merekam, melihat ke Motochika. "Lanjut aja, deh ini udah aku rekam dari kejadian tadi."

"Teruss, pair selanjutnya siapa?"

"Katanya sih anak kelas 3-3 sama kelas spexial."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju lantai 3, untuk meminjam sahabatnya Dragonmasa yang sempet bikin filem aksi abis ngejiplak pawer renjes disutradarai oleh Nobunaga. Setelah sampai di depan kelas 3-3, Motochika sama Lu Xun debat dulu yang mau masuk siapa, soalnya yang ngajar sekarang Ding Feng, guru sosiologi yang suka bikin meja kebelah dua kalau udah marah. Motochika sama Lu Xun debat 1 jam setengah, banyak alibi yang mereka keluarkan.

"Tapikan elu satu kerajaan."

"Ogah, _co-host_ nya siapa?" Motochika nunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tuh, tau, sana Ka Motochika yang masuk." Lu Xun nendang pantatnya Motochika sambil melanjutkan merekam.

Tok tok

Pintu terbuka, kepala Motochika masuk ke dalem, ingat ya cuman kepalanya. "Pa, mau pinjam Ma Chao boleh?"

"Boleh," Ding Feng merem. "tapi harus nyanyi dulu, Bapa butuh refresing bentar."

Dari luar pantat Motochika ditendang lagi sama Lu Xun biar masuk _full body_. Pantat teposnya sudah 2 kali kena tendang Lu Xun, Motochika berharap hatinya kuat untuk menampol wajah _shota_ si maniak api abis nyanyi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Motochika mulai menggenjreng _shamisen_ nya. Siswa kelas 3-3 mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugas sosiologi ke Motochika. "seribu dua ribunya tidak akan mengurangi uang jajan anda sekalian, mungkin saja setelah kalian memberikan rejeki pada saya, kalian akan di beri uang jajan tambahan dari ortu masing-masing." Motochika merem, menarik nafas.

 _midareshi yo o_

 _misete yukubeshi_

 _shaba wa yami yo kono sekai_

 _muzan na sadame_

 _subete ni aragai_

 _massugu susume koko kara_

Mendengar suara Motochika macam Shi, mereka jadi ngebayangin Shi yang nyanyi sambil ngegenjreng _shamisen_ , siswa kelas 3-3 mengo, setelah mereka sadar, Shangxiang sama Keiji mulai beraksi sebagai penari latar.

 _kanadete miseyou tamashii no koe_

 _jidai no kurayami kirisaite_

 _yaiba yori tsuyoku hageshiki neiro_

 _nehan no hate made todoki yuke_

 _hatenaku tooku he~_

"LAGI! LAGI!" teriak anak-anak kelas, konser dadakan dimulai. Karena nyanyian Motochika Ding Feng merasa segar kembali(?) dan beban yang terasa di pundaknya tadi menghilang, dan menyuruh Motochika nyanyi lagi. Pelajaran terlupakan makin heboh anak kelas.

"Oke, oke tenang tapi kali ini saya akan membawakan lagu lain, dan itu bukan lagu saya, mungkin kalian kenal dengan lagu ini." Hanzo men _summon_ mic, lalu memberikan pada Motochika.

 _Sora no hate toikakeru My fate_

 _Kaeranai sono kotae Frustrate_

 _Hirameku sai dake de kizukareshi mirai o_

 _Kono te de arawasu koto sore ga negai_

 _Waga sadame_

Lu Xun yang masih merekam dari luar kelas bingung, kenapa jadi ngadain konser dadakan, _MANAA! TUJUAN PERTAMA KITA KE SINI?! KENAPA JADI NGONSER!_ Jerit Lu Xun dalem hati. Lu Xun masuk ke dalem kelas, jalan ke belakang Motochika, doi udah siap-siap untuk menendang pantat Kakak kelasnya untuk ke-3 kalinya.

 _Ten no tsutome to onore no chikaraDWOH! Pantat gue!_

Motochika nyusruk ke depan, setelah melakukan aksi tidak sopan pada Kakak kelas, Lu Xun langsung menyeret Motochika sama Ma Chao ke taman belakang sekolah, dengan melemparkan mereka dari lantai 3 ke pohon mangga yang sudah menjulang tinggi untuk pendaratan kedua Kakak kelasnya. Dan disusul oleh Lu Xun yang ikut loncat dari lantai 3, anggap aja mereka lagi ngadain sirkus dadakan.

BRUSSH!

Set

Motochika sama Ma Chao nyangkut di dahan pohon. Lu Xun sendiri mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah.

Plok Plok Plok

"Terima kasih, terima kasih." Lu Xun bungkuk-bungkuk ke arah sumber suara. Lu Xun mengangkat kepalanya ke atas melihat keadaan Kakak kelasnya. " _senpaitachi_ gapapakan?~" tanya Lu Xun sok imut. Motochika, dan Ma Chao membalas pertanyaan Lu Xun dengan geleng-geleng, Lu Xun menghiraukan gelengan kepala Ma Chao, dan Motochika. "Yosh, ayo kita ke kelas spexial." Lu Xun menyorot Motochika, dan Ma Chao yang belum turun dari pohon.

Ma Chao ngeliat Motochika dengan wajah bete. "Gue berterima kasih ke elu pada udah nolongin gue dari pelajaran yang mengerikan tadi, tapi, ko gue juga jadi ikut di comblangin ya?" Ma Chao melihat ke _handycam_. 'Status: _Justice_ '.

"Karena elu jomblo. Itu aja."

"Dan elu juga satu _seiyuu_ sama Shi jadi mau aja jadi _co-host_."

"Jangan bawa-bawa _seiyuu_." Motochika melepaskan tali _shamisen_ agar bisa menginjak tanah kembali. "Shaaa… akhirnya nginjek tanah lagi." Motochika melihat ke atas. "Chao bisa turun ga?"

"Bisa, mungkin..."

"Kerah seragam lu sobek, dahannya menembus kerah. Kemungkinanka lu turun dari situ itu 0,0000001%." Motochika melambaikan tangannya ke Ma Chao. "Dah.. elu tunggu sini ya, gue mau ngejemput calon elu. Mwah." Motochika nge _kissbye_ Ma Chao iseng.

"Jijik lu MOT!"

"Bye~"

Motochika, dan Lu Xun berjalan ke bagian kanan sekolah.

"Katanya, kelas anak spexial itu di bawah tanah."

"Gimana masuknya?"

"Kalo ga salah, pintunya ada di daerah sini."

Tep

Bahu Motochika di tepuk. Motochika nengok ke belakang.

"Kalian ngapain disini bukannya belum istirahat?"

"SETTAAAANN!"

"HEEYYA!" Lu Xun menendang pantat Motochika lagi. Motochika nyusruk lagi. "itu Pa Sima Yi bukan SETAN!" Lu Xun nunjuk muka menyeramkan Sima Yi pas ngomong "setan".

Motochika berdiri. "Abis, mukanya horror."

Sima Yi menurunkan tangan Lu Xun. "Permisi, Bapa mau ngajar dulu ke kelas spexial."

"Ikut, Pa. Mau minjem Wang Yi bentar."

"Boleh boleh."

Mereka pun menuruni beberapa anak tangga, saat mereka memasuki kelas. Mulut Motochika sama Lu Xun terbuka lebar takjub dengan kelas yang elit tapi maksa, bayangkan ada AC di atas pintu kelas, tabung oksigen yang berdiri di deket meja guru, dan pemandangan luar yang indah, bentar itu hanya sticker yang di tempel sama Wen Yang di kaca jendela.

"HUWAA! Kelasnya sangat wow."

"Wang Yi tuh kamu di perluin sama mereka, silahkan pergi." Sima Yi mengusir Wang Yi lembut(?).

"Ha?" Wang Yi kaget tiba-tiba diusir karena dia merasa kalau dia ga pernah berbuat salah, dan doi mengira kalau doi dipanggil guru BK. 'Status: Kudu Balas Dendam'.

"YOKKK!" Motochika menarik tangan Wang Yi diikuti Lu Xun yang masih fokus merekam.

Mereka balik lagi ke pohon mangga berada, saat mereka kembali Ma Chao masih nyangkut di pohon mangga.

"Kalian mau ngapaen? Kenapa gue dipertemukan dengan Ma Chao?"

Srek!

Tiba-tiba kerah seragam Ma Chao kebelah dua(?), Ma Chao jatuh dengan mulus, itulah untungnya kalau anda siap siaga.

"Ka Motochika udah lobet nih..."

"Kita persilahkan untuk saudara Ma Chao,"

Motochika mulai menggenjreng _shamisen_ berusaha untuk membuat suasana seromantis mungkin.

Ma Chao berlutut di hadapan Wang Yi kedua tangannya disimpan di belakang, menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Wang Yi maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" Ma Chao menyodorkan mangga arum manis ke Wang Yi.

"Bunuh, bun-"

"Sstt, lagi romantis ni."

.

"Ma Chao?" Wang Yi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha kaget dengan aksi Ma Chao. "kamu tau aja aku suka mangga arum manis." Wang Yi mengambil mangganya dari tangan Ma Chao.

"Jadi kamu menerimaku?"

Wang Yi mengangguk. Ma Chao, dan Wang Yi pergi dari taman.

.

"Oke.. yang tadi paan?" tanya Lu Xun.

Motochika berhenti ngegenjreng _shamisen_ terus menghadap _handycam_. " Mau Wang Yi jadi istri anda? Berikan dia mangga arum manis, _trust me it's work_."

"Korban iklan."

"Biarin yang penting gue kaga senarsis Shi."

"Iyein aja dah biar cepet, tutup deh."

Tiba-tiba Shi lari ke tempat mereka berada.

"WOEE! GUE MAU IKUT PENUTUPAN!"

"Terimakasihsudahmenontonacarainidiimajinasianda," ucap Motochika tanpa jeda. "sebelumShinarsissayaucapkan _arigatou,xiexie,_ terimakasihjanganlewatkaneps4."

Lu Xun berhenti merekam. Shi baru dateng.

"KO UDAH?! GUE KAN MAU IKUTTT!"

"DIEM GUE VER DW!"

"LU JUGA JANGAN BAWA-BAWA KECAPI KE SEKOLAH!"

"APA HUBUNGANNYA?!" teriak Lu Xun mencoba menengahi. "UDAH-UDAH NI EPS 3 DAH END!"

TBC

Maaf ya lama, walau lagi libur sekolah Nthor juga ingin bermalas malassan di rumah~ dann.. ini juga agak lama karena ngidol aka nonton + dengerin dulu Motochika dkk nyanyi ver live di yutub, Ai Ichitarou cakep yaa~ beda sama chara yang di _seiyuu_ -innya. Kadang dunia itu tidak adil(halah paan sih?). YANG GATAU KALAU SEIYUUNYA MOTCHIK(orochi, sebenernya ples sima yi) SAMA KAYA SHI ITU TER-LA-LU. *nada ridho rhoma

Kenapa ver live sama ver di CD(?) beda banget :" apakah nanti aku beli chara song mereka gitu? Satu CD isinya banyak

 _Thanks for reading this f weird fanfic~_

 _see you next chapter~_


	36. Episode 4

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre:** humor retjeh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18:**

Shi: Emang pada sadarnya otak si Nthor itu kaga normal mikirnya bisa kelebihan, ahhh dan hari ini si Nthor malah nemu akun di youtube kakohalovekyoui, si Nthor malah senyum-senyum.

Shi: HOHO punya kamu gundam skala 1:1? kalau aku skalanya 1:600.000(kumaha ente ajalah), dengan gundam itu aku bisa langsung masuk ke dalamnya kek anim anim gundam gitu.

Nthor: Aki-san yein aja biar cepet.

Mori: Kalau aku jadi guru.. Author jadi tambah ruyeng soalnya udah banyak yang jadi guru, karena mukaku masih terlihat muda(tapiudahpunyanak) jadinya aku dijadikan murid. Hmm, kalau aku tidak sibuk, btw nak Zhunei siapa yang mau nulis tentangmu? Aku tidak tertarik, aku..

?: MORI! KALAU KAMU MASIH MAU NGADEP KAMERA KELUAR DARI KELAS!

Mori: Amppuun, aku hanya membalas ripyu~

Motochika: Terima kasih atas pujiannya, karena pukulan itu dia jadi kembali ke jalan yang lurus. Terima kasih, suara emasku emang lebih bagus dari Shi, dan Orochi, iya kan?

Shi: beraninya lu menembak gue *jreenggg (salah ambil) SIMA YI HANCURKAN ROBOT ITU! MWAHAHAHA!

Shi: Oh Tidak bisa~ kalian tidak bisa melukaiku! _Bakame_ ehem, _imbecile_. MWAHAHAHA!

Reality Show: Katakan Jadian

Episode 4: Weird Last Episode

Selamat Membaca

Motochika menggenjreng _shamisen_ di pinggir lapang, sekarang kelas 2-1 sedang diajar oleh Xiaoqiao, guru olahraga. Kenapa Motochika tidak ikut olahraga? Dia disuruh buat jadi _HOST_ ngeggantiin Shi yang masih pundung, sekarang dia lebih ingin belajar daripada narsis di depan kamera, alhamdulillah ya kembali juga dia ke jalan yang lurus.

"Sekarang yang nemenin gue nge _host_ siapa ya~"

"Yang jadi kameramen juga."

"Kok gue jadi ngomong sendiri gini sih?"

"Gue tau, gue jomblo." Motochika menggenjreng _shamisen_ nya sekali. 'Status: Menuju ngenes'.

"Emm.. permisi~?" seseorang mencolek bahu Motochika.

"Kenapa sih, gue yang jadi _host_ sekarang..."

"Guekan ingin olahraga.."

"Haloo~" orang itu melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Motochika.

Motochika melihat Date sama Gracia satu kelompok, Motochika menggenjreng _shamisen_ nya intro _Bella Notte_ lagu Lady and The Tramp.

 _Oh! kirei na kirei na yoru_

 _ko yoi wa Bella Notte_

 _kirameku hoshi no iro mo_

 _yasashiki Bella Notte_

"Mas, sekarang masih siang."

 _aisuru futari ga_

 _kata wo yosere ba_

 _tokimeku omoi ga_

 _yozora ni no boru_

"MAS!" orang itu menggoyangkan badan Motochika kencang, orang itu khawatir soalnya Motochika udah mulai nangis.

 _LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!_

Set dah Chik elu kesurupan apa mpe nyampurin lagu projen sama bella notte?

Motochika berhenti ngegenjreng sama nyanyi. "Guan Ping?" Motochika ngusap air matanya.

Guan Ping menghela nafas lega. 'Status: Hidup pada Masanya'. "Kamu gapapakan?"

"Gue gapapa kok, cuman sedikit kebawa lebay." Motochika diem sebentar loading, Motochika ngeliat _handycam_ di tangan Guan Ping. "Lu ngapain disini? Jangan-jangan.."

"Aku? jadi kameramen." Guan Ping nyengir. "Soal, _co-host_.. Taigong Wang udah siap mental lagi."

"Syukur deh, tapi dia lagi di tes bola basket."

"Kalian ngapain pada disini?"

"Panjang umur."

"Siapa yang panjang umur? Gue abadi keles."

Motochika berdiri, menepuk celananya yang penuh debu. "Udah ngumpul semuakan? Yok lanjutin acara gaje ini."

"Ini beneran Motochika yang jadi _host_ nya?" Motochika ngangguk. Taiogong Wang bahagia loncat-loncat. 'Status: Bebas.'

"Udah bahagianya udah, kita harus nyari dulu Xingcai."

"YOK!"

Mereka berjalan memasuki sekolah, mencari kelas 1-3, setelah menemukan kelas yang dicari, mereka diem dulu selama beberapa detik, terus Motochika sama Taigong Wang debat sampe saling jenggut tidak lupa Guan Ping merekam aksi jotos(?) mereka. Sudah 2 jam Guan Ping merekam kelakuan 2 orang di depannya, masalahnya sekarang Motochika sama Taigong Wang gugulingan di lantai koridor. Mau ngelerai tapi takut di semprot. Ini mah sama aja kalo yang nge _host_ nya itu Shi.

 _fushichou no youni towa ni_

 _LAST FOREVER~_

"Ada yang lagi nyanyi seriosa?" tanya Guan Ping pada dirinya sendiri, kalo nanya ke yang lagi jotos-jotosan gamungkin diwaro, paling ada sedikit persentase Guan Ping ikut dijotos.

Guan Ping menengok ke ruang musik yang sebelahan sama kelas 1-3, rasa penasaran menyerang Guan Ping, dengan _handycam_ di tangan, Guan Ping mengintip ruang musik lewat jendela.

"Nah, guise daripada ngeliatin aksi jotos tadi mending kita ngerekam anak Cao Cao, yang lagi di tes nyanyi sama Bu Cai Wenji."

 _Lah jadi ngevlog?_

"WOEE! GUAN PING!" tiba-tiba telinga Guan Ping di jewer sama Motochika.

"Sakit.."

"Mending kamu rekam kejadian langka aja."

Motochika ngetok pintu kelas 1-3, buka pintu kelas, nendang pantat Taigong Wang biar masuk ke dalem kelas. Taigong Wang natep Motochika ko-gue-sih? Motochika bales dengan tatapan gue- _host_ nya-jadi-turutin-apa-kata-gue. Taigong Wang sujud sujud depan Cao Cao.

"Pa, boleh pinjem Xingcai bentaran?"

"Ga."

"Plis Pa, buat keberlangsungan hidup saya."

"Dengan satu syarat, Motochika kudu nyanyi dulu."

Taigong senyum sumringah, Dewi keberuntungan berpihak padanya, Taigong berdiri. "Ayo, masuk, dipanggil Tuan Cao Cao." Motochika geleng-geleng gamau kejadian dia chap kemarin terulang.

Lu Xun mengangkat tangan. "Pa, bolehkah saya yang menyuruh Ka Motochika masuk?"

"Silahkan."

Lu Xun keluar kelas, Lu Xun menyiapkan ancang-ancang. Lu Xun menendang pantat Motochika untuk ke 4 kalinya.

"Wadaw, sakit XUN!"

"Nyehe." Lu Xun tersenyum puas.

"Awas lu, gue gibeng muka watados lu habis nyanyi."

"Kalo bisa," Lu Xun kembali ke bangkunya."

Baru Motochika genjreng _shamisen_. Dari ruang musik terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat mereka kenali, suara MC yang pernah nyanyi lagu kesempurnaan cinta waktu itu.

 _HEAVEN'S WILL kono te no naka ni_

 _ubaitotte yarouka_

 _uchitsukeru shizukusae mo_

 _kitto osorete kiesaru_

Karena Motochika malas mengeluarkan suara emasnya, dia lipsing, selagi suara mahluk itu agak kenceng sampe kedengeran ke kelas 1-3. Motochika menggunakan kesempatan ini, jarang-jarang Motochika nyanyi lipsing, toh suara doi sama yang lagi di tes nyanyi ga jauh beda. Selama Motochika bisa lipsing dengan baik, dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan damai. Walaupun suara gajauh beda, tapi mulut tidak bisa berbohong, Motochika cuman hapal lagunya di beberapa bagian, jadi lipsingnya gagal permirsa, Cao Cao udah melotot, pas lirik terakhir Motochika malah nerjemahin liriknya

 _Ah~ dimana elu berada?_

 _HaShi anak yang sebatang kara pergi mencari Emaknya~_

 _Dimalam yang sangat panas teringat Emak~_

 _Walaupun kesepian HaShi tetap gembira_

Motochika berhenti nyanyi, sadar, nyanyiannya udah ngelantur.

"Ulang atau pergi dari sini?"

"Ga saya gamau ulang, tapi berikan saya kesempatan buat nampol muka watadosnya LU XUN!"

"KAMU MAU APAIN ANAK BAPA?" ucap Cao Cao penuh penekanan. "Bapa wali kelas di kelas ini, PERGI KAMU!" Cao Cao menendang Taigong Wang, dan Motochika keluar kelas.

.

"Ah elu sih pake acara lipsing, terus nolak."

"Jangan salahin gue, salahin yang bikin ruang musik sebelahan sama ni kelas."

"Mereka jotos-jotossan lagi permirsa, mungkin inilah alasan kenapa Lu Xun yang ga sopan sama Kakak kelas, wali kelasnya Cao Cao _because Cao Cao' s slogan is_ MEMPERbudak bukan DIperbudak. Tapi gamungkin kan Xingcai kena efek slogan Cao Cao, hanya yang imannya lemah yang bakal kena efek slogan Cao Cao." Guan Ping pegel tangannya yang dia rekam kebanyakan aksi jotos _host_ sama _co-host._

Bertepatan dengan di tendangnya Motochika, dan Taigong Wang dari kelas 1-3, Anak kelas 2-2 keluar dari ruang musik. Anak kelas 2-2 saling menutup mata kecuali yang paling belakang Sun Quan, dan yang paling depan, Oichi yang matanya ditutup sama Mori dari belakang mengangangkat sebuah papan kayu bertulis ' _don't try this at home, but you can try this at somewhere else, maybe_ '.

JDANG! PRANG!

Level Up

Motochika menampar muka Taigong Wang dengan _shamisen_ keras, sampai Taigong terlempar keluar, dan memecahkan kaca jendela, bersyukurlah ini masih lantai satu.

" _You play well. But it shall be your funeral dirge_."

"Persimah, aksi jotos kali ini dimenangkan oleh Motochika~"

"Hah.. hah.. Ping ayo kita ke kelas 1-1 aja."

"Oke, Shi mau ikut?"

"Ga."

"Syukur deh, Otak lu udah bener lagi."

Motochika, dan Guan Ping pun berjalan ke kanan, lalu berbelok ke arah kiri, berjalan lurus beberapa langkah, kalau sudah melihat pintu yang gagang pintunya ada di bawah berarti sudah sampai di depan kelas 1-1. Kenapa gagang pintunya di bawah? Karena mereka sendiri yang minta, kan taulah isi kelas ini sangat abstrak ketua kelas aja Sun Ce gimana ga abstrak? berhenti ngelemparin kursi panjang mang bakso, saya ngomong kenyataan.

Tok tok tok

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari dalem.

"Motochika."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Guan Ping."

"Semalam berbuat apa~?"

"Hah?"

"Pss, Mot, yang di dalem lagi nyanyi." Motoshika _sweatdrop_.

Motochika membuka pintu.

Plak

"Pie, pasti ini kerjaannya Sun Ce." Guan Ping geleng-geleng.

"Woohoo _headshot_."

Perlahan pie yang nemplok di muka Motochika jatuh, muka Motochika memerah menahan amarah, kedua tangannya dikepal erat.

"Kalian belum merasakan dashyatnya mendengar lagu dari mulut Orochi, yaa.." Motochika menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Guan Ping sudah merasa ada yang gabener sama Motochika, akhirnya dia menarik keluar Liu Shan, dan lari keluar sekolah.

 _ware wa saikyō kiwamete koko ni ari_

 _senmetsu haikai nashi tsukushite_

"GYAAAAAAA!"

DUUUAARRR!

Kelas 1-1 meledak tanpa sebab. Beberapa detik kemudian Lantai 1 meledak juga tanpa sebab.

Guan Ping keringet dingin, Liu Shan bingung.

"Semoga yang masih di TKP di terima disisinya, aamiin." Guan Ping ngeliat banyak orang keluar dari sekolah, rambutnya pada kribo. Guan Ping melihat Xingcai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tuan Liu Shan syukurlah anda selamat."

"Saya selamat karena Guan Ping,"

"Terima kasih Guan Ping,"

"Jangan berterima kasih, ini sudah menjadi tugasku melindungi Tuan Liu Shan."

"Guan Ping, itu _handycam_ untuk apa?"

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa kok." Guan Ping melempar _handycam_ itu ntah kemana. "KANTIN YUK KANTIN! Hehe."

Guan Ping pun pergi ke kantin bersama Xingcai, dan Liu Shan dengan damai, tanpa pair yang jadian lagi.

Disuatu tempat ada seseorang yang mengambil _handycam_ yang di lempar Guan Ping tadi, lalu orang itu tersenyum.

END

Ossu! Maaf lama ya~ Nthor soalnya terlalu fokus ke yutub, dan main sama Nobunaga(kucingNthor) :v btw itu lagunya emang dinyanyiin sama Ryotaro Okiayu semua lho kec Last Forever punya Cao Pi, sama lagunya Hachi yang Nthor plesetkan :v Nthor lagi kecengkok lagu itu maapkeun kalau malah jadi banyak lirik lagu :v kalian bisa cari (yangpenasaransaja) di yutub, yang Bella Notte itu disney koe no oujisama kalau yang love is an open door ntu disney duet(bayangkan Shi sama Mamori(ES21) ngeduet), dan malah nyasar ke video yang di publish dari nico nico ke yutub, jadi baru selesai sekarang~

betewe~ udah ada yang pernah denger drama CD WO? Ingin download tapi dikasihnya web amazon dan toko onlen di jpn sama mbah gugel :" cuman dapet part pas di Hasedo doang di sonclod walau cuman part di hasedo doang tapi tetep rame ngakak lagi.

Reality show tamat~ dengan gaje, ada yang mau request untuk chap depan? Kalo engga Nthor mau lanjut jadi format chat grup dll :v di chap selanjutnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini~

 _see you again~_


	37. Ulangan?

**MUNGKIN ANDA SEKALIAN SEBELUM MEMBACA CERITA KALI INI LIAT VIDEO INI :** **【** 三國無双 MAD】2大軍師でふたりはプリキュア（Ver. Max Heart） **di yutub kopas aja**

 **biar kalian ga bingung pas baca cerita ini :v**

 **Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Kalau anda sakit kepala, mata dll bukan tanggung jawab saya. Btw, **bayangin Sima Yi pakeannya yang serba ungu kek gaun kaya di DW6? Intinya yang ver senjatanya masih pake glove + kawat**

 **Genre:** Apa ya?

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18:**

Shi: diamata gue segitu besar kok. Kalo gue gundamnya _dual control_ (?) bisa dari dalem bisa dari luar kek di pelem.

Nthor: y in aja, mata sama otaknya lagi bermasalah.

Guan Ping: emang susah untung saya kuat(mental), kata orang kalo penyakit 'idiot' itu menular dan ga ada obatnya.

Motochika: Oh~ tidak bisa begetu anda juga harus mendengarkannya~ *ngejar Aki*

Guan Ping: *nerima esnya terus di perulukin(?) ke kepalanya* makasih sudah mau mendonasikan esnya pada saya.

Tes berlabel UAS gagal

Selamat Membaca

Hari ini di pagi yang mendung, hari ini bakal ada tes kepintaran(?) berlabel UAS tidak serentak diadakan, hari ini hari apa ya? HEH! Zhao Yun sekarang hari apa? Oke sabtu tengs Yun. Ehem hari ini anak kelas 2-2 yang akan melakukan tesnya~ jangan lemparin saya anggur, mending ente yang makan, jangan pada protes si Nthor juga kalo ulangan mpe sabtu jadi udah, jangan ngajak tawuran.

Seorang guru memasuki kelas 2-2, kelihatannya normal tapi kok janggal ya? Rambutnya putih sepunggung, kedua matanya yang berbeda, baju seragam berwarna biru tosca.

"HUWWWOO! KENAPA ELU YANG MASUK!" Cao Pi melemparkan anggur pada guru itu.

Guru misterius itu menghindar dari lemparan Cao Pi. "Eits, gue jadi guru sementara hehe, hari ini bakal jadi neraka buat kalian MWAHAHA!" Guru misterius menyalakan sebuah laptop yang sudah tersambung ke infokus.

 _PURIKYUA PURIKYUA PURIKYUA PURIKYUA_ _  
_ _PURITI de KYUA KYUA futari wa PURIKYUA~!_

Guo Jia menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat layar(?) yang dimunculkan oleh infokus. " Engg, kenapa harus si Om, dan Tante?"

Sun Quan mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Emm, Mbak katanya tes kok yang muncul yutub beginian?"

Guru misterius melihat ke laptopnya, lalu menepok jidatnya keras, hobinya tersebar sudah. Cepat-cepat guru misterius menutup _browser_ nya, dan mengklik file pawerpoin bernama 'soal UAS'.

Mori menyikut pinggang Shi. "Shi, tadi ada, Ayahmu, pfft, yang bikinnya bisaan."

"Tapi kenapa harus mereka berdua?"

Oichi mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Bu, yang ngawasnya siapa?"

"Siapa yaa~" Guru itu melihat ke arah pintu. "AHA! Hei hei om, tante sini." Si Om, dan Si Tante mau-mau aja dipanggil, terus nyamperin masuk ke kelas.

Pas Si Om sama Tante yang dipanggil memasuki kelas, backsong nista tadi nyala lagi padahal yutubnya udah ditutup.

"BWAHAHAHA!" tawa meledak dari anak-anak cowo kecuali Mori, dan Shi. Shi menutup mukanya, tau deh kenapa.

"Kenapa kalian pada ketawa? Mereka yang akan mengawas kalian hari ini, MWAHAHA! Jya." Guru misterius pun keluar dari kelas.

Glek

Murid 2-2 menelan ludah, mereka berdoa agar selama ujian mereka tidak akan terlempar keluar kelas maupun kesamber petir nanti.

Kedua guru yang dipanggil tadi menghela nafasnya berat. "Keluarkan kertas selembar, ujian akan segera dimulai." Si Om menyeret kursi nganggur ke tengah-tengah lalu duduk, sementara si Tante duduk di kursi guru kaki naik ke atas, terus ketawa jahat.

"Satu soal 1 menit, silahkan mengerjakan, semuanya esai no protes." si Tante memencet _keypad_ ke arah kanan di _keyboard_.

 **1\. Siapa orang yang kamu benci?**

Guo Jia: Yang pernah bikin gue babak belur waktu itu.

Sun Quan: **YANG NIKAH SAMA ADEK GUE!** (kertasnya hampir bolong).

Sima Shi: YANG NYURI BAOZI GUE! AWAS AJA KALO KETANGKEP BAKAL GUE asashgdfewbf (malah curhat).

Oichi: Benci sama dengan iri, jadi jangan saling membenci ya.

Mori: MANG MANG BAKSO BUDEK YANG SABAN HARI SUKA NONGKRONG DI TERAS SEKOLAH! Kalau ga salah namanya Meng Huo.

Cao Pi: Yang nentang perintah gue.

Mitsunari: Cao Pi, soalnya waktu itu gue disuruh ngelepas _fluffy headgear_ yang sangat lembut sehalus sutra ini (ngelus-ngelus _headgear_ nya).

Zhang He: G.

Nezha: OH! MBAK MBAK TUKANG SYOMAY YANG KEMAREN GUE TEMUIN! Gue beli **5 rebu** gue kasih uangnya **20 rebu** , si mbaknya nyangka gue beli 20 rebuan, terus gue kagak dikasih kembalian kan sarap tuh jangan mau beli lagi syomay di mbak Zhurong.

"Next," si tante mencet lagi tombol ke kanan.

"Kamu, Sun Quan kertas jawabannya jangan sampe robek." tunjuk-tunjuk si Om pake kipasnya.

Sun Quan cuman ngangguk, dan mempertebal jawabannya penuh napsu.

JDER!

Sun Quan kena disamber petir tiba-tiba.

Sun Quan _out_.

Glek

"Jangan, menyontek ya anak-anak."

 _MANTEMAN SEMANGAT! Jangan sampe pengorbanan Sun Quan jadi sia sia,_ TATAKAE _!_ Ucap Shi lewat telepati.

 _TATAKAE!_

 **2\. 1+1+1+1+2=**

Guo Jia: 6 lah! Anak SD juga bisa ngitung begini.

Sun Quan: (masih pingsan, tapi tangannya gerak sendri terus nulis angka 9)

Sima Shi: 11112 iyakan? Kalo gue salah, salahin Babeh gue.

Oichi: 6

Mori: 6 emang mau berapa? Kaya jawabannya Shi 11112?

Cao Pi: 6, itu jawaban yang paling normal.

Mitsunari: 6, kata Cao Pi.

Zhang He: Itung sendiri.

Nezha: 6

JDER!

"Mitsu, jangan nyontek."

Mitsunari _out_.

 _Kalau mau nyontek jangan nyikut teman sebangku, manteman_.

 **3\. Apa ya? Tulis ulang kata-kata ini "Saya memutar kepala saya 180 derajat di tengah-tengah keramaian."**

Guo Jia: Saya ga bisa memutar kepala saya 180 derajat, dan ga akan pernah dilakukan dimana pun.

Sun Quan: (baru sadar, baca soal, nyoba muterin kepalanya, ga bisa, mulai nulis) tadi udah saya coba tapi ga bisa.

Sima Shi: Babeh memutar kepalanya 180 derajat saat gue, dan adek gue mau ngabur dari tugas yang diberikan, serem…

Oichi: Katanya yang bisa muter kepalanya 180 derajat itu Pa Sima Yi.

Mori: Saya memutar kepala saya 180 derajat di tengah-tengah keramaian, hanya orang kelewat cerdas aja yang ga akan nulis apa yang tertera di soal.

Cao Pi: Babehnya Shi tuh bisa, dimana pun dia berada coba aja kalian panggil tapi kalian ada di belakangnya jamin, badannya ga muter cuman kepalanya doang.

Mitsunari: (Disikut sama Cao Pi, ga bangun)

Zhang He: Saya memutar kepala saya 180 derajat di tengah-tengah keramaian.

Nezha: Saya memutar kepala saya 180 derajat di tengah-tengah keramaian.

 **4\. Kalian bisa baca ini?** 【 **三國無双** **MAD** **】** **2** **大軍師でふたりはプリキュア（** **Ver. Max Heart** **)**

Guo Jia: [Sangoku Musou MAD] 2 militer pejuang, dan futari wa pretty cure (ver max heart)?

Sun Quan: (geleng-geleng) lebih baik kalian mencarinya di yutub tonton tuh.

Sima Shi: gue salut sama yang bikin tuh video, yang penasaran tinggal kopas aja cari di yutub.

Oichi: cuman bisa baca futari wa pretty cure.

Mori: (diem-diem buka GT, terus nulis) [Sangoku Musou MAD] 2 militer pejuang, dan futari wa pretty cure (ver max heart)

Cao Pi: Sangoku Musou MAD… baca sendiri aja dah.

Mitsunari: (Bangun, baca soal, nulis) titik titik titik tanyakan pada ahlinya.

Zhang He: Minta bacain Pa Nobu sama Pa Cao Cao aja.

Nezha: Tanyakan pada GT.

 **5\. Siapa ketua kelas 2-2? (kalau kalian kompak aka sama jawabannya dapet** **nilai tambahan** **)**

Guo Jia: Cao Pi.

Sima Shi: Gue.

Oichi: Cao Pi.

Mori: Enggak ada, pas voting waktu itu malah jadi adu jotos antara (lirik Shi, terus lirik Mitsunari)

Cao Pi: Ga ada.

Mitsunari: Gue lebih rela di ketuain sama Cao Pi, daripada anak yang duduk sebangku sama Mori.

Zhang He: Terakhir voting malah jadi saling adu jotos, antara Shi, dan yang ngevote Cao Pi.

Nezha: Vote lagi = adu jotos antara kedua belah pihak.

Si Tante berdeham sok. "Dari mulai soal ini kalau salah satu dari kalian ada yang kompak kalian akan dapat,"

" **Nilai Tambahan** _ **."**_ sambung si Om.

Murid kelas 2-2 ngangguk-ngangguk.

 **6\. Biasanya kalian kalau nyontek pas ulangan ke siapa?**

Guo Jia: Saya biasanya kerja sendiri, mau itu belajar mau itu enggak, tapi kalau kepepet seringnya ke Oichi.

Sun Quan: Selama itu bukan pelajaran **Fisika Kimia Biologi** , saya kerja sendiri, kalau pel yang saya sebutkan tadi seringnya ke Shi atau ga telepati ke Jiang Wei.

Oichi: Ga nyontek, kalau tugas suka.

Mori: Kalau saya gakuat iman saya sudah nyontek dari tadi.

Cao Pi: Kalau masih nyontek ngapain sekolah?

Mitsunari: _**HAMPIR**_ ga pernah nyontek, cuman tadi doang ke Cao Pi.

Zhang He: Nyontek ke siapa aja kalau kepepet.

Nezha: Ngapain nyontek ke orang kalau ada kolong meja buat nyimpen buku?

 **7\. Kalian nyontek tugas atau PR ke siapa?**

Guo Jia: Cao Pi

Sima Shi: Cao Pi, mpe gue rela jadi cinderellanya doi biar dikasih.

Oichi: Cao Pi, siapa lagi?

Mori: Tadi Shi sempet telepati, kudu disamain jawabannya. Cao Pi. (Padahal ga pernah nyontek)

Cao Pi: Yang ada gue yang dicontekin sama anak kelas, tapi kalau lagi males nyontek ke… buku kelas 2nya Jia Xu.

Mitsunari: Bukan nyontek, ngerjain bareng Cao Pi saia mah. Diitung nyontek ga sih itu?

Zhang He: Cao Pi

Nezha: kalau kepepet, Cao Pi.

 **8\. Silahkan pasang telinga anda baik baik, dan dengarkan si Om membacakan soal nomer ini. INGAT TIDAK ADA PENGULANGAN!**

"1+1+1+1+1+1+2+3+4+5 sama dengan!"

"Hah? Ulang pa."

"Ga ada pengulangan baca noh, di papan tulis."

"Jangan pada nyontek ya~" kata si Tante sambil ngikir kuku.

Diem. Telepati dimulai.

" _Pss, apa jawabannya?"_

" _Tadi kecepetan."_

" _20, kalo gasalah."_

" _Yang bener Pi, antara hidup, dan mati ini."_

" _Iya bener, si Cao Pi bener Shi, 20, tadi saya sempet nulis soalnya."_

" _JAWABANNYA 20 ya manteman!"_

Guo Jia: 20.

Sun Quan: kata Cao Pi, 20.

Sima Shi: Kata Mori, 20 (Padahal mau jawabnya 1111112345).

Oichi: 20.

Mori: 20.

Cao Pi: 20.

Mitsunari: 20.

Zhang He: 20.

Nezha: 20.

 **9\. Sama seperti nomer delapan soalnya akan dibacakan oleh si Tante. Sebutkan nama yang disebutkan si Tante.**

"Kakukakakikukakukakuwaikukikakakohakokonatkochu."

Murid pada melongo, _WTF!_

" _WAYO! Yang namanya merasa disebut tadi sopo?"_

" _Gue."_

" _Terus siapa lagi manceman?"_

" _..."_

" _Manceman."_

" _Sadengena maneh_ (1) _weh Shi."_

Guo Jia: Gue, Jia Xu, Guo Huai, Xiahou Ba,dan … siapa ya? Kokonat?

Sun Quan: Guo Jia, Xiahou Ba, Huang Zhong.

Sima Shi: Guo Jia, Xiahou Ba, Kokonat, Kakiku, dan K lainnya.

Oichi: Guo Jia, Guo Huai, Xiahou Ba, Huang Zhong.

Mori: Guo Jia, Jia Xu, Guo Huai, Xiahou Ba, Huang Zhong.

Cao Pi: Guo Jia, Jia Xu, Guo Huai, Xiahou Ba, Huang Zhong.

Mitsunari: Guo Jia, Jia Xu.

Zhang He: Guo Jia, Jia Xu.

Nezha: Guo Jia, lieur aeng.

 **10\. Soal terakhir akan dibacakan oleh si Tante. Soalnya sama seperti soal no 9!**

"Shounsasorisasisusesehokshokaisaorisaosisososissobasohi."

Murid kelas 2-2 ngelus dada.

" _Yang namanya terpanggil sopo?"_

" _Gue lah, cuman yang lainnya beda kelas + beda jabatan."_

Guo Jia: Zhao Yun, Zhong Hui, Cao Cao, Ma Chao.

Sun Quan: Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Cao Pi.

Sima Shi: Zhao Yun, Zhong Hui, Cao Pi.

Oichi: Zhao Yun, Cao Pi.

Mori: Zhao Yun, Zhong Hui, Cao Cao, Ma Chao, Cao Pi.

Cao Pi: Zhao Yun, Zhong Hui, Cao Cao, Ma Chao, Cao Pi.

Mitsunari: (udah lieur, cuman denger akhirnya doang) Cao Pi.

Zhang He: Cao Cao.

Nezha: ( _overload_ )

"Ulangan selesai."

"Silahkan kumpulkan ke saya."

Murid kelas 2-2 ngumpulin kertasnya ke Om.

"Silahkan pulang ke kamar asrama masing-masing."

END dengan gaje

(1) sedengernya kamu

Maaf ya kalau gaje, tidak sesuai harapan Ka Rosy~ btw mau berapa kelas? Soalnya cerita ini sudah berubah judul jadi ga Highschool AU doang,+ emang dari awal maunya gitu, semua genre, dari pair straight mpe belok nyampur disini, soalnya kadang saya suka gatel gitu ingin bikin yang belok, dan emang DARI AWAL daripada numpuk di laptop cerita2 gaje saya publish ke ffn, jadi saya bodo amat ada yang baca atau ga, yang penting ga pada membusuk aka didiemin di laptop, jadi kalau misalnya ga ada rekuesan, saya mau bikin CaoPiMitsu (salahkan video yang aku temuin di yutub)

Jya, terima kasih sudah setia membaca cerita ini, dan merekues~ maaf kalau ga sesuai harapan~

 _see you again~_


	38. Blend S Horror ver

**YANG BELUM NONTON BLEND S EPS 1 JANGAN BACA DULU INI! SOALNYA INI ADA YANG DILEWAT, DIUBAH DAN DI DI INTINYA BISA DIBILANG INI HORROR(TERHINANYA) VERNYA! UNTUK ORANG NORMAL SILAHKAN PERGI!**

 **Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD ABIS!

 **Genre:** Parodeh atau X-over dadakan?

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **Rosy Miranto18:**

Mitsunari: yosh! Yang bakal main di chap kali ini yang akan membalas ripyu. Kalo boleh, saya mau memaksa mereka menonton itu, itu ngebuat si Nthor ngakak ga karuan. Abis pas sih item putih :v

Sima Shi: Haha! Gue menangkan, makanya jangan adu pinter sama gue. (Ga lebih tepatnya dia ngalah sama orang kelewat pinter macam kamu).

Mitsunari: Masa? Anda yakin dengan jawaban anda? Ga mau ganti? Padahal udah dikasih klunya lho di warning :v

Shi: Kagak ngapain gue manggil elu udah sana sama Fengzhang aja geh, btw, kita tuh bukan imbisil situ aja kagak punya kata-kata yang bagus untuk muji kita. #nendang Huasi

Cao Pi: Saya waras pada waktunya, sesuai naskah yang dikasih sama yang ngaku-ngaku selingkuhan gue.

Date: yap, anim yang sempet mejeng di RCTI pagi-pagi, Lyrical Nanoha? Si Nthor kaga nonton itu, cuman nonton pretty cure itu juga cuma yang pertama banget sama Minky Momo yang ada di spacetoon dulu.

Si Tante: Kenapa lu panggil gue Bibi? SAYA COWOK LHO YA! Si Nthornya aja minta digibeng nyebut gue tante, soalnya ngetiknya di leptop, lagipula kalo ditambahin 'u' nanti kalian bisa nyebutin semua namanya.

Zhong Hui: soal rekues maaf kalau anda muntah-muntah karena ini, karena ini Blend S Nthor ver horror untuk orang normal.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu:**

Awas jangan salfok lagi XD

Terima kasih sudah menyukai chap yang menurut saya paling gaje,dan aneh itu, saya terhura, ga nyangka aja bisa bikin ketawa para pembaca(maksud lu?).

Itu juga karena saya baru maen DW8E waktu itu.

SELALU SEMANGAT SELAMA ADA IDE DAN KALIAN PARA PEMBACA SETIAKU~!

Blend S ngeri ver

Episode 1

Cast:

Mitsunari Isihida as Sakuranomiya Maika (sadis)

Zhong Hui as Hinata Kaho (tsundere)

Date Masamune as Hoshikawa Mafuyu(Imouto)

Zhang Chunhua as Akizuki Koyo

Cao Pi as Dino

MAAPIN! Abis kepikirannya gini ingin nangis w~ hobiku mengOOCkan chara tolong ingat itu. Semoga kalian tidak sakit mata, kejang-kejang dan penyakit lainnya, imajinasikan saja mereka cewe. Yang asli cewe cuman satu :v

Selamat Membaca

Disebuah rumah tepatnya di istana.. HEH! Gue sebut istana Oda aja ye? Oke, Ada seorang ehem, perempuan sedang menangisi sebuah surat penolakan kasar dari sebuah tempat kerja paruh waktu yang dia datangi, perempuan itu terus mencari tempat kerja paruh waktu, untuk bisa menabung agar rencananya kabur dari istana berhasil, kaya putri sinet aja elah. Sudah ke 99 kali dia ditolak, dan dia tetap tidak menyerah. Saat ia mendapat surat, ternyata tempat kemarin dia wawancara menolaknya juga!

 _Kami sedang tidak membutuhkan pekerja baru, MATI SANA!_

Mitsunari duduk dipojokan memeluk kedua kakinya, untuk ke 100 kalinya dia di tolak.

"Apakah karena mataku ini?~"

"Kenapa aku tidak diterima~"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?

"KENAPA?!" tanya Mitsunari sambil berurai airmata, mukul-mukul lantai keras saking kesalnya.

"Sudahlah tenang, Tuan Mitsunari." Kiyomasa datang menenangkan tuannya.

"GUA KAGAK BISA TENANG!" teriak Mitsunari ke Kiyomasa penuh napsu. "GUE.. GUE MAU KABUR KE LUAR NEGERI!

Kiyomasa duduk di depannya. "Tenang, Tuan Mitsunari. Tuan Mitsunari pasti akan mendapatkan kerja paruh waktu." Kiyomasa ngepuk-pukkin bahu Mitsunari.

"Benarkah itu Kiyomasa?" tanya Mitsunari matanya bercermin-cermin.

Kiyomasa ngeliat penampilan Mitsunari eneg. "I-iya,"

Atas dukungan Kiyomasa, Mitsunari semangat kembali, dan berniat untuk melamar kerja lagi, Mitsunari pun berdandan kembali. Rambutnya yang ga pernah disisir, disisir. Baju belelnya ganti jadi baju baru beli kemarin, Rambutnya diikat _twintail_ bawah(?), Baju belelnya jadi _seifuku_ (1) berwarna _pink_ roknya panjang sampai mata kaki menutupi coretbulukakinyacoret kakinya yang putih mulus yang bisa bikin cewe-cewe ngiri, tak lupa Mitsunari membawa kipas kebanggan, dan tas belanja Ibu-Ibu berwarna _pink_ mencrang.

Mitsunari pun ngabur dari istana dengan memanjat tembok istana penuh semangat, Mitsunari berjalan ke stasiun, sesampainya di stasiun Mitsunari mendapat informasi kalau kereta yang perlu dia naiki datang terlambat.

 _Kenapa sih.. Pas gue lagi buru-buru untuk wawancara, keretanya malah terlambat, syialan emang, mana kondekturnya? MANA YANG PUNYA KERETANYA?! Tak hajar kalau ketemu!_

Daripada di tolak lagi, Mitsunari memilih opsi kedua lari ke tempat itu. Saat asik berlari bahu Mitsunari bertabrakan dengan tangan seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam legam yang biasa mejeng di iklan Sunbrader.

"Ma-maaf." Laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya. Mitsunari terpana, Laki-laki itu juga ikut terpana saat melihat Mitsunari.

"Ma-maaf!"

"Kalo lari liat liat jangan pake kaki aja, pake MATAnya juga," ucap laki-laki itu dingin. Mitsunari _shock_. Mitsunari lari meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

 _Gadis berambut senja layaknya sore hari..._

 _Rambut hitam legam sehalus sutra! Dia pasti dari negara lain! Tapi kata-katanya nyelekit bruh._

 _Mungkin hari ini hari kesialanku._

 _Kata-katanya masih nanclep di hati!_

-3-

Selesai wawancara Mitsunari sudah berpikir optimis kalau bakal gagal lagi, _well_ emang gagal wawancara, sampe sana telat terus malah di tendang keluar.

 _Wawancara gagal lagi… syedih banget sih._

Mitsunari bercermin di kaca cafe, memeriksa matanya, membuat wajah-wajah aneh, nepuk-nepuk pipinya keras.

Di dalam kafe.

"Itu banci kenapa?" tanya seorang perempuan ikal sepunggung, tangannya gerak tapi cuman ngipas-ngipas sementara si sapu gerak sendiri.

"Saya punya cermin ngaca sono." Si wanita mengalihkan pandangannya dari perempuan ikal ke jendela kafe, "Tuh anak kenapa?"

"Diakan..." Laki-laki bersurai hitam lari keluar kafe. "ELU! ELU YANG LARI GA LIAT JALAN!"

Baru saja Mitsunari mempersiapkan kepalanya untuk dibenturkan ke kaca kafe, eh tercyduk sama orang yang baru dia temui pas di stasiun. "HAH?!" muka Mitsunari berubah pucet, _njirr, gue salah apa mpe kudu ketemu dia lagi_?

.-.

"Kenapa elu disini?" tanya laki-laki itu dingin.

"KO DINGIN GITU MUKA AJA YANG CAKEP! GUEKAN UDAH MINTA MAAF!"

"Manajer pemakan anggur, gimana kalau dia di pekerjakan disini?"

"Hah? Ngapain memperkerjakan banci lagi? Cukup satu."

"Cao Pi, sudahlah pekerjakan saja dia, kasian udah 100 kali dia ditolak."

Mitsunari terhura dengan kata-kata wanita di sebelah Cao Pi. "Apakah kalian mau menerimaku? Aku lupa. Namaku Mitsunari Ishida."

 _Udah tau dari dulu, keles_ , batin mereka bertiga.

"Kalo elu rela, melayani pelanggan aneh, ganti baju sana."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mitsunari keluar dengan baju pelayan berwana pink, ih cucok duech.

"Kami belum memperkenalkan diri, gue Zhong Hui, pelayan disini, salam kenal." ucap perempuan yang berpakaian pelayan berwarna toska.

"Saya, Zhang Chunhua, staf dapur, senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap wanita itu tersenyum lembut cenderung seram.

"Lu bisa panggil gue Cao Pi, Gue bekerja membatu Tante Chunhua di dapur, dan manajer kafe ini." Cao Pi memandang Mitsunari rendah. "Semoga elu gajadi kek yang itu." nunjuk Zhong Hui.

"Ahh.." Mitsunari jijik liat gaya jalan Zhong Hui macam cewe.

"Sekarang, gue kudu ngapain?"

"Gue.. ingin lu jadi karakter sadis."

"Karakter sadis ya?.." Mitsunari _shock_ lagi, _WTF! Sadis?!_

"Jangan _shock_ gitu, di kafe ini semua karyawan punya karakter saat melayani pelanggan, sama seperti kafe maid atau butler, kalau karakter gue, _tsundere,_ " Zhong Hui buang muka. "a-aku bilang ini bukan karena aku peduli padamu."

Mitsunari melongo, _banci sesungguhnya itu bukan Kojiro Sasaki ataupun Zhang He,_ but him.

"Lu bisa menjadi karakter sadis?"

"Gue harus bersikap kek gimana ke pelanggan?"

"Gue ingin LU melihat pelanggan dengan pandangan jijik, dan menghina mereka."

Untuk ketiga kalinya Mitsunari _shock_. "Merekakan pelanggan?!"

"Ada juga kok, yang suka digituin, makanya udah gue bilangin tadi."

Kling-kling

"Ada pelanggan tuh, sana sambut sama elu." Cao Pi menendang pantat Mitsunari. "Tugas pertama lu."

"Meja untuk dua orang."

 _Bagaimana ini? Guekan LAKI kok, kok, terus kenapa yang dateng harus Magoichi, sama Guo Jia?!_ Mitsunari gemeteran. "Kenapa kalian kesini?" tanya Mitsunari datar.

"Maaf," keluar air liur dari mulut masing-masing.

 _NJIRRR! MUKANYA HORROR! MEREKA EMANG PLAYBOY MESUM!_

.

 _Gu-gue harus memberi saus di atas omurice…_ _tangan gue gemeter,_ Mitsunari menekan botolnya kenceng.

CROT!

Sausnya kena muka Magoichi sama Guo Jia.

"Menjijikan.."

Dari hidung Guo Jia ngalir darah.

 _NJIRR! GUE SALAH APA DAPET PELANGGAN KEK GINI?!_

.-.

 _Akhirnya keluar juga mereka dari sini._

"JANGAN KEMBALI KE SINI!"

Mitsunari jongkok, trauma menyerang Mitsunari.

"Mitsunari, sudah-sudah. Kamu bagus kok tadi."

"Lu melihat mereka macam sampah,"

"Itu pujian?"

"Bagaimana? Lu masih mau tetep bekerja disini atau gimana?"

Mitsunari ngangguk agak ragu. "Mohon kerja samanya~" Mitsunari natep Cao Pi serius. "Lu dari luar negeri ya?"

"Lu gatau gue dari mana gue tendang lu dari kafe."

Mitsunari ngangguk-ngangguk cepat. "Ta-tau kok."

"Bagus, btw jangan-jangan lu kerja buat kabur?"

"Ahh.. bukan kok, aku cuman mau belajar di luar negeri.. habis aku suka luar negeri." Mitsunari tersenyum manis.

Dari hidung Cao Pi keluar setetes darah. "Awas abis ini dicerein sama Zhenji," bisik Zhong Hui ke telinga Cao Pi.

Keesekokan harinya, Mitsunari melanjutkan kesehariannya eperti biasa diselingi kerja paruh waktu di kafe, sekarang Mitsunari bahagia sekali, 100 kali ditolak itu hanya permulaan, kerja keras itu tidak akan menghianati hasil. Tiap selesai jadi cinderella Nobunaga, Mitsunari langsung pergi diam-dia ke kafe.

Kling-kling

"He?" Mitsunari bingung, saat dateng ke kafe, baru masuk, malah ngeliat bocah bersurai coklat menduduki punggung Cao Pi, Cao Pi sendiri seperti menahan untuk tidak marah atau membekukan bocah bersurai coklat itu.

"Mitsu, bisa ambilin _dualblade_ gue kagak?"

"Ada dimana ya, Mas?"

"Itu, di tempat payung sebelah kanan elu."

Mitsunari ngeliat ke kanan,lalu mengambil _dualblade_ nya Cao Pi, Mitsu lempar ke Cao Pi. Sebelum Cao Pi menangkap _dualblade_ nya Cao Pi mensmekdon bocah bersurai coklat itu.

"RASAKAN INI BOCAH!"

Bocah itu membeku. Seluruh kafe ikutan membeku.

"LU XUN MANA LU XUN?! KALO BISA SAMA ZHU RAN SEKALIAN! EMERJENSI!"

2 jam menunggu mencairnya es, untung si bocah bersurai coklat udah mencair duluan, jadi si menejer pemakan anggur ga akan masuk koran pikiran setan karena sudah membunuh bocah berumur 14 tahun. Selagi menunggu es mencair, bocah itu, dan Mitsunari mengganti baju.

"Jadi lu, karyawan baru itu." Mitsunari menggangguk. "Gue udah kuliah ya, bukan bocah 14 tahun yang disebut si Narator tadi, Nama Date Masamune."

Mitsunari ngelirik Zhong Hui, "Btw, Zhong Hui, itu elu darimana munculnya, gede amat." Mitsunari nunjuk dada Zhong Hui.

"… jangan bahas itu, jangan ingetin gue tentang suntikan yang di berikan Da Ji sebelum syuting." muka Zhong Hui berubah suram.

"Baiklah.. mending ayo keluar udahkan ganti bajunya? Haha."

-3-

 _Btw, karakternya si bocah 14 tahun paan?_

Date menepuk kedua pipinya. "Selamat datang~ Kakak-kakak~" Date berlari menuju pintu kafe. "Kakak~ tunggu aku!"

Mitsunari pucet saat itu juga, _njerr ngeri, dasar bocah_.

"Oi, tolong isi ulang krim-"

Mitsunari berbalik badan. "Ha? Diem lu, dasar brengsek."

.

.

Mereka diem beberapa detik.

"Sana, isi ulang krim!" Cao Pi menendang Mitsunari keras.

"Gue salah apa? Mpe ditendang."

._.

Kling-kling

"Yay! Selamat datang, Kakak!"

.

"Hmph, A-aku tidak menunggumu, kok, tapi ada kursi kosong di pojok sana, jadi duduk sana."

.

"Jadi elu kembali lagi?" Mitsunari deg-deggan. "duduk saja, diam jangan ribut."

.

"Gue di kelilingi 3 banci..."

"Yang sabar, bentar lagi kok," Chunhua tetap setia tersenyum penuh arti.

.

 _Gue gayakin, bakal tahan kalau disuruh syuting beginian, kumohon_ next _chap rekuesnya yang normal~ yang tidak membuat otak si Nthor kepikiran mpe begini._

 _Btw, gue jadi ingin nyoba karakternya si Date,_ Mitsunari muter badannya "Cao Pi. _Oni._ " mukanya Mitsunari berubah menjadi muka merendahkan. "Chan."

Muncul perempatan di dahi Cao Pi, Cao Pi menendang pantat Mitsunari lagi. "MATI SANA!"

"MAAF!"

"Spageti untuk meja nomor 8." Zhong Hui berjalan melewati meja pelanggan yang membawa NDS.

"Ini gimana? Kok ga konek ke internetnya?" Zhong Hui lewat lagi.

"Mana-mana? Ko beneran ga bisa?"

Hui nyamperin meja itu, ngerebut NDS merah yang bermasalah dengan koneksi itu. "Jangan datang kesini kalau cuman main game!" pelanggan yang duduk disitu meminta maaf.

"INI! Lihat apa yang kulakukan pada karaktermu! Gini lalu begini! Akan kuhubungkan pada internet! Dan selesai," Zhong Hui membalikkan NDSnya memperlihatkan apa yang dia perbuat(?). "sebagai tes kutambahkan kamu jadi temanku! Berterima kasihlah!"

"Gue udah gakuat~ apalagi ini, berat, boing-boing. AAARGHH!"

Mitsunari ngipasin kepala Zhong Hui yang udah ngepul. "Sabar, Zhong Hui, salahkan otak si Nthor."

Date ngeliatan Mitsunari sama Zhong Hui sinis.

"Jangan lihat gue gitu, Mas. Gamungkinkan situ iri? Lagipula gue rata kok, guekan laki." Mitsunari meraba dadanya, kok kenyel ya. "OMEGAT! Kok adaan?!"

Muka sinis Date ngilang, senyum jahat muncul. "Aku kasian sama kalian, berdoa sajalah bisa dikempesin lagi tu dada. Makanya punya muka tuh yang _shota_."

Mereka diem.

"Udah malem, pulang yuk!" ajak Date ke dua banci yang masih meratapi nasib.

"Awas lu Da Ji, gue siksa lu, sampe lu bilang cara ngempesin ini."

"Udah, udah Mitsu jangan dendam dong."

"GUE MAU PULANG! END-IN CEPETAN! GUE KAGAK MAU MAIN PUMP WALAU GUE UDAH LATIHAN BUAT MAEN BEGETUAN SEBELUM SYUTING! GUE LEBIH RELA PAKE ROK DARIPADA MPE DI SUNTIK! Hah..hah.."

"Iya, iya udah en kok." Date ngepuk-pukkin pungguk Hui.

CUT!

"Bagus kalian bagus!" Nobunaga ngacungin jempol.

"Kalian berdua transgender aja ya? Udah cocok," Cao Cao ngacungin jempol terus mimisan.

"Boleh juga," Cao Pi ditampar keras sama Mitsunari, "OGAH GUE JADI ISTRI ELU!"

"MANA DA JI?! MANA SI PAWANG ULER?!"

"Ada yang mau nenangin Hui? Sebelum ni studio ancur?" tanya Nobunaga pada orang-orang yang sempat jadi pelanggan kafe.

Semuanya nengok ke Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei bingung. "Kok aku? kenapa ga Deng Ai? Kan Deng Ai ada, di pixiv lebih banyak dia sama Deng Ai lho daripada sama aku."

"Tapi Bapa maunya kamu, kan kalo sama Xun Yu dia sama Guo Jia, udeh sana."

Jiang Wei nyamperin Zhong Hui, bukannya nenangin Jiang Wei malah meluk Zhong Hui, empuk ya Wei, empuk ya? WOI! Jangan lemparin pedang HUI! Gue cuman narator butuh uang untuk makan. Yang merasa _innocent_ pada tutup mata, terus pada merapal mantra, "inimimpiinimimpi."

Nobunaga bersiul. "Tenang juga si Zhong Hui, jangan bayangin kalau si Hui ngusap-ngusap kepalanya Wei ya untuk orang normal kalian bakal merasakan sakit mata, dan mual-mual."

"Saya nyatakan chap kali ini end!"

END

Ga nyangka aku bakal dapet rekues anim yang belumku tonton(nunggu bisa ngebatch) jadi aku donlod dulu eps 1 ditonton dulu, jadi maaf ya kalau aneh ini juga baru pertama kali nge parodiin anime :v maaf kalau ga sesuai harapan, soalnya kalo ga gini, tanganku gatel huhu susah menahan hasrat terima kasih udah rekues, ada yang mau rekues lagi? Kalo ga ada next chap bakal grup WO ver facebook, nyehe. Tapi dengan senang hati kalo masih mau rekues tho tapi jangan salahhin kalau kalian mual-mual :"

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini~

 _see you again~_


	39. Facebook gagal

**SOAL DAKIMAKURA DIJUAL SECARA OFFICIAL SAMA KOEI INI EMANG BENER LHO TINGGAL CARI DI GUGEL THO :v ada yang mau beliin yang Cao Pi? Tapi udah abis stocknya :v**

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : humor menjurus

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review** :

 **RosyMiranto18**

Mitsunari: Abis lebih gede dari punya ehem, Nene-sama, terus cewe-cewe pada ngeliatin itu dengan tatapan iri. Suzuka-san kalau mau menggal, menggal Ieyasu aja gih gue terlalu cakep buat mati dengan cara begetu.

Nthor: asli itu menghibur Ka Rosy? Syukurlah aku kira itu bakal.. bikin anda minta cerita itu dihapus :" gegara itu aku malah ngedonlod batch Blend S.

Mitsunari: Setidaknya wujudku tetap rubah ga yang 'aneh'.

Kaihime: Yang ada Zhong Hui yang diapa-apain sama Jiang Wei, soalnya tubuh Zhong Hui gegara Da Ji jadi ngalahin bodi Nohime sama Zhang Chunhua :v kalo fanart cari di pixiv biasanya ada yang suka bikin genderbend.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Bayangin Zhong Hui jalan macam lagi catwalk terus tangannya mainin rambutnya.

Semoga dengan chap ini anda tidak mikir yang aneh-aneh ya :v

Kelanjutannya agak nista jadi jangan paksakan anda membaca ini

Beli Dakimakura gratis suntik Hormon

Selamat Membaca

 **Da Ji**

DIJUAL!

Dakimakura anak-anak SW DW, bagi kalian yang masih jomblo menuju ngenes beli sekarang! Sebelum kehabisan! LIMITED BARANGNYA!

DW:

Cao Pi

Zhong Hui

Guo Jia

Lu Xun

Yinping

Yuanji

SW:

Date Masamune

Yukimura Sanada

Mitsunari Ishida

Harga: Rp 800.000

GRATIS SUNTIK HORMON(yang mau aja)

Kalian bisa liat eksperimen gue kemarin!

Berminat? Tinggal hubungi gue lebih lanjut

Like Comment Share . 1 detik yang lalu

 **Sima Zhao** SIAPA YANG BERANI JUAL ISTRI GUE?! #ngacungingolok

 **Sima Shi** Jangan teriak-teriak di kamar, nanti kita di demo

 **Zhenji** Kemahalan itu, cuman sarungnya doang! TURUNIN HARGANYA! #dompetmeraung

 **Oichi** Bukannya Mbak, udah ada yang aslinya ya?

 **Zhenji** Yang aslinya selalu ngabur, selalu alesan mau maen gaple, PS, dll :")

 **Sima Yi** DA JI! Elu kudu tanggung jawab BABU GUE KAGA KELUAR DARI KAMAR ASRAMA GARA-GARA ELU! #OTWlabrakkamarDaJi

 **Sima Shi** Babeh ngurus banget, tapi beneran kemaren si Da Ji sadis banget nyuntiknya mpe overdosis, badannya si Zhong Hui jadi ga jauh beda sama si botol fanta rasa anggur XD dan menurut gue itu cup D

 **Zhenji** Jadi maksud lu tubuh gue kurang wah GITU!

 **Sima Shi** Masih WAH-an Emak gue kemana-mana **#ngabur**

 **Kaihime** Biasanya yang beli begetuan buat berimajinasi atau ga jadi bahan anu :v menganu guling kasian, gue kasian sama kalian yang jomblo :v

 **Sun Quan** Tapi Shi biasanya yang fisiknya berubahkan cewe kok cowo juga bisa?

 **Sima Shi** Gue bukan dokter jangan tanya gue, coba tanya ke Tong Pang aja

 **Cao Pi** Oh jadi ini kenapa kemarin si Da Ji ngambilin beberapa anak buat photoshoot kek artis-artis. Naikin harganya, masa gue dihargain 800 rebu sih

 **Kaguya** Kai maksudnya anu itu apa?

 **Kaihime** Kirain ente bakal protes -_-" dasar mentang-mentang cakep lu Pi, Kagu-chin Anu itu suatu kata yang tidak boleh dipakai saat ada orang-orang mesum :v

 **Oichi** Ambigu :v

 **Cao Pi** Apa hubungannya gue yang dihargain 800 rebu sama muka cakep gue? Kaihime Jangan mengotori pikiran anak polos

 **Kaihime** Kan biasanya gegara cakep hidupnya semena-mena gitu, gue kaga mengotori tapi memberi tempe biar dia ga mati penasaran

 **Cao Pi** Jadi lu mau ngajak gue berantem? Gue comblangin sama Zhuge Dan nyaho lu

 **Sima Shi** STOP! Kaihime Cao Pi Yang boleh ngepromosiin babu-babu gue cuman gue! Jangan kebanyakan maen WO3 lu Pi, ajak gue maen gitu #sujud-sujudkeCaoPi

 **Cao Pi** Kalo elu rela jadi cinderella gue selama setahun gue kasih elu maen sejam

 **Jia Xu** Btw, yang dirinya di jual belum pada muncul, tapi bener juga apalagi yang cewe-cewe satu 800 rebu kurang mahal **#cekisidompet**

 **Sima Shi** Sadis lu Pi :" gue doain lu cere sama si botol fanta rasa anggur

 **Cao Pi** kalo gitu gue sumpahin elu kaga punya bini seumur hidup lu, humuan aja sana lu inces sekalian sama adek lu

 **Sima Shi** Jangan gitu dong Pi :" sadis amet sih

 **Wang Yuanji** Diri gue kok dijual? Kata Da Ji cuman ingin bikin foto booklet

 **Lianshi** Yang Lu Xun boleh tuh :v kalo bisa gue saranin bikin parfumnya sekalian, biar bisa pada menggunakannya buat ngegaet coretseme-ukecoret cewe

 **Sun Ce** Bukannya ini grup khusus buat murid ya? Kok ada guru segala? KAK **Sun Quan** BU LIANSHI MAU SELINGKUH!

 **Okuni** Bahan anu para cowo jomblo :v tapi Yinping dikasih apa sampe bisa diajak foto gitu diatas kasur?

 **Date Masamune** DA JI! ELU DIMANEE?! GUE MAU PROTES MASA GUE DIHARGAIN 800 REBU!

 **Kaihime** kalian keknya rela aja dijual dalam bentuk sarung guling, protes cuman gegara harga, bukan karena.. kalian bakal jadi bahan anu

 **Sima Zhao** GUEEE KAGAK RELAAA ISTRI GUE DI JUAALLL MENDING GUE AJA YANG BELIII! # **ngacunginduitdaridompet**

 **Fu Xi** Kagak rela tapi dibeli, tapi yang Yinping keknya enak buat dipeluk#meluk-melukguling

 **Hanbreh Takenaka** Yang Cao Pi lebih enak dijadiin stiker, daripada sarung gitu, kalo ga ada tulisan _sample_ nya udah gue jual jadi stiker semua itu, kaya deh gue# **nebar-nebaruangdikasur**

 **Zhou Yu** Tadinya si Nthor mau gitu gegara liat harga 8.381 yen di toko onlen, tapi ga bakal di jual

 **NagaBlonde** Kenapa yang dijual cuman tiga manusia itu yang banyak cuman nax DW, masa cewe dari SW kalah bohaynya :" terus kenapa kaya Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian, Nobunaga kaga ada :v kan mayan tuh buat yang dendam atau ga buat nakutin orang

 **Zhao Yun** Dan apa maksudnya dengan gratis suntik hormon siapa yang rela di suntik hormon sama Da Ji, penuh dengan tipu, btw, ada yang liat Jiang Wei? Tadi pagi pas gue ke kelasnya ga ada

 **Kaihime** WAYOLO! Si Jiang Wei diapain kemaren! XD

 **Xiaoqiao** Jangan-jangan.. anu XD

 **Nu Wa** Kalian jangan mengotori status ini, banyak yang polos disini

 **Daqiao** Lagipula yang ada juga Zhong Hui yang diapa-apain sama Jiang Wei

 **Kaihime** WAYOOO! JIANG WEI KEMAREN KEMANA?! XD

 **Cao Pi** Kalian **Kaihime** **Xiaoqiao** jangan menggunakan emot begetu

 **Kaihime** Yang kamarnya sebelahan sama Zhong Hui sape? :v ada suara-suara aneh kagak

 **Motochika Chosoksate** Kaga tuh, lagipula Zhong Huikan sekamar sama Xiahou Ba masa anuanu sama Jiang Wei trisom dong? :v

 **NobuDragon Oda** SIAPA YANG NGOTORIN SI MOTCHIK MPE BEGINI?!

 **Xiaoqiao** Kayaknya si Motochika mabok fanart di pixiv lagi..# **tepokjidat**

 **Taigong Wang** Gue ngedenger kata "sakit" 10 kali kalo gasalah

 **Kaihime** Telinga lu tajem dah :v

 **Taigong Wang** Ga ga, itu gegara tembok sebelah kanan gue tipis, dan semalem gue malah gabisa tidur, tapi kemarin Xiahou Ba tidur di kamar Hanbei

 **Kaihime** WAYOLOOO! Tapi katanya kemaren pas si Jiang Wei ga sengaja meluk si Hui tangannya di borgol 2 lapis sama Da Ji diem-diem, tangan Zhong Hui juga# **cekcctvstudio**

 **Fu Xi** Jiang Wei menang banyak :v

 **Taigong Wang** Ga ga ga, cewe jejadian gitu yang dipeluk, eh tapi beneran seharian gue kagak liat Zhong Hui sama Jiang Wei

 **Kaihime** WAYOLOO! Siapa yang berani ngecek cctv kamar Zhong Hui? XD

 **Taigong Wang** Masa tiap kamar ada cctv? privasi dikemanain WOI! GUE JUGA MAU PROTES TEMBOK SEBELAH KANAN GUE TIPIS!

 **Zhou Yu** Mas, capsnya

 **Xiaoqiao** Bisa ajakan mereka masih tidur?

 **Kaihime** 'tidur'? Jadi.. Jiang Wei tidur diatas Zhong Hui gitu? Aduh gue kagak bisa mikir bener lagi :")# **RIPkepolosanku**

 **Xiaoqiao** Pa Cao Cao lagi cek cctv tiap kamar

 **Taigong Wang** Tolong hargai privasi orang :")

 **Xiaoqiao** Kata Pa Cao Cao Taigong Wang lagi berdiri depan kamar mandi setengah bugil sambil mantengin hapenya XD abis mandi Nak?

 **Taigong Wang** Bye, bye, privasiku :"( **Xiaoqiao** Iya Bu, saya abis mandi

 **Kaihime** Jadi? Jiang Wei kemana?

 **Xiaoqiao** Emm, anu XD itu gabisa dibahas ada anak kecil

 **Kaihime** Bohong ah

 **Xiaoqiao** Tau aja kalau saya bohong Nak Kai, Mereka lagi mencoba melepaskan diri :v jangan bayangin yang 'aneh' nanti anda sekalian tertawa, dan mual dadakan

 **Zhou Yu** Jadi gegara itu? Mereka ga keluar kamar? Btw Jiang Wei sekamar sama siapa?

 **Gracia** Katanya sama Lu Xun

 **Kaihime** WAYOLOOO!

 **Cao Pi** Daritadi elu yang paling heboh

 **Kaihime** JIANG WEI SELINGKUH!

 **Cao Pi** Kayaknya ada ngebentur kepalanya si Kai sampe gitu, -_-"

 **Gracia** Mabok fanart pixiv kali, atau ga kebanyakan minum sakenya Pa Ujimasa

 **Gan Ning** Btw, kenapa ini dari jualan dakimakura jadi ngomongin ginian?

 **Jia Xu** Bukannya Jiang Wei sekamarnya sama Xun Yu? Atas suruhan Pa Cao Cao?

 **Taigong** Wang WHO KNOWS? PRIVASI TOLONG :" **CABUT SEMUA CCTV** DI KAMAR MURID-MURID ANDA INI

 **Toshiie Maeda** kayaknya dia aibnya diumbar-umbar mulu mpe gitu, atau ga banyak yang doi sumputin

 **Taigong Wang** Tolong sumbang semen serela anda :" tembok kanan gue udah retak saking tipisnya otw roboh, GUE KAGAK BISA TENANG! Dari arah kamarnya si Zhong Hui ribut # **OTWlabrakkamarZhongHui**

 **Cao Cao** UDAH PADA TIDUR SANA! Dan **Taigong Wang** BESOK BAPA KASIH SEMEN MENTAH KAMU TAMBAL SENDIRI TUH TEMBOK!

 **NobuDragon Oda** JAM 11 BELUM PADA TIDUR GUE SIKAT LU SEMUA PAKE SIKAT WC GUE!

 _All the member of this group is offline_.

END!

MAAFF YA KALAU ANEH hehe baru pertama kali bikin format kaya fesbuk jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi :" btw maaf chapter ini gelo sangat, mau ada part 2nya? Atau ga? Aku buat part 2nya tergantung vote kalian well votenya yang kompak ya biar ga seri :v maaf telat soalnya ada kesalahan teknis :" file ga bisa di submit :" jadi kalo banyak typo maafkan say kopipaste ini :"


	40. GTA ONLEN (EDIT 7 JUTA KALI)

**Warning**

: kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : humor gelo gopean

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Mitsunari: kan itu berlakunya di sejarah (kibas rambut) disini ga berlaku udah kadaluarsa :v

Mitsunari: Rubah – Fox – Kitsune :v jangan geplak aeng (tiba-tiba muncul ekor, terus ekornya goyang kesana-kemari).

Da Ji: Enggak ada yang salah, Itu ramuannya saya yang bikin sendiri, anda mau coba? Dijamin besoknya anda jadi kaya Deng Ai :D

Taigong Wang: JANGAN DONG! Nanti ga rame, ntar ga ada yang bisa disuruh-suruh lagi. Gue ga bisa mensurathitamkan Zhong Hui :v

Gracia: Maaf ada kesalahan kebanyakan gunta ganti fendem :"c harusnya Ujiyasu.

Nthor: Oke tantangan di terima! Bat, terakhir nthor maen GTA ntu yang jadul yang ada ver indonya, jadi kalau ada kesalahan maafkan saya. Dan soal username mungkin unik cenderung aneh

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Maunya gimana? Beneran jadi cewek or no? _Straight or yaoi? Choose one_ :v

Jangan kasihani dia :v Zhong Hui tidak pantas di kasihani, WOI! JANGAN LEMPAR PEDANG SEMBARANGAN!

Kerjaan Om Cao Cao sama Kek Nobu agar bisa mengawasi murid-muridnya, positip tingking aje :v

Terima kasih sudah ngefavoritin, Nthor kira fenfik ini ga akan ada yang ngefavoritin(keinget chap1&2 yang mengerikan) :"

Nieh udah monggo dibaca~ :)

GTA Onlen aneh ver

Selamat Membaca

 **Da Ji**

DIJUAL!

Dakimakura anak-anak SW DW, bagi kalian yang masih jomblo menuju ngenes beli sekarang! Sebelum kehabisan! LIMITED BARANGNYA!

DW:

Cao Pi

Zhong Hui

Guo Jia

Lu Xun

Yinping

Yuanji

SW:

Date Masamune

Yukimura Sanada

Mitsunari Ishida

Harga: Rp 800.000

GRATIS SUNTIK HORMON(yang mau aja)

Kalian bisa liat eksperimen gue kemarin!

Berminat? Tinggal hubungi gue lebih lanjut

 _Like_ 80 _Comment Share_ . 69 hari yang lalu

 **Da Ji** Bu **Lianshi** berminat? **Date Masamune Cao Pi** gue naikin deh harganya jadi 1,5 :v tapi kalo gitu gabakal ada yang beli masa sarungnya doang mpe jutaan

 **Keiji Maeda** Perasaan baru kemaren di post kok tiba-tiba jadi 69 hari? WAH! Ada yang hack

 **Taigong Wang** Guise, tembok sebelah kanan gue roboh :" pagi-pagi gue dapet semen gratis dari Pa Cao Cao :) , dan otewe memperbaiki tembok kamar gue, tapi gue dapet foto so swit lho :v

 **Taigong Wang** _so sweetdotjpg_

 **Fu Xi** Kayaknya enak tuh buat blackmail :D # **ngesavefotonya**

 **Kaihime** Unncchh Jiang Wei di peluk sama mami Hui :v tapi ana menganut Jiang Wei di bawah :D

 **Xiaoqiao** Bah parah katanya hargai privasi elu sendiri pas tembok elu roboh, malah masuk ke kamar orang, tapi lucu juga ya mereka jarang-jarang akur biasanyakan kalo udah ketemu suka saling jotos :v

 **Daqiao** Tapi ga rame Zhong Hui udah balik ke semula

 **Kaihime** Tapi katanya itu bertahan selama setaunneun lho :D terus gue dapet bocoran dari **Da Ji** kalo mau langsung ilang efeknya harus..

 **Fu Xi** Harus?

 **Taigong Wang** Jangan bilang kudu…

 **Kaihime** _Who knows_? Kakak OSIS ganteng jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, banyak anak kecil

 **Sima Shi** Kalian daripada ngegosipin si Hui mending GTA nyok!

 **Taigong Wang** Gue no, kagak ada si Motochika kagak rame

 **Sima Shi** Emang si Motchik kenapa? Bukannya leptop doi udah bener

 **Taigong Wang** Gegara kemaren doi jadi di ruqiyah sama Pa Nobu sekarang, gue denger doi nangis meraung-raung

 **Sima Shi** Di ruqiyah pake paan?

 **Taigong Wang** Pake pelem horror, disuruh nonton BnP satu season

 **Sima Shi** Mukegile emang tuh guru, intinya ada yang mau maen GTA sama gue kagak?

.

.

.

 **Sima Shi**

JAHAT LU SEMUA GUE DIKACANG!

SS

Karena di kacang oleh temen-temennya Shi memutuskan untuk maen sendiri, doi nyalain komputer terus buka deh GTA. Pas doi maen, temen-temennya lagi pada maen, kampreto mereka semua.

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Kampreto emang kalian semua, ga ngajak-ngajak maen GTA!

 **CeGaBejad** **dotcom** Kite-kite udah dari subuh Shi! BEGADANG! Sampe rela dikunci di dalem lab kompu, sarapan makanin kabel bekas kek mie

 **DijualHapeSecond** Chara lu cacat Shi, paan MIKU HATSUNE :v

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Mang napa kalo gue pake Miku Hatsune kan sama warnanya sama kek klan gue, daripada lu chara Luka Megurine tapi bawanya kentongan :v ngecitnya cacat lu

 **DijualHapeSecond** Daripada lu! Kerjaan ngegeleng bule berbikini buat dapet uang# **bunuhMikuHatsunepakebazooka**

WASTED

 **DijualHapeSecond** _killed you_

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** ANJRET lu anak Sun Jian dijual seken, mana ada Luka ngebunuh besplennya# **gelengLukaMegurinepakemobiljeep**

 **CeGaBejad** **dotcom** Kalian malah saling jotos, jotos-jotosannya ntar aja di real life

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Diem lu pecinta Meiko, Daqiao- _sensei_ mau dikemanain?

 **DijualHapeSecond** Katanya ga suka Meiko, eh elu pake juga ternyata bejad lu CE :v

 **MasmunBukanMas-mas** Itu ada mobil van nangkring di parkiran nyolong yuk# **ngajarinyanggakbener**. **NagaBlondedariAsia** main yang bener jangan kebanyakan nonton pawer renjers, kerjaan lu sama kaya Shi dah, ngeggelengin bule berbikini mpe dapet bintang 5, mana ada Oichi ngeggelengin bule berbikini di pinggir jalan

 **NagaBlondedariAsia** Kan gue ini yang maen bukan elu, daripada elu kerjaan nyolongin mobil polisi, sampe dikejar heli

 **BukanMasotapiMaChao** Eh eh udah malem nih cari pocong dkk nyok

 **ToshiieBukanToshi-ie** Elu seneng banget nyari bangsa begetuan, mending hiking yuk, dan kenapa chara lu juga ikut berubah jadi pocong# **OTWkegunungtertinggi**

 **BukanMasotapiMaChao** Nyok, tapi yang ada penunggunya, kan rame tuh pocong hiking :v# **NgikuthikingbarengToshiieBukanToshi** - **ie**

 **MasmunBukanMas-mas** Yang ada bukannya sampe atas tapi malah jatuh terus gugulitikan, NGAKAK!# **ngebayanginpoconghiking**

 **DijualHapeSecond** Eh eh yang berusername **BukanAnakNakal** siapa? Bawa-bawa mobil ambulance terus nabrak tiang listrik? (dibacanya kek orang indo gabisa inggris)# **NgeliatinmobillewatbarengMikuHatsune**

 **NagaBlondedariAsia** Kasian tiang listriknya, TANDU! **#Oichilari-laribawasniperkeTKP**

 **CeGaBejaddotcom** perasaan yang punya kompu sendiri di kamar masing-masing cuman si pecinta Miku, Jiang Wei sama Cao Pi. Yang laenkan pada ngikut maen di lab komputer atau ga leptop sendiri, kalo yang punya PS4 cuman Cao Pi doang

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** JENG JENG JENG! Siapa hayo, jangan-jangan…

 **ToshiieBukanToshi-ie** Si Liu Shan kali, atau ga Lu Xun

 **FireLover02** Terakhir Lu Xun maen GTA, komputernya malah dibakar dia eggara ga berhasil ngecit, terus sama Daddy Jian ngelarang Lu Xun buat nyentuh komputer

 **AdekSSemoetCetargeleder-geleder** Setau gue Liu Shan gadibolehin maen GTA deh (bukasnepmatic) Selfie nyok~

 **NagaBlondedariAsia** Zhunei kali, Zhunei

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Zhunei lagi maen beginian -_-" ga mungkin

 **CeGaBejaddotcom** Yang ada di lab kompu sekarang cuman gue, Anakseken, Toshiie, Zhu Ran, Zhao, Masmun, sama Nagablonde

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** labrak aja si **BukanAnakNakal** lempar granat, BUNUH BUNUH!

DUAARR!

WASTED

 **FireLover02** _exploded you_

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** OEMJI ZHU RAN gue salah apa sama elu? Perasaan tadi gue masih nangkring di pinggir jalan nunggu mobil ferari(buat dicuri)lewat terus rampok CK terdekat bareng Luka# **MasukCKterdekatbarengLuka** # **Nodongpenjagakasirpakegolok**

 **DijualHapeSecond** (buka snepmatic, buka kamera depan) Nah Gays, balik lagi sama gue, kali ini gue bakal nge rekam berita hot, "Miku Hatsune Ngerampok CK" (ganti jadi kamera belakang, terus foto) Nah gays bisa diliat Miku yang lagi bokek terus rampok CK otw nyari bule berbikini

DOR!

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** _kill_ **DijualHapeSecond**

 **DijualHapeSecond**

NJER! GUE SALAH APA SHI?!

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Abis lu bawa-bawa hobi gue mulu

DOR!

WASTED

 **DijualHapeSecond** _killed you_

 **AnakSulungBabehSS**

Bales dendam dah lu ma gue

 **MasmusBukanMas-mas** Et dah daripada elu berantem ke depan toko dah, gue udah naik mobil van mau ikut ndak nyusul Ma Chao sama Toshiie?

Shi menjalankan si Miku loncat dari atap CK terus ngedeket ke mobil van yang dinaiki si Masmun, pas pintunya baru kebuka mobilnya jalan, otomatis si Miku kagak jadi masuk, mobil vannya ninggalin si Miku, Lukanya udah masuk duluan.

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Bah! gue dibuli sama si Mas-mas bermata satu

 **MasmunBukanMas-mas** Mangap Shi, dikejar polisi gue

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Jangan ninggalin dong, elu bintang berapa she tadi gue sampe liat tank segala ngejar lu, dasar bocah 14 tahun, maen GTA yang bener jangan bertindak kriminil

Si Miku mengejar mobil van dengan semangat 200, eh digeleng sama mobil vannya, karena kesal si Miku ngelempar granat ke mobil van, eh malah si Miku yang meledak.

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** _committed suicide_

 **FireLover02** Bah cacat lu Shi mau bunuh kite-kite malah jadi bunuh diri

Si Miku lari lagi mengejar mobil van, dengan terpaksa doi nyolong mobil jeep ijo eek kuda buat ngintilin mobil van yang sudah menggelengnya tadi, udah tuh ngintilin mobil van, sesampainya di gunung tempat Toshiie, dan Ma Chao berada. Si Miku maksa naik gunung pake jeep.

 **BukanMasotapiMaChao** Guise gue berhasil selfie sama kuntilanak :v

 **ToshiieBukanToshi-ie** Gue juga ngikut selfie sama kunti gaes

 **MasmunBukanMas-mas** Sekalian aje kalian selfie sekeluarga tuh

 **NagaBlondedariAsia** Btw, si pocong gimana caranya megang hape tangan aja di dalem, kagak gerak, terus pas manjat gimana caranya? Kan pocong loncat-loncat ga ada pocong jalan sambil kaki keiket

 **BukanMasotapiMaChao** Pake imajinasi lu aja Nagamasa

 **AdekSSemoetCetargleder-gleder** AAHHHH! Keluar-keluar si Miku dari mobil malah gugulitikan mengikuti jejak Pocong yang sempet ngikut hiking :v

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Yah, yah gue jatuh yahhh, Njerrr! Kagak selese selese jatuhnya. MAU SAMPE KAP-

WASTED

 **DijualHapeSecond** _murdered you_

 **AnakSulungBabehSS**

NJERRR ANAK SEKEN!

 **DijualHapeSecond** Biar cepet :v kembali dari acara jatuhnya

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Bah parah lu, gue jadi balik lagi di bawahkan!

Si Miku kembali memanjat gunung, Si Miku loncat-loncat, eh terus jatuh lagi, gegara ditabrak sama mobil (s)Edan warna merah, Si Miku gugulitikan lagi ga berhenti.

 **DijualHapeSecond** Miku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi

 **AdekSSemoetCetargleder-gleder** Miku gugulitkan luka dalam

 **MasmunBukanMas-mas** Miku tersesat dan terus gugulitikan

 **NagaBlondedariAsia** Miku tanpa Shi butiran debu

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Njerr kalian semua!

Miku bangkit, terus si Miku ngebunuhin satu-satu pake sniper.

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** _kill his friends_

 **AnakSulungBabehSS**

RASAIN LU SEMUA! MWAHAAHHA!

SS

TING TONG!

 _"Kalian yang lagi maen GTA, berhenti, masuk sekolah bukannya maen GTA."_

SS

 **FireLover02** Emang sekarang jam berapa?

 **MasmunBukanMas-mas** jam 8 pagi…

 **FireLover02** Chao, Tos bukannya hari ini.. tepatnya pagi ini pelajaran PKN ya?

 **BukanMasoTapiMaChao** Iye, Ran sekarang PKN… Pa Sun Jian..

 **ToshiieBukanToshi-ie** Abis ini kita, jadi makanan harimau dong :")

 **MasmunBukanMas-mas** Nagamasa pagi ini… njerr gua baru inget sekarang pel PA NOBUNAGA!

 **NagaBlondedariAsia** Dadah Ichi… semoga akang bisa ketemu kamu lagi nanti :")

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Tuh kena karma kan, Anak seken pagi ini pel apa?

 **DijualHapeSecond** Kimia bosqu :")

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Mati gua :") bye frens gue mau mandi terus berangkat skul

 **AdekSSemoetCetargleder-geleder** Sekarang pel Bu Nohime :") Saya mau bolos aja bai bai manteman~

 **CeGaBejaddotcom** Bye~ gue juga mau ngikut bolos~

Mereka yang niat sekolah langsung mandi gradak gruduk sana-sini kecuali yang terkunci di lab komputer, ga mandi ga sikat gigi berbekalkan buku kosong satu mereka langsung ngibrit ke kelas masing-masing, Zhao sama Ce? Oh tuh anak tutup GTA lanjut liat grup fesbuk, teladan sekali anak-anak ini, lebih baik bolos daripada tidur di kelas saat pelajaran MTK.

END GAJE

HEYAAA! Ka Rosy maaf ya kalo ga sesuai harapan :"D terakhir saya maen GTA tuh waktu masih GTA jadul jadi ini sambil nonton yutuber yang main GTA onlen, tenks for de rekues eniwey, jadi kalau ada kesalahan maafkan ana :" maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran kopipaste lagi :"


	41. GTA Onlen 2

**Warning**

: kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Maaf kalau anda merasakan sedikit bumbu **sho-ai** tangan saya agak gatel :")

 **Genre** : humor gelo gopean

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review** :

 **RosyMiranto18**

Shi: Gue ga ngefans kok cuman iseng aja pake Miku, gue tau vocaloid juga dari Yuanji. Luka? Sama dong sama anak sekennya Pa Sun Jian.

Da Ji: anda berminat dengan dakimakura? GAMBAR APAPUN BISA! Tapi kalau gambarnya rekues harganya mahal begete lho hehe, mau sekalian suntik hormonnya?

Shi: Grotti? Maaf di tv asrama lagi bertebaran iklan mobil ferari, well dan si Nthor juga cuman hapal kalo engga ferari, chevrolet, jazz, hyundai, sedan. Dan itu juga suka gatau kalo itu satu famili.

Nthor: Semoga menghibur, soalnya saya rada ragu untuk chap kali ini, maafkan.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Saya paling senang membuli Shi, cogan paling enak itu dibuli kalo ga di OOC-in

Ga ga ga, anda ga salah baca cuman kemaren saya diedit terus, soalnya ini kopas, gabisa publis seperti biasa, maaf kalau bikin anda keliru.

Beneran lucu? Syukurlah.. saya agak ragu soalnya.

Anda kangen sama mereka? Di chap kali ini Shi bakal maksa mereka ikut maen.

Terima kasih sudah setia membaca, dan menunggu fanfic ini apdet!

GTA Onlen

Part 2: Bukannya balapan tapi balas dendam

Selamat Membaca

Sehabis kena damprat Babehnya gegara masuk jam 8, pulang-pulang Shi malah mampir ke lab komputer, ples maksa si kembar beda kerajaan, Nelayan nyasar, Pengamen, Banci ikal sama Istrinya Nu Wa maen GTA onlen.

"Maksa amet sih lu, gua ada PR nieh."

"Bentaran doang, kita main Gfred."

"Iye dah ayo."

Posisi duduk mereka menclok-menclok, dan gamau pada deketan katanya biar kerasa onlen. Ini denah duduk mereka dimana.

(1) Shi - Kosong - Kosong - Kosong - Kosong - Xun Yu

(2) Taigong Wang – Kosong – Kosong - Motochika

(3) Kosong - Jiang Wei- Kosong

(4) Zhong Hui - Kosong - Fu Xi

Mereka nyalain komputer, buka GTA onlen, mereka udah siap ngeres(baca: race).

STFMXJZ

Pertama balap pake sepeda

1

.

 **BabehTirisiNelayan**

Bah! Kagak nyangka elu pake Miku Hatsune :v

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Kan kereaktip dikit, daripada elu jol chara fendem Pa RT paan Hitachi, jadul

 **BukanAnakEnyakBabeh** Seenggaknya ga pake Miku, jangan-jangan elu pake Miku biar bisa liat pansunya, NGAKU LU!

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** DIEM LU! Pancingan berjalan, gue kagak nyangka ternyata lu PEDO! Chara RIN KAGAMINE! Dan Lu Mot kenapa chara lu betmen?

 **PengamenBersuaraEmas** Suka-suka gue

2 setengah

.

 **TheChosenOne**

Udah-udah jangan teriak-teriak

 **BukanAnakNakal** Usernamenya pasti ga jauh dari itu, norak

 **TheChosenOne** Diem lu Xun, kenapa lu charanya Cao Cao?

 **BukanAnakNakal** Seenggaknya, enggak pake Liu Bei :v Lu niat menghancurkan status benevolent dari Pa Liu Bei?

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** TERNYATA ELU XUN?! Yang tadi pagi abis nabrak tiang listrik pake ambulance

 **UkeHarem** Sudah-sudah, udah mau mulai tuh

2

 **BukanAnakEnyakBabeh**

Jiang Wei? Kenapa nama usename lu gitu?

 **UkeHarem** Dibikinin sama Zhao Yun, tapi aku ga ngerti sama arti usernamenya, apa itu uk-

 **BukanAnakEnyakBabeh** Jiang Wei.. ternyata si Yun bejad juga kenapa chara lu Hide-

3

GO!

 **AnakSulungBabehSS**

EH UDAH MULAI TUH!

Si Miku, sama Rin saling tabrak-menabrak, saling nyikut satu sama lain, Si Miku ngerem, Rin malah ngelaju cepet ke kiri, jatuh ke laut.

 **BukanAnakEnyakBabeh** Bah Shi, kamvreto lu gue malah nyemplungkan

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Salah sendiri nabrakin ke gue duluan kena karmakan lu

 **BabehTirisiNelayan** Eh eh kenapa ini gue nyemplung bareng sepeda jalanannya buntu WOE!#Hitachikelelepdilaut

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Kan kita kudu berenang juga biar sampe ke checkpointnya, ketahuan, gapernah maen GTA onlen

 **BabehTirisiNelayan** Gue PERNAH maen tapi ga sampe balapan

Kedua Berenang

Disini normal ga ada adegan jotos-jotosan, cuman.. Si Hitachi di bacok sama si Miku pas udah sampe darat.

 **BabehTirisiNelayan** KENAPA GUE DIBACOK BANGSYAT?!

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** _kill_ **BabehTirisiNelayan**

 **AnakSulungBabehSS**

Ssstt.. ada anak polos

Udah sampe di jalan besar Miku ga sengaja mukul Rin eh malah berujung tawuran kecuali si Hideri sama Cao Cao, Mereka ga nyolong mobil maupun motor, Mereka balap lari mpe checkpoint di gunung pasir, contohlah mereka kalau maen GTA, ga nyolong, ga rampok, persis kek anak inosen.

 **BukanAnakEnyakBabeh** NGAJAK TAWURAN LU?! # **nembakMikupakeshotgun**

 **BukanAnakEnyakBabeh** _kill_ **AnakSulungBabehSS**

 **AnakSulungBabehSS**

WANJER! TADIKAN GA SENGAJA! AWAS LU GUE HARAKANAN LU! MANGFUS LU # **nebasRinpakekatanapenuhnafsu**

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** _harakanaed_ **BukanAnakEnyakBabeh**

 **PengamenBersuaraEmas**

RASAKAN HOLE IN ONE GUE! # **BetmenngebacokHitachipaketongkatgolep**

 **BabehTirisiNelayan** BANGSYAT LU TUKANG NGAMEN DEKET INDOAPRIL!# **balesbacokHitachipaketongkatbesbol**

 **TheChosenOne** Kenapa kalian malah tawuran -_-" ditinggal tuh sama Hideri sama Cao Cao

 **PengamenBersuaraEmas** Elu sendiri diem doang

 **TheChosenOne** Lagi nyari mobil gue

JEDAAAAR!

OBLITERATED!

 **AnakSulungBabehSS**

SIAPA

 **BabehTirisiNelayan** YANG

 **BukanAnakEnyakBabeh** MAENIN

 **PengamenBersuaraEmas** ORBITAL CANON?!

 **TheChosenOne** disini ada _username_ asing, **EnglishShot170** siapa? Untung gue ga lagi deket kalian

 **BukanAnakNakal** Siapa lagi kalo bukan si blonde edan yang pinter main biliard

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** JANGAN-JANGAN tuh anak maennya pake PS4 Cao Pi, KAGAK ADILLL GUE JUGA INGIN!

 **BukanAnakEnyakBabeh** Uuunnnch yang belum pernah megang _joystick_ PS4

 **BabehTirisiNelayan** PS3 aja belum kesampean gimana PS4?

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** DIEM LU! HITACHI RIN KAGAMINE! RASAIN INI!# **ngeshinratensei**

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** _shinratenseid_ **BabehTirisiNelayan**

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** _shinratenseid_ **BukanAnakEnyakBabeh**

 **PengamenBersuaraEmas**

Sejak kapan Miku bisa ngeshinratensei? Kebanyakan nonton Pa RT lu Shi

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Gue chibaku tensei nyaho lu betmen nyasar

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** _chibakutenseid_ **PengamenBersuaraEmas**

 **PengamenBersuaraEmas**

BANGSYAT LU MIKU!

UkeHarem Umm.. Aku udah nyampe _checkpoint_ terakhir

 **TheChosenOne** Pantes di layar gue sekarang ada Hideri lagi tebar cium jauh

 **PengamenBersuaraEmas** UDAH END KAN NI RES?! GUE MENUNTUT BALES DENDAM SAMA SI MAS-MAS BLONDE EDAN DI UJUNG SANA!

 **TheChosenOne** JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI LAB KOMPUTER PLISSS! Udahlah kagak disensor

 **PengamenBersuaraEmas** LU JUGA TERIAK-TERIAK! MINTA SUNTIK HORMON LAGI AJA LU BANCI!

 **TheChosenOne** DIEM LU PENGAMEN ALPHABET!

 **PengamenBersuaraEmas** JANGAN BAWA-BAWA TEMPAT TONGKRONGAN GUA! LU SENDIRI SUKA MANGKAL DI PANGKALAN OJEG! PAKEAN KETAT NGEPAS SAMA BADAN!

 **TheChosenOne** ENAK AJA WAKTU ITU DISURUH JADI DRIVER OJEG! DAN JANGAN BAWA-BAWA KOSTUM YANG DIDESAIN KOEI BUAT GUE!

 **BabehTirisiNelayan** WOOII SETOP KASIAN SI JIANG WEI BERBUSA NOH MULUTNYA!

Barisan kesatu sama kedua ngeliat ke belakang, Jiang Wei udah pingsan di kursi dengan mulut penuh dengan busa deterjen molotok.

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** WAYOLO! Tanggung jawab anak Pa Liang pingsan

 **BukanAnakEnyakBabeh** WAYOO! Tanggung jawab

Xun Yu beranjak dari komputernya, berjalan mendekat ke Jiang Wei, Xun Yu melihat komputer Jiang Wei, gambar kuntilanak muncul dari layar _full screen_ lagi.

 **BukanAnakNakal** Ini siapa yang masang jebakan di komputer ini? kasian si Jiang Wei kena beginian

 **BabehTirisiNelayan** Kirain kenapa, tapi kalo ketauan Pa Liang yang bikin itu bakal disamber petir 3 kali

 **BukanAnakEnyakBabeh** Yang terakhir di lab kompu siapa?

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Setau gue terakhir itu kelas adek gue 1-3, masa si Wukong?

 **BukanAnakNakal** _Who knows_? Biasa aja elu sendiri yang masang buat adek lu tapi gagal, dan elu lupa

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Segelo gelonya aing, aing gamungkin ngoprek-ngoprek komputer sekolah, kalo punya sendiri sih gapapa

 **PengamenBersuaraEmas** Mending Baringin aja dulu si Jiang Wei Xun, terus lu matiin komputer yang lu pake sama yang Jiang Wei pake. Lu jaga Jiang Wei aja

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Sementara kita sisanya BALAS DENDAM SAMA SI BLONDE EDAN YANG SEENAK JIDAT NEMBAK KITA PAKE ORBITAL CANON!

Xun Yu nurut aja sama Motochika, daripada doi di nina boboin sama Mugen Kodokunya Orochi terus meledak kaya kelas 1-3 mending doi nurut, insting _surviver_ nya mengatakan demikian.

 **TheChosenOne** Gue kagak kena lho ya

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Intinya lu tetep kudu ngikut ngelabrak si **EnglishShot170** , atau ga gue sebar foto lu yang lagi showeran pake gayung

 **TheChosenOne** Jahat lu Shi, pake acara ngancem, Shi.. gue gatau kalo elu _stalker_ , DAN KENAPA ELU BISA DAPET FOTO ITU?!

 **AnakSulungBabehSS** Gue punya banyak mata Hui, jadi lu tetep ikut ngontrok si **EnglishShot170**

 **TheChosenOne** Iyedah, asal aja lu janji ga nyebar kegiatan gaje gue itu

STFMZ

Xun Yu yang sudah merasa pusing dengan teriakan-teriakan, dan bosen memutuskan keliling lab komputer, dia menemukan sebuah kepala yang gerak-gerak di pojok kanan, kepalanya berwana pirang terus gerak ngangguk-ngangguk kaya yang lagi dugem. Xun Yu mendekat ke sana.

"Guo Ji-"

"Ssstt..."

Xun Yu diem dulu, mikir kalo dia ngasih tau mereka dia dapet apa terus doi juga mikir kalo dia ga ngasih tau tentang ini, apa yang dia dapet dari mereka.

Ngasih tau = Ga kena jotos

Gak Ngasih tau = Kena jotos bareng sama Guo Jia

Akhirnya Xun Yu lebih memilih memberitahu temannya.

"Hei, manteman gue nemu tersangkanya nieh."

"DIMANA XUN?! KAN LU UDAH GA MAEN!"

"Jangan teriak Shi sakit telinga gue, ada di pojok kanan lab komputer."

"Hah?"

Yang masih fokus maen GTA berdiri, terus pada ngebalik 180 derajat, mata penuh dendam langsung tertuju ke pojok kanan, aura seram memenuhi lab komputer.

"Lu jahat Xun."

"Maaf, gue kagak mau ikut kena jotos mereka." Xun Yu jalan ke deket pintu lab komputer sambil gendong Jiang Wei. "Manteman, ingat ya jangan memporak porandakan lab komputer, kalau pake komputer yang abis di bakar Lu Xun boleh tuh sama kabel yang abis digigitin sama Sun Ce tadi pagi."

Blam

Glek

"AMPUN!"

"BACOK DIA TANPA AMPUN MANTEMAN!"

"Gue cuman disuruh ikut doang, jadi maafin gue ya Ji, aib gue ditangan Shi soalnya."

"MATI SANA LU!" Motochika ngambil monitor gosong, terus masukin ke kepalanya Guo Jia.

"Hmph, awas aja lu ketauan pake Orbital Canon gue yang bakal lempar elu ke luar angkasa."

"Manteman, matiin komputer, kita balik ke asrama masing-masing tinggalin aja tuh bule disini."

Setelah mereka mematikan komputer mereka keluar. Shi ngacungin kunci sambil pasang senyum lebar.

"Shi, jangan-jangan tuh kunci lab komputer."

"Kakak OSIS kita ini pinter, iyess ni kunci lab komputer yang abis gue colong dari Pa Lingming."

"Berani amat lu, nyolong dari Pang De."

"HAHAHA! Guo Jia besok lu sarapan kabel bekas ye, lab komputer gue kunci!"

Dikunci tuh lab komputer sama Shi, mereka pun kembali ke asrama dengan damai.

"JANGAN KUNCI GUEEEE! AWAS LU SHI! KENA KARMA TAU RASA LU!"

END Gaje egen

HUWAA! KENAPA GA BISA NGESUBMIT DOKUMEN KAYA BIASA :"( JADI UNTUK KESEKIAN KALINYA INI KOPIPASTE, jadi kalo banyak typo maafkeun, rekues kali ini menantang sekali, dan agak ragu kalo ini bakal menghibur anda-anda sekalian, maaf kalo rada aneh, rada bingung bikinnya gimana jadi nyampur begini formatnya, well kayaknya terakhir publis cerita tanggal 31 karena saya sudah mulai sekolah lagi, dan pasti banyak tugas menanti, biasa anak kelas 3 yang mau OTW UN :") jadi kalau ada waktu luang saya akan bikin cerita publis cerita. Soal itu hitachi itu bukan typo lho cuman Nthor memplesetkannya jadi merek kulkas, dan Pa RT itu naRuTo.

Tenks for de rekues

 _see you again~_


	42. Fesbuk Gagal part 2

**Kali ini saya ga ngerem, saya sudah rada cape untuk mengeremnya, jadi maafkan untuk reader cowo jangan baca chap ini dan chap depan, kalau masih mau maksa baca, jangan salahkan saya kalo anda muntah, dan pusing dadakan** **Untuk readers cowo cuman boleh baca sampe balesan ripyu doang, jangan dipaksa, saya ga ngerem kali ini**

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : humor menjurus

 **Rate** : T ( **chap depan keknya T menuju M** )

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review** :

 **RosyMiranto18**

Da Ji: 2,5 jt jadinya kalau gitu, oke aku akan berhenti, bisa saja anda mau kaya Deng Ai gitu biar keliatan macho :v tolong turunkan gergaji itu, kalo engga saya pinjem wheeled halberd punya Li Dian.

Xun Yu: anda tidak mengira diriku ini Lu Xunkan? Mentang-mentang Shi ngomongnya "lu Xun." itu bukan typo tapi karena engga enak kalo pake Yu jadi Xun :" jadi tolong bedakan antara Lu Xun, dan lu Xun.

Nthor: maafkan kalau ga sesuai :" saya lieur tidur juga kurang gegara si Nobunaga minta makan tiap jam 6 pagi, jadi yang biasanya bangun jam set 9 jadi jam 6 terus :" jadi maafkan kalau ga sesuai.

Shi: Nama usernamenya terlalu keren :" mataku silau.

Guo Jia: Jadi elu yang main yang jadi gue, padahal kemaren gue lagi enak maen de sims, eh malah digebuk, gue kira gue digebuk karena bikin hamil anggota keluarga Wei di de sims (dupak-dupak Katelyn pake dapeng rod).

Nthor: Haahh~ kali ini saya sarankan untuk anda tidak membaca chap kali ini, karena saya tidak mengerem, yang terpikir di otak saya, saya ketik, soal itu… kayaknya mereka hanya menjadi pemain pembantu, silahkan saja kirim profilnya ke email saya.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Terima kasih, kata" menghibur itu membuat saya bahagia :"D

Sayakan peka :v makanya saya munculkan mereka.

Jangan geregetan gitu dong takutnya anda keringetan dan dikira ortu anda, anda sakit.

Ini diaa~ lanjutannya

jangan panggil saya kakak :v asa aneh

Fesbuk Gagal

part 2: Ngelantur, dan Pengumuman untuk chap depan

Selamat Membaca

 **Guru Dilarang Masuk Khusus Murid dan Staff SLB CN**

691 _Member_ _Events_ 10 _Photos_ 3 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video Ask_

 **Group Info**

Diperuntukan Hanya untuk orang-orang Berkebutuhan Khusus, Guru Dilarang Masuk, Yang MERASA normal silahkan pergi, MERASA WARAS? Kalian bisa masuk sini.

#TertandaKetosGantengCN

Post

 **ZhaoEmoet** Kenapa grup info gitu banget -_-" siapa yang hack pilihannya macem-macem gitu

 _Like_ _Comment_ _Share_ 17 abad yang lalu

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** Kemana aja lu Zhao, emang udah dari dulu grup info gitu

 **IcePrince** Kan yang laen juga merasanya WARAS bukan NORMAL

 **IcePrinceBabysitter** Termasuk elu

 **IcePrince** Yein aja yang diatas

 **Date Masmun** Berarti kita berkebutuhan khusus dong? WAPARA TUH KETOS SYILAN

 **Kaihime** Kalian, pagi-pagi udah on aje

 **IcePrinceBabysitter** pasti elu mau ngeggosip ye?

 **Kaihime** Pinter deh Mitsu, eh, kemaren yang ngunci pintu lab komputer siapa? Kasian si Guo Jia mpe teriak-teriak gitu, terus katanya ada yang pasang jebakan betmen di komputer

 **IcePrince** Bukan gue, kalo yang itu paling Shi

 **IcePrinceBabysitter** Bukan gue, kalo yang itu paling Shi

 **Date Masmus** Bukan gue, kalo yang itu paling Shi

 **ZhaoEmoet** APALAGI GUE! Gue ga pernah bisa hack cuman bisa maen de sims doang, si Wukong kali

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** GUE INOSEN WOE! Lagipula di kelas gue kagak ada pelajaran TIK

 **Kaihime** Itu duaan kopipaste dah -_-"

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** Btw, **Kaihime** lu dapet darimana berita gitu, tapi soal Guo Jia itu gue yang ngunci :v

 **Kaihime** Dari abang Fuuma tercintjah, awas lho Shi lu di sikat sama Jia Xu nyaho LU!

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** HEH **Kaihime** denger ye, jangan maen pair-in orang seenak jidat

 **Himi-chan** Salahkan fanart Pixiv Ka Shi, jijik sih tapi kok baper ya pas baca komiknya :"v

 **InaHime** Guo Jia punya Xun Yu woe :v

 **MbakOkuni** Jia Xu punya Mori, no protes gabisa diganggu gugat # **MAKSA**

 **Nene jangan di tambah huruf N** Guo Jia sama Xu Shu!

 **Wang Yuanji** Mori sama Xu Shu no protes!

 **KunoichiNinNinNin** Fa Zheng sama Xu Shu!

 **ZhaoEmoet** Gue kagak nyangka ternyata istri gue... diam-diam :")

 **Nuwa'sBroHusband** KALIAN! BALIK KE HABITAT GIH MEREKA MASIH LURUS WOE!

 **IcePrince** Kalian korban pixiv semua -_-" pesan moral: jangan nyari fanart di pixiv nemu yang 'aneh' udah tamat otak kalian

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** Gue kagak nyangka Guo Jia ngeharem, semua strategis diembat, eh tapi Guo Jia ngembat Cao Cao juga kalo ga salah

 **SunThree** Eh, gue nemu fanart Guo Jia sama Cao Pi XD # **scrolldiscoverydipixiv**

 **JoanOfArcs** GUEE DOSA APA?! NEMU SAMPLE KOMIK XUN YU NYEMEIN GUO JIA :") # **gerustanah**

 **Magoicih Saekah** Sejak kapan Joanku yang polos jadi gini?#shock

 **Date Masmun** ITU BAHASA! SIAPA YANG MENODAI CEWE POLOS DIATAS

 **MbakOkuni** Yang masih waras pergi! Syuh, ayo~ para fujoshi bangkit!

 **Kaihime** Mas, gue punya fanart elu sama Babehnya Shi :v gue sebar disini kalo elu protes kite-kite menodai mereka :v # **janganditirugaes**

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** WAPARA LU! **Kaihime** BAWA-BAWA BABEH GUE!

 **SenyumGue mengalihkanDuniaKalian** MENODAI LEBIH PARAH DARI PADA TRISOM!

 **Date Masmun** SARAP LU! Kaihime DAN LU KETOS BANGSYAT KICK-IN NI CEWE-CEWE FUJO!

 **SenyumGue MengalihkanDuniaKalian** Oh~ tidak bisa merekakan satu sekolah sama kite-kite

 **Kaihime** GAES! Gue nemu pair langka  KETOS KITA sama NEZHA XD

 **SenyumGue MengalihkanDuniaKalian** Lu nyebut itu lagi beneran gue kick dari ni grup

 **Kaihime** Hiii syerem gaes, oh iya ente mah sama Shuuten Doji ya :v

 **Kaihime** _sent a photo_

 **Sanzang** JANGAN SAMPE ADA PD DIANTARA KITA HANYA KARENA FOTO!

 **Nu Wa** Ga nyangka ternyata, diam-diam kamu udah kisu sama si Setan merah itu.. # **GASP**

 **SenyumGue mengalihkanDuniaKalian** ITU FANART PLIS! ENYAK JANGAN PERCAYA! JANGAN PERCAYA SAMA SI Kaihime! :")# **byebyeprivasi**

 **ArtisIklanKulitManggis** Tumben rame~ sudahlah daripada jomblo mending kalian saling makan aja :)

 **SunSeken** Kukira Gracia polos :")

 **SunFirst** Jangan lihat dari sampul

Sun **Three** _sent a photo_

 **Kaihime** Kenapa eskrim batangan selalu membuat otak ga bisa berpikir lurus?

 **Oichi** Karena dimaju mundurkan :v

 **MbakOkuni** PLISS! Wat de mining of dimaju mundurkan XD

 **JoanOfArc** Dimaju mundurkan itu seperti memakan pisang

 **Kaihime** Makan pisang mah gausah di maju mundurin, DIGIGIT! XD

 **JoanOfArc** Nanti kasian dong sama semenya kalo digigit, nanti ga bisa nojos uke

 **MbakOkuni** Kalo gitu nanti keburu keluar di mulut kalo di gigit

 **Kaihime** Lu kate Eclair -_-"

 **ArtisIklanKulitManggis** Coba suruh Lu Xun atau ga Xiahou Ba makan es krim batangan dengan muka polosnya, lihatlah reaksi para seme

 **Kaihime** Kasian dong kalo gitu, di geng beng nanti XD tapi para seme kudu bersih biar tidak ada kesalahan teknis :v

 **JoanOfArc** Seme yang baik itu bisa menjaga kesehatan sang uke, tidak seenaknya ngegas

 **Kaihime** Mungkin itu tidak akan berlaku untuk Cao Pi, doikan.. hampir menjurus ke seme sadistik

 **JoanOfArc** Mungkin Zhao Yun kudu siap kapanpun dimanapun :D

 **MbakOkuni** Itu namanya penyiksaan, Tapi kalau seme macam Jiang Wei, kan tuh anak suka maen nyosor tuh, terakhir, ga sengaja liat Jiang Wei minum kola lalu

 **Kaihime** PASIEN DISEMBUR! BYUUR!

 **MbakOkuni** Bukan! Jiang Wei bukan dukun macam Kakek Zhang Jiao

 **Oichi** Kan nyosornya ke bibir bukan ke anu

 **JoanOfArc** Paan anu? Apakah tinggi badan, bahu, leher, tangan, atau kaki?

 **Kaihime** Menurut imajinasi, dan pikiran masing-masing, kan kalo anu itu dimisalkan jadi kaki, jadi anunya panjang karena keturunan :v

 **JoanOfArc** Anunya Motochika kurus tuh, gue maksud kaki ya~

 **Oichi** anunya vertikal, kan serem kalo horizontal :v

 **MbakOkuni** Yang ada itu kelebihan lemak kakinya

 **PelukisTerkenal** Kenapa jadi pada ngomong beginian?

 **Oichi** Tuh ada Kak Ma Dai, mau pair anda jadi kenyataan? Minta Kak Ma Dai membuatnya menjadi 3D, _trust me it's works_ # **ngiklan**

 **Kaihime** Tapi warnanya item doang :"D

 **Oichi** Tinggal kasih pewarna ;)

 **PelukisTerkenal** GUE KAGAK NERIMA JASA LUKIS BEGITUAN!

 **InaHime** Aku kecewa :"( padahal besok mau minta gambarin Guan Ping sama Guan Suo R18

 **PelukisTerkenal** WOI! Gue tidak menganut apa yang kalian anut, jadi jangan paksa gue bikin gambar nista, gue nyarinya yang seiman

 **Xingcai** Seiman? Ma Chao seiman tuh, sama-sama mengabdi pada Tuan Liu Beikan?

 **PelukinTerkenal** Masa ngeraep sepupu sendiri… GUE BUKAN INCES!# **bantingkanvas**

 **Sanzang** Suatu saat disaat anda sudah terlalu lama ngezomblo saia yakin anda akan memakan sepupu anda

 **PelukisTerkenal** JANGAN DOAIN GUE YANG ANEH-ANEH

 **Justice MaChao** Katanya bakal ada pengumuman siapa yang udah dapet spoilernya dari Nthor?

 **Oichi** Tuh panjang umur Ka Ma Chao dateng

 **Justice MaChao** Ada apa?

 **JoanOfArc** Kata Kak Ma Dai dia mau # **ngebikinlingkarandarijaritelunjuksamajempolterusngekeluarmasukinjaritelunjuktangankanan** sama Ka Ma Chao

 **PelukisTerkenal** ASTAGFIRULLOH! NYEBUT OI!

 **Kaihime** Berani amet ente

 **JoanOfArc** Biar tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan :)

 **Justice MaChao** Lu mau belajar sulap **PelukisTerkenal**?

 **JoanOfArc** Yah.. ga peka :(

 **PenulisTerkenal** Kagak, si JoanOfArc iseng# **ngelusdada**

 **Kaihime** Gini aja Kak Ma Chao, Kak Ma Dai ingin * sama Kak Ma Chao

 **Justice MaChao** Apa itu bintang 3?

 **Nene jangan di tambah huruf N** Langsung aja Ka Ma Chao, Kak Ma Dai mau anuanu sama Ka Ma Chao

 **Justice MaChao** Anuanu? Kalian ngomong apa sih?

 **JoanOfArc** Yah.. sebenernya Ka Ma Chao goblok atau ga peka sih? :(

 **Kaihime** Goblok juga ada batasnya :"v

 **PelukisTerkenal** UDAH-UDAH! INI GUE PUNYA PENGUMUMAN, ehem, kata Nthor chap depan ada kemungkinan bakal ret T menjurus M tangan Nthor udah gatel terus udah lama ga bikin yaoi lagi, nah karena ga bisa balik lagi ke fendem SB jadi kita-kita kudu siap batin jadi gay sementara, tapi tau deh paling sampe setangah anuanu, KARENA CHAP SELANJUTNYA SI NTHOR GABAKAL NGEREM TANGANNYA

 **Zhou Yu** Paling kalian yang masih jomblo, yang sudah beristri bebas

 **Kaihime** Yang cewe-cewe fujoshi siap-siap bawa popcorn dkk kite nonton scara live besok di studio, tapi **Zhou Yu** belum tentu lho bisa aja CaoPiMitsu, atau ga ente sama si **Sunfirst**

 **Zhou Yu** Oh~ tidak bisa, yang sudah beristri TIDAK BISA DIGANGGU GUGAT TITIK!

 **MbakOkuni** jadi untuk rider cowo jangan tunggu chap selanjutnya karena saya yakin kalian akan muntah dadakan, dan meng unfav n unfollow cerita ini

 **Oichi** Ka Ma Chao peka dong sama perasaan Kak Ma Dai kasian tuh

 **Justice MaChao** Peka? Perasaaan?

 **Kaihime** Udah-udah, yang ini beneran goblok bukan ga peka

 **ZhaoEmoet** Kenapa status gue mpe dikomen gini sih! Kalo mau ngerumusin UUD tentang seme uke sono di post baru jangan di gue, berisik tau!

END

HUWWOO! Akhirnya bisa ngelepas juga, emang bener lebih enak ngetik tanpa rem :v btw, maaf kemaren saya belum ngomong rekues sudah ditutup, ga terima req lagi saia hehe(tampol) soalnya karena tanggal 31 terakhir saia mau memuaskan hasrat saya nulis yaoi di fendem ini, kan sudah saya bilang di chap sebelum, ini cerita hampir smua genre masuk dari straight sampe yaoi, jadi untuk chap depan jangan di tungguin ya, karena chap depan untuk melepas hasrat, kapan bisa ngesubmit doc seperti biasa ga kopas kek gini :"

 _see you again~_


	43. GNLT -yaoi-

**Yang merasa cowo normal silahkan pergi~**

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Ling Tong tsunder kayaknya rame :v

 **Genre** : Romansa abal

 **Rate** : T kali ye

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Nthor: well kali ini, aku ga main-main :") ini beneran yaoi dari tanganku yang gatal, jadi silahkan anda menunggu chap depan.

Nthor: ahh~ soal itu :") masalahnya saya ga dibolehin maen GTA waktu itu aja numpang di leptop orang, jadi walaupun aku liat dari yutub, agak susah, dan aku kurang bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu, jadi agak ragu pas ngetik kemaren.

Guo Jia: _Dapeng rod_ guee~ gue juga bisa nodong elu (nodong katelyn pake pedang Cao Cao hasil nyolong) idih gitu aja pundung.

Nthor: profilnya sudah saya terima

Joan: Percuma, kalo mereka sudah seperti ini sudah tidak bisa dibersihkan!(gerustembok) mataku tercemar.

Nagamasa, Ma Chao, Kanetsugu: TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU KAMU BISA MENYEGEL KITA-KITA! KITA PUNYA ULER DAN PAWANGNYA *muncul Orochi sama Daji* DAN KELUARGA BAHAGIA SMW! *muncul Nu wa, Taigong Wang, dan Fu Xi*

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Anda menship siapa? Mungkin bisa aku buat versi aku sendiri :v

Ini sudah ada~

(masalahnya kadang suka bingung mau bales review gimana bahasanya :v jadi.. malah formal deh hehe)

Aku emang rada childish jadi makanya umur sama kelakuan beda jauh XD jadi ya maklumi saja kalau aku kek gini

Lonceng, dan Sanjiegun

Selamat Membaca

Di taman belakang sekolah, tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura, terdapat sepasang manusia sedang tertidur dengan pulas, mereka adalah anak asuh Lu Meng selain Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran, si lonceng sama si kurus dari WU, plak! Wadaoh, siapa yang ngelempar naskah ini? Ling Tong jangan bangun dulu kalian udah _so sweet_ gitu TIDUR LAGI di bahunya Gan Ning. Ling Tong yang udah berdiri jongkok menghadap Gan Ning.

Chu

Ling Tong mencium pipi Gan Ning. Saat mau berdiri kerah bajunya ditarik sama Gan Ning, Gan Ning mencium bibir Ling Tong. Mata Ling Tong membulat, lalu mendorong tubuh Gan Ning.

"Apa-apain tadi ternyata lu udah bangun?!" tanyanya sedikit menyentak, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya, Mukanya merah.

"Kau duluan yang memulai." Pelan-pelan Gan Ning mendekat ke Ling Tong.

"Ma-mau apa lu?"

Tangan kanan Gan Ning mengelus pipi Ling Tong lembut, "Kalau mukamu merah begitu lucu juga."

"Kalian ngapain?" Gan Ning sama Ling Tong pucet lalu melihat ke sumber suara.

 _ANNJERR! SI_ FIRE LOVERS!

Tercyduk bermesuman di bawah pohon sakura.

Gan Ning sama Ling Tong langsung berdiri.

"Lagi.. latihan drama!"

"IYA! Pa Liu Bei nyuruh bikin drama."

"Ohh~ kalau gitu kita maen kembang api dulu ya," Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran ngangguk-ngangguk terus pergi.

Ling Tiong menghembuskan nafas lega. "Mereka mau main api ga liat keadaan lingkungan."

"Ya, mereka berdua kan _pyromania_."

"Balik ke asrama yuk,"

"Kitakan beda kamar."

"Gue bukan mau ngajak ke kamar, tapi gue mau bikin mie di lobi asrama." Mulut Gan Ning membentuk huruf O sesudah mendengar pernyataan 'rivalnya' itu.

"Tapi katanya, gas di asrama abis, makan di kafe aja yuk."

"Eh? ga- ga ah gue lagi bokek."

"Gue yang teraktir."

"BENERAN?!" Ling Tong loncat, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Gan Ning matanya berbinar-binar.

"I-iya.."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar sekolah, di deket gerbang sekolah di cegat sama Sun Jian, Sun Jian memperhatikan mereka berdua, merasa aneh dengan kedua anak-anaknya ini, dengan insting kebapakannya Sun Jian bertanya pada anak-anaknya.

Sun Jian merasa aneh melihat ekspresi senyum yang kelewat bahagia di wajah Ling Tong. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Ke kafe aWUg deket sini."

Sun Jian melihat tangan Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning berpegangan. "Kalian masih _single_ kan?"

Gan Ning sama Ling Tong ngangguk barengan.

"Yaudah sono."

Setelah lepas dari jeratan Sun Jian, melewati gang sempit yang gelap, dan melewati warung remang-remang, mereka sampai di bawah kolong jembatan, tempat stand berupa gerobak yang biasa nongol di anim, jajanan enak, hangat dan murah, bentar katanya kafe kok?

"Ara, ternyata yang dateng Gan Ning sama Ling Tong."

Gan Ning sama Ling Tong, diem, kucek-kucek mata bahwa apa yang mereka lihat sekarang bukan palsu maupun dosa yang tertinggal di bumi.

"Kalian jangan gitu ayo duduk-duduk." Kai menepuk-nepuk dua kursi dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu kerja di sini?"

"Karena aku merelakan diriku untuk bekerja disini.. bukan bukan aku kerja _part time_ disini."

"Beneran mau makan disini Ning?"

"Yaaa.. naskah berkata begitu."

"Kalian jangan malu-malu ANJING gitu dong, ada Ka Zhou Yu sama Bu Xiaoqiao."

"Iye iye tapi ga usah menekankan kata ANJING dong."

Gan Ning sama Ling Tong pun pasrah, mau tidak mau makan disitu.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Kai dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Dengar ye, hari senin jangan bikin gosip yang aneh-aneh."

"Udah dibilangin kalo kalian pacaran jangan malu malu INU gitu, contoh Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun, makan satu mangkok aja mau."

"Ga, ga, itu Lu Xun terlalu polos kadang, mukanya suka 11 12 sama orang bego."

"Kai, gue mau pesen _sashimi_ aja, Ling kamu mau pesen apa?"

"Ciee aku-kamu~"

"Diem lu fujo bezat."

"G-ga aku cuman ingin minum yang anget aja, ada saran Kai?"

"Oh~ kalo * itu dia saran dari kami."

Ling Tong menatapnya dengan wajah tidak bisa diidentifikasi.

"Salah ya? Aku kan nyaraninnya teh susu anget, kok disensor?"

Wajah Ling Tong kembali seperti semula. "Oh~ teh susu anget, kirain paan, yaudah gue mau teh susu anget aja."

"OKE! Satu _sashimi_ , satu teh susu anget akan segera datang~"

Selagi menunggu pesanan jadi, Ling Tong memainkan sumpit yang menganggur di tempatnya, tangannya menggerakkan sumpit itu seperti menulis sesuatu.

"Bu Xiaoqiao, aku mau pesan 2 baozi, minumnya 2 teh hangat saja."

"Tumben ada pasangan straight yang tahu tempat ini," Kai senyum sumringah, "karena akhir-akhir ini kami selalu mendapat pasangan yang 'agak' aneh, dari dunia lain."

Mereka diem, hanya ada suara air mengalir, dan pisau yang tetancap di talenan.

"Nah, silahkan dimakan sashiminya~ dan menikmati the susu angetnya."

"Terima kasih."

" _Itadakimasu_." Gan Ning melahap sashiminya, Ling Tong menatap sashimi itu dengan tatapan kosong, tapi ada rasa kepengen juga.

Gan Ning yang peka dengan tatapan kepengen Ling Tong, langsung menyodorkan sepotong sashimi padanya. "Kalau lu mau bilang aja, jangan natepin _sashimi_ gua seakan _sashimi_ ini bakal ngabur dari piring."

Muka Ling Tong memerah. "Eng-Enggak gue ga pengen sama sashimi elu, lanjut makan aja."

"Asli? Ini tinggal tiga potong lagi."

"E-enggak lanjut makan aja."

Jiiiii…

Ling Tong melihat kesekelilingnya, mukanya makin merah. "Ka-kalian ngapain ngeliatin gue gitu banget!" Ling Tong nunjuk Zhunei. "lu juga jangan pasang muka kalem minta ditabok ala Pa Zhuge Liang!"

Kai menepuk pundak Ling Tong. "Yang peka pertahanin jangan disia-siain." tepukan bahu, dan perkataan Kai bukannya membantu malah bikin Ling Tong menyumputkan muka merahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

Gan Ning menatap Kai dengan wajah tidak diidentifikasi.

"APA? Gue salah ngomong lagi?"

Gan Ning geleng-geleng aja, terus lanjut makan satu potong, lalu pandangannya teralih ke Ling Tong. "Tong, mau ga _sashimi_ nya?" tanyanya sambil nyeruput teh susu anget punya Ling Tong dengan wajah watados.

Ling Tong masih menutup mukanya, Ling Tong geleng-geleng.

Gan Ning menghela nafas berat. "Malu tuh sama pasangan _straight_ di samping, lu kek cewe aja."

Ling Tong masih menutup mukanya. Gan Ning mencoba melepas kedua tangan Ling Tong yang masih merekat pada mukanya.

"Permisi pasanan kami kenapa belum datang?" pertanyaan dari Lai Yin menyadarkan Zhou Yu, Xiaoqiao, dan Kai yang masih fokus sama ftv di depan mereka.

"Ini!" Xiaoqiao langsung menaruh dua mangkuk baozi, dan 2 gelas teh hangat di depan Zhunei, dan Lai Yin, setelah itu Xiaoqiao menaruh pesanan, Xiaoqiao kembali fokus dengan tontonannya.

GNLT

"Ling Tong, lepasin tangannya." Perlahan tapi pasti Ling Tong menurunkan tangannya. Mata Ling Tong merah.

"WAYOLO! Gan Ning bikin Ling Tong nangis, nanti Pa Sun Jian marah lho~"

"Gue salah apa?" Gan Ning melihat ke Zhou Yu, Zhou memperagakkan gaya makan pake sumpit, terus nyium bibir Xiaoqiao. Kai ngegasp, terus ngasih jempol ke Gan Ning sambil ngangguk. "… jadi gue kudu ngelakuin _mouth to mouth_? Kai ngangguk-ngangguk antusias, _dasar fujo bezat_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

"Lu beneran ga mau _sashimi_ nya? Udah gue sisain," Ling Tong masih geleng-geleng. "kalo gitu, habis ini lu boleh gebuk si Zhou Yu, dia yang nyuruh."

Gan Ning memakan sisa sashiminya yang sudah dicelupkan ke kecap asin, mengunyahnya setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Gan Ning menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ling Tong.

"Ahhnn.."

Yang nonton ngegasp dadakan, ga percaya ide sarap yang mereka kasih beneran dicoba. Sementara pasangan yang disebelahnya, mereka di dunianya sendiri.

"Gan.. Ning, berhenmmhn.."

Zhou Yu ngelus dada.

Xiaoqiao ngegasp.

Kai diam mematung, _yang 'gini' aja soswit, gue kapan?_

Gan Ning melepaskan ciumannya. " _Sashimi_ nya enak?" Gan Ning menutup mulutnya, mukanya merah.

Ling Tong diam meloading dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. mukanya berubah merah, terus ngangguk. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk sadar. "Naa, udah sore nih, kalian ga pulang ke asrama?"

"Lu sendiri?"

"Guekan pulangnya bareng Ka Zhou Yu, sama Bu Xiaoqiao.. lagipula besok masih libur."

"Yaudah, Ling Tong ayo pulang, Ini uangnya." Gan Ning menarik tangan Ling Tong, lalu pergi.

"TERIMA KASIH DATENG LAGI YA~" Kai diem, lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, _gue ditinggal sama ni 2 pasang, JAHAT! Gue juga ingin gini!_ Rengeknya dalam hati.

GNLT

Ling Tong melepaskan genggaman Gan Ning. "Lu gamau di pegang tangannya?"

Ling Tong geleng-geleng. "Ka-kalau mau menggenggam tangan itu jangan di pergelangan tangan, sakit.. HA-HARUSNYA GINI!" Ling Tong menempelkan telapak tangan kananya ke telapak tangan kiri Gan Ning, lalu menggengamnya erat. Gan Ning tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi lu maunya gini? Bilang aja, hehe."

"Hmph."

Chu

Ling Tong mencium pipi Gan Ning lagi. "U-udah, impaskan? Jadi jangan lakukan lagi yang seperti tadi, memalukan."

"Habis, lu malu-malu gitu, kalo mau bilang aja."

"I-iya deh."

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke asrama sambil berpegangan tangan, sesekali bercanda di sore hari.

Orang-orang menyebut mereka rival.

Tapi sebenernya mereka bukan sekedar rival.

Haa~ aku kasian sama Mbah Lu Meng harus mengasuh mereka, yang kadang akrab kadang minta minta di sodok pake tongkat biliard punya Guo Jia.

Sekian dari kami terima kasih sudah membaca cerita langka ini, saya Okuni narator sementara mengucapkan terima kasih.

END

HUWAA~! Udah lama ga bikin cerita romansa yaoi :v, jadi makin kangen sama fendem senbas tapi ngedeskripsiin itu susah menn :") rasanya ngetik direm sama tidak itu kerasa sekali~ jadi ingin bikin Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun~ :3 tadinya mau ret M kopas dari cerita yang aku tulis di binder beberapa bulan lalu tapi kertas binder ga ketemu :") jadi cuman gini deh, tadinya mau dilebihin tapi.. bisi kalian sakit mata, dan kepala kalian ngebul jadi ga terlalu di bablas-in, btw sebenernya Kai itu seperempatnya aku, disaat aku di kelas dikelilingin sama yang pacaran :"( sampe geuleuh liatnya dikit2 deket jiga prangko jeung amplop intina mah, dann.. kopipaste egen :"(

 _see you again~_


	44. Special Tahun Baru

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Btw bayanginnya zhu ran DW8 ya jangan yang 9 kurang cakep rambut jigrak lebih debes daripada rambut jatuh(?) :v terganggu dengan cerita? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. KALAU OTAK ANDA TERCEMAR DENGAN KATA-KATA DISINI JANGAN **SALAHKAN SAYA**.

 **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!** Rasanya ini chap paling panjang -_-" semoga kalian tidak bosan. DAN **MAAF KALAU PABALATAK LIER** :")

 **Genre** : Humor gelo dengan sedikit bumbu romance _sho-ai_

 **Rate** : T ples ples ples menuju M kali ye karena bahasa

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review** :

 **RosyMiranto18**

Nthor: Lainkali jangan dipaksakan ya, soalnya kalau udah bikin emang begitu jadinya. IYA INI CHAP FINAL PALING PANJANG, gegara telat baca ripyu dari anda :v jadi maaf kalau anda bosen, Huasi diikutin kok.

Guo Jia: lu masih mau ngegergaji gue? Kalo masih gue sikat lu sama sikat WC punya Nobunaga yang nati potong, dan udah di jampi-jampi sama Kakek Zhang Jiao!*ngangkat-ngankat sikat WC*

Lu Xun: Saia emang selalu sabar, kalo emosian nanti muka saya bakal kaya Om Zhuge Dan, kan syerem.

Zhu Ran: Itu? Kalo saia req ke si Nthor gimana? :v ah ga canda liat dia nungging atau jongkok pas bersih-bersih kamarnya udah cukup kok.

Kai: Ya iya, terakhir, dapet pelanggan Kunti sama pocong, terus kadang-kadang Pa Mitsuhide suka ngetrap jadi kuntilanak, terus anaknya jadi sundel bolong.

Nthor: 1,7 juta ya*keringet dingin* kalau drable saya sanggup :" kalau macam phoenix series saya ngantuk(pernah baca tapi akhirnya mengo doang kaga ngerti).

Joan: percuma mau dihabisi dihilangkan pun mereka ga bakal ilang, kan percuma nanti nyawa gue mereka ga ngilang tapi gue yang ngilang. :"

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Kirain cuman ngefav doang ga sampe ngeship mereka :v kan banyak tuh hint bertebaran di gamenya.

Ling Tong: Polos otw bego, gue kaga bejad yang bejad tuh Zhu Ran, tiap Lu Xun bersih-bersih doi cuman ngeliatin doang sama nyuruh-nyuruh si Lu Xun*ngumbar aib*

Eya dong, :v kan sudah berpengalaman bikin begituan semenjak masuk fendem yang banyak chara cowonya :v

Maaf kalau bikin kamu bosen karena chap ini kepanjangan.

Salam fujo

Special Tahun Baru yang TIDAK Special

Selamat Membaca

Sudah 43 chapter berlalu, sekarang sudah tak terasa akhir tahun lagi, sekarang akan saya persembahkan cerita special Tahun Baru, maaf ya kalau cerita kali ini nyerempet ke shounen-ai.

Pada pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah kota sepasang mahluk sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah jalan bernama braga, seperti suruhan para penguasa, mereka disuruh nyari kembang api dengan qualitas terbaek di dunia buat tahun baruan, kenapa mereka bisa sampe ke jalan braga yang notabene buat nongkrong anak-anak remaja zaman sekarang? Karena dengan kedua tangan istrinya Zhuge Liang membuat alat ajaib, jadi mereka termasuk anak-anak kurang gawe bisa ke jalan-jalan kemanapun mereka mau, nyelinap ke kamar orang juga bisa.

"Ran, Ran, aku haus~ beli minum yu." Lu Xun menarik narik tali merah yang melilit di pinggangg Zhu Ran.

"Dimana?" Lu Xun nunjuk Alphabert yang bersebrangan tempat mereka berdiri. Zhu Ran ngecek isi dompet. "Xun, tinggal receh semua, lagipula kita dikasihnya buat beli kembang api doang uang transport kaga dikasih."

Lu Xun menatap Zhu Ran dengan puppy eyes andalannya. "Aku haus Zhu Ran, selagi tokonya deket~"

Hati Zhu Ran luluh. "Ya-yaudah,sok pilih minuman yang kamu mau disana."

Akhirnya Zhu Ran, dan Lu Xun ke Alphabert sebrang, Lu Xun memasuki Alphabert dengan bahagia. Zhu Ran nangis, uang tabungannya habis hanya untuk membelikan ukenya minuman. Saat sedang meratapi isi dompet, tiba-tiba Zhu Ran ditanya oleh seseorang.

"Ran, udah nemu kembang apinya?"

Zhu Ran menggeleng. "Eh, elu pagi-pagi udah maling anak orang aja." Zhu Ran ngelirik Jiang Wei yang sedang menikmati coklat panas.

"Gue kaga maling, minjem."

"Iye, iye, btw Xun, disekitaran sini udah liat toko kembang api?"

"Disini sih kaga ada toko begituan siapa yang nyuruh lu nyari disini? adanya tuh di jalan cibadak."

Zhu Ran pasang muka keki, _gue ditipu sama aki-aki._ "Yaudah Xun, gue masuk dulu ya."

"Iya."

Zhu Ran memasuki Alphabert, Zhu Ran nengok kiri-kanan mencari manusia yang berhasil memperdayanya tadi.

"Zhu Ran aku disini." Lu Xun dadah-dadah ke Zhu Ran dengan cengiran lebar yang menghiasi muka polosnya.

Zhu Ran berjalan mendekati Lu Xun. "Udah nemu minuman yang kamu mau?"

Lu Xun menggeleng. "Habis, di kulkas ini banyak pilihannya jadi bingung deh akhirnya mau beli apa hehe." Lu Xun nungging kembali di depan kulkas, sementara Zhu Ran berjalan beberapa langkah ke kanan terus ngeliatin ehm, apa ya? Menurut kalian apa? Masamune yang mau beli minum juga teralihkan pandangannya oleh tindakan bezat seseorang, sebelum ada satpol pp datang Masamune menegur orang itu.

"Ran, Ran, idung lu berdarah tuh." Zhu Ran menyentuh hidungnya, terus keluar Aphabert cepat.

"Zhu Ran, aku mau beli teh bulet aja," Lu Xun memutar badannya 90 derajat ke kiri. "eh Zhu Ran?" Lu Xun menengok kiri-kanan.

"Dia, keluar sebentar ada hal mendadak." Lu Xun ngangguk-ngangguk. "Xun?"

"Iya?"

"Muka lu kenapa sih polos banget."

"Eh?" Lu Xun memiringkan kepalanya. Masamune ngedeket ke Lu Xun.

"WOI! Gue telepon polisi kalo elu apa-apain adek gue!" Zhu Ran yang harusnya masih berdebat dengan Xun Yu hanya karena Zhu Ran minta tisu, langsung ngambil selembar tisu dengan paksa trus langsung masuk kembali ke Alphabert, hanya karena filingnya berkata kalau Lu Xun dalam bahaya. Zhu Ran langsung memeluk Lu Xun erat dari belakang. "Hsss..." Zhu Ran mendesis layaknya ular yang hidungnya disumbat sama tisu.(?)

Masamune menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Adek? Perasaan yang _playable_ duluan itu Lu Xun bukan elu."

"Suka-suka gue."

"Dasar bezat lu."

"Gue kaga bezat, elu yang ada."

"Tadi gue cuman mau nanya kalo udah bayarnya bareng."

"Alesan lu Mun."

"Yaudah kalo ga percaya, gue mau ke kasir."

Zhu Ran melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengambil dompetnya. "Itu berapaan?"

"Hmm.. 4 ribu."

Zhu Ran diem, terpaksa doi ngitung recehan lima ratusan, pas atau tidak untuk membayat teh bulet yang diinginkan oleh Lu Xun. "Xun ada seribu ga? Ini kurang seribu."

"Ada, kalo ga salah," Tangan kiri Lu Xun mengodok-ngodok saku celananya, lalu mengasihkan dua receh lima ratusan ke Zhu Ran.

Zhu Ran nge cek uang recehannya kembali. "Serebu.. duarebu.. tigarebu, empat ribu. Nih," Zhu Ran memberikan uang recehan ke tangan kiri Lu Xun. "gue tunggu diluar."

Lu Xun membalasnya dengan anggukan ples senyuman yang ngebikin tisu yang masih setengah bersih jadi penuh karena menyerap banyak darah yang keluar dari hidung Zhu Ran.

Sementara Zhu Ran,dan Lu Xun mencari kembang api kualitas terbaek di dunia. Kita tengok yuk anak-anak OSIS yang disuruh ini itu sama dua strategis hobi dupak satu sama lain di balai kota. Balai kota yang didekorasi ulang penuh dengan bendera kerajaan masing-masing dan warna di satu padukan tapi tidak bisa menyatu berkumpul di balai kota.(?)

"ZHONG HUI! NYAPU YANG BENER! JANGAN KIBAS-KIBAS TELAPAK TANGAN KAYA ORANG BAKAR SATE!"

"Iye Pak, iye." ngomongnya aja iya, Zhong Hui tetap kibas-kibas tangannya tidak memperbaiki cara dia menyapu taman.

"SHI! MA CHAO! CEK SOUND!"

"SIAP!"

Zhou Tai dateng menghampiri Sima Yi. "Pa, ini karung buat apa?"

"Buat ngarungin loli, eh maksud Bapa buat dimakan eh buat nanti acara. Taruh aja disini."

Zhou Tai menjatuhkan 4 karung dengan muka datar, lalu kembali berdiri mematung di samping Sima Yi, Zhou Tai kek bodyguard aja deh.

Special C

"Shi sebenernya Kakek sama Tante mau bikin acara apa sih tumben di balkot biasanyakan di lapangan sekolah," Ma Chao menaruh spiker gede di deket meja panjang yang sudah ditutupi kain putih. "acaranya kaya ada yang mau nikahan."

"Kita OSIS disini cuman jadi babu, jadi kagak ada yang tau isi otak Babeh gue sama Pa Liang gimana." Shi menojoskan kabel warna warni ke spiker yang dibawa Ma Chao.

"Tapi sih katanya, bakal ada acara lomba gitu antar kerajaaan."

"Lomba begimana?"

"Gue bingung ngejelasinnya gimana, liat nanti aja."

"HANBEI BANGUN! JANGAN MOLOR MULU!" Sima Yi ngedupak-dupak pantat Hanbei yang enak molor di balkot.

"5 menit lagi Pa, lagi nikmat nih." Hanbei pindah tempat dengan cara menggeliat seperti ulet, punggungnya naik turun.

"Shi Guru-guru mane?"

"Paling jam segini masih ada yang molor, buka usaha di kolong jembatan, make up, luluran, macem-macemlah."

"Tes tes," Zhou Yu mengetuk-ngetuk mic. "KEDENGARAN?!"

Shi sama Ma Chao yang tepat di depan spiker menutup telinganya. "NJEEERR YU! KALO MAU NGOMONG BILANG DONG!" Zhou Yu nyengir setelah mendengar teriakan Shi dari ujung kanan balkot.

"Mangap Shi, gue kagak ngeliat lu yang di ujung sana."

"Pa, ini sketbrod.. skateboard taruh dimana?" kali ini Benkei, bawa-bawa sketbrod ke hadapan Sima Yi.

"Taruh sini aja barengin sama karungnya."

Benkei menaruh 4 skateboard dengan lemah lembut.

"Pa, ini kudanya mau diapain ya?" Taishi ngedatengin Zhuge Liang sambil bawa 4 kuda yang SANGAT kotor.

"Ikat saja, disini."

"Baik Pa."

"PA SIMA YI! BAOZINYA UDAH SELESAI DIBUAT!~"

"Kalau gitu kalian cewe-cewe jaga baozi tetap hangat, jangan sampe anak-anak makan sebelum waktunya."

"BAIK!~"

Special N

Kembali lagi ke Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun yang masih berjalan-jalan di cibadak mencari kembang api. Setelah 3 jam mereka ngeliling akhirnya mereka menemukan tokonya, walau agak mencurigakan, di dinding toko dalemnya ada tulisan 'sedia jasa pengeboman' siapa yang ga curiga coba kalo di dalem toko ada tulisan begituan kecuali orang polos menjurus bego.

"Zhu Ran akhirnya kita menemukannya!" teriak Lu Xun pada Zhu Ran dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya, tapi agak mencurigakan Xun."

"Engga kok, ayo masuk." Lu Xun menarik tangan Zhu Ran. Zhu Ran pasrah ditarik masuk ke toko tersebut.

Si Mas-mas berbadan besar, membelakangi Zhu Ran, dan Lu Xun.

"Mas, saya mau 2 bungkus kembang api _sparkler_ yang panjang, 5 yang jenisnya _strobe_ , dan 10 yang _peony_."

Si Mas-masnya ngangguk-ngangguk,dan masih membelakangi Zhu Ran. "Bentar ya nak, nanti sama anak saya dibawain kesini."

Zhu Ran nyikut Lu Xun. "Xun, lu merasa familiar ga sama suara Mas-masnya?"

"Nih kembang api yang anda minta tadi." Anaknya Mas-mas tadi keluar dari sebuah ruangan sambil membawa barang-barang yang Zhu Ran minta tadi.

"Engga tuh, aahh.." ucapan Lu Xun berhenti saat melihat sang anaknya Mas-mas. "Lu Bu.."

Nyali Zhu Ran menciut saat itu juga saat Mas-mas berbadan besar membalikkan badannya ternyata Dong Zhuo. "Jadi semuanya berapa?"

"Semuanya 200 ribu." seorang perempuan yang diidentifikasi adalah Diaochan, menjawab pertanyaan Zhu Ran.

Zhu Ran mengeluarkan uang 100 ribuan 2 dari dompetnya, lalu mengasihkan uang itu ke Diaochan. Zhu Ran langsung ngambil kantong kresek gede dari tangan Lu Bu terus manggul Lu Xun, cepat-cepat Zhu Ran keluar dari toko itu.

"Kata Ayah juga jangan buka toko petasan, toko jual mayat aja, muka kita ga cocok buat jualan beginian."

"Iye deh Yah, abis semua petasan ini habis, kita buka toko mayat aja."

.

"Zhu Ran turunin aku!" Zhu Ran ngerem, berhenti di depan toko Emas, terus nurunin Lu Xun.

"Maaf, abis takutnya elu kagak kebawa tadi jadi gue panggul kek beras."

"Btw, Ran, mau langsung pulang?"

Zhu Ran menggangguk. "Langsung pulang aja, kita siapin nih kembang api buat nanti malem."

Pulanglah Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun menggunakan alat ajaib sejenis pintu kemana sajanya doramenyon. Sampai balkot mereka berdua saling bertanya naruh kembang apinya dimana enaknya.

Special Doraberu

Siswa-siswa sudah pada berdatangan memasuki balkot, saya juga akan masuk untuk memberitahu keadaan balkot sekarang ini.

Keadaan balkot sekarang super aneh, habis warnanya sangat tidak bisa bersatu, jadi geuleuh sendiri pas masuk balkot. Saat kalian memasuki balkot kalian akan menemukan lambang kerajaan Shu, _qinglong_ hijau yang terbentuk dari lampu tumblr, dan dihiasi bendera kecil berwarna hijau, bisa dibilang ini teritori anak Shu. Kalau kalian berjalan beberapa langkah ke kiri kalian bakal bertemu dengan lambang kerajaan Jin, _qilin_ biru muda yang terbentuk dari lampu tumblr, bedanya kalau bendera kerajaan mereka menempel di tiang lampu taman. Kalau berjalan lurus, kalian akan menemukan patung harimau cisewu yang dibuat dadakan sama ketiga anak Sun Jian, bendera kerajaan mereka tanam di tanah mengelilingi patung harimau. Yang terakhir kerajaan Wei yang sebelahan sama kerajaan Jin, jadi kalau mau ke teritori nax Wei harus melewati Wu, Nobunaga atau Jin, yang pasti kalau kalian masuk teritori ini kalian bakal ketemu peliharaan merak kesayangan Cao Cao yang dikeluarin dari kandangnya, bernama phoenix sementara bendera kerajaan Wei berkibar di samping kandang phoenix dengan ukuran 2 kali lipat dari yang asli. Untuk Nobunaga teritori doi di tengah-tengah di antara 4 kerajaan, dan teritori paling banyak makan tempat selain Wei, dan teritori anak-anak mistik yang paling kecil, diteritori mereka tidak ada yang aneh, bisa dibilang polos, cuman dikasih satu petak 10x10cm (sama aja bohong) disitu cuman ada tempat duduk buat Orochi,jadi mereka ngikut di 4 kerajaan. Ah kalau kalian pusing saya Oichi, akan memberikan denahnya.

Jin – Wei

NOBUNAGA - coretMysticcoret

Pintu Masuk – Shu – Wu

Kebayangkan gimana luasnya balkot kek gimana. Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang, kata anak-anak sekarang bakal ada lomba antar kerajaan. Aku dikasih daftar nama yang akan mewakili ke-4 kerajaan.

Shu:

Liu Bei

Zhao Yun

Jiang Wei

Liu Shan

Wei:

Cao Cao

Cao Pi

Xun Yu

Zhang He

Jin:

Sima Yi

Sima Zhao

Sima Shi

Sima Huasi

Wu:

Sun Jian

Sun Ce

Zhou Yu

Gan Ning

Nobunaga/ SW:

Nobunaga Oda

Mitsunari Ishida

Yukimura Sanada

Azai Nagamasa

Mystic:

Fu Xi

Nu Wa

Da Ji

Taigong Wang

Untuk yang Kerajaan Jin kompak ye, satu marga, kagak kereaktip.

Priiitt!

"Untuk peserta yang mewakili kerajaan masing-masing yang mengikuti lomba makan KARUNG eh bukan MENGAMBIL BARANG YANG COCOK BUAT * DAN DIMASUKKAN KE KARUNG YANG PALING BANYAK YANG MENANG!"

Semua pasang mata langsung nge _deathglare_ Kai.

"APA?! Gue cuman bilang , eh kenapa di sensor siapa yang sensor?"

"Lu bilang buat naena."

"SIAPA BILANG GITU?! GUE PECUT! Gue kan bilangnya buat bikin *"

"Lu bilang apa? Tadi? Turun lu jangan jadi MC!"

"GUE KAN BILANGNYA BUAT BIKIN KUE! PLISS! KALIAN JANGAN MIKIR MESOM! GUE KAGAK BILANG BUAT BIKIN ANAK! JADI STOP NGELIATIN GUE KEK GITU!" Kai menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya pelan. "Silahkan peserta pertama, ke posisi masing-masing, lomba pertama memasukkan barang yang menurut kalian masuk akal untuk bikin kue."

Zhao Yun – Cao Pi – Sima Zhao – Sun Ce – Mitsunari – Taigong Wang

"SIAP SEDIA- MULAI!"

DOR!

"Zhao Yun mulai berlari permisa, memasukan barang apapun ke dalam karungnya mau itu yang aneh sampe cetakan kue Zhao Yun masukin ke karung!" komen Shi takjub.

"Kayaknya Cao Pi menemukan sesuatu deh.." Kai mendekat ke Cao Pi, melihat apa yang di genggam Cao Pi. Muka Kai pucet, barang itu sudah membeku.

CRASH!

"KYAAA! VIBASDFGHJ BERBENTUK CINCIN PUNYA * ITU!" teriakan tidak berfaedah Kai, membuat Liu Bei menutup kedua kuping anaknya yang inosen sementara Jiang Wei menutup kedua mata Liu Shan.

Shi menepuk pundak Kai. "Siapa yang naruh barang begetuan disini.."

"SUMVEH BUKAN GUE! GUE WAKTU ITU AJA GA SENGAJA LIAT * NGEGUNAIN ITU KE *!

"Kai gue kagak nyangka lu sebejat itu~"

"GUE BILANG KAGAK SENGAJA! DAN GUE KIRA SI CAO PI BAKAL NYAKUIN ITU BARANG SYIALAN!"

"KALIAN CEPET BALIK MC!"

"B-BAIK BEH/PA!"

"Adek gue ngumpulin majalah.." Muka Shi berubah setelah liat kaver majalah itu. "ZHAOO! ELU TERNYATA!"

"Hah?" Zhao melihat Kakaknya denga tatapan bego.

"Kenapa elu ngumpulin majalah dewasa?"

"Abis dari barang yang bergelatakan di kolam karet gini lebih keliatan majalah mencrang ini, lagipula gue kagak tau kalo itu majalah dewasa habis, kavernya gitu, gue kira majalah taunan sekolah, dan biasanyakan di majalah suka ada resep gitu." Zhao memperlihatkan majalah yang Zhao temukan.

"NJIRRRR KENAPA BABEH GUE LAGI YANG MUNCUL DI KAVER?! GUE KAGAK PERCAYA KALO BABEH GUE MANTAN KAVER BOY!" Shi bulak balik tuh majalah. "eh bukan ketang ini majalah taunan sekolah." Shi ngeliat kaver belakangnya, loading bentaran terus membelah dua majalah itu penuh nafsu.

"Majalah taunan sekolahkan? bukan yang aneh-aneh. Kak majalahnya kok.." Zhao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "kenapa sih Babeh eksis dimana mana?" Zhao ngelirik Shi, _anaknya juga gini, yang pengen eksis di depan kamera._ Zhao, kamu lupa kamu juga anaknya Babeh Sima Yi.

.

"SUN CE!"

"WA!"

"Kenapa kok kaget gitu? Kek kepergok nemu sesuatu," Kai ngintip barang yang dipegang Ce. "Cincin nikah sapa tuh? Kayaknya itu bukan cincin deh kok mencurigakan..." Muka Kai pucet lagi karena melihat barang itu di bakar. "OMEEGAATT! PROPERTI SEKOLAH ITU!"

"Mana ada properti sekolah nista begetu."

"Eh mas Taigong, bukannya itu cincin normal ya?"

"Itu cincin nikah punya Liu Bei," Taigong Wang nyeruput sirop ditangannya. "Ketidakrelaan keluarga itu ga bisa diganggu gugat."

Kai sweatdrop. "Ente udah ngambil apa aja?"

"Ngambil segala jenis pancingan, kan gratis mayan, paling sama beberapa cetakan kue."

"Mitsunari kemana?"

"Itu, lagi di garis awal, udah penghitungan barang dia." Taigong nunjuk Mitsunari yang lagi ngodok-ngodok karungnya di garis start.

"Bukannya bakal ada peluit baru penghitungan?"

Taigong mengangkat bahunya. "Tau deh, gue duluan ya, mau penghitungan juga."

"Ce? Ga ngikut tuh perhitungan."

"Mungkin.. dia masih syok menemukan barang itu disini." Kai berjalan ke garis awal.

"MITSU!"

"Ape?"

"Ini apa Mit?" Kai mengambil sesuatu dari karung Mitsunari. "remot TV? Kok bentuknya lucu sih." Kai pencet salah satu tombol, iseng.

Drrt… Drrrt..

"Hape siapa yang geter?" Mitsunari ngeliat Kai. "Ape?"

"Itu bukan remot TV Kai." Kai diem, loading bentar, terus ngelempar tuh remot ke muka Mitsunari penuh dendam. "WADAW! SAKIT BUEGO!"

Drrt.. drrtt..

Kai senyum polos. "Itu hape siapa?"

Klik

"Halo? Oh iya-iya gue otw nyari tepung. Kalian, Bapak beli tepung dulu ya, bye."

"Hape punya Pa Shokatsu toh." Kai ngangguk-ngangguk.

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH SUN CE! SATU POIN UNTUK WU!"

"KOK UDAH PENGHITUNGANNYA SIH?!" Kai cemberut sok imut.

Special SWWJ

"Lomba kedua, balap skateboard yang bisa mengelilingi balkot dengan cepat dialah pemenangnya! Silahkan peserta kedua ke posisi masing-masing~"

Jiang Wei – Zhang He – Sima Huasi – Gan Ning – Yukimura – Nu Wa

"Siap bersedia- MULAI!"

"WUIH BISA DIBAYANGKAN PERSIMAH! Zhang He paling depan, lalu dibelakangnya ada Nu Wa, HEI! Gaboleh curang! Jangan pake kekuatan." Shi liat Sima Huasi. "DAN LU SEPUPU SARAP! JANGAN PAKE PETI JANGAN KELIATAN KAGAK MODAL!" Shi melihat Jiang Wei, dan Gan Ning saling susul. "WUIHHH PERSIMAH JIANG WEI SAMA GAN NING SALING SUSUL MENYUSUL! KAYUH TIADA HENTI!"

"HUWWWOOO! SANADA YUKIMURA BERUSAHA MENYUSUL BANCI DARI PEREMPATAN WEI!"

Kamera menyorot Kai, yang lagi deket bangku 'penonton'.

"Kai pinjem micnya," Kai memberikan micnya pada Cao Cao. "ZHANG HE KALO ELU KALAH DARI BABUNYA NOBUNAGA, ELU KAGA BAKAL GUE KASIH MASKER MUKA PALING MUJARAB!

Nobunaga nyuri mic dari tangan Nobunaga. "YUKIMURA KALO ELU KAGAK MENANG GUE GANTI LAMBANG KELUARGA LU JADI RECEH CEPEAN BIAR MAKIN MURAH HARGA DIRI LU!" Nobunaga ngasih micnya kembali ke Kai.

Kai maju mendekati kamera. "Emang lambang keluarga bisa ya diganti gitu aja? Kalo misalnya kerajaan Wei lambangnya berubah jadi banci perempatan, kan ga sreg ya." bisik Kai pada kamera. Kameranya ngangguk-ngangguk doang.

Kamera kembali menyorot Shi yang lagi heboh berkomentar. "PERSIMAH! ZHANG HE SAMA YUKIMURA KEBUT-KEBUTAN! SEMENTARA DI BELAKANG TERJADI AKSI SALING DUPAK SAMPE PINGSAN! HUWWWOO JIANG WEI MEMPEREBUTKAN JUARA TIGA DENGAN HUASI!"

Dari bangku penonton terdengar teriakan-teriakan. "MANUSIA RECEH ELU PASTI BISA NGALAHIN SI BANCI PEREMPATAN WEI!"

"ZHANG HE ELU KUDU MENANG DEMI MASKER MUJARAB GRATIS!"

"Kalian sebenernya mau nyemangatin atau ngejek sih?"

"DUA-DUANYA!" sembur para penonton ke Kai.

"1 METER LAGI SEBELUM GARIS FINISH! HE LU KUDU MENANG!"

"YUKIMURA! SEMANGAT!"

Kai sama Shi saling liat.

"ZHANG HE YANG KUDU MENANG!"

"YUKIMURA!"

Kai sama Shi melotot ke garis finish. Skateboard yang dinaikin Zhang He lebih dulu melewati garis finish. Shi loncat-loncat bahagia.

"MASKER GERATIS AEM KOMING!"

"NUOOO GUE TURUN PANGKAT JADI UANG RECEHAN INDONESIA!"

"TUAN LIU BEI! SAYA BERHASIL JUARA TIGA!"

"Bye-bye, vocer makan baozi."

"Nu Wa sama Gan Ning mane?"

"Pingsan." jawab Jiang Wei, dan Huasi barengan.

Special N

"Lomba ketiga adalah ngebersihin kuda, silahkan peserta ketiga ke posisi masing-masing, saya Kai yang akan menjadi full MC di perlombaan ini." Kai kedip-kedip ke kamera. "dan kalian bakal dapet kuda secara rendem, jadi ada yang dapet betina, ada yang dapet jantan."

Liu Shan – Xun Yu – Sima Shi – Zhou Yu – Nagamasa – Da Ji

"Kali ini kalian bakal mandiin kuda, yang paling bersih yang menang, ga mungkin kan kalo nyuruhnya mengotorkan kuda."

"SIAAPP~ MULAI!"

Liu Shan sudah mulai mencampurkan sabun dengan air di ember.

Xun Yu pendekatan dulu dengan kudanya.

Sima Shi ngajak ngobrol dulu sama kuda. "Ternyata elu Chong, Sima Shi CHOP!" Sima Shi mukul kepala kudanya pelan, baru mulai mengguyur kudanya dengan air.

"Hieegh(nyeri ai sia, dan berhenti panggil gue Chong)."

Sima Shi bales. "Hieegh(nama elukan A Chong daripada gue kasih elu nama Chong Ean)."

"Hieeghh!(jadi majikan pinter napa, ngasih nama yang bener)."

"Hieeghh(suka-suka guelah, elu kuda diem aja)."

"Hieggh(ganti nama kagak?)."

"Hieeegh(kagak)." Shi geleng-geleng.

Nagamasa dapet kuda betina, doi ajak ngomong dulu, karena Nagamasa ga tau nama kudanya, Nagamasa pake nama istrinya. "Ichi hari ini elu mandi ya."

"Hieegh(masa gue diajak ngomong, sarap ni manusia)."

Da Ji langsung mandiin tuh kuda tanpa diajak ngobrol. "Kalau dingin, terima nasib aja ye."

"Hieegh(Sarap gue dimandiin sama air es)."

"Satu kata buat lomba ini, SARAP." ucap Kai kepada kamera. Pundak Kai di colek sama Oichi.

"Kai, ini lombanya langsung di barengin sama yang terakhir, di bagian SW lagi pada lomba makan 100 baozi."

"Kalo gitu kita kesana aja yu, disini mah bakal ngikut gila."

.

"BISA DIBAYANGKAN PERSIMAH LIU BEI, CAO CAO, NOBUNAGA, SAMA SIMA YI MAKAN BAOZI SAMPE MULUT MEREKA KAYA HAMSTER TAPI VER AMIT-AMITNYA!" Kai mendekat ke panggung terus nyodorin mic ke Sima Yi. "Pa, gimana rasanya mulutnys di jejelin baozi?"

"Saya sufah viafa."

Kai menarik micnya. "Oh iye gue lupa, baozi di keluarga kaliankan bagaikan makanan pokok." Kai ngecek jam tangannya. "EH EH EH! SEKARANG UDAH JAM 12 KURANG!"

"Ga kerasa ya, udah tahun baru aja."

"Berarti kita syuting udah setaun dong?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Dan gue masih jomblo aja."

"Tenang ya Kai, nanti pasti kamu bakal dapet yang tepat."

"Iya Oichi, makasih ya."

Lu Xun tiba-tiba dateng. "Hei hei, bentar berhenti dulu lombanya, LIAT KEATAS!" Pasanga mata yang berada disitu mengikuti jari telunjuk Lu Xun yang terangkat ke atas.

Petts

DUAR DUAR!

Kita melihat kembang api mekar meledak dalam cahaya

Pastinya musim panas ini belum berakhir

Dan telah membuka hati kita yang tidak pasti, dan mengikatnya

Aku mau malam ini terus berlanjut

"Kalian berdua hebat dari kembang api itu bisa ngebuat muka mereka yang horror," ucap Kai sambil nunujuk-nunjuk 4 orang di panggung

Lu Xun menggaruk kepalanya. "Hehe, kami juga penuh perjuangan membuat ini."

Pets

DUAR DUAR DUAR!

Kembang api dalam cahaya

Mekar di malam itu

Mereka mekar di malam itu

Dan menghilang diam-diam

Jangan lepaskan (jangan pergi)

Hanya sebentar saja

Hanya sebentar saja

Biarkan kami seperti ini

Laki-laki yang sudah punya istri nempel sama istri masing-masing kecuali yang masih lomba, istrinya yang ngedeket.

"AYO-AYO SEME-UKE BERDEKATAN!" Kai memulai aksi bejatnya. "kalo emang yang udah kaya Shi udah biarin aja biarkan menjomblo disana~!"

"Ente juga jomblo mbak."

"Udah engga dong~" Kai seenak jidat meluk tangan laki-laki terdekat.

"Kai, kamu diam-diam, sukanya sama om-om bermuka horror."

Kai ngeliat agak ke atas, yang dipeluknya Zhuge Dan. Kai senyum aja. "Gapapa, yang penting serius menjalani hubungan."

"Aiissh, mantap." Oichi memberikan jempol ke Kai.

Pets

DUAR DUAR!

Jiang Wei dateng mendekati Xun Yu sambil bawa Xiahou Ba. "Pah, ini anak kita."

Xun Yu langsung memukul kepala Jiang Wei agak keras. "XUN YU CHOP!"

"AW! Kenapa aku ada disini? Tadi aku masih ngobrol sama Mbak Okuni."

"Kayaknya elu kena hipnotis tadi, merinding gua."

"Xiahou Ba~" Jiang Wei meluk-meluk Xiahou Ba kek boneka tedi ber.

Punggung Xun Yu di tepuk. "Mas, kalo mau cemburu jangan disini, ke pojok kanan yang ada plang bertuliskan 'Khusus Jomblo', temenin Shi tuh kasian sendirian doi."

"Ga, terima kasih Hui gue kaga sengenes kek orang itu."

"Udah 3.500 kata ya?"

"Panjang~"

"Itu karena Nthor telat baca ripyu dari Author berinisial RM."

Empatan manusia yang lagi di bagian Wu dadah-dadah ke kamera.

"Terima kasih sudah setia membaca cerita ini."

"Semoga kalian ga bosen baca cerita ini."

"Walau bentar lagi sekolah, cerita ini akan tetap berlanjut selama si Nthor kaga pindah fendem, dan selama si Nthor masih status 'ALIVE'."

"Dan jangan eneg kalau udah nyerempet sho-ai, yaoi."

"Kami mengucapkan terima kasih, _see you at next story~_ "

END

ARRGGHH! MUKEGILE 3 REBU KATA CUMAN GEGARA TELAT BACA RIPYU! Maaf kalau kepanjangan, dan membuat kalian bosen :") soalnya saya ragu kalo chap ini di potong-potong jadi saya ingin oneshot, tapi malah kepanjangan :" gue mulai ngetik ni cerita dari tanggal 6-12-2016 :v baru tau saia setelah ngecek, ga nyangka setaun :") dan saya masih jomblo, susah sih ya jomblo tapi nyarinya yang udah serius :") tapi saia inginya dapet suami cogan seiman dari sana(Jepang) cuman keturunan juga gapapa :v aaminin ya aaminin(Maksa) n~ kopipaste lagi

Btw, itu ost uchiage hanabi yang di translet ke indo.

Mendeskripsikan sesuatu itu susah men :") gue merasa gagal ngetik chap ini

SEKALI LAGI Terima kasih sudah setia membaca cerita ini

 _see you again~_


	45. Beneran Drabble

**Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Humor gopean

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Guo Jia: oke kalo itu mau lu*pergi sok keren*

Zhuge Liang: memang disengaja, ples yang ada di sekolah juga cuman 4.

Karena saya lebih ingin menghumorkan, karena itu pas ngetik bukan baihu tapi keinget patung cisewu.

Fenghuang atau Zhuque? Biarkan itu jadi rahasia ilahi.

Aslinya itu bukan hape tapi… tidak bisa disebutkan, nanti kalo disebut saia di cap bejat lagi.

Mendayung menggunakan rapier? Rapiernya kaga bakal patah?

Nagamasa: saia ga takut sama istri saya, saya takutnya sama kakaknya yang hobi dangdut tiap malem sabtu, oops.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Haiyaa, kirain ntu chap bakal membosankan ternyata tidak :v

Mungkin Okuni belajar hipnotis dari kakek Zhang Jiao.

Eeaaa peka sekali dengan pair itu walau cuman sekilas :v

Nehh drabble aneh dari saya untuk anda :v

Norak

Selamat Membaca

Salju

"CAO PI LIAT ADA SALJU HUWAAA!" Mitsunari nunjuk putih-putih di luar bis, dengan tatapan norak.

"Diem lu Mit, jangan kek orang norak."

"Inikan baru pertama kali gue liat asli, bukan dari elu!"

"Sekarang kita berhenti dulu disini, yang mau jajan atau ke toilet, silahkan." Nohime mempersilahkan murid-muridnya keluar bus.

"Pi, ayo keluar."

"Kagak, gue kaga mau ngikut orang norak."

Mitsunari manyun, api beku keluar di atas kepalanya. Mitsunari nunjuk keluar dengam senyum jahil. "ITU DI LUAR ADA ZHAO YUN LAGI MAIN SAMA YUKIMURAAA!"

"Mana?!" Pi langsung liat keluar jendela.

"Itu!"

"Mana?!"

"Makanya, ayo keluar jadi bisa liat Zhao Yun!"

Cao Pi langsung menarik tangan Mitsunari, keluar bis. Terus langsung tengok kiri-kanan tanpa menggunakan jaket dll, biasa pangeran es.

"Mana?!"

"Tuh," Mitsunari nunjuk Zhao Yun lagi belanja bareng Jiang Wei di Famili mart.

Brak!

Mitsunari di smekdon sama Cao Pi, terus doi balik lagi masuk bus, meninggalkan Mitsunari yang tertimbun salju.

"Awas lu Mit, kalo sekali lagi elu bohong sama gue, gue bekuin elu disini."

Kado

"HBD Xun Yu!" Guo Jia mengasihkan sebuah kado di meja.

"Terima kasih." Xun Yu menerima kado pemberian Guo Jia.

"Silahkan dibuka," Ucap Guo Jia sambil senyam-senyum najong.

Xun Yu mulai merobek hadiah kecil dari Guo Jia.

Srek!

Xun Yu merobek bungkusan berwarna merah, setelah di sobek, di dalem bungkusannya masih ada bungkusan berwarna hijau. Wajah Xun Yu yang tadinya penuh kebahagian berubah keki berkat aksi bejat Guo Jia, Guo Jia sendiri masih senyam-senyum najong. "Silahkan disobek."

Srek!

Di sobek lagilah kertas warna hijau, setelah disobek secara keseluruhan, muncullah sebuah kaset SnK.

"Lu suka SnKkan? Tiap malem gue suka ngeliat lu nonton diem-diem bareng Lu Xun," senyum najongnya masih terukir di bibir Guo Jia.

Xun Yu cuman natepin kaset anim SnK penuh dendam. Guo Jia masih senyum.

"Makasih." Xun Yu ngusap kepala Guo Jia.

"SAMA-SAMA!"

Di mata Xun Yu sekarang, Guo Jia kek anak anjing yang seneng dielus sama majikannya.

Pesawat

Jiang Wei(10) sama Xiahou Ba(8) lagi duduk di deket gate 10, dengan mata berbinar Xiahou Ba nunjuk-nunjuk pesawat GoblokAir lagi mendarat dengan muka kelewat excited.

"Kak, LIAT PESAWATNYA LAGI PARKIR! KEREN!" Xiahou Ba nunjuk pesawat UlarAir parkir.

Jiang Wei ngelus dada, ini memang pertama kalinya mereka sekeluarga pergi ke luar negeri. Adeknya yang masih berumur 8 tahun excited melihat pesawat mainan versi gedenya.

"KAK! ADA TOKO DI DALAM BANDARA!"

"KAK! TOILETNYA BERSIH!"

"KAK! KURSINYA BAGUS!"

"Kak,"

"Kak,"

"Kak," Xiahou Ba narik-narik baju hijau Kakaknya.

"Sstt.."

"Kak ada apa?"

"Kita ditinggal Ayah sama Ibu."

"Emang Ibu sama Ayah kemana kak?"

"Ibu sama Ayah udah di pesawat, kamu sih, kita ditinggalkan. Kita kudu pulang lagi deh ke rumah, untung kunci rumah di aku."

"AYO PULANG!"

Di pesawat

"Sayang, anak kita mana?" tanya Okuni kepada suaminya sambil menyesap teh.

"Emang kita punya anak?" tanya balik suaminya.

"Terus itu Jiang Wei sama Xiahou Ba apa?"

Suaminya smirk. "Babu abadi yang bakal jaga rumah kita, selama kita pergi."

Okuni kembali menyesap teh, lalu menyender pada bahu suaminya. "Jangan begitu pada anak kita, Zhong Hui."

"Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin punya anak kek gitu."

 _Ada ortu ngomong begetu? sleding aja gaes_

Pesawat part 2

"Zhao liatt! Ada tv di pesawat"

"Emang ada, Hanbei."

"Di kursinya ada selimut sama bantal!" Hanbei langsung duduk di kursinya terus melukin bantal.

"Kan kita lebih dari 1 jam,"

Jam 9

"Kita dikasih minuman! MBA MAU JUS JAMBU!"

Zhao fespalem. Sama tingkah norak Hanbei.

Jam 12

"WWIIHH KITA DIKASIH MAKAN SIANG! MAU BUBUR JEPANG!" si pramugari menaruh nampan di atas meja lipet Hanbei, lalu si pramugari nanya Zhao.

"Mas, mau apa?"

"Omelet saja."

"WIHHH! ZHAO ADA TOILET DI PESAWAT!"

Zhao facepalm. "Hanbei.. jangan kek orang norak plis, ini bukan pertama kalinya lu naik pesawat."

Vending Machine

Sima Shi sama Zhao turun dari bus, pas udah turun Zhao bingung ngeliat Kakaknya hype dengan muka norak sambil nunjuk vending machine yang nangkring deket gang.

"ZHAO ADA VENDING MACHINE! Zhao ada uang 50 sen kaga? Gue mau nyobain beli minum via vending machine!"

Zhao diem bentar, kaga nyangka Kakaknya senorak ini cuman liat vending machine, terus ngorek-ngorek saku celananya mencari uang 50 sen untuk kakaknya.

"Nih kak,"

"YEEE!" setelah menerima uanh dari adeknya Shi langsung lari ke vending machine. Setelah membeli minuman via vending machine, Shi loncat-loncat girang kek Hambei yang kebanyakan minum obat kuat.

Zhao ngelus dada.

End

Hiyaaa :v gajekan? Ini Nthor buat selama di jepang :v dapet ide begitu aja. Ini baru drable. Tapi ane kaga nyangka sama yang pesawat ortu ZHOku anaknya JW sama XB ngakak rasanya, ana kaga kepikiran :v

Maaf lama btw

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita gaje ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	46. Asli Ret M

**Yang merasa cowo normal silahkan pergi~ ini asli ret M jangan baca, silahkan baca chap selanjutnya, cerita yang di republish sama guwa**

 **Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Gatau kenapa bisa nulis ginian :") Zhu Ran jadi sadistik gimana ye? Asa ga mungkin ya? :v

 **Genre:** Romansa abal

 **Rate:** M level 0 (kek makanan aja dah)

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Shi: Mungkin gue bakal bikin yang lebih tebal, dan keras biar bisa jadi tusuk sate*ngangguk-ngangguk*

Zhuge Liang: Hoho, itu aslinya dikocok dulu kek arisan sapa yang jadi perwakilan dari kerajaan, dan jadinya seperti itu. Kudanya aja ngikut lomba masa majikannya kagak?

Zhao: iye gue bersyukur biasanya gue yang gila kakak gue yang narsis, kalau begitu sembuhkan Kakak gue yang lagi kambuh noraknya.. hiks…

Iya saya ke jepang itu juga dibayarin sama Tante, cuman ke kota tokyo sama osaka.

*menghindardarilemparanHuasi*Eits, kaga kena, coba lain kali ya Huasi.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Itu kedapetan ide pas lagi nunggu pesawat mau terbang, karena mereka muka emang kaya babu abadi

Di wiki kagak ada ana kagak tau :v itu ana dapet ide setelah sodara sepupu cerita- cerita pas ngasih kado ke pacarnya.

Kali-kali Mitsun dijadiin norak gapapakan :v Hanbei tuh enak di OOCkan jari manusia ternorak :v

Kan kalo Shi narsis mulu pasti bosenkan? Tiap dapet spotlaigh doi narsis :v

Semoga anda sudah cukup umur untuk membaca chap kali ini, walo gantung sih… :"v

Apa Ya?

Selamata Membaca

Matahari bersinar terang diatas, membawa suasana panas di istana Wu, hari ini anak-anak termasuk orang bernama Yoshitsune Minamoto bersih-bersih istana, katanya istana kotor, banyak sarang laba-laba, jadilah anak-anak Wu bebersih seluruh istana termasuk taman, dan kamar tidur masing-masing. Sekarang ke-4 anak asuh Lu Meng lagi disuruh nyabutin rumput liar di taman belakang bermandikan panasnya matahari, keringat terus mengalir di pelipis mereka, kaos mereka basah karena menyerap keringat sampe badan mereka yang uhhnya minta ampun terlihat jelas di imajinasi kalian.

"Taman Belakang sudah selesai." Lu Xun berdiri, lalu menyeka keringat dahinya dengan tangan kanan kirinya.

"Lu Xun lebih baik.. sekarang lu ganti baju deh."

"Emang kenapa?" Lu Xun melihat Ling Tong dengan polosnya.

Ling Tong tepok jidat. "Nanti elu bisa masuk lubang buaya, udah nyetak tuh."

"Lubang buaya?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Gan Ning nepuk bahu Ling Tong terus geleng-geleng. "Doakan saja dia selamat setelah ini."

Gan Ning mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, habis ini mau kemana?"

"Hmm.. Mau beresin kamar."

"TUNGGU! Lu Xun bantu gue beresin kamar ya."

Baru saja Lu Xun mau mengangguk penuh semangat, Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning teriak.

"JANGAN XUN!

"Kalian kenapa melarangku?"

"Nanti lu masuk lubang buaya."

Zhu Ran mendengar perkataan Gan Ning, kesal, merasa rencananya gagal, Zhu Ran men _deathglare_ Gan Ning.

"Lu Xun! Tolong bantu saya membersihkan dapur."

"Baik Yoshitsune."

Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "BAGUS!" teriak mereka barengan.

"Lu Xun gue boleh ikut?"

Lu Xun mengiyakan. Muka Gan Ning sama Ling Tong berubah horror. "NOOOOO!"

"Diem lu pade, gue dibolehin. Jadi diem aja." Zhu Ran pergi mengikuti Lu Xun. Wajah horror Gan Ning sama Ling Tong tetep ga berubah. "XUN! SETIDAKNYA ELU GANTI BAJU DULU!"

Zhu Ran membalikkan badannya. "Ssstt.. diem."

Sesampainya di dapur, mereka di pertemukan dengan sarang laba-laba dimana-mana, dan debu setebal 10cm. Yoshitsune memerintahkan Lu Xun untuk membersihkan gentong-gentong yang isinya air got buat bikin minuman oplosan, woi! jangan lempar holahop punya Ding Feng! Oke-oke sebenernya itu cuman air bersih buat man- eh minum atau membuat sup, Yoshitsune sendiri membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang menempel di pojok ruangan dan langit-langit, sementara Zhu Ran nyuruh-nyuruh ini itu ke Lu Xun.

"Xun, itu tutupnya gentongnya belum bersih," Lu Xun berdiri terus ngelap tutup gentongnya.

"Xun, itu bawahnya belum bersih," Lu Xun kembali jongkok terus ngelap bagian bawah gentong.

"Xun, pantat gentongnya kagak? Kan gentong yang sebelah situ kosong," Lu Xun ngangkat gentongnya sedikit terus ngelap tuh pantat gentong.

"Xun, kagak disapu? Lantainya kotor." Lu Xun mulai menyapu lantai dapur, bukan tangannya aja yang gerak, badannya ikut gerak kesana kemari.

"Xun, kaga di pel lantainya?" Lu Xun mencari kain, lalu mulai mengepel.

Saat Lu Xun ngepel Zhu Ran makin fokus sama kegiatan Lu Xun, bukan, bukan, bukan liat lantainya yang menjadi transparan tapi pantatnya Lu Xun yang bergoyang maju mundur, saat mengepel. Zhu Ran bersyukur di istana kagak ada pel yang pake tongkat(?). Lu Xun masih kagak peka sama sekitarnya, dan tanpa disadari sudah mengundang nafsu bejad seseorang, ini jadi yang salah siapa? Ya Lu Xunlah ngepel kok badan ngikut gerak. Zhu Ran diam-diam mendekat ke Lu Xun, Yoshitsune yang merasa hawa aneh, langsung membiarkan laba-laba membuat sarangnya lagi, dan teriak.

"XUN! DIBELAKANG ADA PENCURI UPPERCUT!" Lu Xun berbalik badan, dan langsung meninju itunya Zhu Ran dengan keras, Yoshitsune menutup matanya, "pasti sakit,"

Lu Xun panik. "Ini bukan pencuri?! Ini Zhu Ran!" jeritnya.

Yoshitsune beralhamdullilah ria, lalu kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. "Biarin aja."

"Tapi nanti ga bisa begitu dong guwa," Lu Xun bergumam. "sekali-sekali jadi seme gapapakan?"

Telinga Yoshitsune kedutan. "Xun lu ngomong apa tadi?"

"Kagak ngomong apa-apa kok, Yoshitsune, aku gotong Zhu Ran ke kamar dulu ya,"

"Serah, tapi kalo udah balik lagi kesini,"

Syiat!

Ciat!

Yoshitsune mengayunkan senjatanya ke langin-langit karena si laba-laba nakal, dan ga mau pergi dari langit-langit dapur.

"Lu," Yoshitsune nunjuk si laba-laba, "pergi kagak lu,"

Si laba-laba yang mengerti dengan perkataan Yoshitsune, membuat huruf-huruf dari jaringnya. "Kaga, tempat tongkrongan gue ini."

"Tongkrongan ndasmu! Pergi sono!"

"Mending situ yang pergi,"

"Elu berani banget sama gue,"

"Beranilah emang lu sapa gue?"

"GUE SOBAT YANG PUNYA ISTANA!"

"Cuman sobat yang punya ni istana, lu kagak berhak ngusir guwe,"

"APE?! LU LABA-LABA KURANG DIAJAR!"

cklek

Sun Jian membuka pintu dapur, mengecek pekerjaan setiap 'anak-anak'nya. "Kamu bicara sama siapa?" Yoshitsune nunjuk si laba-laba, samar-samar si laba-laba nunjuk Yoshitsune juga, Sun Jian geleng-geleng. "liat ketiga anak saya ga?"

"Kalau ga salah, lagi ngasih makan harimau."

"Oke, tenks."

BLAM!

"OKE! ELU NGAJAK RIBUT?!"

"SIAPA TAKUT?!"

Mari kita lupakan perdebatan sarap antara Yoshitsune, dan laba-laba di dapur berujung _sparring_ , mari kita beralih ke kamar Zhu Ran. Disinilah Lu Xun duduk di sebelah kanan kasur menunggu Zhu Ran bangun.

Psst.. Xun selagi Zhu Ran masih pingsan mending ganti baju dulu.

"Kalo ganti baju disini, nanti situ bisa ngeliat badan waw guwe dong,"

Ya, maksud gue juga kagak disini juga en.. gue kaga tertarik sama badan macam lidi. Hmm.. ternyata pake aku-kamu cuman pencitraan doang ye.

"Diem lu, Naga picek."

Gue kagak bisa diem, gue narator disini.

Setelah Lu Xun ngobrol sama gue beberapa detik, Zhu Ran bangun, merintih kesakitan, siapa sih yang ga kesakitan abis kena tinju.

"ZHU RAN KAMU GAPAPAKAN?!"

Jah, pencitraannya balik lagi, jangan natap gue gitu dong Xun, _peace_.

"Kagak ngapa kok."

"Syukurlah," Lu Xun menghela nafas lega, terus Lu Xun natepin selangkangan Zhu Ran, "aslian gapapa?"

"Asli,"

Mas kalo sakit bilang aja, nanti ga bisa tegak lagi lho.. kan sayang gabisa naena lagi sama doi.

"Xun itu yang ngomong siapa?"

"Lider Oshu, yang picek sebelah itu."

"Si Masmun toh, halah bisa tegak kok lihat aja,"

Oh ye, naskah kali inikan ret M, jadi syuhh kalian naena aja sono, nanti gue digantiin sama si bejad Kaihime, bye, dari sini yang bakal narasi si Kaihime. Lu Xun menatap Zhu Ran polos, sedikit demi sedikit, Lu Xun memperkecil jarak.

"Xun, jangan salahin gue kalo abis ini lu kagak bisa jalan," Zhu Ran menarik Lu Xun ke tempat tidur kasar, dan menindihnya.

Persimah, sekarang kalian bisa diimajinasikan Zhu Ran menindih tubuh macam lidi punya Lu Xun, terus, terus tangan kanan Zhu Ran mengunci kedua tangan Lu Xun di atas kepala, sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat kaos putih Lu Xun kyaa!

Pletak

Vibrator sapa ni? Kalian jangan pedulikan gue, hayati aja, biar dapet gaji gede abis ini. Zhu Ran menatap Lu Xun, lalu menjilat bibir bagian atas.

"Mukamu merah, kamu sangat lucu." Zhu Ran mencium bibir Lu Xun.

"Aaahhhn.. Zhu.. Ran.."

"Mmmhhn.. hah.." Zhu Ran melepaskan ciumannya, lalu beralih ke leher jenjang Lu Xun.

"Hngg.. sa..kit.."

"Tahan sedikit," bisik Zhu Ran.

Tangan kanan Zhu Ran mulai memainkan _nipple_ kanan Lu Xun, desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Lu Xun, haisssh, terus terus Zhu Ran mulai melepaskan celana Lu Xun sampai bagian bawah Lu Xun tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai kain (mulai ga fokus). Zhu Ran memasukkan 3 jarinya secara paksa.

"Arghh!"

"Basahi dengan benar,"

"Hngg.. mmhn," Zhu Ran menarik telunjuknya kasar. "phuah,"

Zhu Ran memasukkan jari telunjukknya ke dalam anusnya (lieur). Kedua tangan Lu Xun yang masih dikunci hanya bisa mengepal dengan keras, dan sedikit meluarkan darah, melihat wajah _uke_ nya yang kesakitan Zhu Ran mencium bibir Lu Xun lembut.

"Sakitnya cuman sebentar, tahanlah," Zhu Ran memasukkan dua jari secara bersamaan, membuat Lu Xun tersentak.

"Gah!"

Zhu Ran mulai memaju mundurkan tangannya secara perlahan.

Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun langsung nge _freeze_.

BRAK!

JENG! JENG! Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka! Zhu Ran tercyduk mengena-ena Lu Xun! Mbah Lu Meng datang menggebrak pintu kamar Zhu Ran dengan muka merah, ternyata diam-diam Mbah Lu Meng nguping hehe. Disamping Mbah Lu Meng ada Jiang Wei berpakaian macam satpol pp.

Priiit!

Jiang Wei mengangkat kartu kuning, "Ran, situ jangan pelan-pelan gitu, agak kasar aja, soalnya kalo gitu kurang nikmat."

"Zhu Ran! Mbah kutuk kamu, mukanya jadi kaya Chen Gong!"

"Muka gue udah berubah mbah di DW9, rambut jigrak ana juga! Tapi si nthor kagak mau nerima kenyataan, kalo gue berubah!"

Krik krik

Bah, satpol ppnya sama aja dah, mbah juga jangan ngutuk gitu dong, gegara. Jiang Wei berkata seperti itu, doi langsung di tendang keluar dari istana Wu terus Mbah Lu Meng mengeluarkan palu hakim(?).

Tok tok tok

"Saudara Zhu Ran, anda telah melakukan pelecehan seksual, anda di penjara selama satu bulan, dan anda ga boleh menyentuh, melihat, dan bertemu Lu Xun selama setahun, sekian."

Tok tok tok

Mbah Lu Meng masuk ke kamar terus ngejinjing Zhu Ran kek kucing, mengeluarkan sang tersangka dari kamar, sementara sang korban bingung sendiri, beberapa detik kemudian dia nutup mukanya terus ngeringkuk di kasur Zhu Ran tak lupa memakai celananya kembali. The End.

END

Bifor syuting

"YO! eh? Lho kok tumben sepi biasanya jam segini udah penuh," Kaihime celingak-celinguk.

"Soalnya kali ini bakal jadi ret M jadi sepi,"

"Pasti elu kebagian jadi narator ye,"

"Iye, tau aja lu, lu juga bakal jadi narator gantiin aye," Masamune melemparkan naskah ke Kaihime.

Kaihime membaca naskah itu. "Hot juga tapi gantung,"

"SEMUA SIAP DI POSISI!"

"Eh?" Kaihime panik. "ini beneran sutradaranya Sun Jian?"

"Ya kagaklah, itu Pa Sun Jian cuman disuruh doang,"

Kai manggut-manggut doang. "Ohh~ yaudah nyokk~"

Masamune geleng-geleng.

Ril en wit kegajean

Yo wasap :v maaf ye ana mengotorkan cerita ini dengan ret M gantung :v maaf lama~ huehue banyak tugas mabro, n di chap selanjutnya itu hanya republish cerita Imunisasi, biar kalian yang ga mau merusak otak anda bisa melewatkan chap nista ini. Soal chap ini maaf kalo ada salah kata dan kurang pendeskripsian itu saia puyang sendiri, kan disitu terselip kata-kata pake kurung itu keadaan saya pas ngetik bag itu :"v

Semoga anda tidak sakit dadakan setelah baca chap ini.

 _See you again~_


	47. Imunisasi

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! Kalau anda bergantung pada imaji, imajikan Zhu Ran ver DW8, bukan DW9.

 **Genre:** humor retjeh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

Imunisasi

Selamat membaca

Suatu hari di Kerajaan Jin yang damai.

"MAK! Di tipi ada berita kalau ada penyakit Diverifikasi!"

"Zhao, emang _email_ yang butuh di verifikasi? Lagipula sekarang masih jaman melototin pemandangan alam bukan kotak yang isinya kabel."

"Itu tadi Zhao abis numpang nonton di rumah tetangga, Mak."

"Zhao," Shi memukul kepala adeknya seperti mau mematahkan kayu kek di pelem. "yang bener itu Diferti."

"Kalian berdua sama aja," Sima Yi memukul kepala kedua anaknya sama dengan cara Shi memukul Zhao tadi. "yang bener itu Difteri."

"Ternyata suamiku juga ngikut nonton di rumah tetangga?"

"Saya diajak sama yang punya, bukan nonton lewat jendela rumah, seperti mereka."

"Kalau begitu para prajurit kudu di imunisasi."

"Bentar Mak, emang di jaman ini udah ada suntikan?"

Emak Chunhua mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau emang ga ada jarum yang bisa menembus kulit 'baja' kalian, seperti biasa lewat mulut, mau itu aman atau enggak."

"Sadis..." gumam suaminya, dan kedua anaknya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ajak prajurit kita ke Tabib segera."

"Tapi yang Zhao tonton, cuman baru ada di kerajaan Wei."

"Kan kita tetanggaan sama mereka, bisakan ngikut imunisasi?"

"Iyain aja biar cepet."

"Ho-hohoohoho kalo gitu, KALIAN BERTIGA KU PERINTAHKAN UNTUK MENGUMPULKAN PRAJURIT DAN ANTAR MEREKA KE WEI!"

"Ba-baik, Mak/istriku sayang."

Terjadi berita besar tentang penyakit yang sedang merebak di Indonesia yaitu Difteri. Infeksi menular yang disebabkan oleh bakteri _Corynebacterium_. Gejalanya berupa sakit tenggorokan, demam, dan terbentuknya lapisan di amandel dan tenggorokan. Kali ini Emak Chunhua nyuruh para prajuritnya buat imunisasi di tabib terdekat.

"Ehem, tahukah anda, kalo gatau dengerin baek-baek. Charles Gabriel Pravaz dan Alexander Wood adalah yang pertama untuk mengembangkan sebuah jarum suntik dengan jarum denda cukup untuk menembus kulit pada tahun 1853."

"Zhao lu ngapain?"

"Lagi bagi-bagi info, Kak."

Sima Yi lari ke kandang kuda nyamperin kedua anak sablengnya. "Itu tabibnya udah dateng."

"Katanya kita yang ke Wei, Beh?"

"Kagak jadi, tadi Babeh langsung di tendang sama Xiahou Yuan. padahal baru masuk beberapa langkah di istana."

"Babeh duluan weh, nanti Zhao sama Kak Shi nyusul."

Sima Yi pergi dari kandang kuda. Shi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Babehnya yang lari.

"Btw Zhao, ngapain kita disini?"

HIEEEEGH!

"Diem lu Chong." Shi memukul kepala kudanya pelan, kesel doi. Soalnya doi rada sensitip sama kuda, doi pernah jatuh dari kudanya pas perang lawan orochi, dan diketawain sama satu geng -antiorochi- termasuk adeknya, ketawanya paling keras di sebelah Kakaknya yang terbaring menahan malu.

"Bukannya nyiapin kuda buat ke Wei?"

"Oh.. yaudah Zhao ayok susulin Babeh bisi di panggil sama Emak dengan teriakan supernya."

Kedua anak sableng ini pun berlari menuju istana, sesampainya di istana mereka diem dulu muka mereka pucet, ngeliat tabib yang dateng ke istana mereka.

"Da,"

"Ji,"

"Kenapa elu,"

"Jadi,"

"TABIB?!"

Da Ji mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan pasien yang sudah nangis meraung-raung. "Yo~ Sima _Brothers_." Da Ji dadah ke mereka. "apa kabar~?.. selanjutnya!"

Anak sableng Sima Yi cuman diem membeku di depan, perlahan-lahan mundur. "Baik.."

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sima Yi melihat ke dua anak sablengnya, matanya berair keknya nahan nangis.

"Mau ke toilet Beh..."

"Ga boleh.. diem di sini nunggu giliran." Sima Yi duduk di kursi, bisa ditebak Sima Yi adalah pasien selanjutnya setelah Zhong Hui.

"Beh, Babeh nangis?"

"Ka-kagak!" Sima Yi ngelap matanya pake bajunya.

"Beh! Kita ke toilet dulu ya!" Shi narik tangan Zhao. "Zhao ayo lari lu gamau mati di tempatkan?" bisik Kakaknya. Zhao membalas kata-kata kakanya dengan mengangguk. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kabur dari TKP (Tempat Kejadian Penyuntikan).

Sima Yi berdiri. "JANGAN LARI KALIAN!"

Wang Yuanji menepuk kedua pudak Sima Yi, dan memaksa Sima Yi kembali duduk. "Yah, lebih baik Ayah duduk aja, terima nasib. Lebih penting lagi, ini lagi mau disuntik buat terhindar dari difteri bukan hukuman suntik mati."

Sima Yi ngelus-ngelus tangan Wang Yuanji, matanya meneteskan air mata, lebay. "Kalo Ayah mati tolong jaga Zhao ya."

Wang Yuanji ngangguk muka datar masih terpasang. "Yah, ini bukan hukuman suntik mati."

"Yak, adegan sinetnya dihentikan bentar ya.. Da Ji udah siap nih."

Suntikkan mendekati lengan kanan Sima Yi. Sima Yi melihat horror ke suntikan.

"Kalo takut jangan di liat ya~"

Jarum suntik baru nempel di kulit.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sima Yi teriak penuh derita.

"Ish, ini baru nempel, Mas." Da Ji mulai menekan suntikannya sambil menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. "Deng Ai, Zhuge Dan tolong pegang ya."

Dipeganglah pundak dan kedua tangan Sima Yi yang hendak memberontak. Da Ji tanpa sadar sudah tersenyum. "Ga sakit kok, kaya di gigit semut merah aja." perkataan, dan senyum Da Ji membuat Sima Yi makin memberontakan.

Ces…

"ARRRGHHH!" sehabis geriak Sima Yi pingsan di tempat.

"Lah? Pingsan?"

"Ini mau digimanain?"

"Buang aja," Deng Ai, dan Zhuge Dan melempar Sima Yi ke sembarang arah. "Selanjutnya silahkan duduk."

Sima Bro side

Mereka berhenti di gerbang kastil karena mendengar teriakan yang sangat merdu dari dalam istana.

"AAAARRGGHH!"

"Kak, itu suara Babeh."

"Zhao ayo kita kabur ke istana _benevolence_." Shi berjalan keluar istana sok keren kek di ending anime-anime. "biarkan Babeh berkorban untuk kita."

"Tapi Kak, kalo kita tercyduk gimana?"

"Ngomong aja mau jalan-jalan jarang ke kerajaan orang.."

"Kakak tumben pinter." Zhao menjentikkan jarinya, bangga punya Kakak macam Shi, padahal Shi ngajak ke situ karena ada niat terselubung.

Mereka pun berlari ke kerajaan dengan semangat 200, ingat mereka ga kabur pake kuda tapi pake kaki mereka sendiri. Sesampainya di tengah-tengah perbatasan mereka melihat seorang laki-laki ubanan lagi diem di pinggiran kolam dengan alat pancingan.

"Kak, cape nih.. kita istirahat dulu nyok, gempor nih kaki Zhao…."

Kakaknya manggut-manggut aja. "Sekalian kita palak ikan dari kakek-kakek di deket kolam itu."

Mereka jalan tuh mendekati laki-laki ubanan itu terus dengan tampang tak berdosa, Shi mendorong tuh laki-laki mpe ngejebur ke kolam, katanya niatnya mau malak kok malah ngejeburin sih…

"Kak, kasian anak orang Kakak ceburin?" Zhao ngeliat ke dalem kolam, "Kak, dia tenggelem."

"Yaudah tinggal, pancing aja, kan ada tuh pancingan nganggur."

"Oke, Kak." Zhao pun mengambil pancingan punya laki-laki ubanan tadi."

Beberapa menit terlewat sang laki-laki itu pun nyangkut di kailnya. Zhao menarik pancingannya sekuat tenaga, sementara Shi enak ngebakar ikan punya orang.

"HEYAAA!" saking kuatnya tarikan Zhao, pancingan sama orangnya terlempar ke belakang beberapa cm.

"Ohok! Ohok.. ikan.. ikan gueee!"Laki-laki ubanan itu berdiri, mengambil pancingan, lalu berlari ke Shi dengan semangat 200 ples dendam.

"Ternyata elu, yang lagi mancing."

"MATI LU MAKANAN (Shi)BA SHI!" Laki-laki yang telah Zhao identifikasi sebagai nax _mystic_ nyasar bernama Taigong Wang, mengayunkan pancingannya ke muka ganteng Shi, dengan tenang Shi menghindar dari serangan Taigong Wang.

"Kalau mau mukul jangan ke muka ganteng gue plis, nanti tumor di deket mata gue makin parah."

"Biarin biar kagak ada yang ganggu gue lagi!" Taigong Wang mengayunkan pancingannya ke kepala Shi. Shi berhasil mengindar lagi. Taigong Wang mengeluarkan bola besar(?), sebelum Shi ketimpuk tuh bola doi teriak.

"SSSTTOOOOPPPHH! Makan dulu sana ada ikan bakar tuh,"

"Ngiklan mulu lo!" Taigong Wang masih berkeinginan untuk menimpuk Shi, lalu dihentikkan lagi sama Zhao.

"SSSTTOPH! MENDING KITA MAKAN IKAN BAKAR BARENG-BARENG NANTI IKANNYA GOSONG!"

Taigong Wang ngeliat dulu ke ikan yang bertengger di dekat api unggun, Taigong Wang menghela nafas, niat untuk membunuh Shi mereda, tapi tetap di palung hati yang paling dalam tetap ingin membalas dendam, _diceburin ke kolam itu ga enak tau_ , batinnya nista.

"Oke," Taigong Wang duduk di depan api unggun, merasakan aura gencatan senjata dari anak angkat Nu Wa-Fu Xi, Zhao, dan Shi duduk di kiri-kanan Taigong Wang.

"MARI MAKANN!"

Sehabis pesta ikan bakar di bawah pohon rindang yang sejuk, Shi, dan Zhao melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kerajaan _benevolence,_ tidak lupa Zhao berterimakasih atas ikan bakar, dan meminta maaf atas perilaku Kakaknya yang emang ga tau malu, tapi tahu malu pas jatuh dari kuda itu. Sesampainya di depan gerbang kerajaan _benevolence_ , mereka minta gerbang dibuka tapi, sama (mie) So Un aka Cho Un alias Zhao Yun yang lagi gilirannya untuk mengawasi, menolak permintaan Kakak-Adik ini.

"Yun, plisslah Yun, bentar ya."

Zhao Yun menggeleng.

"Sesama mantan MC pensi ini, baik lah... Gue kesini cuman buat beli baozi, katanya baozi disini enak."

"Bukannya buat-" cepat cepat Shi menginjak kaki adeknya untuk menghentikan kata-kata sakral keluar dari mulutnya. "ouch."

"Kalau udah diimunisasi kalian boleh masuk."

"Eh?"

"Jangan-jangan kalian kesini buat ngabur ya? Kalau tidak salah Da Ji sudah merelakan diri sebagai tabib, dan mendatangi kerajaan Jin."

2 kata, tercyduk cyinn~

"Engga kok! Kita kesini mau jalan-jalan, beli baozi terus pulang."

"Kalau kalian sudah diimunisasi berarti kalian tidak sampai di kejar sampai sini."

"Kita ga di kejar kok Yun."

Zhao ngeliat ke belakang, panik. " _Ani-ue_ , BABEH DATENG! DENGAN KECEPATAN MAX!"

"Ayo Zhao kita panjat temboknya." Shi ngambil tombak Zhao Yun seenak jidat, "pinjem Yun."

"ANAK-ANAK DURHAKAKU BALIK KALIAN KE ISTANA!"

"KAK! BABEH BAWA-BAWA DA JI SAMA ZHU RAN!" Zhao narik-narik baju Kakaknya. "ZHU RAN MAU MANAH KITA PAKE SUNTIKAN KAK!"

Kakak-Adik ini panik, dan akhirnya mereka ga jadi manjat tapi lari sambil membawa tombak kesayangan Zhao Yun, untuk menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi mau itu benda maupun orang, semangat 200 Shi, dan Zhao keluar, badan mereka mpe berapi-api.

"MINGGIR! COGAN MAU LEWAATT! Zhao mana _walkie talkie_ hasil curian?"

Zhao ngodok-ngodok saku celananya, "Ini Kak,"

Shi memindahkan tombaknya ke tangan kiri, sementara tangan kananya memegang _walkie talkie_. "Tes, tes, XIAHOU BA, ZHUGE DAN! ENIWAN! Gue butuh di HùsòngESUKOOTO _ESCORT_! GUE TUNGGU DI.. "Shi mikir bentar. "DEPAN GERBANG!"

"Bilangnya dikawal aja napa? Jangan sok inggris."

"Suka-suka gue dong."

Mereka terus berlari tanpa arah, dan tujuan eh enggak mereka punya tujuan lari dari jeratan Babehnya, mereka nyampe ke kerajaan Wei, menabrak gerbang istana Wei.

Ckittt!

"Deng Ai? Ngapain lu dimari?"

"Disuruh nangkep kalian sama tuan Sima Yi, dan kata Zhuge Dan, kalian minta di kawal, dan karena tadi ada kerjaan disini, jadi saya siap-siap saja disini." Deng Ai menali kedua tangan Kakak-Adik sableng.

"HIEEEE!"

Beberapa detik sesudah ditangkapnya Shi, dan Zhao Babehnya dateng.

"Bagus Deng Ai, gud jab." Sima Yi menarik, kedua anaknya agak jauh terus di kasih cat merah dikit di lengan kanan mereka masing-masing, Sima Yi berjalan kembali mendekati Da Ji berdiri. "Zhu Ran SEKARANG!"

"Gils, sadis juga.." Deng Ai menutup matanya.

"Hehe, rame juga ni keluarga sarap." Da Ji senyam senyum gaje. "jarum suntiknya masuk terlalu dalem."

"AAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!"

Teriakan kesakitan Shi, dan Zhao menutup cerita kali ini, setelah Kakak-Adik ini disuntik mereka di seret pulang sama Babehnya pake kuda, efek kejadian kemarin membuat Kakak-Adik ini tidak bangun selama 2 minggu, dan baru bangun pas di sediain sepiring baozi dari kerajaa Shu.

The End dengan gajenya

AKHIRNYA SELESAI! Cerita kedua Nthor untuk meramaikan fandom WO, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini~ maaf kalau ada kesalan, typo dll.

 _Mind to review, minna?_


	48. Tau dah paan

**Warning**

: krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Humor gopean

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan review**

Mayuzumi Chiharu

Kalo belum cukup umur lebih baik lewatkan saja chap itu :v

Laba-labanya mengerti bahasa manusia, laba-laba yang terkena kutukan Kakek Zhang Jiao.

Ternyata anda sudah membacanya :v w kira belum ada yang baca ntu cerita nista. Imunisasi itu menyeramkan :v

Nieh chap selanjutnya, gaje sih. Yaudahlah gaje ini :v

Tau dah paan

Selamat Membaca

Di depan rumah, ada seorang anak lagi keliling rumah(?) yang naujubillah besarnya, anak itu duduk-duduk di rumput, menatap langit-langit.

"Oi, lagi ngapain?" panggil seorang berambut ikal pada si cebol, doi berdiri sok keren belakang si cebol.

"Lagi menatap langit," Jawab anak cebol itu.

"Ternyata kalian disini," seorang pemuda berambut coklat diikat datang menghampiri, lalu duduk di sebelah kanan si cebol.

"HEI TIGA SERANGKAI!"

Ketiga mahluk itu nengok kanan-kiri mencari orang yang manggil mereka.

"Siapa yang manggil?" tanya anak cebol.

"Tau deh," pemuda diikat menaikkan bahunya.

"Tapi suaranya rada cempreng gitu."

"Tapi kita tuh bukan anggota indische partij,"

"Yang bikin ini korban pixiv makanya gitu,"

"Kalian dipanggil AYAH TUH!" suara teriakan tadi terdengar kembali.

"Kok gue kenal ya suaranya?"

"Ayah?" si cebol nengok ke si ikal.

Si ikal nengok ke si cebol. "Emang kita punya Ayah?"

Pemuda diiket menaikkan alisnya. "Suaranya kek si artis kulit manggis."

"KALIAN JANGAN TRISOM MULU WOE!" orang manggil mereka daritadi berlari ke arahnya.

"Btw gaes, kita dimana?" tanya si ikal.

"DI ISTANA ODALAH MANG DIMANA LAGI?! ISTANA YANG PERNAH KEBAKARAN CUMAN GEGARA SEBATANG PETASAN?!" sembur si cebol ke si ikal.

"Selow ceb, jangan pake kuah baso."

"Jangan panggil gue cebol, gue punya nama."

"Ada artis kulit manggis dateng."

Manusia yang disebut sama si pemuda diiket dateng sambil ngos-ngossan, gimana ga ngos-ngossan, lari dari teras(?) istana ke tiga serangkai itu bagaikan dari Bandung-Jakarta, sebenernya sih itu ada travellatornya. Tukang nyiksa emang yang punya istana.

"Kalian dipanggil Ayah,"

"Ayah sopo?"

"Dedi Mitsuhide, kalian disuruh menghadap."

"Emang kite salah apa?"

Si artis kulit manggis mengangkat bahu. Si pemuda diiket ekor kuda menepuk kedua tangannya. "AHA! Mungkin karena plang itu." Si pemuda diiket ekor kuda nunjuk plang imut yang tertancap di tanah.

Si cebol mendekati plang itu, lalu membacanya. "Dilarang menginjak rumput, kalo menginjak sekali di push up 100 kali, menginjak berkali-kali di harakanan, kecuali sudah bilang ke yang punya, dan yang punya taman ini."

"Hah? Larangan macam apa tuh?"

Tiba-tiba Nobunaga sama Nohime lagi jalan-jalan keliling istana, terus ngeliat tiga serangkai sedang di tamannya.

"KALIAN! NGAPAIN DISITU?!"

Indische partij jejadian mempersiapkan ancang-ancang buat lari.

"Gue tanya sebelum lari, kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Kabur dari penjara bosqu," si cebol nyengir.

"Bapak tiri diajak makan malem sama Pa Nobu jadi gue ngikut mayan gretong, kamu sendiri?"

"Gue? Abis keluar dari kamar Nobunaga, nyari aib si Nobu."

"KALIAN! JANGAN LARI APALAGI ELU CEBOL!"

"EMANG GUE SALAH APA?!"

"TAHANAN LARI! TANGKAP!"

"LARI MANCEMAN!"

Mereka pun ngabur dari jeratan kakek-kakek bangkotan yang sayang banget sama kumisnya.

"BELOKK KANAN!"

"JANGAN! DISITU ADA TRAVELATOR!"

"KALO GITU TEMBUS TEMBOKKNYA!" Si cebol mengeluarkan siege spearnya.

"SEMANGAT CEB!"

"KALIANN!" Nobunaga lari dengan kecepatan 180 km per detik, muka seremnya makin horror.

"HUWANJAI! CEPET CEB!"

Pemuda diiket kuda memperhatikan rumput, mecari perbedaan rumput asli, dan boongan.

"Sini, aku sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya."

"KALO GITU CEPET!" si ikal ngedorong pemuda diiket kuda keras. "Elu cepet lari, gue sama si cebol bakal ngikutin elu."

Pemuda diiket kuda mulai berlari, si ikal narik si cebol, jadilah kejar-kejaran kek tom n jeri.

"NAIKKIN SPEED KALIAN JADI 40 KM/MENIT MANTEMAN KITA KUDU MELEWATI TRAVELLATOR!"

"KATANYA LU UDAH BISA BEDAIN!"

"INI KITA DI KEPUNG SAMA TRAVELLATOR!"

"TURUNIN GUE!"

Mereka berdua menaikkan kecepatan mereka untuk melawan arah travellator, lari, lari, berlari terus untuk mencapai kebebasan.

"PERCEPATT!"

"TRAVELLATORNYA MAKIN CEPET!"

"Berasa ngeggunain tredmil," ucap si cebol

1 km sebelum tersentuh oleh pedang star wars milik Nobunaga, indische partij jejadian masih lari di tempat.

"Istriku, apakah senjata pinjaman dari si Saekah masih ada?" tanya Nobunaga lembut sambil lari.

"Tentu saja, ahh.. disini juga lagi ada Masmun." Nohime mengelus kepala Masmun lembut.

"GAES SIAGA SATU GAES! SI PICEK TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL!"

"Masamune, maukah kau membius mereka?" tanya Nohime lembut sambil tersenyum.

Masamune ngangguk, bekgron api-api muncul di belakang Masamune. Lalu mempersiapkan pistol khusus, Nohime memasukkan satu peluru ke dalam pistol Masamune.

DOR!

Jleb

Peluru berjarum itu nancep ke leher pemuda diiket kuda, membuat pemuda itu terjatuh, dan si ikal jatuh karena kejegal sama tubuh pemuda diiket kuda, si cebol kepalanya kepentok travelator.

"WADWOH!"

Mereka mulai mendekat ke Nobunaga, Nobunaga yang tadinya berlari jadi berjalan pelan, muka ganasnya berubah jadi muka kakek sugiono sambil ngacungin pedang star warsnya.

"Bangun!" si ikal ngegoyangin badannya pemuda diiket kuda keras.

"Hngg…" si pemuda diiket kuda masih teler.

30 cm lagi sebelum tertangkap. Si ikal panik. Si cebol lier kepentok travelator kepalanya.

"Hmhmhm.. HEYAAAA!" Nobunaga menerkam(menangkap) 3 manusia itu. "Tertangkap juga kalian." Nobunaga manggul si cebol, sementara kedua tangannya ngejinjing si ikal sama pemuda diiket kuda.

"Lepasin gua!"

"NUO! Kalian bertiga sudah berdosya."

"Dosa apa kita?"

"Elu," kepala Nobunaga belok(?) ke kanan. "yu, ngacak-ngacak kamar ai," kepala Nobunaga belok kiri. "kalo doi, nginjek taman gue, sementara si cebol tahanan gue yang lari."

Mereka berjalan mundur, wai? Bekause mereka masih berdiri di travellator.

Di ruangan Nobunaga.

Tok tok tok

"Kalian syudah berdosa, yu yu yu sekalian di penjara sampai gaji kalian Bapa tilep."

Tok tok tok

Bye, bye gajiku~ hiksu… batin si ikal sedih.

Pemuda diiket kuda masih pingsan.

Si cebol megangin kepalanya.

"Selamat anda mendapat piring cantik," Nouhime ngebawain piring sambil jalan bak model ke deket si ikal.

Si ikal ngambil piring cantik dari tangan Nouhime, terus ngelempar piring itu nafsu ke Nobunaga.

Set!

Set set set

Nobunaga membelah piring itu.

"MATI SANA DI PENJARA! MITSUHIDE TARIK NIH INDISCHE PARTIJ JEJADIAN KE PENJARA!"

"NUUOOO MAU FRIDEMM!"

End, gaje ye? Abis ide soalnya :")

Haaah maapkeun kalo gaje dan ngebosenin, abis ide saia :") eniwan ada ide? Ingin bikin humor romansa lagi tapi ga ada ide pair.


	49. Tumben ret K

**Warning** :kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Jarang-jarang ana buat chara utamanya cewe :v bismillah...

 **Genre** : Romance angst, meybi? :"v en【手書き無双】みぃつけた！【戦国無双３】ver fenfic edit dikit(?)

 **Rate** : K ples

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei, ini mah full SW :v

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Sun Jian: peliharaan saya sudah harimau, cukup itu, kalo laba-laba nanti istana kesayangan saya kek istana berhantu kalo malem, biarkan Yoshitsune mengalahkan laba-laba aneh itu.

Taigong Wang: *ngelus dagu* itu kolam ajaib, yang banyak segala jenis ikan, yang gue tangkep sih.. gurame, salmon, kakap, lele, patin, makerel, dan yang terakhir hiu.

Zhao: *menghindar* haiyaa, imunisasi udahan woe! *buka buku khusus* Ramp berjalan/travelator adalah peralatan yang sanggup menghantarkan manusia ke tempat yang jaraknya cukup jauh dan relatif mendatar (sudut kemiringan yang kecil), biasanya suka ada di bandara nYing, eh maaf keceplosan.

Shi: *jarumnya nanclep di dahi, terus ngecabut jarumnya* sakit nYing!

Soal reqnya saya tunda dulu karena ada kesalahan teknis di otak saya, jadi bakal oe kerjain reqnya antara besok di hape, dan sekarang kalo oe males ngerjain pr, maafkan.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

walaupun ga bisa komen, setidaknya ngeripwu gaje cukup :v kasih api(flame) juga boleh kalo perlu.

Ngakak dimananya? :" saia baca ulang pas ngecek typo dll ga ngakak :"v

hayoo siapa mereka :v kalau anda bisa menebaknya anda akan mendapat piring plastik bergambar muka Nobunaga yang di close up.

Chap kali ini agak ajaib semoga ente kaga merasa aneh atau kebingungan :"

Ketemu!

Selamat Membaca

Malam yang indah di istana Odawara, seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat memakai yukata merah berdiri di tengah luasnya taman istana. Menatap indahnya langit malam yang penuh bintang, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian gerbang istana di jebol seseorang, lalu perempuan itu di serang oleh orang yang menyerang istana. Anak perempuan itu terbaring lemah, banyak darah keluar dari tubuhnya, seseorang datang menghampiri anak perempuan itu. Tangan anak perempuan itu menunjuk orang itu dengan senyum.

"Ketemu.. ayo kita main lagi.." tangannya terjatuh, kedua matanya tertutup secara perlahan.

Orang itu menunduk, perlahan air matanya jatuh. "Iya,"

5 tahun yang lalu...

 _"Ayo main petak umpet!" teriak seorang anak perempuan beryukata merah kepada seorang ninja yang sedang duduk manis di atas pohon._

 _"Hm." ninja itu mengangguk, kalau tidak di-iyakan anak itu bakal terus mengganggunya._

 _"Jankenpon!" tangan kecil anak itu mengeluarkan lima jarinya, sementara ninja itu mengeluarkan dua jari._ _"Akan kuitung sampai 10." Anak berbalik ke belakang, lalu jongkok, dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya._ _"1,_ _2,_ _3,_ _4,5,6,7,_ _8,_ _9,_ _10!"_ _Anak itu membuka matanya, dan berbalik, mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sudah dikepal kuat, aku akan menemukan Fuuma dengan cepat, batinnya penuh semangat._

No matter how far you go...

no matter how much you hide...

no matter how small and quiet...

I will go and find you... will go and see you

 _Anak itu mulai berlari menyusuri jalan di hutan, mencari kesana-kemari ninja kesayangan Ujiyasu, mencari dibalik semak-semak, sampai mencari di kolong istana(?), dan belum ketemu juga. Anak itu masuk ke salah satu ruangan di istana, dan membuka lemari dengan keras, tidak ada. masuk ke dalam gudang yang gelap, juga nihil hasilnya._

 _"Sebenarnya Fuuma dimana?" gumam anak itu._

 _Anak itu keluar dari gudang, lalu mencari sang korban(?) di loteng istana, hasilnya nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari sang korban. Anak itu kembali keluar istana, lalu anak itu menghampiri kolam ikan, anak itu ngeliat kolam itu, tidak ada apa-apa di kolam._ _Selanjutnya anak itu mencari sang korban di sumur, saat menoong ke dalam sumur, anak itu kepergok sama Ujiyasu, kepala anak itu dipukul, lalu di ceramahin._

 _"JANGAN MAIN DI DEKET SUMUR KAI!"_

 _Dengan bibir di manyun-manyunin sambil bersumpah serapah Kai menjauhi sumur itu, saat kembali ke istana Kai menemukan Fuuma lagi tiduran di teras._ _Kai menggertakkan giginya, kesal._

 _"Fuuma ayo main lagi!"_ _Fuuma terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu melihat Kai beryukata merah di depannya. "Hm."_

 _"Jankenpon!" Kai mengeluarkan kertas, Fuuma mengeluarkan batu. "Yeee MENANG! Fuuma tutup matanya, jangan mengintip."_

 _"Iya,"_

 _Kai berlari ke dalam istana, masuk ke ruang tamu, jalan di belakang Ujiyasu yang sedang sibuk baca koran, Kai membuka lemari, lalu masuk ke dalam situ. Beberapa menit kemudian Kai mendengar derap langkah, Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan, saat derap langkah itu berhenti, Kai deg-deggan, takut ketahuan karena itu Kai menempelkan telinga sebelah kanan ke pintu lemari, saat mau mencoba mengintip sedikit, ada bunyi dari atas. Kai melihat keatas. Muka Kai berubah pucet._

To you that was the closest to me...

I hid it the most from you...

wanting to find you the quickest...

under this large sky, in the small heart

 _"WAAAA!"_

 _karena teriakan cempreng Kai, membuat Fuuma, dan Kai di tendang keluar oleh Ujiyasu._

 _"JANKENPON!" Wajah Kai berubah sedih, "yaa.. kalah," Setelah menghitung sampai sepuluh, Kai berlari kedalam hutan, sudah mencari 10 menit tetapi belum ketemu juga, Kai terjatuh karena kakinya menabrak batu yang berukuran agak besar. Mata Kai mulai berkaca-kaca. Kai mencoba bangun, saat Kai menatap lurus ke pohon besar, ia melihat sedikit badan Fuuma, larilah Kai ke balik pohon itu._

 _"KETEMU!"_

 _Keesokan harinya di ruang tamu istana, Kai melipat-lipat kertas origami, ia membentuk kertas itu menjadi shuriken, setelah shuriken kertasnya jadi, Kai mengambil kain secara acak dan menutup mukanya dengan kain itu._

 _Suara hentakan kecil di_ tatami _, membuat Fuuma mengalihkan pandangan dari anjing peliharaanya, ke ninja jejadian._

 _"HIYAAA!" Kai melemparkan_ shuriken _kertas ke arah Fuuma,_ shuriken _kertas itu malah ditangkep sama anjing, Kai kesal, dan memarahi anjing itu._

 _Kai, dan Fuuma bermain petak umpet lagi, kali ini Kai mendapat giliran bersembunyi lagi, Kai berjalan, lalu Kai menemukan satu box berukuran besar, dua box kecil, dan dua buah gentong. Kai pun masuk ke dalam box besar, sambil tersenyum. Lama-kelamaan Kai tertidur di dalam box, saat terbangun Kai keluar dari box besar itu. Matanya membulat saat mendapati ia ada di pinggir laut, lalu berjalan ke dalam hutan untuk pulang._

 _"Pasti akan dimarahi_ oyakata-sama _nanti..._ _" gumamnya._

 _Saat sore hari tiba, Kai tersesat di dalam hutan, suara burung gagak mengagetkan Kai, dan seekor kucing yang keluar dari semak-semak._

 _"Aku dimana?"tanyanya ke diri sendiri sambil lanjut berjalan mencari jalan pulang. "ughh.." Kai bersender di sebuah pohon, dan melepas sendalnya, Kai melihat sela-sela jari kakinya berdarah. Kai menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar, ia mengusap matanya dengan tangan, lalu ia melihat sebuah bayangan yang sangat familiar._ _Kai berdiri, lalu melihat Fuuma berdiri di sebelah pohon yang ia senderi tadi. Kai berjalan mendekati Fuuma, ekspresi ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajah Kai._

 _"Ketemu," Fuuma berjongkok di depan Kai, jari telunjuk Fuuma mendekat menyentuh dahi Kai, lalu Fuuma tersenyum. Muka Kai agak memerah, lalu menangis sambil tersenyum._

No matter how far you go...

no matter how much you hide...

no matter how small and quiet...

it will never end

never forgotten

the first love "hide-and-seek"

 _Kai, dan Fuuma pun pulang ke istana Odawara, sampai di istana pipi Kai dicubit dengan keras oleh Ujiyasu._

End dengan gaje sangat… haha.. ha

Maapkeunn malah ngepublish ini :"v soalnya pas ngetik prolognya keinget malah keinget video yang ana temuin di yutub bersumber dari nico nico(kan prolognya udah keren masa isinya absurd :"( ), dan udah lama saya punya niat ngebikin Fuuma x Kai :v nama videonya ada di atas kalo mau nonton, maap kalo aneh bahasanya :" kalo ana bikin genre begini bahasa suka baku kagak ngeunah :v jadi, yang reqnya Rosy-san bakal ana kerjain antara sekarang dan besok, maaaf Banyak pr bosqu…

aahh kopas egen~

Terima kasih sudah membca chap aneh ini

see you next sutori~


	50. Karyawisata

**Warning** :krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Chap kali ini bikin kalian **pusing tujuh keliling cuman gegara** **FENDEM YANG DIPAKSA UNTUK BERSATU!**

 **Genre** : Humor gopean, cross over gaje

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO DW SW punya Koei, SB punya CAPCOM

 **Bales Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Shi: kirain kalian ga tempe, kalau lu udah tau syukur deh

Kai: maksud anda dengan fuuma yang satu lagi yang mana? yang fendem sebelah atau bagaimana?

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Iyaps Fuuma x Kai :v becos jarangkan ada pair langka nyempil

Kirain tau siapa mereka ber3.. mau tau mereka bertiga siapa? mereka adalah jeng jeng jeng Zhong Hui, Xiahou Ba sama Jiang Wei~ :v yang nyasar di istana punya Om Nobu.

Chap kali maafkan kalau kamu pusing ga ngeunah gegara fendem yang disatukan :"v

Karyawi(th)sata(n)

Episode 1: Uji Nyali

Selamat membaca

Di lapangan yang luas berkumpul murid-murid berkebutuhan khusus, mereka sedang dikumpulin sama Nobunaga, Nobunaga mengumunkan kalau saat ini juga aka dadakan bakal ke onsen satu sekolaheun ples Fuuma minus Kiyomori, dan Orochi. Karena itulah sesudah bubar, anak-anak pada lari kalang kabut ke asrama. Guru? Mereka udah siap duluan, licik.

Ding Feng mendekatkan mic abal ke mulutnya. "KALO PADA UDAH SIAP LANGSUNG MASUK KE BIS!"

Nobunaga memainkan kumisnya yang udah berubah jadi _curly_. "Apakah karyawisata kali ini akan menarik seperti tahun kemarin?"

Lianshi menjentikkan jarinya, "PASTI!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Tapi tuan Nobunaga, ini bukan x-over gaje serie-" jari telunjuk buduk punya Nobunaga nempel di bibir seksi Mitsuhide.

"Ssstt.. jangan nyebut merek, kalo kamu nolak saya minta ganti kamu sama Mitsuhide putih."

Mitsuhide yang mau berkata-kata diem, terus ngelap bibirnya yang sudah terkena nista dengan lengan bajunya.

"Btw, kumis anda kok _curly_ gitu sih?" tanya Nohime.

"Biar nanti kalian bisa bedain guwe," Nobunaga megang-megang kumisnya lembut.

"Kamsud?"

"Liat aja nanti."

"Sepertinya, semua siswa, guru yang lain dan para staff sudah masuk bis."

"Kalo begitu ayo berangkat."

Keempat guru ini pun masuk ke dalam bis khusus guru. Selama perjalan di bus khusus guru, pada adu panco, sekarang lagi Ding Feng vs Tadakatsu.

"TADAKATSU! LU KUDU MENANG ATAU GA GUE BAKAL BIKIN LU JADI KATSU GORENG!"

"DING FENG! JANGAN MAU KALAH SAMA KATSU BEROTOT! KALO LU KALAH GUE SURUH LU MAIN HOLAHOP NON STOP!"

Sementara di bus khusus murid, mereka ngegosipin kelicikan guru-guru mereka, dan tempat karyawisata kali ini.

"Kenapa sih kudu dadakan?" tanya Da Ji sambil hentak-hentakkin kaki ke lantai(?) bus.

"Karena gurunya minta digorok semua,"

"Eh, sebenernya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Nezha.

"KATANYA ke onsen," jawab Nu Wa sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Perasaan gue kaga enak,"

"Lu mau muntah?" Yuanji menyodorkan kantong muntah.

"Ga, cuman takutnya karyawisata kali ini jadi.. karyawithsatan."

"Tapi itu judul kali ini."

Zhao diem, mukanya pucet.

"Eh, eh, eh udah nyampe nieh!" Shi menggendong tasnya, lalu lari ke depan pintu bis.

 _Cepet banget…_

Setelah bus parkir, warga CN gakuen turun dari bus, dan berjalan ke onsen yang disebut-sebut tadi pagi.

SELAMAT DATANG DI ONSEtan

"Silahkan masuk~" bocah mirip Nobunaga ver kecil menyambut warga CN. "satu kamar 5 orang, kunci kamarnya bisa diambil di Nouhime-sama~"

Warga CN minus Nohime langsung nengok ke Nohime. "Bukan saya yang pegang kuncinya suwer, ambil di dalem.

Seorang wanita beryukata hitam dihiasi bunga-bunga datang, wanita itu menembak ke arah atas.

Dor!

"Baris dengan rapih, baru bakal saya kasih kunci kamarnya, guru-guru terakhir ya,"

"Jangan-jangan ini Nou ver SB?"

"Iya kali tapi pakeannya lebih elegan Ibu Nohime,"

"Kalian berdua!" Nou menodong 2 manusia yang ngobrol tadi dengan pistol. "kalian sekamar sama siapa? Panggil."

"HANBEI! GUO JIA! MITSUNARI! SUN CE!" Shi ngelambain tangannya. Bah yang edan dibawa semua, tapi Mitsu edannya kadang-kadang.

Mereka yang dipanggil berjalan mendekati Shi. Nou memberikan kunci kamar pada Shi.

"Kalo kamu?" Nou nodong manusia sebelah Shi.

"Gue?" Dia mikir dulu bentar. "ZHAO! JIA XU! CAO PI! ZHOU YU!" yang ini seme semua, ga paedah.

"Lu, kenapa lu.."

"Suka-suka gue," Motochika kibas rambut.

"Heh Mot,"

"Ape manggil-manggil gue?" manusia ombre, dan manusia ubanan nengok ke Shi bersamaan.

"Lu yang ubanan, kenapa lu ngikut nengok ke gue?"

"Nama gue Motochika Chosokabe."

"Kenapa elu disini?"

"Karena gue kagak lagi di shikoku,"

"Weit.. Motochika Chosokabe?"

.

.

"WHAT?! INI KAN BUKAN-"

JDANG!

Kepala Shi terhantam oleh shamisen.

"JANGAN nyebut merek."

"TAPI KAGA USAH PAKE _SHAMISEN_ SEGALA!"

Motochika kibas rambutnya lagi. "Suka-suka gue."

Nou memberikan kunci pada Motochika.

"Hi..hihi.. yang sudah mendapat kunci kamar silahkan masuk~" Manusia _psycho_ plus maso keluar dari pintu(?).

"Gue lebih _prefer_ Mitsuhide ver SW daripada kuntilanak jejadian." Bisik Motochika ke Shi.

"Kemana-mana juga gue gitu."

"Kalian~ sudah dapet kuncikan?"

"U-udah.."

"Silahkan masuk.. jangan memperpanjang antrian~"

Shi ples teman sekamarnya masuk sambil jalan nempel tembok takut sama kuntilanak putih, sementara Motochika en frens jalan seperti biasa tapi sambil merapal mantra.

"Hihihi…" kuntilanak putih tiba-tiba ketawa, ngebuat orang-orang disitu merinding, ya kecuali Nobunaga en frenslah, masa mereka takut sama kuntilanak? Apa kata istri-istrinya? Yang mereka takutin tuh tukang nagih listrik sama aer yang dateng ke sekolah, dan yang pasti mereka bakal sekamar plus Shingen-Kenshin.

"Ayah-ayah," Takakage kecil narik-narik baju Mori. "itu apaan? Kok rambut sadakonya putih?"

Ayahnya cuman ketawa garing. "Nak, itu sadakonya kebanyakan minum bayklin makanya gitu."

"Ohhh…" Takakage ngangguk-ngangguk.

Ini daftar kamar mereka(?):

Kamar 99

Sima Shi

Hanbei Takenaka

Guo Jia

Mitsunari Ishida

Sun Ce

Kamar 98

Motochika Chosokabe

Sima Zhao

Jia Xu

Cao Pi

Zhou Yu

Kamar 10

Cao Cao

Sun Jian

Liu Bei

Nobunaga Oda

Takeda Shingen

Kenshin Uesugi

Kamar 1

Yukimura Sanada

Masamune Date

Ma Dai

Ma Chao

Zhao Yun

Kamar 5

Azai Nagamasa

Kanetsugu Naoe

Guan Ping

Xun Yu

Fu Xi

Kamar 69

Taigong Wang

Magoichi Saika

Sun Wukong

Zhu Ran

Jiang Wei

Kamar 96

Musashi

Lu Xun

Gan Ning

Ling Tong

Zhong Hui

Kamar 7

Ranmaru Mori

Xiahou Ba

Liu Shan

Sun Quan

Keiji Maeda

Kamar 3

Mori Motonari

Takakage Kobayakawa

Nezha

Zhang He

Toshiie Maeda

Kamar 2

Hanzo Hattori

Kotaro Fuuma

Yoshitsune Minamoto

Benkei

Kamar super gede khusus cewe(siswa).

Kamar super gede khusus guru cewe.

Kamar super gede khusus guru cowo.

DAN kamar VVVVVIP khusus anak spexial, yes mereka kaga di pisah. Cewe cowonya disatuin cuy, kecuali Xun Yu yang dipindahkan ke kelas 3 aka akselerasi dadakan.

Ting Tong

 _"Untuk kamar nomor 69, dan 7 dimohon untuk ke kamar 10, sekian."_

Yang merasa nomer kamar disebut ragu mau keluar, dan gamau menghadap Nobunaga en frens.

Tiba-tiba lampu di kamar 69 mati.

"WANJERRR! SIAPA YANG MANTIIN LAMPU!"

"GUE ADA DI KAMAR MANDI WOE! PERIH MATA GUE! GUE LAGI CUMUK YEUH!"

"MUKI!"

"XUNNN HELEP!"

"Siapa yang matiin lampu?"

"Gue lagi di karman ya, jadi jangan menuduh saia,"

"Kumaha Saekah? Kumaha?"

"Teu Wei, teuu~"

"Gue lagi pake aylainer, ga deket ceklekan lampu,"

"Apalagi gue, Gue udah tiduran di futon."

"Terus siapa?"

"Mending menghadap Nobunaga en frens gays, daripada kena damprat."

"Okelah, daripada gelap-gelapan sama kalian."

"WOII! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE!" teriak Magoichi dengan volum max.

JDAK!

"Njerr, gue nambrak tembok!"

"Gancang!"

Setelah beberapa menit Magoichi ke jedak jeduk tembok di dalem,dan terpleset, akhirnya keluar dari kamar juga.

Sementara di kamar 7, mereka pada maen kartu remi cacangkulan, kaga rame ngeliat ke dalemnya kek bocah maennya, dan setelah ada pengumuman, mereka langsung ke kamar no 10 tanpa basa basi.

Saat sudah sampai di kamar 10, mereka duduk sopan.

"Bapa-Bapa sekalian ada apa memanggil kami?" Taigong membuka pembicaraan.

"Kami ingin kalian masuk uji nyali di onsen ini jam 7 malam, tapi masuknya lewat sini," Sun Jian mengangkat tatami ples sama lantai kayunya.

Mereka nengok tuh ke situ, gelap, itu yang mereka lihat di dalem situ eh tiba-tiba ada muka menyeramkan muncul dari situ, otomatis mereka jejerowokan.

"WAAA!"

"WANJER SAPA TU!" Keiji ngangkat meja otw mau di lempar.

Pas tuh mahluk keluar ternyata Fuuma yang mau melapor sesuatu pada Nobunaga en frens.

Mereka menghela nafas lega kecuali Magoichi sama Xiahou Ba yang ngelap matanya karena sempet nangis.

"Pspspsps…" bisik Fuuma pada telinga Cao Cao. Cao Cao ngangguk-ngangguk doang, terus berdeham ganteng.

"Kalian sebelum masuk sini, akan bermain dengan mereka,"

Ranmaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mereka?"

"Ya, mereka." Liu Bei menjetikkan jarinya.

Poof

Muncullah Date ver gede, Motochika ubanan, Nobunaga Pecinta dangdutz, Nagamasa berambut hitam, Hanbei berlipstik ungu dan Magoichi ver perempuan.

Taigong Wang mengo, antara shock sama takjub ngeliat wujud Hanbei macam terong di cabein.

"Hmm, si bocah 14 tahun udah berevolusi?"

" _No_! Gue bukan Date."

"Oh iya gue inget.. elu pernah maen bareng sama si bocah 14 tahun di sana." Zhu Ran ngangguk-ngangguk sok iye.

"Bukannya Cao Pi yang jadi kameramen ya? kok situ tau?"

"Wih, gue(ver SB)nya bohay gengs."

"WAH! Nobunaga ada dua," ucap Ranmaru takjub.

"Motochika yang ini kagak pernah ngamenkan?" Sun Wukong kedap kedip ga jelas.

"Nagamasa yang ini, rambutnya hitam, kaga jejadian sok bule kek yang SW. Hm, hm." Liu Shan ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Udehh, BTP plis,"

Xiahou Ba ngacungin tangannya. "Jadi? Kita maen paan nih?"

"ToD."

"OKELAH SAPA TAKUT?!"

"Mana botolnya?"

"Nih," Nobunaga ngelempar tip-ex.

"Bah ini mah maennya macam anak sekolahan,"

Tip-ex pun di putar, giliran pertama jatuh kepada Magosatu Saekah.

"Trut or der?"

"Der."

Nobunaga mainin kumisnya, "Gue mau elu.. uji nyali duluan disitu."

Glek

"O-oke sapa takut," Magoichi pun berjalan masuk lewat tatami dengan sebatang lilin di tangannya.

"Nah manceman ayo kita liat cctv," Cao Cao memutar tembok sebelah kanan, di balik tembok itu ada komputer plus joystick buat ngegerakkin cctv.

Di kolong.

Magoichi jalan sambil nunduk, jalan terus lurus, lalu mengambil sebuah kertas.

"Jangan nengok, bolehnya muter, kalau anda nengok anda akan kena…" Magoichi nyipit-nyipitin mata mencoba untuk membaca kalimat terakhir.

"Mas…"

Magoichi mulai merindink.

"Mas, cakep deh," tangan pucet mencolek leher belakang Magoichi.

"NJERRR!"

JDAK!

"Aw.." Magoichi ngelus-ngelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Mas, main yuk," tangan itu kembali, lalu mengelus telinga kanan Magoichi.

"OGAH GUA MAEN SAMA TERONG-TERONGAN!"

Di kamar 10

"Btw.. si terong di cabein mana?"

"Sedang bertugas," 2 Nobunaga smirk.

Di kolong

"Mas,"

"OGAH!" Magoichi berlari(jongkok) ke belakang menuju tempat masuk tadi."WAAA!"

"Mas," tangan itu nyolek pantat bohay Magoichi.

"AAAARRRGHH!" Magoichi lari makin kenceng sambil kejedak jeduk.

BRAKK!

Magoichi menabrak pintu bawah tanah, dan tatami kamar loncat ke atas. Sudah keluar dari lobang setan itu dengan muka Magoichi pucet parah.

"Hah.. hah…"

Anak kamar 69 ngeriung Magoichi.

"Ichih, lu kaga ngapa?"

"Itu, ada syaiton…" Magoichi terduduk lemas di tatami kamar.

"Selanjutnya?"

"KAGA!" teriak anak kamar 69, dan 7 barengan terus kabur.

"Kakanda, saya mau ngecek keadaan anak itu tadi, takutnya dia perlu diruqiyah."

"Silahkan,"

Dari lubang keluar Hanbei, sambil mainin tangan boongan. "Ga rame.."

"Tapi kalau mereka belum uji nyali semua, kamar 69 lampunya ga bakal nyala, kalau kamar 7 lampunya bakal mati nyala dengan sontrek ketawa Mitsuhide. MWAHAHA!" Nobunaga ketawa.

Masamune, dan Magoichi jalan mendekati kamera.

"SAKSIKAN!" EPISODE 2!"

"Ga GOBLOK ga rame, bye."

Masamune sama Magoichi dadah-dadah ples kisbe.

Kamar 69

"WANJERRR! LAMPUNYA KAGA MAU NYALA!"

JDAK!

"BWAHAHAHA! KIRIPIK MA ICHIH MANGFUS LU! JATUH MULU!"

"DIEM LU PADA!"

Kamar 7

"Sebenernya ni onsen lagi hemat atau belum bayar tagihan listrik sih? kok mati nyala mulu lampunya~" protes Saekah yang udah kembali normal kecuali mukanya, masih pucet.

"kenapa ada suara kuntilanak pecinta bayklin ketawa?"

"Judulnya.. karena kita ga uji nyali semua?"

Semua ngangguk mengiyakan perkataan Taigong Wang.

End gaje dan tidak berfaedah

Ahhhh akhirnyaaa se-le-se. Mungkin ini statusnya bakal hiatus bekause ai kepentok uprak, jadi kadang suka males pake z ngetik gegara uprak :"v maafkeun. Dan akhirnya ai bisa maen wo3u hari jumat tokped lope lope dah :v(curhatz) en kopas egen

terima kasih sudah baca ff sarap ini

 _see you next episode~_


	51. Karya Wisata Episode 2

**Warning** :krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Chap kali ini bikin kalian pusing tujuh keliling cuman gegara **FENDEM YANG DIPAKSA DISATUKAN**

 **Genre** : Humor gopean, cross over gaje

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO DW SW punya Koei, SB punya CAPCOM

 **Balesan review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Kai: fendem sebelah bisu Fuumanya susah diajak ngomong dikit-dikit ngilang yang itu mah -3-

Mitsuhide: asli mau tau? Itu adalah series tergila karena Date dan Masamune di satu padukan :v maksud ane di satuin gitu WO sama SB, series yang benar-benar bikin anda pusing tujuh keliling.

Shi: karena elu terlalu 'spesial' buat mampang di depan kamera makanya terlupakan.

Magoichi: ga akan terjadi apa-apa kok, lagipula si Nthor sarap tidak menganut _crack pair_ :v

Karyawi(th)sata(n)

Episode 2: Ga GOBLOK Ga Rame

Selamat Membaca

Sudah baca judul episode kali inikan? Kalo sudah baca pasti taukan, Siapa yang bakal muncul di depan kamera kali ini, Iyaps mereka adalah anak kamar 99, dan 3.

Cklek

Pintu kamar 99 terbuka menampakkan seorang manusia berambut coklat dengan hakama merah keluar dari kamar.

"Apa lu nyorot badan gue yang wah?"

Karena elu yang pertama keluar dari kamar ini, begonya jangan dipelihara dong Ce.

"Ada apa ada apa?" Shi keluar kamar paksa, dan nubruk-nubruk temen sekamarnya.

"Keluarnya biasa aja napa?" protes Sun Ce.

"Ga bisa biasa, soalnya gue bakal mampang di depan kamera lagi."

"Manceman, we punya tebak-tebakkan." Hanbei loncat-loncat.

"Paan?"

"Harimau mati meninggalkan?"

"Taring."

"Kulit."

"Mata."

Hanbei geleng-geleng. "BUKAN!"

"GUE TAU! JAWABANNYA YA!"

"GUD MITSU!"

Tanda tanya muncul di kepala mereka.

"Harimau mati, meninggalkan?" ucap Hanbei ulang.

Mereka ngangguk.

"Nah tuh tau."

Mereka diem.

"Mba, mba," panggil Hanbei kepada seorang perempuan berambut putih yang berjalan di koridor.

"Siapa yang lu panggil mba, bocah?" si mba-mba itu balik badan, suaranya macho.

"Wayolo, kena damprat mba-mba terong,"

"Maaf mas abis pakean mas kimono bukan hakama." Hanbei sujud-sujud.

"Btw, mba-" Ce dipelototin sama mba-mba terong tersebut. "Eh ma-mas siapa?" tanya Sun Ce dengan muka bego.

"Takenaka Hanbei."

Mereka berwaw ria minus Hanbei merapal mantra.

"Bei, kamu berevolusi jadi terong-terongan?" Guo Jia noel-noel pundak Hanbei.

"KAGA MUNGKIN?! GUE BUKAN TERONG! GUE SHOTA!" sembur Hanbei pada teman-temannya terus lari entah kemana sambil berurai air mata

"Itu temen kalian kenapa?"

Mereka ngangguk-ngangguk beberapa detik kemudian mereka geleng-geleng.

"Yang bener yang mana?"

"Ga tau, mas." Guo Jia masih lanjut geleng-geleng.

Sun Ce ngangkat tangan kiri. "Lagi nyinet bu eh mas."

"Eh eh eh maen nyok ke kamar 3."

"Ngapain ke kamar 3?"

Alis Mitsunari naik turun. "Maen bareng Takakage, kan mayan tuh ngebully bocah 10 tahun."

"Lu korban SW _stage play_ syuh,"

"Mending kita samperin si Hanbei, ciyan tuh bocah bisi tersesat terus di culik sama orang di kamar 10."

"Okelah hayu caw."

Sementara itu di kamar 3, disini rame calon-calon ayah minus Nezha yang belum mempunyai anak main sama anaknya Mori.

"Ayah minta uang,"

"Mau beli apa?"

"Mau beli buku baru! Buku yang di jual disini lucu-lucu!" ucapnya semangat.

"Tapi ditemenin sama Zhang He,"

"Aku gamau ditemenin sama om-om cabe,"

Ayahnya minta maaf ke Zhang He.

Zhong Hui yang masih herdrayeran nahan ketawa.

Zhang He langsung ngapus make-upnya . "Saya bukan om-om cabe kok." Suaranya berubah macho.

"Tuh sana, sama Kak.. He," Mori mengatakan kata 'kak' agak ragu.

Takakage melihat penampilan Zhang He dari atas sampe bawah, Takakage mengacungkan jempolnya pada Zhang He terus doi ngangguk-ngangguk. "Oke,"

Takakage pun keluar kamar dengan Zhang He, selama berjalan di koridor Takakage jalan penuh percaya diri bak dikawal sama kaisar.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat yang dituju(?), mereka ketemu Mori _bishounen_ sama Motochika mah- ubanan. Ide sarap mampir ke kepala Takakage, Takakage kecil smirk.

"Ayah," Takakage kecil berlari ke Mori.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Mori dingin.

"Ayah," Takakage kecil narik-narik celana kulot Mori.

"Mori, itu anakmu?"

"Gue belum kawin.. gimana mau punya anak?"

"Terus ini anak siapa?"

"Anaknya-"

Pletak

Kepala Zhang He tertabrak buku kecil berwarna pink norak punya Takakage.

"Ssst.." Takakage ngemut jempolnya, "Ayah.. gendong." Kedua tangan Takakage keatas.

"Ga, gue kaga punya anak macam lu."

Mata Takakage mulai berkaca-kaca terus ngemut jempolnya, akting bayi subur mode: on.

"Mori masa anak sendiri ga dianggep sih, kasian, jangan nangis dong nak." Motochika mulai panik.

Zhang He diem takut salah terus dilempar sama buku.

Mori masih menatap tajam Takakage.

"Digendong sama Kakak aja ya?"

Takakage ngangguk pelan. "Papah, gendong.."

 _Perasaan gue kagak enak…_

Takakage digendong sama Motochika ubanan, lalu pandangan Takakage beralih dari Motochika ke Mori, dengan sengaja Takakage manggil Mori. "Mamah, aku haus."

.

.

"HUWAAA! MEREKA JAHAT MASA GUA DISAMAIN SAMA TERONG BALADO!" Hanbei lari melewati tigaan yang lagi diem gegara Takakage.

"HANBEI TUNGGU! ELU SHOTA KOK BUKAN TERONG!" Guo Jia berlari mengejar Hanbei diikuti Shi, Mitsunari, dan Sun Ce dibelakang persis Ibu Bebek beserta anak-anaknya yang mengejar anak tiri nemu di bawah jembatan.

"JANGAN LARI SENDIRIAN NANTI KALO ELU DICULIK GIMANA?!"

"SHOTA SW BERHENTI!"

"KALO ELU DICULIK! NANTI KITA KANGEN!"

"TANPA ELU KITA KAGA BISA MELEWATI KUNTILANAK BAYKLIN ITU!"

.

.

"Yang tadi paan?"

"Sinet lewat mas."

"Mamah, haus,"

"Udah di bilangin gue kaga punya anak macam lu."

"Mori, jangan gitu dong, lu sama anak ini agak mirip kok,"

"Mirip darimananya BE-GO." Mori menjitak Motochika.

"Lu kan rambutnya coklat terus dia blonde jadi ga terlalu jauh,"

"Hmph serah lu Chik," Mori membuang muka, "jadi lu mau apa?"

"Mau susu anget."

"Ayo,"

"YEAY!"

 _Hmhm.. berhasil memperbudak Ayah bishie Hahaha…_ Kecil-kecil otaknya udah kek gini gimana udah gedenya coba? btw, kalian mau tau Zhang He gimana? Dia beli cemilan, dan nontonin sinet Anak yang mau Tuker Ayah.

Daripada nonton sinet gaje mending balik lagi yuk ke sinet Bebek Tiri Malang.

Hanbei berlari terus tanpa arah, dan berurai air mata. Dibelakangnya ada Mamah Guo Jia, dan anak-anaknya mengejar.

"HANBEI! HATI-HATI!"

"DIEM KALIAN! KALIAN JAHAT!"

"HANBEI AWAS ADA CEWE DI DEPAN!"

Ckitt

Hanbei ngerem, menyisakan jarak 30 cm. Tiba-tiba cewe itu mengeluarkan sebuah cermin kotak setengah pecah(?), dari cermin itu keluar sinar.

"Weks silau."

"Jangan-jangan elu.. TAMAMO!"

"Hanbei! Nuooo!"

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang penghuni kamar 99, menghilang.

"Hmhmhm.." Tamamo tersenyum licik. "Ini akan menyenangkan." Tamamo membalikkan badannya. "Tidak baik mengintip, anak muda."

"Ada tamu tidak diundang ternyata," seorang perempuan membuka pintu kamarnya lalu keluar.

"Kau melihatnya."

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak melihatnya hanya.. mengintip."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Ayo bermain, aku akan membawa mereka kepadamu, dan kau mainkan cerminmu setelah sudah masuk semua, kau ubah isi cermin itu jadi seram, banyak hantu."

"Kayaknya menarik, baiklah.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa beberapa orang lagi," Perempuan itu melihat 2 manusia dari kejauhan. "ahh kayaknya tidak usah…"

Tap tap tap

2 orang berjalan mendekati kedua perempuan itu.

Cring

Sekali lagi cermin itu mengeluarkan cahaya lagi, menyinari 2 orang di depan mereka.

"Siapa yang ngasih lampu sorot?!"

"Bukan lampu sorot om He, kita akan masuk cermin."

"Hah?!"

Satu banci macho, dan bocah blonde menghilang.

"Hmm.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek?"

"Baiklah,"

Di dalan cermin

"OMEGAT KITA DIMANA?!"

"Di dalem cerminlah goblok."

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Manceman ada tamu,"

"Kakak-kakak berkebutuhan khusus, selamat siang." Sapa Takakage sksd.

"Anak sarap si Mori dateng," bisik Shi ke Mitsunari.

Mitsunari bales bisik. "Iya, sksd banget lagi iyuwh."

TAK!

Dahi Mitsunari di sentil sama Shi.

"Pliss dech Mit, jangan ketularan alaynya adek guee.." Shi protes sambil merem-melek.

"Elu juga jangan alay."

"Eh, eh, kok suasananya jadi serem ya?"

"Eh liat! Ada pocong loncat!" tunjuk Sun Ce norak.

"Kakak udah gede kok bego, dimana-mana juga pocong emang loncat mana ada pocong nges-hmbh hmbh." Mulut Takakage ditutup sama Zhang He karena kebanyakan bacot.

"Eh liat ada sumur, tapi.. perasaan gue kagak enak," Guo Jia ngelus dada.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam sumur keluar tangan, tangan itu pucet.

"WAAAA!" Shi sama Sun Ce udah teriak duluan.

"Kalian berdua payah, itu cuman kuntilanak bayklin yang numpang eksis sodara jauh ulermaru musuhnya Pa RT." Takakage senyum mengejek ke dua mahluk tak terdefinisikan itu.

"Oohh.." Shi sama Ce ngangguk.

Saat muncul kepala dari sumur, giliran Guo Jia sama Mitsunari yang teriak. Takakage sama Zhang He ngeliat kejadian itu datar.

"Om, mau pulang," Takakage menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya, dan mengemut jempolnya.

"Gimana caranya? Kita kan terperangkap disini."

"Bunuh si kuntilanak bayklin,"

"Eh eh eh itu SADAKONYA KELUAR WOEE!" Shi mulai panik.

"Tenang manceman,"

Sadako putih itu perlahan mulai keluar, Shi makin panik sekarang doi udah ngeggoyangin badanya Sun Ce cepet sampe dari mulut Sun Ce keluar busa sabun sanlaigh, beberapa detik kemudian sadako itu lari ke arah mereka cepet. Dengan gagah berani Takakage maju ke depan bak pahlawan kesiangan.

"BOCAH! Ngapain lu?"

"Hmph," Takakage smirk. "STOP!"

Sadako berhenti. "Minggir lu bocah,"

"Tidak bisa, kasian mereka udah berkaca-kaca matanya, kecuali Om He." Takakage membuka buku barunya. "Dan aku juga ingin pergi dari tempat nista ini."

Mitsunari ngangguk-ngangguk. "Masa ada keluarga bahagia," Mitsunari nunjuk nunjuk pohon gede yang lagi dihuni oleh pocong kuntilanak sama tuyul. "terus banyak kloningan terong balado, ngerii.." lanjutnya.

"HUWAAA!" Hanbei nangis lagi, teringat wujud dirinya yang lain.

Tak

Dahi Mitsunari di disentil sama Guo Jia, terus Guo Jia meluk Hanbei. "Cup cup cup udah udah, Kakak jangan gitu sama adek," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Hanbei lembut.

"Enyak, maafin Kakak." Mitsunari sungkem ke Guo Jia.

"Oke, bek tu masalah, Tidurlah kau SETAN BAYKLIN!" Takakage nimpuk kepala Mitsuhide pake bukunya.

"Arrghh!"

Poof

Mitsuhide menghilang, lalu digantikan dengan lubang dimensi.

"Itu udah kebuka, ayo pulang manceman."

"HANBEI MAU PULANG!"

"Cup cup cup iya iya besok pulang,"

Mereka pun keluar dari cemin, dan berada di dalem pemandian.

BYUR!

"Kok basah ya?" tanya Shi bego.

"WTF! SIAPE YANG MINTA KELUAR DISINI?! BASAH GUE!"

"HUWEEEE! ENYAK HANBEI BASAH!" Hanbei nangis lagi.

"Cup cup."

"Heh blonde edan ke dua setelah Guo Jia! Lu minta kesini?"

Mendapat tuduhan dari Shi, Takakage kesel, "Denger ya Anak sulung Sima Yi yang kece cetar badai ukulele, yang tadi itu lubang dimensi bukan pintu kemana aja, otomatis kita bakal mendarat secara rendem."

Greeg~

"Kalian ngapain? disini pakeannya masih begitu."

"Hachi! brrr... dingin bokk~!"

Semua ngeliatin Zhang He, Zhang He yang merasa dipelototin nanya. "Apa? liat-liat gue?"

Semua yang disitu geleng-geleng.

"Emm ano Dedi.. banyak kejadian gila yang kami lewati jadi kaya gini." Sun Ce nyengir lebar banget diikuti yang lain, mereka nyengir lebar berusaha terlihat inosen terus keluar dari pemandian.

"NYAH! Akhirnya balik lagi."

"Kapok-kapok."

"Untunglah besok pulang,"

"Hoaam.. Om, gendong, aku ngantuk ayo balik ke kamar."

Zhang He menggendong Takakage. "Teman-teman eike kembali dulu ke kamar yach bubay, muah." Zhang He cium jauh ke anak kamar 99.

Reaksi mereka macem-macem, Shi batuk- batuk hebat terus jadi batuk berdahak, Mitsunari blank, Hanbei nangis lagi makin keras dari sebelumnya, Guo Jia mendadak asma, Sun Ce bengong. Stelah Zhang He, dan Takakage pergi menjauh datang lah Keiji sama Hanbei.

"WOI KALIAN NAPA?! KAYA ABIS LIAT HANTU AJA!"

"Terong balado sama penggelar topeng monyet datang."

"Manteman udah bisa lari semua?"

"Belum Shi, Mitsunari masih buffering."

Setelah Ce ngomong, Mitsunari mulai sadar. "Ada apa?"

"Ada terong balado sama penggelar topeng monyet dateng."

"WUT?! TERONG BALADO DATENG?! NYAK AYO!" Mitsunari lari duluan ke kamar.

"Ayo anak-anak kita kembali ke kamar."

Mereka pun berlari mengikuti Mitsunari, mereka lari dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata manusia lari, eh mereka emang bukan manusia ketang.

BRAK!

"HA!.. HA!.."

Sampe kamar mereka megap-megap, lalu terkapar di tatami, mereka pun tidur berjamaah, dan Guo Jia sebagai 'Ibu' tidur di tengah-tengah sementara si 'anak-anak' meluk punggung orang disampingnya.

Uluh yang punya ibu baru bahagia ye, Shi yang sebelahan sama Guo Jia mpe meluk erat terus senyam senyum gaje tau deh mimpi paan, dan Hanbei juga masih erat memeluk sang 'Ibu'.

Sementara itu di depan kamar VVVVIP terdapat dua orang sedang melototin cermin dengan muka kecewa.

"Yah.. udah selesai, ga rame."

"Kalau begitu aku mau kembali, dan siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Sima Huasi, see you next time,"

Tamamo tertawa kecil. "Bye,"

Tamamo menghilang begitu saja. Dan Huasi masuk kembali ke dalam kamar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Kemana aja lu Hus?"

"Hanya, berjalan-jalan saja."

The End

Haaa.. lebih enak ngetik ff daripada uprak sumveh :") makanya ai lanjutin egen :v ada yang mau beliin BD SW stage play? :v atau punya link donlod SB stage play?

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff gaje ini

 _See you next episode!_


	52. BODO AMAT! MAU TYPO MAU APA GELAH -IKLAN

**Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Parody

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Pair:** Taigong Wang x HumanNezha

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Beneran ana ga menganut crack pair :v kalo misalnya nemu pair aneh di pixiv ana selalu mencari hintnya 3 hari kemarin saya nemu Shi x Jiang Wei, ana main wo3 terus enabg ada conversation antara jiang Wei dan Shi, sama satu lagi ana nemu Shi x Zhong Hui sekarang ana masih nyari hintnya. :v

Mahou no Kagami

Selamat Membaca

Nezha berjalan jalan di desa yang ia tinggali, saat ia melewati toko cermin, ia melihat cermin berbentuk persegi panjang berdiri di pojok toko. Nezha merasa ada yang aneh dengan cermin itu, Nezha pun masuk ke toko itu.

"Paman, cermin itu berapa harganya?" tanya Nezha sambil menunjuk cermin itu.

"Ini cermin keramat, kami sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang ingin merawat cermin ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau merawat cermin itu Paman," ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karyawan saya akan membawakan cermin ini ke rumahmu." Paman itu mengusap kepala Nezha lembut. "YOSHITSUNE! Tolong bawakan cermin di pojok ke rumah anak ini."

Pria bersurai hitam panjang sepunggung menuruni tangga, pria itu seperti samurai. Pria itu mulai melapisi cermin itu dengan koran, dan selembar kain putih untuk menutupi cermin.

Nezha pun menunjukkan jalan ke rumahnya, sesampainya di rumah. Yoshitsune memberdirikan cermin besar di dinding dekat kasur.

"Terima kasih, paman."

"Kamu tinggal disini sendiri?"

Nezha mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, banyak orang mengincar cermin itu."

"Aku akan menjaga cermin ini, dan rumah dengan baik."

Yoshitsune keluar dari rumah, Nezha yang penasaran dengan cermin yang baru ia dapat. Nezha berkaca di depan cermin itu. Nezha ketuk cermin itu, setelah di ketuk beberapa kali olehnya. Nezha dikejutkan oleh orang berambut putih dengan hiasan rambut lambang yin, dan yang muncul dari cermin.

"Kau mempunyai mata yang berbeda dengan orang di sekitarmu."

Nezha mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kamu siapa? kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu."

"Namaku Taigong Wang, aku penyihir, aku menyegel arwahku di cermin ini."

"Kenapa kamu menyegel dirimu sendiri di cermin ini?"

"Banyak yang mengincarku karena kekuatanku."

"Lalu, kau bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanku?"

"Mungkin itu hadiah yang tepat untukmu karena sudah membangunkanku."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tangan kiriku sembuh!"

Tangan Taigong Wang menembus cermin seakan tangannya keluar dari cermin, Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut tangan kiri Nezha, sementara tangan kirinya menopang tangan kiri Nezha.

"Sudah, coba gerakan."

Nezha menggerakkan tangan kirinya keatas-bawah cepat. Nezha tidak merasakan sakit lagi saat menggerakan tangan kirinya.

"Kau penyihir hebat!" Nezha takjub, lalu ia tertawa.

Taigong Wang tersenyum, "Kau ingin mempunyai teman?"

Nezha terkejut. "Ken-"

Taigong tertawa pelan. "Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, kau di desa ini dikucilkankan?"

"Ti-tidak kok."

"Kau dikucilkan karena kau berbeda, _half blood_."

"DIAM!"

"Aku akan menjadi teman pertamamu kalau begitu."

Taigong Wang berjalan keluar dari cermin, lalu memeluk Nezha. "Ka-kau bisa keluar?"

"Aku bisa keluar karena permintaanmu, kalau bukan permintaanmu aku tidak akan bisa keluar, karena di dalam cermin ini adalah tempat tinggalku. Dunia yang berkebalikan dari duniamu"

"Kau tadi berkata kalau kamu menyegel dirimu sendiri."

"Aahh.. soal itu," Taigong Wang mengecup dahinya. "aku mengatakan itu biar cepat."

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI?!"

Taigong Wang tertawa pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Itu tandanya kalau aku, dan kamu berteman."

Muka Nezha berubah merah. "Su-sudahlah, kembali sana ke dalam cermin!"

"Baiklah, pangeran."

"Hmph!" Nezha menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah sana tidur, anak kecil ga baek tidur terlalu malam."

"Ini masih siang."

Taigong Wang menjentikkan jarinya, tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap, matahari menghilang, bulan muncul menerangi gelapnya malam.

"Dasar, penyihir ubanan!"

"Lebih baik kau tidur sana, besok aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Nezha menaikkan alisnya, lalu jalan menuju futonnya yang masih terlipat rapih. "Serah dah." Nezha membuka(?) futonnya, terus berbaring di futonnya.

Keesokan harinya saat Nezha membuka matanya, dia mendapati kamarnya menjadi bagus, mewah bagaikan kamar di istana-istana. "Kamarku kenapa jadi begini?"

"Bagaimana? Keren bukan."

"Aku ga mau ini…" Nezha terdiam.

"Kamu marah? Kukira kau suka dengan ini.. karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirku, menemanimu disini."

Nezhan menunduk, "Jangan pergi.."

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi, maafkan."

Nezha berdiri, berjalan mendekati cermin, tangannya menyentuh cermin.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Jangan pergi."

"Jangan menangis,"

 _Jangan pergi…_

 _If only you could've stayed with me forever,_

 _even if you have no magic, I want to stay by your side_

 _so one more time, let's meet somewhere_

"Aku tidak akan melupakan ekspresi senyum, dan sedihmu." Taigong Wang menempelkan dahinya ke cermin. "jadi, jangan lupakan tentang diriku ya.."

Perlahan tubuh Taigong Wang di balik cermin memudar, saat tubuhnya mulai menghilang tubuhbya seakan keluar dari cermin, lalu mencium dahi Nezha.

Kok nyinet banget sih? Asa si Nthor ga suka nonton sinet, jijik bacanya.. naha sih si Nthor bisa ngetik beginian?!

Yaaa setelah tuh mahluk ubanan ngilang, si Nata de coco tetap terus menunggunya sampe tiap debu yang mampir ke ntu cermin di hilangkan oleh si Nata de coco. Akhirnya Nata de coco pun hidup sengsara meratapi nasib, dan menunggu si ubanan kembali di en. Saya narator cerita ini, Guan Ping, berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang menyempatkan membaca cerita gila ini.

End

maaf kalo ada kesalahan kopipaste


	53. Karyawithsatan Episode 3

Ga ada warning disklemer, genre dkk males kopi paste ai :v jadi tebak olangan aja n udah terlanjur di submit docnya, jadi ana bikin note aja biar ga pusing.

 **Note:** Takeda = SB

Shingen = SW

Om Nobu = SW

Nobunaga = SB

Kenshin atau AC alami = SB

KALAU ANDA MASIH PUSING? HAKAN TAH!

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Nezha: Yakin seratus persen karena cermin Tamamo itu bentuknya bulet bukan kotak sebenernya itu cerminnya nempel ke dinding bisa dibilang itu kek cermin dua arah hasil karya Bu Yueying.

Yoshitsune: Maksudnya dengan hassou tobi itu apa?

Taigong Wang: anda tidak bingungkan dengan chap kemarin? jujur saja kutak mampu~ EHEM! jujur chap kemarin itu agak kopipaste sama ver SBnya dann saya bukan aladdin tapi saya ketos cakep yang di puja-puja sama si Nthor gegara setiap ngeliat senyum gue tuh manusia sarap ngeflai, jangn ditiru ya kelakuan tuh manusia NGSJ itu, jadi pesan moralnnya adalah jangan jomblo, udah lewatin aja nieh balesan kali ini kagak mutu.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Aslian? masih tetep ngakak? soalnya w lagi ga mood ngetik cerita gegera uprak, jadi suka ngerasa ga ada feel pas ngetik cerita, dan kadang malah suka jadi pelampiasan gegara kesel, jadi kalo misalnya makin lama ceritanya makin boring maafkan.

kamu ga bingungkan di 4 chap ini? soalnya 4 chap ini pelampiasan gegara uprak gitar.

Akhirnya on juga :v darikemarin w tunggu terus ripyunya.

Karyawithsatan

Episode 3: Mungkin Karma

Selamar Membaca

Pagi yang engga damai di pemandian Onsetan. kalian ga penarasankan sama cerita kali ini? kalo engga syuh sana, kalo iya silahkan lanjutkan. Hari ini mereka bakal pulang dari pemandian air panas, Om Nobu yang jadi ketua panitia karya wisata kali ini mukanya masih pucet gegara kejadian kemarin malem. Bukan cuman Om Nobu doang yang punya onsen juga ngikut pucet kalo nginget kejadian semalem.

Mau tau ceritanya? Tanya Om Nobu gih, jangan lempar saia gayung. Oke-oke gue yang nanya.

Gue, Wen Yang yang kece ganteng cakep berjalan mendekati Nobunaga yang lagi berdiam di depan bus khusus guru.

"Pa.. Maukah Bapa menceritakan kembali kejadian kemarin malam?"

Om Nobunaga ngangguk, sekilas mukanya pucet lagi. "Tapi Bapa akan menceritakannya di dalam bis, jadi kalau kamu mau tau masuk ke dalem bis khusus guru nanti."

"Dapet kursi ga Pa?"

Om Nobu geleng-geleng.

Wen Yang menghela nafas, pasrah. "Selama Bapa janji menceritakan kejadian itu."

"Yang, Yang Yang digoYang Yang.. ehem," jiwa dangdut punya Nobunaga merasuk ke Om Nobu selewat. "tolong panggilin anak-anak biar cepet masuk."

Om Nobu melemparkan toa ke Wen Yang dari Wen Yang ngelempar ke Guan Xing dari Guan Xing ngelempar ke Kojuro. Kojuro bingung.

"Gue harus apa dengan ni corong minyak?" tanya Kojuro pada Wen Yang.

Wen Yang bisik-bisik ke Guan Xing dari Guan Xing ke Kojuro, Kojuro ngangguk-ngangguk.

"PERHATIAN UNTUK MAHLUK-MAHLUK YANG TIDAK TERDEFINISIKAN DI DEPAN GERBANG! KATA OM-" Kojuro nengok dulu ngeliat reaksi Nobunaga dulu, setelah tidak merasakan perubahan ekspresi Nobunaga, doi balik fokus teriak. "OM NOBUNAGA MASUK BIS!" Kojuro tarik nafas. "CEPETANNN! KALO GA DI TINGGAL!"

Mahluk-mahluk yang masih berdiri di gerbang masuk saling tatap-tatap.

"Xun, siapa yang manggil kita-kita?" Yoshitsune noel pundak cowo berambut coklat.

"Lu Xun? Gue Nezha."

Yoshitsune nge _gasp_ terus mukanya merah, malu. "Maaf Nez, gue kirain Lu Xun, btw, Kapan elu ngecat rambut lu Nez?"

"Ini warna rambut asli gue."

Yoshitsune ngangguk-ngangguk, tangan kanannya mengelus dagu. "Ooohh…"

"Eh itu udah disuruh naik bis sama Om Nobu."

""Iyaaaa~ artis kulit manggis~" koor mahluk-mahluk disitu minus Gracia.

Mahluk-mahluk tak terdefinisi pada masuk bis, setelah pada masuk bis, Om Nonu masih berdiri di depan bis, tangannya disilangkan ditemani Gue yang setia disampingnya sambil megang mic.

"Pa.. mau sampai kapan berdiri disini? Yang lain udah pada masuk."

Om Nobu geleng-geleng. "Masih belum,"

Set

Fuuma datang untuk memberantas kejahatan! eh bukan doi cuman mau memberi laporan.

Setelah mendapat laporan dari Fuuma, gue sama Om Nobu masuk bis. Selama di bis Gue terlempar kesana kemari karena jalan l banyak polisi tidur terus sama si sopir di gas, dan menyebabkan penumpang bus ada yang kejedot langit-langit bis. Sesuai janji Om Nobu pada Gue, Om Nobu memulai ceritanya, walaupun kepalanya udah benjol gegara kejedot langit-langit bis.

Flashback

 _Di kamar 10 terdapat duplikat masing-masing kecuali Cao Cao n frens. Mereka lagi ngegosip, pas Cao Cao lagi ngomong, Kenshin yang biasa menjadi AC alami keluar kamar dengan alesan mau ngecek kamar-kamar yang ditempati sama nax WO. Tapi..._

 _"Main petak umpet yuk! Gabut.." ajak Cao Cao pada orang di kamar 10 sambil loncat-loncat._

Ternyata aki-aki juga bisa tingkah kek bocak juga ya?

 _"Ga, nanti ngilang, udah sore." timpal Takeda._

 _"Bener-bener." Shingen membela Takeda, yang lain ngikut ngangguk aja._

 _Cklek_

 _Kenshin dateng mukanya datar seperti biasa tapi warna mukanya agak pucet._

 _"Maen ToDnyok!" ajak Cao Cao lagi._

 _"Ga, nanti pada ga milih der." Ucap Nobunaga._

 _Cao Cao manyun. Saat Cao Cao mulai membuka mulut lagi, seseorang membuka pintu. Masuklah Kenshin ke kamar. Mereka semua kecuali Kenshin pada ngeliatin._

 _"Shin, bukannya elu.." Sun Jian nunjuk Kenshin dengan muka pucet._

 _"Ape nunjuk-nunjuk gue?"_

 _"Bukannya elu udah masuk?"_

 _"Ini gue baru masuk kok,"_

 _"Tapi elu tadi duduk depan cermin," Nobunaga nengok ke cermin di sebelahnya. "kok.. ga ada ya?"_

 _Singg.._

 _"Terus yang duduk di depan cermin sapa?"_

 _Muka mereka pucet._

 _"Tadi ada yang sempet liat cerminnya?"_

 _"Tadi gue ngaca mau ngeritingin kumis gue, tapi.. kaga ada Kenshin duduk.."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Terus yang tadi?.."_

 _"Jangan-jangan…"_ _Cklek_

 _Mata mereka tertuju pada pintu kamar yang terbuka, lalu mereka kompakan teriak._

 _"SYETTTAN!"_

 _"Siapa yang setan?!" Kenshin melihat warga kamar 10 bingung, terus doi ngeliat tiap pojokan kamar._

 _"Kenshin elu lagi?"_

 _"Lagi?" Kenshin mengerutkan dahinya._

 _"Bukannya elu udah masuk tadi?"_

 _"Gue beneran baru balik kok, malahan tadi gue sempet mules makanya lama."_

 _"_ _Mereka diem lagi terus saling pandang. Dalam hitungan ke 3 mereka lari keluar kamar sambil teriak._

Mereka kenapa sih? _Tanya Kenshin pada dirinya._

 _"Hihi…"_ _Mendengar tawa kunti secara tiba-tiba, Kenshin muter badan 360 derajat, setelah ngecek sekeliling koridor, Kenshin lari mengikuti teman-temannya._

 _Di taman pemandian(?)_

 _"HA!.. HA!..." Nobunaga megap-megap._

 _"GILEEE NI ONSEN SEREM BEEUD!" giliran Liu Bei yang ngeluarin unek-unek di dalem hatinya tentang onsen yang mereka sewa._

 _"Sebenernya yang tadi paan?" tanya Sun Jian dengan muka penuh keringet. "ngeri beud, ga baek buat jantung kite-kite."_

 _"Heh Nobu kumis keriting, lain kali nyari tempat karyawisatanya yang bener!" semprot Liu Bei, mata doi mulai berkaca-kaca terus meluk Cao Cao, doi nangis._

 _"JANGAN SALAHIN GUE! Gue udah_ explore _tiap pojokan mpe ngusir semua penunggunya_ _ples kalo mau protes ngomong sama yang punya nieh onsen," Om Nobu matanya merah sedikit berair, dan nunjuk Nobunaga._

 _Semua pasang mata tertuju ke Nobunaga._

 _"KAGAK! JANGAN SALAHIN GUE!"_

 _"Hihihihi…"_

 _Shingen ngeluarin kipas andalannya, lalu mendekatkan ujung atas kipasnya ke mulutnya. "QUIZ DADAKAN! Siapakah yang ketawa tadi?"_ _Yang lain merespon pertanyaan Shingen bertopeng dengan tatapan datar ples tatapan serah-lu-vangsyat-._

 _"Ketawanya macam genderuwo, pasti gagal nieh kuntinya," Cao Cao ngelus dagunya. "tapi kok kek kenal ya suaranya?"_

 _"Bishamonten lindungiah hamba.." duo Kenshin berdoa._

 _Takeda bertanduk nunjuk ke atas pohon duren. "Liat, ada putih-putih di atas sana!"_

 _Mereka ngeliat ke atas sesuai arahan jari tengah Takeda, terus mereka ngeliat rambut yang bergoyang padahal lagi ga ada angin disitu._

 _"Eh, itu ada rambutnya loh.."_

 _"WAAA!" Liu Bei loncat ke Cao Cao diikuti Sun Jian yang ngikut nemplok di punggung Cao Cao._ _"Heh, penganut_ benevolence _sama harimau Jiangdong, turun berat buset daahh!"_

 _"Aku takut," Liu Bei pasang muka sok imut terus ngemut jempolnya._

 _"JIJIK LU!" Cao Cao banting Liu Bei tanpa perasaan._

 _"Maaf Cao, insting mengatakan kudu nemplok di punggung elu."_

 _"TURUN KAGAK LU! HARIMAU CISEWU!"_

 _"KAGAK!"_ _"Hihihihihi…"_

 _"OMEGATT! SEBENERNYA SIAPA YANG KETAWA?!" Liu Bei yang udah di banting sama Cao Cao loncat lagi, dengan cekatan tuh aki aki gendong Liu Bei yang loncat ke arahnya._

 _"Sumpah ya, INI GA LUCU!" Nobunaga udah siap sama pedang star warsnya._

 _"SIAPA YANG BILANG INI LUTCU BUEGO!" sembur Om Nobu ke kembarannya._

 _"Mending balik ke dalem lagi yuk," ajak Shingen._

 _"Iya.. bisa-bisa kita kena penyakit jantung dadakan gegara ini."_

 _Mereka pun kembali ke kamar 10, sesampainya di kamar 10 mereka menggelepar di lantai kek pindang sambil megap-megap, kecuali Cao Cao yang masih berdiri sambil gendong manusia OOC depan-belakang._ _"KALIAN TAU GAKS SIH?! KALIAN TUCH BERAATT!" Cao Cao banting Liu Bei lagi, dan mensmekdon Sun Jian._

 _Bruk_

 _Setelah melakukan aksi yang dilarang untuk ditiru persimah di rumah, Cao Cao jatuh nyusruk ke lantai._ _Mereka pun tidur dengan acak-acakkan dan damai di en._

End op plesbek

Gur mendengar cerita Om Nobu cuman bisa ketawa garing, di dalam bis guru-guru yang mendengar cerita Om Nobu minus cast di flesbek ketawa dengan keras termasuk istri-istri mereka.

 _Sebenernya.. yang terjadi di taman itu adalah.._ Wen Yang mencoba mengingat kejadian kemaren malam.

Behain de sin

Wen Yang manjat pohon duren disuruh ngambil kain putih punya Emak Chunhua yang nyasar sampe ke onsen ples wignya Mitsuhide yang kebawa angin.

"Hihihihi…" iseng-iseng Cao Pi yang lewat situ mau nakutin Wen Yang, tapi yang didengar Cao Pi bukan suara dari Wen Yang melainkan warga kamar 10 yang ketakutan, dan doa dari si penganut bishamonten dengan volume max.

"Mit, perasaan gue aja atau emang ada suara Babeh gue?"

"Ga tau deh, lagipula gue ga percaya kalo Nobunaga en frens takut sama suara ketawa lu yang macam genderuwo yang ga berhasil naik pangkat jadi kuntilanak, secara suara lu berat ga ngeunah."

Cao Pi nyikut Mitsunari, mereka saling sikut menyikut sampai aksi mereka berhenti karena ada suara dari atas pohon duren.

"Kalian ngapain disitu?"

"Tadinya sih mau nakutin elu tapi gagal, jadi kita balik dulu ye." Cao Pi dadah-dadah ke Wen Yang.

"Iye dah syuuuh!"

Bek tu realiti

Gue ngadep kamera. "Jadi begitu manteman ceritanya, itu cerita om Nobu, mana cerita lu?

END.. GAJE

maafin ya pas review kaga lengkap ples banyak typo soalnya takut wifi sekolah mutusin sambungan ke leptop jadi cepet-cepet publish(yabgchapkemaren) :v ntah Nezha sama Lu xun mirip.. apa karena mukanya yang babipes? atau kepangan dan warna rambut? btw gaes sun jian emang harimau dari jiangdongkan? ana lupa udah lama ga maen DW maennya WO :v

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita sangan gaje dan memusingkan ini.

 _see you next chapter~_


	54. Snow White gagal

**Warning** :krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Humor gopean

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Yoshitsune: tidak-tidak saya ga punya yang begetuan saya pake tangga kok.

Sebenernya emang AU kok. Si hantu itu sebenarnyaaa adalah… kunoichi yang berubah jadi Kenshin.

Cao Pi: apa yang ga bisa sama gue? Bukan salah sasaran, pohonnya aja yang terlalu tinggi.

Btw eniwey baswey~ reqnya saya buat jadi eps selanjutnya aja okey~ soalnya pas belum baca review ka Rosy cerita ini udah setengah jalan ples aeng lagi males strimingan ga nemu di yutub, dan aeng belum pernah nonton runningman, jadi insyallah minggu ini strimingan nonton runningman.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Mereka emang jahil udah dari sononya.

Setannya? Itu Kunoichi yang berubah jadi Kenshin

Snow Brown

Selamat Membaca

Pada suatu hari ada seorang pemuda gendeng eh ganteng, berambut coklat, dan berkulit putih seputih salju bernama Sterk… Sker.. Suterukenburuku Cranach. Doi ntu _self proclaim knight_ , dan doi udah kepala tiga nyaris kepala empat. Seperti yang tertera di judul doi nyasar dari Arland ke sekolah CN.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kok baju aku dress putih gini?!"

"Aku belum matikan?"

Belum kok, situ masih sehat walafiat gitu.

Sno Braun muter badannya 360 derajat. "Siapa yang ngomong?"

Saya? Saya narator mas, mas pasti anak nyasar ya?

"Sebenernya ini dimana?"

Di sekolah CN mas, mas dari atelier series ya? Perkenalkan nama saya Hideyoshi Totoktumit narator kali ini.

"Aku Sterkenburg Cranach, salam kenal."

Kalau begitu mas silahkan masuk ke sekolah, carilah ruang guru, mungkin anda akan mendapatkan hidayah untuk keluar dari sini.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih.."

Sementara itu di toilet cowo...

"Cermin-cermin kamar mandi, siapakah yang paling ganteng di sekolah CN ini?"

Krik krik

"Cermin jawab!" suruh ratu gila bernama Shi.

Ling Tong natep datar ke Shi tangannya masih lanjut ngelap cermin kamar mandi.

"Cermin goblok jawab!" Shi makin kenceng ngelap cermin di depannya.

Ling Tong menghela nafas berat. "Anda, Yang Mulia."

Shi senyum sumringah. "Daritadi dong," Shi ngepret cermin pake lap yang dipegangnya.

"Shi, ini bukan lagi adegan sno wet ngerti kaga? Kita tuh lagi dihukum ngebersihin kamar mandi sama Pa Huang Gai."

Shi nyengir watados. "Habis bosen, emang lu ga bosen jalan sama Gan Ning?"

Krik krik

PLAK!

"Pliss ini lagi genre humor gopean, kaga pake romens."

"Tapi sakit BEGO!"

Criingg

Tiba-tiba kaca kamar mandi bersinar,dan menampakkan wujud seorang pemuda ganteng berambut coklat.

"Siapa itu? Kenapa ni cermin beneran jadi gini?"

"Jangan-jangan ini, cermin buatan Bu Yueying."

"Maaf Ratu Shi, yang paling ganteng ntu ni manusia bukan anda, anda itu buruk rupa."

"WUT?! KALO GUE BURUK RUPA? SUSANO'O APA?!"

"Jelek," jawab tu cermin.

"DASAR CERMIN KAMPRET!" Shi ngepret cermin di depannya lagi. "bentar.. suara elu mirip Jiang Wei."

"Gue emang Jiang Wei," laki-laki berambut coklat di kuncir kuda keluar dari bilik toilet sambil bawa sikat wc.

"Elu ngapa disini?"

"Gue juga dihukum sama Pa Huang Gai gegara telat."

"Masa anak Zhuge Liang telat." mulut Shi melebar menampakkan senyuman yang bisa membuat anak-anak nangis ga berhenti.

"Elu juga anak Sima Yi kerjaannya telat mulu."

Kretek kretek

"Elu ngajak ribut? Manusia bawah."

"Heee.. Lu aja kalah sama Cao Pi, sesama manusia bawah jangan gitu."

"Apa lu bilang?! Lu kalo sama gue, gue yang menang!"

"STOPPH! Kalian pair baru nemu di pixiv stophh!" tangan Ling Tong meraih kemoceng cepat, lalu memukul kepala Shi sama Jiang Wei kenceng. "kalian jangan kek anak kecil napa?!"

Mereka berdua duduk di lantai terus sujud ke Ling Tong. "Maapkan kami Mak, kami ga akan ngulang lagi."

Tak Tak

"Gue bukan emak kalian,"

Shi mengacungkan jari tengahnya. "Interupsi, tapi di kamus si Nthor elu tuh Emak."

Jiang Wei ngangguk-ngangguk. "Babehnya Gan Ning, anaknya Lu Xun."

"DARIMANA ITU SILSILAH KELUARGA NGACO?!"

"Ini," Jiang Wei mengangkat sebuah karton berukuran A4 berwarna merah.

Ling Tong melototin tuh karton. "Ini mah peta pair di Wu."

"Issh.. silsilah keluarga liatnya yang bener dong."

Makin melotot(tapi gagal) tuh mata Ling Tong ngeliat karton A4 itu. "BAH! Paan ni silsilah keluarga kaga ada cewenya! Masa Sun Ce nikah sama Zhou Yu, terus Sun Quan sama Zhou Tai, dan apaan itu keterangan Lu Xun sebage anak pertama gua?! Terus kenapa itu ada tulisan Shangxiang nikah sama Liu Bei tapi Liu Bei malah selingkuh sama Cao Cao."

Jiang Wei ngelempar tuh karton ke belakang. "Daripada protes sama silsilah keluarga apdetan 2018, mending lanjut benang merah aja."

Shi berdiri. "Penjaga!"

 _Jiwa ektingnya keluar.._

Tiba-tiba dari langit-langit kamar mandi dateng Ryu Hayabusa.

"Ada apa RatJa(raturaja) memanggil saya?"

"Tolong racuni si sno braun dengan sebungkus poki ini," Shi melempar poki rasa almond pada Ryu.

"Baik RatJa." Ryu menghilang dalam sekejap.

"MWAHAHAHA! Tidak ada yang boleh menandingi kecakepan gua."

"Serah lu njing."

"Ga ada anjing disini."

"Gue ngomong kasar bukan manggil anjing."

"Nah kalian, lanjut bebersih ya, eike mau ngecek kerjaannya si Ryu." Shi keluar kamar mandi sambil jalan ala model.

Ling Tong merebut sikat wc dari tangan Jiang Wei, lalu ia lemparkan ke Shi tepat di pantatnya. "JALANNYA BIASA AJA KAMPRET! KAGA USAH SOK CATWALK DEH NYUNGSEP TAU RASA LU!"

"Mak, tadi liat ga? Seragamnya Shi berubah jadi dress punya Yuanji, terus sepatunya pake high heels 12cm."

"Kaga, tadi gue masih liat dia pake seragam."

BRUK!

Karena penasaran mereka keluar kamar mandi, pas ngeliat ke arah kanan, doi ngeliat Shi tergeletak di lantai dengan muka nyium lantai dan ada high heels nancep di langit-langit koridor.

Ling Tong ngadep ke kamera. "Pesan moral, jangan sok sok pake high heel biar keliatan tinggi kalo situ jatuh situ malu, mau tinggi? Minum sipitgrow."

"Jangan ngiklan, lanjut bebersih yuk, biarkan Shi sarap menikmati jatuhnya."

Balik lagi ke Sno Braun, si sno berjalan memasuki sekolah muka doi tetep datar padahal aslinya selalu siaga satu. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan di koridor akhirnya si sno braun menemukan ruang guru, saat mau masuk ke ruang guru doi dicegat sama Ryu terus ditodong pake poki rasa almond.

"Lu mau aku makan ni poki?"

Ryu ngangguk.

Sno Braun ngambil tuh poki kasar, terus ngebulak balik kemasannya. "Ini poki versi ikemen? Mirip Ieyasu SB."

"TutTri(Tuan Putri), lebih baik biarkan poki itu tergeletak agar RatJa Shi ga curiga."

"Hah?"

"Lebih baik, TutTri ikut saia untuk pergi dari dunia ini." tangan kiri Snow Brown oleh Ryu.

"Gue mau dibawa kemana woe!"

Cklek

Pintu ruang guru terbuka muncul kepala Shingen, lalu melihat ke bawah.

"Eh ada poki geratis ngampar." Shingen ngambil tuh poki terus balik lagi ke dalem. "Gaes gue nemu poki!~"

.

Bruk

"Lho? Putri sno braun mana?" saat Ryu lanjut berlari, Ryu merasa ada yang ngilang.

"Kalo jalan liat-liat dong!"

"Ma-maaf.."

"Tutri anda harus cepat," Ryu kembali ke belakang, dan menarik tangan Sno Braun.

 _Sebenernya gue mau dibawa kemana sih?!_

Beberapa menit berlari mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kecil.

"Heigh ho, heigh ho!"

Dap dap dap

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari arah hutan.

"Tutri berlindunglah di dalam rumah ini."

"Bagaimana masuknya? Kalo tinggi pintunya cuman 10cm."

"Nin,"

Poof

Dengan kekuatan Ryu, Snow Brown berubah menjadi kecil.

"TutRi saya pergi dulu melapor, bye."

Setelah Ryu menghilang dari hutan, Sno Braun aka Sterkenburg memasuki rumah kecil itu.

"Rumahnya berantakan amat, dan itu kenapa ada… celana dalem sama baju bertebaran?"

"Heigh ho! Heigh ho!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, dan suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, Snow Brown panik, akhirnya Si Snow Brown memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur.

Cklek

"Sepeda!" seorang perempuan berpakaian serba pink muncul dari balik pintu. "SEPEDA SI YOSHITSUNE ANCUR!"

Si berpakaian serba merah mendorong punggung si pink. "Masuk, masuk aja Ayane kaga usah spada spadaan."

"Selo aja dong Ce gaudah dorong-dorong."

"Eh eh eh liat di kasur kita ada Putri Brown." Tunjuk si ungu ke arah kasur.

"Itukan Stern.. st..st…"

"Suterekenburugu."

"Maksud gue itu Yosh."

"Tapi kenapa ada TutRi disini?"

"TutRi? Elu plin plan amat Ce manggilnya, Tuan ya Tuan Putri ya Putri." Ayane menjitak kepala Ce.

"Kumaha aing weh,"

"Sudah-sudah,"

Si hijau mendekati TutRi yang sedang pura-pura tidur, lalu mencolek pipinya.

"Tidur toh,"

Plak!

Si ungu, merah, dan pink kompakan tepok jidat atas kejadian tadi.

"Tuh manusia emang tidur, Liu Shanku sayang~" Ayane mendekati Liu Shan lalu mencubit kedua pipinya sampe merah.

"S-sakit…"

"Sekali kali begonya diminimalisir,"

"KURCACI-KURCACI 10 CM! KELUAR KALEAN!"

"Suara siapa ya? Kek kenal gitu."

"Motochika?"

"Bukan-bukan coba cek naskah,"

Si ungu membuka naskah, "Ohhh Shi yang jadi ratu jahatnya."

Liu Shan noel noel pipinya si Tutri lagi. "Mas, ada ratu jahat muncul tolong kami."

Snow Braun membuka matanya. "Aku akan melindungi kalian,"

"Huwaa~ snow brownnya bangun!" Si ungu terkejoet.

"Go go snow brown!" tiba-tiba si pink, dan merah memakai baju _cheerleader_.

Snow Brown berlari keluar, setelah keluar Si Brown berubah kembali ke ukuran normalnya, ia mencabut pedangnya.

"Hoho ternyata kau keluar dengan sendirinya."

"Keluarkan aku dari dunia ini."

"MWAHAHAHA! Kau tidak akan keluar dari sini."

"DUEL!" Si brown memposisikan dirinya ke mode bertarung.

"Aku terima tantanganmu,"

Mereka berdua mulai berlari, dan _criing!_ Mereka saling menebas.

"Uggghh.. kenapa protagonis selalu menang?"

Bruk

"Hmph,"

Kurcaci-kurcaci keluar dari rumahnya, lalu bersorak atas kemenangan Snow Brown melawan sang RatJa.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, kami akan mengembalikkanmu ke dunia asal."

Kurcaci-kurcaci tersebut mengelilingi Sterkenburg, setelah mereka mengelilinginya muncul lingkaran biru di tanah.

"Selamat anda sudah menamatkan game ini."

"Game?"

"Bye~"

.

Sterk mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menegakkan badannya. "Hm? Sejak kapan aku bermain komputer?" Sterk meregangkan badannya. "Lebih baik aku sarapan."

 _Kenapa dikamarku ada komputer? di duniakukan belum ada komputer,dan game._

END

FAINALEH AAHHH! NTAH DILEMA YAMG CERITA TENTANG MEREKA JADI ANAK KOSNYA SATUIN SAMA INI ATAU GA~ maaf caps jebol soalnya di cerita ini banyaknya AU Gakuen jadi asa aneh, soalnya mau sekalian judul ceritanya ganti, jadi? Enaknya gimana? Publish cerita baru atau lanjutin disini aja?

haiiyaaa nemu vid tentang NPC DW9 rasanya samting disaaat istri paling kecil diantara anak sama suaminya :v tapi ntah ana suka sama cucunya Dong Zhuo :v


	55. (Isi Sendiri Judulnya)

MAAAF LHO SOAL CHAP INI SAYA SALAH **ASUPAN**! SALAHKAN PIXIV!

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TUMPUL agar tidak ternoda! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. KALAU OTAK ANDA **TERCEMAR** DENGAN KATA-KATA DISINI JANGAN SALAHKAN SAYA.

 **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!** Rasanya ini chap agak menjijikan, dan pendek jadi jangan baca! -_- jijik tapi di publish kumaha she? Hanya opening sebelum reqnya Ka Rosy~

 **Genre** : Romance BL, ada supernaturalnya kali ye, lebay max :v

 **Rate** : T ke M.. Meybi?(di awal) kali ye karena bahasa ples scene (bahasa fenfic aeng berubah njer)

 **Pairing** : DemonCao Pi x AngelSima Shi

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Sebenernya ini agak nyerempet ke stagenya :v pas si Sterknya baru dateng.

Shi: Gimana bisa Tamamo sama Kaguya salah masuk toilet, dan meninggalkan cerminnya di toilet cowo? mereka bukan trap macam Hideri, Felix dkk.

Ada kok coklat almond cek di gugel

Oke siaapp, baiklah kalau begitu.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Hideyoshi Totoktumit itu, nama pas doi lagi kerja jadi tukang pijet.

Daripada kek w ngeliat cogan(2D) dikit hyped.

Kalo anda ga ngerti jangan paksakan untuk mgerti

Film.. haha..

(isi sendiri aja judulnya)

Jangan Dibaca

(terus kenapa di publish GEBEELKA?!)

Malam hari di istana Wei seorang lelaki berambut pendek seleher mengenakan pakaian _hanfu_ berwarna biru, bernama Sima Shi, Shi berjalan menuju suatu tempat, saat di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan adiknya. Adiknya bertanya, "Kakak mau kemana?" Shi menjawab. "Ke tempat Cao Pi." Adiknya menanggapi jawaban Kakanya hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamar dulu ya Kak," Setelah adiknya melewati Shi, Shi kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya, saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar, Shi mengetuk pintu kamar pelan. "Masuk," terdengar suara khas anak kedua Cao Cao dari dalam. _Cklek_ Shi membuka pintu kamar, lalu berjalan masuk mendekati anak kedua Cao Cao yang sedang terduduk di kursi. "我的天使在這裡,(1)" ucapnya sambil mengelus kedua pipi Shi, ekspresi wajah Shi tetap datar. Cao Pi berdiri dari duduknya, bibirnya mencium batang hidung Shi lembut, bibirnya turun ke bibir Shi. Beberapa detik bibir mereka bertautan, diakhiri dengan Cao Pi yang melepas ciumannya.

Kedua tangan Cao Pi mulai menjelajah tubuh ramping Shi yang masih terbalut dengan kain, "Perlihatkan lagi, sayapmu yang putih bersih tanpa noda itu," titah Cao Pi pada Shi. Seakan perintah Cao Pi itu absolut Shi menuruti perintahnya untuk memperlihatkan sayapnya yang mulai menghitam. Tangan kanannya mengelus sayap Shi pelan, tangan kirinya mencoba melepas kain yang melekat pada tubuh Shi. "Shi, sayapmu sudah mulai menghitam, apa ini tidak apa-apa?" bisik Cao Pi pada Shi, Shi menggeleng, Cao Pi menyeringai, "hmm.." Cao Pi menggigit bahu Shi sampai berdarah. "Uuurrgh.." rintih Shi tangannya meremas punggung Cao Pi. Cao Pi menjilat darah yang keluar dari gigitan yang dibuatnya, lalu tangannya-

Bzzzztt

"KENAPA INI LAGI RAME FILEMNYA?!" teriak seorang bapak-bapak berkumis kepada tvnya yang tiba-tiba menampilkan semut-semut. "Ayah.. ternyata.." kata anak keduanya sambil gemeter, dan di tangannya ada colokan dvd, Bapak-bapak berkumis yang diketahui Cao Cao melihat ke belakang mendapati anak tercintanyah telah mencabut dvd player yang baru dibelinya, "Anakku tersayang, Ayah di kasih DVD rame dari Oichi, tapi kenapa..." Cao Cao menunduk, meneteskan beberapa air mata, lalu berdiri sok gagah, "kenapa.. ANAKKU?! TADI LAGI RAME!" Cao Pi nge _gasp_ mendengar perkataan Ayah tercintah. "Ayah bilang yang tadi itu, RAME?!" Cao Cao mengangguk, Cao Pi terlonjak kaget, "GUA YANG JADI AKTOR DI FILEM ITU AJA SAMPE MANDI KEMBANG SETIAP SELESAI SYUTING!" seru Cao Pi, matanya berjendela-jendela. Giliran Cao Cao yang nge _gasp_. "Ternyata, anakku yang main di film itu?" Cao Cao diem sebentar. "Ayah bangga padamu nak-" plak Cao Cao di tampar sama anaknya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Cao Cao terbuka, muncul strategis Wei yang macam aki-aki, doi ngacungin sebuah surat, setelah aksi gajenya tadi doi ngelus dada, dan membatin, _untung gue kaga jadi dipilih main film tadi_. "Jia Xu ada apa?" tanya Cao Cao sambil mengelus pipi kanannya. "Ada surat dari Nthor untuk Yang Mulia Cao Cao." jawab Jia Xu. Cao Cao berjalan ke arah Jia Xu, lalu mengambil paksa surat itu. Setelah membaca surat itu Cao Cao bertanya, "Beneran nieh gue yang milih sendiri?" Jia Xu mengiyakan pertanyaan Cao Cao. "YES!" Cao Cao loncat-loncat bahagia, "AARRRGH! PUNGGUNG GUEE!"

.

Inilah daftar yang bakal maen petak umpet running man abal ver

Tim Ungu-Hijau

Jia Xu

Zhenji

Xu Shu

Ma Caho

Ma Dai

Tim Merah-Toska

Sima Huasi

Xiahou Ba

Zhuge Dan

Gan Ning

Zhou Yu

MC

Kanetsugu Naoe

Ranmaru Mori

Batsu game: RAHASIA

.

Cao Cao tertawa, setelah tertawa Cao Cao menghadap kamera. "Jangan lewatkan chap selanjutnya MWAHAHAHA!...hiks hiks dvd pleyer kuu~..." Cao Cao menangisi dvd pleyernya yang sudah remuk di kamarnya ples filem dari Oichi udah raib ntah kemana, siapa lagi kalo pelaku kriminil bukan anaknya yang ngancurin. Setelah kejadian tadi siang yang mengejutkan Cao Pi melarang setiap orang untuk **TIDAK** memberikan dvd player maupun filem kepada Ayahnya walaupun Ayahnya sampe nangis jejeritan dengan volume max di istana.

END

Note:

(1) _My Angel is here_ :v

Huehuehue maaf ini beneran saya salah asupan padahal buka pixiv mau nyari _fanart_ buat wallpaper hape tapi malah nyasar nemu fanart Zhang Bao x Guan Xing Li Dian x Yue Jin sama Cao Pi x Sima Shi :") maafkan yaa~ btw ada yang tau kenapa Xu Shu sama Zhuge Dan dipilih sama Cao Cao? :v yang bisa jawab dikasih hadiah kecup basah sama Cao Cao :v

 _see you next chapter~_


	56. New Story (AUKos)

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Note** :

Nu Wa = 35 tahun

Shennong = 21 tahun

Taigong Wang = 17 tahun

Sterkenburg Cranach = 12 tahun

Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao = 18, dan 16 tahun

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba = 18, dan 16 tahun

Susano'o, dan Nezha = 1990, dan 300 tahun

Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao= 15 tahun

Sun Bersaudara = 22, 17, dan 12 tahun

Kaihime, dan Kaguya= 18 tahun

Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari = 20 tahun

Kanbei Kuroda, dan Takenaka Hanbei = 25, dan 19 tahun

 **Balesan Review** **RosyMiranto18**

Tidak apa-apa w terima semua jenis review, btw.. soal req.. :"( ana lagi ga mood ngetik di hape, terus males mindahin dari hape ke laptop, jadi maafkan, maaf banget :"( aslinya itu bentar lagi selesai, tapi mood suka ngilang scara mendadak.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Haloo juga :v

Antara mulai tertular, dan ada yang mau menularkan

SALAH gile aja cukup ada pair Jia Xu x Chen Gong yang bikin merinding. jawabannya adalah karena mereka pernah di dua kerajaan itu.

Mystic Kos

Chapter 1: Perkenalan

Selamat Membaca

Pasti udah pada bosenkan kalo AU Gakuen mulu, kali ini Nthor bakal bikin AU Kos(?). Sebagai permulaan cerita, saya akan menceritakan asal usul apartemen rasa kos yang dibeli oleh Nu Wa, dan di bayar oleh Fu Xi tanpa pemberitahuan.

Pada suatu hari di sebuah kota, Nu Wa beserta ketiga anaknya berjalan-jalan mencari apartemen untuk ditinggali, karena itu juga Nu Wa mendapat ide untuk membeli apartemen untuk dijadikan kos-kossan. Sebenernya mereka itu KB bukan, bukan keluarga berencana tapi bercukupan, saat saya bertanya pada Nu Wa, doi jawab, "Habis, suami saya kerja di luar negeri jarang pulang, pulang juga kalo inget mba, terus karena di rumah sepi jadi saya ingin mendirikan kos-kossan, jadi keadaan rame ga sepi kek dikuburan." begitu. Setelah menemukan apartemen 'layak' tinggal, Nu wa membeli apartemen itu dengan rumah megahnya, dan pesawat pribadi punya suaminya, dan tentu saja Nu Wa tidak memberitahu Fu Xi kalau pesawatnya jadi alat pembayaran. Nu Wa pun menamakan apartemennya itu Mystic Kos.

Sebagian penghuni lama pada pergi karena peraturan tertulis maupun tidak tertulis yang dibuat oleh Nu Wa.

Berikut Peraturan Tertulis Mystic Kos.

1\. Memakai seragam sekolah hanya boleh 5 menit kalau lebih besoknya ga boleh pake kamar mandi seharian kecuali kalau emerjensi.

2\. Tidak boleh menggunakan dapur kalau lagi ga kebagian piket.

3\. Ga boleh keluar kamar diatas jam 12.

4\. Harap menyembunyikan status masing-masing. (contoh: pacaran, single, menikah, tunangan, dll. termasuk wujud asli.)

5\. Bangun jam 5 subuh.

6\. Kalau ketahuan telat masuk sekolah, harus masak buat anak-anak kos. Pagi-Siang-Malam.

7\. Kalau mau nge gojek harus ngebeliin buat anak-anak kos juga bayaran di tanggung yang nge gojek.

8\. Kalau sudah tinggal disini tidak bisa pindah atau pun keluar.

9\. Setiap kamar bakal kedapetan piket bebersih kos, dan masak.

10\. Jangan memberikan spoiler tentang apartemen ini kepada siapapun kecuali dia berniat untuk tinggal.

11\. JANGAN PROTES DENGAN PERATURAN DIATAS!

12\. Kalau protes anda akan di penjara selama 10 tahun.

Itu adalah sebagian peraturan di kos mistis, masih banyak sebenernya ples sama yang tidak tertulis, jadi saya beritempe sebagian aja. Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan penghuni lama yang tetap tinggal di apartemen ini.

Pertama ada Kakak-Adik dari keluarga Sima, mereka sebenernya ngekos disini karena disuruh oleh ortunya padahal jarak sekolah mereka sama rumah deket, karena itu akhirnya mereka mencari kos yang agak jauh dari rumah, dan sekolah. Sima Shi, Kakak yang disiplin, cerdas, dan rajin menabung, tetapi kalo sifat narsis doi lagi kambuh bisa bikin kalian ilfeel saat itu juga. Berbeda dengan adiknya Sima Zhao, bandel, ngomong suka ngelantur, pemalesan, dan penyabar. Tetapi sifat penyabar ini bakal ada kalau sang Kakak lagi kambuh atau kena omelan seseorang. Mereka menempati kamar nomor 5.

Kedua, ada Susano'o, dan Nezha. Sebenernya mereka bukan penghuni kos, tapi penghuni dari dunia lain, yang terpaksa tinggal disitu karena tugas rahasia, dan ga bisa pulang. Susano'o adalah dewa petir yang tegas, dan disiplin, sementara Nezha adalah manusia _half wererabbit_ yang _friendly_ , dan tidak mau kalah dengan yang lain, Nezha selalu menemani Susano'o mengerjakan tugas. Mereka menempati kamar 10.

Ketiga, Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba. Kakak-Adik yang di cap inces sama penghuni kos karena kakanya yang protektif banget. Mereka tinggal disini karena Bapaknya ngusir mereka berdua, sekolah mereka yang terbilang sangat jauh dari rumah, dan mereka memilih tinggal disini juga karena bersebrangan sama sekolah mereka. Mereka menempati kamar 12.

Keempat, ada si kembar Qiao. Kata anak-anak kos mereka adalah _Dangerous Twins_ karena hobi mereka yang suka masang-masangin penghuni kos tanpa pandang bulu, mereka tinggal disini karena disuruh merantau oleh Bapaknya, alasan sebenarnya adalah Bapaknya udah pusing sama mereka, terus ga ada universitas di daerah tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka menempati kamar 15.

Kelima, 3 bersaudara Sun. Sun Ce yang penuh semangat, namun ceroboh, Sun Quan yang penyabar, dan kadang berwibawa, Dan Sun Shangxiang yang lincah, dan tomboy. Mereka yang selalu meramaikan kos kalau mereka lagi kebagian piket bersih-bersih kos. Mereka tinggal disini karena disuruh Bapaknya yang cape sama tingkah kekanak kanakan mereka, dan menyuruh mereka untuk mencari universitas, dan SMA di luar kota. Mereka menempati kamar 20.

Keenam ada Kaguya, dan Kai, 2 siswi salah pilih apartemen, terpaksa tinggal disitu karena peraturan, dan sudah mendatangani kertas. Kai itu perempuan _gamer_ jones yang berperilakuan sesat kalo ada 2 cowo lewat di hadapannya, lain Kai lain Kaguya, Kaguya ini sebenernya putri yang keluar dari bambu layu tanaman kesayangan Kai, dia baik, rendah hati, tidak sombong, penurut dan inosen. Mereka menempati kamar 21, di depan pintu kamar mereka ada tulisan "Awas ada binatang buas di dalam -Kaguya-".

Ketujuh, Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari, ga ada mereka kos bakal panas kek di jemur di bawah matahari. Mereka adalah mahasiswa teknik mesin, dan mereka suka dipanggil juragan/tukang AC, dan kipas angin, karena barang jualan mereka. Mereka tinggal disini karena membalas kebaikan Nu Wa yang sudah mau membeli AC sama kipas angin mereka untuk setiap kamar, plus lobby di apartemen. Mereka menempati kamar 22, dan kamar mereka identik dengan udara dingin macam dikutub, dan AG(Angin Gelebuk) yang selalu berhembus di kamar mereka setiap membuka jendela kamar.

Kedelapan, ada pasangan misterius dari jepang bernama Kanbei Kuroda, dan Hanbei Takenaka, kata penghuni kos mereka tuh sahabat yang selalu nempel seperti amplop, dan prangko tetapi berbeda kalau kata Nu Wa mau tau kata Nu Wa apa? Itu RA-HA-SIA, ingat peraturan yang dibuat Nu Wa? BTT, mereka tinggal disini karena pekerjaan Kanbei, Hanbei sendiri manusia pecicilan yang hobi tidur. Mereka menempati 23.

Kesembilan, kamar nomor 1 yang ditempati anak sulung Nu Wa bernama Shennong. Shennong ini paling sabar dalam mengahadapi penghuni kos termasuk kedua adiknya yang sangat absurd, Shennong sendiri mahasiswa jurusan bahasa China aka Mandarin, Shennong ahli dalam Kung Fu, dan dia adalah manusia paling sibuk diantara penghuni kos lainnya, kenapa? Karena doi manusia yang aktif di universitasnya, dan doi cuman lowong pas sabtu-minggu itu juga kalau doi ga jadi panitia acara di universitasnya.

Kesepuluh, kamar nomor 2 yang ditempati sama anak kedua Nu Wa, Taigong Wang. Taigong Wang itu remaja hobi memancing, dan selalu ingin tahu status orang intinya doi kepoan orangnya. Doi kelas 3 SMA yang punya adik kelas yang ingin banget di gurui olehnya, karena itu sabtu-minggu doi suka ngilang secara mendadak dari apartemen, dan selalu ditemukan kalau sudah jam 10 malam di depan supermarket sebrang apartemen.

Kesebelas, kamar nomor 3 yang ditempati oleh anak yang dipungut Nu Wa dari kolong jembatan, Sterkenburg Cranach. Sterk adalah Adik bungsu Shennong, dan Taigong Wang sekaligus mantan anak kolong jembatan, dia berumur 13 tahun, cita-cita doi jadi ahli pedang, karena itu doi dari kecil minta les kendo ke Nu Wa.

Terakhir, Nu Wa menempati kamar paling megah yang terletak di lantai 1, tidak ada nomor kamar hanya ada tulisan di pintunya, "Owner's Room".

Itu adalah penghuni Mystic Kos. Kenapa namanya Mystic Kos? Karena isi apartemen ini ajaib semua termasuk pemiliknya juga yang ajaib.

TBC


	57. Penghuni Kamar 12 part 1

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, gaya ngetiknya jadi beda.

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, keknya nyerempet Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Note** :

Nu Wa = 35 tahun

Shennong = 21 tahun

Taigong Wang = 17 tahun

Sterkenburg Cranach = 12 tahun

Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao = 18, dan 16 tahun

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba = 18, dan 16 tahun

Susano'o, dan Nezha = 1990, dan 300 tahun

Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao= 15 tahun

Sun Bersaudara = 22, 17, dan 12 tahun

Kaihime, dan Kaguya= 18 tahun

Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari = 20 tahun

Kanbei Kuroda, dan Takenaka Hanbei = 25, dan 19 tahun

Mystic Kos

Chapter 2: Penghuni Kamar Nomor 12

Selamat Membaca

Uh… Woh, Yeah

GURANJI BIITO no BORYUUMU motto agete

(Wanna Forget The Past)

machi no NOIZU wo kakikeshite hashitta

(The Sky Above, It Was So Beautiful)

Lagu Not Bad milik Ranmaru Utapri menggelegar dengan volume max di kamar ,tanda alarm sudah berbunyi dari hape asus milik Taigong Wang. "Hngg?" mendengar alarmnya berbunyi Taigong Wang menegakkan badannya, dan mematikan alarmnya itu, Taigong Wang mengusap-usap kepalanya, _rasanya tidur cuman 10 menit_. 1 menit Taigong Wang terduduk di kasurnya untuk mengumpulkan energinya, selagi mengumpulkan energi Taigong Wang melirik jam di hapenya, jam 5 pas, mandinya bentar lagi aja.

Tok tok tok

Taigong Wang melirik ke arah pintu. "SIAPA?" tanyanya agak keras. "Mau bareng ga ke sekolahnya?" tanya balik dari pemilik suara di luar. "Hmm?" Taigong Wang mengangkat sebelah alisnya terus ngeliat badannya yang masih pake piyama, "ELU DULUAN AJA! GUE BELUM MANDI!" lalu orang yang diluar membalas, "Baiklah."

30 menit berlalu, Taigong Wang baru meniatkan diri untuk berdiri dari kasurnya, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tak lupa mengambil handuk yang masih tergantung di rak handuk di teras. 2 menit Taigong Wang habiskan untuk mandi, 1 menit untuk berpakaian, dan 1 menit Taigong Wang habiskan untuk merapihkan diri, gue udah kembali ganteng, batinnya narsis di depan cermin. Taigong Wang mengambil tas selempang berwana hitamnya, lalu keluar kamar, saat keluar kamar bertepatan dengan Kakaknya yang sudah rapih keluar kamar. "Tumben pergi jam segini, kalo gitu-" ucapannya diputus oleh Kakanya "Pasti mau minta Kakak anterin kamu ke sekolah dulu ya?" Taigong Wang ngangguk cepet, bahagia akan kepekaan Kakaknya. Shennong memutar kedua bola matanya. "Iya-iya, lebih baik kamu sarapan dulu sana, Kakak tunggu di parkiran motor." mendengar pernyataan Kakanya Taigong Wang loncat bahagia, lalu langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Shennong menghela nafas, _kelakuan adek gue emang selalu ajaib_.

Dap dap dap

Taigong Wang berlari menuju dapur. "Anakku, pelan-pelan." Taigong Wang membalas. "Iya Bu, abis takut telat ke sekolah plus ditinggal pergi sama Kakak." Taigong Wang mengambil selembar roti, dan mengoleskan selai strawberry ke rotinya. "Shi, tumben masih nyarap biasanya udah berangkat sekolah." Shi menyesap tehnya, "Nungguin adek gue." jawab Shi datar, Taigong Wang menggigit rotinya, lalu salim ke Ibunya. "Shi gue duluan bubay, Bu, Aku berangkat sekolah dulu."

Taigong berlari ke parkiran motor, Kakaknya sudah menunggu. "Nih, pakai." Shennong memberikan helm kepada Taigong. Taigong Wang memakai helm itu, lalu menaiki jok belakang motor. Saat di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Taigong Wang melihat Jiang Wei memasuki sebuah kafe sekilas, _itukan Jiang Wei? Kenapa jam segini ke kafe? JANGAN-JANGAN?!_ Pikiran Taigong ngelantur, cepat-cepat Taigong Wang menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, _virus gila Kai nular ke gue, HILANG! HILANGKAN PIKIRAN TADI!_

"Udah sampe nih, turun, nanti Kakak telat rapat."

"Eh? I-iya," Taigong Wang turun dari motor Shennong, lalu melepaskan helm dari kepalanya, dan memberikan helm itu pada Kakaknya. "kak, nanti mau jemput ga? Soalnya gue bakal pulang malem gegara eskul hari ini."

"Eskul atau mancing di danau belakang sekolah kamu?"

"Hehe," Taigong Wang senyum lebar. "eskul mancing, Kak." Shennong menatap adiknya datar. "Setau Kakak di sekolah kamu ga ada eskul begituan, langsung pulang jangan ngehobi mulu, nanti kamu di sebut ho(mo)bi(sex) sama Ibu." Taigong Wang agak kaget sama perkataan Kakaknya, _homo bisex? Jahat amet gue normal_. Yakin situ normal?

"Iya, iya langsung pulang." Taigong Wang berjalan malas ke arah gedung sekolahnya, _hah.. semoga aja besok gue kagak diculik sama adek-_

"SENPAIII!" teriak seseorang dari laki-laki berseragam merah.

 _Ugghh, manusianya datang.._ Taigong Wang mulai berlari orang yang berteriak padanya pun ikut berlari. "SENPAAIII! TUNGGU!"

Taigong Wang mempercepat larinya, menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai 3, dan 4 menit sebelum bel, Taigong Wang berhasil masuk ke dalam kelas. "Pagi.." sapanya pada teman sekelasnya. "Pagi~" balas teman sekelasnya. Taigong menghela nafas berat. "Haaahh.."

"Di kejar sama fans lagi ya?" tanya Da Ji dengan nada mengejek.

"Diem lu, kan elu kaga ngerasain derita gua tiap minggu."

"Gue emang kaga ngerasain penderitaan lu tapi gue juga suka kok dikejar sama anak SD sebelah," Da Ji mengelus rambut Taigong Wang pelan. "btw, di apartemen ada yang aneh ga?"

"Kenapa lu kepo sama kos Ibu gua?" tanya Taigong Wang. "Emang kenapa kalau gue penasaran sama mantan apartemen gue." jawab Da Ji, Taigong Wang agak terkejut dengan perkataan Da Ji. "Mantan apartemen gue?" tanya Taigong Wang lagi. "Iye, gue kan anak angkat Tuan Orochi mantan pemilik apartemen itu." jawab Da Ji dengan nada agak sombong, Taigong Wang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yakin anak angkat bukan babu Orochi?"

"ANAK." kata Da Ji dengan penuh penekanan. "Jangan lupa pakai tuan, bocah." lanjutnya. Taigong Wang menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan, dan ke kiri. "Iya-iya, Tuan Orochi, PUAS?" Da Ji tersenyum puas.

 _Cklek_ pintu kelas terbuka, Kanbei guru matematika memasuki kelas, Da Ji kembali ke bangkunya, sementara Taigong Wang membalikkan badan melihat siapa yang datang ke kelas. "Lho? Pa Kanbei ternyata ngajar disini." karena perkataan Taigong Wang tadi, dia di pelototin sama Kanbei. "Maaf Pak, saya lupa."

"Kamu cepat kembali ke bangku."

"Iya Pak," Taigong Wang cepat-cepat ke bangkunya yang berada di baris kedua dari kanan sambil menyeret tas slempangnya.

Kanbei berjalan ke tengah-tengah. "Anak-anak, sekarang buka halaman 35, kita akan belajar deret geometri."

Membosankan~ batin Taigong Wang, _duk_ dahi Taigong Wang menubruk meja, beberapa menit kemudian Taigong Wang teridur di meja.

.

2 jam kemudian.

"Hoaaamm.." Taigong Wang terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu meregangkan badannya. "Enak tidurnya?" tanya Sanzang dari bangku sebelah. "Enak dong, nyenyak," Taigong Wang melihat ke arah Sanzang, "udah istirahat?" Sanzang mengangguk, Taigong Wang diam membeku, gawat?!

"TAI! Ada yang nyariin elu!" teriak Zhou Yu dari depan pintu kelas. "BILANGIN KAGA ADA!" teriak Taigong Wang, begonya Zhou Yu bilang. "Ga ada Xun, lagi di kantin kali."

"Oke," Lu Xun pun pergi.

Sanzang yang menyimak kejadian tadi bengong, _sebenernya ini yang bego siapa?_

"Fuhh.. terbebas." Taigong Wang berdiri lalu membuka jendela kelas.

"Kamu mau kemana? Abis ini pelajaran Pa Huang Zhong." kata Sanzang sambil menarik-narik tangan kanan Taigong Wang untuk mencegahnya dari perbuatan maksiat.

"Bilang aja gue sakit, gue mau mancing."

"Jangan, kamu udah kelas 3."

"Lu kaga tau ya? Betapa membosankan pelajaran sejarah, terus Pa Huang Zhong kalo ngomong banyak jeda."

"Tidur lagi juga gapapa, asalkan jangan bolos,"

Tiba-tiba ide nista muncul di kepala Taigong Wang, "Bilangin gue izin," Sanzang melepaskan tangan kanan Taigong Wang. "Izin kemana?" tanya Sanzang. "Izin mengungkap rahasia penghuni kos yang disimpen sendiri sama Ibu gue."

"Kalo gitu gue ikut!"

"Enggak bisa, lu bukan penghuni kos, gue kagak mau ngelanggar peraturan tidak tertulis."

Sanzang cemberut. "Yaudah, tapi bawain oleh-oleh ya?"

"Ikan gurame,"

"YEAAH!"

Taigong Wang berlari ke bangkunya kembali mengambil tas slempangnya, lalu loncat dari lantai 3 lewat jendela, _pertama mengungkap rahasia tentang penghuni kamar nomor 12_.

TBC

btw, soal kata hobi itu aslinya dari guru PKN :v tapi cepat- cepatlah untuk melupakan singkatan gila itu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca chap ini

 _see you next chapter~_


	58. Penghuni Kamar 12 part 2

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, gaya ngetiknya jadi beda.

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, keknya nyerempet Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Note** :

Nu Wa = 35 tahun

Shennong = 21 tahun

Taigong Wang = 17 tahun

Sterkenburg Cranach = 12 tahun

Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao = 18, dan 16 tahun

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba = 18, dan 16 tahun

Susano'o, dan Nezha = 1990, dan 300 tahun

Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao= 15 tahun

Sun Bersaudara = 22, 17, dan 12 tahun

Kaihime, dan Kaguya= 18 tahun

Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari = 20 tahun

Kanbei Kuroda, dan Takenaka Hanbei = 25, dan 19 tahun

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Nu Wa: Aku menamakan kos itu dengan nama mystic belum tentu isinya harus anak-anak mystic saja, saya menamakan kos itu dengan mystic karena sebenernya penghuni kos ini bukan manusia saja, dan di perkenalan chap pertama itu ada alasan yang dibuat mereka saja bukan alasan sebenarnya, ada alasan sebenarnya kenapa mereka ada di kos ini.

Nu Wa: Saya tidak suka melihat mereka menggunakan seragam, dan berkeliaran di kos dengan bau badan yang masih menempel di badan mereka, apalagi laki-laki.

Nezha aneh kalo misalnya jadi _demonplant_ aneh, lagipula mukannya imut, dan kelinci itu bisa menggambarkan wujud manusianya, dan sifatnya, itu menurutku, hehe, kebanyakan melahap fanart pixiv, harap maklum.

Kaguya: Benar, binatang buas yang bisa menyebar rumor tidak jelas di kos.

Nu Wa: hiks hiks.. (pura-pura nangis), suami saya hiks.. kerja di luar negeri terus pulang kalo inget doang hiks..

Taigong Wang: untunglah pikiran anda masih lurus, bisa dibilang begitu bisa tidak, Rosy-san.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Kos ajaib yang sama kayak penghuninya, yang pasti bakal sesuatu banget

itu peraturannya sebelum diedit lebih aneh dari itu, dan pas edit peraturannya ana lagi pesen go-pud

Dia suka di bawa sama kalong wewe pecinta api dari kerajaan pecinta merah di luar sana :v

Doi bolos kalo udah diajar sama yang lebih umur macam Huang Zhong dll, sama kek ana kalo pelajaran sosiologi suka tidur atau ga ke toilet tapi dilama-lamain :v

Lu Xun kan polos menjurus bego, gampang ditipu :v

Kalo pake Gong sama Wang, berasa jadi manggil anjing :v

Mystic Kos

Chapter 2: Penghuni Kamar Nomor 12 part 2

Selamat Membaca

Taigong Wang mendarat dengan selamat di tanah, lalu lanjut berlari keluar sekolah, dia berhenti dulu di depan gerbang melihat ke belakang, dan meninju langit, _YES! Berhasil keluar sekolah dengan selamat_. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kafe yang dimasuki Jiang Wei tadi pagi, beberapa menit berlari Taigong Wang akhirnya sampai di depan kafe itu, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, _uuggh.. Maid kafe? Ga mungkinkan.. Jiang Wei jadi maid.._ Taigong Wang menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu matanya menangkap kertas HVS tertempel di kaca kafe, _butuh butler? Katanya maid kafe kok…_.

Kring Kring..

"Selamat datang," seorang maid dikuncir kuda membuka pintu kafe, "Kha?" Taigong Wang bengong sama wujud maid di depannya, "Jia- UOHOK!" Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan sebuah doubled blade trident menghantam perut Taigong Wang sampai membuat Taigong Wang terlempar ke belakang sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok rumah orang dengan keras, Taigong Wang pingsan dalam keadaan mengenaskan, si pelaku sendiri merasa bersalah, dan si pelaku membawa masuk Taigong Wang.

.

"Urrghh.." perlahan kedua mata Taigong Wang terbuka.

"Untunglah kamu masih hidup, "ucap maid misterius menghela nafas lega.

Taigong Wang langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur, dan memasang pose bertarung. "Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu membuatku pingsan?"

"Habis, kamu mau nyebut namaku tadi,"

"Jadi benar lu itu Jian- UOHOK!" perut Taigong Wang ditinju oleh maid itu, "urghh.." Taigong Wang terjatuh lagi.

"Namaku MEILIN, ingat itu." Maid itu menginjak kepala Taigong Wang.

Tangan kanan Taigong Wang terangkat. "Satu meja.. untuk.. satu orang, tapi aku ingin kursinya sofa.."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap Meilin riang sambil tersenyum pada Taigong Wang, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Taigong Wang berusaha berdiri, lalu mengusap ubun-ubunnya. "Ada ya maid kaya gitu?" gumamnya pelan. _Cklek_ pintu terbuka, "Tuan, mejanya sudah saya bersihkan, ayo, GUE ANTERIN LU KE NERAKA." muka cantik Meilin berubah jadi muka cowo macho yang mengerikan di mata Taigong Wang, _glek_ Taigong Wang menegak ludah, dengan perasaan takut-takut, doi ngikutin Meilin. "Silahkan duduk, Tuan."

Taigong Wang duduk di sofa merah, dan bisa langsung memandang langsung keluar kafe. "Ahh, terima kasih Ji- eh Mei- Meilin, anuu, saya mau coklat panas saja.." Meilin menulis pesanan Taigong Wang sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi setelah selesai menulis.

Kring Kring..

Taigong Wang melihat pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam kafe, Taigong Wang makin memperhatikan pelanggan itu, "Tuan, ini silahkan diminum coklat panasnya." Taigong Wang melihat ke arah Meilin. "Kenapa semuanya elu yang nganterin?"

"Kan elu kepoan orangnya, kalo yang lain nanti situ nanya-nanya tentang gue."

"Jangan bawa-bawa sifat kepo gue napa?" kata Taigong Wang kesal, lalu jari telunjuknya menunjuk anak kecil yang sedang disuapi oleh Ibunya. "anak itu mirip elu Mei." Meilin melihat ke anak yang disebut Taigong Wang. "Iya.." Taigong Wang menatap datar Meilin, "Kata elu, elu diusirkan sama ortu lukan? Menurut gue sih keknya elu bukan diusir mungkin aja elu salah mengartikan kata-kata ortu lu." Meilin terdiam. Tiba-tiba ibu dari anak yang ditunjuk Taigong Wang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Meilin sambil tersenyum. "Kayaknya Ibu itu kenal sama elu, samperin sono." perlahan Meilin berjalan mendekati meja tempat Ibu itu berada.

Taigong Wang menyesap coklat panasnya, _gue tebak itu ortunya, tapi mereka tidak terlihat mirip sama sekali_. Karena parameter kepo Taigong Wang melonjak naik, doi diam-diam pindah meja, dan duduk di meja yang bersebrangan dengan meja Keluarga itu, _btw, gue masih bingung kenapa mereka ke kafe maid ya?_

"Mamah, itu Kakak dateng," Anak itu nunjuk-nunjuk Meilin. "Ara, Jiang Wei ternyata kau sudah besar ya," Ibu itu berdiri, lalu memeluk Jiang Wei, "anak perempuan Mamah sudah besar~"

BRRUSSH!

Taigong Wang menyemburkan minumannya, "Anak perempuan?" gumamnya, _jadi selama ini Jiang Wei itu trap?_

"Ibu, sudah kubilang aku ini laki-laki, bukan perempuan." kata Jiang Wei kesal, sambil melepaskan pelukan Ibunya.

"Habis kamu cantik begini... Jiang Wei, adikmu mana? Dan kenapa kamu bekerja disini?" dua pertanyaan sekaligus dilontarkan oleh Ibunya kepada Jiang Wei. "Sekolah, terpaksa, Ayah belum transfer uang bulanan." jawab Jiang Wei singkat. Ibu Jiang Wei mendeathglare suaminya, "Sayang ~" nada-nada kematian keluar dari mulut istrinya, suaminya takut. "Su-sudah kok," Muka iblis istrinya kembali semula. "Kalau gitu Jiang Wei cek ya pulang bekerja." senyum Ibunya melebar, "maafkan Ayahmu ya~ mungkin Ayahmu begitu karena iri perhatian Ibumu ini selalu ke anak-anaknya." Ibunya terkekeh pelan.

Taigong Wang menonton keluarga itu layaknya film layar lebar sambil menyesap coklat panasnya, _Enak Ayahnya bisa bersamanya.. Ayah gue aja pulang ke sini cuman kalo inget doang_ , lalu Taigong Wang memperhatikan pakaian Ibunya Jiang Wei, _gue baru tau kalau Ibunya Jiang Wei itu_ Maiden Shrine.

Muka Ayahnya merah, jari-jari tangannya memainkan rambut, "Hmph," Jiang Wei sweatdrop. "Btw, Ayah sama Ibu kenapa disini? Inikan maid kafe." Ibunya terkekeh lagi. "Mamah kesini, karena melihatmu dari luar." Jiang Wei merespon jawabannya cuman ngangguk-ngangguk doang. "Hmm.. btw, Itu anak kecil yang mirip sama aku siapa?" Jiang Wei menunjuk anak kecil 5 tahun yang sedang menyendoki semangkuk es krim ke mulutnya. "Dia adikmu, Xun Yu."

"Kha?!" Jiang Wei membeku.

 _Kayaknya mereka diusir dari rumah hanya karena mau buat lagi_ , Taigong Wang terkekeh pelan, _rahasia yang mengejutkan_.

Kring.. Kring..

Tiba-tiba Xiahou Ba datang ke kafe, dan langsung menghampiri Kakaknya. Taigong Wang masih setia menonton sinetron di depannya, _adek tercintanya dateng nih_. Taigong Wang senyam senyum sendiri.

"Ayah sama Ibu kenapa disini?" tanya Xiahou Ba.

"Xiahou Ba, Ibu kangen sama kamu," Ibunya langsung memeluk Xiahou Ba erat.

"Ibu.. sesak.."

Ibunya melepaskan pelukannya dari Xiahou Ba, lalu menepuk kedua tangannya, "Jiang Wei, Xiahou Ba, sebagai permintaan maaf, Mamah, dan Ayah, kamu akan tinggal di kos yang sama dengan kalian agar Mamah bisa ngejaga kalian."

"Eh?" Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba kaget, "JA-JANGAN BU!" kata mereka barengan.

"Kenapa? Dilihat dari reaksi kalian, kayaknya asik tinggal disana, iyakan sayangku ." Ibunya tersenyum sementara suaminya hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

 _Keluarga yang aneh_ , Taigong Wang menghabiskan coklat panasnya dengan sekali teguk, lebih baik, gue selasai disini aja, Taigong Wang berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati Jiang Wei. "Boyue, nih uangnya, dibayar sama elu ya," Taigong Wang memberikan selembar uang sepuluh ribu kepada Jiang Wei lalu melihat jam dinding di kafe itu. " gue mau balik lagi ke sekolah, bye."

Jiang Wei menerima uang itu dari tangan Taigong Wang. "Iya."

Taigong Wang mengambil tas slempangnya lalu pergi.

Kring.. Kring…

 _Jadi? Alasan sebenarnya mereka tinggal di kos apa? Dan kenapa akhirnya mereka sekeluarga tinggal di kos?!_ Jeritnya dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

TBC

haaaah~.. maen DW9 pake Zhong Hui itu kesalahan besar! :" sebenrnya koei nge desain kostumnya pas lagi liat model pakean kids jaman now ya? Ngetat dimana-mana, pantat tepos diliatin, kalo Lianshi kaga ngapa toh doi bohay lah kalo Zhong Hui apanya yang mau diliat?! Muka aja masih kalah sama Liu Shan! Eh malah curhat :v maaf-maaf.

jangan pada bosen ya kalo yang keluar karakternya itu tu aja, soalnya~ mereka enak buat di OOCkan :v

Berikan aku mood untuk melanjutkan reqnya!

Makasih lho udah mau baca cerita super nista ini :v

 _see you next chapter~_


	59. Request yang Terlambat

**Warning:** krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Humor gopean

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Nezha: *tiba-tibamuncul* ada apa memanggilku?

Taigong Wang: emang ada yang mau sana Bapa gue yang udah bangkotan gitu? Emang bapa gue juga mau selingkuh sama siapa? Paman Ying- ehem Tante Tamamo?

Jiang Wei: bisa aja lho jeng ehem itu hanya nama samaran saat aku bekerja… itu juga saran dari yang punya kafe.

Jiang Wei: tenang itu hanya adik angkat key bukan bikin scara alami.

Iyaa punya well itu juga hasil patungan sama adek, plus sehabis maen itu di yutub banyak review jelek buat game DW9.

Aku baca ff itu tapi entah kenapa pas mau baca lagi asa gimana gitu.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Jiang Wei jadi maid kakinya mulus okeh jadi jangan bayangkan doi pake baju maid trus kakinya buluan :v

Iya ini beda lagi ceritanya :v makanya saya aslinya niat publish cerita baru ga lanjutin disini :v

Tapi beneran kostum yang mengerikan buat ana :v roti sobek doi mah cuman pakeannya doang :v aslinya mah rata :v ntah ana seneng banget menghina chara satu itu.

Runningman Nthor ver

Selamat Membaca

Tepat jam 6 sore, 10 orang dikumpulkan di bunderan HI oleh Host, dan co-Host. Mereka adalah Tim Ungu-Hijau, dan Tim Merah-Tosca.

"Selamat sore menjelang malam, manteman." Sapa Kanetsugu pada ke 10 orang itu.

"Malemmm,"

"Gimana kabar kalian?" tanya Ranmaru.

"PANAS!" teriak Tim Ungu-Hijau,Ungu-Hijaukompak dan Tim Merah-Tosca kompak.

2 orang dari masih-masing tim yang berdiri ditengah mengacungkan tangan.

"Kenapa kami bajunya setengah-setengah gini?" tanya 2 orang itu barengan sambil menunjuk baju yang mereka pakai.

"Oh oh oh, soal itu… kalian kan nomaden pernah di Wei-Shu, dan Jin-Wu."

"Tapi si blonde unyil itu ga dihitung?" ZhugeDan nunjuk-nunjuk Xiahou Ba yang memakai pakaian berwarna tosca.

"No no no," Ranmaru menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Kamukan pindah ke Wu, sementara Xiahou Ba pindah ke Shu."

"Kalian udah pada kepanasankan?"

Mereka semua ngangguk termasuk hostnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikuti saya," Ranmaru berjalan beberapa langkah, dan ajaibnya mereka langsung ada di museum fatahillah. "yow, selamat datang di museum fatahillah!"

"Emm, kenapa ada dua gedung?"

Kanetsugu tertawa, "Itu duplikatnya, jadi kalian bisa ngancurin barang apapun disana."

"Tim Merah-Toska, ikut aku~" Ranmaru menarik tangan kanan Huasi, "jangan lupa tarik anggotanya ya~"

Setelah Ranmaru, dan Tim Merah-Toska pergi masuk ke museum.

"Kalian harus menemukan, MINIMAL, 5 duplikat senjata kalian di museum fatahillah."

"Duplikat?" Ma Dai mengangkat alisnya.

Kanetsugu mengangguk. "Iya kek yang beli paketan ver ikki tousen, tapi berwarna."

"Oke, oke, tapi senjatanya yang kita atau random?"

"Random, banyak bertebaran da," Kanetsugu menyeringai. "tapi, kalian cuman dikasih waktu 25 menit, buat nemuin 5 duplikat senjata itu."

"AYO!" baru saja Ma Chao menarik anggotanya dihentikkan oleh MC.

"Tapi, kalo kalian ketangkep sama tim Merah-Toska senjata yang diambil sama anggota yang tertangkap ga akan dihitung, daaaan kalian harus tau senjata siapa yang kalian ambil."

"JANGAN SAMPE ADA YANG KETANGKEP GAES!" teriak Ma Chao.

"Tim dibagi 2, Aku sama Ma Chao, dan Jia Xu sama Zhenji."

Jia Xu ngangkat tangan. "Btw, Xu Shu mau ngikut Shu atau Wei? Atau…" Jia Xu ngelirik lirik kameramen. Ma Chao yang penasaran ikut ngelirik ke kameramen.

"Oohh, NO! nanti doi enak cuman nyorot kite kite!" Ma Chao membentuk huruf X dengan tangannya.

"Aku sendiri aja."

Zhenji menatap Xu Shu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aslian?"

Xu Shu mengangguk matanya agak berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan nangis," Zhenji mengelus elus punggung Xu Shu.

"A-aku ga nangis!"

"Jangan OOC Xu!" Jia Xu nepuk-nepuk bahu Xu Shu.

"Kalian," panggil Kanetsugu, Tim Ungu-Hijau nengok ke Kanetsugu. "kalian udah ngabisin waktu selama lima menit."

"Waktunya udah jalan?" tanya Ma Dai, Kanetsugu mengangguk.

"KALO GITU AYO BERPENCAR!" Ma Chao narik Ma Dai langsung lari ke gedung duplikat, dan Jia Xu menarik Zhenji untuk mengikuti Ma Chao, dan Ma Dai.

"Tu-TUNGGU!" Xu Shu menatap hape yang sudah ada hint tempat barang disumputkan. Xu Shu menghadap kamera, "itu kameramen, ga ngikutin mereka?"

"Nezha, sama Wukong udah kesana kok."

Mendengar jawaban si kameramen, Xu Shu hanya diam, setelah diem beberapa detik, Kanetsugu menyeret Xu Shu masuk ke gedung asli.

.

Kita puter balik waktu jadi 5 menit sebelum waktu dimulai, di suatu tempat di gedung duplikat fatahillah.

"Tugas kalian adalah menangkap Tim Ungu-Hijau dengan mencabut nametag di baju mereka." Jelas Ranmaru.

"Daaan, kita harus memakai bel macam Gan Ning?" tanya Zhou Yu sambil nunjuk orangnya.

"IYA!" jawab Ranmaru penuh semangat. "Gan Ning, silahkan bagi bagi lonceng yang ada di karung coklat itu."

Ga Ning membuka karung itu, dan ngasih gelang lonceng ke anggotanya.

Kring.. kring..

Xiahou Ba menggoyangkan gelang lonceng itu. "ini pakenya dikaki atau di tangan?"

"Kaki."

Setelah Tim Merah-Toska memakai gelang lonceng itu di kaki mereka berdiri.

"Oh, kalian hanya di kasih 25 menit untuk menangkap mereka."

"Sekarang ini teh?"

Ranmaru ngangguk.

"AYO! BERPENCAR GENGS!" teriak Huasi sambil ngacungin rapiernya.

"Emm.. ini.. kita bukan mau perang.." Xiahou Ba sweatdrop.

"CATATAN! JANGAN SAMPE TAWURAN YA!" teriak Ranmaru.

.

Balik lagi ke Xu Shu, dan Kanetsugu di museum fatahillah yang asli.

"Itu klunya dimana aja?"

Xu Shu melihat kembali ke layar hape. "Pertama, ada di deket patung," Xu Shu diem bentar, "disini banyak lho patung," Xu Shu menatap ragu etalase-etalase(?) itu. "jangan bilang, ada di dalem etalase?"

Kanetsugu mengangkat bahu, " _Me don't know_ , gue kaga dikasih tau cuman prosedur eh produser yang tahu."

"Yaudah, deh yuk kita intipin semua,"

Kanetsugu mengangkat sebelab alisnya. "Yakin?"

"Abis di hpnya terketik di dalam etalase."

Saat mereka lagi ngeliatin patung-patung Xu Shu menemukan patung yang memakai pakaian Zhuge Liang.

"Itu liat ada manekin bercosplay jadi Om Zhuge," Xu Shu berlari mendekati patung itu, mukanya nempel sama kaca. "senjataanyua ada dibelakang patungnyuaa.."

"Ambil,"

"Gimana?"

"Pake senjata lu, tapi besinya panasin dulu."

"Ada korek g-"

Kring Kring Kring

Xu Shu mulai panik, doi lari di tempat, terus langsung sprint keluar gedung.

Kring Kring Kring

"Sate!"

"Ternyata tukang sate manteman bukan anggota tim merah-toska," Kanetsugu berjalan mendekati si tukang sate. "mang sate satu bungkus."

Kenapa ada tukang sate di dalem museum? itu masih misteri.

Di tempat Jia Xu, dan Zhenji berada

"Xu, itu tuh senjatanya ada di depan lift ada,"

"Mana?"

"Itu!" Zhenji narik Jia Xu sampe ke deket lift, saat mau ngambil senjata itu eh tapi malah masuk ke dalem lift. Pintu lift terbuka. "Ada 2 nih," orang di dalem lift tersenyum lebar.

"Zhenji lari!" Jia Xu ngedorong Zhenji menjauh. "PERGILAH!" atas suruhan Jia Xu, Zhen pergi dari TKP.

SREK

Nametag terlepas dari bajunya. "GYAAA!" teriak Jia Xu lebay.

Pletak

Setelah Gan Ning menjitak Jia Xu, Gan Ning menatap Jia Xu datar. "Biasa aja napa?"

"Hehe, abis gabut."

Tempat duo hijau lumut berada

"Dai, liat deh ituuu.." Ma Chao ngerangkul Ma Dai terus nunjuk _sickle and chain_ yang tergantung di patung leher Hermes. Terus Ma Chao narik Ma Dai mendekati patung Hermes itu dan bisa melihat patung dari depan.

Dengan muka takjub melihat patung Hermes Ma Chao berkata, "Wih, liat Dai, patungnya jadi kek pake syal dari logam."

"Tapi Chao, yang kita cari itu duplikatnya dan itu kecil bukan yang asli."

Ma Chao berjalan ke belakang patung Hermes, "Biarin, yang penting senjata salah satu dari kita se DWverse," Ma Chao mengambil senjata itu secara perlahan, tiba-tiba kepala patung Hermes lepas, Muka Ma Chao berubah pucet. "gue pelan-pelan lho."

Kring.. Kring…

Prritt!

"BERHEHTI! KALIAN SUDAH BERTINDAK KRIMINIL!" teriak seorang pecinta shampo mensilk.

"LAARRII!" teriak Ma Chao terus lari ke dalem museum meninggalkan Ma Dai.

"TUNGGU!"

Kring.. kring…

Zhou Yu makin mendekat, Ma Dai masih terdiam di tempat. " _CHOTTO TIME OUT_! BITAN!"

"GA ADA BITAN!"

Saat mau di tangkep sama Zhou Yu, Ma Dai langsung lari ke arah penjara laki-laki berada. Karena Ma Dai lari ke arah sana Zhou Yu berhenti, dan memutuskan untuk menangkap Ma Chao.

Sementara itu Ma Dai yang berlari ke penjara laki-laki.

"Eniwan~ enibadi hir?"

Plok plok plok

"Eniwan~" Ma Dai nengok ke dalem penjara, engga ada orang. Ma Dai merinding, "terus yang tepuk tangan siapa?"

"Ssshh…"

"Siapa itu?" Ma Dai muter badan 360 derajat, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian Ma Dai masuk ke dalam penjara, di dalam penjara Ma Dai melihat dua orang laki-laki, lalu salah satu laki-laki itu menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Sssh.."

Melihat itu Ma Dai langsung berlari sambil teriak.

"WAAAAAA!" Ma Dai terus lari sambil berteriak sampai dia menemukan Xiahou Ba berdiri di dekat penjara perempuan.

"Xiahou Ba jangan kesana! Itu berat, lebih baik kamu balik aja ke museum."

"Hah?"

Sehabis ngomong itu Ma Dai berlari lagi, Xiahou Ba berpikir dulu, _kenapa jangan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Shhh.."

"SUARA APA ITU?!" teriak Xiahou Ba sambil memutar badan 360 derajat.

"Berhenti.."

"Sumveh, Huasi atau siapapun itu! GA LUCU!"

"Sa..kit.."

tanpa aba-aba Xiahou Ba berlari. "WAAAAA!"

.

"WAAAAA!" Ma Dai teriak lagi karena saat sudah menjauh dari penjara, doi ketemu Huasi, sambil bawa _paint brush_ nemu di atas tempat tidur tadi.

"Kembali kau!" Huasi mempercepat larinya.

"GAAAA!" Ma Dai tertangkap Huasi. "AAAA!"

"SSTTOPPP!" Ranmaru yang kebetulan lewat menghentikan aksi Huasi. "WAKTUNYA UDAH HABIS!"

"Tapi gue belum berhasil nyabut namenya Ma Dai..."

"Tapi waktunya sudah habis, tunggu lain kali saja, ya Huasi."

Dengan muka sedih, dan bibir manyun, Huasi ngangguk-ngangguk.

.

Mereka sudah berkumpul kembali di depan museum fatahillah.

"JADI SIAPA YANG MENANG?!" teriak Ma Chao, dan Huasi barengan.

"Yak, nanyanya biasa aja." Kanetsugu berdeham. "Silahkan untuk tim Wei-Shu untuk memperlihatkan senjata yang didapat, jangan lupa sebut yang nama yang memakai senjata itu."

Ma Chao menjatuhkan chain and sickle. "Punya Jia Xu."

Ranmaru sweatdrop. "Kan yang diminta duplikatnya.. well gepepe dah."

Zhenji memperlihatkan double blade trident sepanjang 10cm. "Punya Jiang Wei."

"Ini baru benar," Ranmaru ngangguk-ngangguk.

Jia Xu geleng-geleng. "Gue ketangkep sama si setan bajak laut dari Wu."

Ma Dai menjatuhkan paint brush miliknya yang dipinjem buat acara ini. "Punya Gue."

Xu Shu tidak menjatuhkan senjata tetapi menjatuhkan air mata. "Hiks.. hiks.."

Ma Dai juga matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu nge puk-pukkin punggung Xu Shu. "Sabar, pasti suatu saat dikasih kemudahan."

"I-iya.."

"Xu Shu, yu kenawai?" tanya Kanetsugu kepo.

Xu Shu geleng-geleng.

"Yak, tim Wei-Shu mendapatkan point 2,5."

"Huwai?"

"Bikause yu yu pada ga mengikuti apa yang kite minta."

Ma Chao manyun.

"Bagaimana tim Wu-Jin nametag siapa yang anda dapatkan?"

Gan Ning memperlihatkan nametag Jia Xu, dan Zhuge Dan memperlihatkan nametag punya Xu Shu.

"Skor Tim Wu-Jin adalah 2!"

"YANG MENANG ADALAH TIM WEI-SHU!"

"YEEE!" tim Wei-Shu berteriak bahagia.

Kanetsugu, dan Ranmaru tersenyum lebar, "Nah yang kalah bakal dapet hukuman, dan yang menang bakal dapet hadiah, ikut kami."

Mereka balik lagi ke bunderan HI yang sudah di kasih properti seperti meja dan kotak rahasia.

"Karena hari sudah malam, mari kita percepat, silahkan kalian duduk di meja sesuai warna kalian."

Gan Ning ngacungin tangan. "Ini yang ditutup apa?"

"Hmhmhm.. kalian boleh buka tutup saji di depan kalian."

Mereka kompakan buka, daaan jeng jeng jeng di meja tim Wu-Jin ada segelas air mencurigakan, sementara di meja tim Wei-Shu ada makanan yang sama mencurigakannya karena bentuknya yang tidak seperti makanan pada umumnya.

"Nah, kalian jangan menatap jijik yang di depan kalian.."

"Iya benar lebih baik kalian bersuyukur

Mendengar suara malaikat dari manusia korban pleyboy Magoichi, dan Guo Jia semua pada nengok.

"Ranmaru sama si Kanet mana? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada Joan sama Ina?"

"Mereka lagi istrirahat di belahan dunia sana,"

"Sebenernya ini air apa?" tanya Huasi sambil ngocek-ngocek air itu pake sendok.

"Itu air got yang baru dimasak tadi." Kata Joan sambil tersenyum.

Muka tim Wu-Jin pada pucet.

"Kalo ini makanan apa?" kali ini Zhenji bertanya.

"Itu gepuk gosong yang digoreng sama Cao Cao tadi."

Mereka diem sebentar lalu membatin, ini keknya antara di sengaja sama emang ga bisa ngegoreng.

"Sebelum itu, kalian satu per satu memilih kotak yang ada di tengah-tengah ini, dimulai dari Gan Ning! Mau nomor berapa?"

"Nomor 3 deh," Joan membuka kotak nomor 3, dan mengambil barang di dalam situ.

"Gan Ning mendapat sendok makan, dan papa lemon." Joan menuangkan papa lemon ke sendok itu sampe penuh terus sendok itu dimasukkan ke dalam gelas di depan Gan Ning.

Glek

"Wanjerr, ini acara pembunuhan atau apa?"

"Hmhmhm.. giliran Zhou Yu, mau nomer berapa?"

"Satu boleh deh," Joan membuka kotak itu, dan tada Joan mendapat sendok nasi, dan garam satu bakul, lalu Joan menyendokkan garam itu dengan sendok nasi, dan memasukkan garam itu ke gelas Zhou Yu.

"Makasih lho, abis acara ini titip salam perpisahan ke Xiaoqiao ya." Zhou menitikkan air mata lebay, Joan hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ya, korban selanjutnya~ Zhuge Dan."

"Nomer 3." Joan membuka kotak nomer 3, daaaan jerengjeng! Sweater virgin killer, dan sekotak teh saribau.

"Silahkan dipakai, gantinya bisa ditoilet."

"Gaboleh di dobel?"

Ina sama Joan kompakan menggeleng.

"Mau dipakein atau pake sendiri?" tanya Joan dengan nada menyeramkan.

Zhuge merebut switer itu dari tangan Joan. "PAKE SENDIRI AJA!" teriak Zhuge Dan, terus doi lari ke toilet terdekat.

"Selagi menunggu Zhuge Dan selesai ganti kita lanjut ke Huasi~ mau nomer berapa?"

"Nomer 10." Joan membuka kotak, daaann mengacungkan dua jeruk nipis.

"Untung aja ini yang normal…" gumam Huasi.

Plung plung

2 jeruk nipis itu langsung di masukin ke gelas Huasi tanpa diperas. "Aahh, disini ga ada jasa pemerasan, jadi jeruknya sekalian dimakan ya~" kata Joan sambil tersenyum ala setan.

"SEBENERNYA PRODUSERNYA SAPA SIH?!" protes Huasi.

"Hmmm siapa ya? Fu Xi? Yinglong? Who knows, ehem lanjut Xiahou Ba,"

"Mau nomer 9,"

Joan membuka kotak itu, Joan mengeluarkan sebuah lemon utuh, "Seperti yang saya bilang tadi disini ga ada jasa pemerasan jadi dimakan ya lemonnya,"

Xiahou Ba mengangguk, dan membatin, setidaknya berikan pisau untuk mempermudah

Joan menepuk pundak Ina, "Tolong jemput Zhuge Dan."

"Oke, oke."

Niiiiittt

Layar kaca menjadi hitam, di layar ada tulisan "Maaf ada kesalahan teknis silahkan nonton siaran ulangnya jam 12 tepat tengah malam agar mata keluarga penonton tidak tersakiti karena kegilaan sang produser, sekian terima kasih."

"APA-APAAN INI?! MASA TENGAH MALEM?!" teriak salah satu penonton di rumah.

"Sudahlah, kita nonton lagi aja jam 12." Seseorang disebelahnya menepuk nepuk punggungnya.

End

UYEEEE END JUGA NI CERITA! Maaf ya lama reqnya… perasaan aku aja atau emang Xiahou Ba, dan Hanbei itu emang yang paling kecil se WOverse? Daaan kenapa Junichi Miyake diganti :" padahal suara pleyboy Guo Jia udah pas ga diganti Cao Pi juga? wai Koei wai?!

Maafin ya kalau ana mengotori imajinasi kalian dengan switer syialan itu :v

 _See yo next chapter_


	60. Kejadian Tidak Terduga

**Warning**

: kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, gaya ngetiknya jadi beda. Eps kali ini **BIKIN LIEUR** karena saya juga **lieur** pas ngetik, maaf kalau ceritanya agak **mainblowing** :"

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, keknya nyerempet Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Note** :

Nu Wa = 35 tahun

Shennong = 21 tahun

Taigong Wang = 17 tahun

Sterkenburg Cranach = 12 tahun

Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao = 18, dan 16 tahun

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba = 18, dan 16 tahun

Susano'o, dan Nezha = 1990, dan 300 tahun

Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao= 15 tahun

Sun Bersaudara = 22, 17, dan 12 tahun

Kaihime, dan Kaguya= 18 tahun

Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari = 20 tahun

Kanbei Kuroda, dan Takenaka Hanbei = 25, dan 19 tahun

Zhong Hui, Okuni, dan Xun Yu = 30, 28, dan 5 tahun

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Tapi pendapatnya itu.. yang bikin.. urrghh kesal saat mendengarnya. Udah cape duluan ngeliat chapnya.

Ranmaru: saya.. saya lagi jadi manusia nomaden sementara.

Sebenernya itu ana milih referensi epsnya cap cip cup, dan mendapat eps 7.

Bitan itu seperti mempause game(?) kaya pas maen kucing-kucingan waktu jaman SD, jari telunjuk, dan diatasnya telapak tangan satunya seperti itulah intinya, bingung ngejelasinnya.

Itu juga saya agak lupa sama isi museum itu, dan _searching_ lagi di gugel :v

Cao Cao: saya goreng gepuk itu karena saya lapar.. tapi di saat itu juga saya disuruh bikin makanan ajaib sama si produser setan itu.

Berarti pas ngonser waktu tahun 2014, lagi sakit dong.. :" jangan sampe deh

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Kalo ga menyiksakan ga rame :v

Ma Dai: selalu.. hiks.. hiks.. kok gue jadi nangis sih?!

Xu Shu: Aku.. aku di bdsm di penjara hiks.. hiks sama kameramen syialan itu..

Dan yaahh waktu ngetik yang scene di penjara ana kepikiran Xu Shu lagi di bdsm sama Guo Jia :D *nyengir lebar*

INGAT! CERITA INI **ABSURD**! **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Mystic Kos

Chapter 4: Masa Lalu?

Sabtu malam yang ramai di kos, Taigong Wang berjalan ke dapur, disana lagi ada reuni keluarga, dan sebagian penghuni kos sedang berbincang bincang kecuali adiknya, dan penghuni kamar nomor 10 berada disana. Ramai, itu yang Taigong Wang rasakan saat mengambil minum di dapur, saat itu juga Taigong Wang melihat tangan kiri Jiang Wei ada dua cincin yang tersambung dengan rantai tersemat di jari manis, dan kelingking Jiang Wei, karena penasaran dia menanyakan tentang cincin itu. "Jiang Wei, itu cincin apa?" tanya Taigong Wang sambil meminum air di gelasnya. "Oh ini?" Jiang Wei mengangkat tangan kirinya, "ini cincin dari Ibu, agar aku masih bisa di samping adikku." Taigong Wang menatap lekat cincin itu. "Adikmu juga pakai ya?" Jiang Wei mengangguk, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Iya, agar adikku masih bisa melihat, dan berkomunikasi denganku." Taigong Wang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?" Jiang Wei mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak, lupakan saja."

 _Hmm.. ada yang mencurigakan…_

"Btw, Ibu dapet Xun Yu darimana? Terakhir ngadopsi Xiahou Ba karena ortunya ngebuang Xiahou Ba di stasiun kereta." tanya Jiang Wei. "Ya bikin secara alami, bukan ngadopsi seperti yang kamu katakan pada salah satu reviewers cerita ini." mendengar jawaban Ibunya yang seperti itu, Jiang Wei jadi teringat sesuatu sambil menatap Ayahnya tajam. Merasakan tatapan tajam anaknya, Zhong Hui berkata. "Apa? Masih dendam?" Jiang Wei geleng-geleng terus nunduk natepin gelasnya, Taigong Wang sendiri menonton keluarga itu dari belakang, _kayaknya asik nih kalo dijadiin sinetron._ Lagi asik menikmati air beningnya, Taigong Wang didatengin sama Kai yang tumben-tumbenan keluar kamar. "Heh Hobi, ada yang cariin elu tuh, katanya sih anak asuh Om Ling Tong dari bengkel sebelah." Taigong Wang menyikut pinggang beruang buas itu karena kesal. "Gue bukan homo maupun bisex GUE NORMAL, jadi jangan panggil gue gitu." Kai tertawa pelan. "Habis lu suka helo kiti."

"Siapa yang bilang gue suka helo kiti?!"

"Itu tusuk sate yang biasa lu pake di kepala, pink gitu terus ada gambar helo kitinya."

"Emang kenapa? Ini juga gue pinjem punya Ibu."

"Halah, kalo suka helo kiti ngaku aja deh malu tuh sama gelas helo kiti di tangan, anak yang nyariin elu di depan juga sukanya little twin star, ih kalian cucok deh." setelah mengatakan itu Kai pergi dari dapur.

"Hmph!" Taigong Wang menaruh gelas helo kitinya di meja, _emang kenapa kalo gue suka helo kiti ga boleh?_ Batinnya sambil berjalan keluar dapur. Di lobi apartemen Taigong Wang melihat adik kelasnya sedang duduk di sofa, dan fokus memainkan hape ditangannya. Taigong Wang mendekati adik kelasnya itu, "Lu Xun.. ngapain lu kesini malem-malem?" Lu Xun mengalihkan pandangannya dari hape ke Taigong Wang sambil manyun sok imut. "Habis, inikan masih jam 7 malam belum jam 10." Taigong Wang menepuk dahinya. "Tapi, kalo lu pulang dari sini di culik kalong wewe atau tiba-tiba terkirim ke dimensi lain gimana?" Lu Xun loncat ke Taigong Wang, memeluknya erat. "Tumben perhatian~" Taigong Wang melepaskan pelukan Lu Xun kasar. "Denger ya Xun, gue bukannya perhatian sama elu, tapi gue kaga mau disuruh ganti rugi sama Om Ling Tong gegara elu ngilang pas keluar dari ni kos malem-malem."

Lu Xun kembali manyun mendengar perkataan Taigong Wang, terus tangan kanannya di tarik sama Taigong Wang. "Gue anterin elu pulang." _kriet_ saat Taigong Wang membuka pintu apartemen, melangkahkan kaki mereka di tanah luar apartemen, lingkungan di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi cerah yang tadinya malam hari menjadi siang hari, dan banyak kendaraan lalu lalang.

"Xun, kita dimana?" Taigong Wang melihat sekitar.

"Eh? Gatau, btw, kenapa jadi gini?"

Taigong Wang melepas genggaman tangan Lu Xun. "Kan bener, ga baek keluar apartemen malem-malem."

Raut wajah bingung Lu Xun hilang tergantikan dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Gi-gimana caranya kita kembali?"

Taigong Wang membalikkan badannya, melihat apartemen menghilang, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aaa.. sepertinya kita harus mencari seseorang yang berhubungan dengan dunia ini..."

"Seperti _Maiden Shrine_? dukun?"

"Mungkin.. gue belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya hanya cerita dari Kak Shennong.. kata Kakak agar bisa keluar dari sini harus mencari kunci, dan kunci itu bisa berbentuk apa saja atau.. menunggu seseorang menolong kita."

Tiba-tiba Lu Xun menunjuk seorang anak remaja yang sedang menyebrang di _zebra cross_. "Senpai, orang itu mirip dengan Kak Jiang Wei." Taigong Wang langsung melihat orang yang ditunjuk Lu Xun. Sedetik kemudian, raut wajah mereka berdua berubah kaget, mata mereka membulat karena kejadian yang mendadak terjadi di depannya. Tangan kanan Taigong Wang tergerak untuk menyentuh pipinya sambil gemetaran, saat melihat jarinya, Taigong Wang melihat jarinya tidak percaya. "Da-darah?"

Lu Xun agak khawatir dengan Kakak kelasnya yang masih terdiam karena kejadian tadi. "Inikan.. kejadian 2 tahun lalu.." Lu Xun melihat Taigong Wang bingung. "2 tahun lalu?" tanya Lu Xun. Taigong Wang mengangguk. "Di TV waktu itu ada berita kalau ada seorang anak tertabrak mobil karena mobil itu remnya blong, dan anak itu meninggal.. kalau tidak salah di berita tidak menyebutkan nama anak itu, saat Ibu dari korban ditanya tentang kematian anaknya, Ibunya menolak karena Ibu dari korban selalu melihat anaknya di rumah, Ayahnya pun juga menolak tentang kematian anaknya," jelas Taigong Wang.

"Jadi korban kecelakaan itu adalah.. Kak Jiang Wei?"

Taigong Wang mengangguk, _pantas saja cincin itu.. aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat_.

"Permisi, kami harus mengurus korban," orang- orang berbaju putih menghampiri mayat Jiang Wei yang tergeletak di _zebra cross_.

"Lupakan soal kecelakaan ini, sekarang kita harus mencari jalan keluar." Taigong Wang menarik tangan Lu Xun menyebrangi jalan. _Dug_ Taigong Wang menabrak seseorang di depannya, "Ma-maaf,"

"Ara, Tai-chan, lama tidak bertemu." Taigong Wang melihat orang yang ditabraknya, Taigong Wang kaget, _Bertemu? Kapan?_

"Em.. kenapa Tante disini?"

"Tante disini menunggu Jiang Wei, dan katanya disini ada kecelakaan.." raut wajah sedih terlukis di wajahnya, tetapi raut wajah itu menghilang seperti melihat anaknya kembali "Jiang Wei, kamu kemana saja, Mamah khawatir…." Taigong Wang, dan Lu Xun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu melihat sekitar.

"Jiang Wei?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Iya, ada di belakang kalian," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kami ga liat tante.."

"Jadi korban kecelakaan itu kamu Jiang Wei,"

"Ibu.. aku.. baik.. saja." samar-samar Taigong Wang, dan Lu Xun mendengar sebuah suara.

"Tadi siapa yang ngomong?" tanya Lu Xun memastikan kalau yang ngomong barusan itu salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

"Jiang Wei." jawab Okuni dengan senyuman, Okuni mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku bajunya.

Saat Lu Xun mau teriak mulutnya ditutup sama Taigong Wang. "HHHMMPPHH!" setelah Lu Xun menenangkan diri, Taigong Wang melepas tangannya dari mulut Lu Xun.

"Pueh, bau terasi, eh."

Melihat cincin itu yang dikeluarkan Okuni, Lu Xun menyikut pinggang Taigong Wang. "Itu kuncinya kali," Taigong Wang bales nyikut. "Yang bener, masalahnya 'kunci' itu harus dihancurkan." Lu Xun bales nyikut. "Yaudah hancurkan." Taigong Wang nyikut Lu Xun agak keras. "Ya, gabisa gitu dong."

 _Puk_ sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Taigong Wang, dan Lu Xun mereka menjerit saat ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "WAAAAAA!" _pletak_ kepala mereka berdua di pukul sama orang itu. "Jangan ngejerit, lebih baik ikut Kakak pulang." Taigong Wang, dan Lu Xun membalikkan badannya, mereka melihat Shennong sedang berdiri di depan mereka sambil membawa sapu lidi di tangannya. Taigong Wang langsung sujud di depan Kakaknya itu. "Kakak maafin Tai, Tai ga akan ngulangin lagi, ga akan keluar apartemen malem lagi," terus dia menunjuk Lu Xun. "salahin aja tuh pecinta Little Twin Star disana," Lu Xun kaget. "dia dateng ke apartemen malem-malem, jangan pukul pantat Tai pake sapu lidi itu~" lanjutnya dengan nada ketakutan.

Shennong sweatdrop. "Siapa yang mau mukul kamu pake ini sapu lidi, tadi Kakak mau ngeberesin kamar, tapi sama Ibu disuruh jemput kamu sama Lu Xun yang terjebak di masa lalu salah satu penghuni kos."

"Jadi ini masa lalu?" Shennong mengangguk. "Ayo pulang dicariin Ibu sama Om Ling Tong." Taigong Wang ngelus dagu. "Sebenernya Ibu sama Kakak itu siapa? Kok bisa hal beginian?"

"Ibu kita itu hanya IRT, dan Kakakmu ini hanya ahli kung fu," mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari Kakanya, Taigong Wang manyun. "suatu saat nanti juga kamu bakal tahu."

"Tapi kapan?"

"Kapan ya? Ah, sampai kamu bisa melihat semuanya."

"Semuanya? Termasuk hal membuat hawa kamar Om Cao Pi, sama Kak Mitsunari beda dari yang lain?"

Shennong mengangguk lagi. "Kita sudah sampai.." tangan kanan Shennong meraih gagang pintu.

"Inikan rumah orang Kak,"

"Ini pintu keluarnya." Shennong membuka pintu itu dan…

Mereka melihat kamar yang menakjubkan merchandise helo kiti bertebaran di kamar itu.

"Kok kamarnya pink gini ya? Ini kamar siapa?" tanya Lu Xun.

Taigong Wang terdiam, _kenapa harus keluar dari pintu kamar mandi di kamar gueee!_

"Jadi ini? Isi kamar adikku sekarang, dulu banyak pancingan bergelatakan sekarang helo kiti?" Shennong menaikkan alisnya.

"DIEM! AARGH!" teriak Taigong Wang, lalu mendorong Kakaknya plus Lu Xun keluar dari kamarnya.

BRAK!

Taigong Wang menghela nafas panjang, tiba-tiba hapenya berbunyi, karena bingung plus penasaran Taigong Wang mengecek hapenya itu.

 _jiù jiāng nǐ wǒ xiāng lián dí jī bàn_

 _huì chéng wú xiàn dà dí jīng cǎi_

 _xuàn làn_

"Apa ini? Selamat! Kamu sudah menyelesaikan episode 1." Taigong Wang bingung, _tapi dari arti lagunya itu ga nyambung sama apa aku rasakan tadi… dan apa maksudnya dengan menyelesaikan episode 1? seperti game saja_.

"Sebenernya ini jam berapa sih?" gumamnya, pandangan Taigong Wang beralih dari hape ke jam dinding. "jam 10? lebih baik gue tidur.. hoaaam.. gue cape sama kejadian tadi." Taigong Wang membaring dirinya ke tempat tidur. "Selamat malam..."

Selamat pagi bego, bukan malam.

"Suka-suka aing narator sialan."

TBC

OMEMJIII! KENAPA JADI MINDBLOW GINI CERITANYA! :" MIGAT! DAN KENAPA HARUS ADA VITUR BOND PRENSHIP YANG LEBIH WAH?! JADI LEBIH MERASA MAEN DATESIM DARIPADA DW, DAN HATI MENGATAKAN UNTUK NGE CRACK PAIR! :"

gabut itu ketika elu bisa nemuin yutub channel Daisuke Kishio sama Ichitaro Ai :v, btw itu lyrics lagu Wu Xian Da dari anime spiritpact :v dan itu juga soal Jiang Wei terinspirasi sama anime itu hue hue walau jadi mindblow akhirnya :v dan umur Zhong hui itu disamain sama umur seiyuunya, tadinya yang Okuni juga tapi umur seiyuunya 52 :v jadi gajadi deh

jangan ditiru gaes bikin cerita kek gini, takutnya yang baca pusing tujuh keliling :v

 _see you next chapter~_


	61. Penghuni Kamar 23 (Edit)

**EDIT!**

 **Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Note** :

Nu Wa = 35 tahun

Shennong = 21 tahun

Taigong Wang = 17 tahun

Sterkenburg Cranach = 12 tahun

Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao = 18, dan 16 tahun

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba = 18, dan 16 tahun

Susano'o, dan Nezha = 1990, dan 300 tahun

Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao= 15 tahun

Sun Bersaudara = 22, 17, dan 12 tahun

Kaihime, dan Kaguya= 18 tahun

Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari = 20 tahun

Kanbei Kuroda, dan Takenaka Hanbei = 25, dan 19 tahun

Zhong Hui, Okuni, dan Xun Yu = 30, 28, dan 5 tahun

 **Balesan Review** **RosyMiranto18**

Iyaps Ling Qi.

Mungkin diam-diam Huasi menjadi penunggu di ruang interogasi.

Banyak sekali sensornya~

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Iya, beli DW9 juga rela PO

Lah? Ana kira situ suka Xun Yu :v kalo jadi guru nanti salfok bukan ke pelajaran tapi ke mukanya.

Biasa, anak yang kurang kasih sayang mah begetu.

Mystic Kos

Chapter 5: Penghuni Kamar 23

Selamat Membaca

Jam setengah enam. Taigong Wang keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam sekolah melekat di tubuhnya, saat keluar dari kamarnya dia melihat penghuni kamar 23. Pandangannya mengikuti dua orang itu, dan terpaku ke tangan mereka. Alisnya terangkat. "Mereka pegangan tangan?"

"Katanya mereka udah tunangan," Taigong Wang terlonjak kaget tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang bicara di depannya. "Yang Jinghua kw 100 sejak kapan lu ada didepan sama adek lu?" matanya bergerak melihat Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba secara bergantian. "Sejak tadi, pas kamu ngeliatin Pa Kanbei sama Kak Hanbei, aku lagi jalan disini."

"Tapi aslian mereka tunangan? Guru, dan mahasiswa?" Jiang Wei mengangkat bahunya. "Itu yang aku dengar pas mereka ditanya sama Ibumu di ruang interogasi, tapi katanya kalau Hanbei sudah lulus kuliah dengan usia muda,"

"Mereka belok dong?"

"Mungkin saja mereka punya trauma dengan perempuan, makanya jadi seperti itu."

"Hapal aja situ sama hal beginian, oh iye gue lupa elu menganut inces," tiba-tiba kaki kanan Taigong diinjek sama Jiang Wei. "WANJER! Sakit, jangan nginjek."

"Abis situ ngeselin begete."

Taigong Wang mengelus dagunya sambil terkekeh pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Kayaknya menarik.." Taigong Wang menyikut tangan Jiang Wei, "penasaran ga sama isi ruang interogasi?"

"Antara penasaran, dan tidak," Jiang Wei menepuk pundak Taigong Wang, "jangan terlalu kepo, itu bisa membunuhmu."

"Iya gue tau kok, btw, elu sama adik lu mau kemana?"

"Ke sekolah emang mau kemana lagi? Sebenernya mau ke supermarket dulu mau beli buat makan siang."

"bareng dong,"

"Pasti mau nyari barang berbau helo kiti ya?" tebak Jiang Wei. "Kagak," Taigong Wang menatap kesal Jiang Wei. "Hahaha.. maaf-maaf abis rumor kamu suka helo kiti udah nyebar." Taigong Wang terdiam tangan dikepalnya, _awas kau beruang laknat…_

Jiang Wei memperhatikan rambut Taigong Wang. "Tumben diurai, Mau tepe tepe?" Taigong Wang mencubit kedua pipi Jiang Wei. "Denger ya, Yang Jinghua kw 100, gue bukannya mau tebar pesona, gue lagi nunggu kering rambut gue.."

"Abis kering terus minjem catokan ke Kai- sakitt.." Taigong Wang mencubit pipinya Jiang Wei karena kesal, sementara Xiahou Ba hanya menonton kejadian itu.

"Lepwasin, ga sopan sama yang lebih tua," Taigong Wang melepaskan cubitannya, Jiang Wei ngelus-ngelus kedua pipinya yang merah. "Tapi tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan kalau lu itu kelas 2 SMA."

"Apa hubungannya?"

Taigong Wang mendengus. "Enggak ada sih.. tapi tetep aja 3 SMA sama 2 SMA, lebih tua siswa SMA kelas 3."

"Kak, jadi ga ke supermarketnya? Nanti telat ke skolahnya." Jiang Wei melihat adiknya, lalu mengangguk.

Setelah mereka sarapan bareng, mereka berjalan bersama keluar apartemen, saat diluar Taigong Wang melihat Hanbei sedang ngobrol dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang di sebrang.

"Jiang Wei lihat deh," Taigong Wang nunjuk perempuan berambut pirang di sebrang.

"Paan?" Jiang Wei yang masih menikmati meminum akyua gelasnya teralihkan, pandangannya mengikuti arahan jari telunjuk Taigong Wang, "hmm.. cewe blonde itu? Itu temen sekelasku, namanya Takakage anak yang punya hobi aneh err.. _crossdress_."

"Whut?! Aslian? Kalo ga salah dia anaknya Om Motonari yang saban hari suka modusin CS baru di apartemen."

Jiang Wei mengangguk beberapa kali. "CS baru? Emang ada?" tanya Jiang Wei sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Taigong Wang mengangguk. "Hari senin Ibu mengintrogasi calon CS, hehe gue nguping dari luar, tapi baru kerja sekarang."

"Hee, cewe dong berarti Csnya," mendengar perkataan Jiang Wei, Taigong Wang menyeringai. "Adek lu mau dikemanai- njrit SAKIT!" untuk kedua kalianya kaki Taigong Wang diinjak.

"Kak, lampu lalu lintasnya udah merah, ayo nyebrang."

Mereka pun menyebrang, Taigong Wang, dan Jiang Wei memperhatikan Hanbei sama Takakage yang sedang ngobrol saking fokusnya ngeliatin mereka berdua Taigong Wang, dan Jiang Wei nubruk pintu supermarket, dug. Xiahou Ba membatin, _Kakakku ketularan kepo_.

Taigong Wang mundur beberapa langkah. "Aduh, jidat gue." lalu dia ngusap-ngusap dahinya terus masuk ke dalam supermarket, sementara Jiang Wei langsung mendorong pintu supermarket dengan kepalanya sambil menahan malu.

Mata Taigong Wang menangkap promo yang menempel di rak bagian makanan, "Gratis sumpit hello kitty dengan pembelian dua poki strawberry."

Selagi Taigong Wang berpikir sama promo, kita liat Jiang Wei sama Xiahou Ba yu, Mereka sedang di depan kulkas yang berisi dengan makanan instan. "Xiahou Ba kamu mau apa? Kakak mau beli nasi kuning aja." Jiang Wei mengambil sepiring nasi kuning dari kulkas. "Aku mau nasi sama katsu aja."

"Kalo gitu ambil, ayo kita bayar,"

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba berjalan ke kasir sambil membawa makanan masing-masing, meletakkan belanjaan mereka di meja kasir, Xiahou Ba nyeletuk. "Kak, Kak Taigong Wang kenapa diem di depan situ terus?" Jiang Wei menengok ke belakang, terus melihat ke Xiahou Ba penuh dengan keseriusan. "Jangan ditiru ya, ga baik buat kesehatan, kita tinggalin aja dia." Xiahou hanya ngangguk-ngangguk menanggapi sang Kakak.

"Ini aja? Dibawa pulang atau makan disini?"

"Iya, dibawa pulang."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, diangetin dulu."

5 menit berlalu, Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba sudah mendapatkan makanannya, Taigong Wang masih diem di depan rak makanan yang sama daritadi. Kriet, pintu supermarket di tarik pelan oleh Jiang Wei, Jiang Wei sendiri membuka pintu itu sambil ngeliatin Taigong Wang, pas mau menginjakkan kaki keluar supermarket, kepala Taigong Wang muter melihat Jiang dengan tatapan datar tetapi banyak makna.

"KO GUE DITINGGALIN?!" teriak Taigong Wang.

"Abis lu lama di depan situ kek orang kesambet,"

Taigong Wang manyun, terus jalan keluar supermarket. Pas mereka keluar dari supermarket, mereka masih melihat Hanbei ngobrol di depan supermarket dengan 'perempuan' bernama Takakage itu sementara tadi mereka tidak melihat Kanbei di dalam supermarket.

"Jiang Wei~" tiba-tiba tangan kiri Jiang Wei dipeluk orang Takakage.

"Takakage?"

Taigong Wang ngeliat datar kejadian itu, kawaeh.. tapi berbatang.

"Jiang Wei, bareng ke sekolahnya,"

Taigong Wang memperhatikan Takakage dari atas sampai bawah, _Gue kagak yakin kalo doi trap.. suaranya dia edit dimana ya bisa cempreng gitu? badannya.. dan yang terakhir gue masih ga percaya kalo dia cowo._ Taigong Wang menengok ke samping kiri, tidak ada siapa disana. "Si unyil tadi mana?" Taigong Wang mencari-cari Hanbei, dan ternyata Hanbei sudah ada di seberang jalan bersama Kanbei. "Pa Kanbei ga ke sekolah?" Taigong Wang mendengus. "enak jadi guru ga ada jam ngajar ga usah ke sekolah." matanya kembali menonton percakapan antara Jiang Wei mantan maid kafe sama Takakage temen sekelasnya Jiang Wei.

"Lepasin..."

Takakege melpaskan pelukannya dari tangan Jiang Wei. "Gimana sama Xingcai? Udah jadian?"

Jiang Wei mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadian sama Xingcai? Aku hanya membantu Liu Shan temen sekelas doi," matanya melirik ke Taigong Wang. "untuk bisa deket sama Xingcai." lanjutnya.

"Kukira kamu yang suka dengannya." Takakage menatap tajam Xiahou Ba, merasa risih dengan tatapan Takakage Xiahou Ba bertanya, "Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kamu.. tidak apa-apa. Ayo ke sekolah bentar lagi bel."

"Sate Tai-chan, aku duluan ya," Jiang Wei melambaikan tangannya ke Taigong Wang. "JANGAN NGELAMUN WOE!"

"GUE KAGA NGELAMUN! GUE MIKIR!" Taigong Wang melirik jalan menuju sekolah, dan apartemen, bolos atau sekolah? Taigong Wang mengecek jam di tangannya, _enam empat puluh? Bolos aja ah~ Ibukan lagi ngejemput Ayah di luar sana, paling baru pulangnya malem karena pacaran dulu eh maksudnya ngejinakkin Ibu._

Akhirnya Taigong Wang memantapkan pikirannya untuk bolos lagi, sebelum kembali ke apartemen dia nge WA wali kelasnya Pa Yu Jin untuk memberitahu kalau dia ga masuk karena izin ada acara mendadak. Dimulailah petualangan Taigong Wang mencari seluk beluk tentang Kanbei, dan Hanbei.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri Taigong Wang memasuki apartemen, tak tak tak tak tak, suara pisau yang bertabrakan dengan nampan terdengar sampai telinga Taigong Wang, iseng-iseng Taigong Wang mengintip ke dapur, _oh iya yang piket hari ini mereka ya?_

"O? Taikō Bō-san, mau bantu kami?" tanya Hanbei dengan senyum berseri-seri.

"Hmm..."

"Kenapa kamu ga ke sekolah?"

"Gikku? Itu.. anu Pa.. anu itu.. saya mau bolos sehari aja, gitu." kata Taigong Wang sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Dengar ya, kamu sudah kelas tiga jangan kebanyakan bolos."

"Iya Pak..." Taigong Wang melihat jari manis Hanbei, di jari itu tersemat cincin. "Etto.. itu cincin apa yang di jari?" tunjuk Taigong Wang pada jari manis Hanbei.

"Ini?" Hanbei mengangkat tangan kanannya. "sshh.. jangan bilang ke yang lain ya kalau kami udah tunangan."

"Hanbei, kenapa kamu memakai cincin itu? lupa dengan peraturan di apartemen ini?"

"Habis.. sayang kalau tidak dipakai, inikan sudah kau belikan untukku."

"Terserah."

Mendengar itu Taigong Wang agak tersentak yang dikatakan Jiang Wei ternyata benar… Jadi mereka beneran udah tunangan?

"Kenapa kalian bisa tunangan?" tanyanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Hanbei,"

Hanbei menatap Kabei inosen, terus menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ahahaha.. maaf-maaf keceplosan,"

"Jadiii kenapa kalian bisa tunangan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm.. tanyakan pada Kanbei, aku akan bercerita kalau dia mengizinkannya."

Taigong Wang menatap Kanbei dengan puppy eyesnya. "Pliss, Pa saya penasaran lho, kan jarang ada yang menganut beginian."

"Bayarannya kamu remedial MTK hari jum'at, nilai 90 di rapot ganti jadi 75."

Taigong Wang ngegasp. "Pa kok gitu sih pa, taruhannya mengerikan saya butuh nilai itu untuk masuk jalur SNMPTN, Pak."

 _"Jangan terlalu kepo, itu bisa membunuhmu."_

Teringat perkataan Jiang Wei tadi pagi, lalu Taigong Wang menggelengkan kepalanya, _membunuh dalam artian begini ya?_

"Yaudah kalau gitu, aku gaakan nanya tentang itu lagi," lalu Taigong Wang melanjutkannya dalam hati, _tetapi gue bakal mencari tahu tentang itu._

"Tapi kalau kamu gamau menaruhkan nilai MTKmu itu, kamu bisa menunggu sampai jam 9 malam, keluar apartemen saat jam segitu, kamu bakal- hmmph hmmph." Tiba-tiba Hanbei dicium oleh Kanbei.

Taigong Wang diam membeku melihat kejadian tadi, matakuh ternoda…

"Hey! ada anak kecil."

"Makanya jangan banyak bicara, lanjutkan memasaknya."

"Aye aye, sir."

Perlahan lahan Taigong Wang berjalan mundur, lalu berlari ke tangga, dan menaiki tangga itu sampai lantai 2, dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar nomer 20.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, "Ada apa?" tanya Sun Quan kalem.

"Mau main ga jam 9 malem?"

"Main kemana?"

"Ke masa lalu," kedua alis Taigong Wang dinaik turunkan.

"Kayaknya menarik,"

"Btw, ga sekolah?"

Sun Quan menggeleng. "Gue libur, yang sekolah cuman adikku Shangxiang."

"Kalau Kak Ce gimana? Mau ikut ga nanti?"

Sun Quan menengok ke belakang. "KAK! MAU IKUT GA NANTI MALEM JAM 9?!"

"NGAPAIN?!"

"BERPETUALANG SAMA ANAK KEDUANYA BU NU WA!"

"BOLEH DEH! GUE GABUT!"

Sun Quan melihat kembali ke Taigong Wang. "Kami berdua ikut,"

Taigong Wang tersenyum puas. "Gue tunggu di lobi jam sembilan."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu jam sembilan."

Taigong Wang pun kembali ke kamarnya menikmati bolosnya di apartemen.

.

Tak terasa sudah jam sembilan malam, Taigong Wang segera bergegas ke lobi, di lobi sudah ada Sun Ce, Sun Quan duduk di sofa, "Ayo,"

Mereka bertiga sudah berdiri depan pintu apartemen, kriet, perlahan pintu terbuka, daann jeng jeng jeng yang mereka melihati Nu Wa, dan Fu Xi tepat di depan mereka. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Hmm.." Mata Taigong Wang sedikit-sedikit bergerak melihat ke belakang, _itu jaman pertengahan Edo apa gimana? Kok backgroundnya istana?_

"Jawab."

"Mau ke supermarket bareng mereka Bu, boleh ya bu ya~"

"Enggak,"

Seiring Nu Wa berjalan masuk, Mereka berjalan mundur. "Balik ke kamar kalian, sudah malam,"

"I-iya.." Taigong Wang menatap dua bersaudara itu dengan tatapan bersalah, "Maaf ya, ga jadi berpetualangnya.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tapi gue penasaran dengan ruang interogasi itu," Sun Ce mengelus- ngelus jenggotnya.

"Kayaknya Sabtu minggu ini, Ibu bakal pergi, hehe."

"Jadi?" tanya Sun Quan untuk mendapat kepastian.

Taigong Wang meninju langit. "Hari sabtu kita akan membuka pintu interogasi!"

"TIDUR! JANGAN NGOBROL TERUS DI KORIDOR!"

"IYA BU!"

TBC

Ana edit lagi karena endingnya karena sudah tidak sesuai harapan :") pusing juga saia pas ngetik jadi ini langsung republish dan updet chap 6 yang udah keketik dari kemaren. Pas bikin part duanya ga nge feel :") jadi di edit deh

see you next chapter~


	62. Pulangkan

**Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Note** :

Nu Wa = 35 tahun

Shennong = 21 tahun

Taigong Wang = 17 tahun

Sterkenburg Cranach = 12 tahun

Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao = 18, dan 16 tahun

Jiang Wei, dan Xiahou Ba = 18, dan 16 tahun

Susano'o, dan Nezha = 1990, dan 300 tahun

Daqiao, dan Xiaoqiao= 15 tahun

Sun Bersaudara = 22, 17, dan 12 tahun

Kaihime, dan Kaguya= 18 tahun

Cao Pi, dan Ishida Mitsunari = 20 tahun

Kanbei Kuroda, dan Takenaka Hanbei = 25, dan 19 tahun

Zhong Hui, Okuni, dan Xun Yu = 30, 28, dan 5 tahun

Mystic Kos

Chapter 6: Pulangkan Kakek Gue!

Selamat Membaca

 _Plak_

Pipi Taigong Wang tertampar dengan sebuah tangan kurus.

"Hnggg.." Taigong Wang mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menegakkan badannya, dia menyingkirkan tangan yang menggeplaknya tadi.

Tik

Tik

Ting!

"WATDEFAK! LU XUN KENAPA ELU DISINI?!" teriak Taigong Wang.

"Hngg.." Lu Xun membelokkan badannya ke kanan, plak untuk kedua kalinya pipi mulus Taigong Wang ditampar sama tangan kurus Lu Xun.

"LU XUN BANGUN ADA ZHU RAN DI BENGKEL!"

Karena teriakan Taigong Wang, Lu Xun langsung bangun dan menegakkan badannya. "Beneran?" tanya Lu Xun dengan mata masih setengah melek. "Iye." Jawab Taigong Wang sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar Taigong Wang diketuk. "Tai, bilangin ke Lu Xun, ada om Ling Tong di lobi."

"I-iya, Bu." Taigong Wang natep tajem Lu Xun. "Tuh dicariin sama om Ling Tong."

"Hmm.. _senpai_ , liat kunci yang ada gantungan Little Twin Star ga?" Taigong Wang geleng-geleng. "Ada di meja samping kasur kali, btw, kenapa elu ada di kamar gua?"

"Di.. suruh.. nginep sini sama.. Ayah Ling Ling." Taigong Wang mangap ngedenger nama panggilan montir bengkel sebelah. "Ayah Ling Ling?" Lu Xun ngangguk-ngangguk. "Iya, Om Gan Ning manggilnya gitu."

Taigong Wang geleng-geleng, terus nepuk-nepuk pipinya, _ni anak masih setengah tidur.. jangan pedulikan itu_.

Taigong Wang ngeliatin Lu Xun yang sedang mengambil kunci dari meja kecil di samping kasur, terus jalan oleng ke pintu.

 _Brak!_ Lu Xun terjatuh, cepat-cepat Taigong Wang berlari mendekati Lu Xun. "Xunn!" saat Taigong Wang mendekati Lu Xun, dia dipeluk sama Lu Xun secara tiba-tiba sampai Taigong Wang terjatuh ke belakang. "O-Oi! Bangun!"

Tok tok tok

Pintu diketok lagi. "Pecinta helo kiti gue mau ngambil catokan ya, GUE MASUK YA!" _cklek_ , pintu terbuka menampakkan perempuan diiket kuda. "HOBI?! ELU NGAPAEN?!" teriak manusia itu kaget.

"GUE KAGA NGAPA-NGAPAIN! DAN BERHENTI PANGGIL GUE HOBI!"

"SADAR LU! JANGAN NGEMBAT PUNYA ORANG!"

"SIAPA YANG NGEMBAT?!"

"KALIAN STTOP!"

Perempuan itu melihat sekeliling, mendapati mahasiswa jurusan tukang AC berdiri di belakangnya. "Eh ada mas Cao Pi." Perempuan itu nyengir, terus doi masuk ke kamar Taigong Wang buat ngambil catokannya, lalu pergi balik ke kamarnya.

"Om! Eh Mas Mas! Bantuin gueee…" Cao Pi mendekat ke Taigong Wang, mengangkat Lu Xun. "Makasih.." Taigong Wang berdiri.

 _Tap tap tap,_ Suara langkah terdengar di koridor, makin lama suara langkah itu mendekat, "Nih," Cao Pi memberikan Lu Xun kembali. Taigong Wang menggendong Lu Xun.

Cao Pi pergi, seseorang yang berjalan di koridor mendekat ke Taigong Wang, dan berkata. "Kayaknya ada yang rusak di dalemnya,"

"Rusak?"

"Iya, Dia adalah A.I aka _Artificial Intelligence_ buatanku."

"Hah? Jadi selama ini.. Lu Xun itu bukan manusia?" Taigong Wang menyerahkan Lu Xun ke Ling Tong.

Ling Tong menggendong Lu Xun ala bridal. "Dulu dia manusia tetapi, 1 tahun yang lalu.. meninggal karena dibunuh… lalu, pelaku pembunuhannya itu meminta saya untuk membuat robot yang persis dengan Lu Xun."

Taigong Wang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _kayaknya kenal, siapa ya?_

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke lobby apartement, sesampai di lobby Taigong Wang ditinggal pergi Ling Tong, sementara Taigong Wang duduk di sofa lobi. Dari arah dapur Taigong Wang mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Nu Wa kenapa kamu ga bilang kalau pesawatku, dan rumah kita dibarterin sama apartemen ini?"

"Du rumah sepi, kamu sendiri jarang pulang, jadi daripada tuh pesawat kaga dipake mending di tukerin,"

"Masalahnya disanakan lebih banyak orang yang membutuhkan kekuatan kita?"

"Kita? Kamu sendiri pas di mintain tolong sama aku waktu itu, nolak tuh."

 _Yak, debat soal pesawat sama rumah yang dibarterin sama ni apartemen_ , Taigong Wang menghela nafas. "Susah mempunyai apa yang tidak orang punya."

Taigong Wang berdiri dari duduknya, hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya tetapi punggungnya terasa berat seperti membawa tas berisi buku cetak yang tebal, _kenapa punggungku terasa berat…_.

Saat kepalanya menengok kebelakang, dia melihat kakek-kakek menempel di punggungnya. "Ka.. Kakek kenapa nempel di punggung saya?" Kakek itu menjawab. "Kakek, nyari anak Kakek.." Taigong Wang bingung, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil menarik-narik celana piyamanya. "Kak, aku, dan Kakekku sedang mencari orang bernama Fu Xi." Lagi-lagi Taigong Wang dibuat bingung oleh anak kecil yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya, dan menanyakan Ayahnya.

"Kakek?" tanya Taigong Wang pada anak itu, lalu anak itu menjawab. "Iya, kakek yang ada dipunggung Kakak." _Glek_ , Taigong Wang meneguk ludahnya, jadi yang di punggung gue sekarang itu.. hantu?

"Terus adek kenapa.. nyariin Ayah Kakak?" tanyanya sekali lagi memastikkan tujuan si Kakek, dan Anak kecil itu. "Jadi Fu Xi itu Ayah Kakak? Itu, Kakekku mau minta tanggung jawab ke Ayah Kakak."

"Hah? Tapi Kakak gabisa gerak kalo Kakek kamu di punggung Kakak,"

"Teriak aja Kak," kata Anak kecil itu sembari tersenyum.

 _Mau ga mau.. daripada di tempelin gini terus…_ Taigong Wang menghirup nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "BU! AYAH ADA?! SOALNYA ADA YANG NYARIIN!" mendengar teriakan supersonik punya Taigong Wang, ibunya melonggokkan kepalanya ke lobi. "Ada apa anakku teriak-teriak?"

"Ayah ada? Dicariin sama.." Taigong Wang nengok ke belakang, berbisik. "nama kakek siapa sama cucunya?" Kakek itu menjawab. "Nobunaga.." lalu dilanjut oleh anak kecil itu. "Akechi Mitsuhide!" Taigong Wang ngangguk-ngangguk. "Dicariin sama Kakek Nobunaga sama Akechi Mitsuhide!"

"Sayang, dicariin sama Ayah tuh cucunya juga ikut."

"Ayah? Sama cucunya?"

"Iya, kata anakmu dari lobi."

Fu Xi berjalan keluar dari dapur, mendekati Taigong Wang. "Ayah ada apa kemari? Jangan bilang Ayah mengikutiku sampai kesini." tanya Fu Xi "Ha?" Taigong kaget. "Jadi ini? Ayahnya Ayah? Bukannya Kakek udah meninggal?" orang yang dipanggil Ayah oleh Taigong Wang itu mengangguk. "Kakekmu itu meninggal karena kebakaran, dan sekarang dia ada dipunggungmu." Taigong terdiam.

"Fu Xi, pulangkan Ayah..."

"Ayah sudah dibilangin aku bukan _exorcist_."

Taigong Wang terdiam, berpikir, _gimana mau dipulangin? Kalau ada rasa dendam yang bikin gue kagak bisa gerak… eh ko jadi ringan ya?_ Taigong Wang menengok kebelakang, melihat Kakeknya sudah tidak ada di punggungnya, bersorak bahagia terus berlari ke kamarnya lagi.

"Sayang, anak kita yang satu itu ga sekolah?"

"Katanya libur,"

"Shennong kemana?"

"Ada rapat panitia katanya,"

"Sterk?"

"Ya sekolahlah! Udah gausah nanya-nanya lagi."

"I-iya.."

.

 _Kriet_

, Taigong Wang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan muka bahagia, tetapi raut wajah bahagia berubah pucet, cepat-cepat dia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

 _Yang tadi gue liat paan?!_

Pelan-pelan Taigong Wang membuka kembali pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba di depan mukanya muncul wajah kakeknya dari atas. "WAAAAA! TANTE OKUNI ADA SETAAANN!" teriaknya sampai dirinya terjatuh, pletak kepala Taigong Wang disambit sama sendal swelow sama Kakeknya. "Ayah sama Anak sama-sama kurang diajar, Kakek bukan setan."

Taigong Wang mencoba untuk berdiri, lalu menepuk celananya. "Kalo kakek Nobu bukan setan, kaki Kakek pasti masih napak kaya cucu Kakek itu." tunjuk Taigong Wang pada Mitsuhide yang asik nonton di kamarnya sambil nyemilin snacknya. "Kakek itu bukan setan tapi penghuni alam lain." Taigong Wang menatap Kakeknya keki. "Bukannya Kakek tadi sama Mitsuhide ada di lobi ngobrol sama Ayah?"

"Terserah Kakek dong mau kemana,"

"Iya-iya terserah Kakek, tapikan Mitsuhide bukan setan, kok bisa ngikut pindah cepet gitu?" Kakenya mengelus dagu. "Dia tadi udah duluan masuknya tanpa sepengatuhuan kamu," Taigong Wang kaget. "Wapara ni bocah masuk kamar ga bilang-bilang." Taigong Wang nunjuk-nunjuk Mitsuhide yang masih fokus dengan Tvnya, terus keadaan jadi _awkward_ Kakek sama cucu itu diem, hanya ada suara TV dari kamar.

Tap tap tap

"Tai-chan, ada apa manggil?"

"Panjang umur! Tante Okuni tolong pulangin nih Kakek!" Taigong Wang nunjuk Kakeknya.

Okuni memperhatikan Nobunaga dari atas sampai bawah, "Tidak bisa, Kakekmu masih ga rela ninggalin dunia ini."

Nobunaga senyum ke Taigong Wang sambil kedip-kedip genit.

"Hah? Jadi gimana dong?"

"Kamu harus mencari cara agar Kakek kamu mau pulang dengan damai,"

Mendengar pernyataan dari Okuni, Taigong Wang mendelik ke Kakeknya, "Bukannya Kakek tadi bilang ke Ayah mau pulang?!"

"Kan tadi bukan sekarang," Nobunaga bersiul-siul.

Taigong Wang menggeram, _Gile dah ini hampir sebelas duabelas ngadepin Kakek Cao Cao_.

Okuni tersenyum, "Tai-chan, Tante pergi dulu ya, kalau kamu masih belum menyerah memulangkan Kakekmu bilang ke Tante ya, nanti Tante bantu pulangin," lalu Okuni pergi.

"Yaudah, serah Kakek dah mau apa," Taigong Wang menarik nafas. "YANG PENTING BAWA CUCU KAKEK KELUAR KAMAR GUE! MINTA KUNCI KAMAR GIH KE IBU!"

"Ga," tolak Mitsuhide dari dalam kamar. Taigong Wang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menarik kerah baju Mitsuhide seperti kucing, terus dia taruh di depan kamar, _BLAM!_ Taigong Wang ngeliat setengah badan Kakeknya yang nembus pintu kamarnya. "KE-LU-AR DARI KAMAR!"

"Iya-iya,"

Taigong Wang menghela nafas lega. "Akhirnya.." Taigong Wang berjalan ke jendela, lalu membuka jendela itu. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sebuah rumah megah terbakar oleh api, _blam!_ Cepat-cepat Taigong Wang menutup kembali jendelanya, lalu menutup matanya, _ga mungkin, gue-kaga-mau-kaya_ _waktu-itu_.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Taigong Wang membuka kembali jendela kamarnya perlahan. Tetapi keadaan diluar tetap sama, di depan matanya sekarang ada rumah megah tapi api yang membakar rumah tadi menghilang, dan keadaan rumah itu tetap utuh.

"Tadi kebakar, sekarang engga. Jangan bilang yang gue lakukan tadi itu buat nge _rewind_?"

Tiba-tiba seorang manusia dari loncat ke jendela kamar. "Taigong Wang, osu!"

"Nezha? Tumben muncul," Taigong Wang memperhatikan Nezha dari atas sampai bawah, "kelihatannya kamu lagi seneng, telingamu sampai berubah tuh,"

"Eh," kedua tangan Nezha menarik telinganya ke bawah. "kukira hanya kaki saja."

"Nez, kenapa kamu bisa diluar?"

"Sedang mencari.. manusia bernama Oda Nobunaga, terus katanya kamu adalah cucunya, jadi ikut aku~" Nezha menarik tangan kiri Taigong Wang, lalu loncat ke luar. "Kenapa lu mencari Kakek gue?"

Mereka mendarat dengan mulus di tanah, lalu Nezha lanjut menarik Taigong Wang sampai di depan rumah megah itu, dan berdiam di depan rumah itu. "Karena sudah waktunya,"

"Bukannya Susano'o itu dewa petir? Kok kerjaan kek dewa kematian,"

"Tau deh, mungkin Susano'o lagi turun pangkat, tapi Kakekmu itu sampai hari itu lari dari kenyataan,"

"Jadi rohnya berjalan-jalan ga bisa pulang?"

Nezha ngangguk-ngangguk. "Yaps, itulah kenapa aku meminta Nu Wa, dan Fu Xi untuk membuka jalan menuju masa lalu,"

 _Pantes aja, siang.. biasanya malem._

"Jadi gimana? Mau langsung masuk dengan cara kasar atau damai?"

"Mana aja," Nezha memencet bel di samping pintu, saat itu juga ada petir menyambar atap rumah, "kayaknya pake cara kasar,"

 _Krek_ , Nezha melepas pintu rumah, mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah, di lantai rumah banyak dupa, Taigong Wang melirik kanan-kiri terlebih dahulu, lalu mengambil satu dupa. Mereka berjalan terus sampai menemukan satu kamar yang sudah tidak ada pintunya. Mereka memasuki kamar itu.

Nezha sweatdrop, _kok malah jadi sparring sih?_

Taigong Wang melihat Susano'o, dan Nobunaga secara begantian. "Tuan Susano'o tolong bawa pulang Kakek ya, HARUS! BIAR DI MASA DEPAN KAGA BIKIN CUCUNYA NAIK DARAH!"

"Taigong Wang, kayaknya elu di cariin tuh sama Ibu," kata Nezha sambil menunjuk ke bawah, Taigong Wang terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam di bawahnya, Nezha tersenyum, terus dadah ke Taigong Wang. "bye,"

"WAAAA!"

.

BYURRR!

"HUWA!" Taigong Wang langsung terbangun. "dimana?" Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan, dan ke kiri.

"Di kamar 22,"

Taigong Wang mengerjapkan matanya, "Yang di samping kalian itu apa, warnanya biru, dan hijau?"

"Bukan apa-apa mungkin kamu salah liat,"

"Dicariin sama Bu Nu Wa tuh,"

"Iya-iya, lain kali kalo mau banjur pake air anget, jangan air dingin, kamar kalian udah kek gua es."

Cklek

Blam

Mitsunari, dan Cao Pi saling pandang, "Dia kenapa?"

"Efek dibanjur sama elu kali, otaknya ikut membeku kek elu." Setelah Mitsunari mengatakan itu, di kamar itu langsung terjadi perang.

.

"Tai, liat Kakekmu?"

Taigong Wang geleng-geleng.

"Kalau Akechi?"

Taigong Wang menggeleng lagi. Nu Wa menghela nafas, "Jangan bilang mereka benar-benar, memulangkan mereka."

"Tapikan Mitsuhide belum meninggal,"

"Mitsuhide juga meninggal saat kebakaran itu terjadi."

"Tapi,"

"Dia menggunakan tubuh orang lain,"

"Trus Ibu ngapain nyariin aku?" Nu Wa memberikan tas belanja berwarna pink pada Taigong Wang. "Belanja sana ke supermarket seberang, uang ada di itu."

"Hah?"

 _Ya.. daripada gabut di kamar, mending bantu-bantu lagipula sekarang, gue emang piket._

TBC

Taudeh ah! Makin kesini makin lieur pas bikin endingnya agak bingung jadi gitu deh mangap ya~ soalnya sambil mikirin properti buat storytelling b inggris.

Makasih lho udah baca ni cerita

 _see you next chapter~_


	63. Sakit

**Warning**

: kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung **pergi** dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, gaya ngetiknya jadi beda.

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, keknya nyerempet Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Ga kok, karena takut lupa itu, di chap sebelum ana bales review kalian karena ending di chap sebelumnya itu diganti, edit terus republish, jadi aku bales di chap sebelumnya.

Taigong Wang: Zhu Ran suka dateng ke bengkel, ngajak Lu Xun maen api.

Lu Xun: Itu ejekan dari Om Gan Ning ke Ayah Ling Tong.

Mitsunari nemu anpan, terus nengok kanan- kiri. "ANPAN SAPA NI?! Teriaknya sambil ngacungin anpan.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Iyaps, Lu Xun jadi korban pembunuhan Kikyonya DW :v siapa coba?

Iye, mereka mati cuman gegara sebatang petasan yang dimainin Ranmaru :v

Ya perang, perang, 'perang' siapa yang diatas ya kira-kira? :v

mending berangkat sekolah dulu baru ngereview, daripada nanti pas nyampe telat :v

btw, makasih lho udah folbek :v

Mystic Kos

Chapter 7: Sakit tapi Rasanya Sehat

Selamat Membaca

"HATCHIII!"

Srot.. srot…

 _Menyebalkan, gegara kemarin dibanjur…_ _sekarangkan uprak SM.._

Tok tok tok

"Tai, Ibu masuk ya,"

 _Cklek_ , pintu dibuka dari luar. Nu Wa berjalan mendekati Taigong Wang, lalu duduk di kasurnya. "HATCHII!" Nu Wa meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Taigong Wang. "Kamu panas sekali, ibu sudah bilang ke Pa Yu Jin kalau kamu sakit."

Taigong Wang menanggapi perkataan Ibunya hanya mengangguk. "Ibu bawakan bubur untukmu," Nu Wa meletakkan sepiring bubur di meja kecil samping kasurnya, lalu tangannya mengusap kepala Taigong Wang pelan, "jangan lupa dimakan ya buburnya, Ibu mau ngurus Ayahmu." Taigong Wang menatap Ibunya. "Emang Ayah kenapa?" tanyanya. "Ayahmu juga sakit karena kemarin."

 _Keknya di sumpahin sakit sama Kakek.. haah…_

"Ibu ngurus Ayahmu dulu ya." Taigong Wang ngangguk.

Setelah Nu Wa pergi, beberapa detik kemudian, hapenya bergetar, dengan sekuat tenaga Taigong Wang menegakkan badannya, meraih hapenya yang tergeletak di samping kirinya.

Drrt.. drrrt.. nit

 **From** : Sanzang

Yu kenawai ga masuk sekolah?

"Tumben ni manusia kepo sama keadaan gue, biasanya yang di pentingin tuh si Wukong dari kelas 3-2." Gumam Taigong Wang. Dengan cepat jari-jarinya bergerak mengetik balasan untuk Sanzang.

 **To** : Sanzang

Tumben lu kepo..

 **From** : Sanzang

Pa ketu yang kepo soalnya tadi diabsen elu hampir ditulis alpha

 **To** : Sanzang

Gue sakit, kalo ga percaya tanya Pa Yu Jin gih…

 **From** : Sanzang

Tumben sakit, btw, katanya di sekolah bakal ada guru baru, terus katanya tuh guru cakep terus ya ALUMNI SMA INI!

Taigong Wang menyipitkan matanya melihat kalimat yang dicapslock, "Alumni? Ohh.." jarinya kembali mengetik balasan.

 **To** : Sanzang

Pa Guan Xing yang pernah ngeppl di sekolah? Temen deket kakanya Xingcai itu?

 **From** : Sanzang

Keknya _me don't know_ , udah dulu ye, ada Pa Zhang He dateng, gue lanjut curhat nanti ye

 **To** : Sanzang

Iye dah

Taigong Wang memencet send di hapenya. "Gue jadi tempat curhat begini," Taigong Wang menghela nafas. "GUE BOSEN WOY!" teriaknya sambil mukul kasur, beberapa detik kemudian Taigong Wang diem bentar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, lalu matanya menangkap bubur yang dibawa Ibunya tadi, senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. "makan bubur aja ahh…"

.

5 jam berlalu, jari Taigong Wang memencet tombol remot TV di satu nomor saking bosennya, _kalo tau gini gue kemaren donlod Sanrio Danshi jadi bisa nonton di Tv…_

Tok tok tok

Taigong Wang melihat ke pintu kamarnya, perlahan tapi pasti pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Yow, Taigong Wang~" sapa perempuan yang ngesmsnya tadi pagi.

Taigong Wang menatap datar orang-orang yang berdiri di depan kamarnya, dia membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa kalian kesini?"

"Hee, aku sudah membawa gebetan, dan fansmu kesini, dan kamu tidak berterima kasih padaku?" kata perempuan itu lagi.

"Gebetan apanya? . ."

"Berarti lu emang mengakui punya fans…" gumam Sanzang. "Kita boleh masuk?" tanya Sanzang.

"Ga, udah sana pergi."

"Senpai gitu yaa sama Lu Xun! Bilangin ke Tante Nu Wa," setelah mengatakan itu Lu Xun berlari menjauh dari kamar.

"YA TUHAN TUH BOCAH SATU!" Taigong Wang turun dari kasur, mengejar Lu Xun. _Tep_ , tangan Lu Xun dipegang sama Taigong Wang, terus langsung memeluknya erat sambil mengelus kepala Lu Xun pelan. "Maaf ya Xun, lu baru sembuh, udah-udah."

"Hati-hati ya Tai takutnya elu dibacok di tempat!" Teriak Sanzang di depan kamar, Taigong Wang nge _deathglare_ Sanzang.

"Dah ya Xun," Taigong Wang melepas pelukannya. Taigong Wang menepuk-nepuk kepala Lu Xun pelan.

 _Set!_ Tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah melesat, dan menancap di tembok.

 _I want to change the world_

 _Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_

 _Ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite_

Taigong Wang kaget, doi langsung ngacir berlindung di balik tembok meninggalkan Lu Xun yang sedang kebingungan, terus dia menengok ke dapur. "Maaf, hehe, volumenya kegedean." Zhao mengecilkan suara di laptopnya.

 _Gue yakin si Lu Xun mati macam inuyasha yang disegel sama Kikyo._

Sanzang berjalan mendekati Taigong Wang. "Fuu.. kukira panah itu bakal nancep ke mata kananmu." Taigong Wang mendelik ke Sanzang. "Lu ngedoain gue kek Shi?" Sanzang geleng-geleng sambil senyum inosen.

"Xun, keknya kamu punya tamu tuh di bengkel, jadi kamu maen disana aja gih daripada nanti ada korban," kata Sanzang berjalan ke Lu Xun, Lu Xun sendiri menatap Sanzang bingung. _Set!_ Sekali lagi sebuah anak panah melesat hampir mengenai kepala Sanzang. "HIII! MENGERIKAN!" Sanzang berlari ke belakang Taigong Wang mencari perlindungan, "punya pacar yang mempunyai dua keperibadian itu berat, mending jomblo seumur hidup."

Taigong Wang memutar badannya 180 derajat. "Kenapa lu nyumput di belakang gue?" Sanzang nyengir lagi. "Situ tameng gua." Taigong Wang menggeram. "Ngajak ribut?"

Yukimura mendekati mereka. "Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan berantem ae ah." Yukimura melihat Lu Xun mendekat. "BERLINDUNG! LU XUN BELUM PERGI!"

Clep

Yukimura, Sanzang, dan Taigong Wang yang menyaksikan Lu Xun terpanah kaget.

 _Tuh kan apa kata gue, Lu Xun mati ala-ala Inuyasha._

 _Sadis bet dah si Zhu Ran, macam Kikyo ae ah._

 _MIGAT?! SI LU XUN DI SEGEL?!_

 _Walau harus menunggu lima puluh tahun lamanya_

 _Selama apapun itu selama apapun itu_

 _Aku kan setia menunggu.. Ohh~ YUANJI~_

Bisa disimpulkan mereka berempat korban Inuyasha, Yuki jangan OOC malu sama muka cakep lu.

"Diem ah lu nar,"

Eh dikasih tau malah ngelunjak.

Brak!

Lu Xun terjatuh, Tigaan manusia yang deket sama TKP cuman ngeliatin Lu Xun sambil melotot. Kalian gimana sih itu anak orang jatuh bukannya di tolongin.

"Gimana mau nolongin kalau ngedeketin Lu Xun jadi korban Kikyo,"

"Betul, betul, betul." Sanzang menyetujui perkataan Taigong Wang.

"Jadi gimana nieh?"

 _Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo_

 _Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori_

 _Uchikudakarete ai o sakenda_

"Taigong Wang, hapemu berbunyi terus," kata Shuten Doji sambil memperlihatkan hape Taigong Wang ke yang punya. Taigong Wang mengambil hapenya kasar, lalu melihat layar hapenya.

Chapter 2

Side-Quest: Membawa Lu Xun ke Bengkel

Team Member: Sanada Yukimura, Taigong Wang

"Ada apa, ada apa?" Sanzang ngedeket ke Taigong Wang kepo sama hape si uban.

Taigong Wang menjauhkan hapenya dari Sanzang, "Kaga ada apa-apa!"

"Boong lu, segitu lu tadi agak kaget pas liat layar hape lu," Sanzang masih mencoba ngeliat layar hape si uban. "jangan-jangan itu alarm buat ngingetin elu nonton bo-" _JDAK!_ Yukimura nge _headbutt_ Sanzang sampe pingsan, Taigong Wang ngasih jempol ke Yukimura. "Ten, jagain Sanzang yes." kata si pelaku headbutt kepada Shuten, Shuten mengangguk.

"Doakan kami selamat." Shuten Doji hanya ngangguk-ngangguk dengan muka datar, Ayane berjalan mendekati Shuuten Doji. "Mereka mau kemana?" Shuuten Doji menjawab. "Melakukan aksi debus."

"Hah?"

.

Baru satu langkah mendekati Lu Xun, 3 buah anak panah melesat, dan membuat Taigong Wang, dan Yukimura mundur beberapa langkah, tidak sampai disitu sebuah anak panah berapi melesat ke arah perut Taigong Wang dengan cekatan menghindar dari panah itu, dan.. "BAJU GUE JADI CROP TOP GINI?!" Yukimura menahan tawanya melihat kondisi bajunya Taigong Wang. "Ting- pfftt.. Tinggal dikasih busa sama kecrekan terus lu minta rias wajah lu sama Pa Kojiro, dan TADA! Lu bisa mangkal bareng Pa Zhang He tiap malem di sekolah.. pffft…."

"Diem lu,"

"Gabisa.. pft ingin ngakak gue..."

Set! Set!

2 buah anak panah melesatkan ke arah Yukimura, merobek seragam Yukimura "Wo-WOI! Ga ada paus disini?!"

"Emang game di paus?"

Drrt.. Drrt…

Taigong Wang mengecek hapenya lagi, sementara badan mereka berputar, dan loncat kesana kemari menghindari anak panah.

Tutorial:

Butuh banyak persiapan? Pencet tombol menu di bawah ini.

Di pencetlah tombol menu itu, seketika anak panah berhenti membanjiri mereka, Taigong Wang ngeliat ke Yukimura. "Ape lu liat-liat, tersepona ye sama kegantengan gue?"

"Cuih, muka lu sama Si Masmun aja ga beda jauh, ngapain gue tersepona sama manusia cem lu."

"Jangan samain muka ganteng gua sama si Masmun!… panahnya berhenti."

"Iye juga, jangan-jangan.." Taigong Wang menatap curiga hapenya.

"Kita di dalem game, terus elu mein charanya?"

"Gue lagi jadi mein chara, segitu gue dinistain mulu, HATCHI!" Taigong Wang menggosok-gosok hidungnya. "gue lupa kalo gue sakit.."

"Itu tandanya lu mein chara, dinistain mulu gitu."

"Eh tapi beneran ini kaya dipause gamenya," Yukimura meraba- raba panah yang berhenti. "tapi enggak bisa dipindahin, lama-lama hidup lu kek SAO aja, terus nanti ketemu banyak cocan eh cecan terus punya anak hasil _download_."

Taigong Wang ngedelik ke Yukimura. "Lu ngedoain gue humu?" Yukimura geleng-geleng. "Namanya juga manusia banyak melakukan kesalahan. "katanya terus nyengir inosen.

"Selagi kita bisa gerak ayo kita deketin Lu Xun,"

"Ayo,"

Mereka mendekati Lu Xun tanpa panah yang mengarah pada mereka. Saat mereka mencoba mengangkat Lu Xun, sama sekali tidak bisa diangkat. "Emm, jangan bilang kita harus tetap merasakan dibanjirin panah lagi,"

"Bentar, gue cek hape dulu." Taigong Wang memencet equipment di layarnya. "Yuki lu bisa pake tombakkan? Yukimura mengangguk. "gue pakein lu _Dragon Tail_ , sementara gue bakal pake _Lightning Rod_."

"Jadi kita beneran kek di game-game nih?" Taigong Wang mengiyakan perkataan Yukimura, dan menekan tombol 'Ok' di layar hapenya.

Tring!

Muncul sebuah tombak, dan pancingan di samping mereka. "Yuki lu bakal jadi tameng gue, ancurin panah yang menyerang kita. Sementara gue bakal ngurus Lu Xun." Yukimura mengangguk mantap, mengambil tombaknya, lalu berdiri. "SEMANGAT!" Yukimura menengok ke Taigong Wang. "sudah siap?"

"Lu Xun sudah gue gendong di belakang, senjata gue juga udah gue sakuin,"Taigong Wang terdiam sebentar. "Yang mau neken tombol _continue_ nya siapa?" Mereka diam beberapa detik, dan akhirnya Taigong Wang membuka mulutnya lagi. "Yuki, lu yang pencet, dan gue nitip hape gue di lu."

Yukimura mengambil hape Taigong Wang yang tergeletak di lantai. Jari Yukimura gemeteran saat mau menekan tombol lanjut. "CEPETAN! KEBURU GILA GUE! HATCHI!"

"IYA-IYA!"

Klik

"YUKI! JANGAN LUPA SAMA RENCANA TADI!"

"HEYAAAA!" Yukimura menghancurkan semua anak panah yang mengarah pada Taigong Wang.

 _Doryoku shitatte nani mo kawaranaishi_

 _Ashita mo kitto tanoshii koto nante nai sa_

Tiba-tiba muncul beksong lagu positive thingking dari laptop Zhao, teruss mereka terus berlari tanpa henti menuju bengkel.

"AAAAAA! DIKIT LAGI YUKIMURAAA! BERTAHAN!"

"CAPEEKK!"

"SEMANGAT YUKI! SATU CM LAGI!"

BRAKKK!

Mereka menabrakan diri dengan pintu bengkel, mereka berguling-guling di lantai bengkel, punggung mereka bertabrakan dengan tembok.

"Haaa.. haaa.. gue kapok! HATCHI!"

 _Tap tap tap_ , Ling Tong berjalan mendekati mereka. "Hm? Tai-kun tumben kamu pake baju crop top?" Yukimura yang kecapean jadi ingin ketawa lagi gara-gara baju Taigong Wang. "Pfft.. itu, Om, tadi ada kendala sedikit makanya bajunya dia gitu Om, pffft.."

Taigong Wang berusaha untuk berdiri dengan Lu Xun yang masih nemplok di punggungnya. "Om, ini Lu Xun terpanah-"

 _CINTAAA ASMARAA!_

"Bukan, jangan hiraukan suara nyanyian Zhao."

"Terima kasih Tai-kun," Ling Tong mengambil Lu Xun dari punggung Taigong Wang.

"Sama-sama..." Yukimura mendekati Taigong Wang.

Yukimura menepuk bahu Taigong Wang. "O-oi!"

Bruk

Taigong Wang terjatuh di pelukan Yukimura, Yukimura menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Taigong Wang. "Woah, panas.." segera Yukimura membawa Taigong Wang kembali ke kamarnya.

Drrt.. Drrrt..

Selamat telah menyelesaikan side-quest ini dalam keadaan sakit,

Taigong Wang.

TBC

Fainaleh, hehe maaf telat Nthor lagi suka nontonin brodkesan game Ai Ichitaro di channel yutubnya :v efek gaboet well, dan abis nonton itu malah kepikiran bikin cerita tentang Zhong Hui maen Resident Evil Biohazard (pake nada doramenyon nyebutin alat ajaibnya) thanks to his seiyuu :v bat takut gagal jadi mending di kubur aja dulu ide satu itu nyehehehe.

Makasih lho udah baca

 _see you next chapter~_


	64. Mimpi

**HATI-HATI! DENGAN VIDEO DIBAWAH INI!**

【三國無双 MAD】5大軍師でプリキュア５、スマイル go go!

 **Tapi kalau cerita kali ini kurang menghibur kalian bisa search vid nista ini di yutub, kalo ga salah ana belum ngasih vid yang ini.**

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, gaya ngetiknya jadi beda, bayangkan mereka menggunakan kostum DW5, btw setelah mereka berubah bayangin ver DW6

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, keknya nyerempet Fantasy, nyerempet krosoper Legend Of Mana dan Precure

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Kukira, per kata sensor itu satu kata(?).

Mitsunari: terus ini anpan sopo? Hei-hei turunkan sabit itu, lebih baik sabit itu kamu kasih ke Jia Xu biar dia bisa merapihkan taman di apartemen dengan cepat.

Taigong Wang: ngapain minta maaf ke kakek sesat itu? Gue kagak punya salah. (don trai dis et hom)

Fu Xi: Aku sudah minta maaf tapi tetep aja HATCHU! Di sumpahin gegara saya suka ninggalin keluarga HATCHU!

Pas bikin chap kemaren sambil ngedengerin ost Inuyasha soalnya :v

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Taigong Wang: yang bener yang mana mati atau sembuh? (ngacungin pancingan).

Yukimura: saya dateng bekause dipaksa sama Sanzang.

Mystic Kos

Chapter 8: Gara- gara Bubur atau?

Selamat Membaca

"Hmm.."

Taigong Wang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

 _Ini dimana? Seinget gue, gue terakhir ada di bengkel.._

Taigong Wang melihat lima orang sedang berjalan di depannya, dan beberapa dari mereka mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya. "Ano.. Zhou Yu?" panggil Taigong Wang pada salah satu dari mereka. Lima orang itu melihat pada Taigong Wang dengan ekspresi bingung. Lalu salah satu orang itu yang mirip dengan Zhou Yu berkata. "Shū Yu? Namaku Shū Nozomi."

Sekarang giliran Taigong Wang yang bengong, _Shū Nozomi? Namanya kek kenal.. dimana ya? Kek kopas darimana gitu._

"Sebenernya kalian siapa?" tanya Taigong Wang.

"Kami?" Mereka berpose layaknya pawer renjers. "Kami! Smile Warriors!"

Taigong Wang bengong.

 _Udah sakit.. sekarang mimpi buruk, nanti apalagi?_

Taigong Wang menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Smile Warriors? AH! Kalian kopas dari SPC!"

Laki-laki yang mirip dengan Jiang Wei memprotes perkataan Taigong Wang. "Kami ga kopas kami beneran Smile Warriors, Aku Kyō Komachi."

 _Semalem gue makan apa coba sampe mimpi begini.. bentar, tadi belum malem masih siang, dan terakhir gue cuman makan bubur buatan… IBU?!_

"Hmm.. gimana caranya untuk kel-" perkataan Taigong Wang terputus karena hapenya yang tiba-tiba bergetar di dalam saku celananya, lalu ia mengambil hapenya dari saku celana.

 _Yang benar saja?! Terakhir gue masih nitip ke Yukimura…_

Taigong Wang menatap layar hapenya.

Mau keluar dari mimpi buruk ini?

Taigong Wang ngangguk-ngangguk. "INGIN BANGET."

Kamu harus bekerja sama dengan Smile Warriors menghancurkan Nightmare Cao Cao.

Hint: carilah Jumi di Domina, dan dapatkan artefak _Jade Egg_ darinya

Taigong Wang bengong, lalu dia mencubit kedua pipinya, "Auw, sakit.. sebenernya ini dimana?"

"Domina, desa kecil di Fa'Diel," jawab orang yang disebelah Komachi, pakaiannya serba merah. "Lu Xun?"

orang itu menggeleng. "Namaku Riku Rin," Taigong Wang bengong, lalu is mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin kepada dua orang sisanya sambil ngelus dagu, dua orang itu balik menatap Taigong Wang sambil kipasan. "Biar kutebak kalian berdua pasti, Kasugano, dan Minazuki."

Dua orang itu mengangguk barengan.

"Kasugano Koumei."

"Minazuki I."

 _Maksa…_

"Etto.. apakah kalian tau soal Jumi?" saat Taigong Wang bertanya, seseorang keluar dari bar, dan membawa telur berukuran sedang berwarna hijau. Orang itu melihat Taigong Wang dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"A-aku tidak melihat kok." kata Taigong Wang sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

Taigong Wang memperhatikan penampilan orang itu, _didadanya ada permata lapis lazuli, keknya enak kalo tuh permata dijual._

"Cao Pi?" orang itu melihat Taigong Wang lagi dengan tajam, _kali ini namanya normal.._

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Boleh kupinjam artefak itu sebentar?"

"Buat?"

"Mungkin, aku bisa membantumu." tanpa aba-aba Cao Pi melemparkan artifak itu pada Taigong Wang. "Wa?!" Taigong Wang menangkap artefak itu.

"Bantu aku menemukan temanku, dia mempunyai mutiara berwarna putih di dadanya."

"Ba-baik," Taigong Wang melirik Smile Warriors, dan layar hapenya, lalu kembali melihat Cao Pi. "bagaimana dengan mereka? Mereka boleh ikut?"

"Baiklah,"

Mereka pun keluar dari Domina, lalu Taigong Wang menaruh artefak itu di tempat kosong, dan boom! Artefak itu menjadi sebuah gua.

 _Metamorufōze! (Go!)_

Cao Pi langsung masuk ke gua itu untuk mencari temannya, sementara Smile Precure lagi pada berubah, dalam mode Warriors, oke lupakan dengan paragraf ini.

Krek!

 _Diem lu hape syialan gausah nyanyi_ , Taigong Wang meremas hapenya, membelah benda itu menjadi dua, beberapa detik kemudian Taigong Wang menyesal membelah dua hapenya, dan akhirnya dia memasuki gua sambil nangis dalam hati.

Cring!

Permata lapis lazuli milik Cao Pi bersinar sekali, "Dia ada disini,"gumamnya, dan langsung berlari ke salah satu lorong di gua itu. "OI! TUNGGU!" Taigong Wang berlari mengikuti Cao Pi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari mengikuti Cao Pi, akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Cao Cao.

Taigong Wang mengeluarkan pancingan kebanggaannya. "KEMBALIKAN GUE!" tanpa basa basi lagi Taigong Wang langsung berlari ke arah Cao Cao, dengan sekali pukul Cao Cao langsung menghilang.

Drrt… Drrt…

Taigong Wang memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana, dan mengeluarkan hapenya yang sudah kembali ke bentuk semula. "OHH HAPEKU~" Taigong Wang menggosok-gosokkan hape ke pipinya.

"Oi _shujinko_ ,"

"Apa Minazuki?"

"Liat ke atas," Minazuki menunjuk ke langit-langit gua.

Taigong Wang menengadah. "AIR?!"

BYUUURR!

"HUWA! Haa.. haa.. gue pikir gue bakal mati, kok tangan kiri gue basah, dan lengket ya?" Taigong Wang melihat ke tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan iler, Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, terus doi ngelap ke baju seragam Yukimura. "Iuwh, Yuki kalo mau ngiler jangan di kasur rumah sakit nanti.. eh rumah sakit?"

cklek

Taigong Wang kaget melihat seorang dokter berjenggot panjang, mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang ada di mimpinya, Dokter itu berjalan mendekatinya, jangan lupakan di samping dokter itu ada Ibunya dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Dok, sebenernya anakku sakit apa?"

"Hanya demam biasa,"

Nu Wa menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Dok, apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Taigong Wang ke Dokter itu.

"Mungkin," jawab Dokter itu sambil kipas-kipas. Saat itu juga Taigong Wang melihat sebuah jam berwarna hijau yang tertutupi dengan lengan bajunya. "Dok, bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa Dokter memakai jam itu?"

"Ini jam pemberian istriku."

"Bukan untuk menghancurkan kejahatan?"

Dokter itu terdiam, melirik Nu Wa, lalu kembali melihat ke Taigong Wang.

TAK!

bruk

Kepala Taigong Wang dipukul dengan kipas bulu oleh dokter itu, dan Taigong Wang kembali 'tertidur'. Di dahinya Taigong Wang ada jimat yang menempel.

"Dok, anak saya diapain?"

"Anak anda masih butuh istirahat, cabut jimat itu di esok hari."

Nu Wa terdiam. Lalu duduk sofa di samping kasur Taigong Wang.

TBC

Gaje yaa~ salah dapet ide soalnya saya :") well, kalau bener tidak terhibur dengan chap kali ini maafkan, wish me luck ya buat besok ana harus melewati Pra USBN :")

nemu twitternya, nemu yutub channelnya, terus sekarang nemu akun ignya, nanti ketemu apa lagi? Ketemu face-to-face~ aamiin… lupakan.

Makasih sudah baca cerita ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	65. Malamnya

**Warning**

: kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, pendek

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, keknya nyerempet Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranti18**

Ma Dai: sepertinya saya yang akan menggantikan Nthor buat jawab review, soalnya tuh Nthor masih keranjingan ketawa dan takjub sama DLCnya Zhong Hui, dan efek make up yang diberikan pada orang yang meranin Liu Bei di sangoku stage ehem. Sebenernya Nthor kita satu itu emang tahu tempe dengan perbedaan _sickle_ , dan _scythe_ , tapi yahh keknya si Nthor kasian gitu ngeliat Jia Xu yang kerja sendiri ngebersihin taman, jadi biar ngarit rumputnya cepet jadi langsung pake itu.

Mitsunari: Kenapa gue ga dapet?! (ngelemparin anpan ke Cao Pi sebagai target pelampiasan).

Cao Pi: Heh! Tukang kipas angin berhenti lemparin gue pake anpan.

Mitsunari: diem lu Tukang AC, lu gatau derita gue (makin napsu ngelemparin anpan ke Cao Pi).

Mitsunari sama Cao Pi bertarung.

Ma Dai: (sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah Mitsu sama Pi) kok berasa deja vu ya? Jangan ngelawak kayak gitu, takutnya abis cerita ini tamat malahan nyeritain aki-aki yang bekerja jadi maid di sebuah kafe, jangan salah bicara Nthor kita satu ini imajinya tinggi pake banget, jadi hati hati.

Fu Xi: disini aku ayahnya Taigong Wang, dan disini ayahku adalah Nobunaga, sementara ayahnya Nu Wa adalah Cao Cao.

Ma Dai: Efek videonya mengerikan juga, mungkin kalian harus bersabar menghadapi nico-nico user dan pixiv user karena Nthor bikin chap sebelumnya tanpa alasan, salah satu pixiv user membuat mereka berlima dalam wujud precure, nangis darah saya melihat itu. Dan soal dokter itu apakah si Nthor kurang mendeskripsikan kalau yang jadi dokter itu adalah Zhuge Liang? Mungkin karena si Nthor ngetiknya berjenggot panjang? (ngelus dagu)

Mystic Kos

Chapter 9: I Can See Now (No you don't)

Taigong Wang: serah lu dah.

Selamat Membaca

Malam harinya di rumah sakit, Yukimura masih nyenyak tertidur di sisi kiri kasur, dan Nu Wa tertidur di sofa. Semilir angin masuk dari jendela yang setengah terbuka di kamar, angin itu melepas jimat yang tertempel di dahi seorang pasien. Pasien yang bernama Taigong Wang itu terbangun, Taigong Wang menegakkan badannya, melihat kanan-kiri dengan cepat, dan menangkap sesosok anak kecil di depannya. "Mata kakak bagus, warnanya merah," kata anak kecil di depannya itu sambil tersenyum. "kaya buaya albino," lanjutnya dengan nada tak berdosa.

 _Gua disamain sama buaya…_

Lagipula emang bener kok, kek yang albino, helo kiti atau kucing persia putih? kan idung doi pesek, nyehehehe, woi siapa yang lempar pancingan?! Eh punya Shō Kai- _oji san_ toh, nieh gue balikin ehem, bek tu topik.

"Kak, temenin aku yuk,"

"Temenin ke neraka? Ga, ga ,ga." Taigong Wang mengibaskan tangannya pelan, _btw, kenapa mata gue dibilang merah?_

Anak itu manyun mendengar perkataan Taigong Wang. "Jalan-jalan, bukan ke neraka, aku kan selalu dilindungi oleh _bishamonten_ -sama."

 _Bishamonten? Mungkin ni bocah anaknya Pa Kenshin_. Bukan anaknya bego, babunya!

"iya-iya, emang mataku merah ya?" tanya Taigong Wang sambil menunjuk matanya, sambil curi-curi pandang ke kertas kuning di lantai.

"Iya, mata Kakak merah bercahaya layaknya bulan berwarna merah," kata anak itu agak takjub. "Kak, mau ya nemenin aku jalan-jalan di rumah sakit? Minimal ke tamannyalah." lanjut anak itu dengan mata _puppy eyes_.

"Tapi hari sudah malam," Taigong Wang melirik ke arah jam dinding, "tuh udah jam 1 subuh, lebih baik kamu kembali ke ruanganmu."

"Tidak mau," tolak anak itu, "aku akan kembali kalau Kakak mau menemaniku jalan-jalan."

Taigong Wang menghela nafas. "Baiklah.. tapi janji ya abis Kakak temenin jalan-jalan kamu kembali ke kamarmu."

"Hm!" Anak itu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Janji," Anak itu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, Taigong Wang mengaitkan jari kelikingnya ke anak itu. " _yubikiri genman_!"

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Taigong Wang sambil turun dari kasurnya.

"Namaku Naoe Kanetsugu," Kanetsugu loncat dari kasur. "kalau Kakak?"

"Taigong Wang,"

Kanetsugu menarik tangan kiri Taigong Wang keluar kamar, sesampainya di taman rumah sakit, Taigong Wang duduk di bangku panjang dibawah pohon yang rimbun, sementara Kanetsugu duduk di sebelah kiri Taigong Wang.

Taigong Wang melihat banyak pasien lalu lalang di taman, "Ternyata pada malam hari begini banyak pasien juga yang jalan-jalan."

Kanetsugu terkekeh pelan.

Srek srek srek

Tiba-tiba dari atas pohon beberapa daun jatuh, Taigong Wang, dan Kanetsugu menengadah, melihat seorang perempuan sedang duduk di dahan pohon itu. "Hai, Ginchiyo-nee chan." sapa Kanetsugu sambil dadah-dadah ke perempuan itu, perempuan yang disebut Ginchiyo pun balik dadah ke Kanetsugu.

"Hati-hati, nanti kamu jatuh,"

"Kakak bisa liat hantu?"

"Sebenernya sih tidak, lebih tepatnya belum." Taigong Wang menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tapi Kakak bisa ngeliat Ginchiyo-nee chan."

"Eh?" Taigong Wang diam membeku.

JEDANYA PANJANG BANGET WOI! ZHU RAN CAIRIN TUH HELO KITI!

Cesss

Setelah Taigong Wang di kasih handuk yang terbakar di kepalanya, esnya mencair, dan api di handuk juga ikut padam.

"Jadi.. yang aku liat di taman ini, dan lalu lalang di koridor itu hantu?"

Kanetsugu mengangguk.

"WHUT?!"

"Ssstt.."

"Jadi kamu juga?"

"Iya, dari kecil aku mempunyai masalah dengan jantung."

"Kalau yang itu?" tunjuk Taigong Wang ke atas pohon.

"Ginchiyo-nee chan kesamber petir pas lagi duduk di taman ini, Ginchiyo- _nee chan_ meninggalkan tunangannya."

"Sedih juga ceritanya," Taigong Wang menitikkan air matanya lebay.

"Sebentar lagi matahari muncul," Kanetsugu mengorek-ngorek saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih. "ini untuk tanda terima kasih untuk Kakak dariku."

Taigong Wang menerima kertas itu, lalu membulak-balikkan kertas itu. "Inikan jimat yang biasa dipake Ibu, buat pindah tempat ala-ala Mintatato NamiKasur." Taigong Wang membaca tulisan di kertas itu. "Rumah?"

"Iya, sehabis matahari muncul, Kakak bakal ada di depan pintu rumah Kakak."

Sempat ingin protes karena teringat Ibu, dan teman sekelasnya masih ada di kamar, tapi karena takut membuat anak kecil di sampingnya itu sakit hati, kata-kata protesan dia kubur kembali di pikirannya.

"Terima kasih ya, Kanetsugu."

"Sama-sama, Kak." kata Kanetsugu sambil tersenyum.

 _Hari ini gue dapet kejadian berbau supernatural lagi..._

Matahari muncul, Kanetsugu menghilang, dan lingkungan rumah sakit yang berubah menjadi lingkungan sekitar apartemen.

Duk

"Wadaw, kok gue jatuh?"

Kan lu tadi duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit, gimana seh, begonya Zhao jangan dipelihara.

Taigong Wang berdiri, lalu menepuk nepuk celananya. _Kriet_ , Taigong Wang masuk ke apartemen, saat berjalan ke dapur, dia melihat sebuah robot bernampilan layaknya robocop KW 10 sedang duduk, dan makan. Taigong Wang melihat Okuni, iseng-iseng dia bertanya soal robot itu. "Tante, itu kenapa ada robot? Bukannya disini ga ada robot?" tanya Taigong Wang sambil nunjuk robot itu. _Kecuali Lu Xun, tapikan dia tinggal di bengkel jadi ga dihitung_ , lanjutnya dalem hati.

"Itu kostum buatan tante, bagus ga?" tanya Okuni dengan senyuman.

"Jadi itu yang pake kostum itu, suami tante?"

Okuni mengangguk.

"Suami Tante jadi kayak robocop gagal," kata Taigong Wang datar, tapi mukanya kek yang nahan ketawa. "atau.. mirip CyborgNezha tapi iuwh version."

Mendengar itu Okuni hanya tertawa pelan.

Kring! Kring!

Telepon di lobi berbunyi, "Shi, tolong angkat ya," titah Okuni.

"Halo, dengan Shi yang ganteng cetar membahana ukulele anaknya bos mafia terkenal, dengan siapa dimana?"

 _"Dengan Sanada Yukimura di rumah sakit cepet gila, Taigong Wang ada di apartemen?"_

Shi ngeliat Taigong Wang lagi makan di dapur. "Yuki, si persia pesek lagi makan di dapur."

 _"Oke makasih Shi, gue ama tante Nu Wa otw ke apartemen."_

"Iya," Shi menaruh gagang telepon kembali, melirik ke dalam dapur, _tapi sumpah itu beneran kayak robocop gagal pffftt…_

TBC

pas bikin chap ini pas bosen nunggu bel malah tercyduk sama guru indo dikira bikin contekan, dan guru Nthor mau baca ni cerita nista kalau udah tamat :"v, dan terus keinget sampe sekarang, butuh editor~

soal Zhong Hui disebut robocop gagal itu gegara DLCnya yang Nthor temuin di wikinya, dan disitu saya ngakak dashyat :D tapi beneran koei ternyata suka maksa juga ya~ pfftt masalahnya ZH jadi enak buat dibuli.

Makasih lho udah baca

 _See you next chap~_


	66. Gabut

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH,

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Taigong Wang: tapi kayaknya Li Jue ga akan tahan sama gombalan si blonde edan nanti..

Mitsunari: (baca wiki) KAN DOI JUGA TERIMA AJA! (nangis)

Kanetsugu: Saya lebih di cap babu daripada anak…

Masalahnya disitu mau tamat aja bingung, tapi kayaknya kalo ga chap 11 chap 12 ini cerita tamat.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Taigong Wang: emang gue mirip sama buaya ya? Darimananya? Apalagi kalo sampe disamain sama buaya darat.. gue bukan Guo Jia.

Namanya juga RS cepet gila :v

Sima Shi: kamu mau tau? Sebenernya sifat narsisnya si (S)hìjì nular ke guee, jadinya gue gini deh, tapi gue bener anak mafia, liat aja kostum bapak gue yang paling keren diantara Zhuge Liang, dan Zhou Yu, pakeannya ala mafia-mafia gitu.

Mystic Kos

Chapter 10: Kegabutan Seorang Main Chara

Selamat Membaca

Hari Sabtu, hari menyenangkan buat gue, bekause gue ngejaga apartemen Mwahaha! tapi yaa resikonya adalah ngegabut sampe lumutan di apartemen, gue hari ini bagian jaga apartemen sama kedua saudara gue, tapi Kak Shennong keknya engga soalnya doi kan sibuk gitu biasa mahasiswa yang aktif di sana sini, daaaan adek gue yang lagi ikut lomba. Kenapa gue yang jaga apartemen? Ayah sama Ibu gue lagi dapet pekerjaan tambahan di luar sana, dan baru pulang hari senin hehe, gue berencana nanti malem bakal ngebuka pintu interogasi bareng Kak Ce, dan Quan. Karena jimat kuning dari dokter syialan itu gue jadi beneran bisa lihat hantu yang lalu lalang dimanapun termasuk _Undine_ , dan _Djinn_ yang selalu ada di samping Mas Cao Pi, dan Kak Mitsunari. Sebenernya itu juga kalo mata merah gue mode on… kaya lampu aja on off, BALIK KE TOPIK!

Kali ini gue bakal ngabisin waktu pagi ini ngerekam kegiatan para penghuni, bisa dibilang gue nge vloglah tapi gagal.

Gue ngambil hape yang tergeletak di kasur, membuka aplikasi kamera, mengganti mode kamera belakang jadi kamera depan, gue pun mulai merekam.

Gue dadah-dadah ke kamera. "Gays sekarang gue bakal ngasih tau kerjaan manusia emm ga sih bukan manusia aja dari roh api nyasar sampe anak SMP salah pilih tempat tinggal pun ada." gue keluar dari kamar, dan mengganti mode kamera jadi kamera belakang.

Gue menyorot lorong kamar yang sepi, berjalan ke sebelah kanan, gue menuruni tangga, menyorot lobi, daaann.. gue ga sengaja melihat Anak nabrak Ayahnya karena si anak jalan ke depan tapi fokus ke adeknya yang emot emot itu tapi masih imutan gue daripada si Xiahou Ba. Sementara si Ayah lagi ngaca dari jarak yang agak jauh. Tapi yaa anehnya yaa~.. mereka tabrakan sampe bikin Jiang Wei jatuh lebay terus beberapa detik kemudian Jiang Wei mainin rambutnya yang notabene kebiasaan Ayahnya itu dan tuh manusia ngaca?! sementara Ayahnya deket terus nempel banget sama Xiahou Ba, lama-lama gue kudu laporan sama Xiahou Ji kalo Xiahou Ba kudu kembali ke keluarganya daripada doi sengsara tinggal disini… selama Ibu gue kaga ada, siapapun bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas kok asalkan ga ketauhan aja, tapi kalau ketahuan siap-siap di penjara aja. SELAMA KAGAK ADA IBU BEBAS KAGAK ADA PERATURAN! OH YEAH!

"Pancingan hello kitty, tumben lu nge vlog," seorang perem emm.. laki-laki berjalan mendekati gue.

"Suka-suka gue dong, dasar bawah." sembur gue ke laki-laki.

"Biasa dong, jangan ngeLPG, sesama manusia bawah jangan menghina," tuh laki-laki bernama Shi berdiri di samping gue ngeliat apa yang gue rekam sambil menyedot jus kotak ditangannya. "ngapain lu ngerekam adegan beginian? mereka ketuker jiwanya ya?"

Gue mengangkat bahu. "Tau deh, namanya juga Mystic Kos, _nothing impossible_ ,"

Tapi gue masih bingung, setau gue si Jiang Wei itu roh.. _mindblowing_ banget.

"Sok iye lu pake bahasa inggris,"

"Udah dibilangin suka-suka gue njir,"

"iye-iye, mending lu ke kamar 22, lagi hot tuh di dalem sana,"

Gue menaikkan alis. "Hot? Kagak mungkin kalo lagi ada Mas Cao Pi di dalem kamar, kalo ada Mas Cao Pi tapi keadaan kamar hot pasti bakal viral,"

Anak mafia itu mukul kepala gue agak keras, gue mengaduh kesakitan. "Apa sih lu mukul pala berharga gue?!"

"Maksud gue bukan hot yang itu GE-BE-EL-KA." Anak mafia sarap itu senyum ke gue, senyuman penuh arti yang bisa bikin bayi ketawa tujuh turunan, _plak plak plak_ , gue pukul tuh wajah genteng miliknya dengan tangan kiri, gue tau maksud doi.

"Mesum lu, mending elu narsis daripada mesum gue mah,"

Shi memberhentikan tangan kiri gue, "Jangan mukul wajah ganteng gue~" kata mahluk narsis itu sambil mundur beberapa langkah terus menggangin mukanya.

Gue terdiam, _cepet banget dah pindahnya_ , tangan gue masih sibuk ngerekam, gue melihat ke layar hape, dan disitu gue sempet bingung kok rambutnya Om Zhong Hui goyang-goyang macam ekor anjing, tapi seinget gue rambut Jiang Wei sama Mas Cao Pi juga gitu kalo lagi seneng.

.

Gue berjalan ke arah dapur, disana ada sepasang suami istri ples Tante Okuni masak, uunncchh kek keluaga besar aje di apartemen ini, eh emang udah keluarga kan? Eh eh eh tapi setelah gue _zoom_ sampe maksimal nih ya, gue melihat yang janggal di ni dapur. Bukan BUKAN! Hantu, tapiiii..

"Oi, bocah apa yang kamu rekam?" tanya guru matematika sekolah gue dengan datar.

"Gabut pak, jadi saya ngerekam kegiatan yang dilakukan penghuni apartemen ini. " jawab gue sambil bersiul-siul.

Seorang laki-laki.. bukan bukan, perempuan membalikkan badannya, dan perempuan itu sebenernya HANBEI?! Eh.. dari pertama juga si Nthor emang niatnya Hanbei di genderbend ketang.. lupakan ngapain gue terkejoet, _well_ yang bikin gue terkejut itu perutnya Hanbei membesar! Kapan mereka * terus * dan *nya? Hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu. Btw, kenapa perkataan gue di sensor? Kan gue kagak bilang yang aneh, WOI!

.

"Emm, Kak eh Bu emm..."

"Panggilnya seenak kamu aja,"

"Bocah,"

 _Tak!_ Pala gue digetok sama sodara jauhnya peterpan ( _frying pan_ ) sama Pak Kanbei. "Yang bener,"

Gue mengaduh kesakitan, tapi daripada kena bola bekel kesayangan Pak Kanbei mending kena getok sodara jauhnya peterpan. "I-iya Pak, eemm.. Kak Hanbei bukannya kalian tunangan? Kapan nikahnya?"

"Sebenernya kami sudah menikah sebelum pindah kesini," jawab Kak Hanbei sambil mengelus perutnya.

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk, terus melirik Pak Kanbei, _enak banget punya istri_ kawaii _gini, tapi sayang tingkahnya kek bocah_.

"Taigong Wang, kenapa kamu ngeliatin Bapak kayak gitu."

Gue geleng-geleng. "Eng-enggak apa-apa pak.."

Gue pun pergi dari dapur, takut di timpuk bola bekel cyinn~ eh kok gue jadi ketularan Pa Zhang He sih?!

.

Sekarang gue lagi ada di taman apartemen manceman disana ada Om Jia Xu, CS baru yang suka dimodusin sama temen satu kuliahnya Mas Cao Pi, Guo Jia. Kalo ga salah ntu blonde edan dari fakultas FPIPS dan Ayahnya temen Jiang Wei yang bernama Motonari Mori, _well_ gue akuin mereka berdua ganteng tapi sayang.. homo. tapi Ka Fèngxiào gue cap doi sebage homo pleyboy abis suka gunta ganti cewe tapi suka ngemodusin cowo juga. Kenapa gue tau kalo si blonde edan suka gunta ganti cewe? Oh dari Ka Mitsu yang kadang suka cemburu dalam diam terus suka tiba-tiba ngeggumam aneh-aneh.

"Om? Mau di bantu ga?"

Gue dikacang, gue rapopo, eh tapi keknya ada yang salah deh, gue melirik ke kanan, siaga satu, blonde edan dateng buat modusin Om Jia Xu, terus di seberang sana ada Om Motonari dateng. Gue cuman bisa diem ngeliat pemandingan luar binasa di depan gue, CS apartemen yang baru direngkut malah sering dimodusin sama cowo homo di sekitaran sini..

Kasian, haaahh hidup di apartemen ini sangat beraaatt~ kek tas gue kalo udah isinya buku paket apa dosa?

Daripada gue makin ngerekam hal-hal ga jelas, gue balik masuk ke apartemen. Guee guee ngeliat hal aneh lagi, sekarang gue ngeliat Zhao yang tiba-tiba nongol sama si vampir lagi duduk di sofa lobi terus beberapa detik kemudian ada Zhuge Dan muncul, terus ntah kenapa dimata gue Zhuge Dan kek yang cemburu, tapi hati mengatakan kalau mereka mau kerja kelompok.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan _minna de tsunagaru triangle beat!_ Ehem, mending gue tidur deh masih jam 3 sore.

Atau gue cari kunci interogasi sekarang aja?

Gue langsung lari ke lift, gedor-gedor pintu kamar 20 dengan penuh semangat. Setelah beberapa menit gue gedor tuh pintu terbuka, TA DA! Quan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"Jadi-

"Lagi ga mood."

 _BLAM!_ Dengan sekejap pintu kamar 20 tertutup dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yahhh gagal dapet temen.. yaudah, gagal deh mau buka ruang interogasi, setidaknya gue sudah puas dengan hasil rekaman gue, tinggal nunggu syukuran si unyil nanti, MAKAN GERATIS! tapi gue penasaran sama Jiang Wei sama Om Zhong Hui yang lagi tuker badan, apakah bakal ada _incest_ antara Ayah, dan Anak? Ehem kok gue jadi menganut beginian sih… tapi beneran gue penasaran gimana cara Tante Okuni mengembalikkan jiwa yang tertukar itu, pasalnya gue udah jijik duluan ngeliat Jiang Wei berdiam diri di depan cermin berjam-berjam sambil muji diri sendiri sementara Om Zhong Hui yang selalu nempel sama Xiahou Ba kek amplop, dan perangko.

 _"Jadi penghuni apartemen ini berat, jadi jangan tinggal disini."_

 _-Taigong Wang 1128SM-_

Mau tau kelanjutan ceritanya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya bye,bye~

TBC

ternyata di imunisasi difteri itu.. ga sakit sih lebih sakit liat website gamecity.. tapi malah bikin bengkak :"v masuk ke fandom dw indo itu kesalahan besar :" karena masuk fandom dw indo ana jadi ingin bikin threesome (Zhong Hui Xiahou Ba Jiang Wei) sebagai iklan di chap depan tanganku gataallll! Atauu.. masukin cerita baru aja ya? Hmm bingung.. atau bikin

Guo Jia x Xun Yu

Guo Jia x Jia Xu

Guo Jia x Xu Shu

Jia Chong x Zhuge Dan

Kanbei x Hanbei

Kanbei x Takakage

Takakage x Hanbei

Mori x Hanbei

Li Dian x Yue Jin

Zhang Liao x Yu Jin

Jia Xu x Zhang Liao

Jia Xu x Yu Jin

Jia Xu x Chen Gong (ppfftt)

Yu Jin x Cai Wenji

Ana yakin pasti pada votenya yang pair terakhir :v

Yoshaa! Aku mau nanya kalian lebih suka gaya ngetik aku yang menggunakan sudut pandang pertama atau ketiga? Cuman nanya aja, nasaran aja...

Makasih lho udah baca

 _See you next chapter~_


	67. Mystic Kos End

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH,

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Supernatural, Fantasy

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Iya, karena tercyduknya pas aku bikin cerita mystic kos, kalau seluruh fic, aku makin ragu.

Sima Yi: pasti kamu adalah ponakanku, Sima Huasi, hmhmhm.. jadi ga sia-sia ya gue punya kostum ala-ala mafia ini (pose sok keren) karena baju ini Rosy-san mendapat inspirasi.

Mitsunari: Kau Fengzhang atau Zhunei? Hmm.. disini gue dibikin punya elemen angin karena.. (ngelirik kipas kertas di tangan) ya itu, karena itu.

Hanbei: Zhunei atau Fengzhang ya? Hanya Rosy-san, dan Tuhan yang tau. Soal itu sebenernya dari pertama pembuatan cerita ini Author sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengubah aku sebagai perempuan, korban pixiv…

Taigong Wang: Persona mah kelakuan Shi kalo udah narsisnya kambuh.

Xiaoqiao: Itu tebar PESONA GEBLEK! (mukul kepala Taigong Wang pake kipas)

Taigong Wang: Iya! Iya! Guekan cuman becanda, hmm, terlihat seperti angklung bagiku, kenapaaa itu kembaran Quan muncul (desain muka Lu Bu mirip Quan)? Aahhh, sepertinya personamu itu agak samar dilihat olehku..

dan akhirnya aku membuat cerita tentang Yu Jin sama Cai Wenji untuk chap depan, pair satu itu lebih saya terima daripada Cai Wenji sama Guo Jia ataupun Jia Xu.

Masalahnya.. lama kelamaan ngetik cerita suka makin kacau mau pake sudut pandang apapun, jadi mohon maklumi, soalnya saya mulai ga PD sama hasil ketikan akhir-akhir ini.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Taigong Wang: Iya Mbak saya gabut, sarannya yang agak lurus(?) dikit bisa ga? Gue ogah maen sama si narsis satu itu nanti gue ketualaran suka mainin rambut lagi -3-

Mungkin itu efek terlalu senang? Mau rambut anda goyang juga? Iket kuncir kuda ala Ling Tong terus anda goyangin sendiri pake tangan atau ga lari :v (ammmpunn)

Manis-manis minta dibanting, silahkan cek pixiv disana banyak :v tapi hati-hati mata anda sakit ya.

Diikutin syaiton dari gua hantu :v sebenernya tu kamar kek kulkas gegara AC bocor, dan kipas angin yang selalu nyala.

Mungkin tentang itu bakal dijadikan oneshot :v dan meramaikan fandom DW indo.

Mau nistain Jiang Wei? Aslian? KALO GITU AKU TUNGGU FICnya :v

Jiang Wei: boleh saja, asalkan ga sampe nyerempet ret M…

Makasih udah nyemangatin :v akhir akhir ini saya lagi ga PD sama hasil ketikan :"v

Mystic Kos

Chapter 11: GA JADI IKLAN! LANJUT!

Selamat Membaca

 _Tok tok tok_ , pintu kamar Taigong Wang di ketok oleh dua pem- bukan, kata Taigong Wang sih mereka roh api berwujud manusia, balik lagi ke topik, dua roh api itu mengetuk pintu kamar Taigong Wang pelan.

"Hmm.. ini masih jam 5 subuh.." Taigong Wang memindahkan bantal yang dipakainya menutupi mukanya.

"Kalo ga bangun, kamar ini akan terbakar dalam hitungan 1-" seseorang berbisik pada telinga kanan Taigong Wang.

"Iya-iya gue bangun, hoaaamm.." Taigong Wang menyingkirkan bantal dari mukanya, lalu bangkit dari kasur.

"Katanya mau ngebuka ruang interogasi,"

Taigong Wang garuk-garuk kepala. "Hm? Kan gue ngajaknya kemaren Quan." Taigong Wang menjatuhkan badannya kembali ke kasur.

Ctek

Quan menjetikkan jarinya, sebuah api muncul di atas telapak tangan Quan. "Pancingan ini kayaknya enak deh buat dibakar, hehe," Quan tersenyum jahil.

Taigong Wang langsung membuka matanya, dan langsung loncat ke arah pancingannya berada. "NOOOO! PANCINGAN LIMITED GUEEE!" Taigong Wang langsung meluk pancingan itu. "IYA! IYA! TAPI LU JANGAN SENTUH PANCINGAN GUE!"

"Gue kan canda mau ngebakar pancingan lu itu."

Pada akhirnya Taigong Wang mau melakukan itu hari ini. Setelah menunggu Taigong Wang mandi, dan dia berpakaian. Mereka sudah siap terjun ke medan perang, tak lupa mereka menggunakan kaca mata hitam biar dirasa kek FBI gitu.

Ihh padahal mah mereka jadi kayak tukang pijet, atau.. orang buta? QUAN! CE! Masukin lagi peliharaan lu ke kandang, jangan dilepas, nanti aku ga bisa lanjut narasi.

"Kami siap untuk mengupas rahasia setajam... silet." Ce ngacungin silet.

.

Mereka udah menginjakkan kaki di lobi, "Lobi gelap bos," kata Quan, padahal lampu di lobi nyala, oh doikan pake kacamata item.

"Jadi mau mulai nyari darimana?" tanya Ce kepada Taigong Wang.

"Bagaimana kalo coba pake kawat ini?" Taigong Wang memberikan dua buah jepit rambut yang sudah terbentuk sedemikian rupa kepada Ce.

Ce mulai berjalan menuju pintu ruang interogasi, saat Ce berjongkok, orang tidak di undang datang.

"Kalian sedang ngapain?" Tanya orang itu. Ce, Quan, dan Taigong Wang melihat orang itu, dan muka mereka berubah pucet.

"Susano'o-sama.."

"Satpam apartemen dateng.."

"Ka-kami sedang memperbaiki pintu," kata Ce dilanjut dengan ketawa garing.

"I-iya, Susano'o-sama mau kemana btw?" Taigong Wang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Susano'o, sementara Quan berdoa dalem hati agar kelincinya Susano'o ga dateng, dan merecoki rencana mereka.

"Hanya mengecek lobi, saya kira kalian itu pencuri,"

Taigong Wang mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Mana mungkin," lalu Taigong Wang tertawa garing, _mana ada pencuri berani masuk sini, kalo misalnya pas keluar dari sini malah masuk penjara_.

"Kalau begitu saya kembali lagi," Susano'o menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Haahh.. gue kira kita bakal disamber petir," Taigong Wang mengelus dadanya. "ayo Ka Ce lanjut, kami berdua mengawasi sekitar,"

Quan berjaga di deket _lift_ , Taigong Wang, berjaga dideket pintu apartemen, takut-takut Kakaknya kembali dari asrama kampus.

.

Beberapa jam terlewati, Ce akhirnya bisa membuka pintu, Taigong Wang tertidur di sofa, Quan bulak-balik dapur.

Cklek

Ce memutar knop pintu itu, pintu perlahan terbuka, Ce menyeret Taigong Wang, dan adiknya ke dalam ruang interogasi. Di dalam ruang interogasi Ce melihat banyak tumpukan berkas di atas meja, tak lupa Ce menutup kembali pintu ruang interogasi.

"Ehem," Ce mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Taigong Wang. "pancingan ini enaknya dibakar atau di jual ya?"

Taigong Wang langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. "TIDAAAKK! PANCINGANKU!"

Ce menatap datar Taigong Wang. "Kamu kenapa?"

Taigong Wang geleng-geleng. "Gapapa.. ini dimana? Kok banyak berkas begini?"

"Ruang interogasi,"

"Asli?"

Ce mengangguk.

Taigong Wang melihat sebuah berkas di lantai, Taigong Wang mengambil berkas lalu membukanya.

Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shangxiang.

Umur Ce: 1200 tahun (secara fisik 22)

Umur Quan: 300 tahun (secara fisik 17)

Umur Shangxiang: 100 tahun (secara fisik 12)

Roh api yang sudah lama tinggal disini karena Ayahnya yang menyuruh mereka untuk mempelajari manusia di kota modern ini. Selama disini mereka hidup seperti manusia biasa, makan,minum, sekolah dll. Hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat wujud aslinya.

 _Sudah kuduga, karena tidak ada manusia yang masak makanan di atas telapak tangannya sendiri,_ Taigong Wang menaruh berkas itu di kursi, lalu membaca berkas di meja satu per satu.

Kanbei Kuroda, Takenaka Hanbei.

Umur Kanbei: 25 tahun

Umur Hanbei: 19 tahun

Sepasang suami istri yang pindah ke kota ini karena pekerjaan sang suami, kalau dilihat dari foto pasti kalian mengira mereka itu belok, dan pedo. sebenernya istrinya terlihat seperti laki-laki itu karena sifat tomboy yang menempel, dan tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

 _Buat gue Kak Hanbei seperti korban pedo bukan karena dijodohkan orang tua_.

Kaihime, Kaguya.

Umur Kaihime: 18 tahun

Umur Kaguya: 3 tahun (secara fisik 18)

Kaihime adalah siswi biasa yang kerjaan maen game untuk lari dari kenyataan. Siswi yang selalu jomblo walaupun udah nembak cowo berkali-kali, dia mempunyai tanaman bambu yang selalu dirawatnya sejak dulu tetapi suatu hari saat tanaman kesayangannya layu, dan tiba-tiba bambunya itu berubah menjadi seorang perempuan seumuran dengannya.

 _Pantesan kalo si Kaguya kaga mandi parfum, bau doi nyengat banget kek taneman busuk_.

Zhong hui, Okuni, Xun Yu.

Zhong Hui, suami dari Okuni, 30 tahun, terpaksa menikah dengan Okuni karena dijodohkan oleh orang tua dari kecil, hanya karena keluarganya mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan keluarga Okuni, sebenernya dia pernah menolak untuk menikah dengan Okuni karena… dari kecil dia selalu dibuli oleh istrinya.

 _Ibu rajin amet, satu-satu di wawancara_ , Taigong Wang menahan tawa, _nolak karena sering dibuli? Sebenernya ini rahasia apa aib?_

Okuni, istri dari Zhong Hui, umur 28 tahun, hobi melakukan eksperimen pada suaminya, guru nari di sebuah sekolah…..

 _Lanjutan kalimatnya tidak bisa di baca, ugghh tulisan ibu macam ceker ayam di profil tentang Tante Okuni_.

Xun Yu

Gaa ga goo gaaa, AAAAA! Mama rambut tante itu mirip selada!

 _Gue yakin Ibu nulis apa yang dikatakan Xun Yu, tapi bocah lima tahunkan harusnya udah lancar ngomongnya?_

Jiang Wei, Xiahou Ba.

Jiang Wei, umur 18 tahun, korban kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu, Anak dari Zhong Hui, dan Okuni, kakaknya Xun Yu.

 _Hah cuman segini? Aslian?_

Xiahou Ba, umur 16, adik angkat Jiang Wei, anak hasil nemu di stasiun, katanya emang beneran ketinggalan di stasiun tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan, tapi pas keluarganya ingin Xiahou Ba kembali, Xiahou Ba nolak.

 _… kata siapa? Jangan bilang Ibu gue nyeret Xiahou Ji lagi, pas gue kerkom sama doi_.

Sima Shi, Sima Zhao.

Umur Shi: 18 tahun

Umur Zhao: 16 tahun

Kakak-Adik calon penerus organisasi mafia di kota. Shi nutupin mata kirinya gegara ada luka bekas kebeset sama jangka. Jomblo. Shi punya selogan 'Ga ada Bakpao, Ga Rame'. Beda kakak beda adik, status Zhao putus nyambung sama Yuanji, diam-diam suka sama pacar orang. ( _update, 2018_ )

Note: semua berkas ini selalu apdet tiap detik.

 _Hah? Ibu nulis pake kertas ajaib yang dibuat sama Qiao bersaudara ya?_

Xiaoqiao, Daqiao.

Umur: 15 tahun

Mereka berdua adalah alkemis dari sebuah desa terpencil, di desa itu mereka dijuluki _Witch Twins_ oleh orang desa. Mereka ke kota ini untuk mempelajari hal-hal yang belum mereka ketahui. Terakhir mereka membuat kertas ajaib.

Susano'o, Nezha

Umur Susano'o: 1990 tahun (secara fisik 47)

Umur Nezha: 300 tahun (secara fisik 15)

Mereka sebenernya dewa petir, dan _wererabbit_ yang terperangkap di dunia ini karena kuil Susano'o hancur. Katanya sebelum ada apartemen ini ada kuil kecil, tetapi karena ada seekor rubah datang, dan mengubah kuil milik Susano'o menjadi apartemen. Mereka akhirnya terperangkap tidak bisa kembali ke dunianya.

Mau Nezha nurut sama kamu? Kasih dia bunga lotus, jamin semua permintaan kamu bakal dia kabulin, 1 lotus untuk satu permintaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _No comment._

Cao Pi, Ishida Mitsunari.

Umur: 20 tahun.

Mahasiswa teknik yang mempunyai kekuatan beda dari yang lain, mereka mempunya satu elemen yang mewakili mereka, Cao Pi mempunyai _mana_ bernama _undine_ (air), kalau Mitsunari _mana_ _Djin_ (angin), seperti pekerjaan sampingan mereka sebagai Tukang AC, dan Kipas Angin.

Diam-diam Cao Pi lagi berusaha buat ngegebet seorang laki-laki gaptek dari FPBS, sementara Mitsunari cuman nge _facepalm_ gegara ngedenger gombalan Cao Pi tiap mereka ga sengaja ketemu di kampus. Ihhh cakep-cakep homo.

.

.

.

 _Kok Ibu gue jadi begini sih? Ibu gue beneran mengupas rahasia setajam silet, tapi ga gini juga_ , mata Taigong Wang menemukan sebuah kalimat yang ditulis sangat kecil di pojok bawah kanan kertas. "Catatan, Cao Pi itu aslinya anak kedua Cao Cao alias adik saya." setelah membaca itu dengan pelan, Taigong Wang langsung membanting berkas itu ke lantai. "SWEMPAK! KENYATAAN PAHIT APA INI?! PANTESAN MUKA ISTRI KAKEK GUA MULUS SEMUA!"

Taigong Wang mencoba tenang, menerima kenyataan pahit yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari berkas itu. "Tinggal 3 berkas lagi." Taigong Wang mengambil sisa berkas yang belum dia baca, lalu membuka berkas itu. "He? Tentang anaknya juga?"

Sterkenburg Cranach

Umur: 12 tahum

Hobi: latihan berpedang

Murid kelas 6 SD Wu

Anakku yang paling kecil hasil nemu di kolong jembatan, dia displin, dan sangat ahli bermain dengan pedang sama seperti Mitsuhide beda sama kedua kakaknya yang kadang kek PengACara(Pengangguran Banyak Acara).

 _Ibu pilih kasih, jahad. TITIK_.

Shennong

Umur: 21 tahun

Hobi: Bulak-balik kampus

Mahasiswa Universitas Shu, jurusan Sastra Mandarin semester 2

Anakku yang paling gede, dan paling sibuk, dia sangat baik, penyabar, dan akan melakukan apapun selama itu memberikan hal positif baginya, ga percaya? setahun yang lalu anakku yang satu ini loncat dari kamarnya cuman buat ke kampus ngehadirin rapat panitia.

 _Emm, lama kelamaan otak Kak Shennong ada yang rusak_ , Taigong Wang menutup berkas tentang Shennong, dan menatap berkas terakhir di tangannya. Taigong Wang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka berkas terakhir itu.

Taigong Wang

Umur: 17 tahun

Hobi: Bolos sekolah, dan mancing di danau belakang sekolahnya.

Murid kelas 12 SMA Merak Jaya.

 _Tidak ada tulisan lagi? Ibu hanya menulis itu?_ Taigong Wang kaget, tiba-tiba paragraf muncul secara tiba-tiba di kertas itu.

Anakku yang satu ini, paling kepo termasuk dengan berkas-berkas ini, padahal Ibu akan memberitahunya setelah dia menjadi mahasiswa, selama Ibu pergi dia berencana untuk membuka ruang interogasi bersama kedua roh api dari kamar 20. Dan di suatu tempat kamu terbaring lemah dikasur, membuat semua orang yang ada di dekatmu khawatir.

Bagaimana? Sudah puas membaca berkas-berkas ini Taigong Wang?

"Ke-kenapa kertas ini?"

Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi gelap, "Ugghh nafasku sesak.." Taigong Wang terjatuh di lantai.

.

Nit nit nit

Suara _electrocardiogram_ terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Aku membuka kedua mataku. "Dimana?"

"Taigong Wang, akhirnya kamu terbangun juga," suara khawatir ibuku terdengar dari kejauhan, Ibuku menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan erat, aku melhat Ibuku mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ibu.. kenapa ada suara _electrocardiogram_?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kamu mengalami kecelakaan nak, akhirnya kamu tersadar juga… beberapa hari lalu kamu sempat koma. Jangan membuat Ibu, Ayah, Keluarga, dan temanmu khawatir lagi ya," Ibuku menangis. Aku melihat sekitar, banyak orang tertidur disini, temanku, kakak, adikku juga ada.

 _Jadi selama ini aku terbaring di kasur, dan bermimpi?_

Samar-samar aku melihat seekor rubah berdiri di atas tubuhku yang lemah ini. Rubah itu mendekatiku. "Terima kasih untuk pertunjukannya, Taigong Wang." kata rubah itu, dan rubah itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

 _Selama ini aku jadi bonekanya rubah sialan itu? heh, menarik, aku tunggu kau 10 tahun lagi, Aku berjanji akan menangkapmu dan mengembalikkanmu._

END

Aslian tamat? ASLIAN? Gaje beuuuddd~ bagaimana? Cerita kali ini anehkan? Yang pasti di cerita oneshot aka chap depan ga kalah aneh sama ini huehue, pixiv memberiku hidayah straight ship tenks :v abis potong rambut jadi pendek, aeng malah ketularan ZH :"v mainin rambut, nyebelin dah. Dan yang ana butuhkan sekarang adalah editor :"v

Makasih lho udah setia mantengin cerita gila ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	68. Kenapa ini yang duluan! New Story

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH

 **Genre** : Humor, Romance, BL atau Straight tergantung imajinasi reader :v

 **Rate** : T ples ples ples

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Pairing** : ShijiZhongquanBoyue slight MasmunGraciaZiyuan

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Mitsunari: apakah harus di hukum?! (mencari perlindungan)

Hanbei: Aku lebih memilih kena bola bekel Kanbeu dari pada bola yang bisa bikin pemikiran jadu negatif(lari mondar mandir kek setrikaan)

Taigong Wang: GUE DIMAN?!

Mitsunari: Tapi kalo di game RPG Djinn itu angin -3- kalo elemen gue es nanti ga bervariasi.

Guan Xing: kalo sesuai sejarah si Nthor susah ngebayanginnya dari setiap OC punya Rosy-san cuman keinget wujud Huasi doang sampe sekarang. Bikin pair straight aja suka kacau gimana kalau sesuai sejarah?

Taigong Wang: maksudnya itu Nezha, kelinci berwarna coklat penyuka lotus.

Da Ji: yang pasti rubah itu aku~ hmhm menpermainkan bocah itu sangat rame hmhmhm...

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Ntu chap hasil mikir sambil manin rambut jadi gitu :v

Kali-kali bikin doi menderita gapapa kali ya selama menderita ga menyimpang :v

Sarannya patut dicoba tapi ana ga mau sakit pas lakbannya dilepas :v

It's Mine

Chapter 1

Selamat Membaca

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, daripada kalian ngebacot ga jelas mending kalian diem." Kata wali kelas mereka, lalu wali kelas mereka mempersilahkan murid baru masuk ke dalam kelas.

 _Kriet_ , pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tinggi kira-kira 160 cm.

"Namaku, Xiahou Ba, salam kenal."

Ckitt

Dua buah kursi bergerak kebelakang, dua pemuda yang duduk di baris ketiga megacungkan tangannya. "Pak, duduknya di sebelah saya aja!" teriak kedua pemuda itu barengan.

Guru bernama Sima Yi, menepuk jidatnya pelan, _semoga anak baru ini tidak mengundurkan diri karena mereka,_ batin Sima Yi dalam hati. "Xiahou Ba, kamu boleh duduk di bangku kosong yang terletak di antara mereka berdua."

Salah satu murid yang duduk di belakang pemuda yang mengacungkan tangan menghela nafasnya. "Mulai lagi, jangan sampe kegilaan mereka membuat perang kelas ke 3." kata seorang laki-laki dikuncir kuda berwarna coklat pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Kaya kamu ga pernah bertengkar sampe bikin dinding kelas bolong aja," kata cowo berkulit sawo mateng di sebelahnya.

"Diam, yang duluankan anak kelas sebelah."

Seorang perempuan _twin tails_ menyolek bahu cowo sawo mateng itu. "Lu Xun jangan ngobrol, nanti masa depan kamu suram."

Cowo yang disebut Lu Xun sama perempuan tadi menengok ke belakang. "Tenang, aku udah pernah ngerasain ucapan tajam Pa Sima Yi kok, mending Gracia-chan berdoa nanti ga bakal ada korban prenjon."

Cewe twintails itu bingung. "Prenjon?"

"Kan elu udah ngeprenjonin Shi sama Masamune."

Mendengar itu Gracia hanya tersenyum inosen.

.

Saat bel istrirahat berbunyi seorang siswa berkuncir kuda berwarna coklat melancarkan aksi modusnya.

"Xiahou Ba," panggil pemuda di sebelah kanannya, Xiahou Ba menengok ke pemuda itu. "Kamu bawa bekel?"

Xiahou Ba menggeleng. "Tidak, jadi aku mau ke kantin."

"Mending makan bareng sama aku, tadi pagi aku mengambil makanannya agak banyak."

"Tapi-" perkataan Xiahou Ba terputus karena ada seorang siswa menyerang pemuda itu. Xiahou Ba bengong, lalu seorang siswa yang tinggi macem tiang listrik ngedatengin Xiahou Ba.

"Xiahou Ba, mau ke kantin?"

Xiahou Ba mengalihkan pandangannya dari kejadian tidak mengenakan ke siswa paling tinggi itu.

"Wen Yang? Ternyata sekolah disini kamu," Xiahou Ba mendongak ke atas. "gimana sepupu jauhmu itu udah sehat dari penyakit gapteknya?"

Wen Yang menggeleng. "Belum, terakhir aku ngasih dia mic pas aku ajak karokean malah kepala aku yang benjol."

Xiahou Ba tertawa kecil mendengar tuturan teman lamanya itu.

Xiahou Ba, dan Wen Yang pun ke kantin sambil ngobrol-ngobrol. 2 siswa yang berantem tadi berhenti, melihat targetnya ke kantin bareng tiang listrik sekolah.

"Minggir lu Zhong Hui! TARGET GUE JADI KE KANTIN BARENG SI CIQI SEREBU LIMA RATUSAN SATU!" teriak siswa berseragam hijau, kedua tangannya mendorong siswa bernama Zhong Hui untuk menyingkir darinya.

"Siapa suruh modus duluan,"

"Elu cepetan berdiri, badan gue ntar pejet gegara elu dudukin!"

Lu Xun berdehem. "Awas, bukannya dapetin target tapi malah kaya dia," Lu Xun ngelirik lirik teman disebelahnya.

"OGAH BANGET! MASIH BANYAK CEWE DI DUNIA INI!" Zhong Hui berdiri, dan lari ke luar kelas disusul korban penyerangan tadi.

Tok tok tok

Sebuah tangan mengetok pintu kelas, orang tersebut mengintip ke dalam kelas. "Gracia-chan ada?"

Gracia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ke kantin bareng yuk," ajak orang tersebut ke Gracia.

Gracia geleng-geleng. "Ga mau, maunya sama mereka," Gracia nunjuk dua orang di depannya.

"Naga picek, mending kalo udah jadi korban frenzon kaga usah modus lagi."

"Yang penting gue udah usaha buat dapetin hatinya Gracia-chan." Setelah mengatakan itu orang itu menghilang.

"Yok, Gracia ikut Boyan sama Gongji ke kantin."

Gracia mendekati Lu Xun. "Haii~"

.

Lu Xun, Ling Tong sama Gracia sudah nyampe kantin. Mereka melihat sekitar kantin mencari tonton yang asik walau harus nonton sambil berdiri ngalangin jalan. Ya sebenernya mereka ke kantin itu nyari drama romens gratisan seperti…

Manusia yang mereka identifikasi bernama Jiang Wei mendekati meja si Ciqian, dan Zhongquan. "Yang, saYang,"

"Panggil gue biasa aja jangan kek cowo jones, Boyue." Kata si Ciqi sewot.

"Iye-iye maap, boleh duduk disini?" tanya Jiang Wei sambil senyum. Wen Yang memperbolehkan Jiang Wei duduk. setelah Jiang Wei duduk dateng Zhong Hui sambil membawa semangkuk bubur, dan teh anget, lalu doi duduk di sebelah Wen Yang. Beberapa detik kemudian Shiji, dan Boyue saling menatap tajam.

.

"Gracia-chan," panggil seorang cowo berambut item seleher dengan seperempat topeng(?) menutupi muka bagian kirinya.

"Tuh Grac di panggil korban jangka Masamune," Lu Xun nunjuk ke sebelah kanan. Gracia nengok ke kanan.

"Eh ada Ziyuan, ada apa?" tanya Gracia dengan senyum manisnya.

Muka Shi memerah, terus megang dadanya. Terpesona, itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan Shi sekarang.

Kraus kraus

Ling Tong, dan Lu Xun mengalihkan pandangan dari si Ciqi dkk ke Gracia sambil makan popcorn hasil malak ke Zihuan. Lu Xun nyikut Ling Tong.

"Inikah yang namanya, walau _friendzone_ tetap maju terus?" kata si Boyan.

"Bukan, Gracianya aja terlalu inosen." Bales si Gongji.

Mereka kembali fokus ke Gracia sama Ziyuan.

"Gracia-chan ini.. buat kamu, pasti belum makankan?" Shi memberikan sebungkus batagor pada Gracia. Gracia menerima batagor itu. "Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama."

Bruk

Shi terjatuh, Lu Xun sama Ling Tong megang kedua pipinya terus nge _scream_. "Gracia.. telah membunuh anak Pa Sima.."

Gracia melihat si Boyan sama Gongji dengan senyum, "Ayo lanjut nontonnya, aku udah dapet makanan," Gracia mengacungkan batagor pemberian Shi.

"Sadiss.." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Boyan, dan Gongji.

.

"Kenapa lu disini?" tanya Jiang Wei ketus pada orang di depannya.

"Gue udah nyampe disini daritadi." Balesnya ga kalah ketus.

Si Ciqian sama Zhongda menggeser duduknya beberapa senti.

"Shiji, Boyue, jangan bertengkar disini."

"Suka-suka gue," kata mereka barengan.

 _Mereka kek bocah yang nemu barang yang sama tapi ga diboleh beli, ya ga sih?_ tanya Wen Yang pada dirinya sendiri.

"Xiahou Ba, pindah yuk," ajak Wen Yang.

Xiahou Ba mengangguk tapi rencana mereka tergagalkan karena 3 orang di seberang.

"WEN YANG SAMA XIAHOU BA MAU KEMANA?" teriakan Lu Xun mengawali rasa panik dalam diri Wen Yang, pasalnya waktu dulu si Ciqi pernah di gebuk gegara si Lu Xun nangis pas dijalan pulang.

"UDAH DUDUK SITU AJA LAGI RAME!" lanjut Ling Tong.

"KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN BERTENGKAR MULU NANTI SI ANAK BARU DIAMBIL SAMA SI CIQI!" teriakan terakhir membuat Zhong Hui sama Jiang Wei menatap tajam Wen Yang. Wen Yang makin panik. "Ka-kagak, kalian salah pengertian!"

.

Ling Tong tersenyum puas. "Rame juga ngadu domba orang." Lu Xun menyikut Ling Tong. "Tiati, nanti elu yang diadu, di putusin nangis lu." Ling Tong mendengus. "Emang gue domba diadu."

"Grac, itu Si Shiuk dibiarin aja tergeletak di lantai?"

"Biarin aja, udah mati kali," kata Gracia watados, "itu si Jiang Wei mulai beraksi,"

 _Ayah sama anak sama aja._

Lu Xun, dan Ling Tong makin memperhatikan drama gratisan itu dengan fokus 10 kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

.

"Xiahou Ba," panggil Jiang Wei.

"Apa?" tanya Xiahou Ba dengan muka polosnya.

"Pulang bareng yuk,"

"Hayu," Jiang Wei senyum sumringah. "makin banyak makin rame!" tapi setelah mendengar kalimat selanjutnya kebahagiaan Jiang Wei luntur seketika.

"Pppfftt.." Zhong Hui menahan tawanya.

"Emang nanti kamu pulang sama siapa?"

"Sama Wen Yang, sepupuku Xiahou Ji dan kamu." Jawab Xiahou agak keras.

Mendengar pernyataan Xiahou Ba, Gracia tertawa jahat, 2 siswa di sebelah Gracia terdiam.

 _Déjà vu, si anak baru inosennya selevel sama Gracia…_

Ling Tong nengok ke Lu Xun, "Yan, gue jadi inget insiden yang mirip dengan kejadian hari ini."

"Gracia-chan mau pulang bareng aku gak?" Lu Xun bertanya pada Ling Tong dengan nada, dan suara dimirip miripin sama Masamune.

"Maaf, aku udah janji pulang bareng sama Kak Magoicih." Jawab Ling Tong dengan nada ala-ala Gracia.

Mereka berpelukan terus nangis. Gracia masih ketawa jahat.

.

"Xiahou Ba, kenapa kamu ngeliatin terus mangkuk bubur ini? Mau?" Zhong Hui menyendokkan buburnya, lalu dia sodorkan sesendok bubur itu ke Xiahou Ba.

"Bo-boleh?" tanya Xiahou Ba.

Zhong Hui mengangguk. "Aaaa.."

"Am,"

 _Berasa nyuapin bocah 2 tahun_ , batinnya.

"Xiahou Ba itu ada sisa bubur di mulut," Jiang Wei menjilat sisi kanan bibir Xiahou Ba.

Sendok ditangan Zhong Hui bengkok seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wen Yang ngacungin hapenya, terus menelpon Sima Yi.

Tut tut tut..

"PA! JIANG WEI NGELAKUIN SEKUHARA KE MURID BARUUU!" teriak Wen Yang setelah mendengar kata 'halo' di hapenya.

Nit

Wen Yang menutup telepon, kembali memasukkan hapenya ke saku celana, si Ciqi berdiri dari duduknya berjalan ke belakang Xiahou Ba, menutup mata, dan telinga si anak baru dengan caranya.

"Jiang Wei… kalo mau bilang daritadi." Zhong Hui menyendokkan buburnya, Zhong Hui memasukkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Jiang Wei dengan paksa.

"Hmmmph.. mmphh!" Zhong Hui mengeluarkan sendok dari mulut Jiang Wei dengan paksa. "Arrgh.."

Zhong Hui menaruh kembali sendok itu ke mangkuk, terus pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

"MULUT GUE SAKIT BEGO!"

.

.

.

"Wen Yang, ada apa?" tanya Xiahou Ba, mata, dan telinganya masih di tutup Wen Yang.

"Engga ada apa-apa, mending balik yuk ke kelas."

Xiahou Ba mengangguk. Wen Yang menuntun Xiahou Ba ke kelas.

.

"Boyan, Gongji kenapa kalian nutupin mata sama telinga aku?"

Ling Tong menjauhkan kedua telapak tangan dari telinga Gracia. "Tadi ada adegan di atas umur."

Lu Xun menjauhkan kedua telapak tangannya dari mata Gracia. "Mending kita balik yuk ke kelas." Ajak Lu Xun kepada Ling Tong, dan Gracia.

"Yuk, tinggalin aja si Boyue di kantin," Gracia berjalan keluar kantin diikuti Lu Xun sama Ling Tong.

"KO GUE DITINGGAL?!"

Ya salah elu melakukan yang iya iya, mendong sono balik ke kelas, bel masuk udah bunyi.

TBC

KENAPA INI DULUAN YANG SELESAI! T-T padahal aku ngerjain yang straight duluan tapi di tengah2 feel bikin cerita yang itu ilang(yaiyalah bego). Jadi maafkan mengotori mata kalian dengan fic ini. :"v

Makasih lho udah baca

 _see you next chapter_ ~


	69. Iklan

**Warning**

: kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, **JANGAN dibaca cerita gagal bgt**.

 **Genre** : Romance gagal

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : DW punya Koei

 **Pairing** : Yu Jin x Cai Wenji

Iklan Lewat

Selamat Membaca

Namaku Cai Wenji, umurku 16 tahun. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah di SMA Wei. Aku berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah, berjalan menuju ke tempat kelasku berada. Kelas 2-3, aku berdiri di depan kelas itu, ya ini adalah kelas baruku. Aku menghirup nafas, lalu ku keluarkan perlahan. Aku bisa mendengar suara wali kelasku di dalam sedang memberi pengumuman.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk." kata wali kelasku dari dalam.

Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang seperti mau meledak di dalam dadaku. Aku berusaha tenang. Cklek, ku buka pintu kelas, memasuki kelas. Berdiri di depan kelas.

"Namaku Cai Wenji, salam kenal semuanya," kataku dengan senyum.

Samar-samar aku bisa melihat laki-laki di kelas mukanya pada merah, kata teman-teman di SMAku yang dulu aku selalu dibilang jadi korban modus banyak cowo karena kecantikan, dan kepandaianku bermain alat musik tradisional, tapi aku ga pernah ngerasa kalo dimodusin sama cowo, toh mereka juga temanku mereka ga ada niat begitu ke aku.

"Cai Wenji, kamu boleh duduk di sebelah Yu Jin."

Aku berjalan menuju bangku yang di tunjuk oleh Pak Xiahou Yuan. Kelihatannya teman sebelahku cuek atau dia punya motto 'Bodo amat sama sekitar.'?

Aku duduk di bangku, memperhatikan teman sebelahkku, biasanya cowo cuek itu enak buat dijahilin jangan salah ya walau aku selalu dibilang feminim bukan berarti aku ga punya sifat jahil sebagai informasi tambahan aku lebih banyak punya teman cowo daripada cewe, aku tersenyum jahil, mengeluarkan buku catatan, menyobek setangah kertas di buku halaman paling belakang, membuat bola-bola kertas kecil dari kertas, lalu aku melemparkan padanya.

"Hmhmhm.."

"Berhenti melemparkanku dengan bola kertas itu. Perhatikan pelajaran," katanya ketus.

"Kamu juga tidak memperhatikan pelajaran daritadi,"

"Terserah aku,"

"Berarti aku juga bebas dong mau melakukan apa," Kataku sambil tertawa pelan, dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran PKN yang sedang diberikan oleh Pak Xiahou Yuan.

-Macaroon-

Bel istrirahat akhirnya berbunyi, Aku mengeluarkan beberapa sebungkus kue dari tas

"Yu Jin, kamu mau ga? Ini kue buatanku sendiri," tanya ku sambil menyodorkan sebungkus. "selain aku pandai bermain alat musik, aku juga jago bikin kue,"

"Aku tidak tertarik,"

"Buu.." Aku berjalan menjauhinya, aku tidak akan menyerah, akan ku buat dia mencoba kueku suatu saat nanti.

Aku berjalan mendekati sekelompok perempuan di tengah kelas, "Aku membuat kue untuk kalian," Aku membagikan kue bungkus buatanku ke mereka.

"Ini benar buatanmu?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut coklat dengan potongan bob.

"Iya,"

"Terima kasih~"

"Sama-sama."Aku tersenyum.

-Canele-

Saat pulang sekolah hujan turun dengan deras, aku lupa membawa payung saat aku melihat ke samping kanan aku mendapati Yu Jin sedang berdiri menatap langit. Aku melihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna navy blue dari tasnya.

"Tidak pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Eh emm.. aku lupa membawa payung.." jawabku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mendekat ke Yu Jin, aku menarik lengan bajunya. "bo-bolehkah aku ikut?"

Tiba-tiba tangan kananku di genggam oleh tangan Yu Jin. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, samar-samar aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Berhentilah tersenyum, dan mulailah berjalan,"

Akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah diantar oleh Yu Jin, hehe.

End

INI CERITA CEM APA?! CERITA GAGAL YANG GA PATUT DIBACAAA! Maap ye gagal kebanyakan baca sho-ai :v terakhir bikin straight cuman NagaIchi(SB).

Makasih lho udah baca

 _See you next chapter~_


	70. Chapter 2

Back with AU Gakuen! Tapi ini berbeda dengan AU Gakuen di chap awal-awal, jadi ini bukan flashback atau nyatu sama chap awal-awal, ini hanya murni ide baru dari otak saya.

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, hati-hati crack pair T-T jas bekause her apperance(?) -kumaha sih nulisnya?-

 **Genre** : Humor, Romance

 **Rate** : T ples ples ples

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Mitsunari: Ta-tapikan RPGnya beda! WAAA!

Da Ji: _who the hell is_ Puspa Kurniawati?(sok sok inggris)

Jiang Wei: typo? Si Nthor udah 3x baca ulang cerita tidak menotice typo itu, yang si Nthor notis cuman typo pas ngetik nama Kanbei. lebih baik daripada kamu memuntahkan makananmu mending jangan membaca cerita ini.

Sima Shi: siapa Yang Huiyu?(pura-pura ga kenal) AKU SETIA SAMA GRACIA!

Gracia: Si Nthor ingin membuat sesosok karakter imut tapi sadis, jadi aku deh korban experimennya.

Wen Yang: Sekuhara itu _sexual harassment_ kalo disebut dalam bahasa jepang SexuHara(Sekuhara).

Jiang Wei: Si Nthor itu selalu ngepublish chap baru sesuai cerita yang tamat duluan, soalnya itu saat masih tahap pengerjaan, doi ngerjain dua-duanya sekaligus. Soal perempuan berambut bob itu saya serahkan pada imajinasi _reader_ masing-masing.

Tapi tadinya mau bikin ret M lagi :"( tapi saya tahan biarkanlah seperti itu.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

aku butuh pendapat tentang chap itu :" lama kelamaan saya merasa gagal kalo bikin fic straight pair :"v

Lama-lama keknya bukan trisum tapi cuman ZH x JW doang :v

Karena mereka kek yang bertolak belakang tapi suka saling membantu :v

kalo mereka maen sama ukenya, beneran trisum dong :v

Cakep iya, pinter iya, hampir menjurus perpek iya, tapi kena prenjon :v kan jarang gitu udah menuju perpek tapi di tolak.

It's Mine

Chapter 2

Selamat Membaca

Murid-murid di kelas duduk di bangkunya masing-masing setelah guru bernama Nouhime masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Anak-anak sekarang kita akan belajar perkembangan IPTEK di negara ini, ada yang bisa sebutkan teknologi apa saja?" tanya Nouhime pada murid-muridnya.

Muneshige mengangkat tangannya. "Bayi tabung,"

"Betul, Ibu mau nanya bayi tabung itu apa?"

"Bayinya dimasukin ke tabung gitu Bu?" tanya Sima Zhao dengan muka minta ditabok.

Nouhime memijit dahinya. "Bukan, Bayi Tabung itu.. suatu proses pembuahan sel telur oleh sel sperma di luar tubuh sang wanita."

"Ooohh.."

Lu Xun mengangkat tangannya. "Bu, kalo misalnya LGBT itu nular ga?"

Nouhime terdiam. "Nular, jadi hati-hati ya."

"Bu, kalo misalnya cowo suka _trap_ itu termasuk humu ga bu?" tanya Ling Tong sambil ngelirik teman sebelahnya.

"Selama kamu ga tau kalo itu _trap it's okay_ wae, dan ingat yang tadi itu hanya teori Ibu saja."

Ling Tong nyengir terus nyikut Lu Xun. "Tuh Xun, mending lu ganti celana gih, kasian ada adek kelas yang nyariin kamu waktu itu,"

Lu Xun pasang muka bete. "Hush diem itu kan gue lagi kena hukuman gegara telat 1 menit,"

Nouhime ngeliatin Lu Xun, setelah ngeliatin Lu Xun beberapa detik Nohime teringat sesuatu. "Lu Xun jadi yang waktu itu kamu? Siswi yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai kembaran Lu Xun di kelas ini?"

Mau ga mau Lu Xun mengangguk, aibnya terbongkar sudah gegara teman seperjuangannya itu. "I-iya Bu, waktu itu saya lagi di hukum."

"Terus pas pulang kamu bikin Wen Yang digebuk sama Ibu-Ibu gegara kamu nangis?"

Mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut istri Nobunaga itu bikin Wen Yang mengingat kembali kejadian itu lagi. Lu Xun panik, ternyata pas dia nangis di jalan pulang ada guru yang melihatnya. "Emm.. iya Bu."

" _Transgender_ gih," suruh Nouhime tanpa pikir panjang.

Lu Xun _blank_ seketika. Ling Tong mengecek keadaan Lu Xun dengan menoel noel pundaknya. Tidak ada reaksi dari Lu Xun. "Bu, Lu Xun mati gegara Ibu tanggung janab."

"Nanti juga balik lagi pas bel pulang berbunyi."

TENG TENG TENG

"Tuh udah bel, sebelum keluar kelas jangan lupa angkat kursi ke atas meja, dan sampahnya jangan lupa dibuang ya," Nouhime berdiri.

"BENTAR BU! Lu Xun masih belum sadar,"

Nouhime menyeringai, lalu berjalan mendekati bangku Lu Xun. Nouhime membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lu Xun.

Lu Xun tiba-tiba berdiri. "GA BU MAKASIH CUKUP WAKTU ITU AJA!"

"Tuh udah bangun, Ibu mau pulang."

"Tiati Bu,"

.

Pulang sekolah tiba! Murid-murid di sekolah langsung bubar dari kelas masing-masing, sebagian dari mereka berdoa agar tidak hujan, tetapi beberapa detik setelah bel di luar mulai hujan gerimis, inilah momen yang di tunggu-tunggu, bahan modus untuk cowo-cowo jomblo yang masih dalam tahap PDKT.

"Gracia-chan, pulang bareng yuk." tiba-tiba muncul kepala Masamune muncul.

Gracia mengangguk.

Masamune bingung. "Berdua?"

Gracia menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah janji mau ke kafe deket sekolah sama Lu Xun, Ling Tong, Ina, dan Aya." jawab Gracia inosen sambil nunjuk satu per satu orang yang dia sebut tadi, "mau ikut?"

Masamune mengangguk pelan. Semangatnya hilang begitu saja, _walaupun ga berdua, yang penting bareng Gracia-chan_ , lalu Masamune ngeliat Xiahou Ba. "Kamu anak baru, dicariin sama sepupu kamu tuh di luar,"

"Xiàhóushì sudah ada di luar?" Xiahou Ba menggendong tasnya, " Wen Yang ayo, katanya mau pulang bareng." Xiahou Ba berjalan keluar kelas, disusul Wen Yang, dan dua manusia sarap yang sempet berantem tadi.

"Ada yang bawa payung dua? Aku lupa bawa payung.."

"Sama aku aja, sepayung ber-" perkataan Masamune terputus oleh Gracia.

Gracia tersenyum. "Tidak, aku sepayung berdua sama Ina aja."

Ling Tong sama Lu Xun _speechless_. Aya tertawa kecil.

"YOSHA! AYO PULANG!" Gracia menarik Lu Xun, dan Ina keluar kelas dengan riang gembira, tanpa merasakan sakit hatinya Masamune.

 _Puk puk puk_ , pundak Masamune di tepuk sama Ling Tong pelan. "Suatu saat nanti, pasti cintamu akan terbalaskan Mun."

Masamune merespon perkataan Ling Tong dengan sekali anggukan , dan tatapan sedih yang terlukis di wajahnya.

.

Lima orang yang tadi udah duluan keluar kelas terjebak di teras sekolah karena hujan yang sangat deras. Xiahou ji melihat kesamping kanan. "Mau maksa atau nunggu hujan reda di sekolah?" tanyanya. Xiahou Ba menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Sepertinya harus, di rumahkan tidak ada siapa-siapa hanya aku, dan kamu." jawaban Xiahou Ba membuat telinga dua manusia sarap di sebelah Wen Yang kedutan.

"Kalian hanya tinggal berdua?" tanya Wen Yang.

"Iya, minggu ini di rumah hanya ada aku, dan Xiàhóushì karena Ayahku sedang mengikuti kejuaraan Panahan, dan pamanku ikut dengan Ayah."

"Hooo begitu toh," kata Wen Yang sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. "bagaimana kalau aku menginap di rumahmu, AW!" tiba-tiba kaki Wen Yang diinjek sama Zhong Hui, Wen Yang keringetan takut kepalanya disambit pake buku yang ada di tangan Zhong Hui, "ma-maksudnya kita.." Wen Yang mengoreksi perkataannya tadi.

"Hmm.. kalau Wen Yang sih boleh, aku sudah mengenalnya dari SMP tapi..." Xiahou Ji melihat Zhong Hui, dan Jiang Wei dari atas sampai bawah. "oke, kalian boleh menginap asalkan tidak ribut, karena rumah kami ada di tengah-tengah."

"Baik nyonya."

"Kalau begitu persiapkan payung kalian,"

Mereka kecuali Xiahou Ji membuka payung mereka, lalu mereka kompakan ngeliat Xiahou Ji. "Xiàhóushì, jangan bilang kamu ga bawa payung.."

Xiahou Ji ketawa garing. "Hehe, iya." Xiahou Ji berjalan mendekati Wen Yang, "aku sepayung berdua sama Wen Yang aja."

 _Kalo gitu tadi gue kaga usah ngeluarin payung_ , batin mereka berdua sambil ngedelekin Xiahou Ji, padahal Zhong Hui, dan Jiang Wei tahu kalo Xiahou Ji itu bawa payung, siapa sih yang gatau Xiahou Ji, siswi paling rajin bawa payung sampe-sampe musim panas dia selalu bawa gapernah lupa.

Mereka pun pulang bersama dengan perasaan diantara senang, dan iri. Sesampainya di depan rumah Xiahou Ba. Zhong Hui, Wen Yang sama Jiang Wei pamit ke rumahnya mau ngambil seragam untuk besok karena katanya rumah mereka deket dari situ. Zhong Hui berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, Jiang Wei jalan ke belakang beberapa langkah, Wen Yang menyebrang jalan dari situ. dan sampailah mereka di rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata kita di satu komplek yang sama… dan ternyata kita tetanggaan." kata Jiang Wei, doi mulai panik, _kalo gini ceritanya ga jadi nginepnya…._

 _._

"SUMPAH DEMI APA?! JADI SELAMA INI GUE TETANGGAAN SAMA KALIAN?!" teriak Wen Yang terkejut.

.

"Ko, kita ga pernah ketemu ya pas berangkat sekolah?" tanya Xiahou Ji penasaran.

"Gue biasa berangkat jam setengah 7." kata Zhong Hui.

"Kalo aku sih jam 6." kata Jiang Wei.

"Jam 7 kurang, karena harus nunggu Zilong dulu." kata Wen Yang.

Xiahou Ji menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. "Pantas saja, biasanya aku berangkat jam setengah 6." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Wen Yang, Zhong Hui, dan Jiang Wei mengo, _lu ngapain aja di sekolah~ berangkatnya pagi amet bos_.

Xiahou Ba cuman diem, doi baru pindah sekolah jadi gatau apa-apa.

"Jadi gimana? Kalian jadi nginep?" tanya Xiahou Ji untuk memastikan.

"JADI!" kata dua pemuda sarap dengan semangat berapi-api. Wen Yang ngangguk-ngangguk cepet, _gue kudu melindungi kepolosan Zhongquan_.

"Kalau begitu, kutunggu kalian~" Xiahou Ji dadah-dadah ke mereka sambil menarik Xiahou Ba ke dalem rumah.

.

"Bu, aku mau menginap di rumah temen ya," kata Jiang Wei pada Ibunya sambil menyampirkan seragamnya di tangan.

"Rumah teman kamu itu di mana?"

"Di samping kiri rumah kita Bu,"

"Katanya ada anaknya Om Xiahou Yuan ya, yang baru pindah itu?"

"Iya Bu."

"Yaudah kalo gitu, Ibu bolehin."

"YES! Makasih Bu."

"Sebelum itu makan dulu di rumah, dan gosok gigimu."

"Oke Bu."

.

"Zilong, ternyata kamu sudah pulang, aku tidak melihatmu."

Zhao Yun pasang muka keki. "Yaiyalah tadi pas aku lagi jalan ke rumah, Cìqiān sedang ngobrol dengan anak tetangga sebelah."

"Ohh, pantas saja aku tidak melihatmu masuk ke rumah, oh ya, aku nginep di rumah tetangga ya, kasih tau Pa Liu Bei nanti ya."

Zhao Yun ngangguk-ngangguk.

" **Jangan** sentuh alat **elektronik** apapun, kalo mau nonton tv atau menggunakan microwave dll minta tolong ke Pa Liu Bei, Pa Zhang Fei, Pa Guan Yu, atau anak-anaknya."

"Iya-iya bawel ah, situ juga jangan lupa gosok gigi, jangan kek tadi pagi gegara berangkat telat situ kagak sikat gigi, jorok tau, nanti jodoh ga dateng-dateng."

"Iya-iya."

.

 _Cklek_ , Zhong Hui masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah membuka sepatunya, dan menaruh itu ke rak sepatu, Zhong Hui menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, membawa seragam untuk besok. "Ahh iya, gosok gigi dahulu." gumamnya, Zhong Hui menuruni tangga, lalu berbelok ke kiri untuk gosok gigi. Setelah gosok gigi, Zhong Hui berjalan ke ruang keluarga yang bersatu dengan ruang makan serta dapur. Zhong Hui meletakkan seragamnya di meja, lalu berjalan menuju altar kecil(?) disitu ada foto Ibunya, dan beberapa dupa tertancap di sebuah vas kecil(?). Zhong Hui berdoa untuk Ibunya, lalu Zhong Hui mengambil seragamnya lagi, mematikan semua lampu, tidak lupa mengunci rumah.

.

Saat mereka keluar rumah, tanpa sadar mereka keluar barengan dari rumah. Mereka udah ada di depan rumah Xiahou Ba, Jiang Wei menekan bel rumahnya, setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Xiahou Ji dari dalam tanpa menyambut mereka layaknya pelayan di _mansion-mansion_. Jiang Wei sama Zhong Hui rebutan buka pintu, Wen Yang melihat mereka gemes akhirnya Wen Yang yang membuka pintu rumah.

"Bóyuē, Shìjì, berhenti berantem, ihhh lama-lama gue uyek-uyek muka lu pada."

 _Cklek_ , pintu terbuka, setelah menaruh sendal swelow berbagai warna di rak, mereka masuk ke ruang keluarga. Di dalam sana Xiahou Ji sudah menaruh beberapa futon di lantai. Xiahou Ji mengambil seragam dari tangan mereka.

"Aku taruh seragam kalian di kamar Xiahou Ba ya, kalau kalian membutuhkanku, aku ada di kamarku di lantai dua," Xiahou Ji pergi dari ruangan itu, menyisakan si chiki, si satu((S)hiji), Boyue, dan siswa SMA yang inosennya selangit.

"Xiahou Ba, boleh minta pokinya?"

Xiahou Ba menyodorkan bungkus poki ke Jiang Wei.

Jiang Wei manyun, dan mengambil satu batang poki, lalu memakannya penuh dengan kekecewaan. Wen Yang menghela nafas lega. Zhong Hui sendiri duduk di sofa dekat situ sambil baca buku yang dia ambil di lantai.

Mau tau usaha-usaha modus, dan aksi mereka nanti malam? Tunggu chap selanjutnya jangan pindah ke channel lain tetap di GilaTv.

TBC

haaaa… kok ana kepikiran di chap selanjutnya ret M yaaa T-T helep mi, ret M BDSM keknya enak di akhir-akhir keknya eh… :"( hmm tau ah, paling dari mingdep, bakal ada iklan chara DW, dan SW mengerjakan uraian soal USBN. yang pel pkn itu bener belajar PKN jadi belajar Biologi dadakan kecuali yang nyuruh transgender itu :v

Makasih lho udah membiarkan mata kalian tersakiti dengan cerita ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	71. Chapter 3

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung **pergi** dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, hati-hati crack pair, crack pair hanya untuk pelindung biar ga jadi 3 orang(?) tapi keknya gagal :v

 **Genre** : Humor, Romance

 **Rate** : T ples ples ples

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Shi: (menghindar) eits kaga kena! (ketangkep) LEPASIN GUE! GUE MASIH INGIN KETEMU SAMA GRACIAA!

Lu Xun: WUT?! WAPARA TUH SIAPA YANG FOTO?! SIAPA?! (gebrak-gebrak meja) huh? Zhao Yun?

Nouhime: Itu rahasia, hmhmhm, hanya bisikan setan untuk membangunkan orang yang pingsan.

Wen Yang: lebih baik jangan, kalau kalian tidak mau melihat yang aneh-aneh, dan menikmati jurus-jurus mematikan milik Xiahou Ji yang kopipaste dari banyak anime.

Zhong Hui: si Nthor sukanya baca ret M yaoi, jadi kalo bikin yang lurus doi ga bisa, bekause doi belum pernah 'merasakannya', dan hampir ga pernah baca yang ff lurus kecuali itu genderbend.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Nouhime: Saya akan melorotkan celana seragam Lu Xun, ga, becanda. Itu RA-HA-SIA.

Nganu.. ana jadi ngebayangin mereka _foursome_ omegat :v Wen Yang sih melindungi keperjakaan Xiahou Ba, ga tau tuh kalo mereka berdua :v mungkin menghilangkan kali ye.

Kalo mau ngakak di kamar aja tutup pintu rapat-rapat atau ketawa bareng kunti di pohon aja(plak) kalo takut di marahin :v

It's Mine

Chapter 3

Selamat Membaca

"Aku ke Xiahou Ji dulu, ada suatu hal yang harus diomongin." Wen Yang melihat Zhong Hui, dan Jiang Wei secara bergantian. "elu berdua, awas aja." Wen Yang pergi dari ruangan.

"Ada yang mau?" Xiahou Ba ngacung-ngacungin sebungkus poki ke atas, "tinggal dua lagi."

"Ga, makasih." Jiang Wei berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke toilet.

"Aku mau," Xiahou Ba menyodorkan bungkus poki di tangannya ke Zhong Hui, "bukan yang disitu." Zhong Hui menaruh buku yang dibacanya ke lantai. Zhong Hui mendekati Xiahou Ba, dan memotong setengah poki yang ada di mulut Xiahou Ba dengan mulutnya. "Terima kasih." katanya lalu kembali ke spotnya tadi, dan melanjutkan baca buku.

Muka Xiahou Ba tiba-tiba memerah, Xiahou Ba melanjutkan makan pokinya sambil menahan malu.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

, Wen Yang mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Xiahou Ji, _cklek_ , pintu terbuka, Xiahou Ji melihat Wen Yang bingung, lalu mempersilahkan Wen Yang masuk, setelah menutup pintu kamarnya Xiahou Ji bertanya. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa? Oh silahkan duduk, boleh duduk di bawah, atau kasurku juga boleh."

Wen Yang duduk di karpet. "Kenapa Xiahou Ba pindah sekolah? Bukankah sekolah yang dia tempati itu sekolah elit?"

"Aahh.. soal itu," Xiahou Ji menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "tapi jangan bocorkan pada siapapun termasuk pada Zhongquan."

"Baik,"

"Kau ingat dengan kejadian siswa yang terbunuh mengenaskan di belakang sekolah saat SMP?"

Wen Yang mengangguk. "Aku masih mengingatnya, siswa yang terbunuh itu adalah siswa yang suka membulimukan?"

"Iya, dan di sekolah elit itu terjadi lagi hal serupa yang sama dengan waktu SMP, siswa yang terbunuh itu siswa yang suka membuli juga."

"Bentar, tapi kenapa? Biasanya dia menyiksa atau membunuh korban karena orang itu menganggu orang-orang yang berharga untuknya."

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku menanyakan tentang dia ke siswa sekolah itu, dia suka dibuli oleh sebagian siswa laki-laki di kelasnya."

Wen Yang mengelus dagunya. "Sepertinya dia melakukan itu untuk melindungi dirinya yang satu lagi."

Xiahou Ji mengangguk. "Wen Yang kumohon, tolong awasi dia, aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi."

"Baik, aku akan mengawasinya." Wen Yang melirik sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti pelindung gigi. "Itu apa?" tunjuk Wen Yang pada benda itu.

"Itu S.C.M alat terbaru yang kubuat, hehe."

"S.C.M?"

"Hahaha, nanti juga kau akan tau," Xiahou Ji menarik keluar Wen Yang dari kamarnya.

Xiahou Ji meletakkan kedua tangan di dadanya, _semoga saja, hal mengerikan itu tidak terulang lagi_.

.

Wen Yang menuruni tangga, saat mau memasuki ruang keluarga langkahnya terhenti, tangannya menyentuh saklar lampu, Wen Yang mematikan, dan menyalakan lampu dengan cepat, mengecek kalau matanya tidak salah lihat dengan keadaan ruangan tersebut.

Berantakan. Kenapa ada penggorengan di lantai? Kenapa _bean bag_ yang ada di dekat meja berpindah tempat? Dan.. KENAPA MEREKA BERTIGA SATU FUTON?!

Wen Yang menarik selimut yang sedang dipakai mereka, lalu mengangkat Zhong Hui, dan Jiang Wei, lalu meletakkan mereka di futon masing-masing, Wen Yang menghela nafas, dia kembali berjalan mendekati Xiahou Ba yang sudah tertidur lelap, menyelimuti kembali anak itu. Wen Yang mengelus kepala anak itu lembut. Setelah memastikan dua manusia sarap yang dia pindahkan tadi tertidur, Wen Yang mematikan lampu ruang itu.

"Wanjing!"

BRUK!

Wen Yang jatuh, kakinya dijegal saat dia hendak melangkah, untung mukanya nyium futon bukan nyium lantai. Wen Yang mengaduh kesakitan, akhirnya Wen Yang merangkak ke futonnya, dan langsung menyelimuti diri tetapi Wen Yang merasakan pantatnya itu dingin seperti menyentuh lantai, dia menggeser beberapa senti ke kanan, lalu tangannya meraba-raba futon.

"Gue dapet futon bolong.. digigit tikus ya.. makasih lho," gumamnya.

Akhirnya Wen Yang tidur di atas selimut, dan menikmati dinginnya malam tanpa selimut.

.

Pagi harinya, Xiahou Ji, dan Xiahou Ba sudah siap berangkat sekolah kecuali tiga orang yang masih tertidur.

"Xiàhóushì, daritadi aku sudah bangunkan mereka, tapi mereka tidak mau bangun,"

"Tidak mau bangun yaa~" Xiahou Ji menaikkan kedua lengan seragamnya. "Xiàhóushì _TRIPLE KICK_!" Xiahou Ji menendang perut Wen Yang dengan satu kaki. "GWAH!" Xiahou Ji melanjutkan tendangannya ke perut Zhong Hui. "OHOK!" kemudian Xiahou Ji menendang target terakhir. "ARGHHH! PERUT GUE!"

"Ayo bangun! KITA SUDAH TELAT!"

"APA?!" Mereka langsung lari kesana- kemari, dan berebutan kamar mandi.

"UDAH KALIAN MANDI BERTIGA AJA! XIAHOUSHI _KICK_!" Xiahou Ji menendang punggung mereka bertiga sekaligus ke dalam kamar mandi.

Xiahou Ba sweatdrop. " Xiàhóushì, sebenernyakan ini masih jam setengah 6..."

Xiahou Ji merangkul Xiahou Ba. "Kalau mereka menginap disini, mereka juga harus mengikuti aturan kita, "Xiahou Ji tersenyum puas. "nanti kau harus mempelajari teknik itu ya~" Xiahou Ba hanya mengangguk.

Xiahou Ji berjalan ke ruang keluarga, mengambil tiga tas yang terletak di bawah meja makan. "Zhongquan, tolong buatkan roti selai stroberi selembar untuk mereka," pinta Xiahou Ji pada sepupunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah, Xiahou Ba membuatkan roti untuk mereka, Xiahou Ji, dan dirinya berdiri di depan kamar mandi.

"BAJU SERAGAM GUE BASAH MONYET!"

"MENDING LU HANDUKAN DARIPADA JEBAR-JEBUR GAJE!"

"BAHU GUE MASIH ADA SABUNNYA TIANG LISTRIK!"

"YAUDAH CEPETAN NARCISSUS KW 2! GUE MAU PAKE CELANA!"

Xiahou Ji, dan Xiahou Ba saling pandang, sepertinya di dalam sana ada rame.

"Haaa.. haaa.." Nafas Wen Yang terengah-engah saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Wen Yang melihat kedua orang bermarga Xiahou dengan tatapan bingung. "kenapa kalian ada di depan sini?"

"Kepo, sesudah mendapat roti, langsung lari ke kesekolah ya, kita sudah telat." kata Xiahou Ji sambil memberikan tas slempang berwarna hitam kepada Wen Yang.

"Aaaa..." Xiahou Ba menyodorkan selembar roti ke mulut Wen Yang sambil jinjit. Wen Yang menggigit roti itu, dan langsung lari keluar rumah.

"GUE DULUAN YANG KELUAR VANGSYAT!"

Zhong Hui keluar dari kamar mandi, "Setelah mendapat roti, langsung susul Wen Yang~" Xiahou Ji memberikan tasnya.

"Aaaa.."

Dengan muka memerah Zhong Hui menggigit roti pemberian Xiahou Ba.

"Ayo, yang terakhir Jiang Wei," Xiahou Ji mengkalungkan tas slempang ke leher yang punya. Jiang Wei langsung merebut roti terakhir dari tangan Xiahou Ba. "semangat ya larinya~ sekarang giliran kita~" Xiahou Ji menarik tangan Xiahou Ba keluar rumah.

"Xiàhóushì, rumah tidak di kunci?"

"Pintu rumah sudah di ganti jadi yang otomatis terkunci,"

"Kuncinya?"

"Ada di kantong rokku."

.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, baru beberapa langkah melewati gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja suhu di sekitaran gerbang sekolah menjadi dingin.

"Tiang listrik, lu ngerasa dingin kagak?" tanya Zhong Hui sambil mencoba mendekati Xiahou Ba.

"Iya," Wen Yang berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Xiahou Ba, dan Zhong Hui.

"Apa lu liat-liat?! Naksir?!" sewot Zhao Yun yang kesal karena tatapan intens sang pangeran dari Wei itu. "keluar dari mobil biasa aja, gausah pake acara natep gitu ke gue."

Detik itu juga mereka menoleh ke belakang. Beberapa senti di belakang mereka berdiri Cao Pi, dan Zhao Yun. Xiahou Ji bersiul. "Pangeran dari Wei dateng nich." karena ada tontonan menarik, mereka ga jadi ke kelas, dan malah mendekat beberapa langkah ke TKP.

"Kalo iya emang kenapa?" timpal Cao Pi sambil menyeringai.

Wen Yang kaget. Xiahou Ji tepuk tangan. Zhong Hui, dan Jiang Wei mengo. Xiahou Ba pasang muka polos minta ditabok ala Liu Shan. Pernyataan Cao Pi tadi bagaikan mendengar bahwa ada berita kematian Guo Huai, Sima Zhao putus sama Wang Yuanji, atau warna kulit Jia Chong menjadi sawo matang.

"JANGAN BECANDA! GA LUCU TAU!" teriak Zhao Yun dengan wajah memerah.

"ZHAO YUN! LU JADIAN SAMA SI PANGERAN WEI ITU GUE PANCUNG LU SAMPE RUMAH!" Wen Yang ikut-ikuttan teriak karena doi ga mau sepupunya itu pacaran sama pangeran sok kul itu, cukup sepupunya aja yang gaptek, gausah nambah anggota keluarga yang aneh lagi.

Murid-murid disitu pada berbisik-bisik soal kejadian tadi.

"Pssst.. ada cowo kece mencyduk sepupunya yang pacaran dengan orang yang dibencinya."

"Hush, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, mereka ga pacaran kok,"

Samar-samar Wen Yang mendengar bisikan murid sekitar. "SERAH KALIAN MAU JADIAN KEK! MAU KAGAK KEK! BODO AMAT GUA!" teriaknya lagi, lalu Wen Yang berjalan cepat menuju sekolah diikuti empat orang dibelakangnya.

Cao Pi meraih tangan kanan Zhao Yun, lalu mencium punggunng tangannya. "Ayo kita ke kelas, _My Princess_."

Zhao Yun menarik tangannya cepat. " _U-URUSAI_!" Zhao Yun lari mengejar sepupunya yang sudah duluan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

.

Selama berjalan menuju kelas, dan sudah berpisah dengan Xiahou Ji, dan Zhao Yun di tengah-tengah perjalanan. Wen Yang masih sibuk mengumpat.

"Berhentilah mengumpat chiki seribu lima ratusan."

"Iya, harusnya sekarang penutupan cerita.."

Wen Yang menghela nafasnya. "Baik-baik, emang kalian mau menutup cerita bagaimana?"

Zhong Hui berpikir sebentar, "Xiahou Ba sini," panggil Zhong Hui.

"Hm?" Xiahou Ba berjalan mendekati Zhong Hui, lalu Zhong Hui mencium kening Xiahou Ba. Muka Xiahou Ba tiba-tiba memerah, dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

BLETAK!

Zhong Hui di lempar tas sama Wen Yang. "DASAR NARCISSUS MESUM!" Jiang Wei men _smackdown_ Zhong Hui, dilanjut dengan aksi gebuk menggebuk satu sama lain. Kalo iri bilang aja iri mas, gausah saling gebuk gitu, nanti muka kalian ga cakep lagi.

"Ehem, Ciqian, Shiji, Boyue..." seakan mendengar bisikan setan mereka berhenti berantem. "BAPA HUKUM KALIAN LARI LAPANGAN 50 KALI GA BOLEH BERHENTI SEBELUM 50 PUTERAN!"

"I-IYA PAK!"

Cerita kali ini ditutup dengan Wen Yang, Zhong Hui, dan Jiang Wei yang sedang melakukan hukuman dari Pa Ujiyasu di lapangan.

TBC

HA-HA-HA :v CERITA CEM APA INI?! Maaf ya kalau aneh ya ;) saya ngetik chap ini dalam keadaan sakit hati gegara event w-force yang engga akan dijual dalam bentuk DVD! ADA DAISUKE KISHIO LAGI?!… cobaan apa ini? Seiyuu paporit gue ada di event itu semua, dan ana ga bisa kesana? Haaahh.. btw soal judul cerita kali ini kayaknya bakal diganti.. mungkin, soalnya waktu pembuatan chap satu ana bingung judulnya apa jadi gitu. ada yang punya ide?

Makasih lho udah baca cerita sarap ini.

 _See you next chapter~_


	72. Chapter 4

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, hati-hati crack pair, crack pair hanya untuk pelindung biar ga jadi 3 orang(?) tapi keknya gagal :v

 **Genre** : Humor, Romance, Thriller

 **Rate** : T ples ples ples

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Wen Yang: Bukan begitu.. tapi nganu itu, iya itu ada hal yang tidak bisa kalian saksikan. Ini bisa mengalahkan es(baca: Cao Pi), dan terakhir tombakku patah gegara kejadian itu.

Xiahou Ji: hmhmhm.. Kalian bisa mencari tahu tentang itu dari trailer anime doreiku, aku mendapat inspirasi dari situ.

Zhong Hui, Jiang Wei, Wen Yang: (balik natep dengan muka nyolot) ada apa dengan kami?

Xiahou Ji: itukan kalo di anime-anime romens, beda lagi kalo disini.

Ujiyasu: Hahaha, itu hanya membuang tenaga, di lapangan sudah banyak perangkap.

Hmmm.. seperti ini? It's Mine part 4?

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

jangan ditahan ga baik lebih baik lepaskan :v

Kan futon itu suprise dari Xiahou Ji pada tiang listrik tercintahnya :v

Atas paksaan dari Xiahou Ji mereka mandi bareng, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh ya nak, mereka hanya mandi bukan 'mandi'.

Saya terima dipanggil apa saja, kecuali nama hewan, nama mahluk alam lain :v

It's Mine

Chapter 4

Selamat Membaca

Setelah mendapat hukuman dari Ujiyasu, mereka menyelesaikan 50 puteran nonstop tepat jam 11 pagi. Mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh di tanah, menggelepar layaknya ikan yang sedang di jemur di bawah sinar matahari, dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, samar-samar mereka melihat tiga orang mendekati mereka.

"Apakah ini sudah waktunya?" tanya Zhong Hui pelan.

"Malaikat pencabut nyawa datang,"

Wen Yang mengucek kedua matanya. "Malaikat? Kok yang gue liat setan ya?"

BLETAK!

Salah satu dari ketiga orang itu, melempar botol air mineral ke muka Wen Yang dengan sangat keras sampe bikin pipi Wen Yang merah.

"WEN YANG GITU SAMA SEPUPU SENDIRI! UDAH CAPE-CAPE NGEBELIIN MINUM MALAH DISEBUT SETAN!" teriak si pelaku pelemparan botol itu terus lari ke dalem sambil berurai air mata.

Wen Yang bangkit dari tidurnya. "Sepupu gue napa lagi dah?" tanya Wen Yang pada dua orang sisanya.

Perempuan berambut coklat pendek bernama Nene mengendikkan bahu. "Tau deh, efek samping di gombalin sama Cao Pi kali pas di kelas."

"Ternyata kamu pake warna kuning ya hari-"

Jleb

Nene melemparkan sebuah kunai dari atas, kunai itu menancap di sebelah kepala Jiang Wei.

"Harusnya kenain aja, orang mesum patut di musnahkan." kata Wen Yang dengan nada kecewa.

Zhong Hui menegakkan badannya, melihat tangan orang yang di sebelah Nene, lalu menunjuk botol minum di tangannya, "Itu daripada mubazir ga diminum, mending buat gue aja."

"Oh kamu mau? Nih." orang itu mengasihkan botol minumnya, ke Zhong Hui dengan seringai.

Zhong Hui mengambil botol minum itu tanpa mencurigai isi botol minum itu.

Zhong Hui meminum air di botol itu.

.

.

BRRRUUSHH!

"AER PAAN NIEH?!"

"Air perasaan lemon," jawab orang itu.

"Kenapa lu ga bilang?!"

"Kamu ga bertanya dahulu," kata orang itu, dan dilanjut dengan tawa kecil.

"HUA!" teriak Wen Yang secara tiba-tiba seperti orang yang baru inget sesuatu. "gue duluan ya nona-nona, manusia mesum, gue ada perlu, bye." Wen Yang langsung berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"WOI CHIKI TUNGGU KAMI!"

.

Di tengah perjalanan Wen Yang menuju kelas terhenti karena Xiahou Ji berlari menghampirinya, Xiahou Ji memeluk Wen Yang kencang sambil menangis. Wen Yang panik karena kedatangan Xiahou Ji yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Xiahou Ji, kamu kenapa?" tanya Wen Yang pelan sambil mengusap kepala Xiahou Ji pelan. "Dia kembali.. Wen Yang.. mengerikan," jawab Xiahou Ji dengan suara kecil. Mata Wen Yang membulat, ia kaget dengan berita yang dibawa oleh Xiahou Ji. "Maksudmu, dia membunuh seorang murid sekolah ini?" Xiahou Ji mengangguk pelan. "Kau melihatnya? Ceritakan padaku," pinta Wen Yang pada Xiahou Ji. Xiahou Ji melepaskan pelukannya pada Wen Yang, Wen Yang membungkukkan sedikit badannya, lalu mengusap air mata Xiahou Ji. "Xiàhóushì, tenangkanlah dirimu dahulu,"

"Terima kasih.." Xiahou Ji menarik nafasnya, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "akan ku mulai ceritanya."

 _Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman belakang sekolah, kelinci milik sekolah sedang di keluarkan dari kandang, aku memutuskan untuk bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci itu sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi, tak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar jeritan dari arah gedung sekolah lama berada, karena penasaran dengan jeritan itu aku meloncati tembok sekolah, dan berjalan menuju hutan dimana gedung sekolah lama berada, disana di dalam gedung itu aku melihatnya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang membuat pintu gedung sekolah lama terbuka lebar. Disana aku melihat jelas dia berdiri disana, tangannya menggenggam sebuah pisau, mata merahnya melihat seorang murid yang terbaring di lantai, keadaan murid itu banyak sekali sayatan di tubuhnya, kepalanya masih mengeluarkan darah. Lalu dia melihat ke arahku dengan mata merahnya, dia mendekat padaku. Tetapi setelah itu mata merah itu menghilang, dan dia pingsan begitu saja._

"Begitu ceritanya, aku membawanya ke UKS, seragamnya sama sekali tidak ada bercak darah, dan aku melaporkan mayat itu ke guru."

"Xiàhóushì, kenapa kamu melaporkannya? Dia bisa dalam bahaya,"

Xiahou Ji mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. "Aku tau.. tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau orang tua dari murid itu menanyakan tentang anaknya yang tak kunjung kembali, keluargaku yang dalam bahaya.." tangis Xiahou Ji. "Wen Yang, aku harus bagaimana?"

Wen Yang memeluk Xiahou Ji, mengelus kepalanya lembut. "Sudah, Xiahou Ji, lebih baik kita ke UKS."

.

Dia membuka matanya, menegakkan tubuhnya, melihat sekitar, dia mendapati dirinya ada di UKS, dia melihat kedua telapak tangannya.

 _Kenapa aku ada disini? Terakhir aku disuruh masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah lama oleh siswa kelas tiga, dia memintaku untuk mengambil sebuah lukisan, lalu semua menjadi buram, mungkinkah aku pingsan?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh ke telapak tangannya, dia menangis dalam diam, mendengar pintu UKS terbuka dia cepat-cepat mengelap air matanya. Tiba-tiba Xiahou Ji memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kamu gapapakan?" tanya Xiahou Ji.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. kenapa aku disini?"

Xiahou Ji melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Kamu tadi pingsan, aku membawamu ke sini."

"Xiahou Ba," Wen Yang menggigit bagian bawa bibirnya. "kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Wen Yang pelan.

Xiahou Ba mengangguk pelan, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, aku sudah bisa kembali ke kelas." Xiahou Ba turun dari kasur, lalu tersenyum lebar. Melihat keadaannya sekarang membuat Xiahou Ji, dan Wen Yang ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke kelas," Xiahou Ba berjalan mendahului Wen Yang, dan Xiahou Ji. Senyum mereka hilang diganti dengan tatapan sendu padanya, Xiahou Ba menoleh ke belakang, "Wen Yang, ayo kembali ke kelas bentar lagi masuk."

"I-iya,"

Xiahou Ji memejamkan matanya, _sampai kapan ini terus berlanjut?_

.

Tepat sebelum bel, Wen Yang, dan Xiahou Ba sudah sampai di kelas, sesampai di kelas Wen Yang langsung dilabrak sama Jiang Wei, dan Zhong Hui.

"Lu kenapa ga bilang kalo lu lagi sama Xiahou Ba hah?!"

"Ngapain gue bilang ke elu pada! Yang ada nanti Xiahou Ba ternoda karena kalian!"

"Ternoda dari mana?! Masih bersih gitu."

"TADI PAGI LU MENODAI DAHINYA!" teriak Wen Yang dengan hujan asam.

"Kaga usah pake hujan juga kale ah, jijik, pantes lu masih jomblo jorok gitu."

"Hm,hm," Jiang Wei mengiyakan perkataan Zhong Hui. "lebih laku sepupu lu daripada lu."

Kretek kretek

"Kalian.. hmhmhm, belum pernah ngerasain jadi tombak yang biasa gue pake buat olahraga lempar lembing ya..."

"JANGAN BERKELAHI!" teriak seorang guru yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas, padahal baru Wen Yang menyentuh kerah seragam Jiang Wei. "KEMBALI KE BANGKU KALIAN!" lanjut guru itu, lalu guru itu berjalan ke meja guru.

"Anak-anak, sekarang buka buku kalian, kalian harus mencatat ini," guru itu mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

Ina mengacungkan tangannya. "Bu eh Pa Ranmaru, ini sudah diajarkan waktu minggu kemarin,"

Guru yang bernama Ranmaru itu menghapus tulisannya di papan tulis. "Kalau begitu, kalian kerjakan uji kompetisi bab 4."

Sekian dari chapter ini, saya, Yinglong narator terketjeh pamit, undur diri.

TBC

tumben ana cepet ngetiknya :v ana terkejut bisa ngetik chapter ini :v bahasanya itu lho waw huehue

Makasih lho udah baca cerita ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	73. Chapter 5

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, hati-hati crack pair, crack pair hanya untuk pelindung biar ga jadi 3 orang(?) tapi keknya gagal :v

 **Genre** : Humor, Romance, Thriller

 **Rate** : T ples ples ples

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Wen Yang, Zhong Hui, Jiang Wei: Sikap? Menahan apa? Aku tidak bisa menahan nafsu untuk tidak menghajar dia (saling tunjuk).

Memulai adanya permasalahan cerita? Maaf gara-gara ngetik chap ini otak saya yang tadinya lemot tambah lemot, tolong lebih dijelaskan lagi.

Wen Yang, Zhong Hui, Jiang Wei: lebih baik di tempelin jimatnya punyasi Kanetsugu daripada harus milih mereka.

Nene: hmm.. seingatku dia mengisi full air botol minumnya kiri-kira 500ml, satu buah diiris tipis. Tidak kok di dalam botol itu ada daun mintnya juga.

Xiahou Ji: pembunuh itu memiliki tinggi kira-kira 160cm, rambut cepak coklat, dan memiliki wajah imut yang mematikan.

Ranmaru: 25.. mungkin?

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Sekali-kali bikin Jiang Wei mesum gapapa kali ya :v abis kalo di gamekan doi fokus sama peperangan.

Yang kena kunai Nene cuman rambutnya doang nyaris mengenai pipi :v

Zhong Hui: pake perasaan gimana? Di kumur kumur gitu di mulut biar kerasa asemnya lemon itu?

Iyaapss, Xiahou Ba pembunuhnya.. hmm mungkin bisa dibilang mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

Sampe sekarang pun aku masih gatau Ranmaru laki-laki atau perempuan :v artwork di wikinya juga berubah.

Shi? :v ana disamain sama penyuka bakpao dari klan Jin, tapi gapapa, saya mengabdi pada kerajaan Jin :v

Shiro chan? Boleh sangat! Panggilannya lucu (tapi wujud aslinya ga lucu).

It's Mine

Chapter 5

Selamat Membaca

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, waktunya murid-murid pulang ke rumahnya. Dalam sekejap sekolah sepi begitu saja, kecuali kelas 2-1, didalam kelas masih ada Gracia, Lu Xun, Ina, Wen Yang, Xiahou Ba, Zhong Hui, dan Jiang Wei. Mereka disini karena ide Gracia untuk bermalam di sekolah, acaranya emang mendadak, jadi tadi mereka pulang dulu ke rumah untuk mengambil peralatan dan barang yang mereka butuhkan, dan langsung kembali lagi ke sekolah diam-diam. Sebenarnya Gracia mengajak mereka bermalam karena kasus pembunuhan tadi siang di gedung sekolah lama. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, sampai saat ini mereka masih bersembunyi dari penjaga sekolah.

Gracia keluar dari persembunyian. "Kalian boleh keluar, Pa Jia Xu sudah lewat,"

Ina keluar dari lemari. "Gracia, apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ina agak ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Gracia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, "kalau terjadi apa-apa aku sudah mempersiapkan tameng," lanjut Gracia sambil menunjuk Zhong Hui, dan Jiang Wei. Ina menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kalian yang cowo-cowo tolong pinggir-piggirin bangku, "titah Ina pada anak-anak cowo yang masih diam di tak bergerak dari _spot_ nnya.

Setelah anak-anak cowo meminggirkan bangku-bangku, mereka mulai menggelar futon masing-masing, dan meletakkan sebuah lilin di tengah-tengah mereka. lampu kelas dimatikan. "Ada yang punya cerita hantu?" tanya Gracia sambil kipasan dengan kipas bulu.

"Bukannya kita mau keliling sekolah?" timpal Lu Xun.

"Ohh, kalo yang itu nanti aja sekarang masih setengah 7."

"Hoaaam.. tapi aku sudah mengantuk~" Lu Xun selimutan.

"Tidak rame.. kalau begitu aku juga tidur," kata Gracia ketus.

"Gracia.." Ina menggoyangkan badan Gracia pelan. "Haaah.. kalau begitu kita tidur saja."

Semua pun tertidur dengan nyenyak, tapi saat jam 9 malam, Zhong Hui terbangun dari tidurnya, Zhong Hui menegakkan badannya, lalu mengucek kedua matanya, kedua bola matanya melihat ke teman sekelasnya yang masih tidur, kecuali Xiahou Ba, Zhong Hui tidak melihat Xiahou Ba. Zhong Hui memutuskan untuk mencari Xiahou Ba sendirian, sebelum itu, Zhong Hui mengganti lilin yang sudah mencair dengan yang baru, dan mengambil senter di tasnya. Zhong Hui bangkit dari duduknya. Pencarian pun dimulai!

Zhong Hui berjalan keluar kelas, ia menyusuri lorong gelap sendirian, ia mengecek setiap kelas, dan ruangan yang dilewati, sampai toilet perempuan pun ia masuki. Zhong Hui menuruni tangga ke lantai satu, ia menengok ke pintu sekolah yang terbuka, ia berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Xiahou Ba," panggil Zhong Hui dari teras sekolah. Tidak ada respon. Zhong Hui melihat ke bawah, ada bercak darah membuat sebuah jejak, raut muka Zhong Hui berubah khawatir, perasaan takut menghampiri Zhong Hui, tapi ia juga khawatir dengan Xiahou Ba, mau tidak mau ia harus melanjutkan pencariannya. Zhong Hui berjalan mengikuti jejak darah yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh.

Setelah mengikuti jejak darah itu, Zhong Hui sampai di sebuah taman di pusat kota yang tidak jauh dari sekolah, ia mematikan senternya. Dari kejauhan Zhong Hui melihat seseorang berdiri di bawah lampu taman, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berjalan mendekat, semakin dekat ia dengan orang itu, semakin jelas juga ia melihat dua mayat yang bertumpuk, banyak tusukan di tubuh mayat itu.

Pembunuh itu melihat ke arah Zhong Hui. "Kau melihat apa yang kulakukan tadi?" tanya pembunuh itu dengan nada datar. Zhong Hui terkejut setelah melihat pembunuh itu. "Xi-Xiahou Ba?" perlahan Zhong Hui berjalan mundur. "ke-kenapa?"

"Xiahou Ba? Jangan panggil nama itu," Xiahou Ba menaruh telunjuknya di depan muulutnya. "dia sedang tertidur sekarang." Xiahou Ba memasukkan pisau penuh darah itu ke kantung celanya. "Aku hanya mencoba melindungi diriku sendiri, diriku yang satunya sangat lemah," Xiahou Ba berjalan perlahan mendekati Zhong Hui, mata merahnya yang menatapnya secara intens membuat kakinya lemas. "Jadi kau? Teman sekelasnya Xiahou Ba?" Xiahou Ba berhenti berjalan, sebelum tubuh Xiahou Ba terjatuh ke tanah, Zhong Hui berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil itu.

Xiahou Ba membuka matanya. "Aku dimana? Zhong Hui?" pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Xiahou Ba setelah terjatuh. Xiahou Ba mulai terisak, ia menangis. "Zhong Hui.. aku tidak menyakitimukan?" tanya Xiahou Ba. Zhong Hui memeluk erat Xiahou Ba. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Zhong Hui tidak takutkan pada ku? Tidak akan membencikukan?" isak Xiahou Ba. Zhong Hui menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu.." Zhong Hui menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Xiahou Ba beberapa detik. "Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah," Zhong Hui berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tanganya ke Xiahou Ba. "atau mau digendong?" tawar Zhong Hui dengan senyum mengejek. Xiahou Ba mendengus kesal, ia meraih tangan Zhong Hui, dan berdiri. "Aku bisa jalan kok."

Setelah membereskan mayat kedua mayat itu. Zhong Hui, dan Xiahou Ba pun kembali ke sekolah sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Xiahou Ba, sebenarnya dua mayat itu siapa?"

"Katanya sihh, pencuri yang mau masuk sekolah,"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tau kalau itu pencuri?"

"Aku tidak tau, tanyakan pada diriku yang lain,"

.

Nitt Nit!

"Ugggh.." Gracia menggeplak hapenya dengan kasar, lalu menegakkan badannya. "hoaaam.." Gracia mengambil hapenya melihat jam di hapenya. Gracia kaget, "WWOOIII! BANGUNNN! MANDI! MANDI! GOSOK GIGI KALO PERLU GANTI SERAGAM!" teriak Gracia dengan _volume max_. "BANGUN! BA-BDWBHDUEGH!" mulut Gracia di bekep oleh Ina dengan cepat. "Ssstt.. kami sudah bangun kok, jadi tolong berhenti teriak nanti kita tercyduk sama Pa Jia Xu." Gracia mengangguk. Ina melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Gracia.

"Btw, itu yang tidur disebelahmu lucu deh tidurnya," Gracia tertawa kecil, lalu Gracia meraih tasnya, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi terdekat.

Ina menatap datar dua orang yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. "Kenapa mereka bisa kek gini?"

"Tidak tau," jawab Wen Yang, dan Jiang Wei mengendikkan bahunya, dengan cepat tangan mereka meraih sepatu mereka, mereka menggeplak kepala Zhong Hui dengan keras. "DASAR NARCISSUS MESOM!"

PLAK! PLAK!

"SAKIT BEGO!" si narcissus mesom terbangun dari tidurnya, diikuti Xiahou Ba

Ina melihat aksi Jiang Wei, dan Wen Yang hanya menghela nafas, Ina berdiri lalu mengambil tas ranselnya. "Aku duluan ya," Ina pergi meninggal mereka berempat.

Saat Wen Yang meraih tasnya, Jiang Wei, dan Zhong Hui melakukan hal yang sama terus mereka tatap tatapan. Wen Yang mencuri start duluan lari ke kamar mandi, dengan sigap Jiang Wei, dan Zhong Hui pun mengikuti Wen Yang.

"TUNGGU CHIKI! GUE MASIH DENDAM SAMA LU!"

Xiahou Ba hanya menatap datar kebiasaan ketiga temannya itu. "Hoaaam.." dengan santai Xiahou Ba menggendong tasnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Xiahou Ba menyeringai. "Menarik."

TBC

Ga nyangka… ana bisa ngetik beginian :v ana takjub, ga percaya kalo ini ketikan hasil sendiri, bahasanya keren juga ye tapi masih blepotan :v backsong memengaruhi chap ini omegat :v ga nyangka bikin ZHXB mpe kek gitu huahuahua :v ana jadi bingung akhirnya bakal prenjon atau malah jadian sama salah satu dari mereka :v

Makasih lho udah baca

 _see you next chapter~_


	74. It's Mine part 6

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, hati-hati crack pair, crack pair hanya untuk pelindung biar ga jadi 3 orang(?) tapi keknya gagal :v

 **Genre** : Humor, Romance, Thriller

 **Rate** : T ples ples ples

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Wen Yang, Zhong Hui, Jiang Wei: (pasang pose mikir) hmm… kami selalu menahannya kok, itukan, karena biasanya itu untuk penutupan, atau kalau si Nthor kehabisan ide, dia akan mengetik itu untuk mendapatkan idenya kembali.

Oke-oke, terima kasih sudah memberi penjelasan lagi, maaf kalau merepotkan.

Nene: Hmhmhm.. kalau tidak seperti tidak akan rame.

Xiahou Ji: kan si Nthor pernah bilang akhir-akhirnya ingin ada BDSM, MWAHAAHAHA! Dan yang akan mendapat alat itu masih rahasia. Mata Xiahou Ba memang bukan merah, mungkin kontak lens.. tanya pada orangnya saja~

Gracia: senjatakukan bukan seperti Xingcai, hanya gelang. Jadi untukku tamengku adalah orang yang paling enak untuk dihapus. Menyerang pertahanan terbaik.. hmhmhm..

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Kalo Lu Bu, nanti langsung the end dong cerita ini :v

Kali ini mereka akan melewati permainan yang dibuat oleh Lu Bu :v

Kalo Zhong Hui dibunuh, nanti yang nemenin Jiang Wei sama Wen Yang berantem siapa? :v

Serasi kalo sudah menyangkut menggebuk Zhong Hui :v

Siaaapp di prenjon ja yak :v

Mau kemana? Aku tanpamu, aku galau~(lebay mode)

dadah :v sampai ketemu lagi

Shi selalu ada di hatimu :v

It's Mine

Chapter 6

Selamat Membaca

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, Gracia, dan Ina sudah kembali dari acara mandinya, saat mereka kembali, mereka mendapati kelas sudah rapi seperti semula.

"Tunggu," Ina menepuk pundak Gracia pelan. "kita ga salah masuk kelas?" Gracia mundur beberapa langkah sampai di luar kelas, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, lalu Gracia melihat kembali ke Ina. "Hehehe, kita salah masuk kelas, ternyata ini kelasnya si Masmun." Gracia berjalan ke depan, lalu memasuki kelas sebelahnya. "INI BARU KELAS KITA!" teriaknya. Ina memijit dahinya. "Bentar lagi sekolah akan dibuka, ayo kita beres..kan.." Ina kaget dengan keadaan kelasnya sekarang.

Papan tulis copot dari paku, penghapus papan tulis loncat dari meja guru ke bagian belakang kelas, dinding kelas sebelah kanan sedikit retak, lilin yang harusnya ada di tengah-tengah kelas jadi ada di langit-langit kelas, jendela kelas terbuka sedikit, dan yang paling mengerikan itu futon mereka menghilang begitu saja dari tengah kelas. Lu Xun duduk mojok di kelas menjauh dari keempat teman sekelasnya itu.

"Gracia kayaknya kita salah kelas lagi..."

Gracia ngeliat isi kelas itu dengan seksama. "Tidak kok Ina, ini kelas kita, lihat saja ada Ciqian, Shiji, Boyue, Boyan, dan Zhongquan." kata Gracia sambil menunjuk lima orang itu. Gracia melihat keadaan kelas dengan tatapan takjub. "Kelas kita kek kena angin topan," kata Gracia tenang, lalu ia menengok ke arah Ina, "mereka ini yang bakal kena marah Pa Sima Yi." lanjutnya.

"Kayaknya mereka harus ke taman bermain punya Nobunaga-senpai, dan Pa Lu Bu, disana banyak sekali wahana yang cocok sama jelema(1) sarap kek mereka bertiga itu."

TING!

Tiba-tiba saja Gracia mendapatkan ide, "Hey-hey, besok pada _free_ kan ya~ gimana kalau kita ke taman bermain, jarang-jarang kita main barengkan?" tanya Gracia dengan semangat.

Xiahou Ba langsung mengacungkan tangannya. "AKU IKUT!" melihat respon Xiahou Ba yang cepat membuat Wen Yang, Zhong Hui, dan Jiang Wei berpatisipasi dalam acara yang dibuat olehnya. Gracia menyeringai, Gracia dapat merasakan kalau rencananya kali ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ehem,"

Ke enam murid itu langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara, mereka melihat Sima Yi berjalan memasuki kelas.

"PAAA LIAT PA KELAS ANCUR LAGI KEK KEJADIAN LING TONG BERANTEM SAMA GAN NING PA!"

Sima Yi memperhatikan kelas dengan seksama. "Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?"

"Jelema sarap itu PA!" tunjuk Ina pada pelaku penghancuran kelas.

Sima Yi menghela nafas. "Wen Yang, Bapa kira kamu itu anak baik-baik, ternyata kamu sama mereka berdua sama aja, kalian ikut Bapa ke ruang guru." Sima ngeliat ke Gracia, "Sebelum Bapa ke ruang guru, Bapa mau bertanya, kenapa kalian sudah ada di sekolah jam segini? sekolahkan baru dibuka tadi, kenapa kalian udah ada di sekolah jam segini?"

"Kita manjat lewat jendela, Pa." jawab Gracia asal sambil menunjuk jendela kelas yang terbuka.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh,"

"Bapa jangan khawatir, kita kan jelmaan setan semua." kata Gracia sambil senyum lebar. Sementara Ina geleng-geleng, mentidakkan perkataan Gracia.

"Terserah kalian, Ciqian, Shiji, Boyue, ikut Bapa ke ruang guru."

Gracia dadah-dadah."Selamat mendengarkan mantra Pa Sima Yi."

Setelah jelema sarap di giring ke pihak berwajib, menyisakan Gracia, Ina, Lu Xun dan Xiahou Ba. Mereka membenarkan posisi bangku ke semula.

"Gracia, aku ke toilet ya, ada barang yang ketinggalan."

"Oke~" sahut Gracia dengan riang.

"Ina, ikut dong~" Ina berhenti berjalan, lalu mengengok ke belakang, "situ mau crossdress lagi?"

"KAGAK! Handuk gue ketinggalan di kamar mandi." Ina, dan Lu Xun pun pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah itu entah kesambet apa Gracia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Xiahou Ba, Gracia mengelus kepala Xiahou Ba pelan, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Xiahou Ba. Setelah Gracia membisikkan beberapa kata, Xiahou Ba menoleh ke arah Gracia, mata merahnya muncul kembali. "Lama tak bertemu Tama." intonasi, dan suara berubah menjadi dingin dalam sekejap. Gracia tertawa kecil. "Hmhmhm.. aku tidak menyangka bisa berbicara denganmu lagi,"

"Jadi, kau memanggilku ada apa?"

Gracia menyentuh pipi Xiahou Ba lembut. "Aku ingin kau bekerja sama denganku untuk menghapus seseorang."

Xiahou Ba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dan, orang itu siapa?"

"Orang itu bernama Oda Nobunaga,"

Xiahou Ba tersenyum, tetapi senyuman itu lebih terlihat seperti seringai. "Menarik, kenapa kau ingin mengahapusnya?"

"Karenanya, Ayahku masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, dan beberapa bulan ini Ayahku koma.. Ayahku tidak bisa mengajar lagi di sekolah ini."

"Baiklah,"

Tep

Pundak Gracia tiba-tiba di tepuk oleh seseorang, dengan cekatan Gracia mengelus kepala Xiahou Ba, lalu memutar badannya 180 derajat. Gracia melihat Ina yang terkejut karenanya.

"Ina, kamu menganggetkanku saja."

"Maafkan, aku kalau aku mengejutkanmu," Ina menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "aku hanya penasaran, sepertinya tadi ada pembicaraan serius."

"Hahaha, tidak ada kok," Gracia tertawa paksa, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran Ina.

"Kalian kenapa disini?"

Seketika keempat siswa di kelas mengengok ke arah sumber suara, oalah ternyata ada Jia Xu.

"Ada apa Pak?"

"Bukannya hari ini sekolah libur?"

"Eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut keempat murid kelas 2-1.

.

.

.

"Pa Sima Yi tidak memberitahu pada kalian kemarin? Hari ini hanya ada rapat guru tentang USBN minggu depan, jadi kalian di liburkan."

"APAA?!" teriak keempat murid itu saking kagetnya dengan perkataan Jia Xu. Jia Xu berjalan mendekati mereka, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. "Ini buat kalian, tiket masuk. Nobunaga-senpai menitipkan ini pada saya untuk kalian," setelah Jia Xu memberikan beberapa tiket itu, ia memutar badannya, dan berjalan keluar. "kata Nobunaga jangan lupa untuk membawa senjata kalian."

Gracia menghitung jumlah tiket yang diberikan oleh Jia Xu. "1.. 3, 4, 5, hanya lima?" Gracia melihat Ina dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Jadi aku sendiri nih besok?"

"Habis, hanya ada lima tiket," Ina menepuk pundak Gracia, "kalo gini kamu kaya putri yang di kawal sama _bodyguard_ ganteng,"

"Ganteng tapi mesum," tambah Gracia, dan begonya Ina mengangguk. "GGM, kecuali Xiahou Ba." Gracia melirik Xiahou Ba, _imut tapi sadis kalo ini_.

"Uuughh.. kayaknya tahun ini gue ga bakal lulus dehh.."

"Hari ini kok gue engga punya motivasi buat belajar ya.."

"Apa minggu depan gue bolos aja ya.."

Tiba-tiba di kelas hawanya berubah menjadi berat, seperti aura-aura madesu yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Lu Xun melihat ke arah sumber suara mukanya berubah pucet. "Efek samping kata-kata Pa Sima Yi makin ngeri juga ya."

"Kalian, besok jadi ikut?" tanya Gracia.

"Gaaa, tiket masuk kesanakan mahal.."

"Nobunaga melakukan pemerasan pada pelanggan.."

"Kayaknya enggak deh, gue males.."

"Padahal Nobunaga-senpai sudah memberikan tiket gratis lho~" Gracia melambai-lambaikan lima tiket gratis di tangannya pada mereka.

Mendengar kata gratis keluar dari mulut Gracia, korban ceramahan Sima Yi melihat Gracia seperti melihat cahaya ilahi.

"Gratis?"

"Ga bohongkan?"

"Aslian?"

Gracia ngangguk-ngangguk. "Iya, tapi karena taman bermain ini sangat 'spesial' jadi kalian harus membawa senjata."

"Hah? Kita ga bakalan jadi tumbal buat _bishamonten_ kan?"

Pletak

Gracia ngejitak kepala Jiang Wei. " _Bishamonten_ ndasmu! Kenshin-senpai orang baek-baek tau," Gracia berdeham. "Jadi kalian ikut ga?"

"JADI DONG! DAPET TIKET GRATIS!" mereka bertiga langsung mengambil tiket dari tangan Gracia.

Ina menyikut pinggang Lu Xun. "Satu bulan yang lalu kamu sembuh dari efek samping itu dengan apa?" tanya Ina kepo. "Hmm.. itu, dikasih 5 bungkus petasan gratis buat tahun baruan." mendengar jawaban Lu Xun membuat Ina _sweatdrop_ , _sudah kuduga_.

"Btw, mau pada pulang kapan?" tanya Xiahou Ba.

"Mungkin.. sekarang? Ayo Gracia," ajak Ina.

"AYO KITA PULANG!" Gracia menyeret Wen Yang, Zhong Hui, dan Jiang Wei keluar kelas. "Lu Xun, Ina, Xiahou Ba, tolong bawakan tas mereka ya~!"

"Haaah, enak sekali, dia memerintah kita," gumam Lu Xun.

 _Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu Gracia, tapi, dimana?_

"Xiahou Ba ayo,"

"I-iya,"

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berlima ketemuan di sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari tempat tujuan mereka, Gracia tersenyum puas, rencananya kali ini tidak berantakan tetapi, Xiahou Ba datang bareng dengan sepupunya membuat Gracia agak khawatir takut kalau rencananya akan melenceng dari tujuan awal. Saat di jalan menuju teman bermain itu, Gracia jalan bersebelahan dengan Xiahou Ba, sementara Xiahou Ji berjalan bersebelahan dengan Wen Yang.

Gracia bertanya. "Xiahou Ba, kamu kenapa pake kontak lens?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak k-kok.." jawabnya agak terputus.

"Hmm.. sepertinya karena kemarin, seperempat dari badanmu di kendalikan olehnya ya?" tebak Gracia tepat sasaran.

"Eng- enggak kok."

"Kalo enggak, kenapa tangan bagian kirimu tegang begitu, seperti mencoba mengambil alih kembali tangan?" tanya Gracia, Gracia menyeringai. "tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hilang kendali, hmhmhm." Gracia berjalan ke paling depan. "KITA SUDAH SAMPAI~!"

Gracia sebagai tour guide jalan paling depan memimpin anak buahnya. "Kalian tidak lupa membawa tiketnyakan, berikan padaku, aku yang akan memberikannya," Gracia melihat Xiahou Ji. "kamu sudah membeli tiketnya?" Xiahou Ji mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu Xiahou Ji memberikan tiketnya pada Gracia.

Setelah melewati gerbang masuk.

"Siapkan kaki kalian untuk mendarat! Kita mendapat _special treatment_."

"Hah?!"

Mereka berlima kompakan melihat ke bawah.

"Apa ini?! Lubang?!"

"YIPPIEEE!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

Mereka terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang dibuat oleh Lu Bu, lubang ini adalah pintu masuk yang sebenarnya ke taman bermain ini, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa merasakan ' _special stage_ ' ini.

TBC

(1) orang

… kok jadi ngawur gini sih ceritanya.. melenceng dari plot aslinya?! Dan kenapa Gracia bisa tau soal Xiahou Ba?! Aku jadi bingung sendiri…

Makasih lho udah baca

see you next chapter~


	75. USBN -Iklan-

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH

 **Genre** : Humor

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : DW punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Gracia: kalau sihir seperti itukan sudah biasa, kali-kali pake manusia biar rame.

… ana _speechless_ baca reviewnya.. gatau mau bales apa lagi...

USBN MENYERANG!

-Iklan DW ver-

Selamat Membaca

Hari ini adalah hari paling menegangkan untuk murid kelas 12, hari di mana murid-murid akan terseleksi, bisakah mereka melewati ujian ini? Saksikan setelah Pa Huang Gai memasuki kelas 3-3, kenapa di disclaimer DW? Bekause ni sekolah rasis membeda-bedakan murid saat murid naik ke kelas tiga.

"Anak-anak, taruh tas kalian di depan, hape, kunci motor, rumah, dan mobil di kumpulkan di box,"

"Sejak kapan Bapa ada di kelas?" tanya seorang siswa beruban.

"Tadi Bapa minta tolong nak Ryuu,"

"Ba-"

"SSSTTTT! SUN JIAN DUDUK."

Sesuai perintah Huang Gai, Sun Jian duduk. Terus Hideyoshi berjalan mendekati Sun Jian sambil membawa sebuah box.

"Taro tasnya di depan,"

Sun Jian ngambil tasnya terus menaruhnya ke depan kelas, lalu kembali duduk ke bangkunya.

"Kumpulin hapenya,"

Sun Jian menaruh hapenya ke dalam box.

"Kunci motor, rumah, dan mobil."

Sun Jian menaruh kunci yang di sebutin Huang Gai ke dalam sebuah kantung berwarna biru khusus untuk kunci.

Huang Gai kembali berjalan ke meja guru. "Yang lainnya ke depan, kumpulkan hape, dan kunci-kuncinya."

Sesudah pengumpulan, dan penaruhan...

"Bapak akan membagikan soal essay, jawab semuanya, mau itu bisa maupun ga bisa."

Huang Gai memberikan beberapa lembar di setiap meja.

"PA! Kenapa ini 3 pelajaran sekaligus?" protes Liu Bei, setelah melihat soal yang diberikan Huang Gai.

"DIAM DAN KERJAKAN."

"I-iya pak.."

Essay.

 **Pelajaran PKN**

1) Apa saja macam-macam HAM secara umum?

Cao Cao: Hak persamaan hukum, hak untuk membunuh, dan hak asasi politik.

Sun Jian: Hak asasi pribadi, hak untuk memelihara hewan buas.

Liu Bei: Hak asasi pribadi, hak asasi ekonomi, hak asasi politik, dll.

Yuan Shao: Hak asasi pribadi, hak asasi ekonomi, hak asasi politik, hak persamaan hukum, sebenernya masih ada dua lagi tapi gue lupa~

Dong Zhuo: Hak asasi sosial, dan kebudayaan, dan hak asasi mendapatkan perlakuan tata cara peradilan, dan perlindungan hukum. Hmph gue yakin kagak ada yang jawaban yang sama kek gue.

2) Sebutkan manfaat hormat, dan patuh kepada orang tua!

Cao Cao: Membuat ortu bahagia.. meybi?

Sun Jian: Membuat ortu bangga pada anaknya.

Liu Bei: Masuk surga… aamiin, menjadi anak yang sholeh dan shalihah, dan tidak tersesat ke arah hidup yang menyimpang (lirik Cao Cao).

Yuan Shao: Meringankan segala pekerjaan rumah yang mampu kita kerjakan, dan meningkatkan kesempatan untuk selamat dunia dan selamat akhirat.

Dong Zhuo: Menjadi anak yang disayang dan diperhatikan oleh orangtua.

3) Apa perbedaan warga negara dengan penduduk China?

Cao Cao: kalau warga negara adalah orang asli China atau dari bangsa lain yang di sahkan UU sebagai warga negara. Sementara, penduduk China adalah warga negara China, dan warga asing yang bertempat tinggal di China yang pantas untuk dibasmi.

Sun Jian: Warga ya warga, penduduk ya penduduk.

Liu Bei: Kalau warga negara adalah orang asli China atau dari bangsa lain yang di sahkan UU sebagai warga negara. Sementara, penduduk China adalah warga negara China, dan warga asing yang bertempat tinggal di China

Yuan Shao: warga negara itu warga yang tinggal disitu, kalo penduduk itu warga asing yang patut dibasmi.

Dong Zhuo: dua-dua harus di singkirkan, hanya orang yang mau tunduk pada gue aja yang patut hidup, MWAHAHAHA!

4) Apa saja yang termasuk urusan pemerintah absolut?

Cao Cao: Perintah gue itu paling absolut **TITIK**.

Sun Jian: Politik luar negeri.

Liu Bei: Pertahanan, keamanan, dan moneter.

Yuan Shao: Fiskal, dan yutisi.

Dong Zhuo: Agama.

5) Apa saja macam-macam hukum berdasarkan bentuknya?

Cao Cao: Hukum tertulis, dan hukum tidak tertulis.

Sun Jian: Hukum tertanda, dan hukum tertulis.

Liu Bei: KUHP, dan adat istiadat (bentuknya mas, bukan contohnya).

Yuan Shao: Hukum tertulis, dan hukum tidak tertulis.

Dong Zhuo: Hukum yang sudah di tanda tangani oleh Presiden dkk.

 **Pelajaran Sosiologi, dan Sejarah**

1) Apakah fungsi pendidikan di sekolah, yang berhubungan dengan kesinambungan suatu bangsa?

Cao Cao: Menjaga kelestarian.

Sun Jian: Melestarikan kebudayaan

Liu Bei: Menjamin integrasi sosial

Yuan Shao: Melestarikan kebudayaan dengan cara mengajarkannya dari generasi ke generasi selanjutnya.

Dong Zhuo: Membuka kesempatan untuk memperbaiki nasib bangsa.

2) Hal-hal apa sajakah yang dipersoalkan, dan disoroti dalam sosiologi?

Cao Cao: Ya manusia lah.

Sun Jian: Hubungan timbal balik antara manusia dengan corethewancoret manusia lainnya.

Liu Bei: Hubungan antara kamu, dan aku.

Yuan Shao: Hubungan kelompok satu dengan kelompok lainnya.

Dong Zhuo: Sifat-sifat dari kelompok – kelompok sosial yang bermacam-macam coraknya.

3) Sebutkan kegunaan mempelajari sejarah!

Cao Cao: Dapat memperbaiki kesalahan yang dibuat di masa lalu.

Sun Jian: Memberikan ilham atau semangat.

Liu Bei: Dapat mengetahui kenapa dia memprenjon temannya.

Yuan Shao: Memberikan kesenangan estetika.

Dong Zhuo: Dapat mengetahui masa lalu aku denganmu.

4) Sebutkan isi Dekrit Presiden!

Cao Cao: Satu, Presiden selalu benar! Dua, kalau Presiden salah liat kembali ke nomor satu, Tiga! Kalau masih maksa Presiden salah gantung orang itu.

Sun Jian: Pembubaran Konstituante.

Liu Bei: Berlakunya kembali UUD 1945.

Yuan Shao: _Expired_ nya UUDS 1950.

Dong Zhuo: Pembentukan MPRS, dan DPAS.

5) Menurut anda, apa dampak positif globalisasi?

Cao Cao: Bisa mengembangkan bakat terpendam(?).

Sun Jian: Belanja lebih mudah.

Liu Bei: Menaikkan hubungan diplomasi antarnegara.

Yuan Shao: Kerjasama antar negara lebih cepat, dan mudah.

Dong Zhuo: Bisa nge _stalk_ mantan :v

TENG! TENG! TENG!

"YAK KUMPULKAN!"

"BENTAR PA! BONUS SOAL BELUM KAMI ISI!"

Huang Gai mengambil LJU mereka tanpa ada rasa kasihan. "Bonus soal palalu kaga ada yang begetuan."

"NUOOOO!"

END dengan gaje

Hahaha :v gagal keburu ilang mood ngetiknya.. kenapa.. KENAPA KOEI MAU NGELUARIN WO4! gagal mau pindah fendem, gagal gua nabung buat beli final fantasy 15 sama SB sumeragi… ahhh fakyu KOEI! Minta di ontrog.


	76. It's Mine part 7(Edit)

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, hati-hati **crack pair** , crack pair hanya untuk pelindung biar ga jadi 3 orang(?) tapi keknya gagal :v

 **Genre** : Humor

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

It's Mine

Chapter 7

Selamat Membaca

 _"Apa yang kau lihat?! PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki pada perempuan yang sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan kasihan padanya."_

 _Kenapa kamu melakukan itu padanya?.." tanya seorang anak perempuan yang tidak jauh darinya._

 _"KENAPA KATAMU?! Hmph, mereka sudah mengganggu kami," katanya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambut seorang murid laki-laki yang sudah babak belur._

 _"Tapi kamu tidak boleh membalaskan dendammu." kata perempuan itu._

 _"Cih, emang kau siapaku? Kau tidak berhak melarangku!" bentak laki-laki itu lagi, membuat perempuan itu melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang beberapa langkah._

 _BRUK!_

 _Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu terjatuh membuat perempuan itu kaget. Selang beberapa detik setelah laki-laki itu terjatuh, salah satu teman sekelas laki-laki itu berlari ke arah temannya yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Di rundung rasa penasaran, sedikit demi sedikit perempuan itu mendekat. Terdengar jelas di telinganya, teman laki-laki itu memanggil nama laki-laki itu dengan lantang._

"XIAHOU BA!"

Teriakan itu membuat Xiahou Ba tersadar dari pingsannya, dan menegakkan badannya. Tiba-tiba Xiahou Ji memeluk Xiahou Ba dari belakang. "Syukurlah, kamu tidak apa-apa.." kata Xiahou Ji, matanya berair karena khawatir tadi. Jiang Wei mengulurkan tangannya. Xiahou Ba meraih tangan Jiang Wei, dan bangkit.

"AYO KESINI!" teriak Gracia dari kejauhan, Gracia menyeringai. "Hati-hati kalau melangkah ya~ ada banyak jebakan.. hehehe."

Mereka _sweatdrop_ , _sejak kapan dia berada disana?_ Tanya mereka dalam hati.

Baru saja Xiahou Ba menginjakkan kakinya, tiba-tiba dari bawah beberapa tombak muncul. "?!" Xiahou Ba terkejut dengan tombak yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuatnya terjatuh. "Untung saja tidak terkena itu." Xiahou Ba menghela nafas lega.

"Hehehe.. ternyata kau takut dengan yang seperti itu.." Gracia terkekeh pelan, kepalanya menengok ke arah kanan mendapati 4 orang sudah ada di tempatnya sekarang. "Ara, sejak kapan kalian sampai disini?"

"Kami mengikuti rempah-rempah makanan yang kamu jatuhkan sambil berlari," jawab Wen Yang.

Giliran Gracia yang _sweatdrop_ karena melihat isi ruangan ini yang berantakan. Gracia kembali terfokus kepada pemuda di sebrang sana. "Zhongquan, kamu pasti udah bangunkan?" tanya Gracia sambil tertawa pelan.

"Cih, sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu." Xiahou Ba melepas kontak lens dari mata kirinya, dan membuang itu ke sembarang arah.

"Heee~ kontak lensku~ hiks.. hiks," Xiahou Ji di getok kepalanya sama Wen Yang, "sakitt.." rintihnya.

"Daripada khawatirin kontak lensmu itu, mending khawatirin sepupumu."

Gracia tertawa kecil, mendengar perkataan Wen Yang. "Tenang saja, selama ada aku, dan mereka," Gracia menunjuk Jiang Wei, dan Zhong Hui. "dia tak akan menjadi binatang buas hmhmhm..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Wen Yang melihat ke arah Jiang Wei, "Jiang Wei kau sudah tau soal ini?"

Jiang Wei mengangguk. "Waktu SMP aku satu eskul dengannya."

Gracia melirik Zhong Hui. "Shō Kai-san, apa kau masih mengingat kejadian waktu kita kelas 5 SD?"

"SD? Aku sudah melupakan hal yang sudah lama itu." jawabnya ketus.

"Ahh.. tidak seru, dalam mode ini aku bergantung padamu, Shō Kai-san."

"Aku masih tidak tau maksudmu apa?"

"Kalau begitu lupakan," Gracia membalikkan badannya 180 derajat, lalu membuka pintu besar di depannya itu, "Zhongquan, ayo."

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu," Xiahou Ba berdiri, dan mulai berjalan.

Gracia menoleh ke belakang. "Daripada aku panggil kamu _Chiko_ (1)."

"DIAM!"

Gracia tertawa melihat respon Xiahou Ba.

Gracia jalan menuju ruang selanjutnya, ia berdiri di depan mereka, membalikkan badanya, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, lalu mengayunkannya ke depan perut, dan sedikit membungkuk. "Selamat datang di, NOBUNAGA STUDIO PHOTO!"

"He?"

"Ini tempat pertama yang harus kalian lewati,"

"Studio foto?"

Gracia mengangguk. "Di sebelah kanan sudah lengkap ada kamera, beberapa gulung wallpaper dengan berbagai pose, disitu ada juga buat ganti kostum, dan aksesorisnya lengkap, hehe." Gracia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau tidak?"

"Aku hanya sebagai pasangan foto saja, kalau perlu." jawabnya dengan senyum.

Mereka pun berjalan ke sebalah kanan, mereka ngeliat tuh gulungan dengan seksama, melihat pose yang tergambar di _wallpaper_ , terus mereka minus Gracia geleng-geleng berjamaah setelah mengidentifikasi pose di _wallpaper_ itu.

"Hayoo~ siapa yang mau pertama?" tanya Gracia, ia melihat para korban secara bergantian. "Gimana kalo.. Shō Kai-san saja?"

"He?" muka Zhong Hui langsung pucet, kaget tiba-tiba namanya disebut.

Gracia menggembungkan pipinya. "Habisnya kalau kita ga foto sebanyak 3 kali kita tidak akan bisa ke ruangan selanjutnya.."

"Ya gausah gue juga kali, mending Jiang Wei atau ga Xiahou Ji aja, dari tampang aja beda sama gue,"

"Gamau tau, harus ente," paksa Gracia.

"OGAH!"

"Harus.. demi memperbaiki nasib bangsa, dan negara."

"Negara, dan bangsa ga ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Ada."

"Engga!"

"ADA!"

"Eh eh eh, aku menemukan ini, di tempat aksesoris," Xiahou Ba mengacungkan bando nekomimi, dan ekor kucing plus seragam sekolah perempuan dengan rok sepaha, Xiahou Ba ngeliat ke Zhong Hui, lalu menyeringai. "Gracia.. korban kali ini Zhong Huikan?"

"Hmhmhm." Gracia ngangguk penuh semangat.

Xiahou Ji tiba-tiba pingsan, Wen Yang panik, Jiang Wei senyum-senyum sendiri.

Xiahou Ba berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Zhong Hui, muka Zhong Hui makin pucet, badannya ditahan sama Gracia.

"LEPASIN GUE!"

"Gamau, ente harus foto tiga kali menggunakan itu,"

Zhong Hui geleng-geleng berkali kali. " _Bù Bù Bù_ (2)." matanya sudah berair.

"LAKUKAN!" Gracia melepaskan cengkaramannya dari tubuh Zhong Hui, lalu menutup kedua matanya. Xiahou Ji masih pingsan. Wen Yang merasakan aura-aura ga enak, terus ngikutin Gracia, menutup matanya. Jiang Wei menutup matanya juga, tapi doi sambil merapal mantra, _aku ga denger apa-apa, ga denger apa-apa_.

"KENAPA HARUS DARI YANG ITU?!"

"SA-SAKIT BEGO!"

"JANGAN DI BUKA PAKSA NANTI SOBEK!"

"JANGAN LEPAS IKET RAMBUT GUE!"

Mendengar teriakan-teriakan tadi, Wen Yang jadi ingin nelpon polisi segera, karena ada tindak asusila yang direncanakan. Setelah adegan asusila tadi Xiahou Ji siuman, dan langsung pingsan lagi setelah melihat wujud Zhong Hui yang baru, dan dari hidungnya keluar darah. Wen Yang makin panik. Jiang Wei ketawa nista.

"Ayo, berdiri di depan kamera, kameranya otomastis motret kalau posenya sudah sama kaya yang di _wallpaper_ ~"

"E-enggak mau!" tolaknya sambil menurunkan rok dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Kawaii sugiru_..(3)" Gracia mengacungkan jempol pada Xiahou Ba, _VA sama karakternya sama-sama kawaii_.

"Ayolah, Zhong Hui.. pfft, percepat."

"DIAM KAU BOYUE!"

Jiang Wei ketawa nista lagi.

"Kedua tangan dikepal, lalu letakkan tangan kanannya diatas kepala, sementara tangan kirinya dibawah dagu, lalu bilang _nyan_ ~" Gracia memberi arahan pada Zhong Hui yang masih malu-malu kucing.

Dengan tangan gemeteran, dan menahan malu, Zhong Hui mengikuti arahan yang di berikan oleh Gracia. " _Nyan_.."

"MANA EKSPRESINYA?! ULANG!"

Zhong Hui menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. " _Nyan_ ~" saat mengatakan itu mata kanannya ikut berkedip.

Ckrek!

" _KAWAAIII SUGIRUUUU_!" teriak Xiahou Ji yang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya, dari hidungnya masih keluar darah, ia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Gracia. Wen Yang yang mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. Jiang Wei memakai kacamata hitam hasil nemu di tempat aksesoris. Otak Xiahou Ba eror seketika.

"Mataku ternodai." hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang Jiang Wei.

"TISSUE!" Xiahou Ji panik mencari tisu untuk mengelap darahnya.

 _Wallpaper_ secara otomatis berganti.

"Nah sekarang, kedua tangan letakkan pas dekat dengan pinggang, badan agak condong ke depan." Gracia memberi arahan lagi.

"Se-seperti ini?"

"YA! SEPERTI ITU! Senyum dengan tulus ke kamera, dan yang terakhir goyangkan pinggangmu ke kiri, dan ke kanan secara perlahan."

Ckrek

Ckrek

"YEAAHH! SELESAI!" Gracia mengembalikkan pakaian Zhong Hui kepada yang punya.

 _Aku merasa sudah tidak suci lagi_.. batin Zhong Hui.

Puk

Jiang Wei menepuk pundak Zhong Hui. "Gimana rasanya punya uke agresif?"

Zhong Hui meng _uppercut_ Jiang Wei. "DIAM KAU!"

 _Kuharap aku bisa meminta foto itu pada Nobunaga-senpai.._ batin Xiahou Ji yang berharap bisa mendapat foto nista itu, untuk apa? Untuk _blackmail_ pastinya.

Setelah wujud Zhong Hui kembali ke semula, mereka berjalan ke pintu berikutnya. Sebelum itu Xiahou Ji, Xiahou Ba, Jiang Wei dan Gracia melihat Zhong dengan tatapan penuh dengan rasa penasaran sambil nunjuk ekor kucing, dan bando yang masih menempel di Zhong Hui.

"Itu kenapa ga di lepas?" tanya Gracia iseng.

Muka Zhong Hu memerah seketika.

"Pasti sakit ya?" bisik Xiahou Ji pada Zhong Hui.

"Nanti, aku akan menolongmu mencabut yang itu," tunjuk Xiahou Ba ke ekor kucing itu dengan polos.

"KAGAK USAH!"

"Udah ya jangan bahas ini lagi,"

"Iya mama Ciqian." kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Jiang Wei membuka pintu kedua.

Mata mereka langsung terfokus kepada tulisan gede di depan. " _Are You Smarter Than a 12th Grader_?"

Apakah mereka bisa melewati ruangan itu? Saksikan chapter selanjutnya hanya di GilaTV.

TBC

(1) Panah

(2) Tidak tidak tidak

(3) Lucu banget

Huahahahaha selesai dengan nistaaaa soal zhong hui pose begitu ana terinspirasi setelah nonton PSO2 sympathy live 2018 secara live di nico-nico, menistakan Zhong Hui enak juga ye, seiyuunya bikin ana mendapatkan ide untuk menistakan Zhong Hui :v mungkin kalo yang pose kedua kurang jelas maafkan.

Makasih lho udah baca chap sangat nista ini.

 _See you next chapter~_


	77. It's Mine part 8

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, hati-hati crack pair, crack pair hanya untuk pelindung biar ga jadi 3 orang(?) tapi keknya gagal :v hati-hati anime lawas lewat.

 **Genre** : Humor sesat receh nista(?)

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Huang Gai: kotaknya tidak segede yang kamu bayangkan nak, maksudmu apa dengan bawa rumah? Mereka hanya membawa kunci rumah. Sejak si Nthor melewati USBN PKN yang. Yang pasti muridnya.. mungkin.

Liu Bei: Yang kumaksud adalah Sima Shi, dan Masamune yang di prenjon sama Gracia.

Wen Yang: ahh iya maksudku itu, aku hanya teringat sama alasan orang luar menginvasi Indonesia.

Xiahou Ji: aku memakainya kalau lagi mau _cosplay_ ~

Zhong Hui: Haahh.. ketakutan si Nthor jadi nyata, disaat nama Jiang Wei, dan Lu Xun ketuker.. menyedihkan.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Semoga anda mendapat nilai yang sesuai dengan keinginan, kali-kali Liu Bei dibuat agak sengklek gapapa kali ye :v

Bye~ sampai ketemu lagi.

It's Mine

Chapter 8

Selamat Membaca

Mereka terdiam melihat ruangan kedua yang harus mereka lewati itu. Diam beberapa detik sampai Wen Yang berteriak mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"KENAPA MEREKA BERTIGA ADA DISINI?!" teriaknya dengan volume max sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Yuan Shao, Kenshin, dan Yinglong yang sedang _say hi_ pada mereka sambil dadah-dadah inosen. "BUKANNYA MEREKA LAGI USBN?!" lanjutnya.

Gracia _sweatdrop_ , _kayaknya mereka dibayar buat bolos..._

Gracia menghela nafas, lalu berjalan ke podium seberang di sebelah kiri. Ia melihat beberapa lembar kertas HVS di atas podium, Gracia baca tulisan yang tertulis di kertas itu, dan saat itu juga bibir Gracia melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman penuh makna.

"Aku yang akan membacakan soal untuk kalian, sisanya akan menjadi peserta kecuali Zhong Hui, dia udah merelakan dirinya di ruang sebelumnya,"

Zhong Hui mengacungkan tangan. "Trus aku ngapain?"

"Jadi _co-host_ abal aja di sampingku, hehe."

Walau ragu. Zhong Hui tetap berjalan ke samping Gracia. "Jadi siapa yang mau jadi peserta pertama?" tanya Zhong Hui setelah berdiri di samping podium tempat Gracia berdiri.

Empat orang tersisa, mereka saling lirik, terus mereka melirik Gracia. "Yang menjadi lawan kita pertama siapa?"

"En Shō-senpai," jawab Gracia.

Mereka bermusyawarah kembali.

"Gimana kalau Xiahou Ba aja?" usul Xiahou Ji.

"Tapi kalau dia kalah, salah satu dari anggota tubuhnya harus diambil..."

.

.

.

"Errr.. keknya jangan Xiahou Ba,"

"Kalau mau di mode off-in sama Jiang Wei, elus aja kepalanya pelan!" teriak Gracia sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Emang Xiahou Ba paan bisa di on off-in? Boneka yang bisa bicara?

Wen Yang sama Xiahou Ji melotot ke Jiang Wei seperti mengatakan elus-ga?-kalo-ga-gua-yang-elus-elu. Muka Jiang Wei pucet, di mata Jiang Wei sekarang pelototan dari Xiahou Ji sama Wen Yang bagaikan silet yang menusuk hati, halah.

Jiang Wei mengelus pelan kepala Xiahou Ba. Wen Yang sama Xiahou Ji ngeliatin Xiahou Ba dengan seksama. Seketika warna mata Xiahou Ba kembali seperti semula.

"Aku dimana?..." tanya Xiahou Ba.

Jiang Wei ketawa garing. "Ceritanya panjang, Ba, lebih baik jangan tanya."

"Emm.. Xiàhóushì, Wen Yang, kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

.

Wen Yang sama Xiahou Ji saling lirik.

.

Xiahou Ji sama Wen Yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, hahaha." kata mereka barengan.

"JADI YANG MAIN PERTAMA SIAPA?"

"XIAHOU BA!" Jiang Wei, Xiahou Ji, sama Wen Yang kompakan nunjuk Xiahou Ba.

"Eh?" Xiahou Ba bingung, tiba-tiba dia di tunjuk. "k-kenapa aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"UDAH SANA CEPET!" Xiahou Ji mendorong sepupunya ke podium di sebelah kanan.

.

Gracia berdeham cantik. "Sebelum permainan dimulai, babu saya Zhong Hui Al Kafirun akan membacakan peraturannya." Gracia memberikan selembar kertas HVS pada Zhong Hui.

"Nama itu doa, jangan diganti-ganti, dan jangan samain gue sama orang-orang kafir, tolong bedakan orang kafir sama orang terpilih cem gue," kata Zhong Hui ketus _plus_ narsis. Gracia natep Zhong Hui keki, _penyakit narsisnya kumat_.

Zhong Hui berdeham sok ganteng, "pertama, satu soal dihitung satu, kedua, kalau peserta kalah akan mendapat hukuman, dah itu doang peraturan buat peserta pertama." Zhong Hui memberikan kertas itu kepada Gracia.

"Peratur-"

"SSSTTT! Jangan protes Ciqian, nanti juga kau akan mendapat giliran," Gracia menatap tajam Wen Yang.

"Maaf.."

Tatappan Gracia kembali melembut. "Nah begitu daritadi."

"Pertanyaan pertama, bulu, bulu apa yang bisa nyanyi?"

Yuan Shao menggebrak podiumnya. "Mie bulung dara enaknya nyambung terus!"

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Xiahou Ji receh," Jiang Wei menatap aneh Xiahou Ji.

"Xiahou Ji recehnya kumat," Wen Yang melirik Xiahou Ji sambil nyikut Xiahou Ji biar sadar dari aktifitasnya.

Xiahou Ji menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Sepupuku ternyata receh,"

"Hahah.. maaf-maaf lanjutkan saja." katanya sambil nyusutin air matanya ke baju Wen Yang.

"Xiahou Ba? Kamu mau jawab apa?"

"Bu- buluband."

"YAK! BETUL!"

"Skor 1-0."

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, buku, buku apa yang bikin nyesek?"

"Bukuku ketinggalan di sekolah,"

"Bagaimana dengan En Shou-senpai? Anda punya jawaban?"

Sebelum menjawab Yuan Shao memainkan kumisnya terlebih dahulu. "Book.. booka hatimu~ bookalah sedikit untukku~"

.

.

Orang-orang disitu melongo seketika mendengar suara wahnya Yuan Shao pas ngejawab pertanyaan sambil nyanyi.

"Hmhmhm, suaraku nomer satu dari kalian-kalian hahaha." kata Yuan Shao penuh percaya diri.

Gracia tersadar duluan. "Yang baru punya _character song_ mah beda~" ejek Gracia pada kakak kelasnya itu.

"Bilang aja kalau iri DEK, nyanyi lagu _Tenshin Ranman Tenka Musou_ aja bangga." kata Yuan Shao dengan senyum mengejek.

Gracia menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal. "Masih bagusan suara Mang Jia Xu kemana-mana," gumamnya. "Haah.. ayo-ayo kalian sadar-sadar." Gracia menjentikkan jarinya berkali-kali.

Mendengar jentikkan jari Gracia, mereka yang keliatannya _shock_ tersadar kembali. Zhong Hui yang sudah tersadar melihat ke arah Gracia. "Jawaban Kak Yuan Shao benar?"

Gracia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Yip Yap, jadi sekarang skor 1 sama."

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apa persamaan antara Wen Yang dengan pohon kelapa di taman belakang sekolah?"

"Kok nama gue disebut-disebut?!"

Gracia mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Manakutempe, namamu emang ada di kertas ini." Gracia melihat kertas soal dengan Xiahou Ba secara bergantian. "Jadi ada yang mau jawab?"

Tiba-tiba Xiahou Ba teriak sambil menodong Gracia dengan pedangnya. "TAMA! SIAPA YANG BIKIN SOAL ITU?! TU SOAL RASANYA NYEPET GUE! PASTI JAWABANNYA KARENA DUA-DUANYA GABISA GUE GAPAIKAN?! KAN?!"

Mendengar teriakan Xiahou Ba yang tiba-tiba, Gracia hanya bisa tersenyum polos padanya. "Siaga satu.. Xiahou Ba _psycopath mode: on_." Gracia melirik ke arah Zhong Hui. "Narcissus, tolong tenangin Xiahou Ba." bisiknya sambil nendang-nendang kaki Zhong Hui.

Zhong Hui ngebales Gracia dengan tatapan -ko-gue-sih?!-

Gracia bales dengan tatapan -cepet-ga?-kalo-ga-gue-botakin-pala-lu-.

Zhong Hui langsung megangin kepalanya. "GA!"

Gracia berjalan ke belakang Zhong Hui. "INI DEMI MEMPERBAIKI NASIB BANGSA DAN NEGARA!" teriaknya sambil mendorong punggung Zhong Hui ke depan dengan tenaga penuh.

JDAK!

Kepala Zhong Hui menabrak podium saudara-saudara. Manusia yang disebut Narcissus KW5 itu pun pingsan ganteng. Setelah Zhong Hui pingsan, Xiahou Ba mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Zhong Hui yang masih belum tersadar.

"JIANG WEI! SEKARANG _CATCH THEM ALL_! Eh maksudnya SERANG _PLAYER_ NYA SECARA LANGSUNG!" Gracia terdiam sejenak. "Maksudnya ELUS KEPALANYA!"

Jiang Wei langsung lari mendekati Xiahou Ba ala-ala pilem eksyen tak lupa kacamata hitam yang masih nangkring di wajah gantengnya itu.

"AYO SERANG _BLUE-EYES GREEN DRAGON_! _HOROBINO BASUTO SUTORIIMU_!" teriak Xiahou Ji secara tiba-tiba dengan semangat 45.

SET!

Setelah mengembalikkan Xiahou Ba seperti semula, Jiang Wei protes sama Xiahou Ji yang tiba-tiba mempunyai aura-aura Setan Koiba di dalam dirinya.

Warna mata Xiahou Ba kembali seperti semula. "Eh?" Ia melihat tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pedangnya, lalu Xiahou Ba memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya yang ia gendong di punggungnya. "Emm.. Gracia tadi pertanyaannya apa?"

"Itu.." Gracia jadi ragu ngebacain ulang soalnya takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan lagi. "Sudah dia jawab tadi.. ya walau agak ekstrim sih.."

Xiahou Ba tertawa garing. "Maafkan dia ya.. jadi yang menang siapa?"

"Kamu."

Xiahou Ba menatap Gracia ga percaya. "Asli?"

Gracia mengangguk.

"YEY!" Xiahou Ba loncat-loncat kek kelinci girang, dan kembali berkumpul dengan temannya yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Maaf En Shō-senpai, Xiahou Ba ternyata lebih cerdas daripada anda." kata Gracia dilanjut dengan ketawa nista.

"Dendam itu ga baik ya DEK Gracia."

"BACOT LU! SUDAH SANA BALIK KE BANGKU PENONTON!" teriak Gracia sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras.

Yuan Shao kembali duduk di duduk penonton di belakang podium, diganti dengan lawan mereka yang kedua, dia adalah manusia keluaran dari Echigo, penganut setia DJ maksudnya Bishamonten, dia adalah Uesugi Kenshin.

"Lawanku siapa?"

"DIA!" Wen Yang menunjuk Xiahou Ji berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melawan adik kelasku yang cantik ini."

"Ehem, gombalnya nanti aja." Gracia berdeham cantik. "Xiahou Ji, Kenshin-senpai silahkan berdiri di tengah."

Gracia berjalan mendekat kepada Yang Maha Kuasa bukan, ke manusia narsis yang masih pingsan di depan podium bekas Xiahou Ba tadi, doi tendang-tendang muka si Zhong Hui pelan, seketika kedua mata sipit Zhong Hui terbuka, dan langsung bangkit, terus doi marah ke Gracia karena mukanya di tendang tadi, padahal mah mukanya ga kenapa napa, doi sewot takut mukanya ga ganteng lagi.

Gracia memberikan secarik kertas kepada Zhong Hui lagi. "Seperti biasa babu saya Zhong Hui astronot yang pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Bumi akan membacakan peraturannya."

Zhong Hui natep Gracia kesel. "Jadi gue alien gitu?" Gracia mengangguk. "Hmph, pertama, semakin cerita tidak masuk akal semakin tinggi skor kalian, kalau cerita kalian masuk akal skor kalian akan kecil, kedua, di layar belakang kalian akan muncul gambar, kalian harus membuat cerita dengan gambar yang akan muncul nanti, ketiga, kalau penantang kalah bakal dapet cium mesra dari Orotceh tercintah MUAH…." Zhong Hui terdiam sejenak, lalu setelah menarik nafas, dan mengeluarkannya, ia mengeluarkan isi hatinya. "Ini aku bacain yang emang terulis di kertas ini jadi jangan salah sangka apa gimana ya. Dah cuman itu doang." Zhong Hui menjatuhkan kertas itu, lalu menginjak kertas itu dengan napsu.

"Orochi atau Yinglong?" tanya Xiahou Ji memastikan hukumannya.

"Walaupun Yinglong itu Orochi tapi tetap saja, dapet cium mesranya dari wujud Orochi bukan Yinglong."

Xiahou Ji manyun, _ogah gua terkena nista Orochi_.

"Berhenti babuku saYANG, jangan diinjek terus nanti kertasnya sama kaya muka kamu, lecek."

"Gracia, jangan bawa-bawa nama gue pliss, cukup Jia Chong aja yang manggil gue gitu kalo doi udah gabut."

Gracia menghiraukan perkataan Wen Yang. "Kalian boleh duduk, kami juga akan menyimak cerita mereka, Jadi siapa yang akan duluan bercerita?"

"Silahkan, kakak kelas duluan saja," Xiahou Ji duduk di sebelah Gracia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

 _1000 tahun lalu di sebuah kota.._

Layar di belakang Kenshin muncul sebuah gambar apel. Kenshin melirik sebentar gambar itu.

 _Ada sebuah apel merah yang sangat di cari oleh orang-orang kota itu, apel merah itu bisa membuat orang pingsan seketika(kaget pas liat apel merah), dan membuat awet muda. Lalu ada seorang bocah bermata satu mencoba mencari apel merah itu._

Gambar apel berubah menjadi gambar jembatan rusak.

 _Bocah itu mencari apel merah di sebuah jembatan yang rusak, dan dihuni banyak sodara jauh Orochi, bocah itu terus mencari apel merah itu, walau harus terkena gigitan cinta saudara jauh Orochi itu, bocah itu tetap mencari apel itu sampai…_

Gambar jembatan rusak berubah menjadi gambar poster sadako vs kayako.

 _Sampai bocah itu berubah menjadi sadako, setelah bocah itu berubah menjadi sadako, babu saya berubah menjadi kayako karena babu saya mencari apel merah itu juga di jempatan rusak tanpa sepengetahuan bocah itu. Dan lahirlah filem sadako vs kayako, filem ini menceritakan sadako yang bertarung dengan kayako untuk merebut kekuasaan di tanah ECHIGO!_

Gambar poster sadako vs kayako berubah menjadi istana Oda.

 _Akhir cerita, Sadako lelah merebut tanah Echigo dari Kayako, ia pun mencari target lain yaitu istana milik Oda Nobunaga, seorang sutradara yang tak diketahui namanya itu mendapat ide untuk membuat filem Sadako vs Nobunaga Oda. The End._

Kenshin membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, lalu duduk di sisi kiri.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Keren beud ceritanya,"

"Kalau dari angka 1-10, aku memilih 5, karena setengah agak masuk akal setengah lagi kengacoan yang haqiqi."

Wen Yang nyikut Xiahou Ba. "Kebayang ga sih si Masmun jadi sadako abal?" bisik Wen Yang pada Xiahou Ba.

Xiahou Ba hanya merespon bisikan Wen Yang dengan geleng-geleng.

"SEKARANG XIAHOU JI YANG AKAN BERCERITA MANTEMAN!"

Xiahou Ji berdiri, berjalan ke tengah.

Mau tau bagaimana Xiahou Ji bercerita? Saksikan terus sinet koplak ini di GilaTV. Di chap selanjutnya hati-hatilah, banyak anime yang akan di sebutkan oleh Xiahou Ji nanti.

TBC

wohooo! USBN SELESAIII YEAH! TINGGAL NUNGGU UN. Haaahhh.. cape uga ngereceh :v dets way bikin ni chap lama beud :v oh iye yang belum merasakan suara aduhai Mang Jia Xu sama Om Yuan Shao bisa dicari di yutub maaf ya fontnya ngajak ribut saia kopipaste ga lewat Toshiie(laptop) tercinta saya

真・三國無双８ キャラクターソング集Ⅱ ～ Lieto

Makasih lho udah baca

 _see you next chapter~_


	78. It's Mine part 9

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI JANGAN AKTIF PAS DIAKHIR! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, hati-hati crack pair, crack pair hanya untuk pelindung biar ga jadi 3 orang(?) tapi keknya gagal :v hati-hati referensi anime.

 **Genre** : Humor sesat receh nista(?) Romance.. aneh.. BL(diakhir).

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Hanya memperbaiki nama yang kebalik, dan prolog.

Yuan Shao, Kenshin, Yinglong: masih bisa susulan ini, lagipula Pa Lu Bu juga bakal membantu kami untuk lulus, bantu belajar maksudnya…

Jiang Wei: karena kami juga harus memikirkan kedepannya juga, kami tidak mau ada kejadian tidak diinginkan (ngangguk-ngangguk).

Zhong Hui: Bedakan dengan narsisnya orang kafir sama narsis gue key? (maksa)

Zhong Hui: gue emang punya kostum itu, tapi tuh anak bilangnya pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke bumi bukan bulan.

Kenshin: ingat peraturannya? Semakin ngaco makin bagus nilainya.

Untuk chap ini mungkin Rosy-san harus melewati akhir dari cerita ini karena err.. demi kesehatan mata anda sendiri.

It's Mine

Chapter 9

Selamat Membaca

"Ehem, aku akan memulai berceritanya ya.."

 _Pada zaman sengoku…_

"Pssst.. kok perasaan gue kaga enak ya?" Wen Yang nyikut Jiang Wei.

"Iye perasaan gue juga kagak enak, gue yakin dia pasti menang, tenks tu her otaknya yang rada sengklek itu."

"Sepertinya Xiàhóushì, akan bercerita lebih absurd dari yang tadi."

Perkataan Xiahou Ba mendapat anggukan setuju dari Wen Yang, dan Jiang Wei.

 _Ada dua mahluk mitologi china, dua mahluk itu adalah Qiongqi, dan Qinglong, kedua mahluk itu bertolak belakang seperti hitam, dan putih, Motochika, dan Mori SB. Setiap mereka bertemu, mereka berantem, saling menghujat satu lain, intinya tidak ada kata damai kalau mereka sudah bertemu, membuat manusia resah dengan kerjaan kedua mahluk itu, karena itu.. seorang… seorang pahlawan bertopeng kesiangan mendatangi mereka dengan kekuatan personanya Arsene, dan merubah mereka menjadi…_

Xiahou Ji melirik layar di belakangnya. Sebelum Xiahou Ji kembali bercerita, ia ketawa dulu bentar.

 _Menjadi.. manusia, pahlawan bertopeng itu menamai kedua mahluk itu, Sima Yi, dan Zhuge Liang. Qiongqi, dan Qinglong menyukai nama mereka yang baru. Tapi, persona kedua dari pahlawan bertopeng itu muncul bernama Satanael, diliat dari namanya saja SATANael sebagai satan yang baek, dan benar dia memberikan mereka dua kondisi dimana mereka harus melawan kejahatan, dan ketidakadilan di Bumi sebagai Cure Cantik._

 _"Isshh, cukup eiyke berreinkarnasi jadi harimau bersayap, kok eiyke jadi Cure Cantik? Eiykekan cowok." protes Sima Yi._ _"Situ tuh cocok jadi perempuan rambut panjang gitu."_ _"Heelloow, yeiy ngaca dong, yeiy juga punya rambut panjang ditambah kumis, dan jenggot."_ _"Setidaknya eiyke ga bermuka kek pemeran antagonis di sinet-sinet alay."_ _"Bilang aja yeiy iri sama muka eiyke yang mulus."_ _"Hmph, Ai ga mau kalo harus bekerja sama dengan yeiy." kata Zhuge Liang, doi memunggungi Sima Yi._ _"Eiyke juga gamau sekelompok dengan yeiy."_ _Mendengar suara yang bernada ala-ala Pegasus Maximiliyar membuat Satanael menggepplak wajah ancur kedua manusia itu tanpa perasaan._

Xiahou Ji menengok ke belakang, terus cengo bentar karena gambar yang muncul di layar adalah sepupunya. Xiahou Ji menelan ludah biar keliatan lebay.

 _Emm.. dan Satanael memberikan mereka seorang anak manusia untuk mereka urus, tujuan Satanael memberikan anak manusia itu pada mereka adalah agar mereka jadi keluarga sakinah mawadah warohmah di masa yang akan datang._

Gambar berganti lagi menjadi Sekigahara atau prefektur gifu.

 _Singkat cerita, kedua manusia yang selalu berselisih itu bekerja sama dalam memberantas kejahatan, walaupun di tengah-tengah pertempuran mereka selalu adu bacot dulu, dan sang anak jejadian menjadi penengah mereka. Mereka pun menjadi keluarga sakinah mawadah warohmah yang tinggal di Sekigahara. The End._

"WWIHH GILE IDENYA SANGAT WAH!" Gracia tepuk tangan kenceng.

"Guru Kimia sama Biologi di bawa-bawa segala."

"Manceman aku mau nanya? Jadi menurut kalian yang menang siapa?"

"YA XIAHOU JILAH!" koor manusia-manusia di dalam ruangan itu termasuk Kenshin.

"Terima kasih, xie xie, arigatou." kata Xiahou Ji sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

"Nah sekara-"

"Tunggu Gracia," Yinglong memotong perkataan Gracia, Yinglong berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan. "Ehem, ada yang tau lagu favorit Nobunaga?" tanyanya.

Wen Yang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Nyanyikan di depan, dan kami akan membuka pintu untuk ke ruang selanjutnya."

Muka Wen Yang berubah menjadi khawatir, perlahan mukanya memutih karena tatapan Jiang Wei, Gracia, Xiahou Ji, dan Zhong Hui yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ayo, Wen Yang nyanyikan. SEMANGAT!" Xiahou Ba berusaha menyemangati Wen Yang.

Gracia bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan ke depan Wen Yang. "NYANYIKAN! KAMI PENASARAN!" Gracia menarik kedua tanga Wen Yang sepenuh tenaga agar Wen Yang berdiri, dan bernyanyi di depan.

"GA MAU!" tolak Wen Yang keras.

Gracia menatap tajam Wen Yang seakan matanya berkata -nyanyi-kaga-lu?!-atau-lu-mau-disiksa-sama-Xiahou-Ba-detik-ini-juga?-.

Glek

Wen Yang menelan ludahnya, tatapan Gracia membuat Wen Yang menyerah, dan rela menyanyikan lagu favorit Nobunaga. Wen Yang berjalan mendekati Yinglong.

"Kak, boleh langsung bagian itunya ga?" bisik Wen Yang.

"Boleh,boleh, itu adalah bagian yang paling Nobunaga sukai." Yinglong memberikan sebuah mic ke Wen Yang.

Wen Yang menjentikkan jarinya. " _Myujikku_ (1)."

Intro lagu mulai terdengar, orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu takjub, tetapi rasa takjub mereka luntur seketika setelah mendengar Wen Yang mulai bernyanyi.

 _Dan dudidam aku padamu, I love you I can't stop loving you oh darling Jaran goyang menunggumu_

 _Apa salah dan dosaku, sayang, cinta suciku kau buang-buangLihat jurus yang kan ku berikan, jaran goyang, jaran goyang_

 _Sayang, janganlah kau waton serem, hubungan kita semula ademTapi sekarang kecut bagaikan asem, semar mesem, semar mesem_

Seketika semua melongo, Wen Yang menyanyikan lagi itu dengan penuh penghayatan sampe muterin pergelangan tangan kanannya di atas kepala, dan berputar 360 derajat, walaupun dari luar kelihatannya Wen Yang bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia merutuki dirinya sampai-sampai ia membatin, _Apa dosaku Tuhan sampe kedapetan disuruh nyanyi lagu ini?!_

Wen Yang berhenti bernyanyi, mukanya seperti orang menahan tangis.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan ke ruangan selanjutnya, semoga kalian pulang dari sini tidak sakit mental, dan sakit telinga mendadak ya."

"Iya, makasih hiks… Kak Yinglong."

Pintu ketiga pun terbuka.

 _Oo ooh I am sorryKu tak akan love you lagiBiar ku putuskan saja_

 _Ku tak mau hatiku terluka_

 _Lebih baik ku cukupkan saja_

 _Ku tak mau batinku tersiksa_

 _Cari istri lagi!_

Pintu ketiga terbuka sengat lebar, menampakkan penghuni ruangan itu. Mereka kaget saat melihat Lu Bu sama Nobunaga lagi karokean di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka saling lirik satu sama lain.

Xiahou Ji _sweatdrop_. "Jadi selama ini ketos sekolah kita itu… seperti ini?"

Gracia bengong sebentar. "Muka garang sih boleh tapi..."

Zhong Hui mengelus dadanya. "Untung mereka bukan siapa-siapa gue.."

"Yakin ini guru sama ketos sekolah? Bukan manusia pleboy yang nyasar kesinikan?"

"Ciqian, emang kamu ga pernah dengerin cewe-cewe yang suka gosip? Terkhir mereka ngomongin lagu kesukaan Kak Nobunaga sama Pa Lu Bu."

"Ini lagunya _The Twelve Glasses of Tea_ ya?" tanya Xiahou Ba dengan polos.

Semua pada ngelirik ke Xiahou Ba. Xiahou Ba bingung diliatin secara intens sama mereka. "Eh? Aku salah ngomong ya?

"Sudahlah lupakan saja,"

Woo, woo jangan, jangan kau tak kenal cintaku

Jangan, jangan kau hiaukan pacarmu

Putuskanlah saja pacarmu

Lalu bilang I LOVE U padaku~

Wen Yang makin eneg ngedenger nyanyian kedua orang di depan mereka.

"Nobunaga-senpaii~" panggil Gracia dari kejauhan.

Xiahou Ji menengok ke belakang, berjalan kembali ke ruangan sebelumnya, meminta pertolongan pada Kenshin yang notabene sekelas sama Nobunaga.

"Kenshin-senpai~ tolong kami pliss.." Xiahou Ji melancarkan jurus _cateyes no jutsu_ pada Kenshin. Membuat hati sekeras batu Kenshin mencair.

"Baiklah.." Kenshin berjalan mendekati Nobunaga yang lagi nari ala Ngenes Monaca dengan penuh semangat sampai bikin ruangan itu bergetar.

Cinta ini kadang-kadang tak ada logika

Ilusi sebuah hasrat dalam hati

Dan hanya ingin dapat memiliki

Dirimu hanya untuk sesaat

Ditepuklah pundak Nobunaga oleh Kenshin pelan. Nobunaga berhenti nyanyi, diikuti oleh Lu Bu. Nobunaga nengok ke Kenshin.

"Apa Shin? Gue masih asik nih karokeannya."

Kenshin menghela nafasnya. "Itu Gracia dkk udah dateng," kata Kenshin sambil menunjuk ke arah Gracia yang dadah dari kejauhan.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu ga bilang dari tadi?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kenshin menghela nafasnya. "Kamu asik karokean sama Pa Lu Bu,"

Nobunaga nyengir. "Hehe," setelah bertindak seperti orang terinosen seruangan itu, Nobunaga mematikan TV, dan meletakkan mic di lantai. Lalu berdeham sok ganteng., Nobunaga mebalikkan badan ke belakang. "Gracia-chan~ akhirnya kamu dateng juga!" Nobunaga berlari ke arah Gracia.

"HEEYYA!"

JDAK!

Satu senti lagi Nobunaga berhasil memeluk Gracia tetapi Gracia men _smackdown_ dirinya lebih cepat. "NOBUNAGA-SENPAI HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB SUDAH MEMBUAT AYAHKU KOMA?!"

Nobunaga bangkit. "Ayahmu? Koma? Ayahmu baik-baik saja, dia lagi main PS2 di balik pintu sebelah kanan." jawabnya dengan tenang sambil menunjuk pintu besi di sebelah kanan ruangan itu.

"Eh?" Gracia mengambil selembar kertas lecek dari kantong roknya. "Tapi di surat yang kudapatkan Ayah koma di rumah sakit." kata Gracia sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tulisan di kertas itu.

"Itu aku bikin untuk membuat mu datang kesini."

"Jadi ini bohong?"

Lu Bu mengangguk. "Lebih tepatnya seperti itu, Gracia."

Tiba-tiba Xiahou Ba menepuk pundak Gracia, "Wah, Tama kau di _prank_ sama kakak kelas." bisik Xiahou Ba pada telinga Gracia.

"HAJAR GRACIA! LU UDAH DI _PRANK_ SAMA KAKAK KELAS!" teriak Wen Yang histeris.

"GRAC BUNUH AJA! DIA SUDAH MELAKUKAN PEMBOHONGAN!"

"Bohong itu lebih kejam daripada gibah."

"AYO! GRACIA PANGGIL _MEGA ULTRA CHICKEN_!(2)." pundak Xiahou Ji di tepuk sama Xiahou Ba.

"Xiahou Ji, ini bukan YGO _abridged series_."

"Hehe," Xiahou Ji nyengir inosen.

"Kenapa Nobunaga-senpai ngebohongin aku?" tanya Gracia, matanya berair.

"Abis.. Gracia ga pernah main ke sini lagi semenjak kamu naik ke kelas 2," jawab Nobunaga dengan nada-nada kecewa.

Zhong Hui nyikut Jiang Wei. "Yak, sinet alay _mode on_."

"Kek elu kagak pernah kek gitu aja." Jiang Wei menyeringai jahil. "Okuni kenapa kamu mutusin aku?" Jiang Wei memperagakkan kembali kejadian yang membuat Zhong Hui jadi alay waktu itu, tak lupa Jiang Wei memirip miripkan suaranya biar sama kek suara Zhong Hui.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya waktu itu membuat Zhong Hui kesal. Diinjaklah kaki Jiang Wei seperti menginjak rem mobil.

"SAKIT!"

"Makanya jangan bawa-bawa masa lalu!"

"Di putusin karena ketahuan diam-diam suka sama yang shota, khikhikhi, kasian.." Jiang Wei ketawa jahil.

"DIEM LU!"

"Udah-udah, kalian jangan berantem mulu," lerai Lu Bu. "lebih baik kita menikmati kembang api dari bianglala."

Jiang Wei, dan Zhong Hui saling pandang, lalu mereka kembali melihat ke Lu Bu. "Bianglala?"

Lu Bu mengangguk. "Nobunaga boleh kutekan?"

"Silahkan, karena ini sudah waktunya untuk penutupan,"

Lu Bu berjalan beberapa langkah ke samping kanan, lalu menginjak lantai di daerah situ. "Selamat bersenang-senang." Lu Bu dadah-dadah ke mereka."

"WAAAAAAA! NOBUNAGA TANGGUNG JAWAB KALO KAMI PULANG-PULANG JANTUNGAN!"

"Kalian ga akan jantungan, _trust me_."

.

Mereka terlempar ke udara, dan mereka terpisah saat mendarat di bianglala. Saat di atas mereka merasa senang saat melihat kembang api yang sudah meledak di langit malam, tetapi perasaan takut, dan khawatir masih ada di dalam diri masing-masing.

.

"JIANGG WEI! KITA AKAN MENDARAT!"

CRASSH!

Gracia, dan Jiang Wei memecahkan kaca kabin bianglala, mereka melakukan pendaratan dengan sempurna.

"Ternyata sudah malam.." Gracia melihat langit malam dari kabin, Ia tersenyum lembut, lalu memejamkan matanya, _syukurlah ternyata Ayahku baik-baik saja…_

.

Saat masih di langit Xiahou Ji memeluk Wen Yang karena takut, akhirnya Wen Yang menggendong Xiahou Ji ala bridal. Dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Saat mendarat pun Xiahou Ji masih memeluk erat Wen Yang.

" _Wǒ ài nǐ_ , Xiàhóushì." bisik Wen Yang pada telinga Xiahou Ji.

" _Wǒ yě ài nǐ_ , Cìqiān," balas Xiahou Ji pelan.

"Sudah Xiahou Ji, kita sudah mendarat dengan selamat," Wen Yang berjalan mendekati kaca kabin. "lihatlah kembang api di luar sana, mereka sangat cantik sekali seperti dirimu."

"Diam," Xiahou Ji memukul dada Wen Yang pelan, Xiahou Ji menempelkan mukanya ke dada Wen Yang untuk menyembunyikan muka yang memerah karena perkataan Wen Yang tadi.

Wen Yang tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Xiahou Ji. "Lebih baik kamu tidur, pasti kamu capekan?" Wen Yang mencium rambut coklat Xiahou Ji. Wen Yang kembali melihat kembang api, dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih.."

"Sama-sama Putriku."

.

"UWAAA!"

BRAK!

"Urrghh.. pendaratannya sangat tidak mulus," keluh Zhong Hui, ia mengelus pantanya yang sakit akibat pendarataan tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Xiahou Ba dengan nada datar, ia berdiri di depan Zhong Hui, lalu Xiahou Ba mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau kembali lagi? Hmph." Zhong Hui meraihkan uluran tangan Xiahou Ba, dan menarik Xiahou Ba ke pelukannya. "Mata merahmu sangat indah." bisik Zhong Hui ke telinga Xiahou Ba. "Dan aku menyukaimu,"

Xiahou Ba menyandarkan kepala pada dada Zhong Hui, kedua tangannya balas memeluk Zhong Hui. "Jangan bilang seperti itu, semua orang membenciku, mereka hanya menyukainya."

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku menyukaimu."

"Diam," Xiahou Ba mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Zhong Hui dengan tatapan kosong. "Harusnya kamu mengatakan itu pada diriku yang satunya," Xiahou Ba menunduk. "tapi kalau kamu tidak berbohong, berciumanlah dengaku."

Zhong Hui menyentuh pipi Xiahou Ba lembut, perlahan muka Zhong hui mendekat. "Aku tidak menyukai sisimu yang imut, dan inosen itu, aku lebih suka sisimu yang ini."

Chu

Zhong Hui mencium bibir Xiahou Ba. "Sudah," Zhong Hui menyeringai jahil. "hoo, walaupun kamu terlihat menyeramkan, bisa malu juga."

"DIAM!"

Zhong Hui bangkit. "Mana imagemu yang menyeramkan itu?" Zhong Hui mengulurkan tangannya ke Xiahou Ba.

Xiahou Ba menepis uluran tangan Zhong Hui. "Hmph, sudah kubilang diam,"

"Bentar lagi turun, jangan kaya anak kecil, ayo berdiri."

"Sebelum itu, ubah aku dulu,"

"Baiklah." Zhong Hui mengelus kepala Xiahou Ba, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Zhong Hui?" Xiahou menengok ke kanan, dan kiri. "Kita sudah mendarat?"

"Sudah, walau enggak mulus."

Pintu kabin terbuka. Di luar sudah berdiri keempat temannya.

"AYO PULANG!" teriak Gracia, tangannya meninju langit.

Xiahou Ba melihat sepupunya yang tertidur dengan nyenyak di pangkuan Wen Yang. "Wen Yang maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Akhirnya perjalan mereka di taman bermain ini pun berakhir dengan bahagia~

TBC

(1) Musik

(2) penyebutan winged dragon of Ra di YGO abridged series.

Waw… bibir Xiahou Ba udah ga suci lagi manceman :v bikin akhirnya itu bikin jangar udah kamar panas bikin endingnya kacau rasanya ingin keramas lagi… kok endingnyaa gini?! Dan itu.. itu ZXXB! Kudu istighfar 30 kali ini mah.. tapi ana bahagia bisa bikin scene WYXJ walaupun crackpair :v

Makasih lho udah baca cerita ini yang makin lama

 _See you next chapter~_


	79. It's Mine part 10

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, hati-hati crack pair, crack pair hanya untuk pelindung biar ga jadi 3 orang(?)

 **Genre** : Humor, Romance, Supernatural

 **Rate** : T ples ples ples

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Sejak saya dapet ilham setelah nonton trailernya.

Wen Yang: itu lagu yang suka dipake kalo pas eskul angklung di sekolahnya si Nthor tampil, apakah Rosy-san tidak mengetahui lagu jaran goyang?

Nobunaga: (keringet dingin) habiss gue ingin melepas penat dari buku pelajaran...

Lu Bu: Jangan menatapku gitu dong.. paling kalo mau selingkuh juga sama Diaochan ga kurang ga lebih eh.. ples saya Gabut. (pasang muka datar)

Gracia: Enaknya nyiksa mereka kalo udah bareng Ayah, tapi karena Ayah lagi kena jebakan (baca: di sogok PS2) sama Nobunaga-senpai jadi nanti aja kalo udah selesai USBN Mwahahahaha...

Xiahou Ji: Anggap saja Zhang Fei itu _single parent_ , dan kedua anakku itu seumuran dengan ku.

It's Mine

Chapter 10

Selamat Membaca

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Xiahou tepatnya jam 9 pagi, seperti biasa keadaan di kediaman ini sangat damai, tetapi kedamaian sirna karena ada suara teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Xiahou Ji yang kaget melihat sepupunya lagi gosok gigi di kamar mandi.

"Xiàhóushì, ini masih pagi jangan berteriak," Xiahou Ba menengok ke arah Xiahou Ji dengan keadaan mulutnya penuh dengan busa berwarna merah.

Muka Xiahou Ji pucet, dia mendekati Xiahou Ba yang masih memegang gagang sikat gigi di tangannya. "SADARLAH! KAMU BUKAN ALUCARD MAUPUN SUMANTO!" teriak Xiahou Ji tepat di depan muka Xiahou Ba.

"Xiàhóushì, ini bukan darah." Xiahou Ba menghela nafas. "Ini hanya pasta gigi, Pa Sima Yi memberikanku pasta gigi buatannya."

Xiahou Ji terdiam. "O-ohh.. kirain gegara kamu berubah haluan gegara kesambet vampir yang aku iseng panggil waktu TK,"

 _Aku emang kesambet tuh vampir pan?_ Xiahou Ba _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sepupunya itu, setelah Xiahou ji keluar dari kamar mandi, Xiahou Ba melanjutkan acara sikat giginya yang sempat tertunda, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian saat Xiahou Ba mau menutup pintu kamar mandi, Xiahou Ji berlari ke depan kamar mandi sambil nunjuk Xiahou Ba dengan wajah kaget.

"Umm.. Xiàhóushì ada apa? Kalau mau ngelawak lagi aku tutup kamar mandinya."

"JANGAN! tumben mandi biasanya mandi jam 12 malem, mau kemana nieh?" tanya Xiahou Ji kepo.

Xiahou Ba menatap sepupunya itu keki. "Siang, Xiàhóushì, bukan malam, sejorok itu kah aku di matamu?"

Xiahou Ji menahan pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya. "Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku~"

"Aku mau membeli game,"

"Sama?"

"Kepo,"

BLAM!

Xiahou Ji menggembungkan pipinya, lalu ia menggendor- gedor pintu kamar mandi. "KEMBALIKAN XIAHOU BA KU YANG KUKENAL INOSEN, IMUT, DAN SELALU MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU DENGAN LEMBUT!"

Xiahou balas teriak dari kamar mandi. "XIAHOU BA MU YANG KAU KENAL SUDAH DIBAWA ANAK QINGLONG YANG LAGI GABUT!"

"Hmph, dasar iblis tidak berfaedah," gumamnya.

"GA ADA IBLIS YANG BERFAEDAH!"

"UDAH MANDI AJA SANA!"

"Xiàhóushì kenapa kamu berteriak? Ini masih pagi tolong kecilkan suaramu."

"Habis kesel aku tuh sama kamu." kata Xiahou Ji sambil meremas bajunya ala anak cewe yang abis di putusin.

"Xiàhóushì, emang aku salah apa?"

"Yang satu lagi maksudku,"

"O-ohh..."

Mungkin hari ini ga damai-damai banget di kediaman mereka hanya karena satu hal kecil. Karena kepo tingkat tinggi Xiahou Ji berniat untuk membuntuti sepupunya beli _game_. Diambillah handphone Esia Hidayah miliknya untuk mengSMS temannya di sebrang rumah.

 **To: Si Gaptek dari jembatan Ancol**

 _Yun, temenin gue ngebuntutin sepupu gue, emerjensi BGT!_

Xiahou Ji mengirim pesan kepada tetangga, lalu beberapa detik kemudian hape Esia Hidayah Xiahou ji bergetar.

 **From: Si Gaptek dari jembatan Ancol**

 _Ji, si Zhao Yun mau ngedet ceunah, sekarang lagi mandi._

Xiahou Ji menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, padahal dia ngeSMS ke hape Zhao Yun.

 **To: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _Ini bukan nomer hapenya si Zhao Yun?_

 **From: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _Ini emang hapenya Zhao Yun, lu taukan walau ntu anak punya hape tapi kagak bisa ngegunain hape, cuman bisa angkat telpon doang._

 **To: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _Pasti elu salah satu dari anak Pa Guan ya?_

 **From: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _Iye, Gue Guan Ping temen sekelas elu, jadi gimana Ji?_

 **To: Si Gaptek dari jembatan Ancol**

 _Bilangin ke si Zhaou Yun, EMERJENSI LU KUDU TEMENIN GUE! ATAU GA ELU YANG GUE BIKIN NGE_ DEATH

Dengan muka bak nenek lampir Xiahou Ji menekan tombol send di hape asia hidayahnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, hape asia Xiahou Ji bergetar lagi.

 **From: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _Udah gue sampein Ji, doi jawab iya dengan muka pasrah._

Setelah melihat balesan itu muka bak mak lampir hilang dari wajahnya, dan berubah menjadi senyum kemenangan.

 **To: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _Tenks Ping, senen gue traktir akyua :v_

 **From: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _-_-" jangan akyua, teh bulet kek, prutti kek, akyua mah gue bisa beli sendiri._

 **To: Si Gaptek dari jembatan Ancol**

 _Iye dah, gue traktir prutti deh :v_

 **From: Si Gaptek dari Jempatan Ancol**

 _Gitu dong, eh itu si Zhao Yun udah selesai mandinya._

 **To: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _Bilangin ke si Zhao Yun, kalo udah siap tungguin aja di dalem rumah, nanti ana jemput._

 **From: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _Oke, btw Ji, elu udah jadian ya sama Wen Yang?_

 **To: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _Kok lu tau?_

 **From: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _Abis tuh tiang listrik berjalan.. S3 dari tadi di depan TV padahal dia ga lagi nonton acara komedi, Pa Liu Bei khawatir.._

 **To: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _Kasih foto Cao Pi yang lagi di banjur sama Babehnya pas di lapang waktu itu.. gue yakin dia bakal ketawa mpe puas terus balik lagi ke semula :v selamat mencoba_

 **From: Si Gaptek dari Jembatan Ancol**

 _Oke Ji, gue coba ya~_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Xiahou Ji melihat sepupunya keluar dari kamar mandi. Xiahou Ji tersenyum padanya. Membuat Xiahou Ba merinding seketika melihat senyuman Xiahou Ji.

"Xiàhóushì, kenapa kamu tersenyum?"

"Tidak apa-apa hanya.. aku hanya mendapat sebuah ide,"

"Jangan bilang kamu mau _cosplay_ lagi,"

Xiahou ji geleng-geleng, ia tetap tersenyum. "Enggak kok," dilanjut dengan ketawa ala kunti. Terus dia beranjak dari sofa, dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Xiahou Ba yang ngeliatin tingkah laku Xiahou Ji bingung, _Xiahou Ji lagi kesambet ya?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

 _"Penyakit sepupu lu kambuh lagi."_

"Xiàhóushì, sehat kok,"

 _"Iye dah, serah lu, Ba."_

"Aku salah ya?"

 _"Lupakan saja, Ba, hari senin boleh pinjam tubuhmu seharian boleh tidak?"_

Xiahou Ba pasang wajah kaget. "MAU KAU APAKAN TUBUHKU?! AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA KOK! UDAH GA DIBULI LAGI!"

 _"Sehari saja,"_

"Untuk apa?"

 _"Intinya pinjam saja sehari,"_

"Tapi janji satu, eh dua dua,"

 _"Dan apakah itu?"_

"Jangan apa-apakan siswa di sekolah, daaaaan jangan bertindak aneh-aneh,"

 _"Tapi kalau misalnya ada yang memukul tubuhmu ini?"_

"Jangan melawan,"

 _"Tap-"_

"Turuti perkataanku, atau kamu balik ke alammu?"

 _"Urrghh.. baiklah.. tapi kalau gue haus bagaimana?"_

"Tinggal beli di kantin," Tiba-tiba saja Xiahou Ba kepikiran sesuatu. "kamu ga lagi kasmarankan?"

 _"Enggak kok, kenapa lu mikir kayak gitu?"_

"Bisi.. umur udah ribuan tapi belum pernah ngerasain jatuh cinta,"

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku suka sama Gracia?"_

"KAN KAN?!"

 _"Gue bilang KALAU."_

"Jangan minum darah, INGAT itu, aku gamau ada rumor aneh-aneh."

 _"Baik-baik, gue bakal jadi Xiahou Ba yang baek besok."_

Setelah Xiahou Ba ngomong sendiri akhirnya dia ke lantai dua menuju kamar. Jadi yang kesambet siapa? Xiahou Ji atau Xiahou Ba?

.

Cklek

Xiahou Ji keluar dari kamarnya, wujudnya sekarang kek Anna Kushina dari anime K tapi dia tidak menggunakan wig putihnya hanya menggunaka bajunya lengkap dengan stoking putih, dan bando kucing berwarna hitam buatannya. Saat Xiahou Ji sudah keluar dari kamar, dia melihat sekitar memastikkan sepupunya belum keluar dari kamar, lalu dia turun tangga pelan-pelan kek FBI yang mau membobol rumah orang, tak lupa Xiahou Ji membawa barang-barang buatannya sendiri di dalam ransel merah yang dia gendong. Di tangannya, ia membawa sepasang sepatu _Red Mary Jane_.

Kriet…

Xiahou Ji langsung lihat kiri-kanan, atas-bawah secara cepat, lalu ia kembali lagi berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

"XIAHOU BA! AKU JUGA ADA TUGAS SEKOLAH! JADI NANTI PAS KAMU UDAH MAU BERANGKAT JANGAN LUPA KUNCI RUMAH!"

"IYA!"

Cklek

Xiahou Ji membuka pintu rumah, lalu menjatuhkan sepasang sepatunya ke tanah, dan memakainya. Xiahou Ji mengambil sebuah kacamata, dari tasnya. Xiahou Ji memakai kacamata itu.

"Huwaa.. ternyata masih bisa nyala, gue jual aja gitu secara onlen? lumayan buat ngestalk mantan gitu atau pacar..." tanyanya pada diri sendiri, Ia menengok ke lantai dua rumah sebelah kiri. "Diam-diam dia suka main game ya~ aksesoris kemarin ternyata udah lepas.. hm.. berarti Xiahou Ba beli game sama-" Xiahou Ji menengok ke rumah di sebelah kanan. "Hehe, ternyata benar." Xiahou Ji melepaskan kacamatanya. Dan berjalan ke rumah tetangga.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Eh ada Xiahou Ji, Kak Wen Yang lagi di banjur sama Pa Liu Bei di kamar mandi,"

Xiahou ji cengo. "Emang si Wen Yang kenapa?"

"Itu Kak Ping ngusulin gitu, soalnya saran dari Kak Xiahou Ji ga ngaruh, terus akhirnya di seret ke kamar mandi trus di banjur bonus ruqiyah,"

"Yinping itu mah kayaknya.. dia beneran kesambet, btw si Zilong mana?"

"Zilong lagi nonton sambil melukin dakimakura di dalem,"

"Tolong panggilin dong, emerjensi,"

"Bentar ya.." Yinping menengok ke belakang. Xiahou Ji menutup kedua kupingnya. "ZILONG DI CARIIN XIAHOU JI!"

"BENTAR! LAGI RAME NIH!"

"Udah dengerkan jawabannya? Mau masuk du-"

Tiba-tiba bando kuping kucing bergerak, Xiahou Ji langsung masuk ke rumah tetangganya, lalu menutup pintunya, Xiahou Ji memakai kembali kacamatanya.

"Target sudah keluar rumah," gumam Xiahou Ji.

"Anoo.. Xiahou Ji,"

"Sstt.."

"Ahh.."

Yinping heran sama tingkah lagi Xiahou Ji pagi ini, karena penasaran Yinping mengintip dari jendela yang bersebelahan dengan pintu, setelah mengetahui apa yang membuat Xiahou Ji bertingkah layaknya FBI yang sedang mengintai teroris. Yinping menyimpulkan kalau Xiahou Ji lagi protektif terhadap sepupunya. Yinping berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, merebut dakimakuranya yang sudah basah karena air mata buaya Zhao Yun, lalu menyeret Zhao Yun ke Xiahou Ji.

"Mending daripada nontonin sinet kagak jelas mending pergi sana bareng sama Xiahou Ji." Yinping mengusir anak asuh Liu Bei.

"Iye-iye," Zhao Yun bingung melihat pose Xiahou Ji sekarang soalnya dia ngeliat Xiahou Ji lagi jongkok depan pintu sambil ngomong sendiri.

Puk

Zhao Yun menepuk bahu Xiahou Ji. Xiahou Ji nengok ke Zhao Yun. "Jadi ga nge _stalk_ sepupumu itu? Kalo kaga gua mau lanjut nonton sinet 'Mbah Kenapa Aku Panas?' di ruang keluarga."

"Memata matai Yun,"

"Apa bedanya? Haah.. Sudahlah gue meminta kepastian ke elu, jadi ga?"

Xiahou Ji melepaskan kacamatanya. Berdiri, lalu memperhatikan pakaian Zhao Yun dari atas sampe bawah, merasa ada yang kurang dari penampilan Zhao Yun, Xiahou Ji menaruh tas merahnya di lantai, mencari barang unik ciptaannya.

"TADA!" Xiahou Ji mengeluarkan satu set baju cosplay yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja dari tasnya.

"Ini pasti bajunya Kanda Yuu dari D-Grayman ya? Jangan bilang gue bakal ngikut bercosplay kek elu?"

"Hmhm IYAPS elu bakal nyamar jadi Kanda Yuu, tapi ini bukan baju cosplay biasa," Xiahou Ji pasang tampang sok iye, sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan, dan kiri. "Ini bisa membuatmu jadi tak terlihat aka _invisible_." Xiahou Ji memberikan satu set baju itu pada Zhao Yun. "Sekarang elu ganti baju, terus model rambut elu juga dimirip mirippin sama husbu gue satu itu ya."

"Iya-iya bentar."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zhao Yun merubah penampilan jadi Kanda Yuu KW2, Xiahou Ji tersenyu puas dengan penampilan Zhao Yun yang baru, Xiahou Ji meraih tangan kiri Zaho Yun sambil senyum. Zhao Yun menelan ludahnya, merasakan ada hal tidak beres akan terjadi nanti.

Xiahou Ji menarik Zhao Yun keluar rumah dengan paksa."AYO!"

"Hati-hati ya kalian berdua~" Yinping melihat kepergian kedua temannya. "Waktunya nonton animax yuhu~"

TBC

Lama kelamaan ni cerita vangsyat bikin bingung hmmm, mungkin setelah cerita ini tamat ana bakal bikin profil charanya biar kalian ga bingung BEGETE. Tapi sifat OOC mereka udah pas sama OC yang bakal menggantikan mereka main di ni cerita pas di edit Mwahaha. sekarang ana jadinya ngebayangin Xiahou Ba ntu cewe. Ntah kenapa ana jadi kangen… BLAZBLUE! SEKARANG W KUDU BELI APA?! FFXIV? BLAZBLUE CF?! ATAU SB SUMERAGI?!

Makasih lho udah baca cerita nista ini yang makin lama makin ngebingungin

 _See you next chaptah~_


	80. It's Mine part 11

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN **BIKIN BINGUNG!** terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, hati-hati crack pair, crack pair hanya untuk pelindung biar ga jadi 3 orang(?) tapi keknya gagal :v

Don trai dis et hom key?

 **Genre** : Humor, Supernatural

 **Rate** : T ples ples ples

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Padahal itu lagu populer mpe di kelas saya, banyak yang nyanyiin.

Gracia: Tenang saja di chap depan iklan USBN SW ver hmhmhm…

Xiahou Ba: sebenarnya ini pasta gigi rasa strawberry… tapi aku tidak tau kenapa warna pink strawberry menjadi warna merah. Yaaa~ keseluruhan cerita ini emang dari sananya tidak masuk akal dari chap 1 juga… mungkin nanti Nthor kita yang gila ini bakal mengeditnya, dan republish di blognya.

Yap yang dimaksud itu Jiang Wei.

Xiahou Ji: habis kalau diganti jadi dari terowongan casablancakan ga mungkin…

Blazblue CTB? Hmm.. aku tidak mengikuti game yang muncul di game itu, cuman hapal blazablue doang, jadi kayaknya _pass_ sama game itu.

It's Mine

Chapter 11

Selamat Membaca

 _Malam itu di kediaman Xiahou sedang hujan deras disertai petir. Di malam itu seorang bocah perempuan meminjam sebuah buku dari anak teman pamannya yang bernama Takakage Kobayakawa, bocah itu bahagia sekali setelah dipinjami buku mantra sihir. Bocah itu senang dengan sesuatu yang berbau supernatural. Setelah mendapat buku itu, bocah itu iseng memanggil iblis lewat buku sihir di kamarnya di malam itu. Dan di malam itu hanya ada dua orang di rumahnya sepupunya dengan dirinya._

" _Fiuhh.. AKHIRNYA SELESAI!" seorang bocah perempuan bernama Xiahou Ji mengelap keringat di dahinya menggunakan tangannya._ _Ia tersenyum bangga dengan hasil gambaran di lantai kamarnya. Xiahou Ji membuka lembaran baru di buku itu, Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya menghadap gambaran yang dibuatnya, lalu ia mulai membacakan mantra dari buku itu._ "Lord Satan, by your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to execute that which I desire to do, the end which I would attain by thy help, O Mighty Satan, the one True God who livest and reignest forever and ever. I entreat thee to inspire Sonneillon to manifest before me that he/she may give me true and faithful answer, so that I may accomplish my desired end, provided that it is proper to his/her office. This I respectfully and humbly ask in Your Name, Lord Satan, may you deem me worthy, Father. (1)"

JDERR!

BRAK!

 _Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras._

 _"MANUSIA BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMANGGILKU!"_

 _Seketika Xiahou Ji menengok ke arah sumber suara. Ia bingung soalnya yang muncul itu bukanlah iblis melainkan sepupunya. Walaupun ada rasa ragu di dalam hatinya, Xiahou Ji memasang muka takjub saat melihat sepupunya yang tiba-tiba muncul, lalu Xiahou Ji nyamperin sepupunya._

 _"Kukira, aku bakal melihat wujud aslinya seperti yang Kak Takakge ceritakan padaku."_ _Bocah itu menggembungkan pipinya. Xiahou Ji melihat mata sepupunya yang sekarang menjadi merah, lalu kedua tanganhya membuka paksa mulut sepupunya. "Huwaa, sepupuku sekarang mempunyai taring~" katanya dengan riang._

 _"WOI! BERHENTI MEMEGANG TUBUHKU!" Tangan kiri sepupunya menepis kedua tangan Xiahou Ji._

 _Xiahou Ji meanyun mendengar itu. "Itu bukan tubuhmu, itu tubuh sepupuku!"_

 _"Tapi kau sudah memanggilku dengan tubuh ini,"_

 _Xiahou Ji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa yang nyuruh situ nyambet sepupu gue hah?" tanyanya dengan nada nantang._

 _"Iye iye serah lu bocah, tu de poin dah ngapa lu manggil-manggil gue?" tanya si Iblis yang ada di dalem tubuh sepupunya itu._

 _"Berkontraklah dengaku,"_

 _"HAH?! Bocah sepertimu mau berkontrak dengan eiyke?"_

 _Xiahou Ji menatap remeh pada sepupunya, tanpa sadar ia berkata. "Situ iblis atau banci perempatan yang pernah nongol di komplek sini terus di pulangin sama Kak Takakage waktu itu?"_

 _"ENAK SAJA! GUE INI SONNEILLON!" lalu si iblis berdeham. "Tapi kalau kau mengeluarkanku dari tubuh sepupumu ini, nyawa sepupumu akan ku bawa, kalau ga jadi berkontrak sama gue~ gue bakal bawa pulang nyawa lu ke neraka."_

 _Xiahou Ji menyeringai, menatap remeh si iblis lagi. "Aku punya buku ini, aku bisa mengembalikkanmu tanpa ada korban berjatuhan termasuk dengan orang yang mengikat kontrak itu, hmhmhm." Xiahou Ji ngacungin buku punya Takakage._

 _Mata merah itu meneliti sampul buku, mata merah itu mendapat nama yang punya buku itu. "Jadi yang kau sebut Takakage-Takakage itu.. dia bocah 10 tahun yang berhasil mengalahkanku."_

 _Xiahou Ji mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kak Takakage ga mungkin dong kalah sama banci perempatan komplek," kata Xiahou Ji dengan bangga._

 _"Diem, gue tau gue tadi abis menikur pedikur di salon neraka mending sekarang btp, lu jadi buat kontrak dengan gue?"_

 _Xiahou Ji mengangguk. "Tapi kamu harus bisa tukeran sama sepupuku,"_

 _"Maksudmu seperti orang yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda?"_

 _Xiahou Ji mengangguk dua kali. "Hmhm, aku ingin kamu menjadi kekuatan untuk sepupuku, kamu hanya boleh mengendalikan tubuhnya kalau sepupuku membutuhkannya, atau dia mengijinkanmu aka dia sudah tau kalau dia kesambet iblis gegara aku," Xiahou Ji tersenyum inosen, dan si iblis hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Xiahou Ji._

 _"Sepertinya lu masih punya satu lagi kondisi buat gua,"_

 _"Ente tau aja, yang terakhir itu ente jangan minum darah."_

 _"Ga bisa gitu dong, darah itu sumber kekuatan gue, hidup mati gueee," katanya dengan lebay._

 _"Lama-lama gue panggil elu Iblis banci perempatan nyasar ke neraka, lebay lu ah. Di buku ini juga tidak memperbolehkan."_

 _"Terus kalo gue haus gimana?~"_

 _"ELUKAN DI TUBUH MANUSIA YA MINUM AER MATENG LAH MASA MINUM AER GOT!" lama kelamaan Xiahou Ji gemes juga ngedenger nada-nada lebay, dan alay dari mulut sepupunya itu._

 _"TAPIKAN GUE INGINNYA DARAH!" teriaknya ngotot._

 _"JADI IBLIS JANGAN NGOTOT DONG!" setelah teriak Xiahou Ji terdiam sebentar, lalu Xiahou Ji pasang tampang meremehkan, mulutnya terbuka lagi, dan mengatakan. "Di mataku sekarang kamu kek iblis banci perempatan yang salah gaul… mungkin abis ini aku mau bikin blog tentang kamu."_

 _"Terserah lu aja bocah, oke elu udah bikin kondisi buat gue. Sebagai_ reward _aku ingin tetap di tubuh ini selamanya. Kedua, saat sepupumu ini sudah merasa tidak membutuhkanku lagi, aku akan membawamu ke neraka."_

 _"Boleh juga tantangannya," Xiahou Ji menyeringai. "tapi sebelum kamu bisa membawaku ke neraka, dan menjadi parasit bagi sepupuku, aku akan mengembalikkanmu duluan,"_

"Hoo.. berani juga kau menantang iblis sepertiku."

 _Mereka bersalaman. "DEAL!" setelah deal dengan kondisi yang ditawarkan, tangan kiri sepupunya meraih tangan kiri Xiahou Ji. Lalu telunjuk kananya bergerak membuat sebuah pentagram di telapak tangan Xiahou Ji._

 _"Sakit.."_

 _"Tanda ini akan hilang kalau kontrak sudah selesai." sepupunya dadah pada Xiahou Ji. "Hoaamm.. sesuai janji gue bakal keluar kalau diperlukan, gue mau tidur duluan bye."_

 _Bruk_

 _Tiba-tiba sepupunya terjatuh ke lantai. Xiahou Ji kaget. Saat sepupunya terbangun, dan berdiri. Xiahou Ji mendekati sepupunya yang masih linglung._

 _"Xiahou Ba kamu gapapakan?"_

 _"Xiàhóushì, kenapa aku ada di kamarmu? Aku kena sambet setan lagi ya? Kamu nyoba manggil roh lagi?"_

 _"Eng-enggak kok, hahaha."_

 _"Terus kenapa ada gambaran aneh di lantai kamarmu? Jangan bilang kali ini kamu iseng manggil iblis.."_

 _"Itu? Enggak kok, tenang aja..."_

 _"ANAK-ANAK AYAH DAN PAMANMU INI PULANG!"_

 _"Xiahou Ba, tuh Ayahmu pulang, ayo kita samperin." Xiahou Ji melihat Xiahou Ba berjalan menuruni tangga, ia membuka buku itu lagi, di buku itu tertulis._

CTIK! CTIK!

"Xiahou Ji," untuk ketiga kalinya Zhao Yun menjentikkan jarinya di depan muka Xiahou Ji.

"Eh, eh, ada apa Yun?"

"Kamu kenapa melamun gitu? Kepikiran kalau sepupu lu itu bakal di grepe sama anaknya Pa Zhuge Liang?"

"NYEBUT YUN! Jangan ngomong gitu, gue ogah satu keluarga sama Pa Zhuge."

"Terus kenapa dong?" tanya Zhao Yun kepo.

"Cuman keinget masa lalu doang,"

"Perasaan elu kaga punya mantan Ji,"

"ARGH! MAKSUD GUE BUKAN ITU!" Xiahou Ji nyeret Zhao Yun masuk ke toko elektronik yang di datengin Xiahou Ba.

TBC

(1) itu mantra hasil kopas :v ana nemu lewat gugel, dan nama iblisnya juga :v

haiyaaa~ ngararacooo.. well chap 10 keknya bakal ana edit :v plesbek yang sangat wahhh sekali :v btw disini klan Mori itu exorcist hmhmhm, tapi Om Motonari itu atlit panahan berkedok exorcist. Ntah pas ngebayangin wujud iblisnya malah kepikiran wujudnya si Kojiro Sasaki :v ihh eiyke ngereceh jadinya aw! Hadyuuhhh.. buat chap 12nya bakal fokus ke Xiahou Ba, dan Jiang Wei daripada Zhao Yun, dan Xiahou Ji, jadi bubay muach kecup basah dari Kojiro Sasaki :v

Makin lama makin gaje, dan ngebingungin! Tunggu aja hasil editnya di blog ana

See you next chapter~


	81. USBN -Iklan- part 2

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH

 **Genre** : Humor

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : SW punya Koei

USBN MENYERANG!

-Ikalan SW ver-

Selamat Membaca

Sebelum chap terakhir It's Mine di publish ana bakal ngasih iklan dulu gengs yak, iklan ini tentang nax SW mengerjakan soal USBN yang abstrak.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Para siswa yang merasa berada di kelas orang kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Disini. Kelas khusus anak berlabel SW memasuki kelas 3-4 diikuti dua orang yang membawa soal, dan sebuah kotak.

"Taruh tas kalian di depan, hape, kunci motor, rumah, dan mobil di kumpulkan di box." kata seorang guru pemain iklan sampo rijos.

"Psst.. kite di awas sama pemain sampo rijos sama banci yang suka nyariin Pa Musashi." bisik Ujiyasu pada teman sebrangnya.

"Yasu, kalo bicara hati-hati nanti elu di-" perkataan teman seberangnya melotot melihat teman sekelas HAMPIR wafat di depannya karena sebuah pedang melesat sangat cepat.

Glek

Siswa di kelas itu kompakan menelan ludahnya terus keringet dingin dadakan, termasuk Nobunaga , doi kira doi ketahuan nyimpen kertas contekan di dalem kaos kakinya.

Guru bermuka pucat yang berdiri di sebelah guru pemain iklan sampo rijos tersenyum yang membuat siswa di kelas itu merinding seketika.

 _Matilah kita_ , batin siswa di kelas.

"Sekali lagi sebelum ujian dimulai taruh tas kalian di depan, hape, kunci motor, rumah, dan mobil di kumpulkan di box,"

Mereka pun menaruh tas mereka di depan dengan lancar tetapi saat berjalan ke meja guru, mereka jalannya lama banget di seret kek ada rencana tersembunyi, tetapi kelakuan mereka di hentikkan sama tatapan tajam pemain sampo rijos Akechi Mitsuhide, bapaknya si Garcia. (itu mah iklan kulit manggis)

Setelah mereka sudah duduk di bangku maisng-masing. Guru bermuka pucet yang di sebut sama Ujiyasu tadi banci mulai memberikan soal kepada mereka.

"Kerjakan dengan baik ya, baca soalnya baik-baik~" kata guru itu sambil memberikan soal itu di meja Nobunaga.

"Iya Bu eh Pa, hehe."

 **1) Dimanakah tempat Tokugawa Ieyasu, dan Ishida Mitsunari _sparring_?**

Nobunaga: Desir pasir DI padang tandus segersang pemikiran hati terkisah ku di antara cinta yang rumit (malah nyanyi)

Ieyasu: Kalo ga di Sekigahara. dimana lagi?

Shingen: Di padang rumput yang luas bernama Sekigahara.

Kenshin: di suatu tempat tapi bukan di Echigo.

Ujiyasu: Sekigahara, kata Mitsu kemaren.

 **2) Siapa sajakah tokoh Indische Partij?**

Nobunaga: (ngeliat contekan yang ada di dalem kaos kakinya) Gowes Dekker, Cipto Mangunkesuma, dan Ki Hajar Dewantara? (udah ngeliat contekan tipo lagi)

Ieyasu: Apa itu indische partij? Kalo romusha saya tau.

Shingen: Ernesttoteles?

Kenshin: Tiga serangkai?

Ujiyasu: Siapa sajakah tokoh Indische Partij? (efek gatau)

 **3) Bakteri Belerang ( _Thiobacillus thiooxidans_ ) mengoksidasi sulfur menjadi sulfat. Tuliskan reaksi kimianya!**

Nobunaga: 2S bagi 2H2O tambah 3O2 —Thiobacillus thiooxidans— 2H2SO4 tambah energi (pake simbol dah menstrim)

Ieyasu: Ini pelajaran apa? Biosetan?

Shingen: Belum pernah diajarin di kelas sama Kakek Zhuge di kelas, maaf silahkan coba suatu saat nanti

Kenshin: reaksi kimia.

Ujiyasu: reaksi kimia (nyontek LJU punya Kenshin)

4) Jelaskan apa yang dimaksud Respirasi Anaerob!

Nobunaga: respirasi mah baca kisah-kisah respirasi yang banyak hikmah, dan motivasi (ITU INSIPIRASI WOE!)

Ieyasu: yang ga pake O2 kan? (apanya yang gapake oksigen Yas?)

Shingen: Saya jadi terrespirasi. (Mas itu terinspirasi)

Kenshin: Anaerob itu sejenis katakkan? (Itu amphibi Shin, kalo mau ngelawak belajar dulu)

Ujiyasu: respirasi yang tidak membutuhkan oksigen.

 **5) Permasalahan tentang sampah telah menjadi fenomena sosial bagi masyarakat terutama yang tinggal di perkotaan. Volume sampah yang semakin meningkat setiap harinya telah berdampak buruk bagi kehidupan masyarakat, seperti pencemaran penyakit, dan penyebaran berbagai penyakit. Berdasarkan ilustrasi tersebut, berikan 2 rumusan masalah yang dapat dijadikan sebagai bahan penelitian!**

Membaca soal kelima mereka menaikkan alisnya bingung dari pelajaran biologi nyasar ke sosiologi. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka baru ngeh kalo pelajaran lintas minat kelas mereka itu sosiologi, setelah 10 menit melototin soal itu akhirnya mereka menulis jawaban di LJU.

Nobunaga: Siapa yang membuang sampah? Dan kenapa membuang sampah sembarangan?

Ieyasu: Bagaimana sampah itu bisa meningkat? Apa saja penyakit yang menyebar?

Shingen: Apakah di sana tidak ada tempat sampah? Sama apa lagi ya? bingung

Kenshin: Volume sampah perhari berapa? Apakah sampah tersebut ga di jual?

Ujiyasu: Sampah apa saja yang dibuang disana? Apakah Nobunaga termasuk sampah yang dibuang disana?

 **Bonus Soal**

 **6) Siapakah guru yang mengawas kalian?**

Nobunaga: Pemain iklan sampo rijos yang suka gue sogok pake PS2, sama Banci perempatan yang tinggal satu komplek sama gue.

Ieyasu: Akechut Mitsuhide sama sahabatnya Pa Zhang He.

Shingen: Akeceh Mitsunsilk sama Pa Kojiro Sasaki.

Kenshin: Aketjih Miendomie sama rivalnya Pa Musashi.

Ujiyasu: Ahketjeh Mitsuhidrogen sama Pa~ Kotjiroh Saskey.

7) Siapakah nama dewa yang dipuja sama Uesugi Benshin?

Nobunaga: (nahan ketawa pas baca soal) Bishanten.

Ieyasu: Kayaknya abis ini si kenshin bakal neror yang buat soal. Bishamonten.

Shingen: Benshin? Mau pertamax atau pertalite mas? (nahan tawa) yang pasthi Bishamonten.

Kenshin: NAMA GUE **KENSHIN**! SIAPA YANG BIKIN SOALLL! GUE ONTROGG RUMAHNYA! GUEEE TERRROR!

Ujiyasu: Si Kenshin ngamuk di depan gue, turut berduka sama yang buat soal deh. Bishamonten.

TENG TENG TENG!

"Ayo anak-anak waktu sudah selesai~"

Setelah mereka mengumpulkan LJK, dan LJU mereka. Mereka mengambil hape kunci rumah mobil, dan motor tak lupa mengambil tas yang masih yanga ada di depan kelas. Sebelum pulang mereka kecuali Kenshin mendoakan sang pembuat soal agar selamat dari amukan sang dewa perang.

END

wuahahahah! Iklan selesai~ gaje benget yes tapi itu beneran ada yang nulis soal lagi gegara gatau jawabannya :v kelewat pintar emang

Makasih lho udah baca

 _See you next chapter~_


	82. It's Mine part 12 (END)

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA **MAKIN LAMA MAKIN BIKIN BINGUNG!** terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH, hati-hati crack pair, crack pair hanya untuk pelindung biar ga jadi 3 orang(?) agak nge **x-over**

 **Genre** : Supernatural, Romance, Humor

 **Rate** : T ples ples ples

 **Disclaimer** : WO DW SW punya Koehi. Sousei no Omyouji punya Yashiaki Sukeno

It's Mine

Chapter 12

Selamat Membaca

Sekarang Xiahou Ba, dan Jiang Wei sedang berada di dalam toko elektronik pusat kota, sesudah Xiahou Ba mendapatkan _game_ yang diinginkannya, mereka bertemu dengan dua orang laki-laki yang mereka kenal di lorong kosong, di lorong itu juga tidak ada toko yang buka.

"Xiahou Ba lama tak bertemu, apa kabar?" sapa laki-laki berambut blonde pada Xiahou Ba sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Kak Takakage," Xiahou Ba membalas dengan senyuman juga.

"Kyō I-chan~ masih ingin menjadi _omyouji_ sepertiku?" tanya laki-laki setinggi Xiahou Ba dengan nada jahil pada Jiang Wei.

Muka Jiang Wei memerah seketika. "Kak Hanbei, i-itukan hanya cita-citaku waktu kecil." jawab Jiang Wei gelagapan.

Melihat respon Jiang Wei, Hanbei tertawa pelan. "Hahahaha.. kalau kamu masih mau akan ku ajarkan, lagipula kamu punya bakat untuk itu." Hanbei melihat Xiahou Ba tajam. "Taka- _chan_ , apa kamu merasakan apa aku rasakan?" suara Hanbei berubah serius saat bertanya pada Takakage.

"Berhentilah, memanggilku dengan embel-embel _chan_. Ya, aku merasakannya." Takakage mengeluarkan beberapa talisman dari kantung celananya.

Hanbei menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Kalau begitu dari hari ini, dan setererusnya aku panggil kamu Tokujumaru, kalo aku memanggilmu dengan itukan, kita bisa lebih terlihat seperti suami istri."

.

.

Tiba-tiba dengan Jiang Wei memasang wajah kaget sambil menunjuk Hanbei. "AH! Jadi ini tunangan yang suka Kak Hanbei ceritain padaku waktu kecil?"

Hanbei tersenyum pada Jiang Wei. "Yup! Kami disebut _Sousei no Omyouji_ , kami ditunangankan karena dari keluarga kami, kamilah yang terkuat. " wajah Hanbei kembali serius. "Apakah mereka berdua sedang di perjalanan?"

"Mereka sedang menuju ke sini."

Hanbei mengeluarkan selembar talisman. "Kita akan bertarung di Magano." Hanbei melempar sebuah talisman itu ke depan, seketika sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi tempat mengerikan yang kosong, dan banyak gedung yang rusak.

Takakage mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengulur waktu." Takakage berjalan mendekati Xiahou Ba. Perlahan jari telunjuk kanan Takakage mendekat ke dahi Xiahou Ba, tetapi tangan Xiahou Ba mencengkram kuat tangan Takakage.

"Kita bertemu lagi bocah." tiba-tiba suara, dan warna mata Xiahou Ba berubah. "Tanpa buku itu kau lemah, hmhm." Xiahou Ba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Takakage, dan meloncat mundur beberapa kali. "cih, aku sedang ada kontrak dengan bocah perempuan itu."

Takakage mengerutkan dahinya. "Bocah perempuan? Kau maksud itu adalah Xiahou Ji." Takakage menghela nafas. "Tidak mungkin dia menggunakan bukuku untuk memanggilmu." Takakage memasang wajah merendahkan. "Tapi kau dengan wujud seperti itu, kau lebih lemah, selemah roh banci perempatan yang saban hari aku temui di komplek."

Muncul perempatan di dahi Xiahou Ba. "JANGAN SAMAKAN GUE DENGAN BANCI-BANCI BEROTOT YANG SUKA GUE LIHAT DI DEPAN KOMPLEK!" Xiahou Ba mendengus. "Tapi, kalau kau mau mengeluarkanku, kamu harus membunuhnya."

Takakage menggigit bawah bibirnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti." Takakage menggunakan sebuah talisman berwarna hitam pada tangan kirinya. " _Seisōgenpu_." tangan kiri Takakage diselimuti armor berwarna berwarna merah tua. Jari-jarinya berubah menjadi kuku tajam berwarna seperti lava gunung.

.

Hanbei berjalan mendekati Jiang Wei. "Jiang Wei, kami membutuhkan darahmu, maukah kau memberikan sedikit darahmu?"

"Tapi kalau begitukan..."

"Darahmu itu istimewa, dengan darahmu itu, kami bisa memisahkan iblis yang ada dalam tubuh Xiahou Ba dengan cepat." kata Hanbei dengan senyum.

"Tapi kata Kaka-"

Hanbei jinjit, lalu menepuk pudak Jiang Wei pelan. "Itu sebenernya cuman bercanda haha, habis waktu kecil kamu gampang percaya banget sama perkataanku."

Jiang Wei manyun. "Menyebalkan,"

" _Gomen_ , _gomen_. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah,"

"Haaah.. haaah…" seorang gadis datang berlari mendekati Hanbei, dan Jiang Wei. "Hee~ ternyata Takakage- _sama_ sudah bertarung dengan Zhongquan ternyata.. atau bisa ku sebut dengan Senneillon." gadis itu memeluk sebuah buku yang sudah usang, lalu gadis itu melihat ke sebelah kiri. "Hanbei- _sama_! Eh Kyō I? Hanbei- _sama_ kenapa?" Gadis kaget setelah melihat Hanbei yang sedang mengambil darah Jiang Wei dari tangan kirinya.

"Sstt.."

"WOOF!"

"Huwa!" Gadis terlonjak kaget mendengar sebuah gonggongan anjing berjenis shiba inu dari belakang. "Sepertinya _Shikigami_ Takakage- _sama_ sudah sampai.." Gadis itu membalikkan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Kai, jangan mengagetkanku dong!"

Anjing itu berubah menjadi seorang remaja laki-laki berambut coklat keriting. "Gracia, cepat berikan itu pada Takakage- _sama_."

"Tapi kita juga perlu darahnya Kyō-chan!"

Remaja laki-laki itu menggeram pada Jiang Wei. "Shō Kai, berhentilah cemburu terhadap Jiang Wei, harusnya kamu bahagia, selama ini kau menjadi penjaga Xiahou Ba, tidak ikut dengan Takakage-sama.. oh! Dan mendapat bibir Xiahou Ba saat di kabin BIANGLALA!"

"Hn." Zhong Hui tidak menanggapi perkataan Gracia, dan berubah kembali menjadi anjing.

"ARGH! GUE GEMES BEUD SAMA NI _SHIKIGAMI_ SATU!" tangan kanan Gracia mencubit sebelah pipi Jiang Wei dari belakang. "LAMA-LAMA GUE BILANG KE TAKAKAGE- _SAMA_ TENTANG SIFAT ELU BIAR DIPECAT SEBAGE _SHIKIGAMI_!" Gracia mencubit pipi Jiang Wei lebih keras dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Sa-sakit.. Gracia tolong lepaskan.." rintih Jiang Wei, mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari Jiang Wei Gracia memutuskan untuk melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Jiang Wei. "Hmph!"

"Gracia, ini darahnya," Hanbei memberikan sebuah tabung kecil berisi darah Jiang Wei pada Gracia.

"Aku akan menghentikkan pergerakkannya, kamu minumkan itu padanya." titah Zhong Hui.

Gracia mendengus. "Kamu tidak usah memberitahuku juga aku sudah tau!" sebelum Gracia berlari masuk ke dalam pertempuran, ia memakai talisman di kedua kakinya untuk menambahkan kecepatan berlarinya. " _Idaten Fu_." setelah memakai talisman itu mereka berdua berlari memasuki area pertempuran.

"Selamat bersenang-senang~" Hanbei dadah-dadah pada mereka.

"Hanbei-san, jadi sebenarnya Zhong Hui itu _Shikigami_?"

"Bukan, sebenernya dia adalah _half-inugami_ yang diurus oleh Takakage, tetapi karena Gracia saat kecil menyebutnya _Shikigami_ karena dia selalu ada di sisi Takakage, dia mempunyai kekuatan _special_ yaitu memakan iblis, dan mengubah iblis itu menjadi kekuatannya." jelas Hanbei. Tiba-tiba muka Hanbei membuat Jiang Wei agak takut, lalu Hanbei menepuk punggung Jiang Wei pelan. "Congrats, ente harus bisa membahagiakannya ya."

"Heee?" muka Jiang Wei berubah pucet. "tapi tadi katanya..."

"Ahh.. kamu tetep gampang dibegoin ya dari dulu, tadi itu aku cuman bohong."

Saat itu juga Jiang Wei _shock_ seketika karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

.

"Takakage- _sama_! Aku sudah membawa bukumu," Gracia memberikan buku usang pada Takakage. "AYO KITA MINUMKAN DARAH JIANG WEI PADANYA!" Gracia berlari mendekati Xiahou Ba dengan cepat, melepas tutup tabung itu dengan mulutnya. "Kai, SEKARANG!"

Tiba-tiba kaki kanan Xiahou Ba digigit oleh Zhong Hui membuat Xiahou Ba susah bergerak. Sampai di depan Xiahou Ba, Gracia langsung meminumkan cairan itu dengan paksa. "Ayo minum ya~ agar hidup kita bisa kembali damai.. ya (ib)lis, ya~"

"SEKARANG GRACIA AMBIL IBLIS ITU DARI TUBUHNYA!"

Gracia menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang. "HIYAAAA!" Gracia menaruh telapak tangannya di dada Xiahou Ba, dan menariknya tangannya cepat seperti melepaskan sebuah kertas yang menempel. Setelah mencabut iblis itu dari tubuh Xiahou Ba. Tubuh Xiahou Ba ambruk seketika.

"KAI! MAKAN IBLIS ITU!"

"WOOF!"

"Fiuhh.. akhirnya pengusiran telah selesai." Gracia mengelap dahinya dengan sebuah kain yang ia comot dari kantong baju Jiang Wei tanpa ketahuan. "Takakage- _sama_ sekarang waktunya, menyembuhkan luka dalam tubuh korban."

Takakage melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Gracia, dan Xiahou Ba berada. Lalu Takakage jongkok, dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada Xiahou Ba. " _Abira, Unken, Sowako_." saat merapalkan mantra itu, dari telapak tangan Takakage muncul cahaya berwarna putih kebiruan. "Sudah." Takakage berdiri, dan melempar kembali talisman untuk kembali ke dunia asli mereka. Takakage berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke Hanbei. "Haaah.. Han-chan~ aku cape~" Takakage memeluk Hanbei dari belakang.

"Menyingkirlah Tokujumaru, kamu itu berat.." Hanbei berusaha menjauhkan tubu Takakage dari dirinya.

"Kamu mau ngapain?"

"Diamlah, aku hanya ingin membangunkannya," Zhong Hui masih dalam wujud anjingnya menjilati wajah Xiahou Ba.

"Dasar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan,"

"Ughhh.." Xiahou Ba mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Xiahou Ba menegakkan badannya. "Aku dimana?" matanya melihat ke sekeliling lorong. "Gracia kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Hai~" sapa Gracia.

"WOOF!"

"Emang anjing boleh masuk ke sini ya?" tanyanya pada Gracia, tangannya sibuk mengelus kepala Zhong Hui.

"Boleh, kalau lagi darurat," jawab Gracia asal.

"Hoo begitu ya?"

Gracia meresponnya hanya dengan sekali anggukan sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar suara-suara khas suara Xiahou Ba masuk ke gendang telinga Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei tersadar dari _shock_ nya. Jiang Wei berlari ke arah Xiahou Ba dengan wajah panik. Tetapi Jiang Wei saat sudah dekat beberapa senti dengan Xiahou Ba, ia seperti menabrak sesuatu.

"Gracia, kamu memasang _barrier_?"

Gracia menggeleng. "Anjing itu yang memasangnya, liat saja dia sedang menggeram padamu."

"Grrrr... WOOF!"

"GUE CALON MAJIKAN LU DI MASA DEPAN! JADI HILANGKAN!"

"DIAM KAU PENYIHIR HIJAU! Grrr..."

Jiang Wei ikutan menggeram. "Xiahou Ba.. kumohon buatlah dia menghilangkan pelindungnya."

"Tidak bisa, maafkan aku Jiang Wei, karena kelihatannya anjing ini membencimu."

"Awas kau, kan kubunuh kau," Jiang Wei menggeram lagi.

"Woof, coba saja kalau kamu bisa,"

"Sepertinya anak kita sudah mendapat majikan yang pas untuknya,"

"Anak? Sejak kapan itu jadi anak kita? Itu anak tetangga kita yang dulu."

"Tapi setelah Ibunya meninggalkan dia di urus sama kita."

"Kita?" Hanbei pasang wajah masam. "Elu kali yang ngurus, gue mah kagak. DAN MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKU! BERAT!"

"Baik-baik," Takakage berhenti melepaskan pelukannya pada Hanbei. "Ayo pulang, katanya hari ini, Ayahku, Om Yuan, dan Om Dun pulang."

"Benarkah?"

"Woof,"

"Kamu mau aku naik di punggungmu?"

Zhong Hui mengangguk.

.

Malamnya di rumah Xiahou. Rumah yang tadinya damai kembali ramai setelah Takakage memarahi Xiahou Ji karena perbuatannya, dan diakhiri dengan Xiahou Ji yang berteriak minta tolong karena dihukum gantung terbalik semaleman oleh Takakage agar Xiahou Ji kapok dengan kelakukannya. Jam 10 malam, teriakan minta tolong dari kamar Xiahou Ji sudah menghilang, dan mereka kedatangan tamu, mereka adalah orang yang disebut Takakage tadi siang.

Cklek

"Xiahou Ba, Ayahmu sudah pulang.."

"Sstt.."

Ayahnya tersenyum lembut pada anaknya yang sudah tertidur di sofa.

"Hanbei, mana Takakage?"

"Sedang tidur Yah," jawab Hanbei sambil menunjuk ke langit-langit rumah.

Motonari mendongak ke atas. Ia melihat anaknya sedang tertidur di futon yang tertempel di langit-langit ruangan. "Haaah.. padahalkan disini masih banyak _space_."

Xiahou Yuan menepuk pundak Motonari pelan. "Biarkan saja, dari kecil dia memang unik,"

"Btw, Xiahou Ji mana?"

"Itu.. anu Om, Xiahou Ji nginep di rumah Yinping tetangga sebelah." jawab Jiang Wei bohong.

"Begitu, sekarang sudah malam lebih baik kita tidur."

.

Keesokan pagi tepatnya jam setengah 5, Xiahou Ji sudah di bebaskan dari hukumannya, walaupun muka masih pucet gegara digantung terbalik, dan jalan kek orang mabok. Xiahou Ji tetap berniat untuk ke sekolah.

"Xiàhóushì, kalau kamu masih pusing jangan dipaksakan ke sekolah,"

"Xiahou Ba, Xiahou Ji, kami berangkat duluan ya~ kami pamit."

Xiahou Ji mengangguk lemah.

"Hati-hati ya, Kak Hanbei, Kak Takakage!" Xiahou Ba dadah-dadah pada mereka berdua penuh semangat.

"Xiahou Ba.. anjing yang kemarin kemana?"

"Hm? Aku tidak tau, mungkin saja pulang ke rumah tetangga sebelah."

"Jiang Wei?"

"Dia pulang ke rumahnya, beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Hoo.. uurgh.. aku mandi duluan ya," Xiahou Ji berusaha berjalan mesuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Iya, hati-hati."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Xiahou Ji, dan Xiahou Ba sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah. Saat keluar dari rumah mereka melihat mobil limosin nangkring di depan rumah tetangga mereka.

Xiahou Ji berisul "Naks orang kaya dateng ngejemput pacarnya nih."

"Tapi yang keluar dari rumah bukan Zhao Yun sama Cao Pi, malah pacar kamu Xiàhóushì." timpal Xiahou Ba. "eh Wen Yang berjalan kesini,"

"Bukan pacar, babu." Xiahou Ji memperbaiki perkataan Xiahou Ba. "Mungkin tuh orkay lagi minta restu, kan keluarganya Zhao Yun banyak tuh ditambah sama anak-anak Pa Guan Yu."

"Mungkin kali ya, lebih baik kita berangkat, sudah telat."

"Xiahou Ba, tunggu aku!" teriak dua orang pemuda di depan pintu masing-masing. Terus sedetik kemudian mereka berdua saling menggeram satu sama lain.

"ANJING KAMPUNG JANGAN DEKET-DEKET CALON GUA!" teriak pemuda berseragam hijau.

Pemuda berseragam toska balas teriak. "ELU JUGA JANGAN DEKET- DEKET SAMA MAJIKAN GUA!"

Xiahou Ba sweatdrop dengan tingkah kedua pemuda itu. " _Maa.. maa.._ kalian jangan berantem, lebih baik kita berangkat bareng-bareng."

"Hmph!"

Xiahou Ji menghela nafas. "Kalau kalian berantem terus, kami akan berangkat duluan." Xiahou Ji menggandeng tangan Wen Yang sama Xiahou Ba, dan mulai berjalan.

"TUNGGU KAMI!"

END

haaaahh gaje yes :v nanti beneran ah ini bakal ana edit agar ni cerita menjurus ke arah yang lebih baek. Nyehehe keknya ini bakal diskontinyuu atau end ya. soalnya ana berhasil pindah fandom tanpa memainkan gamenya~ plus kalo misalnya ana bikin cerita tentang WO lagi bakal pisah sama yang ini. Dan karena fenfic suka susah dibuka ana bakal publish di blog juga, namanya sama shirousagi bye~

jadi profil tentang mereka di cerita ini bakal nysul dan gatau kapan bakal ana publish.

Makasih udah setia membaca cerita aneh ini.

 _See you next story~_


	83. BTCB (New Story)

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 1: Rival

Suatu hari di sebuah kota, empat orang manusia mendirikan sebuah laundri, empat orang itu adalah Motonari, Takakage, Hanbei, dan Kanbei. Laundri mereka laku keras. Banyak pelanggan yang datang kepada mereka, mereka pun mempunyai pelanggan setia tetapi pelanggan mereka sedikit demi sedikit berkurang karena ada sebuah laundri dengan jasa jemur, menerima cuci kasur, dan pembersihan tungau berdiri di seberang, lalu salah satu dari mereka yang paling pendek mengusulkan untung buka lowongan kerja untuk montir. Setelah beberapa hari memasang iklan lowongan kerja, mereka mendapatkan dua orang montir handal bernama Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong. Mereka pun mengubah nama laundri mereka jadi 'Bukan Laundri Biasa, menerima jasa cuci, dan memperbaiki kendaraan bermotor.'

Inilah cerita tentang persaingan antara toko laundri yang saling berhadapan.

"Kakek Mori, bagaimana perkembangan laundri kita yang baru?" tanya personil mereka yang paling pendek.

"Bisa dibilang lebih baik daripada beberapa hari yang lalu."

Si pendek bersorak senang, tetapi kesenangan itu berubah saat pawangnya datang menghampirinya.

"Hanbei, bantu Kobayakawa cuci mobil kasian doi nyuci mobil sendirian."

Hanbei manyun lima senti, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Kan ada Gan Ning sama Ling Tong."

"Gan Ning sama Ling Tong lagi pergi ke alfebruari, udah sana jangan banyak ngeles bantuin gih."

Akhirnya Hanbei pun berjalan keluar menuju garasi yang ada di samping toko laundri mereka. Hanbei berdiri di depan laundri memperhatikan penampilan Takakage.

 _Kenapa dia memakai kain lusuh itu?_ Pikir Hanbei.

 _Jadi seperti sesosok pedang tiruan punya Nobunaga saja, atau Takakage lagi kecengkok sama anime itu?!_ Tebak Hanbei.

Byurr

"TAKAKAGE! Jangan menyiramku!"

"Maaf-maaf abis, kamu seperti melamun begitu, takutnya kamu kesambet jadi aku siram aja deh, hehe."

"Ta-tapi kamu juga menggunakan kain lusuh yang aku berikan waktu itu!" teriak Hanbei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kain lusuh yang menempel di tubuh Takakage.

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?"

"Ti-tidak ada sih ... tapi tetap saja!"

Byurr

"HEII! GUA BUKAN KUCING GARONG!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Maaf kukira kamu kucing garong yang suka berantem sama Ling Tong saban hari."

"KANBEI!"

"Permisi.."

Seketika Hanbei, dan Takakage langsung melihat ke sumber suara, ternyata itu adalah pelanggan setia mereka yang bernama Kaguya, dan menaruh selang yang di pegangnya ke lantai, mematikan keran airnya, lalu berjalan ke arah dua pelanggan setia yang masih suka malu-malu kucing.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Takakage dengan lembut ples senyuman yang bisa bikin klepek-klepek di tempat.

Hanbei mendengus melihat perilaku sok manis Takakage di depan pelanggan, _mereka ga tau aja sifat aslinya kek gimana._

Kedua pipi Kaguya, dan Joan memerah. "I-itu kami mau mencuci pakaian, dan ini pakaian untuk lu-lu-sa." kata Joan tergagap sambil menunjuk dua keranjang cucian yang sudah di letakkan di depan toko.

"Dan kami ingin besok pakaian ini sudah bisa diambil pada malam hari."

Takakage masih tersenyum, lalu perlahan dia menengok ke 2 keranjang yang ditunjuk Joan, Takakage meneguk ludah, dalam hatinya dia menyumpahi kedua gadis di depannya. "Tetapi kalau mau selesai besok, bayarannya nambah gapapa?"

"Gapapa, asalkan bisa selesai besok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian bayarnya besok saja saat mengambil, terima kasih sudah menggunakan layanan kami."

"Kami pergi dulu."

Kedua gadis itu membungkuk pada Takakage lalu pergi. Takakage menghela nafas, Hanbei menghampirinya, seperti biasa dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala lalu berkata.

"Sok manis lu di depan cewe."

"Cemburu?"

Hanbei memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku membawa dua keranjang itu." katanya sambil berjalan menuju toko.

Hanbei mendengus kesal. "Che, kaga peka."

Takakage melihat ke arah Hanbei. "Kamu bilang sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak."

Mereka pun membawa dua keranjang penuh pakaian kotor ke dalam, dan membiarkan Mori mencatat pakaian-pakaian itu.

"Takakage, nanti semua pakaian ini kamu yang cuci ya."

"Kok aku semua?!" protes Takakage ga terima.

"Ayahmu inikan dapet bagian catat-mencatat, dan menghitung, Kanbei-Hanbei jasa jemus sama pengeringan, Gan Ning-Ling Tong ngurus kendaraan bermotor, sementara kamu bagian nyuci pakaian dengan cara manual maupun pake mesin." jelas Ayahnya panjang lebar sambil tetap fokus mencatat.

Takakage mangap. "Tapi Yah, yang ada nanti tanganku putus duluan sebelum beres." Takakage memberikan _puppyeyes_ pada Ayahnya tetapi tak berhasil, mau berhasil juga ga mungkin toh Bapanya masih fokus ngecek baju-baju dalam keranjang itu.

Cape ngedenger protesan Takakage akhirnya Mori memberikan keringanan pada anaknya itu. "Yaudah kalo gitu minta Hanbei gih."

"Kok Hanbei Yah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan lagi dari anaknya membuat Mori berhenti mencatat dilanjut dengan mengelus dadanya, lalu menjawab. "Kalian tuh saling melengkapi, dah sana syuh gausah ganggu Ayah, nih bawa dulu tuh yang itu Ayah sudah mengecek pakaian di keranjang itu."

"Iya Yah."

Akhirnya Takakage pun mengangkut satu keranjang ke tempat pencucian, dan menyeret Hanbei untuk membantu mencuci pakaian dari pelanggan setianya. Sementara itu di toko laundri disebrang.

Laundri Anti-Menstrim

Terima cuci kasur, dan pembersihan tungau 100% dijamin

Grand Opening Ichi Salon and Spa untuk pelanggan yang ingin menunggu pakaiannya selesai, dan mempercantik diri

Tulisan dengan font tujuh puluh dua terpampang di spanduk yang mereka tempelkan di dinding bagian atas toko. Sang pemilik berambut oranye tersenyum puas setelah melihat spanduk yang kedua temannya tempelkan. Pemilik laundri ini ada tiga orang berbeda dengan laundri di sebrang sana yang mempunyai empat personil. Pendiri sekaligus pemilik laundri ini bernama Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu, dan Takatora. Berbeda dengan laundri seberang mereka mendapat sepasang suami-istri yang menerima aliansi untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka, sepasang suami-istri ini bernama Nagamasa, dan Oichi. Mereka bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan laundri seberang.

"MITSU! UDAH LURUS BELUM!" teriak Takatora dari atas.

"UDAH!" Mitsunari mengacungkan jempol ke atas.

Mereka pun menuruni tangga, setelah itu menghadap ke Mitsunari. Tak lama setelah itu Oichi datang membawa kue, dan tiga gelas teh hijau bersama Nagamasa yang mengangkut beberapa setrikaan di punggungnya.

" _Otsukaresama!_ Mitsunari-san terima kasih sudah menerima kami untuk bekerja disini."

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga membutuhkan kalian untuk menarik pelanggan yang rada cabe kesini sama tante-tante rempong."

"Permisi apakah ini benar Ichi Salon and Spa?" tanya seorang dikuncir kuda dengan nada agak kemayu.

Mitsunari menggaruk tengkuknya yang ga gatal, _ternyata pelanggan pertama salon ini banci perempatan._

Oichi memutar badannya, dengan riang Oichi menyambut pelangkan pertamanya, dan menuntun orang itu ke salonnya bersama Nagamasa. Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu, dan Takatora _sweatdrop_.

"KAMI MENERIMA SEGALA JENIS PELANGGAN!" teriak mereka bertiga sambil mengacungkan senjata(alat bebersih) mereka ke langit. "MWAHAHAHA!"

TBC

ga nyangka tiga tahun ngelewatiin dua laundri yang saling berhadapan membuahkan sebuah ide nista, dan ana kembali lagi ke fendem ini….. tapi emang percuma sih, pindah juga klo ga SB, SW, DW, WO gitu terus sampe goblok. BTW ana iseng publish di cerita ini, inginnya sih ngerekor aja, inginnya mpe 100+ chap.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini

see you next chapter~


	84. Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa part 2

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 2

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dua keranjang yang diberikan oleh Kaguya, dan Joan berhasil dibersihkan tepat sebelum jam enam sore oleh Takakage sama Hanbei. Dengan tangan yang hampir patah -pake cara manual, mesin cuci penuh- mereka sekarang sedang beristirahat di garasi duduk di lantai sambil kipasan, mereka ga peduli kalau kecipratan sama oli maupun air dengan sengaja oleh Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong disitu. Yang penting mereka bisa beristirahat, dan menjauh dari yang namanya pakaian kotor di dalam sana.

"Tanganku … rasanya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi." keluh Hanbei, lalu Hanbei menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Takakage.

"Aku jugaa..."

"Muka kalian belepotan oli noh … pfft." kata Ling Tong sembari menahan tawanya, dan mencipratkan oli ke wajah mereka berdua.

Takakage menatap tajam Ling Tong. "Emang ini ulah siapa hah?"

"Seram, lebih baik kalian mandi gih di dalem mesin cuci biar bersih sampe ke dalem-dalem." kata Ling Tong, dan kembali ke bekerja.

Ling Tong kembali bekerja, Hanbei sama Takakage kembali melamun melihat toko laundri di sebrang yang sudah bersatu dengan salon.

Sshh...

"Hanbei, jangan mengelitiki tanganku."

"Aku tidak ngapa-ngapain tanganmu, tanganku masih sakit."

Ssshh...

"Hanbei, jangan menirukan suara ular, polusi suara tau."

"Aku diem kok daritadi, ngeliatin si Mitsu di seberang yang lagi ngeliatin Yoshitsugu sama si Takatora makan es krim."

Sssh...

"Terus kalo bukan elu siapa?"

Mereka diem, terus ngeliat ke bawah. Mereka melihat ular kecil sedang menggeliat di tangan Takakage, terus pandangan mereka kembali lagi melihat toko laundri seberang, abis itu mereka loading sama apa yang mereka liat tadi, selang beberapa detik mereka langsung loncat, dan menjauh dari spot tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Mereka menunjuk ular kecil di lantai. "ULLARRR!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

BYURR!

Mereka berdua disiram sama air cucian dari dalem toko.

"Berisik."

Takakage sama Hanbei langsung menatap tajam pada sang pelaku penyiraman.

"Oi oi! Kita kan kaget karena tiba-tiba ada ular di deket kita!"

"Emang kita gaboleh teriak karena kaget!" protes Hanbei sambil nunjuk-nujuk sang pelaku.

"Permisi.." seorang perempuan berambut hitam dikuncir dua dibawah melonggokkan kepalanya melihat ke dalam garasi dengan wajah malu-malu anjing.

Melihat cewe cantik Takakage langsung berdiri. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan senyum.

"Itu..."

Hanbei manyun ngeliatin tingkah Takakage yang sok iye ke cewe, mentang-mentang bohay. Gan Ning sama Ling Tong juga berhenti bekerja malah ngeliatin tuh cewe. Diam-diam Hanbei merangkak ngambil selang yang terjatuh dari tangan Gan Ning, lalu menyiram muka Takakage.

"IBU TEMEN LU ITU! ELU GAET JUGA?! GUE BILANGIN KE NAOMASA MANGFUS LU!" teriak Hanbei pada Takakage sambil tetap menyirami muka Takakage dengan air, berharap otaknya kembali jernih seperti anak kecil yang polos belum tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang berbau yaoi yuri hentai.

Takakage menghiraukan teriakan Hanbei yang menyebabkan si cebol disiram lagi dari dalam toko oleh Kanbei karena berisik.

"Itu … Takakage-san liat … ular kecil berwana biru tua?" tanya perempuan itu gagap.

Muka cakep Takakage berubah menjadi muka tak bisa dijelaskan terus nunjuk ular yang sedang mengexplor garasi. "Yang itu?" tanya Takakage.

Perempuan itu melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Takakage, dan langsung mengangguk. "Iya, maaf ya kalau Orochi ini mengagetkan kalian." perempuan itu langsung berlari, menaruh ular itu di atas pundaknya.

"Tante Naotora kata Naomasa, Tante itu menejer sebuah grup idol yang namanya PuriPuri Max Heart yang beranggotakan lima orang ya?" Hanbei bertanya pada perempuan itu yang bernama Naotora Li agak penasaran.

"I-iya."

Hanbei melepaskan selang yang ada ditangannya, dan langsung berlari mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naotora. "Benarkah?!" tanya Hanbei sekali lagi kali ini Hanbei bertanya dengan semangat.

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

Hanbei mengenggam kedua tangan Naotora. "Tante, Hanbei boleh minta tanda tangan Kakek Zhuge Liang sama Om Zhou Yu ga?" pintanya dengan mata berbinar. Bentar Bei, emang Zhuge Liang Kakek lu? Dan sejak kapan Zhou Yu nikah sama tante lu?

Naotora menekan pipi kanannya dengan telunjuk, dan melihat ke atap garasi. "Mungkin bisa!" Naotora menjeda perkataannya. "Tapi kalau kalian memberikan diskon 40%, karena hari ini pakaian yang harus dicuci banyak sekali, dan aku hanya membawa uang seadanya."

"DEA- hmmph!" mulut Hanbei dibekep sebelum menyetujui perkataan Naotora.

"Lu mau disiram lagi sama si Kanbei gegara main setuju aja sama Tante Naotora?" tanya Takakage sambil ngeliatin jendela toko takut-takut tuh manusia hobi maen bekel ngedenger pembicaraan Hanbei.

Hanbei geleng-geleng, Hanbei mencoba melepaskan bekapan tangan bau sabun cuci milik Takakage dari mulutnya. "Phueh," Hanbei menghadap ke Takakage, "tapi … aku ingin tanda tangannya!"

"Mending elu bayar 40% nya biar lu ga berakhir di dalem mesin cuci."

"Gaji gue ditunda sama si pemain bekel internasional cuman gegara ngebiarin seekor kucing masuk toko." Hanbei mengaktifkan _puppy eyes_ pada Takakage. "Mau ga bayarin dulu?"

"Kagak, lama lu bayar utang." Takakage menepuk kedua pundak Hanbei pelan, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Hanbei, kemudian dia berbisik. "mending diskusi gih sama Om Kanbei biar dibolehin." Takakage menyeringai.

"KALO ALESAN GUA GINI GUE BENERAN BERAKHIR DI DALEM MESIN CUCI!"

.

Lain Hanbei, lain lagi sama Mitsunari. Sebenernya doi lagi enggak menderita seperti Hanbei, tapi tampang bete doi mencerminkan kalo doi lagi menderita, sebenernya Mitsun lagi ngapain sih? doi lagi ngeramasin salah satu member idol grup yang dipuja-puja sama si cebol dari toko laundri sebelah, Zhou Yu. Harusnya hari ini Mitsunari bersih-bersih toko bareng Yoshitsugu tetapi Oichi meminta tolong padanya dengan tatapan anak kucing minta diadopsi, dan Mitsunari tidak bisa menolak permintaan Oichi karena takut kena tusuk suaminya. Jadilah disini di dalam salon, Mitsunari dengan tampang bete ngeramasin Zhou Yu dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Mas, masih lama keramasnya? Ini udah satu jam."

"Hah?" Mitsunari tersadar dari lamunannya, cepat-cepat Mitsunari membilas rambut pelanggannya, dan membalut rambut bak iklan shampo punya Zhou Yu dengan handuk. "Si-silahkan mencari tempat duduk, saya mau mencari Nagamasa." Mitsunari pergi dari sana ke ruang khusus staff, dan memanggil Nagasama.

"Udah ngeramasinnya Mit?"

Mitsunari mengangguk. "Tadi gue merasakan tuh idol kutuan, hati-hati Mas." Mitsunari bergidik ngeri mengingat kembali telur kutu aka lisa yang banyak di rambut Zhou Yu sebelum ngeramasin doi. "Mas gue balik ke toko ye, hari ini gue dapet piket bersih-bersih."

"Iya."

Sekeluarnya Mitsunari dari salon, doi ngeliat Yoshitsugu lagi asik makan es krim sama si Takatora di _bench_ yang ada di bawah pohon rambutan di samping kiri toko.

 _Enak banget mereka, gue ngeramasin idol kutuan sementara mereka enak makan es krim di bawah pohon dengan nikmat!_

Karena rasa kesal yang meluap, Mitsunari berjalan mendekati mereka, dan duduk di sisi kiri Yoshitsugu seenak jidat.

"Yoshitsugu, toko udah bersih?"

Yoshitsugu berhenti menjilati es krimnya, lalu mengangguk. "Sudah, tadi aku dibantu oleh Takatora." jawabnya dengan tenang, dan melanjutkan makan es krimnya. Sementara Takatora senyum ke Mitsunari -Mitsunari melihat senyuman itu sebagai senyum mengejek-.

Mitsunari menggeram kesal. "Bukannya kita masih ada pakean yang harus di cuci ya?"

"Udah di dalem mesin cuci." jawab Takatora.

Setelah Yoshitsugu menghabiskan es krimnya, tiba-tiba Yoshitsugu berdiri, membuat kedua teman seperjuangannya sedikit kaget dengannya. Mitsunari, dan Takatora bingung mendadak, mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yoshitsugu ke dalam toko. Ternyata eh ternyata teman mereka yang irit bicara itu cuci tangan terus mengeluarkan baju dari mesin cuci.

Tep

"GYAAAAA!" Mereka berdua mendadak teriak karena pundak mereka berdua di tepuk oleh orang misterius di belakang mereka. Yoshitsugu mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang misterius itu.

"Maaf, baju anda masih dalam tahap di jemur." Yoshitsugu membungkuk, lalu kembali ke kegiatannya.

Mitsunari sama Takatora membalikkan badannya, dan ternyata itu pelanggan mereka yang kemarin. Muka mereka agak takut saat melihat pelanggan mereka menatap tajam pada mereka. Mereka sujud memohon ampun kepada orang itu.

"Kalian kenapa teriak pas gue tepuk?"

"Kami _paranoid_ Pi, mangap ye." Mitsunari nyengir tanpa dosa pada orang di depannya itu.

Takatora menyikut pinggang Mitsunari. Mukanya seperti memberikan perintah untuk mengambil pakaian pelanggan yang ada di depan, tetapi Mitsunari salah mengartikan malah membuat teh manis hangat untuk temen waktu SMAnya itu. Takatora nepuk jidat, untungnya pelanggan mereka yang satu itu menerima teh yang dibuat sama Mitsunari enggak menepis teh buatan Mitsunari layaknya sinderela yang disiksa oleh ibu tirinya. Dan akhirnya Mitsunari pun jadi babu Cao Pi sementara. Takatora sendiri langsung melesat ngambilin pakaian Cao Pi, dan ngebungkusin satu-satu pakaian itu dalam plastik agar terlihat rapi, setelah melakukan itu semua sendirian -Yoshitsugu masih sibuk ngeluarin pakaian dari mesin cuci- doi langsung membawa pakaian itu ke pelanggannya yang masih menikmati teh hangat di bawah pohon ribun feat angin sepo-sepoi dari kipas kebanggaan Mitsunari.

"Bawakan itu ke rumah." titah Cao Pi pada Takatora.

"Ta-"

"BAWAKAN."

Mitsunari memegang dadanya terus ngebatin dengan inggris yang ancur-ancuran, _ai now det fil bro._

Takatora meneguk ludahnya, _Titah seorang mantan ketos itu absolut bro_.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Takatora membawakan pakaian Cao Pi sampai ke rumahnya, pulang-pulang Takatora babak belur entah kenapa. Usut punya usut Cao Pi, Takatora, Mitsunari sama Yoshitsugu itu satu kelas waktu SMA. Jadi mereka bertiga udah tau kelakuan bak raja Cao Pi. Nolak perintahnya? Orang itu minta di gantung terbalik.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chap dua hehe, kali ini fokus sama anak-anak SW beda sama CN drebel yang fokus sama anak-anak DW :v

Tenks lho udah baca cerita abstrak ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	85. Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa part 3

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 3: Creambath, dan Ngidol

Keesokan harinya di Laundri Anti-Mainstream. Mitsunari sama Takatora sedang bermeditasi di halaman belakang, di belakang punggung mereka udah ada dua vacum cleaner yang menyala. Meditasi sebelum pembersihan tungau adalah ritual mereka sehari-hari, karena kadang tungau di kasur yang biasa mereka bersihkan suka malah menggigiti mereka karena habitatnya di ganggu.

"Mitsunari, Takatora, kasurnya sudah kering." kata Yoshitsugu sambil menyentuh kasur yang sedang di jemur dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mereka berdua membuka matanya bersamaan, dan langsung berlari sambil membawa vakum cleaner kepada target. Yoshitsugu ngeliat mereka bingung, kasur kan udah di cuci, harusnya sekarang dibungkus pake plastik agar tidak kotor lagi. Kebingungan Yoshitsugu teralihkan saat melihat bolong kecil seperti habis terbakar di kasur yang menjadi target Mitsunari.

"Bukannya ini udah di cuci? Kenapa dibersihin lagi?"

"Tadi pagi aku mengeceknya dengan kaca pembesar ternyata masih ada tungau di kedua kasur ini."

Yoshitsugu terdiam, lalu melihat kembali lubang kecil di kasur itu. "Mitsunari, kamu tidak berniat untuk membakar kasur milik pelanggan kitakan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk lubang kecil itu.

"Kalau soal lubang itu ditanyakan oleh pelanggan bilang aja kecelakaan, atau pas kamu terima kasur ini emang bolong." Mitsunari tetap fokus membersihkan kasur.

"Tapi Mit, ini kasur punya Pa Hideyoshi."

Ucapan Yoshitsugu membuat Mitsunari terdiam, suara vakum cleaner yang dipegang oleh Mitsunari mati seketika. Mitsunari berlari ke dalam mencari sesuatu untuk menambal lubang kecil itu, melihat Mitsunari mengeluarkan jiwa anak kesayangan Pa Hideyoshi, Yoshitsugu cuman bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Akukan cuman bercanda."

"Yoshitsugu," Takatora berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, lalu menghela nafas. "nada bicaramu, dan muka datarmu tidak seperti yang lagi becanda, kasur itukan aslinya punya Zhao Yun ye gak?"

Yoshitsugu ngangguk. "Sebenernya kalo ngeliat Zhao Yun yang emang gampang di bego-begoin. ngasih alesannya gampang soal itu."

"Btw, yang jaga di depan siapa? Jam seginikan suka banyak pelanggan."

"Pelanggan salon, bukan laundri."

"YOSHITSUGU!"

Merasa terpanggil dari kejauhan, Yoshitsugu mencari orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"YOSHITSUGU!" panggil orang itu lagi sambil berlari menuju Yoshitsugu.

"Oichi, ada apa?"

Oichi loncat-loncat ga karuan di depan Yoshitsugu sambil bergumam aneh. "Ano etto itu itu itu itu … ADA MONSTER DI DEPAN SALON MINTA CREAMBATH ALPUKAT!"

Suara dengungan vakum cleaner yang di pegang Takatora tiba-tiba berhenti terus ngeliat ke Oichi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yoshitsugu, tolong Ichi."

Yoshitsugu pasang tampang -kok-gue-sih?- dari balik syal biru yang menutupi setengah wajahnya itu. "Tapi Chi, aku bukan paranormal, lagipulakan ada Nagamasa."

Mendengar penolakan halus dari Yoshitsugu, Oichi mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

Yoshitsugu masih diam, melihat Oichi yang sudah mulai melakukan aksinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Nagamasa sibuk lagi menikur pedikur personil idol grup PuriPuri Max Heart."

"Bukannya kemarin udah?"

Oichi menggeleng pelan. "Sekarang Nagamasa lagi menikur pedikur mereka semua sekaligus, jadi kumohon." Oichi mengaktifkan lagi _kitty eyes no jutsu_ nya yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

"Ba-baiklah," Yoshitsugu tak kuasa melihat _kitty eyes_ milik Oichi yang menyilaukan. "tapi aku hanya membantu untuk melayani monster itu ga yang lain."

Oichi ngangguk-ngangguk. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yoshitsugu, Oichi langsung menarik Yoshitsugu ke salon.

"Takatora tolong jaga toko selama aku pergi, dan jangan sampe Mitsunari ngelakuin hal-hal aneh!"

Takatora hanya mengacungkan jempol pada Yoshitsugu, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tak lama setelah Yoshitsugu sama Oichi pergi, datanglah Mitsunari membawa kain kecil, jarun, dan benang di tangannya, Mitsunari bertanya pada Takatora tentang keberadaaan Yoshitugu.

"Tak, si Yoshitsugu kemane?"

"Jangan panggil gue Tak seakan gue itu botak dimata lu." sewot Takatora.

"Jangan ngegas dong Tak, guekan cuman nanya." balas Mitsunari ga kalah sewot.

"Nanya juga gausah sambil ngatain orang."

"Dasar pemeran utama Tak en de pawer of juju!"

"Mitsunari..." geram Takatora.

Mitsunari ngeliatin Takatora dengan muka nantang. "Ape lu ngajak berantem?"

"Muka lu minta gue tabok!"

"OH! LU MAU TABOK GUA!" Mitsunari menaruh kain, jarum, dan benang di atas kasur. "TABOK MUKA GUE KALO BISA TAK!"

"OKE! GUE TABOK LU PAKE NI VAKUM KLINER SAMPE WIG LU YANG BERWARNA MACAM LANGIT DI SORE HARI ITU JUGA KESEDOT!"

Takatora nodong-nodongin vakum cleaner di tangannya ke muka Mitsunari yang cuman beda beberapa cm. Gamau kalah Mitsunari juga mengambil vakum cleaner yang tadi doi pake. Jadilah mereka berdua bertarung menggunakan vakum cleaner. Untung aja vakum cleaner yang mereka pake itu ga nyala, colokannya sudah terlepas dari stopkontak, dan tidak ada pakaian yang sedang di jemur, jadi mereka bisa berlari bebas di halaman belakang.

Sementara itu Yoshitsugu cengo melihat pelanggan yang 2x lebih besar darinya sedang duduk di depan salon Oichi. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Oichi benar, di depan salonnya ada monster bersayap empat sedang menunggu untuk dilayani.

Oichi berjalan mendekati monster besar itu. "Etto … anda mau creambat alpukat?"

"Iya."

"Nama anda?"

"Hundun, Nona bisa sekarang dilakukan creambathnya?"

"Tapi … kami tidak cukup tinggi."

Poof

Monster yang bernama Hundun itu berubah menjadi anjing ras Belgian Malinois, berwana coklat tua, dan mempunyai jambul yang lebat di atas kepalanya sampai leher.

"Woof! Dalam wujudku yang seperti ini akan mempermudah kalian, dan aku juga mau keramas aka mandi."

Yoshitsugu memandang Oichi tanpa ekspresi, sementara Oichi malu udah panik duluan.

"Baik, kalau begitu silahkan masuk Tuan Hundun, ayo Yoshitsugu bantu aku."

"Tapi Chi, aku punya perasaan jelek meninggalkan toko pada mereka berdua."

"Jangan terlalu berpikir negatif pada mereka Yoshitsugu, aku yakin akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah."

.

Dari kejauhan manusia berambut _blonde_ yang diketahui sebagai anak ketiga Bapake Mori Motonari sedang _stalking_ laundri sebrang dengan teropong abis nyomot di tong sampah, doi melihat rival toko laundri mereka mendapat pelanggan dari dunia lain. Anak itu yang bernama Takakage bediri di depan jendela toko yang terbuka lebar daritadi, dan di sebelah kiri anak itu ada Bapanya sedang melototin kalender, lalu mencoret kalender itu dengan spidol.

"Ternyata bukan kita aja yang suka dapet pelanggan aneh."

"Tapi hebat ya salonnya Mba Oichi bisa ngebuat mahluk dari alam lain dateng."

"Yah Ayah,"

"Apa Nak?"

"Ga Yah, anakmu yang ganteng ini cuman ngecek doang, takutnya nanti aku dibilang ngomong sendiri."

 _Bukannya emang daritadi emang udah ngomong sendiri ya?_ Tanya Mori dalam hati.

"Yah, Hanbei mana?" tanya Takakage tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari salon Oichi.

"Masih tidur di dalem mesin cuci."

"Sayang sekali, padahal di salon Mba Oichi, lagi ada grup band PURIPURI MAX HEART." Takakage sengaja menekan nama idol grup favorit Hanbei.

"Nak, perasaan Ayah ga enak."

Sedetik kemudian setelah Bapake Mori mencurahkan isi kepalanya pada anaknya, sesosok manusia mini berlari ke tempat Takakage berdiri, dan langsung merebut teropong yang dipegang Takakage, mengeluarkan yang punya teropong dari jendela, sementara manusia mini itu neropong isi salon Oichi. Mori berjalan keluar toko, ingin melihat anak ketiganya yang nyusruk keluar dari jendela gegara manusia mini itu.

"Nak, kamu gapapa?" tanya Ayahnya, padahal Mori udah ngeliat keadaan anaknya.

Keadaan Takakage sekarang lagi tengkurep di atas rumput, kepalanya doi angkat, dan dagunya bertumpu di atas rumput. "Gapapa Yah, anakmu ini engga luka-luka, hanya anakmu ini merasakan kalau mukanya ga ganteng lagi gegara nyium rumput, dan anakmu ini gabisa gerak."

Mori mengelus dadanya, bersyukur anaknya masih bernyawa setelah ditabrak mahluk mini tadi.

"WIHH! TEROPONG INI KEK X-RAY YA BISA NEMBUS TEMBOK ZOOMNYA JUGA BISA MPE DEKET BANGET! LU DAPET DIMANA NEH?!"

"Di tong sampah, mini." jawab Takakage dengan ogah-ogahhan, doi masih belum gerak sedikitpun.

"Hah?" Hanbei berhenti ngestalk idolnya, dan mulai mencari merek teropong itu. "GA ADA MEREKNYA! LU DIMANE GE?!" Hanbei tengok kiri-kanan.

"JANGAN TERIAK BAKA! GUE ADA DI BAWAH LU!"

Begonya Hanbei ngeliat ke bawah. "KAGA ADA TUH!"

"LIAT KE LUAR JENDELA! TERUS KE BAWAH!"

Manusia mini bernama Hanbei itu manut, doi ngikutin apa kata Takakage, terus doi senyum. "OHHH LU DISITU GE! SYEDIH AMAT KEADAAN LU!"

"INI KAN GARA-GARA LU!"

"Takakage, Hanbei lebih baik kal-" Mori mencoba untuk menghentikan kebiasaan keduanya di pagi hari tetapi kata-katanya malah terputus gegara Hanbei berteriak lagi.

"KOK GARA-GARA GUA?! KAN TADI GUA TIDUR DI MESIN CUCI GEGARA KEMAREN!"

"TADI LU NABRAK GUA!"

"KAGA!"

Perasaan Mori ga enak lagi. Setelah melihat Kanbei yang sedang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, di tangannya ada ember berwarna hitam berisi air cucian. Sebelum kejadian itu terjadi lagi Mori menaruh kedua tangannya di dada, lalu berdoa agar anaknya ga sakit karena di guyur sama air cucian terus.

BYUR!

Guyuran air cucian dari Kanbei sampai keluar jendela sedikit membuat celana Takakage basah sampai paha.

"Kalian berdua diamlah, ini masih pagi. Lebih baik kalian bantu gua jemur pakean idol kalian."

"GUE KAGA NGIDOLIN AKI-AKI SAMA OM-OM KEK MAHLUK MINI TUKANG NGIDOL INI!" Takakage narik nafas dulu, cape teriak-teriak mulu. "Ples badan gue kaga bisa gerak gegara nyusruk keluar jendela." tambahnya.

Hanbei cuman ngeliiat Kanbei dengan tatapan bete, Kanbei bales dengan tatapan tajam seakan berkata -lu-mau-gue-keringin-di-dalem-mesin-cuci?- Hanbei bales dengan geleng-geleng. _Cukup sebulan tidur di dalem mesin cuci, jangan ditambah, dan bikin diriku ini menderita_ , batinnya lebay.

"Mori, maaf sudah bikin lantai basah untuk kesekian kalinya, tolong di pel lagi."

"Iya."

Akhirnya Hanbei pun mengikuti Kanbei, dan diam-diam membawa teropong Takakage. Abis nyomot dari tong sampah eh di ambil sama orang ujung-ujungnya. Sudah nyusruk keluar jendela, badan gabisa gerak, barang hasil nemu di tong sampang diambil. Kasian bangat lu Ge, semoga abis ini elu di urut sama Ling Tong biar bisa gerak lagi.

TBC

Ntah ini chapnya ngawur apalagi endingnya :v

Tenks yang udah baca cerita gelo ini

 _see you next chapter~_


	86. BTCB part 4

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

 **chapter 80-82**

Xiahou Ji: Aku hanya penasaran dengan wujudnya *pasang tampang sepolos mungkin*

Xiahou Ji: Lebih tepatnya Satan yang haus dengan darah :v

Jiang Wei: lupakan saja, anggap aja aku anak angkat oke.

Ujiyasu: karena Nobunaga masuk ke dalam standar sampah masyarakat yang patut dibuang, nama itu mengrespirasi kita saat menjawab soal itu.

Xiahou Ba: game yang belum dirilis di dunia nyata tebak sendiri game apa itu. hampirr mirip dengan Zhang He hanya saja mereka berotot kek ade rai katanya sih itu temen-temennya Nobunaga sama Zhang He klo main.

Karena makin lama cerita ini makin ngaco drebel tapi bukan drebel.

 **chap 83-85**

Hanbei: Alasan ya? hmmm... itu karena kami ingin! ... ingin membeli rumah baru, dan mengadakan laundri yang jarang ada di dunia nyata :v *alasannya kacau*

Takakage: *ketawa ala 90-an* kami belum membuat mesin cuci khusus untuk itu, hanya kalau misalnya mereka mau knalpot bersih tanpa noda aku akan memasukkan knalpot itu ke mesin cuci, dan diakhir dengan basahnya seluruh bajuku karena disiram Kanbei. sekian.

Kanbei: kan ga lucu kalo misalnya pake omegafebruari ntar disangkanya toko itu berasa AU AlphaOmega, maaf kalau anda ga ngerti lebih baik jangan ngerti.

Mereka sama-sama polos, jadi aku membuat mereka bareng sekali-kali.

Naotora: ular ini peliharaan mereka berlima, jadi aku selalu menejer, merawat ular biru ini. dan mereka menamai ular ini Orochi karena katanya, ular ini adalah orochi yang terlahir kembali sebagai ular biasa.

Cao Pi: aku sudah meminta mereka saat aku datang mengambil harus sudah kering, dan siap.

Bisa dibilang begitu, ya... rata-rata yang lulus dari sekolah itu 70% masuk RSJ, 10% kuliah, 20% kerja.

Iyaps, mahluk mini itu Hanbei.

 **Mayuzumi Chiharu**

Zhong Hui sama Jiang Wei, kan emang bentrok gitu sifatnya tapi saling melengkapi :v (apasih?)

Hanbei: badankukan lentur~ ga kaya Kanbei kaku sampe-sampe mukanya juga ikut kaku :v

Jangan-jangan situ suka ngidol yaaa kek Hanbei~ hayo ngaku~ :v

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 4: Hukuman, Rival baru, dan Kerja Sama

"Ngemandiin anjing ternyata susah juga, gue jadi kudu ganti _hakama_ baru, untung syal yang menutupi wajah ganteng gue kaga basah." gumam Yoshitsugu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam toko, saat masuk ke dalam toko, perasaan engga enak kembali datang ke Yoshitsugu.

"TAKATORA! LU KALAH MWAHAHA!"

"GUE BELUM KALAH!"

Mendengar kedua teriakan tadi yang sangat familiar di telinga Yoshitsugu, menambah perasaan Yoshitsugu makin ga enak, Yoshitsugu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang. Yoshitsugu membelalakkan kedua matanya saat melihat halam hancur karena kedua teman sejawatnya.

"Kalian..."

"Tak, perasaan gue ga enak, kaya ada kupu-kupu beracun dateng."

"Mit, mending kita lari mencari perlindungan."

Perlahan mereka menurunkan vakum cleaner yang mereka pegang ke rumput, terus jalan pelan-pelan sambil melihat sekitar untuk berlindung dari amukan temen yang paling sabar diantara mereka.

"Mitsunari, Takatora." panggil Yoshitsugu dengan nada datar namun menyeramkan bagi Mitsunari sama Takatora.

Mendengar panggilan dari Yoshitsugu. Takatora sama Mitsunari diam di tempat, ingin berjalan lagi tapi takut.

"Kedua kasur ini kemana?"

Mitsunari nyikut Takatora.

"U-UDAH DIAMBIL!" jawab Takatora tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Udah? Zhao Yun bilang akan mengambil kedua kasur itu besok."

Takatora menelan ludahnya. "Sebenernyaaa..."

"Katakan dengan JUJUR."

Takatora sama Mitsunari tambah takut. "Kasurnya ada di atap toko." kali ini Mitsunari yang membuka mulutnya.

"Malam ini kuhukum kalian, aku harap kalian tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Dua vakum cleaner yang digunakan oleh Takatora, dan Mitsunari kembali bunyi. Dari balik syalnya Yoshitsugu tersenyum, ia senang bisa menyiksa kedua temannya sampai memohon ampun padanya. Diam-diam Yoshitsugu psikopat ya.

"DUDUK!"

Bagai Kagom* yang menuyuruh Anjingyasha duduk, setelah diteriaki begitu Mitsunari sama Takatora langsung duduk di atas rumput, dipikiran mereka sekarang Yoshitsugu akan menyuruh mereka untuk harakiri di tempat.

"Tak, mungkin hidup kita hanya sampai sini."

"Semoga kita bertemu tempat lain."

Suara vakum cleaner semakin dekat, dan itu tandanya hukuman akan segera berlangsung.

NGINGGG!

Yoshitsugu menyedot rambut Mitsunari sama Takatora dengan vakum cleaner.

"GYAAAAA! AMPUN! NANTI PALA GUE PITAK!"

"JAMBUL KESAYANGAN GUE!"

Sepertinya Yoshitsugu menikmati menyiksa mereka berdua di malam ini, siksaan berhenti saat Oichi, dan Nagamasa datang mengecek. Dan di malam ini Yoshitsugu berasa jadi tokoh kakak tiri yang kejam, sementara Nagamasa sama Oichi jadi tokoh orang tua kandung yang baik hati.

.

Tiga orang dari toko Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa masih bingung kenapa mereka berdiri di halaman depan RSJ di depan mereka ada panggung super megah, dan RSJ ini super berisik.

"Yah, kok kita ada disini?" tanya sang anak pada Ayahnya.

"Hanbei kemana ya Kanbei?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang anak, sang Ayah malah bertanya pada pemain bekel internasional yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bete.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Kanbei, dia hanya menatap ke arah panggung yang menyilaukan itu dengan tatapan bete.

Sebenernya di RSJ ini sedang ada konser, dan bisa ditebak dalang dari semua ini adalah Takenaka Hanbei, mahluk paling pendek dari mereka berempat, itulah kenapa mereka bertiga ada disini, kenapa Ling Tong sama Gan Ning engga? Insting mereka mengatakan minta izin pulang lebih cepat itu baik untuk hari ini. Hanbei sendiri ada di belakang panggung bersama Naotora Li selaku _manager_ dari idol grup yang lagi ngonser malam ini.

"Yah, idol jaman sekarang ngonser ga kenal tempat ya." kata Takakage sambil melihat konser dari kejauhan.

"Nak, Ayah masih bingung kok mereka ngonser di RSJ?"

"Sebenernya ini gedung bekas RSJ, terus katanya gedung ini dibeli sama pendiri laundri ternama waktu seribu tahun lalu."

"Lebih tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu." koreksi Mori.

"Ternyata kalian ada disini."

Seorang laki-aki beryukata merah, berambut hitam pendek seleher berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Wen Yang? Kok kamu ada disini?" tanya Mori.

"Om, ini Naomasa bukan tiang listrik dari DW."

"Maaf, abis Nak Naomasa dari jauh mirip Wen Yang."

"Kalian ternyata suka ng-"

"Bukan. Kami hanya diseret sama Hanbei." Kanbei memotong perkataan Naomasa.

"Mas kenapa pake yukata?" tanya Takakage kepo.

"Hmm.. aku bingung mau pake baju apa terus disuruh kesini sama Ibu."

"Ohhh.."

Tiba-tiba Kanbei menjabat tangan Naomasa. "Tolong jaga Hanbei, nanti paketin aja lewat JNP ke toko laundri kita."

Takakage ikut-ikuttan menggenggam kedua tangan Naomasa. "Mas, kemungkinan si mini lagi bareng sama Tante Naotora, titip salam ya ke Tante."

"Kami mau pulang duluan." lanjut Mori.

"Dadah!"

Mereka pun pergi dari RSJ itu ke rumah masing-masing, setelah mereka sudah jauh dari RSJ. Naomasa merekam ulang perkataan Kanbei di dalam otaknya

" _Tolong jaga Hanbei, nanti paketin aja lewat JNP ke toko laundri kita."_

"Paketin? Emang Hanbei barang?" dalam hati Naomasa masih bingung, dan bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya.

Keesokan harinya, jam tujuh pagi Ling Tong sama Gan Ning menerima sebuah paket gede, di box itu ada tulisan JNP berwarna hitam tapi tidak ada tulisan untuk siapa paket itu dan dari siapa paket itu, lalu mereka memutuska untuk memberikan itu pada Mori, Mori bingung, lalu memanggil anaknya, dan bertanya apakah anaknya belanja onlen atau enggak. Ternyata paket itu bukan punya anaknya. Mori pun memanggil Kanbei, tetapi Kanbei tak kunjung muncul hanya teriakan dari halaman toko.

"BUKA AJA! SIAPA TAU ITU PERSONIL KITA YANG KEMAREN ABIS NGIDOL!"

Sesaat Mori berpikir, _masa Naomasa beneran ngirim Hanbei lewat JNP_? Saat paket itu mau dibuka, paket itu bergerak secara tiba-tiba, dan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Muncullah personil paling pendek di laundri sedang meregangkan badannya.

"Enak juga jalan-jalan keliling kota, hoaamm..."

Saat Hanbei muncul dari dalam box, selang berapa detik Kanbei muncul berjalan mendekat ke Hanbei. Hanbei sudah tau abis dia keluar dari box dia akan dijewer terus disuruh nyapu di halaman belakang.

"Kanbei, jangan jewer Hanbei dulu, gue punya info buat kalian."

Mendengar kata info Takakage jadi ikut ngumpul. "Info apa?"

"Ada rival baru lagi di kota ini!" kata Hanbei dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

"Pasti mereka yang menempati gedung bekas RSJ itukan?" tebak Kanbei.

"Iyap, dan pemilik laundri itu adalah idol grup PURIPURI MAX HEART!"

Takakage mengeluarkan aura membunuh. "Aku hanya ingin membangkrutkan laundri mereka sekarang juga, cukup mereka aja yang bikin pelanggan kita berkurang."

"OI KALIAN KELUARLAH DARI TOKO! KAMI INGIN BICARA!"

"Ka-Kanbei.. itu tetangga kita jangan main siram aja, mereka bukan kucing garong yang suka rebutan makanan sama Ling Tong." Mori berusaha mencegah Kanbei untuk tidak menyiram orang yang berteriak tadi. "Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang." Mori menurunkan ember cucian dari tangan Kanbei ke lantai.

Mereka pun keluar dari toko, menghadap tiga personil dari toko laundri seberang. Mitsunari maju ke depan selangkah kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, aura penuh wibawa keluar dari tubuh Mitsunari.

"Mana dua personil tambahan kalian?" tanya Mitsunari masih dengan jiwa pemimpin.

"Masih di garasi bersihin mobil punya Liu Bei."

"Oke kalo gitu, gue tu de poin aja. Gue mau kita bekerja sama menjatuhkan laundri yang baru buka itu."

Hanbei maju ke depan, doi ngikutin pose Mitsunari tapi bedanya aura yang dikeluarkan Hanbei lebih kek bocah bukan pemimpin.

"Kalian sendiri, mana dua personil tambahan kalian?"

"Lagi siap-siap buka salon."

"Ternyata, pemikiran kita sama ya, kami dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu," Hanbei mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke atas. "tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kita _battle_ dulu."

"Oke sapa takut."

"Perasaan Ayah ga enak." Mori mengutarakan isi hatinya kembali sebelum _battle_ dimulai.

"Ayo KANBEI!" dari dalam saku celananya Hanbei mengeluarkan dua mic, satu doi berikan ke Kanbei.

 _ware ga yuku michi_ _wa hitotsu_

 _tenka o tabene yuku koto_

 _terate wo erabi wa shinai_

 _doko he isogu? kaze no youni_

Ternyata yang dimaksud Hanbei _battle_ itubukan pa banyak-banyak pelanggan tapi _battle_ nyanyi, ga mau kalah Mitsunari pun mengeluarkan penyanyi dangdut koplo ehem maksudnya kedua temennya yang suka duet nyanyi kalo mereka lagi mampir di tempat karokean.

 _nagaruru mizu ga wakareru gotoku_

 _betsubetsu no michi oretachi wa yuku_

 _yuruganu yume wo_

 _oikakete susumuyue_

Dari sisi lain, Yoshitsugu sama Takatora bernyanyi lagu bunsuirei, setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi, Hanbei mau ngelanjutin lagi nyanyi tapi udah di getok duluan sama Takakage, kesel doi kedua orang yang ngesok jadi pemimpin sama-sama sarap.

"OKE! LANJUTIN AJA PLIS PEMBAHASAN SOAL KERJA SAMA JANGAN NGELENCENG GINI!"

"Gitu deh yang belum pernah ngeluarin mini album mah."

Sekali lagi Hanbei digetok lagi sama Takakage. Nasib Mitsunari juga ga beda sama Hanbei, bedanya cuman kepala Mitsunari ngeluarin darah sedikit.

"Kami, pihak dari timur akan menerima aliansi dari barat."

"Aku senang dengan jawaban kalian." Mitsunari sama Hanbei pun berjabat tangan. Terus senyum. Hanya mereka yang tau senyuman masing-masing.

"GATTAI!"

"Hanbei ini bukan pawer renjes."

"Hmph liat saja."

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Toko laundri punya Mitsunari, Takatora, dan Yoshitsugu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tanah termasuk salon punya Oichi, membuat Takatora panik terus teriak-teriak nama Oichi sama Nagamasa beberapa kali. Toko laundri, dan salon itu muncul dari bawah tanah tepat di bawah toko laundri punya mereka.

"OI! OI! Kenapa garasi jadi naik gini!" teriak Ling Tong dari dalam garasi.

"Eh beneran, nurunin mobil punya Liu Bei gimana caranya nih?" Gan Ning mulai panik.

"Ohohoho," Hanbei ketawa ala tante-tante 90-an. "Tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan lift untuk mobil maupun motor." Hanbei mengeluarkan sebuat remot dari dalem celana nya lalu menekan sebuah tombol merah.

"Hanbei, uang darimana kau membuat lift bawah tanah itu?" tanya Kanbei"

"Emmm, tabunganlah!"

"Bukannya kemarin tabungan kamu udah dipake buat kemarin?"

"..." Hanbei tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kanbei, Hanbei sedang menyiapkan mental untuk hukuman nanti.

"Pilih dikirim ke hutan Amazon atau tidur di dalem mesin cuci selama setahun?"

Hanbei pasang pose hormat pada Kanbei. "TIDUR DI DALAM MESIN CUCI SELAMA SETAHUN! PAK!"

"Bagus, bonus pas kamu tidur nanti mesin cuci bakal dalam mode mengeringkan."

"TIDAAAAAKK!"

Teriakan Hanbei menutup chapter kali ini, kasian Hanbei, semoga hukumanmu di ringankan oleh Kanbei suatu saat nanti, suatu saat engga sekarang. Sebenernya Mitsunari sama Hanbei yang membuat semua itu, dari pertama mereka mendirikan laundri untuk jaga-jaga. Jadi yang dapet perlakuan khusus bukan Hanbei doang tapi Mitsunari juga. Mitsunari cuman disuruh tidur di atas atap sama Yoshitsugu selama sebulan.

TBC

makin ancur aja nih cerita.

di chap ini ntah kenapa rasanya yang paling cape, mukgil rasanya haahhh… W MASIH BELUM KEPIKIRAN BUAT DI CHAP 9 ILYBYMC(ganti jadi Survive and…) ingin melanjutkan tetapi bingung buat pembukaan, oke smoga di ebay free shipping treasure box WO4, dimana pun itu! dan tokok itu harus bisa ngirim ke indo YEAH! w sudah cukup menderita lomba berhadiah autograph seiyuu anak-anak DW jangan buat aku menderita lagi cukup Hanbei aja yang menderita aku jangan.

Tenks buat yang udah baca~

 _see you next chapter~_


	87. Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa part 5

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Hanbei: ide licik apakah itu? (kepo)

Naotora: Sebenernya di rumah mereka masih ada 7 ular lagi terus namanya sama semua cuman beda warna doang (senyum polos). sebenarnya ada tapi saya titipkan ke kebun binatang punya Sun Jian.

Cao Pi: kalo penyakit males mereka lagi kambuh.

Kebanyakan yang lulus jadi masuk RSJ (jadi dokter), atau punya pekerjaan tetap suka part-time kaya Xun Yu(dokter, tapi pas part time jadi idol -ngegantiin Jiang Wei-), yang berduit semacam Cao Pi lanjut kuliah, atau, kaya Zhao, lulus langsung nikah. lulus jadi pengurus binatang (kebanyakan anak Wu), begitulah.

Yoshitsugu: maksudku Hundun. tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk sobat gue yang ajaib itu.

Anggap aja itu typo berkepanjangan... yipyap :v

Kalo Hanbei di kirim ke Amazon nanti yang nyesatin mereka siapa? :v

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 5: Berisik, Maksa, dan Menyesatkan

 _toki no oto_

 _yami no koe_

 _seijyaku wo tada kiri-saite_

Dari ujung jalan sebuah lagu dinyanyikan oleh seseorang, lagu itu sampai ke laundri yang kemarin baru beraliansi, walaupun lagu itu slow, dan mendayu-dayu, lagu itu berhasil membangunkan seorang laki-laki yang kemarin disuruh tidur di atap oleh sobatnya. Mitsunari Ishida. Doi bangun dengan wajah lecek, disisi mulutnya ada sebuah air yang mengering. Mata masih sipit, masih ingin tidur, karena kesal tiba-tiba ada alarm dari ujung jalan sana. Tangan kiri Mitsunari meraba-raba genteng seperti mencari sesuatu. Satu menit barang itu belum ia dapatkan, muka leceknya makin lecek.

 _Perasaan kemaren gue bawa toa deh…_

Tangannya masih meraba-raba genteng, dan akhirnya doi dapet toa yang doi cari daritadi, setelah mendapat toa itu, doi berdiri di atas genteng. Mitsunari menarik nafas, lalu.

"BERISIK NAGA BARU BANGUN! GUA MASIH NGANTUK!"

Setelah Mitsunari teriak lewat toa itu lagu dari ujung jalan itu berhenti. Setelah dirasa ga ada nyanyian yang mampir masuk ke telinga Mitsunari doi berbaring lagi di futonnya, berusaha tidur kembali tetapi saat Mistunari memejamkan mata sebuah lagu dari laundri grand opening itu muncul lagi. Membuat sang pemuda berambut merah keoranyean itu melek lagi. Doi pun berdiri lagi di atas genteng, sebuah toa sudah ada digenggamannya.

 _Kono ude ni takusareta yuruginaki shimei kakaete_

 _Susumitsudzukeyou misueta saki e… No way back_

"NO WAY BACK NDASMU! MASIH PAGI INI BERISIK BANGET!"

Setelah Mitsunari teriak, lagu itu tiba-tiba berhenti, terus muncul lagu lain, dan lebih terdengar seperti nyolot.

"LU MAU BATTLE?! OKE! GUE LANDENIN!"

 _iza_ _！_ _iza_ _！_ _iza_ _！_ _iza_ _！_

 _korekara iyoiyo isshin-furan ni_

 _kono ie mamoran_ _！_

Mitsunari pun mulai bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat, lagi asik nyanyi, tiba-tiba Mitsunari di ketapel sama Takatora gegara pagi-pagi udah bikin berisik, dan emang udah berisik sejak pemilik laundri diujung jalan itu karokean. Mitsunari berhenti nyanyi, lalu melihat ke pelaku di bawah.

"SAKIT TAK!"

"LU PAGI-PAGI UDAH BERISIK AJA NYET!"

"SALAHIN LAUNDRI UJUNG JALAN NOH! PEMILIKNYA KAROKEAN CUMAN BUAT NARIK PELANGGAN!"

"TAPI ELU NAMBAH SUASANA TAMBAH BERISIK ATAS AKSI LU TADI!"

"SSSSSSHHHH!" tiba-tiba telunjuk kurus, dan mulus punya Oichi muncul di depan bibir Takatora.

"Kalian berdua udah diem, mending kalian bantu aku buka salon."

"SIAP MAH!" teriak kedua manusia itu.

Mitsunari pun turun dari genteng lewat tangga bambu yang masih bersandar di tembok sebelah kiri. Setelah Mitsunari turun dari genteng, Mitsunari langsung lari ke salon. Semua berjalan dengan lancar, dan damai, sampai dua pemuda berambut panjang sedang berdiri di trotoar dekat laundri sambil membawa sprei. Hanbei yang baru bangun, dan masih linglung -mesin cuci beneran dalam mode mengeringkan- sedang meregangkan badan di luar, lagi asik meregangkan badan di luar kedua mata Hanbei menangkap kedua pemuda yang sedang berdiri di trotoar itu. Bukan Hanbei namanya kalo ga nguping pembicaraan antara kedua pemuda itu.

"Zihuan, mau ke laundri yang mana? Yang diujung jalan atau disini?" tanya seorang pemuda diikat _twintail_ dengan tampang polos.

"Aku mau yang disini aja lagipula laundri ini udah jadi langganan Ayah." jawab pemuda satunya dengan nada datar.

"Tapi aku mau yang diujung jalan." kata si pemuda _twintail_ itu sok imut sambil nunjuk laundri yang ia sebut.

"Disini aja." kata pemuda satunya dengan nada seperti orang yang sedang meyakinkan pacarnya.

Hanbei yang mendengar pembicaraan sekaligus melihat langsung secara live hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. Beberapa kali Hanbei mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya yang berasa makin minus gegara di puter-puter di mesin cuci. Sekilas di depan matanya ia melihat dua pemuda tapi anehnya orang yang diikat _twintail_ seperti perempuan. Karena Hanbei ngeliatin pemuda _twintail_ itu terlalu lama, Hanbei jadi diliatin balik sama si pemuda _twintail_.

"Ape lu liat-liat? Naksir?" tanya pemuda diikat _twintail_ dengan narsis pada Hanbei.

Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, Hanbei langsung menebak kalo ntu temen satu SMAnya dulu. _Bah ternyata si Zhao Yun toh,_ Hanbei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngapain gue naksir sama elu Yun? Bahan homoan masih banyak di dunia ini yang lebih baek dari elu Yun."

"Terus ngapa elu ngeliatin gue gitu?"

"Gue cuman penasaran aja, kenapa elu diiket dua gitu kek cewe?"

"Ini? Kerjaan mantannya si Cao Pi." jawab Zhao Yun, terus doi langsung nutup mulutnya.

"Bukannya mantan Cao Pi elu ya Yun?" tanya Hanbei balik.

Zhao Yun langsung mingkem, salah ngomong doi.

"Ehem, maksudnya pacar gue si Zhenji, pas Zhao Yun mampir ke rumah gua tadi, doi dijadiin boneka eksperimen sama pacar gue, terus doi diperbudak sama Babeh gue buat nganter nih sprei segunung ke laundri." Cao Pi mengoreksi, dan memperjelas alasan kenapa Zhao Yun sampe berubah.

"Hmm … 'mampir'"

"Jangan mikir macem-macem lu bocah, gue pagi ini ditelepon sama Pa Cao Cao cuman buat bantuin Zihuan bawa seprei ke laundri."

"Iyedah, jadi kalian mau ke laundri mana?"

"Itu." jawab mereka bersamaan. Cao Pi nunjuk laundri yang dibelakang Hanbei, sementara Zhao Yun nunjuk laundri diujung jalan yang baru grand opening.

Hanbei menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ga kompak, pantes jadi mantan." gumam Hanbei.

"Kamu bilang apa Hanbei?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Ga, jadi kalian mau laundri mana?" tanya Hanbei sekali lagi.

"Itu." jawab Cao Pi datar.

"Zihuan," Zhao Yun menarik-narik lengan kemeja yang pake Cao Pi. "yang diujung jalan aja." rayu Zhao Yun, doi masang tampang kucing minta diadopsi. Cao Pi hanya memandang Zhao Yun datar tapi dari hidungnya darah menetes.

"GUE KAGAK PEDULI KALO KALIAN MAU BALIKAN LAGI! YANG PENTING JANGAN PACARAN DI DEPAN LAUNDRI GUE! NTAR PELANGGAN GUE KABUR!" teriak Hanbei kesal. Kesel doi ngeliat mereka kalo Zhao Yun udah ngerayu sok imut ke Cao Pi.

"Kalo yang diujung jalan, nanti bisa minta diskon ke Jiang Wei."

Hanbei nyeletuk. "Seinget gue, posisi Jiang Wei lagi diganti sama Xun Yu gegara pas abis ngonser di depan RSJ waktu itu, terus abis ngonser Jiang Wei sakit."

Raut wajah Zhao Yun berubah kecewa. Cao Pi terseyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa kata gue juga mending disini, ikutin kata seme lu."

Mereka pun memasuki laundri. Acara sudah selesai, Hanbei tiduran di atas hamparan rumput yang lembut, melihat langit. Tak lama setelah itu pemandangan indah itu tergantikan dengan wajah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat.

"Hanbei boleh gue nitip anak gue ga si Sima Yan ya?"

Hanbei menegakkan badannya, terus ngeliatin anak kecil mirip sama Zhao. "Kenapa elu nitipin anak elu ke gue?" tanya Hanbei dengan tampang minta dibanjur alkohol.

"Tadi gue lagi jalan sama anak gue terus gue dapet telpon kalo Yuanji mau lahiran."

"Hah?" Hanbei kaget setengah mati lulus SMA langsung punya anak dua. "terus kenapa ga elu bawa anak elu aja sekalian ke rumah sakit?"

"Ribet." habis menjawab pertanyaan Hanbei, Zhao langsung lari menjauh dari Hanbei, meninggalkan anaknya yang masih polos bersamanya.

Hanbei ngeliatin Sima Yan sinis terus menepuk pundak anak itu pelan raut wajah sinisnya berubah jadi senyum lembut lalu bersabda. "Nak minta ganti ayah gih, minta Sima Shi aja jadi Ayahmu daripada kamu ditelantarin gini cuman gegara Ibumu itu lahiran lagi."

Respon Sima Yan terhadap perkataan Hanbei hanya menatapnya polos lalu anak itu berkata. "Iya, Anshi juga gamau punya Ayah pemalesan."

Hanbei bengong seketika, lalu ide bego muncul di otaknya. "Sima Yan," Hanbei nunjuk Cao Pi yang baru keluar dari laundri. "mending kamu minta dia aja jadi Ayah kamu, udah cakep, pinter, ga pemalesan, tapi sayang-" Sima Yan berlari ke arah Cao Pi. "-homo. Yaah.. udah pergi."

 _Tonton ahh_ , Hanbei pun menonton hasil ajaran sesatnya dari jauh.

Sima Yan tiba-tiba memeluk kedua kaki Cao Pi. "Kakak, mau ga jadi Ayah aku?" tanyanya polos.

Cao Pi hanya menatap datar ke anak itu.

Zhao Yun jongkok, lalu bertanya. "Emang Ayahmu yang asli kemana?"

"Ayah lebih peduli sama Ibu terus nelantarin aku disini."

Zhao Yun merasa iba pada Sima Yan, lalu Zhao Yun menengadah ke atas. "Zihuan," Zhao Yun menggendong Sima Yan. "kasihan kalau anak ini ditinggal sendirian, kita bawa ya?"

Cao Pi memutar kedua bola matanya, malas. "Terserah."

Kedua mata Sima Yan seakan bersinar melihat kedua orang tuanya yang baru.

Dari pangkuan Zhao Yun, Sima Yan tersenyum pada Hanbei, dan melambaikan tangannya. Hanbei balas lambaian tangan itu, dan tersenyum bahagia karena anak itu sudah mendapat orang tua baru. Dasar bocah sesat.

"Sima Yan semoga kamu bahagia sama keluarga baru kamu ya~!" Hanbei teringat kembali dengan penjelasan Cao Pi tadi, _tadi doi bilang Zhenji pacarnya kok pulangnya ke arah rumah Zhao Yun ya?_ Sampai sekarang Hanbei masih bingung. Dan membiarkan hal itu menjadi misteri.

Sebelum Hanbei kena hujan asam dari Zhao soal anaknya, Hanbei mengambil handphone asia hidayahnya mengirim pesan untuk sobatnya yang masih di rumah sakit.

 **To: Sobat gue paling males**

 _Klo elu nyari (mantan) anak elu, ada di rumah Zhao Yun, anak elu udah dapet ortu baru :v semoga anak lu yang kedua ini ga berakhir kaya yang pertama okey, JANGAN PEMALESAN!_

Klik

Hanbei mengirim pesan itu, lalu tersenyum bahagia ke langit.

"Hanbei, tolong bantu aku menjemur pakaian ini." pinta Yoshitsugu dari dalam.

"HANBEI DATANG~!"

TBC

Huwahuwahuwa, nista :v ntah aku seneng bikin Hanbei jadi bocah yang menyesatkan masyarakat.

Tenks lho udah baca cerita bege ini

 _see you next chapter~_


	88. BTCB part 6

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review:**

 **Rosy Miranto18**

Hanbei: (sweatdrop) yang ada kami yang rugi…

Naotora: Tidak-tidak warna mereka sesuai dengan warna orochi di game saat mereka bukan dalam bentuk hydra ada biru bercorak merah, hijau, putih dll dst dkk.

Macem-macem ada klo yang laki-laki dokter paling yang cewe jadi perawat tapi ada juga yang jadi pasien…

Sementara ini hanya Hanbei… sementara.

Maaf… ga kebaca karena kemarin gegara udah kesel sama lemotnya wifi ples kamar udah kek sauna, sekali lagi mohon maaf.

Mitsunari: tetapi tetap saja mengganggu tidur cakepku. (mendengus)

Zhao Yun: jangan bayangkan yang aneh-aneh tolong, cukup si Nthor aja yang punya imajinasi kelewat aneh. Dan jangan memfotoku, kalo mau foto Sima Yan saja dia lebih lucu dariku.

Sima Yan: halo Om~ umurku masih sepuluh tahun~

Sima Zhao: mereka hanya anak tambahan (maksud lu?). Ini mungkin antara 2 atau 3 tahun.

Hanbei: bukan aliran sesat tapi aliranti cartwright

All: jangan menyebarkan penyakit, cukup si Nthor aja yang sakit jiwa.

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 6: Panas, Pingsan, dan Kebakaran

Siang ini matahari menyinari bumi dengan panasnya, tapi kali panasnya seperti musim kemarau, tidak hujan yang mampir untuk membasahi bumi. Karena siang ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya, laundri berlantai dua ini dengan terpaksa menyalakan AC berkat Hanbei sebenernya buat tujuh personil di laundri biasa-biasa aja tetapi Hanbei udah panik duluan saat melihat Takatora terbaring lemas di lantai seperti es batu yang meleleh, dan doi sendiri juga kek cacing kepanasan.

"Mobil fortuner milik Pa Cao Cao udah." Gan Ning laporan sama Mori terus doi duduk di lantai menghalangi pintu buat ke salon.

"Motor harley punya Dian Wei juga udah." Ling Tong juga laporan sama Mori terus doi duduk membelakangi Gan Ning.

"Kalian boleh istirahat." Mori mempersilahkan istirahat pada dua montir itu yang sudah banjir keringat gegara kepanasan ples nyiram diri sama air sampe garasi banjir.

"Hari ini kenapa panas sekali~" Ling Tong menaruh kanebo bekas ngelap motor di atas mukanya.

"Ya karena ini musim kemaraulah, bege lu." dari belakang Gan Ning ngepret Lin Tong pake handuk kecil.

"Musin kemarau atau musim pancaroba?" Ling Tong bales ngepret Gan Ning.

"Dua-duanya kali." jawab Gan Ning asal.

"Rasanya aku sudah meleleh~" gumam Takaktora, sekarang dia sudah seperti ikan asin yang dijemur di bawah matahari bajunya juga udah basah ga karuan.

"Ada yang melihat Mitsunari?"

"Lagi berdiri di depan laundri menikmati AG di luar sana." jawab Mori sambil nunjuk Mitsunari dari jendela dengan pulpennya. Pas Mori nunjuk Mitsunari, Mitsunari melihat ke belakang, dan tepat melihat ke arah Mori. Mori pun membuka jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. "Dicariin Yoshitsugu."

Kling kling

Mitsunari pun masuk ke dalam laundri, lalu berjalan mendekati Yoshitsugu. Mitsunari terdiam sebentar, mukanya merah lalu terjatuh ke lantai, Mori menghela nafasnya. Yoshitsugu bingung.

"Mungkin Mitsunari terlalu lama berada diluar."

"Dari kedua lubang hidung Mitsunari mengeluarkan darah." tunjuk Ling Tong pada hidung Mitsunari.

Mori melirik keluar jendela. "Mungkin penyebabnya karena sesuatu."

"Sesuatu itu apa?" tanya Yoshitsugu penasaran.

"Lebih baik, biarkan saja dia seperti itu." Mori mengangkat sekeranjang pakaian kotor ke Yoshitsugu. "Mending kamu nyuci ini aja."

"Ta-"

"Udah biarin aja, itu tandanya Mitsunari masih sehat."

"Baiklah."

Yoshitsugu pergi, muncul Hanbei si bocah sesat sedang menuruni tangga, lalu si bocah sesat ini jongkok di deket tubuh Mitsunari.

"Mitsunari kenapa nih?" tanyanya sambil noel-noel pipi Mitsunari dengan jari telunjuknya. Tidak ada yang menganggapi pertanyaannya. "Mitsunari abis nonton bokep ya? Tanyanya lagi dengan polos pada Mitsunari yang masih pingsan.

"HANBEI!"

Merasa terpanggil dari dalam kamar mandi Hanbei langsung berdiri, dan berlari ke arah sumber suara. "OTW KARMAN!" pas nyampe kamar mandi Hanbei menyusul Mitsunari ke alam sana hanya karena melihat pemandangan menyejukkan mata namun bisa bikin panas seketika, dan lebih berbahaya dari sinar ultraviolet.

"HANBEI PINGSAN BERSIMBAH DARAH! UGD UGD!" teriak Takakage panik.

"Biarin aja, lagipula tuh bocah ga perlu UGD."

"Tapi..."

"Udah biarin, kamu ambil pakaian yang udah selesai di dalam mesin cuci gih."

"Ba-baik."

BRAK!

"ADA YANG BILANG UGD?!"

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter jiwa dari RSJ yang ga jauh dari laundri dateng, dan menggebrak pintu laundri dengan kasar, terus dibelakang dokter itu ada seorang perempuan berambut _dark pink_ seleher sedang membawa pakaian kotor terkena lumpur.

"Mas Kanetsugu? Tumben dimari?" tanya Mori.

Dokter jiwa yang di panggil Kanetsugu itu kaget melihat Takatora sama Mitsunari yang terbaring lemas di lantai.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Yang satu meleleh karena AC ini tidak cukup dingin, yang satu lagi anggap dia abis berjemur di bawah matahari sampe pingsan." jawab Ling Tong.

"Bentar, kenapa yang dateng dokter jiwa?" tanya Gan Ning, yang sedari tadi bingung. "Harusnya Xun Yu yang dateng!"

"Di kota ini ga ada poliklinik, banyaknya RSJ."

Kanetsugu ngegoyangin jari telunjuknya. "Xun Yu kemarin ngegantiin Jiang Wei ples bantu Yuanji lahiran."

"Bentar," Ling Tong mengelus dagunya. "sebenernya Xun Yu profesinya apa sih? Kok ganti-ganti gitu kek kerja _part-time_?"

"Dokter serbaguna sama idol." jawab Kanetsugu.

"Permisi..."

"Serbaguna? Gue heran pas doi lulus SMA langsung keterima di sebuah RS, tapi si Cao Pi keterima di Univ kedokteran. Kok kaya dokter malpraktek gitu sih si Xun Yu." Ling Tong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Permisi."

"Mungkin aura Xun Yu emang udah beda. Apakah korban-korban panas matahari siang ini mau diangkut ke RS?"

"RSJ." koreksi Ling Tong.

"PERMISI!"

Perempuan berambut _dark pink_ yang sedari tadi diem di belakang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, dengan muka merah akibat kepanasan. Kanetsugu menengok ke belakang lalu minggir sedikit agar perempuan itu bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih."

"Kanetsugu, kayaknya mereka tidak butuh di angkut kesana, terima kasih atas tawarannya." Mori tersenyum pada Kanetsugu, lalu pandangannya berganti kepada perempuan berambut _dark pink_ itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin mencuci semua pakaian ini." perempuan itu memberikan pakaian kotor ditangannya ke Mori. "Om, disini ada pembunuhan ya? Mas-mas yang berambut oranye idungnya ngeluarin banyak darah."

"Engga cuman otak Mas-mas itu aja yang mesum makanya gitu."

"Ohhh." perempuan itu ngangguk-ngangguk doang.

"Mau diambil kapan?"

"lusa."

"Kalo gitu bayar pas mau ngambil aja, terima kasih sudah menggunakan layanan kami." Mori tersenyum lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Mau nanya, disebelah salonnya Oichi?"

"Iya."

"Bagus kalo gitu, gue ke salon babay semua, jangan kangen aku~" Kanetsugu pun pergi ke salon Oichi.

"Oichi-sama~… Nagamasa-sama~..." Tiba-tiba Takatora yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Takatora makin sekarat." Ling Tong merasa iba melihatnya tapi ga ada niat buat bantuin.

"Doain aja dia tenang di sisiNya."

"Gue … belum MATI!"

"Kalian berdua daripada nganggur ambilin es batu gih di kulkas." titah Mori pada dua montir itu.

"Ning elu aja yang ngambil."

"Elu."

"KALIAN BERDUA."

"Siap." Ling Tong sama Gan Ning pung menghilang ke dapur.

Balik dari dapur kedua montir itu membawa dua plastik es batu ditangannya, lalu Mori menyuruh mereka menaruh dua plastik es batu itu di leher Takatora, dan dahinya. Seketika Takatora kembali seperti semula, lalu Takatora menghilang ke lantai dua. Ling Tong sama Gan Ning cuman kedap kedip doang ga konek sama apa yang terjadi tadi.

Klik

" _Diberitahukan pada warga untuk tidak pergi ke daerah jalan menuju surga dikarenakan sebuah laundri kebakaran."_

TV menyala, dan langsung memberikan sebuah berita hot yang emang sedang terjadi di dekat mereka. Ling Tong sama Gan Ning duduk di lantai kepalanya menengadah ke atas menonton TV yang tertempel di tembok bagian atas.

"Gue yakin, lagi panas gini kekuatan Lu Xun jadi 10 kali lipat dari biasanya makanya mpe kebakaran tuh laundri." celetuk Ling Tong.

"Terakhir lagi musim kemarau gini Lu Xun ga tidur berhari-hari."

"Temen kalian yang satu itu sesuatu sekali."

"Untung personil kita ga ada yang kaya Lu Xun, bayangkan aja ada Zhu Ran, mungkin satu kota kebakar karena mereka berdua." Ling Tong bersyukur dengan teman kerjanya yang masih bisa disebut normal.

"Terus yang cuman selamat dari kebakaran itu cuman kita karena ada Takatora."

"Kalian ternyata pada nonton TV."

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya~" koor mereka bertiga yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Takatora mana?" Kanbei menotis keberadaan Takatora yang menghilang dari ruangan.

"Kamar mandi atas kali sedang mendinginkan diri."

"HEI HEI HEI!" tiba-tiba dari belakang Kanbei muncul si bocah sesat yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya. "Tadi aku abis dari jalan itulohh~" katanya dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Berarti tadi elu abis dari surga ya?"

"Issh," Hanbei noyor pala Ling Tong. "cuman di jalannya belum nyampe surga."

"Terus kalo elu baru sampe jalannya doang Mitsunari udah nyampe surga berarti ya?" celetuk Ling Tong.

"GUE BELUM MATI!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Mitsunari bangun, mereka semua pada ngeliatin Mitsunari datar, seketika muka Mitsunari memerah.

"Ke-kenapa kalian ngeliatin gue kaya gitu?"

Hanbei tersenyum. "Mitsundere malu nieh."

"Kaga." sehabis Gan Ning mengatakan itu dengan tadar tatapan mereka kembali ke TV. Mitsunari pun ikut menonton TV itu dan ntah kenapa perasaannya setelah mendengar berita itu bahagia.

 _YES! BESOK KAGA ADA LAGI ALARM PAGI!_ Jerit Mitsunari dalam hati yang bahagia.

.

"KEBAKARAN!"

5 personil grup idol ditambah dengan sang menejer hanya bisa melihat laundri mereka termakan oleh api, sementara satu orang lagi masih di dalam toko ntah ngapain.

"Zhou Yu, si Boyan kemana?" tanya leader dari grup idol itu.

"Di Dalem."

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" sang menejer mondar mandir diluar khawatir dengan salah satu anak asuhnya yang masih di dalam toko.

"Kongming lu ga bisa nurunin hujan ya?"

"Emang gue apaan sampe bisa nurunin hujan?" tanya leadernya pada orang di sebelah kanannya dengan muka nyolot.

"..."

"SEMUAAANYAA!" teriak personil mereka yang terakhir keluar dari toko itu, ia mengacungkan kandang ular ke langit.

Mereka semua terdiam kecuali sang menejer yang mulai cerewet, dan ngomong panjang lebar padanya. Belum ada pemadam kebakaran yang datang, dan keempat orang itu hanya melihat toko itu dengan datar.

 _Pindah profesi itu susah_ , batin mereka bersamaan.

TBC

cerita ini terrespirasi dari kamar ana yang tiap siang kek sauna :v… kapan ana punya ide yang normal… ada ide buat kek assassin creed tapi kepikirannya JX/XS sama GJ … inginku amnesia.

Tenks buat baca btw

 _see you next chapter~_


	89. BTCB part 7

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review:**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

jangan-jangan anda suka main utapri shining live? :v

karena kalau lewat gojek masih normal :v

perang apa? Pedang-pedangan :v

Hanbei kan tidur di dalam sana karena dihukum oleh Kanbeinya tersayang.

Hanbei: aku tau klo itu anak orang, tapikan daripada anaknya tidak bahagia, kan berabe ntar. Kalo masih ada rasa sayang kenapa menjadi mantan? Katanya sayang tapi mantan.

Mahluk serbaguna melayani ikemen-ikemen juga bisa :v termasuk memuaskan anda(ga).

Ya anak oranglah masa anak setan :v cakep-cakep anak setan kan ga enak.

Dia bukan robot, dia kloningan Jiang Wei yang dibuang :v

Doi jadi idolkan ngegantiin si Jiang Wei.

Walaupun Xun Yu itu semacam gary stu tapi hanya satu kekurangannya, kurang nyata :"v

iya soalnya nama jalan dikota itu bikin orang-orang stress.

Bukan gila lagi, sudah tidak teridentifikasi.

Pasiennya makin gila karena dicekoki sesuatu yang besifat keadilan :v

 **RosyMiranto18**

Tapi klo perawatnya laki-laki dokternya ikut stress :v

Zhao: (panik) ENGGA! Itu anak nemu di jalan bukan dari perut Yuanji suwer baru nikah aja pas udah lulus.

All: Itu bisa disembuhkan dengan cara, tidak bermain di cerita ini.

Habis ngeliat armor dian wei yang wah, jadi kepikiran dibikin biker, jadi lebih terlihat keren daripada sangar.

Ling Tong: Kemarau? Pantas saja sekarang terasa seperti di sauna.

Kanetsugu: itu anaknya Mitsuhide, Akechi Tama.

Takatora: esnya sudah meleleh duluan…

IYAP, apakah aku belum memberitahu kalau personil PPM itu strategis dari tiga kerajaan? Aku mendapat ide itu karena video itu.

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 7: Menampung, Ketularan, dan Bakpao

"Jadi begitu,"

"KANBEI! KANBEI! IYAHIN!"

"Baiklah, tapi kalian juga harus kerja membantu kami."

"YEEEAAHH!" Hanbei jinjit terus cium pipi kiri Kanbei saking bahagianya. "Makasih." terus Hanbei menaiki tangga dengan hati gembira.

"Tidak-apa-apa asal kami bisa tidur di bawah atap sampai mereka selesai memperbaiki toko kami."

Jadi setelah toko laundri yang terletak di jalan menuju surga itu kebakaran para penghuninya disuruh menginap di toko laundri yang berada di jalan menuju neraka oleh manajer mereka. Sebenernya beberapa dari mereka ada yang menolak tetapi sang manajer memaksa mereka menumpang di sana karena sang manajer sendiri kenal dengan penghuni toko laundri itu.

" _Karena di kota ini jarang ada hotel, kalian akan menumpang di toko Bukan Laundri Biasa, sampai toko kalian selesai direnovasi, TITIK!"_

Di benak 5 personil PuriPuri Max Hearts teringat dengan perkataan sang menejer mereka yang super duper cerewet kek emak-emak PMS. Ini masih pagi, sebagian dari mereka ada yang membantu NagaIchi di salon sementara Lu Xun sendiri berlari kesana-kemari dengan cepat di sekitaran laundri. Daripada ngeliatin mereka yang sedang bekerja, mari kita pindah ke Takatora yang lagi olahraga pagi sendirian di luar.

"1, 2, 1,2, 123 HA!"

Saat sedang asik olahraga, Takatora melihat keluarga beranggotakan tiga orang sedang jogging di seberang jalan. Rasanya Takatora juga ingin menikah, dan mempunyai anak, tapi apa daya dia terkurung di sebuah laundri dengan 2 sobatnya selama di SMA, dan ia tidak mengakui kalau dari dulu sampai hari ini dia menyukai sobatnya sendiri. Jadi pertanyaan pertama, gimana mau punya anak kalo situ humu? Ngadopsi? Ga ada feelnya. CANDA! Jangan lemparin es batu. Tapi pan Yoshitsugu lebih milih _loyal_ pada Mitsundere daripada bareng sama elu Tak. Sebenernya selama ini dia terpaksa bareng sama elu Tak di cerita ini, dan karena ada Mitsundere juga.

Tapi setelah dilihat lebih teliti lagi ternyata orang yang Takatora anggap sebagai Ibu di keluarga itu adalah Zhuge Dan, muka cakep Takatora mengkerut seketika, mengingat keseraman Zhuge Dan saat menjadi bendahara waktu SMA. Dan ntah kenapa muka seram Zhuge Dan menatap lurus Takatora, padahal Takatora daritadi ngeliatin anak perempuan yang bersamanya.

 _Perasaan gue aja atau dia emang ngeliatain gue dengan tatapan seakan menagih uang kas yang udah numpuk selama sebulan?_ Takatora menelan ludah, terus ngelambaikan tangannya.

"AYAH! LIAT ADA OM-OM LAGI MELAMBAIKAN TANGANNYA KE KITA!" teriak anak perempuan itu nunjuk-nunjuk Takatora dari seberang.

Takatora memegang dadanya ngilu, mendengar dia dipanggil om-om sama anak itu rasanya sakit, seperti cintanya ditolak oleh sang pujaan hati berkali-kali, samar-samar Takatora mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Ayah dari perempuan itu pada Zhuge Dan.

"Takatora Todo."

"Ohh, lanjut lari aja yuk."

"Yah, Nanfeng haus." anak perempuan itu mengelus lehernya.

"Kalo gitu minta gih sama Om-om itu." kata Ayahnya lembut sambil nunjuk Takatora yang masih pose ala orang kena penyakit asma. "nyebrangnya hati-hati ya." lanjut sang Ayah yang masih dalam mode malaikat.

Sang anak pun mengangguk, dan tersenyum, lalu menyebrangi jalan dengan hati-hati.

Sebelum anak perempuan bernama Jia Nanfeng itu nyamperin Takatora, Hanbei sudah muncul duluan di sebelah Takatora dengan tubuh basah. Mungkin Hanbei dibanjur lagi sama pawangnya. Pas Nanfeng sudah sampai, dan berlari menuju Takatora. Hanbei berteriak.

"TERNYATA KALIAN SUDAH BERKELUARGA YA! PUNYA ANAK PEREMPUAN LAGI!" Hanbei melambaikan kedua tangannya pada dua orang disebrang jalan menuju neraka itu. INI BUKAN MPREG WOI!

Takatora bengong seketika, melihat kelakuan Hanbei yang bisa disebut nyari mati. Takatora ingin sekali melupakan aksi Hanbei kali ini, tidak mau melihat abis ini Hanbei bakal kaya gimana dan hanya ingin fokus pada sesosok malaikat kecil di depannya. Walaupun kulitnya pucet kek Ayahnya tapi tetap saja anak perempuan ini masih memiliki wajah imut, dan manis ga kaya Ayahnya yang sangar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takatora lembut pada Nanfeng.

Senyum manis milik Nanfeng berubah sekejap menjadi senyum malaikat kematian. "Mau minta air minum, boleh?"

Takatora langsung mengangguk, dan berlari ke dalam toko mencari sebuah sebotol akia yang biasa di stok sama Mori, dan kembali keluar sambil membawa tiga botol akia.

"Ini, sekalian buat Ayah, dan teman Ayahmu itu." Takatora memberikan tiga botol akia kecil pada Nanfeng.

Senyum malaikat kematian milik Nanfeng berubah kembali menjadi senyum manis seperti tadi. "Makasih Om, Om baik deh." Nanfeng memeluk ketiga botol itu, dan kembali berlari ke tempat Ayahnya berada.

Takatora menarik nafas lega, _Ayah sama anak sama-sama menyeramkan_. Saat Takatora menengok ke sisi kanan, Hanbei sudah menghilang entah kemana. Tengok atas, tengok kiri, tengok kanan, tengok bawah. Takatora tidak menotis sama sekali keberadaan Hanbei. Takatora hanya ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi secara cepat hari ini.

"Permisi Mas, laundri PPM dimana ya?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut putih kepada Takatora.

"Di jalan menuju surga, tepatnya di ujung jalan sana."

"Mas yang bener dong, saya mau ke laundri nganterin bakpao buat paman saya bukan ke surga."

"Issh, si mbak ngeyel deh, dari RSJ sana tuh ya sampe sini tuh namanya jalan menuju neraka, yang laundri mbak cari itu berada di ujung jalan, dan jalan itu bernama jalan menuju surga." jelas Takatora panjang kali lebar.

Si mbak-mbak berambut putih itu bengong mendengar nama jalan yang disebutkan Takatora tadi. "Yaudah, gue mau kesana."

"Bentar Mbak."

"Ape lagi?"

"Laundri yang mbak cari kebakaran-"

"Apa?!" perempuan itu mencengkram erat kerah baju Takatora. "terus penghuni laundri itu selamat semuakan?"

Takatora kaget baru kali ini dia diginiin sama perempuan, Takatora langsung ngangguk. "I-iya penghuninya sekarang lagi numpang nginep di laundri kita."

Perempuan itu melepaskan cekramannya pada kerah baju Takatora. "Kalo gitu gue mau ketemu sama paman.

"Paman Mbak siapa namanya?"

"Zhuge Liang."

"Hah? Gue kira Mbak ponakannya Om Sima Yi."

"Maksud gue itu."

Takatora _sweatdrop_ , _ada ponakan lupa sama nama paman sendiri?_

Sesudah merasa mendapatkan informasi yang cukup, Takatora pun memanggil paman perempuan tersebut, tapi pemanggilan tersebut memakan waktu lima menit karena saat itu pamannya sedang ngeramasin istrinya di salon. Setelah perempuan tersebut memberikan sekotak bakpao pada pamannya. Perempuan tersebut pergi dengan hati damai. Karena masih ada pekerjaan di salon Sima Yi meninggal sekotak bakpao itu di dapur, tidak lama setelah Sima Yi meninggalkan sekotak bakpao itu di dapur, isi kotak itu sudah raib ntah kemana.

"Siapa yang makan bakpao gue?" tanya Sima Yi pada para penghuni. Sudah jelas yang merasa inosen langsung geleng-geleng berjamaah.

"Tadi aku liat, Gan Ning sama Ling Tong dari dapur." kata Lu Xun sambil menunjuk Ling Tong sama Gan Ning.

"Kami cuman ngambil botol akia yang biasa di stok sama Om Mori suwer." tangan Ling Tong membentuk tanda _peace,_ setelah itu apa yang terjadi Ling Tong sama Gan Ning malah disuruh push up 20 kali sama Mori.

"Jadi siapa?" tanya Sima Yi lagi.

"Btw, ada yang liat Hanbei ga?" tanya Takatora yang baru masuk ke laundri.

"Tumben lu nanyain keberadaan ntu bocah sesat?" tanya Mitsunari kepo. "biasanya elu nanyainnya Yoshitsugu."

"Diem lu Mitsundere, ngapain gue nanya kalo gue udah liat orangnya yang jelas-jelas berdiri di samping elu." Takatora nunjuk orang yang ada di sebelah Mitsunari. "Ehem, tadi dia abis nyari mati soalnya."

"Lagi di jalan menuju surga kali tuh bocah." kata Gan Ning asal.

Keheningan pun terjadi selama beberapa detik, setelah itu pintu menuju salon terbuka, dan menampakkan Hanbei yang cling-cling menyilaukan mata, di tangan kanannya ada bakpao. Seketika semua penghuni di ruangan itu melihat Hanbei.

"Kalian kenapa natep aku kaya gitu? Kangen ya?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri.

"Tuh Om!" Lu Xun nunjuk Hanbei seperti orang yang menemukan pengedar narkoba. "yang makan bakpao Om, itu Hanbei."

"Kok nyalahin aku?" Hanbei ga terima di tuduh begitu saja. "Aku kira ini bakpao punya Om Mori."

"Masukin aja ke dalem mesin cuci atau ga kurung aja dia di dalem kamar mandi bersama pakaian-pakaian." kata Kanbei.

"TAPI-"

Tak sempat Hanbei membela dirinya, ia sudah kembali ke habitatnya aka di dalam mesin cuci tak lupa mesin cuci itu dalam mode mengeringkan, lain kali Bei jangan melakukan yang membuatmu dihukum, gue jadi kasian sama elu Bei tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Btw, ada yang penasaran kenapa Hanbei muncul dari salonnya Oichi? Kalo ga yaudah lewatin aja, kalo iya tinggal baca, Hanbei muncul dari salon karena pas abis teriak ntah bagaimana dia sudah babak belur, jadilah dia berlari ke salon untuk minta di permak oleh Oichi.

TBC

… ga nyangka ternyata JC yang berpenampilan sangar begitu anaknya kebanyakan cewe :v apakah keluargaku keturunan klan Jia-banyaknya anak perempuan daripada laki-? Cerita MCD kelar cerita baru muncul! Huwahuwa tapi masih bingung sama judulnya, fall in love with target? Atau assassin fall in love? Menstrim sih tapi keknya rame :v

tenks yang sudah mau setia membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini

 _See you next story~_


	90. Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa part 8

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Zhao: (masih panik) I-iya begitulah hehe.

Ling Tong: sebenernya tidak itu tergantung ide yang dipunya oleh Nthor.

Naotora: antara penuh dan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Lu Xun: aku berlari kesana kemari karena Kanbei menyuruhku ini itu, lagipula jarang ada yang tinggal di daerah jalan menuju surga, banyaknya di daerah jalan kenangan bersama mantan (senyum polos).

Takatora: udah lunas kok, kan hutang dibawa mati, gue ogah pas di kubur gue dikubur sama catetan utang.

Jia Chong: … mungkin saja tanyakan pada Author, tapi mungkin di otak dia sekarang aku tuh _single parent_ terus aku nikah sama Zhuge Dan … ugh agak mengerikan juga. Otak ntu Author sengklek kebanyakan nonton anim Sho-ai.

Mori: itu minuman normal kok tapi katanya mengandung isi aki mobil, jadi pas minum bikin seger, katanya…

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 8: Tidur, dan Gabut

Malamnya di Bukan Laundri Biasa, penghuni di laundri itu sedang duduk melingkar di lantai satu dengan sebatang lilin yang menyala di tengah-tengah mereka, bukan, mereka bukan lagi nyari uang dengan cara ngepet. Mereka tuh lagi mau nentuin tidur dimananya kecuali Hanbei sama Mitsunari yang masih dalam masa hukuman. Di laundri ini tersedia 2 kamar, satu di bawah sama satu diatas berkat penggabungan dua laundri, tapi karena satu kamar itu cuman bisa muat 3-4 orang(5 orang kalo maksa), jadilah mereka rapat dadakan buat nentuin siapa yang tidur di kamar sama lesehan di lantai 1 sekalian jaga malem. Di luar hujan besar, petir bergemuruh dengan hebat, lampu padam. Memberikan kesan horror saat ini. Karena hujan besar diselingi petir membuat Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning tidak bisa pulang, mau ga mau dua montir itu juga harus nginep di toko.

"Mending PPM tidur dibawah saja, sisanya tidur di lantai dua kecuali Hanbei, dan Mitsunari." usul Oichi.

"Jangan Ichi nanti kamu kaya Guo Jia susah napas." Nagamasa menolak usul Oichi.

"Tapi,"

"Lebih baik, kalian cari hotel sana di jalan kenangan bersama mantan, kan deket dari sini." usir Kanbei.

"Jangan Mas Kanbei," seketika Oichi menolak pernyataan Kanbei. "nanti kalo mereka diculik terus dijual gimana? Terus terus karena hujan nanti mereka hanyut."

Seketika hening, Oichi cantik-cantik pikirannya rada sengklek juga. Nagamasa berdeham.

"Mending kita tidur disini semuanya, biar ga ribet."

"Gimana semua setuju?" tanya Oichi, karena doi satu-satu cewe di toko peran doi jadi emak-emak punya anak banyak ditambah jadi penengah.

"Terserah, asalkan bisa tidur aja sih..." jawab Jiang Wei lirih, diikuti anggukan dari semua penghuni.

Oichi menyatukan kedua tepalak tangannya lalu tersenyum bak malaikat. "Kalo gitu kita tidur disini ya, kecuali Mitsu."

Mitsunari melotot, ga percaya lagi ujan badai gini dia tetap harus menjalani hukumannya tidur di atap. "Kok gitu sih? Kalo gue nanti tidur terus anyut kebawa angin gimana?" Mitsunari protes sambil melukin tangan kanan Yoshitsugu.

"EGP." jawab Takatora singkat.

Keadaan kembali hening, hanya ada suara gemericik air, dan petir yang begemuruh sebagai beksong.

"Maen tebak-tebakkan aja nyok!" ajak Hanbei dengan nada riang pada mereka.

"Ga." Kanbei udah nolak ajakan Hanbei. "Aku mau mengambil futon saja, Kongming, Zhongda, dan Mori bantu aku mengangkat itu."

Sebenernya Zhuge Liang sama Sima Yi mau nolak tapi takut ditendang keluar jadi iyain aja. Tinggal tersisa sembilan orang. Kesembilan orang ini juga sama iyain aja sama ajakan si bocah sesat satu itu daripada gabut nunggu listrik kembali mengalir ke toko laundri.

Hanbei seneng bukan main karena hanya dari mereka semua hanya tereliminasi Mori orang saja. "Tebak-tebakkan pertama, yang anget-anget putih kekuning-kuningan apa hayo?"

Tiba-tiba Zhou Yu ngangkat tangannya. "Aku tau! TEH SUSU ANGET!" jawab Zhou Yu ga selow.

"Tebakan yang bener napa Bei." Jiang Wei protes permirsa.

Hanbei senyum nista. "Wenruo piktor nih, kebanyakan gaul sama Guo Jia sih elu."

"Wenruo?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Iya yang duduk di sebelah Zhou Yu si Xun Yu, masa kalian ga bisa bedain sih mana Boyue mana Wenruo." Hanbei geleng-geleng sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Perasaan sama deh." kata Nagamas ga percaya yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk kecuali Yoshitsugu.

"Masa kalian tidak menotis rambut bagian kiri sih? Kalo Jiang Weikan panjangnya sama, ga kaya Xun Yu panjang sebelah." jelas Hanbei sambil nunjuk rambutnya.

Nagamasa berpikir sesaat. "Kalo ini Wenruo, Jiang Wei kemana?"

"Masih sakit dia." jawab Jiang Wei jadi-jadian.

"Mending lanjut tebak-tebakkan aja yuk."

"Chang'an gitu dong kamu." kata Hanbei sambil ngedorong pelan Ling Tong.

"Itu JANGAN." kata Xun Yu menahan kesal.

"GUA PUNYA!" tiba-tiba Gan Ning teriak dengan volume agak kenceng. "Apa yang dikocok-kocok ibu-ibu jadi tegang, kalau digoyang makin tegang, nah pas keluar rasanya legaaaa?!"

Ling Tong ngegebuk kepala Gan Ning sekali. "Biasa aja kaga usah ngegas, sakit telinga."

"Tebak-tebakkan jadul, pasti itu jawabannya arisan." jawab Takakage tanpa hambatan.

"Aku punya lagi!" semuanya pada ngeliatin Hanbei penasaran. "Disini ada yang main DW9?" tanya Hanbei terlebih dahulu.

Mitsunari sama Ling Tong ngacungin tangan.

"Udah dapet kuda apa aja?" tanya Hanbei pada mereka berdua.

Seketika Mitsunari langsung konek. "Kudapat cintamu tapi tidak ragamu." jawab Mitsunari sedikit menghayati kek cowo tukang gombal.

"Mitsundere kebanyakan digombalin nih."

Muka Mitsunari memerah. Malu. "Tapikan emang itu jawabannya!"

Seketika hening. Rasanya kaya deja vu, kaya siapa gitu yang pernah ngeggombal gitu.

"Hari ini sudah lama." Hanbei ngetypo lagi.

Kali ini Zhou Yu menahan rasa kesal. "MALAM."

"Malam apa yang suka bengong?" kali ini Nagamasa ngeluarin teba-tebakkan.

"Apa?" tanya Lu Xun dengan muka nyolot, biasa energi udah mau abis.

"Malamun aja kamu." jawab Nagamasa sambil menjentikkan jari berkali-kali di depan muka Yoshitsugu yang daritadi masih belum mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku punya," akhirnya Yoshitsugu mengeluarkan suara. "jagung apa yang ngasih selamat?"

"..." Semuanya pada diem.

Hanbei ngacungin tangan. "Jagung selamat! kamu sudah bisa dipanen."

"Corn … corn..." Takatora mau jawab tapi setengah-setengah takut jadi ambigu. "corn, cornratulation!" akhirnya Takatora bisa menyebutkannya.

"Betul." cuman itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoshitsugu.

"TIANG APA YANG ENAK?!" tanya Xun Yu ga selo.

"Wen Yang?" tanya Oichi balik pada Xun Yu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Nagamasa bengong.

Keadaan hening untuk kesekian kalinya sampai Zhou Yu mengeluarkan suara.

"Tiang-tiang minum Teh."

"SIANG." koreksi mereka bersamaan kecuali Zhou Yu.

"Ya, udah-udah daripada kalian pada naik darah semua mending maen yang lain." Lu Xun mencoba menyudahi tebak-tebakkan unfaedah.

"Kalo gitu kita main _three words story_ aja." usul Hanbei.

"GA!" teriak mereka barengan kecuali Yoshitsugu sama Oichi.

"Yaudah kita main bertiga aja."

"JANGAN!"

"Katanya gamau, kok jangan?" tanya Hanbei pada orang-orang yang sempat menolak ajakannya.

"..."

"AKU MULAI DULUAN YA! Seorang laki-laki sedang..."

"Menunggu sang kekasih..."

"Di atas pohon..."

"Laki-laki itu bernama..."

"Shikinclong-"

"Bentar-bentar," Xun Yu menginterupsi. "Bukannya yang suka diatas pohon ntu kuntilanak?"

"Itu nama samaran konek dong Xun, SHIKInclong." jawab Hanbei.

"OH! Gue jadi punya ide, Zhong Hui kalo abis mandi jadi apa?" tanya Mitsunari.

"SHIKInclong!" koor mereka semua.

"Gue juga punya," kata Takatora ga mau kalah. "Zhong Hui kalo ngitung gimana?"

"SHIJI dua tilu!"

Mereka pun tertawa, padahal garing, receh kalian semua. Kerecehan mereka diakhiri dengan Kanbei dkk dateng dari lantai dua sambil bawa futon. Sesudah futon digelar, diantara mereka ada yang rebutan mau tidur di sebelah mana.

"AKU MAU TIDUR DEKET TAKAKAGE!" Hanbei udah main tiduran di sebelah Takakage.

"Kamu tidur di dalem mesin cuci." Kanbei ngangkat Hanbei kek kucing terus masukin Hanbei ke mesin cuci.

"Udah-udah, pada tidur udah malem, untuk kalian bertiga." Kanbei nunjuk Takatora, Mitsunari sama Yoshitsugu. "Jangan rebutan, Yoshitsugu mending kamu tidur di tengah-tengah."

Akhirnya mereka tidur dengan damai, lagi hujan gini Mitsunari tidak tidur di atap, untuk hari ini Mitsunari berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah menurunkan hujan meski harus berbagi Yoshitsugu -doi nganggep Yoshit dakimakura- dengan Takatora. Pas mereka sudah memejamkan mata lampu kembali menyala, membuat mereka kembali melek. Mori yang peka terhadap situasi akhirnya berdiri, dan mematikan lampu.

TBC

… ntah aku baca ulang yang tebak-tebakkan receh sendiri :v itu sebagian ada yang ambil dari gugel ada yang bikin sendiri :v

tenks udah baca, dan terhibur dengan cerita unfaeda ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	91. BTCB part 9

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU. Hati-hati chap kali ini keknya bisa membuat hidup anda **MENGGELAP** tapi kalo udah tau syukur deh.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Lu Xun: seperti bawa kasur, jemur kasur, bawa sekeranjang pakaian kotor seperti itulah.

Jia Chong: selama bukan AlphaOmega verse… pasti seperti itu.

Mori: Tapi kedua montir kami sehat-sehat aja abis minum air akia itu.

Karena saya sendiri kurang bisa bikin horror, mungkin nanti karena pas malem suka dapet ide(nista) gini jadi aku habiskan dulu ideku. karena saya sendiri ngetik cerita ini aja udah horror.

Oichi: tapi nama jalan tempat laundri ini ada aja jalan menuju neraka jadi bisa aja mereka pas keluar tiba-tiba ngilang (iyain aja, sengkleknya kambuh).

Hanbei: hanya ingin memplesetkan kata 'jangan' aja :v

Itu hanya nama yang kebetulan lewat aja terus membuahkan ide tebak-tebakkan receh.

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 9: Ngusir, Diusir, dan Penasaran

Malam berganti pagi, hujan lebat mereda gantian dengan matahari untuk menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya. Jam 9 pagi penghuni laundri ini masih pada molor kecuali pemain bekel internasional sama mantan atlit panahan. Karena hari ini hari minggu mereka laundri mereka tutup aka libur, lagi libur gini yang paling rajin bangun emang cuman mereka berdua, sebenernya mereka bangun pagi karena ada sesuatu di otak mereka tentang grup idol PMM yang masih tidur.

"Beneran ini kita seret mereka keluar?" tanya Mori memastikan tindakan mereka sebelum terjadi hal tidak mengenakkan.

"Gapapa, seret aja. Pakaian mereka juga sudah dikemas dengan baik olehku." kata Kanbei sambil menunjuk dua kardus, dan satu koper yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tapi kalo ditanya sama Naotora gimana?"

"Bilang aja kalau mereka sudah meresahkan warga," Kanbei menarik nafas. "warga laundri ini." lanjut Kanbei.

Mori ga mau ngomong lagi soalnya pasti bakal kalah adu bacot sama si pemain bekel internasional itu, jadilah mereka berdua melempar personil idol grup PPM dengan hati-hati keluar dengan barang-barang mereka, dan meninggalkan sebuah catatan untuk mereka.

"Sudah selesai," Kanbei meregangkan tangannya ke atas. "laundri kembali luas seperti biasa." lalu Kanbei pergi ke kamar di lantai dua. "Mori kalau tujuh manusya itu sudah bangun suruh untuk merapihkan futon, dan taruh kembali di kamar atas." kata Kanbei saat menaikki tangga.

Mori sendiri, ingin melupakan hal tadi, dan daripada menganggur dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil menghitung pendapatan mereka selama sebulan terakhir. Jam setengah sembilan anggota cewe satu-satunya laundri bangun, dilanjut oleh Takakage.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya lirih, dan masih sibuk kucek-kucek matahe.

"Jam setengah sembilan Ichi." jawab Mori.

"SETENGAH SEMBILAN?!" jerit Oichi, lalu langsung lari ke dapur.

Takakage ngeliatin Oichi yang panik dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk. "Hari ini … ngapain ya biar ga gabut?" tanyanya sambil memerhatikan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Jeritan Oichi tidak mempan untuk membangunkan sisa manusya lainnya karena mereka tukang ngebo ya termasuk suaminya kalo ga dibangunin pake katel yang dipukul pukul mereka ga akan bangun atau tungguin seorang pengamen lewat, dan bernyanyi dengan indahnya -alarm tiap pagi Ling Tong sama Gan Ning-.

Tok tok tok

Dari dalam mesin cuci Hanbei mengetuk ngetuk kaca mesin cuci. Tapi tidak ada yang menotis ketokan itu, sebenernya Hanbei bisa keluar dari situ tapi sayang seribu sayang mesin cuci tempat doi biasa tidur di gembok ntah sama siapa jadilah doi cuman bisa mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mesin cuci sampai ada yang menotis ketukannya.

"TENG! TENG TENG!

Sarapan sudah siap, alarm pagi ala Oichi berbunyi, manusya yang masih tertidur akhirnya bangun.

"NYARAP NYARAP!" teriak Oichi dari dalam dapur. "YANG GA NYARAP GUE PUSH UP 1000 KALI!"

Set dah, makin hari otak Oichi ikut sengklek aja. Penghuni laundri yang ada di lantai satu langsung berlari ke dapur. Hanbei yang masih terkurung di dalam mesin cuci panik, doi masih belum keluar, dari luar mesin cuci tampak mesin cuci bergoyang seperti terkena gempa. Kanbei yang baru turun tangga merasa iba pada peliharaanya yang doi kunci di dalem mesin cuci akhirnya melepaskan peliharannya ke alam bebas maksudnya membebaskan Hanbei dari dalam mesin cuci.

"UNTUNG GUE TIDUR DISINI! KAGA NGERASAIN TANGGAL TUA DEH GUE!" teriak Gan Ning seneng.

"IYA!" teriak Ling Tong setuju dengan perkataan Gan Ning.

"Oichi ini apa?" tanya suaminya sambil menunjuk semangkuk mie hitam di depannya.

"Itu mie hitam dari arang bambu _,_ enak kok."

"Baru tau arang bambu bisa dijadikan campuran makanan." Mitsunari meneliti mie di mangkuknya, terus ngeliatin karage yang ada di mangkuk Takatora, doi comot tuh karage dari mangkuk Takatora.

"KARAGE GUE! ELUKAN UDAH DAPET EBI FURAI MASA KARAGE GUE DIEMBAT JUGA NYEDH!" Takatora ga terima karage satu-satunya yang ada di mangkuk diembat sama si Mitsundere.

"Aku bisa menggorengnya lagi kalau kau mau Takatora." kata Oichi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tapi gaji dikurangin setengah." kata Kanbei pada Takatora.

Suasana senang tadi berubah drastis karena perkataan pemain bekel internasional. Akhirnya mereka makan agak ga sreg, dan kurang menikmati cuman gegara kalimat itu.

.

Lain mereka, lain lagi sama personil PPM ini. Bangun-bangun mereka ada di bawah pohon yang rimbun di jalan kenangan bersama mantan bersama pakaian-pakain mereka yang sudah terbungkus rapi.

"Jadi kita diusir nih?" tanya Zhou Yu bege.

"Heueuh pemain iklan shampo jotos." Xun Yu mengiyakan.

"EH EH EH! Aku nemu amplop busuk di dalem celana piyamaku." Lu Xun ngacung-ngancungin amplop berwarna kuning eek kuda di tangannya.

"Biar gue yang baca." Zhuge Liang ngambil amplop itu dengan paksa dari tangan Lu Xun.

Dibukalah amplop itu, dan Zhuge Liang mulai membaca catatan itu dengan teliti.

 _Jangan BALIK LAGI! Kalian mempersempit laundri kami yang udah sempit ini, jadi dengan baik hati gue udah ngebooking kamar hotel buat elu pada, dan elu pada sampe sana jangan lupa dibayar ya, tanda bukti dll ada di dalem amplop, dna gue juga udah baik hati mengemas pakean kalian._

 _Have a nice day,_ _ **JANGAN BALIK LAGI**_

 _Tertanda, Kanbei_

 _P.S Terima kasih udah bantu kemarin_

Zhuge Liang cuman diem ingin dendam gabisa soalnya tuh orang tua udah dengan senang hati ngebookingin kamar hotel buat mereka, dan mengemas pakean bersih ples kotor mereka dengan rapi walaupun pake kardus mie. Setelah mengecek kertas-kertas penting buat ntar pas check-in kamar, mereka pun langsung melesat ke hotel yang tercantum di kertas itu. Tapi setelah melangkah sekali salah satu personil izin memisahkan diri.

"Gue mau ke rumah Boyue aja, males gue ke hotel itu." kata Xun Yu ogah.

"Karena ada Guan bersaudara ya?" tanya Zhou Yu.

"G. yang punya hotel itu bos mafia di kota yang pernah jadi guru sejarah, terus peraturan disana ketat banget, gue ogah buat nginep di ntu hotel."

"Yaudah, berarti kita misah ya, terus baju lu gimana?" tanya Sima Yi.

"Bukan baju gue, baju si Boyue. Di kalian aja dulu, paling malem gue ambil."

"Oke, kalo gitu kita cuz otewe ke hotel!" Lu Xun sudah bahagia duluan, dan udah melesat ke hotel itu sambil membawa dua kardus mie yang berisi pakaian mereka.

.

Kembali lagi ke Bukan Laundri Biasa, tampak hari libur gini laundri ini cukup tenang, Gan Ning sama Ling Tong ga pulang ke kosan karena gamau ngerasain tanggal tua disana jadi mereka asik maen ps di lantai satu walaupun mereka harus rela sakit leher gegara ngeliat ke atas mulu. Mori masih sibuk ngitung, Kanbei lagi di kamar lantai dua ntah ngapain, Takakage baca novel di samping ayahnya. Nagamasa sama Oichi belanja kebutuhan buat salon, Mitsunari di kamar lantai satu nonton TV, Yoshitsugu sama Takatora disuruh nyapu ngepel di lantai dua, terakhir Hanbei, tuh bocah lagi tidur-tiduran di lantai sambil melototin hapenya. Ditilik tilik lagi tuh bocah sesat lagi baca komik di hapenya.

"Alpha? Beta? Omega? Apa itu?" Hanbei kebingungan sendiri saat membaca komik itu, doi baca tuh komik karena Oichi memberikannya judul komik rekomendasi wajib baca. Tapi lama kelamaan Hanbei ingin muntah membaca komik itu.

Saat membaca komik itu Hanbei terserang penyakit kepo akut, jadilah doi berhenti membaca komik itu, dan menanyakan soal Alpha Beta Omega yang ada di dalam komik yang doi baca. Korban pertama adalah Takakage karena untuk Hanbei yang rela memberikannya jawaban yang jujur, dan mutakhir adalah si blonde itu, dan Hanbei berasumsi anak ketiga Mori yang satu ini membaca segala jenis genre buku, dari yang normal sampai yang membuat mata juling seketika.

Lagi enak baca novel baru, kenikmatan Takakage diganggu oleh si bocah sesat. Dengan senyum manis yang bisa bikin cewe-cewe teriak, Hanbei bertanya.

"Takakage kamu tau ga soal Alpha Beta Omega yang ada di komik-komik?"

Mendengar pertanyaan unfaeda dari Hanbei rasanya Takakage ingin menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, doi kaget tiba-tiba di tanya seperti itu. "Uhuk uhuk … kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

Hanbei sudah menduga reaksi seperti tadi, pasti Takakage diam-diam baca begituan. "Kepo, abis kaya fisika aja ada alpha beta."

"Ehem," Takakage menutup novel yang sedang dia baca. "Kalo gitu kita pindah tempat." Takakage membawa Hanbei ke depan kamar mandi karena itu tempat yang paling aman menurutnya buat ngomomgin itu.

"Pertama Alpha, pada umumnya alpha seorang lelaki yang sangat memiliki tingkat kemanlyan(macho) yang tinggi, dalam strata sosial seorang alpha akan memiliki jabatan yang vital dalam bidangnya, diantaranya sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan, kepala pemerintahan dll dst. Kedua Beta, Beta merupakan jenis yang paling banyak ditemui dalam strata masyarakat, mereka biasanya memiliki profesi yang pada umumnya dijumpai dalam masyarakat. Seperti dokter, salaryman dsb." Takakage menarik nafas. "Terakhir Omega, merupakan jenis yang paling sedikit dalam tingkat masyarakatnya. Jenis ini pada umumnya hanya berprofesi sebagai Ibu rumah tangga atau profesi yang berhubungan dengan pemerintahan. Dalam cerita seorang omega selalu diceritakan sebagai makhluk terlemah karena mereka tidak bisa melewati masa heatnya seorang diri. Masa heat merupakan masa dimana para omega siap untuk dibuahi atau lebih tepatnya masa kawin diantara mereka. Seorang omega akan selalu mengkonsumsi obat untuk meredakan masa heatnya jika ia masih belum memiliki alpha. Serta seorang omega dalam masa heat dilarang keras untuk bertemu dengan seorang alpha, karena alpha akan langsung menyerang omega yang sedang dalam masa heat didekatnya. Hal itu disebabkan oleh aroma atau pheromon yang dihasilkan oleh omega ketika sedang menjalani masa heat." Takakage ngos-ngossan abis ngejelasin panjang lebar soal pengetahuan yang bisa membuat hidup gelap seketika.

"Kaya strata di dunia hewan seigala ya~ di komik yang direkomen Oichi nyeritain tentang serigala sama manusia yang bertipe omega."

"Sebenernya di dunia hewan serigala belum tentu seperti itu, tapi pahamkan?"

Hanbei mengangguk. "Makasih sudah memberikan info yang jujur, Hanbei mau baca komik lagi dah~" Setelah penyakit keponya hilang, doi pergi ke kamar lantai satu untuk kembali membaca komik yang direkomen sama Oichi.

"Haaa… dasar bocah."

Habis itu Takakage kembali membaca novel di samping Ayahnya.

TBC

… ntah kesambet apa ana ngetik chap kali ini

Tenks udah mau baca cerita absurd ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	92. Another Fesbuk Gagal

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Saya akan menginfokan WO4 sekilas geng disini

 **Genre:** humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Jia Chong: jangan sampe anda tersesat ke cerita AU begituan, nanti menggelap hidupnya.

GNLT: kita normal woi! Mungkin lu kali yang engga(kabur)

Untung pas dapet bener-bener vid P4, ceritanya lagi on-progress mungkin di publishnya antara hari ini, dan besok.

Kanbei: Aku pernah memainkannya saat Lu Bu ngajak main itu, tapi karena aku menggunakan orbku jadi aku bisa menang walau agak babak belur, tidak ada sesuatu yang cukup untuk membungkus mereka, kalau ke antah berantah nanti susah ngeles ke Naotora.

Sebenernya itu aku cek gugel dulu, terus kata orang-orang charcoal sihh, kok saya mulai bingung ya?

Xun Yu: itu Cao Cao yang memperbudak Guan bersaudara untuk kerja dihotelnya.

Hanbei: aku baru tau klo huruf yunani(bege mode:on) soalnya kan fisika juga belajar gitu kecuali omega.

Facebook Gagal

Selamat Membaca

 **NISTANES GROUP**

69+1 _Member_ _Events_ 10 _Photos_ 3 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video_ _Ask_

 **Group Info**

Diperuntukan Hanya untuk orang-orang Berkebutuhan Khusus, Yang MERASA normal silahkan pergi, MERASA WARAS? Kalian bisa masuk sini.

#TertandaCowoPalingGanteng

 **Post**

 **Justice** Kabar gembira untuk kita semua~

 _Jotos_ _Comment_ _Subscribe_ 123 SM yang lalu

* * *

 **Nezha** Mastin kali pala kuda, korban iklan ni manusya semalem doi nontonin iklan mulu yak -_-

 **Pelukis Terkenal** Kagak kemaren doi abis nonton _livestream_ tentang WO4

 **IcePrince** Gue makin cakep aja **#ngeliatwujudbarunyadiWO4**

 **Taigong WangCakep** Cakepan gue kemana-mana buktinya si Nthor jatuh cinta sama gue **#kibasrambut**

 **IcePrince** Tapikan _hatsukoi_ tuh manusia gue **#nodong-nodongpakekipasMitsunari**

 **Kaihime** Udah-udah sesama chara favorit jangan saling menghina cukup Zhong Hui aja yang dihina, kalo mau kalian berantem aja :v

 **Hui Ichitarou** Napa gue ujung-ujungnya? cukup muka cakep gue disiram alkohol sama si Nthor sarap gegara senyum gue yang begitu wah tiap ngalahin _officer_

 **IcePrince** Oke berani kaga lu pancingan berjalan! **#pasangmukanyolot**

 **Taigong WangCakep** Gue ladenin elu _coolkas_ , mau dimana? CHIBI?! SEKIGAHARA?! ATAU TEMPAT GUE TINGGAL SEKALIAN?!

 **IcePrince** OKE GUE OTEWE SEKIGAHARA SEKARANG! **#kaburdarirumah**

 **Taigong WangCakep** GUE TUNGGU ELU! **#otwsekigahara**

 **Kaihime** Beneran mereka mau berantem gue mau nonton ah~ anggep aja Ieyasu vs Mitsunari KW _version_ **#belipopcornterusotwsekigahara**

 **MbakOkuni** Eh eh pas _livestream_ ada yang bikin _fanart_ Fa Zheng sama Om Matsunaga lho :v

 **O-Ichih** Ga ga, tuh laba-laba monokrom lebih cocok sama si Hiu jadi _Rebellion Squad_ :v

 **Hui Ichitarou** Sori gue kaga level sama om om yang seneng maen bom, Hui oi Hui

 **MbakOkuni** Terus ya si Shiuk kalah sama Motochikampret :v ga nyangka

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** APE?! Gue kalah sama si pengamen ombre itu its imposibru geng **#RIPIngrish**

 **KaverBoyDW** GUE JUGA KALAH! Sama si kumis lele **#gerustembok**

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** Jangan ngacurin tembok rumah Pa Liu Bei kalo mau kita minum-minum aja di rumah gue yuk

 **JoanCantik** Jangan minum-minum ntar dosa

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** maksudnya minum teh anget manis cantiku sayang~ **#gemes**

 **JustZhao** Eh tapi pas itu si Mitsundere yang kepilih daripada Om Katsuie apa karena Mitsunari cakep ya makanya kepilih gitu?

 **IcePrinceBabysitter** kan di wiki juga tertulis gue tuh populer di kalangan cewek-cewek **#kibasrambut**

 **Nezha** terketik pala kipas

 **IcePrinceBabysitter** Suka suka gue pala lotus, lagipula Om Katsuie tidak secakep diriku, kalo misalnya sama si kleopatra SB baru pada bingung mau milih siapa

 **Kaihime** Eh manceman! gile ini pertempuran sekigahara lebih lame daripada yang asli

 **Nezha** typo tuh jangan sok imut deh pala beruang

 **Masmun go_blog** Ni bocah kenapa sih-_-

 **MasKatjur** Mas _username_ mas kok kaya yang ngatain ya?

 **Masmun go_blog** klo situ ga baca belakangnya dulu ente yang ngatain saya

 **InaHime** udah-udah majikan sama pembokat jangan saling ngatain kalo mau ngatain, dan menghina, hina Zhong Hui aja doi terima 24 jam :v

 **Hui Ichitarou** Gue lagi, apa salah gue sih? Apa karena cakepnya gue yang mengalahkan tuh _coolkas_ jadi dihina gitu?!

 **InaHime** hidup ente tuh penuh dengan serba salah mending situ mati aja

 **SunFirst** Sudah-sudah, tapi WO4 baru keluar 27 september geng

 **Justice** PONYA BENTAR LAGI GENG! TANGGAL 18 JUNI!

 **SunSeken** Harga cuman sejuta setengah tapi mahal di ongkos so syedh bingit#cekisidompet

 **Nezha** Alay lo pala harimau

 **Masmun go_blog** Sumpah ni bocah kenapa sih?

 **SunThree** PO lewat amiami bisa ke indo lho **#barutautadi**

 **Justice** Emang, makanya gue HYPED BANGET!

 **Nezha** jangan terlalu seneng nanti terjadi _plot twist_ pala kuda

 **Pelukis Terkenal** Lu tinggal dimana sih sebenernya?

 **Justice** Suka suka gue pala kuas

 **Masmun go_blog** kembaran si Kanet tertular virus si lotus

 **MbakOkuni** tapi aku ingin dapet game Wo3 yang switch

 **Hui Ichitarou** Tapikan lu kaga punya nintendo switch

 **MbakOkuni** tapi ada tandatangan tiga seiyuunyaa~

 **Hui Ichitarou** cuman buat yang tinggal di jepang doang

 **Himi-chan** terus chara barunya siapa? Zeus ya? Kaya percampuran antara Dian Wei sama Zhang Jiao :v kocak

 **Zeus** Ada yang memanggilku?

 **Himi-chan** Kok ni om om udah muncul kan situ rilis baru september syuh syuh **#usirZeus**

 **Zeus** tapi mereka yang anak tambahan SW juga muncul masa saya tidak nak?

 **Himi-chan** mereka udah rilis ente belum udah sana syuh syuh **#usirZeuslagi**

 **Zhu Ran** Lu Xun pake kekuatan _Godlike_ gitu makin kece aja ye

 **LXPyromania** Terus bisa kamehameha KW juga lagi dengan kekuatan itu

 **GuanFour** aku jadi keren banget pake kekuatan itu tapi aku bingung kok yang jadi modelnya si GJ ya? Kek yang ga ada model lain aja

 **CodeName GJ #pundung** kok gitu sih kali-kali gue jadi model gapapa kali

 **GuanFour** Kan ada yang lebih cakep gitu kek Zhu Ran, Mitsunari atau siapa kek bukan pleyboy cap kaki dua

 **CodeName GJ** Jadi gua kagak kece?

 **GuanFour** kece kok

 **CodeName GJ** asli?

 **GuanFour** KECEbur got

 **Masmun go_blog** kok gue ingin ketawa ya?

 **IcePrinceBabysitter** antara kasihan sama ingin ketawa :v

 **JoanCantik** Tapi di WO4 kita tidak bertemu lagi :"(

 **SunThree** di WO3 kita ketemu kok, tenang pasti klo tuh nthor udah namatin WO4 pasti nanti flesbek ke WO3 2 1

 **SunSeken** terus tuh Nthor tersiksa karena gabisa pindah fendem karena banyak ide bermunculan pas main gamenya

 **SunFirst** terus kita dinistakan tiada akhir

 **YoSHITsugu Ohtani** terus karena ada _special relationship_ dipasang-pasangngin tanpa pandang bulu

 **IcePrinceBabysitter** Sejak kapan kamu punya fesbuk Yos?

 **YoSHITsugu Ohtani** sejak Author teringat aku sekilas di otaknya

 **Himi-chan** ntah kok nadanya kaya yang sedih gitu

 **IcePrinceBabysitter** walaupun kamu terlupakan, kamu tetep jadi _hitomebore_ nya si Nthor di SW

 **MbakOkuni** tapi kayaknya bener kata **Otani** si Nthor mpe penasaran nanti Takakage sama Yoshitsugu _special relationship_ sama siapa aja. Tapi tetap aku aman si Nthor tetap suka gue sama si hiu.

 **Hui Ichitarou** HUI OI! HUI HUI PALA PAYUNG! **#inginnyirampakealkoholnamuntakbisa**

 **YoSHITsugu Ohtani** si nthor suka aku cuman gegara rambutku yang _smooth and silky_ karena si Nthor rambutnya ngembang. Perasaanku tidak enak

 **IcePrinceBabysitter** ga kok kamu yang ngebuat si nthor ngebet mau main SW bukan si blonde edan tukang baca buku itu

 **Masmun go_blog** virus si ketek lotus nyebar

 **Nezha** diem lu pala naga ijo

 **Masmun go_blog** heh ketek lotus diem napa

 **Nezha** diem lo buto ijo

 **Kaihime** udah udah sesama shota, dan pendek jangan saling menghina udah dibilangin kalo mau ngehina sama menghujat. Hujat aja si Hiu doi terima 8760 jam, garansi dijamin! **#ngiklan**

 **Hui Ichitarou** gue lagi … dan sekali nama GUE HUI PALA BERUANG!

 **Kaihime** perbaikin dulu kebiasaan lu mainin rambut baru menghina orang :v

 **Wang Yuanji** Btw **Kaihime** pertarungan di sekigahara udah selesai?

 **Kaihime** Belum lagi puncak-puncaknya nieh si CinCao sama Naga berkumis ikut tarung

 **Wang Yuanji** gue otewe

 **Kaihime** ditunggu~

 **MbakOkuni** btw infonya udah abish?

 **Justice** Katanya sih ini WO4 tuh buat mempererat tali persaudaraan(?) anak DW sama SW…

 **JustZhao** perasaan gue kaga enak

 **KaverBoySW** emang lu doang?

 **KaverBoyDW** ayo semua kita menundukkan kepala, berdoa dimulai…

 **Xu Shu** Geng gue dapet baju baru

 **IcePrinceBabysitter** Kagak nanya, walaupun gue juga dapet apalagi si Da Ji pakeannya seksoy

 **Himi-chan** ada pegasus geng, jangan-jangan ntar red hare kalah sama ni kuda

 **Himi-chan** kacang mahal kacang mahal~

 **Da Ji** Himi-chan mending ke sekigahara aja lagi pada nonton secara _live_ tuh

END dengan gaje

inilah info yang nthor dapat selama nonton livestreamnya kemaren malem DW8E dicampur sama SW4-II jadilah WO4 :v buat anak PC maaf ya ana ga hapal tlg berapa steamnya muncul karena nthor anak ps bukan pc

tenks udah baca cerita BSD ini

 _see you next chapter~_


	93. Gaje Story The Series

【小野坂昌也/竹本英史/置鮎龍太郎出演】『無双OROCHI３』ゲーム実機プレイ初公開！スペシャル生放送【第1回】

(btw karena di chap sebelumnya ane lupa kasih nama vidnya ini soal live tentang Wo4 kemaren malem, buat yang gatau tentang kenapa ZY sama SS kalah ada di menit 48:29 intinya sekitaran menit situlah) bisa cari sendiri di akun yutub officialnya KOEI

 **Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor, nyerempet Sho-ai

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review:**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

Kuat sekali ente, hapenya ga pana?, ana aja klo udah panas udahan berakhir dengan ga dapet UR Masato via event :"(

Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan di hukum oleh Sima Yi.

karena kalau duaan itu tidak terfitnah tidak rame :v

Hanbei: Mbak ehe ehe jahat kok ngetawain Hanbei sih :"

Xun Yu: jangan yang mikir aneh-aneh ya mba, masih puasa, kalo req ret M ntar aja ya pas udah puasa(ga). Toh tuh anak masih sakit gue temenin aja sampe sembuh.

Kanbei: ntar kalo dibebaskan ntar mengacau lagi.

Hanbei: karena kalau tidak anu, hanbei ga akan anu(nanya) :v

Salahkan Jiang Wei yang lagi sakit makanya ga muncul, ntar panserpisnya kalo udah lebaran :v kalo otak saya memungkinkan. Jangan sampai habis baca cerita ini humor anda jadi turun ke receh. Caps jebol mbak :v

Karena ana udah abis ide buat bikin usenamenya Zhong Hui jadilah seperti itu ples karena hanzi sama kanjinya Hui itu sama jadilah seperti itu.

Masamune: Heh ketek Xun Yu ngatain gue?"

kalo ga teraniaya bukan Zhong Hui namanya.

Zhong Hui: Makasih, (kibas rambut) setidaknya gue tetep diakui ganteng walaupun di bawah si kembar beda kerajaan.

Kaihime:Eh anda juga suka mainin rambut kek si Hiu? Anda kudu hati-hati bisa aja anda terkena penyakit _maininsis rambutisis huisis_ itu penyakit berbahaya karena anda bisa saja jodoh sama si HIU! Gamaukan? jadi… blablabla(malah ngebacot)

btw, mbak ngirim reviewnya dua kali :v ana hanya memberitahu ente aja

 **RosyMiranto18**

Baiklah sebenernya udah selesai sih ceritanya tapi karena Ka Rosy inginnya besok, besok ana publish.

Kanbei: Karena dengan itu aku bisa membuang tuh kecoa ke tong sampah basah lebih gampang(maencurang). Diakhiri aku yang menang di pertandingan itu.

Cao Cao: karena kalo mereka ga kerja disana gue penggal satu satu HAHAHA!

Harusnya itu Zeus abis itu diusir sama Himiko.

Karena kedua nama itu terasa tidak enak ples abis akal, dan karena pas nonton kompas ana menotis klo ada nama klan Hui ples kanji sama hanzi hui itu sama jadilah saya pake nama itu.

Kaihime: Pas livestream kan dikasih pilihan ke yang nonton seiyuunya jadi siapa(sejenis itulah) nah dari vote selama live. akhirnya, Zhuge Liang sama Motochikampret menang aka lebih banyak dipilih. Terus soal Oro sama Yi karena terlalu banyak(aka ngisi chara 5 orang) jadi cuman dikasih pilihannya si Motochikampret sama SImakananBA Shi.

Zhao Yun: aku telat bangun jadi ga puasa.

Ma Chao: PO WO4 game premium box treasure boxnya cihuy! Oke si Nthor menerima dengan senang hati req itu~

Mungkin karena lagi jalan-jalan di daerah situ terus ketarik sama tuh dua mahluk jadi ikutan bertarung :v

Cerita Gelo Series: Asal Usul Lahirnya Xun Yu

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari di sebuah kota di China, ada anak kecil bernama Jiang Wei sedang bermain dengan satu gengnya, mereka main di depan rumah Jia Xu sekalian ngajak anak-anak Wei ikut main. Sebenernya mereka ngajak main apa sih? Mereka ngajak main petak umpet di komplek Wei. Entah kenapa mereka seneng main di komplek itu, setelah di wawancara satu-satu jawaban mereka sama "kompleknya paling luas terus kayak labirin jadi wewe gombel ga akan nangkep kita kalo maen sampe sore." satu kata. Sengklek. Saat itu Jiang Wei nyasar di halaman depan rumah Xun Gun.

"Aku nyumput dimana ya?" Jiang Wei masih belum menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk nyumput, padahal doi udah nyasar ke rumah Xun Gun.

"5!" teriak anak yang jadi kucing.

"Dimana ya?" Jiang Wei berjalan ke kolam ikan hias punya Xun Gun.

Jiang Wei melihat pantulan dirinya di kolam ikan hias. Jiang Wei tersenyum.

"Cakep juga gue." kata Jiang Wei dengan PD. Kecil-kecil dah narsis aja.

Pas lagi asik-asiknya bernarsis ria, Xun Gun keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa seperangkat alat pancing, dan sebuah baskom gede. Xun Gun niatnya mau mancing di kolamnnya itu, kenapa mancing di kolam sendiri? Tenyata tuh kolam ajaib bukan kolam ikan hias biasa. Karena Xun Gun ga ngeliat Jiang Wei, jadilah Jiang Wei kecil keseruduk kaki Xun Gun sampe nyemplung ke kolam ajaib.

"Kok tadi aku kaya nabrak ya?" tanyanya sambil mainin kumisnya. "perasaan kali ah." Xun Gun pun memancing di kolam ajaib itu, sesekali Xun Gun ngeliatin anak-anak maen petak umpet dari jauh.

Setelah beberapa menit Xun Gun memancing, Jiang Wei belum juga muncul ke permukaan, lalu salah satu teman segengnya dateng ke rumah Xun Gun sebut saja dia coretMelaticoret Zilong.

"Om!" panggil Zilong pada Xun Gun. Zilong manggil Xun Gun dari balik tembok kek anak kecil yang malu-malu gitu.(karung mana karung?!)

"Ada apa dek?"

"Om … l-liat Jiang Wei g-ga?" tanyanya malu-malu anjing.

"Enggak dek."

"Kalo gitu, m-makasih ya Om." Zilong pun pergi dari rumah Xun Gun.

Xun Gun sudah mendapat 10 ikan gurame berukuran jumbo dari kolam ajaib, Jiang Wei tetap belom muncul, setelah Xun Gun puas dengan tangkapannya yang sangat luar biasa, membawa semua tangkapannya ke dalam rumah tak lupa alat pancing, dan baskom yang terisi sepuluh ikan gurame. Tak lama kemudian Jiang Wei muncul dari dalam kolam, padahal kolam itu tidak dalam tapi rasanya tadi Jiang Wei seperti tenggelam di laut lepas. Karena Jiang Wei merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, dan merasa kalau tadi dia tidak seorang diri, Jiang Wei menengok ke arah kiri Jiang Wei melihat seorang anak kecil seumurannya sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil ngeliatin dia dengan wajah polos.(KARUNG WOI! MANA?!)

Mereka berdua saling tunjuk. "Kok kita mirip..." kata mereka berdua barengan.

"Jangan-jangan kita..." Jiang Wei menjeda perkataannya.

"Jomblo/Jodoh." kata mereka berdua.

"Yah ga kompak." Jiang Wei kecewa "Kamu siapa?"

"..." Anak kecil itu ga ngejawab Jiang Wei melainkan hanya melihatnya saja.

Jiang Wei merasa aenh dengan anak yang muncul barengan dari kolam ajaib itu. "Kamu bisa ngomong ga sih?" tanya Jiang Wei. Tadi doi ngomong kok Wei.

Anak itu megang jari telunjuk Jiang Wei, terus tersenyum lebar. "ANRURI! Tuya muetun usu Xie Oku(1)."

Jiang Wei mendengar bahasa alien itu cuman bingung, _padahal tadi dia ngomong normal lho…_

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?!" tanya Jiang Wei.

"BAIBA(2)?!" anak itu, kita sebut saja dulu sementara Mawar. Menarik Jiang Wei jauh dari rumah Xun Gun.

Jiang Wei makin bingung, dia mau dibawa kemana? Tiba-tiba ada anak kecil pake bahasa alien menariknya entah kemana, sudahlah bajunya basah karena kecebur ke kolam. Dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya ceramahan Ibu angkatnya. Ternyata eh ternyata si Mawar menarik Jiang Wei untuk menghindar dari wewe gombel yang sedang mengincar mereka di belakang.

Brak

Jiang Wei terjatuh, dan dibawa oleh sang wewe gombel yang diketahui bernama Diaochan.

"WAAA! EMAK JIANG WEI DICULIK WEWE GEMBEL!"

Karena typo menyebutkan nama, Jiang Wei digetok sama si wewe gombel. "Gombel bukan gembel."

"?!" Mawar mengejar Jiang Wei sekuat tenaga tetapi setelah di depan komplek Shu, tubuh Mawar diangkat oleh Ibu angkat Jiang Wei yang abis pulang dari supermarket, Yueying.

"Jiang Wei kenapa kamu basah gini, sudah dibilangin jangan main di deket kolam Pa Xun Gun." omel Yueying pada si Mawar.

Si Mawar cuman diem karena engga tau apa-apa tapi disemprot, si Mawar nunjuk-nunjuk ke langit.

"Ada apa Boyue?"

"Wewe gombel."

"Boyue wewe gombel itu ga ada."

"..."

Sebulan setengah Jiang Wei menghilang karena diculik sama wewe gombel, tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya kecuali si Mawar yang sebulan setengah itu menggantikan posisi Jiang Wei yang menghilang dari peradaban. Anehnya ga ada yang ngeh kalo si Mawar itu bukan Jiang Wei karena mereka mirip. Karena si wewe gombel cape ngedenger celotehan si Jiang Wei selama doi tinggal di alamnya, akhirnya wewe gombel itu mengembalikkan Jiang Wei tepat di depan rumahnya. Karena kejadian itu Jiang Wei ga takut sama wewe gombel soalnya wewe gombelnya udah pusing denger omongannya.

"Kamu!" tunjuk Jiang Wei pada si mawar yang tengah duduk di tangga teras rumahnya.

Pas si Mawar ngeliat Jiang Wei yang udah kembali, si Mawar langsung meluk Jiang Wei erat. Merasa risih dipeluk, Jiang Wei melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mulai sekarang namamu Xun Yu." kata Jiang Wei

"Xun Yu?"

"Habis kamu muncul dari kolamnnya Om Xun Gun, jadi namamu sekarang Xun Yu."

"WAIIRU!(3)" terlihat wajah coretMawarcoret Xun Yu bahagia.

"Berhenti menggunakan bahasa alien itu." terus Jiang Wei ngelus kepala Xun Yu pelan. "Sekarang kamu adalah adikku." Jiang Wei menggenggam tangan kanan adik barunya.

Yueying keluar dari rumah buat ngambil pakaian yang lagi dijemur, lalu shock berat setelah melihat seorang anak kecil di samping Jiang Wei. Dan yang mengejutkan itu mereka berdua mirip seperti yang sudah terlahir kembar.

"Bu! Liat aku punya adik!" seru Jiang Wei pada Ibunya.

Seketika sang Ibu sesak nafas dilanjut dengan pingsan. Jiang Wei cuman senyum doang terus ngajak Xun Yu masuk rumah buat manggil sang Ayah untuk ngeggotong Ibu ke atas sofa.

END

(1) halo! Namaku Xun Yu (nama Xun Yunya ana bikin sendiri dari kata Jun Iku terus puyeng)

(2)WOW!(ntah pake kata-kata ini padahal ga nyambung sama kejadian selanjutnya)

(3)Cool

btw bahasa tadi itu baha melnics dari game tales of eternia.

gaje gaje gaje~

Tenks udah baca btw

 _See you next chapter~_


	94. P4 Parody

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Chap kali ini hanyalah kegeloan belaka.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review:**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

Hape ente canggih sekali, di cas tapi ga panas, apakah karena hape ente dikasih obat? :v

Hanbei: kalo gamau dipanggil 'mbak' terus maunya dipanggil apa? sayang?

Selama dia ganteng oke oke aja gitu ya :v terus kalo si Hiu udah ga ganteng lagi dibuang? :v

Ide muncul yang tiba-tiba :v jadi absurd gitu

kebanyakan nonton pilem saia :v

imajinasi saya emang tinggi makanya susah kalo misalnya bikin cerita yang bisa dibilang normal :v

Kalo gitu kali kali di kasih lakban aja mulutnya :v

Ibunya pingsan gegara kaget pulang-pulang Jiang Wei bawa anak orang :v

 **RosyMiranto18**

Karena kalau tong sampah basah lebih mengerikan daripada sampah masyarakat biasa.

Pasti, selalu ada dong HAHAHAHA!

Yipyap, abis banyak sih tapi seiyuu panutan itu

Karena katanya tuh kolam udah di jampi jampi sama Kakek Zhang Jiao atas keingin Xun Gun, setelah beberapa bulan tuh kolam berubah jadi kolam ajaib.

umurnya sekitaran 6 tahunanlahya kalau dilihat dari umur mungkin beda 6 tahun karena Xun Yu baru muncul dari kolam itu dihitung 0 tahun :v (imajinasimunak)

Jadi Wewe gombel untuk sementara.

Request: Parody P4

The King's Game atau Dare?

Selamat Membaca

Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya ada lampu kelap-kelip kek di diskotik, terdapat 5 manusya penuh dosa sedang berkumpul di ruang itu lagi asik minum teh anget sampe mabok, di meja yang penuh dengan banyak gelas teh anget ada dua buah kotak tisu buat arisan sebentar lagi, setelah babunya Lu Bu si Chen Gong mengantarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah di tulis, dan direcah untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kotak yang berwarna pink norak diatas meja.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk," Lu Bu memperbolehkan orang yang mengetuk untuk masuk ke ruang itu.

Chen Gong ditemani oleh om keren bermata satu dari Wei masuk ke dalam ruangan kek diskotik itu dengan dua mangkuk, 1 mangkuk berisi recahan kertas, dan satu lagi berisi kertas yang sudah digulung. Chen Gong memasukan recahan kertas itu ke kotak berwarna kuning busuk yang tidak terketik di paragraf pertama, lalu om keren yang bernama Xiahou Dun memasukkan semangkuk gulungan kertas ke dalam kotak berwarna pink norak. Setelah itu Chen Gong sama Xiahou Dun mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu.

"YOK DIMULAI ARISANNYA!" teriak Cao Cao yang udah abis tiga gelas teh anget.

"Yang mau ngocok siapa?" tanya Sima Yi sambil kipasan.

"Ngocok apa?" tanya Liu Bei ga mudeng.

Sun Jian mukul kepala Liu Bei pelan. "Liu Bei jangan nganu dong."

"Daripada dikocok mending ambil sendiri aja satu-satu." usul Lu Bu.

"Yang kotak mana nieh?" tanya Cao Cao merem melek.

"Yang warna pink lah~ hik." tunjuk Sun Jian pada kotak kuning itu.

Mereka pun mengambil satu gulungan kertas dari dalam kotak kuning itu, serempak mereka membuka gulungan itu.

"Siapa yang dapet tulisan King?" tanya Cao Cao, terus doi neguk teh anget.

Liu Bei angkat tangan.

"Kalo gitu elu ambil lima recahan dari kotak yang kuning."

Liu Bei pun mengambil 5 recahan kertas dari kotak itu, dan mendapat kata lima kata yang disambung jadi 'Sun Jian jungkir balik kayang'.

"Ayo Sun Jian kan situ profesional dalam hal begini." Lu Bu narik tangan Sun Jian buat berdiri dari kursi.

"Tapi gue kagak bisa kayang!" kata Sun Jian panik.

"Yaudah jungkir balik terus loncat di tempat sekali." usul Liu Bei.

"Bei, lu terlalu baik," Cao Cao ngepuk puk pundak Liu Bei. "abish jungkir balik teriak kek tarzan."

"Gue bukan tarzan." tolak Sun Jian.

"Terus kenapa elu dikasih julukan harimau Jiangdong?" tanya Cao Cao dengan muka nyolot.

"OKE OKE! Gausah pasang muka nyolot gitu."

Akhirnya Sun Jian jungkir balik terus teriak ala tarzan. Pas Sun Jian teriak, teriakan itu terdengar sampe keluar ruangan karena ruangan itu engga kedap suara.

"AUWOUWOOOOO!" teriak Sun Jian sambil muku-mukul dadanya macem gorilla.

"PANJANGIN LAGI!" pinta Sima Yi _excited_.

"UDAH AH GUA MALU!" protes Sun Jian terus duduk lagi di kursi tak lupa mengambil segelas teh anget yang masih penuh.

"AYO LAGI!" teriak Cao Cao penuh semangat.

Sekarang giliran Cao Cao yang dapet, setelah pengambilan recahan kertas. 'Sujud syukur ke Cao Pi'. Cao Cao diem terus gebrak-gebrak meja.

"KAN GUE KINGNYA MASA GUE KUDU SUJUD KE ANAK GUE SEAKAN ANAK GUE JABATANNYA LEBIH TINGGI DARI GUE?!" protes Cao Cao.

"Mau ngambil ulang? Rasanya ni recahan kertas zuper trap." kata Sun Jian ga yakin.

Karena Cao Cao ga mau sujud ke anaknya jadilah Cao Cao ngambil lagi lima recahan kertas dari box kuning. 'Makan petasan punya Lu Xun'. Yang melihat kalimat aneh itu cuman nahan ketawa, jarang-jarang Cao Cao ngelakuin aksi debus sekaligus nyari mati.

"Ayo dilakuin." Sima Yi narik Cao Cao keluar ruangan dengan wajah _excited_ gegara mabok kebanyakan minum teh anget.

Di halaman entah berantah Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran lagi maen petasan, Sima Yi pun menyeret Cao Cao ke deket manusya pecinta api itu, terus dengan seenak jenggot panjang Zhuge Liang Sima Yi ngambil petasan yang masih menyala dari tangan Zhu Ran, terus doi sodorin ke Cao Cao. Tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya Cao Cao sama Sima Yi ada Lu Bu, Sun Jian dan Liu Bei ngeliatin.

"Lu mau bikin gue jadi kuda lumping?" tanya Cao Cao kaget tiba-tiba disodorin petasan nyala.

"Yaudah tiup dulu nih petasan sampe apinya mati." titah Sima Yi goblok.

Tanpa pikir panjang Cao Cao ngikutin kata-kata Sima Yi alias ditiup.

"Seketika mereka berdua jadi goblok." bisik Liu Bei pada Sun Jian. Sun Jian sih ngangguk aja.

Sudah dua puluh kali Cao Cao niupin tuh petasan tapi apinya ga mati-mati walaupun Cao Cao niupnya ples hujan asam petasan itu belum mati. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya apinya mati pas apinya mati mereka berdua kegirangan kek bocah yang baru berhasil nemuin koin di jalan.

"POTONG PETASANNYA POTONG!" teriak Sima Yi bahagia pake banget.

Krek

"YEEEE!" teriak Sima Yi kek bocah yang dapet kue ultah temennya.

Cao Cao mematahkan batang kayu petasan itu jadi dua terus doi makan kek makan poki. Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran yang daritadi ngeliatin tuh dua manusya sarap cuman bisa geleng-geleng pala.

Sima Yi bengong seketika, terus nyeret lagi Cao Cao ke ruangan rahasia itu lagi diikuti tiga personil yang ngeliatin mereka agak jauh tadi. Sampai di ruangan itu seperti biasa mereka minum-minum lagi, setelah pengambilan kertas, dan recahan kertas, sekarang giliran Lu Bu, doi dapet 'peluk cium pipi Sun Shangxiang'. Liu Bei langsung diem melihat kalimat yang didapat oleh Lu Bu, terus doi natep Lu Bu seakan menyuruh Lu Bu untuk mengambil recahan kertas yang baru. 'peluk cium mesra Zhang He'. Seketika hening di ruangan, terus karena kesal Lu Bu menghabiskan lima gelas teh anget sekaligus terus protes.

"KENAPA KAGA ADA YANG WARAS SIH?!" Lu Bu menaruh gelas kelima di meja ga selow.

Liu bei cuman diem soalnya doi tetap gamau istrinya di pegang sama kecoa. Sun Jian nyoba kayang berusaha menghiraukan protesan Lu Bu. Sima Yi ketawa nista.

Cao Cao ngepuk-puk punggung Lu Bu. "MANGFUS." bisik Cao Cao pada Lu Bu.

"GUE MENDING DISURUH NYIUM PEDANG SI KOJIRO DARIPADA SI ZHANG HE!" protes Lu Bu lagi, terus doi minum satu gelas teh anget sekaligus.

"Udah laksanain aja, kalo ga dilaksanain lu emang mau apa?" Liu Bei masih dalam mode membunuh.

"Err.. nyuruh si CAO CAO SUJUD KE GUA!" kata Lu Bu ngegas.

"HAHAHA!" Cao Cao menegak teh anget. "Gua bakal sujud ke elu kalo elu beneran cium si Zhang He."

"Atau ga pembokat lu aja si Chen Dol kalo gamau Zhang He." kata Sun Jian sambil kayang. "GUE BERHASIL KAYANG GENG!" teriak Sun Jian bahagia.

"Tapi gue ga bakal sujud ke elu kalo elu nyium si Chen Dol." Cao Cao ketawa lagi.

Akhirnya, Lu Bu lebih memilih nyium pipi (pake halbred) si Chen Gong berakhir dengan Chen Gong dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat sementara Lu Bu masuk RSJ terjauh. Permainan bege itu pun dihentikkan, dan mereka ga mau main begituan lagi, biarkan saja permainan itu menjadi permainan pembawa sial. Tetapi tetap saja kalo mereka udah ngumpul mabok teh anget semua.

END

gimana? Pas nonton vidnya malah jadi dapet ide nista begini :v maaf ya~ kalo ga sesuai ekspetasi

tadinya mau ada tiga istri tapi ntah jadi gini lieur

tenks udah baca cerita BSD ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	95. Enader Fesbuk part 4

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre:** humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Mengde: foto Liu Bei lagi molor terus ngiler, video detik-detik dimana Guan Yu makan kue punya Liu Bei tanpa bilang ke yang punya :v maaf si Nthor lupa mengetik nama gue yang keceh ini

Xun Gun: saya tuh males buat ke warung terus saya minta Zhang Jiao mengubah kolam ikan hiasku jadi ajaib

Liu Bei: epek mabok teh anget.

Sun Jian: itu terserah pada KINGnya kalo misalnya cuman dapet kata benda itu terserah si KINGnya tapi biasanya harus yang ngelakuin KINGnya sendiri :v

Cao Cao: karena gorilanya tidak masuk ke ruangan rahasia itu jadi biarkan sang harimau mengaum ala tarzan.

LXZH: kalo ga punya standar ntar ga bisa ngelewatin SNI.(nyengir)

Lu Bu: tapi tetap saja, lebih baik pedang daripada nyium cakar ntar gua tambah diketawain sama si cincao

Facebook Gagal

Selamat Membaca

 **Lulusan RSJ 2k18**

170+1 _Member_ _Events_ 99 _Photos_ 3 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video_ _Ask_

 **Group Info**

Diperuntukan Hanya untuk orang-orang Berkebutuhan Khusus, Yang MERASA normal silahkan pergi, MERASA WARAS? Kalian bisa masuk sini.

#TertandaCowoPalingGanteng

 **Post**

 **KaverBoy DW** OI OI OI ada pengumuman!

 _Jotos_ _Hujat_ _Subscribe_ 100 SM yang lalu

* * *

 **Chiki-Chikian** Pengumuman ape nieh?

 **KaverBoy DW** Gracia sekarang ada ekstraknya lho

 **Chiki-Chikian** kulit manggis oey terus mereknya juga bukan itu

 **EdwardCoolant** Garing lu Yun

 **KaverBoy DW** suka suka gue dong vampir wee **#ngejulurunlidah**

 **Chiki-Chikian** sepupu jauh gue kok jadi _childish_ gini seh?

 **KaverBoy DW** diem lu Bun Chicken

 **Chiki-Chikian** gue bukan ayam

 **Xiahou Ba** Waras itu apa?

 **Kaihime** Ada anak polos menjurus bego nyasar ke grup

 **Kaguya** Waras itu bukannya normal?

 **Kaver Boy SW** WArga RiAu Sebelas… kalo ga salah itu **Xiahou Ba**

 **Xiahou Ba** Hah?

 **Chiki-Chikian** bisa dibilang orang sakit jiwa, itu jawaban yang gue dapet pas ke Ibu gua

 **Kaguya** Jadi kita orang sakit jiwa gitu?

 **Chiki-Chikian** gue masih kaga ngarti sama kepanjangannya waktu SD temen-temen gue suka bilang ke gue itu

 **Liu Shan** Emang udah pernah ke sana?

 **Kaihime** eh anak polos yang laen dateng lagi nich

 **Chiki-Chikian** belum sih tapi gue penasaran ada yang tau lagi ntu apaan?

 **Hui Ichitarou** ada di Bandung jalan Riau no.11 dan itu RSJ bege **#abisgugel**

 **Kaguya** jadi kita selama disamain sama penghuni RSJ?

 **Kaihime** iya ... rata-rata disinikan mantan penghuni RSJ pan, kek si Hiu, terus Shi semacem mereka lah

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** ape lu manggil-manggil gue?

 **EdwardCoolant** keluar RSJ jadi narsis semua, RSJ atau RSN?

 **Hui Ichitarou** gua lagi … HUI OI PALA BERUANG! Gue kagak narsis gue udah darisananya gitu

 **CodeName GJ** RSN apa lagi dah

 **EdwardCoolant** rumah sakit narsis jadi sebelum dokternya meriksa pasien doi muji diri sendiri dulu biar mujarab **#ngaco**

 **CodeName GJ** kalo gitu pasiennya keburu sekarat, dan pergi duluan ke alam lain -_-"

 **InaHime** kalo elu kaga narsis kenapa waktu itu elu ngaca di toilet cowo berjam jam hah? JAWAB! **#siap-siapmanah**

 **Hui Ichitarou** suka suka guelah, gue kan orang terpilih!

 **JustZhao** terpilih masuk toilet :v

 **MunaMaya** penyakitnya kambuh lagi si pala hiu

 **Kaihime** Kok **InaHime** tau? Jangan-jangan selama ini kamu … cowo#shocklebay **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** kaga manggil nyebut aja mantan penghuni RSJ **#kabur**

 **KaverBoy SW** jangan-jangan selama ini si hiu nikung kakak gue **#ikutanshock**

 **InaHime** KAGAK! OGAH BEUD GUE PACARAN SAMA SI PALA HIU! **#gebrakgebrakmeja**

 **HanbrehTakenaketjeh** Eh ada artis indo nyangkut dimari

 **MunaMaya** saya LAKI dan lagipula kalo itu LUNA

 **HanbrehTakenaketjeh** kalo gitu berarti lu LAKI yang MUNAfik

 **Hui Ichitarou** GUE JUGA OGAH PACARAN SAMA ELU! MENDING SAMA OKUNI DARIPADA SAMA ELU!

 **Hidungku Man Chong** capslock kalian nak -_-

 **Himi-chan** kok ada om disini? kan om lapaknya di DW9

 **Hidungku Man Chong** Eh saya cuman numpang lewat **#kitatidipanggilom**

 **MbakOkuni** Akhirnya kamu mengakuinya juga kalo suka sama aku

 **Ginchiyo Tachibana** Dasar laki-laki MUNAfik **#nonjokpipiviaonlen**

 **MunaMaya** aku ga bermuka dua sayang~

 **Another JiangWei** ngiklan ngiklan~

 **Ginchiyo Tachibana** nelpon ga pernah, sms ga jaman, WA situ kaga punya hape, ngajak jalan gapernah

 **MunaMaya** kan kita selalu serumah yang~ terus jaman kita kan masih pake merpati

 **Chiki-Chikian** manggil gue?

 **MunaMaya** gue udah punya istri **#usirWenYangviaonlen**

 **Kaihime** terus kalo **InaHime** ga pacaran sama si hiu terus kenapa pake acara liat di tiolet cowo?

 **Nezha** typo tuh pala beruang

 **Masmun go_blog** toilet kali ah

 **InaHime** emang kalian lupa ya bukannya waktu 100 abad yang lalu kita pernah jalan-jalan ke emol bareng?

 **GuanP** ohh…

 **GuanX** yang…

 **GuanS** kapan…

 **GuanFour** ya?

 **InaHime** yang itu! Yang pas kalian ngajak ke emol cuman buat liat bigiso doang

 **SunFirst** OH! Gue kagak tau **#pasangmukamintaditabok**

 **InaHime** cape gua **#tepokjidat**

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** oh yang pas di toilet cewe yang katanya di bilik keempat itu ada kuntilanak ya?

 **InaHime** IYA! Tumben ni bocah konek

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** terus kalian bertiga malah masuk toilet cowo gegara takut, terus elu nonjok wajah ganteng gue yang baru keluar dari bilik toilet gegara kaget terus tumor gue kambuh **#mengingatmasakelam**

 **InaHime** guekan udah minta maaf Shi soal itu abis elu ngagetin terus kami bertiga kaga tau kalo masuk toilet cowo, kami langsung masuk aja

 **Kaihime** bertiga? Sapa aja tuh?

 **InaHime** gue,elu sama Shangxiang

 **Kaihime** _…_ ohh sekarang gue baru dapet jaringan 4G, yang dikamar mandi si hiu latihan ngomong mau nembak Okuni ya? **#pasangmukapolos**

 **Nezha** otak lu baru dapet jaringan 4G kemana aja lu pala beruang

 **Masmun go_blog** minyak aja dah lu ketek lotus

 **Nezha** nyimak

 **Hui Ichitarou** JANGAN NYEBAR GOSIP YANG ENGGAK ENGGAK LU!

 **Kaihime** gue kaga bohong waktu itu harusnya udah resmi pacaran tapi gegera ada kejadian Ina nonjok Shi jadi, ga jadi **#kecewa**

 **Hui Ichitarou** salah denger kali lu ah ogah gua pacaran sama si Okuni

 **Kaihime** _tsun-tsun_ nya keluar~ tapi gue denger kalimat akhir-akhir. Ehem

 **Kaihime** semuanya simak yak simak~

 **Hanbreh Takenaketjeh** Siappp~

 **Kaihime** walaupun aku ga secakep Xun Yu, setinggi Wen Yang, sekuat Deng Ai, tapi cintaku padamu tidak akan hilang~ maukah kamu jadi pacarku? **#terusngakak**

 **IcePrince** Tunggu, itu kata-kata yang gue buat pas di toilet waktu itu, gue denger kalian teriak histeris kek ngeliat Zhang He jadi macho, terus gegara si Shiuk di tonjok gue kaga jadi deh nembak Zhenji

 **EdwardCoolant** Seketika hening membaca kenyataan di atas…

 **Kaihime** emang elu waktu itu ada di toilet juga Pi?

 **IcePrince** bilik toilet yang gue masukin sebelahan sama si Shiuk

 **Edward Coolant** kembali hening…

 **Hui Ichitarou** APA GUE BILANG?! Lagipula ngapain gue yang ganteng ini nembak Okuni ntar gue jadi juragan payungkan ga level

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** oh kalo ga salah elu bilang gitu malah jadi ke gue ya gegara elu yang bawa gue ke RS terjauh terus karena itu elu jadi ga nembak Zhenji malah nembak gue sebagai pelampiasan **#5Gmode:on**

 **Nezha** terdekat ganteng

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** makasih, gue tau gue ganteng

 **Nezha** … ada yang mau nganter Shi ke RSN terdekat?

 **Masmun go_blog** RSJ ketek lotus

 **IcePrince** udah ah masa lalu jangan dibahas lagi … malu gue nginget masa kelam itu

 **Kaihime** … terus katanya si Cao Pi malah di jotos sama elu ya Shi gegara dijadiin pelampiasan

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** denger dari mana? Gue sih diem aja biarin doi menderita

 **Kaihime** si Mitsundere, karena katanya yang ngikut nganter elu ntu Jiang Wei, Mitsunari sama Zhao

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** bukan di jotos sih … gua tampar bulak-balik aja

 **Kaihime** pantes makin hari muka tuh pangeran makin ancur aja :v

 **NagaBlonde Azai** eh eh eh kabar gembira untuk kita semua~

 **KaverBoy DW** kini Gracia ada ekstraknya

 **Zhu Ran** bukan, ada yang dipanggil sama Nthor buat jadi pemeran di chap depan

 **Xiahou Ba** yang katanya mau nyeritain asal usul Wen Yang tinggi ya?

 **NagaBlonde Azai** tul, untuk saudara jauhnya iblis aka anak anak Jin langsung ke studio ya kali ini sutradaranya om Lu Meng. Yang terketik disini juga ke studio ya

List pemeran chap depan:

Cao Pi as Babeh sarap

Zhenji as Emak normal

Zhao Yun as selingkuhan Babeh yang baik hati

Naomasa II as kembaran Wen Yang

Guo Jia as penjaga toko

Zhu Rong as guru olahraga SD

Chen Gong as Babehnya penjaga toko

Motochikampret as pengamen

Yukimura, Kanetsugu, sama Matsunaga as pigura

tadinya mau pake yang asli buat babeh sama emaknya tapi kalo yang asli kurang absurd, segitu dulu

 **Kanetsugus** FIGURAN WOI AH!

 **NagaBlonde Azai** jangan ngegas mas nanti Uesugi Benshinnya abis

 **CodeName GJ** gue ogah punya babeh kek lele di kolam Zhuge Liang

 **Naomasa IIH** Kenshin mas bukan benshin

 **Chiki-Chikian** jadi judulnya gue jadi anaknya Zhenji atau Zhao Yun nieh? Secara muka gue ga jauh sama si kaver boy

 **NagaBlonde Azai** Zhenjilah mang emank situ mau keluar dari cowo?

 **Chiki-Chikian** OGAH!

 **KaverBoy DW** GUE KAGAK RELA JADI SELINGKUHAN NTU MASNUYA SARAP GUE NORMAL! **#bantingalaptop**

 **NagaBlonde Azai** no penolakan tuh daftar nama sama peran dari Om Lu Meng turutin aja daripada elu dibakar sama kedua anak asuhnya

 **KaverBoy DW** KALI KALI SI MITSUNARI GITU YANG DIJADIIN SELINGKUHAN KOK GUE MULU SIEH?!

 **NagaBlonde Azai** soalnya si Nthor urutan pair di DW nthor tuh ZihuanZilong – ZihuanZiyuan – ShijiBoyue. Mitsu kalo emang lagi ingin doang jadi tidak menentu :v

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** nyehh urutan kedua dasar pixiv#blockpixiv

 **KaverBoy DW** tapi kenapa harus selingkuhan sih…

 **NagaBlonde Azai** mau gue edit jadi pelakor?

 **KaverBoy DW** ga makasih…

 **NagaBlonde Azai** udah nih ya no protes, protes ntar dibakar, jadi kalian pemeran-pemeran langsung ke studio ya~

 **KaverBoy DW** iye ah bacot

 **NagaBlonde Azai** Ditunggu ya kalian semua

TBC

… saking ga ada ide jadilah begini :v next chap gaje story the series egen :v

tenks buat yang mau baca btw

 _see you next chapter~_


	96. Gaje Story The Series part 2

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review:**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

Obatnya mereka apa ya kalo boleh tau? :v

Hanbei: jadi Adek ehe ehe aja? Tapi nanti klo kita jalan bareng disangkanya aku yang adek :v

Hui tetap di hati tapi masih ada yang lebih dari si Hui kan? :v

Karena biasanya atasan lebih sarap daripada bawahan :v

Lu Bu: emang sih tetep aja, kalo ga waras itu menyiksa (minum segelas teh anget).

Karena kalo mabok alkohol kan udah menstrim :v

Jia Chong: harusnya sih gitu tapi katanya bukan pasiennya yang narsis tapi dokternya jadi abis keluar dari sana pasiennya malah jadi narsis, bukannya sembuh tapi malah makin sengklek

sesarap sarap sarapnya babeh sarap(?)

Nagamasa: kalo ga jadi pelakor apa dong?

 **RosyMiranto18**

Cao Cao: karena Guan Yu akan selalu menjaga pride aib Liu Bei :v

Xun Gun: tch tch tch, itu asli no hoax efek visual pun bisa dengan imajinasi yang tinggi pastinya.

Sun Jian: kalo lima wadah itu terlalu biasa, jadi hanya yang beruntung saja yang akan mendapat seperti itu.

Cao Cao: ada di suatu tempat ntah berantah.

ZRLX: kalo gitu SMI.

Himiko: bukan, kan om zeus belum rilis, biasanya +1 itu salah satu member yang dimasukin admin dari lapak yang berbeda buat jadi dikick sama anggota.

Zhao: kalo masuk sana ntar ga rame, gabisa bareng bareng.

Muneshige: itu nama usename saya MunaMaya.

PXS: karena Yinping selalu ingin tampil beda.

Cerita Gelo Series: Asal Usul Tinggi Wen Yang

Selamat Membaca

Pagi hari di studio khusus untuk menistakan chara WO, orang-orang yang dibutuhkan untuk bermain drama kali ini sudah berkumpul di studio.

" Udah pada ngumpul?" tanya Lu Meng selaku sutradara kali ini.

"Zhao Yun mana Zhao Yun?" Nagamasa mengecek kehadiran sang pemeran pelakor nanti.

"Kok aku ada disini? bukannya ga ada di _list_ ya?" tanya Himiko yang nyasar ke studio.

"Kamu jadi Naomasa waktu kecil." jawab Lu Meng sambil baca naskah.

"Eh?" Himiko kaget tiba-tiba doi disuruh jadi cowo.

Lu Meng nunjuk Xiahou Ba. "Sementara kamu bocah blonde selain Takakage, dan Nagamasa, kamu jadi Wen Yang waktu kecil. Oichi sama si kembar Qiao akan mendandankan kalian."

"Setidaknya peran kali ini normal." Xiahou Ba bersyukur.

"ZHAO YUN MANA ZHAO YUN?!" Nagamasa masih belum melihat keberadaan si pelakor.

"GUE DISINI!" teriak sang pelakor dengan wujud berantakan.

"Yun kok elu compang-camping gitu sih?" tanya Kanetsugu kepo.

"GUE TAU!" tiba-tiba maskot SW ngacungin tangan. "pasti abis *, *, dan * yaaa?" tebaknya.

Motochika langsung ngegebuk Yukimura pake shamisennya. "HILANGLAH KAU ARWAH MESUM DONG ZHUO!" kata Motochika kek dukun sambil terus gebukin Yukimura.

"Siapa sih yang ngancurin otaknya Yukimura pagi-pagi gini?" Naomasa ngelirik Qiao bersaudara.

"Bukan kami." kata mereka berdua barengan terus nyeret Xiahou Ba sama Himiko.

"Udah pada hapalkan naskahnya?"

"Udah~" koor semua pemain kecuali pemain pelakor kali ini.

"GA!" Zhao Yun masih belum dibenerin tampilannya doi masih compang-camping. "ZHENJI MANA?! GUA DENDAM SAMA TUH CEWE!"

"Zhao Yun stress." bisik Guo Jia pada Kanetsugu, Kanetsugu membalas dengan anggukan.

"Yak kita mulai dramanya ayo yang main di _part_ pertama masuk." titah Lu Meng tak peduli dengan Zhao Yun. "Oichi tolong perbaharui penampilan Zhao Yun." pinta Lu Meng pada Oichi yang masih menata wig hitam yang dipake Himiko.

Dalam sekejap penampilan bak gembel Zhao Yun hilang dengan kekuatan make up Oichi, Lu Meng tersenyum puas melihat penampilan baru Zhao Yun yang zuper trap. Yak di dalam drama ini Zhao Yun jadi cewe. Bagus sih pake dress selutut, rambut diurai, tapi kalo diliat dari bawah geli, kakinya banyak bulu.

"IH gua ogah punya selingkuhan kek gitu." celetuk Cao Pi setelah melihat Zhao Yun dari bawah ke atas.

"Oh aku _wax_ dulu ya bentar. NAOMASA! KANETSUGU! TAHAN SELINGKUHAN CAO PI!" bak jendral Oichi memerintah dua pemuda cakep itu buat nahan Zhao Yun biar ga lari.

Oichi mulai mengoleskan gel buat wax di seluruh kaki Zhao Yun. Muka Zhao Yun udah pucet. Sesudah mengering, Oichi tersenyum dahulu sebelum mencabut itu dengan sekali tarik.

"Ichi, ampun Ichi, jangan, jangan dicabut..." Zhao Yun mewek.

SREEEKK!

"AAAARRGGH!"

Oichi melepaskan jel yang mengering itu dari kaki kanan Zhao Yun. Orang-orang yang ngeliat kejadian itu rasanya kaki ngilu seketika sampe Chen Gong ngelus-ngelus kaki kanannya.

"Satu lagi." Oichi masih tersenyum nista.

"Zhao Yun jangan mati dulu." Kanetsugu panik setelah melihat Zhao Yun yang kayaknya mau otewe pingsan.

"Bertahanlah Zhao Yun tinggal satu lagi, bersyukurlah kedua tanganmu bersih jadi ga ikut di _wax_." Naomasa berniat menghibur Zhao Yun tapi Zhao Yun rasanya malah ingin K.O saat itu juga.

"SEMANGAT ZHAO YUN SATU LAGI!" Guo Jia menyemangati Zhao Yun yang udah keliatan sekarat.

SREEEEKK!

"AAAAAARGHHHH!"

"Keknya sakit banget tuh yang kedua, tapi kaki Zhao Yun sekarang udah lulus uji." Naomasa yang ngeliat kejadian dari dekat hanya bisa bersyukur sekarang Zhao Yun tidak menderita lagi gegera _wax_.

"Zhao Yun PINGSAN!" Kanetsugu panik setelah pelepasan yang kedua Zhao Yun pingsan di pelukan Kanetsugu. Kanetsugu pun membaringkannya di lantai.

"Tenang, ada Cao Pi."

Setelah beberapa detik terlewati Cao Pi datang, pas Cao Pi udah berdiri di samping, Zhao Yun bangun kek orang yang abis mimpi buruk.

"ENGGAA GUA KAGA MAU DICIUM!" teriak Zhao Yun.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyium elu. Jangan panik gitu, gue ga bakal ngapa-ngapain elu."

Pluk pluk pluk

Dari dalam ember keluar satu-satu es batu menghujani kepala Zhao Yun, ternyata Oichi minta Cao Pi menguyur Zhao Yun pake es batu.

.

.

.

Dalam hati Zhao Yun bahagia karena penderitaan sudah selesai. Belum ketang drama yang harus menggunakan imajinasi tinggi ini belum mulai.

"Nah udahkan ayo kita mulai dramanya." sang sutradara yang dari tadi menyaksikan kekejaman Oichi biasa aja.

 _KEJAM! PA LU MENG KEJAM!_ Jerit Zhao Yun dalam hati, sekarang Zhao Yun lebih merasa jadi Ibu-Ibu yang abis dicerein gegara makan kue punya sang suami.

.

Cast:

Cao Pi as Babeh sarap

Zhenji as Emak normal

Zhao Yun as selingkuhan Babeh yang baik hati

Naomasa II as kembaran Wen Yang

Guo Jia as penjaga toko

Zhu Rong as guru olahraga SD

Chen Gong as Babehnya penjaga toko (Budek)

Motochikampret as pengamen

Yukimura, Kanetsugu, sama Matsunaga as pembeli

Xiahou Ba as Wen Yang kecil

Himiko as Naomasa kecil

Sisa Anak-anak Jin as piguran

7 juta tahun yang lalu, di sebuah negeri entah berantah kita sebut saja negeri taman bunga, di negeri itu ada sebuah keluarga yang Ayah, dan Ibunya tinggi sementara kedua anaknya pendek. Kedua anak itu selalu diejek oleh orang-orang sekitar karena pendek, dan suatu hari sang anak bernama Wen Yang ingin tinggi kaya Deng Ai. dia minta ke kembarannya, Naomasa. Untuk menemani dia ke warung deket rumah, sebelum kabur dari rumah. Wen Yang sama Naomasa bilang dulu ke emaknya.

"Mak, Wen Yang sama Naomasa mau ke warung dulu ya."

Zhenji mengalihkan pandangan dari TV. "Mau nagapain ke warung?" tanya sang emak.

"Mau beli sipit grow Mak." jawab Wen Yang sambil nyipitin matanya.

"Tapi Babehmu itu belum gajian terus Babehmu itu belum pulang."

"Tapi Mak ini udah pagi masa Babeh belum balik?" tanya si kecil Naomasa pada Emaknya.

Zhenji menggendikkan bahunya. "Auk, selingkuh kali." terus Zhenji melanjutkan nonton sinet 'Ayah Mengapa Ibu Berbeda?' yang diperankan oleh Lu Bu, Lingqi, dan Diaochan.

Wen Yang yang mengerti sama perkataan Emaknya cuman mangap sementara Naomasa cuman diem soalnya doi ga ngerti.

"Yaudah Mak, aku beli sipit grownya pake uang sendiri aja, tapi nanti Emak gantiin ya." kata Wen Yang seenak jidat.

"Minta gantinya ke Babehmulah jangan ke Emakmu ini." kata Zhenji.

Setelah meminta izin, Wen Yang sama Naomasa kabur dari rumah, dan pergi ke warung 'ChenDol GaJe' yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Udah sampe sana mereka kesusahan untuk menunjukkan diri mereka sebagai tamu warung, karena tinggi mereka kurang jadilah mereka jinjit bak balerina yang hendak menari.

"OM!" panggil Wen Yang dari bawah.

"..."

"OM!" kali ini Naomasa yang manggil.

"..."

Karena sang pemilik warung itu budek akut panggilan dari mereka berdua tidak terdengar. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berteriak bersama.

"OM CHENDOL BERKUMIS!" teriak mereka berdua keras, sampai membuat sang pemilik warung sadar dari lamunannya sejak tadi, dan akhirnya melihat mereka.

"Mau beli apa dek?" tanya Chen Gong.

"Mau beli sipit grow." jawab Wen Yang sambil nyipit-nyipitin matanya.

"Hah?"

"MAU BELI SIPIT GROW!" kata Wen Yang sekali lagi.

"Hah? Adek mau beli anlin?"

Wen Yang diem aja ditanya balik gitu sama Chen Gong, ingin rasanya menyiram dengan alkohol namun tak bisa, _mukanya minta disiram alkohol sumpeh_.

Naomasa tepok jidat, mendengar respon yang unfaeda dari sang pemilik toko, mau ga mau Naomasa harus memanggil anak sang pemilik, kalo gamau lama di warung ples suara abis. "OM GAJE!"

"OM GAJE!" panggil Naomasa lagi.

"Iya-iya," akhirnya Om GaJe keluar dari tempat persembunyian di belakang sana. "Himi-chan jangan panggil Om ga enak, panggil Kakak aja." kata Guo Jia.

"Disini Himi-chan jadi Naomasa Om Gaje."

Guo Jia megang dadanya ngilu minta obat, kata-kata Om yang keluar dari mulut Naomasa membuat asma Guo Jia kambuh seketika.

"Om Gaje gapapa?" tanya Naomasa iba.

"Gapapa kok..." jawab Guo Jia, doi masih memegangi dadanya.

"Om, mau beli sipit grow, kalo aku minta ke Om ChenDol nanti malah dikasih sekotak susu anlin."

"Bentar ya." masih dalam pose megang dada Guo Jia mengambilkan tamblet sepit grow pesanan Wen Yang. "Harganya 12 ribu."

Saat Wen Yang mengeluarkan uang dari saku celananya, cuman ada uang sepuluh ribu. "Om, tapi Wen Yang cuman punya sepuluh ribu."

"Kalo gitu maaf ya dek, kalo uangnya kurang, barang tidak dapat diambil."

Seketika Wen Yang manyun lima senti. "TAPI AKU MAU!"

"Kalo ga cukup uangnya, gabisa diambil."

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut."

Kedua anak kembar ini langsung nengok ke arah sumber suara, dan melihat orang itu bagaikan malaikat(pencabutnayawa), dia adalah Cao Pi, dia lagi jalan sama selingkuhannya si Zhao Yun. Muka Cao Pi sih biasa aja pas jalan menuju warung tapi muka Zhao Yun udah kaya kue kering yang diancurin alias keki abis.

"HUWAAA!" Wen Yang sama Naomasa mewek, mereka bukan meluk kaki Cao Pi tapi kaki mulus Zhao Yun.

"Kakinya mulus beud." bisik Naomasa ke Wen Yang sambil ngelus-ngelus kaki Zhao Yun.

"Iya, _the power of wax_." bales Wen Yang.

"Kalian kenapa?" sebisa mungkin Zhao Yun menghilang kekesalannya gegara di _waxing_ sama Oichi, dan merubah suaranya sefeminim mungkin.

"Aku mau tinggi Mah, kaya Deng Ai!" jawab Wen Yang penuh ambisi.

Zhao Yun menaruh tangannya ke pundak Wen Yang. "Xiahou Ba, kamu ga bisa tinggi lagi udah takdir kamu tingginya segitu." bisik Zhao Yun dengan nada kesal.

Mendengar perkataan pedas dari Zhao Yun, Xiahou Ba yang jadi Wen Yang kecil cuman mewek di tempat dibilang gitu. Naomasa kesal setelah melihat perlakuan Zhao Yun pada kembarannya.

"Mamah JAHAT! Bukannya ditulisnya sebagai selingkuhan yang baik kok ini kek emak tiri yang harusnya diperanin Tante Zhenji." perkataan tajam itu keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Naomasa.

Zhao Yun mingkem, terus doi ngelirik ke Cao Pi. Si pangeran Wei itu cuman bales dengan tatapan 'itu salah elu, tanggung jawab sendiri jangan bawa-bawa gua'. Melihat reaksi yang tidak sesuai ekspetasi, Zhao Yun mendengus kesal.

"Yaudah, Mam-mah beliin sipit grow ya." kata Zhao Yun, sebenernya doi ga rela nyebut diri mamah karena doi LAKI.

Wen Yang berhenti mewek. "Beneran Mah?"

"I-iya." jawab Zhao Yun selembut mungkin.

Akhirnya sipit grow pesanan Wen Yang dibayar oleh selingkuhan Babeh Cao Pi yang baik, selama transaksi tidak mulus karena Guo Jia asmanya beneran kambuh terus karena Chen Gong di drama ini jadi penjaga toko yang budek jadi bikin sifat LAKI Zhao Yun keluar, bikin Chen Gong budek sementara.

"Ini Wen Yang sipit grow yang kamu inginnin." Zhao Yun kembali ke mode selingkuhan yang baik, dan memberikan sipit grow pada Wen Yang.

"Makasih Mamah~" Wen Yang sama Naomasa pun pergi dari warung menuju rumah.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka melihat sang pengamen terkenal, Wen Yang mengingat uangnya yang cuman sepuluh ribu, karena Wen Yang ga puas sama sebungkus tablet sipit grow yang dibeliin Zhao Yun. Wen Yang memutar otaknya.

"Aku mau ikut ngamen aja ah." Wen Yang berlari mendekati Motochika diikuti oleh Naomasa dibelakang.

"Kakak Motochika makin cakep aja deh." puji Naomasa.

"Kalo Naomasa udah muji pasti ada sesuatunya nih." gumam Motochika waspada.

"Kakak Motchik, Wen Yang mau ikut nyanyi buat nambah uang jajan." kata Wen Yang dengan mata berbinar.

Motochika menaruh sebelah tangannya ke pundak Wen Yang. "Xiahou Ba, kamu kan belum ngeluarin _single_." kata-kata pedih yang keluar dari mulut Motochika membuat Xiahou Ba dalam wujud Wen Yang mewek lagi.

"Babu gua elu apain sampe nangis?" Sima Yi yang berperan sebagai pigura(n) di drama ini beraksi.

"Eh?" Motochika panik lidernya tiba-tiba muncul. "E-engga Om ini tadi Xiahou Ba jatuh." jawab Motochika bohong.

"Awas aja lu kalo apa-apain babu gue, gue harakanan lu pake shamisen." abis itu Sima Yi pergi.

"Kakak Motochika ikutin naskah aja kasihan Xiahou Ba dibuat mewek terus." Naomasa iba pada kembarannya.

Motochika ngangguk-ngangguk aja. "Yaudah kalo gitu, Wen Yang mau nyanyi apa?"

"Trust Myself."

Wen Yang pun menyanyikan lagunya dengan khidmat sampai-sampai anak-anak Jin yang berlalu lalang melihatnya nyanyi, dan memberikan uang recehan, Wen Yang bahagia walaupun uang recehan yang penting uang karena kalo ga ada recehan tidak ada jutaan maupun miliaran.(?)

"Makasih-makasih." Wen Yang bungkuk-bungkuk ke penonton selewat. "Kakak Motchik makasih udah rela jadi gitaris aku." Wen Yang berterima kasih pada si pengamen ombre itu.

"Sama-sama." balas Motochika.

Naomasa yang daritadi ngumpulin uang receh hasil ngamen berlari menuju kembarannya. "Kita udah dapet banyak recehan, Naomasa mau loli."

"Kan dirumah ada loli rasa fanta anggur sama rasa es batu." kata Wen Yang seenak jidat. Yang dimaksud Wen Yang ntu Babeh sama Emaknya bukan loli beneran.

"Itu mah Babeh sama Emak." Naomasa manyun lima senti.

"Yaudah kita balik lagi yuk ke warung ChenDol GaJe." ajak Wen Yang.

"Dadah Kaka Motochika~" Wen Yang sama Naomasa pergi sambil dadah-dadah ke Motochika.

Sesampainya di warung ChenDol GaJe, mereka melihat tiga manusia, satu maskot SW, satu babunya Kenshin, satu lagi laba-laba yang hobi maen bom. Terlihat mereka bertiga bawa-bawa toa kek orang yang mau demo.

"BERHENTI! Lama-lama gue budek beneran nih cukup budek sementara gegara pemeran pelakor tadi." Chen Gong sudah tidak kuat di teriakin.

"Yaudah gue mau beli koin mainan/gue mau beli kertas mantra/gue mau beli korek." kata tiga manusya itu bersamaan.

"KALO MAU BELI KOIN MAINAN DI SD SANA! BELI KERTAS MANTRA KE ZHANG JIAO GIH!MAU BELI KOREK BERAPA DUS MAS?!"

"Idih, kok ke SD sih, ntar nanti aku diajak main bola, yaudah Yuki mau beli disana aja." Yukimura kecewa, dan akhirnya pergi dari warung.

"Kan situ bukannya mantan murid Jia Xu kok ga jual kertas mantra sih, ih warungnya ga level sama gua." kata Kanetsugu alay terus pergi dari warung.

"BELI SATU DUS AJA MAS!" teriak Matsunaga ga kalah ngegas dari Chen Gong.

"DITUNGGU BENTAR YAK!"

Dari kejauhan Wen Yang sama Naomasa udah tutup telinga gamau ikutan budek. Setelah pelanggan terakhir pergi dari warung mereka berjalan ke warung itu.

"Kalian berdua mau beli apa?" tanya Chen Gong selow ga kaya tadi.

"Beli sipit grow yang dua belas ribuan sama loli cap cip cup satu." Wen Yang menyebutkan pesanannya pada Chen Gong.

Selagi Chen Gong sibuk ngambil pesanan Wen Yang, Naomasa bertanya. "Om Gaje mana? Kok ga keliatan?"

Chen Gong menarik nafas. "Guo Jia dijalankan ke RSJ terjauh, karena asmanya makin parah gegara kamu manggil dia Om bukan Kakak kaya ke Motochika tadi."

Naomasa merasa bersalah. "Tapikan Himi-chan cuman ngikutin naskah..."

"Udah-udah, Guo Jia sekarang udah baikan kok, nih sipit grow sama loli cap cip cupnya." Chen Gong memberikan sipit grow sama lolinya ke Wen Yang. "jadi semua 13 ribu."

Wen Yang memberikan receh yang dia dapat dari hasil ngamennya ke Chen Gong ditambah uang dia bawa tadi, lalu mereka pun pulang ke rumah dengan damai.

Sampe rumah, Babehnya udah pulang, dan ikut nonton sinet bareng Emak Zhenji.

"MAK! Wen Yang sama Naomasa pulang~"

"Udah dapet sipit grownya?" tanya emaknya dari ruang keluarga.

"Udah tadi dibeliin sama Mamah Zhao Yun." jawab Wen Yang dengan polos.

Zhenji menjewer telinga Cao Pi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakit Zhenji, sakit..." rintih Cao Pi.

Zhenji melepaskan jewerannya terus ngusir Cao Pi dari ruang keluarga bikin muka Cao Pi kusut seketika, karena kesal Cao Pi melangkahkan kakinya ke anak kembarnya dengan aura intimidasi ngebuat anak kembarnya itu ciut seketika.

Krek krek

Wen Yang menegak ludahnya, _keknya aku salah ngomong tadi._ Naomasa ngabur ke kamarnya karena takut. Wen Yang langsung sujud memohon ampun pada Cao Pi.

"Ampun Raden Kanjeng Zihuan."

"Xiahou Ba..." aura intimidasi mode:on. "katanya mau tinggi ya?"

Sang Babeh sarap mencekoki Wen Yang bertablet-tablet sipit grow. Yang ada di studio kecuali Zhenji(masih fokus nonton sinet) nutup matanya takut dengan kekerasan dalam keluarga. Wen Yang pingsan seketika, dan Cao Pi pergi. Ehem, 2 bulan terlewati Wen Yang tubuh tinggi dengan cepat, sampai orang-orang di sekitar ngiri sama tinggi badan Wen Yang yang hampir sama kaya Deng Ai, sementara Naomasa tingginya tidak sampai kaya Wen Yang karena tidak dicekoki banyak tablet sipit grow, jadi tinggi Naomasa normal layaknya anak cowo SMP kelas 1.

Pas keluar rumah hendak main basket Wen Yang bertemu dengan Zhu Rong mantan guru olahraganya waktu SD.

"Wen Yang, kamu jadi tinggi banget." Sang guru takjub.

"Hahahaha." Wen Yang cuman bisa ketawa garing setelah mengingat nasib Xiahou Ba yang overdosis tablet sipit grow gegara Cao Pi.

"Sekarang Wen Yang mau ke mana?" tanya Zhu Rong kepo.

"Ma-mau main basket sama temen Bu." jawab Wen Yang.

"Kalo gitu semangat ya."

"I-iya Bu."

"WEN YANG AYO!" teriak Naomasa yang sudah jauh di depannya.

Begitulah Asal usul yang memakan banyak korban di drama ini, setelah tindak kekerasan tadi Xiahou Ba langsung dilarikan ke RSJ terjauh untuk mendapat pertolongan lebih lanjut.

"Bagus, bagus." kata Lu Meng.

"BAGUS NDASMU!" koor orang-orang di studio kecuali Lu Meng.

"Suka suka saya dong mau bilang apa, mulut mulut gue." abis itu Lu Meng pergi dari studio tanpa dosa.

END

mukgil nih cerita kelewat absurd :v

Tenks buat baca cerita gelo ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	97. Masa Lalu

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre:** humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review:**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

baru ngeh ana typo mungkin tadinya ana mau ngetik 'mereknya'

es batu dong kalo gitu :v

Hanbei: tinggiku 160cm mungkin setara, Oichi aja lebih tinggi dua senti dariku

Pasti ada yang nomor satu, yakin sampe akhir hayat? Berarti nanti suami di nomor duakan dong :v

Nagamasa: yee sama aja bohong dong kalo gitu

Zhao Yun: no no no dan NO! Dicabutin satu satu itu lebih menderita daripada di waxing sama OIchi

Xiahou Ba: benar pasti suatu saat nanti hiks…

Cao Pi: tadinya gua mau suruh Xiahou Ba nelen tiang listrik tapi ntar doi langsung dilarikan ke RS terjauh, terus pada nyalahin gue.

Lu Meng: gitu apanya?

 **RosyMiranto18**

Xun Gun: kalo yang itu saya minta bantu Jia Xu sekalian bersihin halaman.

Zhao: kalo dilempar kesitu ntar gabisa bareng-bareng kalo ke toiletkan bisa bareng bareng :v

Lu Meng: karena yang udah nyasar duluan ke studio Himiko jadi pake himiko aja, klo pake Masmun ntar doi ngebacot, Hanbei? Molor tuh anak yang ada.

Zhao Yun: gua disiksa sama tuh cewe gegara jadi selingkuhan Cao Pi padahal harusnya Lu Meng yang disiksa.

Xiahou Ba: ga ada kursi di daerah warung terus bangku mang bakso punya Liu Shan bukan properti studio.

Himiko: soalnya tadi Himiko liat sekilas Om Gaje lagi maen biliar di belakang warung.

Sima Yi: MWAHAHAHA! Pakai shamisen yang udah diupgrade sama istrinya si kumis lele.

Tadinya sih mau gitu tapi ... pas ngetik hilang begitu saja ide itu...

100 Abad yang lalu

Selamat Membaca

 **Lulusan RSJ 2k18 (Cowo only)**

Unlimited _Member_ _Events_ 10 _Photos_ 1 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video_ _Ask_

 **Group Info**

Diperuntukan hanya untuk cowo-cowo yang ingin curhat gosip, dan YANG TERPENTING lulusan RSJ

#TertandaCowoPalingGanteng

 **Post**

 **Another JiangWei** PENGUMUNAN!

 _Jotos_ _Hujat_ _Subscribe_ 100 abad yang lalu

* * *

 **Nezha** ngetik aja masih remedi lu

 **Masmun go_blog** pengumuman kali

 **Another JiangWei** maksud gue itu, gue ngetiknya kecepetan

 **Nuwa'sBroHusband** pengumuman apa nih kali ini?

 **Another JiangWei** cewe-cewe besok pada mau ke emol liat bigiso

 **JustZhao** kok itu membernya unlimited? Kek paket internet aja

 **Nuwa'sBroHusband** ke emol ini bukan selingkuh

 **Hui Ichitarou** terus elu maunya kita ngapain kalo cewe-cewe ke emol?

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** KITA JUGA KUDU NGIKUT DONG! Sebagai cowo kita harus menjaga cewe-cewe

 **Hui Ichitarou** kan gua nanya Xun Yu bukan elu

 **Kanetsugus** idih kek Zhang He aja deh ke emol

 **NagaBlonde Azai** sebagai suami yang baik harus melindungi sang istri, kan biasa kalo cewe cewe gitu suka mpe malem, nongkrongnya lama

 **Jia Xu** kek elu punya istri aja Shi

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** GUE punya kok

 **Hui Ichitarou** tapi masih dalam bentuk NPC ples OC

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** udahlah diem lu pala hiu **#usirZhongHui**

 **BoyueGanteng** mungkin daripada 'ngikut' bisa dibaca lebih dalam yang bisa dibilang nguntit

 **WenruoKetjeh** ngapain kita nguntit cewe-cewe kek penjahat aja

 **Nezha** lu ganti lagi _username_

 **WenruoKetjeh** suka suka gue pala lotus

 **EdwardCoolant** jadi cowo-cowo jadi bodigard gitu?

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** klo elu mau ikut sih, gue sih mau ngikut mayan represing

 **Nezha** ngetik aja remed lu

 **JustZhao** gue sih udah disuruh sama Yuanji tadi disuruh ngikut besok **#perasaangaenak**

 **Masmun go_blog** minyak ae dah gua mah, tapi keknya gua ngikut aja mayan buat cuci mata gitu

 **CodeName GJ** kan biasanya cewe-cewe semacem Zhenji gitu pakeannya suka seksoy ye gak?

 **IcePrince** elu mau nikung gue manusia GaJe susah napas?

 **IcePrinceBabysitter** kan masih ada yang laen, bini lu banyak pan, bukan cuman botol fanta rasa anggur doang. Gue ikut deh mayan nyari kipas baru

 **Keiji Maeda** jadi pada ngikut nih? Kalo banyak yang ngikut gua ngikut sama **SakonShima** juga

 **EdwardCoolant** gue ikut deh, sekalian gua beli kutek item, tinggal dikit lagi soalnya sekaligus beli _eyeliner_

 **CodeName GJ** ampun kanjeng mas~ ana ga ada niatan buat nikung kanjeng mas~ **#sujudkecaopi**

 **SakonShima** kok gua disebut sih, gua kan cuman mau minyak aja

 **Nezha** minyak minyak, nyimak om

 **MagoIchih** GUA IKUT DONG!

 **WenruoKetjeh** jadi pada ngikut ga nih?

 **MunaMaya** Ngikut sebagai suami yang baek

 **Toshi-ie** Tapi kalo suami-suami ikut ga akan bangkar?

 **NagaBlonde Azai** maksude nak Toshiie?

 **Toshi-ie** kan kalo istri belanja yang bayar suami

 **MunaMaya** aku sih sudah gajian…

 **NagaBlonde Azai** aku ga jadi ikut deh... **#cekisidompet** kalo Ichi nanya aku, bilang aja sakit

 **SiGantengSelaludapetSpotlight** siap Mas

 **WenruoKetjeh** jadi yang ikut

Gue

Shi

Muneshige

Magoichi

Masamune

Guo Jia

Cao Pi

Mitsunari

Jia Chong

Keiji

Sakon

Zhao

yang minyak doang mana neh ngikut ga?

 **Hui Ichitarou** gua ngikut mau beli cermin baru

 **Jia Xu** kebanyakan dipake ngaca tuh makanya retak cerminnya

 **Hui Ichitarou** secara gue terlalu ganteng, cerminnya ga kuat nahan kegantengan gua

 **Jia Xu** Y in ajalah yang diatas

 **Nobuyukeh** gue sama kayak Zhao, gue juga disuruh ikut sama Ina.

 **GuanP** kami bertiga ikut nemenin Yinping

 **BoyueGanteng** kalo elu ngikut gue ngikut deh

 **WenruoKetjeh** jadi yang ngikut

Gue

Shi

Muneshige

Magoichi

Masamune

Guo Jia

Cao Pi

Mitsunari

Jia Chong

Keiji

Sakon

Zhao

Hui

Jiang Wei

Nobuyuki

Guan bersaudara

klo gitu besok ditunggu di depan rumah Zhao ya geng

 **JustZhao** kok rumah gue?

 **WenruoKetjeh** karena elu ngikut karena disuruh sama Yuanji, itung itung kita jadi temen elu biar ga ngejomblo jadi cowo sendiri pas nanti

 **JustZhao** baiklah~

 **Nobuyukeh** tapi gue ga berangkat bareng kalian, gue berangkat bareng Ina

 **WenruoKetjeh** Okreh kalo gitu

.

Keesokan harinya sesuai kata Xun Yu kemaren mereka ngumpul di depan rumah Zhao, keluarga Sima yang tiba-tiba dapet banyak tamu bingung, terus Yuanji ngelirik ke Zhao. Zhao panik sendiri.

"Ini Yuanji, mereka ples kakak gue mau nemenin gue ke emol biar ga jadi cowo sendiri." jelas Zhao.

"Oh, yaudah yuk berangkat." ajak Yuanji ketus.

"Kita naik limosin nih?" tanya Keiji sambil cengar cengir.

"Emang babeh gua punya limosin?" tanya Shi.

"Bukan naik limosin, naik angkotlah, Kai dkk udah pada nyampe di emol."

"Naik angkot aslian?" tanya Zhao ga percaya sama perkataan istrinya itu.

Mereka pun pergi ke emol yang dituju dengan angkot jurusan neraka-surga, karena mereka terlalu banyak jadilah supir angkot itu dibuang keluar sama Jia Chong. Jia Chong sebagai supir, di sebelah kiri Jia Chong adalah Sakon sama Keiji, Guan Ping sebagai kenek, sisanya duduk di belakang yang badannya kecil kek Masamune dipangku sama yang lebih gede merasakan jadi bocah lagi, tapi buat mereka yang ga kebagian duduk di kursi, mereka duduk di bawah aka lesehan di dalem angkot kudu rela diinjek-injek.

"Kok gua dipangku sih..." Zhong Hui risih, dari belakang doi dipeluk sama Shi, persis kek anak kecil yang dipangku sama emaknya kalo angkot penuh. Mukanya juga merah antara malu sama ingin marah.

"Habis badan elukan kurus kecil." kedua tangan Shi yang meluk pinggang Zhong Hui gemeteran.

"Udah terima aja." kata Zhao.

"Diem lu!" sembur Shi sama Hui, mereka berdua kesel Zhao enak dapet cewe lha mereka.

"Udah cuman bentar kok, Masamune aja diem." Magoichi ngelirik Masamune yang diem di pangkuannya.

"Enak lu Hui, masih mending lha gua di pangku sama es batu, pantat rasanya udah membeku aja." kata Guo Jia, badan doi gemeteran kek orang kedinginan.

CKIIT!

Jia Chong ngerem mendadak, mengakibatkan badan Guo Jia (doi ga kaya Masmun sama Hui dipeluk dari belakang) jatuh kekiri sampe kepalanya bertabrakan dengan lutut Mitsunari.

"WOI BIASA AJA NAPA NGEREMNYA!" protes Mitsunari sambil ngelus-ngelus lutut kirinya.

"Maaf tadi ada nenek-nenek lewat pas lampu ijo." kata Jia Chong, matanya masih ga lepas dari nenek-nenek yang masih jalan di zebra cross, setelah sang nenek sudah melewati angkot yang mereka tumpangi, angkot kembali berjalan mulus. Kali ini tanpa hambatan tapi tetep aja Yuanji telat ngumpul gegara mereka. Pas mereka udah ketemu sama geng cewe-cewe sebagian dari mereka ngiler di tempat gegara liat pakean anak cewe-cewe yang kadang suka di atas lutut.

"Yuanji punya banyak bodigard nih~" Kai nyikut pinggang Yuanji.

"Mereka bikin aku telat." kata Yuanji dingin.

"Kan apa kata gue cewe semacam Zhenji pakeannya seksoy." bisik Guo Jia pada Magoichi.

"Pahanya mulus lagi." bales Magoichi.

"Nagamasa mana?" tanya Oichi pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Uhm.. Mas Blonde sakit jadi ga ikut." jawab Xun Yu.

"Kita-kita mau ke bigiso, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ina.

"Ngikut aja kita mah ye gak?" tanya Zhao ke temen-temennya. Temen-temennya ngangguk aja.

Pas udah sampe di bigiso, cewe-cewe langsung pada masuk kek prajurit yang dibubarin sama atasannya, cowo-cowonya? Ya mereka mah nunggu aja di luar ples ditunggu suruh bayar barang belanjaannya aja. Sudah 1 jam mereka berdiri di luar toko bigiso, cewe-cewe belum juga keluar dari toko untuk minta barang belanjaannya dibayar. Karena terlalu lama Jia Chong sama Zhong Hui memisahkan diri.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Xun Yu.

"Mau ke bluberi, nyari kitek item/cermin." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Oke."

"Kalo udah pindah lapak koling-koling ye."

"Oke, Chong." Guan Ping ngacungin jempol.

"TUNGGU!" suara feminim menjurus macho menggelegar dari dalem toko. Pemilik suara itu nitip dulu keranjang belanjaan ke Gracia. "VAMPIR! Bentar jangan ngilang dulu!" si Kai lari ke Jia Chong yang udah setengah jalan. "Minta uang." Kai dengan seenak jidat mengadahkan tangannya pada Jia Chong.

"Idih emang gue pacar elu pake acara minta uang."

"Zhuge Dan kan ga ikut jadi sebagai gantinya elu bayarin ane."

"Minta transfer sama Zhuge Dan sonoh."

Kai mewek, membuat Jia Chong sama orang-orang yang lalu lalang ngeliatin dia sama Kai. Mau ga mau Jia Chong harus jadi tabungan berjalannya Kai hari ini, akhirnya Jia Chong memberikan uang dua ratus ribu pada Kai. Kai langsung memaling uang itu dari tangan Jia Chong, dan kembali masuk ke toko dengan bahagia.

"Gua kaga jadi beli _eyeliner_ deh..." keluh Jia Chong. "abis ini gue mau minta ganti sama Gongxiu."

Setelah Zhong Hui sama Jia Chong menghilang dari peradaban, kita balik lagi ke perkumpulan cowo-cowo yang di depan toko sampai ngejamur ditempat. Bosen. Satu persatu dari mereka udah di datengin sama istri, atau adik masing-masing buat minta uang kecuali Zhenji. Kenapa Zhenji engga? Karena di 100 abad yang lalu ini Zhenji sama Cao Pi belum pacaran maupun sepasang suami-istri.

Setelah cewe-cewe udah pada bayar barang belanjaannya, mereka pada nogkrong di sebuah kafe yang lebih terlihat kek keluarga besar yang nyewa satu kafe buat nongkrong. Beberapa menit setelah nongkrong Ina, Kai sama Shangxiang mau ke toilet, Shi sama Cao Pi ikut ke toilet juga karena beser kebanyakan minum kopi.

Setelah lima manusya itu pergi dari toilet dateng Jia Chong.

"Ah lu pada, kan udah gue bilang kalo pindah lapak koling-koling." kata Jia Chong.

"Maaf lupa," Guan Ping nyengir. "tapi akhirnya elu nemu kite-kite juga."

Jia Chong memutar bola matanya. "Siapa sih yang ga ngenotis pakean kalian yang warna warni macem pelangi."

"Inikan namanya setia sama komplek masing-masing." kata Guan Xing asal.

"Si Narciscus kemana?" tanya Jiang Wei.

"Urusin kembaran lu aja sono." jawab Jia Chong ketus terus duduk di sebelah Zhao.

Jiang Wei mingkem, terus ngeliatin Xun Yu yang duduk di sebelahnya yang asik minum cappuchino.

"Ihh Jia Chong lagi pms." celetuk Keiji, dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam yang menyayat hati dari Jia Chong.

Tinggalin dulu mereka yang lagi ngopi-ngopi, kita balik yuk ke lima orang yang lagi jalan ke toilet. Ina, Kai sama Shangxiang jalan di belakang Shi sama Cao Pi sambil nguping dua cowo ganteng itu.

"Shi gua mau nembak Zhenji." kata Cao Pi.

"Ya tembak aja kalo misalnya ga kerasa pinjem punya Magoichi." bales Shi.

"Itu mah yang ada gua ngebunuh Zhenji, yang bener napa."

"Tinggal ngomong."

Muka Cao Pi kusut seketika.

Pas udah di depan pintu kamar mandi. Shangxiang nyeletuk.

"Bukannya Ziyuan cewe ya? Kok masuknya toilet cowo?" Shangxiang langsung ngambil tempat sampah yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya. Jadi pas Shangxiang nyeletuk gitu yang ditonjok Shi bukan wajah imut Shangxiang melainkan tempat sampah yang dijadikan tameng. Ina, Kaihime sama Shangxiang diem dulu di depan toilet cewe nunggu dabel Z itu masuk toilet cowo, terus mereka bertiga ngintip sedikit ke dalam toilet cowo, ada rasa kecewa di dalam hati mereka bertiga. Dan akhirnya tiga cewe ini masuk toilet cewe.

"Yah.. ga satu bilik." keluh Shangxiang.

"Pasti suatu saat nanti, sabar aja Shangxiang." kata Kai mencoba menyemangati Shangxiang.

Ina nyikut pinggang Shangxiang. "Eh eh eh, itu di bilik keempat kok gua liat ada rambut ya?"

Shangxiang ngeliat ke bilik yang disebut sama Ina. "Kagak ada apa-apa ah."

"Liat yang bener dong, itu tuh." kata Ina sambil nunjuk-nunjuk bilik ke empat.

Tiba-tiba dari bilik keempat itu muncul seseorang berpakaian ala CS dengan rambut panjang menutupi muka. Tanpa pikir panjang ketiga cewe ini teriak terus kabur, dan berakhir di dalam toilet cowo. Padahal itu Mitsuhide yang lagi _part time_ sebagai CS, dan rambutnya yang di kedepanin sampe nutupin muka itu karena Mitsuhide mau ngiket rambutnya yang panjang.

"Sepertinya tadi saya mendengar suara Ina deh..."

.

"KUNTILANAK!" teriak tiga cewe itu di depan bilik keempat toilet cowo.

"Berisik, jangan ganggu, gua lagi konsen ngiket rambut gua." protes sesosok laki-laki yang hobi narsis di depan cermin.

Detik-detik Shi ditonjok.

Kai ngedenger pernyataan cinta Cao Pi tapi Kai ngeliatnya Zhong Hui yang lagi komat-kamit, jadi Kai nganggep kalo Zhong Hui mau nyatain cinta ke Okuni. Pintu bilik ketiga terbuka menampakkan setengah badan Shi. Ina masih panik gegara ngeliat kuntilanak di toilet cewe akhirnya nonjok wajah ganteng Shi.

"MUKA GANTENG GUAAA!" teriak Shi sambil megangin mukanya.

.

"MUKA GUAAAAA!" Shi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah pucet, dan berkeringat.

"Kak, udah sore jangan teriak-teriak." kata Zhao yang asik maen hape di sebelah sofa yang ditidurin oleh Shi.

"Tadi gua abis mimpi buruk."

"Yang 100 abad tahun yang lalu pas ke emol itu ya?"

Shi cuman ngangguk terus langsung lari ke dapur buat minum.

"Kan ni ruang tamu mistis gegara Babeh suka ketawa nonstop di ni ruang tamu, jadi jangan tidur apalagi ketiduran disini." Zhao masih fokus main hapenya.

Drrt … drrrt

Hape Shi bergetar di atas meja ruang tamu.

"KAK ADA TELEPON!"

"ANGKAT AJA DULU SAMA ELU!"

Mau ga mau Zhao harus menghentikkan permainan yang sedang doi mainin, dan mengangkat telepon.

Klik

"Halo."

" _Kalo misalnya kalian di chapter depan jadi anak kecil berumur 6 sampai 10 tahun jangan kaget ya."_

Tut … tut … tut …

"Lha? Putus?"

END

ntah ana suka sama bagian detik-detik Shi ditonjok kasian sih tapi ngakak kalo di imajinasikan :v

Tenks ya udah baca cerita super absurd ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	98. New Story Babysitter

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU. Semoga kalian bisa mengimaji mereka jadi kawaeh ver bukan amit amit ver :v

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** K+ (ajaib)

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

Note:

6 tahun = Shiji, Taigong Wang, Boyue, Fengxiao, Ma Dai, Boyan, Hanbei, Takakage, Masmun, Zhu Ran, Nezha, Yue Jin, Himiko

7 tahun= Naomasa, Jia Xu, Mitsun, Takatora, Motchik, Gracia, Lady Hayakawa, Yukimura, Orochi

8 tahun = Zilong, Ma Chao, Wenruo, Zishang, Man Chong, Toyohisa, Kai, Li Dian, Shuuten Doji

9 tahun = Ziyuan, Fa Zheng, Zihuan, Lu Lingqi, Oichi, Ling Tong

10 tahun = Wang Yuanji, Gonglu, Nagamasa, Gan Ning

Xun You, Xu Shu, Sakon, Mori sama Shennong = penjaga ples guru PG

kali ini bakal ada guest dari lapak DW9 :v

 **Balesan Review:**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

Ntar kalo gitu hape ana kudu masuk bagasi mobil lagi biar kering luar dalem :v

Hanbei: setelah sekian lama aku sekarang jadi oni chan :v

Capsnya mbak :v nyari yang jago piano macam Masato aja susah gimana kek Otoya :v tapi klo misalnya dapet yang kek Camus gimana?

Hohoho mungkin ada anu diantara mereka berdua :v

Kai: ngapain bawa uang kalo ada banyak cogan yang bisa dipalak :v Jia Chong itu tabungan berjalanku :v

Isssh… saya jadi ikut ngeimajikan :v minta dikarungin Xun Yunya

Zhong Hui: setidaknya ga dikira tuyul

Zhao: setiap Babeh melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu, Babeh jadi ketawa nonstop berhenti ketawa kalo udah di sembur sama Zhang Jiao

Ga bisa apa ya? :v(koneksi masih 2G)

Mereka akan menjadi bocah untuk beberapa chap kedepa :v

 **RosyMiranto18**

Zhao Yun: ngejadiin gua selingkuhan Cao Pi di drama -3-

Himiko: kalo minjam nanti lama dramanya ntar di lemparin properti. Sebenernya ga ada tapi karena di belakang warung lagi ada meja biliar jadi maen deh.

Sima Yi: bisa berubah menjadi pedang MWAHAHAHA!

Xun Yu: yap itu aku, bigiso itu plesetan dari toko miniso, SSG dong.

Mitsunari: (lirik Zhao Yun, Sima Shi, Guo Jia, Lu Xun) oh bukan bini ya lebih tepatnya 'bini'

Snow White chinese ver.

Zhong Hui: _Jìngzi, qiáng shàng de jìngzi, Shéi shì zhège guójiā zuì shuài de?_ (cermin cermin di dindinng, siapakah yang paling ganteng di negeri ini?)

Cermin: Cao Pi

Zhong Hui: YANG BENER!

Cermin: A-anda tuan… (terus retak). _Masih gantengan Guo Huai kemana mana daripada elu, cuih._

translet by gugel

sebenernya ntu chap nyambung sama yang fesbuk part 4 dimana ina ngomongin emol dan bigiso.

Kai: _I leave it to your imagination~_ (wink).

Shi: tapi tetap saja, muka ganteng gua…

Tempat Penitipan Anak

Selamat Membaca

Pagi yang cerah, dan damai di keluarga Sima, sang Ibu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, sang Ayah yang sedang baca koran di meja makan. Damai sekali, karena damai anak sulung mereka teriak dari kamar.

"MUKA GANTENG AKU KOK JADI KAWAEH GINI SIH?!" teriak sang anak sulung kaget saat berdiri di depan cermin.

"Bukan Kakak doang kok yang jadi kawaeh aku juga." kata Zhao, dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kamu masih amit-amit Zhao." kata Shi dengan muka datar. "tapi aku ga bisa ngomong g-g-gu-..."

Zhao manyun lima senti. "Retnya ganti jadi K+ jadinya gitu paling bisanya ngomong anjing sambil nunjuk anjing herder punya Zhuge Dan." jelas Zhao.

"ZHAO SHI YUANJI SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP!" teriak sang Ibu dari ruang makan.

"IYA MAH! Shi yang kawaeh ini otewe~" Shi masih berpakaian piyama lari ke ruang makan diikuti Zhao yang sudah rapi.

Sampai di ruang makan Shi shock karena wujud Yuanji lebih gede dari dia, Shi pun protes, sementara Yuanji sendiri nanggepin perkataan Shi cuman ngedelek.

"Kok Yuanji umurnya sepuluh tahun? Ga adil!" Shi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Udah-udah Shi abis nyarap langsung mandi ya kita berangkat ke PG." kata Ibunya sambil menaruh tiga mangkuk nasi goreng di meja makan.

Zhao bingung. "Mah, umur kita kan 8, 9, dan 10 kok peleygrup, kek yang ga lulus peleygrup aja."

Yuanji mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Zhao. "Benar."

"Itu _playgroup_ sekaligus tempat penitipan anak." kata sang Ayah.

"Ayo cepat sarapan, nanti kalian akan dianter sama Deng Ai bareng sama Hui." titah sang Ibu.

"Iya Mah."

Yuanji sama Zhao udah mulai makan, sebelum makan Shi protes lagi.

"Ih bareng sama si narsis itu? Eoh ga _level_." kata Shi alay, terus makan nasi gorengnya.

"Mentang-mentang ret K+ jangan ngalay Shi atau ga Mamah pecat kamu sebagai anak."

"I-iya Mah, jangan coret nama aku di kartu keluarga," Shi memohon ampun. "aku gamau tinggal bareng sama anjing herder punya Zhuge Dan."

"Bagus." sang Ibu tersenyum puas.

Setelah ketiga anak ini sarapan, Zhao sama Yuanji udah siap daritadi cuman lama nunggu Shi aja sampe menghabiskan waktu satu jam ntah narsis ntah apa tapi pas keluar dari kamar, doi jadi kek boneka porselen, mulus.

"Maaf ya lama." kata Shi sambil cengar cengir.

"Lama."

"Zhao nungguin Kakak kaya nungguin yang ga pasti."

"Yaudah sana, Deng Ai udah nunggu di luar." Sang Ibu mengusir ketiga anaknya dengan lembut.

"Dadah Mamah~"

Mereka pun jalan mendekati Deng Ai yang sedang menggandeng Hui yang sedang memeluk boneka panda, terus di belakang Hui ada vampir nyumput dibelakangnya kek yang malu-malu.

"Sejak kapan Jia Chong jadi malu-malu anjing herder?" tanya Shi, terus doi menggembungkan pipinya. "dia juga umurnya sepuluh tahun tapi sifatnya kek anak kecil."

"Boneka porselen, jangan gitu, kalo kamu sifatnya di edit jadi gini pasti kamu juga bakal dipertanyakan." kata Zhong Hui, dia mempererat pelukannya pada boneka pandanya.

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita jalan lagi." ajak Deng Ai, soalnya doi udah pusing dikelilingin anak kecil.

"Ogah aku jalan bareng anak bangsawan yang dimanja." celetuk Shi.

Deng Ai menghela nafas panjang, c _ape saya tuh_

Selama perjalanan mereka Hui sama Shi saling menghujat satu sama lain membuat Deng Ai pusing sendiri, dan apa yang terjadi? Deng Ai melakban mulut mereka berdua, Deng Ai bersyukur membawa lakban di kantung celananya.

"Mmhhph!"

"Mhmmppp!"

Walaupun udah dilakban tetap saja mengeluarkan suara, Deng Ai pusing lagi, dan berharap cepat sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Tak lama setelah itu, keluhan, dan sumpah serapah Deng Ai hilang karena sudah sampai di tempat penitipan anak yang disebutkan oleh Zhang Chunhua. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam sana.

Kling kling

"Permisi,"

"Mau nitipin anak?" tanya seorang pemuda kaos ungu dengan celemek warna pink pastel.

"Iya, yang tiga anak ini," Deng Ai nunjuk Zhao Shi sama Yuanji. "selamanya."

"Selamanya?" pemuda berkaos ungu itu bingung.

"I-iya, soalnya kedua orang tua mereka bosen ngeliat mereka." jelas Deng Ai.

Shi berhasil melepaskan lakban dari mulutnya. "Kok aku kaya yang dijual sih..." terus Shi nunjuk pemuda berkaos ungu itu. "Om bukannya ponakan Xun Yu?"

Pemuda berkaos ungu itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Shi. "Baiklah, kalau yang dua lagi?"

"Sebenernya sama sih… selamanya juga."

"Cih, aku dikacangin sama om-om berstatus ponakan." Shi menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Maafin sama perkataannya dia emang ga diajarin sopan santun," Deng Ai meminta maaf pada pemuda berkaos ungu. "maksudnya diajarin tapi ga nyerap..." lanjut Deng Ai lirih.

"HOI!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu atas nama siapa?" tanya pemuda berkaos ungu.

Zhao membatin, _kok kaya pesen makanan? Kami manusia oey_ , Zhao ngelirik Jia Chong yang masih berdiri nyumput di belakang Zhong Hui, _tapi yang itu dipertanyakan…_

"Sima Yi." jawab Deng Ai sambil memberikan uang kepada pemuda berkaos ungu itu.

"Kalo begitu anda boleh kembali kerumah, dan meninggalkan mereka disini."

"YEAAAHH!" Deng Ai bersorak gembira, lalu keluar dari tempat itu.

Shi ngedelek ke pemuda berkaos ungu. "Om Xun You sebenernya ini tempat apa?"

"Panti asuhan," jawab Xun You sembari tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Zhao menjerit. "KITA DIJUALL!"

"Tempat penitipan anak, kalian percaya aja."

"Abis tampang om menipu persis kek status om yang dibalik." celetuk Shi.

 _Inginku siram anak ini dengan alkohol namun anak ini anak orang jadi tak bisa_ , Xun Yuo udah mulai besumpah serapah dalam hati gegara etitud Shi.

"Shi sudahlah jangan kaya gitu sama paman Xun You kasian, nanti ga keliatan muda." kata Yuanji.

"Xun You kita kedatangan tamu lagi?" tanya pemuda yang ga jauh mukanya sama Xun You(kek muka korban buli) sambil menggendong pamannya Xun You.

"Iya, ajak mereka masuk gih, cape aku ngadepin sama anak bandel macam Gan Ning." kata Xun You sambil memijat keningnya.

"Ayo masuk." ajak pemuda bernama Xu Shu.

Mereka pun masuk meninggalkan Xun You seorang diri, meratapi nasib. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang anak berumur delapan tahun diikat _ponytail_ datang menghampiri Xun You.

"Paman, aku ingin ngambil buku itu, tapi tidak sampai, paman mau ga jadi pijakan aku?" tanya anak diikat ponytail itu sambil nyengir.

Xun You memijat keningnya kembali. "Man Chong..." panggil Xun You lirih.

"Iya paman?"

"Tolong ambilin panakol di kotak P3K." pinta Xun You.

"Baik, paman." anak bernama Man Chong itu berlari ke kotak P3K yang ada di pojok ruangan, lalu berlari kembali ke Xun You membawa sebungkus obat berwarna biru.

"Makasih ya." Xun You pun meminum obat itu.

"Paman mau kan jadi pijakan aku?" tanya Man Chong lagi.

Xun You menghela nafas panjang sekali mendengar permintaan Man Chong, akhirnya mau gamau Xun You menuruti perkataan Man Chong.

Apakah Xu Shu, Xun You, Sakon, Mori, dan Shennong bertahan untuk tidak mengundurkan diri jadi penjaga anak-anak sarap ini? Tetap saksikan mereka di GilaTV.

TBC

enader new sutori~ huwahuwahuwa :v

tenks udah setia baca cerita sarap ini geng

 _See you next chapter~ otw 100 chapter~_


	99. Babysitter Part 2

**Warning** : OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung **pergi** dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU. Semoga kalian bisa mengimaji mereka jadi kawaeh ver bukan amit amit ver :v

 **Genre** : Humor Parody

 **Rate** : K+ (ajaib)

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Himiko: punya Om Guo Jia sendiri, itu hadiah dari Om Cao Cao.

Mitsunari: Hmm… tanya pada artist di pixiv (angkat dua tangan).

Shi: masa lalu gue yang kelam :v (abaikan aja). Ih ogah disiram gituan ntar muka aku sama kaya Shiji terus fans gue berkurang gegara muka gue berubah.

Zhao: sejak nthor menyamakan Zhuge Dan sama anjing herder, btw, anjing herder galakkan?

Zhang Chunhua: biarkan mereka jadi anak-anak yang ga lulus PG bertahun tahun(ketawa ala tante-tante di anime 90an).

Deng Ai: terakhir dibayar pake peta, petanya bolong semua abis digigit tikus.

Xun You: gelandangan...(kit ati) sakit tapi tidac berdarah.

Tempat Penitipan Anak

Selamat Membaca

Hari ini seperti biasa damai... karena anak-anak yang dititipkan masih nyenyak tidur. Xun You sama Xu Shu masih terkapar disamping anak-anak (cape dibuli), sementara Mori, Sakon, dan Shennong udah _stand by_ di tempat sejenis resepsionis sama masak buat sarapan anak-anak.

Kling kling

"Apakah tempat penitipan ini sudah buka?" tanya sesosok om om bermuka paling muda kalo di satu kategorikan dengan Cao Cao sama Sun Jian.

"Sudah buka, tetapi anak-anak masih tidur." jawab Sakon.

Om om itu ngeliat ke arah Sakon, di tangannya ada bayi berusia 5 bulan. "Saya mau nitipin anak."

"Kami tidak menerima bayi."

"Bukan, ini anak saya yang satu lagi, namanya Zilong." om om itu ngelus kepalanya, eh lagi asik ngelus kepala anaknya itu, bayi yang ada di tangannya meluncur dengan lancar ke bawah. Bikin Sakon kaget. Untung Zhao Yun cepat tanggap jadi dia berhasil menangkap bayi berusia lima bulan itu.

"Ayah, jangan ngejatuhin Liu Shan, ntar Liu Shan jadi ogeb." kata Zhao Yun.

"Abis licin." balas om om itu.

Sakon bengong. "Mas, jangan buang-buang anak."

"GUO JIAAA JANGAN NARIK NARIK RAMBUT AKU SAKIT!" jerit Jia Xu dari dalam. Sakon ngeliat ke dalem pas ngeliat balik ke om bermuka muda itu sudah menghilang bersama bayi berumur 5 bulan meninggalkan Zhao Yun sendiri, dan uang segepok di atas meja.

"HUWAAAA! aku ditinggal sama ayah!" Zhao Yun mewek di tempat.

Kelakuan Sakon sama kek Xun You di chap lalu, mijet kening, terus Sakon ingin banget negak racun kek di cerita romeo juliet.

"Pagi-pagi, udah berisik aja," Mori berjalan ke arah Sakon. "ada anak ilang?"

"Ada om om ninggalin anaknya sama uang segepok." tunjuk Sakon ke Zhao Yun yang masih mewek.

"Zhao Yun ayo sini kita main sama Jiang Wei." ajak Mori pada Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun berhenti mewek, terus jalan ke Mori. "Sakon aku ke dalem ya."

Sakon ngangguk aja.

.

Anak-anak udah pada nyarap, walaupun nyarap juga susah diatur, dari rebutan tempat duduk sampe milih-milih makanan.

"Berhenti megangin rambut aku Guo Jia." protes Jia Xu pada Guo Jia yang seneng megangin rambut Jia Xu.

"Abis rambut kamukan warna hitam bukan _blonde,_ ga kaya aku." kata Guo Jia, dia tetap megangin rambut Jia Xu. Bikin Jia Xu pasrah aja sama kelakuan Guo Jia.

"Hari ini kita bakal kemana?" tanya Xun Yu pada Xu Shu.

"Mungkin hanya di sini saja, besok kita baru ke kebun binatang." jawab Xu Shu.

"YEEE! BESOK KITA KE KEBUN BINATANG!" teriak Ma Chao gembira. maklum ni anak bahagia kalo udah ke kebun binatang doi ngefans sama kuda.

"YEEAH!" koor anak kecil yang lain termasuk anak berkulit macam ular yang biasanya diem.

"Hah..." Xu Shu menghela nafas. "bentar, Li Dian sama Yue Jin mana?" Xu Shu celingak-celinguk.

"Di rumah pohon." jawab Lu Xun.

Xu Shu pun berlari ke halaman belakang, lalu melihat ke arah rumah pohon, Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran ngikut Xu Shu ke halaman.

"Kalian berdua turun!" teriak Xu Shu. dari bawah.

"Gamau!" balas Li Dian dari rumah pohon.

"NTAR KALIAN DI BALIKIN LAGI KE ZHANG LIAO SAMA YU JIN!" ancam Xu Shu kepada dua anak kecil itu.

"Gamau tinggal lagi sama bajak laut, dan kepiting."

Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran ngeliatin Xu Shu yang kebingungan. mereka berdua mendapat ilham seketika. Tak lama kemudian pohon, dan rumah pohon terbakar.

Xu Shu panik bukan kepalang ngeliat pohon dimakan si jago merah. Untung saja tetangga mereka aka orang tua asuhnya duo pyromania datang membawa ember berisi air.

"Paman liat apinya besar." kata Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran dengan mata berbinar. sementara orang tua asuhnya cuman kesel sama kelakuan mereka.

"Udah diem kalian berdua." kata orang tua asuh mereka sambil bulak balik bawa ember berisi air ke arah rumah pohon.

Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun cuman ketawa jahat, ga ada niatan buat ngebantuin madamin api, karena mereka seneng lebih seneng liat api yang berkobar. Setelah api padam Li Dian sama Yue Jin turun dari rumah pohon terus mewek berjamaah sambil nyusut ingus di celemek yang dipake sama Xu Shu.

"HUWAAAA!"

"Cup, cup cup." Xu Shu berusaha menenangkan Li Dian sama Yue Jin.

"Kalian jangan dilakukan lagi, bisa bahaya." kata Lu Meng pada kedua anak asuhnya. Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Lu Meng bersyukur ga jadi pergi ke supermarket.

Beda di halaman beda di dalam, di dalem seperti biasa Xun You diperbudak sama Man Chong buat jadi pijakan ples kursi. Shennong sedang membacakan cerita pada anak-anak yang agak 'normal' di dalam. Sakon? Dia mendapatkan tamu aneh lagi kali ini Om om dateng pake kereta kuda.

"Saya mau menitipkan anak saya Cao Pi," Om om itu langsung menaruh uang segepok di atas meja resepsionis kek yang mau nyogok. "Cao Pi baik-baik ya, nurut sama mereka, nanti dijemput sama Xiahou Dun." kata om om itu pada anaknya lalu pergi begitu aja.

"Kok lama kelamaan, saya disini rasanya kek dagang anak ya..." gumam Sakon, dia menopang dagu melihat anak om om tadi yang bernama Cao Pi belum beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri. Sakon ngeliatin anak itu bingung, terus melihat anak itu secara bergantian dengan anak-anak yang ngumpul deket Shennong.

"Dek," panggil Sakon khawatir karena sudah 3 menit anak itu berdiri di situ.

"Dek," panggil Sakon lagi. Sudah dua kali dipanggil anak itu belum juga sadar, dan akhirnya Sakon berpikir kalo tuh anak kena _hitomebore_ pas liat salah satu anak di dalem, _namanya juga anak sepuluh tahun… tapi pandangan pertamanya ga gini juga, kaga beres ni anak._

"Ka Shennong," panggil Gracia pada Shennong sembari menarik-narik rambutnya.

Shennong menutup buku cerita di tangannya. "Ada apa Gracia?"

"Itu," Gracia nunjuk Cao Pi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "ada anak kecil ngiler sambil ngeliatin kita, serem." Gracia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke celemek yang dipake Shennong.

Shennong sweatdrop, dia tidak menyangka ada anak kecil lagi ngeliatin mereka dengan muka ga mudeng terus ngeces. Yang lain pada ngikut ngeliat anak yang dimaksud Gracia langsung pada meluk Shennong, dan pasang muka ketakutan.

"Sakon," panggil Shennong.

"Wut?"

"Tuh anak kenapa? Ga kesambet kan?" tanya Shennong.

"Kena _hitomebore_ nih anak." jawab Sakon.

"Bah, anak sepuluh tahun kena begituan?"

"Bisa aja kali, tapi aku gatau nih anak ngeliatin siapa, Gracia kali."

"AKU GAMAU!" teriak Gracia tiba-tiba.

Shennong ngeliat ke Gracia. "Emang kamu ngerti sama kata-kata Sakon?"

Gracia ngeliat ke Shennong, udah mau mewek dia. "Gatau, tapi Om Sakon nyebut namaku..."

"Shennong boleh nanya ga?"

"Paan Kon?"

"Kon Kon, emang aku jagung."

"Itu _corn_ , udah cepet mau nanya apa?"

"Kapan aku dipanggil Kakak?"

"..." Shennong diem ga ngewaro pertanyaan unfaeda dari Sakon.

"Perbaikin dulu muka Om jadi kaya Ranmaru, baru bakal dipanggil Kakak."yang ngejawab bukan Shennong melainkan Masamune, bocah yang seneng banget ngomong.

"Itu mah jadinya bukan Kakak tapi Tante, kan Ranmaru cantik." celetuk Nagamasa.

"..." Sakon pundung di meja resepsionis.

"Jangan begitu, Masamune kamu minta maaf." titah Shennnong pada Masamune. Masamune nolak, terus bawa-bawa nama Nagamasa gegara nyeletuk, akhirnya Shennong cuman bisa mijit keningnya.

 _Kalo ni penitipan bukan punya Nobunaga, aku udah mengundurkan diri dari awal._

"Kak Shennong, Gracia takut sama anak itu, dia masih ngelamun ecesnya makin banyak." Gracia mewek.

"Kon, Sakon," panggil Shennong.

"..." Sakon masih pundung.

"Kon, Kon, Kon… kalo bukan ret K+ udah aku panggil pake nama lain." Shennong menggerutu, doi ingin nyamperin Cao Pi tapi anak-anak masih melukin doi, jadi gabisa gerak, terus doi ngeliat ke arah Guo Jia. "Fengxiao, mau ga-"

"GA!" Jia Xu langsung meluk Guo Jia padahal Shennong belum selesai ngomong. "Ntar kalo Guo Jia ketularan terus nanti pas tidur ngecesin rambut aku gimana? Kan ga banget."

"Jia Xu, Kakakkan belum selesai ngo-."

Jia Xu memotong perkataan Shennong lagi. "Yang ngasih tau Zhong Hui."

Shennong menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "Xun You, MORI XU SHU!"

"Maaf ga bisa nolong, aku masih harus ngeladenin ekor kuda." balas Xun You sambil jinjit menaruh buku yang abis di baca oleh Man Chong. Man Chong sendiri ngeliat Xun You menderita cuman ketawa.

"KAMI BERDUA GA BISA! ADA KEBARAKAN DI HAMALAN!" teriak dua personil sisa dari luar.

"Kak Xu Shu sama Ka Mori, ngomong masih remedi." celetuk Nezha.

"Ketek lotus, kebiasaan kamu di fesbuk jangan dibawa-bawa kesini." kata Wang Yi.

"Yang boleh manggil Nezha pake sebutan ketek lotus cuman aku." kata Masamune.

Shennong melihat ke Masamune dengan lembut. "Masamune,"

"GA! Cari yang lain aja." tolak Masamune.

"Haissshh..."

Tak lama kemudian anak-anak udah mulai melepaskan pelukannya, Shennong bisa bergerak kembali, Shennong pun mulai mendekati Cao Pi.

"Dek, masuk yuk." ajak Shennong lembut. Cao Pi masih belum sadar. Walaupun Cao Pi belum sadar tangan kanannya terangkat lalu menunjuk seorang anak dengan rambut panjang. Perlahan anak yang ditunjuk Cao Pi menengok ke arahnya slowmotion.

 _Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~_

Shennong mangap, beksong nista muncul tiba-tiba. Dan sebenernya siapa yang jadi _hitomebore_ Cao Pi? Tebak sendiri ae dah takutnya ga sesuai ekspetasi kalian. Eces Cao Pi makin banyak kali ini dari mulutnya keluar es batu bukan air. Shennong ga bisa berkata-kata ngeliat Cao Pi, dia hanya bisa menarik nafas dan menutup cerita kali ini.

TBC

haissshh… kok jadi gini ya?

Tenks udah baca ni cerita sarap

 _See you next chapter~_


	100. Babysitter part 3

**Warning** : OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung **pergi** dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU. Semoga kalian bisa mengimaji mereka jadi kawaeh ver bukan amit amit ver :v

 **Genre** : Humor Parody

 **Rate** : K+ (ajaib)

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Mitsunari: sebenernya si Nthor juga bingung kenapa bisa, tapi gegera bagus fanartnya jadi suka ntu pair… apa mungkin karena bapakanya juga ya? (masih angkat tangan)

Shi: HEI! Tidak mungkin, ini karena panah bukan air raksa.

Deng Ai: tidak apa-apa.

Contohnya ada di omake chap kali ini :v

Xu Shu: walau mereka absurd tidak harus seperti itu juga…

Shennong: Yuanji, Takakage, Hayakawa, Naomasa, Orochi… mungkin hanya segitu.

Siapa? Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja Hayakawa atau Wang Yi (geleng-geleng pala). Ana ngetik itu cuman buat penutupan doang.

Tempat Penitipan Anak

Selamat Membaca

Sore menjelang malam, anak-anak sudah pada ngantuk, sebagian dari mereka sudah dijemput oleh orang tuanya, sisa anak lainnya (yang dititipin selamanya) hanya duduk di arena bermain. Penjaga mereka juga sudah menggelar futon untuk mereka, lalu saat Xun You sedang merapihkan rak buku yang sempat berantakan ulah oknum tidak bertanggung jawab, celananya ditarik-tarik sama bocah _blonde_. Xun You berhenti merapihkan rak buku, dan melihat ke arah anak itu.

"Paman mau ga bacain buku ini?" Takakage menyodorkan buku berjudul legenda batu menangis pada Xun You.

Xun You menerima buku itu dari tangan Takakage, dia bulak balik tuh buku. "Ini cerita tentang anak yang dikutuk jadi batu itu ya?"

Pundak Xun You di tepuk pelan oleh Mori. "Mas, itu Malin Kundang, tapi bisa dibilang ini cewe versionnya."

"Ohh..." Xun You ngangguk-ngangguk. "Baiklah, sebelum kalian tidur, aku akan membacakan dongeng ini." Xun You langsung ditarik ke arena bermain sama Takakage.

"Paman Xun You mau membacakan kita dongeng sebelum tidur teman-teman." Takakage memberikan pengumuman pada anak-anak yang sibuk sendiri.

Xun You pun duduk di tengah-tengah, anak-anak termasuk ketiga penjaga ikut duduk rapi di antara anak-anak. Ngeliat wajah berseri-seri di wajah keempat orang itu Xun You cuman mendengus kesal, untuk Xun You sendiri wajah itu seperti mereka senang melihat doi menderita. Xun You mulai membuka buku dongeng itu.

" _Disebuah bukit yang jauh dari desa, didaerah Kalimantan hiduplah seorang janda miskin dan seorang anak gadisnya."_

Himiko mengacungkan tangannya. "Yang jadi janda sama anak gadisnya siapa?"

"Himi-chan ini kan bukan drama."

"Tapi tadi ga disebutin namanya siapa."

"..." mau ga mau Xun You harus menamakan seorang janda, dan anak gadis di dalam buku dongeng itu.

" _Disebuah bukit yang jauh dari desa, didaerah Kalimantan hiduplah seorang janda miskin, bernama Kai da-"_

"-GA!" Kai menginterupsi. "Kai bukan janda, ganti, Yuanji aja kan dia paling gede." Kai nunjuk ke Yuanji.

Sementara Yuanji yang ditunjuk oleh Kai memiringkan kepalanya, tanda dia bingung. "Janda itu apa?"

"Perempuan punya anak tapi ga punya suami." jelas Kai sotoy.

Mendengar penjelasan itu Yuanji _no response_ , dan Xun You menganggap itu sebagai iya.

Kelima _babysitter_ abal ini _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan Kai. Anak delapan tahun udah tau arti begituan, jaman sudah berubah. Dan mereka baru ngeh tuh anak satu itu udah tau yuri yaoi hentai, jadi mungkin emang sudah paketan.(?)

"Err.. yang mau jadi anak gadisnya siapa?" tanya Xun You.

"Lady Hayakawa aja, soalnya masih polos." Kai nunjuk sobatnya yang sedang duduk manis di sebelahnya. Hayakawanya sih diem aja.

" _Disebuah bukit yang jauh dari desa, didaerah Kalimantan hiduplah seorang janda miskin, bernama Yuanji dan seorang anak gadisnya, bernama Hayakawa. Anak gadis janda itu sangat cantik jelita. Namun sayang, ia mempunyai prilaku yang amat buruk. Gadis itu amat pemalas, tak pernah membantu ibunya melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah. Kerjanya hanya bersolek setiap hari."_

"Nahloh ini mah harusnya yang jadi anak gadisnya Zhong Hui." komen Masamune sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Zhong Hui yang udah tidur di pangkuan Mori. Xun You sih diem aja, kalo di waro ntar panjang urusannya.

" _Selain pemalas, anak gadis itu sikapnya manja sekali. Segala permintaannya harus dituruti. Setiap kali ia meminta sesuatu kepada ibunya harus dikabulkan, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan ibunya yang miskin, setiap hari harus membanting tulang mencari sesuap nasi."_

"Tuhkan, Hayakawa terlalu polos buat kaya gitu, ganti jadi Zhong Hui, atau ga Shi aja." komen Masamune lagi.

Nezha mengacungkan tangannya. "Ada yang punya lakban sama tali tambang?"

"Ada, di kotak P3K." jawab Sakon

Sejak kapan isi kotak P3K jadi gitu?

Nezha pun berjalan ke kotak P3K, mengambil lakban hitam sama tali tambang. Dan apa yang terjadi? Nezha mengikat kedua tangan Masamune, dan melakban mulutnya. Shennong yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sakon, nyikut pinggangnya.

"Kenapa isi kotak P3K jadi gitu?"

"Bisa aja dari kita berlima ada yang mau ke 'sana' duluan." jawab Sakon.

Shennong ga komen sama jawaban Sakon, ada benernya juga apalagi kaya Xu Shu sama Xun You udah pas mukannya, kek orang stress.

" _Pada suatu hari, Hayakawa diajak ibunya turun ke desa untuk berbelanja. Letak pasar desa itu amat jauh, sehingga mereka harus berjalan kaki yang cukup melelahkan. Hayakawa berjalan melenggang dengan memakai pakaian yang bagus dan bersolek agar orang dijalan yang melihatnya nanti akan mengagumi kecantikannya. Sementara ibunya berjalan dibelakang sambil membawa keranjang dengan pakaian sangat dekil. Karena mereka hidup ditempat terpencil, tak seorangpun mengetahui bahwa kedua perempuan yang berjalan itu adalah ibu dan anak."_

"Mhhhmmph!" bukan Masamune namanya kalo kalah sama lakban, walaupun tidak ada yang mengerti dia ngomong apa tapi dia akan mengeluarkan komenannya.

"Masamune, bisakah kamu diam?" pinta Xun You.

"Mmhhpm!"

"Baik-baik, akan kuganti peran gadisnya." seakan Xun You mengerti dengan perkataan Masamune, Xun You pun menuruti perkataan Masamune selagi Sima Shi sudah tertidur, jadi dia tidak akan komen.

Masamune akhirnya terdiam.

" _Pada suatu hari, Ziyuan diajak ibunya turun ke desa untuk berbelanja. Letak pasar desa itu amat jauh, sehingga mereka harus berjalan kaki yang cukup melelahkan. Ziyuan berjalan melenggang dengan memakai pakaian yang bagus dan bersolek agar orang dijalan yang melihatnya nanti akan mengagumi kecantikannya. Sementara ibunya berjalan dibelakang sambil membawa keranjang dengan pakaian sangat dekil. Karena mereka hidup ditempat terpencil, tak seorangpun mengetahui bahwa kedua perempuan yang berjalan itu adalah ibu dan anak."_

" _Ketika mereka mulai memasuki desa, orang-orang desa memandangi mereka. Mereka begitu terpesona melihat kecantikan Ziyuan, terutama para pemuda desa yang tak puas-puasnya memandang wajah Ziyuan. Namun ketika melihat orang yang berjalan dibelakang gadis itu, sungguh kontras keadaannya. Hal itu membuat orang bertanya-tanya._

 _Di antara orang yang melihatnya itu, seorang pemuda mendekati dan bertanya kepada gadis itu,"_

Tiba-tiba Kai menyeret Shi yang udah tidur ke samping kiri Xun You. Shi terbangun, dan masih mengantuk.

" _Hai, gadis cantik. Apakah yang berjalan dibelakang itu ibumu?"_

Karena masih ngantuk, Shi masih belum konek tapi jawaban persis di buku, membuat Xun You garuk-garuk kepala.

" _Bukan, Ia adalah pembantuku!"_

Seketika hening, ada beberapa anak yang berasumsi kalau Shi sudah pernah membaca buku dongeng itu.

" _Kedua ibu dan anak itu kemudian meneruskan perjalanan. Tak seberapa jauh, seorang pemuda mendekati lagi dan bertanya kepada anak gadis itu."_

Kali ini Kai menarik Toyohisa.

" _Hai, apakah yang berjalan dibelakangmu itu ibumu?"_

Lagi-lagi Shi menjawabnya persis seperti di buku.

" _Bukan, bukan, ia adalah budakk!"_

Shi masih diam berdiri di samping Xun You.

" _Begitulah setiap gadis itu bertemu dengan seseorang disepanjang jalan yang menanyakan perihal ibunya, selalu jawabannya itu. Ibunya diperlakukan sebagai pembantu atau budaknya. Pada mulanya mendengar jawaban putrinya yang durhaka jika ditanya orang, si ibu masih dapat menahan diri. Namun setelah berulang kali didengarnya jawabannya sama dan sangat menyakitkan hati, akhirnya si ibu yang malang itu tak dapat menahan diri. Si ibu berdoa._

Yuanji mengadahkan kedua tangannya.

" _Ya Tuhan, hamba tak kuat menahan hinaan ini. Anak kandung hamba begitu teganya memperlakukan diri hamba sedemikian rupa. Ya Tuhan, hukumlah anak durhaka ini! Hukumlah dia…."_

" _Atas kekuasaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, perlahan-lahan tubuh gadis durhaka itu berubah menjadi batu. Perubahan itu dimulai dari kaki. Ketika perubahan itu telah mencapai setengah badan, anak gadis itu menangis memohon ampun kepada ibunya."_

Mata Shi _full_ tertutup tapi masih bisa berdiri tegak, dan hebatnya lagi Shi melanjutkan perannya sebagai si gadis.

" _Oh, Ibu..ibu..ampunilah saya, ampunilah kedurhakaan anakmu selama ini. Ibu…Ibu…ampunilah anakmu.."_

" _Anak gadis itu terus meratap dan menangis memohon kepada ibunya. Akan tetapi, semuanya telah terlambat. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu akhirnya berubah menjadi batu. Sekalipun menjadi batu, orang dapat melihat bahwa kedua matanya masih menitikkan air mata, seperti sedang menangis. Oleh karena itu, batu yang berasal dari gadis yang mendapat kutukan ibunya itu disebut 'Batu Menangis'."_

Xun You menutup buku dongeng itu. "Tamat, waktunya kalian tidur." Xun You berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju rak buku untuk menaruh kembali buku dongeng itu. Di rak buku itu Xun You melihat sebuah buku bersampul pink norak, karena penasaran Xun You mengambil buku itu, dan melihat isi buku itu sekilas. Wajah Xun You berubah horror setelah melihat isi buku itu, setelah itu nasib buku itu terbelah menjadi empat, dan berakhir di tepat sampah.

TBC

yaaa… walau chap seratus ceritanya ga se wah wah wahnya cerita wah :v jadi ya biasa aja sih ana hype aja bisa ngetik 100 chap walau terkadang cuman oneshot :v ga ada yang istimewah di chap 100 ini.

Tenks udah hiks hiks srot… setia baca review cerita absurd ini

 _See you next chapter~_

Omake

Jam 12 siang, Xu Shu ingin membaca sebuah buku tapi kacamata bacanya hilang entah kemana, Xu Shu sudah mencari kacamata bacanya dimanapun, termasuk kamar mandi, kotak mainan, dan kotak P3K. Lalu dari pintu menuju halaman Mori menunjuk ke sebuah kacamata yang berada di atas tanah yang sudah digali, tidak jauh dari letak kacamata itu ada Jia Xu, dan Fa Zheng berdiri.

"Shu, itu kacamatamu kan?" tanya Mori.

"Iya."

Xu Shu berlari ke tempat kacamatanya berada, dan

BRUSH!

Xu Shu masuk ke jebakan buatan Jia Xu sama Fa Zheng, mereka berdua tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan tos. Dari kejauhan Mori mengelus dada.

"Turut berduka padamu Xu Shu."

END

omake terinspirasi dari manga pendek dari pinterest hanya bedanya Zhuge Liang ana ganti jadi Mori, ntah ingin ngakak tapi kasian juga sama si Xu Shu :v well karena ntu komik pake ful jep dan banyak kanji jadi omake ini bukan nerjemahin komik pendek itu hanya ini ver ana sendiri :v


	101. IKLAN IKLAN IKLAN

Hari ini gue bakal curhat sama elo elo pada. Karena gue dibikinin akun blog sama Jia Xu secara gratis, jadilah gue memanfaatkan akun ini buat curhat. Hari ini gue mau bercerita tentang gue sama sobat gue yang mau bayar SPP bulan Juni terus nganterin sobat gue si Xun Yu ke toko bluberi.

* * *

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre** : Humor, parody

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : DW punya Koei

Guo Jia sebagai gue

Xun Yu sebagai sobat gue di SMA

Xu Shu sebagai hatsukoi gue di SMA

 **Balesan Review**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

Hanbei: yee aku punya adek :v

Pikiranmu nak~ tobat-tobat :v besok udah lebaran jernihkan pikiran :v

Deng Ai: saya selalu sabar...

Xun You: kalo saya nyeleding ntar saya masuk komnas ham.

Keknya situ bahagia ya ada channel itu muncul lagi :v

Zhong Hui: kalo gua kuyang ntar ga fans ngabur

Sima Shi: kalo ga teriak berarti gua ga mimpi buruk.

Cao Pi terlalu tersepona jadinya gitu :v

maksude gimana? Itu ga typo kok (baca ulang).

LXZR: kalo ga dibakar ntar mereka gamau turun(pasang muka polos).

Shi: sangat anu? Jangan anu anuan, bisa salah paham ntar

Xun You: buku horror itu, isinya anu, harganya sangat anu.

 **RosyMiranto18**

Mitsunari: kenapa jadi bingung ke sana? Maksudku, karena Sima Yi di pair sama Cao Pi juga…

Shennong: karena dia yang paling jarang mengeluarkan suara sampai dikira bisu sama anak-anak.

Wang Yuanji: karena memori tentang begituan dihapus begitu saja.

Kai: karena Zhenji di AU kali ini jadi tante tante antagonis yang suka bareng Yuan Shao.

Xun You: jangan, ntar kalo Shi jadi batu kami yang harus ganti rugi. Ganti rugi anak.

Batu Menangis, ada dua ver sih… tapi aku pakai ver yang sudah aku baca.

Xun You: cerita horror yang sejenis dengan komik kurui naku no wa boku no ban… jangan di cari ntar puasa batal.

Jia Xu: hanya lubang, seperti lubang yang ditutupi dedaunan kering kalau di filem. (smirks)

Bayar SPP, dan Nganterin Sobat

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Pas hari selasa, sobat gue si Xun Yu ngajak ke sekolah hari kamis buat bayar SPP bulan Juni, yaudah gue sih hayu aja tapi beberapa detik kemudian gue dapet pesan dari dia, doi minta abis bayar SPP nganter doi ke toko bluberi sama beli minuman cettaim. Gue gatau si Xun Yu suka ke toko begituan terus doi bilang lagi.

" _Kitek gue yang bening abis, terus gue ingin banget beli chettaim."_

Sebenernya gue agak bingung sejak kapan si Xun Yu jadi kayak Jia Chong yang hobi make kitek, gue iyahin aja sekalian ngabuburit puasa. Malam hari sebelum hari kamis aka rabu, gue nanya ke doi, mau berangkat jam berapa ke sekolah.

 **To: Wenruo 2x**

 _Mau otw jamber besok?_

Setelah gue mengirim pesan ke doi via lain, doi baru bales jam 4 sore, dan jawabanya agak sengklek menurut gue.

 **From: Wenruo 2x**

 _Kalo rajin jam 9, kalo mager jam 10_

Yak, namanya juga pemalesan gue juga gitu kok, besokannya doi berangkat jam setengah sepuluh sementara gue jam sepuluh lebih, tapi sebelum gue berangkat ke sekolah, gue panik gegara lupa naro kartu SPP dimana, padahal kemaren gue udah liat kartu SPP gue di atas meja bareng buku pelajaran kelas 12. Untung bayar SPP gapapa ga pake kartunya kalo kaga kan berabe, kaga dapet ijazah gue ntar.

Setelah gue nyampe di sekolah, dan ketemu sama sobat gue. Ternyata doi udah sampe duluan, dan udah bayar SPP juga, jadilah doi masuk sekolah lagi bareng gue. Pas gue bayar SPP ternyata kurang lima puluh ribu bah jadilah uang jajan gue yang harusnya seratus rebu jadi lima puluh rebu, untung gue bawa receh buat naik angkot kalo kaga sengasara deh gue rasanya. Setelah gue bayar SPP dengan rasa sedih, berangkatlah kita ke mall yang ada toko bluberi sama chettaim. Pas lagi jalan ke gerbang belakang sekolah, kan ngelewatin UKS, karena penasaran gue diem dulu, gue liat ke dalem UKS dari kejauhan. Ternyata anak eskul PMR lagi ngumpul, dan gue melihat Xu Shu lagi duduk di atas kasur sedang ngobrol sama teman satu eskulnya, pas gue tau doi ada di dalem langsung aja gue jalan ke gerbang sekolah, sementara si Xun Yu masih berdiri di tempat gue berdiri tadi, doi juga ngeliat ke dalem UKS.

"HEH! Ayo jangan diem disitu." ajak gue ke si Xun Yu.

"Di dalem ada Cai Wenji juga." katanya ga penting.

"UDAH! Ayo ih."

Setelah itu ada aksi pengerasan volume suara karena kesal tuh anak masih diem berdiri disitu, kita berangkat ke mall itu dengan angkot, di dalam angkot kita ngomongin kegiatan masing-masing selama puasa, lalu berujung ngomongin acara tv religi. Sesampainya di mall itu, dan masuk ke dalam mall, gue nyium aroma makanan, dan kopi, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat maghrib. Tujuan pertama adalah ke toko bluberi. Masuklah gue sama si Xun Yu ke dalem toko serba ungu itu. Xun Yu sibuk nyari kitek, gue sendiri berdiri di belakang Xun Yu melototin make-up.

"Cuman beda serebu." celetuk Xun Yu pada kitek yang dia pegang, terus ditaro lagi di raknya, terus ngambil kitek yang harganya lebih murah.

Setelah doi ngambil tuh kitek, doi keliling-keliling gaje di toko, gue kira mau dibayar eh taunya, setelah dirasa gue sama doi udah ngelilingin tuh toko 10 kali. si Xun Yu diem di rak tempat dompet-dompet kecil, ternyata doi lagi nyari dompet kartu. Satu-satu doi lepasin dari gantungannya, cuman buat ngeliat bedanya.

"Tulisannya beda-beda ternyata." gumam tuh anak sambil memilih milih dompet mana yang akan doi beli, akhirnya doi ngambil dompet yang ada tulisan ' _sweet like your smile_ ', dengan gambar segelas _smoothies_ berwarna biru muda _._ Xun Yu cucok deh a-ah. Ehem setelah Xun Yu memilih dompet itu ada mbak-mbak penjaga toko datang menghampiri kami.

"Mau pakai tas belanjanya?" tanya mbak-mbak itu sambil menyodorkan tas itu pada Xun Yu. Xun Yu mengangguk, dan memasukkan belanjaan doi ke tas itu.

Setelah itu, kami kembali lagi ke rak kitek, Xun Yu serius banget ngeliatin warna kitek.

"Ini ada yang isinya tiga nih." kata gue ke si Xun Yu yang masih cius milih kitek.

"Warna tidak menarik." bales tuh anak ke gue, terus doi ngambil kitek berwarna biru pastel, lalu memasukkan kitek itu ke tas belanja.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kita muter-muter gaje, tuh anak bayar juga di kasir, setelah bayar, dan keluar dari toko serba ungu itu, kita jalan ke tempat chettaim berada. Pas udah nyampe di tempat itu. Si Xun Yu nyeletuk.

"Nanti aja belinya."

Disitu saya sedikit merasa kesal. "Yaudah kita ke gramed dulu aja."

"Sekalian ngecek komik Miko yang baru, udah rilis atau belum."

Akhirnya kita pun berjalan cukup jauh untuk ke eskalator, udah sampe gramedia, kita pisah Xun Yu ke bagian komik, gue ke bagian novel. Melototin judul novel cape, dikit-dikit cinta sana situ cinta, ngeliat novel yang menarik, harga bikin nangis, duit cuman ada lima puluh rebu, mau lanjut ngoleksi komik, komik makin mahal. Huft.

"Udah nemu?" gue nanya ke si Xun Yu.

"Udah." bales doi sambil nunjukin komik yang doi pegang.

Sebelum bayar ke kasir, kita jalan ke meja yang penuh dengan novel, di meja itu ada buku berjudul Book of Question, karena penasaran gue buka tuh buku, di halaman pertama.

" _Sudahkah kamu bahagia hari ini?"_

"Sudah." Xun Yu menjawab pertanyaan dari buku itu lancar, sementara gue? Masih mikir. Gue buka halaman selanjutnya, dan membacakan pertanyaan dari buku itu lagi.

" _Apa yang kamu sesali di hidupmu sejauh ini?"_

"Tau yang begituan, hidup jadi gelap rasanya." kali ini gue yang jawab paling dulu. Xun Yu sih ngangguk aja aka setuju sama gue.

" _Apakah anda lebih baik mati dengan damai di antara teman-teman pada usia 50 tahun atau mati secara menyakitkan dan sendirian pada usia 80 tahun?"_

"Lebih baik mati dengan damai di antara teman-teman pada usia 50 tahun." kali ini gue sama Xun Yu jawab barengan. Gue buka halaman selanjutnya lagi.

" _Apakah orga-"_

Gue berhenti membaca pertanyaan unfaeda itu, lalu menutup buku itu. si Xun Yu ngambil tuh buku.

"Sampe halaman berapa ni buku?" ohh ternyata doi penasaran sama jumlah halaman buku itu. "500 halaman." doi naro lagi tuh buku di meja.

"Jia beli nih buku." titah doi ke gue seenak jidat.

Gue tepuk pundak kanannya, lalu bebisik. "Inget waktu pas bayar SPP?"

Xun Yu ngangguk terus doi nahan ketawa. Abis Xun Yu bayar komik, kita keluar gramedia.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Xun Yu.

"Kita liat-liat ke miniso."

Dari gramed kita turun dua lantai ke miniso. Sampe miniso cuman muter-muter gaje, biasa sampe sana gabut. Nyobain tester, mencet-mencettin keyboard yang dipajang, terus muter-muter gaje lagi sampai akhirnya keluar dari miniso, beli chettaim, abis beli chettaim kita masuk ke sebuah toko. Pas udah masuk toko, dan gue menemukan apa yang gue cari di tuh toko, gue ngeloading lagu yang lagi diputar di dalam toko.

 _Sayonara, arigatou Suki da yo, suki da yo Sayonara, waratte yo Naku na yo, BAKA da na_

 _Tsutaetai kotoba wa Tomedonaku afureru_

 _Nando mo, nando demo Boku wa kimi ni koi wo suru_

Setelah konek, gue jongkok, terus nutupin muka gue pake, nginget masa kelam waktu SMA. Karena gue tau artinya makanya gue gitu kalo kaga gue selow aja. Xun Yu yang lagi jalan ngedeketin gue cuman ketawa. Gue diem selama beberapa detik, gue kesel sama tuh lagu. Terus berdiri milihin jepit jemuran yang lucu. Akhirnya gue milih jepitan jemuran itu yang lebih murah, abis itu seperti biasa keliling gaje. Terus _stuck_ milih _washi tape_ , yang lebih dirasa kek berjam-jam di dalam toko. Ada _washi tape_ yang gue inginin tapi kaga cukup sama uang jajan gue yang cuman lima puluh rebu.

Gue ngambil washi tape yang lebih gede, terus gue balik buat ngeliat harganya. "24 rebu."

Si Xun Yu nyeletuk deket telinga gue. "Beli aja."

Respon gue sama kaya tadi nepuk bahu doi pelan terus. "Uang gua cuman ada lima puluh rebu."

Xun Yu cuman nahan ketawa. Doi seneng banget kalo udah liat gua menderita.

Setelah memilih washi tape yang dirasa lumayan bagus untuk menutupi kesedihan gue, gue bayar _washi tape_ itu besama jepit jemuran. Beda sama si Xun Yu, doi malah beli _washi tape_ yang gue inginin. Haissh kesel gue.

Sehabis itu yaudah, kita cuz pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Itulah ngabuburit gaje sama sobat gue pas puasa ini. Sudah tidak terasa ya hari ini hari terakhir puasa… sekian gue, Guo Jia yang cakep menutup curhatan kali ini. Curhatan gue sama yang dialami si Nthor itu diedit dikit, dan soal pertanyaan di buku itu juga ada yang liat gugel karena pertanyaan normalnya dilupakan yang keingetnya pertanyaan nista yang tidak boleh dibahas.

END

ngabuburitnya kapan, baru di publish kapan XD tapi kalo inget lagi asa bikin kesel aja 50 rebu menghilang cuman gegera pas bayar SPP kurang 50 rebu. Kali kali curhat pake Om Gaje gapapakan? Biasanyakan ana pake Xiahou Ba sama Hanbei :v tapi emang sih kalo udah ngabuburit puasa pasti niatnya bakal dijadiin ff buat di publish :v

Tenks udah mau baca cerita ini btw

 _See you next chapter~_


	102. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin

Warning: kerenyes kranci, OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

Genre: Humor

Rate: T

Disclaimer: DWSWWO punya Koei

Pagi-pagi di komplek Shu, Liu Bei, Zhang Fei sama Guan Yu udah rapi pake baju koko berwarna hijau ditambah peci macam ustad ustad yang suka nongkrong di mesjid. Anak-anak mereka juga (dari yang halal sampe yang haram maksudnya angkat) sudah siap untuk pergi bersilahturami ke dua komplek.

Pertama, Mereka ke komplek Wu dulu karena kedua komplek ini ikatan silahturahminya _unbreakable_ jadi lebih dulu didatengin ntu komplek Wu.

"Maafin kalo kita ada salah." Liu Bei salaman sama Sun Jian.

"Selalu Bei elu kan sobat gua yang paling wah." kata Sun Jian sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Liu Bei pelan.

"Mana Ujiyasu cs?" tanya Liu Bei.

"Mereka lagi duduk dibawah pohon rambutan." jawab Sun Jian.

Sun Jian pun mengantarkan Liu Bei ke bawah pohon rambutan. disana sudah pada ngumpul kecuali Nobunaga cs sama Anak-anak dari komplek Wei.

"Ayo-ayo nyarap opor kupatnya udah jadi." dari kejauhan Ujiyasu melambaikan tangannya pada Liu Bei.

"Wihh makanannya asik nih." Liu Bei langsung menyergap opor ayam.

Sementara itu di komplek Wei. Komplek Wei lagi kedatengan Nobunaga cs sama anak-anak Jin. Maaf-maafan karena salah Cao Cao ke Nobunaga maupun sebaliknya banyak dosa ke masing-masing pihak. Sima Yi sendiri lebih banyak salahnya sama Cao Pi.

"Untuk hari kita damai." kata Nobunaga sambil berjabat tangan sama Cao Cao.

"Makin tinggi aja lu Nob."

"Elu aja kali yang makin pendek." balas Nobunaga.

"Ape kata lu?" Cao Cao menatap tajam pada Nobunaga. Nobunaga geleng-geleng aja.

Seorang trap dari klan Oda sedang berlari ke arah tuannya.

"Om Nobunaga!" teriak trap itu agak keras.

"TUAN." koreksi Nobunaga

"T-tuan Nobunaga, Liu Bei cs udah ngumpul di komplek Wu." lapor trap itu.

"Kalo begitu, Nobunaga ayo kita menginvasi Jiangdong!" kata Cao Cao.

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

Cao Cao cs sama Nobunaga cs pun melesat ke komplek Wu tidak lupa menyeret anak-anak Jin dari komplek Wei.

JENG JENG JENG!

Nobunaga cs sama Cao Cao cs datang ala pawer renjer dengan bekron api yang membara.

Tepuk tangan meriah dari yang melihat kedatangan Nobunaga sama Cao Cao.

"Itu yang lagi bakar-bakaran sopo?" tanya Sun Jian, takut-takut anak asuhannya yang lagi bakar sampah depan gerbang masuk.

"Sima Yi."

"Kita udah pada ngumpul, _main event_ nya mana?" tanya Nobunaga.

"Ayo kita ngumpul-ngumpul." Cao Cao mengkomando teman-temannya untuk berbaris vertikal.

"Naks mystic mana neh? baru dateng Da Ji dkk doang."

"Kami disini!"

Muncul keluarga Mystic dari bawah tanah.

"Jangan lupakan kami!"

Lu Bu dkk juga muncul menghancurkan gerbang masuk.

"Udah ngumpul semua nih?" absen Cao Cao lagi pada pemeran CN Random.

"Udah~" koor semuanya. mereka semua sudah berbaris vertikal.

"Kami keluarga besar dari CN Random ples Author mengucapkan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin."

"Mohon maaf kalau fenserpis bertebaran dan ret semi M yang suka bertebaran."

"Maaf kalau ada yang aneh-aneh bertebaran juga."

"Kali ini, karena si Nthor ngetik cerita pendek ini pake hape. balasan review ditunda dahulu jadi chap depan."

" _See you next story~"_


	103. Babysitter part 4

**Warning** : OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung **pergi** dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU. Semoga kalian bisa mengimaji mereka jadi kawaeh ver bukan amit amit ver :v

 **Genre** : Humor Parody

 **Rate** : K+ (ajaib)

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

Hanbei: yee punya imouto :v

Sebelum semut berevolusi juga udah tamvan kek Jiang Wei :v

Karena Xun Yu meranin sobat ana yang cewe :v

Kalo Xun Yu ganti gender ntar di hujat :v kek di berita-berita

makaseh :v kebahagiaan sendiri bisa ngepublish cerita mpe 100 chap

karena kalo Nobunaga ga berantem sama Cao Cao ga afdol :v

Anda peka sekali, tau aja kalo dia Ranmaru :v

Siapp, panserpis siapa dulu neh? :v

Maafin ya kalau ni cerita absurd sangat :v

Selalu sudah jadi hobi (dimusou)

 **RosyMiranto18**

Karena rasa aneh itulah, ana bikin mereka bersama :v ana bosen kalo si Zhenji nempel sama Cao Pi terus kali kali Yuan Shao.

Xun You: bukan bokep sih, intinya buku terlarang.

Kalau pusing jangan paksakan untuk membaca, itu merek minuman, chat time kalo aslinya.

Bluberi itu klo di RL toko stoberi, toko buat cewe.

Koleksi doujin banyak kok ana.

Guo Jia: bukan dari kedua itu hmm… pertanyaan itu hanya untuk ditunjukkan untuk yang sudah mempunyai istri maupun suami, jadi lebih baik dilewat. Jahat ente bilang gitu ke ana, yang pantas menderita itu Xu Shu.

Mungkin saja itu terserah kalian mau menganggapnya bagaimana.

Ujiyasu cs, biasanya sama Sun Jian dkk.

Nobunaga: mercon itu mahal, yang biasa nyetok itu dua anak asuhnya Lu Meng.

Tempat Penitipan Anak

Selamat Membaca

"AKHIRRRNYAA KE KEBUN BINATANG JUGA!" teriak Ma Chao penuh semangat.

Anak-anak sudah siap pergi bertamasya ke kebun binatang, karena hari ini tempat penitipan anak akan tutup kelima _babysitter_ abal ini bersorak bahagia di dalam lubuk hatinya. Tidak ada orang tua sengklek yang bakal ninggalin anaknya sama segepok uang. Setelah mengunci tempat penitipan anak. Kebahagiaan kelima _babysitter_ itu pun sirna saat melihat seorang Bapak-Bapak bertubuh kek babon, dan muka sebelas dua belas sama pecahan piring(?) datang sambil menunggangi kuda merah bersama anak perempuan di depannya.

"Maaf, Pak, hari ini kami tutup." kata Mori pada Bapak-Bapak itu.

"Tidak ada kata maaf, hari ini aku ada pekerjaan mendadak, aku ingin menitipkan anak perempuanku, Lingqi." kata Bapak-Bapak itu sambil turun dari kuda yang ia tunggangi.

Mori keringat dingin, dia ingin menolak permintaan Bapak itu tapi dari nada bicara, dan badan bikin Mori takut. "Baiklah..."

Bapak-Bapak itu pun memberikan anaknya ke Mori, dan segepok uang, lalu pergi begitu saja bersama kudanya.

"TADI KUDANYA KEREN BANGET!" teriak Ma Chao yang sempat tersepona melihat kuda milik Bapak-Bapak itu.

"Emm, lebih baik kita cepat, takutnya nanti pulangnya terlalu sore." kata Xu Shu.

Mori menurunkan perempuan berumur 9 tahun dari pangkuannya ke bawah, lalu menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo."

Mereka pun pergi ke kebun binatang via trotoar aka jalan kaki, karena dekat, ke pemakaman juga dekat kalo mau langsung masuk ke lubangnya juga bisa instan. Sesampainya di kebun binatang, Xun You membeli tiket terdahulu sebelum masuk.

"Mau beli tiket untuk-" Xun You menghitung dahulu. "-43 orang."

"Totalnya 1.397.887 juta rupiah." balas mbak-mbak penjaga loket.

Sebenernya Xun You agak shock saat mendengar harga 43 tiket yang dia beli, karena tahun kemarin membeli tiket sebanyak itu hanya menguras lima ratus ribuan. Untung saja ada uang segepok dari Bapak-Bapak bermuka macam pecahan piring itu, jadi bisa dibayar lebih. Xun You kembali dengan 43 tiket ditangan.

"Sebelum masuk kita bagi lima kelompok." kata Xun You. "Xu Shu sama anak-anak 6 tahun,"

"Eh kenapa?" tanyanya agak sedih, sebenernya Xu Shu agak trauma gegara Jia Xu sama Fa Zheng. Padahal Jia Xu sama Fa Zheng beda kategori.

"Mori sama anak anak 7 tahun," lanjut Xun You.

Mori mengelus dada tanda doi bersyukur. Seenggaknya ga dapet anak-anak 6 tahun, pikirnya.

"Aku sama anak-anak 8 tahun,"

Keempat babysitter cuman manggut manggut doang mendengar pernyataan Xun You walau terdengar licik. Mungkin Xun You di kategori itu karena ada pamannya, dan si ekor kuda yang suka memperbudaknya.

"Sakon sama anak-anak umur 9 tahun,"

Bukan Sakon yang protes tapi Shi yang protes. "Aku gamau diurus sama Om bermuka sangar kaya pecahan gelas."

Rasanya kaya ditusuk sama anak panah Zhu Ran tepat di hati. Sakit. Mukanya disamain sama pecahan gelas. Sakon pundung.

"Kakak jangan gitu, ntar kalo Om Sakon bunuh diri gimana?" tanya adeknya pada Shi.

"Gapapa dong, jadi ga ada Om bermuka sangar kaya yang tadi."

"Om Sakon jangan dengerin kata Shi, muka Om ga sangar kok." kata Lingqi sambil ngepuk pukkin kaki Sakon pelan. Sakon terharu ternyata ada anak kecil yang tidak berpikiran muka doi sangar.

Xun You berdeham. "terakhir, Shennong sama anak-anak umur 10."

Shennonglah yang bersorak paling bahagia karena doi dapet anak-anak yang sudah bisa diajak kompromi walau cuman sedikit.

Setelah membagi anak-anak menjadi lima kelompok, Xun You mulai membagikan tiket kepada anak-anak. Untung sehabis anak-anak dapat berbaris sesuai kategori tanpa diperintah jadi selama ngantri masuk kebun binatang tidak terjadi kerusakan.

Xu Shu's turn

Pas baru masuk anak-anak umur 6 tahun ngumpul, ngelilingin Xu Shu. Saat itu juga perasaan Xu Shu udah ga enak, seketika kedua tangan Xu Shu ditarik ke arah yang berlawanan. Yang tidak ikut tarik tambang cuman Takakage, doi berdiri di deket kandang panda sambil baca peta kebun binatang. Sok banget nih bocah.

"KAK XU SHU AKU MAU LIAT NAGA!" teriak Jiang Wei, doi narik jari tengahnya Xu Shu, dan samar-samar jari itu sudah berbunyi 'krek'.

"KAK! MA DAI MAU LIAT KUDAAA!" disisi lain Ma Dai menarik tangan kiri Xu Shu.

Sebenernya yang narik Xu Shu bak tarik tambang cuman Jiang Wei sama Ma Dai, tapi enam anak dari mereka ada yang ikut-ikutan narik, dan memperburuk keadaan. Enam anak lainnya cuman nontonin Xu Shu menderita sambil makan sosis bakar yang kebetulan dagang di dalam kebun binatang dibayar utang.

"Emang di kebun binatanga ada naga ya?" Taigong Wang pada anak disebelahnya.

"Gatau, Nagakan mahluk mitos." jawab Himiko.

"Mungkin Jiang Wei mau liat Om Zhuge Liang, kan tuh Kakek lagi ngasih makan panda." kata Nezha sambil nunjuk ke dalam kandang panda.

"Sebenernya yang punya kebun binatang siapa sih?" tanya Guo Jia bingung.

Taigong Wang menggendikkan bahunya. "Auk, Kiyomori kali." jawab Taigong Wang asal.

"Mau sampe kapan kita nontonin Kak Xu Shu menderita?" tanya Himiko.

"Sampe kami puas." jawab Taigong Wang sama Nezha barengan. Mereka berdua senyum.

"Haisshh, otak kalian lagi geser nih." Himiko geleng-geleng pala.

Himiko berjalan ke depan Xu Shu, lalu melihat Xu Shu dengan tatapan _kitty eyes_.

"Kak, kenapa ga iket mereka aja pake benang merah yang biasa Kakak pake buat senjata Kakak?" saran Himiko pada _babysitter_ mereka.

Xu Shu menarik nafas, rasanya Xu Shu sudah tidak bisa merasakan jari tengahnya lagi padahal jarinya masih menempel di tangannya.

"Tapi, Kakak tidak bisa melepaskan kedua tangan Kakak." Xu Shu ingin mewek tapi takut diliatin orang. Masa _babysitter_ nya yang mewek?

"Sama Himi-chan aja." Himiko menawarkan diri.

"Benangnya ada di kantong celana sebelah kanan."

Himiko pun jinjit, lalu mengodok-ngodok kantong celana Xu Shu, setelah merasa tangannya sudah menemukan sesuatu Himiko mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantong Himiko. " Ihhh ada biskuit." Himiko membuka bungkus biskuit itu, lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Himiko, benangnya?"

"Oh iya lupa hihi." Himiko ketawa pelan.

Setelah Himiko mengambil barang yang benar dari kantong celana Xu Shu, Himiko mulai mengikat keenam anak itu.

"Kita ke liat naga dulu ya baru kuda." kata Xu Shu pelan.

Jiang Wei ngelepas tarikan dari jari tengah Xu Shu. "YEEE! LIAT NAGA DULU!" teriak Jiang Wei bahagia.

Ma Dai ingin protes tapi ga jadi karena sudah dibekep duluan sama Guo Jia.

Mereka pun ngumpul di depan kandang panda. Xu Shu menggendong Jiang Wei agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Tuh Naganya lagi ngasih makan panda." kata Nezha sambil nunjuk Zhuge Liang.

"PAMAN ZHUGE LIANG!" panggil Jiang Wei, Jiang Wei melambaikan tangannya ke Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang balas lambaian tangan Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei seneng.

"Sekarang kita ke kandang kuda."

Xu Shu menurunkan Jiang Wei, ditangan kanan Xu Shu banyak benang, dan lebih terlihat seperti orang yang maen layangan khusus untuk di tanah bukan di langit. Yang diiket cuman enam anak yang narik Xu Shu doang, karena saat Hiimiko bertanya pada 3 anak yang nontonin pada geleng-geleng, dan lebih merasa waras daripada yang 8 anak itu.

Mori Motonari's turn.

Mori sama anak-anak tujuh tahun damai, dan lancar tidak seperti Xu Shu. Hanya saja … anak-anak ini tingkat kekepoannya tinggi sampe bikin Mori kewalahan. Terakhir Takatora sama Gracia masuk ke kandang harimau sama singa saking ingin liat bedanya tuh dua hewan.

"Hahh … hah … kalian berdua jangan masuk lagi ke kandang binatang buas."

"Kan rame." kata Gracia.

"RAME NDASMU." Mori menggetok kepala Gracia.

"Ta-tapi, itu ada anak kecil lagi main di kandang serigala." Gracia mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya, lalu menunjuk kandang serigala di sebelah kiri mereka.

Anak-anak, dan Mori berjalan ke kandang yang ditunjuk oleh Gracia, daann … Mori pingsan ditempat membuat anak-anak panik.

"Om Mori pingsan woi!" Mitsunari panik.

"Gimana ini? Biasanya yang bisa bangunin Kak Mori dengan cepat cuman anaknya." Naomasa ngengigitin kuku jempolnya.

"Eh itu bukannya si Dong Bai ya?" tanya Yukimura sambil narik-narik baju Motochika. Motochika ngeliat ke dalem kandang. Motochika ngangguk.

"Ngapain tuh bocah maen di kandang serigala?" tanya Motochika.

Yukimura geleng-geleng pala. "Auk, nyari mati kali."

Jia Xu naik ke atas pembatas. "KAMU! Tanggung jawab kamu bikin Om Mori pingsan.

Perempuan berperawakan ala loli bernama Dong Bai itu membalas. "Suka-suka gue dong Xu, toh gua diijinin sama yang punya nih kebon."

Mitsunari ngikut manjat pembatas. "KAMU KALO MAU NYARI MATI TINGGAL SAMA OM NOBUNAGA AJA GIH! GUA YAKIN KAMU TINGGAL SEMINGGU DISANA TINGGAL TULANG DOANG!"

"EMANG KAMU PERNAH TINGGAL SAMA NOBUNAGA?!" balas teriak Dong Bai.

"PERNAH! PULANG-PULANG AKU DIKIRA PUASA SELAMA SEMINGGU SAMA TUAN HIDEYOSHI!"

Dong Bai diem sebentar. "Disana kamu dikasih apa sama Nobunaga?"

"Aku dikasih makan tiga kali sehari…" Mitsunari menaruh kedua tangannya di dada, mengingat masa lalu. "sebutir nasi sama naget setengah. "Mitsunari menitikkan air mata lebay.

Dong Bai diem lagi terus lanjut ngelus-ngelus badan serigala.

"OM MORI PINGSAN WOI AH! JANGAN FOKUS KE TUH BOCAH PSYCHO!" teriak Naomasa histeris.

"Gimana kalau dikasih bunga sedap malam aja biar bangun?" saran Dong Bai dari dalam kandang.

"Emang disini ada yang jualan?" tanya Hayakawa.

"Ada yang dagang kok, sama bunga-bunga buat dikuburan juga ada." tunjuk Dong Bai pada sebuah toko di sebelah kanan.

Anak-anak umur 7 tahun itu ngeliat ke arah yang Dong Bai tunjuk. Naomasa langsung mencomot uang dari kantong celana Mori, dan langsung melesat ke toko itu. Naomasa kembali membawa seplastik bunga melati sama setangkai bunga sedap malam. Anak-anak itu pun ngambilin bunga melati itu untuk ditaburin ke atas badan Mori, sementara Naomasa ngedeketin sedap malam ke hidung Mori. Beberapa detik kemudian Mori langsung melek, dan berdiri. Naomasa takjub ternyata berhasil.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Mori.

"Belum kok." jawab anak-anak itu barengan.

Mori mengelus dadanya. "Anak-anak, ayo kita lihat-lihat hewan yang lain." ajak Mori.

Orochi nyikut Yukimura. "Om Mori gapapakan kok kaya yang amnesia gitu?"

Yukimura noleh ke Orochi. "Tumben kamu ngomong."

Orochi pundung.

Xun You's turn.

Nasib Xun You ga jauh beda sama Mori, cuman yang bikin Xun You jantungan seketika ketika Man Chong main masuk ke kandang hewan buas, lalu menaiki hewan itu layaknya naik kuda. Dan sekarang mereka lagi di depan kandang kuda, Ma Chao udah _excited_ aja kek ngeliat alien dateng ke bumi.

"Ingin naek kuda." Ma Chao narik-narik celana Xun You.

Xun You memijit keningnya. "Gusti nu agung..."

Pas mereka lagi di kandang kuda Xun You ketemu Xu Shu. Xun You menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Shu, lu kaya maen layangan aja."

"Layangan yang ini berat." muka Xu Shu sekarang kek anak kecil nahan nangis.

"Mau naek kuda." pinta Ma Dai sama Ma Chao barengan. Xun You sama Xu Shu cuman mijit kening masing-masing. Semenit, mereka belum mendapat kepastian, akhirnya diam-diam Ma bersepupu itu masuk ke kandang kuda, dan mereka berdua menunggangi kuda di kandang itu.

Xun Youlah yang mengejar Ma bersepupu itu, Xu Shu meratapi nasib ga nyangka benang merahnya putus karena digigitin sama anak kecil.

"Kak," panggil Masamune.

"Apa Masamune?"

"Mau foto sama merak." Masamune nunjuk merak yang dikeluarin dari kandangnya tapi tetap diikat, dan ada penjaganya.

"Bentar ya, tungguin Xun You dulu."

Masamune ngangguk aja, soalnya udah kasihan ngeliat wajah Xu Shu yang kek orang stress.

Sakon Shima's turn.

Sakon sama anak-anak lagi liat burung-burung, anak-anak itu pada takjub saat melihat burung kakaktua sampe Shi ngajak ngomong tuh burung dengan bekgsong sisa anak lainnya bernyanyi.

 _Burung kakaktua_

 _hinggap di dahan pohon_

 _Shi sudah tua_

 _matanya tinggal satu_

"WOI! Kalo nyanyi yang bener napa?" Shi sewot, karena namanya dibawa-bawa.

"NGAPAIN KAMU NYANYI!" si kakaktua ngikut sewot.

Sakon garuk-garuk kepala, _ada kakaktua kek gini?_

Karena tidak mau sakit kepala mendadak, Sakon ngajak anak-anak untuk pindah lapak, mereka nyasar ke tempat hewan-hewan buas. Sama seperti kejadian Gracia sama Takatora masuk ke kandang singa, kali ini Fa Zheng hampir diseruduk banteng amerika gegara suka bawa-bawa selendang merah favoritnya, doi juga sebenernya masuk ke kandang banteng itu. Ingin jadi matador dia. Melihat kelakuan geser Fa Zheng, Sakon langsung loncat masuk ke kandang banteng terus dikejar banteng ngamuk. Anak-anak sisanya cuman nontonin Sakon yang ngegendong Fa Zheng sambil lari dari kejaran banteng.

"AYO OM SAKON! SEMANGAT LARINYA!" teriak Shi. Dia keliatan seneng banget ngeliat Sakon dikejar banteng.

"OM AYO DIKIT LAGI!" Lingqi menyemangati Sakon.

"FA ZHENG AWAS KAKIMU!" Oichi geregetan ngeliat jarak antara kaki Fa Zheng sama muka banteng.

"OM SAKON SATU KELILING LAGI!" kali ini Ling Tong yang teriak penuh semangat.

Akhirnya Sakon sama Fa Zheng selamat tidak ada yang terluka hanya saja muka Sakon pucet seketika, butuh air.

Shennong's turn

Shennong bahagia sangat. Karena mungkin selama mereka keliling kebun binatang yang paling lancar tanpa hambatan cuman ini doang. Cuman… mereka lama banget pindah lapak, dari sejam yang lalu mereka masih diem di depan kandang kelelawar, entah kesambet apa Jia Chong sama Nagamasa ngeplototin hewan itu, sementara Yuanji sama Gan Ning melototin monyet, terakhir, Wang Yi melototin macan tutul. Untung ketiga kandang hewan itu tidak terlalu jauh jadi Shennong gampang ngawasin mereka.

 _Apakah hewan ini bisa berubah jadi drakula?_ Tanya Jia Chong sama Nagamasa dalam hati. Kebanyakan nonton filem ni bocah dua.

 _Nih hewan mirip Zhao..._ yang ini isi pikirannya Yuanji.

 _Mirip Ling Tong nih hewan, jangan-jangan mereka bersaudara?_ Yang ini isi pikirannya Gan Ning.

 _Aku ingin melihara macan ini_ , Wang Yi melototin sambil ngeces di depan kandang.

"Anak-anak ini sudah waktunya kita berkumpul di pintu keluar..." kata Shennong.

Kata-kata Shennong lewat begitu saja di telinga mereka. Sampe dua jam kedepan Shennong sama anak-anak belum bergerak dari tempatnya sedikit pun.

Jam tiga sore, mereka sudah keluar dari kebun binatang. Muka kelima _babysitter_ ini pada kusut semua kecuali Shennong, muka dia masih cerah seperti biasa.

"Keknya si Xu Shu yang duluan ke 'sana'." bisik Sakon pada Mori. Mori ngangguk aja.

"Kalian kayanya capek banget." kata Shennong sambil cengar-cengir.

"Udah yuk kita pulang." ajak Xun You.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah mereka yang suka disebut orang tempat penitipan anak. Sampe sana, kelima _babysitter_ mereka udah tiduran saja di atas karpet, anak-anak masih kuat loncat kesana kemari, sementara kelima penjaganya udah tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sepertinya mereka cape." Yuanji menyelimuti Shennong, walaupun selimutnya malah ngatung jadi kaki bagian bawah ga ketutupan.

Man Chong sama Xun Yu meneyelimuti Xun You. "Semoga engga ada yang bunuh diri ya abis ini." mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Semoga aja mereka ga kapok ngebawa kita-kita ke kebun binatang." doa Jiang Wei sambil nyelimutin Xu Shu.

Linggqi nyelimutin Sakon.

Yukimura nyelimutin Mori. "Semoga mereka ga ada riwayat punya penyakit jantung."

"AYO KITA IKUT TIDUR JUGA!" teriak Gan Ning, dia loncat ke atas badan Sakon.

"GWUAAHH!"

Mereka pun tidur bersama dengan damai, kalo diimajinasikan seperti keempat laki-laki berstatus _single parent_ yang mempunya anak yang naujubilah banyaknya. Chap kali ini ending dengan damainya…

TBC

haiyaaa… lebaran gini jadi susah mau ngetik dengan damai, kepotong terus :v ngetik di hape ga enakeun

Tenks udah baca cerita ogeb ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	104. Babysitter part 5

**Cerita ini tercipta karena gabut kemarin pas ngumpul sama keluarga besar… ana ga berniat apa-apa kok :( apalagi sama Xu Shu maupun Shennong, saya merasa horor ngetik chap ini...**

 **Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU. Semoga kalian bisa mengimaji mereka jadi kawaeh ver bukan amit amit ver :v

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** K+ (ajaib)

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

Note:

6 tahun = Shiji, Taigong Wang, Boyue, Fengxiao, Ma Dai, Boyan, Hanbei, Takakage, Masmun, Zhu Ran, Nezha, Yue Jin, Himiko

7 tahun= Naomasa, Jia Xu, Mitsun, Takatora, Motchik, Gracia, Lady Hayakawa, Yukimura, Orochi

8 tahun = Zilong, Ma Chao, Wenruo, Zishang, Man Chong, Toyohisa, Kai, Li Dian, Shuuten Doji

9 tahun = Ziyuan, Fa Zheng, Lu Lingqi, Oichi, Ling Tong

10 tahun = Wang Yuanji, Gonglu, Nagamasa, Gan Ning, Wang Yi, Zihuan

Xun You, Xu Shu, Sakon, Mori sama Shennong = penjaga ples guru PG

 **Balesan Review**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

Iya juga sih ya :v

Pasti Zhuge Lianglah :v jarang ana nyebut Zhao Yun naga

Kali-kali bikin mereka kompak :v dan ana agak… ngeship mereka

Di kamus mereka ga ada kata takut :v

Xun You udah sama Man Chong :v Xu Shu sih… ngeharem sama strategis Shu sama Wei :v

Ling Tong: karena kalo kita ga jahat ga rame :v no bully no laifu

Yuanji: kalo bukan monyet apa dong? Si Nthor kehabisan akal

Nagamasa: tiap malem minggu saya sama Jia Chong nonton drakula dari yang jadul sampe yang terkini:v

Susah banget, makanya males kalo sudah lebaran intinya kalo udah harus ngumpul sama keluarga besar.

 **RosyMiranto18**

Kali ini bakal kubuat Zhenji oke-oke aja sama Yuan Shao mwahahaha!

Doujin segala ret ana punya kok

Guo Jia: orgas- dalam bahasa inggiris oke lanjutkan sendiri.

Ujiyasu cs: Kai, Hayakawa, Kotaro dll, Nobunaga: Ranmaru No Nagamasa Ichi dll pasti itu.

Nobunaga: yang ada gue sekeluarga di bakar (keinget kejadian di honnoji)

Emmm.. mungkin tidak ada.

Karena…

Ma Chao: tapi kudanya bagus…

Sebenernya itu harga tiket masuk kebun binatang di bandung… nyari lewat gugel juga sih…

Jiang Wei: karena Paman Zhuge Liang kerja disana.

Xu Shu: pegang benang merah, kalau diikat secara permanen ntar aku dipelototin sama mereka berempat.

Ma Dai: kalau berpencar nanti Xu Shu akan pingsan karena cape.

Mori: lebih baik merawat anak-anakku(mas ga ada pilihannya).

Sakon: Fa Zheng masih menggenggam kain favoritnya itu makanya aku di kejar banteng.

Yuanji: banyak hal yang terjadi…

Hanya beberapa anak saja...

Tempat Penitipan Anak

Selamat Membaca

Setelah tidur dengan pulas bersama anak-anak. Keesokan harinya, seorang anak bernama Zhao Yun narik-narik celana Xu Shu nonstop dari pagi, dan meminta sesuatu yang bikin Xu Shu keringet dingin.

"Kak, Jao Yun mau beli baju sama celana." Zhao Yun pasang muka _puppy eyes_.

Xu Shu keringet dingin seketika. Keempat babysitter cuman melototin Xu Shu tanpa ada niat membantu, Xun You malah ngasih sisa uang gepokan yang dikasih Liu Bei.

"Apa ini?" Xu Shu shock.

"Udah bawa gih si Zhao Yun ke mall deket sini." Kata Sakon, didalam hatinya doi ada niatan untuk mengusir satu anak.

"Tapi…" Xu Shu mau protes tapi malah dipelototin sama Xun You.

"Gapapa Shu… kita kuat kok ngurus anak banyak." Mori meyakinkan Xu Shu.

Shennong cuman senyum penuh makna ke Xu Shu.

4 lawan 1, Xu Shu akhirnya mengantarkan Zhao Yun ke mall di jalan setan deket tempat penitipan anak seorang diri. Sampe mall Zhao Yun mangap lebar gegara doi ga pernah diajak ke mall.

"Huwaa…" Zhao Yun ngeliat toko baju anak dengan muka takjub.

Xu Shu sama Zhao Yun masuk ke dalem toko itu, nama tokonya kata-kata favorit Ma Chao, justice. Padahal isinya buat anak cewe. Xu Shu bodo amat mau itu baju buat cewe mau buat cowo doi beli aja, toh Zhao Yun bisa jadi _trap_ kok, terus Zhao Yun juga ga protes yang penting beli baju itu aja.

"Zhao Yun, pake yang ini yah." Xu Shu ngambil baju berwarna pink pastel lengan panjang dari rak.

Zhao Yun sih ngangguk aja toh doi ga mikirin kalo pulang-pulang doi bakal jadi trap. Sebenernya di dalam pikiran Xu Shu yang agak geser, doi ingin bikin Zhao Yun jadi trap yang ga kalah imut dari Ranmaru.

"Celananya mau yang mana?" tanya Xu Shu.

Zhao Yun melongin celana jeans perempuan dengan serius. Semenit kemudian, Zhao Yun ngambil celana jeans yang ada borderan bunga-bunga. Xu Shu ingin tersenyum tapi takut dikira om om pedo jadi doi tahan.

"Sok cobain dulu." Xu Shu memberikan baju lengan panjang pada Zhao Yun, lalu Zhao Yun lari ke ruang ganti.

Zhao Yun keluar ruang ganti. Baju lengan panjang itu agak kebesaran jadi bahu Zhao Yun agak keliatan. Rambut diurai, ikatannya dilepas karena agak susah pas mau pake bajunya. Celana jeansnya pas ga longgar ga sempit. Xu Shu yang melihat penampilan baru Zhao Yun auto mimisan.

"Bajunya kebesaran…" kata Zhao sambil narik-narik bajunya. Bayangkan semanis apa Zhao Yun sekarang.

"Mau ganti ukuran?" tanya Xu Shu sambil nahan mimisan.

Zhao Yun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gausah, Zhao Yun suka kok baju kebesaran." Katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aduh… cobaan apa lagi ini." Xu Shu mijit kening.

Ketauan Xu Shu diam-diam shotacon. Kebanyakan dibuli, otak ikut gesrek.

"Zhao Yun ganti lagi bajunya sama yang tadi, Kakak bayar dulu bajunya." Sekarang Xu Shu udah nyumpel kedua lubang idungnya sama tisu.

Setelah dibayar, ternyata Xu Shu ke ruang ganti lagi bawa baju sama celana yang tadi sama tanktop putih.

Keluar-keluar ruang ganti Zhao Yun berubah jadi zuper trap. Xu Shu mimisan makin banyak.

Keluar dari toko baju itu. Mereka ketemu Cao Cao, dan Cao Pi. Cao Pi ngeces ngeliat Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun ngeliat ke Cao Pi slowmotion. Zhao Yun mukanya jadi merah. Dengan PD tingkat dewa Zhao Yun nanya ke Cao Pi.

"Kenapa kamu ngeliatin aku kaya gitu? suka ya sama aku?"

Cao Pi ngelap ecesnya, terus pasang muka sok cakep. "Iya emang kenapa?"

"Emm, Pak saya duluan ya." Kata Xu Shu pada Cao Cao, terus narik Zhao Yun pergi dari mall.

"Ayah, aku ingin dia." Kata Cao Pi sambil nunjuk Zhao Yun yang pergi ke pintu keluar, terus doi narik-narik tangan Ayahnya.

"Lupain aja dia, dia cowo cari cewe Zihuan. Terus kita harusnya nyari Zhenji sama Yuan Shao bukan milih calon buat kamu nanti Pi." Cao Cao narik Cao Pi ke arah yang berlawanan. Cao Pi manyun.

"Zihuan gamau ketemu tante antagonis sama paman berkumis itu."

Xu Shu mengelus dada, untung Cao Pi ga ngejar. Xu Shu sama Zhao Yun pulang dengan selamat sampai ke rumah. Sampe rumah Sakon takjub sama penampilan manis Zhao Yun, sekarang keempat _babysitter_ itu mengetahui sifat aslinya Xu Shu sekarang. Dan cuman bisa diem tanpa ingin berkata-kata.

"Shu, kamu apain si Zhao Yun?" Sakon nyikut pinggang Xu Shu. "Ga dibawa ke gang sepikan ga kamu *, *, *." Lanjut Sakon.

"KAGAKLAH!" Xu Shu menolak keras. Dia ga senista itu.

Mori ngeliat Xu Shu curiga. Shennong senyum aja, ntah apa isi pikirannya saat ini.

"Shennong kenapa kamu ngeliatin aku kaya gitu?"

Shennong menggelengkan kepalanya, dia masih senyum ke Xu Shu. Shennong menepuk pundak Xu Shu.

"Aku juga ingin bikin Jiang Ziya jadi trap." Bisik Shennong. Ternyata Shennong sifatnya sama kaya Xu Shu.

"Bawa aja doi ke toko baju justice, banyak tuh baju cewe bertebaran dijamin puas deh ente, khukhukhu."

"Begitu ya."

Aura di sekeliling Shennong sama Xu Shu berubah seketika bikin Sakon, Xun You sama Mori ga sreg seketika, dan menjauhkan anak-anak dari mereka berdua untuk sementara. Masamune aja sampe ditahan, dan nangis di tempat, Masamune niatnya ngegetok kepala dua manusya itu pake palu kayu.

"Masamune jangan kesana, ntar kamu berubah." Mori nahan Masamune dengan menarik bajunya. Masamune berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Mori.

"Masamune ingin mencuci otak mereka dengan palu ini!" teriak Masamune sambil ngacungin palu.

"GAAAAA!"

Taigong Wang teriak histeris secara tiba-tiba terus megangin kepalanya, terus doi lari ke XunYou sambil berlinang air mata. Doi nyodorin tusuk kondenya ke Xun You.

"Sembunyikan rambut panjangku ini~ hiks… hiks…."

Xun You diem aja. "Mau diteleponin Nu Wa?"

Taigong Wang geleng-geleng, dia masih berlinang air mata. "Paman Xun You, selamatkan aku..." Taigong Wang meluk Xun You sekalian ngelap air mata sama ingus di baju Xun You.

Sisa anak lainnya cuman ngeliatin Taigong Wang horor. Kaget.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Sakon kepo.

"Hmm… kata Nu Wa sih dia... emang suka teriak gitu..." jawab Xun You agak ragu.

"Psst… mulai hari ini jangan deketin anak-anak ke mereka berdua." bisik Mori kepada Xun You sama Sakon, kedua tangannya masih sibuk nahan Masamune.

Selagi Xun You, Sakon, dan Mori bisik-bisik. Beberapa anak membuat forum yang terdiri dari Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, Mistunari, Gracia, Lingqi, Shi sama Gan Ning, mereka duduk melingkar terus pasang muka serius kek lagi rapat penting.

"Mercon masih ada?" tanya Mitsunari pada Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran. Lu Xun geleng-geleng, Zhu Ran ngangguk-ngangguk sambil nyengir.

"Jangan mercon kurang kerasa, pake dinamit aja." kata Gan Ning.

"Emang situ punya?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Ada di kotak P3K." Gan Ning mengangguk mantap. "Lingqi, ambil." titah Gan Ning.

Lingqi pun mengambil tiga dinamit dari kotak P3K.

"Kita harus meluruskan otak mereka kembali." kata Gracia penuh semangat.

Mission start!

Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran merangkak ke TKP pelan-pelan agar tidak ketahuan, setelah mereka menaruh tiga dinamit itu di tempat yang tidak terlihat namun mematikan. Mereka berdua menyalakan dinamit itu lalu pergi ke halaman terus jongkok sambil nutupin kuping.

"Kakak-Kakak sekalian, dan anak-anak dimohon untuk mengungsi ke halaman."

Gan Ning, Lingqi, Gracia, dan Mitsunari mengungsikan orang-orang yang masih duduk di dalem sampai menyisakan dua orang korban.

"TUTUP TELINGA SEMUA! BENTAR LAGI DINAMIT BAKAL MELEDAK!" teriak Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran.

"Dinamit?" tanya ketiga babysitter mereka.

"Iya, dinamit." kata Gracia dengan senyum.

DUAAAARRR!

Keenam anak yang merencanakan semua ini menaruh kedua tangannya di dada. Lalu mereka berkata.

"Semoga mereka berdua diterima disisiNya, dan otaknya diluruskan kembali."

TBC

haissshh sumpeh gegara ga ada kerjaan pas ngumpul lebaran otak jadi sengklek gini… abis bulan ramadhan engga bikin otak lurus malah makin sengklek.

Makasih lho udah mau baca chap nista ini…

 _See you next chapter~_


	105. Enader Iklan

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Source:** Google

 **Balesan Review:**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

Efeknya terlalu mengerikan :v

Zhao Yun: kenapa au ah?

Yaudah gausah dibayangin :v

Sakon: Itu aslinya P3K punya teroris :v

Xu Shu: sejak kapan aku punya anak?

 **RosyMiranto18**

Guo Jia: yup, makanya si Nthor baca pertanyaan itu, bukunya langsung ditutup. Karena harus di sensor.

Hohohoho, maap ya makin lama jaringan otak saya jadi 2G, mereka sudah ada di depan gerbang tapi ga masuk.

Ma Chao: tapikan kalo di gamenya susah banget buat unlock red hare…

Emang ada 9 ya hmm.. mungkin ada sesuatu :v

Mori: yang pasti semua anakku dari yang sulung sampe yang bungsu

Xun You: buat keperluan anak yang ditinggal disini, biasanya klo uangnya abis suka tiba-tiba di rekening tabungan nambah.

Halo? Dengan siapa dimana?

Cao Pi: mau manekin di toko itu (Pi kedokter gih)

Masamune: kalo pake yang itu, aku dibolehin minjem entar susah balikinnya.

Zhu Ran: kalo nuklir… ntar Om Lu Meng disuruh ganti rugi.

Bacot TV

Selamat Membaca

Tiba-tiba sebuah TV menyala, padahal colokannya tidak tersambung pada stop kontak, dan remotnya pun sudah diancurin sama yang punya rumah. Yang punya rumah terkejut karena TV jadulnya menyala dengan sendirinya, mau ga mau yang punya TV, kudu nonton acara tydac berfaeda itu.

"Kembali lagi dengan kita! Di _Bacot Channel_." Seorang laki-laki berambut sebahu dadah ke kamera. "Gua Naomasa II host di acara ini, dan co-host gua," Naomasa nunjuk teman disebelahnya.

"Wen Yang." lanjut teman di sebelahnya. "Kamera bisa naikin dikit ga? Muka gua kagak kerekam." kata Wen Yang pada sang kameramen.

"Makanya jangan tinggi-tinggi!" bacot sang kameramen.

"Udah-udah, jangan adu bacot, kalo gitu gua ganti sepatu dulu."

Naomasa ke _backstage_ buat ganti sepatu dari sneaker jadi sepatu hak 12 senti. Naomasa mampang lagi di depan kamera. Sekarang tinggi Naomasa sama Wen Yang ga beda jauh.

"Naikin dikit kameramanya, sip, kita lanjut bawa acara lagi." Naomasa berdeham ganteng. "Kali ini kita akan ngebacot ke kalian tentang bedanya fek pren sama tru pren." Naomasa membacakan topik di kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Biasanya kalo sekelompok cewe-cewe suka banyak fek pren." komen Wen Yang.

"Ya… makanya kita bakal menginfokan pada cewe-cewe cantik di luar sana." Naomasa pasang muka sok ganteng.

"Jangan sok ganteng ga akan ada yang suka sama lu," Wen Yang nyikut Naomasa pake tenaga dikit bikin Naomasa oleng, untung Naomasa ga jatuh.

"Nyikutnya biasa aja dong, kalo gua jatuh ntar harga diri gua ilang diinjek hak dua belas senti ini." kata Naomasa sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sepatu yang dipakenya.

"Bukannya harga diri lu mah udah hilang masuk septitank?"

"Udah-udah, jangan ngebacot."

 _Siapa yang duluan ngebacot?_ Wen Yang ngedelekin Naomasa.

"Pertama," baru Naomasa ngomong satu kata Wen Yang udah nyikut doi agak kenceng membuat si korban jatuh. "CHIKI SEREBU MARATUS SATU! Mau lu apa sih?" Naomasa ngelepas sepatu haknya terus berdiri.

"Kita belum manggil binatang tamunya."

Menyadari sang co-host typo, Naomasa makin kesel. "BINTANG TAMU, KASEP." Naomasa mengeratkan genggamannya pada mic di tangannya. Doi gemes sama tingkah laku Wen Yang yang minta disiram sama alkohol.

Wen Yang ngangguk-ngangguk. "Mari kita sambit, GARSIA, NOBUDRAGON, DAN LARIMARUUU!"

Tiga orang yang dipanggil masuk, langsung dadah-dadah ke kamera.

"Namaku Gracia bukan merek obat dari kulit manggis." protes anaknya Mitsuhide pada Wen Yang.

"Kok nama gua jadi nyampur gitu sih." Nobunaga nopang dagu.

"RANmaru, dan itu bukan bahasa inggrisnya lari." Ranmaru ngikut jejak Gracia aka protes gegara namanya jadi ngaco.

Naomasa udah make sepatu hak dua belas sentinya lagi. "Bintang tamu kali ini bakal mempraktekkan apa yang bakal kita katakan." Naomasa ngedipin matanya ke kamera.

"Om, kayang." suruh Wen Yang ke Nobunaga dengan datar. Seketika Nobunaga kayang di tempat.

Naomasa ngegetok kepala Wen Yang. "BUKAN GITU KASEP! Ai sia anderstud teu?" bahasa sunda campur inggris yang diam-diam dipelajari sama Naomasa tiba-tiba keluar. (translet: bukan gitu cakep! ai kamu ngerti ga?)

"Terus kalo bukan gitu gimana?" tanya Wen Yang sok polos.

"Pertama, ketika lo punya makanan, fek fren-"

Omongan Naomasa dipotong sama Wen Yang. "-ga bakal minta makanan kamu, kalo tru fren tanpa ditawarin pun mereka bakal nyamber makanan kamu."

Di belakang mereka ada Nobunaga lagi bawa semangkuk mangga arum manis, Gracia jalan melewati Nobunaga, ga ada niatan buat minta, doi malah minta semangka ke staff di studio. Nobunaga udah mau melahap mangga di garpu dateng Ranmaru dengan wajah senang, dan malah melahap mangga yang udah tinggal beberapa senti masuk ke mulut Nobunaga, setelah melahap mangga tanpa dosa, Ranmaru membalikkan badannya melihat ke Nobunaga, terus doi pose sok imut, lalu doi lari keluar studio.

"Hmm… Ranmaru ngilang gimana ini?" Naomasa nyikut pinggang Wen Yang.

"Panggil bapaknya Garsia aja." jawab Wen Yang.

"NAMAKU GRACIA!"

"Bukan grawafat?" tanya Naomasa pura-pura ga mudeng. (translet: geura/cepet mati)

Wen Yang nampol muka Wen Yang pelan bikin Naomasa oleng dikit. "Kita sambit, Akechi Mitsunari!" Wen Yang ga sengaja typo.

Dari samping kanan muncul Mitsunari sambil kipasan, terus kibas-kibas rambut yang abis dicatok.

"Kok yang keluar kemoceng ombrenya Hideyoshi?" Naomasa bingung.

"Lho? Mas MitsuHIDEnya mana?" tanya Wen Yang ke Mitsunari.

"Dia lagi nyatok di salon." jawab Mitsunari. Doi jalan ke depan kamera. "TUAN HIDEYOSHI! MITSUNARI MASUK TIPI!"

"MITSUNDERE JANGAN NGALANGIN KAMERA NTAR GUA KAGAK DIGAJI!" teriak sang kamera.

 _Haisssh kedapetan tamu katrok,_ Wen Yang sama Naomasa kompakan tepuk jidat.

Naomasa berdeham lagi. "Kedua, fek fren itu bakal ninggalin kamu saat kalian terpuruk, sementara tru fren bakal nemenin kamu _from_ _zero to hero…_ maksudnya bakal sedih bareng, bahagia bareng dlllah."

Tiba-tiba Mitsunari jongkok terus nutupin mukanya, Wen Yang sama Naomasa saling pandang. Kenapa lagi dah tuh bocah?

"Mas Mitsun kenapa?" tanya Naomasa kepo.

"Hiks … gua abis diputusin."

"Diputusin sama istri?" tanya Naomasa lagi, doi makin kepo.

Mitsunari menggeleng. "Gua diputusin Yoshitsugu..."

"Kalian kapan pacaran? Kapan nikah?" Naomasa kaget.

"TELEPON GUA DIPUTUSIN SAMA YOSHITSUGU!" teriak Mitsunari histeris.

"..." Wen Yang sih diem aja, diam-diam menitikkan air mata, _diputusin itu sakit geng_.

 _Telepon doang bukan badan_ , muka Naomasa berubah bete.

"Ketiga, fek fren itu keberadannya cuman kalo ada butuhnya doang ke kita." Wen Yang nunjuk Nobunaga sama Gracia lagi duduk dibangku terus lagi mengerjakan sesuatu, terus Gracia nanya banyak ke Nobunaga tapi pas Nobunaga balik nanya malah ga diwaro sama Gracia.

Naomasa ngacungin empat jarinya ke depan kamera. "Keempat, suka ngomongin temannya di belakang."

"Kaya Muneshige dong ya, MUNAfik." komen Wen Yang. Naomasa malah nyikut Wen Yang.

"Itukan cuman _username_ nya, udah ah kok malah ngebacot sih."

 _Namanya juga Bacot Channel_ , Wen Yang ngelus dada.

"KELIMA! Fek fren kalo bilang sayang atau apapun itu cuman becanda, kek gini." Naomasa menghadap ke Wen Yang. "Yang, gua sayang elu."

PLAK!

Wen Yang nampar muka ganteng Naomasa sambil pasang muka horror.

"Gua lebih baek disayang sama Xiahou Ba daripada elu."

"GUA KAN BECANDA CHIKI MARATUS SATU! ANJ BANGET LU!" Naomasa megang pipinya yang merah.

"Jangan unjang anjing atuh goblok." Nobunaga berusaha menengahi mereka berdua tapi malah pake bahasa kasar.

"DIEM LU!" sembur mereka berdua ke Nobunaga. Nobanga sudah berusaha sabar namun tidak bisa.

"Kalian berdua belum ngerasain saling nempel ya?" bisik Nobunaga pada mereka berdua. Nobunaga mendorrong punggung Naomasa sama Wen Yang bersamaan. "KAYA GINI!"

"BIBIR GUAAAA!"

"Bibir gua ternodai septitank."

"MANGFUS KALIAN HAHAHA!"

Apa yang terjadi sebenernya? Hanya Tuhan, Nobunaga, Naomasa, dan Wen Yang yang tempe. Ai liv it tu yur imejinesieun. MWAHAAHAHA!

END

huwa huwa huwa udah lama ga bagi-bagi info~ terakhir bikin ff berisi info itu di inaire :v jadi kangen~

Tenks udah mau baca btw

 _See you next chpater~_


	106. Bacot TV

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Source:** Line Today

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Aku ga maksa apdet terus kok, kalo tangan gatel ingin ngetik jadi gini deh sehari bisa publish banyak cerita.

Yang aku tau cuman chris evans

Masamune: karena harus melewati lubang dimensi.

Bisa dibilang seperti itu…

itu bahasa sundanya cakep, ganteng dll dst dkk.

Wen Yang: kebalik apanya nih?! (panik)

Nobunaga: dikasihnya mangga arum manis bukan manggis.

Mitsunari: udah aku telepon lagi… tapi diputusin lagi. (MANGFUS)

Nobunaga: pake perangkap tikus aja udah nempel kok.

BacotTV

Selamat Membaca

Di sebuah studio, seorang manusya sedang muter-muter gaje di studio sambil melototin tab usang ditangannya. Manusya itu terlihat panik, kalo ditilik lebih dalam ternyata manusya itu lagi nyari topik di sebuah website, sementara teman seperjuangan lagi asik duduk di sofa sambil menikmati jus buah. Saat manusya itu jalan melewati temannya, temannya nanya.

"Udah nemu?"

"Acan euy." jawab manusya bernama Naomasa itu ngelewatin temannya yang sedang duduk. (translet: belum euy)

"Mas sekarang masih hari senin belum rabu nyunda."

"Bae weh kumaha aing!" balas Naomasa ga selow. (translet: biarin terserah aku)

"Jangan ngegas dong, bahasanya juga jangan kasar."

Naomasa menghentikan jalan-jalannya terus membalikkan badan, menghadap pada Wen Yang. "Udah dibilangin, KUMAHA AING WEH!" terus Naomasa jalan ke arah salah satu staf di dalam.

 _Nyunda kasar, bahasa inggris balelol, kapan acara ini punya host yang ga miring?_ Tanya Wen Yang di dalam hatinya.

"Ayo-ayo, acara sudah mau mulai, host, dan co-host masuk."

Naomasa sama Wen Yang sudah berdiri di depan kamera, dan seperti biasa Naomasa pake sepatu hak 12 senti.

"Kamera rolling, eksyen!"

"..." Naomasa diem, doi masih ngeplototin tab usang. Wen Yang nyikut pinggangnya pelan tapi ga diwaro sikutannya.

"Kembali dengan saya, Wen Yang," Wen Yang ngelirik Naomasa bentar terus balik lagi ngeliat ke kamera. "hari ini saya akan berbagi tips untuk mencegah kantong bolong saat liburan." Wen Yang ngelirik lagi Naomasa. "Seperti biasa kita akan mendatangkan tiga binatang tamu untuk mempraktekkannya."

Tiba-tiba Naomasa ngegetok kepala Wen Yang pake tab ditangannya. "BINTANG TAMU KASEPak kuda."

"Apa gue kudu tipo dulu baru elu mau beraksi kek pawer renjes?" Wen Yang ngelirik ke Naomasa.

"Gue kan sensitif sama tipo, udah ah jangan ngebacot ae. MARI KITA SAMBIT! ZHUNEI, LAI YIN, DAN… HUASI!"

Wen Yang diem aja. Pas tiga bintang tamu itu dateng, lagipula mau disuruh duduk aja kursi kagak ada staf males buat naruh tiga kursi.

"Huasi duduk." titah Naomasa pada Huasi kaya ke anjing. Huasi duduk di lantai terus Naomasa berakhir terlempar keluar studio.

"AKECHI MITSUNARI!" panggil Wen Yang pada Mitsunari yang lagi ngaca di depan cermin. Mitsunari ga ngewaro panggilan Wen Yang.

"MANTAN TERBUSUKNYA CAO PI!"

Mitsunari masih asik ngaca.

"MASANARI WADA!" pas Wen Yang manggil gitu ke Mitsunari, yang nengok malah salah satu staf bersyal biru di studio.

Pundak Wen Yang ditepuk sama Lai Yin terus doi senyum. "Yang bener Keisuke Ueda." Wen Yang manggut-manggut aja.

"ISHIDA MITSUNARI!" panggil Wen Yang pada Mitsunari untuk terakhir kalinya. Akhirnya Mitsunari nengok ke Wen Yang.

"Apa Yang? Minta gua ngegantiin host elu yang terbang?" tanya Mistunari sambil pasang muka sok ganteng.

Wen Yang ngangguk.

"Okeh~" Mitsunari jalan sambil loncat-loncat kek bocah di kartun-kartun.

Sampe depan kamera Mitsunari nanya topik hari ini, setelah mendapat jawaban yang waras doi kibas rambut dulu, terus ngebacain tulisan di kertas HVS.

"Pertama, carilah kegiatan GRATIS." Mitsunari nunjuk Lai Yin lagi duduk di bangku terus pasang muka serius sambil ngetik. Mitsunari kepo, Mitsunari nyamperin Lai Yin, doi intip layar laptonya. Mitsunari membaca sebuah kalimat bertuliskan 'KEPO BANGET ANJING' dengan ukuran font 72, diam-diam Lai Yin kasar ya.

"Kedua, pesan kamar dengan kulkas atau mikrowave." Wen Yang nengok kiri-kana cepat. "mana kulkasnya?"

Kameramen ngedorong Cao Pi yang lagi berdiri di sampingnya ke samping Wen Yang. Wen Yang ngedelek ke Cao Pi. "Tak, ini bukan kulkas, manusia."

"Kulkas kok pegang aja badannya dingin kek freezer."

"Tak, ga ada kulkas bisa ngeluarin aura mengintimidasi sesuram ini."

Sang kameramen naruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya terus nunjuk mikorwave tiba-tiba muncul di tengah, lalu ada Zhunei lagi ngoprek-ngoprek tuh mikrowave.

"AWAS MIKROWEP MELEDAK!" teriak sang kameramen.

"Hah?"

Cao Pi jalan ke sisi studio biasa aja.

DUAAARRR!

Seketika studio menjadi hitam mendadak. Microwave sama Zhunei menghilang dari studio.

"Ohok-ohok, itu bukan mikrowave, itu bom yang dipasang Matsunaga."

"ADEK GUA TERCINTAH HILANG!" Huasi menjerit histeris.

"Udah ikhlaskan saja dia~" Mitsunari malah nyanyi.

Lai Yin sibuk ngetik di laptop.

"Lanjut, ketiga, belanja di pasar, dan toko tokai."

Mitsunari langsung lari ke arah Wen Yang, lalu menyeruduk badan Wen Yang kek banteng. "LOKAL CHIKI LU KATE TOILET!"

"Mata gue minus maap."

"Keempat, sebelum memesan alangkah baiknya untuk memperhatikan lokasi mengginap." Mitsunari melototin GPS.

"Napa Mit?" tanya Huasi, doi udah selesai njerit histerisnya.

"Gua kaga bisa make GPS." Setelah itu Mitsunari di smekdon sama Huasi.

"Kelima~ bawa makanan ringan selama liburan." Wen Yang ngelirik Lai Yin yang lagi asik nyemil di depan laptop, terus Wen Yang ngeliat layar laptop, Wen Yang mangap seketika. Apa yang ditonton Lai Yin di laptop? Ternyata doi lagi liat Abang Biskuit Roma ngonser lewat yutub.

"Urrghh ... gue kek abis kena _omote renge_ rasanya. " Mitsunari ngelus-ngelus kepalanya, doi berdiri kembali. "Ehem terakhir, carilah kartu pariwisata."

"Kartu pariwisata? Kek gimana itu?" tanya Huasi.

Mitsunari nopang dagu. "Mungkin seperti kartu yang bisa bikin naik transportasi gratis, ada diskon dll gitu."

Mitsunari banting tab yang ada di tangannya, terus tab usang itu kebelah dua. Mitsunari cuman ngeliatin tuh tab selama beberapa menit terus doi jalan keluar studio tanpa dosa. Wen Yang yang sudah tersadar dari acara mangapnya, berjalan ke depan kamera.

"Kameranya naikin bego, muka cakep gua kaga kerekam."

"Masih cakepan juga gua." kata sang kameramen.

"Muka kek es balok gitu ganteng? Ngaca sono di cerminnya Zhong Hui, tanya gih sama tuh cermin ajaib."

"Oke abis ini gue bakal nanya."

"Sekian untuk acara TV unfaeda ini, selamat malam." Wen Yang tersenyum ke arah kamera.

Tiba-tiba TV di ruang keluarga mati sendiri, padahal di ruang keluarga ga ada yang nonton walaupun menyalakan TV itu. Dan yang punya rumahnya pun sudah meninggal.

ENDengan gajenya

efek kangen ff inaire channel :v jadilah seperti ini.

 _See you next chapter~_


	107. Babysitter part 6

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU. Semoga kalian bisa mengimaji mereka jadi kawaeh ver bukan amit amit ver :v

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** K+ (ajaib)

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Yap, karena ana itu kudet, up to date kalo emang ada game baru muncul :v

Tapi kalau waktu ana SMA yang fek yang ijin dulu, kalo tru langsung nyerobot.

Mitsunari: sekarang aku tau kenapa diputusin terus… karena kita satu studio (hajar aja ni anak aku ikhlas).

Wen Yang: mungkin saja hah. Karena di chap kemarin pas dipanggil Akechi Mitsunari dia beneran masuk.

Babysitter

Selamat Membaca

Setelah ledakan terjadi mereka semua kecuali Xu Shu, dan Shennong mengungsi ke tetangga sebelah kanan mereka, Lu Meng, dan Lu Su, atau bisa disebut orang tua asuhnya kedua anak yang mengidap pyromania. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran dititipkan ke mereka padahal mereka tetanggaan? Itu karena Lu Meng tidak mau atapnya hancur lagi karena ulah mereka berdua, dan kadang uang tabungannya suka raib entah kemana selama dua anak itu ada di rumahnya. Sekarang ketiga babysitter sedang duduk bersimpuh, dan sujud pada Lu Meng, dan Lu Su.

"Jadi begitu, karena sekarang bangunan itu hancur, kami terpaksa mengikut mnegungsi disini." kata Xun You, mukanya makin keliatan kek orang depresi.

"Lalu, dua orang lagi mana? Bukannya kalian berlima?" tanya Lu Meng.

"Dua orang itu adalah korban anak-anak ini." Mori menunjuk tujuh anak yang berhasil meledakkan tempat itu.

"Lu Xun Zhu Ran."

"I-IYA PAMAN!" Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran langsung hormat pada Lu Meng.

"Kalian akan saya hukum, tidur diluar sama anjing herdernya Om Zhuge Dan."

"TIDAAAAKK!" Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran berteriak histeris, mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubis.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau kenapa kalian meledakkan tempat itu?" tanya Lu Su.

"Habis … kami takut, Kak Xu Shu sama Kak Shennong kesambet setan." jawab Lu Xun.

Lu Meng menghela nafasnya, doi cape ngedenger alesan mereka berdua yang keknya susah buat dipercaya. "Hahh … yasudah kalau begitu kalian berdua ples Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong akan tidur di loteng."

Mereka berdua tersenyum, melepaskan pelukan, lalu berdiri tegak, dan menaruh kepalan tangan di dada mereka ala prajurit di fendem sebelah. "SIAP!"

"Kalian boleh bubar, kecuali babysitter kalian ini."

Seharian ketiga babysitter mereka di ceramahin, dan diinterogasi, daripada kita ngedengerin Om Lu Meng ceramah mending kita fokus ke anak-anak yuk.

Di ruang keluarga mereka lagi tiduran di karpet, dan memandang layar televisi dengan bosan, Motochika aja sampe ngeces sambil melototin TV yang tiap detik berganti channel. Beberapa menit kemudian muncul tujuh pelaku peledakkan.

"Bosen … maen yok!" ajak seorang anak bernama Ling Tong.

"Beli ramen cup aja yuk … aku lapar." kata Li Dian sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kalo ramen cup ada di dapur, tinggal bikin." kata Gan Ning sambil menunjuk dapur.

"Beneran ada?" tanya Li Dian ga percaya.

Gan Ning mengangguk. Li Dian langsung menyeret Yue Jin ke dapur dengan wajah bahagia. Li Dian nyeret Yue Jin cuman buat pijakan doang.

"Disini ada komik ga?" tanya Kai pada Zhu Ran.

Zhu Ran nopang dagu. "Ada, tapi kata Paman Lu Meng anak kecil ga boleh baca." Zhu Ran menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri, dan kanan.

Giliran Kai yang nopang dagu. "Disini ada gudang ga?"

"Ada kok, gudangnya ada di halaman belakang."

Kai senyum senyum gaje, lalu doi langsung menarik Hayakawa, Gan Ning sama Wang Yi.

"MAEN NYOK!" ajak Ling Tong ga selow.

"DISINI GA ADA KUDA?!" tanya Ma Chao, sepertinya ni anak kangen sama Red Hare.

"INGIN BAKPAO SUMPAH!" Shi ngikut teriak sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya.

"ACARA TVNYA UNFAEDA SEMUA!" Xun Yu mukul-mukulin karpet pake remot TV.

"DEMINYAAAA AKU GABUT!" teriak Takatora agak histeris.

"SSSSTTT!"

Mereka semua langsung ngeliatin Jiang Wei, terus Jiang Wei nunjuk Lu Xun, Hanbei, Takakage, Nezha sama Taigong Wang sedang bersandar di tembok, mereka tertidur.

"Ada selimut nganggur?" tanya Yuanji.

"Ada di kamar tapi lemarinya terlalu tinggi," jawab Ling Tong. "karena biasanya kami berempat dikasihnya selimut bekas, dan bedebu." lanjutnya sambil nunjuk ke atas.

Yuanji ngeliat ke atas, diatas ada futon yang menempel di langit-langit. "Kalian tidur di atas?"

"Ya kalau kami dihukum, Aku dan Gan Ning akan tidur di loteng sementara duo pyromania itu tidur layaknya ninja." jelas Ling Tong.

"Hidup kalian keras juga." Yuanji manggut-manggut.

Ling Tong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya begitulah hidup bareng sama Mbah Lu Meng, dan Kakek Lu Su."

"Daripada bosen mending kita maen detektip detektippan." dari bawah meja muncul Masamune dengan pakean jas biru, dan celana pendek berwarna biru juga. "HAHA! MASAKONAN EDODATE _SANJOU_!"

"Konan tidak bermata satu tapi bermata empat." komen Zhong Hui pada Masamune.

Masamune memakai kacamata punya Xu Shu.

"Bermata EMPAT bukan TIGA." komen Zhao.

"Anggap aja typo bertebaran." Masamune manyun. "Ayo kita selikidi TKP!" ajak Masamune pada kawan-kawannya.

"Selidiki." koreksi Toyohisa.

"Aku ikut, daripada mindah-mindahin channel ga jelas." Xun Yu berdiri dari duduknya lalu berdiri di samping kanan Masamune.

"Ikut deh ikut daripada gabut." Ling Tong berdiri.

"Kalo Xun Yu ikut aku ikut deh~" Guo Jia berdiri.

"Aku sih _no_ ,takut kena omel Om bermuka kek pecahan gelas." tolak Shi.

"Kalo Kakak ga ikut aku juga ga."

"Jadi cuman tiga orang nih?" tanya Masamune memastikan.

"Aku ikut!" Toyohisa mengacungkan tangannya, dan tangan satunya mengacungkan tangan Naomasa.

"Aku tidak." Naomasa menarik tangannya.

Toyohisa pasang muka puppy eyes pada Naomasa, dan memaksakan matanya untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

"I-iya deh aku ikut."

"YEE!"

"Ayo ikut aku, kita ke Te-Ka-Pe!"

Enam anak itu pun pergi keluar rumah, tanpa ada rasa takut. Sisa 31 anak di rumah. Motochika masih terhipnotis oleh TV. Yuanji sama Zhao berpetualang mencari selimut. Shi mencettin tombol remot TV. Ma Chao sama Ma Dai tertidur di kolong meja. Nagamasa sama Oichi ke dapur nyari makanan. Zhong Hui, Gracia sama Jia Xu mojok entah ngapain. Zhu Ran ngikut molor di samping Lu Xun. Mitsunari sama Takatora berkelahi. Tersisa Yukimura, Orochi, Himiko, Fa Zheng, Jia Chong, dan Lingqi di ruang keluarga, mereka tidak ada kegiatan, jadi mereka sekarang lagi duduk melingkar mengelilingi meja.

"Kami kembali membawa ramen cup untuk kalian." kata Li Dian sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga, dan menaruh dua ramen cup di meja, lalu dia berlari kembali ke dapur.

"Punggungku sakit..." Yue Jin mengusap-usap punggungnya, lalu dia tiduran di atas karpet.

"Jangan mengeluh, kamu sudah membantuku untuk membuat ramen cup."

Setelah Li Dian menaruh ramen cup yang lain diatas meja kecuali punyanya sendiri, dan membawa sebuah ramen cupnya ke tempat Yue Jin tiduran. "Ayo makan bersama."

.

Sementara itu di gudang halaman belakang.

"Gudang terkunci, gunakan Gan Ning untuk menghancurkan gembok." titah Kai, pada Hayakawa, dan Wang Yi.

"Kok aku?"

"Kepalamu kan keras kaya batu, Hayakawa, Wang Yi angkat Gan Ning, dan… HANCURKAN!"

"KEPALAKU!"

Setelah adegan kekerasan berlagsung, gembok gudang terbuka, dan Kai langsung masuk gudang itu. Kai menemukan komik yang dimaksud Zhu Ran, Kai pun membuka komik itu dan seketika komik itu dibanting ke bawah.

"Ini bukan komik yang biasa di baca sama aku, ini komik corpse parti!" teriak Kai kesal pada komik yang baru saja ia temukan.

.

Tempat Masamune dkk berada. Mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan setengah hancur, mereka melihat sebuah penampakan di dalam bangunan itu, saat penampakan itu melihat ke arah mereka, mereka berteriak, dan berlari keluar dari bangunan itu.

"HANTUUUUU!"

"HANTU YANG NYAMBET KAK XU SHU SAMA KAK SHENNONG MASIH ADA!"

"Ohok ohok anak-anak tunggu, kami bukan hantu."

"PERCEPAT LARI KALIAN!"

Brak!

"Hah … hah serem banget, sekarangkan belum malem kok udah muncul aja sih?" tanya Guo Jia sambil megangin dadanya.

"Jia, asma kamu ga kambuhkan?"

Guo Jia menggeleng.

"Yasudah kalau begitu ayo kita kembali, dan beristirahat di ruang keluarga." ajak Masamune pada kawanannya.

TBC

:v huwahuwa no komen

 _See you next chapter~_


	108. GABUT GENG!

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre:** humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Mitsunari: biasa telepon, sudahlah…

Lu Meng: jadi petasan sama peledak

Lu Xun: mukanya HITAM! Tapi yang satu lagi kek lettuce

Zhu Ran: yang selalu memasakkan mie cup selalu Gan Ning sama Ling Tong. Karena kata Paman Lu Meng ret M semua, terakhir kita berempat cuman dibeliinnya komik my little pony berakhir komik itu jadi abu.

Ling Tong: bukan itu futon lengkap dengan selimutnya yang di nempel di langit-langit, agar selimutnya tidak jatuh ada tali yang menahannya.

Masamune: hantunya mengerikan yang satu kek hantu depresi yang satu lagi kek sawo baru dipanen :v

Gabutz

Selamat Membaca

 **NISTANES GROUP**

170-1+1 _Member_ 2 _Events_ 10 _Photos_ 3 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video_ _Ask_

 **Group Info**

Diperuntukan Hanya untuk orang-orang Berkebutuhan Khusus, Yang MERASA normal silahkan pergi, MERASA WARAS? Kalian bisa masuk sini.

#TertandaCowoPalingGanteng

 **Post**

 **KaverBoy SW** GABUT GENG! GABUT GABUT GABUT!

G  
A  
B  
U  
T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _see more_

 _Jotos_ _Hujat_ _Subscribe_ 1 detik yang lalu

 **KaverBoy SW** GABUT GENG! MAEN YUK GENG!

M

A

E

N

 _Jotos_ _Hujat_ _Subscribe_ 1 detik yang lalu

 **KaverBoy SW** GENGGGG! MAEN YUK! ATAU GA KE RUMAH YUKI AJA YUK!

 _Jotos_ _Hujat_ _Subscribe_ 1 detik yang lalu

 **Kunoichi Nin Nin Nin** spam kalo emang darurat

 **Ice Prince** sobat si **KaverBoy DW** nyampah di grup

 **KaverBoy DW** bukan sobat gue bukan sobat gue, gue tutup telinga gue ga ngeliat

 **Nene** Maen yuk~ kan gabut

 **Mitsuntsun** Minta temenin tuan Hideyoshi aja **Nene**

 **Nene** Lagi maen sama sesama -3-

 **Da Ji** Ada makanan ga? Kalo ada, gue otw nih bareng sama Himiko :v

 **Sakon Shema** ada makanan mampir aja lu -_-"

 **Da Ji** Serah ana dong :v kamper boy ada makanan kaga?

 **KaverBoy SW** ada kok, makanan buatan Ina

 **Da Ji** oke, gue otw ke rumah lu ya **#ngabur**

 **Nobuyukeh** Yuki kalo gabut maen sana sama Pa Yoshimoto gih bareng anaknya Pa Liu Bei

 **KaverBoy SW** _No_ nanti Yuki tambah item :v

 **Kaihime** Makin hitam makin eksotis pan kek Lu Xun ver DW 6 gitu?

 **SunThree** terus manis kek coklat :v

 **Joand'arc** terus dikerubungin coretsemecoret semut :v

 **Ina** lalu terjadi harem :v

 **GuanFour** emang Guo Jia semua strategis ples pemimpin diembat juga?

 **Nobuyukeh** Liu Shan maen _kemari_ di luar panas-panas ga item tuh

 **KaverBoy SW** Yuki ga mau dikerubungin kek gitu -3- cukup fansgirl aja **Nobuyukeh** ana turunannya item, bukan putih :(

 **Nobuyukeh** ganti Bapa sono kalo mau kek Pa Mitsuhide

 **KaverBoy SW** perasaan gue aja atau Kakak gue makin lama makin goblok -_-"

 **CodeName GJ** udah darisananya makanya tiati Yuk ntar kamu ketularan

 **Zoo Run** kebodohan itu menular, dan tidak bisa diobati geng tiati

 **WenruoSengklek** kebun binatang lari? Ada-ada aja _username_ lu Ran

 **Zoo Run** lebih baek daripada ente, fb lu abis di _hack_ ya?

 **WenruoSengklek** nama _username_ gua ga ganti kok? EH?! ngaku siapa yang ngehack EFBI GUA?!

 **NagaBlonde** ai dunno

 **KaverBoy SW** GABUT GENG GUAH! SI DA JI SAMA SI HIMIKO CUMAN NUMPANG MAKAN DOANG TERUS PULANG! **#gerustembok**

 **Hanzo** kan ada Om Shingen, Kunoichi, Nobuyuki sama Ina.

 **KaverBoy SW** OYAKATA-SAMA LAGI SAMA SI BENSHIN! TIGA MANUSYA ITU ADA DI WARNET TERUS GUA DITINGGALIN!

 **Kenshin** KENSHIN WOI!

 **KaverBoy SW** ampun ndoro **#sujud**

 **Nezha** Mangfus lu ditinggalin

 **Masmun Kasep_pak Kuda** Kasian amat lu XD gue otewe rumah lu deh tapi gapapa ya numpang maen PS3 Yuk?

 **Hanbreh Kuece** emot tidak mengatakan kalau dia kasian

 **KaverBoy SW** beneran Mun? Gapapa asal lu kerumah gue, dan ga ngebuat gue gabut. Gue tunggu ya

 **Kaihime** Hmmm… ada yang mau ngadain kuis gembira? :v

 **Sima Shi** gue mencium bau busuk kek Mitsunari

 **JustZhao** tumben _username_ Kakak normal, keajaiban :v

 **Sima Shi** lagi tobat pake nama yang macem-macem

 **Mitsuntsun** emang bau gua busuk? Lu emang udah pernah nyoba?

 **Sima Shi** kan lu mantan terbusuknya Cao Pi pan :v

 **Kanetsugus** dimana-mana juga terindah kali

 **Sima Shi** menstrim kalo itu, en gua kagak percaya kalo kemoceng ombre Hideyoshi jadi mantan terindahnya Cao Pi

 **Kaihime** Cao Pi aja ga ngaku, kalo doi ngaku itu keajaiban dunia :v

 **Mitsuntsun** sejak kapan gue pacaran sama si es balok ntu? Cuih ga sudi gua, udah ah daripada ngebacot disini gue mau nemenin Yukimura aja, bubay~

 **Kaihime** kuis gembira! di rumah Yuki pada ngapaen? a. maen ps3, b. ngemodusin Yuki, c. anu, d. tak bisa dijelaskan, e. BDSM

 **Sima Shi** kan apa gue bilang, ada samting di dalam otak seorang **Kaihime**

 **Kaihime** tapikan ada waktunya dimana gue normal dimana gue waras -3-

 **Sima Shi** buat gue kaga ada bedanya

 **SunThree** B kali :v

 **XiaoQiao** yakin? Bukan yang D?

 **Daqiao** yang D menjebak :v jawabannya bisa sesuai imajinasi

 **Joand'arc** E kali ya :v

 **SunSeken** ^penganut psycho-maso

 **Sakon Shema** orang normal pasti ngejawabnya A

 **Nezha** kata aku sih C, soalnnya satu kata itu mengandung banyak makna

 **Kaihime** hayo yang mana? Yang bener dapet seratus rebu **#ngelambai-lambaiinuang100rebu**

 **Sima Shi** cek sisitivi aja napa? Bukan, setau gue elu punya sesuatu yang suka lu tempelin ke baju anak-anak cowo **#natepKaicuriga**

 **Kaihime** mata ente tajem amat :v oh iye situ pan pernah gua mata-matain

 **Sima Shi** awas aja lu kalo sampe umbar-umbar aib gue, gua smekdon via onlen lu!

 **Kaihime** Ohoho **#pasangmukanista** aku jadi inget seorang Ziyuan jadi…

 **Sima Shi** diem lu swempak!

 **Kaihime** udah udah mending lanjut ngejawab kuis bahagia :v

 **Sakon Shema** jadi jawabannya apa ni?

 **Kaihime** Mereka lagi maen ps3 tapi…

 **Nezha** tapi?

 **Kaihime** yang kalah bugil **#mimisanditempat**

 **Nezha** kamsud?

 **Sakon Shema** ohhh kaya yang main gunting kertas batu itu ya… **#manggut-manggut**

 **Oichi** yang kalah buka pakaiannya sampe tak ada benang sehelai pun yang menempel :v

 **GuanFour** kayaknya rame tuh, tapi kalo aku ngabur kesana buat nonton secara _live_ pasti dicegat ketiga Kakakku **#pundung**

 **Kaihime** sini aja ke rumah aku, bisa nonton _live_ :v

 **GuanFour** otw~

 **GuanP** NOOO ADEK GUA TERCINTAH! **#ngejarsangadek**

 **GuanX** JANGAN NTAR KAMU TERNODA! **#ngikutyangdiatas**

 **GuanS** YINPING TUNGGU! **#ngikutaja**

 **RanmaruImut** ^kompakan gini

 **Kaihime** GENG MAKIN LAMA MAKIN RAME!

 **XiaoQiao** ada apa? :v

 **Kaihime** ada samting, sesuatu terjadi geng, kek konflik di katakan putus :v ada orang keempat gangguin mereka bertiga pas lagi asik

 **Oichi** terus terus? **#penasaran**

 **Kaihime** orang keempat itu nyeret salah satu dari mereka keluar dari rumah Yuki :v terus dua orang yang nyisa di rumah ngelajutin permainannya

 **Ina** btw siapa yang diseret?

 **Kaihime** ada deh kepo beut :v mending pulang aja langsung biar percaya :v

 **Ina** baiklah kalau begitu, Nobuyukeh, Kunoichi ayo kita PULANG! **#nyerettanpabayarwarnet**

 **Kaihime** O-ohohohoho~

 **Sakon Shema** cape guaa punya temen satu grup kek gini…

END

:v gabut geng akoh ngelanjut yang Meet Again malah stuck jadilah begini

 _See you next chapter~_


	109. Ngomongin fendem lain

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! **Ngebawa-bawa anim dari fendem lain**

 **Genre:** humor goblak

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei, Mahou Shoujo Site punya Kentaro Sato, Touken Ranbu punya DMM

 **RosyMIranto18**

Zhu Ran: buku 11? yang paman lu meng beli semua genre horror biar kami tidak baca

Ling Tong: bisa dibilang seperti itu sih

biasanya itu anggota yang dikick

jawabannya ada di fesbuk part 4

Xun Yu: tidak mungkin ada efbiai berani menghack efbiku kalau bukan...

Kenshin: hmm benar juga

Kai: kalau tidak bisa dijelaskan itu hanya di pendam dalam hati saja tidak diutarakan (ngomong apa kamu Kai?)

Joan: tidak kok hanya saja...

Kai: arcade game

 **NISTANES GROUP**

170-1+2 _Member_ 2 _Events_ 10 _Photos_ 3 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video_ _Ask_

 **Group Info**

Diperuntukan Hanya untuk orang-orang Berkebutuhan Khusus, Yang MERASA normal silahkan pergi, MERASA WARAS? Kalian bisa masuk sini.

#TertandaCowoPalingGanteng

 **Post**

 **Xiahoushi** GAES GAES GAES! Udah ada yang nonton mahou shoujo site episode 12?

 _Like_ _Comment_ _Subscribe_ 5000 detik yang lalu

* * *

 **Nezha** endingnya tak bisa dijelaskan

 **Kaihime** wah wah wah diam-diam **Nezha** nganut shoujo-ai :v

 **Nezha** kagak, kemaren gue dipaksa nonton sama Kaguya atas suruhan elu

 **Kaihime** kok bawa-bawa gue ya? :v

 **Xiahou Ba** sejak kapan sepupuku ada di grup?

 **SunThree** dari kapan-kapan :v ada yang main hek fb sepupu kamu kali :v

 **Joand'arc** lebih baik kalian manusya manusya polos menyingkir

 **Nezha** karena si kaguya nyebut nama elu pas ngerekomen ntu anim aneh

 **Kaihime** haisss… gue ga nyuruh pliss deh, bekause gue kagak nganut shoujo-ai, aku nganutnya shounen-ai :v

 **Nezha** oke berarti kalo bukan elu si Da Ji ye gak?

 **Sun Three** meybi yes meybi no :v

 **Wang Yuanji** eh sumpah itu eps akhir bikin aku merinding

 **Joand'arc** oh yang itu ya, seorang manusnya jiplakan Ai Mikaze yang rada sengklek itu ya?

 **Masmun Kasep** ingin ketawa tapi asa kasian :v sama penderitaan kakaknya asagiri, mungkin itu bisa jadi pelajaran untuk manusya tukang nyiksa orang, hati-hati geng takutnya kalian akhirnya begitu :v abis ditangkep terus di...

 **Kaihime** ara ternyata Masmun nyunda?

 **Masmun Kasep** biasa si kojuro nyuruh gua ganti nama, eh tapi itu gue penasaran BDSM gantung akhirnya

 **Joand'arc** kok bahasnya yang itu? Ganti topik dong, aku merinding lagi nih

 **Masmun Kasep** tangan si jiplakan Ai Mikaze menyentuh sesuatu :v

 **Joand'arc** STOP!

 **Magoicih** kau mencuri hatiku hatiku~

 **Masmun Kasep** saudara jauhnya manusya gaje nyanyi

 **Magoicih** seenggaknya gua kagak susah napas

 **LianshiCuantiks** apa hubungannya? -_-"

 **SunThree** Tumben miss Lianshi nongol

 **LianshiCuantiks** iya dong, kali kali onlen **#dadah-dadahalamissunipret**

 **SunThree** tadi kakak nyariin

 **LianshiCuantiks** terus Quan kemana?

 **SunThree** di kamar mandi, lagi mandi katanya mau ngajak jalan :v

 **SunThree** langsung off?

 **Okuni** jarang-jarang ngeliat Quan ngajak jalan Lianshi biasanya sama uhukzhoutaiuhuk

 **Daqiao** biasanya kalo zhou tai diajak jalan sama quan buat latihan

 **Kaihime** latihan apa? :v

 **Daqiao** biasa, latihan gombal buat ntar dipraktekkin ke Lianshi

 **Xiaoqiao** btw, udah ada yang donlod MSS episode 12?

 **Joand'arc** pliss jangan mulai lagi, aku merinding nonstop lama-lama

 **Masmun Kasep** itu tangannya turun dari punggung ke…

 **Kaihime** gua udah nonton tuh eps akhir, gue salut sama si asagiri sama yatsumuranya :v kalo di kita kejadian gitu gimana ya?

 **Wang Yuanji** jangan sampe, tapi yang ngerasain itu cuman cewe malang aja

 **Magoicih** kalo cewe jakarta berarti engga ya?

 **Okuni** gobloknya bisa dikurangin dikit ga?

 **Lady Hayakawa** ihhh ternyata cakep-cakep kelainan juga ya

 **Joand'arc** hentikan :"

 **Kaihime** mending ente nonton manganya aja :v

 **Nezha** baca kali bosqu

 **Kaihime** maap ya, buat gua mah baca anime nonton manga :v

 **Sima Shi** apa kata gua, gua gabisa bedain dimana ^ni perempuan normal sama waras, kalo kaga ada bedanya gini

 **Kaihime** eh sori ya gue normal kalo lagi jaringan 4G aja

 **Sima Shi** mau forji kek tuji kek jiji kek sama aja

 **Mitsuntsun** jangan nyebut-nyebut pedang punya Nene-sama

 **Ice Prince** maaf akhir-akhir ini manusya diatas kecengkok sama anime pedang-pedangngan, terus doi jadi sensi

 **Sima Shi** si Mikazuki Munechika ya? Gue jadi inget sama si pengamen ombre

 **Motochikah** ape manggil gue?

 **Sima Shi** siapa yang manggil elu chik? Gue cuman nyebut geer lu

 **SunThree** sudah sudah jangan sampai ada PD 5 diantara kalian cuman gegara hal sepele

 **Kaihime** sori cuman orang peka doang yang notis perbedaan gue disaat gua normal sama waras

 **Sima Shi** kumaha sia

 **Kaihime** ZHAO! Sejak kapan kakak lu nyunda gini? Kasar lagi

 **JustZhao** tau deh di perpus waktu itu Kakak nemu kamus setelah beberapa hari Kakak gua jadi gitu

 **Kaihime** kamus kok kasar sih?

 **JustZhao** ai dunno samting hepen kali

 **Yukimurah** GABUT GAES GUA!

 **Kaihime** mulai lagi nih manusya

 **Masmun Kasep** Yuki lu murah? Kalo gitu gua mau beli elu dong, buat dijadiin babu, bosen gua nyuruh si katak

 **Lady Hayakawa** nonton MSS aja rame lho :v

 **Magoicih** SIAGA SATU MANUSIA POLOS DIATAS SUDAH TERNODASI!

 **Nezha** ternodai mas, jangan terlalu semangat ntar typo

 **Kaihime** manganya lebih rame Yuk :v

 **Magoicih** KALIAN! JANGAN MENODAI YUKI NTAR OTAKNYA IKUT GA WARAS

 **SunOne** capsnya tolong mas dikurangin

 **Yukimurah** tapi kalo kata Kai rame keknya bener-bener rame, **Masmun Kasep** kagak diriku tak dijual, Kak Nobu yang ganti _username_ ku sembarangan

 **Nezha** keknya kita harus berdoa semoga otak Yukimura masih _fresh from the oven_

 **Magoicih** LU KATE MAKANAN

 **SunOne** capsnya mas

 **Kanetsugus** eh eh ada yang mau nganterin gue ke supermarket ga? Gua gabut

 **SunThree** orang gabut ke supermarket keren :v

 **Naga** gue mau ikut dong Ichi nitipin daftar belanja

 **Kaihime** disini naga ada banyak siapa dia?^

 **Sima Shi** yang manggil Oichi dengan sebutan Ichi selain nagamasa siapa?

 **Kaihime** gua :v

 **Sima Shi** boleh gua tonjok lu via onlen kaga?

 **Kaihime** kalo lu bisa keluar dari layar kek sadako, gue layanin elu :v

 **GuanP** gelut gelut :v

 **GuanX** gelut

 **GuanS** geluttt :v

 **GuanFour** BDSM BDSM! :v Kai sebagai majikan Shi sebagai budak :v

 **Magoicih** aduh nih cecan kok sama sih nasibnya kek Joan :" ternodai gini

 **Kaihime** nobar anim doreiku kuy :v

 **GuanFour** kuy lah diman diman :v

 **SunThree** di rumahku aja selagi ada home theater :v

 **Lady Hayakawa** ikut

 **Okuni** aku ikut

 **Oichi** kuy lah Nagamasa ngijinin :v

 **Wang Yuanji** kuy aku ikut

 **Xiaoqiao** kuy aku juga diijinin sama Zhou Yu

 **Nezha** cewe-cewe keknya lagi mode anti wacana-wacana klab

 **Sima Shi** GAES! NONTON HIGHSCOOL DXD KUY! KITA MARATHON DARI SEASON 1

 **SunOne** kuy

 **GuanP** kuylah

 **GuanX** ngikut aja, gua kagak mau ditinggal di rumah sendirian

 **GuanS** ngikut deh

 **Magoicih** diman diman?

 **Ice Prince** _home theater_ gue kosong

 **Sima Shi** di rumah Cao Pi GAES NONTONNYA!

 **Fu Xi** anak-anak jaman sekarang... **#geleng-gelengpala**

 **Nu Wa** tumben _username_ normal

 **Fu Xi** lagi tobat

 **Nu Wa** aku ijin nonton doreiku di rumah Shangxiang ya

 **Fu Xi** iya sok aja, Nu Wa jadi ikut ternodai gini sih, semoga sampe rumah doi masih normal

 **Susano'o** lu ga ikut?

 **Fu Xi** gua lebih baek nonton digimon daripada nonton dua anime itu

 **Sima Yi** anak-anak pada kemana nih?

 **Fu Xi** liat ke atas aja deh pak

 **Sima Yi** kagak ada apa-apa di langit-langit rumah

 **Fu Xi** haaahh… **#tepokjidat** maksud gua scroll aja komen diatas

 **Susano'o** bapak sama anak kok sama sama bego gini sih?

 **Fu Xi** sudahlah, jangan dibahas susan, ikut nonton jailangkung aja yuk di bioskop

 **Nezha** datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar… mending maen jalangkung aja yuk daripada nonton filmya :v

 **Susano'o** manggil gue biasa aja gausah bawa-bawa nama itu

 **Tamamo** Xi ngikut dong kalo mau nonton

 **Nezha** kacang mahal~

 **Susano'o** maen sama himiko aja sana Nez

 **Fu Xi** San ngikut kagak nonton?

 **Susano'o** ikut deh daripada gabut

END dengan gajenya, lagi seneng ngefesbuk lagi jadi gini deh :v

tenks gaes udah merelakan mata anda buat baca chap ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	110. Dorei-ku Parody

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Xiahou Ji: tidak, aku hanya bosan saja, dan aku hanya mencari tontonan.

Sun Quan: Oh itu? Udah dibuang. (buang aja ni anak ke lubang buaya)

Sima Shi: yang gue baca di touken ranbu wiki tentang Mikazuki Munechika itu pedang pernah diberikan pada Nene.

Magoichi: yang disisakan polos hanya Xiahou Ba sama Liu Shan…

Kai: well anim doreiku ga gelap gelap amat kok, tidak seperti yang dibayangkan.

Susana'a: namaku? Kenapa berubah?! Ehem, entah nama susan itu seperti sebuah lagu...

SCM

Selamat Membaca

"Ternyata anime ini tidak segelap yang dikira ya."

"Aku kira si Ryuuou itu ikemen lho ternyata shota semacem Hanbei."

"Kai,"

"Apa Oichi?"

"Aku berhasil membuatnya lho."

"Hmhm, lalu siapa yang akan jadi percobaannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau… mereka berdua."

"IDE BAGUS!"

.

Keesokan harinya, Kai, dan Oichi ke kediaman keluar Cao jam lima pagi dimana penghuni rumah masih tertidur, pakaian mereka juga berubah menjadi serba hitam layaknya ninja, mereka menyusup ke home theater punya Cao Pi, saat mereka masuk ke dalam, home thater seperti dibanjiri darah karena banyak tisu berwarna merah di lantai home theater.

"Kemarin mereka nonton apa sih?" bisik Kai pada Oichi.

"Hmm katanya sih DXD, terus katanya maraton dari season 1."

Kai _sweatdrop_. "Pantesan, kalau gitu ayo kita mulai pemasangannya."

"Tapi Kai ternyata aku berhasil membuat tiga buah bagaimana?"

"Aha, gimana kalau satu lagi manusia bernama Ziyuan, aku ingin lihat dia diperintah kesana kemari khukhukhu."

"Aku sudah memasangkannya, kalau gitu ayo kita kembali."

Setelah Oichi sama Kai memasang alat nista itu pada tiga korbannya, mereka kembali ke rumah maisng-masing. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Oichi sama Kai kembali ke rumah kediaman Cao, kali ini mereka pura-pura jadi tamu untuk melanjutkan rencana mereka, anak-anak laki-laki sudah keluar dari home theater, dan lagi duduk di bawah pohon, Guan Yinping, Okuni, dan Joan juga ada disana. Membuat senyuman Kai semakin lebar.

"Tumben perempuan ngumpul disini?" tanya Mitsunari pada Oichi.

"Emang kenapa? Sekali-kali dong, mana Zhenji?" tanya Oichi balik, dia pura-pura nanyain Zhenji.

"Lagi di dapur nyiapin sarapan."

Oichi manggut-manggut. "Selagi menunggu sarapan buatan Nyonya Zhenji selesai, bagaimana kalau ... Mitsunari, Cao Pi sama Shi bertanding?"

"Gue mencium hal yang tidak beres." bisik Guan Ping pada orang disebelahnya.

"Biasanya kalau Oichi dateng sama Kai suka ga beres ujung-ujungnya." balas orang disebelahnya.

"Minggat yuk." ajak orang disebelahnya pada Guan Ping.

"Kalian mau kemana? disini aja." kata Kai

Guan Ping sama orang yang disebelahnya diketahui bernama Sun Ce, gajadi minggat dari rumah Cao Pi karena sudah ketahuan niatnya oleh Kai.

"Boleh, pertandingan apa?" Cao Pi langsung setuju tanpa pikir panjang.

Oichi tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau… yang paling kuat yang menang?"

"Maksudnya?" Mitsunari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kita akan mulai dari manusia paling ringan untuk kalian angkat, semakin lama orang itu akan semakin berat." jelas Oichi.

"Jadi sampe semacam Deng Ai gitu?" tanya Guan Xing.

"Iya!"

 _Kita butuh dokter jiwa sekarang juga…_ batin Guan Ping, dan Sun Ce bersamaan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kalau kalah?"

"Kalian akan menjadi babu yang menang selamanya! Tapi kalian tidak bisa menyuruhnya sampai mati, seperti menyuruhnya masuk ke lubang buaya engga ... ntar sekarat duluan sebelum nyampe."

"Tantangan diterima." kata Mitsunari, Cao Pi, dan Shi bersamaan.

Entah kenapa setelah Kai mendengar persetujuan mereka bertiga doi ketawa. Membuat ketiga korban merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Karena disini ada tiga perempuan, jadi pertama kalian akan mengangkat perempuan, Yinping sama Mitsun, Okuni sama Cao Pi, yang terakhir Joan sama Shi. Terserah kalian mau mengangkatnya seperti apa."

Ketiga korban berhasil mengangkat, pas Cao Pi ngegendong Okuni ala bridal, Zhenji dateng dengan banyak makanan untuk tamu-tamunya pas dengan Cao Pi ngegending Okuni, akhirnya apa yang terjadi? Cao Pi langsung nurunin Okuni terus berlari ke arah Zhenji. Adegan sinet dimulai dari detik ini.

"Zhenji ini cuman..."

"Cuman apa?" Zhenji menaruh makanan yang dibawanya di lantai teras rumah.

"Cuman salah paham."

Zhenji udah mulai nangis. "Salah paham? Tapi kamu aja ga pernah gendong aku kaya gitu."

Dari kejauhan, anak laki-laki maupun perempuan pada duduk di rumput terus fokus nontonin sinetron secara live, entah darimana mereka sekarang lagi bagi-bagi popcorn. Untuk kedua kalinya Kai ngakak ditempat melihat Cao Pi sujud-sujud ke seorang perempuan hanya untuk minta maaf. Haisshh kaya apa aja. Setelah kesalah pahaman sudah diluruskan kembali berkat Oichi aka biang kerok semua kesalah pahaman ini, dan Cao Pi berterima kasih pada Oichi sudah mengeluarkan dirinya dari perang dunia di dalam rumah tangga.

"Kai,"

"A-apa Tuan Cao Pi?" Kai menengok ke arah Cao Pi takut-takut.

" _Kizamazuke_."

Kai langsung berlutut dihadapannya. "Maaf!"

 _Mungkin aura intimidasinya melebihi kekuatan SCM,_ Oichi sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

 _Tidak pakai SCM saja rasanya sudah jadi pelayanannya gimana kalau aku kalah, dan pakai SCM hidupku pasti sudah berantakan_ , batin Kai.

"Hm, Oichi ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Tapi sarap-"

"Kubilang lanjutkan."

 _Aku sudah salah memilih orang…_ sekarang Oichi menyesal telah memilih orang itu untuk tikus percobaanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang Guan Ping sama Mitsunari, Sun Ce sama Cao Pi, Magoichi sama Shi."

"Kenapa kami diikut sertakan?" protes salah satu dari mereka.

"Karena tadi Ping sama Ce udah berniat minggat dari rumah ini, biar lebih rame kalian ikut juga, hmhmhm..."

Magoichi menatap tajam pada kedua anak sulung itu.

"Jangan melihat kami seperti itu."

"Mit, yakin lu bisa ngangkat gue?"

"Bisa.

"Dipunggung lho kalo elu kenapa-napa jangan salahin gue ya."

"Iya."

"START!" Oichi melihat Shi yang belum menggendong Magoichi, Oichi menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Cih gua ogah sama doi."

"Sayang sekali, berarti kamu sudah kalah Shi." Oichi menjentikkan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba Shi terjatuh. "Kenapa aku..."

"Hmhmhm… habis ini kau akan menjadi budak dari salah satu dari mereka O-hohohoho!"

Cao Pi sama Mitsunari berhasil melewati ronde kedua tentu saja Cao Pi juga berhasil mereda amarah istrinya untuk kedua kali ala drama korea, bikin baper tapi minta dihujat kalo yang versi ini.

"Di ronde ketiga ini kalian mengangkat kedua anak ini." disamping Oichi muncul Hanbei, dan Xiahou Ba. "kalian harus tahan selama 3 menit."

"MITSUNARI KAMU HARUS MENANG!" teriak Kai dibelakang Oichi. "KALO DIA YANG MENANG HIDUP KALIAN BERDUA HANCUR!"

"He?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan lebih detail lagi setelah salah satu dari kalian menang, Mitsunari sama Hanbei sementara Cao Pi sama Xiahou Ba."

"MANGAT MITSUNARI! PASTI HARI INI ELU MENANG!" Kai sekarang lagi cheerleader sambil berdoa.

"START!"

Mitsunari sudah menggendong Hanbei sementara Cao Pi masih diam.

"Kalian sengaja ya?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengangkat Xiahou Ba dengan baju zirahnya yang bisa dibilang agak tebal, dan berat."

"Hoho seorang pangeran mengeluh? Apakah seorang pangeran akan mengaku kalah?"

"Cih."

Oichi menjentikkan jarinya. "PEMENANGNYA MITSUNARI!" Oichi berteriak bahagia, setelah kedua perempuan ini bersorak gembira atas kemenangan Mitsunari, dan Oichi sama Kai mulai ngebacot soal alat yang dipasangkan ke mereka bertiga.

"Jadi begitu, hanya majikan yang bisa membebaskan budaknya." Mitsunari tersenyum, sepertinya dia mau balas dendam.

"Walaupun SCM itu di lepas maupun dihancurkan tetap percuma."

"Hm alat seperti itu tidak akan ada apa-apanya padaku."

"Ini perintah, Shi potong rumput di halaman belakang pake gunting kuku!"

"APA?!" jerit Shi.

"INI PE-RIN-TAH."

Shi langsung menghilang ke halaman belakang.

"Cao Pi, ngepel lantai."

"Apa?" Cao Pi menatap tajam Mitsunari, lalu berdiri.

Mitsunari nyikut Oichi. "Err.. Oichi..."

"Kayaknya SCM benar-benar tidak mempengaruhinya." Oichi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Turut berduka cita atas dirimu, Ishida Mitsunari."

"Sekarang bereskan kamarku."

"Ogah emang gua babu lu." tolak Mitsunari.

"SEKARANG."

"BAIK YANG MULIA!" Mitsunari langsung ngacir ke dalem rumah.

Cao Pi melepaskan SCM, lalu ia lemparkan pada Oichi. Cao Pi pun pergi.

"OH! Aku tahu bagaimana SCM ini bekerja pada Cao Pi!"

"Apa itu Kai?"

"Gunakan pada Zhenji."

"Benar juga."

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa ala Sima Yi selama beberapa menit mengakibat mereka berdua selama dua hari di jauhi karena rencana jahat yang mereka rencanakan.

END

terinspirasi dari anim dorei-ku :v ternyata doreiku ada live actionnya tapi beda banget sama animnya, aman untuk ditonton live actionnya mah :v kalo berminat tinggal donlod nama liv eksyennya Tokyo Slaves

 _See you next chapter~_


	111. CD Drama Author ver

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

Dakki no Hasedou Beach Report Author ver.

Selamat membaca

"Kembali lagi dengan gue, Da Ji yang paling cantik sedunia melaporkan dari pantai Hasedo," Da Ji melambaikan tangannya pada kamera. "sekarang gue bakal melaporkan kegiatan apa saja yang lagi dilakukan oleh mereka."

Da Ji berjalan dekat dengan _stand-stand_ , dan papan seluncur, ia melihat Zhao sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah sana, sebenernya samar-sama Da Ji mendengar ocehan seorang Zhao tentang Hanbei disana, saat sedang asik berjalan kesana kemari Zhao jatuh tersandung oleh sebuah papan seluncur.

"Bisa dilihat pemirsa manusya pemalesan disana jatuh karena sebuah papan seluncur pfftt..." Da Ji menahan tawanya takut kena karma karena ngetawain orang.

Zhao terbangun dari jatuhnya, dan saat melihat papan seluncur itu, Zhao langsung berteriak _excited,_ terdengar suara ombak yang besar membuat Zhao ingin mencoba sesuatu dengan papan seluncur itu .

"Ara, mungkin ntah taun kapan senjata Zhao berubah jadi papan seluncur bukan pedang lagi."

"Kalo gitu gimana mau bunuh?" tanya sang kameramen pada Da Ji.

"Kan Liu Shan udah pake kursi mang bakso, mungkin ntar senjata Zhao jadi papan seluncur biar anti mainstream."

Da Ji pun meninggalkan Zhao yang sedang berekperimen, dari tempat dia berdiri dia melihat Taigong Wang sama Sakon sedang mancing ntah mancing paan. Da Ji pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Lagi ngapain nih?" tanya Da Ji.

"Lu ga liat gua lagi apa?" tanya Taigong Wang agak nyolot.

"Mancing."

"Tuh tau udah sana, pergi."

"Hmph, dasar AKI AKI DEMEN MANCING!"

Sakon menghela nafas sambil mijit dahinya. "Dasar anak misting jaman _ima_."

"Mistik Sak, mistik." koreksi sang kameramen sebelum pergi.

Karena udah kesal duluan, Da Ji pergi, sudah menjauh dari tempat Taigong Wang sama Sakon berada. Tiba-tiba Da Ji melihat sebuah balon berwarna merah.

"Mor ini paan ya?" Da Ji menunjuk balon merah itu.

"Kata Nthor sih namanya balon."

"Balon? Sudahlah," Da Ji memeluk balon merah itu. "tapi benda ini lucu juga."

Saat Da Ji sedang asik ngobrol sama kameramen tentang benda bernama balon itu, Kanetsugu sama Seimei berjalan mendekati Da Ji, Kanetsugu melihat ke arah Da Ji dengan tatapan curiga, doi menyangka kalau balon itu adalah senjata aneh yang Da Ji ciptakan.

"Enak saja, jangan maen nuduh aja, dasar cumi-cumi."

" _Headgear_ ku sudah tidak berbentuk seperti cumi-cumi lagi."

"Seimei, bagaimana balon ini bisa mengapung?"

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin itu alat ajaib, aku tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan di dalam balon itu." Seimei menggunakan kekuatannya pada balon itu, tapi malah membuat balon itu pecah. Membuat Seimei, dan Kanetsugu kaget.

Kanetsugu berpikir kalau Seimei menggunakan kekuatannya untuk meletuskan beberapa balon yang sedang terbang, Kanetsugu yang melihat balon itu langsung menghilang dalam sekejap langsung meminta Seimei untuk mengajarkan mantranya itu, melihat reaksi Kanetsugu yang begitu membuat Seimei bingung, dan terdiam.

"Ternyata Seimei-san bisa kaget juga ya." celetuk Da Ji.

Da Ji bersama dengan kemeramen pun pindah spot.

Semakin lama pantai semakin panas, Da Ji mencari payung untuk berlindung di bawah sinar matahari. Setelah beberapa menit melihat kesekelilingnya tidak ada yang bisa ia buat untuk melindunginya dari sinar matahari sampai Da Ji mendengar suara Cao Pi, dan Mitsunari lagi adu mulut, Da Ji pun berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Mitsunari, disini panas sekali lakukan sesuatu."

"Ogah emang lu sapa gua."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan _headgear_ mu itu."

"GA, ini tanda kalau status gue sebagai jendral."

"Kalo gitu pergi dari sini."

"GA," tolak Mitsunari lagi. "lagipula gue yang nemuin nih payung."

"Tapi yang duluan di bawah payung ini, itu aku."

"Hmph, Orang yang benci dengan kekalahan."

"Aku tidak mau dibilang begitu oleh orang sepertimu."

"MOU! Kalian berdua berhentilah, daripada kalian berantem terus, aku ambil payungnya." Da Ji mengambil payungnya.

"KEMBALIKAN PAYUNGNYA." titah Cao Pi, sama Mistunari barengan.

"Kalo soal gini aja baru kompak." gumam Da Ji. " _Jya nee._ " Da Ji pun pergi.

Lagi asik jalan-jalan sambil buka-tutup payung. Da Ji bermonolog.

"Dipikir-pikir lagi, payung ini mirip dengan senjatanya si Nagablonde sama Deng Ai, bagaimana kalau ditukar?" Da Ji tertawa pelan dengan rencana jahil di otaknya.

Mendengar rencana jahil Da Ji, Xiahou Dun langsung berjalan menghampirinya.

"Berhenti menjahili orang Da Ji."

"Eh? Waduh Om keren kok ada disini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, aku akan mengambil payungmu." Xiahou Dun menggenggam payung yang dipegang Da Ji.

"Yang tadi itu cuman becanda kok suwer, _hai douzo_." Da Ji memberikan payungnya lalu pergi.

"Haduh, lari-lari lagi panas gini bikin haus." Da Ji pun mencari minuman di daerah pantai, meneliti satu-satu stand pantai, lalu kedua matanya menemukan Masamune, dan Lu Xun. Da Ji pun menghampiri satu shota, dan satu bishounen itu.

"Ara, ada Masamune sama Lu Xun."

"Da Ji mau ini?" Lu Xun menawarkan sebotol soda pada Da Ji, dan menjelaskan sensasi yang diberikan oleh sebotol soda itu pada Da Ji.

Da Ji mengambil sebotol soda itu, lalu mencoba meminumnya tetapi malah dikeluarkan lagi karena merasa aneh saat meminum itu. "Aneh, seperti ada yang menggelitik."

"Mau mencoba es serut buatanku? Namanya _Kakigori_." Masamune menawarkan semangkuk _Kakigori_ ke Da Ji.

"Sepertinya enak, tapi harusnya namanya _Gakigori_."

"BUKAN _GAKI_ TAPI _KAKIGORI_! IMBISIL!"

Da Ji menghiraukan perkataan Masamune, lalu doi mengambil mangkuk itu, dan mulai memakannya. "Dingin tapi enak~" Da Ji menengok ke arah Lu Xun. "Lu Xun kamu ga makan?"

"Tidak, makan yang dingin-dingin tidak baik untuk tubuh."

"Begitu ya..." mendengar kata-kata Lu Xun Masamune manggut-manggut.

Da Ji memakan _Kakigori_ sampai beberapa mangkok saking enaknya, sampai-sampai perutnya tiba-tiba sakit, Da Ji berhenti makan.

"Sial, a-aku teringat sesuatu yang penting, dadah~" Da Ji ngabur bersama sang kameramen.

"Tidak dipungkiri lagi itu menghancurkan perut(1)." kata Masamune sambil melihat kepergian Da Ji.

Lu Xun _sweatdrop_. "Kita harus menjaga tubuh dengan baik."

.

Setelah merasakan sakit perut, Da Ji cuman mondar-mandir di pantai sambil mengeluh dengan apa yang menimpanya, lalu Da Ji berjalan menuju Orochi tercinta yang sedang duduk di atas kursi pantai dengan kacamata hitam.

"Haahh… Orochi-sama," panggil Da Ji.

Hanya terdengar suara dengkuran dari mulut Orochi.

"Orochi sama," panggil Da Ji lagi.

Tetapi yang terdengar hanya dengkuran saja.

"Ahhh… dia tertidur." keluh Da Ji. Da Ji menggoyangkan badan Orochi. "Orochi-sama,"

"Orochi-sama,"

"OROCHI-SAMA,"

"Urrrgh… makin lama semakin menyebalkan." Da Ji menggoyang badan Orochi lagi. "NEE NEE OROCHI-SAMA!"

"O-RO-CHI-SA-MA, TTEBA."

"OROCHI-SAMA! OROCHAN! OROTAN! OROPYON!"

Panggilan terakhir Da Ji akhirnya bisa membuat Orochi terbangun dari tidurnya.

 _Gua lagi enak-enak tidur, situ malah bangunin gue, dasar bawahan kurang diajar,_ batin Orochi kesal.

"Ada apa Da Ji?" tanya Orochi.

"Arara,"

Akhirnya setelah Orochi terbangun, doi protes pada Da Ji karena sudah membangunkannya padahal, doi sebelum Da Ji dateng sedang menikmati kursi pantainya.

END

(1) machigainaku **hara wo kowasu** da na (well aku ngedengernya gitu)

sebagian translet dari drama CDnya langsung ada yang diilangin karena bingung kata-katanya ada yang emang ditambahin sendiri sama ana :v kalo mau denger drama CD ada di soundcloud tinggal dicari aja lewat gugel warriors orochi CD drama ntar ada :v ntah aku seneng pas bagian Cao Pi sama Mitsunari sama pas Da Ji manggil Orochi dengan berbagai nama :v translet kata-kata cao pi agak susah ye apalagi kalo bikin kata-katanya jangan sampe keliatan OOC susah beud :v

Tenks udah baca chap ini btw

 _See you next chapter~_


	112. Group Chat

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Kaihime: kalo bukan Fuuma siapa lagi

Sun Ce: aku sudah mengecilkan suaraku…

Guan Ping: tentu cast yang ada disini, tapi tetap saja, dokter jiwanya yang malah ikut gila.

Oichi: kalau gitu aku ganti jadi tawa kunti aja, hihihihihi.

Da Ji: yang pasti ver WO3nya karena drama CDnya tentang WO3.

Zhao: tanya dengan paman berotot dari Wu itu? Tapi sepertinya lebih enak menggunakan papan surfing ini.

Da Ji: kalo aku dijadiin umpan hiu, hiunya yang bakal kabur. Mungkin kalau ga kegep sama Om keren akan kuganti.

Orochi: sabitku ketinggalan disuatu tempat, dan aku kesini hanya untuk menikmati hari yang cerah di pantai Hasedo ini.

Tsuyoi, dan Greget

Selamat membaca

 **Nax Gabut 2k99(170+2-2)**

 **Xun XunEmoet**

Kemaren Mbah gua patah tulang, hari ini mbah gua sembuh, mbah gua tsuyoi

 **Xun Yu**

Ponakan gua tsuyoi, muka udah kek orang depresi tapi masih hidup

 **Kaihime**

Mikasa yang tsuyoi, mereka berdua ga ada apa-apanya

 **LadyHayakawa**

itukan merek bola voli Kai

 **Kaihime**

bukan Mikasa yang itu -_-"

 **Sima Zhao**

Xun Yu jahat beud sama ponakan sendiri :v

 **Xun Yu**

Emang gua kek orang baek ya?

 **Hanbreh**

masih tsuyoi zebra aku, dia bisa nyumon iblis :v

 **RajaNaomasa II**

Itu kanbei -_-

 **Wang Yuanji**

dimana mana yang paling tsuyoi itu Ibu

 **Sima Zhao**

yaaa kalo buat yang baru ketemu sih keknya gitu

 **Boyue**

DARIMANA XUN YU BAEK?! KEMAREN DOI JOROKIN GUA KE GOT DEKET RUMAH OM ZHUGE LIANG!

 **Xun XunEmoet**

Capss tolong

 **Kaihime**

kemaren ya? Aduh gua ingin ngakak lagi inget muka Jiang Wei yang otw jatuh masuk got gegara kembarannya :v

 **Liu Bei**

masih tsuyoi anak saya, udah saya banting masih bisa bernapas

 **Zhao Yun**

Emm… Om ada telepon dari Om Guan Yu, jangan maen hape terus

 **Liu Bei**

Om Guan Yukan satu rumah dengan kita nak

 **Zhao Yun**

BALIKIN HAPE YUNYUN OM!

 **Nene**

Zhao Yun sok imut

 **RajaNaomasa II**

kalo hape lu dipinjem Om Liu Bei, lu pake hape siapa Yun?

 **Zhao Yun**

pinjem ke Cao Pi soalnya doi punya tiga hape, terus doi ngasih gue hape paling jadul dari ketiga hapenya, selagi dikasih secara gratis gue terima aja :v GERATIS

 **RajaNaomasa II**

tinggal sama Om Liu Bei tapi hidup masih kek orang miskin

 **Zhao Yun**

gratis ini toh :v

 **ShiCakep dari KlanJin**

masih tsuyoi babeh gua, tadi pagi Babeh gue ketawa nonstop di ruang tamu, babeh gua kerasukan, abis kerasukan Babeh gua ngilang di tempat

 **Sima Zhao**

ternyata Babeh ada di rumah Om Zhuge Liang, mau nantang main ludo

 **Kaihime**

Shi ternyata elu dari klan 'jin'? 0-0

 **ShiCakep dari KlanJin**

Bukan jin itu ogeb lu **#bantingmeja**

 **Boyue**

masih tsuyoi om Zhuge Liang, sekali kibas pake kipasnya rumah langsung melayang pindah ke samping tanah kosong deket rumah Om Chen Gong

 **Xun Yu**

nama lain lu kek ratu elizabet aja Naomasa

 **Hanbreh**

kalo buat Naomasa bukan elizabet tapi elisabet, sabet aja doi :v

 **RajaNaomasa II**

Suka-suka gue **Xun Yu** , elu yang gue sabet **Hanbreh**

 **Hanbreh**

Hiii Naomasa menyeramkan, kaburrr :v

 **Li Dian**

kemaren Om Yu Jin nyukur kumisnya, pas keluar dari kamar mandi rambutnya yang botak tapi ditengah-tengahnya ada rambut kek Om Han Dang :v terus kumisnya masih ada

 **Zhu Ran**

Itu nyukur kumis atau nyukur rambut?

 **Xun XunEmoet**

Pas Ling Tong sama Gan Ning berantem, Mbah sama Om nyamperin mereka buat jadi penengah tapi malah Mbah Lu Meng sama Om Lu Su yang berantem, Gan Ning sama Ling Tong malah jadi akrab

 **Kaihime**

kemaren gua ngeliat kecoa terbang di deket indoapril, besokannya gua ngeliat Lu Bu terbang ke supermarket

 **ShiCakep dari KlanJin**

tadi pagi gua ke sekolah pake gojek, gojeknya yang bayar ke gua :v

 **Sima Zhao**

secara Babeh yang nganter -_-" terus ngasih uang jajan. Kak, kalo dibaca sama Babeh ntar di pecat lho

 **ShiCakep dari KlanJin**

Ga akan, kan Babeh sibuk nantang Om Zhuge Liang

 **EdwardCoolant**

kemaren gua bawa seseorang ke rumah sakit, selesai diperiksa, dokternya malah ikut sakit

 **Da Ji**

pasiennya sakti bener

 **Ranmaru Moreh**

kayaknya gua tau siapa tuh pasiennya

 **Himiko**

tadi pagi Tuan Orochi mandi pake sabun batangan, sabunnya yang bersih

 **Yukimura**

err… jadi badannya masih kotor gitu?

 **Xun XunEmoet**

waktu itu ada kebakaran di dapur rumah Mbah Lu Meng, gue padamin apinya pake benshin

 **Zhu Ran**

pantesan Mbah Lu Meng sampe beli rumah baru waktu itu :v

 **Ma Chao**

Bapa gue masak, sedetik kemudian bapa gue yang Ma Teng masakannya engga

 **Ma Dai**

Itu nama bapa sendiri

 **Nobuyuki**

pas gue mau beli martabak, gue ga dikasih martabak tapi gue malah dikasih piza sama emas-emasnya

 **Yukimura**

Kak, ke dokter yuk. Kemarin kakak ga pesen martabak tapi piza

 **Himiko**

tadi Himiko main petak umpet sama Sun Wukong, Nezha, dan Taigong Wang, Nezha jadi kucingnya, kucingnya yang nyumput, kami bertiga yang ngitung

 **Xun Yu**

keknya ada yang salah deh…

 **Sakon**

tadi gue mau nolongin anak ilang tapi tuh anak malah nangis tambah kenceng pas liat muka gue, terus tuh anak nyangka gua om-om mesum

 **Mitsunari**

MANGFUS

 **Yoshitsugu**

tadi aku liat Yue Jin _sparring_ sama kecoa, Yue Jin yang kalah

 **Li Dian**

maksudnya Om Lu Bu kan?

 **Yoshitsugu**

kecoa serangga bukan Om Lu Bu, terus aku ngeliat kucing hitam sama Cao Pi yang abis belanja lagi tatap tatappan di depan konbini, Cao Pi yang lari bukan kucingnya

 **Kaihime**

eh seriusan? Gue gak percaya

 **Yoshitsugu**

Takakage ngecet rambutnya warna hitam tapi besokannya malah jadi pink kaya Koshosho

 **LadyHayakawa**

cat rambutnya ajaib gitu

 **Yoshitsugu**

terus aku ngeliat Takatora ada di dalem kandang harimau di kebun binatang sementara harimaunya dilepasin di dalem kebun binatang tanpa apapun

 **Sima Zhao**

hah? Kok…

 **Yoshitsugu**

tadi aku ketemu sama Mitsuhide, sekarang Mitsuhide rambutnya warna putih terus suka ketawa kunti

 **Mitsunari**

STOP! Jangan mengatakan hal yang ga mungkin bagaikan Chen Gong tanpa kumis, Guo Jia tanpa rambut blondenya, Motochika tanpa rambut ombrenya, dan sifat Zhang He yang jadi macho mendadak

 **Yoshitsugu**

tapi itu beneran Mit

 **Mitsunari**

UDAH UDAH! BUBAR BUBAR!

END

:v kepikiran ide ini pas maenin photo mode di dw9


	113. Efek menjelajah Pixiv

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Back to gakuen AU. Mau kerasa? Imaji kudu ON, tapi jangan sampe mimisan ya.

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Sun Ce: aku akan menggunakan saran itu pas mau bolos. (pose hormat)

Oichi: sudah biasa sekarang Mitsuhide suka ketawa kaya gitu.

Zhao: disuplex?

Da Ji: tidak-tidak, Om-Om bermata satu itu masih melihat ke arahku.

Lu Xun: yang suka dibikin sama Nthor sok imutkan aku, kalo Xun Yu masih tergolong cogan.

Xun Yu: mungkin muka ini terlihat seperti orang baik (nyubit pipi sendiri) bayangkan kalau aku tuker wajah dengan Xun You, apakah aku masih terlihat orang baik?

Naomasa: ya, biar kelihatan keren sedikit gitu.

Zhao Yun: bukan Nokia, kalo nokia gimana caranya aku bisa masuk grup? Itu hape rasberi sodara jauhnya buluberi sama belekberi.

Ranmaru: tidak mungkin Tuan Nobunaga mau diseret ke RS, dia adalah seorang manusia narsis, kemarin aku melihatnya dia dengan Jia Chong sedang mengantri di sebuah RS.

Nezha: maksudnya kucing itu yang jaga aka yang harusnya ngitung saat main petak umpet.

Yoshitsugu: kemarin Nobunaga menyarankan Mitsuhide untuk merubah penampilannya.

Ga Ada Judulnya

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari di ruang eskul jurnalistik, anggota jurnalistik seperti Kunoichi, Nene, Zhou Yu, Ryu Hayabusa, Ayane, dan Chen Gong selaku pendiri eskul sedang berkumpul memikirkan sampul majalah untuk bulan depan, dahi mereka semua berkerut karena berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana caranya membuat sampul majalah yang bisa menarik perhatian siswa-siswa?" tanya Chen Gong pada anak-anak buahnya.

Kunoichi mengacungkan tangannya. "Gimana kalau menggunakan foto Wang Yi sama Ma Chao yang lagi akrab?"

"Itukan sudah untuk sampul majalah bulan ini." kata Zhou Yu.

"Gimana kalau foto Pa Lu Bu sama Pa Chen Gong?!" usul Nene penuh semangat.

Chen Gong yang sedang menyesap kopi pahitnya jadi batuk-batuk. "Waduh, jangan pake foto Bapak dong."

"Padahal aku punya foto Pa Lu Bu sama Pa Chen Gong yang bisa bikin anak-anak baca majalah..." Nene memainkan dua jari telunjuknya.

"Lalu?" Ryu melihat ke arah Zhou Yu.

"Apa gue harus ngegunain kamera ajaib gue?" Zhou Yu nopang dagu. "tapi siapa yang bakal jadi korban kamera gue?"

"PA LU BU SAMA PA CHEN GONG AJA!" teriak Nene.

Chen Gong batuk-batuk lagi. "Udah dibilangin jangan Bapa."

"Si narsis aja gimana? Tuh anakkan lagi jadi model dadakan." kata Ayane.

"Gue kaga yakin kalo tuh anak bisa diajak kerja sama" kata Zhou Yu agak ragu.

"Emang disini ada eskul modeling ya? tanya Ryu.

"Ada, didirikan pada 100 tahun sebelum masehi oleh Bu Zhenji." jawab Kunoichi.

"Kalo mau si narsis berarti kita harus menyandera dua orang." kata Kunoichi.

"Jangan main sandra sandra-an ntar jadi drama lagi." Chen Gong menolak dengan tegas ide itu.

"Terus siapa dong?" tanya Kunoichi pada Chen Gong.

Zhou Yu menepuk bahu Ryu, lalu melihat Ryu dengan tatapan sendu. "Mau nemenin gua ke ruang guru ga?"

"Mau ngapain?"

"Gue kepikiran, Pa Cao Cao buat sampul majalah bulan depan."

TANG!

Ryu mensummon sebuah penggorengan, lalu doi pukul kepala Zhou Yu keras sampe penggorengan ikut gemetar saking kerasnya kepala Zhou Yu.

"Kalo mau nyari mati jangan ajak ajak eike, ajak Pa Guo Huai aja sana." setelah mengatakan itu Ryu menghilang dari ruangan.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan terbuka nampak istri tersayangnya Zhou Yu yang sayangnya fujoshi, sebuah lampu sorot (senter) menyinari Zhou Yu dari bawah (Ayane yang nyenterin Zhou Yu). Zhou Yu mendapatkan hidayah saat melihat istrinya.

"Xiaoqiao, sekarang pair yang lagi disenengin sama siswa-siswa apa?" tanya sang suami pada Xiaoqiao.

"Hmm.. Zhou Yu x Sun Ce, NaoHisa sama Pa Zhang Liao x Pa Yu Jin!" jawab sang istri riang.

Chen Gong batuk-batuk lagi. Zhou Yu jatuh seketika ke lantai kulitnya tiba-tiba memucat. Senter yang dipegang sama Ayane tiba-tiba hancur. Xiaoqiao cuman bengong melihat sang suami yang terbaring di lantai.

"Padahal soal yang Zhou Yu x Sun Ce cuman becanda..."

"Sekalian aja Jia Xu sama Pa Chen Gong." kata Ayane pada Xiaoqiao. Kali ini mendengar pernyataan Ayane negbuat Chen Gong nyemburin kopinya.

"Udah jangan nyebut-nyebut nama Bapa lagi." Chen Gong berdiri, lalu pergi dari ruangan.

"Btw Ayane,"

"Apa?"

"Liat kamera Zhou Yu ga?"

"Ada di lemari itu." Ayane menunjuk sebuah lemari kayu di pojok kiri ruangan.

Setelah mendapat info yang akurat, Xiaoqiao berjalan menuju lemari itu, dan membukanya.

"Huwaaa! Kalian ga pernah bilang punya banyak foto aib begini." kata Xiaoqiao takjub saat melihat isi lemari kayu itu.

"Itu hanya sampul majalah yang gagal, karena ketiga guru itu tidak setuju."

"Bolehkah aku meminta yang ini?" tunjuk Xiaoqiao pada salah satu foto yang tertempel di pintu lemari.

"Boleh saja, lagipula foto-foto itu sudah tidak diperlukan."

"YEE!" Xiaoqiao mengambil kamera Zhou Yu. "Ayane bilangin ke Zhou Yu ya, istri tercintanya minjem kamera." setelah itu Xiaoqiao keluar dari ruangan dengan kamera ajaib, dan sebuah foto aib.

Ayane hanya mengangguk, lalu berusaha membangunkan Zhou Yu yang sedang memproduksi balon gelembung dari mulutnya.

"Hmhmhm..." Xiaoqiao menyakukan foto itu ke kantung roknya, lalu mulai memainkan kamera ajaib Zhou Yu.

Di kamera Zhou Yu beda dari yang lain karena di dalam kamera itu ada opsi untuk membolak balikkan perasaan orang yang akan menjadi korban jepretan kamera itu, dan ada efek yang biasa suka ada di aplikasi foto. Seperti dari yang tadinya akrab jadi suka berantem, dari yang benci jadi cinta, begitu pun sebaliknya termasuk menormalkan pikiran mereka. Kalo mau info lebih lanjut kalian bisa menghubungi 0812233445, dan bertanya pada korban-korban kamera itu.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi korban pertama ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau… Pa Liu Bei sama Pa Cao Cao? Khukhukhu." Xiaoqiao berlari ke ruang guru.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, Xiaoqiao cuman melihat Zhuge Liang lagi main ular tangga sama Sima Yi, dan Xiahou Dun.

Xiaoqiao melihat ke arah Sima Yi sama Zhuge Liang. "Yahh… adanya yang hobi berantem," kedua matanya berpindah ke Xiahou Dun. "kayaknya gausah nanya deh, ntar diinterogasi."

Xiaoqiao keluar dari ruang guru tanpa dicurigai, Xiaoqiao pun berpetualang di dalam sekolah, satu persatu kelas di cek sama Xiaoqiao, demi mencari korban yang layak.

"PERMISI PERMISI AKU MAU LEWAT!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Xiaoqiao melihat ke arah orang itu, lalu dia memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Xiaoqiao melihat Xu Shu yang sedang dikejar-kejar sama segerombolan strategis dari berbagai kerajaan ditambah Taigong Wang, dan Zhao Yun ikut mengejar sang siswa malang.

"Perasaan _valentine_ udah lewat deh … tapi kenapa harus Xu Shu?" tanya Xiaoqiao pada dirinya sendiri. "AHA! Bagaimana kalau mereka saja yang bakal jadi sampul majalah bulan depan." Xiaoqiao berdiri di tengah. "STOPPP! KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI."

CKITTT

Seketika mereka semua berhenti di depan Xiaoqiao, Xiaoqioa mengangkat kamera Zhou Yu bersiap untuk memotret gerombolan itu.

"POSE!"

Cklek

Cklek

Cklek

Mereka semua berpose layaknya cowo-cowo ganteng yang sedang merebutkan cewe protagonis di _game dating simulation_ , bisa ditebak yang jadi protagonis cewenya adalah Xu Shu. Xiaoqiao mendapat banyak sekali foto dari yang mereka semua ngerubungin Xu Shu sampai Xu Shu digilir aka foto bertiga (dua cogan tengah-tengah Xu Shu). Digilir … emang XU SHU APAAN?!

Melihat hasil fotonya yang bagus ditambah dengan efek editan. Lagi asik melihat hasil jepretannya, Zhou Yu yang sudah sehat kembali datang bersama Ayane, dan Zhou Yu menagih kameranya.

"Aku hanya membantumu untuk sampul majalah bulan depan." kata Xiaoqiao sambil pasang kitty eyesnya.

"Iya aku tahu, kalau begitu tolong buat mereka kembali normal, kasian Xu Shu sudah kaya cewe di gem detsim."

"Baiklah."

Cklek

Walaupun hati mengatakan tidak tapi karena disuruh oleh Zhou Yu apa boleh buat. Dengan sekali jepret, mereka semua yang tadinya mengejar Xu Shu bubar satu per satu, kecuali satu orang.

"Shu, hutang lo ke gua masih ada lima ribu lagi, bayar sekarang." Taigong Wang mengadahkan tangannya ke Xu Shu.

"Besok."

"GUA BUTUH SEKARANG."

Xu Shu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. "Tadi dompetku diambil sama Zhao Yun buat bayar utangnya yang bejibun di warungnya Mbak Zhurong."

"Baiklah, besok ya, gua butuh uang lima ribu itu buat bayar uang kas OSIS sama kelas." Taigong Wang pun pergi meninggalkan Xu Shu dikoridor dengan keadaan berantakan.

Xiaoqiao melihat Xu Shu iba, Xiaoqiao pun berjalan mendekati Xu Shu lalu menyodorkan sebuah pakaian laknat kepadanya tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Xu Shu ganti dengan baju ini saja, baju seragammu sudah hancur begitu." kata Xiaoqiao.

Zhou Yu yang sudah mencium rencana busuk sang istri langsung mencegah tindakkannya. "Sayang, kasihlah pakaian yang benar bukan _virgin-killing sweater_."

"Tapi kalau Xu Shu mengenakan ini, hari ini bakal tambah menarik."

"Yang ada sekolah tiba-tiba banjir darah, sayang..."

"Kalau begitu Zhou Yu yang pakai."

Ayane mendengar percakapan hanya bisa diam, dan muka yang tiba-tiba memerah karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eh? Kenapa engga kamu aja?"

"Kalo perempuan yang pakai sudah menstrim, Zhou Yu yang pakai." Xiaoqiao menyodorkan sweater laknat itu ke depan muka suaminya.

"Tapi..."

"Jadi Zhou Yu gamau pake ya..." kata Xiaoqiao dengan nada kecewa.

"I-iya deh aku pake." Zhou Yu mengambil sweater itu dari tangan istrinya.

"YAY!"

Zhou Yu berjalan ke arah Ayane.

"Ini aku titip kameraku, buat sampul majalah pakailah hasil foto Xiaoqiao."

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Ayane mengambil kameranya, dan mengangguk, setelah itu Ayane menghilang dari koridor.

Zhou Yu dituntun ke kamar mandi cowo oleh Xiaoqiao. Di dalam salah satu bilik toilet, Zhou Yu cuman memandangi sweater itu. Keluar dari bilik Zhou Yu berteriak layaknya perempuan yang kaget karena ketemu sama kuntilanak.

Xiaoqiao yang sedang menunggu diluar hanya tertawa. Keesokan harinya, Zhou Yu tidak masuk sekolah, ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau Zhou Yu dilarikan ke RSJ terjauh karena habis diterkam oleh harimau sulungnya Sun Jian.

END

selama proses pengetikan kerjaan cuman istighfar di depan laptop gegara nemu samting di pixiv :" Xu Shu kenapa banyak banget sih yang ngegaet kamu, dan aku agak bingung kenapa Fa Zheng sama Xu Shu di pair-in… aku ingin menangesh, rasanya hidung mengeluarkan darah tapi tidak, btw kenapa Ma Dai juga ya?

 _See you next chapter~_


	114. AU Gakuen EGEN

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Back to gakuen AU.

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Oichi: Mistuhide SW, sekarang ayahnya Gracia lagi suka kerasukan.

Zhao: O-ouh… ya aku tahu.

Xun Yu: berarti kalau aku mukanya kaya Xiahou Dun baru kaya orang jahat ya?

Ranmaru: bukan, Rumah Sakit asli no hoax.

Kunoichi: Sasuke masih dalam tahap pelatihan mental, kalau mereka berdua tidak dibolehin, mereka hanya dibolehin membantu menjual majalah saja.

Zhou Yu: karena aku di kasih kamera ajaib, dan diseret masuk sama Pa Chen Gong.

Nene: baiklah.

Xiaoqiao: sayangnya… kamera itu suka jatuh di tangan orang yang salah jadi akademi ini akan terus dibawah kata normal.

Majalah

Selamat Membaca

2 hari setelah meninggalnya Zhou Yu, maksudnya keluarnya Zhou Yu dari RSJ, majalah bulan Juli sudah mulai dicetak, sampul majalah hasil jepretan Xiaoqiao berhasil lolos seleksi karena ada Cao Cao sama Nobunaga lagi keluar kelas kefoto. Walaupun sampul majalah berhasil lolos, Zhou Yu tetap tidak senang karena kejadian yang dia alami secara mendadak di dalam toilet, dan membuat Zhou Yu sensitif sama Sun Ce karena kejadian itu.

"Sudahlah Yu, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu." Ryu mengelus punggungnya Zhou Yu pelan. "elu menyesal juga tiada guna ga akan mengembalikan waktu maupun keperjakaan lu." sebenernya Ryu berniat menghibur Zhou Yu tapi malah memperburuk.

"Diem lu, hiks."

"Sudahlah biarkan Zhou Yu sendiri di pojokan Ka Ryu." kata Nene.

"Iya-iya, ntar Zhou Yu malah makin-makin, baru aja keluar dari RSJ." timpal Ayane.

"Ehem," Chen Gong berdeham, Ryu, Ayane, Kunoichi sama Nene langsung ngeliat ke arah Chen Gong. "INI KENAPA DI SAMPUL BELAKANG ADA BAPA SAMA PA LU BU?!" protes Chen Gong setelah melihat sampul belakang majalah.

"Kan Bapa lagi keren gitu foto ala-ala kaver filem eksyen, kok protes sih." kata Nene.

"Iya iya, harusnya Bapa senang." kata Kunoichi.

"TAPI BAPAKAN LEBIH PENDEK DAN KECIL DARI PA LU BU!" Chen Gong menggebrak-gebrak meja.

Nene mengambil majalah yang sudah jadi, lalu membalikkan majalah itu, melihat sampul belakang majalah Nene ketawa.

"Pa Chen Gong cuman kepalanya doang HAHAHAH! BADANNYA GA ADA!"

"Pokoknya sampul belakang kudu diganti."

"Gabisa gitu dong Pa," Kunoichi menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri, dan kanan. "ini sudah dicetak, emang Bapak mau pake sweater laknat itu?" Kunoichi membuat muka seseram mungkin agar terlihat seperti mengancam.

"Apa hubungannya sweater itu sama majalah?"

"BAPA GATAU BETAPA MENDERITANYA ZHOU YU SAAT ITU?!" teriak Kunoichi dengan penuh semangat, kedua tangannya sudah dikepal kuat.

"Nak Kunoichi, Bapak tanya apa hubungannya kenapa jadi ngelantur bawa-bawa Zhou Yu?"

"Pa, aku ada rekamannya lho, mau nonton?" tawar Nene pada Pa Chen Gong.

"Udah ga jaman nonton bokep."

"Kirain Bapa suka nonton 3gp."

"Bapa sukanya nonton hentai."

Ayane ngegeplang muka Chen Gong pake penggorengan punya Ryu. "Sama aja."

"Aduh jangan ngegaplok wajah ganteng Bapa dong."

"Masih gantengan Kak Jia Xu." kata Nene.

Mendengar pernyataan yang menyakiti hati, Chen Gong cuman bisa sabar. "Kenapa Bapa bisa kalah ganteng sama anak kelas tiga berbandana itu?"

"Muka Kak Jia Xu masih masuk standar, kalo Pa Chen Gong udah kaya Kakek-Kakek mesum." jawab Kunoichi.

" _Kakek-Kakek mesum… Kakek-Kakek mesum… Kakek-Kakek mesum…."_

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalanya Chen Gong.

"Pa," panggil Ayane.

"Pa Chen Gong~" panggil Nene.

"Pa Chen Gong yu hu~" panggil Kunoichi sambil noel-noel pundaknya.

 _Aduh, Kunoichi jujur banget, susah deh ngebangunin Pa Chen Gong kalo udah shock gini_ , Ryu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ayane, poster buat bonus majalah sudah selesai di cetak."

Nene mengacungkan tangannya sambil lompat-lompat di tempat. "AKU MAU YANG MELIPAT POSTERNYA!"

"Aku mau yang menyelipkan poster A4 itu di dalam majalah, sekalian mengecek kualitas majalah." kata Ayane.

Ryu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjual majalah."

"AKU YANG AKAN MENGECEK KUALITAS POSTER!" teriak Kunoichi penuh semangat.

Setelah Majalah di cek kualitasnya dimasukkan poster bonus, waktunya memperjual belikan majalah ke kelas-kelas sama kantin sekolah.

"MANGAT KAK RYU!" Ayane menyemangati Ryu.

"Aku tidak menjual sendirian."

Dari atas muncul Hanzo, dan Fuuma, trio ninja kwek-kwek akan menjual majalah laknat itu.

" _Valentine_ kan udah lewat, kok majalahnya pink norak gini?" Fuuma mengambil salah satu majalah, lalu membolak balikkan majalah itu. Muka Fuuma tiba-tiba berubah jadi kek orang nahan ketawa.

"Mau lagi _valentine_ mau engga warna majalah sekolah kitakan ga pernah bener." Hanzo membuka salah satu majalah. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada tatacara pake sweater? Tapi aku merasa familiar dengan sweater ini."

"Udah, kalo lu masih mau normal pikirannya mending tutup tuh majalah." kata Ryu.

"Harus ke jual semua ya, biar Zhou Yu, dan Pa Chen Gong senang." kata ketiga perempuan di ruang itu dengan senyum.

"Kami pergi dulu."

POOF

"Sekarang ngapain?" tanya Nene.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Kunoichi. "Aku sih mau melanjutkan rencana nyomblangin Yuki~"

"Sama?" tanya Ayane.

"Kepo deh~ bye." Kunoichi menghilang dari ruangan.

"Yah menghilang..." Nene melihat ke Ayane. "KE DOJO AJA YUK!"

Tiba-tiba muka Ayane memerah. "Kenapa kesana?"

"Biasanya aku suka nonton Pa Hideyoshi melatih kendo, dan Kak Yoshitsune ikut eskul kendo, daripada ngejomblo mending ikut nonton yuk."

Ayane mengangguk saja, lebih baik daripada di tinggal sama orang shock, dan orang galau di ruangan eskul.

.

Trio ninja kwek-kwek lagi berjalan-jalan di koridor lantai satu.

"Ryu, sekarang sudah pada pulang." Hanzo baru sadar kalau mereka sedang menjual majalah di saat pulang sekolah.

"Walaupun begitu, ada beberapa kelas yang suka menaruh uang untuk membayar majalah ini di atas meja guru, seperti kelas ini." Ryu masuk ke kelas 1-3.

Ryu berjalan menuju meja guru, dia melihat 5 lembar uang sepuluh ribuan di atas meja. Ryu mengambil uang di atas meja, dan menggantinya dengan sebuah majalah. Ryu keluar kelas.

"Ini kelasnya Kai ya?" tanya Fuuma.

"Iya."

"Pantes." Fuuma _sweatdrop_.

"Kita kemana lagi?" tanya Hanzo.

"Kelas 2-2." jawab Ryu.

"Kenapa? Rata-rata di kelas itukan otaknya nyerempet normal?" tanya Fuuma.

"Disitu ada halaman khusus buat Guo Jia sama Kanetsugu."

"Pasti tentang menggaet hati cewe, sama mantra terbaru." tebak Hanzo.

Ryu menggangguk. "Ayo kita ke lantai dua."

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, mereka memasuki kelas 2-2, kelas kali ini hanya menaruh 49 ribu di atas meja guru. Ryu tau kalau kelas ini demen ngutang, makanya halaman khusus untuk Guo Jia sama Kanetsugu suka kacau alias suka gagal saat dicoba.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Hanzo.

"Ke tempat eskul kendo yuk, biasanya banyak cewe berebut masuk dojo cuman buat ngeliatin si Yoshitsune."

"Kenapa cewe-cewe seneng kesana cuman gegara si terong samurai itu sih?" tanya Hanzo.

"Mungkin karena mukanya ga ditutup, ga kaya elu." jawab Ryu ga nyadar diri.

"Ngaca, situ juga." Rasanya Hanzo ingin nyodorin cermin princess ke Ryu biar doi sadar kalo doi sendiri nutupin mukanya.

"Katanya sih, Yoshitsune mau _sparring_ sama Pa Lu Bu." kata Fuuma.

Trio ninja kwek-kwek ini pun ke dojo tempat dimana anak-anak eskul kendo berlatih, benar kata Ryu cewe-cewe lagi berebut masuk dojo, Ayane sama Nene juga ada disana bikin Ryu bingung sejak kapan Ayane demen nontonin si terong, sebenernya Ryu penasaran kenapa Ayane ada disini tetapi misi menjual majalah lebih penting.

"MBAK-MBAK SEKALIAN!" teriak Ryu, cewe-cewe kecuali Ayane, dan Nene di depan dojo langsung ngeliat Ryu.

"Itu ada anak eskul jurnalistik ngejual majalah." Sanzang nunjuk Ryu.

"Tapikan, sekarang masih Juni." Joan bingung.

"Itukan emang udah kebiasaan, majalah selalu di jual akhir bulan walaupun itu masih bulan sebelumnya." jelas Sanzang pada teman disebelahnya.

"DIBELI DIBELI MAJALAH EDISI KHUSUS!" Hanzo mengangkat majalah di tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "KALI INI ADA DUA POSTER SEBAGAI BONUS!"

Mendengar kata 'dapet dua poster' siswi perempuan langsung menyerbu mereka dalam hitungan detik.

"Ryu, aku baru sadar kalau ada sebuah kepingan CD di dalam majalah ini." kata Hanzo.

"CD?" Ryu terdiam, perasaannya ga enak. "di dalam posternya?"

"Iya, tapi kayaknya CD ini hanya ada di beberapa majalah saja." jawab Hanzo, dia kembali fokus melayani pelanggan.

Ryu diam mematung, di dalam hatinya dia berdoa semoga mereka tidak nobar CD itu.

Keesokan harinya, anggota eskul jurnalistik termasuk Chen Gong, disuruh bersih-bersih sekolah hanya karena cat merah di ruang seni tumpah sampai membuat banjir ruangan.

"Gue masih bingung kenapa mereka seneng banget nonton di ruang seni." kata Ryu, dia lagi sibuk mengelap papan tulis.

"Mungkin karena disini ada cat merah." tebak Ayane asal.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka nobar disekolah, bukan dirumah..." Nene kecewa.

"NODA DARAHNYA SUDAH KERING!" jerit Kunoichi, doi daritadi ngelap lantai, dan noda di lantai itu ga hilang-hilang.

"Zhou Yu mana?" tanya Ryu kepo.

"Dilarikan ke RSJ lagi, katanya ada kejadian yang menimpa Zhou Yu lagi sampe dikirim kesana." jawab Ayane.

"PUNGGUNGKU ENCOKKKK!" jerit Chen Gong.

Ayane langsung melesat ke bagian belakang ruangan. "Bapa istirahat aja biar kami yang membersihkannya."

Tiga orang di ruangan menghela nafas, _derita anak jurnalistik..._

"KERABAKAAANNNN!" teriak seseorang di luar sekolah.

"MA CHAO YANG BENER ITU KEBAKARAN!" koreksi salah seorang temannya.

"WII WU WII WUU! APAR DATANG!" teriak si kembar sambil membawa dua alat pemadam api ringan ditangannya.

Lima orang di dalam ruangan seni menghela nafas.

 _Pasti kerjaan Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran_ , tebak mereka berlima.

END

nyahahaha :v gaje tu de maks

 _See you next chapter~_


	115. Belanja Bulanan Cuy

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Gracia: dupanya lagi dipake sama Om Nobunaga buat pengharum ruangan… alat-alat pengusirannya lagi dipinjam oleh Kak Kanetsugu.

Kunoichi: tentu saja sendiri, hanya saja sama dia dicekokin sebuah film yang bisa mengganggu mental, terakhir Sasuke menjerit seperti orang kesakitan.

Zhou Yu: kamera itu jatuh dari langit(atap sekolah), pas gue tanya ke orang-orang di sekolah kaga ada yang ngaku kamera punya siapa. Untung kameranya tahan banting.

Ryu: kami selalu menjual majalah saat dua hari atau sehari sebelum bulan berganti, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaaan.

Chen Gong: sudahlah tidak ada gunanya, kalo diri gua diedit ntar gua diketawain lagi sama siswa-siswa. Penipuan publik.

Kunoichi: jadi yang satu pedo yang satu mesum. Sama siapa yaaa~ khukhu.

Nene: Dojo sampai setengah hancur karena mereka berdua, untung sekolah kaya.

Chen Gong: benarkah? Tidak sampai menyebabkan patah tulang? Terakhir Sima Yi digituin sama Zhao langsung dibawa ke RSJ terjauh.

Trio Kwek Kwek pergi belanja

Selamat Membaca

Setiap hari Rabu keluarga Azai selalu melakukan kegiatan rutin seperti belanja bulanan, Nagamasa yang baru bangun tidur mendapatkan secari kertas yang menempel di kulkas.

"Hm apa ni?" tanya Nagamasa sambil mencabut magnet, dan mengambil kertas itu.

Saat kertas itu diambil, kertas itu menjadi panjang kek dari bandung-bekasi, Nagamasa udah punya perasaan ga enak, dia udah punya firasat kalo hari ini dia disuruh belanja sama istrinya.

" _Nagamasa, hari ini tolong belanja ya, popok buat Chacha juga tinggal dikit, sayuran di kulkas juga abis, belanja sayurannya di pasar ya biar murah. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani, lagi ada kumpul-kumpul di rumah temen." -Istrimu tercinta-_

Setelah membaca itu Nagamasa melirik ke arah Takatora yang lagi main (diperbudak) sama anaknya, Nagamasa menghela nafas panjang, mau ngajak Takatora nemenin doi belanja tapi harus bawa anaknya juga terus nanti ribet, terus kalo besokannya ada berita aneh kan berabe. Nagamasa terdiam sebentar, berpikir sejenak, sedetik kemudian dia mempunyai ide. Nagamasa mengambil hape belekberinya di meja makan, lalu mengsms kedua sobatnya, buat nemenin doi belanja, dengan alasan,

" _Temenin gue belanja gaes, ntar gue teraktir eskrim hagendaz sekilo deh."_

Selagi menunggu kedua sobatnya datang, doi mandi, dan berdandan secakep mungkin. Pas mau keluar rumah, Takatora dengan wujud berantakan sambil gendong Chacha bertanya pada Nagamasa.

"Mas, mau kemana rapi bener?" tanya Takatora kepo.

"Mau ke supermarket belanja bulanan, elu sama Chacha dirumah ya." jawab Nagamasa sambil menyakukan daftar belanja ke kantung celananya.

Takatora ngangguk aja, karena doi mencium kebebasan saat melihat wujud Nagmasa yang super rapi.

"Sama siapa?"

"Cumi-cumi sama kuda." jawab Nagamasa, terus doi ngeloyor keluar rumah.

.

.

.

"Hah?" Takatora bingung, Chacha memiringkan kepalanya. Dua-duanya bingung.

Di luar rumah, Nagamasa sudah melihat si cumi-cumi sama si kuda, mereka berdua udah stand by berdiri di depan pager rumahnya, Nagamasa menggunakan sneaker hitamnya, lalu berjalan kearah pager.

"Mas mana ada hagendaz kiloan." sembur Kanetsugu.

"Lu percaya aja mau gua teraktir tuh es krim made in furansu," balas Nagamasa. "tuh es krimkan mahal, beli popok buat Chacha aja masih nyari yang diskon gua." lanjut Nagamasa.

Kanetsugu mingkem, terus doi nyikut pinggang Ma Chao, Ma Chao ngelirik Kanetsugu. "Gua di rumah disuruh nyikat kuda, sama nganter Ma Dai les tapi gue males, jadi gua ngabur aja walau gua tau ni nagablonde bohong."

Kanetsugu menatap tajam Ma Chao.

"Apa?"

"Ge." balas Kanetsugu cepat.

"AYO! KITA KE PASAR!" teriak Nagamasa penuh semangat.

"Haisshh pasar, semoga ketemu deh gue sama tuh manusya." keluh Kanetsugu.

Sesampainya di pasar, bau bau engga sedap sudah mampir ke hidung ketiga manusya ini. Nagamasa mengambil daftar belanjanya dari saku.

"Pertama, beli cabe 2 kilo." Nagamasa melirik ke arah Ma Chao.

"Apa?" tanya Ma Chao, doi lagi meloading lirikan maut Nagamasa. "OGAH!" tolaknya saat itu juga.

"Lu kan lebih ganteng, dan macho dari gue, pasti tuh mbak-mbak ngasih harga yang engga waras ke elu." kata Nagamasa sambil memberikan uang kepada Ma Chao.

"Elu muji kalo ada maunya aja." Ma Chao manyun sok imut.

"Cepetan." Nagamasa mendorong Ma Chao ke tukang cabe di depan mereka.

"Mbak, mau beli cabe dua kilo." pinta Ma Chao.

Pas si mbaknya membalik ternyata Wang Yi yang jualan cabe, si mbak-mbak langsung menatap tajam ke Ma Chao, terus langsung mengadahkan tangannya. "Dua ratus rebu."

"Apa-apaan 2 kilo dua ratus rebu? Lu niat jualan ga sih?" sembur Ma Chao, pasalnya doi kaget, uang yang dikasih Nagamasa itu cuman 60 rebu.

"Elu dapet harga khusus dari gue." jawab Wang Yi dengan muka nyolot.

"Harga khusus palalu swempak, gue cuman punya ENAM PULUH rebu."

"Itukan yang dari Nagamasa pasti elu punya uang lebih."

Ma Chao ingin menangis tapi takut dibilang cemen sama Wang Yi jadi dia menahan tangisnya, dia sudah menabung untuk beli helm baru, tapi uang itu akan lenyap untuk membayar cabe yang berharga dua ratus rebu. Ma Chao menatap Wang Yi dengan tatapan memelas membuat Wang Yi jijik sendiri.

"100 ribu kalo gitu."

Ma Chao masih tidak puas dengan penurunan harga yang dilakukan Wang Yi. "Turunin dikit lagi." pintanya.

"70 ribu, lu minta kurangin lagi gue colok kedua mata lu pake garpu?" Wang Yi nodong-nodongin garpu yang lagi doi pake buat makan mie.

Dalam hatinya Ma Chao berbunga-berbunga, dirinya hanya menambahkan sepuluh ribu, Ma Chao menerima plastik berisi cabe dua kilo. "Makasih lho, muach." sebelum pergi dari lapak, Ma Chao kisbay ke Wang Yi membuat sang korban kisbay melempar garpu yang ada di tangannya ke arah si pelaku. "GUA NYESEL NGASIH LO HARGA SEGITU KUDA!"

"Lama lu kutang Liu Bei." sembur Nagamasa.

"Gue beneran dikasih harga engga waras sama tuh mbak-mbak," keluhnya kesal, untung ga jadi ngeluarin uang dua ratus rebu. "makan tuh cabe tujuh puluh rebu, BH Oichi." Ma Chao melempar cabe dua kilo itu ke Nagamasa.

"Dasar kuda."

"Diem lu blonde edan."

Kanetsugu berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka berdua, lalu menaruh kedua telunjuknya ke depan mulut mereka berdua. "Sudah-sudah jangan berantem."

Nagamasa melirik Kanetsugu. "Kalo gitu sekarang giliran lo, babu Kenshin." Nagamasa ngasih uang ke Kanetsugu. "beli tahu-tempe masing-masing 3 bungkus."

"Kok?"

"Udeh sana." Nagamasa ngedorong Kanetsugu.

Dengan muka takut-takut, Kanetsugu memesan. "Mas, mau beli tempe-tahu masing-masing tiga kotak."

Si emas emas menatap Kanetsugu, Kanetsugu merasa familiar dengan tatapan si emas emas itu. Setelah Kanetsugu konek siapakah si emas-emas itu sebenernya doi sujud heula minta maaf. Si emas-emas itu adalah orang yang tidak ingin Kanetsugu temui di tempat seperti ini.

"Tuan Kenshin, mau beli tempe-tahu bungkus kotak!" teriaknya penuh semangat.

Kenshin memberikan dua plastik yang berisi tempe, dan tahu. "70 ribu."

Kanetsugu memberikan semua uang yang dikasih oleh Nagamasa. Nagamasa ngasih ke Kanetsugu 75 ribu. Dalam hati Kanetsugu, doi berniat sedekah dengan sisa lima ribu itu. Kanetsugu pun kembali ke tempat Nagamasa sama Ma Chao berada.

"Cepet beut ente." Nagamasa takjub.

"Yadong." Kanetsugu tersenyum.

"Udah jangan senyum, senyuman lu kaya kuda lumping tau ga." sembur Ma Chao.

"Lu tuh yang kaya kuda lumping." balas Kanetsugu.

"Sori gue ga makan beling."

Nagamasa nopang dagu. "Yadong bukannya dalam bahasa kuria itu mesum ya?"

Ma Chao sama Kanetsugu ngangguk barengan. "Iyahin aja biar cepet." jawab mereka berangan.

"Gue mau beli bawang sama masakko, kalian diem disini, jagain belanjaan gue." Nagamasa melihat ke Kanetsugu sama Ma Chao bergantian.

Kanetsugu sama Ma Chao langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya, dan menaruhnya di dada. "Siap."

Nagamasa mengangguk mantap. "Good, gue bentaran doang."

Nagamasa pun kewarung sebelah kanan, dengan wajah berseri-seri, sesampainya di warung. Nagamasa sedikit terkejut yang dagang ternyata Zhang He seenggaknya ga sama sodara jauhnya, mungkin kalo dia Nagamasa tinggal nama doang.

"Eh Mas Zhang He," nada bicara Nagamasa jadi berubah jadi agak ngondek. "eike mau beli bawang merah tiga kilo, bawang putih dua kilo sama masakko 5 bungkus." pintanya. Kok Nagamasa jadi ngondek gini sih?

"Eike bungkus dulu ya."

Selagi menunggu Zhang He membungkus pesanannya, Nagamasa kerjaan mukulin kepalanya, mungkin maksudnya ngebenerin cara doi bicara.

"Semuanya 90 ribu." kata Zhang He sambil memberikan plastik putih berisi pesanannya tadi.

"Sembilan, puluh ribu" Nagamasa pun barter uang dengan barang yang dia inginkan.

Nagamasa pun kembali ke komplotannya, sampe sana ada Yukimura sama Masamune lagi asik ngobrol sama Ma Chao, dan Kanetsugu. Saat melihat kedua pemuda ganteng itu Nagamasa langsung mendapat ide, tentu menyuruh mereka belanja, agar barangnya makin murah.

"Mune, Yuki," panggil Nagamasa. "kalian mau bantu gue ga?"

Yukimura sama Masamune melihat ke arah Nagamasa bersamaan. "Bantu apa?"

"Beliin, bayem, wortel, sama apel dong."

Yukimura sama Masamune saling pandang, terus Masamune natep Nagamasa penuh makna.

Nagamasa yang mengerti tatapan Masamune, langsung mengatakan. "Gue teraktir baskin robin hood deh satu cup." Nagamasa bohong.

"Halah beli es krim woles aja masih nyari yang diskonan mana bisa beli es krim itu, kalo mau bohong levelnya naikkin dulu."

Nagamasa mingkem karena yang dikatakan Masamune adalah kenyataan yang pahit, terus Nagamasa menatap mereka melas membuat Yukimura iba.

"Masamune mending kita bantu Nagamasa-dono." kata Yukimura sambil narik-narik lengan kemeja Masamune.

"Iye dah." mau gak mau Masamune harus mengiyakan kalo Yukimura udah iba pada seseorang.

 _YES!_ Nagamasa seneng dimana ada Yukimura semua orang akan luluh, dan nurut terhadap perkataannya.

 _Tsk,tsk, tsk,_ Kanetsugu sama Ma Chao geleng-geleng kepala, dasar blonde edan.

Dengan senang hati Nagamasa memberikan uang pada Yukimura. "Tolong belikan bayem satu ikat, wortel satu, sama apel lima buah."

Yukimura ngangguk-ngangguk dengan semangat, lalu menarik Masmune ke sebuah warung yang ga jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"YUKI KALO MISALNYA ADA DAUN BAWANG BELI DUA YA!" Nagamasa menambah pesanannya.

"BAIK NAGAMASA-DONO!"

Ma Chao jadi bingung. "Nagaasam bukannya tadi lu beli bawang kenapa ga sekalian?"

"Gue tau Yukimura bakal ke warung siapa, mungkin aja dengan tatapan memelas Yukimura barang akan lebih murah rah rah rah." jawab Nagamasa sambil manggut-manggut.

"Elu sebenernya koret atau apasi sampe segininya, atau lu punya cicilan yang kudu dibayar?"

"Gue ga koret tapi HEMAT, Kanetsugu." balas Nagamasa.

"Dasar kutang Nobunaga." kata Ma Chao, dan Kanetsugu.

"Ehem." dibelakang mereka ada yang berdeham.

"Eh ada Kakanda." kata Nagamasa sambil nyengir.

Ma Chao sama Kanetsugu langsung menghadap ke orang yang lagi berdiri di belakang mereka terus mereka berdua sujud ke orang itu. "Ampun, Raden Gusti Kanjeng Nobunaga."

Nagamasa sih senyum-senyum aja ngeliat kedua sobatnya sujud ke Kakak ipar tercintanya.

.

"Katakura-dono mau beli..." Yukimura nginget-nginget pesanan Nagamasa. "bayem satu ikat, wortel satu, sama apel lima buah." pinta Yukimura sambil ngacungin uang yang diberikan Nagamasa tinggi-tinggi.

"Kojuro? Sejak kapan Kojuro jualan sayuran, dan kawan-kawannya?" tanya Masamune agak terkejut.

Si emas-emas yang jualan membalikkan badannya, mukanya sangar kek yakuza, terus ada codet di pipi kirinya. "Sebentar ya Nak Yuki, saya bungkus dulu."

"Ini mah bukan Kojuro bermata empat, tapi Kojuro dari negeri sebrang, ngapain lu dimari?"

"Kerja sampingan." jawab Kojuro.

Masamune diem, lalu berpikir. "Pasti diri gue yang satunya sehat, dan TINGGI, karena babunya ini senang bertani." gumam Masamune sambil manggut-manggut.

"Nih, nak Yuki semuanya tiga puluh ribu."

Masamune terkejut. "Tiga puluh ribu?"

Yukimura bersorak senang. "Yee, Yuki dapet harga khusus, makasih ya Katakura-dono."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke tempat Nagamsa berada. Ma Chao sama Kanetsugu udah berhenti sujud, karena Nobunaga udah pergi, tapi Nagamasa masih senyam-senyum gaje.

"Nagamasa-dono Yuki balik~" Yuki berjalan ke arah Nagamasa dengan ceria, lalu memberikan belanjaannya ke Nagamasa.

"Makasih Yuki, kembaliannya buat Yuki aja sebagai tanda terima kasih."

"YEEE! Bisa beli es krim woles~" Yukimura pun menyeret Masamune entah kemana.

Ma Chao sama Kanetsugu menatap datar kepergian dua pemuda itu. "Sebenernya Yuki kecengkok apa sih sampe kaya gitu?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Auk, kesambet setannya Hanbei kali." jawab Nagamasa asal. "Ayo kita ke supermarket!"

"Apa? Belum selesai?" protes Ma Chao.

"Lu kate udah beres dengan kertas sepanjang ini?" Nagamasa mengeluarkan catetan sakti dari sakunya, dan membuka kertas itu.

"Ah muke gile, sebenernya ini belanja bulanan atau tahunan sih? Banyak banget." Kanetsugu pasang muka bete.

"Gue juga males kok sebenernya," kata Nagamasa. "tapi mau bagaimana lagi daripada ga makan dua bulan gue."

Mereka pun berjalan jauh dari pasar ke mall terdekat sambil bawa belanjaan kek emak-emak, dari dahi mereka bertiga sudah mengucur banyak air asin, disinari oleh matahari siang yang menusuk kulit, mereka akhirnya beristirahat dahulu di bawah pohon duren yang lebat.

"Gila, kok rasanya supermarket jauh banget sih." keluh Kanetsugu.

"Ah elu, disuruh beli obat nyamuk sama Kenshin di indoapril aja lu males, jalan kesana buat lu bagaikan pindah fendem." kata Ma Chao.

"Diem lu kuda, jangan nambah panas." kata Kanetsugu agak kesal. Pikirannya diumbar-umbar.

Ma Chao menatap langit. "Asalkan gue bisa seluncur kaya Zhao, keknya enak."

"Lu mau pake seluncur pake apa? Belanjaan gue? OGAH!" sewot Nagamasa.

"Idih sewot."

"Udah-udah, jangan ngomong lagi, nambah panas."

"Sebenernya ya supermarket tinggal 10 meter lagi." kata Nagamasa.

Kanetsugu berdiri, lalu mengangkat beberapa belanjaan. "AYO BENTAR LAGI KITA BISA NGADEM DI DALAM SUPERMARKET!"

"AYO!"

Setelah berjalan sepuluh meter akhirnya mereka sampai juga di mall yang dituju, mereka berjalan lagi ke lantai bawah untuk ke supermarket, setelah masuk supermarket rasanya adem, dingin, pokoknya nikmatlah daripada diluar sana. Mereka duduk lesehan di pojokan supermarket yang dirasa aman, Nagamasa sibuk nyobekin daftar belanja, terus menulis sesuatu.

"Nih, buat elu Kanet," Nagamasa ngasih kertas 10 senti yang sudah disobek olehnya. "Yang ini buat elu Chao," Nagamasa ngasih kertas ke Ma Chao sepanjang 30 senti. "sementara gue yang ini." Nagamasa memegang kertas paling panjang.

"Kita semua pergi nih? Belanjaan gimana?" tanya Kanetsugu.

"Gampang." Nagamasa menempelkan sebuah kertas di pelastik belanjaan.

 _Belanjaan ini milik Nagamasa Azai yang ganteng buangetz_

 _lu berani nyolong belanjaan gue?_

 _Gue sumpahin lu jadi HUMU, NGONDEK sama dipenjara 10 TAHUN!_

 _-Nagamasa-_

Kanetsugu sama Ma Chao hanya menyipitkan matanya saat membaca sumpahan Nagamasa yang sangat tidak elit, mentang-mentang punya istri gitu deh.

"AYO BUBAR!"

Mereka bertiga pun memisahkan diri.

 **Kanetsugu**

"Deodoran, sikat gigi, sabun, shampo, parfum..." Kanetsugu membaca daftar belanjaan dari Nagamasa, terus doi garuk-garuk lehernya, Kanetsugu melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Kok gua ada di bagian makanan ya?" tanya agak ogeb.

Kanetsugu pun keliling-keliling mall selama sepuluh menit cuman buat nyari itu.

 **Ma Chao**

"Apa-apa ini? Kenapa ada kutang sama celana dalem segala ini? Sikat WC? Popok?" Ma Chao tampak terkejut saat membaca daftar belanja yang doi dapet. Ma Chao meremas daftar belanja ditangannya. "awas lu Nagamasa gue sodok lu pake sikat WC," Ma Chao tersenyum. "atau gue bikin elu banyak utang ya?" Ma Chao melirik ke arah popok yang bisa dibilang mahal, dan ga lagi diskon.

 **Nagamasa**

Nagamasa berjalan dengan hati riang, dia ada di bagian makanan, daftar belanja yang ia pegang isinya makanan untuk sang buah hati, dan mereka, mengambil makanan sambil siul-siul bahagia, _Hahahaha, senangnya hati ini_.

.

Setelah mereka semua sudah selesai berbelanja, mereka kumpul di pojokan supermarket tempat mereka lesehan tadi.

"Masukin semua ke troli ini," titah Nagamasa dengan muka sok. "Kalian bawa belanjaan yang dari pasar, gue mau bayar, kalian tunggu diluar.

"Siap, Mas."

.

"Semuanya jadi dua juta lima ratus ribu." kata si mbak-mbak kasir pada Nagamasa.

Nagamasa terkejut, selama dia belanja sama Oichi, totalnya ga sampe segitu. Nagamasa melirik keluar supermarket, doi melihat Ma Chao yang puas ketawa dari luar supermarket, Kanetsugu cuman ngeliatin Ma Chao dengan tatapan aneh.

Mau gak mau, sudi ga sudi, Nagamasa memberikan kartu kreditnya pada si mbak kasir, mau ngasih kartu debit, tabungan lagi ambles gegara beli PS3. Cicilan mobil belum lunas terus ditambah sama belanjaan dengan total dua juta lima ratus, Nagamasa ingin nangis. Dan kayaknya pas doi sampe rumah, rumah udah kaya kapal pecah, Oichi sama dia lagi pergi, pasti sekarang anaknya sedang menggila di rumah sama babunya.

Nagamasa keluar supermarket dengan muka lesu, Ma Chao menahan tawanya, Kanetsugu mempuk-pukkan punggung Nagamasa. Nagamasa melihat sebuah plastik biru di tangan Kanetsugu, Nagamasa kepo.

"Abis beli apa lu?" tanya Nagamasa sambil melirik plastik biru.

"Beli film Ousama Game."

"Yang kaya anime Another itu yak?" tanya Nagamasa lagi.

Kanetsugu mengangguk.

"Nagamasa, gue mau nanya, kenapa dari rumah elu ga pake mobil buat ke pasar sama ke mall ini?" tanya Kanetsugu.

"Mobil masih dibengkel."

Ma Chao pasang muka serius. "Terus kita pulang gimana?"

"Pake delman."

Kring kring kring

Muncul delman di depan mereka. Ma Chao melihat sang kuda takjub, doi mendekati sang kuda lalu mengelus kaki si kuda.

"Hieegh." kelihatannya si kuda kesenengan. (translet: gue di elus sama cogan cuy.)

"Gile, gue jadi ingin kuda kaya gini." Ma Chao masih mengelus-elus si kuda.

"Jangan pegang-pegang kuda majikan gua!" kata si kusir delman agak membentak.

"Emang gue ga boleh ya ngelus-ngelus Red Hare, kan bukan punya lu Gong." Ma Chao menatap sang kusir tajam. "selagi kaga ada majikannya." lanjut Ma Chao nista.

"Lu mau gua tinggal disini atau berhenti ngelus tuh kuda dan naek?" tanya Nagamasa agak mengancam.

"Iye-iye." Akhirnya Ma Chao naik juga.

Melesatlah mereka dengan delman super ke rumah Nagamasa, kenapa rumah Nagamasa? Mereka berdua masih harus bantu Nagamasa memasukkan belanjaannya ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Azai dengan selamat, mereka menurunkan semua belanjaannya. Dan Nagamasalah yang membayar sang kusir.

Mereka pun mengangkut belanjaan itu ke dalam rumah, saat pintu dibuka, si pintu malah ambruk, dan terkulai lemas di lantai, rumah sekarang keadaanya kaya abis kena rampok. Mereka bertiga bingung, kenapa rumah bak mansion ini bisa kaya kapal pecah oleh babu, dan anak sang pemilik rumah?

Takatora: _doko ni iru no ka? kono mi ga tsugaeru_

 _aruji wa kage mo nashi_

Chacha: _tooki ano hi no chuugi wo burasage_

 _sasurau tada hitori_

Sampai ruang keluarga, Nagamasa mangap melihat anaknya yang baru dua tahun udah bisa nyanyi dengan lancar, Ma Chao bengong ngeliat kelakuan Takatora, Kanetsugu takjub mendengar Chacha bernyanyi.

Chacha: _michi tooku to ayumubeshi ashita he_

 _negai kanau sono toki made wa hitatsura_

Takatora: _kaze dake hitohira tsureteku_

 _fuhonina tabi naredo_

Takatora & Chacha: _aa kounari na togeru sono hi made_

Saat selesai bernyanyi mereka berdua melihat ketiga tamu masuk ke rumah sambil bawa banyak belanjaan. Takatora langsung mematikan TV, terus ngangkut Chacha ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Yang tadi aslian anak elu Mas?" tanya Kanetsugu ga percaya. "Anak lu ga lagi di jampe jampe sama Kakak ipar lu kan? ANAK LU SALTO TADI!"

"Kelakuannya ga jauh beda sama Zhao Yun, tapi seenggaknya ga nyanyi lagu galau." komen Ma Chao.

Nagamasa menjatuhkan plastik belanjaan di tangannya ke lantai, dia ga percaya sama apa yang tadi dia lihat. "TAKATORAAAAA ELU APAIN ANAK GUEEEEE?!" jerit Nagamasa dari lantai satu.

Penderitaan Nagamasa hari ini cukup sampai disini, ck ck ck kasian lu, semoga anak lu cepet sembuh ya, makanya jangan biarin anak lu sama orang yang hobi pindah-pindah majikan kaya si Takatora. Anak lu ikutan sarapkan.

"AWAS LU TAKATORA GUE SODOK LU PAKE SIKAT WC YANG BARU GUA BELI INI!" jerit Nagamasa lagi.

END

aku baru tau Takatora nyanyi solo juga, ana kira cuman nyanyi duet sama Yoshitsugu, dan nyanyi ikki tousen :v


	116. SBM GAES!

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Back to gakuen AU.

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Kunoichi: (siul-siul terus nendang banyak kaset di belakangnya) enggak kok bukan aku

Zhou Yu: TIDAK, kamera ini sudah setia padaku

i leave it to your imajination~

Nagamasa: masih dua tahun, eerr anggap aja belum lahir

Kunoichi: tidak tidak tidak

Nagamasa: apa jadi gua ditipu sama kulkasnya? kulkasnya mengatakan kalo mereka made in furansu

Ma Chao: Mungkin.. aku jarang nonton berita

Masamune: maksudnya beli eskrim woles aja ga mampu gimana mau beli eskrim mahal

Kanetsugu: emang sedang musimnya

Ma Chao: jangan kuda gue~ red her aja gue ikhlas

Aku tidak pernah kepikiran sianida nama sekolah tetap chugokunihon gakuen

PENGUMUMAN SBM CUY!

Selamat Membaca

Hari ini tanggal 3 Juli jam tiga sore akan ada pengumuman yang bisa membuat para pejuang SBM deg-deggan nonstop seperti salah satu pejuang SBM bergender laki-laki berambut pendek coklat bermata satu yang sedang duduk memelototi website resmi untuk pengumuman SBM. Date Masamune, salah satu pejuang SBM tahun ini yang udah deg-deggan sambil menggerogoti wortel rebus. Naga makan wortel udah bukan kelinci makan wortel lagi.

"45 menit lagi sebelum pengumuman..." gumam sang naga bermata satu, sekarang dia udah ajeb-ajeb on the kursi saking nerpesnya.

"Masamune-sama," panggil laki-laki berkacamata yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"DIAM KOJURO!" teriak Masamune tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer.

Kojuro mingkem setelah diteriaki oleh majikannya.

TING!

Sebuah pesan masuk dari grup sarap kelasnya, Masamune langsung mengambil hape sumsang not 10nya yang asik bergetar di atas meja.

 **Grup Nyerempet Waras(10)**

 **Taigong Wang**

GAES! Pengumuman jadi jam 3 njerrrr

 **Motochikampret**

ASLIAN?! BUKANNYA JAM LIMA SORE YA!

 **Zhou Yu**

tadi sih pas gue buka websitenya ada tulisan berjalan kek di bagian bawah TV kalau pengumumannya jadi jam 3

 **Gracia**

AKU DEG DEGGAN!

 **Zhao Yun**

sholawatan dulu

 **Jiang Wei**

dzikir

 **Kaguya**

sholat ashar dulu baru buka

 **Bao Sanniang**

hoax nih yang katanya jam 5 sore

 **Masmun Kasep**

daritadi gua melototin websitenya dari sejam yang lalu

 **Taigong Wang**

BENTAR LAGI GAESSSS!

 **Kaguya**

semoga kita keterima di jurusan yang diinginkan

 **Masmun Kasep**

aamiin

 **Gracia**

Ayahku sudah mantengin website kaya Masmun

 **Motochikampret**

yang SBM siapa yang mantengin siapa :v

 **Bao Sanniang**

setengah jam lagiiiii!

 **Masmun Kasep**

UDAHH-UDAHHH!

 **Nagamasa**

AAARRRRGHHHH!

 **Zhao Yun**

^ naga diatas kenapa ini dateng dateng teriak?

 **Nagamasa**

STREESSS GUA!

GUA INGIN JEDUKIN PALA

SAMPE

BERDARAH!

 **Zhou Yu**

jangan spam woe, jangan kaya si Yuki

 **Jiang Wei**

KUDU KETERIMA! BIAR BISA KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH SARAP INI!

 **Motochikampret**

demi kehidupan yang lebih baik

 **Taigong Wang**

GAESSSSS!

 **Zhou Yu**

^ini kenapa lagi?

 **Taigong Wang**

hanya ikut menggila :v

 **Gracia**

daripada stress aku kasih kuot bagus, sebelum janur kuning ada di pinggiran jalan, masih ada kesempatan untuk selingkuh eh maksudnya menikung

 **Jiang Wei**

kuot macam apa itu?

 **Bao Sanniang**

aku tau kok, kamu mau menghibur kite-kite

 **Zhou Yu**

jadi gua udah gabisa selingkuh ya? Walaupun harga diri gue udah ilang?

 **Masmun Kasep**

pekerjaan kali eh maksud gue keperjakaan lu

 **Motochikampret**

tapi harga diri seorang Zhou Yu nasibnya udah kaya Naomasa, masuk septitank

 **Taigong Wang**

kan lu udah nikah, ketauhan selingkuh lu di lempar ke hutan amazon kali

 **Kaguya**

tinggal menunggu waktu

 **Nagamasa**

maksudnya?

 **Zhao Yun**

waktu eksekusi

 **Jiang Wei**

oi

 **Motochikampre**

panitia SBM bukan Pa Cao Cao

 **Nagamasa**

UDAAAAHHH JAM TIGA GAESSSS!

 **Gracia**

aku gamau buka, tapi ayah udah minta nomer pesertanya

 **Masmun Kasep**

KARTU TANDA PESERTA GUA DIEMBAT KOJURO!

 **Motochikampret**

babu lu lama-lama ganti status jadi ibu lu :v

 **Zhao Yun**

biarkan ortu yang buka sajalah

 **Jiang Wei**

bukanya abis sholat ashar aja

 **Kaguya**

biar berkah

Masamune mengkunci hapenya, setelah berdoa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa, Masamune didatengin sama babunya, sang babu gapake kacamata pas ngedatengin Masamune, hanya ada air mata, dan ingus di wajah tampan babunya, perasaan Masamune jadi engga enak, filing mengatakan sang babu bermata empatnya akan memeluknya karena bahagia, dan benar saja saat Masamune mau ngabur, kecepatan sang babu lebih cepat. Sang babu berhasil menangkap sang majikan.

"LEPASIN GUAAAAA MATA EMPAT!" Masamune udah njerit duluan, takut kena ingus babunya.

"SELAMAT MASAMUNE-SAMA KETERIMA DI JURUSAN BAHASA JERMAN!" tangis sang babu.

Masamune terdiam, bahasa jerman… si naga mata satu keterima di jurusan bahasa jerman. BAHASA JERMAN, sok banget nih manusia mata satu. Walaupun di dalam hati Masamune tidak puas karena ga jadi masuk jurusan bahasa jepang, seenggaknya masuk PTN yang doi inginin.

TING!

Lamunan Masamune tersadar oleh bunyi hengpongnya, tangannya berusaha meraih sang hengpong, badannya masih dipeluk oleh sang babu, bikin sang majikan gedek tapi gabisa ngelepas pelukan babunya.

 **Alumni CN Gakuen(10)**

 _Motochikampret change group name to 'Alumni CN Gakuen'_

 **Nagamasa**

GUAAAAA KETERIMA DI JURUSAAANNN INGGGRIS! GAESSSS!

 **Bao Sanniang**

cocok tuh sama rambut yang udah kuning kek yang suka ada di septitank, aku sih masuk FPOK

 **Gracia**

Aku masuk psikologi

 **Zhou Yu**

GUA MASUK BAHASA PERANCIS MASA?!

 **Zhao Yun**

gue masuk bahasa jepang, seenggaknya hanzi sama kanji itu sama

 **Jiang Wei**

GUE MALAH MASUK JURUSAN BAHASA KURIA GENG! :" gua saranghae kalian semua

 **Taigong Wang**

^mahasiswa salah masuk jurusan

 **Kaguya**

kamu masuk jurusan apa?

 **Taigong Wang**

Bahasa jerman

 **Masmun Kasep**

sama kaya gua

 **Nagamasa**

kalian satu hati sama Zhu Ran deh :v

 **Motochikampret**

gue sih masuk sesuai keinginan, jurusan seni musik

 **Gracia**

nanti ajari aku bahasa korea ya Boyue :v

 **Bao Sanniang**

Zhou Yu apa banget masuk jurusan bahasa perancis

 **Taigong Wang**

uya kuya elu masuk jurusan apa?

 **Kaguya**

aku sama kaya Motochika, jurusan seni musik

 **Jiang Wei**

GAESSSS! BAHASA KURIAAAA NJER!

 **Zhou Yu**

^efek salah pilih

 **Nagamasa**

jiang wei satu ati nih sama shiki dan ziyuan

 **Jiang Wei**

gue ga percaya kalo si hiu masuk bahasa kuria, kalo shi sih gue percaya aja secara cita-cita doi oplas buat benerin mukanya

 **Taigong Wang**

tapi beneran si Cow Pee(Cao Pi) masuk jurusan kedokteran? Gile beud SBM lagi

 **Motochikampret**

iyash no hoax

 **Kaguya**

Xiahou Ba masuk jurusan bahasa inggris

 **Nagamasa**

gua satu jurusan sama jiplakan jastin bibir?

 **Jiang Wei**

lu naga bloonde jangan samain adek gue sama si jastin bleberan ntu

 **Nagamasa**

biasa aja dong jangan ngehina juga

 **Masmun Kasep**

hadehhh mulai lagi…

Masamune melempar hengpongnya ke meja tapi malah masuk tong sampah yang ada di bawah meja komputer.

"LEPASIN GUAAA MATA EMPAT!" teriak Masamune sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan babunya.

"Hah… hah… lepas juga gue."

Masamune pun ngacir ke kamarnya, di kamar doi melototin sebuah kertas yang tertempel di tembok, dan udah doi coret-coret dengan spidol, terus doi ngambil sebuah spidol dari meja belajar lalu menulis di kertas itu,

 _Dadah kamus jepang, halo kamus jerman :"(_

 _Dadah aishiteru, halo ich liebe dich :*_

ENDengan gaje

yaakkkkk future goal: tetap ingin kerja di jepang, KALO BISA S2 BASJEP DI JEPANG!

Bay bay hirakatakanji :" halo kamus jerman ich liebe dich deh kamu, kamus jerman :v

See you next chapter~


	117. Jurusan Mana Lu?

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Kunoichi: itu hanya kaset berisi video aib mereka kok (siul-siul).

Zhou Yu: (ngelus kamera) kamera ini beda dari yang lain, mereka bisa milih tuan sendiri

Masamune: iya, gitu…

Ma Chao: kalo gitu babeh juga ikut disembelih

Masamune: pikiran ada sudah tercemari ff ini, maafkan si Nthor yang sudah mencemarimu

Mitsuhide: aku tidak ujian, aku hanya ingin melihat hasilnya

Motochika: waktu itu… pas toilet sedang mampet, ada septitank, Nobunaga nyuruh mereka buat bersihin itu septittank alhasil harga diri mereka jatuh kesana dan tidak bisa diambil lagi… gue ngomong apa sih? Ga jelas gini.

Masamune: karena jurusan itu banyak sekali peminatnya, lalu aku akan menjadi korban buat curhat entar sama si Nthor kita berempat gantian dijadiin tempat curhat.

Jiang We: karena dia inginnya masuk bahasa spanyol, mukanya sih emang pas buat boyben tapi… masih pas gue~

Aku milih jerman karena inggris banyak yang minat, jadi ya nyari aman

Masuk Mana?

Selamat Membaca

 **Alumni CUY! (170+2)**

 **Sima Shi**

pada masuk mana aja nich?

 **Kanetsugus**

gua nyasar ke bahasa rusia :v доброе утро(1) gue sugoikan

 **MunaMaya**

ana ga ngerti ente ngomong apa?

 **Taigong Wang**

^ lu pasti nyasar ke bahasa arab ya?

 **MunaMaya**

iya hiks :"

 **Jiang Wei**

Annoying haseo~

 **Kaihime**

^ disaat orang china masuk jurusan bahasa kuria tanpa basic

 **Zhong Hui**

Annyeong bege yang ada itu inggris

 **Yukimuuuuraa**

yang masuk bahasa perancis siapa aja?

 **Gracia**

Zhou Yu tuh nyasar ke bahasa perancis

 **Lu Xun**

kalian percaya ga sih setelah dia tau masuk jurusan bahasa perancis suka bergumam _je t'aime_?

 **Sima Shi**

percaya aja, kek si Jiang Wei tadi tuh

 **Hanbreh**

yang masuk jurusan matematika selain aku siapa?~

 **SunTwo**

Kakak gue tuh sosoan masuk pendidikan matematika

 **Shangxiang**

aslian Kak Ce masuk pend mtk?

 **JustZhao**

keajaiban dunia :v gue aja nyasar ke pend ekonomi

 **Naomasmas**

nu asup jurusan bahasa daerah saha?

 **Wen Yang**

^nyunda mode on, si JC masuk tuh, tapi doi malah ngomongnya bahasa jawa :v terus kalo udah ga ngerti doi suka ngomong "iki piye toh." padahal dia sendiri gatau artinya apa itu :v

 **Masmun Kasep**

babu gue masuk tuh ke sana jalur SNM :v

 **Taigong Wang**

GAES GUE PUNYA BERITA SENGKLEK HARI INI

 **Guan Ping**

dan apakah itu?

 **Taigong Wang**

FU XI MASUK KESEJAHTERAAN KELUARGA GAES!

 **Sanzang**

^kek yang seneng tau Fu Xi masuk sana

 **Magoicih**

Fu Xi otewe jadi bapak-bapak PKK :v

 **Fu Xi**

ahh elu pancingan berjalan pake acara diumbar-umbar, daripada lu bapak-bapak tukang gosip

 **Magoicih**

lebih elit masuk BK daripada kesejahteraan keluarga

 **Fu Xi**

dasar calon bapak-bapak tukang gosip, mentang-mentang banyak cewe yang suka ke BK milihnya ke BK kalian berdua emang ya kudu di ruqiyah

 **Oichi**

berdua?

 **Fu Xi**

satu lagikan si manusia geje susah napas masuk jurusan BK

 **Cao Pi**

pagi-pagi dah berisik aja

 **Mitsunari**

kan bisa di mute notifnya mas

 **Kaihime**

yang udah masuk kedokteran mah sombong euy :v

 **Ma Dai**

kedokteran hewan

 **Himiko**

itu kak Ma Chao…

 **Zhao Yun**

btw, Mit lu masuk mana?

 **Mitsunari**

IPSE

 **Zhang Bao**

apaan tuh?

 **Masmun Kasep**

 _veratte mir_ (2)

 **Mitsunari**

mune lu gausah sok-sok an pake jerman lah, yang lu taukan cuman _ich liebe dich_ sama _mag dich_ doang. Internasional Program Edukasi Sains(?)

 **Daji**

pasti lu gamau kalah sama si es batukan makanya masuk sana :v

 **Jiang Wei**

sampahhamnida

 **Guan Yinping**

^siapapun kasih manusya ini kamus

 **Sima Shi**

KAMSAHAMNIDA Boyue~

 **Mitsunari**

Kagak, keliatannya keren aja :v

 **Daji**

-_-" bah gue kira

 **Xingcai**

manteman penderitaan kita engga sampai sini aja

 **Liu Shan**

emang kenapa?

 **Xingcai**

dosen di tempat kuliah nanti bakal adalah mereka

 **Hanbreh**

jadi aku ketemu lagi dong sama zebra hobi main bekel :"( dan ntar dia bakal jadi dosen aku gitu?

 **Xingcai**

bisa dibilang begitu

 **Sun Wukong**

gue udah susah-susah nyasar ke hukum ntar malah ketemu Pa Sun Jian lagi?

 **Zhong Hui**

tapi kayaknya kalo anak bahasa korea ga akan ketemu paling cuman selewat

 **Sanzang**

katanya mbak Okuni jadi dosen di jurusan bahasa korea

 **Gracia**

semakin ditolak semakin didekatkan, hati-hati

 **Oichi**

kayaknya si hiu wisuda ngelamar okuni :v saking udah enegnya

 **Ranmaru**

keluar keluar mereka bertiga keknya bakal ngebentuk boyben

 **Zhao Yun**

kalian percaya ga sih kalo Keiji masuk HI

 **Nu Wa**

mungkin udah rejekinya disana

 **Sima Shi**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nagamasa**

jangan spam

 **Zhou Yu**

kek lu ga pernah aja

 **MunaMaya**

مساء الخير

 **Nagamasa**

wat de hel ar yu seying?

 **Guan Yinping**

kamus mana kamus? Kenapa pada ngomong bahasa lain semua

 **Ina**

aku translet ya ehem kata Muneshige "selamat siang" Nagamasa balas "kamu ngomong apa?"

 **Yoshitsugu**

分手了

 **Ina**

nah kalo ini, Yoshitsugu bilang "bubar"

 **Nobuyukeh**

Ina bukannya kamu masuk jurusan bahasa indonesia?

 **Ina**

aku mentranslatenya dengan mbah gugel

 **Guan Yinping**

terima kasih Ina

 **Mitsunari**

Yoshitsugu nyasar ke mandarin? Terus Zhao Yun nyasar ke jepang? terus kenapa Muneshige bisa nyasar ke arab? Naomasa bahasa daerah, terus si Kanetsugu nyasarnya jauh banget rusia

 **Joan d'arc**

salah satu panitia SBMnya Pa Zhang Jiao, makanya ajaib gitu, gatau mereka beneran salah pilih

 **Kanetsugus**

kerjaan gua sekarang cuman nontonin masa en de ber :"

 **MunaMaya**

ana turut berduka padamu, gue ngedengerin orang ceramah pake bahasa arab :")

 **Masmun Kasep**

gue ngedengerin lagu german cover sampe puyeng

 **Naomasmas**

mending manehtachi bubar, minta link grup sono yang belum masuk

 **Wen Yang**

^bahasanya es campur

 **Bao Sanniang**

udah kasar bahasa nyampur

 **Naomasmas**

gua ini yang ngetik, kok lu yang sewot sih?!

 **Bao Sanniang**

Naomasa masuk jurusan bahasa daerah jadi kek cewe lagi PMS

 **Masmun Kasep**

 _veratte mir_

 **Zhu Ran**

 _veratte mir doch_

 **Taigong Wang**

 _was soll das alles hier?_

 **Shangxiang**

 _was ist da tief in mir?_

 **Masmun Kasep**

 _ich kenn mich selbst nicht mehr_

 **Kaihime**

nyanyi aja oshiete oshiete yo gausah ngejerman

 **Zhou Yu**

kurang kasih sayang mereka, biasa, udah biarin aja

 **Yoshitsugu**

分手了!

 **Ina**

Yoshitsugu nyuruh bubar lagi

 **Sima Shi**

BUBAR BUBAR!

BUBAR _PABO_!

 **Zhong Hui**

jangan pake bahasa kasar, daripada gitu mending langsung sekalian BUBAR GOBLOK! gitu

 **Ina**

apa bedanya? Kalian berdua harus di ruqiyah keknya

 _169 member leave this group_

 **Sima Shi**

bah maksud gue bukan itu, _pabo_ kalian semua

 _Shi invite 169 waras human to this group_

 _Kaihime join the group_

 **Kaihime**

katanya disuruh bubar gimana sih, jadi manusya jangan _aho_ , dasar baskom pelastik!

E(N)DANNN

(1) selamat pagi

(2) oshiete aka beritempe

another cerita gaje dariku untuk kalian :v

 _See you next chapter~_


	118. Drebel Anpaedah

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Kunoichi: (nyengir lebar lalu menghilang)

Gracia: iyapss

Masmun: iyashh… karena biasanya kalo udah hidupnya suka melenceng, dia akan menggunakan kita untuk membuat cerita tentang pengalamannya tapi lebih mengerikan.

Karena tidak masuk, lalu tertendang ke pilihan dua.

Kanetsugu: kamu ngomong apa (buka kamus) … biasa aja jangan kasar, jangan kaya Shi.

Zhou Yu: anda ngomong apa? (garuk kepala) aduh makin lama gegara gua nyasar ke perancis kok jadi makin goblok aja sih?

Hanbei: kanbei pernah muncul saat Shi menjadi MC waras di reality show

Wukong: mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi dosen hukum selain Pa Sun Jian.

Naomasa: yang pasti bahasa sunda, karena jurusan itu sangat dijauhi oleh Nthor.

Shi: iya demi bisa meraih cita-cita…

Masamune: bahasa mars? Apakah rusia belum masuk kategori bahasa mars?

Sudah, hmm tapi emang pasti seperti itu sih bajunya ga mungkin rada ketutup apalagi kek hijab aka ketutup banget.

Drabble

Selamat Membaca

Nyari grup yang seiman

 **MABA 2K18(10)**

 **Masmun Kasep**

masuk grup yang seiman susah juga ya gaes

 **Taigong Wang**

Kek

 **Zhou Yu**

Kerja

 **Gracia**

Lembur

 **Jiang Wei**

Bagai

 **Motochikampret**

Quda

 **Kaguya**

Sampai

 **Bao Sanniang**

Lupa orang tua

 **Zhao Yun**

kalian korban iklan ramyan -_-

 **Zhou Yu**

minta masukin sama Zhu Ran, Shangxiang atau tuh mantan Ketos?

 **Gracia**

ambigu :v

 **Masmun Kasep**

gue udah dapet linknya tapi kaga bisa dibuka njerr, temen yang gue temuin di ig ga masukin-masukin gue mulu

 **Zhao Yun**

kata-katanya dihalusin dikit bisa? Ganti kata masukin jadi _invite_

 **Taigong Wang**

Gue belum masuk, gue masih mencari ke sana kemari

 **Motochikampret**

Mencari alamat jeng jeng

 **Zhao Yun**

atau ga ganti kata masuk jadi _join_

 **Zhou Yu**

sensi amat lu Yun

 **Zhao Yun**

suka suka gue bintang iklan shampo

.

.

.

Selingkuh

 **Alumni CUY!(170+2)**

 **Jiang Wei**

Gue kurang apa sih? Lu seneng banget selingkuh

 **Guan Yinping**

^kali ini kenapa? Kenapa jadi nyinet? Apakah dia dicengkokin drakor?

 **Kaihime**

kenapa ga langsung di _summon_ aja? **Zhong Hui**

 **Mitsunari**

ada apa ini? Kalian **Kunoichi LadyHayakawa Kaihime** nyengkokin apa ke si Jiang Wei semalem?

 **Zhong Hui**

Selingkuh? lu ngomong apa sih? Jangan ngelantur, gue ngegrepe elu aja kaga, suami lu juga bukan

 **Kaihime**

GUE KAGAK TAU APA-APA! Yang kemaren sama Jiang Wei itu si **Hanbei** sama **Kunoichi**

 **Kunoichi**

Sasuke aja tahan sama DVD kemarin malem masa Jiang Wei nonton satu kaset aja udah kecengkok? Hmm atau hipnotisnya terlalu kuat? **Zhong Hui** tanggung jawab gih

 **Zhong Hui**

Kok jadi bawa-bawa gue sih? Gue kagak tau apa-apa

 **Kaihime**

keknya dia maksud sama kejadian elu ngekabedon Lu Xun waktu tujuh juta tahun yang lalu kali

 **Zhong Hui**

sejak kapan gue sama Lu Xun? Gue normal!

 **Guan Yinping**

yang masuk grup ini ga mungkin orang normal

 **Kanetsugus**

sesungguhnya selingkuh itu baik

 **Yukimuuura**

kok Kanetsugu jadi gini? Kebanyakan nonton (kiyo)masa en de ber ya?

 **Kanetsugus**

jangankan selingkuh, punya banyak selingkuhan juga bisa dapet banyak pahala

 **Mitsunari**

AMBULAN! TELPON AMBULAN!

 **Zhong Hui**

 **Guan Yinping** oke gue iyahin aja, terus lu mau gue apa?

 **Guan Yinping**

Tanggung jawab untuk kehidupan jiang wei yang lebih baik

 **Kaihime**

Saksikan pernikahan si hiu yang cuman diadakan 1000 tahun sekali di gedung terdekat rumah anda sekalian

 **Zhong Hui**

Nikah?! Gile lu dedemit Ujiyasu, gue di dinikahin sama laki

 **Kaihime**

mau dinikahin sama si jiang wei atau okuni?

 **Zhong Hui**

KAGA DUA-DUANYA!

 **Guan Ping**

udah langsung aja nikahin dua-duanya sekaligus biar cepet :v

 **Zhong Hui**

Emang gue apaan?

 **Zhu Ran**

kamu seperti apa? Kamu seperti jeli~

 **Lu Xun**

jeli kumai jeli~

 **RanmaruImut**

korban iklan berdatangan

 **Guan Xing**

biar cepet mending lu iyahin aja, jadi kite-kite bisa makan gratis di nikahan elu

 **Nene**

bener, makan GERATIS itu harus diutamakan

 **Sima Shi**

mending nikah sono, gausah ngikut nguli jadi saingan gue berkurang

 **Masmun Kasep**

Biar tidak merasakan nyari grup kesana kemari

 **K. Kojuro**

kaya lagu ayu ting tang

 **Motochikampret**

kerja lembur bagai quda sampai lupa orang tua~

 **RanmaruImut**

kalo dia ga ngikut nguli ntar pas keluar ga akan ada bangsat boys dong

 **MunaMaya**

jangan bangsat boys kecakepan, belekijotoska aja :v

 **LadyHayakawa**

Ranmaru... mending mereka jadi pemain iklan sabun cuci muka

 **Kaihime**

sekali putaran

 **Kunoichi**

setengah putaran

 **Nene**

membersihkan sel kulit mati dan

 **Sima Shi**

kotoran

 **Zhong Hui**

serah kalian aja

 **Kaihime**

^BACA ITU GAES

JADI BENER YA SI HIU BESOK KITA SERET KE GEDUNG TERJAUH BUAT DINIKAHIN!

 **Toyohisa**

Mba jangan ngegas gitu

 **Kaihime**

DIEM KOYO NAOMASA! INI DINAMAKAN KEBAHAGIAAAN!

 **Toyohisa**

bukan koyo tapi toyo

 **Kaihime**

MWAHAHAAHAHA!

 **Fuuma**

Kai keliatannya bahagia banget…

 **Kaihime**

IYADONG!

Eh?

 **Fuuma**

dicariin Tuan Ujiyasu tuh, jangan lupa bayar warnet

 **Kaihime**

lu tumben on? Lu kenapa tau aku ada di warnet?

 **Fuuma**

aku ada diatasmu

 **Kaihime**

FUUMA TURUH DARI SANA! NTAR KALO LU JATUH GUE YANG DISURUH GANTI RUGI!

 **Fuuma**

lu ini yang disuruh ganti rugi…

 **Takakage**

Kai typo tuh, jangan terlalu semangat

 **Jiang Wei**

Jawab **Zhong Hui** gue kurang apa sih sampe kamu ingin selingkuh?

 **Zhong Hui**

mulai lagi dah … kurang kaya

 **Guan Yinping**

ihhh jadi suami kok matre sih

 **Zhong Hui**

diem lu

 **Fu Xi**

kenapa sih tuh panitia ngelulusin kalian? Gue masih penasaran, kenapa kalian bisa nguli dengan otak se sengklek itu?

 **SakonShema**

cape gua punya temen kek kalian pada… gue ingin pindah fendem kalo bisa

 **MunaMaya**

فتح مع الحلو (1)

kaya aku :3

 **Ginchu Tachiba**

Mati sana, gausah nyampah, bulan puasa juga udah lewat

 **Mitsunari**

MANGFUS

Hati seorang Muneshige pecah seketika, dan menangis di dalam sumur sendirian.

 _Aku tuch gabisa diginiin_ , batinnya sambil menangis.

.

.

.

"Sarap, sarap, sarap." gumam seseorang penjaga warnet.

"Lu nape Zhao?" sang pelanggan bertanya padanya.

"Kaga, totalnya 200 ribu." penjaga warnet bernama Zhao itu mengadahkan tangannya kepada sang pelanggan.

"Harganya tidak manusiawi." protes si pelanggan.

"Ninja kesayangan lu udah ngerusak komputer gue."

"Iye dah nih 200 ribu." pelanggan warnet itu menaruh dua lembar uang berwarna merah di atas meja sang penjaga warnet.

"Kaya gue lama-lama." si penjaga warnet tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kaya MONYET lu mah."

"Kakak jangan ngegas dong biasa aja ngatainnya."

Terjadilah pertarungan kakak vs adek yang menegangkan di dalam warnet.

.

.

.

Keesokannya di sebuah gedung terdekat rumah anda, seorang penghulu abal-abal bersama rekan-rekannya beneran nyeret Zhong Hui, Jiang Wei sama Okuni kesana, banyak orang yang sudah berdatangan menyaksikan ijab qabul, dan yang jadi penghulunya adalah Kai dalam wujud penyamaran.

"Saya nikahkan Zhong Hui bin titan dengan Jiang Wei binti salehah, dan Okuni binti mujaer dengan seperangkat alat mandi dibayar ngutang, SAH!"

"SAHHH!"

"SELAMAT ANDA MENDAPAT DUA ISTRI SEKALIGUS!" teriak sang penghulu abal-abal dengan penuh semangat sambil menahan tawa.

Zhong Hui mengadahkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Apa dosa hamba Ya Tuhan..."

"Tumben inget Tuhan, biasanya nginget mantan." kata si penghulu tanpa pikir panjang.

"MATI LU!"

"BABEH UJIYASU! KAI DISERANG SAMA SUAMI ORANG!"

Mendengar teriakan Kai, Kanetsugu bersabda. "Suami orang suami kita juga, karena kita adalah orang."

"Yahh … Zhong Hui jadinya kawin lari sama Kai." kata Masamune pada teman disebelahnya, Masamune ngelirik Yukimura. "Yuki, ikutan yuk."

"Ayo!"

Masamune sama Yukimura pun ngikut kawin lari.

"Kok Masamune sama Yuki ngikut lari?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Taudeh katanya ingin ikut kawin lari," jawab Nene. "ingin tau sensasinya kawin lari." lanjut Nene.

Tiba-tiba entah darimana muncul Sakon sama Fu Xi lagi minum popes.

"Kenapa ini pada rame-rame dimari?" tanya Sakon.

"Lu kaga baca grup kemarin?" Kojuro nanya Sakon balik.

"Ouh," Sakon diem sebentar meloading. "HAH BENERAN SI ZHONG HUI DINIKAHIN SAMA DUA ORANG SEKALIGUS!" Sakon kaget setengah mati.

Mereka kecuali Fu Xi ngangguk berjamaah, lalu muka _pokerface_ mereka jadi menyeringai.

"NIKAHKAN MEREKA BERDUA! CERAIKAN FU XI SAMA NU WA! BIARKAN NU WA JADI JANDA BERANAK 1!" teriak Nene penuh semangat.

"AYO!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

"Kenapa jadi nikahin suami orang?" tanya Mitsunari yang tidak ngikut menggila.

"Mit nikah yuk." ajak orang disebelahnya.

"Lu sakit ya Pi? Apa otak lu emang ikut panas gegara mereka?"

"Ini gue ngomong beneran."

Mitsunari menggoyangkan tubuh Cao Pi. "SADAR PI! ZHENJI MASIH HIDUP BUAT LU GREPE GREPE!"

"Nak Mitsu, omongannya."

"Maaf Kanetsugu keceplosan." Mitsunari berhenti menggoyangkan tubuh Cao Pi, terus garuk kepala. "Kanetsugu kok jadi alim kek ustadz?"

Mitsunari bingung, Cao Pi error, Kanetsugu mendadak alim. Sakon sama Fu Xi beneran dinikahin. Yang jadi penghulunya Muneshige. Besokannya Nu Wa cerai sama Fu Xi.

End en en en gaje

(1) berbukalah dengan yang manis-manis

yak ini kenapa ya? Gajebot amat :v

 _See you next chapter~_


	119. Belajar Bahasa Jerman

Kayaknya makin kesana chapter akan berbau **jerman** , pembuatan fanfic ini hanya untuk membantu diriku sendiri untuk menghapalnya, jadi **terserah reader** mau dibaca mau tidak, bayangkan saja kalian diajarin sama masmun beneran :v

 **Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Agak nyebut chara fendem pedang-pedangan aka TouRab

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** SW punya Koeih, Touken Ranbu punya DMM

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

Ryu, Ryu-chan :v, jangan saket, saket itu berat, elus paha yagen aja :v puja paha mulus yagen!

Ana kangen sama review mu nak :v jarang aku dapet review yang sehati :v

Zhao Yun: enader korban iklan ramyan, capsnya mbak gausah ngegas nyanyinya.

Jiang Wei: aku? Aku, DIHIPNOTIS!

Abangmu ga salah apa-apa, abangmu itu enak buat dinistain soalnya :v

Cao Pi sama Mitsundere gatau bakal nikah beneran atau engga :v itu juga kalau Zhao Yun mengijinkan :v

hwe hwe

 **RosyMiranto18**

Kanetsugu: kukira yang aneh, aku menerjemahkannya sendiri malah jadi aneh.

Hanbei: EM-TE-KA.

Naomasa: iya karena buat dia mukaku tuh kek orang indo…

Shi: oplas… sama menjadi salah satu member girlband (boy Shi Boy bukan girl).

Masamune: hmm gue baru tempe (manggut-manggut).

Jangan terlalu berharap pada koei, pakean cewe cewe DoA aja seksi, pasti pakean athena bakal dibikin seksi juga, jarang ada pakean setertutup athena sen seiya.

Masamune: jurusannya

Zhao Yun: reskukernya lagi dipake sama Yinping. Sama … ntahlah mungkin seseorang yang lebih cantik dari Xiaoqiao (lirik Lu Xun terus istighfar).

Kunoichi: TIDAK, itu idenya Hanbei. (nyumput di belakang Yukimura)

Yukimura: tapi yang main di (Kiyo)masa en de ber beneran Kiyomasa…

Fuuma: kalau aku menganggetkannya dia bakal banting komputernya, seperti kejadian waktu di rumah. Itu mudah untuk ninja sepertiku.

Fu Xi: kerja juga paling langsung di tendang keluar.

Zhao: sejak aku masuk jurusan ekonomi, kalo keluarga bayar, hidup Yuanji makin sejahtera, kaya 10 turunan.

Belajar Bahasa Jerman bersama Naga bermata Satu

Selamat Membaca

Pagi hari yang cerah di Oshu, di sebuah rumah bak mansion buluk, terdapat seorang manusia bermata satu bernama Date Masamune, manusia itu sedang duduk di depan komputernya sambil bergumam gajelas, matanya menyipit berpikir dengan keras. Lagu jerman mengalun dengan indah menemani dirinya yang sedang asik melototin layar komputernya, lalu kursi yang sedang ia duduki berputar sembilan puluh derajat, dia menatap lurus kamera yang sedang dipasangnya. Masamune ngevlog.

"Kali ini gue bakal sok-sok an jadi guru bahasa jerman, beda masmun sana pasti masmun sini juga beda." katanya ga peting. " _Guten tag_ pembaca sekalian." sapa Masamune pada kamera.(translet: met siang)

"Pertama, gue bakal ngasih tau pelafalan abjad bahasa jerman, kebanyakan sama seperti indonesia tapi ada beberapa yang berbeda seperti C(tse -kek nyebut tsu tapi pake 'e'-), J(yot-intinya j jadi y-), K(harus kaya ngehah orang, Kaaaa), P( sama kaya K harus ada hembusan angin peee), Q(ku), T(teee, ada hembusan nafasnya), V(vau), W(weee tapi agak bergetar-gue gak tau gimana, harus cek yutub-), X(iks), Y(upsilon), Z(tset)."

"Itu baru palafalan abjadnya, belum grammar."

"MASAMUNE-SAMA!" sebuah panggilan dari luar ruangan.

Masamune memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ganggu aja lu Ju, APA SIH?!"

"NAOMASA MAU KESINI GAPAPAKAN?!"

"SERAH LU NYING!"

"BIASA AJA GA USAH NGEGAS DONG!"

"ARRGGHH! _Das ist total bescheuert!_ (1)"

Setelah Masamune berteriak meluapkan kekesalannya, tidak ada balasan dari babunya yang bermata empat itu. Masamune menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Setelah merasa adem Masamune kembali menghadap kamera dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Lanjut, gue bakal ngasih tau huruf yang rada spesial seperti ä(ae), ö(oe), ü(ui), au(ao), äu(oi), eu(oi), ie(iiiiii intinya jadi panjang), ei(ai)."

"Lama-lama gue _die mutter_ juga, puyang gua."

Itu modar Mas, kalo yang itu artinya ibu.

"Diem lu Thor, oke sekarang gue bakal ngasih tau cara baca konsonan pada kata-kata," Masamune berdeham sok ganteng. "Ch(ikh -Ich jadi ikh-), Ck(kk -ecke jadi ekke-), G(kh -billig jadi billikh-), H(sebagai pemanjang bunyi huruf hidup -gehen jadi geeeen-), J(y -jahre jadi yahre-), S(z kalo di huruf awal -Sie jadi Zie-), Sch(kek baca _shy_ dalam bahasa inggris -Tisch jadi Tisss agak mendesis ye-), Z(ts mendesis -Zimmer jadi tssssimmer-), yang terakhir … Sz/ss (di jerman tulisannya gini ß dibaca ss -heißen jadi heissen-)." jelas Masamune panjang lebar.

"Kalian pusing? Gue juga, apalagi si Nthor yang lama-lama kek ular, mendesis."

Lanjut aja naga picek, gausah ngomen.

"Kita loncat ke _steigerung_ aja ya gaes takutnya kalian udah muntah-muntah duluan, _steigerung_ disini bukan ngegerung layaknya motor ya, tolong bedakan, disini maksudnya perbandingan." Masamune ngelirik layar komputernya lalu melihat ke arah kamera lagi.

Masamune kibas rambut. "Yang pertama~ ada lima perkaranya~" tiba-tiba Masamune diem. "kok gua malah nyanyi sih..."

Masamune mengambil gelas berisikan kopi di atas mejanya. "Adjektiv adalah kata sifat normal yang biasa kita gunakan, komparativ adalah perbandingan kata sifat untuk tingkat LEBIH, dan superlativ adalah perbandingan kata sifat untuk tingkat PALING." Masamune menyesap kopinya ala di iklan-iklan.

Emmm, kopinya enak ya Mun?

"Diem aje lu, elu kan lagi ngeganti puasa ramadhan kemarin." Masamune menaruh gelasnya kembali ke atas meja, terus ngambil sebuah buku catatan. "Adjektiv: Kojuro harganya murah (Kojuro _ist_ _billig_ ), komparativ: Hanbei lebih murah daripada Takakage (Hanbei _ist_ _billiger als_ Takakage), dan superlativ: Naomasa harganya paling murah (Naomasa _ist_ _am billigsten_ ). Idih Naomasa murahan."

BRAK!

"SAHA NU NGOMONG AING MURAHAN?!" tiba-tiba pintu kamar Masmaune di dobrak oleh jelmaan Wen Yang pendek ver. (translet: siapa yang bilang aku murahan?)

"Si Kaihime yang nulis di buku ini, emang lu pernah dijual ya?" tanya balik Masamune sambil ngacungin buku yang ada ditangan kirinya. "Masa harga lu cuman 10 yen?"

"Itu catatan jualannya si Kai ya?"

Masamune ngangguk. "Gue curi waktu itu."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar tertutup kembali dengan sangat pelan(baca:dibanting) hampir membuat si pintu roboh. Masamune bingung, _jadi si Naomasa beneran pernah dijual?_

Masamune melihat ke buku catatan itu dengan kamera secara bergantian, lalu catatan itu di lempar kemana saja sama Masamune. Masamune ngelanjutin kegiatannya.

"Apakah kalian sudah mengerti? Ga ngerti? sama gue juga kaga ngerti."

Mune lanjutin jangan curhat.

"Gue bakal menjelaskan bentukan antara mereka bertiga, satu per satu..." Masamune ngeplototin layar komputernya lagi, otaknya meloading agak lama, setelah satu jam, dia melihat kembali ke arah kamera. "Penggunaan Adjektiv / kata sifat ini cukup mudah untuk dipahami oleh teman-teman semua. Pada intinya semua Adjektiv (kata sifat) ini bisa kita gunakan dalam membuat sebuah kalimat di Bahasa Jerman. Gue contohin kata sifat dalam bahasa jerman, _dünn-dick, weit-nah, sauber-schmutzig_. Btw itu artinya tipis-tebal, jauh-dekat, bersih-kotor ya gaes, jangan ambigu."

" _Mein schwert ist dick_ , artinya pedang gue tebal, Shokudaikiri gue emang tebel kok, jangan ambigu."

"Kojuro _ist schmutzig_ , artinya Kojuro kotor, _ja_ semacam itulah..."

"Oke, gue lanjut ke bentuk komparativ(lebih) dalam Bahasa Jerman memiliki aturan: ….(er) + als(daripada). Contoh, _mein Auto ist teur_ _er als_ _dein Auto_ , artinya mobil gue lebih mahal daripada punya lu. Mau contoh lain? Oke gue kasih satu lagi, Mitsunari _ist gesünd_ _er als_ _gestern_ , artinya Mistunari lebih sehat dari kemarin."

"Udah ngerti? Kalo ga ngerti jangan dipaksain ntar otak kalian _overload_ , gue lanjut ke bentuk superlativ dalam Bahasa Jerman dibentuk dengan: am + ….(s)ten. Contoh, Yukimura _ist_ _am_ _teuer_ _sten_ , artinya Yukimura paling mahal." Masamune menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _kok gue inget harga Yukimura di buku itu sih…_ Masamune menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mau lagi? Satu lagi _ja_ , _mein haus ist_ _am_ _größ_ _ten_ , artinya rumah gua yang terbesar."

"Siapa yang baca _ja_ yang gue sebutin tadi jadi ya? berarti kamu sudah sedikit mengerti, iya sedikit ngerti kalo gua mah banyak ga ngertinya."

Mune jadi guru yang bener napa

"Jangan banyak bekicot, diem aja bernarasilah dengan benar." Masamune menyesap kopinya. "Buat tambahan, _ja_ , _nein,_ dan _danke_ itu artinya ya, tidak, dan terima kasih. _ich_ itu gue, _mein_ itu berarti punya gue, _dein_ itu berarti punya elu." Masamune melihat ke arah jam dinding. "oh ya, ntar kalian bakal ganti-ganti guru, kalo ga si pancingan berjalan, harimau bungsunya Sun Jian, atau sama sobatnya si Lu Xun, intinya antara kami berempat."

Masamune baca sebuah tulisan yang ditunjukan padanya. "Bahasa fanfic ini juga akan campur layaknya es campur dari jep-jer-ind-sunda, dan masih banyak lagi." Masamune menyesap kopinya lagi. "ada yang mau ditanyakan dalam pembelajaran hari ini? Kalo engga syukur kalo iya tanya mbah gugel."

"Mune yang bener ntar ga dikasih jatah."

"Kalo dikasih Yuki, gue bakal ngajar yang bener."

Muka seseorang di balik kamera berubah bete, Masamune menghiraukan muka bete orang itu, terus ngeliat ke kamera. "Masmun sana beda apalagi Masmun sini, ditengah-tengah pulau jawa, gue bingung apalagi si Nthor, yaudah dah~" Masamune melambaikan tangannya ke kamera.

END

(1) Ini benar-benar bodoh!

Yaaahh, daripada bingung gue bikin fanfic aja deh jadi lumayan ingetlah huahua, sesuai apa yang dikatakan masmun lama kelamaan fanfic ini jadi multilanguage.

 _Danke_ udah ingin baca chap ini, dan seterusnya walau makin lama makin kek es campur

 _See you next chapter~_


	120. Bahasa Jerman part 2

Kayaknya makin kesana chapter akan berbau **jerman** , pembuatan fanfic ini hanya untuk membantu diriku sendiri untuk menghapalnya, jadi **terserah reader** mau dibaca mau tidak, bayangkan saja kalian diajarin sama masmun, dan zhu ran beneran :v

 **Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** SWDW punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Naomasa: apa? Mukaku beneran kaya orang indo? Seenggaknya ga pasaran…

Masamune: Oh tidak di grup itu ada Taigong Wang yang seiman.

Fu Xi: sebelum masuk ke gedung aja udah ditolak sama satpam.

Masamune: mungkin suatu hari nanti ada seorang author yang bikin ver inggrisnya. Tenang saja, urat malu gue udah putus pas gue udah OOC di cerita ini. Aku belum pernah mendengar itu.

Naomasa: itu buku catetan jual belinya Kai… bisa dibilang dia suka memperjual belikan manusia… jangan ditiru ya.

Masamune: tidak ada karma yang akan berani menimpaku haha, lagipula Kojuro emang suka main tanah (baca: menanam).

Belajar Bahasa Jerman part 2

Selamat Membaca

Setelah ngevlog kemaren, keesokannya si naga mata satu bernama Date Masamune menerjang badai hanya untuk manjat hulao gate, gatau apa isi pikiran si naga sengklek ini, dia memanjat hulao gate lagi badai, sampe di atas, tuh anak menemukan seorang laki-laki berbaju merah-putih lagi asik mainin laptopnya, dia sedang berteduh di bawah atap. Masamune pun berjalan mendekati orang itu. Merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat orang itu melihat ke arah Masamune yang basah sambil bawa kamera.

"Mune, lu ngapaen dimari?" tanya orang itu pada Masamune.

"Lu Xun mana?"

"Dateng-dateng nyarinya si Boyan, kirain lu kesini mau nyari gue." kata orang itu dengan nada agak kecewa.

Masamune duduk di sebelah orang itu. "Gue kesini buat bikin trailer sinet baru, ha-hachi!"

"Boyan ada di sisi lain." orang itu menatap Masamune curiga. "Judul sinetnya apa?"

"Ju Lan," panggil Masamune sok imut. "judulnya adalah..." Masamune memberi jeda. "Jadikan aku yang kedua buatlah dirimu bahagia!" Masamune malah nyanyi.

Orang bernama Zhu Ran itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang udah dikepal ke deket muka Masamune. Zhu Ran kalo udah marah bisa bikin hulao gate kebakaran apalagi ditambah Lu Xun besokannya hulao gate udah jadi abu.

Gak penting banget jirr.

"Jangan marah, perintah Nobunaga ntu absolut." Masamune geser dikit. "Lagipula, dia bakal jadi lawan mainmu." Masamune mainin kamera yang ada ditangannya. "gue kudu nyelesain tuh treiler sekarang abis itu elu ngajar bahasa jerman."

"Mentang-mentang seiyuu gua bisa bahasa jerman jadi gua juga ngikut idih..." kata Zhu Ran agak kesal.

"Nyeh, udahlah lu kudu nurut sama gue, kalo ga gue jorokin lu dari atas sini."

Mune bisanya ngancem nih.

Setelah perkataan Masamune selesai, hujan badai di hulao gate berhenti berganti dengan sinar matahari. Masamune melihat ke langit.

"Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya, waktunya bikin trailer~" Masamune berdiri, lalu berjalan di bawah sinar matahari terus meregangkan tubuhnya. Niatnya mau ngejemur diri sebenernya.

Zhu Ran menutup laptopnya, lalu dia taruh di sampingnya. "Adek, dek," panggil Zhu Ran pada Lu Xun.

"Sejak kapan lu sama Lu Xun adek-kaka?"

"Sejak Cao Cao dihukum mati sama Liu Bei." sahutnya ga nyambung.

"CEPETAN RAN! NTAR KEBURU UJAN LAGI NYING!" teriak Masamune ga sabaran.

"GA USAH NGEGGAS JUGA NYING!" balas Zhu Ran ga kalah ngeggas.

"KALIAN BEDUA DIEM KAGA! KALO KAGA GUA BAKAR PANTAT KALIAN!" orang ketiga muncul menengahi si naga, dan si landak.

Mereka berdua ngeliat ke arah orang ketiga.

"Lu Xun udah ada, waktunya syuting~" Masamune mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke dua manusya pecinta api itu.

"Kami kudu ngapain?" tanya mereka berdua barengan.

"Oh, temanya orang yang ceroboh bertemu sang pujaan hati, judulnya jadikan aku yang kedua, ga ada naskah, natural aja ektingnya serah kalian intinya gua udah ngasih klu." jawab Masamune, dia masih agak sibuk ngatur kameranya.

Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran saling pandang.

"EKSYEN!"

Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran berdiri di sisi yang berbeda, Lu Xun mendekap beberapa _scroll_ punya Zhu Ran sebagai properti sementara Zhu Ran membawa laptopnya. Mereka mulai berjalan. Saat akan berhadapan, Lu Xun terjatuh lebay, dan saat itu juga Zhu Ran jongkok lalu membantu Lu Xun, tangan mereka bertemu saat mau mengambil _scroll_. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

" _Ini hanya cerita cinta picisan antara aku dan kau."_

" _Dimulai dari pertemuan menstrim, di tengah-tengah jadi yang kedua, diakhiri dengan senpai-kouhai zone."_

Itu yang ngomong adalah Masamune, doi memaksa suaranya yang cempreng menjadi suara agak imut tapi gagah ala Lu Xun. Jadi ceritanya itu isi batinnya Lu Xun.

"CUT!" Masamune mencek treiler aneh hasil karya mereka bertiga. Masamune cuman cengar-cengir pas hasilnya. " _gut gut_ , walaupun aneh cukuplah, lanjut Zhu Ran kali ini giliran elu."

"Iye."

"Aku mau ikut boleh?" pinta sang imut Boyan.

"Boleh, lu ceritanya jadi murid Zhu Ran aja, gue yang rekam."

Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun duduk lesehan di tempat yang teduh, Zhu Ran gamau kulitnya menghitam, Lu Xun ngikut aja. Zhu Ran membuka laptopnya kembali, lalu dia letakkan di samping kirinya. Sementara Lu Xun menatap dia dengan polos seperti anak SD yang baru masuk TK.

Gaje deh.

Kamera sudah mulai merekam Zhu Ran.

"Btw, gue ngajar apa hari ini?"

"Angka-angka dalam bahasa jerman, dan kata ganti orang."

"Angkanya 1 sampai 10 aja ya mune." nego Zhu Ran pada sang kameramen.

"Serah dah."

"Oke," Zhu Ran berdeham ganteng. "Hari ini kita akan berlajar yang tadi disebut sama si naga." Zhu Ran males ngulang lagi topiknya. "Mari kita berhitung dalam bahasa jerman." kata Zhu Ran ala guru TK. "Eins (1-dibaca ains-), Zwei(2 -dibaca tswai-), Drai(3 -dibaca tetep drai-),"

Drai drai herdraiyer punya Zhong Hui … Mune jangan kemplang gua!

"Vier(4 -dibaca fiir-), Fünf(5 -dibaca fuenf-), Sechs(6 -dibaca zeks-), Sieben(7 -dibaca ziiben-), Acht (8 -dibaca akht-), Neun(9 -dibaca noin-), Zhen(10 -dibaca tsen-)." Zhu Ran melirik ke arah Masamune. "Mun,"

Masamune yang merasa peka, berbicara. "Angka enam baca 'e'nya kek nyebut bebek, nomor tujuh sama sepuluh 'e'nya kek nyebut teko."

"Ngerti Adekku sayang?" tanya Zhu Ran dengan senyum manis kepada Lu Xun.

Lu Xun mengangguk. Zhu Ran bersyukur. Masamune geleng-geleng. Doi yang ngejelasin doi yang ga ngerti, goblok jangan dipelihara mending bagi-bagi Mun.

Mau lagi dong Juju kasih yang panjang~ biar kamu pusing karena saking panjangnya. Lu Xun mengiyakan permintaan narator. Juju natep narator tajam.

"Aku kasih note dulu ya. untuk menyebutkan bentuk puluhan, ratusan dalam bahasa jerman, terlebih dahulu menyebutkan satuan baru puluhannya, dan angka dalam bahasa jerman tidak ada spasi seperti ini, 998 jadi _achtundneunzigneunhundert_ , mau coba baca? Silahkan kalo lidahnya sakit jangan salahin saya, salahin si Nthor." kata Juju sambil ngelemparin charger laptop ke narator.

Sayang banget _charger_ laptop dilempar-lempar mending buat gua, Zhu Ran kan kaya, makanya Lu Xun mau. Ga penting blas.

"ZHU RAN, ZHU BUKAN JU!"

Bukannya kembali normal sang narator malah tambah menggila. LEBIH PANJANG LAGI JUJU!

"Boleh gue timpuk ga sih tuh narator?"

Ayolah satu lagi buat narator tercinta. Lu Xun juga mau toh, kalo lu gamau gue grepe abis ini.

"Kasih aja Ran, daripada badan lu yang di grepe." komen Masamune.

"Oke satu lagi ya, 3864 jadi _dreitausendahcthundertvierundsechzig_ , segitu udah panjangkan? Dah jangan minta lagi narator sarap." Zhu Ran menghela nafas panjang. "Mune beneran soal kata ganti orang? Gue agak bingung ngejelasinnya gimana..." kata Zhu Ran lirih.

"Yaa sebutin aja, gausah dijelasin, buat si Nthor ini." balas Masamune dengan tampang bodo amat.

Lu gitu ya Mune, gue sumpahin elu jadi bocah _vierzehn_ (14) tahun terus ditolak sama istri-istri ples uke-uke masa depan lu ntar. Gue ingin gitu diajarin bahasa jerman sama Zhu Ran, biarkan diri gua yang jones tingkat dewa ini bahagia.

"Aku akan menjeslakan dulu empat jenis kata ganti. Nominativ itu subjek, akkusativ itu objek langsung, dativ itu objek penyerta, dan terakhir, genetiv itu kepunyaan, ngerti?"

Lu Xun ngangguk aja daritadi kek boneka yang suka ada di _dashboard_ mobil. Gua yakin si Lu Xun kaga ngarti, doikan masuk jurusan bahasa mandarin dicengkok sama bahasa jerman, ga akan nyangkutlah.

"Pertama gua kasih _singular_ nomninativ, akkusativ, dan dativ. _Ich, mich, mir_ (orang pertama-saya-). _Du, dich, dir_ (orang kedua-kamu-). _Er, ihn, ihm_ (orang ketiga buat yang maskulin/kata benda ' _der_ '), _sie, sie, ihr_ (orang ketiga buat yang feminim/kata benda ' _die_ '), _es, es, ihm_ (dia -kata benda- ' _das_ ')."

"Kedua, _plural_ nominativ, akkusativ, dan dativ. _Wir, uns, uns_ (orang ke satu -kami-), _ihr, euch, euch_ (orang kedua -kalian semua-), _sie, sie, ihnen_ (orang ketiga -mereka-), _Sie, Sie, Ihnen_ (formal -anda, tuan/nyonya-)." Zhu Ran sampe ngos-ngossan ngejelasinnya.

"Terakhir, _singular_ genetiv. _meiner_ (orang kesatu-punya saya-), _deiner_ (orang kedua-punya kamu-), _seiner_ (orang ketiga ' _der_ '), _ihrer_ (orang ketiga ' _die_ '), _seiner_ (orang ketiga ' _das_ '). _Plural, unsrer_ (orang ke satu-milik kami-), _eurer_ (orang kedua-milik kalian semua-), _ihrer_ (orang ketiga -milik mereka-), _Ihrer_ (formal -anda, tuan/nyonya)."

Zhu Ran menghela nafas panjang.

"Mune, contohnya sama lu lah, cape gua … butuh _trinken_." Zhu Ran ngelus-ngelus tenggorokannya. (translet: minum)

Gue datang membawakan segelas air untuk Jujuku tersayang, Juju malah ngeggunain air di dalem gelas buat nyiram taneman terus ngeliat gue sambil pasang tampang minta disiram alkohol. Untung sayang gua ama elu Ju jadi gua bawain lagi, kalo kaga udah gua suruh dia berdiri di tengah gurun pasir biar dia kekeringan.

Masamune mengarahkan lensa kamera ke wajahnya yang sangat jelek. MAKSUD GUE CAKEP! CAKEP! Cakep kaya pecahan piring….

"Gue contohin beberapa kali dari yang nominativ, _Ich heiße_ Masamune artinya nama gue Masamune (orang kesatu tunggal), _Wir heissen_ Date (orang kesatu jamak -kami adalah Date-), _Wie Heißt du/ihr?_ (orang kedua tunggal -siapa namamu?-)" Masamune ga niat nanya pas bikin kalimat itu.

Tapi Zhu Ran malah nyaut. "Zhu Ran de-su~"

"Elu ngelus paha Lu Xun aja sana, atau ga minum sana sampe kembung." Masamune mendengus kesal. " _Er heißt_ Lu Xun(orang ketiga tunggal -namanya adalah Lu Xun-)," Masamune nunjuk Lu Xun. " _Sie heißen_ Sanada(orang ketiga jamak -mereka adalah Sanada, oke gua bingung bikin kalimatnya gimana-), _Wie heißen Sie?_ (formal -nama anda, tuan/nyonya?-)."

Zhu Ran berjalan ke dekat Masamune. "Cacatan,"

Catatan bego.

"Serah gue nying, cacatan, buat penulisan kata ganti sie dalam bentuk formal diawali huruf kapital(Sie)." tambahnya sambil ngedipin sebelah matanya ke kamera.

Masamune menghentikan rekamannya. "AKHIRNYAAA DUA TUGAS SUDAH SELESAI!"

Masamune bahagia, Zhu Ran belajar lagi, Lu Xun ngilang ntah kemana, Kanetsugu tiba-tiba datang.

"Jangan lupa sholat ya teman-teman, saya Kanetsugu Naoe menutup chapter kali ini."

END

belajar b jerman otodidak susah juga ya gaes :v tapi kalo dosennya zhu ran gua rela kok belajar b jerman berapa jam pun. Kalo lupa lagi bisa buka di wetped atau ga di fenfiksi hua hua betapa 'cerdas'nya gua

 _Danke_ gaes udah mau baca

 _See you next chapter~_


	121. Q&A sarap bersama Ustadz Kanetsugu

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Gasuka Kanetsugu jadi utadz disini? **PERGI** **AJA**

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** SW punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMIranto18**

Naomasa: tenang saja aku tidak akan seperti anak sulung Pa Sima Yi.

Masamune: itu grup kelas. gunung todak akan menanti yang tidak pasti seperti ku.

Zhu Ran: Lu Bu sedang terbang kesana-kemari mencari anaknya. tadinya aku mau dipanggil juki.

Masamune: tapi hanya untuk pembuatan treiler saja. Chicks eine Million, starb neunhundertneunundneunhundertneunundneunzig watdehel ai sey?

Zhu Ran: aku bukan tokoh utama tak power of juju, itu takatora bukan aku.

Kanetsugu: sejak Cao Cao di tangkep sama Nobunaga.

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari di sebuah planet, ada seorang ustadz jejadian bernama Kanetsugu Naoe, dia adalah penerus ustadzah Kenshin maksudnya ustadz Kenshin Uesugi, hari itu di rumah seorang ustadz banyak bermunculan surat dari lotengnya kek badai yang melanda Echigo kemarin malam. Sebagai Ustadz yang baik, dan benar. Kanetsugu mengumpulkan surat-surat itu, walaupun ada bau-bau ga sedap dari dalam amplop itu kaya … bau swempak yang ga dicuci selama satu tahun aka parfumnya si Mitsunari.

Untung sang ustadz gadungan ini sabar menahan bau itu walau hidung sudah dijepit sama jepitan jemuran bau swempak itu tetap tercium. Satu per satu Kanetsugu membuka surat-surat itu, pertama baunya ga jauh dari bau swempak, bau eces yang sudah mengering.

"Dari, keRANda MAyat RUmah Oda." Kanetsugu membaca sang pengirim. "ini pasti si Ranmaru," tebak ustadz Kanetsugu sotoy.

 **Q: Assalamualaikum ustadz, jadi gini tadz, tiap saya habis wudhu pasti basah, tapi saya gamau pake debu/tanah tadz takut kulit saya lecet, dan kotor, jadi gimana ya tadz...**

"Nak, mau dikirim golok ga? Golok syariah otewe lho khusus buat kamu nak dari mas Kagekatsu." gumam sang ustadz, untung ustadz sabar kalo engga udah di smekdon.

Kanetsugu menaruh surat yang sudah dibacanya di kolong meja, lalu mengambil surat lain, kali ini baunya seperti apel busuk yang sudah ada di atas meja makan. "Dari, Emak Naomasa yang paling baik hati."

 **Q: How do I unbake a cake?**

Kanetsugu terdiam. Bahasanya kece pake bahasa inggris tapi pertanyaannya goblok bikin orang naik darah, untung bukan pake bahasa rusia, akhir-akhir ini Kanetsugu rada trauma sama bahasa satu itu.

"Mba tinggal masukin lagi ke oven terus panggang kue anda dengan minus 325 derajat, setelah itu mba biarin selama yang mba inginkan, kalo mbak telalu lama nge ' _unbake_ 'nya tepungnya bakal berubah jadi gandum terus, telurnya bakal berubah jadi ayam. Jangan tanya saya soal itu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi." jawab si ustadz gadungan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

Kanetsugu menaruh surat itu bersama surat sebelumnya aka di kolong meja, Kanetsugu mengambil lagi surat. "Dari, MInta TSUsuNyA RIas. Astagfirulloh." sang ustadz gadungan mengelus dadanya, walaupun dadanya rata. "Nak Mitsu, tobat nak jangan nonton DXD terus."

 **Q: Tadz, kemarin saya tidur sama coretistricoret seme saya, besokannya saya hamil tadz padahal saya laki-laki, gimana tadz…**

"Astagfirulloh," untuk kesekian kalinya sang ustadz istighfar, dan mengelus dadanya. "nak Mitsu, coba cek ke dokter bisa aja kamu tiba-tiba berubah jadi cewe." terus kedua mata sang ustadz melihat ke bagian bawah kertas disitu ada tulisan.

 **Q: Maaf tadz yang tadi bohong, ini bukan ABO universe, saya cuman mau nanya tadz, paling males ustadz kalo udah ngeliat…**

"Ngeliat cicak kawin di depan saya." jawab Kanetsugu lancar tanpa hambatan. "Karena saya iri, cicak aja suka beduaan, lah saya masih jomblo." lanjut sang ustadz nista.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada dua cicak saling kejar-kerjaran di tembok di depan Kanetsugu, terus tuh cicak ena-ena di situ, Kanetsugu memicingkan matanya melihat ke dua cicak tak tau diri itu. Kanetsugu ingin menggemplang sang cicak tapi apa daya, badannya terlalu malas untuk diajak gerak.

Kanetsugu mengambil surat selanjutnya. "Dari, Mori Cheese Kreker."

 **Q: Saya mau nanya tadz, gimana caranya matiin tombol capslock di keyboard?**

Kanetsugu menghela nafas panjang. "Mas, mas maunya apa sih? KENAPA GA NANYA KE TIGA ANAK ENTE AJA YANG PINTERNYA MELEBIHI SAYA!" sang ustadz mulai ngeggas. "Ehem, mas coba banting kibrod mas ke lantai terus injak dengan keras tombol kapsloknya terus panggang selama dua puluh menit DIPANGGANGNYA HARUS SAMA YUKIMURA, lalu berikan pada pangeran es di ujung sana sambil dikipasin sama Mitsunari."

Sang narator bertanya pada Kanetsugu. "Kapsloknya mati ga tadz?"

"YA MATILAH WONG KEYBOARDNYA ANCUR!" ustadz Kanetsugu ngegas lagi.

Kanetsugu ngambil surat yang lain, bau suratnya kek parfum yang udah kadaluarsa. "Dari, Kai pemuja paha Yagen." Kanetsugu geleng-geleng sama nama pengirimnya kali ini. "Nak, jangan memuja paha Yagen, itu musyrik berjalanlah ke jalan yang benar wahai pujo kapir…."

 **Q: Tadz mau nanya dong, rem gunanya buat apa?**

Udah kapir bego, itulah isi pikiran sang ustadz saat sudah membaca pertanyaan di surat itu.

"Buat diinjaklah, kalo bukan buat diinjak, rem terus buat apa?" si ustadz malah geleng-geleng sendiri.

Si narator malah nyeletuk. "buat mukul kepala Pa ustadz biar kembali ke jalan yang benar." lalu sang narator cuman cengar-cengir bak orang gila pas ditatap tajam oleh sang ustadz.

Kanteusgu melempar surat itu ntah kemana, lalu mengambi yang baru, kali ini baunya macam nafas naga. "Dari, MAkan SArung MUlu NEk."

 **Q: Tadz, kata Kojulo, weltel gabaik buat mata aku.**

"Mune elu udah 14 tahun masih aja bego sok imut lagi, Mune elu ga nusuk mata elu pake ntu wortelkan sampe buta sebelah?"

Kanetsugu mengambil surat yang lain, kali ini wanginya kek parfum cewe. "Dari, NAna GAk MAo SAkit."

 **Q: Ustadz, perut istri saya udah kaya orang overdosis air alias melendung trus udah ngeden-ngeden, istri saya kenapa ya yadz?**

Kanetsugu tepok jidat, muka makin cakep tapi otak makin sengklek. "NAGAASAM BINI LU MAU LAHIRAN MASIH SEMPET-SEMPETNYA ELU NGIRIM SURAT KE GUE BUAT NANYAIN KEADAAN BINI LU! GUE PALU PALA LU TAU RASA!" Kanetsugu yang tadinya sabar mengahadapi cobaan ini sudah mulai hilang kendali.

Kanetsugu mengambil surat lagi. "Dari, katakan NO pada istri baru."

 **Q: Tadz, saya mau nonton streaming tapi ada dua yang ingin saya tonton, saya ingin nonton dua-duanya, tapi hape saya cuman satu gimana ya tadz?**

"Eneng, malak aa Nobu sampe dibeliin hape satu lagi, terus tinggal pake dua hape eneng nonton dua video sekaligus, jangan lupa tusukan earphone ke masing-masing hape agar bisa kedengeran ngedengerin suaranya sekaligus, yang telinga kiri-kanan harus beda ya." Kanetsugu mengambil surat baru.

"Dari, TAk KEnal NAma KAmu."

 **Q: Ustadz, laptop saya ngehang terus, padahal dia sudah saya mandiin sampe kinclong saya elus dengan lembut, pokoknya sudah saya perlakukan dengan baik tapi dia ngadat terus tadz gimana?**

"Nak, tau rumah sakit khusus alat elektronikkan? Kenapa ga dikasihin kesana terus kalo udah bener jual ganti yang baru, kalo laptop sudah dikasih kebaikan tapi malah makin ngerujak itu tandanya dia ingin ganti _aruji_ aka _owner_ alias pemilik., tapi kalo udah ganti baru tapi tetep suka ngadat tandanya anda kurang beruntung."

"Dari, Ooo KUNIyuki." Kanetsugu menaikkkan sebelah alisnya. "Mereka lagi seneng nonton pedang-pedang cakep ya?"

 **Q: Ustadz, kenapa ya saya selalu ditolak terus sama dia, padahal udah aku baikin tapi dia malah ngerujak, dan kalo ngomong suka kebalikan dari yang dia inginin…**

"Dia tipe cowo tsunder, kasar di luar lembut di dalam, coba eneng suruh dia mandi pake moloto sama slik mungkin suatu saat dia bakal jadi lembut seperti selimut saya. Kalo misalnya udah gitu masih aja ngerujak berarti dia seperti alat eletronik yang ingin ganti pemlik aka cerai aka selingkuh." sang ustadz gadungan itu cuman manggut-manggut, merekam ulang apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Ini surat terakhir deh, cape saya ngeladenin pertanyaan sarap." Kanetsugu mencap cip cup surat terakhir yang mau dia ladenin pertanyaannya, antara surat berwarna pink, coklat, dan kuning, yang mendapat giliran adalah surat berwarna kuning. Kanetsugu pun membuka surat itu.

"Dari, Mistah TArik caCHIng BAkal NApsu." Kanetsugu agak cengo. "kaga kereaktip si MuNa bikin nama."

 **Q:** **أريد أن أسأل ، أكل بالفعل؟**

Membaca surat dari si MuNa bikin Kanetsugu ngelus dadanya yang rata. "Dasar suami takut istri, situ sengaja ya pake bahasa arab biar ana ga ngerti gitu?" Kanetsugu mengambil hapenya yang ada di sebelahnya, lalu membuka gugel translet. "Saya mau nanya, udah makan?"

"Alhamdullilah saya udah makan kok MuNa." lalu kedua mata sang ustadz nemuin catatan tambahan di paling bawah kertas pake bahasa arab, Kanetsugu pun mentranslet catatan kecil itu.

 **P.S maaf tadz nanyanya gitu, kan ustadz jomblo.**

Seketika kertas ditangannya itu diremas, lalu menyobek surat itu, dan membuangnya ke TPS terjauh, setelah membuang surat laknat itu, Kanetsugu jongkok di pojokan ruangan.

"Kagekatsu, kamu pulang kapan? Hiks"

Ustadz kita nangis persimah, nangis di pojokan layaknya cewe yang abis di putusin sama suaminya terus ada kucing kawin di depan matanya.

END

ana tiba-tiba kepikiran gini hahaha :v disini Kanet jadi ustadz yang baik dan tidak benar

 _See you next chapter~_


	122. Yang penting oke

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre:** humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

Apa aja yang penting okeh

Selamat Membaca

 **GRUP KHUSUS PRANG WARAS**

170 _Member_ 5 _Events_ 99 _Photos_ 3 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video_ _Ask_

 **Group Info**

Hidup di grup ini bagaikan film bergenre komedi romens angst

bertemu di awal pisah di akhir

"Sikap ga bagus gapapa asalkan muka cakep, pasti banyak yang mau."

"Hari ini kamu waras, gatau besok."

 **Post**

 **Kunoichi** Gaes gimana caranya menghilangkan monokromnya hidup, dan kegabutan

 _Like_ _Comment_ _Subscribe_ 6000 detik yang lalu

 **YukimuraSanyada** GUA GABUT LAGI GAES!

GABUT

A

B

U

T

U

B

A

GABUT

.

 _see more_

 _Like_ _Comment_ _Subscribe_ 1 detik yang lalu

 **Nobuyukeh** GAESSSS GABUT GUE NJIIRRR!

 _Like_ _Bacot_ _Subscribe_ 2000 detik yang lalu

* * *

 **Bini Yoshitsugu** ini kompak banget tigaan

 **Kaihime** untuk **Kunoichi** comblangin Yuki aja, atau ga baca doujin 18+ RAW sambil belajar bahasa jepang :v tapi cacatan nyomblangin boleh aja tapi jangan malah suka sama si korban

 **Naomasmas** catatan bego

 **Kaihime** gausah ngegas juga nying

 **Kanetsugus** kamu yang diatas jangan menyesatkan orang, saya kemplang kamu pake sendal Fuuma

 **Kaihime** ampun ustadz, Kai khilaf, Kai cuman mau nyari temen

 **Daqiao** alasan yang wah :v

 **Inahime** sejak kapan Mitsunari jadi bini sama Yoshitsugu? Ga ngundang nih

 **Shangxiang** salpok semua dah sama _username_ nya si Mitsun

 **Shimalakama** kemoceng hideyoshi ga akan nikah, doi ntu jomblo selamanya kek si Kanet

 **Kunoichi** makasih **Kaihime** atas idenya, gua coba deh ya

 **Kanetsugus** sini lu Shi ustadz gaplok via onlen, jangan sombong punya banyak bini walau akhirnya pisah juga

 **YukimuraSanyada** ^cumi satu ini kenapa sih? Kepentok ya?

 **Magoicih** mungkin dia lelah berhadapan dengan kamus bahasa rusia

 **Guo Jia** nanti juga sembuh dengan sendirinya

 **Lidi Lidian** gaes gaes gue punya tebak-tebakkan, semen semen apa yang bikin rapuh?

 **Kaihime** semen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Kanetsugus** wahai pujo kapir tobatlah engkau dari jalan sesat

 **Ujiyasu** Kai bapak hukum kamu jangan maen sama si vampir itu lagi

 **Kaihime** ampunn beh, Kai main sama vampir tetangga sebelah cuman biar bisa dapet calon suami

 **Inahime** macan dateng SIAGA SATU!

 **Yue Jin** SEMEN jak kau lebih memilih dirinya

 **Bini Yoshitsugu** ^atas gue galau

 **LadyHayakawa** tanggung jawab lidi lidian dibumbuin bubuk cabe

 **Kaihime** dibumbuin bubuk cabe njirrr :v

 **Lidi Lidian** sayank, aku lebih memilih kamu daripada Pa Zhang Liao, mau sewahnya Pa Zhang Liao aku tetap akan memilihmu yank

 **Shimalakama** idihhh sayank sayank

 **Hanbei NaxGhaul** humu pacaran 2k99

 **Yue Jin** tapi kemarin kamu jalan bedua sama pa Zhang Liao … kokoro ku tersyakiti

 **Bini Yoshitsugu** ini sejak kapan ni duaan jadi drama gini?

 **Lidi Lidian** kemarin aku cuman nganterin Pa Zhang Liao nyari hadiah

 **Yue Jin** DUSTA!

 **JustZhao** haisshh gue berantem sama Yuanji ga gini-gini banget perasaan

 **EsBalok Wei** perasaan itu tidak selalu benar

 **Bini Yoshitsugu** halah bacot lu es balok

 **Kanetsugus** Mitsun, katanya-katanya dijaga tolong

 **Bini Yoshitsugu** maaf tadz Mitsun khilaf

 **Lidi Lidian** dengerin aku yank, aku tidak bermaksud menduakan kamu yank

 **Shimalakama** jiji gua sama lu bedua

 **Guo Jia** sama gua sini **Yue Jin**

 **Lidi Lidian** berani lu sentuh pacar gua, kepala lu ilang

 **Xun Yu** ohhh jadi kamu mau selingkuh Fengxiao

 **Guo Jia** ga gitu beb, bebeb cuman iseng aja

 **Shimalakama** ini nambah satu lagi

 **JustZhao** akibat nthor cape batin, ingin tobat tapi gagal akhirannya gini

 **Yue Jin** aku tidak mau ngederin alesan busuk dari kamu lagi, mulai hari ini kita pisah ranjang

 **Kaihime** wayolo jajanan waktu SD diputusin sama anjing shiba inu :v

 **Jiang Wei** ohhh jadi adek lebih milih blonde edan itu daripada kakak

 **Shimalakama** yaelah ini nambah lagi

 **EdwardCoolant** emang lu pernah SD **Kaihime**?

 **FuumaKotaruh** pernah tapi ga lulus Chong

 **Shimalakama** pantes tuh cewe jadi pujo sesat

 **Kanetsugus** Nak Jiang Wei, incest itu sama halnya seperti kebaikan sama-sama haram

 **Taigong Wang** ni ustadz di atas lulus pesantren kaga sih? Ngaco gini

 **Kanetsugus** jahat itu wajib

 **YukimuraSanyada** selingkuh itu sunnah

 **Bini Yoshitsugu** berbuat kriminil itu mubah

 **Yoshitsugu kalem** Bini gua...

 **Masmun Kasep** yang ngancurin otak yuki gue siapa nih?

 **Inahime** trio kwek kwek syariah beraksi

 **Kaihime** yuki gue? Sejak kapan elu sama yuki mas~ mas kan kalo ga sama si (mago)ichi sama si iklan kulit manggis atau sama babu sendiri. DateSana cuman _available_ di fendem SB doang

 **Shimalakama** lu kate kontak bulukberi ada _available_ segala (ノ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ノ︵┻┻

 **Kunoichi** lagipula ga ada tuh yang namanya seme beda 5 tahun sama uke :v

 **Taigong Wang** ada-ada aja, tuh contohnya tadi

 **Larimaru** btw gaes umur aa Nobu sama mas Hisahide berapa sih?

 **Wangi** aa Nobu anjirrr, apaan dah

 **Taigong Wang** si ranmaru kesambet apa dah sampe nyebut Pa Nobu jadi aa Nobu?

 **Okuniyuki** Pa Nobu udah kepala tiga, kalo Hisahide gatau deh…

 **Larimaru** kepala tiga? Aa Nobu berubah jadi hydra?

 **Shimalakama** gue boleh nampol ni anak kaga?

 **Okuniyuki** maksudnya udah umur 30-an

 **Zhang He** emang lagi manja, lagi pengen dimanja, pengen berduaan dengan dirimu saja

 **Wangi** manja-manjaan sana sama si kojiro

 **Shimalakama** humu pacaran sudah lewat, datang banci lagi ngamen

 **XunXun Emoet** aku punya tebak-tebakkan, kenapa Gan Ning sama Ling Tong suka berantem?

 **Bukan Shoyu** karena Ling Tong butuh dibelai ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Yoshitsune** karena Gan Ning butuh perhatian dari sahabatnya

 **JustZhao** dibelai dalam kamus Ling Tong beda dari yang lain (；￣Д￣）

 **SunOne** karena gan ning udah ga kuat ( ͝סּ ͜ʖ͡סּ) ga kuat nonjok muka Ling Tong

 **SunTwo** karena dua-duanya butuh belaian seorang ibu

 **KoyoNaomasa** bukannya ada Pa Lu Su?

 **ZooRun** mereka berdua kurang kasih sayang

 **BajakLautDWver** NGANTRI LU SEMUA DISINI GUE SABET MUKA LU LU PADA SATU-SATU!

 **Bukan Shoyu** selow bang selow gausah ngegas

 **Ling Tong** SINI SATU-SATU NGAJAK GELUD LU PADA! (ง ° ͜ ʖ °)ง

 **BajakLautDWcer** GELUD KUUYY!

 **Ling Tong** KUUYY!

 **ZooRun** apa kata gua, kurang kasih sayang mereka

 **Shimalakama** kagak bener dah, mereka tuh bagaikan YasuMitsu SB

 **Kaihime** berantem terus tapi terlihat klop

 **Shilamakama** diem lu pujo kapir

 **Kaihime** daripada lu muka ganteng tapi kelakuan kek setan

 **Kanetsugus** LING TONG GAN NING KE RUMAH USTADZ SEKARANG! CEPETAN! GPL!

 **Larimaru** GPL YAHUT!

 **Himiko** iklan lewat~

 **Inahime** trio kwek kwek syariah otewe ruqiyah mereka berdua

 **BajakLautDWver** baik ustadz, Gan Ning OTW!

 **Ling Tong** I-iya tadz

 **Shimalakama** damai egen~

 **Kaihime** Shi, lu lulus SD ga sih? Bahasa inggris acak kadut gitu

 **JustZhao** lulus … pas kelas satu doang

 **Shimalakama** NGAJAK GELUD LU ZHAO?! (ง ° ͜ ʖ °)ง

 **Kaihime** jangan berantem, berantem itu berat mending ngelus paha mulus Yagen -Kai1572-

 **JustZhao** selaw bang cuman canda

 **LadyHayakawa** ga ada rasanya ngelus paha 2D

 **Kaihime** kita jugakan 2D, pasti kerasa kaya ngelus paha mulus eksotisnya Lu Xun **#eluspahaLuXun**

 **ZooRun** elu elus paha uke gua, gua tempeleng pala lu pujo kapir

 **Kaihime** ampun Ran, yaudah gue elus shota dari kerajaan Jin aja **#eluspipiXiahouBa**

 **Zhong Hui** lu sentuh setitik gue potong lu jadi dua

 **Jiang Wei** sentuh adek gua, gua cincang lu

 **Kaihime** yahhh bodigardnya dateng, padahal udah setengah jalan nih … oh masih ada satu lagi **#colekpipiHanbei**

 **Kanbei** Ehem

 **MoriCheeseKreker** …

 **Takakage Kobayakawa** sentuh kelinci kesayangan gua, gue bikin rumah lu kebanjiran

 **Kaihime** haisshh bodigardnya lebih banyak, kalo gitu aku mau nyolek anjing herdernya kerajaan Jin aja **#nyolekbahuZhugeDan**

 **EdwardCoolant** Kai, lu mau apain anjing herder gua?

 **Kaihime** ngajak jalan om, ini udah setengah jalan om

 **EdwardCoolant** baru di depan pager rumah gua lu

 **Kaihime** bukain dong om, Kai mau main sama anjing herder om

 **Shimalakama** ^jones tingkat dewa

 **EdwardCoolant** kagak om lagi main sama dia

 **GuanYinping** kok rada ambigu ya?

 **Kaihime** sekali lagi om, Kai mau main sama anjing herder om, ngajak jalan doang ke familie mart depan

 **Shimalakama** ngajak jalan kagak elit gitu

 **Kaihime** jangan salah kombini disana banyak cogan sapa tau ada yang nyantol, aa kasir ber _megane_ aja nyantol di hati gue

 **Shimalakama** gue kasian sama elu Kai hadehh…

 **Kaihime** pliss ya om siapa tau anjing herder om ada niat pindah hati ke aku /eh

 **EdwardCoolant** tapi lu kudu bisa manjat pager yang dialiri listrik

 **Kaihime** siap om!

 **Shimalakama** demi mendapat cinta anjing herder, Kai rela melakukan aksi eskrim

 **Taigong Wang** ekstrim

 **Shimalakama** iya maksud gue itu

 **Inahime** itu yang namanya cinta

 **Wangi** si Kai sama suka anjing herder bermuka seram, gatau besokannya masih suka apa engga

 **JustZhao** ini kapan tamatnya?

 **Bao Sanniang** kapan kapan :v

 **Joand'arc** aku punya tebak-tebakkan, ingin tobat tapi sampe sekarang masih suka bikin ff menjurus?

 **Shimalakama** SI NTHORRR!

 **HikariSima** kakak tiri syaland lu :")

END

OHAYAPPPU!

Cao Pi: udah sore geblek

biasa aja dong gausah ngegas, untung gua sayang sama elu pi kalo kaga udah gue grepe badan lu

Mitsundere: udah jangan ngehype gara-gara dia jadi salah satu chara yang terpilih

tapi mit … SI CAO PI GAN BEUTS! SENYUMANNYA ITU LHO! TERUS TERUS CLEARFILENYA TERNYATA-

Kanetsugu: istighfar

udah ustadz, saya khilaf

tenks udah mau baca gaes sekalian

 _See you next chapter~_


	123. Fesbuk Anpaedah

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre:** humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

iya saia kangen :v karena ripyu bisa memengaruhi mood saia

ana kasih seribu deh buat beli kuota mumpung pulsa numpuk banyak :v

saya jarang punya reviewer sehati, jadi sekalinya ada yang sehati suka hyped sendiri :v

 **RosyMiranto18**

Naomasa: ngapain diingat, anpaedah

Masamune: lidah saya terpleset jadilah typo. Masih harus buka kamus saia. Mobil mah banyak tinggal malak Pa Nobu.

Zhu Ran: pokoknya itu takatora~

Kanetsugu: banyak tikus yang suka tidur disana makanya bocor

Ranmaru: aku memang bukan kucing tapi aku seimut kucing (hoek)

Ouh terbalik ya? Tinggal dibalikin sama anda.

Kanetsugu: mungkin karena mereka cape

No: baiklah

Muneshige: saya GABUT, antara gabut sama ga ada kerjaan(apa bedanya nyed?)

Kunoichi: maksudnya monoton gitu ga berubah hidupnya gitu gitu mulu.

Fuuma: tadi sendal saya abis nginjek ee kuda, apakah kurang gelap?

Shi: saia sudah kebal sama baozi rasa apapun dari sianida sampe ganja, gua tsuyoi.

Ujiyasu: anak satu ntu seneng banget maen ke rumah si JC. Kai sedang mencari jodoh di dalam rumah itu.

Zhao: wahhh, lu nyamain istri gue sama anjing, GELUD KUY!

Mitsunari: sejak si cumi cumi jadi ustadz gadungan.

Wang Yi: iya itu usename saya.

Kaihime: MUKANYA! TIAP LIAT MUKANYA PASTI KEINGET SETAN! APALAGI KETAWANYA! (jangan ngegas mbak). Oh bukan, setingnya tetap 2k99 kok itu cuman quot jadul dari ku.

Takakage: yang kumaksud itu Hanbei kok.

Terima kasih atas doanya tapi sayang, foto pixiv terlalu bagus untuk saya hapus :"v paling baru mau memusnahkan poster.

Selamat Membaca

 **MURAK LEBOG**

170 _Member_ 5 _Events_ 99 _Photos_ 3 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video_ _Ask_

 **Group Info**

Hidup di grup ini bagaikan film bergenre komedi romens angst

bertemu di awal ditengah-tengah ala drama pisah di akhir

"Sikap ga bagus gapapa asalkan muka cakep, pasti banyak yang mau."

"Hari ini kamu waras, gatau besok."

 **Post**

 **Da Ji** telah berpulangnya ke rahmatulloh, seorang bernama Sima Shi, semoga dia ditempatkan di neraka terdalam. Penyebab kematiannya adalah karena gagal oplas

 _Like_ 99 _Bacotan_ _Subscribe_ 9999 detik yang lalu

* * *

 **Shimalakama** GUA MASIH HIDUPPP NYING!

 **JustZhao** gausah ngegas

 **Kaihime** alhamdullilah dia sudah pulang

 **WangYuanji** semoga dia tidak diterima disisiNya

 **Wangi** aamiin

 **Bini Yoshitsugu** bukannya yang is det ntu Gan Ning sama Ling Tong ya gegara kemarin?

 **EdwardCoolant** mana ada ustadz ngebunuh pasien

 **Bini Yoshitsugu** jahat itu wajib

 **YukimuraSanyada** kebaikan itu haram

 **Kanetsugus** selingkuh itu sunnah

 **Wangi** mereka bertiga panutanqu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Taigong Wang** ^pengabdi ustadz gadungan

 **Wangi** sini **Ma Chao** kerumah ku ada kaleng oria ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=ε✄

 **Ma Chao** ogah gua kerumah lu, isi kaleng oria lu mah penuh dengan kebohongan, kemaren aja pempek yang ada di dalem ntu kaleng

 **Jia Xu** karena rangginang sudah terlalu menstrim

 **RyuHayabusa** mana ada kuda dipancing sama kaleng oria

 **Bukan Shoyu** Ma Chao lagi seneng sama cemilan bernama oria

 **Susano'o** udah bukan pengabdi setan lagi?

 **Taigong Wang** pengabdi setan udah lewat sekarang pengabdi ustadz de seris

 **Ma Dai** kalo mau mancing sepupu gue ke rumah lu kudu pake red her

 **Wangi** nyulik elu juga bisa lah narik dia ke rumah gue

 **Ma Dai** eits wani piro

 **Kanetsugus** nak Wang Yi, gausah ada adegan pancing memancing atau culik menculik langsung aja terobos rumahnya lalu bacok saat itu juga jangan lupa mayatnya dianyutin ke laut gausah di sholatin biarkan dia di sholatin sama yang lain

 **Fu Xi** kadang isi otak cumi diatas suka bener suka kagak bener ye

 **Wangi** siap ustadz, saya akan melakukan saran ustadz

 **Larimaru** wihhh bakal ada tontonnan rame nich

 **Masmun Kasep** nonton yuk gaes, Wang Yi mau gelud sama kuda

 **Bukan Shoyu** ustadz, keadaan Gan Ning sama Ling Tong gimana?

 **Kanetsugus** mereka sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar

 **XunXun Emoet** lebih tepatnya babak belur gara-gara digebuk pake sendal sama…

 **Inahime** trio kwek kwek syariah

 **FuumaKotaruh** ditampar bolak-balik sama sendal itu sakit gaes

 **Jiang Wei** yahh udah keduluan

 **Inahime** udah sembuh?^

 **Jiang Wei** alhamdullilah udah

 **Kanetsugus** nak Jiang Wei jangan lupa makan obatnya sampe overdosis ya

 **Taigong Wang** sarannya bagus, membuat anak orang keracunan

 **Jiang Wei** iya tadz, saya selalu memakannya sebelum, dan sesudah makan

 **Kaihime** gaes siapin liang lahat, keknya Jiang Wei otewe menyusul Shi

 **Zhang Bao** berarti Shi ntar kalo ujan kaya lagu ini ya

 **GuanYinping** dibawah batu nisan Shi berlindung~

 **Shimalakama** GUA MASIH IDUP NYING!

 **Kaihime** PANTAT WAJAN DIEM AJALAH!

 **JustZhao** tapi beneran muka kaka gua sekarang 11 12 sama pantat wajan

 **Sakon Shema** hitam legam, dan ancur

 **Shimalakama** ELU BABU MITSUNARI SINI GUE AJAK LU KE LIANG LAHAT SAMA GUA!╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ── *:・ﾟ

 **Shangxiang** emotnya cucok

 **Bukan Shoyu** kukutuk kau menjadi cure cantik ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ── *:・ﾟ

 **XunXun Emoet** dengan kekuatan bulan aku akan menghukummu ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ── *:・ﾟ

 **Zhong Hui** makanya shi jangan oplas, lu dikira udah pergikan

 **Shimalakama** Babeh gue aja yang jadi cure cantik, anaknya jangan **Zhong Hui** abis muka guekan kudu diperbaiki lagi

 **Zhong Hui** muka lu kaga diperbaikin udah jelek, ga ada bedanya sama setelah oplas

 **Shimalakama** LU NGAJAK GELUD GUAAA MIE KEREMES?! (ง ° ͜ ʖ °)ง

 **Zhong Hui** GELUDDD KUY PANTAT WAJAN!

 **Sakon Shema** maaf Shi bukannya gamau ikut, tapi saya ada waktunya sendiri masuk ke dalam sana

 **Taigong Wang** ^babuMitsu2k13

 **Kaihime** muka kaya pantat wajan aja bangga lu

 **Shimalakama** LU NGAJAK GELUD KAI?!

 **LadyHayakawa** sudah-sudah

 **WangYuanji** gimana ga gagal? oplasnya pake ember plastik (´-ω-｀)

 **Oajah** terus yang ngoplasnya dokter jadi-jadian **#nunjukCaoPi**

 **Bini Yoshitsugu** pantesan makin jelek, yang ngoplas aja es batu

 **EsBalok Wei** lu mau jadi korban gua juga Mit?

 **Bini Yoshitsugu** ga makasih muka gue udah cukup ganteng, gausah diubah jadi pantat panci

 **Nobuyukeh** gaes udah ada yang udah nonton SB munlaight parti?

 **GuanPink** hah sanlaight?

 **GuanXing** munlaight bege

 **GuanPink** gausah ngegas

 **GuanSuo** kalo sanlaight itu sabun badan kaka yang ada di kamar mandi

 **GuanXing** kalo gua ngeggas pake tanda seru, tadikan kaga

 **Nene** sudah kalian kan saudara jangan berteman

 **Taigong Wang** bertengkar

 **Nene** iya maksdunya itu

 **SakonShema** maksudnya

 **Nene** iya aku tau aku typo tadi

 **Grawafat** aku malah jadingebayangin Shi jadi item busuk kek buah apel yang ada di atas meja **#ngakakonlen**

 **Nobuyukeh** eniwan? gaes? Jangan kacangi aku, kacang sekarang lagi mahal

 **YukimuraSanyada** aku punya kak

 **Nobuyukeh** minta dong Yuki~ Yukikan baik~ kakak restuin deh sama bocah 14 taun itu

 **Kunoichi** kalo ada maunya aja muji ke adek sendiri, dasar kakak durhaka

 **YukimuraSanyada** tapi kak, hardisk punya akukan udah meledak pas jatuh di honnoji

 **Nobuyukeh** DASAR ADEK GA BERGUNA! (ﾒ｀ﾛ´)/

 **Taigong Wang** ^kakak durhaka

 **KoyoNaomasa** Yuki kamu ngapain bawa hardisk ke honnoji?

 **YukimuraSanyada** kata Pa Nobu hardisk itu bom dari Om Hisahide

 **Larimaru** terus kenapa bisa jatuh?

 **YukimuraSanyada** kesenggol sama Pa Mitsuhide terus jatuh terus meledak

 **Masmun Kasep** terjadillah sebuah tragedi bernama insiden honnoji

 **KojurokaJurang** tapi kalo hardisk itu meledak kenapa Pa Nobu, Pa Mitsuhide sama Yuki masih hidup

 **Kunoichi** takdir om _megane_

 **KojurokaJurang** OM?! **#tertusuk**

 **Kunoichi** emang salah ya?

 **YukimuraSanyada** padahal didalam hardisk itu banyak lagu, animu sama live action yang udah Yuki susah-susah donlod (ʃ⌣́,⌣́ƪ)

 **Kaihime** lagu apa BLCD? Animu atau anime? Live action atau BL movie? (¬‿¬)

 **Kanetsugus** kai

 **Kaihime** iya tadz, ada apa?

 **Kanetsugus** ustadz tunggu kamu di mushola seberang

 **Kaihime** iya tadz, Kai otewe kesana (;-_-)/

 **Mitsuntsun** MANGFUS LU PUJO SESAT!

 **Kaihime** diem lu kemoceng

 **Kanetsugus** baca Al-Quran gaboleh sambil main hape Kai

 **Kaihime** iya tadz hapenya bakal Kai simpen (-、-)

 **EdwardCoolant** kuis bahagia, si Kai bakal tobat atau engga?

 **KelinciKepanasan** eh mas Mitsun ganti nama _username_ (○´3｀)ﾉ

 **Mitsuntsun** iyadong biar tidak ada salah paham diantara kalian semua ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ mas Hanbei juga ganti _username_

 **KelinciKepanasan** kan biar sama kayak sifat asli yang punya akun •̀.̫•́✧

 **JustZhao** kata gue sih hari ini si Kai tobat, gatau besok

 **Fu Xi** perasaan adanya cacing kepanasan deh

 **RyuHayabusa** khusus untuk Hanbei kalo yang itu

 **HanzoHatHat** kemaren si Kai berhasil manjat pager rumah JC yang dialiri listik?

 **EdwardCoolant** berhasil, pas mau ngajak jalan anjing herder gua malah terciduk sama ustadz jadinya di ceramahin deh, terus rumah gue bersih sama hal-hal aneh

 **HanzoHatHat** （；￣ェ￣）

 **Nobuyukeh** gaesss, punya ling donlodnya ga?

 **HanzoHatHat** serch gugel aja mbak e

 **Nobuyukeh** gue laki nying

 **FuumaKotaruh** si Nobuyuki lagi PMS yak? Ngegas mulu

 **Inahime** udah darisananya suka ngegas maklum ga punya motor sama mobil

 **FuumaKotaruh** kismin amat, gua jadi bingung kenapa Pa Tadakatsu ngerestuin elu bedua, masa anak perempuannya nikah sama orang kismis

 **Nezha** kismin

 **FuumaKotaruh** gue ketularan penyakit tipo

 **Inahime** mungkin udah jodohnya

 **Masmun Kasep** _sinn für humor_ gua makin ga ada aja **#ngakapasbacakismis**

 **Nene** bukannya kamu emang receh mun? kamu udah ga punya _sense of humor_ lagi

 **Nezha** bacot lu anak jerman, gausah sok pake bahasa jerman ngitung 1-1 aja masih salah

 **Kanetsugus** Nezha kata-katanya

 **Nezha** iya tadz

 **Nobuyukeh** gue nemunya ling donlod filem _fallen angel_

 **Kaihime** itu rame lho, tentang cowo tiga bersaudara, anggap aja Ragna, Jin sama Saya dari fendem jauh disana

 **Kanetsugus** Kai

 **Kaihime** tapikan tadz Kai udah baca setengah juz

 **Kanetsugus** lanjut atau mau ustadz sholatin?

 **Kaihime** iya tadz Kai lanjut bacanya

 **Nobuyukeh** cuman _brotherly love_ doangkan?

 **LadyHayakawa** iya filem itu aman kok, rame lagi jalan ceritanya, genre _science fiction_ sama apa ya? _Mystery_? Pokoknya rame deh, si nthor aja ingin maksa yang buatnya buat bikin season duanya saking ramenya

 **Nobuyukeh** yaudah deh, gue nonton itu aja, selama aman gue oke aja

 **Kunoichi** ^ingin menjadi kakak yang baek bukan durhaka

 **JustZhao** mending Kai pilih di sholatin ustadz aja biar cepet :v

 **Bao Sanniang** sudah-sudah selesaikan saja ini cepetan biar ga panjang banget

 **Xingcai** daripada di sholatin sama ustadz gadungan mending sama yang lain, yang lebih normal

 **GuanYinping** di grup ini tidak ada yang normal, waras semua

 **Xingcai** maksudnya di luar grup ini, aduh gua jadi ingin makan bakso. Gua mau makan bakso di komplek depan ah, selagi Pa Liu Bei sama Liu Shan yang jualan

 **WangYuanji** ikut, aku dari kemarin ngidam bakso tapi ga lewat depan rumah mulu

 **JustZhao** Yuanji sayang, dompet bebeb kemana ya? Kok di celana ga ada?

 **WangYuanji** aku bawa ya, buat makan bakso. Zhao, kamu ga bilang kalo dompet lagi tebel

 **JustZhao** aduh yank, jangan dibawa itu buat bayar tagihan listrik dll, ntar ngutang lagi kaya bulan lalu

 **WangYuanji** kamu ini yang ngutang Zhao, bukan aku

 **JustZhao** YANK UTANGKAN DIBAWA MATI!

 **WangYuanji** bodo amat

 **JUSTZHAO** AYAANKKK KEMBALI YANK! ITU ISI DOMPET BERHARGA BANGET BUAT BAYAR TAGIHAN!

 **Fu Xi** set dah, sampe _username_ di caps juga -_-"

 **SakonShema** ya udah udah, tutup

 **Fu Xi** Sak kok kita terus sih yang jadi penutup?

 **SakonShema** tau si Nthor seneng kali sama kita bedua makanya gini ƪ(‾￣o￣")ʃ

 **Fu Xi** oh gitu ya, yaudah gue tutup ya, disana wei, disini shu, tengah-tengah wu, charanya bejad, authornya ga kalah bejad

 **SakonShema** tetap di CN DREBEL!

 **Nezha** YAヽ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ﾉ EEEE! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Nu Wa** grup ini berubah menjadi OPEJE ya lord (⌓⍢⌓〣)

END!

Nyaha :v enader kegeloaan ku

 _danke_ gaesss udah mau baca

Mitsun: halah gausah kek si masmun

 _See you next chapter~_


	124. Kegeloan yang haqiqi

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

disitu ada paha yagen disitu saya berada :v

udah lama ga bikin x-over antimenstrim :v mau buat chap depan?

Kaihime: yaudah aku elus paha midare aja :v

paha yagen milik kita bersama :v

aduh sukanya yang shota :v sama dong uhuk

 **RosyMiranto18**

Kunoichi: tapi kalo gabut rasanya kek gapunya kerjaan, cuman melong doang ke langit. Monoton sama monokromkan sama, hitam putih gitu gitu doang kek tv jadul.

Zhao: kukira kau menyamakan yuanji sama anjing, cukup zhuge dan aja yang dipanggil anjing herder.

Kaihime: tahun kita lebih maju daripada yang asli. (nyengir)

tidak akan, aku akan membuat satu folder buat gambar itu, dan membiarkan gambar itu jadi pengingat kalo aku pernah jadi fujo waktu kecil.

Shi: iya di RS tempat Cao Pi kerja.

Ma Chao: tidak kok, karena rangginang sudah terlalu menstrim.

Jiang Wei: hanya sakit kepala biasa.

Cao Pi: saya dokter segala bisa.

Yukimura: habis, aku juga lagi butuh hardisk, setelah memindahkan semuanya, pa Nobu nelpon kalo hardisk itu bom. Apasih benda yang gabisa berubah jadi bom ditangan seorang om Hisahide?

Jia Chong: aku sudah memakai semua itu, tapi dia tetap bisa melewatinya.

Masamune: kalo ga ada sense of humor ketawa terus, walau jokenya ga berfaedah atau ga lucu juga.

Kai: anggap saja Saya itu cowo, atau aku ganti jadi Terumi, Hazama sama Kazuma? Satu orang bat beda tubuh?

Selamat Membaca

 **MURAK LEBOG(90)**

 _HanzoHattori invited SaskehbukanAdikItachi to the group_

 _SaskehbukaAdikItachi joined the group_

 **Kunoichi**

kurmaku bukan kurmamu

 **Yukimuuura**

kurmamu bukan kurmaku

 **Nobuuki**

ayo dibeli kurma ini

 **Inahime**

agar kurma ini jadi milikmu

 **SaskehbukanAdikItachi**

kalian napa dah?

 **Kunoichi**

HUWWOO SASKEH ELU UDAH SEMBUH?!

 **SaskehbukanAdikItachi**

perasaan auto ga enak

 **FuumaKotaro**

selamat kepadamu telah masuk grup waras ini

 **HanzoHattori**

kita kan waras bersama, normal masing-masing

 **SaskehbukanAdikItachi**

-_-"

 **Kaihime**

CORNLATULATION! Ninja normal terakhir di muka bumi ini

 **LadyHayakawa**

Kai, kamu bisa menakutinya jangan seperti itu

 **JustZhao**

ternyata masih ada orang normal diantara kita

 **Shisiuk**

kita? Lo aja kali gue kagak

 **JustZhao**

pergilah kau~

 **JiaChong**

pergi dari hidupku

 **Zhong Hui**

bawalah semua dosamu~

 **Zhuge Dan**

pergilah kau

 **Xiahou Ba**

pergilah dari hidupku

 **saYang**

bawalah kutangmu yang tak ingin kulihat~

 **Shisiuk**

gua kagak pernah pake kutang, yang gue punya juga utang, OH JADI KALIAN MAU GUE PERGI GITU?! OKE GUE PERGI!(minum baygon)

 **Kaihime**

anak jin pada nyanyi

 **JinKisaragey**

lu manggil gue?

 **Kaihime**

pergi dari sini adik brocon

 _Kaihime kick JinKisaragey_

 **Taikou Bo**

jangan mati dulu Shi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

lu belum bayar uang kas SOSIS yang lu tunggak selama 10 tahun

 **BukanKecap**

OSIS mas bukan SOSIS

 **SaskehbukanAdikItachi**

sebenernya ini grup apa sih?

 **SakonShema**

akhirnya ada yang berpikir lurus juga di grup ini

 **Fu Xi**

saya terhura (ノ*゜▽゜*)

 **HanzoHattori**

suatu saat nanti kamu pasti akan tau nak (pat pat kepala Sasuke)

 **Xingcai**

selurus lurus pikirannya semoga ga selurus jalan tol

 **FuumaKotaro**

bilang aja ga polos menjurus bego macam mereka berdua

 **Xingcai**

tuan Liu Shan tidak masuk kategori itu

 **FuumaKotaro**

ngebela korban banting

 **Xingcai**

apa salahnya ngebela suami sendiri?

 **FuumaKotaro**

Ga

 **Kaihime**

AAAAAA! FUUMA KALAH SAMA XINGCAI!

 **FuumaKotaro**

DIEM LU FUJO SESAT! BACA AL-QURAN LAGI SANA SAMA USTADZ!

 **RyuAyamberbusa**

Tumben Fuuma ngegas gitu

 **Kaihime**

saya sudah hatam, baru selesai

 **JustZhao**

sholat kaga?

 **Kaihime**

sholat dong di masjid, diimamin sama calon suami lagi (〃▽〃)

 **JustZhao**

(lirik Zhuge Dan) elu tadi ke mesjid? Ga ijab qabulkan sama cewe diatas^

 **Zhuge Dan**

iya emang kenapa? Kan kalau kaum laki-laki katanya wajib sholat di mesjid

ijab qabul? Engga kok, ga ada nikahan di mesjid tadi

 **JiaChong**

hari ini Kai tobat, gatau besokkannya

 **saYang**

ada gebetan aja tobat, kalo kaga ada menggila lagi

 **Kaihime**

udah mahluk jomblo kaya kamu gausah ngomenlah

 **saYang**

mentang-mentang _username_ gue sayang lu ngatain gua jomblo gitu?

 **LadyHayakawa**

biasanya pake _username_ kaya gitu biar dipanggil sayang

 **NaomasaKeceh**

Yang, bentar lagi kita on er nih, kita harus bawain berita hot

 **saYang**

KAGAK USAH MANGGIL GUE PAKE YANG! GUA BUKAN AYANK ELU!

 **Xiahou Ba**

Titan kolosal ngegas

 **MasNagaBlonde**

masih gedean Deng Ai perasaan

 **Nene**

Masih gedean Honda

 **SaskehbukanAdikItachi**

emm masih gedean mas deng ai daripada motor Honda

 **Nene**

maksud gue bukan itu…

 **FuumaKotaro**

polos menjurus bego, dia masuk kategori itu

 **Liengqie cantix**

Masih gedean juga babeh gua

 **Cecil Presilia**

udah mending di timbang aja satu-satu terus nanti tinggal dibandingin

 **Kaihime**

Lho ini kenapa ada idol ngutangpri nyasar kesini?

 **Kunoichi**

mang lidilidian kali kan seiyuunya sama

 **Kaihime**

yang nyanyi _bad intuition_ itu ya?

 **JiaChong**

iya

 **Kaihime**

yang ngedrama sama mas Yue Jin ya?

 **Pangeran Wei**

iya

 **Kaihime**

semenya mas Yue Jin ya?

 **Mitsunyari**

Y

 **PrincessHayakawa**

udah stop

 **YunYun**

Dok saia mau ngomong

 **Jiang Wei**

nanya kesiapa lu Yun? Kagak ada dokter disini

 **Pangeran Wei**

ngomong apa sayang?

 **Kaihime**

SEJAKKK KAPAN TUH PANGERAN JADI DOKTER?! (terkejod)

 **Kunoichi**

APA APAAN ITU SAYANG-SAYANGAN SAMA COWO LAIN?! _SUMMON_ ZHENJI! COWONYA SELINGKUH! **Zhenji**

 **UstadzKanetsugu**

ASTAGFIRULLOH! Kembalilah kau ke jalan yang benar wahai pangeran musiman

 **YunYun**

dia lulusan kedokteran kan? **Kaihime**

ini dok saia mau ngomong sesuatu yang sudah mengganjal hati saya pas sudah pulang dari rumah dokter

 **Kaihime**

lha? Kan baru masuk masa udah lulus lagi? **YunYun**

CAO PI ELU APAIN SI ZHAO YUN?!

 **GuanYinping**

pangeran musiman :v kek rambutan aja, mungkin karena dia kek musim dingin kali ye

 **Pangeran Wei**

cuman coretngegrepecoret meriksa keadaannya aja kok, kemarin Zhao Yun ngeluh sakit kepala terus

 **SunThree**

yang sakit apa yang diperiksa apa (；￣Д￣）

 **YunYun**

 **Kaihime** dia udah ada surat ijinnya kok

yang nyembuhin kita dari berbagai penyakit itu kan Tuhan, kok dokter yang dapet duit?

 **Pangeran Wei**

emang sayang mau dibayar berapa sama saya? (kabedon)

 **Kaihime**

JFHESRUJGHAOHG! COBAAAN HIDUP! IMAJINASIKUUUU!

 **Kunoichi**

ZHAO YUN GA LAGI JUAL DIRI DOK!

ZHEENNNJIIIIIII! KOK BELUM MUNCUL SIH ISTRINYAAA!

 **Fu Xi**

caps bertebaran

 **SakonShema**

haruskah aku mematikan caps kalian ala ustadz Kanetsugu?

 **ZhenjiTralalaTrilili**

laki gue selingkuh? Biarin aja mungkin dia lagi bosen sama gua jadinya selingkuh (ngikir kuku)

 **MagoichiSaeka**

LU BOSEN SAMA CEWE SECANTIK DAN SEBOHAY ZHENJI?! NIKMAT APA YANG ENGKAU DUSTAKAN WAHAI PANGERAN TERKUTUK WEI!

 **SaskehbukanAdikItachi**

huruf kapital bertebaran mataku sakit

 **Masamune ngaDat**

gue ketawa dosa ga sih? _Sense of humor_ gua menipis…

 **MasNagaBlonde**

receh lu mun

 **UstadzKanetsugu**

Eneng Zhenji sama ustadz aja yuk

 **Taikou Bo**

ASTAGFIRULLOH! Tadz, kok malah ngajak…

 **MagoichiSaeka**

mending eneng Zhenji sama aa Mago aja (kedip manja)

 **GJ**

eneng sama akang aja (kedip kedip kek orang cacingan)

 **SaskehbukanAdikItachi**

hoeekkk, gue jadi ingin muntah

 **YunYun**

dokter bisanya bayar berapa?

 **Kaihime**

WAAANNJERRR! YUN SADAR JANGAN JUAL DIRI LU KE SETAN ES ITU

BIARKAN JIA XU CHEN GONG SAMA KANBEI YANG JUAL DIRI!

 **Xiaoqiao**

gaes kita piknik yuk

 **Daqiao**

kelihatannya kalian kurang piknik sumpah

 **Taikou Bo**

kalo mau piknik tunggu Jia Xu sama Chen Gong jual diri dulu, uangnya masih kurang

 **Xiaoqiao**

Xu Shu aja yang dijual lumayan tuh, tampang cakep servis juga oke

 **Liengqie cantix**

mentang-mentang seiyuunya pernah main di game BL, animu BL sama BLCD Σ(￣。￣ノ)ノ si nthor aja shok ternyata seiyuunya pernah main begituan

 **Xiaoqiao**

kalo kenyataan sudah begitu Xu Shu emang sudah pantas untuk digilir MWAHAHAHAHA!

 **SunTwo**

siapa sih yang ga mau sama Xu Shu? ヽ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ﾉ anak-anak Shu aja pada demen sama dia :v

 **SunThree**

tampang oke, servis dalam segala halnya juga oke, apalagi mukanya kalo lagi sedih, kek anak anjing minta dipungut (つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ kek minta di _grape_

 **Bukan Kecap**

boleh juga tuh, gue mau jual Xu Shu dulu ya, kalo berhasil dapet uang 1 triliun kita piknik

 **UstadzKanetsugu**

nyebut kalian semua nyebut, ntar ustadz tempeleng kalian semua pake sendal selow ustadz

 **Pangeran Wei**

sayang maunya apa?

 **ZhenjiTralalaTrilili**

lagipula aku juga bosen kok sama dia

 **UstadzKanetsugu** maaf tadz saya tidak menerima orang dengan pengalaman yang kurang

 **MagoichiSaeka** boleh yuk, kita ke kafe sekarang juga

 **GJ** lu sama yang lain aja, gua udah eneg sama muka pleyboy lu CUIH

 **Ustadz Kanetsugu**

ustadz tau kok, ustadz jomblo :") ustadzkan tsuyoi

 **MagoichiSaeka**

aa jemput sekarang ya

 **GJ**

kokoroku tersyakiti (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

 **YunYun**

mau mobil lamborghini, ferari, BMW, rumah tiga tingkat bak mansion sama pesawat pribadi

 **GuanPink**

perasaan preman malak ga gini gini juga

 **Pangeran Wei**

besok kita langsung ke pabriknya ya, terus aku panggilin arsitek yang paling mahal buat bikin rumahnya

 **ZhangBao**

WAANJJERRR! SEBENERNYA SI CAO PI PUNYA UANG BERAPA SIH?! BAPAK GUE AJA KAGAK PERNAH NGASIH GUA BEGITUAN!

Betewe, **Xiaoqiao** piknik kemana?

 **Xiaoqiao**

PANTAI DONG! BIAR OTAK KALIAN FRESH LAGI!

 **ZhangBao**

tapi kayaknya ke sana bakal banyak yang nyari kesempatan, dan kesempitan deh

 **Fu Xi**

kayaknya kita emang bener-bener butuh piknik

 **SaskehbukanAdikItachi**

aku ga tau jalan pikiran kalian semua

 **LiuShan**

suatu saat nanti kamu pasti mengerti kok

 **FuumaKotaro**

kalo sudah tertular penyakit mereka

 **HanzoHattori**

pasti kamu mengerti

 **SakonShema**

berarti di chap depan kita piknik?

 **Fu Xi**

kalo dapet 1 triliun dari jual Xu Shu…. Gue kasian sama dia semoga dia sehat walafiat

 **SakonShema**

gua ragu dia sehat….

 **Nezha**

paling juga sakit pinggang doangkan?

 **Fu Xi**

nak Nezha, mending _packing_ dulu sana sama Om Susano'o, ada kaleng engkong gua di dapur

 **Nezha**

palingan isinya juga cuman _cheese stick_

 **Bukan Kecap**

GAESSSS KITA JADI BERANGKAT YA BESOK KE PANTAIIII ENTAH DIMANA! POKOKNYA PANTAILAH! SIAP-SIAP PEKINGGG!

 **Fu Xi**

keknya si Zhou Yu jual Xu Shu di …

 **SakonShema**

gausah dilanjutin, gua udah tau dia jual dimana, mereka kaya ya … rela mengeluarkan duit untuk membayar Xu Shu...

 **HanbrehTakenalMakaTakSayang**

YYEEEE KITA PIKNIK GAESSS AKHIRNYA SETELAH SEKIAAANNN LAMAAA!

 **Fu Xi**

^contoh anak kurang dibelai, dan piknik

 **SakonShema**

mau di tutup kek opeje lagi?

 **Fu Xi**

keknya engga… gimana ya? Kamu yang disana, iya yang lagi baca ini, kamu cantik deh (kedip sebelah mata)

 **SakonShema**

-_-" yang bener kek, awas muntah yang baca

 **Fu Xi**

gua udah cere ini sama Nu Wa gegara dinikahin sama elu waktu di chap itu, jadi kamu mau ga nikah sama aku?

 **SakonShema**

jangan mau sama jomblo abadi, mending sama sejenis Zhao Yun, Zhu Ran, Guan Xing atau Lu Xun gitu, biar puas

 **Fu Xi**

puas apa nih? Jangan nganu dong

 **SakonShema**

-_-" piktor lu, puas diajak kencan maksud gua, liat aja Zhao Yun malak Cao Pi kek apa, cewe mana yang ga mau naik lamborghini, ferari, pesawat pribadi terus di _treat_ _like a_ princess?! SAMA MEREKA! MEREKA!

 **Fu Xi**

udah udah jangan ngegas

jangan sampe bosen aja ntar si mago teriak lagi

 **MagoichiSaeka**

NIKMAT APA YANG KALIAN DUSTAKAN WAHAI PEMBACA SEKALIAN!

 **SakonShema**

tuhkan mulai lagi UDAH AH PENUTUPAN VANGSYAT!

 **Fu Xi**

disana nobu, disini cao cao, di tengah-tengah lubang buaya, charanya goblok, si nthor bejad, tetap si CN DREBEL!

 **MagoichiSaeka**

YA EEEE!

END

chap depan mereka piknik ke pantai :v hmmm… saia lagi puasa sih … gabisa bikin yang aneh deh :v aneh level 1 doang, saya hanya bisa beristghfar ria di depan laptop :v

tenks udah baca :') cerita ANPAEDAH INI

 _See you next chapter~_


	125. PIKNIK

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Menyebut Toushirou bersaudara

 **Genre:** humor retceh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei.

 **Balesan Review**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

Cecil: apa apa apa :v anda mau menistakan saya? Wani piro? :v

Zhao Yun: namaku jangan seenaknya diganti, dan kenapa mbak Yuyun? Tidak elit.

Zhenji: kalo misalnya suami sudah bosan emang mau bagaimana lagi :'v

Zhou Yu: menjual Xu Shu itu bagaikan membagikan sembako, banyak yang mau :v

Hanbei: kalo pendek ntar dikira kurang kereaktip :v

 **RosyMiranto18**

Zhao: aku normal pada waktunya.

Jadi salah satu dari yang seperti itu tidak terlalu buruk kok, ada ramenya juga.

Cao Pi: dokter spesialis segala bisa.

Yukimura: aku beli onlen.

Heat-seeking misil? Sepertinya itu tidak akan berguna.

Kai: kazuma itu badan yang dipakai terumi sebelum hazama.

Sasuke: karena kalo itu sudah banyak di tv.

Shi: siapa yang bilang gua normal? Kagak ade. Bukan kok aku ngutang kas OSIS selama 10 tahun.

Zhuge Dan: o-oke.

Nagamasa: aku kelupaaan soal dirinya.

Zhao Yun: aku bukan seperti fans bowo diluar sana, lagipula aku berobat ke cao pi digratisin.

Zhenji: aku cape lagipula biarkan dia seperti itu saja dulu.

Zhou Yu: itu usernameku.

Kanetsugu: jual mereka semua mana laku. Paling cuman dapet sejuta.

Xiaoqiao: kalau begitu ke sungai.

Sasuke: haahh...

PIKNIK GAES!

Selamat Membaca

Setelah Zhou Yu mendapat 1 triliun (aslinya 3 triliun) dari menjual Xu Shu, Zhou Yu mengumunkan di grup sarap kalau mereka semua ples om-om sama kakek-kakek akan pergi ke pantai, walaupun yang didapatnya adalah uang haram yang harusnya tidak boleh dipakai untuk apapun, malah dipake untuk nyewa bis dll, sebenernya Fu Xi sedikit menolak kalau mereka harus menggunakan uang haram itu, tetapi karena kata ustadz mereka haram itu baik, jadilah mereka berangkat ke pantai entah dimana.

"Perasaan gua ga enak sumpah, masalahnya kita menggunakan uang haram." kata Fu Xi selaku orang yang sedikit normal diantara mereka.

"Berdoa aja, ustadz kitakan sesat, daripada nunggu Chen Gong sama Jia Xu jual diri, ujung-ujungnyakan sama aja, uang haram yang didapat." timpal sobatnya, Sakon Shima.

"AYO NAIK KE BIS SEMUA, KEK, OM, ANAK-ANAK SEKALIAN!" suruh Zhou Yu pada orang-rang yang masih berdiri di luar bis.

Nyebutnya sih bis, tapi sebenernya yang mereka naikin bukan bis, lebih tepatnya mobil bak yang dikasih banyak mobil van dibelakang. Intinya kek kereta yang nariknya mobil bak.

Drodotdotdotdot…

Suara mesin mobil bak sudah menyala waktunya untuk berangkat, saking kayanya berkat Xu Shu, mereka sampe nyewa supir dari hutan amazon alias Mas Meng Huo, Liu Bei duduk di sebelah kirinya sementara sepuluh orang dipaksa duduk di bak terbuka, kek kambing yang akan di kurbanin. Pasti kalian bingung ya? Kenapa Liu Bei yang duduk di sebelah Meng Huo? Itu karena ada beberapa anak yang protes, dan tidak terima kalau Zhou Yu yang menjadi GPS hidup untuk sampai ke pantai. Zhou Yu pinter tapi ga bisa baca peta jadi diganti sama Liu Bei untuk keamanan selama perjalanan.

"Shu, ternyata elu ikut?" Zhao Yun terkejut melihat teman seperjuangannya sedang duduk di depannya.

Xu Shu diem aja melihat temannya yang terkejut. Dia masih menahan rasa sakit yang ia alami selama kemarin.

"Yun, jangan diajak ngomong dulu."kata Fu Xi pada Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun cuman ketawa garing mengingat hal tidak wajar dilakukan oleh Zhou Yu demi mendapatkan uang untuk mereka piknik.

Zhang Bao menepuk pundak Zhao Yun, Zhao Yun melihat ke arah Zhang Bao. Zhang Bao menatap Zhao Yun dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan sesuatu. "Lu bener ke pabriknya langsung?"

Zhao Yun mengangguk.

"Mau dong satu, mobil BMWnya aja." pinta Zhang Bao.

Zhao Yun menatap Zhang Bao keki. "Minta langsung ke Cao Pi sono."

"Yang ada bukannya dikasih malah gua yang beku." Zhang Bao cemberut sok imut.

"Yun, elu pake pelet apa sih sampe tuh pangeran mau ngebeliin semua yang elu mau?" tanya Sakon kepo.

Zhao Yun kibas rambut panjangnya sampe rambutnya ngegaplok muka Jiang Wei yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Jiang Wei ngamuk. Zhao Yun bodo amat.

"Gue punya aura buat memikat cowo kaya, sama cewe matre."

"Yun, elu kudu ke dokter." Sakon _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Zhao Yun. "Tapi bukan si Cao Pi yang gue masksud, dokter beneran."

"Itu pesawat pribadi beneran dikasih sama Cao Pi?" tanya Hanbei.

"Iya sekaligus sama garasi-garasinya." jawabnya agak sombong.

"Bah gua juga mau punya seme kaya raya gitu." Hanbei takjud. Takjub sama kuatnya dompet Cao Pi maksudnya.

Sepuluh cowo yang duduk berdesakkan desakkan di bak pada ngegosip soal Zhao Yun yang malak Cao Pi, sampe ada yang ingin pake pelet biar bisa malak orang kaya untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu ada sebuah mobil Van yang berisiknya minta ampun seperti lagi ada perang dunia kedua sedang terjadi. Seorang pria berkumis berambut putih dengan pakaian serba kuning menggenggam mic.

 _Apa salah dan dosaku, sayang_

 _Cinta suciku kau buang-buang_

 _Lihat jurus yang kan ku berikan_

 _Jaran goyang, jaran goyang_

"TARIKKK MANG!" teriak seorang kakek-kakek berbandana ungu.

"LANJUT-LANJUT!" orang disebelah kakek-kakek berbandana meminta lebih kepada si kuning yang lagi nyanyi.

"LAGI!" kali ini orang yang paling besar diantara mereka yang teriak.

"SAWER SAWER!" aki-aki berbaju serba merah mengacung-acungkan duit berwarna merah ke atas.

"GANTI LAGU!" titah seorang om-om berumur 33 tahun.

"GUA SAWERAN NIH!" teriak kakek-kakek berkumis berpakaian ala orang penting penuh semangat.

 _Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu_

 _Namun dirimu tak mau mengerti_

 _Kubawakan segenggam cinta_

 _Namun kau meminta diriku_

 _Membawakan bulan ke pangkuanmu_

"GUA JUGA MAU NYANYI!"

Seorang kakek-kakek berkumis yang waktu mudanya mirip dengan Cao Pi merebut mic dari tangan si kuning.

 _Sekali Putaran_

 _Setengah putaran_

 _bersihkan sel kulit mati dan kotoran_

 _Lalu.._

 _menyilang menyilang komedo berkurang_

 _tar putar di wajah_

 _BILAS_

"MULTIVITAMIN!" teriak mereka semua kompak. Mic berpindah ke tangan aki-aki berpakain serba merah.

 _Sekuntum mawar merah_

 _Yang kauberikan kepadaku_

 _Di malam itu_

' _Ku mengerti apa maksudmu_

Di dalam mobil van kelima dari depan ini diisi sama penghuni dangdut holic sama korban iklan, sampe ada yang nyawer segala kek di nikahan. Ada-ada aja, udah tua bangka kelakuan masih kayak anak TK yang ga lulus bertahun tahun, untung Liu Bei jadi GPS hidup di mobil bak depan, kalo kaga udah kenormalan otak Liu Bei hilang seketika ditelan kegelapan. Sementara itu di mobil van keenam, merasa kebisingan karena mobil van di depan mereka lagi ada acara dangdutan.

"Muka bak iblis ternyata hati teletubis, eh maksudnya ternyata korban iklan." sepet Taigong Wang pada anak yang nyanyi lagu sabun cuci muka. Bapaknya yang nyanyi kok yang disepet anaknya?

Anaknya sih diem aja toh dia ga ngerasa punya ayah korban iklan, dan lebih memilih membaca novel hasil nemu di dalam mobil van.

"Ternyata babeh beneran fans beratnya Levi Sukaesih." keluh Sun Ce setelah mendengar bapaknya karokean di mobil depan.

"Babeh, menjatuhkan harga diri anaknya nih." Sun Quan ikut mengeluh mukanya memerah karena menahan malu.

"Untung Pa Lu Bu ga nyanyi." Guan Ping mengelus dadanya, bersyukur manusia satu itu ga nyanyi.

"Kalo nyanyi, kaca pecah semua," kata Guan Xing.

"Ban juga pecah," Guan Suo melanjutkan perkataan kakanya.

"Mobil bisa-bisa meledak." lanjut Guan Yinping.

Yang didalam mobil keenam _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan empat bersaudara itu.

Beda di mobil van kelima, beda lagi dengan mobil van paling belakang entah yang keberapa, di mobil van ini bisa dibilang yang paling adem, karena isinya trio kwe kwek syariah sama penganutnya. Yang mereka latunkan bukan lagu pop, dangdut, jazz ataupun rock yang mereka latunkan adalah ayat-ayat suci Al-Quran, pokoknya mobil terakhir ini paling adem dari semua mobil van yang berjejer.

Kok kata-katanya jadi aneh gini sih?

Mereka punya tujuan selama di perjalanan ini, yaitu hatam Al-Quran. Sungguh mulia sekali penghuni mobil itu. Kecuali seorang perempuan yang kejebak dengan mereka, dia ingin pindah mobil tapi kakinya dirantai biar ga ngabur, kasian sekali perempuan itu.

Keesokan paginya mereka baru sampai di tempat tujuan, saat mereka keluar dari mobil, ada beberapa dari mereka yang protes karena yang katanya mau ke pantai tapi malah ke sungai.

"KATANYA PANTAI! KOK JADI KE SUNGAI!"

"EMANG KITA BOCAH INGUSAN MAENNYA DI SUNGAI?!"

"SSSTTT!" Zhou Yu selaku panitia menunjuk ke anak-anak berpaha mulus sedang main di sungai. "Ada adek-adek berpaha mulus lagi maen, ikutan sono!" titah Zhou Yu tanpa pikir panjang.

Cowo-cowo bermuka mesum, dan pleyboy langsung nengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Zhou Yu, cowo-cowo itu ngiler seketika saat melihat ada loli berambut blonde dengan paha mulus.

"Kayaknya mereka sembilan bersaudara." tebak Shi dari kejauhan. "Banyak banget!"

"SAMA JUMLAH ISTRI LU AJA KALAH!" sembur Motochika yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"LU NGAJAK GELUD?!" Shi pasang kuda-kuda.

"KUY LAH!"

"Pahanya mulus semua." Guo Jia ngeces on the spot.

"Gua ingin nyulik satu boleh ga?" gumam Magoichi, doi juga ngeces tapi ga sampe jatuh ke bawah, masih sempet dielap.

Gan Ning melihat anak berambut perak, terus jadi ikutan ngeces. "Cantik banget yang itu."

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Sang ustadz menampar mereka bertiga dengan sendal selownya. "SADAR KALIAN! MEREKA SEMUA BERBATANG!"

"Ampun tadz, jangan tampar saya lagi menggunakan sendal Fuuma, saya kapok." Gan Ning memohon ampun.

"Sakit tadz..." rintih si blonde sipit sambil ngelus pipinya.

"Jangan muka tadz, entar ga ada cewe yang ingin sama saya lagi."

"Mending kita pindah lapak yuk, semakin lama kita di sungai ini malah menambah dosa." ajak Zhou Yu sambil merem, soalnya tadi pas doi ngeliat ke arah sana doi malah dapet jeweran telinga dari istrinya. Dasar lolicon.

"KALI INI BENERAN KE PANTAI?!"

"Ke hotel bintang lima." sahut Zhou Yu.

Mendengar hotel bintang lima, anak-anak bersorak gembira.

"Tapi, satu kamar 10 orang."

Pernyataan Zhou Yu, membuat semua orang pasang muka bete seketika kecuali cewe-cewe.

Akhirnya Setelah berunding sampai musyawarah mencapai mufakat. Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam mobil van, dan kali ini sang perempuan malang yang kejebak sama trio kwek kwek syariah berhasil pindah ke mobil van yang lain.

Kali ini GPS hidup digantikan oleh om keren bermata satu dari kerajaan Wei. Setelah mobil kembali menyala berangkatlah mereka semua ke hotel bintang lima yang dimaksud oleh Zhou Yu. Mereka sampai di hotel jam tujuh malam saking jauhnya, sesampainya di hotel itu. Mereka semua tidur dengan tidak damai, karena ada tiga dari mereka yang tidur di dalam kamar mandi saking sempitnya, di sofa ada yang saling pangku saking ga muatnya tidur di karpet, malahan ada yang sampe tidur di kolong kasur.

Besokannya mereka bangun jam tujuh pagi, dan berangkat ke tujuan selanjutnya. Di mobil van ke dua dari depan, Zhou Yu diinterogasi sama penghuni mobil. Zhou Yu didudukan di kursi, lalu diikat tak lupa jendela ditutup oleh gorden biar kelihatan gelap, lalu muka Zhou Yu di sinari sama senter.

"Kecap asin, hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Jangan panggil gue kecap asin walaupun _pronunciation_ nama gue sama kaya nyebut shoyu."

"Buat gue elu tetep kecap asin, cepetan jawab atau Jia Chong menggal palalu?"

Zhou Yu udah nangis. "Kita bakal ke lembah _Jiuzhaigou_."

"Tempat waktu itu gue difoto ya?" Shi nopang dagu mengingat foto hasil jepretan Zhao.

"Emang situ pernah ke sana?" tanya Musashi pada Shi.

"Udah dong, buka aja wetped terus baca cerita rendem si Nthor, disitu gua mampang dengan gantengnya." jawab Shi tanpa ada maksud promosi tapi niatnya narsis.

"Fotonya juga dari belakang." cibir Muneshige.

"Dari _angle_ manapun gue tetep ganteng."

Daripada kita mendengar Shi bernarsis ria mending kita pindah yu, ke cewe malang yang berhasil pindah mobil, si cewe malang bernama Kai ini sedang asik membuat teh hangat, menunggu air mendidih, tetapi saat menunggu air mendidih ada hal horor. Seperti suara-suara aneh, atau suara decitan barang yang berpindah dengan sendirinya.

"Ahhh..."

Telinga Kai kedutan seketika saat mendengar suara horor tersebut.

"Iya disitu, ahhh!"

Kai yang ingin membuka laci sendok terkejut karena suara rintihan yang tiba-tiba. Kai mengambil sendok kecil dengan tangan gemeteran.

"Sakit ya?"

"Sakit dikit, pelan-pelan ya udah mulai kerasa sakit."

Kai beristghfar ria, dalam hatinya menolak berpikir negatif, tapi pikirannya sudah berpikir negatif.

"Itunya mana? Kurang nih, harus diolesin lagi."

"Ada di dapur."

"Ogeb, kenapa ditaruh di dapur!"

"Tadi gue abis ngambil minum terus gue lupa bawa lagi itunya kesini, pinggang gua masih pegel nih!"

Krek

Sendok kecil yang dipegang Kai patah seketika, lalu kedua matanya mencari barang yang dimaksud dua orang yang entah dimana yang pasti di dalam mobil van itu. Kai melihat sebotol cairan berwarna hijau, Kai menerawang cairan itu.

"Oh lagi pijet toh gua kira lagi ngapain."

Kai manggut-manggut setelah mengetahui kenyataannya. Teko sudah mulai menjerit tanda air mulai mendidih. Kai mematikan kompor, lalu menuangkan air panasnya ke dalam cangkir, celupkan tehnya, aduk-aduk sampai warna kecoklatan angkat kantung tehnya lalu buang, berikan gula secukupnya aduk-aduk sampai gula mencair, dan voila teh anget ala Kai sudah jadi. Kai membawa cangkirnya ke meja yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, lalu duduk di sofa, menyesap tehnya, lalu melihat ke arah atas.

"KYAAAAA!" Kai berteriak nyaring seketika saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"KAI ELU KENAPA ADA DI SINI?!" kedua pemuda yang sedang memamerkan roti sobeknya terkejud dengan kehadiran Kai.

"GUE?! Gue abis ngabur dari mobil van yang dihuni sama ustadz." Kai menutup kedua matanya. "LU BEDUA! KENAPA KAGAK PAKE BAJU?!"

"Mana ada orang pijet pake baju?"

"Gua sih gerah, keras mijit si Ling Tong, tulang semua."

"INTINYA LU BEDUA KUDU PAKE BAJU!"

"PINGGANG GUA MASIH PEGEL! ENGGAK! BAHU GUA PEGEL!"

"DIEM LU BEDUA!" Gan Ning memukul kepala Ling Tong, dan melempar pemukul lalat ke arah Kai.

"TIDAAKK MATAKU TIDAK SUCYI LAGI KALO UDAH NGELIAT BODI KALIAN!" Kai masih teriak ga karuan sambil menutup matanya.

"Mata lu kan emang udah ga suci."

"POKOKNYA!" Kai mengeluarkan senjatanya, lalu mulai menyerang mereka berdua dengan senjatanya. "PAKAI BAJU KALIAN!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

Jeritan kedua pemuda tersebut sampai ke telinga penghuni mobil van paling belakang.

"Ustadz, tadi siapa yang teriak?" tanya Wang Yi.

"Itu jeritan penuh nikmat akan disiksa." jawab sang ustadz asal. Padahal Wang Yi tadi nanya siapa bukan jenis teriakkannya.

Wang Yi manggut-manggut. "Oh gitu ya tadz." terus Wang Yi ngelirik Ma Chao, sambil megang gunting.

"Wang Yi, fokus kembali."

"Iya, tadz."

.

Sesampainya di lembah _Jiuzhaigou_ , semua merasa bahagia, dan otak kembali fresh seperti belum tercemar apa-apa.

"Kamu kenapa Gan Ning banyak luka dibadan?" tanya Fu Xi.

"Ceritanya panjang Xi..."

"BADAN GUA TAMBAH SAKIT DAH!" teriak Ling Tong kesal, padahal tinggal dikit lagi badannya kembali seperti semula eh malah kena sabet dari Kai.

Masih untung kagak kena tampar sendal Fuuma lagi.

Sakon sama Fu Xi saling lirik. "Kalian abis berantem lagi ya?"

"Tadi sih kita abis anu, tapi kegiatan kita di ganggu sama itu tuh demit Ujiyasu tuh." Ling Tong nunjuk Kai yang lagi asik maen air sama cewe-cewe yang lain.

"Anu?" Sakon bingung.

"Itu lho, pijet plus plus."

"Hah?" Fu Xi gagal paham.

"Pijet sama om-om berkacamata hitam." sahut Ling Tong lagi, terus Ling Tong pergi sama Gan Ning meminta kotak P3K.

Fu Xi sama Sakon saling lirik lagi, mereka berdua gagal paham sama apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka. Mereka melihat ke arah kamera.

"Eniwan ada yang ngeh ga sih sama kata-kata mereka berdua?" tanya Sakon.

"Gue gagal paham sumpah." Fu Xi geleng-geleng.

"Perasaan gue ga enak..."

"Emang kenapa? Elu jangan kaya si lidi lidian ah." Sakon parno. "Jangan bikin parno orang."

Fu Xi menepuk pundak Sakon pelan, mukanya kek orang pasrah dengan kejadian selanjutnya. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu."

"JANGAN NGOMONG GITU! GUA MULAI PARNO NIH!"

 _uoooo! Usero!_

 _DESTROY ALL OF YOUR FUTURE_

 _kono chi ga nietagiru_

 _SHOUT IT, SHOUT IN THE DARKNESS_

DUUAAARRR!

Pa Lu Bu nyanyi, tempat itu meledak secara tiba-tiba, yang tersisa hanya abu, yang menyanyi pun menghilang entah kemana. Mungkinkah mereka semua akan terlahir kembali menjadi manusia normal? Atau tambah gila akibat nyanyian Lu Bu?

Tidak ada yang tahu. Biarkan itu menjadi rahasia ilahi.

END

jhaaaa :v swempak sekali chap ini

tenks yang udah hiks baca cerita gila ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	126. Pesantren Al-Kafirun

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

Dia emang butuh di ruqiah secepatnya :v

Pasti Kai gamungkin yang lain

jangan terlalu ngeggas mbak takutnya salah pencet huruf :v

wetep saya seketika rame :v takjub

 **RosyMiranto18**

Yukimura: Hisahide store, tak lain tak bukan Pa Hisahide sendiri.

Jia Chong: tidak, tidak apa-apa.

Zhao Yun: ada fansnya yang bilang jual ginjal ibunya demi ketemu tuh artis tik tok.

Kanetsugu: sekarang itu kemana-mana harus ada duit, makan aja harus pake duit.

Zhou Yu: jwabannya ada di ending chap ini. Kalau mereka dipisah ntar tujuan beda-beda.

Cao Pi: bukan ini novel lima sekawan.

Guan Ping: mending bintang lima sepuluh orang.

Kehidupan yang Kedua : Pesantren Al-Kafirun

Chapter 1: Santri Baru Alhamdulillah

Selamat Membaca

Setelah menghilangnya mereka karena ledakan tiba-tiba di lembah _Jiuzhaigou_ , mereka ditemukan tewas, namun konon katanya sebagian dari mereka terlahir kembali sebagai santriwan, dan santriwati di sebuah pesantren, sebagian lagi jadi ustadz, dan ustadzah di pesantren itu, sebagian lagi menghilang entah kemana. Inilah keseharian mereka di kehidupan yang baru.

.

Suatu hari ntah di belahan bumi mana, berdiri sebuah pesantren yang sangat diragukan kalau bangunan megah bak istana itu adalah pesantren, wong nama pesantrennya aja Al-Kafirun siapa yang ga ragu coba? Hanya orang tua kelewat waras saja yang mau memasukkan anak-anak ke pesantren sana. Hari ini pesantren tersebut sedang wawancara 7 orang anak yang terpaksa masuk ke pesantren itu.

 **Zhao Yun diwawancarai oleh Nobunaga Oda**

"Nama?"

"Zhao Yun."

"Mulai besok nama kamu berubah jadi Yuni, terus masuknya asrama khusus santriwati, dan harus pake kerudung."

"Tapi, Pa-"

"Yuni atau Yuyun?"

"Yuni, tap-"

"Nurut atau dipenggal?"

"I-iya Pak."

"Kenapa masuk pesantren ini?"

"Disuruh sama Ayah tiri saya."

"Kalo gitu kamu betah-betah ya disini jangan sampe bikin Ayah tiri kamu sakit."

"Iya Pak..." dalam hati Zhao Yun ingin menangis.

Zhao Yun masih bingung kenapa dia dimasukin ke sana, mungkin karena rambutnya panjangnya yang indah berkilau macam pemain iklan munsilek.

 **Sanada Yukimura diwawancarai oleh Kenshin Uesugi**

"Nak Yuki kenapa masuk kesini?"

"Mau mengikuti jejak kakak saya."

"Sanada Nobuyuki ya?"

"Iya, pak."

"Kalo gitu Nak Yuki, bangun subuh, sholat jangan ditunda-tunda, cuci pakaian sendiri, tiap minggu ada tes hafalan, dll..."

"Ustadz, Yuki udah mandiri kok."

Sang ustadz menghiraukan kata-kata Yukimura, dan terus memberi wejangan ke Yukimura, karena Ustadz Kenshin tau sifat ga karuan Yukimura dari Kakaknya.

 **Cao Pi diwawancarai oleh Takeda Shingen**

"Nama?"

"Cao Pi biasa dipanggil Zihuan."

"Kenapa masuk sini?"

"Karena kemauan sendiri."

Shingen ngangguk-ngangguk, baru kali ini dia mendengar jawaban anti-mainstream. "Berarti kamu sudah taukan peraturan di pesantren ini?"

"Sudah, Ayah saya yang memberikan buku peraturan pesantren ini."

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa rambutmu masih panjang?"

"..."

Cao Pi tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena kalau dijawab bisa-bisa menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

 **Mitsunari Ishida diwawancarai oleh Sima Yi**

"Namamu Mitsunari Ishida?"

"Iya Pak."

"Kenapa warna rambut kamu diwarnain?"

"Udah dari lahir rambut saya warnanya gini Pak."

"Kenapa rambutnya panjang?"

"Karena saya ga suka rambut pendek."

"Mulai besok harus udah pendek, atau Bapak yang motong sendiri rambut kamu." kata Sima YI dengan nada mengamcam.

Mitsunari megang kepalanya. "Tapi pak ustadz, Yoshitsugu rambutnya panjang."

"Rambut panjang tapi dikerudung atau rambut pendek pake kopeah?"

"Rambut pendek di kopeah."

Sima Yi menggangguk, dan tersenyum puas. "Gud, kenapa masuk pesantren ini?"

"Mengikuti jejak suami eh maksud saya mau seperti ustadz Hideyoshi."

"Gud gud alasan yang menstrim, yaudah sana ke aula, ntar disana kamu dikasih pentunjuk lebih lanjut."

Mitsunari pun keluar dari ruangan dengan lebay, di luar ruangan ia menangisi rambutnya yang panjang. Daripada kamu akhirannya kaya Zhao Yun, masih mending toh.

 **Zhang Xingcai diwawancarai oleh Cai Wenji**

"Nak Xingcai, betah-betah ya disini, walaupun nama pesantren ini Al-Kafirun isinya bukan orang kafir."

"Iya, Bu."

"Jangan lupa makan dengan teratur."

"Iya, Bu."

"Jangan susah sholat subuh, dan isya kalau ga mau dicap sebagai orang munafik."

"Iya, Bu."

"Tiap minggu ada tes hafalan."

"Iya, Bu."

Terus begitu sampai 5 menit kedepan, Xingcai diberi wejangan dari yang aneh sampe yang normal oleh ustadzah Cai Wenji.

 **Xun Yu diwawancarai oleh Kanetsugu Sun Jian**

"Nama?"

"Xun Yu."

"Tinggal?"

"Di emperan got deket pesantren ini."

"Umur?"

"Rahasia."

"Kembaran Jiang Wei?"

"Bukan Pak, dia yang ngejiplak muka saya."

"Mulai besok nama kamu jadi Yolanda, pake kerudung ya."

"Tapi saya laki."

"Cowo kok rambutnya panjang, dan diurai?"

"Ini Saya abis keramas."

"Mau Xenia atau Yolanda?"

"Yolanda aja deh Pak lebih normal."

Kanetsugu manggut-manggut. "Silahkan ke aula."

Xun Yu cuman ngangguk aja, lalu beranjak dari duduk untuk aula.

Akhirannya kaya Zhao Yun, moga kalian sekamar nanti ya biar ga kaget.

 **Sakon Shima diwawancarai oleh Fu Xi**

"Nama anda Sakon Shima benar?"

"Iya Pak."

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

"Sepertinya tidak Pak ustadz, ini pertemuan pertama saya dengan Pak Ustadz."

"Kenapa masuk pesantren ini?"

"Kata orang pesantren ini bisa mengembalikkan ingatan saya yang hilang."

"Jadi anda amnesia?"

"Kata orang begitu, terus katanya kalau saya korban ledakan di lembah ntah apa itu namanya."

"Baiklah, wawancara sudah selesai, silahkan ke aula untuk info yang lebih lanjut."

Ini wawancara atau interogasi?

.

Setelah ketujuh siswa baru ini diwawancara, mereka ke aula, untuk mendapat informasi lebih lanjut, tapi sebelum itu Xun Yu sama Zhao Yun yang jadi trap di pesantren kali ini dikasih kerudung secara gratis oleh salah seorang ustadzah. Mereka duduk dengan tenang di aula sampai seorang aki-aki berjanggut lebat dengan sebuah tongkat datang, dan berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ahem, saya ustadz Zhang Jiao, kalian HARUS betah ya di pesantren ini karena kalau kalian ga betah pas lulus kalian akan jadi orang kafir." kata sang ustadz agak memaksa, dan ngaco.

"Kalian udah bacakan peraturan pesantren ini?"

"Udah Pak Ustadz."

"Kalo gitu mulai besok, ustadz mau liat kalian berdua," Ustadz Zhang Jiao menunjuk Cao Pi sama Mitsunari. "rambutnya pendek atau kalian pake kerudung."

Mitsunari terpaksa mengangguk, Cao Pi diem aja cuman menatap datar sang ustadz. Sebelum sang ustadz pergi dari aula, sang uztad menunjuk kaca aula, disitu ada daftar nama mereka, dan teman kamar seasrama. Mereka pun berjalan ke kaca itu, dan membaca kertas HVS itu dengan teliti.

Cao Pi sekamar dengan Guo Jia.

Sakon Shima sekamar dengan Mitsunari Ishida.

Zhao Yun sekamar dengan Xun Yu.

Xingcai sekamar dengan Ina.

Setelah mengetahui teman sekamar mereka, mereka berjalan-jalan di dalam pesantren, mungkin pesantren ini memang seperti suatu sekolah, mereka merasa familiar dengan pesantren itu.

"Kalian ngerasa pesantren ini mirip dengan bangunan suatu sekolah ga sih?" tanya Sakon pada teman-temannya.

"Bukan lu aja, gua ngerasa udah kenal kalian lama banget." jawab Mitsunari sok gaul.

"Katanya pesantren ini mempelajari renaisans ya?" tanya Xingcai pada mereka.

"Masih belum terungkap, Ayahku masih menyelidikinya." jawab Cao Pi.

"Ano… kita sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Mau berpetualang di dalam pesantren ini." jawab Mitsunari asal.

Cao Pi melihat ke Zhao Yun. "Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu? Namamu siapa?" tanya Cao Pi. Jiwa gombalnya keluar.

"Tidak kok ini baru pertama, nama saya Yu-Yuni."

"Sepertinya aku merasa familiar dengan tangga ini." Xun Yu melihat ke arah tangga di depan mereka.

"Perasaan kali." kata Sakon pada Xun Yu. "Kamu, kembaran Jiang Wei ya?"

"Bukan, kami berdua beda Bapak sama Ibu kok, dia aja yang ngejiplak muka saya." jawab Xun Yu.

"Ayo kita lanjut lagi." ajak Cao Pi bak leader grup sambil menarik tangan Zhao Yun.

"Belum muhrim." Xingcai memisahkan tangan Cao Pi, dan Zhao Yun.

"Tunggu ada ustadz lewat aja dulu ntar langsung ijab qabul." celetuk Yukimura.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan mereka, mereka ke bagian belakang pesantren, luas sekali ada dua gedung di kiri, dan kanan.

"GEDE BANGET HALAMAN NIH PESANTREN!" Yukimura takjub kek orang kampungan.

"Emperan got deket sini lebih luas." komen Xun Yu.

"Yang manakah asrama laki?" tanya Mitsunari sambil melihat dua asrama berwana merah, dan biru.

 _Apakah aku benar akan masuk asrama perempuan?_ Zhao Yun masih meratapi nasibnya, _ingin ku lepas kerudung ini tapi aku masih ingin hidup._

"Luas juga, bisa dibuat main _kemari_." Xingcai menatap rumput yang bergoyang karena angin dengan wajah datar bak papan triplek, _betewe_ kemari _itu apa?_

"Mungkin ini hanyalah mimpi." gumam Sakon.

Cao Pi menatap langit dengan sok keren.

"OH! Jadi kalian santri baru disini?"

Seorang laki-laki dengan topeng seperempat menutupi wajahnya muncul ala pemain antagonis di film eksyen.

"Kalo iya emang kenapa?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Sepertinya aku kenal denganmu?"

"Salah orang kali, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki bermuka kek pantat wajan." kata Cao Pi datar.

"Lu ngajak beramtem gua, anak baru?"

"Lu sendiri keknya santri yang ga lulus-lulus, baju udah lusuh, muka kek pantat wajan."

"GELUD KUY!"

"KUY!"

"Emm, ada yang mau popcorn?" tawar Yukimura pada teman-temannya.

"Wihh keknya rame nich." kata Mitsunari sambil mengambil popcorn Yukimura.

"Mereka kaya bocah." komen Xingcai.

"Kamu yang berikat kepala enam koin, dapet darimana popcorn itu?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Itu ada santri yang jualan tadi."

"Minta dong Yukimura."

"Sakon, kok tau nama aku?"

"Kamu juga kok tau nama aku?"

"Sebenernya kita lulusan RSJ ya?" tanya Zhao Yun pada mereka semua.

"Kayaknya..." jawab Sakon lirih.

"Aku bukan lulusan RSJ tapi RS." Xingcai merasa tersinggung.

"Mungkin kita adalah korban tewas di lembah itu, di koran hari inikan ada berita kalau di sebuah lembah jauh disana terjadi ledakan dashyat," kata Xun Yu.

"Terus, terus?"

"Trus katanya kepolisian yang menyelidikinya berkata kalau disana banyak orang yang tewas, mungkin kita adalah korban yang selamat, tapi kita amnesia." lanjut Xun Yu.

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Udah selesai geludnya bos?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Udah, tuh anak di giring ke ruang BP sama Ayahnya sendiri."

"Apakah kita benar korban di lembah itu?" tanya Yukimura.

Mereka terdiam.

Semantara itu di sebuah RS, ada beberapa dokter yang sedang menyusun sesuatu seperti menyusun pecahan berlian.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa ini tercampur?"

"Tidak apa-apa, toh pas dikumpulkan sudah ada yang tercampur."

"Perasaan ini bukan anime houseki no kuni deh… apakah ini benar akan berhasil?"

"Lebih baik dicoba daripada mereka dalam wujud A.I terus."

"Lagipula pesantren yang kita bangun berhasil mengumpulkan mereka semua kok, tinggal menunggu waktu ingatan mereka kembali, dan mencari kita."

"Terus kalau ini semua selesai, dan tubuh-tubuh ini tiba-tiba bergerak gimana?"

"Bekerja itu tangan bukan mulut."

"Kecap asin diem aja deh, dasar panitia ga becus, untung nyisa 2 triliun."

"Untung ada Li Dian, jadi sebagian bisa selamat."

"KERJA-KERJA!"

"LU JUGA KECAP ASIN!"

"BAIDEWEY ENIWEY BASWEY! ABUNYA GA CUKUP!"

"LU TINGGAL CAMPUR PAKE YANG LU BU ATAU YANG LAIN!"

END

Yakkk, kok jadi gini yak? Hmmm otak saya sengklek tiba-tiba, endingnya mereka berhasil atau tidak? Makin ngawur aja dah heuheu tapi walau ending di chap pertama gini, kesana-kesananya humor abal kok tentang keseharian santri di pesantren sana.

 _See you next chapter~_


	127. Pesantren part 2

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**.

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

Ana sampe pusing tiba-tiba banyak notif bermunculan :v

ga cape nampolin mereka semua? :v

mukanya cantik sih :v jadi ya ana buat dia trap nemenin ranmaru :v

kalo ga dari emperan got dari mana lagi? :v

Xun Yu: jadi eneng seneng ya kalo abang jadi cewe?

Masih inget aja chapter aneh itu ente :v

 **RoyMiranto18**

Karena mereka anti banting, hanya bisa dihilangkan kalo mereka ingin menghilang. (apasih?)

Harusnya sih ilang semua…

Nobuyuki: dia kalo dirumah kaya yang ga pernah diurus terus jorok bangun selalu siang.

Kalo dipukul, ntar rusak duluan sebelum kembali.

Zhang Jiao: sejak ada cerita baru muncul.

Bisa dibilang begitu...

Kehidupan yang Kedua : Pesantren Al-Kafirun

Chapter 2: Kopeahku? Dan Kenapa Nasibku Begini?

Selamat Membaca

Pagi yang indah di asrama laki-laki, kita intip yuk ke salah satu kamar di asrama ini.

"Rambut baru alhamdulillah." seorang santriwan, menyisir rambutnya yang sudah pendek di depan kaca ala cewek.

"KOPEAAHH GUEEEE MANAAA?!"

Lagi asik nyisir dengan damai, teman sekamarnya menjerit histeris karena kopeah baru beli kemarin raib entah kemana.

"MISTUN LU LIAT KOPEAH GUE KAGAK?!"

"NAMA GUE MITSUNARI!"

"YA LU LIAT KOPEAH GUA KAGAK?!"

"KAGAK! KALO GUA LIAT JUGA PASTI UDAH GUE LEMPAR KE ELU!"

"LU BEDUA JANGAN BERISIK NAPA?! MASIH PAGI NIH!" teriak salah seorang penghuni dari kamar sebelah kanan.

"LU JUGA GAUSAH TERIAK-TERIAK!" balas Mitsunari sama Sakon barengan.

Lah kenapa jadi pada ngegas gini sih?

Seketika hening. Mitsunari lanjut nyisiran.

"Mit, temenin gua nyari kopeah gua."

"Kopeah doang."

"MIT TUH KOPEAH BARU GUA BELI KEMAREN! MAHAL LAGI!"

"YA GAUSAH NGEGAS JUGA!" Mitsunari berhenti nyisiran, lalu menghela nafas. "Kemaren lu taro dimana?"

"Di atas meja itu tuh." Sakon menunjuk sebuah meja kecil di dekat Mitsunari.

"Kebawa angin kali."

"Emang kopeah gua setipis kertas HVS apa?" Sakon pasang muka bete.

"Di makan tikus kali."

"POKOKNYA LU TEMENIN GUA NYARI KOPEAH!"

"NO, NO, NO, O TU DE GAH! OGAH! Baru kemaren gua potong rambut pedikur menikur terus gua harus keringetan lagi cuman buat nyari kopeah lu yang entah ada dimana? Ogah banget."

Sejak kapan Mitsunari jadi cabe diterongin gini?

"POKOKNYA KUDU!"

"MINTA YANG LAIN AJA SANA!"

Sakon ditendang keluar kamar sama Mitsunari. Pas keluar kamar ada dua bidadari cantik sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kalian berdua yang kemarinkan? Hmm," Sakon nopang dagu mencoba mengingat kedua santriwati di depannya. "Yuni sama Yolanda."

"I-iya." jawab Xun Yu.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?"

"Ka-kami disuruh manggil santri bernama Guo Jia buat ke ruang TU." jawab Zhao Yun agak gugup.

"Tapi bukannya santriwati ga boleh masuk ke asrama laki-laki ya?"

Zhao Yun sama Xun Yu menegak ludah, mereka hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, rahasianya tidak terbongkar secepat ini. Cukup yang tau mereka laki-laki adalah ustadz di pesantren, jangan sampe ada yang tau lagi. Dan mereka disini juga karena disuruh oleh seorang ustadz bermuka menyeramkan.

"I-itu, kami disuruh sama Pa ustadz Sima Yi, makanya kami bisa masuk ke sini." Xun Yu mencoba untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan, tapi kaki udah gemeteran.

Sakon manggut-manggut. "Kalo tidak salah kamar santri itu disebelah kamar saya." Sakon menunjuk kamar yang ada di sebelah kirinya."

"Te-terima kasih."

"Aku mau nanya, kalian berdua liat kopeah yang warna putih aku ga?"

Zhao Yun langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Kalo begitu terima kasih." Sakon berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari mereka.

Sakon menghilang, mereka berdua bernafas lega.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, orang yang membuka pintu adalah orang yang mereka cari, bukannya ditanya ada apa mereka kesini eh tangan Xun Yu ditarik terus punggung tangannya dicium sama santri berambut blonde itu.

 _NJIRR PUNGGUNG TANGAN GUA TERNODAI?!_ Jerit Xun Yu di dalam hatinya.

Xun Yu langsung narik tangannya cepet, lalu punggung tangan dia elap ke bajunya Zhao Yun.

"Jangan ngelap ke baju g-aku dong." protes Zhao Yun.

"Bidadari cantik seperti kalian kenapa ada disini?" tanya santri itu dengan senyum cling-cling.

Zhao Yun ngelirik ke Xun Yu, mukanya seakan berkata gue-ingin-muntah, Xun Yu membalas emang-lu-doang?

Zhao Yun melihat kembali melihat ke arah Guo sambil senyum sok manis.

"Itu..."

"Panggil aja aa Guo Jia."

Xun Yu cuman bisa senyum, tapi di dalam hatinya doi ingin banget nonjok. "A-aa Guo Jia disuruh ke ruang TU sama Pa ustadz Sima Yi."

"Kalau gitu eneng anterin aa ke ruang TU."

"OGAH!"

BLAM!

Seketika Xun Yu menutup pintu kamar dengan kencang, dia tau itu bukan kamarnya tapi makin lama dia berdiri disanan makin eneg. Intinya dia sudah menjalankan amanah dengan baik, dan penuh kesabaran. Xun Yu sama Zhao Yun ngacir dari asrama laki-laki ke kantin, untuk meingistirahatkan diri.

"Hah … cobaan apa lagi ini." Xun Yu mengelus dadanya yang rata. "Yun mending kita protes yuk."

"Tapi katanya kalo protes, kita bakal dipenggal."

"Gua kagak mau tangan gua dicium lagi sama santriwan abal kaya tadi." Xun Yu ingin menangis.

"Masih mending dicium tangan daripada di tunangin."

"Elu ditunangin? Sama siapa?"

"Sama santri yang seenak jidat nyentuh tangan gue kemarin, pas sore gue dipanggil sama Bapaknya."

"Bah, gapapa kali, kalo kaya raya palak aja mpe abis."

"Emang sih lumayan, tapi gue gamau, emang ada laki yang mau dinikahin sama laki lagi?"

"Sudahlah terima nasib aja dulu."

"Eneng,"

Tiba-tiba pundak Xun Yu di colek, reflek Xun Yu menampar orang tersebut. Dan orang tersebut ternyata Guo Jia. Xun Yu langsung narik Zhao Yun keluar kantin.

"Susah juga ya nyari jodoh..."

"Lu suka sama cewe kasar gitu?"

" _Hitomebore_ , Pi."

.

"KOPEAH WER AR YUUU?!" Sakon masih mencari kopeahnya di dalam semak-semak.

"Sakon-dono, belum ketemu?"

"Belum, gimana nih? Sarung kotak-kotak gua juga tiba-tiba ngilang lagi."

"Bukannya tadi sarungnya ada di pundak Sakon-dono."

"Masalahnya itu Yuki, sarung yang harusnya ada dipundak tiba-tiba ngilang."

"Gimana kalau ke kantor Pa ustadz Kenshin aja, katanya kalo ada barang hilang ke kantornya Pa ustadz Kenshin.

"Yaudah ayo Yuki kita kesana."

Sesampainya di depan kantor ustadz Kenshin, mereka cuman diem doang melongin pintu.

"Yuki ketok pintunya."

"Ga mau, ntar Yuki di cap yang aneh-aneh." protes Yukimura, dia ga mau berurusan sama ustadz yang hapal dengan kebiasaan buruknya.

"Assalamualaikum, ada apa kalian di depan kantor saya?"

Terciduk.

Yukimura sama Sakon langsung membalikkan badan mereka saat mendengar suara ustadz Kenshin.

"Waalaikumsalam pak, itu kopeah sama sarung saya ilang secara mendadak tadz."

"Coba cek di saku celana kamu."

Sakon mengodok-ngodok saku celana yang ia pakai, dan setelah mengodok-ngodok dengan khidmat, Sakon menemukan kopeah yang dicarinya selama ini. "KOPEAHKU! Tapi tadz, sarung saya masih menghilang tanpa jejak."

Ustadz Kenshin menatap pinggang Sakon tanpa berkedip. "Warnanya kaya apa?"

"Ijo coklat kotak-kotak, terus sedikit agak sobek dibagian bawah."

"Kalo gitu ustadz tanya sama kamu, yang ada di pinggang kamu itu apa?"

Sakon ngeliat ke pinggangnya, ternyata itu adalah sarungnya yang terlipat jadi tidak jatuh kebawah untuk menutupi kedua kakinya(?). Sakon nyengir ke Ustadz Kenshin. Ustadz Kenshin mijit dahi. Yukimura siul-siul, sebenernya Yukimura tau kalo sarung Sakon melilit di pinggangnya, tapi Yukimura pura-pura gatau, dan membiarkan pemuda bermuka tua itu menebar pemandangan kakinya yang berbulu.

Weit, jadi Sakon selama nyari kopeahnya cuman pake boxer doang?

Hanya Tuhan, Kenshin, dan Yukimura yang tahu.

.

Kita kembali lagi melihat nasib kedua santriwati gadungan yang sedang mencari tempat aman untuk berlindung, sekarang mereka lagi ada di dalem kamar asrama.

"Xun Yu, bukannya kemarin kita disuruh ngumpulin tugas ya?"

"Tugas apa?

"Itu lho, kemarin kita disuruh nulis surat Al-Baqaroh ayat 1-10."

"Tapi gua kagak mau keluar, takutnya tuh santri muncul tiba-tiba."

"Tapi, kita harus mengumpulkan tugas itu, kalo kita yang terakhir mengumpulkan bisa berabe."

Tok tok tok

Xun Yu berjalan menuju pintu kamar, dan membukakan pintu.

"Yolanda, ini tugas nulis surat Al-Baqaroh." seorang perempuan berambut pendek coklat memakai kerudung berwarna kuning memberikan sepuluh tumpuk buku, pada Xun Yu.

"Kok dikumpulin di aku?"

"Kata Bu Lianshi, tugas ini dikumpulkan di kamu, jadi kalau semuanya sudah terkumpul, bawa ke ruang guru."

Xun Yu cengengesan di tempat, lalu menerima buku-buku itu. "Ini udah semua yang ngumpulinnya?"

"Alhamdullilah sudah, makasih ya."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Xun Yu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Yun, anterin gua ke ruang guru."

"I-iya."

Akhirnya mau ga mau Xun Yu sama Zhao Yun harus melangkahkan kaki dari asrama perempuan. Perjalanan menuju ruang guru masih damai tetapi kedamaian sirna begitu saja saat mendengar suara sedikit keras mampir ke telinga Xun Yu.

"ENENG YOLANDA!"

"Yun, ada sesuatu yang keras ga?"

"Hmm..." Zhao Yun melihat sekitar, lalu dia melihat sebuah tongkat baseball sedang bersandar di kursi. "ternyata ada gudang disini?" Zhao Yun mengambil tongkat baseball itu, lalu mereka berdua barter, Zhao Yun membawa tumpukan buku sementara Xun Yu menggenggam tongkat baseball.

Xun Yu mempersiapkan kuda-kuda seperti pemain baseball profesional.

30cm

15cm

10cm

5cm

Xun Yu memukul kepala Guo Jia dengan keras.

"HOMERUN!"

Xun Yu menjatuhkan tongkat baseball, dan mengajak Zhao Yun lari.

"Lu gapapa?"

"Gapapa, cuman lecet dikit."

Temannya _sweatdrop_. "Babak belur gitu lecet?"

Guo Jia cengengesan. "Lagipula udah sering gua kayak gini."

Temannya cuman geleng geleng pala.

Balik lagi ke Xun Yu sama Zhao Yun yang lari menjauhi korban kekerasan di koridor tadi, beberapa menit berlari akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruang guru.

"Yolanda, Yuni, ternyata kalian disini, Ibu jadi kemana-mana lho."

Bu Lianshi tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam ruang guru.

"Ma-maaf Bu soalnya tadi baru pada ngumpulin tugasnya terus ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan menimpa kami."

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan buku ini selamat sampai di tangan Ibu itu tidak masalah, terima kasih ya."

"Sama-sama Bu."

Setelah Bu Lianshi mengambil buku tugas dari mereka, dan kembali ke habitatnya. Xun Yu, dan Zhao Yun kembali ke kamar dengan jalan memutar, tetapi tetap saja mau jalan memutar mau jalan yang sama mereka akan selalu bertemu dengan kedua pemuda itu.

"ENENG YOLANDA! AA KANGEN KAMU!"

"Zhao Yun kita harus cepat," ajak Xun Yu pada temannya tapi Zhao Yun tidak nyaut ajakannya, pas diliat ke samping si Zhao Yun lagi digombalin.

 _SET DAH! TUH ANAK MALAH DIGOMBALIN!_

"ENENG YOLANDA!"

Xun Yu lebih memilih lari masuk ke dalam asrama sebelum di tangkep sama Guo Jia, sementara itu Zhao Yun…

"Yuni, Bapak kamu Pa Liu Bei ya?"

"Kok kamu tau?"

"Soalnya Bapak kamu sama Bapak aku deket."

"Eh?"

GAGAL GOMBAL.

Pi kalo mau gombal minta ajarin ke Guo Jia sana, lu mau kagak sih gagal gombal gitu Pi? Jawab Pi? Lu malu kagak sih? Atau urat malu lu emang udah putus?

.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba didobrak, Mitsunari yang lagi asik nonton tipi loncat, terus lari masuk kamar mandi karena kaget.

"MITSU! KOPEAH GUA UDAH BALIK!"

"GUA KIRA BAKAL ADA RAJIA EH TERNYATA ELU!"

Sungguh indah ya hari ini, indah sekali, saking indahnya aku ingin menghujat cerita ini. Cerita ini pun ending dengan geje.

END

Cerita ini minta dihujat sumpah :v arti nama yuni membuatku tambah receh :'v

kalian seneng atau kesel atau gimana gitu? Kalau aku apdet cerita ini sehari bisa dua atau tiga? Atau tiap hari apdet?

Hahhh… cerita ini di diskontinyu aja gitu?

tenks ya betewe eniwey baswey, udah baca

 _See you next chapter~_


	128. Sebenernya ini cerita apa? -IKLAN-

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Hati-hati hidup kalian menjadi receh sesudah baca chap ini.

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Pair:** Ma Dai x Kunoichi

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei, Romeo dan Juliet punya William Shakespeare

 **Balesan Review**

 **Dyatailmi ehe ehe**

kalo pusing jangan dipaksakan nanti sembuh :v

Xun Yu: Eneng kok gitu sih sama abang? Abang kan bukan hode kaya dia.

Rajin sekali sampe dibaca ulang :v kerjaannya sama kaya ana

berarti republik itu penuh dengan keambiguan :v

Karena Xun Yu sensitif kalo dicolek.

Guo Jia maso cocok ga sih? :v

awas ntar ente sakit perut, dan kepala :v

 **RosyMiranto18**

Rusak dalam artian… ancur mungkin…

Sakon: iya (makep kopeah) dan alhamdullilah sudah ketemu.

Mitsunari: kan aku udah bersih mulus ya, baru keramas masa besokannya harus keringetan.

Zhao Yun: kalau mengakuinya, entar dibuli, entar ada yang langsung mati ditempat.

Zhenji tidak tewas, dia sedang ada di RS bersama yang selamat.

Sakon: yang lunak tentu saja.

RoMa Dai dan Julichi Sanada

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari di sebuah kota bernama Merona, Itachia. Ada dua keluarga yang saling bermusuhan, keluarga itu adalah Ma, dan Sanada. Mereka bermusuhan hanya karena salah satu kuda poni dari keluarga Ma di culik sama keluarga Sanada, dan belum dikembalikan sampai sekarang, dan keluarga Ma tidak pernah mendapat kabar kalau kuda poni mereka baik-baik saja. Permusuhan itu terus berlanjut meskipun banyak kuda yang menjadi korban.

Sebenernya tuh keluarga anaknya kuda atau orang sih?

Julichi Sanada, putri dari Nobuyuki Sanada, dan Ina. Julichi disembunyikan di dalam menara agar tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya oleh sang nenek lampir. Julichi adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dalam pembataian kuda keluarga Sanada dari keluarga Ma. Tahun ini, bulan ini, hari ini, sampai detik ini, Julichi dirawat oleh seorang nenek lampir yang pernah ditolong oleh keluarganya bernama Kai. Kai mengajari Julichi sihir selama di dalam menara.

Sesat njirrr.

Pada siang itu, Julichi dibebaskan dari menara oleh nenek lampir, Julichi yang sangat senang langsung berlari dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kota, sampai dikota Julichi melihat kota itu dengan tatapan takjub ala bocah kampungan. Saat sedang asik menyusuri kota itu, Julichi bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat, dan saat itu juga Julichi menyukai pemuda itu pada pandangan pertama. Pemuda itu adalah putra keluarga Ma. Karena terlalu tersepona atau apa, tiba-tiba putra sulung keluarg Ma menyapanya.

"Nona,"

"I-iya?" wajah Julichi memerah saat melihat pemuda itu dari dekat.

"Langit hari ini sangat cerah ya, tapi tidak secerah Nona."

Basa basi bulshet.

Rasanya Julichi saat itu ingin lompat-lompat bak orang kerasukan saking senengnya. "Bolehkah aku mengetahui nama anda?"

Pemuda tampan itu meraih tangannya, lalu mencium punggung tangan Julichi. "Perkenalkan namaku, Roma."

Diperlakukan bak _princess_ , Julichi ingin menghilang saat itu juga. "Na-namaku..."

Belum sempat Julichi memberi tahu namanya pada pemuda itu, nenek lampir memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Walaupun tidak rela meninggalkan pemuda yang disukainya, tapi dia harus kembali ke menara karena sudah jam 3 sore. Saat di dalam menara sang nenek lampir bertanya padanya.

"Putri darimana saja? Saya mengkhawatirkan anda, kan saya bilang hanya boleh satu jam."

"Nek, tadi aku bertemu dengan biskuit tampan."

Nenek lampir mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Bolehkah nenek tahu namanya?"

"Namanya Roma."

"Apakah biskuit itu tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu?"

Julichi menggeleng. "Dia baik padaku."

"Putri sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, karena aku terlalu asik berjalan-jalan di kota aku sampai lupa makan."

"Kalau begitu apakah Putri ingin memekan sesuatu? Nenek akan siapkan."

"Aku mau roti baguette saja."

"Akan nenek siapkan."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin berganti baju dulu.

.

10 tahun Julichi kembali dikurung di dalam menara oleh sang nenek lampir karena pertemuan Julichi dengan biskuit itu, tanggal 1 September, Julichi berumur 19 tahun. Dan saat hari spesialnya itu Julichi dibebaskan oleh nenek lampir lagi. Di tengah-tengah kota, lebih tepatnya di taman kota, Julichi bertemu kembali oleh sang pujaan hati, ternyata pujaan hatinya sedang melukis. Karena penasaran Julichi menghampiri pujaan hatinya. Oh ana lupa bilang ini sudah jam tujuh malam.

"Sedang melukis apa?" tanya Julichi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Sedang melukis indahnya malam di kota Merona ini." sahut pemuda itu lembut.

"Aku senang sekali di hari spesial ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." gumam Julichi.

"Jadi, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Iya bisa dibilang begitu."

"Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." Roma merogoh sakunya.

Roma menarik tangan kanan Julichi, lalu menaruh sesuatu di atas tangan Julichi. Julichi melihat barang yang diberikan oleh Roma untuknya, barang itu adalah gantungan kunci berbentuk dirinya yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Julichi senang bukan kepalang mendapat hadiah dari biskuit tercintanya.

DENG! DENG!

Julichi melihat ke arah jam yang ada di taman, ternyata sudah jam 12, Julichi harus kembali ke dalam menara sebelum sang nenek lampir mengunci menara. Julichi ingin berlari ke menara, teteapi tangannya di tahan oleh Roma.

"Nona, kau belum memberitahu namamu?"

"Namaku Julichi, tinggal di menara di ujung sana, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

POOF

Julichi menghilang dari kota dalam sekejap. Julichi telat kembali ke menara mengakibatkan dia harus tertidur di bawah pohon mangga sendirian, sampai menara dibuka oleh sang nenek lampir.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Ma, Roma sekarang sedang duduk disebuah kursi, sambil menggoreskan kuasnya pada kanvas di depannya.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan Ibu Roma, Wang Yi.

"Biskuit Roma, dipanggil sama kuda, kamu disuruh ke ruangannya."

"Iya Bu, Roma ke ruangan Ayah."

Roma bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju kandang kuda maksudnya ke ruangan Ayahnya.

"A-ayah mau berbicara dengan Roma?"

"Masuklah ke dalam Nak."

Roma masuk ke ruangan Ayahnya, lalu di berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan kek seorang siswa yang menunggu hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh gurunya.

"Roma, dengarkan Ayah, Ayah ingin memperkenalkan seorang putri dari kota seberang, dan Ayah berencana untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua."

"Tapi Ayah, Roma ga mau dijodohkan sama calon protagonis animu harem, dan Roma ini LAKI." protes Roma pada Ayahnya.

"Nurut atau tinggal di kandang kuda?" tanya sang Ayah dengan nada mengancam.

Roma mingkem setelah mendengar ancaman dari Ayahnya. Mau ga mau, rela ga rela, dia harus nurut sama Ayahnya, dia gamau tidur lagi di kandang kuda seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Roma kembali ke dalam kamarnya dengan lesu. Roma sudah ada wanita yang ia cintai, masa Ayahnya mau menjodohkan di dengan calon protagonis animu harem, kan ga elit. Masalahnya bukan itu sebernernya, masalahnya adalah dia mau dijodohkan dengan laki-laki. Roma, berjalan ke arah kotak berukuran sedang biasa dia menyimpan cat-cat berharganya. Dari dalam kotak itu, Roma mengambil tali tambang. Engga, Roma tidak berniat bunuh diri tapi berniat ke tempat wanita yang ia cintai tinggal.

Roma kabur dari rumah lewat jendela, Roma berlari ke luar kota, 2 jam Roma mencari menara itu tetapi karena menara itu belum ketemu juga, Roma melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun berwana pink-putih dengan rambutnya yang terurai sedang tertidur di bawah pohon mangga. Setelah mendekati wanita itu perlahan, wanita yang ia temui adalah wanita yang ia cintai, Roma berlutut di hadapannya, mengusap wajah wanita itu pelan sambil tersenyum. Roma akhirnya tidur di samping Julichi.

Keesokan harinya, sang nenek lampir kaget ternyata Julichi sudah tidur dengan laki-laki di bawah pohon mangga, setelah melihat hal itu, Roma dibawa masuk ke dalam menara, dan diinterogasi oleh sang nenek lampir ala-ala polisi.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Kai setengah membentak.

"A-"

"Semalam berbuat apa?~" Kai malah nyanyi.

"Aku hanya tidur disamping cucu nenek saja."

"Kalo gitu ente harus menikahi cucu saya, ga boleh nolak gaboleh rujuk gaboleh pisah."

"Beneran nih nek?" tanya Roma tidak percaya.

"Iya, karena barangsiapa yang telah tidur dengan anak seorang Sanada, dia harus menikahinya saat itu juga, _like now_." jelas Kai sok inggris.

"Dengan senang hati nek."

Akhirnya Roma, dan Julichi hidup dengan damai di dalam menara bersama nenek lampir. Keluarga Ma yang mengetahui anaknya ilang ntah kemana cuek bebek.

"Kud, anak kita hilang, mau dicari ga?" tanya Wang Yi sambil ngikir kuku.

"Tapi kuda amankan?" Ma Chao nanya balik ke Wang Yi.

"Aman."

"Oh, yaudah gausah."

Jangan ditiru ya gaes, di masa depan nanti nomer satukan anak jangan yang lain seperti keluarga sarap diatas.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku ingin bertanya, anak mereka itu kuda atau orang sih?

ENDengan gaje

jahahahaha, entah kepikiran bikin Ma Dai sama kunoichi karena gambar pixiv :v tapi emang cocok sih ada kemistri di antara mereka berdua pas di stage nolongin Yuki di WO3

Terima kasih kalian sudah rela mereceh~

 _See you next chapter~_


	129. Dongeng Timun Mas?

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Hati-hati hidup kalian menjadi receh sesudah baca chap ini.

 **Genre:** Humor, parodi

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** DWSW punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen Bini Tsurumaru**

namanya ganti lagi :v dan seketika ana ngereceh, lama-lama ana ganti nama akun ane jadi Bini Yoshitsugu :v

Xun Yu: aku tau aku cantik tapi ga gini juga.

Saia jones tingkat dewa :v

ana langsung buka weped :v nganu sekali isi bukunya

ente jadi wakpres warganya gimana coba? :v

mungkin perpaduan dari semuanya :v

berarti Ma Dai manusia jadi-jadian dong :v

 **RosyMiranto18**

rusak luar, dan dalam.

Zhao Yun: yang susah nafas...

tergantung yang baca :v

Kunoichi: nanti kalo gitu ntar disangka ngiklan.

Ma Dai: kalau tidak tau lupakan saja…

Kai: tidur bareng saja kok

Parodi Dongeng Timun Mas

Selamat Membaca

Di sebuah desa, hiduplah seorang pemuda bermuka kek pantat wajan bernama Sima Shi. Dia hidup sendirian karena dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan ditinggal nikah sama adiknya. Shi ingin sekali memiliki seorang anak, agar dapat coretmenjadikannyababucoret merawat dirinya yang sudah mulai tua. Namun itu SANGATLAH MUSTAHIL karena dia tidak hidup di ABO universe maksudnya punya istri.

Setiap hari Shi pergi ke hutan mencari hidayah, dan inspirasi. Saat itu, Shi lagi di tengah hutan duduk termenung di atas batu. Lagi asik ngelamunin sampe ngeces, seorang raksasa mendatanginya karena sudah muak melihat Shi yang cuman duduk sambil ngelamun. Tubuh raksasa itu lebih tinggi dari Shi (ya jelas), kulitnya hitam sampe ngalahin pantat panci, di mulutnya ada sepasang taring yang udah tumpul, kukunya panjang, dan bersih seperti yang habis menikur pedikur.

Kedatangan raksasa itu tetap tidak membuyarkan lamunan Shi, karena raksasa itu makin gedeg aka kesel, Shi dicolek pundaknya dengan tenaga penuh sampai membuat Shi nabrak pohon nangka yang ada di depannya. Setelah sadar, dan melihat raksasa itu, Shi sama sekali tidak ketakutan, dia cuman memandang raksasa itu bete karena sudah mengganggu ritualnya sehari-hari.

"Heh, pantat wajan kok elu kagak takut sih sama gue?" tanya si raksasa kepo.

"Kan Om Tadakatsukan orang sama kaya gue, bedanya cuman di perbesar 3 kali lipat." jawab Shi selow. "dialognya tolong diulang." lanjut Shi sambil ngikir kuku pake tulang ikan.

Raksasa yang diketahui bernama Tadakatsu itu berdeham. "Pantat wajan, jangan ngelamun terus kek orang kesambet, nih gue kasih sesuatu buat kamu."

Tadakatsu memberikan beberapa butir benih tanaman kepada Shi, dan berkata. "Tanem tuh benih di tanah, dan rawatlah benih itu dengan baik jangan menggunakan kekerasan, dengan benih itu kamu akan mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan selama ini. Tapi ingat, kamu tidak boleh menikmatinya sendirian, kau harus memberikannya kepadaku sebagai tanda terima kasih."

Shi menggangguk lemah, lalu kembali ke gubuk masih nyicil. Setiba Shi digubuknya, sesuai dengan petunjuk si raksasa, Shi menanam benih itu di dalam karung (begonya jangan dipelihara). Ajaibnya, benih tanaman itu tumbuh di dalam karung, tanaman itu menjadi tanaman nangka. Buahnya besar-besar. Jika terkena sinar matahari, kulitnya terlihat sangat tajam.

Karena penasaran dengan buah nangka itu, akhirnya dipetiklah satu yang paling besar, Ketika dibelah, Shi sangat terkejut. Di dalam nangka tersebut ada mie keremes yang sangat ingin Shi lempar ke got.

"GILA TUH RAKSASA BOHONG! GUA KAN MAUNYA ANAK! BUKAN MIE KEREMES DENGAN LEVEL NARSIS TINGKAT DEWA!" teriak Shi kesal karena sudah dibohongi oleh si raksasa.

"Gua juga ogah punya bapak kaya elu, CUIH!" protes si anak pada Shi.

RALAT.

Walaupun hati penuh dengan amarah yang susah dipendam, tapi dia harus bersyukur, dia tidak menyangka akan mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki kek mie keremes gosong dengan bumbu narsis tingkat dewa. Karena lahir dengan rambut kek mie kremes, anak itu dinamakan mie kremes jadi-jadian ehem, Zhong Hui.

Keesokan harinya, Shi bertemu lagi dengan si raksasa di hutan.

"Kamu sudah mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan selama ini, sesuai dengan janjimu kamu harus membaginya denganku."

Senyum Shi merekah. "SILAHKAN BAWA AJA TUH MIE KEREMES SAMA LU!" Shi malah dipelototin sama si raksasa. "maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin bayi laki-laki bisa dibagi?"

"Tidak usah bingung pantat wajan. Kau boleh memilikinya sampai usia 17 tahun. Selanjutnya, anak itu akan menjadi santapanku." Jelas raksasa.

"DENGAN SENANG HATI! Ehem, baiklah raksasa. Aku akan menyiksa anak itu, dan menganggap anak itu anakku sendiri sampai usia 17 tahun." ujar Shi.

Zhong Hui tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki yang sangat baik hati dan cakep. Kulitnya kuning langsat. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Rambutnya coklat keriting kek mie. Semakin hari kecakepannya, semakin terlihat.

Zhong Hui juga sangat rajin membantu Ayahnya. Ia selalu mencari Ayahnya di hutan, kan kerjaan Shi ngelamun di hutan sampe malem. Kebaikan hati Zhong Hui membuat Shi khawatir kehilangannya. Ia sangat senang Zhong Hui akan menjadi santapan si raksasa.

Paragraf di atas kok kacau ya? Khawatir kehilangan anaknya, tapi seneng anaknya jadi santapan raksasa?

Tahun demi tahun terus berganti. Kini, Zhong Hui sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun. Sudah waktunya bagi raksasa itu untuk mengambil Zhong Hui, Shi menyuruh Zhong Hui bersembunyi di dalam kolam yang tidak terlalu dalam. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras. Itu adalah suara langkah kaki si raksasa. Shi berteriak kesenengan.

"SHI! Mana anak laki-lakimu yang telah kau janjikan untukku?" teriak raksasa itu.

"Ia sedang mandi di kolam bareng ikan piranha, Tuan raksasa. Tubuhnya SANGAT bau. Kau pasti tidak akan suka memakannya." Ujar Shi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali seminggu lagi. Pastikan ketika aku kembali ia sudah siap untuk ku bawa ke hutan." Ujar raksasa.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu." Ujar Shi

Maka pergilah raksasa itu kembali ke hutan. Shi, dan Zhong Hui sangat lega. Mereka masih punya waktu semiggu untuk bersama. Namun, setelah seminggu berlalu dan raksasa itu datang kembali, Ayah dan anak ini tetap tidak mau berpisah. Zhong Hui kembali bersembunyi. Kali ini di kolong gubuk. 

" Hei pantat wajan, aku kembali untuk menagih janjimu! Cepat serahkan anak laki-lakimu." Teriak si raksasa.

" Maaf, Tuan raksasa. Zhong Hui sedang menjual cermin ke kampung. Bila saja engkau datang lebih pagi, engkau pasti bertemu dengan dia." Ujar Shi.

Dengan setengah marah raksasa itu berteriak. "Baiklah, ku beri waktu 1 minggu lagi. Jika anakmu tidak kau serahkan kepadaku. Akan ku hancurkan gubuk hasil nyicil itu."

Shi semakin ketakutan dan bingung denngan ancaman si raksasa, masalahnya gubuknya belum lunas sampe sekarang. Ia sungguh ingin memberikan anak laki-lakinya yang sangat cakep menjadi santapan si raksasa yang kejam itu. Melihat keadaan ibunya. Zhong Hui berkata. "Ayah, mending situ aja yang jadi santapan raksasa." Ujar Zhong Hui durhaka.

Mendengar itu Shi ingin nyembur balik anaknya itu tapi dia harus mengikuti naskah. "Tidak anakku. Ayah tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi mangsa raksasa jahat itu. Ayah akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu." Ujar Shi agak ngebokis.

Kemudian Shi pergi menemui seorang kakek yang sakti tinggal di gunung. Kakek sakti itu memberikan benih nangka, sebuah duri, sebutir gula, dan sepotong terasi.

Seminggu kemudian, raksasa itu datang lagi. Kali ini, si raksasa sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Kakinya yang besar, di hentak-hentakan ke tanah sehingga bumi bergetar.

"Cepat serahkan anakmu atau ku hancurkan rumah beserta dirimu! Aku sudah sangat lapar!" teriak raksasa.

"Maaf, Tuan raksasa. Anakku sudah berjalan ke hutan. Kembalilah engkau ke hutan tempat tinggalmu. Si mie kremes sudah berada di sana."Kata Shi berbohong.

Pada saat itu. Zhong Hui sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia membawa semua benda yang di berikan oleh kakek sakti dari gunung itu. Ketika akan kembali ke hutan, si raksasa melihat Zhong Hui berlari dari belakang gubuk. Raksasa itu pun mengejar Zhong Hui.

Meskipun panik. Zhong Hui masih mengingat perintah Ayahnya untuk melempar sebutir benih nangka. Benih nangka itu langsung berubah menjadi kebun nangka dengan buah yang besar-besar. Karena kelaparan, si raksasa memakan nangka-nangka di kebun itu. Setelah keyang. Ia kembali mengejar Zhong Hui. Meskipun perutnya yang kekenyangan membuat jalannya menjadi lambat. Raksasa itu tetap bisa mengejar Zhong Hui karena langkah kakinya yang panjang.

Ketika si raksasa sudah dekat. Zhong Hui melemparkan sebuah duri. Duri itu berubah menjadi sebuah hutan bambu. Hutan bambu itu memperlambat jalan raksasa itu. Tubuhnya menjadi penuh luka karena tertusuk batang bambu.

Namun, raksasa itu tidak menyerah. Ia tetap mengejar mangsanya. Kali ini, Zhong Hui melemparkan sebutir gula. Gula itu berubah menjadi sebuah lautan semut. Raksasa itu harus membunuh semut-semut itu untuk mengejar Zhong Hui. Ia berhasil, tetapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, dan bentol sana-sini karena digigiti semut.

Raksasa itu terus mengejar Zhong Hui meskipun sudah kelelahan. Zhong Hui melempar sepotong terasi. Kali ini terasi tersebut berubah menjadi lumpur hisap. Raksasa itu berteriak meminta tolong ketika tubuhnya terhisap lumpur.

Tubuh raksasa yang besar tidak mampu melawan hisapan lumpur karena kelelahan. Ia pun tewas terhisap lumpur. Maka, tamatlah riwayat raksasa jahat itu. Setelah bebas dari raksasa jahat itu. Kehidupan Zhong Hui dan Shi tidak membaik.

Zhong Hui bertemu dengan seorang putri dari negeri seberang. Putri itu jatuh cinta kepadanya. Mereka pun menikah. Zhong Hui dan Shi dibawa oleh putri itu ke istananya. Zhong Hui, dan putrinya hidup bahagia selamanya, Shi? Dia hidup sebagai babu di istana.

END

yaaaaa… MOOD ANA ILANG BUAT NGETIK YANG PESANTREN! JADILAH SEPERTI INI! Ngeparodi ga jelas, bikin meet again yang chap lima blank begitu saja :v

makasih lho udah baca (Mago kiss bay ria)

 _See you next chapter~_


	130. ENENG YOLANDA!

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh.

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen Bini Tsurumaru**

saya kaget nama akun ente diubah :v akun line aja ngikut berubah :v

Xun Yu: karena fanart mengubah abang jadi cantik.

Apakah negara itu damai? Isinya aja udah nganu :v

Shi: kok capslok smua sih?

Walaupun shi ga jelas, dia tetep jadi kakak kesayangan ana :v

Zhong Hui: kalo ga durhaka ntar ga nganu dong.

Shi: capsnya oe

 **RosyMiranto18**

Zhao Yun: Karena serangan jantung.

Shi: gua kagak punya adik abal macam mereka, gua kagak punya sepupu kurang diajar kek gitu. Aku jadi teringat cerita dongeng tentang 7 anak laki-laki…

sebelum ana bikin parodi itu ana baca ulang cerita aslinya dulu.

Shi: tapi aku harus melakukan sesuai naskah…. Gubuk itu aku beli dari seorang bajak laut, untuk berlindung dari badai, tapi karena waktu itu ga punya uang jadi gubuk itu masih kredit…. Oke emang ga nyambung itu.

bukan ga ada ide, ga mood.

Kehidupan yang Kedua : Pesantren Al-Kafirun

Chapter 3: NENG YOLANDA!

Selamat Membaca

Hari sabtu, hari dimana santri bisa bebas keliling kesana kemari sebebas bebasnya mereka tapi tetap saja hanya di wilayah pesantren saja. Hari itu, jam itu, menit itu, detik itu, seorang santriwati abal berkerudung ungu tua sedang duduk di kantin sambil menikmati es teh manis, sendirian. Karena santriwati itu lagi sendirian, seorang santriwan duduk di depannya seenak jidat sambil bawa semangkuk baso. Santriwati bernama Xun Yu itu langsung ngeliat mangkuk baso itu dengan wajah mupeng, sementara santriwan yang duduk didepannya merasa risih mangkuk basonya di liatin dengan tatapan kepengen oleh orang yang ada di depannya.

"Neng,"

Panggilan si santriwan itu berhasil menyadarkan Xun Yu. "I-iya?"

"Kalo mau baso ada di pojok kanan." lanjut si santriwan.

Muka Xun Yu berubah bete, kirain basonya bakal dikasihin ke dia eh ternyata cuman mau ngasih tau letak si tukang bakso berada, Xun Yu nopang dagu, tangan kananya sibuk ngocok-ngocok teh manis dengan sedotan. Matanya melihat ke tamplak meja. Xun Yu kembali melamun. Xun Yu melamun sampai si santriwan itu selesai makan bakso, dan pergi untuk mengembalikkan mangkuk itu kepada yang punya.

Sudah 5 menit Xun Yu melamun di kantin sampai adzan dzuhur berkumandang, adzan itu menyadarkan Xun Yu dari lamunannya, sebelum pergi ke masjid Xun Yu meminum es teh manis pesananya sampai habis.

"Yolanda," panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

Xun Yu mempercepat langkahnya menuju mesjid, orang itu juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

Tep

Tangan Kanan Xun Yu dipegang.

PLAK!

Tangan kiri Xun Yu langsung menabok orang itu. Xun Yu kaget ternyata yang manggil dia adalah teman seperjuangan senasibnya, Zhao Yun. Dan ternyata Zhao Yun tidak sendirian ada Gracia, dan Bu Cai Wenji bersamanya, ekspresi mereka berdua saat melihat kejadian itu cuman terkejut.

"Yu-Yun, maapin gu- aku, aku kira kamu santriwan yang kemaren." Xun Yu agak manik masalahnya walau dia menabok Zhao Yun dengan tangan kiri kekuatannya ga jauh beda kalau menabok orang dengan tangan kanannya.

"I-iya gapapa kok, aku ngerti kenapa kamu jadi sawan pas dipanggil."

"NENG YOLANDA!"

Nah itu baru yang asli dateng bersama empat temannya, dia berjalan menghampirinya sambil melambaikan tangan, Xun Yu makin bete, soalnya tadi dia baru menampol teman seperjuangannya sekarang dia malah ketemu aslinya.

"Ayo, kita ke masjid sekarang." ajak Cai Wenji.

"I-iya."

Perjalan menuju mesjid biasa aja damai sentosa, tidak ada gombalan, maupun kekerasan, dan saat di dalam mesjid pun damai. Namun adegan kekerasan terjadi setelah pulang dari mesjid, engga jauh dari mesjid, santriwan yang kepincut sama Xun Yu ngikutin Xun Yu kemana aja, sampai Xun Yu menyiksanya dengan tongkat baseball yang entah mengapa terletak di atas rumput tanpa pemilik.

"Neng Yolanda, ampun."

"Tidak ada ampun, kalo ente masih ngejar ane kemana-mana."

Keadaan mereka sekarang adalah Guo Jia di tiduran di atas rumput dengan muka babak belur sementara Xun Yu nginjek kepala Guo Jia dengan kaki kanannya, sementara tongkat baseball masih ia genggam.

"Emang gaboleh ya, aa suka sama eneng?"

"Ga, buang jauh-jauh harapan situ mau nikahin ane."

"Tapi aa sudah terlanjur cinta sama eneng."

"Kalo gue LAKI gimana?" tanya Xun Yu, dia menekankan kata 'laki' di dalam kalimatnya.

"Aa bakal cintai eneng apapun wujud eneng."

Mendengar pernyataan sarap dari Guo Jia, Xun Yu melempar tongkat baseball, terus memasang kuda-kuda seperti ingin loncat. Xun Yu loncat ke atas Guo Jia bak pegulat yang ingin mengakhiri lawannya yang sudah tak bisa bergerak.

"RASAKAN TENDANGAN ULTRAEMEN NYASAR!"

"GWAH!"

Setelah melakukan _finishing_ , Xun Yu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, Xun Yu mau ke kantin lagi, melanjutkan lamunannya yang sempat tertunda. Situ ngelamunin apa sih?

.

"Ji, Ji, bangun, kalo lu kagak bangun gua masukin lu ke liang lahat." salah seorang temannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Guo Jia pelan.

Perlahan kedua mata Guo Jia terbuka. "Kok gua ada disini?"

"Lu abis disiksa sama salah satu santriwati disini."

Guo Jia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu berdiri.

"Butuh kotak P3K ga? Elu kek yang abis di gebuk sama warga sekampung."

Guo Jia tersenyum pada temannya itu. "Gapapa kok, udah biasa."

Temannya menjauhi Guo Jia beberapa langkah. "Gua ga punya temen maso, gue kagak punya temen maso, GUA, KAGAK, PUNYA, TEMEN, MASO." gumam temannya.

.

Kembali lagi ke Xun Yu yang masih ngelamun kali ini doi lagi makan mie kremes dengan muka datar, matanya lurus melihat tamplak meja bergambar helo kiti. Ntah apa yang dia pikirkan, dia seperti yang terhipnotis oleh gambar kucing putih berpita merah itu, seperti biasa lagi asik ngelamun, lamunannya buyar saat gebetannya Guan Ping dateng menghampiri Xun Yu, dan duduk di depannya.

"Yolanda," panggil Xingcai.

Xun Yu masih ngelamun.

"Xun Yu,"

"Mienya kurang asin nih..."

"Wenruo,"

"Helo kitinya makin lama makin lucu."

"Neng Yolanda,"

Panggilan terakhir paling mujarab, saat Xingcai memanggil Xun Yu dengan panggilan itu, tangan kanan Xun Yu mau melayang ke muka Xingcai tetapi ditepis dengan mudah olehnya.

"Aku bukan Guo Jia."

"Maaf, reflek auto nabok tangan gue, betewe lu tau nama gue Xun Yu darimana?"

"Ada seorang ustadz bilang ke aku, carilah santriwati bernama Yolanda aka Xun Yu alias Wenruo, dia akan membantumu kembali ke dunia nyata."

"Jadi ini bukan dunia nyata gitu?"

"Ga tau, tuh ustadz suka ngomong ngawur sih..."

"Mungkin ini mimpi..."

"Kenapa kamu bisa mengatakan itu?"

"Insting."

Xing Cai memutar kedua bola matanya.

"NENG YOLANDA!"

"Xingcai bentar ya, ada tamu tak diundang," Xun Yu melipat kedua lengan baju panjangnya ke atas. Xun Yu pasang kuda-kuda. Xun Yu sudah siap untuk bertarung.

"GUA!"

Xun Yu berjalan ke arah Guo Jia.

"KAGAK!"

Xun Yu nabok Guo Jia pake tangan kanan.

"SUKA!"

Xun Yu nabok Guo Jia pake tangan kiri.

"SAMA ELU!"

Xun Yu meng _uppercut_ Guo Jia.

"DASAR MASOKIS!"

Xun Yun menendang Guo Jia tepat di perutnya.

"Hmph," Xun Yu membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat yang ia duduki tadi. "sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Sampai, kamu … menghajar Guo Jia." Xingcai memperhatikan dada Xun Yu. "Jadi benar ya, kamu cowo?"

Xun Yu cengegesan. "Iya, aku menggunakan baju yang agak besar."

"Kenapa bisa jadi santriwati?"

"Karena rambutku panjang pas diwawancara sama salah satu ustadz disini."

"Keknnya tuh ustadz pilih kasih, padahal disini ada sebagian santriwan yang rambutnya panjang." Xingcai melirik kanan-kiri secara cepat. "Ak-"

"NENG YOLANDA!"

"ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM!"

Akhirnya Xun Yu nyebut juga, entah karena lagi inget atau saking keselnya.

"Kita lanjut nanti ya Xingcai, gue harus ngurus anak orang dulu, buat jaga-jaga tolong teleponin ambulan kalo bisa."

Xun Yu pun kembali memperaktekkan teknik mematikan yang biasa ada di acara tipi paporitnya, yaitu gulat. Satu-satu teknik ia gunakan padanya. Akhirnya setelah semua teknik gulat Xun Yu gunakan padanya, akhirnya panggilan itu selama lima bulan hilang dari telinganya, kenapa? Guo Jia dilarikan ke RS terjauh dari pesantren.

END

:v NENG YOLANDA! NENG XUN YU! NENG WENRUO! :v haduhhh, ternyata duluan ini yang selesai, chap lima belakangan haissshh agak nyebelin. Aduh ana receh :v bener-bener ngereceh itu bisa ngebangkitin mood :v

aslinya kenapa Zhao Yun sama Xun Yu jadi santriwati itu karena… terespirasi dari cerita di fendem inaire berjudul salah masuk pesantren yang sudah tidak bisa dibaca lagi :'v

Tenks ya, udah baca ni cerita sarap ini, ada hadiah panah cinta dari Zhu Ran untuk kalian~

 _See you next chapter~_


	131. Abah Zhuge Liang

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. Awas hidupmu jadi anpaedah.

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen Bini Tsurumaru**

cieee hape baru :v ciee akun baru :v

Xun Yu: jadi abang buat eneng masuknya kategori bishounen ya?

Bukan ente doang kok ana juga cape :v

Zhong Hui: ayo kita durhaka ke si pantat wajan :v

Xun Yu: tapi eneng yang teraktir (kismin lu).

Xun Yu: abisnya ga bisa di manualin lagi, cuman bisa auto.

Guo Jia: katakan yang jelas jangan nganu entar mikirnya kesana.

(anda di tampar bolak-balik sama Xun Yu 5 kali, setelah itu Xun Yu jaipongan).

 **RosyMiranto18**

Sima Shi: bukan, ada cerita lain.

Okay~

Sima Shi: itu saia beli saat keadaan darurat.

Ana bakal apdet sehari sekali kalo udah masuk kuliah, selama ana di rumah seharian, chap bisa apdet 2 kali atau 3, karena saia itu pemalesan, jadi kalo misalnya ga di apdet saat itu juga malah jadi males ngapdet lagi.

Zhang Jiao: kali ini ana yang bakal jawab, itu karena penghuni pesantren ini kelewat ajaib, jadi harus dikurung.

Xun Yu: bukan malas bayar, dompet lagi tipis.

Zhao Yun: karena biasanya kami kalo sholat sendirian nunggu mesjid kosong, atau kalo berjamaah kami pake emm… itu gabisa bilang. Kalo pas wudhu, tangan, dan kaki kami bersih ga kaya sakon, daaan… ga terlalu berotot.

Xun Yu: walaupun sudah dipukul keras, dia tetap bisa bangkit…

Xingcai: mukanya di blur ala di acara tipi yang nanyain tukang bakso pake borak.

Xun Yu: dari dulu juga saraf manusia satu itu udah putus semua digigit tikus.

Kehidupan yang Kedua : Pesantren Al-Kafirun

Chapter 4: Hape

Selamat Membaca

Chapter kali ini akan membahas seorang ustadz yang terkenal akan kesabarannya yang begitu tinggi, kita panggil saja dia Abah Zhuge Liang, sesabar-sabar Abah Zhuge Liang pasti ada batasnya. Apalagi kalo udah diganggu pas lagi asik main hape. Rasanya ingin marah, dan menerbangkan si pelaku saat itu juga, tetapi karena Abah Zhuge Liang kuat, dan sabar, Abah Zhuge Liang ga akan marah, tapi cuman nada bicaranya ja suka berubah dari selow kek lagu melow jadi ketus.

"Kongming,"

"Ape?" tanya Abah Zhuge Liang agak ketus.

"Pinjem hapenya dong."

"Buat apa? Aku lagi ngumpulin UR si Reijigong Kotakbukiya sama Sesil Presilia."

"Pinjem atau gue sumpahin lu kagak pernah bisa ngumpulin tuh kartu UR."

Mendengar ancaman rivalnya, Abah Zhuge Liang mengelus dadanya, dan istighfar dalam hati, walaupun rivalnya juga ustadz yang terkenal dengan ketawa nistanya, kerjaannya itu nyumpahin Abah satu ini yang engga-engga apalagi kalo udah nyangkutin soal hape, dan game yang Abah Zhuge Liang selalu mainin.

"Emang buat apasih? Ini lagi ada _event_."

"Pinjem aja."

Pasti kalian bingungkan kenapa seorang kepala keluarga ber _nametag-_ bukan, bermarga Sima ini minjem hape Abah Zhuge Liangkan? Jawabannya adalah karena hapenya kalah canggih sama si Abah dari kolam lele itu, jadi kerjaannya kalo lagi ngeliat si abah lagi main ngutangpri saining laiv digangguin atau ga nyumpahin kalo lagi ngegacha dapetnya kartu ampas semua.

"GUE MAU IKUT MAIN MISMES SAMA TSUKIPRI!"

"Astagfirullahaladzim," Abah geleng-geleng pala mendengar penyataan. "tobat main otoge, jangan mengikuti jejak si Nthor." Abah mukul palanya dengan kipas bulunya.

"SENDIRINYA LU MAEN NGUTANGPRI!"

"Ya kan main ngutangpri ga terlalu nyerempet ke detsim, toh ana ingin ngedenger lagunya."

"Tapikan sama aja, itu termasuk detsim lele kolam pesantren."

Ntah kok kebayangnya Sima Yi kayak mantan pacar yang minta rujuk. Aduh receh….

Abah menghela nafas, sebagai ustadz paling sabar, Abah harus sabar menghadapi rivalnya dengan kesabaran bukan dengan kekerasan, walau rivalnya kadang mintanya dihajar.

"Yaudah nih, tapi jangan sampe lobet ya."

Akhirnya Abah memberikan hape sumsang not lima belasnya pada rivalnya itu. Rivalnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan langsung nyamber hape si Abah. Abah Zhuge Liang sendiri berdiri dari duduknya, dan berniat untuk pergi karena rivalnya udah mau mulai ketawa karena berhasil minjem hapenya.

"Mau kemane?"

"Mau ke tempat lain, kalo udah pakenya taro aja di atas meja."

"Iya."

Abah Zhuge Liang pun mulai berpetualang di dalam pesantren sambil menunggu hapenya kembali, pertama abah jalan-jalan di koridor, seperti biasa Abah melihat adegan kekerasan diatas umur, ngedengerin obrolan soal penampakan yang suka muncul di pesantren, melihat istri tercinta yang sedang memperbaiki atap pesantren, kejadian yang Abah Zhuge Liang ga jauh dari keanehan.

Suatu ketika Abah lagi asik kipasan, Abah lagi jalan di depan pintu masuk mesjid, Abah melihat seorang santriwati berkerudung ijo kebiru-biruan, santriwati itu sedang barada di dalam mesjid sendirian, Abah berpikiran santriwati itu mau pake mukena tapi pas berdiri pake sarung, Abah kucek-kucek mata, pas selesai kucek-kucek mata, santriwati yang diliatnya malah jadi santriwan diiket ponytail dengan peci hitam di kepalanya, pas kucek-kucek mata lagi, santriwan itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Yang saya liat tadi apa ya?" tanya Abah Zhuge Liang sambil melihat ke langit.

Karena Abah gamau mikir yang aneh-aneh, Abah melanjutkan petualangannya ke asrama laki-laki, niatnya mau liat keadaan para santriwan, tapi nyatanya mau ngikut ngewipi di dalam sana dengan hape keduanya. Abah kita tercinta ini itu kaya, kaya lele di kolam. Hape satunya sumsang, satunya lagi hape xiomay yang versi hatcune miki.

Di dalam hape xiomaynya itu isinya aplikasi berfaedah semua, jadi kek yang satu buat maksiat yang satu lagi buat menambah pahala. Abah pake wipi di asrama laki-laki nontonin ceramah dengan puas, dan karena hari ini juga Abah Zhuge Liang ga ada jadwal ngajar. Tetapi suatu ketika, hape xiomaynya ngadat, gabisa di _restart_ , cabut batre juga ga mempan, layarnya tetep nyala dengan ajaibnya.

"Miki ngadat lagi..." gumam Abah Zhuge Liang dengan nada kecewa.

Xiomaynya ngadat, Abah berhenti ngewipi, Abah pun pergi dari asrama laki-laki, lalu berjalan kesana-kemari mencari istri tercintanya. Yang bisa memperbaiki Miki tercinta cuman istrinya yang segala bisa. Abah Zhuge Liang udah sampai di tempat dimana Abah melihat sang istri tadi, tapi istrinya tidak ada disana.

"Apa balik lagi aja ya ke gajebo?" Abah kipas-kipas.

Kalian ga bingungkan di pesantren ini ada gajebo aka gazebo ala di hotel bintang sejutakan? Kalo bingung, ana kasih tau ya pesantren ini tuh kek hotel bintang sejuta tapi ga punya kolam renang, jadi kalo para santri ingin berenang, berenangnya di kamar mandi masing-masing atau ga di emperan got. itu aja, iya, yok mari balik ke TKP. Jangan lempar bangku mang bakso ke saya~

Abah pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke gajebo, karena Abah Zhuge Liang juga khawatir dengan hape sumsangnya, masalahnya satu, belum beli kuota lagi terus katanya tuh ustadz yang ketawanya ngalahin tawa setan minjem hapenya buat maen otome game yang entah butuh kuota berapa, dan masih ada _event_ yang harus dia mainin. Sesampainya di gajebo, Abah Zhuge Liang masih bisa melihat kuntilanak dengan peci putih masih duduk dengan manis sambil mainin hapenya dengan serius, matanya sampe ilang.

Abah Zhuge Liang pun duduk di sebelah, Abah Zhuge Liang belum mengatakan apa-apa tapi kuntilanak di sebelahnya udah nyerocos duluan.

"Bentar ya, dikit lagi, terus bentar lagi jadwal waktu dapet notif dari yang mismes."

"Iye, Zhongda, lu liat bini gue kagak?"

Mata kuntilanak berpeci putih itu masih fokus ngeliat ke arah layar hape. "Tadi sih ada disini nyariin elu."

"Terus kemana?"

"Katanya sih tadi, mau ke kolam lele."

Abah _facepalm_ , Abah kuat ngadepin rivalnya. "Kan kolam lele ngelilingin nih gajebo."

"Berarti ke kolam ikan koi yang ada di deket asrama perempuan, terus katanya mau bikin air terjun."

"Hah?" Abah Zhuge Liang ga percaya, seaneh-aneh istrinya ga sampe kaya gitu.

"Air terjun kecil, buat memperindah kolam, bukan bikin air terjun kek di Niagara, bukan."

Abah manggut-manggut. "Hape gua."

"Bentaran, gue lagi _chat_ dulu."

Akhirnya Abah Zhuge Liang menunggu selama 10 menit tambah 5 menit. 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya hape sumsang kembali dengan keadaan batre tinggal 30% lagi. Abah bete, tapi Abah kudu sabar. Sabar menghadapi cobaan yang diberikan padanya.

Sudah mendapatkan kembali hapenya, lagi jalan menyebrangi jembatan kecil, hapenya licin terus nyemplung ke kolam lele, Abah Zhuge Liang sama kuntilanak itu cuman natepin jatuhnya hape ke dalam kolam dengan tatapan datar, 5 detik kemudian mereka berdua baru teriak dengan _volume max_.

"SAINING LAIV GUAAAA!"

"TSUKIPRIIII GUAAA!"

Abah Zhuge Liang sama Ustadz Sima Yi berhenti teriak.

"Kenapa game mismes yang tadi lu mainin ga disebut?"

"Soalnya tadi gue dapet rute si albino narsis, jadi gua biasa aja."

"Oh."

Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua teriak lagi, membiarkan hapenya berenang di kolam lele.

"TIIIIDAAAAKK!"

Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, Bah, Abah harusnya langsung diambil dong hapenya jangan teriak terus bikin penghuni pesantren pada panik, entar hapenya harus dijemur 1 bulan dibawah sinar matahari kalo dibiarin terus. Oh iya, Abah kan kaya ya, kaya lele di kolam. Ana tau kok Abah _tsuyoi_ menghadapi cobaan ini.

END

pasti yang pernah install qooap atau seneng main otome gem pasti ga asing sama game yang di plesetin sama mereka berduakan :v siapa yang tau game itu~? Ntar dapet cium mesra dari mereka berdua :v siapa yang gatau mismes, tsukipri sama ngutangpri sih?~

yah… gegara ga seharian di rumah, chap 6 mit egen :'v ga kelanjutin hiks…

Tenks ya udah baca

 _See you next chapter~_


	132. Cabe-Cabean

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Hati-hati hidup kalian menjadi receh sesudah baca chap ini.

 **Genre:** Humor, parodi

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen Bini Tsurumaru**

Xun Yu: gapapa, selama eneng yang bayar baksonya.

Xun Yu: maaf tangan auto nabok, jadi jangan manggil abang kaya gitu lagi ya.

Guo Jia: nganu dong :v ntar ret m gantung.

Kan Abah Zhuge Liang ijo pride :v

minggu kemaren ada event si reijigong, terus sekarang ada event yang battle(?) itu.

Sabar~ kan bisa log in yang lama bukan pake akun?

Kok diapus :v kan mayan uh teleponan sama gebetan :v

yap tsukiuta :v

dirumah Xun Yu gotnya deet(?) jadi kurang kerasa kalo mau berenang.

Oh iya juga ya :v yang ga bisa denger, liat sama ga punya hape.

 **RosyMiranto18**

Awal september.

Xingcai: benar, apalagi suaranya jadi nyempreng.

Zhuge Liang: main otome game. Ehem itu kartu Ultra Rare maksudnya. Hapeku itu sumsang not sama xiaomay limitid yang pernah di share sama si nthor, sementara hape tuh kuntilanak nopia jadul sama bulukberi.

Yueying: dengan perkakas biasa kok, tapi kayanya akan ditambang dengan tembakan meriam.

Zhuge Liang: tidak, tapi dia anti banting.

Parodi Bawang-Bawangan

Selamat Membaca

"Ini maksudnya apa ya?"

* * *

 **Ayah Cabe Syariah : Fu Xi**

* * *

"Hohoho~" si pelaku cuman ketawa ala santa klaus.

"Kenapa Yuki ada disini, dan diikat?"

* * *

 **Cabe Syariah: Yukimura Sanada**

* * *

"Kalian akan bermain drama tentang Cabe Rawit, dan Cabe Syariah."

"Pliss deh, yang ada juga bawang merah sama bawang putih."

* * *

 **Cabe Rawit: Mitsunari Ishida**

* * *

"Cabe Rawit diem aja."

"Njirr, gue cabe rawit? Itu mah si kiyomyut."

* * *

 **Ibu Cabe Rawit: Nu Wa**

* * *

"Kenapa aku diikut sertakan?"

* * *

 **Nenek yang baik hati: Nene**

* * *

"Gapapalah walau perannya jadi nenek-nenek, kelihatannya normal."

* * *

 **Narator: Taigong Wang**

* * *

"GUA DAPET PERAN YANG PALING NORMAL!"

"AYO DIMULAI! SIAP DI POSISI! WAN TU TRI EN EKSYEN!"

"CUT CUT!" teriak Yukimura.

"Ada ape Yuk?"

"Yuki harus pake kerudung?"

"Kan namanya juga Cabe Syariah bukan Terong Syariah." si pelaku menatap tajam Yukimura. "Pake atau gue sodok lu pake sikat WC."

"I-iya..."

.

Dahulu kala, ada sebuah keluarga yang kurang bahagia. Mereka memiliki seorang putri yang diberi nama Cabe Syariah. Namun pada suatu hari, Ibu Cabe Syariah jatuh sakit dan akhirnya meninggal dunia. Setelah kejadian itu, Cabe Syariah hidup sendiri dengan Ayahnya. Ayah Yukimura adalah seorang pedagang yang sering lupa pulang kalo sudah berpergian jauh. Ayahnya tak tega meninggalkan Cabe Syariah sendirian di rumah.

"Yuki, gapapakan kalo Ayah nikah lagi?" tanya sang Ayah.

"Gapapa, tapi carilah sayuran yang sehat."

"Yuki-"

"GAPAPA YAH! YUKI RELA AYAH NIKAH LAGI SAMA SELADA!"

Ayahnya mingkem gatau mau ngebales apa.

Akhirnya Ayah Cabe Syariah memutuskan menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak satu. Janda tersebut memiliki satu anak yang diberi nama Cabe Rawit.

Ibunya macam selada, anaknya cabe.

Sebenarnya niat ayahnya adalah agar Cabe Syariah tidak kesepian, dan memiliki teman yang membantunya di rumah. Namun ternyata, ibu, dan kakak tiri Cabe Syariah memiliki sifat yang jahat. Mereka bersikap baik pada Cabe Syariah hanya ketika ayahnya ada bersamanya. Namun ketika ayahnya pergi berdagang, mereka menyuruh Cabe Syariah mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah seperti seorang pembantu. Ternyata kemalangan Cabe Syariah belum berhenti sampai disitu, satu tahun kemudian, Ayah Cabe Syariah jatuh sakit.

"AYAH JANGAN TINGGALIN YUKI!~"

"Maaf ya Yuki..."

"MAKANYA AYAH HARUSNYA PILIH SAYURAN YANG SEHAT! BUKAN SELADA BUSUK!"

"Yuki..."

"Iya Ayah?"

"Tolong bilangin ke Sakon..."

"Bilang apa Yah?"

"Dia belum bayar utang ke Ayah."

PLAK!

Cabe Syariah menampar sang Ayah, Ayahnya is det di tempat.

"AYAHHHH JANGAN MATI!"

Setelah kematian Ayahnya, ibu tiri dan Cabe Rawit bersikap semakin jahat pada Cabe Syariah. Bahkan waktu beristirahat Cabe Syariah juga semakin terbatas. Tiap hari dia harus melayani semua kebutuhan Cabe Rawit dan ibu tirinya.

"YUKI! AMBILIN KIPAS GUA~!" titah si Cabe Rawit pada Cabe Syariah.

"IYA BENTAR! YUKI MASIH BERSIHIN KAMAR MANDI!" sahut Cabe Syariah

"YUKI~! AMBILIN HAPE!"

"HAPE IBU ADA DI SAMPING KANAN IBU!" balas Cabe Syariah dari dalam kamar mandi.

"YAUDAH KALO GITU MENDING KAMU NYUCI SANA DI SUNGAI!"

"IYA BU! SEKALI GESEK LAGI INI!"

Ketika Cabe Syariah mencuci di sungai, tanpa disadari salah satu selendang kesayangan Cabe Rawit hanyut. Ketika sampai rumah, Cabe Rawit memarahi Cabe Syariah karena selendangnya tidak ditemukan.

"YUKI ITU SELENDANG PEMBERIAN DARI DEPKOLEKTOR BUAT GUE! LU TAU KALO BARANG ITU DARI DEPKOLEKTOR?!"

Yukimura menggeleng.

"TUH BARANG KUDU DIKEMBALIIN!"

"Tapi katanya ngas-"

Mitsunari memotong perkataan Yukimura. "-POKOKNYA TUH SELENDANG KUDU KETEMU! MAU LU NYARI SAMPE NYASAR DI DALEM KANDANG KUDA MA CHAO KEK! TENGAH UTAN KEK! NYEMPLUNG SUNGAI KEK! GUA KAGA PEDULI! YANG PENTING TUH KUD- SELENDANG KUDU KETEMU!"

"I-iya."

"KALO YUKI BELUM NEMUIN TUH SELENDANG! _SAY NO TO HOUSE_!"

"Ente ngomong apa sih, Yuki ga ngerti."

"KALO KAGA YAUDAH SANA PERGI CARI TUH SELENDANG!"

"I-iya."

Dia menyuruh Cabe Syariah mencari selendang itu dan tidak boleh pulang sebelum menemukanya. Akhirnya, Cabe Syariah menyusuri sungai untuk mencari selendang itu. Hingga larut malam, selendang itu belum juga dia temukan. Ketika tengah menyusuri sungai, Cabe Syariah melihat sebuah gubuk, ternyata gubuk itu dihuni oleh seorang nenek sebatang kara. Cabe Syariah akhirnya meminta izin untuk menginap semalam.

Nenek itu cukup baik hati, dia mempersilahkan Yukimura untuk menginap. Nenek itu juga menanyakan tentang Cabe Syariah, dan bagaimana dia sampai di tempat itu. Cabe Syariah pun menceritakan nasib yang dialaminya, hingga nenek yang mendengar itu merasa iba.

"Jadi gitu nek, Yuki gakuat di perintah yang aneh-aneh."

"Sabar ya Yuki, mungkin mereka agak miring, makanya gitu."

"Terus Yuki harus nemuin selendang punya Cabe Rawit."

"Selendang dengan warna merah menyala itu? Nenek menemukan selendang yang seperti itu tadi."

Ternyata, selendang yang dicari Cabe Syariah ditemukan oleh si nenek.

"Nek, Yuki butuh selendangnya, apakah nenek mau memberikannya pada Yuki?"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat Nak Yuki."

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Menemani nenek di gubuk ini selama seminggu."

"Dengan senang hati Nek." Yukimura menerima tawaran si nenek.

Setelah seminggu berlalu, Yukimura pun pulang. Karena selama tinggal bersama Nenek, Cabe Syariah sangat rajin, Nenek itu memberikan selendang yang dulu dia temukan, dan memberi hadiah pada Cabe Syariah. Dia disuruh memilih diantara dua buah labu untuk dia bawa. Awalnya Cabe Syariah ingin menolak, namun karena ingin menghormati pemberian si Nenek, Cabe Syariah pun akhirnya memilih labu yang kecil dengan alasan takut tak kuat membawanya. Dan Nenek itu hanya tersenyum mendengar alasan itu.

Setelah itu, Cabe Syariah pun segera pulang dan menyerahkan selendang itu pada Cabe Rawit. Kemudian Cabe Syariah pergi ke dapur untuk membelah labu, dan memasaknya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Cabe Syariah, karena ketika labu itu dibelah, ternyata labu itu berisi emas permata yang sangat banyak. Secara tak sengaja, ibu tiri Cabe Syariah melihatnya, dan langsung merampas semua emas itu. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga memaksa Cabe Syariah untuk memberitahu dari mana dia mendapat labu ajaib itu. Cabe Syariah pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Kamu dapet darimana labu ajaib itu?"

"Dari Nenek yang baik hari di ujung sana."

"Jelaskan semuanya dari awal sampe akhir."

"Jadi gini, seminggu yang lalu, Yuki mencari selendang di dalam lautan luka dalam, terus masuk ke kastil Honnoji, terus Yuki ditendang Om Nobu keluar kastil, Yuki pun tersesat, dan akhirnya Yuki mengikuti aliran sungai didekat situ, dan disitu Yuki bertemu,"

"Nenek tua bangka itu?"

"Bukan, bertemu Ma Chao yang lagi menggembala kuda-kudanya bersama Ma Dai, setelah itu baru Yuki menemukan gubuk tempat Nenek itu tinggal."

"Terus?"

"Gitu," Cabe Syariah nyengir. "pulang-pulang Yuki disuruh bawa labu sama Nenek itu."

Mendengar cerita Cabe Syariah, muncul niat jahat di benak ibu tiri yang serakah itu. Keesokan harinya, dia menyuruh Cabe Rawit untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Cabe Syariah, dia berharap akan bisa membawa pulang labu yang lebih besar sehingga isinya lebih banyak.

Singkat cerita, Cabe Rawit yang malas itu tiba di gubuk nenek, dan dia pun tinggal disitu selama seminggu. Namun karena sifatnya yang pemalas, dia hanya bermalas-malasan saja dan tidak mau membantu pekerjaan si nenek.

"Mitsun, tolong bantu Nenek angkat karung beras dong."

"Gamau, ntar Mitsun encok lagi."

"Mitsun, tolong masakin Nenek sesuatu."

"Gamau, kalo masakannya gagal ntar Nenek is det ditempat."

"Mitsun, tolong kasih makan monyet diluar."

"Gamau, ntar Mitsun dipatok."

Plis deh Mit, monyet ga matok.

"DASAR BABU GATAU DIUNTUNG!"

Karena kesabaran si Nenek sudah habis, si Nenek menggebuk Cabe Rawit dengan sapu ijuk.

"AMPUN! INI CUMAN DRAMA!"

Dan ketika sudah waktunya pulang, Cabe Rawit pun disuruh memilih labu sebagai hadiah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Cabe Rawit langsung mengambil labu yang besar dan segera berlari pulang tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Setelah tiba dirumah, ibunya sangat senang melihat anaknya membawa labu yang sangat besar. Dia berpikir pasti emas di dalamnya cukup banyak. Karena tak ingin diketahui oleh Cabe Syariah dan takut jika Cabe Syariah minta bagian, mereka menyuruh Cabe Syariah mencuci disungai lagi. Setelah itu mereka masuk kamar dan menguncinya dengan rapat.

"Ayo dibelah Mak labunya!" teriak Cabe Rawit tak sabar.

Setelah membelah labu itu, namun isinya diluar dugaan, bukan emas yang ada didalamnya. Melainkan mie keremes seribu lima ratusan dengan berbagai rasa untuk persediaan selama setahun, Akhirnya dengan tampang kecewa, Ibu tiri, dan Cabe Rawit pun memakan mie keremes itu selama setahun, kecuali Cabe Syariah, setiap dia disuruh nyuci di sungai, dia selalu memancing ikan untuk dia makan. Kehidupan mereka pun tidak berubah, hanya saja Cabe Syariah terlihat lebih sehat daripada Ibu, dan Kakak tirinya.

.

"Betewe gua mau nanya?"

"Nanya apa Tai?"

"Kenapa mie keremes?"

"Ana pas bikin tuh naskah keinget si narsis jadi gitu."

Taigong Wang natep si sutradara bete. "Terus ngereceh."

"Tau aja lu, gua kan lagi mode ngereceh."

"Lu stress padahal SBM udah lewat."

"Gue ini kok elu sewot."

"BIARIN DONG! NAMANYA JUGA PERHATIAN!"

"LU MAH BUKAN PERHATIAN KE GUA! PERI-HATIN!"

"UDAH STOP! JANGAN PADA NGEGAS NANTI TELINGA YUKI BERDARAH!"

END

:v receh receh everiwer~ makin lama makin receh~ hah… emang ada ya? Reviewer yang nyuruh si nthornya pindah kategori(kek dari game → anime) dengan kesan agak memaksa? Sampe kalo masuk kategori itu dia ngejamin bakal follow fav review dll? Baru kali ini ana dapet reviewer gitu, kan di profile gua juga diketik kalo gua senengnya meramaikan fendem langka yang jarang di huni, kok gua malah curhat ya? Oke gua curhat pake si GJ aja ntar...

Tenks gaes udah baca

 _See you next chapter~_


	133. Pesantren part 5

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. Awas hidupmu jadi anpaedah. GARING!

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Yukimura: bukan, tetap cabe merah.

Tidak ada.

Mitsunari: bukan, itu nama pedang milik okita souji, kiyomitsu.

Yukimura: hmm, aku membicarakan soal Nu Wa (nyengir)

Mitsunari: dikasih, bukan nyolong.

Ma Chao: karena gembala domba sudah biasa.

Kehidupan yang Kedua : Pesantren Al-Kafirun

Chapter 5: Ustadz Misterius

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari, ada beberapa santriwan melihat penampakan saat sholat jum'at. Katanya ada dua santriwan tidak diketahui namanya muncul setiap hari jum-at, santriwan yang melihat penampakan itu tidak pernah melihat muka mereka dengan jelas, karena setelah selesai jum'atan penampakan itu hilang dalam sekejap.

"Untung … kita berhasil keluar mesjid dengan selamat lagi."

"Apakah kita akan begini terus?"

"Gua ga tau, tapi masalahnya sekarang kita jadi bahan perbincangan di pesantren."

Zhao Yun mulai panik.

"Udah, mending kita ke kantin dulu."

Kedua santriwati abal ini pun ke kantin, mereka duduk di tempat yang agak sepi bisa dibilang mojoklah. Seperti biasa Xun Yu cuman beli es teh manis, sementara Zhao Yun datang dengan semangkuk mie ayam, dan jus jeruk. Betapa sedapnya, Xun Yu cuman natepin mangkuk mie ayam punya Zhao Yun.

"Mau?"

Xun Yu memalingkan wajahnya. "Engga."

Semenit kemudian, ada dua orang duduk di sebelah mereka. Yang duduk di sebelah mereka adalah tukang gosip di pesantren, Bao Sanniang sama Da Ji. Selagi sumber informasi ada tepat di samping Zhao Yun sama Xun Yu langsung pasang telinga lebar-lebar.

Da Ji melirik kanan-kiri, lalu menatap Bao Sanniang. "Katanya tiap jum'at suka nambah 2 orang ya?"

"Iya, kayaknya sedikit menyeramkan."

"Atau mungkin itu adalah santriwati berkedok laki?" tanya Da Ji kek host di suatu acara.

"OHOK!"

Tiba-tiba Xun Yu tersedak saat meminum es tehnya, kedua penggosip itu pun ikut terkejud, dan langsung melihat ke arah Xun Yu.

"Yolanda kamu gapapa?"tanya Bao Sanniang, lalu tangan Bao Sanniang mengelus punggung Xun Yu pelan.

"Ga, gapapa, cuman keselek doang."

"Xun Yu, jangan terkejut, ntar kita yang dicurigai." bisik Zhao Yun.

"A-aku tau." Xun Yu kembali meminum the manis.

Zhao Yun sama Xun Yu kembali menikmati jajanannya, semenit kemudian dateng Xingcai sama Ina terus duduk di sebelah kiri Bao Sanniang, dan Da Ji.

"Gaes katanya temen sekamar bakal diubah lagi." kata Ina.

"Beneran?" tanya Da Ji ga percaya.

"Iya soalnya di kamar Yinping sama Himiko meledak gegara nyalain tipi jadul yang mereka temuin di kamarnya." jelas Xingcai.

"Ini sudah ke 5 kalinya kita ganti temen sekamar sebelum kamu dateng Xingcai." kata Bao Sanniang agak lesu.

Mendengar percakapan tentang temen sekamar diubah lagi membuat Xun Yu sama Zhao Yun diem sebentar, kemungkinan mereka sekamar dengan orang yang sama itu 00000000000000,1%. Xun Yu sama Zhao Yun saling tatap menatap. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik soal gosip itu.

"Gimana nih?"

"Kalo sekamar sama Xingcai gue sih oke-oke aja, dia udah tau gue cowo gegara seorang ustadz."

"Ustadz yang katanya muka di blur sama suaranya nyempreng itu ya?"

"Iya, yang katanya kek tukang bakso pake boraks."

"Tapi sebelum kita menyelikidi soal ustadz misterius itu, kita harus menghapus gosip santriwan tambahan saat sholat jum'at."

"Bagaimana?"

"Sholat jum'at di mesjid lain."

"Pinter lu." Zhao Yun ngegetok kepala Xun Yu.

"Terus gimana?"

"Mengaku?" Zhao Yun malah nanya balik.

"Yang ada kita digiring ke ruang guru."

"Hmm..." Zhao Yun menyilangkan sendok, dan garpu di mangkuk mie ayam. "Negoisasi ke ustadz yang ngewawancara kita?"

"Berarti, gue harus ke Pa Sima Yi ya?"

"Kalo ustadz itu sih gampang kasih ngeped aja."

"Aiped sayangku, bukan ngeped." koreksi Xun Yu pada kata-kata Zhao Yun. "Emang ngeped murah apa?"

"Situ masih mending, masih bisa disogok, gue nyogok Pa Nobunaga pake apa coba?"

"Pake kepala lu aja, barter."

"Mati dong gue."

Xun Yu sama Zhao Yun kembali nopang dagu, dahinya berkerut kek orang yang mikir keras, keempat cewe tulen yang duduk di sebelah kiri mereka, ngeliat ke arah mereka bingung.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Keknya kalian berdua keberatan kalau temen sekamar diga- AKH!" perkataan Ina terhenti karena punggungnya tiba-tiba dipukul agak keras sama Bao Sanniang.

"ITU!" teriak Bao Sanniang sambil nunjuk ustadz misterius itu yang sedang berdiri di depan tukang lumpia basah.

"Itu ustadznya, ada yang mau menyelikidi ustadz itu?" tanya Da Ji.

"Tapi perasaan aku ga enak, aura ustadz itu keknya suram."

"KALO GITU AKU LANGSUNG SAMPERIN TUH USTADZ!"

Bao Sanniang berdiri dari duduknya lalu lari ke arah ustadz itu.

"Ustadz sebenernya siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Nak Sanniang, tau Zhou Yu?"

"SI KECAP ASIN, yang pernah ngajak piknik itukan?"

"Benar, kenal dengan Nagamasa?"

"Naga Blonde dari jepang sana."

"Bagus, terakhir siapa Tuanmu?"

"PA LIU BEI TERCINTA!"

"Kamu lulus."

Ustadz itu menyentuh dahi Bao Sanniang, dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Bao Sanniang kembali menjadi kerangka besi seperti robot belum jadi. Santri yang melihat kejadian itu, kepalanya langsung memegangi kepala mereka seperti menderita sakit kepala berjamaah, setelah itu, kegiatan kembali seperti semula.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Ina, sekarang dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa soal tadi." kata Xingcai.

"Katanya saat ustadz itu bertanya tiga kali pada seorang santri yang mendatanginya, santri itu akan menghilang dalam sekejap, dan terjadi sakit kepala seperti tadi."

Di kantin terjadi kebingungan, kecuali santri yang santai dan ga peduli sama keadaan. Xingcai melihat ke arah Xun Yu, merasa risih diliatin Xun Yu berhenti meminum es tehnya, lalu melihat ke arah Xingcai.

"Apa?"

"Sebenernya yang tadi itu apa?"

"Aku tidak tau, lagipula dalam sekejap memori seperti dihilangkan begitu saja, menurutku sih dia dikembalikan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Suatu hari nanti kalian akan mengerti." Xun Yu berdiri dari kursinya. "Yuni ayo, waktunya kita kembali ke kamar."

"I-iya."

Da Ji mengelus dagunya, dan melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan ragu. "Ada yang mereka sembunyikan, mungkin mereka tau sesuatu tentang tadi."

"Mungkin saja." Ina mengendikkan bahunya.

.

Bao Sanniang yang menghilang dari pesantren, tidak sama sekali disebut kembali di pesantren itu seakan memori tentang Bao Sanniang menghilang dari benak mereka. Sementara itu di sebuah rumah sakit entah dimana, sebuah tubuh yang hampir jadi tiba-tiba bergerak, dokter yang sedang menyusun sebuah berlian di tubuh itu terkejut.

"AKU DIMANA?! AKU DIMANA?!"

"Kamu ada di dalam gedung rumah sakit Ibu, dan Anak yang sudah tidak dipakai." kata si dokter. "Diam dulu, sikumu masih belum dipasang." si dokter itu menempelkan sebuah tangan pada tubuh itu.

"Kenapa tubuhku terasa aneh seperti ini?"

"Aku mencampurkannya dengan _green diamond_ , makanya sedikit berat." si dokter melihat ke arahnya. "Nama?"

"Bao Sanniang."

"Gud, berarti bener gua masanginnya." si dokter pasang wajah bangga.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Kan ga lucu kalo pas gue nanya nama lu itu Lu Bu tapi badan cewe bak model."

Bao Sanniang memegangi kepalanya, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. "SEBENERNYA APA YANG TERJADI PADAKOEH?! DAN INI BUKAN ANIME TENTANG BERLIAN-BERLIAN ITU?!"

"CERITANYA PANJANG! TANYAIN SAMA SI KECAP ASIN! SI KECAP ASIN YANG PUNYA IDE BEGINI!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras, menampakkan sebuah kecap asin.

"SIAPA YANG MANGGIL GUA?!"

"KECAP ASIN KADALUARSA APA YANG TERJADI?!"

"LEMBAH _JIUZHAIGOU_ MELEDAK, ELU JADI ABU, TERUS KAMI YANG MASIH HIDUP AMAN SEJAHTERA SEDANG MENGEMBALIKKAN KALIAN DARI TUBUH GA JELAS DI PESANTREN SANA!"

"APHA?! JADI YANG DI PESANTREN BUKAN MIMPI?!"

"BUKAN! NAGABLONDE LANJUTIN KERJANYA!"

"IYA! GAUSAH NGEGGAS JUGA!"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Zhou Yu muncul istrinya dengan muka memerah, istrinya marah.

"STOP! Pendatang baru ikut aku, Nagamasa sama Zhou Yu kembali bekerja."

"Baik nyonya Xiaoqiao." Nagamasa pasang pose hormat.

"Siap sayangku." Zhou Yu ngabur ke kamar sebelah.

Bao Sanniang turun dari kasur.

"Betewe, pakeannya diganti dulu, pasien masih banyak." Nagamasa nunjuk pakaian Bao Sanniang di meja kecil sebelah kanan kasur.

"O-oke." Sebelum Bao Sanniang pergi bersama pakaiannya Nagamasa bertanya padanya.

"Pa Nobunaga sehat?"

"Sehat kok, betewe kalo Pa Nobu dkk juga menjadi korban ledakan?"

"Engga, mereka sehat lahir, dan batin. Karena itu mereka bertugas mengembalikkan ingatan kalian sebelum terjadi ledakan."

Bao Sanniang _sweatdrop_. "Pantesan setiap ada tugas soalnya ga jauh dari lembah _jiuzhaigou_ , dan lagu dangdut yang dinyanyiin sama mereka, hafalan ayat dll gitu cuman bumbu pemanis doang aka jarang."

"Ok kalo gitu, selamat anda telah terpilih, jangan lupa kalo udah ganti baju, baju yang ijo bak lumut itu kasih ke gue."

"Iye dah." Bao Sanniang memutar kedua bola matanya, _kenapa harus lagu dangdut coba?_

.

Kembali lagi ke pesantren, tepatnya di sebuah kamar asrama khusus santriwati.

"Xun Yu, gue nemu tipi jadul nih."

"Coba keluarin siapa tau masih nyala."

Zhao Yun mengeluarkan tipi jadul itu, lalu meletakkannya di dekat stopkontak di pojok kanan. Setelah mencolokkan colokan tvnya ke stopkontak, Xun Yu menekan tombol power agak takut-takut. Saat tombol power itu ditekan tv tidak meledak tetapi menampilkan sebuah acara talkshow, saat melihat host, dan co-host di tv mereka merasa familiar.

" _HAI! gaes kembali lagi dengan kami di, TALKSHOW BACOT!"_

"Yun, piling gue ga enak."

"Wat?"

DUUUAARRR!

"WANJERRR! TIPINYA PAKE ACARA MELEDAK!"

END

wew, inginku menghujat cerita ini tapi saia sendiri yang ngetik ni cerita~ :v

aduh ana ngantuk banget, maaf ya kalo ga menghibur epek ngantuk kali ya? Masalahnya tadi ga ngantuk jadi ana lanjutin eh pas di tengah tengah ngantuk jadi gini deh… maaf ya gaes...

tenks ya gaes

 _See you next chapter~_


	134. Silent Hill Parody

**Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Hati-hati hidup kalian menjadi receh sesudah baca chap ini. **Siapkan camus bahasa sunda tapi yang kasarnya** :v yang pernah nonton atau main SL pasti taulah bentukan monsternya yang sulit dideskripsikan oleh saia :v

 **Genre:** Humor, parodi, horror gagal

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen Bini Tsurumaru**

Xun Yu : kalo bilang mau ntar muka abang ditaruh dimana?

Wah tiati kalo ngakakin apapun bisa dibilang stress :v

 **RosyMiranto18**

Yukimura: iya :v

Zhao Yun: kalo ga sholat jum'at neraka dong tujuannya ntar… ngaku salah juga…

Da Ji: udah takdirnya kali.

Bao Ustadz: ustadz yang mirip sama tukang bakso diboraks.

Sima Yi: kalo ngepet ntar dijewer istri…

Xingcai: kalo disamperin kita harus bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan benar.

Bao Sanniang: tapi kalo dibuat joke suka berhasil tuh lagu.

Silent Hill Film(2006) Parody

Selamat Membaca

Alkasih, di sebuah kota antah berantah tinggal keluarga unfaeda, keluarga itu tidak bisa memiliki anak, keluarga unfaeda itu pun mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan, anak itu keturunan Jepang-Indo bernama Naomasa. Suatu ketika setelah beberapa tahun mengurus anak itu, setiap tidur Naomasa selalu mengalami yang namanya _sleep walking_ , dan menyebutkan sebuah kota bernama _silent hill_. Naomasa tidak dibawa kedokter, Ibunya malah membawa anaknya ke kota itu hanya berdua tanpa sang ayah menemani. Diperjalanan menuju kota itu mereka berdua sempat di cegat oleh seorang polisi perempuan, tetapi karena saat melihat sebuah palang petunjuk jalan, Ibunya langsung tancap gas, membelokkan setir ke kiri.

Di tengah jalan, terjadi kecelakaan kecil, Ibunya banting setir, dan membuat si mobil berputar 360 derajat, sang Ibu kepalanya terbentur oleh stir sementara anaknya tidur dengan nyenyak.

Keren. Ibunya sekarat, anaknya tidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian, sang anak terbangun dari tidurnya, kedua matanya tidak menemukan sang ibu di kursi pengemudi, Naomasa mulai panik.

"EMAKK?! EMAKK! EMAK ADA DIMANA?!" teriak Naomasa macam orang gila, tetapi sekeras apa Naomasa teriakannya tidak disahut oleh Ibu angkatnya.

Betewe gaes, kalian ga penasarankan siapa Ibunya? Kalo ga penasaran yaudah, ga akan ana kasih tau. Lanjut, Naomasa keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan mendekati sebuah plang bertuliskan ' _Welcome to Silent Hill_ '. Naomasa memutuskan untuk mencari sang Ibu di kota itu. Sesampainya di kota itu Naomasa berteriak lagi.

"PUJO KAPIR! MANEH DIMANA?!"

"ENIWAN!"

"NAHA AING DIDIEU SORANGAN?! DI PILEM ASLINYAKAN BERDUA?!" tanya Naomasa dengan volume full. (translet: kenapa aku disini sendiri? Di film aslinyakan berdua?). "KUDUNA MAH PAN INDUNG AING NU NYARI AING NAHA JADI KEBALIK SUEH?! (translet: harusnyakan, ibu aku yang nyari aku, kenapa jadi kebalik sih?)

Udah skenarionya gitu. Lanjut atau gue sodok lu pake sikat gigi.

"EMAAKK ABAL AING KAMANA?! ANJIIRRR! AING SORANGAN DISINI TAKUT NYEDH!" keluh Naomasa. (Translet: Emak abal(?) aku kemana? *! aku sendiri disini takut!)

Ada kameramen kok Mas, kok situ panik gitu sih?

Naomasa terus berjalan menyusuri kota kosong itu, beberapa menit berjalan Naomasa menangkap wujud seorang perempuan mirip Ibunya sedang berlari ke dalam sebuah gang. Naomasa pun langsung berlari mengejar perempuan itu.

"TUNGGU! JANGAN TINGGALIN AING SORANGAN DIDIEU!" (Translet: tunggu! jangan tinggalin aku sendirian disini.)

Naomasa memasuki gang gelap itu, Naomasa turun tangga dengan perlahan. Naomasa baru menuruni anak tangga 5 kali sebuah suara bunyi dengan keras macam sirine ambulan. Kota itu pelahan-lahan menggelap, Naomasa panik ga karuan, dan mencari sesuatu untuk penerangan. Di dalam sakunya Naomasa menemukan korek api, sebenernya doi ga ngerti kenapa disakunya ada korek api. Naomasa menyalakan korek api itu, setelah menyala, korek api di tangannya doi arahkan ke deket mukanya, walaupun cahaya kurang memadai Naomasa masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, tangannya doi gerakkin ke kiri sama ke kanan secara perlahan.

"Kok ada tangan, dan ada kain putih ya?" gumam Naomasa, tangannya dia gerakkan ke atas.

Seketika Naomasa njerit histeris.

"WAAANJJRIT! KUNTILBAPAAAKK!"

Naomasa mundur beberapa langkah, sosok misterius yang disebut kuntilbapak sama Naomasa, berjalan melewatinya. Ohh ternyata setelah diselikidi kuntilbapak itu Sima Yi yang numpang eksis di depan kamera dengan daster buluk favoritnya.

"Hah … hah … gue kira apaan tadi, nyeremin banget, mukanya bener-bener memadai." Naomasa mengelus dadanya yang rata, mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu kembali normal. "Haduh, perjalanan masih jauh lagi."

Naomasa kembali menuruni tangga kembali, berjalan belok kanan, Naomasa langsung disuguhi pemandangan sangat wah, banyak pager besi karatan, dan ada seseorang yang terikat dalam baju nyelam ala di sepongbob de movie.

Tes tes

Sesuatu seperti air turun dari atas perlahan. Naomasa membalikkan badannya ke belakang, dari belakang muncul makhluk-mahluk kecil seukuran dwarf tanpa muka dengan wujud bak air keran yang terkena karat. Naomasa pingsan seketika. Untuk korek apinya udah mati jadi ga kenapa napa tuh.

"Mas … Mas … bangun, udah subuh." Kameramen yang baik hati membangunkan Naomasa lembut dengan cara menedang-nendang muka cakepnya dengan sendal selow buluk yang dipakainya.

Naomasa mulai sadar, kedua matanya langsung melotot, doi langsung berdiri. Naomasa pasang kuda-kuda bak prajurit yang sudah siap tarung. Keadaan kota itu kembali seperti biasa, matahari kembali menyinari kota itu.

"GUA ADA DI MANA NYEDH?!"

"AAAAARRGHH! AING HOYONG BALIK, SEKARANG!" (translet:Argh! Aku ingin pulang, sekarang!)

Selesain parodinya dulu lah Mas, baru pulang.

"Sekarang aing kudu kamana?" tanya Naomasa pada kameramen. (translet: sekarang aku harus kemana?)

"Ke Bocor School."

"O-oke." tiba-tiba Naomasa teringat sesuatu. "Bocor? No Turun aja."

"Korban iklan lu Mas."

"Suka-suka gue dong Tak."

Naomasa pun keluar dari gang itu, dan mencari letak sekolah itu dari plang rute bus. Naomasa terus berlari, berlari terus membawa bola, lalu memberikan bola pada Wen Yang, Wen Yang menembak, dan GOL! Ehem, 10 menit Naomasa berlari dari plang rute bus ke plang rute bus lain, dan akhirnya sampai di Bocor School. Naomasa memasuki sekolah menyeramkan itu setelah berpikir 10 kali.

Kriet

Naomasa mendorong pintu masuk sekolah. Naomasa sudah dalam mode: parno level 2 cuman karena pas doi masuk si pintu sekolah langsung tertutup dengan kencang.

"Mak… Mak ada dimana?"

"Hiks, Mak, jawab Naomasa, Naomasa takut..."

"Ternyata Masa takut sama beginian ya." si kameramen ngecein Naomasa.

"Diem lu Tak."

Naomasa berjalan di lorong sekolah itu, dan berhenti di depan kantor administrasi, tangannya bergetar hebat tandanya doi udah parno level 3, Naomasa mencoba masuk kedalam kantor itu, dan untungnya pintu tidak dikunci. Naomasa mencari sebuah kunci dari tumpukan dokumen di atas meja berdebu itu. Dari acara mengacak acak meja itu Naomasa mendapatkan 6 kunci sekaligus. Salah satu kunci itu dicoba untuk membuka laci di meja. Laci pertama, kosong. Laci kedua, dia mendapatkan senter pengganti korek api yang tertinggal. Laci ketiga dia menemukan sebuah foto. Naomasa mengambil foto yang terbalik itu dari laci, Naomasa membalik foto itu, Naomasa menjerit lagi. Tangannya auto ngelempar foto laknat itu.

"WANJERRR! POTO SELPI SAHA ETA?!" Naomasa melotot pada foto itu.(translet: *! foto siapa itu?)

Si kameramen kepo sama foto yang ditemuin sama Naomasa. "Apa-apaan itu Lu Bu sama Chen Gong selfie pake peci sama baju koko? Ternyata mereka ngalay juga." si kameramen ga percaya sama foto itu.

"UDAH-UDAH MENDING LANJUT!" Naomasa keluar dari kantor itu dengan muka masam, dan jijik.

Naomasa kembali menyusuri sekolah itu, lagi asik jalan dengan parno level 3, kedua matanya menangkap sesosok orang dengan topeng segitiga sembarang membawa pedang, dan memakai sarung kotak-kotak.

Naomasa diem, lagi-lagi dia teringat sesuatu. " _What_ artinya?"

"Apa."

" _Did?_ "

"Lakukan."

" _More?_ "

"Lebih."

Tiba-tiba Naomasa mengeluarkan sebuah sarung yang masih terbungkus rapi ntah darimana. " _What did more_ , sarung khas indonesia~"

"WADIMORE GEBLEK!" si kameramen menggeplak kepala si setengah jepang sama indo itu dengan keras.

Siapa yang ketawa? Anda ketawa? Selamat, anda masuk kategori manusia gopean.

Setelah itu karena Naomasa kembali semula, doi bersama kameramen langsung ngacir entah kemana, lagi asik joging di dalam sekolah bocor ini, Naomasa kembali melihat sosok sang Ibu abalnya sedang berlari menuju toilet. Sampai di depan toilet, Naomasa berdiri di depan pintu toilet itu.

"Mas, kenapa ga masuk?" tanya si kameramen.

"Ini toilet perempuan Tak."

"Masuk aja, toh inikan cuman parodi abal, bukan berarti Mas masuk sana keluar-keluar jadi bencong, engga."

Karena perkataan si kameramen, Naomasa pun masuk ke dalam toilet itu. Di dalam toilet itu dia melihat sosok Ibunya masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Keparnoan seorang Naomasa naik lagi jadi level 4. Naomasa melihat ke sekeliling toilet dengan cepat.

"Mak, Naomasa aya didieu jangan takut, Naomasa datang menjemput." (translet: Mak, Naomasa ada disini jangan takut, Naomasa datang menjemput.)

Dengan perlahan Naomasa menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah ke arah kiri di mana tempat lima bilik berada. Naomasa berdiri di bilik pertama dari kanan. Menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, Naomasa _tsuyoi_ kok.

BRAK!

Naomasa membuka bilik pertama, tidak ada apa-apa. Naomasa membuka bilik kedua, dari dalam bilik itu keluar seorang vampir, dan loncat ke arahnya, dengan tingkat parno level 4 tanpa pikir panjang Naomasa menggeplak muka sang vampir dengan keras menggunakan senter yang dipegangnya.

"Mas, namparnya biasa aja dong." keluh si vampir kesakitan.

"Abis lu pake acara loncat ke gua. Dan apa-apaan itu sama taring bohongan yang lu pake?"

"Cuman aksesoris, kerjaan gua udah selesai, gua pulang ya bay~"

Vampir itu pun pergi meninggalkan Naomasa berdua kembali bersama kameramen. Naomasa kembali ke mode parnonya, dan melanjutkan aksi buka pintu bilik toilet, HA! Naomasa membuka pintu ketiga, di dalam sana ada Lu Xun sedang berdiri dengan baju pelayan, di tangan kirinya bawa obor, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah potongan batu. Naomasa agak ragu untuk mengambil batu itu dari tangan Lu Xun, soalnya senyuman yang dipasang Lu Xun sangat mencurigakan dimatanya.

"Mas, ayo diambil, dapet dua juta rupiah lho."

Naomasa masih melihat ke arah Lu Xun curiga, mata fokus ngeliat Lu Xun tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak mendekati batu yang ada di tangan Lu Xun. Setelah mengambil batu itu senyuman Lu Xun tambah lebar, Naomasa menutup kembali bilik nomer tiga keras.

"DEMI ZHU RAN PAKE BOXER GAMBAR PISANG! SI LU XUN NYEREMIN AMAT DAH!"

"Udah-udah mending lanjut."

Naomasa kembali berjalan menuju pintu toilet. Naomasa membuka pintu perlahan, pas dibuka, Naomasa melihat tiga orang berpakaian ala penyelam di filem spongbob de movie, ketiga orang itu menotis kehadiran Naomasa, dan langsung berlari ke arah toilet. Naomasa menutup pintu toilet dengan salah satu kunci yang dia temuin di kantor tadi.

Dak dak dak

Suara pintu toilet yang digebrak.

"ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM! NAHA AING KAPILIH JADI CHARA UTAMA DI PARODI INI?!" Naomasa memegangi kepalanya prustasi. (Translet: kenapa aku kepilih jadi karakter utama di parodi ini?).

"Gua takjub, manusia model elu nyebut juga." si kameramen bukannya kasian sama Naomasa malah takjub.

"DIEM LU TAK EN DE PAWER OP JUJU!"

"Op? Lidah lu udah diseting jadi lidah orang sunda ya?"

"UDAH DI-EM!"

"Oke gua diem."

Setelah aksi gerebek ala satpol pp oleh tiga manusia diluar gagal, suara gebrakan pintu diganti oleh suara yang Naomasa dengar saat di dalam gang, suara macam sirine ambulan. Kembali menggelap kek lagi mati lampu saat tengah malam tanpa lilin. Naomasa menyalakan senternya. Toilet sekolah itu berubah menjadi sebuah toilet yang ga pernah diurus, besi karatan, dan tembok toilet ada yang hancur.

Sret... sret…

Naomasa mendengar sebuah suara kaya kaki yang diseret, Naomasa membalikkan badannya menyenteri ke arah sumber suara. Gaes buat penampilan Lu Xun tolong imajinasikan sendiri-sendiri.

"DEMI KUNTILBAPAK YANG TADI GUA TEMUIN! SI LU XUN MAKIN SEREM! EMAAAAKKKK!"

"XUN ELU DIBAYAR BERAPA SIH BUAT NAKUTIN ORANG~?!"

Naomasa sama kameramen keluar dari toilet, berlari tak tentu arah. Mereka berhasil menjauh dari toilet, untung mereka ga nyasar entah kemana jadi mereka bisa keluar dari bocor sekul dengan mudah. Di luar bocor sekul, Naomasa mengecek si potongan batu itu.

"en hotel?"

"Gren hotel kali yang dimaksud." si kameramen menunjuk sebuah hotel dengan nama hotel menjeblak gede diatasnya.

"Ayo kita olahraga lagi." ajak Naomasa pada si kameramen.

"Ogah ah cape gua."

"Mau gue ngiklan atau lari?"

"Oke-oke kita lari lagi."

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara olahraga yang sempat tertunda tadi, sesampainya di dalam hotel. Keparnoan Naomasa yang tadinya udah turun ke level 3 jadi naik dua level gegara masuk hotel itu.

"Kemana~ kemana~ kemana~ aku harus mencari kemana~" Naomasa berusaha menghilangkan keparnoannya.

"Lu nyari alamat?"

"Bukan, nyari klu." Naomasa berjalan ke arah rak yang ada di sebelah kanan. "Kertas paan ni?" Naomasa mengambil sebuah kertas dari rak itu dengan nomor rak 111, pas dibuka Naomasa menjerit lagi, dan melempar kertas itu asal.

"Kali ini lu ngedapetin foto apa?"

Wajah Naomasa memucat sambil nunjuk foto itu dengan jari tengah. "AING DOSA APA GUSTI NU AGUNGG?! MATA AING TERNODAI!" (translet: aku dosa apa Ya Allah? Mataku ternodai!)

Si kameramen yang belum kapok, mencoba melihat ke foto itu. "INI KENAPA ADA FOTO NOBUNAGA SETENGAH BUGIL DENGAN POSE SOK SEKSI DI PANTAI?!"

1 jam mereka berdua menenangkan diri dari foto laknat kedua.

"Apakah kita harus ke kamar nomer 111 itu?" Naomasa mulai mewek ditempat.

"Iya, harus Mas, demi menyelesaikan parodi abstrak ini..."

Naomasa, dan kameramen pun menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke kamar nomer 111 itu, tetapi saat mereka sampai di lantai itu untuk mencari kamar nomer 111, tidak ada dimana-mana tetapi ada sebuah lukisan di sebelah kiri kamar nomer 110. Melihat betapa wahnya lukisan itu, wajah Naomasa, dan kameramen kembali memucat tangan mereka juga bergerak kesana kemari seperti minta diberikan kantung muntah.

"Lukisan ini membunuhku..." Naomasa berjalan menuju lukisan, Naomasa ingin merobek lukisan itu.

"Lukisan laknat, LEBIH LAKNAT daripada foto tadi..."

SREK!

Naomasa berhasil merobek lukisan itu menjadi dua, di balik lukisan itu adalah kamar nomer 111. Naomasa membuka kamar itu, dan tiba-tiba dia, dan kameramen berada di dalam sebuah lift butut. Tiba-tiba lift itu tiba-tiba turun dengan cepat.

"NAHA JOL AYA DIDIEU?!" (translet: kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini?)

5 menit lift itu turun, dan mendarat tidak mulus.

"Wadao muka cakep gua kebentur dinding lift." Naomasa mengelus wajahnya.

Pintu lift terbuka, Naomasa menyalakan kembali senternya, saat Naomasa mengarahkan cahaya senter itu ke depan, ada 7 cogan DWSW berpakaian ala suster tanpa muka di depannya, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah musik yang familiar di telinganya.

All: _youkoso…shin sekai e!_

ZH: _H_ _saa_

JC: _E_ _koyoi_

RM: _A_ _saikou no_

JW: _V_ _rakuen_

MC: _E_ _tengoku e no_

MD: _N_ _tobira o_

TW: _S_ _hirakou_

All: _Yes, Call HE VENS_

Naomasa _sweatdrop_. "Jelmaan Heavens abal muncul." Naomasa mematikan senternya, lagu berhenti secara tiba-tiba, Naomasa menyalakan senter itu lagi, dan mengarahkannya pada 7 cogan itu lagi, tapi anehnya cogannya berubah, terus muncul lagu lain.

All: _DOKIDOKI de koware sou 1000% LOVE_

 _HEY!_

 _10!_ _（_ SS： _Are You Ready?_ _）_

 _9!_ _（_ ZY： _Are You Ready?_ _）_

 _8!_ _（_ JW： _Are You Ready?_ _）_

 _7! 6!_

 _5!_ _（_ YS： _Are You Ready?_ _）_

 _4!_ _（_ MI： _Are You Ready?_ _）_

 _3!_ _（_ YO： _Are You Ready?_ _）_

 _2! 1!_

All: _saa Let's Song!_

Naomasa pasang tampang bete. "Yang ini jelmaan Starish tanpa ada sesi eliminasi."

"Dasar manusia kurbel dens."

Naomasa mematikan senternya, lagu kembali mati. Lalu berjalan keluar lift, Naomasa, dan kameramen dengan hati-hati melewati para suster abal berkedok boyben, pas ngelewatin satu-satu pantat sama paha si kameramen sama Naomasa dicolek-colek.

"COLEK MENCOLEK TIDAK ADA DI SKENARIO!" paha Naomasa dicolek. "AH! Paha gua ternodai."

"KALIAN KALO MAU COLEK-COLEK! COLEK SABUN AJA!"

Setelah melewati suster-suster itu dengan senang.

"Senang ndasmu."

Untung paha sama pantatnya ga ilang karena dicolekin, tenang, Mas bentar lagi selesai, ada pintu noh didepan.

Naomasa langsung berlari ke arah pintu, dan menggebrak pintu itu bak satpol pp.

BRAK!

"STTOOOOOP!" teriak Naomasa ga tau malu. "Kau mencuri hatiku-hatiku~" Naomasa malah nyanyi.

"Mas, kita ada di gereja."

"Hah?"

Naomasa melihat ke sekeliling, di tengah-tengah gereja ada api unggun, di dekat api unggun ada Joan sama pengikutnya, disisi kiri ada Kai yang sedang diikat di tangga, dan disisi kanan ada Wen Yang, keadaanya sama kaya Kai, diiket.

"NAOMASA TOLONG IBUMU INI!" teriak Kai dari sebelah kiri.

"Aing kira si pujo kapir udah dibakar." Naomasa memutar kedua matanya malas.

"DI PARODI INI ELU KUDU NYELAMETIN KAMI BERDUA!"

"Aing ogah nyelametin Indung macem maneh, mending gua nyelametin sodara jauh gua aja yang tinggi bak tiang listrik." Naomasa memalingkan wajahnya, lalu berjalan ke arah kanan. "Nona Joan, bakar dia aja, aku ikhlas." Naomasa pura-pura sedih. "Demi kebaikan kota ini."

"NAOMASA LU GITU SAMA GUA! GUA UDAH NGURUS ELU YANG TADINYA NGEGEMBEL DI EMPERAN GOT SAMA SI XUN YU!"

"Heloow~" logat sunda Naomasa berubah jadi alay. "LU, ngurus gue? EOWH."

"NAOMASA! SEJAK KAPAN LU NGALAY?! ELU KETULARAN SI TAKATORA YA?!"

"Ngurus amat gua ngalay, bay bay~"

Naomasa menyelamatkan Wen Yang, sebelum keluar dari gereja, Naomasa pasang senyum termanis (menurut doi). "Silahkan dilanjutkan acaranya, maaf menganggu."

Naomasa, Wen Yang, dan kameramen pun keluar dari gereja, dan pergi dari kota aneh itu dengan selamat lahir, dan batin, mereka pun bahagia bertiga selamanya.

DI EN

nyahahaha :v parodi kacau, ana lagi ingin marodi lagi, sebenernya yang asli itu ibu nyari si anak bukan anak nyari si ibu okey :v dan ada yang dipercepat adegannya karena kalo lengkap bisa-bisa tiga ribu words atau bahkan lebih :v kan lieur. Maafkeun udah ngebuat naomasa supah dupah OOC dan bernyunda kasar ria :v muka doi kek jep-indo sih :v soal lukisan laknat itu :v kalo penasaran pc lewat line aja ntar ana kasih gambarnya :v line Idnya ada di profil~ dan itu soal suster pas nonton kepikirannya gitu en emang ga mikir lama soal personil-personilnya.

tenks udah mau baca parodi kacau ini

 _See you next chaptah~_


	135. Dorebel geje

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh.

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen Bini Tsurumaru**

Xun Yu: abang di print dong

Perjalananmu masih panjang nak … jangan stress dulu.

Yang udah kecengkok ga mungkin ga nyanyi pas bacanya :v

QN abal-abal masih ngadain audisi :v

Naomasa: satu perumahan saia sama Xun Yu.

 **RosyMiranto18**

Zhao Yun: mungkin suatu hari nanti kita akan ngaku…

Bao Sanniang: namanya di sensor kalo ditanya juga.

Sima Yi: tidak boleh mengajarkan yang tidak baik.

Xingcai: ntar malah keteleport ke tempat lain.

Naomasa: disini ceritanya aku jadi anak angkatnya Kai.

Lu Xun: di tangan aku segala bisa kok.

Naomasa: bukan… si nthor bingung deskirpsiinnya silahkan nonton filmnya langsung. Kalo jatuh gaenakeun.

Jia Chong: tuntutan, tapi kalo Lu Xun sebagai CS elit di sekolah itu.

Takatora: kurbel(kurang belaian) dens.

Naomasa: Bukan, kuburan keknya.

Doraburu egen

Selamat Membaca

 **Ditelepon**

Di suatu siang di sebuah kos-kossan mewah(mepet sawah) seorang perempuan berambut pendek berpakaian ala lolita sedang duduk di meja makan main uler tangga sama Masamune, dan Magoichi, tiba-tiba Babehnya yang dari kampung nelpon ke dia.

"Waduh di telepon babeh." perempuan bernama Gracia itu panik, beberapa detik setelah berpikir 5 kali akhirnya mengangkat telepon itu.

" _Halo._ "

"Untuk layanan bahasa inggris tekan satu, untuk mematikan telepon silahkan banting hape anda."

Telepon pun dimatikan, Gracia cuman nyegir ga jelas, lima detik kemudian ada telepon lagi, kali ini Gracia langsung mengangkatnya lagi.

" _Cucuku sayang~"_

Gracia kenal suara itu, bukan, bukan suara Ayahnya melainkan Kakek gadungannya.

"Halo Kek!" Gracia menyahut panggilan si Kakek dengan riang.

" _Kakek bentar lagi nyampe di klinik."_

"Eh? Hngg… kalo bisa keliling dulu aja, Gracia tungguin."

Telepon mati lagi.

"GAESSSS GAWAT! BABEH SAMA KAKEK MAU KESINI!"

"Bagus dong." kata Masamune kalem.

"Bagus darimana?! Gracia bilang ke mereka kalau Gracia udah jadi dokter."

"APUAH?!"

 **Pacar**

Sun Quan sama Sun Ce baru nyampe di kos-kossan mewah yang mereka tempati, pas mereka berdua baru masuk mereka ngeliat Xu Zhu lagi asik makan, mereka berdua pun naik tangga untuk ke lantai dua, pas dilantai dua mereka ngeliat dua perempuan dari pintu kamar yang berbeda, Sun Ce nunjuk seorang perempuan yang keluar dari pintu sebelah kanan.

"Dia ceweku," bisik Sun Ce pada Sun Quan, reaksi Zhou Yu cuman menyipitkan matanya kek yang ga percaya. "lucu, cantik, kek surga."

"Kak, kata-katanya saring dulu, emang lu pernah ke surga?"

"Belum."

"Mati aja belum."

"Ntar aja abis nikah."

"Jangan becanda kaya gitu."

Kedua perempuan yang tingginya beda jauh itu berjalan kearah mereka, tetapi perempuan dengan dress merah pas mau jalan gabisa. Bisa dibilang tuh dua perempuan yang keluar dari kamarnya pacar kakak-adik ntu.

"Daqiao, ayo."

"Mau jalan tapi gabisa."

Sun Quan melihat kearah perempuan bernama Daqiao itu.

"Tuh cewe kenapa?"

Perempuan yang lebih tinggi dari Daqiao itu membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa gabisa?"

"Bajunya nyangkut."

"Yaelah..."

"Ga ada niat buat bantuin gitu?"

Sun Quan facepalm. "Tinggal dibuka pintunya, apa susahnya sih?..."

"Yaudah buka aja pintunya." saran temannya itu.

"Oh iya ya, bisa dibuka pintunya." Daqiao pun membuka pintunya, dan membebaskan sebagian dressnya yang nyangkut tadi.

Melihat kejadian itu, Sun Quan makin ga percaya. "Kak, itu yang kecil beneran cewe Kakak?"

"Iya dong~ Kakak sayang banget sama dia." jawabnya dengan wajah bangga.

"Suaranya emang begitu?"

"Iya, kaya tikus linglung." terus Sun Ce monyongin bibirnya terus ngebuat suara tikus. Adeknya cuman bisa ngeliat sang Kakak dengan tatapan aneh.

 **Telepon Umum**

Suatu ketika, Nobunaga ingin menelpon sang istri dari telepon umum karena hapenya raib entah kemana. Nobunaga masukin koin ke telepon umum itu, dan menekan tombol angka sesuai nomor hape sang istri, tetapi yang didapat bukan suara sang istri namun suara sang operator.

" _Maaf, koin yang anda masukan tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini, silahkan masukan koin lagi."_

Nobunaga memasukan koin ke telepon umum itu.

" _Lagi,"_

Nobunaga masukin koin lagi ke situ.

" _lagi,"_

Nobunaga masih dalam mode penyabar, jadi doi layanin lagi tuh si operator dengan memasukan koin.

" _lagi."_

Permintaan yang ketiga ini membuat Nobunaga kesel pada sang operator.

"Ini kenapa sih? Ni operator miskin receh ya?"

Untung terakhir kalinya Nobunaga memasukan koin terakhirnya.

"Udah bisa sekarang?"

" _Silahkan lanjutkan."_

"Sip, daritadi kek kaya gitu." Nobunanga mendengus kesal. "Halo, istriku sayang."

" _Maaf, telepon umum ini sedang mengalami gangguan."_

Nobunaga menarik nafasnya, dan mengeluarkan secara perlahan mencoba untuk sabar. "Mbak, saya sudah memasukan koin yang banyak sampe di dompet receh saya abis, kosong. Mbak mau nipu Raja Iblis kek saya? Saya baru bilang 3 kata udah mati." Nobunaga mulai komplen kepada sang operator.

"Anda siapa sih sebenernya? Mitsuhide, kamu ingin ngejailin saya ya?"

" _Silahkan mencari telepon umun lain."_

"Mbak jangan kaya gitu dong Raja iblis juga manusia gabisa diginiin, saya cuman mau nelpon istri saya." Nobunaga megang dada lebay. "Koin udah abis, dompet receh saya udah kosong … sekarang saya disuruh nyari telepon umum lain?!"

Katanya Raja Iblis kok manusia?

" _Silahkan cek tensi darah anda."_

"OGAH!"

Nobunaga menaruh kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya semua, lalu mencari telepon umum lagi sambil ngedumel ga jelas di jalan.

 **Harga**

Di suatu konbini tempat Zhang Chunhua bekerja, Tante satu ini lagi ga ngelayanin pembeli, lalu dia menelpon sang suami tercinta. Suaminya yang ada di ujung sana seneng karena ditelpon sama istrinya, maklum pas mau nelpon yang didengar cuman suara si operator. Lagi asik nelpon ada seorang pembeli berkacamata datang, telepon tidak dimatikan jadi sang suami bisa mendengar percakapan sang istri yang melayani pembelinya.

"Bisa saya bantu?"

"Dadanya berapaan ya?"

"Lima puluh ribu."

Suami si Tante yang mendengar itu cuman kaget, dada di hargain lima puluh ribu.

"Kalo pahanya berapaan ya neng?"

"Seratus ribu."

"Kalo semuanya?"

"Jadi seratus lima puluh ribu."

Suaminya mulai bingung mendengar percakapan anatara istrinya dengan sang pembeli.

" _WADUH?! Ini maksudnya apa sih yank? KOK BADAN KAMU MAU DIKASIHIN KE ORANG?!"_ teriak suaminya dari telepon agak panik.

"Maaf ya, aku lagi sibuk, ntar malem kita dinner ya dah~"

Telepon pun mati.

Di dalam sebuah mobil sang suami masih kepikiran soal tadi. "Masa dada sama paha cuman seratus lima puluh ribu, murah amat."

END

:v dorabel yang terinspirasi dari pilem generasi kocak heuheu

tenks udah baca drebel gaje ini gaes

 _See you next chapter~_


	136. Rumah Sakit Bersalin?

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **Terserah reader ya mau nganggepnya di genderbend, ABO universe, apapun itu**. **TERIMA API GUA BUAT CHAP INI!**

 **Genre:** Humor receh, horror untuk beberapa orang

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

Rumah Sakit Jiwa Ibu & Anak

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari di sebuah rumah sakit di pinggiran kota, rumah sakit itu tak terurus karena kepemilikan rumah sakit berganti, di rumah sakit itu ada tiga orang pengangguran abadi, tiga orang itu aslinya perawat disini tapi karena jarang (hampir gapernah) ada pasien jadinya mereka menyebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai pengangguran. Mereka adalah Gracia, Masamune, dan Magoichi. Sekarang mereka lagi asik menatap tiga burung merpati yang sedang berjalan-jalan di teras rumah sakit, bisa ditebak mereka lagi dimanakan? Yak, lagi duduk-duduk lesehan di teras rumah sakit.

"Mago … aku bosen, kenapa ga ada pasien?"

"Siapa sih yang mau masukin orang ke RSJ angker ini?" perawat yang bernama Magoichi nanya balik kepada satu-satunya cewe di RS.

"Ni rskan bekas Nagabonar." celetuk Masamune.

"Nobunaga kali ah."

Sejam mereka natepin tiga burung merpati yang masih asik jalan-jalan di teras tanpa merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan tiga manusia pengangguran itu. Setelah menunggu berabad-abad atau karena keajaiban, sebuah bajaj berhenti di depan teras RS, dan menurunkan tiga orang manusia, yang satu melendung yang satu lagi ga, dan yang satu lagi anak kecil sekitaran umur 4 tahun.

"SUS!" teriak manusia yang perutnya ga melendung di depan.

"GA JUALAN KUE SUS MAAF!" sahut Masamune dari teras.

"GUE MANGGIL SUSTER GOBLOK! ISTRI GUE MAU LAHIRAN!"

"MAAF!"

Ketiga pengangguran itu masih asik lesehan tidak memperdulikan pasien mereka yang baru dateng.

"Betewe gaes,"

" _What_ Magoicih?"

"Inikan bukan rumah sakit bersalin, kok yang dateng Ibu-Ibu yang mau lahiran."

"Auk, mungkin karena catnya udah mengelupas terus berubah jadi bersalin."

"Ngawur lu Mune."

"KALIAN BERTIGA JANGAN DIEM AJA TOLONGIN GUA!"

"Tapi ini bukan-"

"TOLONGIN GUA! KALO ISTRI GUA LAHIRAN DISINI GUA LAPORIN KALIAN BERTIGA KE KOMNAS HAIIH!"

"Paan tuh Komnas Haiih?" Gracia masih sempet nanya.

"Komisi Nasional Hak Asasi Ibu-Ibu Hamil."

"Ohhh..." Gracia cuman ber oh ria.

"CEPETAN BANTUIN GUA!"

"I-iya."

Singkat cerita, Istrinya udah dibawa ke dalam ruangan khusus, suaminya sama anaknya yang berumur 4 tahun menunggu diluar. Sementara ketiga perawat kita ini ikut masuk untuk memperlambat lahiran. Aneh ya?

"Dok,"

"Apa?"

"Dok,"

"Ape sih?" si dokter yang dari tadi asik nyiapin alatnya membalikkan badannya.

"Dok,"

"Ape?"

"Dokter namanya Mitsuhide ya?"

"Kok tau?"

"Soalnya kata orang, yang jadi dokter disini itu namanya Nobunaga."

 _Apa hubungannya sih?_ Dokter Mitsuhide _sweatdrop_. "Ibu udah selesai ngomongnya?"

"Udah Dok."

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita mulai, katana gua mana?" tanya si dokter pada perawat abadinya.

"Katana ayah ada di luar lagi parkir." sahut anaknya dengan polos.

"Maksud Ayah pedang Ayah mana?"

"Ada di antara kaki dokter." kali ini Magoichi yang nyaut.

"YANG BENER BEGE!"

"INI DOKTER MITSUHIDE!" Masamune memberikan sebuah pedang yang udah berdebu pada Dokter Mitsunahide.

"Dok kok saya mau disesar?"

"Biar cepet, ga akan sakit kok."

SET

Sang Dokter pun membelah buah kelapa yang ga sengaja ditemuin di kolong kasur.

"Ada yang mau?" tawar si dokter.

"Mau dong dok,"

Si Dokter sama si pasien asik ngobrol sambil minum kelapa sementara Gracia ngeliat ke dalam kain yang menutupi bagian bawah si pasien.

"Bayinya udah keluar Yah."

"Yaudah kalian bersihin terus bungkus pake kertas terus jangan lupa dikaretin terus kirim ke alamat yang pesen."

Masamune pasang muka keki. "Dokter, ini bayi bukan nasi goreng."

"Yaudah ntar dibungkus pake kain kafan aja, kain yang biasa dipake udah abis belum beli."

"JAH! Ni RS kaga elit." hampir Mune mengambil sang bayi lalu dibanting, aksi Masamune dicegah oleh Magoichi.

Ketiga perawat ini pun membersihkan bayi itu, pas udah bersih, dan dibungkus oleh kain putih, si bayi seperti ingin ngomong sesuatu. Gracia yang lagi gendong bayi itu penasaran, rasa penasaran Gracia nular ke kedua perawat laki-laki yang lagi bersamanya. Mereka bertiga melototin tuh bayi.

"Men-"

"Men-"

"Mendokusei."

Ketiga perawat ini bengong. Setelah reaksi kaget berjamaah Gracia langsung memberikan si bayi pada Ibunya. Magoichi pun memanggil suaminya, bukan untuk menemui istri, dan anaknya yang kedua, melainkan menemui sang dokter.

"Semuanya jadi 25 juta."

"Ini, terima kasih ya dok." suaminya memberikan segepok uang pada si dokter.

"Sama-sama, jangan kembali lagi, ini RSJ bukan RSB!"

Setelah keluarga sakinah mawadah warohmah itu pergi dengan damai. Si dokter menghela nafas, baru kali ini si dokter membantu orang lahiran, cape, harusnya kelapa mujarab yang tadi dia temuin bukan untuk si pasien melainkan dirinya. Si dokter kembali ke ruangannya, dan berdoa pasien selanjutnya normal.

Ketiga perawat kembali menganggur. Sekarang mereka lesehan lagi, duduk ala di warteg, sama ngerokok seenak jidat di deket pintu masuk. Gracia sama Mune ga ngerokok, yang ngerokok seenak jidat cuman Mago padahal di tembok udah ada tulisan 'DILARANG MEROKOK!' dengan font 72, dan tulisan itu di depan mata Magoichi.

Maen ular tangga.

Maen bekel.

Gangguin kucing yang lagi ena-ena.

Maen hape.

Nonton tipi.

Ngusir cicak yang lagi pacaran.

Nyoret-nyoret tembok pake krayon.

Gitu terus kerjaan mereka bertiga sampai pintu rumah sakit terbuka secara perlahan. Ketiga perawat kita ini langsung auto fokus ngeliat ke pintu. Dari balik pintu muncul seekor landak, dan errr … mungkin perempuan, masalahnya satu, perut doi melendung terus kek yang pake wig.

"Permisi, ini temen saya kembung kebanyakan minum air, apakah ada dokter yang bisa nolongin temen saya?" tanya si landak pada ketiga perawat di depannya.

"Maaf, dokter kami itu dokter jiwa, bukan dokter kandungan." jawab Masamune.

"Tapi di plang yang ada didepan tulisannya rumah sakit bersalin Ibu & Anak."

Masamune nunjuk Magoichi. "Apa kata gua juga tulisannya berubah dari jiwa ke bersalin."

"Ya terus?" Magoichi melihat ke arah si landak. "Maaf, Pak errr… dokter kami bukan dokter kandungan."

"Tapi ini temen saya udah pucet, mau ya mas, mbak tolong saya." si landak pasang muka melas.

"I-iya deh, lewat sini."

Akhirnya ketiga perawat ini pun mengantarkan si landak, dan temennya ke ruangan dokter Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide terkejut mendapat pasien yang aneh lagi.

"Ini kenapa lagi?" tanya si dokter pada si landak.

"Ini dok, temen saya kembung selama 9 bulan."

Mitsuhide kaget, kembung perasaan ga gini amat. "Sebelum 9 bulan itu temen anda ngapain?"

"*,*,* gitu dok."

Si dokter mantan pemain iklan sampo _facepalm_ , terus geleng-geleng. "Minum airnya itu kebanyakan, makanya pake dispenser biar ga keluar kebanyakan," si dokter mulai ngelantur. "terus biar ga bocor tempat minumnya pake *."

"Ohh gitu ya dok." si landak manggut-manggut.

Gracia nyolek bahu Ayahnya, terus ngebisikin sesuatu. "Yah, yang ini gabisa keluar dari bawah, ada nyumbat, kudu sesar."

Dokter Mitsuhide ngangguk aja. "Pak, saya masuk kedalam dulu ya, teman anda harus di sesar."

"Baik, dok saya tunggu diluar."

Mitsuhide, dan Gracia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan mulai bekerja, seperti biasa sesar ala Mitsuhide itu pake pedangnya, dengan sekali bilas err sekali gesek … sekali gores(?), mereka mengeluarkan seorang bayi dari dalam perut temen si landak, setelah itu bayi dibawa oleh Gracia untuk di bersihkan, sementara perut temennya di jahit oleh si dokter. Betewe proses ini tanda ada bius membius, dan tidak ada rasa sakit.

Setelah dibersihkan, diberikan selimut buluk, bayi itu dikasihkan ke temennya si landak, dan si landak pun diperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan untuk bertemu dengan temannya.

"Ba-"

Bayi itu mau mengatakan sesuatu, yang ada di ruangan langsung ngeliatin si bayi.

"Ba-"

"BAKAR!"

Setelah itu, tragedi Honnoji terjadi kembali, yang tersisa dari rumah sakit itu hanya plang rumah sakit itu yang masih berdiri tegak dengan gagah, sementara bangunan rumah sakit sudah hancur dimakan api, penghuninya menghilang, namun pasien terakhir mereka berhasil selamat dari kebakaran.

END

nyahahahah ni ff terinspirasi dari ff di narto fendem, tapi ff itu lebih wah lagi tuh ff ajaib nyeritain para uke yang hamil dan NGELAHIRIN SECARA NORMAL BAYANGKAN! ANA AJA GA PERNAH KEPIKIRAN LAKI-LAKI NGELAHIRIN NORMAL! NORMAL! Ga sih ada yang lewat idung saking absurdnya...

Tenks udah baca gaes

 _See you next chapter~_


	137. Yang tua-tua ngefesbuk

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh.

 **Genre:** humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen bini Tsurumaru**

tadinya mau mitsu yang itu :v

biasa mereka gapernah begitu makanya gangguin atau ga saking ga punya kerjaannya jadi gitu

NYOKKKKK! KITA NONTON DETIK-DETIK KEMATIAN NOBUNAGA!

 **RosyMiranto18**

Xingcai: paham mas

Zhao Yun: wapara, kita tuh ga bagus di neraka ntar ketemunya sama spesies macam Mitsuhide semua

belum tentu selesai kalo ga ada pemadam kebakaran

Jia Chong: klining servis.

Gracia: yang mana? Abis keinginan ortu inginnya aku jadi dokter.

Sun Quan: Lianshi? mantan gue yang keberapa itu?

Nobunaga: dibeberapa tempat masih ada.

Mitsuhide: hanya kami kok, yang lain Rsnya banyak pasien, mungkin karena kelihatan angker.

Magoichi: ente kali yang ambigu saia tidak.

Mitsuhide: sejak mendapat gaji, dan membeli mobil itu dengan uang itu.

Verrückte

Selamat Membaca

 **Panti Jompo 2k90**

Siapa yang Tau? _Member_ 1 _Events_ 100 _Photos_ 10 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video_ _Ask_

 **Group Info**

Diperuntukan hanya untuk manusia berkepala dua keatas

hari ini kamu kepala dua, gatau nanti

Bakal jadi kepala delapan kali

 **Post**

 **Nobunaga ngOda** gaes gaes gaes

 _Jotos_ _Hujat_ _Sawer_ 1 abad yang lalu

* * *

 **Akeceh Sekali** Apa?

 **JerukMyFavorite** _What_?

 **Liu Bei** Apa?

 **Guan Yu** sok banget pake bahasa inggris nyebut jeruk masih pake indo

 **JerukMyFavorite** suka-suka eyke duong

 **Omkeren** ehem, tolong bahasanya jangan jadi yang suka ada di perempatan

 **Orokeceh** ada apa?

 **Nobunaga NgOda** ntar bakal ada brodkes lagi

 **Nouhime** tanggal?

 **Nobunaga ngOda** tanggal 5 agustus 2k18 jam 9 malem

 **TigerofJiangdong** emang situ ngerti?

 **Nobunaga ngOda** masa orjep gangerti basjep

 **HuangZhong** bat… ente disini ngomong indo

 **Huang Guy** halah bahasa inggris masih remedi gitu, jangan sok-sokan

 **Mbah LuMeng** dari kecil orjep pasti bisa basjep

 **JerukMyFavorite** gua lahir di china tapi ngomong basjep kumaha tah?

 **Omkeren** kok jadi nyampur basun sih?

 **JerukMyFavorite** kumaha aing weh

 **Liu Bei** ^butuh rukiyah cepat, nyaman, dan aman

 **Aki Zuo Ci** ada yang butuh rukiyah?

 **Guan Yu** tuh penggemar berat jeruk butuh rukiyah

 **KuningLovers** biar bersih tuh kakek-kakek wibu jeruk ntu

 **Shingen TakAda** sok kuning

 **Keshin Uangpesugihan** sok bersih

 **KatsudonBatubata** hanya socklin pemutih

 **Han Dang sapi** korban iklan kalian -_-

 **Nobunaga ngOda** gaes gaes gaes

 **Akeceh Sekali** _What?_

 **HideyoshiTotoktumit** _What?_

 **Sima Yi** _What?_

 **Nobunaga ngOda** kini kulit durian ada ekstraknya lho~

 **Zhang Fei** kulit durian gimana judulnya itu? di parut aja parutannya yang rusak

 **Nouhime** biarkan dia berimajinasi

 **Zhuge Liang** EMKAKABE eowh

 **Liu Bei** penyakit alaynya kumat

 **Lu Bu Ayam** gaes, ada yang liat bando antena gua kaga?

 **Meng Huo** kagak, mengkerut kali kan kemaren abis dicuci

 **Han Dang sapi** tanya chen gong sana jangan dimari

 **Yu Jin kreb** itu kandang nyeng

 **Han Dang sapi** gausah ngegas juga njerr

 **UjangLiao** kalo mau pada ngeLPG di dapur sono bantuin cewe cewe masak

 **Klinik TongPang** ujang :v kamana aja jang?

 **Pang De** kenapa nama ente jadi ujang? ヾ(。￣□￣)ﾂ

 **UjangLiao** serah ana dong, _username_ ana ini kok situ yang sewot?（￣へ￣） **Klinik TongPang** abis mancing di kolam ikan punya si jeruk

 **Nobunaga ngOda** gaes gaes gaes

 **Akeceh Sekali** ape lagi?

 **Orokeceh** naon deui?

 **JerukMyFavorite** Wat?

 **Nobunaga ngOda** cewe-cewe lagi di pemandian air panas lho~

 **Cao Ren** (屮゜Д゜)屮 deminyaaaa?

 **BalaBala monokrom** aslian? (」゜ロ゜)」

 **Xiahou Yuna** ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

 **Chen Gong** bahas cewe aja pada keluar (ʃ⌣́,⌣́ƪ)

 **Jia Xu** jombi mah beda

 **Chen Gong** lu ngajak gelud CS abadi

 **Jia Xu** lebih baek CS daripada lu, kismin baju

 **Chen Gong** asasin abal

 **Jia Xu** kismin lu

 **Ieyasu** sudah-sudah sesama kakek-kakek berkumis, bermuka pedo, jangan berteman

 **Lu Bu ayam** gelud sono di lapang, tapi jangan ganggu gua jualan

 **Guo Huai** bakwan aja sekalian… ohok ohok…

 **UjangLiao** perasaan ngetik kok ada sesi batuk-batuk segala (¬_¬)

 **Mori CheeseCracker** itu namanya emang typo atau emang sengaja?

 **Omkeren** sok imut namanya jer **Xiahou Yuna**

 **Xiahou Yuna** suka-suka dong kok situ sewot

 **LionofSagami** sudah-sudah jangan saling menghujat, menghina, muji aja

 **TigerofJiangdong** kalo muji entar disangka ada maunya (´-ω-｀)

 **MotorHonda** hidup ini penuh dengan serba salah

 **Jia Xu** lolos SBM aja rasanya serba salah

 **Chen Gong** situ kuliah? Gua kira nguli

 **Jia Xu** gua sambit palalu lama-lama

 **Chen Gong** sambit aja via valen

 **Kenshin Uangpesugihan** tino rose

 **MotorHonda** yamaho semakin di belakangヽ(' ∇' )ノ

 **Huang Gai** motor honda ngiklannya motor yamaho

 **Lu Bu ayam** via onlen kali ah, sia-sia gue nyekolahin elu

 **Chen Gong** yang nyekolahin guakan emak babeh gue, situ nguli aja kagak, babeh gua juga bukan

 **Lu Bu ayam** gua yang cakep ini ngapain jadi tukang nguli

 **Liu Bei** cakep macam kecoa aja belagunya selangit.

 **JerukMyFavorite** mas Liu Bei berani amet ngajak berantem kecoa

 **Liu Bei** tinggal di semprot byegone, kecoa tepar semua mau segede buto ijo sekalipun

 **Nobunaga ngOda** gays gays gays

 **Xu Huang** penulisannya beda :v

 **Liu Bei** apa lagi nagabonar jadi dua?

 **TigerofJiangdong** ada berita panas ape lagi?

 **JerukMyFavorite** naon deui?

 **LionofSagami** dari ketiga _username_ diatas, yang keliatan paling normal Liu Bei ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ

 **Sima Yi** luarnya doang yang keliatannya alim, dalemnya belum tentu

 **Lu Su** polos-polos mematikan, tiati gaes

 **Mbah Lu Meng** ati-ati sama Liu Bei sama Liu Shan gaes, mukanya emang ga sangar tapi mematikan

 **diGi Beng** perasaan nagabonar jadi dua judul pilem deh...

 **Zhuge Liang** mereka bukan virus kangker plissh ┐(￣ー￣)┌

 **Sima Yi** ngetik kanker aja masih remidi lu

 **Zhuge Liang** suka suka gue dong, yang ngetik siapa?

 **Sima Yi** elu

 **Zhuge Liang** tuh tau napa lu yang sewot?

 **Zhang Chunhua** kasih aja bakpao, pasti dia diem, tapi kasih bakpaonya di dalem kandang harimau

 **Zhuge Liang** beda cerita (。-ω-)ﾉ

 **Huang Guy** siapa tuh yang ber _username_ **diGi Beng**?

 **TigerofJiangdong** Ding Feng

 **Nobunaga ngOda** jalan-jalan yuk gays (〜￣▽￣)〜

 **Akeceh Sekali** kemana?

 **HideyoshiTotoktumit** ga sama anak-anakkan? Cuman kita-kita doangkan?

 **Nobunaga ngOda** Taman Mini Indah Mall ( ˇ෴ˇ ) **Akeceh Sekali** ga dong cuman kita-kita sama istri kita aja **HideyoshiTotoktumit**

 **Akeceh Sekali** jauh banget, err ada tempat yang lain ga? Misalnya kaya Lawang Sewu gitu

 **Kenshin Uangpesugihan** sejak kapan taman mini jadi mall?

 **BalaBala monokrom** lu kangen sama temen satu spesies lu?

 **Akeceh Sekali** saia ingin ketemu sama mbak kunti, sendal bolong, mas pocong, tuyul, kuyang, hantu tukang endorse parfum kasablangka, suster lari, suster mandi

 **Shingen TakAda** sundel bolong kali ah, sendal bolong mah banyak di mesjid

 **TigerofJiangdong** ngesot mas bukan lari, keramas kali, suster mandi mah beda lagi...

 **Nobunaga ngOda** kan udah ada pesawat bosqu （^＿－) kalo gitu kemana ajalah, cuman jalan-jalan doang juga, nyasar juga ana ga peduli

 **JerukMyFavorite** perasaan gua aja atau gua makin iuwh sama ni manusia satu^

 **HideyoshiTotoktumit** kasian yang jombi dong \\(￣□￣)\

 **Nobunaga ngOda** ngurus banget sama yang jomblo, situkan punya istri anak banyak lagi (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

 **HideyoshiTotoktumit** mereka ga masuk hitungan -_-" kan kasian gitu kalo misalnya kaya Jia Xu sama Chen Gong uhuk uhuk

 **Akeceh Sekali** uhuk ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Chen Gong** ╥﹏╥ jahat kalian, aku dibuli **Lu Bu ayam**

 **Lu Bu ayam** akhirannya lu balik lagi ke gue -_-"

 **Jia Xu** waparaahh gitu deh yang punya istri mah NGEBULI YANG JOMBLO (´∩｀。)

 **JerukMyFavorite** ihhh tua-tua pake emot nangis, sok imut kalian bedua

 **Zhuge Liang** untung punya istri(一。一;;）

 **Sima Yi** untung… (ﾉ´ｰ`)ﾉ

 **Lu Su** yang punya istri CC pada bersyukur semua, tapi yang masih dalam bentuk NPC menghujat

 **Mbah Lu Meng** yang masih jomblo ayo merapat kita pindah lapak, atau ga kita ngancol aja yu, biarkan yang punya istri tebar kemesraan di tempat laen

 **KatsudonBatubata** ngancol? Jangan nganu dong

 **Mbah Lu Meng** maksud saia ke ancol, pikirannya jangan nganu

 **Mori CheeseCracker** gitu tuh yang belum dapet Oichi pikirannya jadi nganu

 **Lu Su** kalo ngancol ntar kasian yang jomblo digodain sama si manis jembatan ancol :v

 **Mbah Lu Meng** mereka ini yang digodain, gua mah kagak merasa jomblo

 **Nobunaga ngOda** ayo mau gaks gays?

 **Akeceh Sekali** ayu ting tang aja saia mah

 **HideyoshiTotoktumit** kali-kali lah represing, cape gua mijit orang mulu

 **LionofSagami** ayo aja dah daripada gabot, gua juga bosen ngurusin si Kai, Hayakawa sama si KUtang diTARO

 **TigerofJiangdong** yuk yuk yuk mari~

 **Nobunaga ngOda** mau kapan nieh gays?

 **JerukMyFavorite** mingdep deh mingdep~ pas anak-anak pada mau jaga rumah :v

 **Omkeren** kan ada satpam sama ada yang suka keliling komplek

 **JerukMyFavorite** kan diluar udah ada satpam, di dalemkan belum ada :v

 **Liu Bei** udah-udah jangan memulai debat ga guna

 **Nobunaga ngOda** bener ya gaes mingdep hari senin, jangan cuman wacana doang gua tunggu di lapangan tempat biasa si Bu Lu jualan

 **LionofSagami** Wokeh~

 **Nobunaga ngOda** ditunggu gaes~

 **Lu Bu ayam** Lu Bu nyeng yang bener

 **Nobunaga ngOda** gausah ngeggas, lanjut jualan aja sono

 **Jia Xu** betewe gaes judul kali ini aneh apa artinya?

 **Chen Gong** gila

 **Jia Xu** lu ngatain gue cendol berkumis?

 **Chen Gong** itu emang artinya OGEB!

END

… no komen no curhat :v hanya menghindari rasa malas untuk mengetik

Tenks

LB: saking malesnya cuman ngetik tenks doang?

SJ: TER-LA-LU

CC: Dasar penggemar berat biskuit rhoma

 _Seeeeeee youuuuuuuuuu nexttttttttt chaptaaaaaaaah~_

NO: SYUNGGUH TER-LA-LU


	138. Yang tua jalan-jalan

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. Sengaja panjang :v cape cape dah bacanya, **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** Humor receh, horror gagal

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen bini Tsurumaru**

Kenshin: kan namanya Lu Bu ayam jadi biar seklian ga dikira typo jadi Bu Lu aja.

Sesama ogeb :v berarti harus ogeb sama yang pinter dong

 **RosyMiranto18**

SW.

Udah banyak api ya?

Gracia: kan dipaksa harus jadi.

Magoichi: bisa dibilang gitu (lirik kanan-kiri).

Akan dicoba lain kali.

Nobunaga: kepala delapan paling banyak…

Liu Bei: aku alim kok. Untuk saat ini.

Zhang Fei: aku ragu kalau bisa.

Bukan apa-apa hehe.

Semua: Tidak terima kasih uhuk…

Nobunaga: ga 'jelas' uhuk...

Yang tua kali-kali ngeksis

Selamat Membaca

Pagi hari di sebuah lapangan biasa tempat Lu Bu jualan sepatu KW, di lapangan sudah ada 5 orang sedang duduk lesehan sambil menikmati sarapan yang sudah di pegang masing-masing. Sebenernya yang sedang menikmati hanya 4 orang sementara yang satu lagi sambil main hape bulukberinya.

 **Murak Paeh(0)**

 **Nagabonar jadi delapan**

 _Dimana nyeng?_

 **Xiahou Dun**

 _gausah ngeggas njer_

 **PijetRefleksi**

 _lagi jalan gua sama yang lain_

 **Nagabonar jadi delapan**

 _jalan mane? Banyak jalan_

 **PijetRefleksi**

 _jalan menuju surga_

 **Nagabonar jadi delapan**

 _okeh gue berangkat berlima aja kalo gitu_

 **Sun pipikanan pipikiri**

 _EEHHHH jangan dong, kan monyet lu yang ntu cuman canda_ ヾ(￣□￣;)ﾉ

 **Nagabonar jadi delapan**

 _dah cepetan jalannya, keburu kekuatan baru gua disegel lagi_

 **Zerukpurut**

 _halah kekuatan teleport ntukan baru dikasih tadi sama si Nthor_

 **Nagabonar jadi delapan**

 _diem lu wibu jeruk, cepetan ntar si Lu Bu keburu ngamok_

 **Lu Bu**

 _emang gua beruang liar?_

 **Orokeceh**

 _Lu mah bukan beruang, kecoa_

 **Lu Bu**

 _Lu sendiri ular_

 **Motonari Mori**

 _Bukan kecoa, bulu ayam_

Setelah pesan terakhir terkirim, orang-orang yang mereka tungguin akhirnya nyampe juga di tempat perjanjian, mereka semua ngebikin lingkaran ditengah-tengah coretpulau jawacoret Nobunaga ngondangan, dan saat Nobunaga menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya, menaruh di depan dadanya mereka semua menghilang begitu saja.

POOF

Tiba-tiba mereka ada di sebuah stasiun. Tetapi pas mereka nyampe sudah malam mungkin jam 9-an.

"Dimanakah kita?" tanya Mitsuhide ala dora.

"Tanyakan peta tanyakan peta!" kata Liu Bei ala boots.

Sisanya cuman ngeliat mereka berdua dengan mata menyipit.

 _Gini-gini amat gua punya babu._

 _Kami tidak punya kakak penggemar dora._

"Ehem, ada yang bisa ngasih tau ini dimana?" tanya Diaochan pada Nobunaga.

"Ini di stasiun mangga arum manis." jawab Nobunaga sotoy.

Cao Cao noyor pala Nobunaga. "Yang ada juga Manggarai bos."

"Iya maksud gue itu."

"HUWAAA! Banyak kereta~" Yueying takjub melihat banyak bangkai kereta disitu.

"Mah, jangan kaya anak kecil dong." Zhuge Liang merasa malu melihat tingkah istrinya kek bocah dikasih maenan baru.

Lengan jas hitam yang di kenakan Cao Cao ditarik tanpa jeda oleh seseorang, Cao Cao merasa risih, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"JENGLOTTT MENAMPAKKAN DIRINYA!" jerit Cao Cao anpaedah, dan doi nyumput di belakang Nobunaga. Yang iseng narik jas Cao Cao ntu sebenernya Guan Yu.

"Hiro of keos kok penakut?" Liu Bei ngecein Cao Cao.

Cao Cao keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Gu-gua cuman kaget."

"Halah, gausah ngeles kalo takut bilang aja." Liu Bei pasang senyum mengejek.

Cao Cao diem aja ga kepengaruh sama senyum Liu Bei yang lebih keliatan senyum tulus daripada senyum mengejek.

"Tuan Nobunaga," panggil si tukang pijet refleksi ke Nobunaga.

"Apa monyetku sayang?~" sahut Nobunaga.

"Mitsuhide kemana ya? Kok ga nampak lagi?"

"Katanya sih, mau jalan-jalan nyari temen baru~"

"Terus ga dicari nih?"

"Dicari, kalo udah kita udah mau pindah lapak."

Disuatu gerbong kereta, tempat Mitsuhide berada.

"Hai~" sapa Mitsuhide pada seorang cewe berbaju pink.

"Hai juga." cewe berbaju pink nyapa Mitsuhide balik. "Mas kenapa ada disini? Kan udah malem?"

Mitsuhide pasang muka sok ramah en manis. "Lagi nyari temen baru saia."

"Mas mau add ID lain saya?" tawar si cewe.

"Boleh deh apa namanya?" tanya Mitsuhide sambil mengeluarkan hapenya dari kantong celanaya.

"Mas cakep deh."

"Gausah muji gitu, saya jadi malu."

Si cewe _sweatdrop_. "Maksudnya yang tadi itu ID Lainnya mas."

Mitsuhide ketawa garing. "Maaf, abis IDnya aneh gitu."

"Mas masih single ga?"

"Duda beranak satu."

"Mau ga nikah sama saya?"

"Kalo kamu masih hidup, ayu aja."

Satu kata, SARAP.

Kembali lagi ke tempat sekumpulan manusia nyerempet waras, mereka sekarang lagi jalan kesana kemari, naikin gerbong kereta satu-satu, terus ada acara Yuan Shao jadi masinis, terus sisanya jadi penumpang, kegiatan mereka di stasiun ini ga lebih dari ke MKKB-an orang tua berkepala dua keatas. Lagi asik-asiknya bermain kereta-keretaan, Mitsuhide dateng dengan senyum berseri-seri, seketika kegiatan gaje mereka berhenti.

"Gaes, gua udah dapet dua temen, pulang yuk."

"Pulang kemana?" tanya Nobunaga.

"Ke hotel aquila yang ada di bandung, gua udah booking kamar buat semua. Tapi..." Mitsuhide memejamkan matanya sebentar. "gue cuman booking 2 kamar extra large, cowo cewe pisah."

Sebagian dari mereka ada yang pasang muka kecewa ada yang bahagia, bahagia pisah ranjang untuk sementara waktu, tentu yang jomblo juga bahagia.

"HEEEEE?!~ gabisa gitu ... dong."

Xiahou Dun memicingkan kedua matanya sambil melihat ke si orang yang paling kecewa. "Keliatannya situ kecewa berat."

"Guakan berencana buat bulan madu."

Pernyataan dari orang yang paling ditakuti sejaman sengoku cuman ditanggapi denga tatapan -waktu-lahiran-dikasih-makan-paan-sih-nih-manusya?-.

"Tarik nafas perlahan … lalu keluarkan sekaligus." Liu Bei mengkomandoi teman-temannya untuk tetap sabar menghadapi manusia tak tahu malu yang menjadi pemimpin perjalanan mereka. "Orang sabar pantatnya lebar. Harap bersabar ini ujian … ujian dariNya."

"Untung kita punya temen yang sabarnya selangit jadi tidak ada kekerasan." Nouhime bersyukur Liu Bei ikut acara jalan-jalan ini.

"Terus kita kemana nih? Udah jam 11 malem." kata Yueying sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Kita langsung pindah dari nih stasiun-"

"-Ning stasiun balapan rasane koyo wong kelangan hmph?!" Sun Jian memotong perkataan Nobunaga, kemudian mulut Sun Jian disegel oleh bakpao milik Sima Yi.

Nobunaga tepok jidat, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong. "Mangga arum manis ini."

"Manggarai." koreksi Ieyasu.

"Maksud gue itu, ayo kita buat lingkaran lagi."

Nobunaga pun menggiring kawanannya ke tempat yang lebih luas untuk pindah lapak dari stasitun manggarai, setelah membuat lingkaran, Nobunaga berjalan ke tengah-tengah, dan seketika mereka menghilang dari stasiun manggarai. Dalam sekejap mereka berpindah tempat ke depan hotel aquila.

"Wihhh keliatannya ga angker ya manceman." kata Zhang Fei sambil mengelus jenggotnya.

"Hmm, ini baru luarnya doang tapi auranya udah beda." Nobunaga mainin kumisnya.

"Maksude?" tanya Cao Cao.

"Temen-temen tuan Nobunaga ada banyak di hotel ini." Mitsuhide manggut-manggut, sambil nopang dagu.

"Ghut ghut, kamu memilih dengan cermat." Nobunaga S3.

Orochi berjalan ke samping Nobunaga. "Kayaknya bakal rame." Orochi mengikuti jejak Nobunaga, berS3 ria.

"Ini bukan acara dunia lain ataupun uji nyali." Guan Yu pasang muka keki.

"Kayaknya disini ada yang mau silahturahmi dengan teman lama ya." Zhang Liao ketawa garing.

"Lebih baik kita _check-in_ dulu, silahturahmi belakangan."

Mitsuhide pun check-in, selagi menunggu sebagian dari mereka ada yang berkeliling hotel silahturahmi, ada yang ke toilet, ada yang duduk-duduk di sofa empuk di lobi. Kejadian aneh di dalam hotel ini dimulai dari ketiga manusia hijau, biru, dan merah sedang di toilet.

Mereka bertiga lagi asik ngaca, lalu di detik selanjutnya ada bunyi kran wastafel kebuka, lalu suara air mengalir, mereka bertiga masih belum sadar, diantara mereka bertiga tidak ada yang lagi cuci tangan.

"Kalo udah cuci tangan, tutup kerannya." kata si biru pada dua orang di sebelah kirinnya.

"Aku ga cuci tangan kok." si hijau masih asik memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

"Gua lagi nyisir bukan cuci tangan elu kali yang lupa nutup krannya." si merah asik nyisir rambut sambil nyabutin rambut kering di kepalanya.

"Gua lagi ngerapihin rambut."

"Jangan gitu ga lucu hantu jeruk purut KW!" si hijau nendang kaki si biru agak keras.

"Aslian lu kagak liat kedua tangan gue lagi dikepala?!" si biru ga terima dituduh sembarangan sama si hijau.

Si hijau, dan si merah melihat ke arah si biru, terus diem pura-pura gatau soal air mengalir yang terus mereka dengar. Hening, suara air mengalir masih mengganggu pendengaran mereka di dalam toilet. Mereka masih menutup mulut, setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya mereka melirik kanan-kiri dengan pelan, melihat setiap kran wastafel, tiga pasang mata melihat ke kran yang paling ujung di sebelah kanan, dari kran itu keluar air terus. Si hijau memaksa si biru untuk menutup kran itu tetapi setelah ditutup, kran itu tetap mengalirkan air, warnanya berbeda, seperti warna darah. Ketiga manusia yang ada di dalem toilet itu ketawa garing bersamaan.

"Mas, jangan sulap dong, jangan bikin suasana jadi horor." muka si merah memucat.

"Maaf ya, saia gabisa sulap tuh."

Si hijau nyikut si biru, matanya udah berjendela-jendela. "Kayaknya ada yang lagi galau deh, kita keluar yuk dari toilet."

Atas saran si hijau, mereka bertiga pun keluar dari toilet, pas keluar dari toilet mereka bertiga melihat Zhenji keluar dari toilet perempuan, tanpa berpikir lebih dalam mereka cuman senyum doang ke Zhenji, tapi pas mereka lagi jalan kembali ke tempat berkumpul, yang lagi duduk-duduk di sofa ples Mitsuhide sudah menghilang. Karena mereka menghilang tanpa jejak, Cao Cao langsung ngecek grup di hape.

"Betewe, jeruk, kenapa si Zhenji ada disini? Di culik si kuning?" tanya Liu Bei.

Kedua mata Cao Cao masih menatap layar hapenya. "Hmm ... setau gue ya Bei, Zhenji lagi dikurung sama si Cao Pi, jadi gamungkinlah doi diculik sama si kuning-kuning ngambang itu." Cao Cao masih fokus ke layar hapenya. "Karena kalo pas gue lagi pergi cewe-cewe suka arisan, jadi untuk menghindari uang tabungan abis, jadi doi kurung tuh istrinya."

"Tapi yang kita liat itu Zhenji kan tadi?" Liu Bei pasang muka panik.

"Kata Mitsuhide kamar kita ada di lantai satu nomor 5."

Tingkah Sun Jian udah mulai kaya orang abis ngeliat setan, terus nyikut pinggang Cao Cao tidak berperasaan. "MANIAK JERUK!"

"Ape?" Cao Cao menengok ke arah Sun Jian.

"Itu Zhenji jadi-jadian berdiri di belakang kita, terus ngeliatin kita, matanya warna merah..."

"Dalam hitungan 3 kita lari, kompakan okey?"

Sun Jian sama Liu Bei ngangguk.

"Tarik nafas, lalu keluarkan perlahan." Liu Bei mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"1..."

"2..."

"30!"

"KATANYA ITUNGAN TIGA BEGE?!"

"TIGA PULUH KAN ADA ANGKA TIGANYA!"

"MAHIA NYENG!"

Mereka bertiga pun berlari ke lorong kamar dengan kecepatan max, dibelakang mereka ada 'Zhenji' mengejar mereka.

Sun Jian nengok ke belakang, 'Zhenji' masih berlari ke arah mereka yang makin cepat. "CEPETANNNN! TUH HANTU NGEJAR!" Sun Jian mepercepat langkah kakinya.

"JANGAN TERLALU CEPET BELOON!" Cao Cao narik tangan Sun Jian sama Liu bei, terus doi ngedrift pas belok kanan.

"LU BELAJAR DARIMANA?! NGEDRIFT TANPA PAKE MOBIL!" Liu Bei takjub.

"UDAH GAUSAH BAHAS SOAL GUA NGEDRIFT TADI LEBIH BAIK PEGANGAN YANG ERAT KITA AKAN NAIK TANGGA!"

"THE HELL?!"

Liu Bei melihat ke arah belakang, mahluk yang ngikut olahraga bareng mereka makin mendekat.

" _INU_ ARTINYA ANJINGGGG! TUH MAKHLUK MAKIN DEKET! GAS TERUS!"

"KITA GA LAGI NAIK MOBIL _AHO_!"

"TERUS TADI LU BISA NGEDRIFT GIMANA?!"

"POKOKNYA KITA SELAMAT DULU DARI KEJARAN TUH MAKHLUK!"

Mereka bertiga menaiki tangga seirama no tarik-tarik tangan or nyeret-nyeret kerah baju. Udah sampe atas mereka berhenti dulu buat narik nafas, di detik selanjutnya mereka lanjut berlari sambil mencari nomor kamar lima, sesampainya di kamar nomor lima mereka bertiga gedor-gedor tuh pintu ga pake perasaan sampe bikin si pintu jadi copot.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Dateng-dateng ngerusak pintu kamar." Orochi berjalan ke depan mereka.

Mereka nengok ke belakang, tuh mahluk berjalan ke arah mereka.

"AYO KITA TUTUP KAMAR INI!"

Setelah membenarkan posisi pintu yang mereka tabrak ke semua, mereka terduduk perlahan ke lantai. Muka mereka pucet, nafas terengah-terengah kek orang yang abis dikejar anjing liar.

"Itu tadi ada SETAN."

"Tapi kami tidak liat apa-apa tuh di lorong."

Perkataan Zhuge Liang memperburuk jantung ketiga warna dasar itu, seketika ketiga warna dasar itu tepar di tempat.

"Yah… tepar." Zhuge Liang kipas-kipas. "Emang gue salah ngomong ya?"

Sima Yi mukul pala Zhuge Liang pake kipasnya. "Salah lah BUEGO, orang baru liat penampakan malah ngomong gitu ga baek buat kesehatan jantung." kata Sima Yi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dadanya.

"Nyeh, serah dah, gua mau tidur aja."

"GUA YANG TIDUR DI KASUR ELU MAH DI LANTAI SONO!"

Xiahou Dun memijit dahinya. "Cape, cape gua … jangan-jangan keriput gua nambah kalo bareng kalian."

"Emang udah keriput kali." celetuk Lu Su.

"Lu juga keriput nambah noh." bales Xiahou Dun.

"Tandanya gua sehat."

"Sehat di mata manusia sarap." Xiahou Dun pun pergi ke dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa mereka udah ada yang tepar di atas kasur saling menimpa, saling nampar satu sama lain, kecuali Nobunaga, Orochi, Mitsuhide, dan Hideyoshi. Mereka main kartu sampe tengah malem abis itu tidur di lantai berkarpet karena kasur udah penuh dengan manusia keras kepala, dan kamar mandi dijauhi becoz samting. Namun mereka berempat baru saja terlelap dari arah kamar mandi ada yang nyiram lantai, dan suara ember yang ditendang-tendang, samar namun menganggu. Akhirnya untuk menghentikan kejahilan di dalam kamar mandi Nobunaga langsung ngebuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa pikir panjang. Pas dibuka pintunya, Nobunaga melihat seekor pocong sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah, si pocong nyengir ke Nobunaga, Nobunaga nanggepin cengiran si pocong biasa aja, tampang pokerpes terpasang.

Betewe jangan dipikirin soal pocong nendang-nendang ember sama nyiram lantai.

"Mas, saia sama temen saia mau tidur, tolong jangan berisik." walau tampang pokerpes mata nutup sebelah.

"Tapi ini kerjaan saya tiap malem." balas si pocong.

"Berhenti atau gue jedor lu ditempat." ancam Nobunaga dengan pistol (air) masih ngutang ke Masamune. Jangan lupa matanya masih nutup sebelah.

"A-ampunn, i-iya deh ana berhenti."

Setelah si pocong menghilang, mereka berempat pun tidur dengan setengah damai. Keesokan harinya, mereka mandi ganti baju tanpa hambatan hanya saja…

"Ngapain lu ngeliatin gue kaya gitu iri ya sama badan wah gue?"

"Badan kek cacing keremi gitu aja bangga."

"MASIH GEDEAN JUGA GUA DARIPADA ELU!"

"LU SEMUA KALAH SAMA DING FENG UDAH DIEM!"

"GAUSAH NGEGGAS NJENG!"

"GUA BUKAN ANJENG! GUA HARIMAU!"

"YAUDAH GAUSAH NGENGGAS!"

"SITU YANG DULUAN NGEGAS!"

"Udah-udah, keriput gua kayaknya nambah lagi nih."

"Pada gede semua."

"Apanya?"

"Apanya apa?"

"Yang gede?"

"Tuh ototnya."

"Gue makin hari makin seksi ya?"

"Seksi dari hongkong?!"

"Gausah pake kuah, pliss."

Begitulah percakapan rada ambigu, kita pindah yuk ke kamar 6 tempat cewe-cewe. Di dalam kamar damai ga kaya kamar cowo yang ribut kek ibu-ibu arisan, mungkin karena emang mereka jumlahnya lebih sedikit daripada cowo, cuman kalo setiap kali mereka ngeliat G aka sahabat jauhnya Lu Bu, mereka yang melihat si G itu akan berteriak kenceng banget, teriakan akan berhenti saat Yueying membunuh si G itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah semua sudah siap, Nobunaga menggiring mereka ke teras hotel untuk pindah tempat. Pas mereka pindah, dua orang dari mereka hilang.

"Eh ini panitia yang ngadain acara jalan-jalan ngilang." kata Mitsuhide tenang

"KAZONUNUKE-SAMA NGILANG?!"

"Belepotan gitu nyebutnya..."

"Efek panik meur..."

"Sebenernya ini ada di mana sih?"

"Gatau, di depan kita ada lubang."

"Betewe, uler kita juga ngilang."

Semua terdiam, lalu tersenyum lebar kecuali Nouhime, doi masih panik mencari suaminya kesana-kemari.

"Tinggalin aja yuk, biarin aja toh yang ilang dua manusia jadi-jadian gitu." ajak Cao Cao pada kawan-kawannya.

"Iya mereka berdua pantes ditinggal." Yuan Shao ikut-ikuttan.

"Didalem sini ga buruk juga."

Mereka mendengar suara Nibunaga dari dalam lubang tersebut, terus langsung melototin tuh lubang.

"Sempit sih tapi ga buruk."

Sekarang mereka mendengar suara Orochi. Hideyoshi, Ding Feng, dan Tadakatsu Honda didorong sampe di deket lubang ntu, ga berapa lama muncul kepala Nobunaga dari lubang tersebut.

"Kalian bertiga tarik si Nagabonar, kepalanya copot juga gapapa, aku ikhlas." kata Liu Bei sambil pasang tampang pokerpes.

"Betewe badan si Nobu sama si Oro kan gede kok bisa masuk sih?" Sima Yi nopang dagu.

"Udah gausah dipikirin ntar otak kamu _overlord_."

" _Overload_." koreksi Yu Jin.

"Iya maksud gue itu."

"Mungkin karena pake pelicin kek minyak jalantah gitu."

"Atau pas pindah tempat tadi mereka berdua inginnya di dalem lubang sono."

Tiba-tiba mereka berpindah tempat lagi.

"OEMJI HELLOW~ kok kita tiba-tiba ada di depan taman Rangsat sueeh?" penyakit alay Zhuge Liang kumat seketika.

"Itu mah RANmaru BanGSAT, ini mah LANGSAT." koreksi Lu Su.

"Oke-oke, tapi kenapa udah malem lagi? Bukannya tadi masih pagi?" tanya Zhuge Liang.

"Kita teleport sesuai dengan keinginan kita sendiri termasuk dengan pagi siang malamnya." jelas Nobunaga. "Jadi ada yang mau masuk?" tanya Nobunaga.

"Ikut semuanya aja deh, biar ga mencar-mencar." saran Lu Meng.

"Mbah takut ya sama yang sebangsa kek Nobunaga gitu?"

"KAGAK!"

Mereka pun berjalan ke gerbang masuk, di gerbang masuk mereka disambut oleh genderuwo, dengan senyum lebar sambil nodongin pistol aer, Nobunaga, dan kawan-kawan berhasil masuk dengan paksaan, akhirnya si genderuwo itu jadi pemandu wisata atas pemintaan(paksaan) Nobunaga. Lagi asik jalan-jalan dengan pemandu wisata yang gak biasa, mereka melihat banyak lontong berloncatan kesana-kemari, bermain bola, terus selama mereka jalan-jalan di dalam taman itu ada beksong ketawa kuntilanank yang sedang bergelantungan kek monyet di atas pohon.

"Beksong ketawa kuntinya ga selow, gue ingin ngelempar sendal selow rasanya." Ujiyasu megang sendal selownya di tangan kanan.

" _Slowly to be calm_."

"Kagak nyambung lu Dun."

"Suka-suka gua, mulut-mulut gua, kalo gua ngomong nyampur kek si Masmun yang ntu juga bukan urusan lo."

"Gue sambit lu lama-lama pake sendal kebanggan gue ini." kata Ujiyasu sambil nodongin sendalnya ke muka Xiahou Dun.

2 Jam mereka keliling-keliling gaje di taman itu, ada yang selfie sama penghuni disana(batur mah takut ini selfie), ngancem penghuni satu-satu dengan pistol aer biar jadi budaknya, dikejar-kejar sama tuyul, balap karung sama pocong, ikut ketawa sama kunti dan hal lain yang tidak akan dilakukan oleh orang biasa. Setelah puas di taman itu, mereka keluar dari taman itu dengan muka puas.

"Ternyata ga seseram yang gue bayangin."

"Betewe mau kemana lagi gays?"

"Ohok … ohok … jalan-jalan sama kalian tidak menyehatkan."

"Siapa yang bilang jalan-jalan sama kita ente bakal sembuh?"

"Udah 2 ribu lebih nih, tamatin ajalah." Lu Meng pasang tampang kek emot iykwim.

"Tanggung 3 ribu." tawa Lu Su kek mamang di pasar.

"Terus mau kemana?"

"KE SEKOLAH SMANMA BANDUNG YUK!" ajak Hisahide sambil muterin. "KITA KETEMU NENSI!"

"SMA 5?" Nobunaga mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pantes rambut item putih gitu, sukanya sama noni-noni belanda."

Hisahide nyikut Sun Jian. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Sama-sama jadul."

"Ga nyambung lu." Shingen memukul mulut Sun Jian dengan kipasnya.

"Sebelum itu, ada yang mau pulang?" tanya Nobunaga.

Cewe-cewe yang ikut sama mereka pada angkat tangan, sementara sebagian yang cowo juga ada yang ngacungin tangan, mungkin mereka takut keriputnya nambah jadi lebih memilih pulang. Jadi yang tetap ikut ke sekolah itu adalah Nobunaga, Hisahide, Mitsuhide, Shingen, Kenshin, Mori, Ujiyasu, Liu Bei, Sun Jian, Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Lu Meng, Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, dan Orochi. Setelah mereka sampai di depan gedung SMA 5, mereka berdiskusi dahulu, karena setelah Mitsuhide searching soal sekolah itu, Mitsuhide nemu dua cerita horror yang ada di sekolah itu.

"Ayo bagi kelompok!"

Xiahou Dun menginjak kaki Nobunaga agak keras. "SSSSTTT … kalau kita ketahuan satpam sekolah berabe njerr."

"Biasa aja gausah ngeggas nying."

"Dipilih sepihak aja ya biar cepet."

"Serah-serah."

"Pertama yang keliling tiga kali buat biar ketemu si nensi. Nobunaga, Ujiyasu, Cao Cao, Zhuge Liang, Orochi, dan Hisahide. Sisanya ke ruang musik."

"AKU TYDACH MAU PISAH DENGANYAH!" teriak Liu Bei alay terus matanya berair. "AKU DENGANNYA UDAH KAYA INDUK DAN ANAK KOALA!"

"Pisah sama yang ini?" Kenshin nunjuk Cao Cao, "Atau yang ini?" telunjuk Kenshin berpindah ke depan muka Zhuge Liang.

Liu Bei mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Ga dua-duanya, tadi penyakit alay, dan lebay gue kambuh."

"Kalo gitu ayo kita pisah."

Mereka pun berpisah, yang ke ruang musik udah duluan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, sementara yang kebagian keliling sekolah masih diem di depan pintu masuk.

"Maksudnya keliling tiga kali itu, kita muterin ni sekolah atau keliling kesana kemari dulu?" tanya Hisahide.

"Ai dunno sih yach." balas Nobunaga.

"Terus?..."

"Keliling aja yok sambil manggil doi, daripada..."

Srek srek

"THE HELL IS DAT?!"

"Meow..."

"Ohh kucing toh..." terus mata Orochi melirik ke Nobunaga.

"Apa ngeliatin gua kayak gitu?"

"Ga."

Mereka pun memasuki SMA 5, mereka pun berjalan-jelan di daerah lantai satu sambil memanggil nancy, si hantu berwujud noni-noni Belanda yang suka muncul di sekolah SMA 5.

"Nensi!"

"Nensi mah itu geuning cek tekanan darah."

"Itu tensi nyeng."

"Selow bang."

"Lu bikin gua naik darah mulu."

Cao Cao nunjuk seorang cewe dengan gaun berenda panjang di depan mereka. "Ssstt… yang itu bukan?" Cao Cao nyikut Hisahide tanpa henti.

Hisahide melihat ke arah yang Cao Cao tunjuk. "Keknya si nensi, kayaknya..."

"Kan situ yang mau ketemu kok situ bingung."

"Gue belum pernah ketemu noni-noni belanda masalahnya."

"Ah elu." Ujiyasu ngegetok kepalanya pake sendal.

"Eh eh eh, liat dia dadah-dadah ke kita."

Mereka dadahin balik, terus nancy berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka, muka mereka memucat, lalu membalikkan badan.

"1..."

"2..."

"100!"

Cao Cao udah lari duluan mendahului, mereka cuman diem ngeliatin salah satu dari mereka udah kabur duluan.

"ANGKA SERATUS KAGAK ADA ANGKA TIGANYA NYENG!" protes Zhuge Liang.

"Selow ajalah, toh si nensi ga ada niat apa-apa."

"Terus maunya apa?"

"Ngikut jalan sama kite-kite yang ganteng ini." Nobunaga nyengir-nyengir ga jelas.

"Hantu aja masih dikejar, mesum lu. Mentang-mentang bohay." Hisahide nendang kakinya Nobunaga.

"Gue ini, bukan elu."

Zhuge Liang ngeliat ke arah belakang. "Tapi beneran lho si nensi-nensi itu berjalan di belakang kita."

Perkataan Zhuge Liang, membuat mereka mempercepat langkah kaki tanpa sadar.

"Katanya selow aja kok jalannya makin cepet ya?" tanya Zhuge Liang pada orang yang paling depan.

"Kebelet hahahaha, situ sendiri kenapa cepet jalannya?"

"Tentu saja, saya tidak mau jadi tumbal atas keinginan anda."

"Tumbal? AHA!" diatas kepala Nobunaga muncul bohlam pecah. "Hisahide elu berdiri di belakang Zhuge Liang."

"OGAH! GUE KAGAK COCOK JADI TUMBAL!"

"Kalian..."

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka pun berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Sesi ketemu Nancy sudah selesai, kita pindah lapak yuk ke ruang musik. Di dalam sana katanya suka terdengar piano berbunyi, mereka sih keknya lupa kenapa mereka ke ruang musik, habisnya … mereka malah bermain musik yang ada di ruang musik ala band, Mitsuhide main piano, Shingen drum, Kenshin angklung, Mori flute, Sementara Liu Bei, Sun Jian sama Sima Yi megang mic, dua lagi cuman nontonin mereka.

Liu Bei: _Bokura hitokumi no SHUUZU sa_

 _Itsumo issho sa demo majiwaranai_

Sun Jian: _Bokura nasareru ga mama_

 _Hito ga aruku kara bokura ugoku yo_

Sima Yi: _Boku wa migiashi no SHUUZU sa_

 _Kimi wa hidariashi no SHUUZU_

 _Hashiru no wa sorya tanoshii keredo_

 _Kimi wa tsukarete shimawanai kana_

 _Ame ni nurete mo kamawanai_

 _Demo kimi wa samukunai kana_

"Manusya-manusya galau." bisik Xiahou Dun pada Lu Meng. Lu Meng sih manggut-manggut aja, tapi jauh di palung hatinya yang terdalam doi ngikut galau, lagu yang dibawakan mereka menyentuh jantung seorang Mbah.

Setelah bernyayi lagu sepatu dalam bahasa jepang, mereka ngobrol-ngobrol di depan alat-alat musik tidak ada dari mereka yang berdiri di dekat piano berada, tetapi samar-samar mereka mendengar piano berbunyi, lagunya berbeda namun tetap lagu galau.

"MITSUHIDE!" panggil Kenshin ga selow.

"APA?!" bales Mitsuhide yang ada di sebelahnya.

"LU TADI MAIN PIANO YA?!"

"DARITADI GUA ADA DI SEBELAH KANAN LU NYENG!"

"Gausah pake acara ngegas pliss..." Lu Meng berusaha menghentikan penggunaan caps yang berlebihan.

"Terus siapa yang main?" tanya Liu Bei.

"Muka lu gausah datar-datar amat nyeremin tau ga." Sun Jian menggaplok muka Liu Bei pelan banget.

"Muka gue dari lahir udah gini mas."

"Hei..." seseorang menepuk bahu Xiahou Dun.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba mereka kecuali si pelaku penepukan bahu teriak, lalu lari meninggalkan si pelaku.

"Guekan cuman nepuk kok langsung teriak sih?" tanya si pelaku yang ternyata Sima Yi.

Sima Yi pun berlari keluar ruang musik untuk menyusul teman-temannya. Di luar gedung sekolah mereka semua pada duduk lesehan membentuk lingkaran, mengistirahatkan diri sebelum pulang.

"Jalan-jalannya udahan?"

"UDAHAN! UDAH TIGA MENUJU EMPAT RIBU!"

"Selow aja kali mas bala-bala."

"Bakwan sekalian."

"Karena kita sudah cape lahir, dan batin kita pulang."

Poof

Di depan rumah bak mansion punya seseorang.

"Keren, langsung pindah ke depan rumah masing-masing." doi nyengir-nyengir sendiri.

Dia pun membuka pintu rumahnya.

" _Selamat datang di indoapril."_

Ntah darimana muncul sebuah suara, membuat di pemilik rumah bingung. "Ini indoapril atau rumah gue?"

" _Mau pesan apa?"_

"Ini kafe atau indoapril?"

" _Ada barang tambahan?"_

"Apasih ga lucu."

" _Terima kasih sudah belanja di indoapril."_

"INDOAPRIL NDASMU!" si pemilik rumah marah ga karuan.

ENDengan GaJenya

:v panjang sekali gaes :v sengaja ga dipotong biar sekalian satu file, ini aja ngetik kepotong ae gegara nonton Kindaichi :v jadilah 4 rebuan.

Tenks udah mau baca cerita membosankan ini gaes hiks…

MI: gausah sok imut lu!

Me: serah ana nying

 _See you next chapter~_


	139. Detektif Abal

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** Humor receh, horror-misteri gagal

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

-_-" SW tetap setia dengan pilihan pertama.

Itu beda lagi…

Nobunaga: kepalanya ada delapan.

Liu Bei: saya masih lulus sensor.

Chunhua: hohoho~ hanya coklat ditaburi meses, dan gula.

Lu Bu: ngengantiin Liu Bei, Liu Bei lagi cuti.

Hideyoshi: aku hanya bercanda.

Mitsuhide: dia salah satu korban… hehehe

Nobunaga: tentu saja tetap gue MWAHAHAHA!

Temen-temennya… mereka.

Masamune: 1 … 10 kalau ga salah.

Yueying: G itu untuk Gokiburi aka sobatnya Lu Bu alias kecoa.

Cao Cao: satpamnya kan suka tiba-tiba muncul gitu.

Hanbei si Detektif Abal

Selamat Membaca

Kali ini si Hanbei bakal jadi detektif, detektif jenius berIQ -180 yang menerima segala kasus dari yang normal sampai absurd bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya yang terpaksa terlibat. Walaupun kasusnya aneh yang penting tiga. "Dapet duid, hidup sejahtera, dan bisa ketemu cecan dengan cup B+." Manusia bernama Takenaka Hanbei ini punya sifat mesum sodara-sodara kek Aladdin yang ada di fendem Magi sono. Tim Detektif abal ini menempati sebuah gedung berlantai lima bekas kebakaran sebagai kantor yang sudah direnovasi walaupun hanya sedikit.

Ini dia susunan organisasi di tim detektif Hanbei:

Ketua: Takenaka Hanbei

Asisten: Kobayakawa Takakage

Seksi Interogasi: Liu Shan(sehalus sutra) & Guo Jia(nyerempet kasar, khusus ngeintrogasi cewe)

Pengelola/Seksi Barang Bukti: Zhang Xingcai & Nene

Seksi Forensik: Wang Yuanji, Oda Oichi, & Zhao Yun

Seksi Pengintaian: Cao Pi & Taigong Wang

Pembantu atau Pembokat aka Kacung alias Babu: Oda Nobunaga

Susunan organisasi yang hampir nyerempet maksa, mana ada manusia macam Nobunaga mau disuruh-suruh kek babu? Adeknya ngikut ngeksis lagi, ga ada Kakak yang rela disuruh-suruh sama adek sendiri, kecuali kakaknya kek Liu Shan.

KRING~ KRING~

Xingcai yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja telepon setengah ancur langsung mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Halo dengan siapa dimana?"

" _Dengan saya penelpon seberang sana."_

"Ada apa?"

" _Begini dok-"_

"Detektif mbak bukan dokter." koreksi Xingcai agak kesel.

" _Maaf, Begini emm anu ... neng, saya mau minta bantuan detektif Hanbei untuk memecahkan kasus di rumah saya, di jalan Jin Tomang No. 69, kelurahan Jin Tamrih, kecamatan Jin Wahhar, kota-"_

"Chang'an."

" _Bukan, di kota Luoyang."_

"Idih..." gumam Xingcai agak kesal. "Padahalkan aksdjsgfek..."

" _Kasusnya..."_

Tut… tut … tut…

Tiba-tiba telepon mati sendiri, Xingcai mengembalikan si gagang telepon pada tempatnya dengan kasar.

"NYING TELEPONNYA MALAH MATII!"

"Xingcai, jangan ngomong kasar." kata Zhao Yun sambil mengelus punggung Xingcai bermaksud meredakan amarah Xingcai.

"Bukan aku yang ngomong, si blonde edan diujung kiri sono tuh yang teriak." kata Xingcai dengan muka datar seperti biasa sambil nunjuk Guo Jia yang lagi marah-marah gajelas sambil menggenggam hape.

"Betewe, ketua sableng kita mana?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Auk, baca koran tahun 1997 kali."

TIN! TIN! TIN! BUAH TIN KHUSUS UNTUKMU SAYANG~!

 **DetektifHanbeiPendek**

Ruang Hanbei

"Baiklah, kami Tim Detektif tidak lebay, dan 4l4y menuju rumah anda segera." Hanbei menutup telepon, lalu duduk di kursi sofa empuknya, lalu memncet sebuah tombol yang ada di bawah meja kerjanya.

TIN! TIN! TIN! BUAH TIN KHUSUS UNTUKMU SAYANG~!

"Akhirnya, abis ini kita bisa uang lagi, setelah sekian lama." Takakage yang setia berada di dalam ruangan kerja Hanbei mengelus dada.

Ruang Tengah

"Yun, tadi ada telepon dari klien tapi tiba-tiba mati padahal kasusnya belum jelas." Xingcai mendengus kesal.

"Berarti abis selesai kasus ini kita bisa makan yakiniku lagi~" Zhao Yun nyengir bahagia.

TIN! TIN! TIN! BUAH TIN KHUSUS UNTUKMU SAYANG~!

"Kenapa alarmnya masih suara Guo Jia sih..." desis Xingcai, muka datarnya berubah jadi kesal.

"Sudahlah, kata ketua kalo ganti alarm harus nunggu satu abad dulu." Zhao Yun cuman senyum doang, memaklumi kelakuan ketua mereka yang agak bejad.

Xingcai menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Keburu mati yang ada."

Guo Jia berjalan kearah Zhao Yun, dan Xingcai. "Ada kasus baru ya?"

Xingcai mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Auk ah, mending kita langsung ke ruangan ketua aja, ayo Yun." Xingcai menarik tangan Zhao Yun.

Dapur

Oichi, Wang Yuanji, sama Nene lagi sibuk ngebikin makanan untuk makan siang, dengan hati gembira, tetapi setelah alarm nista itu berbunyi mereka langsung membungkus makanan itu tanpa pikir panjang, dan langsung melesat ke ruangan Hanbei dengan beberapa kantong imut ditangan mereka, tak lupa melepaskan celemek yang mereka pakai tadi.

Lab Komputer

Kata penghuninya sih lab tetapi aslinya ruangan ini lebih seperti ruangan tak terurus yang dipenuhi dengan tikus, dan laba-laba sebagai penghuni tambahan, di lab itu ada tiga komputer yang selalu dipakai oleh sang penghuni untuk meneliti video, dan lain sebagainya.(main game, nonton bokep dll dsb)

TIN! TIN! TIN! BUAH TIN KHUSUS UNTUKMU SAYANG~!

Taigong Wang yang lagi fokus ngejengkang dari kursi yang sedang didudukinya. Kepalanya nabrak lantai. "WADAOW!" Taigong Wang bangkit dari aksi ngejengkangnya lalu mengelus kepala. "Lama-lama gue ganti tuh alarm diem-diem." Taigong Wang mematikan komputer yang doi pake, terus ngelirik manusia yang masih asik menatap layar komputer serius dengan tatapan gasuka. Taigong Wang mematikan komputer sebelahnya lewat CPU tanpa diketahui oleh penghuni satunya.

"GANGGU BANGET LU!" bentak penghuni satunya pada Taigong Wang.

"Ada panggilan..." Taigong Wang pun menariknya paksa ke ruangan ketua.

Kamar Liu Shan

TIN! TIN! TIN! BUAH TIN KHUSUS UNTUKMU SAYANG~!

Setelah mendengar alarm itu, Liu Shan langsung beranjak dari kamarnya ke ruangan Hanbei.

Paling normal.

Ruang Bawah Tanah

Tempat tersembunyian yang hanya diketahui oleh Nobunaga sebagai tempat menyusun rencana untuk menjatuhkan Hanbei.

TIN! TIN! TIN! BUAH TIN KHUSUS UNTUKMU SAYANG~!

Nobunaga bersiap dengan pakaian ala mafianya tak lupa dengan pistol (mainan) untuk menambah auranya, biar disangka lider sama klien. Setelah itu Nobunaga langsung lari ke ruangan Hanbei

 **DetektifHanbeiMesum**

Setelah mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan Hanbei, mereka langsung berdiri berjajar.

"Hari ini kita dapet _job_ , kasus kali ini sepertinya normal, kasus pembunuhan." kata Hanbei sok keren.

Zhao Yun ngacungin tangannya. "Bukan pembunuhan ayam tetanggakan?"

Hanbei memutar kursinya sembilan puluh derajat. "Bukan, ini kasus pembunuhan seorang bos mafia bakpao yang ditakuti di kota Luoyang," Hanbei mengambil sebuah bungkus rokok, lalu mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalem bungkus itu, setelah itu menjepit batang rokok itu diantara kedua belah bibirnya. "dan katanya pintu menuju kamar mafia itu terkunci, mungkin bisa dsibilang pembunuhan di ruangan tertutup."

"Hanbei..." Takakage mengambil rokok itu dari mulut Hanbei.

"Coklat rokok gua..." kata Hanbei dengan nada sedih.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan-makanann manis." Takakage melahap coklat rokok itu.

"COKLAT GUA YANG TERAKHIR~" Hanbei berdiri, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan terus pasang muka sedih.

"Hanbei tolong lanjutkan info tentang kasus itu." kata Xingcai.

Hanbei kembali duduk di kursi sofanya. "Ehem, katanya bos mafia itu diracuni, dan racun itu ada di dalam bakpao yang dimakannya, hanya itu informasi yang kudapat dari klien."

"Lalu?" Guo Jia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"KITA BERANGKAT SEKARANG JUGA KE LUOYANG!" teriak Hanbei penuh semangat.

"Betewe pake apa?" tanya Liu Shan.

Seketika hening, Hanbei berpikir keras memikirkan soal tranportasi mereka menuju Luoyang, masalahnya mereka ada di Osaka sementara rumah klien ada di Luoyang, kan BEGO, mereka ada dimana si klien ada di mana. Sejam, Hanbei memikirkan transportasi kesana tetapi harus bisa mengeluarkan uang sedikit. Bohlam pecah yang dipaksa untuk nyala muncul di atas kepala Hanbei.

"AHA! Mobil apanjreng masih adakan?" tanya Hanbei.

Masih ada kok, sudah diberi tambahan pelampung, dan layar untuk menyebrangi laut." Nene mengancungkan jempolnya ke Hanbei.

"Pintar!" Hanbei mengangguk puas. "KITA BAKAL PAKE APANJRENG GAGAL ITU UNTUK KE LUOYANG!"

Sisa member tim detektif kecuali Nene hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, akibat hidup belum sejahtera, terbang ke Luoyang aja ga mampu, gatau deh balik ke osakanya gimana. Mereka pun menaikki mobil apanjreng gagal hasil nyolong untuk kesana, tangki bensin penuh, tapi … kecepatan dibawah 10 kilometer per jam katanya sih biar ngirit bensin, jadi baru isi bensin lagi pas mereka udah sampe Luoyang.

 **DetektifHanbeiBego**

Ditengah jalan mereka bertemu seseorang yang baik hati, ia menteleport mereka agar langsung di Luoyang tepat di alamat klien mereka tinggal. Mereka pun turun dari mobil apanjreng itu, dan berjalan menuju ke depan rumah klien mereka.

"Ternyata rumah klien mojok di kota gini." komen Xingcai saat melihat letak rumah klien.

"Mayatnya udah mau dikubur?" komen Guo Jia saat melihat keadaan luar rumah klien.

"Coba aja kita samperin."

Hanbei dan kawanannya pun berjalan mendekati orang-orang berpakaian hitam-hitam.

"Kalian yang akan mengubur mayat inikan?" tanya salah satu pengunjung klien.

"Bu-"

"Tapi sampe sekarang ambulan belum dateng, bagaimana kalau kalian yang mengubur mayatnya? Tukang gali kuburnya juga gamau ngubur mayatnya." saran si pengunjung.

"Tapi..." Hanbei ingin menolak saran pengunjung itu tetapi salah satu dari kerumunan mereka dengan pakaian putih-hijau dengan kipas muncul.

"Salah satu dari kalian pasti ada seksi forensikkan? Bagaimana kalau kalian membawa mayatnya ke kuburan, dan memeriksananya?" setelah memberi saran itu orang berbaju putih-hijau itu pergi.

Hanbei menaruh kedua tangannya di pelakang kepalanya, lalu bersiul-siul sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan secara bergantian, lalu tak lama kemudian Hanbei menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, yang akan membawa mayat itu adalah tim seksi forensik, ditambah Nene, dan Om Nobunaga."

"Kacung satu ini ikut?" tanya Zhao Yun menunjuk Nobunaga tepat di depan mukanya, sungguh sofian sekali.

"Buat ngangkat mayatnya mungkin butuh dua orang." Hanbei ngeliat ke arah rumah klien. "Sisanya ikut aku." Hanbei pun berjalan menuju rumah.

"Bentar, mayatnya dimana?" tanya Wang Yuanji pada Hanbei sebelum masuk ke rumah klien.

Hanbei menunjuk keranda mayat yang sudah ditutupi oleh kain di dekat mobil mereka. "Good luck~"

"Sejak kapan?!" Oichi terkejut dengan keberadaan keranda mayat itu.

"Sejak tadi~ haha, kalian pasti bisa menebaknya bukan? Aku kedalam dulu ya." Hanbei melambaikan tangannya dengan badan menghadap ke pintu rumah.

Tim gali kubur pun pergi dari dengan mobil apanjrengnya ke kuburan terjauh, karena mereka tidak mau mayatnya masuk mobil mereka mengikat keranda mayat di atap mobil dengan tali tambang, yang ga sengaja terbawa oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Kriet…

Pintu rumah yang gede bak istana terbuka perlahan. Tim penyelidik merasa takjub dengan terbukanya pintu dengan sendirinya.

 _Apa ini? Pintu rumah otomatis?_

Pikir mereka seklias saat tidak melihat penghuni rumah yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Halo~ ada orang didalam?" Hanbei memasuki rumah itu duluan diikuti anak buahnya di belakang.

BRAK!

Serempak mereka melihat ke belakang.

"KITA TERJEBAK?!"

"Misteri ini akan ku pecahkan atas nama Kakekku!"

Taigong Wang _sweatdrop_. "Perasaan kakek lu bukan detektif deh..."

"Yaudah, akan kupecahkan misteri ini atas nama Kanbei!"

"Yaelah malah bawa-bawa nama Kanbei..."

"YAUDAH KALO GITU ATAS NAMA KELUARGA KOBAYAKAWA- AW!"

Hanbei meringis kesakitan karena asistennya memukul kepalanya dengan kipas kertas gede atau biasa disebut _harisen_.

"Jangan bawa-bawa margaku." Takakage menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Baik-baik, Takenaka _o nani kakete_!"

"Begitu lebih baik." Takakage mengangguk puas.

"Dasar korban anim Kindasatu."

Tep

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Taigong, lalu berkata.

"Apakah kalian detektif?" tanya seorang perempuan di belakangnya.

"AAAAAAAA!" Taigong Wang berteriak dengan keras diikuti yang lainnya.

Hanbei membalikkan badannya. "Ehem, tolong ketawanya dihentikan, terima kasih sudah mau menggunakan jasa kami." Hanbei tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

 _E cup kayanya, hehehe…_

"Senyumannya bukan senyuman biasa..." anak buahnya melihat ke arah Hanbei curiga.

Perempuan itu menjabat tangan Hanbei. "Nama saya Zhang Chunhua, istri korban."

"Hehehe … salam kenal."

Dari belakang si perempuan muncul dua orang laki-laki. "Saya perkenalkan ini kedua anak kandung saya, Sima Shi, dan Sima Zhao."

"Baiklah, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal soal korban ke kalian." Hanbei tersenyum sok keren. "Sebelum itu apakah bawahanku boleh memeriksa tempat kejadian?"

"Boleh, ruang kerja suami saya ada di lantai ini, tinggal berjalan lurus menuju pintu di depan." Zhang Chunhua menunjuk lurus ke belakang mereka, di depan mereka ada pintu.

"Xingcai, Taigong Wang, Cao Pi, dan Takakage menyelidiki ruangan kerja korban, sementara kami bertiga akan bertanya kepada yang bersangkutan."

"Baik."

Keempat orang itu pun pergi ke dalam ruangan kerja korban.

"Apakah penghuni rumah bak istana lusuh ini hanya berempat?"

"Masih ada empat lagi, mereka merangkap BABU di rumah ini."

"Lalu sekarang mereka ada di mana?"

"Saya tidak tau, tapi sebelum suami saya mati, saya sempat bertemu dengan mereka di halaman belakang sedang mengurus kebun. Jelas Zhang Chunhua.

Hanbei nopang dagu sok mikir. "Kalau begitu sebelum dia mati kalian ada di mana?"

"Saya sedang membereskan kamar kira-kira jam 8-10 pagi."

"Hmm ada yang melihatmu?"

"Anak sulung saya sempat bertemu dengan saya jam setengah delapan, dan sempat membatu saya membereskan kamar."

Hanbei pasang pose mikir sambil jongkok, persis kek orang lagi ngeden. "… kalo begitu kita pisah Guo Jia kamu bawa Zhao, lalu Liu Shan kamu bawa Shi." titah Hanbei dengan soknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Liu Shan agak bingung.

"Biar rame aja, aku disini akan menanyai soal korban disini kalian pindah sono."

"Baiklah..." di luar mereka berdua pasrah sama perintah ketua mereka tapi dalam hatinya beda lagi.

Liu Shan, dan Guo Jia pun menggiring kedua anak kadung Zhang Chunhua ke halaman belakang tanpa minta izin ke yang punya. Akhirnya Hanbei hanya berdua dengan istri korban.

"Ehem, jadi sebelum korban ko'id di ruang kerjannya korban kemana?"

"Korban sempat keluar untuk menerima paket dari seseorang."

"Kalau begitu … pelakunya ada di antara penghuni rumah! Ditambah dengan nama pengirim paket itu!" kata Hanbei seenak jidat.

"Jadi pelakunya ada salah satu diantara kami?"

Hanbei mengangguk. "Tenang saja, kami akan memberantasnya sejatam gergaji mesin, Takenaka _o nani kakete_!"

TBC

:v kebiasaan buruk ana keluar belum selesai cerita satu cerita lain muncul huwahuwahuwa maappin ya, ana belakangan ini lagi suka nonton anime sejenis konan jadi gini deh…

Tenks yang udah baca huwahuwahuwa

 _See you next chapter~_


	140. Detektif File 2

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** Humor receh, horror-misteri gagal

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

I-iya…

Liu Bei: otak saya ga kaya yang lain.

Masamune: anggap saja 10 ntu 10 rebu.

Cao Cao: hantu beda kategori…

Hanbei: cecan itu cewe cantik.

Guo Jia: ga juga kok kalo bisa dibuat jadi bahan bulian…

Bisain aja.

Xingcai: manusia berIQ-180 itu tidak akan mudah mati.

Hanbei: daripada kreker lebih suka coklat. Plesetan dari avanza, karena setiap dinyalain suara mobilnya ga biasa.

Zhang Chunhua: mereka semua udah dibuang semua.

Hanbei si Detektif Abal

Tewasnya Bos Mafia kota Luoyang File 2

Selamat Membaca

Tim ForenBukCung sudah sampai di sebuah TPU BaoBao, mereka memarkirkan mobil apanjreng tepat di depan gerbang, mereka pun keluar dari mobil, salah satu dari mereka ngeliatin keranda mayat di atap mobil mendalam.

"Zhao Yun sama Kakak tolong turunin keranda mayatnya dong." pinta Oichi.

Wang Yuanji yang ada di sisi kanan mobil langsung memotong tali tambang dengan gunting tanpa ada pengumuman dahulu, setelah itu pasti sudah bisa ditebakkan? Keranda jatuh ke bagian kiri.

BRAK!

Keranda itu pun meggelinding ke bawah, pesonil tim ForenBukCung itu cuman melihat kejadian itu tanpa ekspresi, dan tidak ada niat untuk mengejar keranda mayat itu, Yuanji berjalan mengahampiri mereka, mukanya masih tidak berubah.

"Yaahh … kerandanya menggelinding." kata Yuanji datar.

"BAHLUL ENTE! KENAPA DIGUNTING TALINYA?!" teriak Zhao Yun.

"Biar gampang." sahut Yuanji tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Oichi tepok jidat di tempat. "Yuanji, Nene, Yun ayo kita kejar keranda itu."

Mereka berempat itu pun pergi meninggalkan Nobunaga sendirian, tak lama kemudian muncul seorang lagi-lagi berambut klimis berjalan mendekati Nobunaga.

"Mas, kenapa disini sendirian?" tanya pemuda berambut klimis itu pada Nobunaga.

Nobunaga melihat ke arah pemuda berambut klimis itu dengan senyuman. "Saya sedang menyelidiki tentang kematian bos mafia di kota Luoyang." Nobunaga mengeluarkan pistol (mainan) dari dalam jasnya, dan menodongkan pistol ke pemuda itu. "Sebelum kematian bosmu itu lu ada dimane?"

Kacung berkedok seksi interogasi yang paling kasar diantara personil seksi forensik lainnya. Pemuda klimis itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Nobunaga.

"Saya sedang… ada di luar membeli bakpao pesanannya jam setengah delapan..." pemuda itu menunduk kebawah.

"Apakah anda pergi berdua saat itu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan.

Nobunaga tersenyum. "Kenapa anda di sekitaran TPU? Mencari tempat yang pas untuk menguburkan bosmu itu?"

Pemuda itu diam saja.

"Hohoho..." Nobunaga malah ketawa ga jelas.

 **xxTimForenBukCungxx**

Keranda yang menggelinding dari TPU ditemukan sudah terbuka, dan mayat di dalam keranda itu keluar. Kondisi mayat terduduk entah karena guncangan atau apa beberapa kancing baju mayat terbuka menampakkan sesuatu yang aneh.

Nene tercengang. "Bajunya terbuka..."

"HUWA?!" Oichi berteriak histeris karena melihat wujud korban.

"Ternyata bos mafia yang ditakuti ini, hode?" Yuanji mulai bingung.

"Err … bos mafia satu ini punya hobi aneh ya hahahaha." Zhao Yun cuman bisa ketawa garing.

"Zhao Yun kamu cek gih mayatnya." Oichi mendorong Zhao Yun ke deket mayat.

"Kok aku?"

"Lu kan mantan hode, udah cepetan."

"Kok gua sih … gua kan bukan hode cuman waktu itu asddsaflk." Zhao Yun bersumpah serapah ria.

Zhao Yun jongkok, menggunakan sarung tangan karet, tangan Zhao Yun mendekat ke si mayat tapi mukanya ngeliat ke arah lain sambil nutup mata, tiba-tiba Zhao Yun merasa pahanya digelitiki oleh sesuatu.

"Adududuh..."

"Kenapa Yun?" tanya Nene agak heboh.

"Hape gua ngeggeter." jawab Zhao Yun dengan tangan gemeter.

"Yaelah." Oichi tepok jidat lagi. "Ada di saku kiri atau kanan?"

"Kanan, ambilnya cepet ya aku orangnya gampang geli."

"Iyedah." Oichi mulai menggerepe paha kanan Zhao Yun.

"Geli! GELI! AHAHAHA!"

"HA! Kudapatkan kau nepian butut." Oichi mengacungkan hape butut Zhao Yun.

Klik

"Halo dengan siapa dimana?"

" _Dengan saya mamang alpabeta berkedok seksi pengintaian di rumah keluarga Sima."_

"Aku kira yang nelpon Xingcai ternyata elu nggur."

" _Gua bukan anggur, betewe di kamar ada sebuah kotak sepertinya korban sempat menerima sebuah paket."_

"Isinya?" mata Oichi melihat ke arah korban dengan wajah nahan muntah.

" _Ada sebuah benda yang tidak mungkin dipakai oleh seorang laki-laki normal."_

Setelah mendapat info unfaeda dari penelpon sebrang sana, Oichi pun menutup lalu menatap mayat itu dengan muka jijik maksimal.

"Ada telepon dari si anggur, katanya bos mafia ini mendapat sebuah paket."

"Jangan-jangan isi paketnya?..." Nene menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan terus pasang muka kaget.

"Iya, miniset putih berpita merah yang doi pake sekarang." Oichi mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jadi ini pembunuhan yang direncanakan?" tanya Yuanji.

"Mungkin saja..."

"YUNIKAH! LU BUKA BARANG LAKNAT ITU DARI TUBUH KORBAN!" titah Oichi ga selow.

Nene udah nutup mukanya. Yuanji masih menatap si korban dengan datar. Oichi berdiam diri agak jauh dari mereka.

"KOK GUE?!"

"ELUKAN PERNAH PAKE ITUKAN?!" tunjuk Oichi pada barang yang melekat di tubuh si korban. "NGAKU LU!"

"GUE PAKE INI GEGARA DI ANCEM SI BLONDE EDAN SAMA SI ANGGUR!" Zhao Yun keceplosan, doi langsung mingkem.

Krik… krik… krik…

"OEMJI! ZHAO YUN ELU … elu ternyata ..." seketika Nene shock.

"Nista." lanjut Oichi, muka jijik masih terpasang.

Yuanji menghela nafas panjang, lalu jongkok di sebelah kiri si mayat, sebelum mengorek-ngorek tubuh mayat itu Yuanji memakai sarung tangan karet putih dua lapis, lalu dengan perlahan Yuanji mencopot benda yang melekat di tubuh mayat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di miniset ini hanya saja ada sebuah kertas jatuh dari benda ini." Yuanji mengambil kertas itu yang sudah ada di atas tanah.

 _Bagaimana penampilan korbanku kali ini? Mati dengan indahkan?_

 _Aku akan mendapatkan itu_

 _Pasti!_

 _-Anonim-_

Yuanji menggaruk kepalanya, bingung dengan tulisan di kertas itu, dan apa yang dimaksud denga penampilan korbannya, Yuanji sempat berpikir kalau isi otak si pelaku emang udah ga beres bikin kalimat aja udah ga beres, gimana isi otaknya? Pasti ga beres juga.

"Indah darimana? Nista gini sampe disangka makan bakpao beracun, apa indahnya? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu'?" gumam Yuanji sambil berpikir soal kalimat di kertas itu. "Manteman,"

"Manteman,"

"Haah … masih shock." Yuanji berpikir sebentar. "Ho, ada cogan kemari."

"MANA?!" Nene langsung celingak-celinguk ke kiri sama kanan.

"I _chi_ tambah _Ichi_ berapa?"

" _NI_!" pertanyaan dari Yuanji langsung menyadarkan Oichi.

Yuanji berjalan mendekati Zhao Yun, lalu berbisik. "Psst ada lingerie diskon 70%."

Zhao Yun langsung sadar pas mendengar itu. "MANA?!"

Yuanji menempuk punggung Zhao Yun keras. "Yun hobi lu yang itu tolong dibuang."

Zhao Yun cuman ketawa garing, hobi anehnya ketahuan.

Yuanji melihat ke Oichi. "Oh ya, di leher korban ada bekas seperti habis dicekek, dan luka."

"Mungkinkah-"

Tiba-tiba Nene nyanyi. "-Kita kan slalu bersama, walau terbentang jarak antara kita~"

"Sekelompok sama kalian emang gapernah bener." Yuanji geleng-geleng pala sama kelakuan temen satu kelompaknya.

"Emang kapan kelompok kita bener semua?" tanya Zhao Yun. "kalo ada mantan seksi interogasi yang pucet bagai vampir itu malah makin ga bener..."

"Jangan bawa-bawa masa lalu."

"Betewe, Kakakku mana?" tanya Oichi.

 **xxTimTakaXingPiWangxx**

Kita beralih ke ruangan kerja si korban, didalam sana ada 4 manusia sedang mengacak-ngacak ruangan, salah satu dari mereka menemukan sebuah kertas di dalam lemari meja korban, dia yang menemukan kertas itu langsung membuka lipatan kertas, lalu membaca isi kertas itu.

 _Khianatmu_

 _Tentang hati yang tergores._

 _Berkelukur kini hati,_

 _terhembas oleh khianat._

 _Dan kini wajah terlukis air mata_

 _Oooooh~_

Secarik kertas ditangannya langsung diambil oleh orang yang merasa risih dengan kelakuannya.

"Dasar raja gombal, lu baca puisi bikin gua sakit perut seketika bukannya menyentuh." Takakage membaca isi kertas itu. "khianat? Apakah bos mafia dengan hobi aneh itu sudah tau kalau dia akan dikhinati?"

Xingcai melirik kotak di meja. "Mungkin, coba cek isi kotak itu lagi."

" _No_." tolak Takakage cepat.

"Kalo gitu," Xingcai melirik Cao Pi. "nggur coba cek bisa saja ada sebuah kertas."

"Kok gua?"

"Muka lu sebelas dua belas sama om-om mesum yang suka lewat depan gedung." kata Xingcai.

"Serah."

Cao Pi pun mengecek kotak itu lagi, dan menemukan nama pengirim paket itu. "Zhu-ge-Li-ang … sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Kalian,"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang tempe dengan nama Zhuge Liang ga?"

Taigong Wang mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu ia pukul telapak tangannya. "Kalau tidak salah dia adalah penjahat kelas es cincau, beberapa hari lalu dia direngkrut oleh seseorang yang tinggal di Chengdu."

"Jangan-jangan ini ada kaitannya dengan penjahat ini dan kematian bos mafia." Xingcai manggut-manggut.

Takakage melihat kebawah seperti mencari sesuatu. "Gaes, gua nemu benang layangan, dan beberapa pecahan kaca." Takakage jongkok, lalu melihat ke bawah meja.

Xingcai yang sedang berdiri di dekat Takakage ikut jongkok di sebelah Takakage. "Sepertinya benang layangan itu diolesi oleh lem, lalu diberi kaca agar lebih tajam."

"Apakah pelaku suka bermain layangan?" tanya Xingcai.

Taigong Wang tiba-tiba mucul di sebelah Takakage. "Kayaknya tidak, karena setauhuku keluarga ini tidak memiliki penghuni yang mempunyai hobi dengan benang seperti ini." jelas Taigong Wang.

"Pembunuhan berencana." Takakage berdiri. "Xingcai bungkus barang bukti dengan pelastik seperti biasa, kecuali yang ada di dalam kotak, ambil nama pengirimnya saja."

"Baik."

"Aku akan melaporkan pada Hanbei." Takakage pun keluar dari ruangan.

"Bakpao yang ada di meja ini juga?"

"Bawa saja untuk diperiksa nanti."

Xingcai melirik Cao Pi, dan Taigong Wang bergantian, lalu memberikan sepasang sarung tangan karet putih pada mereka berdua.

"Bantu aku, mengumpulkan barang bukti."

"Oke."

 **xxSEKSIINTEROGASIxx**

Mereka berempat duduk di kursi di halaman. Liu Shan hanya tersenyum, sementara Guo Jia pasang muka serius.

"Sebelum babeh lu ketauhan is det ditempat apa yang kamu lakukan, dimulai dari Shi."

Drt … drrt…

Guo Jia merogoh hapenya yang ada di dalam kantongnya, Guo Jia mendapat sebuah sms dari Hanbei.

 _ **From: Ketua Bejad**_

 _Dapet info terbaru?_

Guo Jia menatap gasuka pada layar hapenya, Guo Jia lebih memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan itu, dan menaruh hapenya di atas meja.

"Silahkan,"

"Sebelum Ayah meninggal, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang, sekitar jam 7-an sambil melihat pengurus kebun, lalu aku membantu Ibuku membersihkan kamar."

"Kalau boleh tau nama pengurus kebunnya siapa?"

"Zhong Hui."

Guo Jia terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Sima Shi. "Zhong Hui yang demen narsis itu?"

"Iya. Apakah anda mengetahui tentangnya?"

Liu Shan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan melihat ke arah Guo Jia. "Senpai, kalau tidak salah dia salah satu pelaku di kasus minggu kemarin ya?"

"Kasus apa kalau boleh tau?" tanya Zhao.

Liu Shan hanya tersenyum pada Zhao. "Tidak bisa dikatakan, ya kan senpai?"

"I-iya." Guo Jia melirik ke arah yang lain. "Aib … entar kalo dikasih tau doi bisa nangis tujuh turunan."

"Yasudah kalau begitu, giliranku kan? Aku dari pagi tidur, baru bangun jam tadi berapa ya? Pas kita bertemu di dekat pintu masuk? Makanya penampilanku masih acak-acakkan."

Guo Jia berdeham. "Sebenarnya, aku gatau kapan Ayah kamu meninggal."

"Senpai..." Liu Shan hanya bisa menghela nafas, senpai satunya ini emang kadang isi otaknya suka korslet. "Jam 9 korban ditemukan tewas oleh salah satu pembantu mereka yang tingginya bak tiang listrik."

Guo Jia terkejut. "Kenapa kamu bisa tahu mendetail begitu? Tadi aku tidak melihat orang yang lebih tinggi dari mereka."

Liu Shan hanya tersenyum, untuk Guo Jia senyuman itu lebih seperti senyuman malaikat pencabut nyawa, Guo Jia menggeser sedikit kursi yang didudukinya menjauh dari Liu Shan.

"Berarti kira-kira kita bertemu jam setengah 10-an, aku mau tanya yang menelpon kami tadi siapa?" tanya Liu Shan, senyum tulus bak malaikat maut masih mengembang.

Shi menopang dagu. "Saat jam segitu tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang menelpon kalau Ayah anda tewas, dan tidak diketahui kenapa Ayah anda bisa tewas."

"Aku tidak mungkin menelpon kalian aku terlalu malas untuk keluar kamar… turun tangga aja males apalagi menel-sakit..." Tiba-tiba kaki Shi menginjak kaki Zhao agak keras.

Shi melirik tajam ke arah adiknya itu. Melihat reaksi itu Liu Shan seperti berpikir kalau mereka berdua adalah tersangka pembunuhan kali ini.

Guo Jia menggebrak meja agak keras. "Sebentar, makin kesini waktunya makin ga masuk akal."

"Kalau begitu pada saat itu kalian mempunyai alibi ya..." Liu shan berdiri dari duduknya. "Senpai ayo kembali, sesi tanya jawab sudah selesai."

"Baik."

Aslinya Guo Jia gasuka disuruh sama seorang kouhai yang baru masuk beberapa minggu lalu, doi pernah denger dari salah satu personil seksi pengintaian kalau Liu Shan ntu anak dari penjahat yang tinggal di kota Chengdu, 'muka bak malaikat tingkah bak iblis' kata-kata itu Guo Jia yang buat untuk mendeskripsikan Liu Shan. Guo Jia gatau kenapa Liu Shan masuk ke agen detektif yang diketuai oleh mahluk pendek mesum bernama Takenaka Hanbei. Sebelum masuk ke ruangan utama mereka berhenti di depan pintu.

"Menurutku pelakunya ada kaitan dengan kasus pembunuhan ayam tetangga waktu itu."

"Jadi maksudmu manusia narsis itu masuk ke daftar pelaku gitu?"

"Bisa jadi … dia aja sampe maling ayam terus ngebunuh ayam tanpa rasa bersalahkan?"

"Diakan waktu itu diminta buat nyembelih ayam sama pemiliknya."

"Ta-" sebelum Liu Shan berbicara makin berbelit-belit mulutnya udah ditempel lakban item sama Guo jia.

"Untung gua bawa nih lakban item, udah diem, cape gua flesbek soal kasus gajelas itu." Guo Jia memegang knop pintu, iseng dia melihat ke belakang. "Shan tuh dua anak kemana? Kok menghilang?!" Guo Jia panik.

Liu Shan melepaskan lakban yang ada dimulutnya dengan sekali tarik, lalu sebuah senyuman kembali muncul. "Mereka sudah menghilang sejak kita berjalan menuju pintu."

"Kok kamu ga bilang?"

"Senpai tidak bertanya."

Menanggapi jawaban kouhainya itu Guo Jia hanya bisa menahan amarah, dan menggigit bawah bibirnya, kesal? pasti. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu lagi.

"Senpai ... mungkin saja, keluarganya sendiri yang membunuhnya."

 **xxDetektifHanbeixx**

Ketua dari Tim Detektif tidak lebay, 4l4y ini sedang asik duduk-duduk di sofa empuk di ruang utama, sendirian, mukanya merah ntah mikirin apa, kemudian datang Zhang Chunhua sambil membawa secangkir teh, dan menaruh cangkir itu di atas meja tepat di depan Hanbei. Hanbei langsung sadar dari lamunannya saat Zhang Chunhua menaruh

"Ahaha… terima kasih sudah membawakanku minuman, tidak usah repot-repot." Hanbei senyum-senyum ga jelas, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

TAK!

"ATIT!" keluh Hanbei sok imut, terus Hanbei meluk Zhang Chunhua seenak jidat. "Mamah, setan perpus jaat sama aku."

Muncul perempatan di dahi Takakage. "RASAKAN INI!" Takakage memukul kepala Hanbei dengan harisennya. Hanbei tepar seketika. "Hmph, membuat orang naik darah mulu." Takakage menunduk kepada Zhang Chunhua. "Maafkan dia Nyonya, otaknya emang rada gesrek maklum IQnya -180."

Zhang Chunhua tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok." senyum itu menghilang dengan wajah yang seketika berubah saat dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Takakage merasakan hal aneh saat melihat raut wajah istri korban, seperti membuat Takakage berpikir kalau korban dikhianati oleh keluarganya sendiri. Takakage pun menyeret Hanbei ke tangga menuju lantai dua sebelah kiri agar mereka agak jauh dari Zhang Chunhua.

"Kalau ini hanya jebakan bagaimana?" Takakage berpikir tentang perubahan raut wajah Zhang Chunhua. Takakge duduk di anak tangga kedua, selagi menunggu Hanbei tersadar Takakge terus berpikir.

 _Pertama ada benang dilapisi dengan kaca, kedua perubahan raut wajahnya seakan rencananya berlangsung dengan skenario yang dibuat, setelah itu apa? Kasus pembunuhan ayam tetangga waktu itu sepertinya mirip dengan terbunuhnya korban… benang yang terlilit di leher si ayam, ketiga, pengirim yang bernama Zhuge Liang. Sebenarnya apa yang pelaku inginkan?_

 **xxTimForenBukCungxx**

Setelah adegan Nobunaga menodong pemuda klimis dengan sebuah pistol mainan, Nobunaga menggiring pemuda itu ke tempat Oichi dkk. Sampai di tempat itu Nobunaga memberikan info yang dia dapat pada Hanbei via nepian butut punya Zhao Yun. Tak lama kemudian, saat sang korban lagi di cek, si korban membuka kedua matanya.

"Ah, mayatnya membuka matanya..." Yuanji yang sedang mengecek luka-luka di leher korban tidak kaget sedikitpun dengan mayat yang mulai bergerak. Yuanji menyentuh garis biru yang ada di leher mayat. "Tinta?"

"KYAAAAAAA!" Oichi yang sadar dengan pergerakkan mayat berteriak duluan, reflek Oichi memeluk Zhao Yun.

"GYAAAAA!" giliran si mayat yang berteriak melengking karena melihat keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. "KENAPA AKU ADA DISINI?!"

"Mayatnya masih hidup..."

Yang ada di TKP kecuali pemuda berambut klimis hanya melihat mayat jadi-jadian di depan mereka dengan tatapan curiga, aura gelap menguar dari tubuh mereka. Pemuda berambut klimis itu hanya melihat ke arah lain.

"Jadi kasus kali ini adalah detektif yang dibohongi oleh keluarga mafia pecinta bakpao ya?"

Krek … krek

"AKU TIDAK TAU APA-APA! SUMPAH DEMI BAKPAO COKLAT YANG DIMAKAN TADI PAGI!"

"Enaknya diapain ya? Hmhmhmhm."

"TUNGGU! GYAAAAAAAAA!"

TBC

:v gajelas beud

Terima kasih thanks arigatou xie xie danke :v

 _See you next chapter~_


	141. Detektif File 3

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** Humor receh, horror-misteri gagal

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen bini Tsurumaru**

Zhao Yun: muka ganteng gini masa dibilang hode (kibas rambut).

 **RosyMiranto18**

Guo Jia: membuli itu hobi saya, dari yang diketahui sampai yang tidak terdefinisi sekalipun.

Xingcai: karena mereka itu sejenis kecoa.

Zhang Chunhua: iya (senyum).

Wang Yuanji: gampang nuruninnya.

Oichi: hode itu cowo jadi cewe, kami pikir bos itu normal, ga punya hobi nyeleneh.

Zhao Yun: (meneteskan air mata buaya).

Cao Pi: iya.

Zhao Yun: aku terbuli, terus mereka nyuruh aku pake itu terus-terussan.

Cao Pi: sejak chap itu dibuat.

Sima Shi: itu lebih baik daripada dia disuruh ngelap cermin di rumah tapi ga selesai-selesai.

Hanbei si Detektif Abal

Tewasnya Bos Mafia kota Luoyang File 3

Selamat Membaca

Setelah aksi penggebukan massal oleh Tim ForenBukCung pada mayat yang diketahui masih bernafas, mereka menggotong mayat yang biasa dipanggil Sima Yi itu ke depan TPU BaoBao, bukan, mereka bukan mau menguburnya hidup-hidup, mereka ga sesadis itu hanya karena dibohongin, mereka mau kembali ke rumah bak istana lusuh itu dengan membawa barang bukti kalau mereka sudah dibohongi. Mereka pun mengikat bos mafia itu di atap mobil dengan tali tambang yang dipotong sama Yuanji tadi, tak lupa mereka membawa babu berambut klimis punya keluarga Sima. Mereka lebih memperlakukan babu lebih baik daripada memperlakukan bos mafia itu.

"LEPASIN GUA! KENAPA KALIAN PILIH KASIH?! GUA YANG HARUSNYA DIDULUIN DARIPADA DIA!" jerit Sima Yi dari atas atap mobil apanjreng.

Oichi mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela sopir. "Diem lu pecinta bakpao! INI HUKUMANNYA TELAH MEMBOHONGI KAMI!"

Sifat beringas Oichi kambuh.

 **xxDetektifHanbeixx**

Kita pindah ke dalam ruang utama rumah bak istana lusuh yang mewah punya keluarga Sima, setelah Takakage mikir keras selama beberapa menit Hanbei akhirnya tersadar.

"Ini dimana?" Hanbei meneggakkan badannya, lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Masih di dalem rumah punya bos mafia pecinta bakpao..." jawab Takakage males.

Hanbei berdiri lalu ngacungi jari telunjuk ke atas. "Selama pingsan tadi aku bermimpi tentang si pelaku!"

"Terus?"

"PELAKUNYA ADALAH..."

"Pelakunya?" Takakage mijit dahinya. "Jangan bikin gua naik darah lagi."

"Nyonya Zhang Chunhua."

"Kenapa kamu bisa menyimpulkan seenak jidat kalau pelakunya nyonya pemilik rumah."

"Tadi aku bermimpi..."

* * *

Jam lima subuh seorang manusia berambut keriting berwarna coklat berjalan memasuki halaman yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis bunga mawar, dan beberapa kandang ayam-

* * *

Plak!

Takakage mengaplok muka imut Hanbei agak keras, sampai membuat Hanbei merintih kesakitan, dan mengelus pipinya yang merah bekas gaplokan asistennya.

"Itu kasus pembunuhan ayam tetangga minggu lalu."

Hanbei cuman nyengir doang. "Hehehe..."

"Yang bener..."

"Busa."

"Busa?"

"Tadi kerasanya lebih kaya yang dikasih busa daripada as-"

PLAK!

Dua kali, Hanbei di gaplok sama asisten tercintanya.

"HUWAAAAA!" Hanbei mewek ditempat. "Aku kan ngomong bener … yang asli sama yang dikasih busa itu beda rasanya."

"Terus kalo dikasih busa emang kenapa?" Takakage masih kesel.

"Itu tandanya dia adalah laki-laki yang menyamar jadi perempuan." kata Hanbei dengan bangga. "Nyonya Zhang Chunhua yang asli pasti lagi disekap." Hanbei nyengir lebar.

"Menurutmu disekap dimana?"

"Kulkas!"

"Serah dah." Takakage cape berurusan dengan ketuanya yang ajaib itu.

Hanbei tersenyum, lalu mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya beberapa kali diselingi dengan tawa jahat, _semoga di dalam kulkas itu banyak coklat_.

Takakage, dan Hanbei pun berjalan menuju dapur rumah itu.

 **xxSEKSIINTEROGASIxx**

Kedua personil seksi interogasi memasuki ruang utama rumah, lalu mereka melihat ketua mereka berjalan menuju dapur, mereka berdua berniat untuk mengejar tetapi tiba-tiba mereka dihalang oleh Zhang Chunhua.

"Nyonya ada apa? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Guo Jia ala pleboy, terus doi ngedipin sebelah matanya.

"Apakah teman kalian sudah mengubur suami saya?"

Liu Shan tersenyum. "Sepertinya sudah, kalau mayat itu tidak bergerak lagi..."

Guo Jia sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Liu Shan, doi nyikut Liu Shan. "Hush, jangan begitu."

"Aku mengatakan kenyataan, karena..." Liu Shan menjeda perkataannya, lalu senyumnya kembali muncul kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "sebentar lagi mobil apanjreng kita akan muncul."

"He?"

"JANGAN NABRAK PINTU RUMAH GUA DENGAN MOBIL BUTUT KALIAN!" teriak si pemilik rumah dari atap mobil.

"DIEM LU! BAYARAN ORANG YANG TELAH MENIPU KAMI ITU MAHAL!" semprot Oichi dari dalam mobil.

BRAK!

Pintu rumah tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sangat lebar, muncul mobil apanjreng butut punya Tim Detektif tidak lebay, dan 4L4Y. Raut Wajah Guo Jia sama Zhang Chunhua yang tadinya bingung jadi kaget, sementara Liu Shan biasa-biasa saja seperti orang yang sudah tau kalau kejadian itu akan terjadi.

CKIT!

Mobil apanjreng berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dari dalam mobil Oichi menunjuk Zhang Chunhua dengan jari tengah, muka Oichi yang tadinya cantik, imut dll berubah jadi kek Kakaknya, menyeramkan.

"LU! PELAKU PEMBUNUHAN AYAM TETANGGA MINGGU KEMARIN! LEPAS NTU WIG ATAU GUE PAKEIN-MMPH" mulut Oichi dibekep sama Zhao Yun untuk mencegah aibnya terbongkar. Karena kalau sifat beringas Oichi kambuh mulutnya bakal mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikirannya sekarang tanpa pikir panjang. Oichi melepas bekepan Zhao Yun dengan sekali coba. "LU KAGAK BISA NIPU MATA GUA DENGAN PENYAMARAN ITU!"

Zhang Chunhua mundur beberapa langkah sampai menubruk Liu Shan.

"Nyonya mau kemana? Kasusnya belum selesai lho." Liu Shan memborgol kedua Zhang Chunhua. "Gimana rasanya ditangkep lagi dengan orang yang sama?" tanya Liu Shan dengan seringai.

"Cih."

 **xxTimXingPiTaixx**

"Barang bukti sudah terkumpul, ayo kit-"

"Sstt … aku mendengar keributan di ruangan utama."

"Perasaan lu aja nggur."

"Beneran, kaya suara Oichi."

Mereka bertiga saling pandang, lalu mengingat sifat beringas Oichi yang sempat bikin gedung yang mereka tempati jadi kek kapal pecah.

"Sepertinya… pelakunya sudah tertangkap." kata Taigong Wang sotoy, lalu doi meregang kedua tangannya ke atas. "Akhirnya bisa lanjut nonton bo-" Taigong Wang langsung menutup mulutnya, _hampir aja keceplosan_.

"Bo apa?"

"Bo … bobo, iya gua mau nonton kelinci biru yang sempet ngeksis di majalah." Taigong Wang ketawa garing.

Xingcai natep ke Taigong Wang dengan datar namun mendalam.

"Suwer gue kagak kaya ketua kita yang mesum ntu."

Xingcai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taigong Wang ke Cao Pi. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Xingcai Cao Pi berkata.

"Tadi pagi gua liat doi donlod … donlod anim- WANJRIT!" Tiba-tiba kaki Cao Pi diinjek sama Taigong Wang. "Sakit nyet."

Taigong Wang mendelik tajam ke Cao Pi.

"anime apa?" Xingcai yang penasaran bertanya lagi pada Cao Pi.

"Anime Junjou Rom ..." Cao Pi melirik Taigong Wang. "donghan Mo Dao Zu Shi."

Walaupun Xingcai tau kalo doi ditipu, doi manggut-manggut aja, terus ngeliat Taigong Wang dengan mata berbinar. "Kukira kamu baca manhwanya, kan download donghannya agak susah."

"Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan manhwanya… tidak ada suaranya." Taigong Wang mundur selangkah.

Mendengar itu Xingcai terlihat antusias, lalu melangkah sekali ke arah Taigong Wang. "Jadi pas * ga rame ya? Karena ga ada suaranya."

"Xingcai kamu sakit ya?" tanya Taigong Wang, berharap bisa mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Download-in ringtone flutenya Wei Wuxian." pinta Xingcai dengan mata berbinar.

"Err..." Taigong Wang melirik ke si biang kerok.

Si biang kerok memberikan seringai pada Taigong Wang. "Dengan senang hati Taikō Bō-sama akan mendownloadnya untukmu, Hehe."

"Terima kasih."

"S-sa-sama-sama." lalu Taigong Wang menggeram kesal karena Cao Pi seenak jidat meingiyakan permintaan Xingcai.

Xingcai kembali ke mode normal. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruang utama."

Tim XingPiTai pun pergi keluar ruangan.

 **xxDetektifHanbeixx**

Disinilah Ketua, dan Asisten tim detektif tidak lebay, dan 4l4y sekarang, di dapur rumah orang, selagi Takakage fokus dengan hal yang lain, Hanbei mengambil kesempatan itu dengan mendekati kulkas, dan membuka kulkas itu. Dengan muka manusia kurang makan coklat dia membuka kulkas itu, dan ternyata isi kulkas itu sesuai dengan dugaannya, di dalam kulkas itu ada nyonya Zhang Chunhua yang asli.

"Hehehehehe..." Jari telunjuk Hanbei mendekat ke situ.

"Ehem." aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Takakage yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya di kedua tangannya sudah siap harisen untuk memukul kepalanya.

Tubuh Hanbei mengejang, bulu kuduknya juga berdiri setelah merasakan aura menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Takakage. Hanbei membalikkan badannya, didepan matanya sekarang ada setan perpus yang siap menghajarnya.

"KELUARKAN. BUKANNYA DISENTUH ITUNYA HANYA UNTUK MENGECEK KALO ITU ASLI ATAU PALSU."

"GYAAAAA! AMPUN!"

BLETAK!

"Hiks, hiks, begitu sadis caramu~ teganya teganya teganya teganya dirimu." Hanbei mewek lagi, dia mengelus kepalanya tanpa henti saking kerasnya pukulan maut Takakage.

"Itu salahmu, bikin orang naik darah mulu, pantesan Kanbei _resign_ jadi asisten."

"Tapikan kayanya kenyal gitu kaya puding..."

Takakage mengangkat harisennya. Hanbei langsung melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"A-ampun … hiks."

Mendengar Hanbei memohon ampun padanya, Takakage tidak jadi memukul kepala kurcaci dengan tinggi 160cm itu tetapi Takakge menggunakan opsi lain yang sempat mampir ke otaknya yaitu mengikat kedua tangannya, setelah Takakage pun mengikat kedua tangan Hanbei agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas, lalu Takakage pun mengeluarkan Zhang Chunhua yang asli dari dalam kulkas, setelah dikeluarkan Takakage langsung mengecek keadaannya.

"Masih hidup, syukurlah."

Takakage menyandarkan tubuh Zhang Chunhua ke tembok.

"Takakage, lepaskan kedua tanganku ini..." pinta Hanbei dengan wajah melas.

"Kagak, kedua tanganmu akan terikat sampai kasus absurd ini se-le-sai."

"Kenapa? Hiks." Hanbei mulai ekting pura-pura sedih.

"Isi otakmu berbahaya." Takakage menggendong Hanbei ala tukang manggul beras. "Sekarang waktunya ke ruang utama, perasaanku ga enak."

"TURUNKAN AKU!"

 **xxTimDetektifTidakLebaydan4l4yxx**

Keluar dari dapur, Takakage melihat adegan diatas umur, dan membuat Takakage pingsan seketika, Hanbei yang bebas dari Takakage langsung berlari dengan kedua tangan terikat menuju bawahan-bawahannya yang sudah berkumpul di ruang utama. Matanya berbinar seperti melihat permen rasa daging ayam yang baru saja rilis, tetapi wajahnya berubah seketika melihat kenyataan yang pahit.

Hanbei mendecih. "Cih, rata."

"Yaiyalah rata, kan mereka berdua cowo." kata Taigong Wang.

"Kenapa mereka berdua difoto dengan keadaan begini?" tanya Hanbei kepo pada Nene.

Nene berhenti memotret. "Buat dijual, terus kita bisa hidup sejahtera lagi."

"Yakiniku..." gumam Hanbei sampe ngeces, membayangkan daging yang sedang dipanggang dengan bumbu yang membuat ketagihan memakan daging itu.

Oichi ketawa diatas penderitaan dua pemuda lucknut di depannya. "MWAHAHAHA!"

Hanbei melihat ke arah Cao Pi, lalu melihat Cao Pi dari atas sampe bawah. "Kamu kenapa ga ikutan?"

"Maaf, saya masih normal."

"Oh iya kamu kan masuk ke kategori karnivora, kukuku."

Saat itu juga Cao Pi ingin menggeplak ketuanya.

Kalian ga penasarankan sebenernya apa yang Nene fotokan? Kalau tidak syukurlah, kalau iya ana bakal ngasih tau, jadi setelah menemukan pelaku sebenarnya. Oichi masih dalam mode beringas, karena masih kesal karena dibohongi, dia menelanjangi salah satu personil seksi forensik, dan pelaku kali ini, pakaian mereka diganti dengan lingerie seksi, tak lupa Yuanji mendadani mereka agar terlihat seperti cewe tulen, dipotret oleh Nene, dan diedit sama seksi pengintaian (sambil nahan muntah) lalu dijual oleh Oichi. Untuk apa? Kalian bisa baca dialog Nene diatas.

Demi bisa makan yakiniku mereka rela menggunakan temen sendiri untuk mendapatkan uang. Jangan ditiru ya manteman.

"Gayanya lebih panas lagi!"

Ckrek

"TURUNIN GUAAA!" jerit Sima Yi yang masih terikat di atap mobil apanjreng.

"Om belum boleh turun ntar om pingsan." kata Xingcai.

"Iya om, lagi sesi foto."

Hanbei mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat keadaan si bos mafia yang masih terikat di atas mobil apanjreng. "Kalo om mau turun bayar 19 miliyar."

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari Sima Yi, Hanbei bernafas lega, kalau diberhentiin di tengah-tengah, Oichi ga bakalan sembuh-sembuh.

Ckrek sana ckrek sini, Nene masih asik memotret 2 pemuda yang dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Oichi.

Taigong Wang noel pundak Oichi. "Chi, lu dapet darimana tuh pakean lucknut?"

"Gua menemukannya di dalem mobil."

"Kenapa isi mobil jadi kayak gitu? Terakhir baju cosu."

"Mungkin ada yang iseng melakukannya, MWAHAHAHAHA!" Oichi ketawa jahat lagi.

Taigong Wang menjauhi Oichi, terus doi nutup mulutnya, mukanya berubah pucet, _gua ingin muntah … pulang-pulang gua kagak jadi nonton itu deh, dan harus mengedit hasil foto Nene..._

Tidak jauh dari tempat yang dijadikan sesi foto, asisten berambut blonde tapi tidak senista Guo Jia, tersadar dari pingsannya, Takakage sudah menyiapkan senjata pamungkas untuk memberhentikan aksi sarap mereka. Hanbei sudah merasakan aura ga enak berusaha memberhentikan mereka sebelum ada pertumpahan darah.

"Kalian jangan motret-motret lagi lebih baik masuk ke dalam mobil sekarang, setan perpus ngamuk otewe sini!" teriak Hanbei panik, terus Hanbei masuk ke dalam mobil di bagian kiri.

"APPUAH?!" Zhao Yun panik, doi langsung ngacir masuk ke dalem mobil.

Nene langsung celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri terus langsung masuk mobil.

Mendengar 'setan perpus' Oichi kembali ke semula, dan langsung memperbaiki penampilan korbannya ke semula, memborgol kedua tangan korban, dan langsung melemparnya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Oichi masuk ke bagian mobil bagian supir. Oichi langsung memundurkan mobil apanjreng itu.

"WOIII ITU PEMILIK RUMAH SAMA BABUNYA DIKELUARIN DULU!" teriak Cao Pi dari luar mobil.

Mobil apanjreng itu masuk lagi ke dalem rumah, mereka menendang babu berambut klimis keluar dari mobil, dan menjatuhkan pemilik dengan kasar (talinya dipotong), saat Oichi ingin memundurkan kembali mobil tetapi tidak sempat kaca depan mobil pecah karena dipukul oleh Takakage dengan harisen.

"GYAAAAAAA!" jerit semua orang yang ada di dalam mobil histeris seperti mereka kedatangan zombi.

Oichi sekarang seperti merasa menjadi tokoh utama di RE5, Oichi memundurkan mobil apanjreng itu, dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan 4 member tim detektif tidak lebay, dan 4l4y di rumah bak istana lusuh itu.

"OICHIIIIIII!" teriak Takakage kesal.

"KOK KITA DITINGGAL SIH?! DUDUL BANGET!"

"BALIK KALIAN OI!"

Muka Xingcai kalem tidak ada tanda-tanda doi marah, udah biasa. " _Watashi wa tsuyoi_." Xingcai kopipaste tredmark punya bola voli yang biasa dipanggil Mikasa.

Keempat member yang tertinggal pun mau ga mau harus lari mengejar mobil apanjreng butut mereka. Untungnya batas maksimal mobil butut ntu cuman 20km per jam, jadi masih bisa dikejar dengan kaki atau sepeda hasil nyolong di perjalanan, selama perjalanan keempat manusia itu beneran nyolong sepeda milik orang yang sedang terparkir di pinggir jalan, mereka cuman nyolong satu, jadi mereka tuh kaya cabe-cabean dempet 4 di motor tapi versi sepeda. Cao Pi didepan duduk di keranjang sepeda, Takakage mengayuh sepeda, Taigong Wang berdiri, terakhir Xingcai duduk di jok belakang dengan manis, tak lupa dengan beksong lagu Pa Narto menemani mereka selama pengejaran mobil apanjreng.

 _jitensha jitensha jitensha jitensha jitensha_

 _koi de koi de koi de koi de koi de iku yo_

"BERENTIII OI!" teriak Taigong Wang agak napsu.

Hanbei ngeluarin kepalanya dari jendela. "Mereka mendekat, ayo lebih cepat lagi Oichi!" Hanbei panik.

Mobil apanjreng menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dari mereka. Tanpa merasa cape Takakage mengayuh sepeda makin cepat.

 _ima sugu ima sugu ima sugu ima sugu ima sugu_

 _jitensha jitensha koi de_

 _ano hito ni ai ni ikou_

Kasus ini ditutup dengan keempat member yang mengejar mobil penculik hanya dengan bermodalkan sepeda hasil nyolong. Sebenernya yang melakukan kejahatan itu siapasih? Jadi kejar-kejarran gini.

"SAMPE GEDUNG TIDAK AMPUN UNTUK KALIAN!"

File 3 end

:v gaje banget nyeng~

Tenks ya udah hiks… baca cerita absurd ini :v

 _See you next case~_


	142. Beauty and The Beast?

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh.

 **Genre:** Humor receh, Sho-ai(maapkeun epek baca novel GDC mau epek mau bukan juga sama aja)

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Guo Jia: dibuli? tidak aku yang membuli.

Oichi: Nthor kita tidak menonton gintama…

Zhang Chunhua: tidak mungkin saya hohohoho~ salah satu babu saya yang menyamar itu.

Taigong Wang: kan di realita ga ada di dunia(gila) kami ada.

Hanbei: bukan begitu … hanya saja…

Takakage: kalau mau resign harus ada pengganti. Ayah? Bekerja di tempat lain.

Hanbei: tentu saja Takakage, diakan kalo lagi ga ada kerjaan, selalu ada di perpus gedung.

The Dragon Bau Apek and The Sweetymurah

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari di sebuah desa terpencil, hidup manusia biasa bermata satu bernama Deredet Masakmune biasa dipanggil Mamang Mune, doi tinggal tidak sendiri ada teman-temannya (babu-babunya) yang menemani dia di desa itu. Sebenernya Mamang Mune dan teman-temannya ini adalah mantan pegawai sebuah konbini di kota, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di konbini itu, dan pindah ke desa terpencil hanya untuk mencari sebuah harta karun yang tersimpan di desa, desa itu terpencil, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di desa, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa. Lalu, suatu hari Mamang Mune menemukan sebuah gulungan yang diikat dengan tali karet bau apek, dan lumutan di dalam salah satu rumah di desa. Sebelah matanya menyipit saat melihat huruf kanji yang tertulis di gulungan itu. Mamang Mune berpikir kalau gulungan itu adalah harta karun desa terpencil yang mereka cari selama ini.

Gulungan itu milik Hanzo Hattori. Mamang Mune mengernyit, dia melihat ke arah kiri-kanan-bawah-atas cepat untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekelilingnya.

Tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu ke yang punya, Mamang Mune langsung menarik simpul karet bau apek yang mengikat gulungan, dan dalam sekejap desa itu berubah menjadi desa kabut yang menyeramkan, Mamang Mune, dan teman-temannya mendengar sebuah suara dari luar, suara itu mirip sama suara yang dipaksakan agar seperti suara ala penyihir antagonis.

" _Dengan kekuatan bulan aku akan mengutukmu!"_

JDERRR!

Mamang Mune langsung keluar dari rumah tempat ia menemukan gulungan itu, dan melihat ke arah langit. Mamang Mune menatap datar langit, _katanya bulan kok yang muncul gledek?_

" _Deredet Masakmune kukutuk kau menjadi naga hijau lusuh bau apek seperti karet yang mengikat gulungan itu,"_

Mamang Mune ngomen, "Emang gua dasternya Sima Yi apa? pake acara lusuh segala?! Udah lusuh, bau apek lagi, CUIH!"

" _Katakura Kejurang kukutuk kau menjadi kura-kura,"_

Kejurang membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu berkata. "Kura-kura? Lumayan normal."

" _Simak Yi, simak baik-baik, gue kutuk lu menjadi Kuntilbapak penunggu sumur di desa ini."_

Simak Yi ngangguk-ngangguk aja sambil ngelus dagu, doi marah. "SEJAK KAPAN GUA JADI BABU SI NAGA PICEK NTU?! DAN KENAPA HARUS KUNTILBAPAK?!" protesnya pada suara absurd itu, tetapi oleh pemilik suara itu tidak mengubris protesan Simak Yi.

" _Kanetsugus Naoek (Haji), gue kutuk lu jadi permen sugus rasa cumi bakar!"_

Kanetsugus masih meloading kutukan itu, beberapa detik kemudian doi protes. "KOK GUA JADI PERMEN SIH?!"

" _Maksudnya jadi bungkus permennya."_

Mendengar itu Kanetsugus melotot. "AJIB DAH KUTUKAN GUA!"

" _Da Ki di punggung, gue kutuk lu jadi kalong."_

Da Ji marah, dia tau kalo di jepangnya dia emang disebut _Dakki_ tapi ga gitu juga, Da Ji merasa dihina saat itu juga, akhirnya doi perotes. " _KITSUNE_ KELES BUKAN KALONG! DAN UBAH NAMA GUA JADI SEMULA!"

" _No, no, no pe-ro-tes, nama di narasimu akan diganti jadi Da Ki dipunggung, halah DLC di WO4 kan lu jadi kalong."_

Da Ki di punggung jadi ingin menghujat ninja bernama Hanzo itu. " _SUCCUBUS_ KELES! BUKAN KALONG!"

" _SERAH GUA NYING! KARENA LU-LU PADE PEROTES! GUA KAGA AKAN NGIJININ LU-LU PADE BUAT KELUAR DARI DESA INI! TITIK."_

Kejurang masih pasang muka kalem. "Padahal aku ga protes..."

Suara itu pun menghilang perlahan, setelah suara itu menghilang mereka berubah ala cinderella yang disihir oleh peri baek ati jadi cantik tapi mereka jadi aneh rupa.

"Jangan hilang dulu oey, ninja gadungan! Lu belum bilang gimana cara ngilangin nih kutukan!" teriak Mamang Mune yang sudah jadi naga hijau lusuh ke langit.

" _Kudu pake cinta sejati, kalo deredet bisa nemuin cinta sejati, kalian semua bakal bebas dari kutukan gua, MWAHAHAHA! O ya, yang bisa keluar dari desa cuman kura-kura, dadah muach."_

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi suara minta dihujat itu. Seketika mereka muntah berjamaah.

"SEJATI NDASMU! _LET IT BURN_! _LET IT BURN_!" Mamang Mune menghembuskan nafas apinya ke rumah-rumah di desa itu sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya, terus doi malah lanjut nyanyi, dan mengganti liriknya paksa. " _Ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo, ari no mama no jibun ni naru no, nani mo kowakunai, kaze yo fuke, sukoshi mo atsukunaii wa_."

Selesai Mamang Mune bernyanyi api yang memakan rumah-rumah di desa itu tiba-tiba lenyap bagaikan sulap, Mamang Mune mendengus kesal, sebuah bungkus permen sugus rasa cumi bakar loncat-loncat kearahnya.

"MUNE! LU KUDU CEPET DAPET CINTA SEJATI!" terus doi membengkok ke depan. "Jadi bungkus permen itu ga enak..." lanjutnya nista.

Mamang Mune menggertakkan gigi tajamnya. "Siapa yang mau coba sama naga lusuh bau apek kek gue?"

Da Ki di punggung terbang ke depan wajahnya, dan seenak jidat berpijak di atas kepala Mamang Mune seperti di dahan pohon. "Benar itu, waktu jadi manusia aja jarang mandi, pas dikutuk bau apek gini." bukannya menyingkirkan pikiran negatif Masakmune, Da Ki dipunggung malah setuju dengan perkataan Mamang Mune.

"Hihihihi … GUA KAGAK BISA KETAWA KAYAK BIASA!" Simak Yi memegangi kepalanya prustas. No ketawa jahat no laifu.

Kejurang berjalan mendekati Mamang Mune lambat sekaliiii sampai menghabiskan 3 menit. "Tuan Masakmune, saya akan mencari perempuan di kerajaan seberang sana, katanya disana ada perempuan tiga bersaudara, mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah cinta sejati Tuan."

Mamang Mune menolak mentah-mentah saran Kejurang. "Ga ga ga, lu dari tempat berdiri tadi kesini aja udah ngabisin durasi 3 menit gimana ke kerajaan ujung sana? 1 abad kayaknya." Mamang Mune menguap lebar. "Aku mau tidur saja, kalian ke post masing-masing aja gih."

Kanetsugus loncat-loncat ga selow. "Lu kate lagi lomba marathon ape." Kanetsugus mendengus kesal, dan akhirnya mencari rumah yang masih tertutup untuk melindungi diri dari sesuatu yang bisa membuat doi basah.

 **xxMuneAndYukixx**

Hari itu juga, di sebuah istana lusuh yang mepet sawah, tinggal sebuah keluarga bahagia, penghuni istana lusuh itu hanya ada empat, Honeyuki(Nobuyuki), Bunnyun(Zhao Yun), Sweetymurah(Yukimura), dan Ayah mereka yang bernama Sadnada Masuki, Ibunya? Oh, dia sudah ditendang keluar sebelum cerita ini dimulai. Ehem, Ayah mereka adalah pedagang yang kerjanya ngalor ngidul kesana kemari, suatu hari Masuki mau pergi keluar kerajaan untuk berdagang, lalu Masuki bertanya pada ketiga anaknya saat Ayahnya pulang mau dibawakan apa.

Masuki memanggil anak-anak, tapi malah jadi nyanyi. "Honey Bunny Swee~ty l _et's take a chance_ \- ehem," cepat-cepat Masuki mengembalikkan wibawanya sebagai Ayah. "Anak-anakku yang tersayang (terhina), saat Ayah pulang dari berdagang kalian mau apa?"

"Ayah, aku mau ... gaun berenda yang cantik bak perinces yang ada di pelem-pelem kalo bisa kek di pelem encented." pinta Honeyuki agak semangat.

"Ayah, aku mau kalung mutiara yang ada di tempat tinggal Aril the litel merman." pinta Bunnyun. Plis Yun, yang ada juga ariel.

Sweetymurah cuman kedap-kedip kek orang cacingan, tak lama setelah dia kedap-kedip ga jelas dia berbicara dengan semangat. "AKU MAU MEMPELIHARA NAGA YAH!"

Otak Yuki keknya lagi korslet. Ayahnya cuman bengong pas denger permintaan anak bungsunya itu, terus ajep-ajep di tempat.

Masuki membenarkan pakaiannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayah pergi dulu ya nak, hati-hati di jalan."

"Eungg, harusnya kami yang bilang 'hati-hati di jalan'." koreksi Honey pada Ayahnya.

Ayahnya tidak menggubris koreksi dari anak sulung, dan langsung pergi keluar istana sambil menarik gerobak (bocor) yang berisi banyak barang.

Senyum Sweety mengembang lalu melambaikan tangannya. "TITIDIJE AYAH!"

Ketika Masuki sudah selesai ngalor ngidul kesana kemari, dan sudah mendapatkan barang yang diingankan anak pertama, dan keduanya, Masuki teringat dengan permintaan Sweety yang absurd, dia bingung bagaimana dia mendapat seekor naga untuk anak bungsunya itu, saat perjalanan pulang Masuki mendengar kabar burung (burungnya sopo?), kalau ada desa yang ditinggali oleh Naga hijau menyeramkan bermata satu, dan babu-babunya yang aneh. Demi bisa memenuhi permintaan Sweetymurah akhirnya Masuki pergi ke desa itu.

Sesampainya di desa itu, nyali Masuki jadi ciut hanya karena kabut tebal yang menyelimuti desa itu, karena roda gerobak yang ditarik oleh Masuki agak membuat bising, Naga bau apek itu bangun, dan mendatangi Masuki.

"Mau apa kau kesini wahai manusia yang namanya nganu?" tanya Mamang Mune dengan tegas.

Masuki memohon maaf karena sudah masuk ke desa yang ditinggalinya tanpa izin sambil menutup hidungnya. "Ma-maaf saya kesini hanya ingin memenuhi keingin putri bungsu saya, dia ingin memelihara seekor naga..." jawab Masuki takut-takut.

Mendengar kata 'putri' Mamang Mune S3 seketika, walau dia tau kenyataannya kalau putri itu adalah putri jejadian. "AKU AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU! TAPI. Dengan satu syarat."

"Dan apakah itu syaratnya?" tanya Masuki dengan muka memelas.

"BAWA PUTRI BUNGSUMU ITU PADAKU!" kata Mamang Mune.

"Ba-baiklah..."

Masuki pun pulang ke istana mepet sawahnya dengan tampang sedih, dan baju lusuh, Masuki nangis termehek-mehek sambil menceritakan kejadian anpaedah yang menimpanya.

"DEMI NAGA IDAMAN YUKI RELA KE DESA ITU!" kata Sweetymurah dengan bekgron api menyala-nyala di belakangnya, doi memakai iket kepala kebanggaannya.

"Hiks … tapi Sweety, Naga itu baunya kek sempak Honey yang belum kering." Masuki ingin mencegah anaknya ke desa itu.

"Mau bau kek sempak hani kek, mau kek bau badan bani yang ga pernah mandi seabad kek, YUKI AKAN TETAP KE DESA ITU!"

Sweetymurah pun pergi ke desa itu, sendirian demi calon naga peliharaannya, sesampainya di desa itu, Sweetymurah tidak merasa takut sama sekali, pertama kali yang Sweetymurah lihat adalah bungkus permen rasa cumi bakar yang sedang lompat-lompat. Sweetymurah mengangkat bungkus permen itu, lalu melihat kearah kamera dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"SEKARANG! Permen sugus mengeluarkan rasa baru yaitu rasa cumi bakar limitid edison, hanya ada di konbini terjauh dari rumah anda."

Yuki malah ngiklan….

Merasa dilecehkan si bungkus permen protes. "HEII! Gua merasa dihina, gua ini aslinya manusya cakep bukan bungkus permen murahan."

Sweetymurah cuman nyengir tanpa dosa, lalu berjalan-jalan di desa itu sambil membawa Kanetsugus di telapak tangannya, Sweetymurah tak kunjung menemukan naga yang tinggal di desa itu, dan mulai merasa haus.

"Yuki hauss..." kata Sweetymurah lirih sambil ngelus-ngelus lehernya.

Seekor kalong bertengger di sebuah pohon beringin yang lebat, Sweetymurah melihat kalong itu dengan tatapan minta aer, si kalong yang mengerti dengan tatapan Sweetymurah, si kalong menunjuk ke dalam sumur yang ada di bawah pohon beringin itu, Sweetymurah pun berjalan menuju ke sumur itu tanpa ada rasa curiga. Semakin dekat dengan sumur itu, Sweetymurah mendengar sebuah tangisan dari dalam sumur, Sweetymurah sama sekali tidak takut, demi mendapatkan air untuk minum Sweetymurah berjalan terus menuju sumur itu, sementara si kalong cekikikan.

"Hiks … hiks … tawaku terganti oleh cekikikan ga jelas punya mbak kunti. Hihihihi…."

Sweetymurah melihat ke dalam sumur. "Haloo~ Yuki haus, bisakah Yuki minta air?"

Tangisan gaje dari dalam sumur terhenti, lalu dia melihat keatas, melihat seorang perempuan (jejadian) datang ke desa, wajahnya jadi berseri-seri, _malaikat pencabut kutukan datang_ , batinnya senang. Dari dalam sumur dia loncat keluar, lalu menarik salah satu batu yang menjadi dinding di sumur itu. Keajaiban dari lubang itu keluar air bersih siap minum. Air itu memenuhi sumur itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sweetymurah meminum air sumur itu, Kanetsugus? Karena doi masih ada di telapak tangan Sweetymurah, doi malah jadi berenang di sumur itu.

"WOOI! KALO GUE SOBEK GIMANA?!" teriaknya keras.

Sweetymurah tidak memperdulikan teriakan si bungkus permen rasa terbaru itu, dia terus minum sampai doi baru nyadar ada kuntilbapak dengan senyum menyeringai melihat kearahnya.

BRRUSHHH!

"SODAKO!" teriak Sweetymurah telat sambil nunjuk Kuntilbapak yang ga jauh dari tempat doi berdiri.

"SADAKO GEBLEK!"

"Oh, oh iya sadako hehe..." Sweetymurah tersipu malu. "Ehem, apakah kalian tau dimana Naga raksasa bermata satu? Aku mendengar dari kabar burung (Ayahnya) kalau di desa ini ada seekor naga."

Si kalong sama si kuntilbapak menatap Sweetymurah dengan penuh harapan, si bungkus permen masih teriak-teriak ga jelas karena ga ditanggepin mulu.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, tuan putri."si kuntilbapak sedikit menunduk pada Sweetymurah.

Sweetymurah sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa kamu tau kalau aku ini seorang putri?"

Si Kuntilbapak melirik ke arah yang lain, si kalong yang malah menjawab pertanyaan Sweetymurah. "Pas Bapa lu kesini tuh naga teriak-teriak dengan keras, siapa sih yang gadenger teriakan nyempreng kek bocah ala Date Masamune?"

Sweetymurah _sweetdrop_ mendengar tuturan si kalong.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu putri?" tanya si kalong dari atas dahan pohon.

"S-Sweety Bellekan." jawab Sweetymurah agak malu-malu bencong.

"Pfft..." si kalong nahan tawa

Sementara si Kuntilbapak cengo.

Di awal-awal namanya Sweetymurah kok jadi Sweety Bellekan sih?

Sweetymurah berbisik pada kamera. "Kan di cerita aslinya nama cewenya Belle, jadi kalau disini jadinya Bellekan, jadi dari sini nama dinarasi diganti oke?"

Serah ente dah~

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, Bellekan diajak oleh si Kalong untuk bertemu dengan naga yang dimaksud, dari jarak 1km sudah tercium bau apek kek sempak Honeyuki yang belum kering, karena Bellekan sudah biasa dengan baunya yang wah, dia tidak perlu tutup hidung maupun pake masker. Sekarang Bellekan melihat naga hijau bermata satu sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"HUWAAA!" Bellekan takjub. "Masamune-dono~" panggil Bellekan tepat di depan moncongnya.

Merasa dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, Mamang Mune membuka matanya. Didepan matanya sekarang adalah seorang putri dengan ikat kepala bergambar enam koin recehan yang sedang S3.

"Ada apa kamu kesini?" tanya Mamang Mune.

"Yuki akan memandikanmu, dan tinggal di desa ini demi Ayahku." jawab Bellekan dengan gagah berani, terus Bellekan celingak-celinguk seperti mencari seseorang. "Katakura-dono mana?"

"Tuh ada di samping gue." Mamang Mune melirik seekor kura-kura yang setia berada di sisi kirinya.

Bellekan melihat kura-kura itu, lalu mengelus tempurung kura-kura itu pelan. "Kok kutukannya ajaib gini? Ada bungkus permen, kalong, terus ada kuntilbapak segala."

"Naskah, naskah." kata Mamang Mune malas.

Akhirnya Bellekan pun tinggal di desa itu bersama mahluk ajaib yang tinggal di desa itu, Mamang Mune senang dengan kehadiran Bellekan, hanya karena dia rela memandikannya 3 kali sehari demi menghilangkan bau apek dibadannya, setelah tinggal beberapa hari dengan Bellekan, Mamang Mune ingin Bellekan jadi istrinya tetapi Bellekan menolaknya.

"Yuki gabisa nerima Masamune-dono, Masamune-dono terlalu baik untuk Yuki~" kata Bellekan ala pemain ftv alay, terus nangis lebay.

"Walaupun Yuki tidak menerimaku, Yuki tetep inginkan tinggal bersamaku di desa ini."

Bellekan ngelap ingus dengan lengan bajunya, lalu mengangguk.

"Cangcimen~ cangcimen~ cangcimen~" oh seorang pedagang asongan ngikut ngeksis di depan kamera.

Keesokan harinya Mamang Mune menyuruh Da Ki di punggung untuk membawakan sebuah cermin ajaib, dan memberikan cermin ajaib itu pada Bellekan. Bellekan yang menerima cermin ajaib itu cuman pasang muka jijik, rasanya Bellekan ingin membanting cermin itu saking jijiknya.

"Ini kenapa ada foto Zhong Hui dengan senyum iuwhnya nyempil di cermin?" tanya Bellekan sambil menunjukkan foto iuwh yang terselip di cermin pada Mamang Mune.

Mamang Mune bingung, padahal kemarin pas doi cek tuh cermin tidak ada apa-apa, terus Mamang Mune menatap Da Ki dipunggung dengan tajam, dia melihat Da Ki di punggung cekikikan. Mamang Mune kesel, akhirnya doi menyemburkan api pada cermin ajaib itu untuk menghancurkan foto tidak lulus sensor di cermin. Untung cerminnya gapapa.

Di cermin itu Bellekan melihat Ayahnya sakit, Bellekan meminta izin untuk pulang kerumah untuk merawat Ayahnya yang sakit, Mamang Mune memperbolehkan Bellekan cuti, tapi hanya 3 hari, setelah itu Bellekan kudu balik lagi ke desa. Bellekan pun langsung pergi ke istananya, saking asiknya merawat Ayahnya, Bellekan sampai lupa hari, dan lupa akan janjinya pada Naga bau apek itu, Ga tau karena lupa dengan janji atau apa Bellekan bermimpi kalau Masamune-dononya jatuh sakit, dan sekarat menuju mati cuman gegara minum air kobokan.

Karena takut peliharaannya mati, Bellekan pergi ke desa itu, sesampainya Bellekan di desa, dia melihat peliharaannya terkulai lemas di atas tanah, dan tidak membuka matanya saat Bellekan memanggil namanya dari yang asburd sampai yang asli sesuai akte kelahiran. Bellekan sedih, dia terus mengelus kepala Masakmune.

"Masamune-dono jangan tinggalin Yuki … srot … srot." seperti biasa Bellekan nangis lebay terus meper ingusnya ke rambut pendek yang tumbuh di kepala si naga. "Yuki akan menikahi Masamune-dono, apapun wujud Masamune-dono."

Setelah Bellekan mengatakan itu, keajaiban datang, Masakmune dkk berubah kembali menjadi manusia tulen no tipu-tipu, kecuali Da Ki di punggung, doi beda kategori. Desa yang penuh kabut menjadi desa yang subur, banyak tanaman, dan bunga yang muncul.

"Sebenarnya, aku adalah seorang pemburu harta karun(mamang konbini) dari kota nun jauh disana. Seorang ninja gadungan mengubahku menjadi naga bau apek dan hanya cinta sejati dari gadis yang bersedia menerima aku apa adanya yang bisa mengubahku kembali normal." kata Masakmune sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Bellekan.

" _Dusta."_

Suara ninja gadungan muncul kembali. Masakmune tidak memperdulikan perkataan ninja gadungan itu, tapi malah ngedelek ke langit, di dalam palung hatinya doi ingin menggeplak bulak-balik ninja itu. Akhirnya, Masakmune, dan Bellekan pun menikah, dan tinggal di desa itu selamanya. Ayah sama kedua kakaknya? Mereka tetep tinggal di istana dengan bahagia. Honeyuki dilamar sama Pangeran Ina, Bunnyun? biasa, sama saudara jauhnya elesa dari pelem projen, Masuki? Dia menjomblo merenungi istrinya yang udah ditendang keluar sebelum cerita ini dimulai.

Dongeng absurd ini pun tamat dengan anehnya.

Tenks udah baca dongeng absurd ini gaes~

Mwahahahatchi! _See you next chaptah~_


	143. Untitled

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** Humor receh, menyedihkan(?)

 **Rate:** mungkin K+

 **Disclaimer:** DWSW punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen bini Tsurumaru**

Kanetsugu: tidak ada yang lain? Yang sedikit elit?

Hayooo salca(salah baca) :v

Hanzo: kalo gua digeplak muka gue ga bakal cakep lagi dong… ntar kalo ana mati, Fuuma sama siapa?

 **RosyMiranto18**

Takakage: tapi aku mencarinya harus ada persetujuan darinya.

Masamune: (ngacungin jempol) baik-baik saja.

Hanzo: karena aku habis ide untuk mempelesetkan namanya.

Masamune: (sweatdrop) kapan sih normal…

Ntah, ana masih mikir kenapa Xun Yu yang jadi chara utamanya

Selamat Membaca

Disebuah emperan got dekat pesantren belum jadi, hiduplah seorang manusia yang mukanya abis ngejiplak babunya Liu Shan makanya doi pernah jadi kaver boy empire, namanya adalah Xun Yurururun, sekarang dia hanya bisa meratapi nasib melihat sebungkus susu denkaw putih, dan sebungkus sereal koko kuranch di atas meja tataminya. Tidak ada air panas untuk menyeduh susu, tapi dia juga tidak mau memakan sereal tanpa susu, tidak kenyang. Dia bukan dispenser berjalan dari fendem pahlawanku seberang sana. Xun Yu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, ingin numpang nyeduh susu di tetangga tapi hari yang begitu dingin, dan angin yang menusuk kulit membuat Xun Yu jadi malas untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar diketok, tetapi Xun Yu masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya sekarang, masih selimutan di atas tempat tidur mininya, sambil ngelamunin sesuatu, mungkin emang udah hobi doi ngelamun sampe ngeces di tempat.

Ketukan pintu makin keras, Xun Yu masih tak kunjung mengangkat badannya ke pintu kamarnya.

"XUN YU! BUKA OEY!"

TOKTOKTOKTOK!

Akhirnya setelah si pengetok menghabiskan waktu sampai 1 jam, Xun Yu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hnggg..." Sebelum bangkit dari kasurnya, butuh waktu 30 menit untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali. "Bentar-bentar… biarkan aku melamun la-"

"WOIII! MANUSIA JIPLAKAN JIANG WEI! BUKAAA!"

 _Walaupun jiplakan, diantara gue sama dia masih cakepan gue, terus fans juga masih banyak gue,_ batin Xun Yu narsis, doi tersenyum.

Dap … dap … dap…

Xun Yu melangkahkan kakinya berat menuju pintu, dengan mata sayu, dan badan masih terbalut dengan selimut polkadot ungunya, dan tangan kirinya memeluk dakimakura eyen jeger, Xun Yu membuka pintu kamarnya, nampak Wen Yang pendek version, mukanya merah menahan marah.

"Masa? lu kenapa ada disini?..." tanya Xun Yu setengah meleng.

Naomasa mengadahkan tangannya ke Xun Yu. Xun Yu ga ngerti apa yang dimaksud Naomasa, dan cuman melihat wajah Naomasa sama tangannya secara bergantian.

"Maaf ga punya receh, anda kurang beruntung silahkan gosok kamar yang lain."

Naomasa seperdelapan kesel.

"Gue lagi kerisis gini lu minta hutang yang belum gue bayar ke elu?" terus Xun Yu nunjuk kepalanya. "MIKIR!"

"X-"

"Atau lu mau minta susu denkaw gua yang terakhir?!"

Naomasa _speechless_ , gatau mau ngomong apa. Xun Yu kalo udah ngelindur terus kebanyakan ngelamun pikirannya jadi ntah kemana. Ntah efek lapar ntah efek kelamaan ngelamun.

"Aku cuman ingin nawarin air panas buat nyeduh susu."

Xun Yu menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Susu apa?"

"Susu..." Naomasa diem dulu. " _SUSUMU_!"

Xun Yu ngacung-ngancungin dakimakura eyen. " _TATAKAE_!"

.

.

.

.

Samting hepen wit tu dua manusia diatas.

.

.

.

.

Xun Yu berdeham. "Nawarin air panas?"

Naomasa mengangguk. "Butuh kagak? Gua kelebihan air panas."

"BUTUH!" teriak Xun Yu sambil ngegoyang-goyangin dakimura eyennya.

"I-iya selow kalau gitu, bawa aja mangkuk atau gelas. Ke kamar sebelah, cepet sebelum dingin." sehabis itu Naomasa ngebanting pintu kamar Xun Yu.

"Che, dasar pendek." Xun Yu berjalan kesana-kemari mengelilingi kamar hanya untuk mencari mangkuk. "Terakhir, aku simpan dimana ya?"

Tap… Tap Tap

Xun Yu berjalan mengelilingi meja tatami sambil berpose ala orang mikir. Matanya melirik kesana kemari. 5 menit Xun Yu mencari mangkuk, dan gelas tapi tak kunjung mendapatkannya, mencari di dalam laci, atas meja, kolong tempat tidur, dibalik kasur, semua tempat sudah Xun Yu cari, tapi tidak ada dimanapun.

"Haaaah..." Xun Yu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak percaya, aku lupa menaruh mereka selama ini." Xun Yu menggaruk kepalanya. "Jadi selama ini aku makan-minum pake apa?"

.

.

.

.

Biarkan itu menjadi rahasia ilahi.

.

.

.

Xun Yu kembali tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya, selimutan, keinginannya untuk mengisi perutnya hilang begitu saja, lalu memeluk dakimuranya kembali, menyalakan tipi jadul yang baru doi ambil(nyolong) dari tukang loak, mencari channel yang asik buat ditonton.

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku~"_

Klik

" _Maafkan aku, aku lebih memilih coolkas karena dia karena dia lebih-"_

Klik

" _MURAAHHH! AYO DIBELI SEBELUM KEHABISAN! HANYA UNTUK HARI INI ANDA AKAN MENDAPATKAN-"_

Klik

" _Pasangan setia-"_

Klik

" _BULLSHIT! GUA KAGAK PERCAYA!"_

Pip

TV dimatikan oleh Xun Yu, lalu mengambil pees pitanya, doi main game hakuoki, diam-diam Xun Yu demennya main otoge, kalau kalian mau tau di lemari bajunya banyak sekali merchandise dari Tsukipri sampai Ngidol 7 lengkap.

"Hehehe..." Xun Yu ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

Ini kenapa jadi kek anim cewe berambut blonde bernama Himouto Umar-kun?

Kalo udah dingin, hujan, cuaca yang sangat mendukung dirinya untuk menjadi manusia pemalas di dunia, jadi bisa ditebak dari awal cerita Xun Yu belum mandi, dan sekarang sudah jam 2 siang WEG(Waktu Emperan Got), kerjaannya kalo sudah kayak gini cuman tiduran di kasur, meluk dakimakura, maen pees, nonton donghua, atau baca manhua. Makan sama minum pun kalo ingin, mandi juga kalo inget, kalo ga inget? Bisa ga mandi seminggu dia. Ya itulah keseharian Xun Yu yang tidak boleh ditiru, dan berakhirnya cerita gaje ini.

END

:v fak, ingin menghujat… cerita buatan sendiri

Tenks gaes :"v

 _See you next chapter~_


	144. Stream 5-8-2018

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** humor stress

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Hanzo: aku, kalo nthor bagian editing(?)

Xun Yu: susu dingin? Tapikan bubuknya tetap harus larut… walau fans kalah banyak mukaku lebih dari dia. Aku mendapat dakimakura itu dari Yuanji yang sedang mengadakan garage sale karena sarung guling belum dicuci semua jadi aku pake itu.

Ahhh… _improve_? Itu selalu gagal...

Just about streaming WO4 5-8-2018

Selamat Membaca

 **Lulusan RSJ 2k18**

170+1-1 _Member_ _Events_ 10 _Photos_ 5 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video_ _Ask_

 **Group Info**

Diperuntukan hanya untuk yang ingin ngebuli, curhat, gosip, dan YANG TERPENTING lulusan RSJ

#TertandaAdmindiGrup

 **Post**

 **Taiko Bo Keceh** Gaes udah tau belum kyara baru di WO4?

 _Jotos_ _Hujat_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

* * *

 **Fu Xi** Kara … GEBOY

 **Naomasmas** Kyara GEBOY

 **Da Ji** Dewa Karage

 **Mitsundere** Sio Kurus dewa ver

 **YoshitsuguPetani** Si pinky dari ngutangpri tapi dewa, dan tinggi version

 **HanbeiTakenal** Perseus bisa disandingin sama Zhong Hui, hmm… apakah mereka akan…

 **GuanYinping** kayak _swap clothes_ atau _swap personality_ gitu ya? Paling ntar nunggu fanartnya aja

 **SunShangxiang** aku gabisa bayangin Perseus pake pakeannya Zhong Hui, pantatnya pasti tepos

 **SunOne** kepikiran banget soal pantat yang tepos

 **TakakageKobawang** tapi kalau Perseus disandingin sama Zhong Hui, _image_ Perseus turun sementara Zhong Hui naik

 **Mori CheeseCracker** dewa disandingin sama manusia narsis bakal turunlah

 **AnggurMyFavorite** WO4 rilis, Taigong Wang dapet saingan, berdoa aje lu dapet kekuatan baru

 **Joyunie** Perseuskan? VAnya Hiro Shimono

 **GuanYinping** aku bisa berubah~ senangnya~ gaun bunga-bunga~

 **Masmun Kasep** SW= Yoshitsugu, DW= Cao Pi, WO= Taigong Wang → Perseus (?)

.

.

.

.

GUA BAKAL BUKA BAJU TERUS KELILING KOMPLEK KEK ORGIL KALO SI NTHOR PINDAH KE PERSEUS BUKAN KE SI UBAN LAGI!

 **Yuki-chuanki** bukannya udah orgil ya?

 **Taiko Bo Keceh** kegantengan gua ga terkalahkan sama seperti umur gua, dan gua tau Nthor setia sama gua… (ι´Д｀)ﾉ

 **Kejurangsana!** Anda kayanya ragu Nthor ga pindah hati...

 **Taiko Bo Keceh** _senpai_ selalu menang!

 **Perseus** _Senpai_ disini kejam! DAN LU PANCINGAN UBANAN GUA REBUT NTHOR DARI LU!

 **WangYuanji** siapa yang bilang manusia-manusia disini ga kejam?

 **Shimalakama** situ baru diumumim belum lahir(rilis) juga udah nyolot, sini lu!

 **Taiko Bo Keceh** yaudah sih ya… mau ngerebut aja bilang-bilang, mau ngambil gelar husbu gua terlalu cepat 1000 tahun

 **Mitsundere** kalo gua gimana? Tadi gua diperlihatkan pake kekuatan dewa gua

 **AnggurMyFavorite** _Speed_ nya kenceng

 **YoshitsuguPetani** keren

 **SakonShema** pake _death scythe_

 **Mitsundere** LU KATE GUA APAAN?!

 **AnggurMyFavorite** daripada lu manyun gegara ga diwaro （￣～￣）

 **Mitsundere** Yoshitsugu ngewaro gue bweee

 **AnggurMyFavorite** bocah

 **SakonShema** _senpai_ notisu miii~

 **Daqiao** diwaro sama mantan suami aja bangga

 **Mitsundere** Gua kagak punya mantan suami, kalo mantan istri punya

 **Xingcai** mungkin maksudnya pas temponya dipercepat makin kenceng

 **JiangWEI** emang treadmill pake kenceng segala

 **ZhangBao** adekku sayang~ kita ke dokter yuk

 **Xingcai** Kak aku masih sehat walafiat kok

 **Oichih** GINPEI BEAM!

 **Manggoichi** ^korban streaming hari ini

 **Nene** YINPING BEAM!

 **Zhejigong** KAOSU ORIGIN!

 **CaiadalahWater** korban semua

 **Joyunie** pas tadi ada yang komen, plot twist: Yukimura anak Hades :v

 **Yuki-chuanki** kalo Yuki anak Hades, Nobuyuki anak siapa?

 **Da Ji** anak haram

 **Fu Xi** Bahasanya tolong dijaga

 **Inahime** anaknya Kiyomori kali :v

 **Nobuyuki** Belalah suamimu ini jangan memperburuk keadaan

 **SunShangxiang** iya jangan Kiyomori kan botak

 **Nobuyuki** itu bukan permasalahannya -_-)/

 **SunShangxiang** harusnya sekalian aja anaknya orochi biar lebih buruk

 **Nobuyuki** laki-laki selalu salah...

 **Manggoichi** Yuki anak Hades, Cao Pi anak poseidon, Mitsunari anak Hermes, Zhao Yun anak siapa?

 **Joyunie** anak papa mama :3

 **Fa Zheng** QUIZ BAHAGIA! segeda apakah oppainya Athena?

 **SakonShema** ada anak kecil disini tolong di sensor

 **JustZhao** pahanya mulus… keknya antara F sama G deh

 **Xiaoqiao** Yuanji dikemanain Zhao?

 **JustZhao** dipulangin ke rumah :v

 **WangYuanji** malem ini tidur dihalaman ya sama Shi

 **Shimalakama** KOK GUA NGIKUT?! Kan yang duluan bikin quiz si matador pleyboy ntu

 **WangYuanji** gamau tau, Zhao sama Shi tidur di luar!

 **Ma Chao** senjata Liu Shan berubah jadi kursi mamang bakso

 **Ma Dai** yakan SW4+DW8E, aku bosen liat Liu Shan pake rapier

 **Shimalakama** TAPI GUA KAGAK BERSALAH!

 **Nene** yang salah siapa yang kena siapa

 **Oichih** semangat tidur diluarnya~

 **Zhenjigong** semoga diterima disisiNya

 **SunShangxiang** hari ini lagi dingin bawalah selimut yang banyak

 **Nu Wa** nikmati saja

 **Shimalakama** KALIAN JAHAT! BELAIN GUE NYING!

 **Perseus** MAKAN TUH HUKUMAN!

 **Shimalakama** jelmaan Zhong Hui diem aja deh

 **Perseus** mentang-mentang aku menggunakan banyak artefak jadi disamaain sama jelmaan narciscus

 **Shimalakama** halah gausah sok pake aku-kamu deh keluarin jati diri lu yang asli

 **ZhongHui** jangan samain gue sama dewa pemakan karage itu!

 **Perseus** aku terbuli hanya karena VAku Hiro Shimono-san。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 **SakonShema** kayaknya kamu emang cocok untuk dibuli, kaya yang itu tuh

 **Taiko Bo Keceh** Dewa kok cengeng

 **Fu Xi** Perseus rambutnya blondekan yaaaaa

 **SakonShema** terus?

 **Fu Xi** menurut ana dia bisa dikategorikan sama kaya Guo Jia

 **HanbeiTakenal** Takakage jugakan blonde

 **Fu Xi** beda warna, dia lebih ke oranye ga kuning langsat kaya Guo Jia

 **Perseus** aku belum lahir, tapi aku sudah terbuli (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

 **Mitsundere** TAKDIR NAK

 **MasmunKasep** terima aja, lu bakal masuk grup orang-orang terbuli ntar

 **Nene** jadi Perseus bisa dikategorikan dewa tukang gombal?

 **Fu Xi** GUT! Lu pinter

 **Perseus** hiks… jadi ada grup lain selain ini?

 **MasmunKasep** iya grup khusus

 **Joyunie** kami tunggu kalian lahir dewa-dewa abstrak, dan berpaha mulus minus Zeus

 **SunOne** jadi sekarang ada dua personil StangKerish di fendem kita?

 **SunTwo** LiliDian sama Dewa Karage

 **Perseus** BERHENTI PANGGIL AKU DEWA KARAGE!

 **Nene** kan VAmu itu seneng makan karage

 **Inahime** daripada kita panggil kamu otoge freak atau jelmaan Keimah KAtsuRAGE

 **Oichih** atau dipanggil jelmaan Zhong Hui? (。≖ˇ∀ˇ≖。)

 **Wang Yuanji** atau… popppppuko cowo ver?

 **Perseus** LEBIH BAIK DIBILANG DEWA KARAGE DARIPADA ITU!

 **Xingcai** gut, pilihan terbaik sudah kamu pilih

 **Fu Xi** ntah aku ingin poster 1:1nya Athena…

 **Nu Wa** hari ini lu tidur sama Zhao, dan Shi ya

 **Fu Xi** bukannya kita udah cerai ya?

 **Nu Wa** tapi kita masih satu rumah

 **Fu Xi** NUOOOOO! Aku tidak mau tidur di luar~ (o;TωT)o

 **Perseus** sini pindah ke olympus aja

 **Fu Xi** Ogah gua tidur sama karaGEBOY, ntar gue ketemu narciscus yang asli lagi, narciscus yang abal aja udah bikin eneg

 **ZhongHui** OI

 **Fu Xi** tuh, ngerasakan orangnya （〃・ω・〃）

 **SakonShema** sudah-sudah, biar adil Zhong Hui ngikut Perseus aja ke olympus, jadi kita damai~

 **Perseus** cukup satu aja kami tidak menerima menampung orang narsis

 **Nu Wa** Perseus jadi anak aku ya~

 **Taiko Bo Keceh** GA! Cukup yang jadi kakak abal gua di cerita ini Shennong aja, gausah pake acara ngadopsi dewa pemakan karage segala

 **Fu Xi** dia masih punya Zeus gausah pake acara ngadopsi dewa

 **Nu Wa** padahal dia lumayan buat memperbaiki keturunan

 **Zhenjigong** 'memperbaiki' jadi punya anak abal semacam Taigong Wang ga memperbaiki keturunan?

 **Nu Wa** kurang

 **Nene** kurang?

 **Nu Wa** cakep

 **Oichih** JAH! Alasan macam apa itu?

 **SakonShema** aku baru nyadar Okuni engga koar

 **Okuni** mas Sakon tumben nanyain saya? Saya cuman _read_ doang

 **SakonShema** biasanyakan ente suka muncul gitu ngeramein komen ga faedah ini

 **Okuni** Nagamasa juga ga koar

 **Oichih** dia lagi nyuci baju

 **SakonShema** ga diendingin nih gaes?

 **GuanYinping** GINPEI BEAM!

 **SakonShema** yang bener -_-)/

 **Fu Xi** nari ala Guan Yinping pas udah henshin aja

 **Nene** OLE!

 **Nagablonde** GAES MAAAP BARU KOAR! Abis bantu(jadi kacungnya) Ichi

 **Nagablonde** gaes… aku ketinggalan apa?

 **Nagablonde** GAESSS WARO AKU!

 **Nagablonde** KOK UDAH ENDING?! KaraGEBOY? Siapa dia?

 **Nagablonde** gaes hiks… jangan buli aku, ini menyakitkan

 **Perseus** cangcimen cangcimen cangcimen~ ayo dibeli

 **Nagablonde** gaess… koar dong

 **Perseus** gua koar

 **Nagablonde** yang gua maksud bukan elu!

 **Nagablonde** gaes… KALIAN JAHAT! **#nangisdipojokan**

 **SakonShema** gua baru mandi eh? Nagamasa mojok?

 **Mitsundere** menyedihkan…

 **Nagablonde** Begitu sadis caramu~

 **ZhangHe** TEGANYA TEGANYA TEGANYA TEGANYA TEGANYA!

 **Nagablonde** DIRIMU~!

 **SakonShema** lupakanlah, udah endingin nih info anpaedah ini

 **Yukichuanki** pindah lapak aja yuk, biarkan Nagamasa bergalau ria

 **Oichih** _WATASHI WA KAOSU ORIJIN_!

 **Nobuyuki** yang lebih faedah lagi plisss

 **ZhongHui** kalo kalian ga ngerti sama cerita unfaedah ini silahkan nonton stream kemaren sekilas di channel yutub Koei

 **Perseus** sekian dari kami

 **ZhongHui** semoga info ga faedah ini bisa menambah ide kalian saat menistakan chara di fendem ini maupun fendem lain

 **Perseus** DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KARAGEBOY!

 **Himiko** tapi yang nonton stream kemarin emang Masaya-san ngomong karage-karagean, walau kamu dibela bukan karage sama Masaya-san tapi itu tidak membuatmu tidak dipanggil karage boy

 **ZhongHui** yaudah ganti _username_ lu jadi PerseusKurusu

 **Perseus** aku bukan idol dari grup StangKerish

 **ZhongHui** udahlah, ntar lu nyanyi Code T.V.U oke sama LiliDian, dan Guo Jia… anggap aja Guo Jia pengganti Njinguji Ren

 **Perseus** HE?!

 **ZhongHui** GAES SERET MEREKA BERTIGA KE ATAS ATAP SEKOLAH!

 **xxPerseusLiDianGuoJiaxx**

Setelah ada insiden Perseus diseret dari olympus, Li Dian diculik, dan Guo Jia digotong ke atap sekolah CN yang sudah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa. Mereka bertiga hanya menerima takdir mereka, sebenernya Perseus ingin nangis tapi dia menganggap kalau ini adalah acara penyambutan untuk anak baru. Hari pertama dia muncul di fic ini langsung dinistakan sedemikian rupa. Semua sudah duduk dengan rapi, termasuk Zeus sama Athena diundang untung menonton pensi abal itu.

GJ&P: _kikoemasu ka? Ya,Hello_

GJ&LD: _tsunagaru yorokobi o Thank You_

ALL: _todoke Code T.V.U_ _tsutaeyou_

 _Ya,Code T.V.U_

P&LD: _kotoba no KISU o_

Guo Jia: _ATSUku naru 'jounetsu'_ _tsumuita Union_

 _KIMI ni aitai_

Perseus: _kakushinemutteru_ _hontou no kimochi o_

 _'tsuyoku' saa RABU KŌRU…Try It_

Li Dian: _Vivid ni SHINKU soshite hibike_

 _'kihin' afureru uta no youni_

Guo Jia: _sou dare ni mo_

Perseus: _jama sarezu ni_

Li Dian: _HĀTO To HĀTO_

ALL: _futarikkiri no SHĪKURETTO TAIMU_

ALL: _todoke Code T.V.U_ _koi no angou_

 _Ya,Code T.V.U_ _ai ga KONTAKUTO_

 _mitsu no WĀDO ga hikareatta_

 _Try,Vivid,Union_

PLOK PLOK PLOK!

PRIWIT!

"LAGI-LAGI!"

Perseus langsung banting setir eh mic ke lantai terus loncat dari atap aka kabur dengan berurai air mata. Li Dian sama Guo Jia saling pandang, terus mereka nyanyi lagu lain. Mereka berdua nyanyi sampai _audience_ merasa puas.

Endengan gaje

yaaa nonton stream kemarin hype banget cuman gegera liat Mitsun ngegunain kekuatan dewanya terus hati ini mengatakan untuk pindah ke Perseus karena Taigong Wang sudah lewat masanya(?)

Ga nyangka Shimono-san masuk fendem sini huahuahua penistaan perseus bisa lebih lagi, ah dasar karage boy, dewa karage, syo kurusu dewa version, keima dewa yunani version.

Perseus: aku terbuli~… _See you next story_


	145. Chap depan

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balasan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Hanbei: bisa saja, muka mereka sebelas dua belas, minta digibeng.

Mitsunari: artefak yang kupakai pas debut(?) nanti adalah death scythe.

Yukimura: itu hanya komen abal di video itu.

Ma Dai: kembali ke senjata penuh imaji.

Takakage: kalo ga nyari yang lain ga dibolehin.

Perseus: pasti.

Zhong Hui: Kurusu Syo.

Cerita Rusak

Selamat Membaca

 **Kegilaan Tiada Akhir(0)**

 **Guo Jia**

Hari ini indah saking indahnya hari cocok untuk jatuh cinta~ (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **InaUdahMenikah**

apa hubungannya? jatuh mah jatuh weh, gausah bawa-bawa hari

 **Guo Jia**

Ina kalau lagi marah tambah lucu ( ˘ ³˘)

 **InaUdahMenikah**

MATI SANA LU! GINPEI BIIIIIIMU! (0o0)==============O

Dan aku ga lagi marah!

 **Xingcai**

Hentikan hobimu itu Guo Jia

 **Guo Jia**

tapikan kalo ngerayu cowo ga lucu

 **xiNgacai**

Aku lebih baik liat kamu ngerayu Pa Lu Bu biar ga masuk kelas, daripada ngeggombalin istri orang

 **YunYun**

Terakhir Guo Jia ngerayu Pa Lu Bu, dia berakhir di atas pohon durian

 **Guo Jia**

terus ga ada yang nolongin gue pas diatas pohon (´；ω；`)

 **Nezhahaha**

Saat itu Guo Jia sampe nangis kejer di atas pohon duren, terus karena pohon durennya deket jendela kelas aku, satu kelas ngetawain Guo Jia yang nangis kejer

 **Mitsuntsun**

masa-masa kelam (~￣▽￣)~

 **Guo Jia**

terlalu kelam untuk diingat

 **JiangZiya~**

Ngerayu para dewa-dewi aja sono

 **SakonChema**

Nyari mati ntu

 **JiangZiya~**

kan udah komplit bukan? Zeus, Athena, Karage-kun, Ares sama Odin

 **Kaihime**

sebutan Karage-kun masih merajarela

 **GuanYinping**

kan yang ngebuat panggilan itu aku(seiyuu) sendiri jadinya keliatan ucul gitu (ノ￣ω￣)ノ

 **Perseus**

JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!

 **GuanSuoHanyaMilikkuh**

kenapa dewa belum lahir muncul seenak jidat KICKKIRIKICK

 **Perseus**

Aku salah apa?

 _Shianjing kick Perseus_

 **saYank**

namanya ga selow

 **LIlililiNG genTong**

Shianjing :v

 **Naga,masa?**

Gue baru tau seiyuunya Benkei Junichi Suwabe

 **Nezhahaha**

kemana aja, baru tau ente

 **Naga,masa?**

Gue gabut jadi gue nontonnin credit game WO3 terus gue kaget

 **Fu Xixixi**

Jadi harusnya di chap kemarin yang nyanyi itu Li Dian, Karage-kyun sama Benkei gitu?

 **Kaihime**

IYALAH! JADI DI FENDEM KITA INI ADA TIGA NGIDOL JEJADIAN!

 **Naga,masa?**

Kok jadi elu yang ngeggas?

 **Xun Yurururun**

gaes gua mau nanya

 **Zhuge Dan**

apa? Jangan yang aneh

 **Xun Yurururun**

tangan bahasa inggrisnya apa?

 **SaskehNartoh!**

 _Hen_

 **NinjaHattori**

itu ayam bege, yang bener _hand_

 **PuumaKutaro**

cakep-cakep ternyata bego, jangan ketularan Liu Shan

 **xiNgacai**

Ehem

 **PuumaKutaro**

hanya mengetik sesuai kenyataan

 **Xun Yurururun**

kalau panjang?

 **KoyoNaomasa**

 _long_

 **Xun Yurururun**

panjang tangan?

 **Naga,masa?**

Nyolong

 **Sanzang**

pinter

 **Kaihime**

Oichi, suami lu pinter banget sumveh ヽ(ﾟｰﾟ*ヽ) sampe bikin gua _speechless_

 **Chosoksate**

Nagamasa lagi eror nih

 **NaomasaII-INDAH~**

beritempe aku betapa banyak kau mencintaiku?

 **Graciantik**

ku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun~

 **Jia Xuuu**

miceun(buang) tai kali

 **Kaihime**

malah nyanyi

 **Zhang He**

banyak banget （*＾3＾）/～

 **Munehehehe**

tuh diwaro sama Zhang He mas :v

 **NaomasaII-INDAH**

yang ngewaro gue kok orang yang harusnya main di parodi B&B

 **Da Ji**

terus yang jadi beastnya Kojiro, cucok

 **Naga,masa?**

Nama _cutscene_ mereka berdua ntah di stage mana (WO3 ) _beauty and the beast_

 **Kaihime**

abis ngeliat itu si nthor langsung ngeregret bikin Yuki sama Mune jadi pemain di parodi itu

 **Muehehehe**

si nthor bisa menyesal juga

 **Kanetsugus**

Nthor juga manusia, punya ati jangan samakan denga pisau belati

 **Musashe**

ngawur

 **Toshi-ie**

gaes gaes gaes, gue mau ngomong

 **Wangi**

apa lagi?

 **Takakage**

nunpang promosi biskuit buatan Ayah

 **Toshi-ie**

bukan

 **BanyakZhao**

nama _username_ Kakak ngajak ribut

 **Toshi-ie**

bukan

 **Wangi**

terus apa?

 **Toshi-ie**

itu…

 **Wangi**

PAAN?!

 **Toshi-ie**

BUKA KAFE YUK!

 **YoshitsuneKitamoto**

masih lama mas kolab kafe sama kita

 **SunOne**

kita? Lu aja kali gue kaga

 **Toshi-ie**

ayolahh~ sekalian _part time_

 **SunTwo**

mau _part time_ atau kerja rodi juga ga akan digaji

 **Toshi-ie**

tapikan biar rame gitu

 **SunThree**

kan parodi blen s temanya kafe

 **Toshi-ie**

itukan PARODI

 **GuanP**

ente maksa amat sih (¬_¬)

 **GuanX**

mungkin karena dia belum mampang di menu

 **GuanS**

Kalo mau buka kafe, mau dimana?

 **GuanY**

Luoyang

Chang'an

Nagasaki

Hiroshima

Shikoku

 **Fu Xixixi**

sekalian aja Mysting _realm_

 **SakonChema**

typonya keterlaluan

 **SunThree**

tipo nambah huruf

 **xiNgacai**

perasaan huruf N sama C jauh

 **Gan Ning**

emang siapa coba yang rela jadi pegawai di kafe?

 **BukanKecap**

kamu cocok ning

 **Shianjing**

nang ning ning nang euy

 **BanyakZhao**

gaje

 **YunYun**

tapi ini beneran mau nyewa gedung buat kafe?

 **Toshi-ie**

gue udah nyewa gedung di suatu tempat yang ga boleh disebutkan

 **XunYurururun**

kalo ga boleh disebut gimana bisa kita kesana benga?

 **Toshi-ie**

pc gue

 **Guo Jia**

dasar jomblo! Bilang aja ingin di pc

 **Kaihime**

situ juga jomblo perasaan, tiap nembak ditolak

 **Guo Jia**

situ jones

 **Kaihime**

saia tuch jomblo hepines bukan kaya elu ngenes

 **Naga,masa?**

Sesama jomblo tidak usah saling menghina

 **Toshi-ie**

gue udah dapet calon buat kafe ntar, inilah list manusia, dan non manusia yang lulus sensor

Pancingan ubanan

Permen sugus

Naga hijau

anak ketiganya Bapak Mori

kebun binatang lari

Ngacai

Guan bersaudara

Osatu

Pyromania

Kerincingan Wu

Monyetnya Wu

Karage-kyun

Mantan keduanya Mitsunari

Lady Hayakawa

 **Kaihime**

Monyet? Ling Tong?

 **Sanzang**

yang namanya bener cuman Hayakawa doang

 **Gan Ning**

wat de hel is kerincingan Wu? Gue punya nama!

 **Toshi-ie**

lu kalo lari maupun jalan berisik

 **Guo Jia**

kok aku ga lulus sensor? Toshiie pilih kasih! ヘ(゜Д、゜)ノ

 **Manggoichi**

JAHAT LU TOSHIIE KITE BUKAN PREN LAGI! щ(ºДºщ)

 **Toshi-ie**

sejak kapan gue pren sama mangga?

 **Ta-kun**

ITU KENAPA KARAGE LULUS SENSOR!

 **Toshi-ie**

lumayan buat _fanservice_ cogan-cogan, ohhh aku tau pasti kamu protes karena merasa tersaingi ya?

 **Okuni**

jujur aja mas, kalo mas jujur, mas gabakalan kena yang namanya crack pair

 **Wukong**

Itu kenapa om-om bermuka kaya pecahan gelas lulus sensor?

 **SunThree**

Tumben Cao Pi, Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu, dan ikemen-ikemen yang lainnnya ada yang ga lulus sensor

 **Mitsuntsun**

BABU GUA LULUS SENSORR?! SEMENTARA GUA KAGA?! (屮゜Д゜)屮

 **NaomasaII-INDAH**

Sayank sama gue juga kagak lulus sensor?

 **Zhenjiahaha**

seenggakknya yang kek Orochi sama Kiyomori ga lulus sensor

 **Xiaoqiao**

kalo mereka lulus sensor kafenya jadi bertemakan rumah hantu

 **Toshi-ie**

saia ga tau lho apa yang ada di dalam otak author kita yang satu ini

 **Kaihime**

kalo gitu pasti udah kepikiran dong kafenya kaya apa? ٩꒰๑ ´∇`๑꒱۶

 **Toshi-ie**

Iya, hmhmhm, kafe yang akan melayani semua keinginnan pelanggan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Nene**

bau bau ga enak

 **Mitsuntsun**

jangan bilang…

 **Toshi-ie**

para pegawai kecuali chef, harus bisa memenuhi semua keinginan para pelanggan~ (´・ω・)ﾉ

 **Kaihime**

kayaknya bakal rame nih, misalnya kek bikin sesama pelayan main pocky game gitu atau pelanggannya minta ditemenin makan

 **GuanP**

yang ngeracunin Toshiie sampe gini siapa sih?

 **GuanX**

tanggung jawab

 **GuanS**

siapa yang meracuninya?

 **GuanY**

udah di set ulang otaknya Toshiie

 **Toshi-ie**

kalau begitu readers sekalian, satu reviewer satu req, kalau kalian ingin silahkan mengisi format dibawah ini

 **Kaihime**

Nama OC/CC:

Ingin dilayani sama:

Keinginan(max 2):

Ingin dateng sama siapa(max 2): (kita menerima chara dari fendem lain)

oh ya sendiri juga boleh ya~

 **Yuki-chuanki**

Contoh:

Nama OC/CC: Hikari(OC)

Ingin dilayanin sama: Yoshitsugu(nerima pesanan), Cao Pi(mengantar pesanan)

Keinginan: Mitsunari, Cao Pi, Yoshitsugu nemenin makan, minta disuapin Takakage(jones)

Wen Yang sama Xiahou Ba(atau nama OC) pocky game ga boleh pake pijakan, terus Wen Yang harus berdiri tegak(butuh asupan)

Sakon Nari eisai haramasukoi (butuh hiburan)

Masamune crossdress pake bajunya Hayakawa (makin ngawur)

bebas ya kalian mau nyuruh mereka kek apa, mau debus kek mau apa kek terserah

Ingin dateng sama siapa: ga ada (kami hanya menerima nax fendem yang diketahui sama Nthor)

contoh OC jones sedunia akhirat

 **HanbeiTakenal**

Game: Blazblue, Mana Khemia, Kingdom Hearts, Tales of Series, Disgaea series, Sengoku Basara, Touken Ranbu, Danganronpa

Anime: Utapri, B-project, Shaman King, Pop Team Epic, Saiyuki, Hataraku Saibou, Black Butler, Digimon, Yugioh, Kindaichi

 **Sanzang**

bentar kalo Xiahou Ba ga pake pijakan, pokinya harus panjang banget dong? secara Wen Yang berdiri tegak, satu batang poki ga akan nyampe ke mulut mereka berdua

 **SuanOne**

hataraku saibou? Maksudnya jadi bisa makan bareng sel darah merah putih dll gitu

 **SunTwo**

sungguh imajinasi yang luar biasa

 **Fu Xixixi**

anone anone anone

 **Nu Wa**

gausah sok imoet

 **Fu Xixixi**

ih kok gua selalu salah sih?

 **Wukong**

udah derita

 **Takakage**

chap depan ga jadi nyeritain kue kreker ajaib? (o;TωT)o

 **YoshitsuguPetani**

jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu~

 **Mitsuntsun**

akun Yosihtsugu di hack ε=ε=(怒ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

 **YoshitsuguPetani**

aku tidak bisa menerima wajah sedih mu itu, jangan menatapku begitu~

 **SakonChema**

ini beneran dihack akunnya

 **YoshitsuguPetani**

kalau begitu chap depan tentang kreker ajaib dulu, baru kafe Toshiie ヽ(｡ゝω・｡)ﾉ

 **Kaihime**

seppchless

 **Mitsuntsun**

YOSHITSUGU GA PERNAH PAKE EMOT PERASAAN!

 **Nezhahaha**

saking ga bisa berkata-kata jadi berantakan gitu

 **Toshi-ie**

kami tunggu~ kalian~ oh iya motto kafe kami adalah pelanggan adalah Raja, kami akan memenuhi keinginan kalian, insyallah kami bisa

 **Cao Pi**

akun Yoshitsugu di hack sama si Nthor jadinya OOC banget

 **SakonChema**

Kalian kutunggu kutunggu~ u~

 **Fu Xixixi**

bay bay~

 **Takakage**

 _See you next chapter minna~_

 **JiangZiya~**

The End

 **Toshi-ie**

betewe gaes, keinginannya harus aneh, bay~ bay~


	146. Ntahlah

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Ina: itu adalah sebutan Takemoto-san sama Masaya-san saat Guan Yinping menggunakan kekuatan artefaknya.

Nagamasa: Oichi setia aku tau itu.

Xingcai: aku hanya menyebutkan yang jauh aja.

Sanzang: (mikir) Xiahou Ba makin pendek dong?

Ga konsisten judulnya

Da Ji: sebenernya mau nyeritain apa sih?

Himiko: biskuit ajaib atau apa?

Shennong: ntahlah

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari, ada seorang penjual kue ringan, dia menjual bukan kue ringan biasa melainkan kue ringan ajaib yang bisa mengambil keinginan pembeli dengan memakan kue itu tetapi kue itu akan mengambil kelebihan yang dipunya oleh si pembeli. Jadi tetap saja ada plus, dan minusnya, dan rumor mengatakan penjual itu akan datang kalau penghuni sedang merasakan putus asa. Penjual itu berdiri di depan pintu rumah seseorang.

Tok tok tok

Pintu rumah diketuk pelan olehnya.

Pintu rumah terbuka pelan.

"Ah, Ayah tumben udah pulang." orang yang membuka pintu rumah itu adalah anak keduanya, Kikkawa Motoharu.

Ayahnya menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Hari ini tidak ada orang yang cocok."

Motoharu melihat kebelakang Ayahnya, dan kedua matanya menangkap sosok manusia yang sedang berjalan lesu. "Ayah yang itu bagaimana?" kata Motoharu sambil menunjuk orang itu.

Mori membalikkan badannya, dan melihat orang yang ditunjuk, senyumnya mengembang, lalu Mori berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut sebahu hitam denngan seperempat wajahnya tertutupi dengan topeng pake baju bagus dilihat dari sedotan, dari dekat lusuh, terus pemuda itu mengeluarkan aura-aura jomblo, pasti tau siapa mahluk itu.

"Maukah anda membeli kue kering ini?"tanya Mori sambil memperlihatkan sebungkus kue kering pada orang itu.

Orang itu mengangkat wajahnya, kedua matanya sayu dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya menatap Mori kesal. "Lu kaga liat gue lagi bete?"

"Ah..." Mori _sweatdrop_ , lalu melangkah ke belakang sekali. "ini bukan kue biasa, kue ini bisa mengabulkan semua keinginan-"

sebungkus kue yang ada di tangan Mori langsung diambil oleh pemuda itu.

"Tolong dengarkan penjelasan saya dulu..."

"Ini berapa?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa menghiraukan perkaataan Mori.

"Etto… tapi kue ini akan-"

Tatapan kesal pemuda itu menajam memebuat Mori tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Ayah, lebih baik berikan saja, biarkan kue itu akan menjadi hukuman untuknya." anak ketiga Mori tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Ayahnya. "dan sepertinya judul sekarang itu Sima Shi _bad luck_ kalo ga salah."

"Oi," panggil pemuda itu pada Takakage, mukanya berubah menyeramkan. "lu ngajak ribut sama gua?"

"Tidak, Ayah lebih baik biarkan dia bawa itu, dan kita kembali ke dalam rumah." Takakage menarik lengan Ayahnya, lalu berjalan memasuki rumah. "nanti kalo Ayah terlalu dekat auranya menular, nanti kami ga bisa dapet Ibu baru."

Pemuda bernama Sima Shi tidak bereaksi sama sekali, lalu dia melihat ke sebungkus kue kering itu, Shi membukanya, dan memakannya dengan lahap sambil berjalan kembali menuju warteg dekat komplek samurai, katanya tuh warteg paling enak sefandom ini, warteg punya abang Yoshitsugu yang sudah berdiri sejak 2000 tahun yang lalu, warteg ini menyuguhkan banyak makanan dari kelas warteg sampai hotel bintang 5. warteg ini selalau dipenuhi oleh pengunjung dari berbagai komplek. Kenapa jadi ngomongin warteg?

Sesampainya di warteg abang Yoshitsugu, Sima Shi melihat kedalam mencari tempat, tapi yang Shi lihat hanyalah kupel-kupel yang tebar kemesraan sana sini, apalagi Nagamasa sama Oichi mereka bagaikan amplop, dan surat. Shi tidak melihat tempat duduk yang kosong, Shi kesal, lalu keduanya matanya beralih ke dalam bungkus kue yang sempat dia makan.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi..." gumamnya sambil makan kue kering itu.

Shi berdiri di depan warteg itu, kedua matanya mencari sesuatu, tapi yang ia dapat malah poster kupel makan gratis menempel di tembok warteg, dia memasukkan bungkus kue kering yang tinggal sedikit ke dalam kantong celananya, terus ia mencari sesuatu itu dengan kedua matanya yang susah melotot, dan setelah 5 menit dia melototin ke dalem warteg dia menemukan orang yang dia cari, orang berambut uban suka di konde pake poki rasa coklat, bermata sipit, orang yang dicari selama ini adalah Taigong Wang ketua OSIS CN Gakuen. Shi berjalan masuk ke warteg menghampiri Taigong Wang.

"LU, enak banget mesra-mesraan sama si nthor disini, sementara lu ngasih gue tugas bejibun." Shi menjewer telinga Taigong Wang, lalu doi menghirup nafas. "GUE BUKAN WAKETOS GEBLEK!"

"SAKIT BENGA!" Taigong Wang mencoba melepaskan jeweran Shi. "WAKETOS KAN ELU BUKAN ZHOU YU! DAN SIAPA YANG MESRA-MESRAAN?! GUA CUMAN MAU MEMENUHI JANJI GUE SAMA NI ANAK!" Taigong Wang teriak balik ke Shi membuat mereka berdua diliatin sama kupel-kupel yang ada di warteg sampe orang gila yang iseng ngeksis juga ngeliat mereka berdua, Si nthor? Doi lanjut makan mie ayam dengan damai.

"LU KAGA LIAT NIH MATA GUE YANG UDAH KEK SI GARA DI RUMAH PA NARTO GEGARA LU!" teriak Shi sambil nunjuk lingkaran hitam d sekitar matanya.

"KOK NYALAHIN GUE?!" Taigong Wang ga terima dengan tuduhan tanpa bukti. "SEKARANG UDAH BUKAN AU GAKUEN LAGI OEY!"

"AARGH!" Shi ngacak-ngacak rambutnya prustas. "KAN ELU YANG NYURUH GUE BIKIN LAPORAN SOAL MOS ENTAH KAPAN TERUS MAJALAH BUALANAN YANG GA GUNA TERUS BAHHSDFHAKLAK?!" Shi ngebacot selama 3 menit.

Taigong Wang tepok jidat. "Yaelah, gue kagak nyuruh lu bikin laporan tentang begituan."

"T-terus ini nomer siapa? Kemaren ada yang ngesms ke gue." Shi merogoh hape lawasnya dari kantung celana, terus ngeliatin sms yang kemarin malem dia terima.

Taigong Wang melihat ke nomer si pengirim, lalu menggeleng. "Itu bukan nomer gue." Taigong Wang duduk kembali ke kursi.

"Terus ini nomer siapa?" Shi melihat ke arah si nthor dengan tatapan kesel. "ini nomer lu ya?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shi, Author menjawab. "Bukan, mungkin nomernya pa Benshin kali, atau ga Pa Ndun."

"Ndun?" Shi nanya lagi.

"Xiahou Dun. Coba baca lagi bahasanya, kalo pake tanda seru dilengkapi caps diakhir berarti itu Pa Ndun." Author menyuap sendok terakhirnya, lalu membalikkan badannya. "kalo misalnya sambil bersabda ala penceramah berarti Pa Benshin."

Shi membaca lagi pesan itu. "Ada tanda seru, dan capslock bertebaran."

"Berarti itu Pa Ndun kita tersayang."

"HEEEEE?! BERARTI GUE KUDU BALIK KE RUMAH DAN LANGSUNG NGASIHIN LAPORAN!" jerit Shi ga karuan. Shi megang tangan kiri Taigong Wang. "NTHOR GUA PINJEM HUSBU LU BENTAR!"

"Silahkan-silahkan, gue masih punya judul lagu ending anim letter bee(Perseus)."

"LU JAHAT NGEDUAIN GUE!" jerit Taigong Wang dari jauh ke si Author yang lagi minum kuah mie ayamnya.

"GUE KAGAK NGEDUAIN ELU! GUE NGE 1000-IN ELU!" bales si Author.

"GUE KAGAK AKAN NERAKTIR ELU MIE AYAM LAGI TITIK!"

Si Nthor langsung bayar mie ayam pake duitnya Taigong Wang terus ngejar Shi. "JANGAN GITU DONG MAS! AKANG! ABANG! MANG! _ONII-CHAN_! TANPA UANGMU UNTUK MEMBAYAR MIE AYAM GUE GALAU!~"

Terjadialah kejar-kejaran anpaedah dari warteg sampai rumah Shi, di depan rumah Shi ada Mune sama Kojuro lewat, si Nthor tiba-tiba nempel ke Mune.

"Abang Mune mau kemana?"

"Mau ke indoapril neng."

"Ikut dong~"

"Ayo."

Taigong Wang sama Shi pasang muka kesel plus jijik.

"Cepet banget pindahnya..."

"Doi nempel ke ikemen lain cuman buat minta dijajannin."

"Oh iya, doi pan nge 1000-in elu."

"Doi tuh masukin kyara ke list husbunya itu kalo _moveset_ nya enakeun buat ngombo."

"Pilih kasih."

Taigong Wang sama Shi pun berjalan ke depan pintu rumah, saat Shi hendak memutar knop pintu, knop pintunya tidak berputar.

"Rumah gue dikunci."

"Terus?"

"Kita manjat, masuk lewat jendela!"

"SARAP!"

"Sori udah profesi gua gini."

Shi pun manjat menggunakan saluran air yang menempel di tembok rumahnya.

"Manjat pake itu ga akan rusak?"

"Ga akan ga akan." balas Shi cuek.

"Tapi kalo rusak, bisa dimarahin sama Tante Chunhua lho..."

"Emak lagi pergi, Babeh ke antah berantah, Adek biasa pacaran, tadi ada di warteg."

"Hmmm..." Taigong Wang nopang dagu. "harusnyakan kamu punya kunci cadangan."

"Kunci cadangan selalu dibawa Zhao."

Sekarang Shi udah ada di atap rumahnya, dan berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Taigong Wang melihat ke atap.

"Jendelanya ga kekuncikan?" tanya Taigong Wang pada Shi.

"Gue kagak pernah ngunci jendela, kalo di-" Shi berhenti berbicara, mukanya berbuah pucet, kedua tangannya berusaha untuk membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Shi jangan bilang jendelanya kekunci..." Taigong Wang mengadahkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "semoga kamu diterima disisiNya."

"Jangan ngomong gitu dong sempak! Gua masih sayang nyawa." balas Shi, doi keringet dingin, kedua tangannya masih ngoprek-ngoprek jendela.

"Titah Pa Xiahou Dun itu abcolut. Kalo nolak berurusan sama Pa Cao Cao."

Satu jam terlewat begitu cepat, Shi masih ngoprek-ngoprek jendela, Taigong Wang udah nahan marah dari semenit yang lalu.

"Pecahin aja kacanya bege!"

"Kalo gue pecahin ntar gua kena damprat!"

"KENA DAMPRAT ATAU NYAWA LU MELAYANG?!"

"..." Shi jongkok di depan jendelanya, terus nangis terbahak-bahak. "Hiks … HUWAAAAA!"

Taigong Wang pasang muka datar. Angin berhembus pelan. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua, hanya suara tangis macam anak TeKa yang masih belum berhenti.

"AH ELAH! Lu malah pake acara nangis segala cepetan!"

Ting! Ting!

 _Hape bunyi_ , Taigong Wang mengambil hapenya, ada pesan masuk.

 **From: You-Know-Who**

 _ntar sore jangan lupa ya~ hari ini aku mau makan steak, BAYARIN GAMAU TAU!_

"Nyeh, gua salah apa sih sama tuh anak?" Taigong Wang langsung memasukkan kembali hapenya ke dalam saku.

"Kalian berdua ngapain? Mau nyolong isi rumah orang?"

Seketika Taigong Wang langsung membelokkan lehernya untuk melihat si orang ketiga. Shi berhenti nangis, dan melihat ke orang ketiga juga.

"Eh ada Pa Xiahou Dun, hahaha…." TaigongWang garuk-garuk kepala sambil ketawa garing, _ngapain nyolong sama pemilik rumah?_

"Pa saya kekunci diluar, jadi sekarang saya lagi mencoba masuk." jelas Shi pada Xiahou Dun.

"Lalu, laporan yang Bapa minta mana Shi?" tanya Xiahou Dun pada Shi.

Tubuh Shi mengejang, mendengar Xiahou Dun menagih itu seperti mendengar suara korban hutangnya yang meminta uangnya kembali.

"Gini Pa sebenernya..."

Taigong Wang perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur. Dia ga mau ikut-ikuttan.

"Taigong Wang."

"I-IYA PAK?!"

"Dicariin Mune, mau nagih utang katanya."

Taigong Wang terkejut. "UTANG PAAN?! GUA KAGAK PERNAH NGUTANG SAMA SI MATA SATU NTU?!"

"Utangnya si Nthor, terus katanya yang bakal bayar kamu."

"Ahhh..." Taigong Wang ngelirik bentar ke Shi. "kalau gitu aku nyari Mune dulu, BAYBAY SHI! SEMOGA HIDUPMU DI ALAM SANA MENYENANGKAN!"

Xiahou Dun melihat ke Shi tajam. "Shi, laporan."

Rasanya Shi ingin nangis _on the spot_ lagi, _salah apa gua..._ Shi teringat dengan sebungkus kue yang dia dapat dari Bapaknya Takakage, terus doi malah nyalahin tuh biskuit karena kejadian yang tidak ingin diinginkan menimpa dirinya.

"Shi,"

"Ada di dalem kamar Pa..."

"Bapak beri waktu lima menit dari sekarang."

"EH?!"

Mari kita tinggalkan nasib Shi selanjutnya dengan misteri, saya serahkan pada imajinasi pembaca sekalian. Mungkin saja habis itu Shi tidak kembali lagi.

END

Shi: GUA BELUM MATI BENGA!

Usagi: buat gua elu udah mati, sudah lewat masanya~(lanjut nyanyi)

Shi: serahlu

tenks udah mau baca gaes

 _See you next chapter~_


	147. Sakit Ati Ga Bisa Kesana

**Yang mau tau kafenya kaya gimana bisa di cek di twitter resminya** **kopi paste aja judul chap hari ini**

 **Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** Humor receh, ga horror

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Ina: Mungkin karena seperti kamehameha, sebelumnya mereka berteriak kamehameha bukan ginpei beam.

Nagamasa: saya tidak gila maupun waras saya normal.

Sanzang: eh… -_-"

Shennong: terlalu bagus, ga cocok sama ff abal ini.

Motoharu: tidak ada chara yang menggunakan topeng ga jelas itu selain Shianjing. (Motoharu kasar ya~)

Takakage: bisa aja aura Shi menular pada Ayah, dan Ayah malah ga jadi nikah.

Taigong Wang: husbu tuh anak banyak, jangan ditanya, belum dari fendem YGO, WO, dan anime yang banyak ikemen lainnnya. Satu fendem satu sih, nempel ke yang lain cuman sementara doang.

Shi: keinginanku? Banyakin cewe, dan tidak ada kejadian sial menimpaku…. Itu mahal ente mau yang bayar? Itu hampir setebel skripsi yang ga diterima sama dosen.

KOEI TECMO カフェ&ダイニング

 **SW Collab**

Nezha: kenapa SW collab?

Himiko: tsk tsk tsk karena menu yang kollab sama WO belum keluar

Nu Wa: terus kenapa pelayannya tetep nyampur?

Da Ji: sakahayangna author weh

Orochi: maaf kalo ga sesuai ekspetasi

Susano'o: Orochi bilang 'maaf'?! (terkejoed)

Selamat Membaca

Kafe Ikebukuro, Jepang. Kafe itu adalah kafe Koei yang suka berkolaborasi dengan barbagai game garapan Koei sendiri, hari ini kafe ini akan berkolaborasi dengan game Samurai Warriors. Cerita ini hanya imajinasi gila Author yang ga kesampean, tapi kafenya beneran ada.

Hari ini yang akan menjadi pelanggan adalah OC punya seorang reader berinisial RM. Seperti biasa yang dikeluarkan adalah Sima Shi eh Huasi, maaf typo jangan damprat saya~. Kalo dijabarin doi tuh kek campuran Jia Chong versi cewe dengan rambut putih, dengan sedikit bumbu begonya Shi, bumbu agak norak punya Zhao Yun(hanya di ff ini), bodi aduhai macam Zhenji, dan kulit seputih salju kek Liu Shan(tapi bohong aslinya buduk) ga kebayang? Yaudin kalo kaga. Ape lu liatin gue kaya gitu Huasi? Daripada gua bilang perbaduan TitiDiJe-NyiRoroKidul-Igun terus mukanya disensor?! Oh iya hari ini dia dateng sendiri karena doi jomblo, doi ga dateng sama adeknya atau pacar sewaanya.

Saat Huasi memasuki kafe itu wajahnya kek orang yang ga pernah masuk ke kafe, mulut doi mangap lebar banget, melihat dekorasi kafe bikin doi ngeces di tempat, karena kafe ini beda dari kafe di Indonesia pada umumnya jadi ya ga wajar kalo ada orang masuk kafe seperti ini dengan tatapan kelewat norak sampe ngeces kaya kejadian beberapa menit lalu saat Zhao Yun iseng dateng ke kafe ini. Kedua matanya menangkap sebuah spanduk yang tertempel di langit-langit kafe bertuliskan 'Keinginan Pelanggan, insyallah kami kabulkan' berkat spanduk gali lobang itu membuat Huasi berpikir.

" _Irasshaimaise_." suara malaikat kembar dari DW menyapa di dekat pintu masuk.

Huasi _no reaction_ melihat malaikat kembar didepannya. Ekspresi OOC ala orang norak berubah jadi _flat_

"Untuk berapa orang?" tanya Xiaoqiao pada pelanggan ke 10nya.

"Satu." jawab Huasi sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Xiaoqiao.

"Silahkan lewat sini~"

Daqiao pun menuntun Huasi ke meja kosong yang letaknya agak ditengah, jadi kalau terjadi sebuah insiden bisa terlihat oleh banyak orang. Huasi langsung duduk manis di kursi, lalu oleh Daqiao memberikan menu kafe itu, sesudah Daqiao memberikan menu dia kembali ke posisi. Menerima menu itu Huasi _blank_ seketika, dan ingin menangis, kedua tangannya sedikit meremas menu.

 _Aku cuman bisa baca katakana sama hiragananya…_ tangis Huasi dalam hati. Maklum bumbu begonya Shi ikut masuk saat doi lagi dibuat jadi pemeran di ff ini.

Alasan pertama manusia jadi-jadian ini ke kafe hanya satu, buat ngedapetin sebuah merchandise limitid abis ngunjungin kafe. Tidak ada manusia yang tidak mempunyai tujuan tertentu ke suatu tempat kalo engga ada mungkin dia gabut. Oh sebenernya alasan diatas ntu alasan si Nthor. Psst... yang bulan september Yoshitsugu, kan gua jadi gemes ga kesana.

Selagi mikir, dan mencoba membaca menu tersebut, seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya. Pelayan itu tidak menanyakan apakah Huasi sudah memutuskan akan memesan apa, dia malah meraih tangan kanannya, lalu mencium punggung tangan Huasi, wajahnya berubah jijik seketika.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu dengan lembut.

TANG!

Huasi meraih sebuah furaiying pen dari bawah meja, ntahlah katanya tuh furai pen buat nyiksa pelayan ga lulus sensor yang maksa jadi pelayan.

Si pelayan itu pingsan seketika, dan pelayan itu menghilang dari kafe dihisap oleh belekhol. Tak lama kemudian setelah perginya pelayan ber _name tag_ Saika Magoichi, datang pelayan lain yang lebih cakep dengan aura bishie yang bisa ngalahin aura bishie kakaknya sendiri, Dia adalah Guan Suo laki-laki tercantik di keluarga Guan.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Guan Suo dengan bekgron bunga-bunga.

"Aku ingin minuman yang ini," Huasi menunjuk minuman yang ada gambar Takatoranya. "tapi jangan terlalu dingin kaya hati Cao Pi."

.

.

.

Huasi kenapa jadi gini?

.

.

.

"Maaf, samting hepen sama otak saya." menghilangkan rasa malu Huasi ketawa garing. "Dan aku ingin bao-."

"Maaf baozi ga dijual disini..." Guan Suo memutuskan perkataan Huasi, lalu kedua matanya ngeliat ke arah yang lain, takut-takut doi ga bisa pulang ke rumah karena tinggal nama doang.

Huasi menatap tajam Guan Suo. "Aku ingin baozi TITIK!"

Guan Suo nahan marah, pulpennya yang dipegangnya sampe patah. "Bagaimana kalau diganti dengan hamburger ala Sakon Shima?" tawar Guan Suo.

Tatapan Huasi semakin tajam, perlahan doi udah ngangkat furai pen yang tadi sempet nabrak kepalanya Magoichi. Ga mau kalah Guan Suo juga natep Huasi balik dengan tajam, Guan Suo ingin ngelempar pulpen cadangannya ke muka Huasi.

"Dek, jangan gitu sama pelanggan. "Ikemen dari keluarga Guan tiba-tiba muncul.

Mata Guan Suo berjendela-jendela. "Tapi Kak, dia jaat sama aku… hiks, dia inginnya sama yang ga ada di menu~" Guan Suo mengadu pada Kakak pertamanya.

Guan Ping menghela nafas panjang terus ngelus kapala adeknya. "Tidak apa-apa, yang masakkan Kerinchingan Wu, Duo Pyromania, sama ACA(x)I(ngcai)nya Liu Shan ini, bukan kamu."

Huasi memasang _flat_ facenya lagi, terus ngacungin furai pennya.

"Oke, oke baozi akan kami bikin." Guan Ping panik takut doi jadi korban furaiying pen kafe.

"Tapi aku gamau bayar baozinya."

Kali ini yang pasang wajah _flat_ Guan Suo sama Guan Ping. Guan Ping memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke kantung celana, terus ngacungin balsem. Guan Suo beda lagi doi ngeluarin wasabi. Saling menatap sampai mengeluarkan percikan listrik.

"Kalau begitu kalian semua harus menuruti keinginanku selama satu jam penuh." Huasi mulai ketawa jahat.

Guan Suo sama Guan Ping menolak permintaan Huasi.

Seketika terjadi gulat dadakan.

Huasi vs PingSuo.

Ga ada yang niat melerai mereka, buat mereka itu seperti acara debus yang disiarkan secara live.

Walaupun ketiga manusia itu lagi gulat, samar-samar mereka mendengar percakapan seorang pelanggan perempuan yang duduk di belakang mereka.

"Ayolah~ selagi ada Mitsunari sebagai pelanggan aku ingin kalian main poki game." pinta Kai pada Yoshitsugu yang masih berdiam diri di depan Kai dengan pose pelanggan yang hendak menerima pesanan.

"Tapi Mitsunari-sama sedang makan." Yoshitsugu berusaha untuk menghindari dari permintaan Kai.

Kai senyum lebar banget. "Jadi Yochitcugu ga jeles gitu ngeliat Cakon sama Mitsun di meja pojok sana?" tanya Kai sok imut terus sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Mitsunari yang lagi asik makan.

"..."

"Aha, muka Yochitcugu melah~" Kai mengayun ayunkan sendok untuk makan cendol ala Oichi, terus dilanjut dengan ketawa ala 90-an.

Mendengar percakapan singkat namun, Huasi eneg seketika, bukan ngedenger permintaan Kai, tapi suara Kai yang sok imut minta digibeng.

"Setop, ada yang punya kantung muntah ga?" tanya Huasi, kedua tangannya menutup mulut.

Ping sama Suo saling pandang, lalu menjawab. "Ada, tapi di Mune, terus Mune otewe pasar." mereka berdua nunjuk Mune yang baru aja keluar dari kafe sambil pake payung pink, dan tas belanja warna pink di tangannya.

Mune pergi ke pasar~

Muncul bunyi gendang ntah darimana.

.

.

.

.

aku tau kok garing, _kokoro_ ku _tsuyoi._

"GUA BUTUH SEKARANG!" teriak Huasi ga selow.

"NIH! HAKAN TAH BAKPAO ISI JENGGOT JIA XU!" tiba-tiba Guan Xing muncul dengan penampilan acak-acakkan, dan memasukkan sebuah bakpao kedalam mulut Huasi.

" _Naisu nii-sama_!"Guan Suo ngacungin jempol.

Huasi tumbang seketika, terus muncul bau-bau ga enak dari dalam dapur.

Gan Ning lari keluar kafe. "KERABAKAN!"

"PELAJARAN YANG BISA KITA AMBIL DARI HARI INI!" Taigong Wang panik yang tadinya putih suci, keluar dari dapur doi jadi penuh dosa(abu). Kau sucyih ku penuh dosya awh~

Kanetsugu, "JANGAN-"

Hayakawa, "SURUH-"

Ling Tong, "ZHU RAN SAMA-"

Takakage, "LU XUN MASAK!"

Oichi, "KELUAR DARI KAFE SEBELUM TERLAMBAT!"

DUAAAARRRR!

Kafe meledak dengan indahnya, tidak ada korban jiwa hanya korban hilang saja satu, usut punya usut Huasi yang tepar di dalam kafe diselamatkan oleh Toshiie sang penanggung jawab kafe.

END :v

omegaattt ngeliat makanannya aja ngiler lucu gitu~ tapi ga nyangka yang Takakage paling mahal, padahal yang masih bikin kenyang hamburgernya Sakon, jadi ingin ngerayain ultah di kafe ntu~ kan beda gitu auranya dari kafe-kafe indo~ en de DAMN mercendaisu...


	148. Receh

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** humor stress

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Shi: punya tiga istri?… aku ga pernah inget punya istri yang aku hapal betul itu aku punya 3 uke.

Menu yang DW cuman minuman 4 tipe doang ples makanan satu, kalo ga salah…

Ohohoho KAU tidak akan bisa mengurangi life pointku dengan mudah aku masih punya trap card! MIRROR FORCE!

Nitttttt

Taigong Wang: mohon maaf si Nthor masuk lagi ke fendem YGO jadi otaknya ikut korslet ngedenger penjelasan ngalor-ngidul ples bacotan pas duel.

Cao Pi: tenang saja si Nthor selalu istighfar saat mengetik cerita maupun sesudah mengetik.

Receh Anjing

Himiko: ih kasar, Author kok kasar sih...

Selamat Membaca

 **Lulusan RSJ 2k18**

170+1-1 _Member_ _Events_ 10 _Photos_ 5 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video_ _Ask_

 **Group Info**

Diperuntukan hanya untuk yang ingin ngereceh, ngebuli, ngegaje, curhat, gosip, dan YANG TERPENTING lulusan RSJ

#TertandaAdminGrup

 **Post**

 **Taiko Bo Keceh** Gaes gue mau nanya, kalau misalnya si Wukong nyetel lagu Hachi, apakah yang ngedengernya bakal nyari ibunya?

 _Jotos_ _Hujat_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Hujatan:_

 **Mitsuntsun** pertanyaan buodoh

 **Kaihime** buah, buah apa yang kulitnya kuning dalemnya pisang?

 **Yochitcune** …

 **Sanzang** kalo misalnya pas pernikahannya Cao Pi sama Zhenji ada yang nyanyiin lagu naik-naik ke puncak gunung, apakah mereka akan mendaki gunung?

 **Himiko** tinggal dicoba

 **Hayakawa** buah, buah apa yang kulitnya penuh duri dalemnya durian?

 **Nene** sun= matahari, light = cahaya, sunlight = ?

 **Oichi** cahaya matahari~

 **Nagamasa** bukan, sabun cuci piringkan?

 **Nene** nagamasa pintar~

 **Da Ji** tebak-tebakkan macam apa itu

 **Xun Yu** gue ingin ngajarin kalian cara menyapa dalam bahasa asing

pertama, bangun dari tidur, pastikan ente pada belum kehilangan nyawa

kedua, mandi

ketiga, pake baju

YANG PALING PENTING! Kalian harus bisa bahasa asing

yang terakhir, katakan…

 **MunaMaya** _Sabaḥu Al-khair_

 **JiangWei** joh-eun hachim

 **ZhongHui** … harusnya achim bukan kek orang bersin

 **Shangxiang** sekarang udah malem, ngapain ngucapin selamat pagi

 **Shianjing** bukalah kamus wahai jiplakan Xun Yu

 **ZhaoYun** kebalik nyeng yang duluan rilis Jiang Wei

 **Shianjing** kita lahir di fendem yang sama, cuman beda tahun

 **HanbeiTakenal** gagal paham saia

 **ZhaoYun** sebenernya mau ente apa sih?

 **HanzoHattori** tumben grup ini ga sapi

 **JustZhao** sepi

 **Kaihime** cuka, cuka apa yang pasrah kalo kita ngelakuin apapun?

 **Hayakawa** cuka cuka kamu

 **Da Ji** angin berhembus…

 **Yoshitsugu** kalau babi sama cumi saling nyapa gimana?

 **Sanzang** tinggal liat Mitsunari sama Kanetsugu saling nyapa

 **Mitsuntsun** jadi maksud lu gua babi gitu?

 **Sanzang** tuh ngaku

 **Takakage** (c)umi, dan (b)abi

 **HanbeiTakenal** emang Ishirikimaru sama Nikkari?

 **Nu Wa** sudah-sudah jangan bawa-bawa pedang

* * *

 **JustZhao**

Jalan hidup mu terang

Wahai umat manusia !

Berdoalah supaya jalan hidup mu terang

Klo belum terang juga artinya hidupmu macam kulitnya Lu Xun

 _SIKSA_ _Hujat_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Hujatan:_

 **Shianjing** wahparah bawa-bawa kulit eksotis Lu Xun

 **ZooRun** SIKSAAAAA!

* * *

 **AbangMuneCakep** untuk seseorang yang selalu ngutang ke gue

Aku takut kamu lupakan aku

.

Saat kita jauh,

Aku rindu

.

Bila kamu belum mengirim bukti pembayaran,

Aku setia menunggu

.

Bila kamu masih belum mengirim,

Aku mulai gelisah

.

Karena aku takut..

Takut..

Takut kamu melupakan utang lu yang belum dibayar...

.

.

.

Transfer ae dah ke no rekening gue oke?

 _Tagih Comment Share_ tujuh tahun yang lalu

 _Comment:_

 **Shianjing** emang siapa yang demen ngutang ke elu?

 **XiahouBa ^** ga ngerasa belum bayar, Kak Shi uang sepuluh ribuku belum Kakak balikin

 **Kejurang** …

 **Shianjing** besok ya Ba, gue balikin besok klo gajian :^))))

 **AbangMuneCakep** bau bau kebohongan

* * *

 **ZhongHui**

Aku merenung sendirian…

Ku merasa berdosa saat melawan majikan **#nunjukmukaShipakejaritengah**

Lalu ku melihat ke cermin…

GILA! GUA GANZ BEUD! DOSA APA GUA SAMPE PUNYA WAJAH GANTENG KEK GINI?!

 _Keroyok Hujat PECAT_ setahun yang lalu

 _Hujatan:_

 **ZhugeDan** mau lu ape sih?

 **EdwardCoolant** lapangan luas, tangan gua gatel, muka lu cocok jadi samsak gua

 **JustZhao** apakah babeh ga nyesel mempekerjakan doi?

 **Wen(sa)Yang** gua malu satu kerajaan sama manusya satu ini…

 **DengAi** gua nyesel ngelamar ke kerajaan Jin

 **XiahouBa** … no komento

 **Shianjing** MASIH GANTENGAN JUGA GUE KALI!

 **WangYuanji** Shi, Hui, besok kalian dianter sama Om Xiahou Yuan ke RSJ

* * *

 **Motochikampret**

MAU DAPET UANG BANYAK?

CARANYA GAMPANG!

KUMPULKAN TUTUP BOTOL SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA!

Lalu gepengkan tutup botol tersebut, pakulah pada sebatang kayu terus mainkan di perempatan komplek atau LAMPU MERAH sambil berGOYANG, dan mengatakan dengan nada ala banci nyanyi

aku tak mau jikalau aku dimadu~

pulangkan saja ke rumah orang tuaku~

 _Ikutngamen Comment Share_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **Nobunaga** itumah kerjaan lu tiap minggu nyeng

 **Nouhime** demi bisa menafkahi Koshosho, dan Gracia

 **Naomasa** Gracia maen iklan ga cukup?

 **MitsuhideAkeceh** KEMBALIKAN ANAK GUA!

 **Motochikampret** kan anak ente yang ngikut gua? Kok gua yang salah?

* * *

 **Manggoichi** teruntuk sohib gue yang tak kunjung mendapat istri, **GuoJia**

Ketika kesedihan menyelimuti hatimu..

Saat air mata membasahi pipimu.. (karena tak kunjung dapet calon istri)

Aku akan selalu di sampingmu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena aku jual tissue

BELI LIMA GERATIS SATU!

Mau beli mas?

Kalo lu ga beli gue sumpahin lu sama UKEnya Jia Xu!

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **NaotoraII** akhirannya ngancem juga

 **Fu Xi** kalo ga ngancem doi ga lagi jualan

 **GuoJia** HE? Gue kagak mau jadi UKE! GUE SEME!

 **SakonShema** tabok jangan ya…

 **XiahouBa** Kak Magoichi aku mau beli dua

* * *

 **JiplakanLebihGantengdaripadayangOrisinil** untuk diriku yang orisinil, **OrisinilTheBest**

Waktu denger HPnya bunyi, si JELEK langsung liat notif, dan baca ni post..

Kemudian dia sadar…

SIALAN! si GANTENG LAGI NGERJAIN GW!

 _SIKSA_ _Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **HanbeiTakenal** itu nama atau kereta? Panjz beut

 **Yuki-chuanki** disaat jiplakan, dan orisinil belum akur

 **LadyHayakawa** mending sekalian vote aja yang lebih ganteng Xun Yu atau Jiang Wei

* * *

 **PalingGantengseDWverse** ssttt… **Mitsuntsun** lagi tidur

Kuhampiri saat kau tidur dengan pulas di sofa…

Kutatap wajahmu lekat-lekat...

Kukecup kedua pipimu..

Kucium keningmu, dan kubisikkan sesuatu ditelingamu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SOFA GUA MASIH BARU JANGAN DIILERIN ANJINK!"

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ lima tahun yang lalu

 _Comment:_

 **Mitsuntsun** NYEDH! KAGA USAH NGEGGAS JUGA!

 **ZhaoYun** ih Cao Pi ngaku-ngaku paling ganteng, udah tau yang paling ganteng seDW verse itu gua selaku maskot, kuper boynya DW

 **Zhenji** eh tapi Mit, gua tadi beneran liat Cao Pi ngelakuin hal diatas lho, yang sebelum dia teriak ke telinga kamu

 **Mitsuntsun** YOSHITSUGU! MUKA GUA TERNODAI! GUA UDAH KAGA SUCYIH LAGI!

 **Yoshitsugu** di kamar mandi ada sabun hiduplakilaki, tinggal cuci muka

 **TakkgeKebawa** perasaan harusnya "Semoga kamu diterima disisiNya" deh...

* * *

 **Zhenji**

Menurut penelitian ciri-ciri orang yg LESBI/HOMO...

Untuk mendapatkan KENIKMATAN LEBIH dengan cara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Membaca post ini menggunakan JEMPOL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf anda terlambat untuk ganti jari.

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **GuanPink** Zhenji bikin gua naik darah

 **Guan Xink** seenggaknya ga ada tulisan 'incest'

* * *

 **Sanzang** untuk **SunWukong**

Mungkin kamu sudah tau kalo aku selalu memperhatikanmu.

Hatiku tidak tenang bila tidak tahu kabarmu dalam sehari saja.

Jaga diri baik-baik di atas pohon ya, MONYETku.

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **SunWukong** Capsnya!

* * *

 **BukanKecapShoyu**

Senyum pada ortu tanda sayang,

Senyum pada anak2 tanda kasih,

Senyum pada kekasih tanda cinta,

Senyum pada HP tanda sakit jiwa,

.

.

.

Udah tau, masih senyum lagi, emang sakit LU PADA!

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **Shianjing** gua kagak senyum bweee

 **TaikoBo Keceh** abis baca pos ga guna ini, gue senyum ke si Nthor, so WAHT?

 **HanbeiTakenal** situ meur yang senyum-senyum

* * *

 **Shianjing**

Tolong bantu doa ya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kata dokter aku ada kelainan darah, sudah dicek ditiga lab. hasilnya positif…

Sedih

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata aku berdarah ningrat.

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **BukanKecapShoyu** NINGRAT PALA LU BOTAK!

 **SunCe** KANJENG MAMI!

 **Toshi-ie** AWAS ADA RANMARU!

 **SunQuan** PRIKITIWWWW!

 **Fuuma** jangan berbohong itu dosa

* * *

 **SimaYi** teruntuk babuku yang paling narsis seDW verse, **ZhongHui**

Liat sekelilingmu itulah anugrah Tuhan,

Lihat keluargamu itulah karunia Tuhan,

Lihat di cermin itulah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Laknat Tuhan.

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **ZhongHui** kalo iri tinggal ngomong gausah pake ngehina

 **OrisinilTheBest** si Hiu punya keluarga? Bukannya doi narciscus yang dikutuk jadi manusia oleh dewa Zeus

 **Naomasa** ngawur lu Boyue

* * *

 **GuoJia**

Wanita sering tidak konsisten. Sering demo, teriak-teriak anti kekerasan. Pas ada maunya malah minta yang KERAS!

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **HanbeiTakenal** gapaham

 **XiahouBa** gagal paham aku

 **Yuki-chuanki** Ini maksudnya apa?

 **LiuShan**?

 **Oichi** tolong di grup ini masih ada anak P.O.L.O.S

* * *

 **NagamasaJijay** buat kakanda tercintah

Pohon pisang, pohon palem!

Tadi siang sekarang malem!

Gw naga, lu iblis!

Dah ya met bobo Lilis..

.

Tanpa matahari, bumi gelap

Tanpa aku di surga, ga OKE

Tanpa kamu di neraka, ga RAME!

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **Nobunaga** besok saya tunggu di halaman

 **NagamasaJijay** iya kakanda…

 **Nezahaha** berdoa untuk Nagamasa dimulai

* * *

 **ZhaoYun** pesan dariku untuk Cow Pee, suami Zhenji tercintah

Dalam kolam ada berudu

Bukan perasaan haru/cemburu

Bukan maksud hati mo bilang i miss you

Bukan pula mo bilang I luv u.

Tapi cuma mo pesan, klo mo bobo pipis dulu, kan ga lucu penerus Cao Cao ngompol kek bocah :^v

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ 10 abad yang lalu

 _Comment:_

 **Mitsuntsun** Yun si Cao Pi otewe rumah Pa Liu Bei

 **ZhaoYun** ngapain tuh sapi ke rumah gua?

 **Mitsuntsun** katanya mau latihan boxing, buat turnamen minggu depan

 **ZhaoYun** Eh?

 **HanbeiTakenal** bukannya boxing itu abis ditabox puxing?

* * *

 **HanbeiTakenal**

iNi PoSt KuTuKaN..

d'bCa iNgUsAn

9x di bCa mi"sAn

9x d'bLz pANuAn

d'bLz KuDisan

d'sAVe jRaWatn

d'HaPuZ sAriaWn

ketaWa bisULn

MaRAH ..

MaZuK ..

KuBuRaN !

 _SakitMata Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **TakkgeKebawa** mataku sakit, ada yang punya obat tetes mata?

 **BukanKecapShoyu** kalo mau ngetik yang bener jangan kek bocah alay

 **Nezhaha** ngetik aja masih remed

 **Shangxiang** mataku sakit….

 **SunCe** beneran kutukan! MATAKU SAKIT ABIS BACA POST INI!

* * *

 **MunaMaya**

Post ini buat besok…

.

.

.

.

Bacanya besok az…

.

.

.

Sabar ya..

.

.

.

Ye, dibilangin bacanya besok !

Maksa banget sich !

Terserah ! tadinya mo bilang selamet pagi…

Tapi jadi met malem dech…

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin malam

 _Comment:_

 **Ginchiyo** gaje lu

 **Xiaoqiao** alay

 **BaoShanniang** Om, waktu kecil sekolah ga?

* * *

 **SunCe**

Kalau kamu ajak aku melompat bareng,

Aku ngga bakalan mau.

Mending aku lari ke bawah, bersiap menangkapmu,

Terus

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Qt hidup bahagia selamanya….

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ tadi pagi

 _Comment:_

 **Daqiao** gagal baper gua…

 **Xiaoqiao** ternyata Sun Ca ngalay

* * *

 **Mitsuntsun** lain kali bangunin orang jangan ngegas ya mas **Cao Pi**

Tahukah kamu, kalo barusan aku tiba-tiba bisa melakukan hal yang sulit banget

untuk kamu lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

GUWE BISA TERBANG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TERBANGUN DARI TIDUR KARENA ELU TERIAK DI TELINGA GUA TADI!

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin sore

 _Comment:_

 **PalingGantengseDWverse** abis udah gue toel, gua cium, gue elus, lu kagak bangun yaudah gua teriak di telinga lu

 **Kaihime** bau bau mau selingkuh

* * *

 **TakkgeKebawa** STOK COKLAT GUA! KEMBALIIN **HanbeiTakenal**

DENGER!

Aku ga akan ngelepasin kamu,

Aku akan mendapatkan kamu,

Yang aku mau cuman kamu,

Ga bakalan aku biarin lari

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TIKUS SIALAN!

AWAS KAMU!

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin malam

 _Comment:_

 **HanbeiTakenal** aku cuman minta kok, terus Om Mori yang ngasih

* * *

 **TakatoraTodo**

Kata orang cinta itu bikin bodoh

Tapi aku ga peduli…

Aku cuman berpikir bodohnya mantan pacarku pergi meninggalkanku

 _IkutGalau Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **SakonShema** Tak, lu galau ya ditinggal Yoshitsugu?

 **TakatoraTodo** kagak! Gua cuman iseng kopas doang

 **Mitsuntsun** emang Yoshitsugu mantan pacar elu ya Tak?

 **Yoshitsugu** apakah salah aku beda anutan dengamu, Takatora?

* * *

 **Ma Dai** dariku untuk _waka_ tercinta

Bagiku hidup itu masalah,

Bangun tidur terpikir masalah,

Datangnya pun tiba-tiba dan tak terduga.

Walaupun begitu aku ikhlas dan sabar satu keluarga dengan orang bermasalah seperti kamu…

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ tadi sore

 _Comment:_

 **ZhaoYun** HAJAARRR SEPUPU LU **AkuSayangKuda**!

* * *

 **AkuSayangKuda** aku punya lagu buat kamu **Wangi**

Satu-satu

Kamu paling cantik

Dua-dua

Juga paling manis

Tiga-tiga

Senyummu terindah

Satu

Dua

Tiga

FITNAH semuanya…

INGAT! Fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada trisum

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **Wangi** gue tunggu lu di kandang kuda, kuda lu udah siap potong

 **AkuSayangKuda** NUOOOO KUDAKU!~

* * *

 **KoyohisaAkumaju**

Eh, gw bner2 mnta tlg bgt ama lo.

Sumpah gw bner2 butuh bntuan lo.

Tlg ya pren, kali ini aja, gw janji cuma skrg doang.

Eh gw mnta tlg post ini dihapus.

Makasi bnyk pren.

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **Naomasa** emang lu punya pren?

* * *

 **LingTong**

Ke Tokyo beli lilin

Hayo lagi ngapain?

.

Bikin peti pake paku

Pasti mikirin aku

.

Mangkok asem dimakan buaya

Kok mesem, kangen yah?

.

Lu Xun kakinya kaku

HAYO NGAKU!

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **Kaihime** NING! Kode tuh, PEKA dong

 **LingTong** lu beruang nyasar ngawur lu tuh kata-kata buat fans-fans gue di luar sana

* * *

 **SunQuan**

Saya bisa terima

Lu Xun tanpa Zhu Ran…

.

Malam

tanpa bulan..

.

Roti

tanpa selai..

.

Burger

tanpa roti..

.

Tapi… aku tak bisa terima kalau..

Kuburanku

digali sama orang matre

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **Shangxiang** Kakak sehat?

 **SunCe** kuburan Kakak aman kok

* * *

 **Ginchiyo** pesan dariku untukmu **MunaMaya**

Muna coba liat nih ada pohon..

,;*"*;, kamu liat

*;,Y,;* kan?

_ )(_

Kalo kamu sampe ngelupain aku,

Kamu bakal aku gantung disitu…

 _Like Comment_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

 _Comment:_

 **GuoJia** serem mamen…

 **Manggoichi** wihhh si gincu otewe kek tante Nouhime nih

 **Mori CheeseCracker** pohon rambutannya udah berbuah?

* * *

 **Kunoichi** lu butuh kagak? Maap ye gue kagak sengaja tadi **SaskehNartoh**

Jika kamu kecewa & bersedih, maka ijinkan aku untuk merawat dirimu yang telah terluka olehku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena aku…

Jualan plester LIMA REBU PERKOTAK!

MAU BELI?

 **SaskehNartoh** beli deh satu kotak

 **Kunoichi** GUD!

* * *

ENDING

nyehehehe jas iseng aja yang sakit mata maaf ye

tenks udah baca gaes

 _See you next chapter~_


	149. Saskeh ngescroll Timeline

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

' _italic_ ' isi otaknya saskeh

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Karena… aku tidak menemukan menunya di twitter, mungkin sudah terpendam.

Tsk tsk tsk… aku punya winged kuriboh, aku kugunakan efek winged kuriboh, untuk meniadakan _damage_ yang ku terima, dan AKU MASIH MEMPUNYAI TOUKEN DANSHI YANG MELINDUNGIKU!

Nittt

Taigong Wang: si Nthor error lagi jadi lebih baik di cut aja.

Shi: kalau berhenti, ntar keinget sama ff yang belum selesai.

Himiko: Doggy? Receh Doggy… ga nyambung

Takakage: kalo cumi sama babi saling nyapa gitukan? 'Halo abi.' 'halo umi.' kalo ga ngerti yasudahlah…

Zhao: kalo bawa-bawa kulitnya meng huo, ntar aku gepeng, kalo misalnya Lu Xun bisa disodorin Man Chong sebagai penangkal.

Yuanji: kemarin udah dibikinin liang lahat tapi mereka nolak, kalo ke neraka malaikat Malik udah nolak mereka duluan sebelum masuk.

Ma Dai: young master aka Ma Chao alias sepupuku.

Auk

Selamat Membaca

Seorang laki-laki berstatus ninja Takeda, doi lagi gabut, terus doi ngambil hapenya, lalu membuka aplikasi chat sejuta umat ,Lain. Doi geser dua kali, lalu discrolllah timeline aplikasi chat sejuta umat itu olehnya.

 _Timeline_

 **Yukimurah**

Katanya diam itu emas, jadi kalo mau banyak uang

Lebih baik kita diam

 _gue udah diem nih… tapi gue masih kaga dapet gaji dari Om Shingen._

* * *

 **Kunoichi**

Aku mau curhat, tadi aku liat Om Shingen, Om Kenshin, sama Om Chen Gong di parkiran biofarmat, terus aku samar-samar ngedenger percakapan mereka

Shingen: punya dua ribu ga Shin?

Kenshin: Aku cuman punya kamu

Chen Gong: parkir disini free ongkir, mas, mba

Abis itu Om Chen Gong dikeroyok sama mereka berdua entah kenapa

 _Mungkin karena ngira Om Kenshin ibu-ibu._

* * *

 **HanzoHattori**

Satu tahun tanpamu, bagaikan 12 bulan bagiku

Fuum, gue kangen liat elu menderita :^))

 _Sejak kapan ninja yang demen mendaki gunung lewati lembah jadi psycho?_

* * *

 **KATAKuraKejurang**

Masamune-sama kenapa kita berpisah? Apakah karena aku menggunakan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mirror Force saat bermain kartu denganmu?

 _Mirror Force menghancurkan segalanya, termasuk kepercayaan, ihhh gue ga ngerti apa yang gue omongin tadi_

* * *

 **RanmarusayangNobunaga**

aku mau curhat :'(( tadi Ranmaru mesen kopi hitam, pas dateng kopinya pait banget kek

Hidupku tanpamu

OH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOBUNAGA-SAMA!

 _Ranmaru galau nieh..._

* * *

 **ZiyuanGanz**

Apa bedanya soto sama coto?

Kalo soto pake daging sapi, kalo coto pake daging CAo PI

 _Kalo ini ngajak berantem_

* * *

 **JustZhao**

Jus, jus apa yang bisa bikin doki-doki on the spot?

Jus… jus want to lamar you~

 _jus… jus wanna be friend with you..._

* * *

 **ZhugeLiang**

ada dua laki-laki sedang duduk bersebelahan yang satu lagi kipas-kipas, yang satu lagi main hape, lalu laki-laki yang lagi asik kipasan nanya ke laki-laki yang lagi main hape

"Kabar Guo Huai gimana Yi?"

"Kemarin jatuh, ternyata kakinya cuman keseleo."

"Itu doang?"

"Sisanya patah semua."

 _RECEH GUA!_

* * *

 **LiuBei**

Kemarin saya ngajarin Liu Shan naik sepeda, baru naik sepeda Liu Shan udah jatuh dari sepeda,

untung sepedanya gapapa, kan kalo sepedanya kenapa-napa berabe

 _Jangan ditiru._

* * *

 **Nobuyukeh**

Kalo kamu nyari yang sempurnya, dan kaya

Aku mundur

.

Kalo kamu cari yang setia, rajin ibadah, sholeh, pengertian, dan selalu ada

Mending aku pulang aja

 _Ina buat gue aja ya kalo gitu_

* * *

 **Motochikampret2k18**

Kalo kamu nutup kedua mata kamu, kamu ga akan bisa liat apa-apa

hanya kegelapan seperti kulitnya Mbak Zhurong :))

 _Jangan bawa-bawa kulit._

* * *

 **Naomasabet II**

Aing mau curhat, tadi aing beli tahu bulet lima ribu, terus tahu buletnya item-item, pas gue tanya kenapa tahunya item-item, si emang jawab.

"Iya soalnya ngebuletinnya pake pensil 2B."

Kan aing jadi ingin nampol Mamangnya, untung sayang jadi kaga aing jorokin ke minyak panas

 _Jorokin aja toh yang jualan Mang Zhang Liao._

* * *

 **WenYangbutuhkasihSayank**

gua laper, tapi gue inginnya _poor meatball_

apakah di china ada yang jualan bakso malang?

 _Gue otewe jualan disana._

* * *

 **NagaBlonde**

Butter = mentega

Fly = terbang

Butterfly = penggaris

 _Bener juga sih..._

* * *

 **Kaihime**

Pengen mandi, tp gengsi.

Masa aku duluan yang deketin air :"((

 _Mau lu apa sih?_

* * *

 **JiaChong**

Monster, monster apa yang jantungnya lemah, biasanya suka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

terKAIJUt

 _Y-in aja_

* * *

 **GuanPink**

Roti apa yang punya sayap, dan bisa terbang?

.

.

.

.

.

Roti gandum wing zero custom

 _Gua jadi keinget sesuatu…_

* * *

 **GuanXink**

Samurai yang diragukan tapi suka minta foto?

.

.

.

Masasih Mintafoto

 _MUSASHI MIYAMOTO._

* * *

 **Kanetsugus**

Om Kenshin ternyata mantri sunat, jurus andalannya

.

.

.

.

Khitan Mitsurugi

 _gua mau tampol elu boleh ga?_

* * *

 **FuumaKetaro**

Ninja apa yang ketinggalan jaman?

.

.

Kuno-ichi

 _Dia ga ketinggalan jaman cuman agak gaptek aja._

* * *

 **Xingcai**

Tadi gua liat Zhu Ran lagi main uler tangga sama Lu Xun di halaman rumah mbah Lu Meng, terus gue denger si Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun lagi ngomong.

ZR: Bagiku semua hari itu cuma ada selasa.

LX: Kenapa cuman hari selasa doang?

ZR: Kalau sama kamu, SELASA ada di neraka~

Abis itu Zhu Ran menghilang ditelan blekhol.

 _Mungkin tadinya mau gombal…_

* * *

 **XuShu_**

Tadi aku jalan-jalan sama Man Chong ke mall, terus doi ga sengaja ngeliat poster promo kemeja, dan Xu Huang yang jadi modelnya, doi melihat poster itu dengan tatapan 'wah' lalu doi bergumam

" _My furniture husband..._ "

Abis itu aku tinggalin doi, malu aku…

abis ini aku ga mau ngajak Man Chong ke mall lagi

 _kalo takjub suka ngelantur._

* * *

 **NuWa**

Gajah... gajah apa yang nyebelin?

.

.

.

.

Ga jahdi, gue mau ke pasar aja

 _no komento._

* * *

 **Himi_chan**

Kemarin Kak Da Ji lagi sakit, Om Orochi khawatir sama Ka Da Ji, terus ya Om Orochi sama Om Kiyomori jadi ikut jaga Ka Da Ji, _and then_ ada percakapan minta ditampol

K: Da Ji masuk angin nih…

O: daripada masuk abri cape pisik.

 _Anpaedah…_

* * *

 **CaoPi**

Isi timeline gua sampah semua,

jadi gua buang hape gua ke tong sampah,

terus gua beli yang baru.

Karena sampah tidak boleh dibuang sembarangan.

 _Orang kaya mah BEBAS._

* * *

 **Kaguya**

Alat musik apa yang bisa jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

.

VIOLIN love with you

 _Mbak Kagu bisa aja nieh._

* * *

 **ZhangHe**

Kedua tangan jomblo diciptakan untuk meluk

.

.

.

.

Guling

 _Gua ga meluk guling, gua meluknya kunai._

* * *

 **Nezhaha**

Teman yang baik tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya walaupun mukanya kaya PANTAT PANCI

 _Ini kaya mau ngejek seseorang…_

* * *

 **GuanYinpink**

Aku takut ke kamar mandi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takut terjatuh, dan tak bisa bangkit lagi

 _Serah._

* * *

 **Sun_Quan**

jikalau ente belum tau

.

kalo komputer di _shut down_ , dia bakal mati

 _Innalilahi…_

* * *

 **KeijiMaeda**

Mouse yang biasa dicolokin ke laptop atau komputer, bukan tikus beneran

 _Iya.. iya..._

* * *

 **SayangKudaSelalu**

jikalau ente belum tau

.

Takakage itu anak ketiganya Mori Motonari

 _gue baru tau tuh._

* * *

 **BiskuitroMaDai**

jikalau ente belum tau

.

Aku sepupunya Ma Chao

 _gue kira situ sepupunya Joko dari pesantren Al-Sekoting. ada yang ngerti maksud gue apa?_

* * *

 **Spider_Monochrome**

jikalau ente belum tau

.

Nobunaga Oda itu majikannya Ranmaru

 _Hngggg… username Om cakep amat._

* * *

 **Nouhime**

aku kasih tau sesuatu yang sangat penting!

.

Rambutnya Taigong Wang itu putih

 _Bu, itu pengetahuan umum._

* * *

 **HanDang Sapi**

Kalau ente belum tau, saya kasih tau...

kalau Yu Jin sama Zhang Liao itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sama-sama punya kumis

 _gue kira mereka berdua punya brewok._

* * *

 **BukanKecapShoyu**

bahasa inggrisnya nyanyi?

 _Sing_

bahasa inggrisnya bernyanyi?

 _Singing_

Kalo songong?

Elu

 _ihhh sotoy, kitakan belum ketemu, gue ngeadd elu aja karena gue masuk grup super waras itu._

* * *

 **TaigongWang**

tadi gue lagi makan spageti di warteg, terus gue iseng ngedengerin percakapan Yoshitsune sama Ayane yang lagi makan bakso malang di sebelah kanan gue.

Y: Kartu GSM kamu apa?

A: eXeL, emang kenapa?

Y: Biar kalo sms murah aja. Tapi gapapa kartu GSM kita beda, yang penting nanti KK kita sama.

A: (ngambil hape di atas meja, terus nelpon Ryu) Ka Ryu punya pisau bedah? Yoshitsune sakit, dan dia perlu di bedah.

Seketika gua ngakak di tempat, ngegombal disangka sakit.

 _Seenggaknya ga kek yang pas Zhu Ran…_

* * *

 **HideyoshiTomyam**

Takjub itu ketika istri lu ngegombal

N: Kamu tau ga apa bedanya Om Honda sama kamu?

H: Apa?

N: Kalo Honda itu Bapaknya Ina, kalau kamu tuh Bapak untuk keempat anak tiri kita. (nunjuk Yoshitsugu, Kiyomasa, Masanori, sama Mitsunari)

Ku terhura…

 _Errr… tapi mereka beempat emang cocok kok jadi anak mereka._

* * *

 **KanbeiKuroda**

Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang

Apakah ini yang dinamakan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dehidrasi?

 _Pantesan jantung gue berdegup dengan kencang tadi, ternyata tubuh gue ngasih sinyal kalo gue dehidrasi tho..._

* * *

 **MitsuhideAketche**

kenapa setiap gue abis keramas, rambut gue selalu basah?

 _Karena situ mandi pake air bukan pake batu._

* * *

 **LingTong**

setiap kamu berjalan, aku risih

setiap kamu berlari, ku mencoba untuk tidak mendengar

setiap kamu ada di sampingku, aku ingin menghindar

.

.

.

.

.

GAN NING LEPASIN BEL YANG ADA DI PINGGANG ELU!

BERISIK!

 _Curhat om?_

* * *

 **Oichi**

kenapa setiap aku makan, aku merasa kenyang?

 _Karena memasukan suatu benda ke dalam perut._

* * *

Endingin aja ye gak gaes?

Huwahuwahuwa efek pusing nonton YGO lier lier~, jadinya gini deh, terua yang jikalau ente belum tau itu ana terespirasi dari majalah provoke bulanan yang suka ada di sekolah ana.

Usagi:Kalo gue x-overin sama YGO kalian mau ga?

All: ga makasih...

Usagi: jahat (menggempungkan pipi sok imut)

All: gausah sok imut plis...

Tenks udah baca gaes

 _See you next chapter~_


	150. Another Timeline SAMPAH

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen bini Tsuru**

Shiro: aku gamau sama mbah mending sama Manba :^)))

Shi: KU MASIH HIDOEP!

Selow jangan ngeggas ntar kenshinnya abis :v Salah baca gimana? :v

Zhong Hui: LOP YU TU DEK.

Shiro: isshh, itukan buat gue bukan buat elu IKAN HIU.

 **RosyMiranto18**

Lagipula tulisannya full kanji sakit mataku ini.

Zhao: karena Man Chong mungkin bisa menangkal korek api dari Lu Xun.

Yuanji: sampe di seret sama Deng Ai maupun Meng Huo mereka tetep teguh pendirian.

Zhu Ran: namanya juga nyoba gombal Selasa = Serasa.

Cao Pi: iya dong, kan sampah. (BUANG AJA DIA SEKALIAN)

Saskeh: ga, karena disimpan di dalam kotak. Joko itu Jean alias kudanya SnK.

Han Dang: typo biasa, paling ntar diedit.

Nene: Hodeyori? Oh aku lupa soal eksistensinya.

Mitsuhide: errrr...

Timeline Sampah Nax Othermelungkerdipager

Selamat Membaca

 _Timeline_

 **Oromelungkerdipager**

Buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari got tetangga

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pasti buahnya bakal jatuh deket pohonnya,

kalo buahnya jauh dari pohonnya berarti ada yang mindahin

* * *

 **Da Jijieun aing mah**

saat aku sedang bernyanyi, di saat itu juga aku merasa sedang _singing_

* * *

 **Yoshitsune**

Ayah ke Anak itu turunan,

Anak ke Ayah itu tanjakan

* * *

 **Himi-chan**

Hari ini kamu masih hidup, gatau nanti

* * *

 **KiyomoriTaera**

kadang suka aneh sama anak-anak jaman _ima_ ,

kesel dikit langsung ngejorokin ke minyak panas,

terus galau dikit bikin kesel anak orang

* * *

 **NuWang TehSarianget**

Apakah yang dimaksud LGBT?

Lelaki Gagah Bini Tiga

Lele Gajah Beruang Tikus

Lalapan Gudek Bakso Tikus

Lanjut buanG Baju Taigong wang

kenapa saya kepikiran soal yang ketiga ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin saya lapar...

* * *

 **Fu Xi bukanbalsem**

Saya bukannya mau promosi atau apa,

tetapi alangkah baiknya, kita membantu teman kita,

mereka bukan terkena gempa,

dia hanya butuh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelanggan untuk meramaikan wartegnya,

AYO MAKAN PAGI SIANG MALEM DI WARTEG KOMPLEK SAMURAI!

DARI CUMI-CUMI SAMPE SOTO DAGING KUDA TERSEDIA DI WARTEG ITU!

KALO KALIAN MAU LOBSTER JUGA ADA!

Tapi

.

.

.

.

.

.

warteg itu tidak menyediakan jodoh untuk kalian

kalo nyediain jodoh jadinya wardoh dong,

Warung Jodoh

.

.

saia tau garing kok

* * *

 **ShennongbukanJenong**

Yang lain jalan berduaan, mesra sana sini, sampe bikin tiap komplek warnanya pink,

sampe hari ini gue masih jomblo cuman bisa ngikut makanin japanmie di tetangga,

apalah aku yang cuman selada busuk yang bisa _glow in the dark_.

* * *

 **TaigongWang12**

 _rhythm game_ apa yang cakep, dan sering dipukul-pukul?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAIKO tatsujin

 _nama gue geblek_

'isshh kan elu emang suka dipukul pan? Dipukul pake vantat furaiying pen'

 _sumpah dosa gue apa sih?_

Sebenernya yang ngepost pake akun ni jelema siapa sih?

* * *

 **Bu Lu ayam**

dewi, dewi apa yang suka manjat ke genteng?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dewi AnTHENA

* * *

 **ChendolLarisManiz**

Gue punya tips buat dapet pacar

.

.

.

.

Perbedaan Umur itu gak penting, yg penting itu!

.

.

.

.

Perbedaan gender! Inget perbedaan GENDER!

.

Kalo ga beda yang ada elu yang dibedain

.

Gangerti? Yaudah gausah ngerti, namanya juga

.

.

.

.

Timeline sampah

* * *

 **Diaochan**

Wanita diciptakan dari tulang rusuk Pria,

Berapa tulang rusuk Pria? segitulah harusnya pacar/istri untuk pria

.

.

.

.

selir diitung ga? Kan beda definisi

* * *

 **DhugongZhuo**

Cewek itu paling suka ama cowok Baik, Respek, Enejik, Nyaman, Gokil, Strong, Elegant, Kalem kalo disingkat BRENGSEK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalo gitu gue masuk kategorikan?

* * *

 **SeimeiAbe**

Ketika dilanda kesulitan keuangan,

Jangan pernah menyerah,

Benturkan lah kepala anda ditembok atau batu maka akan keluar duit

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

iya, keluar duit buat bayar rumah sakit

* * *

 **YingLongbukanOrochi**

Kenapa orang makan pake tangan kanan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena maKANAN

.

kalo makan pake tangan kiri jadinya maKIRI

* * *

 **Tamamo_00**

Jika engkau merasa dirimu sedang kesepian,

bayangkan wajah Orochi,

niscahya kesepianmu hilang,

berganti dengan ketakutan akan dipatok ular.

* * *

 **UstadzZuoCi**

barangsiapa yang menyusahkan orang lain,

akan disusahkan olehNya di akhirat,

misalnya

.

.

.

.

.

bikin soal ulangan buat siswa

.

jangan susah-susah, ntar siswa pada protes pas ngerjainnya

#pengalamanNthorpasUSBN

* * *

 **Nezhahaha**

ANDA LAPAR?

ANDA MAGER?

ANDA INGIN NGIRIM BARANG?

HUBUNGI 022113334455555

SEKARANG UDAH ADA WO-JEK

MEREKA AKAN MENGANTARKAN APAPUN KEINGINAN KALIAN DARI MAKANAN SAMPE DIRI ANDA SENDIRI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi mereka tidak menerima jual diri,

Kalo mau jual diri, pesennya Oro-jek, ular yang akan membayar diri anda kalau anda berniat untuk,

JUAL DIRI TERMASUK ORGAN DAN ANGGOTA TUBUH!

* * *

 **Zeus**

Malam sudah larut, selarut teh tarik yg diseduh. tidurlah wahai temanku, karena aku melek gabisa tidur.

* * *

 **AthenadiGenteng**

Nomer 13 itu bukan angka sial, tetapi angka diantara 12 dan 14 yang sial.

* * *

 **PerseusbukanKarage**

Malam yang sunyi pun akan berubah menjadi tidak sunyi ketika musik disetel dengan kencang dan orang2 mulai datang sambil ngeggas.

'kerjaannya si Motchik tuh subuh pagi siang sore malem ngonser kaga karuan, sampe bikin doi di demo habis-habissan sama enam komplek'

* * *

 **TukanggOdin**

gue tadi ngedenger sedikit percakapan antara mantan ketos sama anak jurnalis sekolah CN di depan gerobak chendol yang suka parkir di depan komplek.

TW: ke sekolah lagi cuy, ketemu temen lama

ZY: ngapain udah ketemu tiap ari juga, terus…

TW: terus?

ZY: C10H16

TW: (ancang-ancang mau nabok)

ZY: (ngabur sambil ketawa)

TW: BALIK LU BOTOL KECAP ASIN!

nahh dari percakapan diatas ada yang gua kagak ngerti

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa itu C10H16?

* * *

 **NgegARESrumput**

Bumi ini adalah tempat yg indah, saking indahnya saya jadi ingin makan _banana_ karena kalo kata Ranmaru " _Banana is kanpeki_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranmaru mana hayo?

* * *

 **SunWukong**

Lebih menakutkan monyet dibanding harimau.

Karena tidak ada seorang pun yg mau dikatain monyet dibanding dikatain harimau

'Kalau aku nyebut kamu harimau ntar aku dosa, karena ga sesuai kenyataan.'

 _MUKIII! GUE TERBANGIN JUGA LU!_

* * *

 **Sanzang~**

Kenapa Lu Bu tak berbulu?

.

.

.

.

.

Karena

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena Lu Bu kecoa!

.

oke garing saia _know._

* * *

 **EmasNemea**

Kalo ga ada rotan buat mukulin kasur

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya ga usah mukulin kasur pake rotan, ada sapu lidi kok.

Kalo ga ada sapu lidi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

PINJEM TOMBAKNYA ZHAO YUN SONO! KAN PLEKSIBEL! ANCUR-ANCUR DAH TUH KASUR!

* * *

 **Joand'arc**

Sabarlah engkau jika menghadapi masalah,

karena orang sabar pantatnya lebar

dan dapat tempat duduk yang lebih lega.

.

.

.

.

.

kan jadi enak tuh misalnya kaya Xu Zhu duduk di kursi taman aja bisa ngabisin setengah kursi belum senjatanya.

* * *

 **AgilesMobil**

Kau tidak bisa merubah masa lalu,

karena itu sudah lewat,

kau tak bisa memprediksi masa depan,

karena kamu bukan dukun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kecuali kamu keturunan dukun pro, bisa memprediksi semua hal dari yang normal sampe yang absurd.

'emang olahraga? Ada pro segala?'

* * *

 **BenkeiMobil**

Keseimbangan dalam hidup sangatlah penting,

jadi sehabis nafas jangan lupa dibuang biar seimbang.

.

.

.

.

Kalo ga dibuang ntar modar

* * *

 **PemilikNamayangSusahDisebut**

aku mau ngasih tau

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kalau aku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

cowo :^))

'Hayo siapakah dia?'

* * *

 **RyuHAYAngBUSA**

Ketika berjalan jinjit, pasti telapak kaki ga napak cuman jari-jari kaki yang napak

* * *

 **MomijitOrang**

Cintailah tetanggamu sebagaimana kamu mencintai istrimu,

tapi awas jangan ketahuan mertua atau istri,

bisa-bisa di gampar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apalagi kalau selingkuhnya sama cowo,

DICORET LU DARI KK!

* * *

 **AYAN-e**

Tadi aku baca koran pikiran ular,

Ada berita tentang bahayanya main shuriken malem-malem, aku berhenti main shuriken malem-malem,

terus aku baca berita tentang bahaya api di komplek Wu, aku berhenti maen sama Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran,

besokannya aku baca koran lagi nemu berita tentang bahayanya main sama ular, aku berhenti baca koran,

.

isinya ga faedah.

* * *

 **Rachel**

Tadi gue ngedengerin ceramah ustadz Kanetsugu tentang hidup, terus diakhir ceramah. Ustadz Kanetsugu bersabda,

.

Hidup ini penuh dengan tantangan

jika engkau terjatuh bangun lagi jangan kaya lagu butiran debu

dan tonjok wajah orang yang ada di belakang kamu

dan katakan lah "JANGAN DORONG GUE BEGO!"

.

Dan disitu gue merasa kesal sama ustadz yang sedang ceramah di depan gue tadi.

Tuh ustadz minta dijorokin ke minyak panas biar jadi cumi goreng tepung.

* * *

 **KASUr uMI nikkari**

Uang itu bukan segalanya,

karena masih ada master card, visa, dan kartu kredit

* * *

 **RumahkuSophi**

Jaman _ima_ kalau ada yang nanya,

harus dijawab dengan cepat, singkat, padat, dan ngaco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena kalo ga ngaco, GA OKE!

Kaya neraka tanpa NOBUNAGA!

.

.

sebenernya aku mau ngetik paan si?

* * *

 **ShuutenDoji**

Wahai matahari,

engkau sangatlah terang,

engkau menerangi bumi,

tapi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

mengapa engkau tidak menerangi kamar mandiku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang mau beliin gue bohlam?

'emang lu punya kamar mandi Ji?'

* * *

 **Kaguyang**

Kadang _falling in love_ itu menyakitkan, karena kasian si cinta kalo kejatuhan sama kita.

* * *

 **YellowisPurrfect**

Lakukan apa yang bisa Anda lakukan sekarang, misalnya ngembat bini orang.

* * *

 **AbahZhangJiao**

Yang menghadiri pesta – pesta mewah itu kalau nggak pengusaha, artis. ya.. Tukang _catering_.

.

.

.

Jadi kalo mau dateng ke pesta-pesta mewah jadilah tukang _catering_.

* * *

 **Hundun**

Kalo mau narsis dikira-kira, jangan kaya si Hiu sama Shi sekalinya liat kaca atau cermin bisa ngabisin waktu berjam-berjam kek cewe mekap-an.

* * *

UENDING

huhuhu, masih ada yang belum lengkap sih but oh well, mereka udah pernah mampang di chap sebelum... ASTAGHFIRULLOH! ESSAI BUAT MOKAKU?!

Tenks gaes hiks udah baca

 _See you next chapter~_


	151. Perepet chet, en grup chet feat Author

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. CHE **GABISA RATA KANAN** KEK DI WETEP. **JADI MAAPKEUN KALO ANCUR YE!**

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen Bini Tsurumaru**

Kan Manba servisnya oke maksudnya uangnya banyak gitu dari mbah Juki

Shi: hidup kok, disini

ente baca dari depan kebelakang :v

Kalo buat semuanya entar ada yang tawuran :v

Da Ji: jangan anggap Jiji itu juki okeh :v

Dong Zhuo: wah situ kecil-kecil minta di jorokin ke got.

Athena: beda dong :v (beda dimata orang tidak normal)

Ares: gud, anda benar, selamat anda mendapat 1 juta rupiah dipotong setengah (uang kertasnya dipotong setengah).

Kok Ryu-chan ikhlas sih punya abang cem begono? :v aduh saia jadi ngereceh harusnya si Hiu hode dong :^))

Hundun: karena babu ga akan jatuh jauh dari tuannya (MAKSUDNYA APA?)

Mungkin yang ngajarin sepedanya bakal emaknya atau babunya agar tidak teringat masa lalu.

Wen Yang: dianter pake kamu aja (indo-china), ongkirnya kamu yang bayar :))

Xu Shu: saia selalu sabar (stress), digaplok belum tentu mujarab.

Ling Tong: kalo pas ngelemparnya cuman sape tengah laut doang gimana dong?

Xun Yu: ku bukan hode, takutnya udah melayang tapi badannya tetep gerak.

JiangWei: pas ngetik aku bersin jadi kek gitu deh.

Takakage: aku cuman jawab tho

Zhao: a-ampun…

Masamune: karena utang dibawa mati (gaje)

Zhong Hui: biarin abang ga jelas, yang penting abang ganteng.

Hanbei: emang Xun Yu punya mantan?

Zhenji: pake telunjuk nak :v

Zhou Yu: lho? Kok saya jadi ingin ditabok suweh?

Sima Shi: iya dong guekan berdarah biru

Overdosis panadol doi :v

Hanbei: apa? Itukan sengaja buat kesel orang :))) , jangan karungi aku, ntar Xiahou Ba ga ada temen.

Takakage: aku bukan antek-antek bintang laut. Disini ga ada indomaret, adanya indochina :v

 **RosyMiranto18**

Yuanji: pas mau dikubur mereka malah terbang dengan awan kintonnya wukong.

Mitsuhide: yang ada ketombeku berubah jadi pasir.

Kiyomori: tidak ada maksud apa-apa…

Nu Wa: tapi klo bakso tikus… soto daging kuda masih gapapa.

Fu Xi: ga mahal kok, wartegnya lagi tutup makanya sepi (TABOK AJA AKU IKHLAS)

Tamamo: muka orochi tapi dipatok sama yamata no orochi, kan ga mungkin orochi matok dengan bibirnya.

Nezha: bisa, tinggal ke Kiyomori.

Kalo mereka ikut seklah ntar IQnya turun.

Ya, anda benar 2 juta rupiah dipotong setengah.

PC, dan Gruop

Himiko: anggap aja yang rateng itu ranan oke?

Da Ji: karena ini ga kek wetep, ga bisa ranan disini

Selamat Membaca

 **Private Chat**

 **XiahouBa-Nthor**

 **XiahouBa**

Aruji!

 **XiahouBa**

Aruji!

 **XiahouBa**

Aruji!

 **XiahouBa**

Aruji!

 **Nthor**

Eh adek emotku

Ada apa Dedeq?

Manggilnya biasa aja

kaga usah kek anak-anak TouDan

 **XiahouBa**

minta uang dong

Aku mau beli es krim pedel pop

 **Nthor**

Minta sama kedua Abang lu sana, gue lagi kere

 **XiahouBa**

Abang?

 **Nthor**

Si Hiu sama Jiplakan Xun Yu

 **XiahouBa**

*cemberut* Mereka juga kere sama kaya aruji

 **Nthor**

Isshh, jangan samain gua sama abang lu

panggil gua nee-chan plis

emang situ ingin punya aruji kaya ane?

 **XiahouBa**

selama normal aku terima siapapun

 **Nthor**

ihhhh gua ingin punya dedeq kek elu sumpah

* * *

 **ZhongHui-[Y/N]**

 **Zhong Hui**

Kau Tinggalkan aku … ku makan pil kb

Kau dengan yang lain .. ku minum kopi sianida

Jangan tanya kenapa … aku begitu ganteng

 **[Y/N]**

Sadar mas

Atau mau gue panggilin Zhang He buat rukiyah elu

mau?

 **Zhong Hui**

idih gabisa diajak canda

 **[Y/N]**

kalo elu udah bawa-bawa kata

ganteng, kece, cakep dll elu ga becanda, serius

 **Zhong Hui**

*kibas rambut* oh iya dong

 _[Y/N] blocked Zhong Hui from kehidupan_

 **Zhong Hui**

Syaland lo

* * *

 **JiangWei-XunYu**

 **Orisinil**

Dek

 **Jiplakan**

whut?

Udah kepikiran ganti status?

 **Orisinil**

status?

 **Jiplakan**

iye, gue jadi ori elu jadi kw

 **Orisinil**

Syaland lo dek

 **Jiplakan**

betewe, sejak kapan gue jadi adek elu?

 **Orisinil**

sejak Nobunaga tobat jadi iblis

 **Jiplakan**

kagak mungkin, yang ada elu yang jadi adek gue

 **Orisinil**

idih mending abang gue Cao Cao sekalian daripada

punya abang kek elu CUIH

 **Jiplakan**

jangan meludah sembarangan ingat kata

ustadz Kanetsugu "kalo ngomong jangan muncrat

ntar banjir."

 **Orisinil**

dasar adek durhaka

 _Orisinil blocked Jiplakan_

 **Jiplakan**

idih ngeggas, gua kagak salah apa-apa juga

* * *

 **HanbeiTakenal-Nthor**

 **HanbeiTakenal**

Aruji!

 **HanbeiTakenal**

Aruji!

 **Nthor**

elah ini juga sama lagi

ngaruji-ngaruji

 **HanbeiTakenal**

sekarangkan Asian Game ya

negara inggris ikut kaga?

 **Nthor**

sia-sia gue nyekolahin elu nyedt

 _Nthor blockked HanbeiTakenal_

 **HanbeiTakenal**

idih, guekan cuman becanda elah

* * *

 **ToyohisaShimazu-[Y/N]**

 **KoyohisaSinimaju**

nikah kuy

 **[Y/N]**

emang lu tau sapa gue?

 **KoyohisaSinimaju**

cewekan? Atau lu hode kaya

midadar telor ceplok?

 **[Y/N]**

tau aja gue hode

udah jangan bawa pedang

betewe, ngapa lu ngajak w nikah?

 **KoyohisaSinimaju**

ya ngajak aja, kagak boleh?

 **[Y/N]**

ogah, gue nikah sama manusia cem lu

tidak patut dilestarikan

 _KoyohisaSinimaju blocked [Y/N]_

 **Y/N**

guekan cuman memberi tempe

kenyataan

* * *

 **Yoshitsugu-Kaihime**

 **Yoshitsugu**

Kai

 **Kaihime**

Ya Shit?

 **Yoshitsugu**

aku yakin yang lagi pake

akun kamu si Nthorkan?

 **Kaihime**

aku 100% Kaihime

Shit, bini lu nelpon

 **Yoshitsugu**

Mitsunari-sama, lagi ngerewatch

opening ceremony Asian Games

 **Kaihime**

akhirnya situ ngaku

terus siapa dong yang nelpon rumah aku?

Daritadi bunyi terus, kek yang nerror

 _Kaihime membekued after ngangkat gagang telepon_

 **Yoshitsugu**

jaman _ima_ , bahasa nyampur

kalo ga Takatora, ya ... Cao Pi

* * *

 **Grup Sampah**

 **Orisinil**

Apakah jambu monyet makan pisang?

 **Cao Pi**

mulai lagi nih, ngespam grup dengan pertanyaan tydack berguna

 **Mitsunarei**

Apakah supermi bisa terbang?

 **Cao Pi**

spam dengan pertanyaan ga guna, bikin berisik

 **YunYun**

tinggal di _mute_ mas

 **Cao Pi**

lu yang gue _mute_ mau?

 **YunYun**

ampun mas (sujud)

 **Kaihime**

hah? Nge _mute_ si Zhao Yun gimana coba? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

pake lakban?

 **Da Jijieun**

gua bacanya ga pake 'e' :)))

aku masih polos, jangan nodai aku...

 **Takkge**

jangan ambigu gitu

 **Nthor**

eh ada mas Tak2ge

namanya singkat amat takut kelebihan ya?

 **NagamasaJijay**

jangan bilang yang dimaksud Cao Pi

yang tanpa 'e'

 **Takkge**

iya, pas ngetik suka kelebihan 'ka'nya

Kalo kita kuliah HI apakah pas lulusnya bisa jadi bunderan?

 **Shianjing**

sama aja lu

 **Kaihime**

ku masih polos jangan nodai otakku :)))

 **YunYun**

Zhao Yun bukan permen manteman :))

 **Takkge**

tadi hape aku direbut sama kelinci

 **Nthor**

mana ada kelinci main hape

 **Takkge**

kelinci langka

makanya bisa main hape

 **Taigong Wang**

Apakah doralemon pernah makan whiskas?

 **BukanKecap Shoyu**

pikir ndiri pancingan berjalan

 **Taigong Wang**

diem lu C10H16

 **BukanKecap Shoyu**

idih masih kesel lu sama yang kemaren?

 **JustZhao**

Bisakah celana jeans di rukiyah?

 **UstadzKanetsugu**

celana kalian mau ana rukiyah?

 **ZhongHui**

berarti celana jeans antek-antek setan dong?

 **Shianjing**

situ pan termasuk

 **ZhongHui**

LU JUGA ANJINK

 **Shianjing**

selowli tu bi kalem, lu ngomong kasar mulu

ga malu sama adeq lu yang baca ni chapter?

 **ZhongHui**

ngapain malu, doi juga pan suka

nganu

 **Oichi**

kalian ini, isi otaknya begini semua

mau di bawa kemana cerita ini?

 **Motochikampret2k18**

mau dibawa kemana?

Hubungan kita~

 **ZooRun**

nyanyi lu pret

 **Nthor**

sia-sia gua ngeSMA-in kalian pade

udah lulus, otaknya malah makin sengklek

terus makin OOC

 **KWlebihBaek**

ya mau gimana lagi dong aruji

kita aja PG ga lulus

 **SakonShema**

jangan buka-buka aieb

 **SunCe**

PG berhenti di tengah-ditengah

terus dimasukkin langsung ke SMA

 **Shianjing**

ya begolah kita

 **SunQuan**

tidak sesuai

 **GuanPink**

dari PG → SMA

BEGO

 **ZhangBao**

bisa baca tulis ngitung aja kagak

 **Mitsunarie**

EMANG IQ KITA TINGGI APA?

EMANG KITA KEK ANAK 14 TAHUN YANG UDAH NGULI?!

IQ KITA TUH JONGKOK!

 **Cao Pi**

sori ye gue mah kagak

 **Orisinil**

minyak ae dah

aruji kagak usah ditanggepin

 **Xingcai**

*ga ngerasa IQ jongkok*

 **YoSHITsugu**

Aruji Y-in aja

 **Takkge**

nyimak ae

 **Nthor**

aelah lu pade napa sih manggil gue aruji

ARUJI KALIAN TUH KOEI BUKAN GUE

TERUS GUE MALAH DISALAHIN!

GUE TUH NYEKOLAHIN LU PADA BIAR PINTER

BUKAN BIKIN OTAK KALIAN SENDIRI JONGKOK!

DASAR KALIAN AMPAS KUALI!

 **YoSHITsugu**

ampas kwaci Nthorku sayang~

*gemes*

 **KoyohisaSinimaju**

kuali? Item dong?

 **NaosabetII**

iye kek kulit elu

 **LuXun**

jangan bawa-bawa kulit

 **NaosabetII**

kan lu udah mutihin Xun, kalo dia kagak

ngitemin malahan dia mah

 **Motochikampret2k18**

kan kalo disini elu Authornya

gapapa dong kite manggil situ arujay

 **HanbeiTakenal**

arujay, aruji jijay

 **Nthor**

UDAH STOP BERHENTI MANGGIL GUA ARUJI!

ARUJI KALIAN TUH KOEI NGARTOS?

 **JiaChong**

sumuhun aruji

(translet :iya aruji)

 **Nthor**

LU KAGA NGARTOS! LU MASIH MANGGIL GUA ARUJI!

JeCe sejak kapan lu nyunda?

Biasanya Naomasa yang nyunda

 **Jia Chong**

sejak Author menyuruh saia masuk jurusan

bahasa daerah

 **Takatora**

udah-udah ntar Nthor keriputan kek

Zuo Ci

 **Fu Xi**

Kalo kita nyanyi apakah kita akan ada di atas panggung?

 **ZooRun**

Kalo kebakaran terus apinya disiram benshin apakah apinya akan padam?

 **Nu Wa**

Kapan rambutku tidak seperti selada?

 **Nezha**

masih mending daripada pink norak

 **Yuki Kato**

kan rambut adeq Nezha rambutnya coklat

 **Nezha**

itu kan sebelum gue isdet ditempat gegara Orongaceng

 **UstadzKanetsugu**

Nezha bahasanya

 **Nezha**

maaf tadz, Nezha khilaf

 **Nobuyukeh**

Yuki, sejak kapan Nezha jadi dedeqmu?

 **Yuki Kato**

Aku kira Nezha lebih muda

 **Nobuyukeh**

JELAS-JELAS DOI LEBIH TUA

DARIPADA LU!

 **TaigongWang**

doi pan setengah-setengah

setengah mystic setengah manusya

 **SunShangxiang**

kan sama kaya penghuni kerajaan Jin

 **BukanKecap Shoyu**

setengah jin setengah manusya

 **SunShangxiang**

bukan aku yang ngomong…

 **Okuni**

jangan mulai lagi…

 **XiahouBa**

jadi aku jin gitu?

 **SunShangxiang**

Xiahou Ba, Yuanji, sama Tante Chunhua pengecualian

 **Shianjing**

senyawa C10H16, mau gue ulek pake sambel sama kecap asin?

 **ZhongHui**

Botol kecap asin ngajak ribut

 **WenYangbutuhkasihSayank**

gue tau gue tinggi,

tapi ini karena turunan

bukan tanjakan

jangan sebut gue jin

karena gue tinggi

 **JiaChong**

saia lebih ngerasa setengah vampir

 **Nthor**

serah lu Ce

 **JustZhao**

kalo ga ngerasa gausah ditanggepin

 **BukanKecap Shoyu**

sini lu kalo berani, gue getok satu-satu pake tongkat sakti gue

 **SunWukong**

kera sakti udah bukan gue lagi

gue udah pensiun

 **Motochikampret2k18**

Kera Sakti  
Tak pernah berhenti  
Bertindak sesuka hati  
Kera Sakti  
Menjadi pengawal  
Mencari Kitab suci

 **Sanzang**

kalo Zhou Yu yang jadi kera saktinya

ke barat nyari apa?

 **NaosabetII**

pisang suci

 **Nthor**

pisangmu tak gunting

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=ε✄

 **Kaihime**

jangan ambigu dong ah

masih banyak yang polos

termasuk guwe :^))

 **Nene**

Kalo kita makan superbubur,

apakah kita akan mendapat kekuatan super?

 **NagamasaJijay**

Y-in aja biar ga didamprat sama suaminya

 **Oichi**

disaat kamu terseyum, disaat itu juga kamu ga

lagi manyun

 **NagamasaJijay**

iya ichi iya

 **GaJe**

Aneh tapi nyata itu ketika baterai remote tivi habis, tapi di pukul2 ngisi lagi

 **Fu Xi**

disaat itu juga saya merasa sakti

 **Magosatu**

GUE KETINGGALAN APA AJA NIEH?!

 **Nthor**

ada mago bubar-bubar!

 _All Member kecuali Mago bubared from group_

 **Magosatu**

SYALAND LU SMUWA!

ENDingnya gaje

ini kenapa moodnya ngereceh terus bukan ngegalau :")) yang meet again tinggal satu chap lagi

aduh gatel ingin bikin yang agak serius lagi tapi yang ntu belum tamat

essai belum selesai... cape saia tuh, males mokaku njaeh

Tenks udah baca gengs

 _See you next chapter~_


	152. KT2 Mutiara

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh.

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

Kata-Kata Mutiara

Selamat Membaca

 **Hanbei Takenal**

gaes aku punya kata-kata mutiara buat kalian semwa

.

Rasa ngantuk itu disebabkan bukan karena kurang tidur, tapi karena kurang bangun siang.

.

Ngantuk itu disebabkan bukan karena kurang tidur. Tapi karena tidur belom nyenyak tapi udah dibangunin.

.

Jangan takut untuk bangun siang. Daripada bangun pagi males untuk beranjak kemudian tidur lagi.

.

Seorang pemalas jika di ajak yg dia suka pasti langsung bergegas. Jadi sesungguhnya tidak ada orang pemalas.

.

Kalo hari minggu bawaannya males. Saking malesnya, mau males-malesan aja males

.

Terakhir

.

 _Appearances can be deceiving,_ _and don't judge by appearances_ _minna~_ -Oreteki Senpou-

* * *

 **MunaMaya**

Tujuannya nyamuk diciptakan oleh Tuhan adalah, agar kita bisa menggampar diri kita sendiri.

.

Jadi kalo situ kesal, dan ingin gampar diri sendiri tapi gamau sakit, carilah nyamuk

.

karena kalian fokus ngegaplok nyamuk, jadi pas ngegampar diri sendiri ga sakit

* * *

 **GinchiyobukanGincu**

Bumi dan segala isinya adalah ciptaan Tuhan, sisanya... _Made in China_

* * *

 **LiliDian**

Cinta itu tak serenyah gorengan.  
Cintamu tak selurus jarum suntik.  
Cintamu tak semurni bensinku.  
Cintamu bertepuk sebelah pantat.  
Cinta tidak memandang cakep atau jelek, gak percaya? Tanyakan hal ini sama orang jelek

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misalnya kek Sima Shi, Zhong Hui, Zhu Ran, Takatora, Mitsunari, Sakon, Katsuie, Sun Ce….

* * *

 **Spider_Monochrome**

Dijual-dijual, kemarin masih harga 5000, hari ini udah turun jadi goceng.

* * *

 **SakonShema**

Ada 3 cinta yg takan pernah habis, 1. Cinta Tuhan kepada umatnya, 2. Cinta orang tua kepada anaknya, 3. Cinta Mitsun sampe season 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

betewe, ada yang punya kasetnya?

* * *

 **Motochikampret2k18**

Dikala kau sedih sebutlah namaku. Dikala kau menangis usaplah air matamu. Dan ingatlah padaku, karena aku penjual tisu. -Motchik2k18-

(Ada penjual tisu selain Mago nih)

* * *

 **BosenguadipanggilGJ**

"Buanglah pacarmu pada tempatnya!" Indikasi: pacaran dapat menyebabkan kehamilan, gangguan keimanan, gangguan keuangan & pikiran.

.

Cinta itu indah, indah itu menarik, menarik itu pegel, pegel itu sakit, sakit itu gak enak. So, Jadi cinta itu gak enak?!

.

Dalam cinta, meski sangat menyukai seseorang, kadang hal yg bisa kamu lakukan hanya menjauhinya, karena tampangmu yg pas-passan,

.

Kecuali kamu merasa tampangmu mirip Dong Zhuo, itu di bawah kategori pas-passan, lebih baik pindah pulau sekalian biar ga ketemu.

* * *

 **CPLine:GuaGantengseDWverse**

Hadiah terbaik yg bisa kamu berikan pada seorang wanita adalah waktu dan perhatianmu. Lebih baik lagi jika termasuk hartamu.

* * *

 **SunPipiKananPipiKiri**

Rumah adalah tempat orang-orang beraktivitas. Misalkan selingkuh, lari sambil setengah telanjang, karokean, kayang sambil ngupil, dll.

* * *

 **GraciabukanGarcia**

Tak semua pria itu brengsek. Percayalah, ada pria yg baik disetiap sudut bumi ini, tapi masalahnya bumi ini bulat dan gak punya sudut.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu kalo ga brengsek ya … homo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kalo ga salah Mago sama Mune bilang kalo mereka bukan cowo brengsek

.

.

.

.

Jangan-jangan mereka… jomblo?

* * *

 **Yuki-chuanki**

Senyum bikin orang seneng. Cinta bikin orang jadi gila.

Tapi temen yg keren, manis dan imutt kaya gue, bikin hidup lo tambah ceria.

* * *

 **JerukMyFavorit**

Makan, inget kamu, mandi, inget kamu, tidur, inget kamu, di tengah keramaian inget kamu, cuma pas lagi sama kamu aja gak inget kamu.

* * *

 **Kaihime**

Curhat gaes, gue maen SW4-II yang cerita tides of fate, protagnya Yoshitsugu pan ya

.

.

Selesai main stage terakhir, ada cutscene dimana Mitsun nungguin Yoshitsugu kembali, gue paling seneng bagian mereka ngucapin

Y: Tadaima

M: *berdiri dari duduknya* Okaeri

sungguh seperti bini yang nunggu sang suami pulang dari medan perang :")) sementara Sakon cuman berdiri di sebelah Mitsun bak orang ketiga.

Kapan gue bisa ngerasain kek gitu?

Gue iri sama mereka yang udah kek suami-istri :")

Gue jadi ingin punya suami kek Yoshitsugu, _loyal_ pada satu orang, ga ketang Yoshit kan dari Azai

Tapi untung pas Mitsun ngomong okaeri ga ditambah pake _anata_ :^))

#HidupJomblo #JombloBahagia #JombloNgenes

* * *

 **Magoichi Saika**

Coba pas dingin gini ada teteh-teteh cakep lewat, gua bakal sengaja bertubrukan sama dia biar jadi teh tubruk. Kan anget.

.

beda kalo elu nubruk Xun Yu, dan elu kosu jadi Guo Jia. Elu mental yang ada. Xun Yu pan sensi sama mahluk cem dia

* * *

 **GuanXink**

Sendal jepit gua putus, akhirnya mereka terpisah dan gua ngerasa jadi orang ketiga yang merusaknya.

.

.

.

.

OH SENDAL JERAMIKU! MAAFKAN AKU!

* * *

 **GuanYinpink**

Walaupun nama _username_ Kakak Guan Pink,

Shu ga akan berubah warna jadi pink

Tetap hijau, karena Shu adalah lumut yang susah untuk disingkirkan

* * *

 **KetoprakKejurang**

Jangan pernah memandang orang sebelah mata, apalagi kalo tanpa teriak, "apaaaaaan tuh?!"

.

Kecuali kalo kamu lagi mandang Masamune-sama.

* * *

 **Oichi**

Gak tau kenapa dari dulu gak suka bola. Pernah waktu itu sempet suka, tapi cuma sebatas temen doang gak lebih

.

Sekalinya suka bola, cuma dianggap kakak doang

.

Kok aku jadi kepikiran NobuMasa sih? :"))

Istri ga boleh mempairingkan suami sama Kakak sendiri :))

* * *

 **YoSHITsugu**

Semoga malam ini kita ketemu di mimpi ya, walau cuma sekedar aku yang jadi tukang gorengan tetep rela kok.

(Abang jadi mamang warteg juga aku ikhlas, yang penting pas dimimpi ga meluk kanetsugu lagi, AKU PADAMU BANG)

* * *

 **ZhuRong**

Andai aja ada kamus besar bahasa wanita, mungkin cowok ga akan jadi selalu merasa serba salah

.

Tapi kalo adanya CAMUS besar bahasa indonesia, semua orang bakal disebut rakyat jelata :"(

* * *

 **Ustadz Kanetsugu**

Pacar perhatian itu kalo nganterin pulang gak sampai pager, tapi sampai ke liang lahat.

Subhanallah.

.

Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, jadi yang sabar en ngejomblo udah ada yang sayang tuh

.

Hidup itu perkara ya atau tidak, benar atau salah, baik atau jahat, aku atau dia

.

Kalo seharian gak ada yang nanyain kabar, mending dengerin radio aja deh! Biar ditanyain

penyiarnya

#UstadzJomblotheseries

* * *

 **KOSHrekanMC**

Cara tau pacar lu cewek gampangan apa nggak,

coba suruh beli pulsa, kalo dia ngasih nomornya sama yang dagang, berarti iya.

* * *

 **JiplakanLebihKeren**

Gue pernah PDKT 2 bulan sama cewek, taunya cuma dianggep kakak. Untung baru 2 bulan, coba 4 bulan, pasti gue udah dianggep Bapaknya.

(Gapapa punya Bapak jipalakan cem lu, yang PENTING BISHIE)

* * *

 **Shianjing**

Cinta itu aneh ya ... dia itu seperti sakit kepala. Kalo cuma sebelah, bahaya! Kalo gak diobatin segera, bakal masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

.

Tips hubungan langgeng: katakan pada priamu, "Mantanmu adalah sebuah kesalahan, wanita setelah aku adalah bukti kamu murahan.

(Shi-anjeng)

 _Kasar ya.._

(itukan usename lu)

* * *

 **ZhangJiao**

Jika punya masalah, jangan lari darinya. Jika masalahmu di wajah, jangan pecahkan kaca di rumah. Mending nabung buat operasi wajah aja.

.

.

.

apalagi kalo wajahnya kaya Dong Zhuo, harus SEGERA KE KLINIK PANG TONG!

* * *

 **RanmaruGanteng**

Dalam hidup, pasti ada seseorang yg buatmu tak bahagia. Tapi janganlah hal itu selalu kamu pikirkan. Cukup jari tengah aja kamu berikan.

* * *

 **LadyHayakawa**

cinta itu aneh, dua hati bisa sangat saling sayang2an di suatu hari,

namun bisa saling cakar2an di esok hari.

.

Kayak Muneshige yang suka nyari mati sama Ginchiyo.

* * *

 **Nouhime**

MAU PUNYA RAMBUT MACAM MITSUHIDE ATAU YOSHITSUGU?

Kalian bisa pake shampo pentin, dan rijos yang dicampurkan jadi satu

tinggal diusapkan pada rambut merata, lalu bilas dengan air

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, itu juga kalo rambut ente ga kaya Om Han Dang

.

Sekian terima duit~

* * *

 **KojiroSaskey**

Makan apel sehari satu bisa menjauhkan dokter dari harimu, tapi kalo dokternya cakep, lupakan saja apelnya.

(gue jadi keinget baju DLCnya Cao Pi)

* * *

 **Zhang He**

Jika ingin seseorang berhenti sms kamu. Kirim SMS ini:

ERROR 305: MESSAGE DELIVERY FAILED. FURTHER MESSAGE WILL BE CHARGED TO YOUR ACCOUNT.

Dijamin mereka berhenti sms kamu, paling berganti dengan telpon

* * *

 **BaoSanniang**

PERCAYA DEH! Zhang He ntu cowo karena ada 'He' kalo doi cewe berarti harusnya Zhang She

.

terus kalo misalnya Zhang He ditilang pakpol doi jadi kena

ZHANG SHE

(SANKSI BEGE)

* * *

Gini aja udah, udahan hahahahhah

tenks gaes :")

 _See you next chapter~_


	153. Selamat Membaca aja

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre:** Humor receh (kali-kali naiklah jadi yen jangan rupiah mulu)

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen bini Tsuru**

iya serpis anu sambi pake baju kelinci yang seksoy (Ga)

Da Ji: capsnya mbak slow :v Mika emang jijik kok kek sampah basah

Dong Zhuo: gotnya yang penuh dengan mi keremes.

Iya sih, tapi emang Ryu-chan ga cape ya ngeliat abangmu itu bernarsis ria? :^)

Wen Yang: keburu busuk dong.

Xun Yu: saia 100% cowok kok mau liat?

Shi: emang mbak pernah liat darah alien?

Takakage: oke chinamaret :v

Itu nama akun di hape masing-masing makanya Orisinil, dan Jiplakan :v

Ana bukan aruji ente :")

siap :v

Usut punya usut Toyohisa ngpc sambil bikin midadar

Kaihime: siapa dulu dong? Gue :v

Jiang Wei: saya kuat terhadap kopi jenis apapun :^)

Nagamasa: saya sehat kok ga KASHUUrupan :v

Takkge: pintar anda, selamat anda mendpat mie keremes untuk satu tahun.

Zhao: celana jeans = jin= celana yang kesurupan :v

Zhong Hui: baca tuh Shi, adeq gue juga suka ngemeng kasar. Dek, kalo bisa motto hidupnya ganti.

Motochika: kan itu sudah jadi kerjaan sampingan saya :v

Yoshitsugu: kalo ampas kopi ntar yang kulitnya item pada protes smua…

Zhou Yu: cukup itu Ranmaru saja :)). AMPUN JANGAN TABOK SAIA! (lari terus teriak kek cewe mau digrepe)

Ntar ada di global tipi Kecap Sakti tayang jam 25:00 ampm.

Fu Xi: tapi emang keren ya :v bukannya minta ganti tapi mintanya dipukul :v

 **RosyMiranto18**

Ada di rekeningnya Abang Mune :v

Xiahou Ba: aku normal suwer… kalo waras sih enggak.

Y/N itu singkatan YourName biasanya suka dipake kalau di cerita x reader kao gasalah…

Jiang Wei: gampang kok, kalo aku pasti bakal pake nama orisinil/original, kalo Xun Yu KW/jiplakan.

Mitsunari: aku rewatch opening cermonnya di tivi di keesokan harinya bukan streaming, ya walau versi itu banyaknya dikomen…

Takakage: tapi kalo dibaca oleh si Nthor tetep Takakage, jadi ya gitu rada maksa.

Cao Pi: mau di blok muncul lagi, lapor, ga diwaro, yaudah mending di buang.

Takakage: sayang sekali yang benar itu adalah Hanbei.

Zhong Hui: oh yang dikamsud adeq itu, Author kedua yang suka mereview cerita bancat ini.

*Ketawa ala anime 90-an*

Zhang Bao: 11 itu adalah angka 1 yang ada dua terus digambungkan! (nyengir bangga) YEE KE PG!

Nu Wa: tapi-tapi, warna rambutku ombre hijau.

Selamat Membaca aja

no judule

 **AbangMune**

Janji adalah utang, dan utang tidak selamanya pasti di bayar. Maka jangan percaya janji

.

Janji adalah utang. Maka dari itu jika kamu punya banyak utang, maka bayar aja dengan janji-janji

.

Janji akan selalu diingat jika kamu mengingkarinya, apalagi urusan utang-piutang.

.

Ketika seseorang berusaha menjauhi hidupmu, jangan biarkan, sebelum dia melunasi semua utangnya

.

jangan buat aku menangis dengan kepergianmu, tolong segera lunasi utangmu.

(ni anak mikirnya utang mulu)

* * *

 **UstadzKanetsugu**

Kita berada di jaman berdoa itu menjadi ajang pamer. Berdoa di dunia maya misalnya

.

Ketika ada yang berdoa di dunia maya, itu adalah cara dia pencitraan dalam sebuah wacana

.

Omongan itu gak bisa di undo atau Shift + Del, makanya hati-hati mulutmu kalau bicara.

.

Jangan sombong dipanggil pak Haji, jangan sombong dipanggil pak camat, jangan sombong dipanggil pak lurah, jangan sombong dipanggil pak bos, jangan sombong dipanggil abang preman, karena nanti semua sama bakal di panggil Tuhan.

* * *

 **Kaihime**

Udah punya pacar kerjaan galau tiap hari? Lebih elegan jomblo berarti. Galaunya cuman malem minggu doang

* * *

 **BosendipanggilGJ**

gue mau curhat gaes, kemarin kan gue sama dua sobat gue, Xun Yu sama Jia Xu(anggep aja elah) ngerjain ini itu buat mokaku di rumah Jia Xu, pas itu juga spotlight kurang 2 gulung yang item, jadilah kita nyari dua gulung kertas spotlight/asturo di tukang potokopian, hampir semua tukang potokopian di daerah deket rumah Jia Xu ga ada tuh kertas syialand, terus karena gue paling muda, gue yang disuruh nanya tuh kertas sampai gua digombalin sama aa potokopian.

Gue: Mas, ada kertas asturo ga? (gue nanyanya agak lembut)

Aa potokopian: Ga ada, adanya aa.

CUIH pake kuah, gue langsung balik badan dengan muka bete, sementara tuh dua manusya nyebelin cuman ketawa doang ngeliat gua digombal sama aa potokopian. Idih gue kan cowok masa gue digombal sama aa-aa potokopian, mending gua digombal sama Cao Pi daripada aa tukang potokopian. Terus dua manusya itu ngomong.

XY&JX: paling muda memang selalu terbuli.

(makanya tobat ngegombalin cewe orang)

* * *

 **Lianshi**

Saya tidak ngiler dengan harta atau tahta… tapi saya ngiler kalau tidur miring.

* * *

 **MendakiGunungLewatiLembah**

Masalah itu datang di saat yang tak terduga, kalau yang datangnya jelas namanya majalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AYO DIBELI MAJALAH BULANAN CN!

KHUSUS HARI INI CUMAN SERATUS REBU!

BESOK NAIK JADI LIMA PULUH REBU!

BESOKNYA LAGI TURUN JADI SERATUS LIMA PULUH!

(niat jualan kagak sih ente?)

* * *

 **ZhugeDan**

Ciee,,cieee,, dah siap berangkat ni yee..

Kamu emang tampil beda deh hari ini bro,

Mandi sudah,,

Sholat udah juga,,

Tampang apa lagi,, beeuuhhhh,, oke banget, putih bersih cling-climg macem boneka porselen

Kostum juga udah pas banget ama badan, putih bersih lagi,,

Pokok'nya manteb abis deh kamu hari ini,,

Chong...

Mau berangkat dikubur jam berapa?

(JC: syalan loe Dan, gue sembelih lu) → inilah alasan aslinya kenapa pas Zhuge Dan berpaling ke Wu terus di bunuh sama JeCe

* * *

 **GoemonDUARDUAR!**

Kecantikan dan kegantengan memang relatif, tapi kejelekan hampir semua bilang mutlak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apalagi pas gue ngaca, cerminnya langsung retak, beda kalau Zhong Hui yang mau ngaca, cerminnya yang nyamperin. Gue kurang apa sih?

* * *

 **JustZhao**

Semangatmu seperti BUNG TOMO

Otakmu sepandai BUNG KARNO

Jasa mu sebesar BUNG HATTA

Tapi wajahmu seperti BUNGkusan nasi. ^_^

(Zhao… gue kasih 5 detik buat lari.)

* * *

 **Lu Lingqi**

Yang bilang kamu cantik hari ini itu sebenernya paling ngehina, jadi besok-besok dan kemaren kamu gak cantik.

* * *

 **Diaochan**

Ya Tuhan, kalau dia memang jodohku, dekatkanlah… Tapi kalau bukan jodohku, Jodohin dong…

(DongZhuo: jodohin sama siapa neng? Sama abang?)

* * *

 **Xu Shu**

Tadi aku mencoba bunuh diri, minum sebotol racun, eh…, ternyata gak mati-mati terus aku baca botol itu ternyata isinya hanya air mineral saja. Hmmm … ada manis-manisnya.

#korbaniklan

* * *

 **SayangKudaCelalu**

Kamu gak jelek kok, cuma kebetulan aja orang lain lebih ganteng dari kamu. Jangan duduk diantara orang-orang yang lebih ganteng darimu.

Tapi kalau misalnya tempat duduknya kosongnya diantara mereka

.

Shi – kosong – Zhou Yu – Masamune - Kosong – Magoichi – Kosong – Fu Xi

.

jangan sampai kamu duduk diantara mereka, karena bisa-bisa terular tumor, menjadi botol kecap dadakan, pas berdiri mata tiba-tiba cuman sebelah, digombalin/ditembak(pake AK-47), dan dibawa ntah kemana sebagai tumbal buat ular.

* * *

 **SayangWakaSelalu**

Musim boleh berubah - ubah, pacar putus ganti yang lebih baik, Hp rusak ganti yang baru. Tapi kalau urusan kelamin jangan diubah-ubah deh.

.

Ntar kaya Ranmaru, luar cantik dalem berbatang, terus kalo ngisi biodata di bagian jenis kelamin jadi

Gender: Laki-Laki/Perempuan/Lainnya (isi sendiri)

.

Tapi bener, pas iseng main WO1 aku kira Ranmaru cewe… terus suara eng dubnya memang membuat kalo Ranmaru ntu fix cewe.

* * *

 **Nobunaga ngOnDAngan**

Sepi dan tak terasa rintik hujan pun turun entah kenapa hanya kau yang ingin kutemui, tuk mengatakan "NAGABLONDE! GENTENG RUMAH LU BOCOR!".

* * *

 **KenshinPesugihan**

Pria berperut gendut lebih disukai wanita, asal dompetnya segendut perutnya. Tidak suka yang perutnya sixpack tapi tangannya melambai cowok lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Awas tiati dapet ZONK.

Dapet cowo ganteng sixpack tapi humu kan ga lucu misal kaya Kojuro, atau Gan Ning.

* * *

 **Pakaian Lu Suh**

Sayang… tadi pagi aku tidak bisa makan karena merindukan kamu, siangnya juga tidak makan karena memikirkan kamu, dan malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur karena kelaparan.

(Perasaan situ jomblo deh…)

* * *

 **Xu Huang**

Pelanggan Yth. Masa aktif hidup anda akan segera habis, saldo dosa anda sudah melewati batas. Segera isi ulang iman anda di rumah ibadah terdekat sebelum nyawa anda di blokir.

(mang nyawa nomer hape?)

* * *

 **RanmaruMori**

Waktu itu Ranmaru kecil, Ranmaru ditanya sama Om Nobunaga soal cita-cita, jadi gini ceritanya…

N: Cita-citamu apa Nak?

R: Mau jd Polwan Om.

N: Gak boleh!

R: Pokoknya POLWAN!

N: Gak boleh!

R: *udah mau mewek* kenapa?

N: Kamu Laki-laki! BAHLUL!

R: Tapi kata Tante Nou, aku perempuan.

Abis itu aku mewek seharian…

Apakah salah kalau cita-citaku ingin menjadi polwan?

* * *

 **Taishi Chi**

Tak ada musuh yg tak dapat ditaklukkan oleh cinta, kalo musuh mu bawa pedang kamu cukup bawakan dia mawar, terus kalo elu di todong tongkat biliyard, kamu cukup sodorin bola tenis buat ngelempar ke kepalanya.

* * *

 **Lulusan RSJ 2k18**

170+1-1 _Member_ _Events_ 10 _Photos_ 5 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video_ _Ask_

 **Group Info**

Diperuntukan hanya untuk yang ingin ngebuli, curhat, gosip, dan YANG TERPENTING lulusan RSJ

#TertandaAdmindiGrup

 **Post**

 **SakonShema**

cukup sampai disini. Mungkin, status receh mereka, Aruji tersayang kita ini-

(Gue bukan aruji kalian geblek)

Oke-oke, Author terbangcat kita ini akan memparodikan sebuah acara stasiun tut tut televisi di eretei yang sempet menghilang aka OB, karena nThor kita terbangcat ini nonton lagi tuh acara doi jadi dapet cerita nah disimak ya gaes ini dia list 8 protagonis kita yang akan mampang di cerita OB-OG bangcat eh maksudnya OB-OG sedeng:

Zhong Hui (SO PASTI! DOI ENAK BUAT DINISTAKAN)

Shi-anjeng (YO-I! KAN KALO DOI KAGA ADA DI CERITA BAGAIKAN DOI TANPA ADA DI NERAKA! GA RAME!)

Jia Chong (sebagai vampir impor)

Oichi (HARUS ADA YANG PALING NORMAL)

Ranmaru (ARMINNYA SW AKA TRAP)

Yoshitsugu (DOI BAKAL JADI YANG PALING CAKEP DIANTARA MEREKA! O-HOHOHO~)

Shangxiang (PENGGANTI KAI)

Naomasa (Mayan jadi OB lokal :v)

Lho… posisi paling cakep seWO verse tergantikan oleh Yoshit?

(Kali-kali, pasti kalian bosen pan kalo Taigong Wang mulu? Apa mau diganti jadi Takakage?)

Serah … oke untuk _supporting_ chara. Wih gaya banget namanya :0 bisa dibilang yang main di bagian HRDnya

Zhuge Liang (Pssstt, doi bakal jadi manajer HRD wotaku bermuka kalem)

Yueying (sekertarisnya Kakek Zhuge Liang)

Maggoichi (biasa, dapet perannya jadi cowo pleyboy dengan tampang sok keren)

Dan yang terakhir … Yinglong (doi bakal jadi ular err.. maksude karyawan keuangan bagian HRD, orang yang tegas, dan OOC tu de maks kalo ada artis idaman dateng)

Bonus: Ustadz Kanetsugu sebagai ustadz numpang ngeksis, dan bagian ngerukiyah pemain kalo udah kelewat OOC

Sekian dari list pemain chardep, ada yang mau protes?

1 _Like_ 99999 _Comment Share_ Hari ini

 _Comment_

 **Manggoichi** WIHH MAIN CUY!#tebartangkaibungamawar

 **Sima Yi** wotaku bermuka kalem ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **GuoJia** kok gua kagak? T^T

 **Taigong Wang** whut? Ku tersingkirkan oleh yoSHIT?

 **Da Ji** tumben Yinglong main

 **Zhong Hui** gue kagak bahagia main di chardep…

 **Shimalakama** NJER! Apa-apa ntu? Yang ada juga 'bagaikan tanpa Nobunaga di neraka'

 **SunShangxiang** aku? Pengganti Kai?

 **NagamasaJijay** alhamdullilah Oichi main jadi yang paling normal

 **UstadzKanetsugu** Subhanallah…

 **RanmaruM** kok aku jadi trep? Jangan samakan ku dengan armin maupun kalpico di fendem jauh dimata sana

 **Mitsunari** bukannya lebih ya pemainnya?

 **Cao Pi** mereka bakal jadi guest char

 **JustZhao** berarti ada persentase kita bakal masuk juga dong?

 **FuumaKotaro** #ngangguk

 **GuanPink** O

 **GuanXink** EM

 **GuanSuo** JI

 **GuanYinpink** HELLOW~

 **SunCe** alay kalian, udah-udah bubar

 **SunQuan** tumben kakak normal ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

Endingin

Yak~ BENTAR LAGI MOS BANCAT :") KU MALAS SUMVAH TERUS KULIAH TIAP ARI LAGI MALASNYA~ JUM'AT SAMPE SORE! :") TERUS BELAJAR OTODIDAK B JER GA MAJO MAJO HADWOH!

Shi: MANGFUS LU! (AWAS LU GUE LIBUR NGULI GUE TAMBAH NISTAIN ELU!)

Hanbei: ada jeda untuk tidak menistakan kita huwahuwahuwa (Silahkan berbahagia saja kalian dulu)

Zhou Yu: ingat senyawa C10H16 (apasih kagak adamantan, yang ada elu, MANTAN HUSBU gue)

Takeru: Mangat Author :)) (Aishhh husbu baruku, makasih semoga kita ketemu di mimpi ntar)

Taigong Wang: SONO LU! LAPAK LU DI YGO VRAINS!

Cao Pi: thor gue sumpahin elu mimpi ketemu husbu-husbu lu, thor (makasih) tapi situ dapetnya meluk Nobunaga (BANCAT :)))

Yoshitsugu: Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini...

 _See you next chapter gaes~_


	154. Hiatus or Not?

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Hati-hati hidup kalian menjadi receh sesudah baca chap ini.

 **Genre:** Humor, parodi

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen Bini Tsurumaru**

Abis ga tau mau judulin apa jadi gitu :v

Sekarang Manba jadi pedang syariah :v

Rame dengan ucapan-ucapan narsis :v

Xun Yu: nih (buka baju) ratakan :v saia cowok

Shi: malah nanya balik -_-

Selow ae, gausah caps

Nagamasa: Di wetep ga ada tuh yang perotes :^v soal tebak-tebakkan yang Nthor bikin

Kalo samar ga keliatan dong :v

Lingqi: besok-besokkannya bakal tetep cantik (kibas rambut).

Xu Shu: hapal aja :v

Tertawa saja jangan ditahan :v

Sun Quan: kan biasanya Kak Ce suka error.

Hanbei: kan udah hobi :v

Ginchiyo: walaupun mereka bukan made in china tetapi setiap anda kesuatu tempat pas liat dibuat dimana tulisannya akan made in china.

Li Dian: benshin kali yak :v, emang aku sabun sirih?

Multitasking :v ngamen sambil jualan tisu.

Guo Jia: yaaa namanya juga GeJe.

Sun Jian: iyesshh, anu? Yang gimana? :v

Gracia: sama-sama humu :v

Kai: iya jadi itu bisa membuktikan kalau mereka suami-istri :v

Guan Yinping: kan Shu hijau :v

Oichi: itu bedaaa :v

 **RosyMiranto18**

Iya uang aku ada di rekeningnya abang Mune semua

Bukan, bukan itu… yasudahlah.

Mitsunari: Yutub cobain, intinya selama opening dikomen.

Cao Pi: laporkan? Sudah pernah mencoba tapi tetap saja.

Zhang Bao: SEBELAS!

Masamune: Shi kok yang ngutang.

Kanetsugu: lagi normal saia.

Guo Jia: AA? Kertas spotlight ga ada ukuran AA

Goemon: ga kok.

Ma Chao: buat orochi.

Ranmaru: karena spongebob warnanya kuning (ga nyambung lu ran)

Armin Arlert.

Kai: istirahat.

Sakon: karena itulah Zhuge Liang terpilih.

Iya baru nanti tanggal 28 agustus.

OB-OG Sedeng

Selamat Membaca

Sebelum kita menuju cerita, narator akan memperkenalkan protagonis yang diedit menjadi karakter yang aneh untuk pertunjukan kali ini. Suatu hari di gedung stasiun negeri yang biasa disebut BacotTv ada 8 OB-OG dengan macam-macam latar belakang.

Pertama, Zhong Hui. Doi adalah seorang pemuda keturunan china yang nyasar ke sebuah gedung stasiun televisi, dan berakhir jadi OB, dan pastinya doi adalah OB paling narsis tiap ada kaca doi diem dulu depan kaca cuman buat ngeberin rambut, nyisir, ngeggambar alis, make bedak … ehm, ga sih ga sampe kayak gitu cuman ngeberin rambut doang sama nyisir ples kalo udah keasikan doi bakal ngegumamin betapa gantengnya doi, doi bakal melakukan itu walaupun ada karyawan yang minta sesuatu ke doi, kudu nunggu 2 jam belum ada lampu merah (cermin) belum ongkir. Aslinya doi tuh ingin dipecat tetapi kalo doi dipecat ntar jadi ga rame, begitulah pikir seseorang.

Kedua, Sima Shi. Doi adalah pemuda keturunan China-Jawa(maksa) dan kalo ngomong agak medok sama suka ngomong kek es campur, terus doi suka disebut OB blasteran maksa, doi juga suka make benda orang dengan seenak jidat , terus gedung dianggap rumah sendiri, kalo ada yang minta tolong sesuatu ke doi harus sambil muji dirinya atau kudu bayar sesuai dengan menu buatannya. Mau liat menunya kaya apa? Cekidot.

Es teh manis Rp. 3.000

Teh hangat Rp. 1.000

Es teh manis hangat Rp. 0

Biskuit Romadai Rp. 5.000

Batagor Rp. 5.000/per satu buah bata

Es kepal onigiri Rp. 4.000

Nasi Rp. 500 perak/butir nasi

Air mineral Rp. 1.000

DLL Rp. Pake uang sendiri + beli sendiri

Ketiga, Jia Chong. Vampir impor langsung dari China, tapi katanya pemuda berkulit pucat, dan berdandan ala emo ini keturunan China-Inggris yang nyasar ke indo, ntah bener ntah salah. Jarang ada atasan atau karyawan yang minta tolong ke doi cuman karena tatapan doi yang kek tatapan mengintimidasi, padahal doi aslinya lembut kek sebuah pribahasa ngaco "Luar menyeramkan ati helo kiti."

Keempat, Ranmaru Mori. Satu-satunya OB yang pake rok sebagai bawahan, OB atu ini selalu dipanggil eneng atau mba sama seisi gedung termasuk pedagang yang suka parkir deket gedung, dan teman satu profesinya(kecuali Oichi,Yoshit sama Shangxiang), walaupun rambut doi ga blonde, doi tetep suka dipanggil arminnya SW atau anaknya kalpico nyasar. Doi sendiri kalo dipanggil gitu suka keluar jiwa LAKInya. Setiap doi dimintain tolong selalu membalas dengan nada riang, dia tuh aslinya luar manis tapi dalem mengerikan. Terus doi juga seneng makan pisang.

Kelima, Oichi Oda. Adik satu-satunya dari yang punya gedung, hobi main kendama kalo lagi ga ada kerjaan, dia OG paling polos karena waktu itu Shi iseng nyuruh Ichi buat es teh manis anget beneran dibuat teh anget dikasih es batu, terus pas disuruh bikin sirop pake sanlight aja dibikin. Doi jarang dimintain tolong karena sifatnya yang 'polos'.

Keenam, Yoshitsugu Otani, pemuda asli Jepang ini biasa dipanggil Petani, dan Shit oleh Shi sama Zhong Hui cuman gegara setiap cewe ngeliriknya doi bukan mereka, padahal doi udah punya coretbinicoret pacar (tentu saja di cerita ini doi adalah cewe...gadungan). Dia OB paling kalem tapi doi ga bakal kalem kalo udah bawa-bawa rambut ntah kenapa. Setiap kerja doi selalu dikuncir kuda kek Mitsuhide, dan setengah mukanya pasti bakal ditutupi sama syal biru. Semua orang seneng nyuruh-nyuruh doi soalnya doi hampir ga pernah bilang engga, mau diperintah suruh baca horor gore sampe yang colok mencolok aja ngangguk tapi baca sambil merem. Intinya doi OB paling rekomended buat disuruh kesana kemari, servisnya oke.

Ketujuh, Sun Shangxiang, OG keturunan asli China mantan pemain sirkus yang ingin merantau, dan berakhir jadi OG. Dia adalah OG fujo (pengganti Kai), doi tomboy, setiap dateng ke gedung atau dipanggil doi pasti bakal salto dulu terus nanya dengan wajah polos. "ada apa memanggil saya?". Doi juga seneng ngeship tanpa pandang bulu, malahan karena Shi sama Hui demen berantem doi suka nyuruh buat mereka berdua ke KUA. Diam-diam suka sama aktor pencinta ijo yang pernah sempet main sinet.

Terakhir, Naomasa II biasa dipanggil Mas, Masa atau Naomasa, dia adalah pemuda lokal 99% sunda sisanya jepang, bahasa bisa trilingual(Jep-Sun-Indo), doi kalo kesel ngomong sunda kasar. Doi bisa dibilang paling murah senyum kalo lagi normal, kalo lagi waras mahal senyum, sampe bikin doki-doki, mau cewe mau cowo bakal jatuh sama senyuman doi, tapi susahnya minta tolong doi adalah kudu ada bahasa sundanya.

Nahhh itulah kedelapan protagonis bangcat kita hari ini abstrak semuakan? Setelah memperkenalkan kedelepan protag mari cekidot ke ceritanya.

Siang hari, sangat panas, saking panasnya sampe ketujuh OB kita menggelepar di atas karpet sambil merasakan angin yang berhembus dari kipas angin.

"Kenapa dingin banget hari ini…" meluh Zhong Hui sambil kipas-kipas wajahnya menggunakan tangan.

"Panas geblek." Shi ngepret muka jelek Zhong Hui pake lap.

"Serah gue dong, mulut-mulut gue." Kata Zhong Hui kesel.

"UDAH CUKUP! MARANEH JANGAN BERANTEM! TAMBAH PANAS YEUH!" kali ini OB lokal yang protes.

Jia Chong ngangguk-ngangguk. "Iya-iya daripada nanti dikasih sirop mama melon buat kalian."

"OGAH! CUIH pake kuah." Kata mereka berdua barengan.

"Kalian diem atau gue seret ke KUA sekarang?" tanya Shangxiang dengan nada mengancam.

Shi menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Ora sudi, gue kalo humu juga pilih-pilih."

"Apalagi gue."

"Diem, atau Ichi bikin sirop sanlaight?"

"Gerah gila!" teriak Ranmaru doi tiduran dengan kaki kebuka ala Ibu-Ibu yang mau melahirkan agar angin bisa masuk.

"Astagfirulloh, Ranmaru anunya tutup." Suruh Ustadz Kanetsugu yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Ranmaru.

Kedua tangannya dia lebarkan. "Tapi gerah tadz…"

PLAK

Paha mulus kenyal Ranmaru dipukul sama tuh ustadz.

"Thuthup atau ntar ustad pelorotin?" ancam ustadz. Ni ustad bejad juga ternyata.

"Ihh, ustadz kok bejad?" akhirnya Ranmaru memperbaiki posisi kakinya.

"Eh, Shi sama Hui dipanggil menejer HRD wotaku kita." Yoshitsugu dateng menghampiri mereka.

Mereka berdua mengangkat sebelah kaki (harusnya alis geblek). "Kata siapa Shit?" tanya mereka berdua barengan.

"Pa Zhuge Liang sendiri yang nyamperin pas lagi nyapu di lobi." jawab Yoshitsugu kalem.

"Bohong bohong." Shi ga percaya.

"Dibilangin kaga percaya, ntar Pa Zhuge Liang kesini kalau kalian ga kesana." Yoshitsugu pergi dari tempat mereka mendinginkan diri.

"Aaaaaaa~" Oichi duduk di depan kipas angin, dan membuka mulutnya. "leeeee~biiiiih baiiikk~ kaaaaliiiaaannn ke ruuuanganyaaaa~"

Shangxiang, "Kalau kalian disuruh bersih-bersih satu gedung nonstop sama Pa Zhuge Liang gimana?"

Zhong Hui, "Gamungkin, Pa Zhuge Liang sendirikan senengnya ngewota, jarang kerja."

Jia Chong, "Sebelum Pa Zhuge Liang, kesini dan menyiksa kami semua."

Shi nurunin kakinya. "Kitakan punya motto 'Susah bareng-bareng, senang sendiri-sendiri.'"

Naomasa mukul muka Shi pake kipas kertas gede. "Eta mah maneh weh."

Shi langsung bangkit dari tidurannya. "OI! ADWOH! MUKA GANTENG GUE NTAR ACAK-ACAKKAN!"

Shangxiang ngambil pel terdekat terus doi pel muka Shi pake itu. "Muka kek pantat wajan dibilang ganteng? Apa kata dunia?"

"Ehem,"

OB-OG plus ustadz gadungan yang sedang mencari angin melihat kearah orang ke ntah kebarapa itu, muka mereka pada beruba apalagi Shi sama Hui, mereka berdua udah siap-siap kabur.

Jia Chong, "Tuhkan, apa kata aku juga, mending keruangannya segera sebelum kena amuk."

Oichi menarik kerah baju Shi sama Hui, bisa dibayangkan, badannya menghadap ke kipas angin sementara kedua tangannya ke belakang megang kerah baju. "Kaaaaaaliiiian mauuuuu kemaaaaanaaaaaa~?"

"ICHI!"

Ustadz Kanetsugu, "Jia Chong, Naomasa, Ranmaru, Shangxiang mari kita mengadahkan kedua tangan keatas, dan berdoa mulai"

Zhuge Liang secara perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. "Hui, Shi. bikinkan saya cup ramen, dan es teh manis GEPEEL."

"Ramen tidak ada di menu, beli sendiri." tolak Shi, doi ngelepas baju kerjanya terus lari.

Zhong Hui lebih memilih duduk manis, di atas karpet, dan cengkraman tangan Oichi. "Teh manis? Tapi Bapa harus nunggu 2 jam sesuai di perkenalan tadi."

Zhuge Liang masih kipas-kipas dengan muka kalem. "Ga ada lampu merah maupun nunggu 2 jam, cepat lakukan atau ente mau merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan?"

Zhong Hui berdiri, lalu langsung ngabur ke dapur. "Iyedah."

"Dan kalian." Zhuge Liang menunjuk mereka satu-satu. "lanjut kerja, dan kamu ustadz, ada yang minta diruqiyah."

"BAIK!"

"A-ah! Balik nyapu di lobi … apakah tidak ada yang lain?" keluah Shangxiang, doi sekarang lagi nyapu-nyapu bareng Oichi sama Ranmaru.

Ranmaru jongkok, terus pengki doi taruh di atas pundaknya. "Che, menyapu itu membosankan… aku ingin memakan permen~"

Oichi hanya bisa mendengarkan keluhan kedua temannya, lalu menarik nafas. "Sudahlah, daripada disuruh ngelap jendela dari luar tanpa pengaman, cuman pake tali diiket dipinggang doang."

"Kerja aja gini terus, vampir impor kita kemana?" tanya Ranmaru, posisi masih ga berubah.

"Biasa diruangan itu, ngopi kali." jawab Shangxiang.

"Enak~" Oichi semankin cepat menggerakkan sapu yang dia pegang pada lantai.

"Eh dia engga ada kerjaan?" tanya Ranmaru sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Biasanyakan doi mah dijadiinnya translator..." jawab Shangxiang sambil monyong-monyongin bibirnya.

"OB merangkap translator." Ranmaru mengetuk-ngetuk pundaknya dengan gagang pengki. Ranmaru sekarang lebih keliatan kek ketua mafia.

"Ranmaru tutup." sang ustadz muncul lagi, dan memukul kepala Ranmaru dengan kipas kertas agak keras.

"Sakit! IYA IYA AKU BERDIRI!" Ranmaru berdiri, gagang pengki masih doi ketuk-ketuk di pundaknya, mukanya berubah sangar.

"Kalian masih nyapu? Ini udah di pel lho." dateng-dateng Yoshitsugu memberikan informasi pada mereka bertiga.

"He? Udah di pel tapi ini, udah kotor lagi..." Shangxiang nunjuk nunjuk lantai yang kotor banyak tanah di lantai lobi.

"Mungkin ada yang membawa pot kedalam, oh iya lalu-" perkataan Yoshitsugu dipotong seorang karyawan pleyboy.

"Ara-ara, ada tiga eneng-eneng cantik disini~"

Ekspresi yang tadinya biasa-biasanya aja berubah kesel kecuali Yoshitsugu, apalagi raut muka Ranmaru, setelah mendengar kata 'tiga'. Oichi sama Shangxiang langsung lari ke belakang Yoshitsugu mencari perlindungan sementara Ranamaru malah nodongin pengki ke depan muka si karyawan itu, lalu tersenyum

"Ranmaru?"

"Mago-sama~ belikanku permen~" tiba-tiba aura ala mafia Ranamru hilang berganti dengan aura sok manis terus meluk-meluk tangan karyawan bernama Magoichi itu.

"He?"

.

.

.

.

Shangxiang sama Yoshitsugu sweatdrop, _bilang aja ingin dibeliin permen…_

"Ranmaru berhenti bermain-main, dan kembali menyapu." Oichi mengeluarkan kendamanya dari balik badannya, dan menyerang kepala Ranmaru sampe pingsan ditempat. Oichi bernafas lega. "Lebih baik seperti ini." Oichi lagi dalam mode yang aneh. "Magooo-sama ada apa disini?"

Magoichi berjalan mendekati Oichi, terus ngelus-ngelus tangan Oichi. "Nona, aku haus maukah kau membuatkan kopi hitam untukku?"

Shangxiang, "Bukan air mineral?"

"Tsk tsk tsk," Magoichi menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Aku ga suka sama air yang ada manis-manisnya."

Yoshitsugu, "Oh pantes mesennya kopi hitam, biar sama kaya hidup anda yang selalu pait ya?"

.

.

.

.

"Yoshitsugu..."

"Apakah aku salah ngomong?"

Seketika Shangxiang sama Oichi facepalm. Magoichi ga bergerak sama sekali tapi masih nafas.

"Ayo, kita kembali bekerja, sebentar lagi waktu makan siang." ajak Yoshitsugu pada Shangxiang sama Oichi.

"Ranmaru gimana?

Yoshitsugu meraih sebelah kakinya Ramaru, lalu menariknya ke tempat lain.

-3-

Slurp~

"Lagi ga ada kerjaan gini enaknya minum capuchino."

"Iya, manteb juga nih kopi."

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar menampakkan seorang OB yang tadi kabur dari manajer HRD, raut wajah kesal terpasang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka kedua orang yang sedang duduk manis sambil menikmati kopi. Shi jalan kedepan terus nutup pintu ga selow.

"KALIAN ENAK BANGET NGOPI-NGOPI DISINI!" teriak OB blasteran maksa itu pada mereka.

"Lagi ga ada kerjaan ini."kata Jia Chong kalem sambil menyesap capuchinonya.

Naomasa, "Sebelum dipanggil lebih baik menikmati kopi instan."

"Shi," panggil Naomasa.

"Opo Masa?"

"Maneh lari-lari di dalem gedung cuman pake singlet doang?"

"Eh?" Shi ngeliat ke badannya. "EEEHHHH?!"

Naomasa, "Cari sono pakean lu, jangan ngumbar aurat."

Jia Chong, "Ntar tuh ustadz muncul lagi dengan seenak jidat, elu yang dilucuti kita yang sakit mata."

Shi ngambil sapu di pojok kiri, terus doi nyapu mukanya Naomasa. "Bahasa dijaga, kalo kejadiankan ga lucu."

"YAMETE! Ntar kalo kopi aing tumpah kumaha aisia!"

Shi agak terkejut saat Naomasa teriak. "Masa, otak lu okey?" doi membalikkan sapunya, jadi doi ngetuk-ngetuk kepala Naomasa dengan gagang sapu.

Naomasa ngamok, "OKEY-OKEY AJA KALO MANEH TEU MUKULIN KEPALA AING PAKE GAGANG SAPU!"

Sluurrp~

Jia Chong sih selow aja, meminum capuchinonya, ga ada niat sama sekali buat ngikut ribut sama mereka berdua. "Saking ributnya ni ruangan, jadi ingin ayam geprek, sebentar lagi bakal ada makanan baru namanya..."

BRAK!

Pintu kembali terbuka dengan lebar, dan keras. Shi yang berdiri belakang pintu tergeprek(?) oleh pintu, sapu yang dipegang Shi terlepas jatuh ke lantai.

"Shi geprek, keknya enak nih..."

"DARURAT! RANMARU PINGSAN TAK BERNYAWA!" teriak Oichi.

"Pingsan tak bernyawa?" Naomasa mengernyitkan dahi. "Tolong diulang, pakailah kata-kata yang benar, dan mudah diserap."

Yoshitsugu melempar Ranmaru dari depan pintu menuju sofa di belakang Naomasa. Ranmaru mendarat dengan selamat. Oichi sama Shangxiang tepuk tangan.

"Sepertinya ada yang kelupaan." kata Yoshitsugu kalem.

Oichi ngangguk-ngangguk. "Iya kaya ada sesuatu gitu, tapi yaudahlah."

"Mungkin itu sesuatu yang tidak penting." Shangxiang berjalan menuju dispenser yang terletak di sebelah sofa yang ditiduri oleh Ranmaru.

"Betewe, tuh anak kalpico kenapa?" tanya Naomasa.

"Terjadi sesuatu." jawab Shangxiang.

Jia Chong sama Naomasa menyipitkan mata mereka, kedua pasang mata itu melihat Shi yang pingsan karena serangan mendadak dari luar sembari meminum kopinya.

"Sesuatu yang tidak penting, yaa mereka berdua memang tidak penting." gumam mereka berdua barengan.

* * *

Zhong Hui mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, lalu dia membuka pintu itu pas Zhong Hui buka pintu perasaan tiba-tiba engga enak, dan perasaan gaenak itu menjadi kenyataan.

 _1,2,3,4!_

 _I WANT YOU!_

 _I need you!_

 _I love you!_

 _atama no naka_

 _gangan natteru myuujikku_

 _heavy rotation_

Zhong Hui bengong selama beberapa detik, lalu mundur beberapa langkah menutup kembali pintu dengan pelan, pas balik badan doi ngeliat sekertaris Zhuge Liang sambil membawa berkas, Zhong Hui langsung ngasih segelas teh manis ke sekertarisnya, dan doi lari sana secepat mungkin.

* * *

OB-OG kita ini masih leha leha di dalam ruangan khusus, kecuali satu, doi masih tak sadarkan diri, Ranmaru yang tadinya pingsan tak bernyawa(?) malah tidur. Setelah beberapa menit Shi akhirnya terbangun, baru saja bangkit, doi kembali menjadi Shi geprek gegera Zhong Hui.

"Syaland." katanya sebelum doi kembali pingsan karena sang pintu menabraknya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Bruk

Dua manusia yang masih ngopi kembali menyipitkan matanya, kali ini mereka melihat Shi sama Zhong secara bergantian.

"Sesuatu yang tidak penting hadir..."

Shangxiang sama Oichi ngeliatin Zhong Hui dengan tatapa ga suka. Mereasa ditatap begitu Zhong Hui risih.

"Kenapa liatin gue gitu sih?"

"Tuh, kamu malah membuat korban lagi."

"Bukannya kalian yang pertama bikin dia pingsan?!"

Naomasa sama Jia Chong ngeliatin doi.

"Aku terbuli..."

"Kamu memang pantas untuk dibuli." kata Masa sama JC barengan, terus mereka berdua ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Hiks hiks..."

"Wayolo, bikin anak orang nangis~"

"Wayolo, JC sama Masa."

Yoshitsugu sih diem aja, nontonin.

Jia Chong menendang-nendang kepala Shi, dalam sekejap Shi bangun terus langsung pasang kuda-kuda.

"SOPO YANG BERANI NENDANG _HEAD_ AKU?! HAH! HAH! SOPO?!"

"Aku taunya sopo jarwo…. Grok." gumam Ranmaru yang sedang tertidur.

"ADIT!" teriak Oichi ga nyambung.

Dengan seenak jidat JC sama Masa nunjuk Zhong Hui yang sedang merasa jadi cinderella dadakan. Sedetik kemudian terjadilah duel satu lawan satu, orang di dalem ruangan ga ada niatan untuk merelai kedua manusya itu, Oichi udah nyiapin minuman khusus untuk mereka berdua, Shangxiang melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan berbinar-binar berharap ada aksi lebih dari itu, Yoshitsugu ngikut ngopi sama Jia Chong, dan Naomasa, Ranmaru masih tidur dengan nyenyak, posisi tidurnyanya juga uenak kaki ngangkat sebelah, tangan sebelah kanan ngegantung sementara tangan kiri ke sandaran kursi.

TING! TING! TING!

Shangxiang ngambil sendok kecil yang ada di gelas Naomasa. "PEMENANG RONDE PERTAMA ADALAH MIE KREMES!"

Shi sama Zhong Hui beristirahat di tempat yang berlawanan arah, pokoknya mereka berdua seakrang berubah profesi dari OB jadi pegulat.

Oichi memberikan satu gelas pada Shi, dan Zhong Hui. "Diminum sehat kok."

Blubub, blubub, blubub

Mereka berdua tidak meminum melainkan meniup sampai di dalam gelas muncul banyak balon.

"Chi, kok sabun cuci piring sih?"

"Hehehe." Oichi ketawa bentaran. "Abis sirop melonnya karena kemarin, jadi ya Ichi bikinin sirop mama melon aja." jawab Oichi tak lupa dengan senyum. "Cepetan minum atau gue pel mukanya." ancem Oichi.

Yang lagi asik ngopi sama MC dadakan ngeliatin Shi sama Zhong Hui, mereka taruhan apakah benar akan diminum atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Blubub blubub blubub

Shi sama Zhong lebih milih meniup daripada minum, ntar kalo mereka sekarat, ga akan ada yang mau nolongin mereka. Tumben nyadar.

"ABDI MENANG! HAHAHA! TRAKTIR GUE SAMA JECE LONTONG AYAM!"

"Jangan, lontong itu mahal, pizza aja." tawar Jia Chong pada Yoshitsugu.

"Belum gajian." kata Yoshitsugu kalem.

"Tinggal jual diri, situ pan cakep servis nomer satu."

"AYO LANJUT LAGI! RONDE DUA!" teriak Shangxiang dengan semangat.

Pertarungan dimulai kembali, Shi melayangkan tinjunya ke muka Hui, namun Hui menangkis tinju, lalu lalu lalu Hui melakukan _counter attack_ ke Shi. Shangxiang nyikut pinggang Oichi.

"Konter etek bukannya buat yang pegel-pegel ya?"

"Itu konterpen."

"Konterpen mah yang kaya kater lagi tapi kaya pensil bentuknya."

"Itu cutter pen."

"Cutter pen mah yang nyanyi lagi tak ada yang abadi~"

"Itu piterpen."

"Pi-"

"Apa lagi?"

"Ga hehe."

Shangxiang kembali ke mode ngeMC. "YAK RONDE DUA DIMENANGKAN OLEH VANTAT WAJAN! LANJUT RONDE TIGA!"

"STOPH! EMANG GUE APAAN PAKE ACARA ADA RONDE TIGA SEGALA?!" Shi ngamok.

"Pe-"

"Itu dua orang yang suka main di atas kasur itu."

"Main kartu remi?"

"IYA! KARTU REMI!"

"NGELES LU!"

Tok tok tok

Pintu terketok secara perlahan, semua penghuni kecuali Yoshitsugu pindah tempat jadi deket sama Ranmaru belakang, muka pucet. Pintu terbuka secara perlahan menampakkan seorang manusia berambut keriting gelap dengan bando antena naga.

"Kalian semua dipanggil sama Nobunaga, disuruh menghadap sekarang." kata orang itu lalu dia pergi begitu saja.

"APPPPHHHHAAA?!"

Akhirnya OB-OG kita berjalan menuju neraka dunia yang tidak mau mereka rasakan untuk kedua kalinya, tapi untuk Yoshitsugu ini pertama kalinya dia dipanggil. Ruangan Nobunaga ada di lantai paling atas gedung, lantai yang ditempati Nobunaga adalah lantai mistis, katanya yang udah dipanggil sama Nobunaga ga balik lagi kecuali OB-OG kita ini mereka masih ada kesempatan untuk hidup. Kali ini mereka ga tau kenapa bisa dipanggil olehnya. Sudah menunggu 1 jam (jauh bro lantai 10000) mereka sampai dilantai mistis itu, auranya udah ga enak, selama mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Nobunaga, mereka berasa diikutin oleh sesuatu, setelah berjalan beberapa lama mereka sampai juga di depan ruangan Nobunaga, sebelum mendengar suruhan untuk masuk mereka mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk jaga-jaga kalau mereka akan dipecat.

"Masuk."

Kriet

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan langsung berbaris menyamping.

"KALIAN DIPECAT!" teriak Nobunaga pada mereka.

"ALHAMDULLILAH!" OB-OG kita ini bersyukur.

"KELUAR KALIAN!" Nobunaga melempar mereka semua keluar dari jendela.

"YIIPIE! BEBAS!"

OB-OG kita bersorak bahagia di langit.

"PARASUTNYA GAES! JANGAN LUPA DIPAKAI!" teriak Shi.

Ntah mereka udah tau kalau mereka mau dipecat atau apa, mereka sudah siap-siap dengan parasut di punggung masing-masing habis minjem dari rumah sebelah (tempat tinggal tentara).

Gaje gaje gaje

YAK! Mungkin ini apdetan terakhir, dilanjut ntah kapan(MOS NGULI DULU GAES) :") terima kasih selama ini sudah mengikuti cerita gaje ini, tapi (masih) kayaknya ana bakal hiatus sama dunia fanfiction ini((mungkin kalo kangen bakal publish disini), dan berpindah ke wetep, Author punya project cerita adventure, fantasi, dan akan di publish disana SEMOGA! BANYAK YANG BACA BANYAK YANG SUKA DAN bisa menerbitkannya, SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH! SUDAH MEREVIEW DAN MENGIKUTI CERITA BANGCAT INI!

Shi: maafkan dengan keOOCan tingkat dewa yang dibuat author,

Taigong Wang: pair-pair abstrak yang muncul tiba-tiba,

Cao Pi: kegilaan imajinya terhadap kita, (KITA?! LU AJE KALI GUE MAH KAGA!)

Yoshitsugu: cerita yang tiba-tiba putus di tengah-tengah,

Takakage: cerita yang suka ngelantur kesana kemari,

Hanbei: suka mereceh tanpa pandang bulu,

Jiang Wei: cerita yang bisa bikin bosen kuadrat,

Shangxiang: bahasa yang kadang suka susah untuk terjemahkan. (emang gue pake bahasa alien apa?)

Kai: pada akhirnya tuh cerita stuck di chap 6, yakin Mau bikin projek? (otak ana lebih disetting ke fantasi bukan romansa maupun teen fiction-gagal bikin genre itu-)

Mitsunari: kita berdoa saja biar tuh projek tamat, dan laku untuk dibaca, kalo laku tinggal nyari orang yang rela bekerja sama buat ngegambar charanya, dan cita-cita Nthor terkabul.

Yinping: kalo ga ver komik, dijadiin game ya?

Xingcai: bentar tapi tuh projek ga bakal ngesho-aikan? Kalo ngesho-ai gimana mau terbit? (FRIENDSHIP TITIK GA PAKE KOMA!)

Xun Yu: cita-cita yang sangat muluk (daripada lu cita-cita punya kloningan dimana-mana?)

Naomasa: yang suka genre adv, fantasi, kek di game RPG keknya bakal seneng sama tuh cerita.

Zhou Yu: Kami (idih) husbu, dan waifu Author mengucapkan _See you next time~_

Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi ntah kapan di fendem yang berbeda ataupun sama

bay bay~


	155. Curhatan gak guna

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** Humor receh

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Koei punya WO (gak kebalik?)

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen bini Tsurumaru**

Xun Yu: dimanyah yang engga ratah? :(( saia cowok lho nak

Shi: jawab dulu baru tanya balik -3-

Nagamasa: ga :v biarkan itu menjadi rahasia ilahi(?)

Ginchiyo: kenapa saia selalu nemu yang made in cina?

Oichi: Mbak mau dibikinin es teh manis hangat juga? :v

Jangankan nyesel, mungkin pas lahir emak bapaknya udah ada niat untuk menghanyutkan doi ke sungai :v

Jangan dibayangiin Shi cuman pake singlet :v ntar otak anda makin rusak :v

HAI! SAIA BALIK LAGI! HGHGHGHG! :v

 **RosyMiranto18**

Mungkin Huasi akan muncul di chap depan…

Engga semuwanya cina kok, Naomasa sama Ichikan jepang -3- (Y-in aja) rame-ramein aja.

Shi: bawanya es batu aja ya jangan es balok ntar ga muat.

Oichi: udah kok, terus besokannya dari mulutnya keluar busa tiap ngomong. Jadi ntar mandi busa gausah ke kamar mandi lagi disitu juga jadi.

Just Curhatan Seorang MABA

Starring: Nax FPBS

Selamat Membaca

 **FPBS 2018**

26 _Member_ _Events_ 100 _Photos_ 3 _Document_

 **Closed Group**

 _Write Your Shit_ _Add Your Blackmail Photo/Video_ _Ask_

 **Group Info**

Diperuntukan hanya untuk yang ingin ngereceh, ngebuli, ngegaje, curhat, gosip, dan YANG TERPENTING member grup ini adalah nax FPBS SMUWA

#TertandaAdminGrup

 **Post**

 **Masmun go_blog** Gaes udah lama ya gua kagak balik kesini… harusnya sesi curhat mencurhat itu Guo Jia, tapi karena dia beda jurusan paling nanti ada gilirannya, mencurhatkan hal lain. Gue mulai curhatnya ya gaes… GILA GAES SEMINGGU BERASA GA ADA LIBURNYA! MATKUL TIAP ARI ADA! OSJUR BIKIN DOMPET KERING DADAKAN! DISURUH BIKIN NAMETAG SEGEDE BENKEI CUMAN BUAT OSJUR DOANG! TERUS DISURUH BELI INI ITU! BUNGKUS ROTI HARUS ADA LOGO JURUSAN! JADI MABA ITU SUSAH! BARU MASUK UDAH ABIS 1 JUTAAN PLES BUKU! BELUM KAMUS! Terus ya minggu depan … ga ada istirahat sama sekali … senin sampai jum'at ada matkul, sabtunya osjur, minggunya tutorial PAI … terus gua gatau bakal selamet gatau engga minggu depan, doain gue tetep sehat ya gaes….

 _Jotos_ _Hujat_ _Subscribe_ Kemarin

* * *

 **MuNa** MANGFUS LU!

 **Jiang Wei** FPBS dapetnya minggu ya… :((

 **Taigong_Wang** kalo elu ga selamat juga ga ada yang peduli

 **Masmun go_blog** jahat lu nying

 **Zhao Yun** gausah ngeggas mas

 **Masmun go_blog** tapi gue kesel Yun sumvah demi Zhu Ran yang udah jarang main api sama Lu Xun :(( rasa nya gue tuh cape … cape pisik sama cape batin daripada kuli-ah lebih dirasa disiksa terus balik lagi ke jaman Nobunaga masih menjajah, kerja romusha BALIK LAGIII! GUWE TUCH GABISA DIGINIIN!#pasangmukaalaylebay

 **Naomasmas** kan di visi, dan misinya ada kata RELIGIUS, terima ajalah

 **Kanetsugus** daripada masuk unisba -3- disuruh bikin makalah

 **EdwardCoolant** paan tuh unisba?

 **Kanetsugus** Universitas Balad Allah

 **NagaBlonde** bah

 **Yuki** daripada hari senin ga ada matkul tapi harus tetep ke kampus cuman ngumpul-ngumpul gaje sama kating （;≧皿≦）

 **KecapAsin** terus dimarah-marahin seenak jidat cuman gegara barang yang harus dibawa ga lengkap, cape atiku ini… ヾ(。￣□￣)ﾂ

 **Oichih** eh kalian pas tes ngaji pada lulus kagak?

 **Shimalakama** dapetnya TPD 1 huhu, gegara ga punya Al-Quran yang gede, mata yang udah sipit makin sipit cuman karena baca tulisan arab yang kecil-kecil hampir ga kebaca (ʃ⌣́,⌣́ƪ) pas baca jadi patah-patah

 **Nezhahaha** udahlah tutorial syarat utama lulus matkul PAI duh...

 **ZooRun** peraturannya ngajak ribut lagi, kagak pake kaos kaki aja dikurangin poinnya

 **Kaihime** minimal buat lulus poin kudu 250 눈_눈

 **Xingcai** kagak lulus kudu ngulang tahun depannya duh…

 **MuNa** sekalian aja yang cewenya juga pake cadar

 **EdwardCoolant** terus katanya cuman boleh izin ga masuk hanya karena tugas akademik sama … sakit

 **Masmun go_blog** dan itu juga kudu ngasih taunya 3 hari sebelum duh…

 **Zhong Hui** kalo sakitnya mendadak pas H-1 mungkin bakal di anggap ga hadir (」゜ロ゜)」

 **Naomasmas** aing tuch gabisa diginiin ლ(´﹏`ლ)

 **Xingcai** yang sabar yang sabar yang sabar~

 **Kanetsugus** kalian ini syudahlah jangan mengeluh :(( kalian masih mending lho pas semes satu udah ngontrak matkul PAI, lah gue baru semes dua ngontrak matkul PAI, udahlah masuknya bahasa rusia

 **Nobuyukeh** gue doaian elu lulus sebelum di DO

 **KojuroKatak** eh udah pada hapal surat al mu'minun 1-11 sama terjemahannya?

 **Toyohisa** baru aja kemaren pembukaan… tidak usah mengingatkan hal yang membuat makin cape batin

 **Shangxiang** aku yakin Mas Muneshige udah hapal ～（ゝ。∂）

 **MuNa** _masa' alkhayr_

 **Inahime** itu selamat malam -_-

 **MuNa** jujur sih ya gue cuman hapal … _wahid alayat faqat_

 **Nobuyukeh** ohhh~ cuman satu ayat aja

 **JiangWei** ihhh kalian sambil ngeGT ya? Makanya langsung konek

 **Nobuyukeh** oiya dong siap GT kapanpun dimanapun

 **Yuki** Om Kenshin buka jasa belajar ngaji ga sih? :((

 **Kanetsugus** kalo ga salah sih buka Yuk, tapi gatau, kan doi tidak menganut agama islam aslinya :^)

 **Yuki** tapi kan kalo disini dia pindahkan :(( makanya suka dipanggil ustadz

 **Kanetsugus** yang dipanggil ustadz itu gue Yuk, bukan Om Kenshin :((

 **Oichih** betewe curhatan ini jangan bikin kalian gamau kuliah ya, apalagi kalo emang sudah memilih masuk SMA

 **Lu Xun** si Nthor nge _regret_ ga masuk SMK cuman gegara osjur

 **ShiroUsagay** cape atiku ini mas … uang abis cuman buat beli perlengkapan osjur :^)

 **Masmun go_blog** syuh syuh elu udah curhat pake akun gue udah sono!

 **Yoshitsugu** kere mendadak cuman gegara osjur

 **Kaihime** belum bayar itu WO3 duh… kepikiran ae itu game atu ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

 **Xingcai** tapi niat buat mainnya ilang, cuman gegara kuliah

 **Masmun go_blog** ingin cepet-cepet lulus :))

 **NagaBlonde** baru aja masuk Mas :))

 **ZooRun** seenggaknya situ pas tes via onlen dapet nilai 85, _sehr gut_ pan?

 **Masmun go_blog** baru tes pertama, gatau ntar :((

 **ZhaoYun** katanya jurusan bahasa inggris mah ga ada osjur ye? :^)

 **NagaBlonde** iye dong udah di cut sama kating angkatan 17 jadi bebas gua MWAHAHA :^)

 **Taigong_Wang** tapi kalo sekalinya udah ga ikhlas tuh osjur gabakal dirasa berguna buat kita

 **Shimalakama** baidewey eniwey baswey~ gue mau nanya gaes kenapa pembentukkan karakter harus dibentak-bentak?

 **ZhongHui** balas dendam meur…

 **Shangxiang** kadang osjur suka jadi ajang balas dendam ( ◜◡＾)っ✂╰⋃╯

 **Inahime** ini apaan sih? Masih ga konek akutuh ya ╰U╯

 **JiangWei** emot paantuh?

 **KecapAsin** kok bau bau ambigu ya?

 **Yoshitsugu** itu adalah huruf U dengan tanda kurung buka dan kurung tutup

 **Kaihime** ღ╰⋃╯ღ•̥̑ .̮ •̥̑)

 **Naomasmas** apaan sih ntu?

 **Oichih** ╰U╯ (◉ɷ◉ )

 **Xingcai** ╰⋃╯ლ(´ڡ`ლ) cuman ikut-ikuttan

 **Kanetsugus** kalian jangan pake emot laknat itu

 **Shangxiang** hanya untuk yang mengerti saja

 **Oichih** abis aneh emotnya jadi dipake aja deh

 **NagaBlonde** kalian ini ＿φ(￣ー￣ )

 **Nezhahaha** （ ՞ਊ ՞） yang diatas gue mesom semua

 **NagaBlonde** jangan seenak jidat mencap I mesom

 **Masmun go_blog** kalian ini komen gajelas di post gue, sana syuh syuh!

 **Toyohisa** makanyanya mun, jangan ngekos, awal bulan tapi berasa akhir bulankan syedih jadinya :^))

 **Taigong_Wang** makan mie kerupuk ama kecap lagi

 **Naomasmas** atau ga nasi sama boncabe

 **ZhaoYun** nasi kecap

 **JiangWei** nasi kerupuk

 **Zhong Hui** nasi doang

 **Lu Xun** kerupuk kecap

 **NagaBlonde** minum kecap

 **ZooRun** boncabe doang

 **Toyohisa** ngeggares boncabe sama kreker

 **Shimalakama** satu lagi, boncabe sama kecap :^))

 **EdwardCoolant** kalo ga ada makanan ngegares promah :v terus saking laparnya bungkusnya juga ikut dimakan :^))

 **KojuroKatak** sedia promah sebelum akhir bulan

 **KecapAsin** ^Katjur2k18

 **ZooRun** miris njirr ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

 **Masmun go_blog** apa hubungannya jir sama komen gua tadi (︶︹︺)

 **Yoshitsugu** gua mah nyimak ae dah ＿〆(。。)

 **Kanetsugus** yang sabar ya mun, gue juga udah berasa diakhir bulan padahal masih tengah bulan :(( makan cuman rumput laut sama boncabe

 **Shangxiang** kasian kamu nak, jangan lupa minta transfer sama Om Kenshin ya nak

 **Yuki** Mune, Yuki punya nasi sama sosis mau?

 **Oichih** ╰⋃╯+ nasi lho mas

 **Masmun go_blog** definisi macam apa itu?

 **Kaihime** terus di dalem sosisnya ada keju •̥̑ .̮ •̥̑)

 **Kanetsugus** kalian semuwa mezhom

 **Yuki** di kulkas Yuki masih banyak soalnya terus Yuki bosen dikirimnya kalo ga daging kuda, sosis beku :((

 **Nobuyukeh** jangan bagi-bagi makanan sama mahluk mezhom Yuki ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ

 **Masmun go_blog** SYUDAH VUBAR VUBAR KALIAN SEMUWA MAHLUK MEZHOM! \\(￣□￣)\ **Yuki** mau dong sosis sama daging kudanya lumayan daripada meratapi nasib dengan cara melamun berhari-hari kek si Xun Yu (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **Yuki** okee besok Yuki kirim lewat WO-jek ya~

 **Masmun go_blog** okee makasih ya Yuki lu penyelamat gua (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

 **Nobuyukeh** eitsss jangan cium-cium adek gue! BELOM MOHRIM! （。_° ＼(- – ) (˘⌣˘ )

 **Kanetsugus** CARILAH YANG BEDA GENDER WAHAI NAGA PICEK!~

END

saia sudah meninggalkan ff net berapa minggu? :(( kok rasanya kek ninggalin selama 12 bulan … aku gatel buat ngetik tapi tugas bertebaran :( osjur juga menghalangi apakah aku apdet lagi pas ntar libur tiga bulan? Meybi yes meybi no

Curhatan diatas adalah curhatan temen aku yang ada di jurusan perancis sama aku jadi gini deh, jadi sesi curhat huhu maaf ye balik-balik aku malah curhat soal aku yang sekarang menjadi MABA lebay alay dan tukang ngeluh soal ini itu

tenks udah mau baca gaes :((

 _See you next time~_


	156. 1 HARI LAGI!

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** humor stress

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen bini Tsurumaru**

Xun Yu: Lubang dibagian mana? (´┏･┓｀)

Shi: apa jawab? .-.

Ginchiyo: ketempat anda itu jauh T-T, si Nthor aja ngebatin dapet temen pena jauh-jauh smuwa.

Oichi: kamu anu sekalih nak, jarang-jarang ada manusia bikin the abstrak seperti itu.

Zhong Hui: apalagi begitu, bisa disangka salah jadwal.

Kaihime: masa kamu tidak tau nak ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Nagamasa: ga akan, kan minumnya ga lebih dari 1 botol kecap :^)

Boleh boleh :v setan picek cocok ugha :v

Ujian bagi para MABA :((

 **RosyMiranto18**

di chap ini dia hanya muncul namanya saja :v

Tau kok~

Cao Pi gamungkin mau disuruh-suruh

FPBS adalah Fakultas Pendidikan Bahasa dan Sastra.

Belum rejekinya libur…

Masmun: Universitas Pesantren(Pendidikan) IKIP, disingkat UPI.

Ina: gugel translet.

Masmun: Kerja di luar sana~

Shi: Indomie mahal di dunia (sarap) kita.

Kombek

Selamat Membaca

Di sebuah tempat lengkap dengan kamera + kameramen, penonton bayaran, dan artis-artis nyasar di backstage. Di tempat itu berdiri dua manusia kasat mata, satu om-om dengan badan gede macam Dian Wei tapi punya rambut kuning langsat, dan disebelahnya ada paman bermuka bak pecahan piring dengan codet di pipi sambil membawa toa di tangan kiri, kedua manusia kasat mata itu nyengir-nyengir ga jelas ke arah kamera.

"Kita ngapain disini?" tanya si om-om berambut kuning langsat.

Si paman dengan codet di pipi pasang muka seakan berkata _you_ - _don't_ - _say._ "Gue mau nanya sama elu, kita berdiri di depan kamera sambil nyengir-nyengir macam om-om pedo ngapain?"

"Syuting WEGkan? Yang mempelesetkan sebuah acara di neet tv?"

"Tuh tau bangcat, terus elu ngapain nanya." Si paman bercodet manyun-manyunin bibir sok imut terus dilemparin botol aqia sama si kameramen. "Atit nying."

"CEPETAN! DURASI MONYET!" teriak sang sutradara napsu ke mereka berdua sambil nunjuk jam tangannya.

Kedua om-om berlabel pedo manyun lima senti sok imut, mereka dilempar furaying pen sama si sutradara, setelah adegan pelemparan, sang sutradara dibisiki sesuatu oleh kameramen. Sang sutradara cuman ngangguk-ngangguk sambil nyengir nista ke dua om-om itu.

"Ehem!" sang sutradara berdehem ganteng, jari tengah sang sutradara teracung, nunjuk paman bercodet. "Lu yang bakal nyuruh mereka, untuk ganti gaya ganti kata, dll tapi jangan nyuruh mereka ganti gender _ngartos_ paman bercodet berinisial SS?" sang sutradara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Manusia berinisial SS itu membuka mulutnya. " _Sumuhun aruji_."

Setelah si codet jawab, si sutradara malah mencak-mencak. "LU UDAH TUA MASIH BEGE JUGA?! JANGAN PANGGIL GUA _ARUJI_ NYEDH!"

"Ya mangap thor."

Jari tengah berpindah ke om-om berbadan besar. "DAN LU! Dewa blondie minta digibeng pake _sacred treasure_ , cerita kali ini elu jadi Ayah dengan 3 anak yang oke-oke aja sama anak keduanya yang mau dinikahin sama si Odin aka Athena, sementara Ares sama Perseus ga setuju, apalagi Ares sebagai anak pertama diduluin sama adeknya uhuk uhuk, udah jelaskan? Bay~" sang sutradara mehilang begitu saja dari tempat syuting.

Krik Krik Krik

"Udah gue rekam nih..." kata si kameramen.

"Ohh..." mereka berdua cuman ber oh ria.

" _ICHI! NI! SAN! A-_!"teriakan Sakon terputus saat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru tosca berjalan mendatangi Sakon, orang yang ada di tempat syuting berpikir kalo orang itu adalah seorang TouDan yang biasa dipanggil Ichi nii-san oleh adek-adeknya atau stroberi.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya mahluk itu dengan lembut, dan sopan.

"Istri bangau albino pergi sono, CUIH! ... _AND_ EKSYEN!"

.

"Ares, Athena, Perseus, kam hir." panggil Zeus seperti seorang Ayah yang sekarat hendak memberikan warisan pada anak-anaknya.

Gaya Ares, Athena sama Perseus berjalan ke arah Zeus biasa aja.

"Yah, aqu masih ga ikhlas kalo Athena nikah duluan." kata Ares agak lebay sambil megang dada.

"GANTI KATA!"

Ares pasang muka kaget terus doi ngeliat ke arah penonton tanpa pikir panjang doi ngucapin apa yang ditulis sama salah satu penonton. "Ya-yah … aqu tuch ga bisa diginiin yang harusnya nikah sama Odin itu guwe…" muka Ares memucat terus melotot kaget.

Zeus, Athena sama Perseus natep Ares curiga. Mereka bertiga menjauhi Ares 5 cm. Diam-diam ternyata Ares … menyimpang.

"AWAS LU SS! GUE SIKAT LU!"

Perempuan berinisial SS yang duduk agak di tengah bangku penonton nyengir ga berdosa. "Jangan sikat aku Om, aku masih bersih, sikat WC rumah aku aja.

"Xixixixi." Sakon ketawa.

"JANGAN KETAWA LU BANGCAT!" Sakon diamuk sama Ares.

"Ampun Bang, xixixi. Lanjut lanjut."

"Ehem," Zeus berdeham sok ganteng.

Tuk, tuk, tuk, Perseus mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai.

"YAH! Tapi Perseus juga ga setuju Ka Athena nikah sama Odin."

"GANTI GAYA!"

"AYAH!" teriak Perseus napsu, tongkat yang doi pegang di ayun dengan keras ke muka cakep Zeus sampe membuat Zeus jatuh.

Penonton cengo,

Kameramen ngacungin jempol ke Perseus,

Sakon meloading kejadian barusan terus doi teriak pake toa.

"ADA KEKERASAN DALAM RUMAH TANGGAAAAA!"

"KELUARGA BEGE!" seorang penonton berinisial ZY teriak ke Sakon pake mic hasil nyolong.

"Tapi Perseus juga ga setuju Ka Athena nikah sama Odin."

Zeus yang masih dalam posisi terjatuh, tangan kanannya megang pipi, doi pasang muka seperti orang yang tersiksa. "Tapi Ayah sudah mengikhlaskan Athena..."

Athena _sweatdrop_ , _gue belum mati woi_.

"GANTI KATA! GANTI GAYA!"

Ekspresi yang dipasang sama Zeus masih belum berubah, masih seperti cinderella yang abis ditolak sama pangeran tapi kali ini doi gigit jempol sok imut. "Perseus … padahal Ayah udah nyiapin jodoh buat kamu..."

Penonton minta kantong muntah,

Kameramen iseng ngezoom muka iuwh Zeus,

Athena ga bergerak dari tempatnya, mulutnya keluar busa,

Ares mundur dua langkah,

Perasaan Perseus auto gaenak, doi megang dada,

Sakon masih sadar, kedua mata doi kuat ngeliat pose Zeus, cuman ada sedikit kendala, dari hidung, dan matanya keluar darah.

"SADAR WOI! MENTAL KALIAN LEMWAH SEMWAH!" teriak sang sutradara yang tiba-tiba nongol lagi di belakang Takatora si kameramen.

"Hode mah beda..." kata Perseus pada sang sutradara.

"Terus kalo gua hode ngapa hah?!" sewot sang sutradara.

Perseus nunduk, antara merasa bersalah, dan ga tau mau bales apa.

"OM LANJUTIN KALIMATNYA!" suruh si sutradara hode ga selo.

Pose Zeus masih sama gigit jempol so imut sambil pasang ekspresi seperti manusia yang teraniaya. "Ayah udah jodohin kamu sama ***."

Sebuah anak panah menusuk tepat di dada Perseus, Perseus sekarat ditempat, penonton yang tadinya muntah-muntah bersorak heboh terus kompak teriak.

"MASUK PAK EKO! TEPAT DI DADA!"

Disuatu tempat nun jauh dari tempat syuting manusia yang disebut namanya nyemburin es teh manis anget ke muka orang yang lagi duduk di depannya.

Sakon melotot, doi teriak lagi pake toa.

"CRACK PAIR MERAJARELA! TOBATLAH ENGKAU WAHAI AUTHOR LUCKNUT!"

"GUE KAGAK LUCKNUT PECAHAN PIRING!"

Sakon ngamuk ditempat,

Keempat dewa gagal ngeksis masih pada posisinya, nyawa Perseus udah diujung tanduk, belum ada yang niat nyelametin Perseus,

Si sutradara ikut menggila,

Si kameramen mencoba untuk menyadarkan si sutradara yang menggila.

"THOR! SADAR WO4 RILIS TINGGAL 1 HARI LAGI!"

"HUWWWOOO! BESOK RILIS!"

"NYONYA HUASI DATENG WOI!" seorang penonton teriak sambil ngangguk-ngangguk ala rocker ples pamer rambut.

Tempat syuting seketika hening.

"Siapa Huasi? Babu baru yang melamar kerja kemarin?" tanya orang disebelahnya sambil pasang muka bego.

"Itu sepupu lu SHIMILIKITI!" penonton itu teriak lagi.

"Gua kagak punya sepupu ubanan cem dia," penonton yang bernama Shimilikiti itu ngerebut mic. "LANJUTIN ACARANYA!"

Tempat syuting kembali menggila.

.

 **Grup_Lucknut2k18 (179)**

 **MasmunSemakindiDepan**

Gaes guwa mau nanya sebenernya di got sebelah rumah guwa lagi syuting apa sih? Ributnya selangit -3-

 **JiangWei**

BAH GEGARA TUH DEWA LUCKNUT NYEBUT NAMA DIA GUA JADI KENA SEMBUR!

 **XunYuCuakep**

Sapa suruh pacaran di kafe seberang :v udah tau si Nthor gegara nonton gameplay WO4 mikirnya makin ngalor ngidul

 **ZhongHui**

SIAPA YANG PACARAN NYING?!

 **XunYuCuakep**

Tadi gua liat kalian mesra-mesraan di kafe tempat gua kerja _part-time_

 **Kaihime**

Seketika hening

.

JW dan ZH tercyduk pacaran

.

Lalu mereka bunuh diri karena malu

 **YunYun imoetcekalih**

Ngibul lu Kai

 **Yuki-chuanki**

Perasaan Om Zeus ngomongnya pelan … kok bisa kedengeran sampe ke kafe sebrang? Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)

 **Kaihime**

Buktinya mereka ga koar lagi Yun ＼(o￣∇￣o)/

 **XunYuCuakep**

Itu tandanya mereka tidak bisa menyangkal kalo mereka punya hubungan istimewa ღ╰⋃╯ღ•̥̑ .̮ •̥̑)

 **ZooRun**

Xun Yu abis kepentok furaying pennya si Nthor jadi gini nih

 **Xiaoqiao**

Makanya pacaran tuh di halaman rumah aja, udah hemat biaya, MAKAN GRATIS lagi (•̀⌄•́)

 **YunYun imoetcekali**

Zhong Hui aja numpang tinggal di rumah Shi gimana mau pacaran di halaman 눈_눈

 **Nagaasam**

Emang mereka elu Yun, pacaran di halaman rumah, yang elit dikit dong di taman gitu.

 **HanbeiTakenal**

Di taman mah gaasik, ada Motochika (´┏･┓｀) kemarin aja aku pacaran diganggu sama tuh _rocker_ jadi aku pindah deh ke hotel sekalian makan malem MWAHAHAHA! ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 **Motochikampret**

Guakan hanya ingin meromantiska suasana (╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . \\)

 **ToyohisaSinimaju**

Apanya yang meromantiskan suasana dengan lagu rock?

 **Mitsunareh**

Tadinya di taman itu banyak orang normal yang dateng, tapi semenjak si kampret suka ngonser di taman, tuh taman berubah jadi tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang demen dugem (duduk gemeteran) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **EdwardCooland**

Gua yakin pulang-pulang Takakage bangkrut

 **Nao,masa gitu?**

Setiap ada yang pacaran dateng, sama si Motchik digangguin

 **Motochikampret**

Saiakan hanya meramaikan, apa salahnya? daripada jadi PHO

 **Nagaasam**

Syudah-syudah, mending ganti topik ~(=^‥^)_旦~

 **MasmunSemakindiDepan**

Eh katanya Perseus mati di tangan Gracia, terus para penonton pada teriak 'Masuk Pak Eko!'

 **Nobuyukeh**

Alhamdullilah ya sesuatu (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 **Kanetsugus**

Akhirnya Perseus dipanggil … korban buli berkurang satu |ω･)و ̑̑༉

 **WenYang butuhkasihSayank**

Perseus tidak akan menderita dibuli lagi (~￣▽￣)~

 **Lu Xun**

Semoga Karage kesayangan kita tenang disisinya...

 **Kaihime**

Kalian keknya bahagia ya (dilihat dari _emoticon_ ), kalian tuh harusnya merasa kehilangan щ(ºДºщ) tanpa dia, Yuki pasti udah mati ditangan Om Nobu (silahkan cek gamplay WO4 di yutub) terus tanpa dia jadi protag, kalian tuh udah tinggal nunggu waktu dipanggil sama Yang Maha Kuasa (̿▀̿ ̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿)̄

 **GuanYinping**

^KaiWaras2k18

 **Nobuyukeh**

Yuki ini yang ilang, bukan Ina ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ

 **Kunoichi**

^Durhaka mode: on

 **MagoecehSaengaceng**

Sarap lu ndoro

 **MasmunSemakindiDepan**

PARAH LU NOBUYUKEH! (╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . \\)

 **HanzoHa-Ha-Hachim**

WAYOLO! Pacarnya ngamuk

 **SaskehWaras**

Pacarnya ngamuk, Yukinya adem ayem

 **GuanPink**

Mago butuh ruqiyah ustadz Kanetsugu

 **SunCe**

Emang jari? pake ada acara ngaceng segala

 **SunQuan**

Perasaan itu ngacung deh… （￣□￣；）

 **MagoecehSaengaceng**

emang ada apa dengan ana?

.

.

.

ANJERUN! SI NTHOR MINTA DIGIBENG! (ᇂ∀ᇂ╬)

 **Kotjuroh**

Akun baru ya mas?

Minta bikinin ke si Nthor ya mas?

 **MagoecehSaengaceng**

Iya mas hiks

#otewegantinama

 **Kotjuroh**

MANGFUS LU SAE-KA 凸(｀△´＋）

 **Kunoichi**

Diam-diam Kojuro menyimpan dendam pada manusia pleyboy semacam Mago ⊂(・(ェ)・)⊃

 **Fu Xi**

Katanya ini untuk merayakan (kecepetan) rilisnya kelima dewa, kok Odin ga muncul?

 **Nu Wa**

Katanya sih lagi diajak jalan sama Motchik fendem sebelah mengarungi laut bersama Da Ji dkk…

 **Fu Xi**

Haisssh… -_-"

End

BESOK WO4 RILIS GAES :)) BESOK! BESOK! BESOOOOOKKK! Author ngetik cerita ini untuk kelima dewa kita yang besok akan rilis :v HUWAHUWAHUWA

Tenks udah mau baca gaes :))

 _See you next time~_


	157. Nyahh

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**. AGAK NGESPOILER GUYS :^)

 **Genre:** humor stress

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **RosyMiranto18**

Maybe yes maybe no, ide belum muncul.

Shi: satu bungkunya bisa ratusan (rebu).

Zeus: sejak saia mau rilis.

Sakon: nama aslinya sih WIT di net TV.

Shi: tau aja.

Jiang Wei: Pa Eko … Ekonomi…

Ga ada Judulnye

Selamat Membaca

 **CN The Best(170)**

 **Fu Xinting**

Berita buruk untuk kita semua

 **Yuki-chuanki**

Perseus nge _plot twist_

 **GYinping**

Dan ternyata selama ini Perseus tidak ada

 **SunCe** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Selama ini Loki menyamar jadi Perseus

#pasangmukakagetalasinet

 **YunYun imoet**

Selama ini Loki memanfaatkan kedelepan manusya waras (menurutdirinyasendiri) untuk tujuannya bersama Odin! (」゜ロ゜)」

 **GXink**

Perasaan yang ngasih kekuatan dewa ke manusya waras itu bukan Perseus aja deh … Ares ngasihin ke Cao Pi sama Mitsunari kalo ga salah ._.

 **GSuo**

Interupsi, perasaan dia deketnya sama Yuki en Yinping deh… tolong edit kata 'kedelapan'nya

 **GPink**

Laki?

 **Nobuyukeh**

Lakinya Odin?

 **EdwardCooland**

Bukannya Loki cuman ingin balas dendam ke Odin?

 **Inahime**

Cukup ganteng-ganteng bego, gausah pake acara ganteng-ganteng Belekan (∩⌣̀_⌣́)

 **GuoJia**

Rabun kali neng

 **EdwardCooland**

kok gue jadi ikut dibilang bego sih? Gua koar salah waktu ya?

 **Inahime**

Gua ogah dipanggil eneng sama elu cuih! （｀ー´）

 **Kunoichi**

^preman mode: on

 **GuoJia**

KENAWHY?! o(╥﹏╥)o

 **Inahime**

KARENA ELU MANGGIL BEGITU KESEMUA ORANG!

 **Shangxiang**

≖‿≖ _something happen with_ GJ's _mind_

 **XunYumasihNormal**

#Traumamendalam

 **Hanbei Takenal**

┗(･ω･;)┛ APA?! Jadi selama ini…

 **Jia Xu**

Guo Jia…

 **ZhangBao**

Adalah...

 **SunWukong**

Manusia ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

 **JustZhao**

Siapa yang bilang Guo Jia bukan manusia?

 **3 PermenMilkiti Sama DenganSegelasSusu**

Gua

 **UstadzKanetsugus**

Golok syariah otewe penjual permen milkiti

 **3 PermenMilkiti Sama DenganSegelasSusu**

Kok jadi ustadz sih yang ngeggas? (」ﾟヘﾟ)」

 **JustZhao**

Kakak gua jadi _reseller_ permen _legend_

 **KatakanNOpadaJiplakan**

eh betewe tumben si kecap asin sama si pancingan berjalan belum koar? Biasanya mereka yang paling riweuh atau ga itu tuh chara yang diseiyuuin sama Mas Ichitaro

 **Nezhahaha**

Nama _username_ kalian abstrak smuwa! (´−｀) ﾝｰ

 **KatakanNOpadaJiplakan**

Daripada elu, kek orang yang susah ketawa aja

 **Nezhahaha**

Berarti gua kagak receh

 **Kaihime**

Mungkin kecap asin sedang menghibur pancingan

 **Saskeh**

Kalian ngomongin apa sih?

 **KatakanNOpadaJiplakan**

Si Nthor fix ya pindah hati ke Loki aka Perseus :v?

 **3 PermenMilkiti Sama DenganSegelasSusu**

HA! MANGFUS LU PANCINGAN MWAHAHAHA!

SELAMAT ANDA MENJADI JOMBI LAGI!

"ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 **UstadzKanetsugus**

Lebih tepatnya Si Nthor jinah mata ngeliat si Cao Pi HD1080p++

Terus kejedot tembok saking _hyped_ nya

 **JustZhao**

Hmmm … sedap

 **SayangKudaCelalu**

Daripada masuk got kaya elu waktu itu :v

 **JustZhao**

Sssttt … itukan gegara sepupu lu

 **WangYuanji**

Shi kayaknya seneng banget dapet temen sesama jombi

 **WangYi**

Eh eh eh kalian lagi pada nonton tipi kagak? Ada acara quiz unfaedah

 **Masmun Bancat**

Acara quiz? Samurai Quizkah?

 **Nezhahaha**

Bukannya udah di weteb ya?

 **LiliDian**

Kan itu mah _prince_

 **YueJin**

Bukannya acara quiz unfaedah itu diganti ya?

 **Lokiseus**

Kalo ga salah prosedurnya sepupunya Shimilikiti ya?

 **Kunoeceh**

Otak dewa kok jongkok seh ( ･_･)

 **FuXinting**

tipo tuh produser kali ah

 **SakonShema**

ketika Perseus adalah Loki, usernamenya jadi Lokiseus pinter ugha untuk sejenis karage (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ

 **Sanzang**

Jangan mulai lagi

 **NuWa**

jangan membuli yang muda kasian, baru aja tanggal 27 rilis nanti aja pas si Nthor udah namatin tuh game

 **Da Ji**

sama aja bohong, keburu bulukan nunguin tuh manusia namatinnya BULI AJA SEKARANG!

 **Nezhahaha**

OHHH! GUA TAU ACARA TV ITU!

 **JustZhao**

Acara yang tidak layak tonton

 **Masmun Bancat**

Mancing mania ya?

 **YUNisarap**

Walaupun yang lebih tersorot dewa dewi, pu ki nu wa neja sama shuten doji tetep ngikut eksis ye :v

 **FuXinting**

nama gue pake F dan X ya, penyanyi keroncong dari china

 **YUNisarap**

yang ngetik gue ini bukan situ CUIH (¬､¬)

 **FuXinting**

gue jadi ingin nabok onlen (ᇂ∀ᇂ╬)

 **YukimurahNadasedih**

Walaupun mereka tersorot kamera Yuki yang imut ples cakep ini paling banyak dapet sorotan ʕ•͡ω•ʔ

 **NobuyukehNadasedih**

^bukan adek gua, adek gua kagak kaya gini

 **Naomasalah buat lu?**

Adek lu kena virus narsis

 **WensaYang**

Mungkin itu efek dia jadi _guest star_ di acara itu

 **Nezhahaha**

Buat gue tuh acara ajang mempermalukan diri sendiri dan bintang tamu （`･⊝･´ ）

 **SayangKudaSelalu**

Acara yang tayang tiap jam 3 subuh ya?

 **WangYi**

Oh … Zhong Hui si Manusia Ikan ya? Gue suka nonton tuh acara, ngeliat dia tersiksa bikin gua ketawa

 **KecapAsin**

Ma Chao calon istri lu psi-

 **SayangKudaSelalu**

Psi?

 **KecapAsin**

Psi Copet

 **SayangKudaCelalu**

Gua jadi ingin nabok via onlen

 **Da Ji**

Psikopat elah (´-ω-｀)

 **Kaihime**

WAH BOTOL KECAP ASIN KOAR NEH! ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

 **KecapAsin**

Lu pada kangen ma gua?

 **SakonShema**

kemana aja lu rival Mitsuhide?

 **Inahime**

Btw, aku jadi ingin tau, Om Yu pake sampo apa sih? Kok bisa nandingin kehalusan, kehitaman rambut Om Mitsuhide?

 **Naomasalah buat lu?**

Aing yakin jawabannya adalah cuman pake sebotol kecap asin kok sambil kibas rambut :v

 **3 PermenMilkiti Sama DenganSegelasSusu**

paling juga rijos kalo ga panten tapi bisa aja pake sabun batangan

 **Hanbei Takenal**

kek orang bego aja keramas pake sabun batangan ＼(ﾟｰﾟ＼)

 **KecapAsin**

cuman pake shamponya om Nobu kok

 **KatakanNOpadaJiplakan**

((((*｡_｡)_ ga modal batz, pake shampo orang

 **Kaihime**

btw, mantan ketos mane kecap asin?

 **KecapAsin**

pundung doi, Nthor lebih memilih yang muda daripada yang tua ⋋( ՞ਊ ՞)⋌

 **Kaihime**

Tahun … 2008 :v tua batz mantan ketos kita~

 **Nezhahaha**

perasaan masih tuaan anak-anak DW deh 1997 breh :v

 **KuperBoyDW**

SETUA ITUKAH GUA! ૮(꒦ິཅ꒦ິ)ა

 **KuperBoySW**

Anak-anak SW tahun 2004 ya?

 **KuperBoyDW8E**

Gua kira lebih tua anak-anak SW daripada DW

 **Mitsuntsun**

Kalian betiga kompakan ganti _username_ gitu

 **SakonShema**

yang pernah mampang mah beda :(

 **FuXinting**

suatu hari nanti kamu bakal kok Sak

 **SakonShema**

Fu Xi… :")

 **SunQuan**

buat kaver yasin ntar

 **FuXinting**

Bukan gua yang bilang

 **SakonShema**

syialand lo pada (ᇂ∀ᇂ╬)

 **KaverBoySW4-II**

cocok kok Sak :V aing dukung maneh jadi kaver yasin ntar

 **WangYuanji**

muncul kaver boy yang lain

 _KaverBoySW invited KaverBoySWEmpire._

 _KaverBoySW invited KaverBoySWEmpire._

 _KaverBoySW invited KaverBoySWEmpire._

 _KaverBoySW invited KaverBoySWEmpire._

 _KaverBoySW invited KaverBoySWXL._

 _KaverBoySW invited KaverBoySWXL._

 _KaverBoyDW invited KaverBoyDWXL._

 _3 PermenMilkiti Sama DenganSegelasSusu invited Milkitifans._

 **Shangxiang**

Kalian -_-

 **GYinping**

Niat banget bikin akun banyak

 _Da Ji invited Orochi._

 _Orochi joined the group._

 **JustZhao**

KELUAR GAES! SEBELUM HAPE KALIAN MELEDAK!

 **Hanbei Takenal**

SEBELUM OROCHI FC KE GRUP!

 **SayangKudaCelalu**

BUBAARRR! SEBELUM OROCHI MENYANYIKAN NINA BOBO UNTUK KALIAN!

Setelah tiga pesan itu muncul, grup tiba-tiba sepi, semenit kemudian Orochi koar di grup.

 **Orochi**

Da Ji grup apa ini? Isinya aneh, Da Ji keluar kamu dari grup ini, nanti kamu tercemar otaknya.

 **Da Ji**

Baik Orochi-sama~ (`･ω･´)ゞ

 _Orochi leave the group._

 _Da Ji leave the group._

 **Lokiseus**

Ga ada apa-apa

 **Athena**

Orochi masih waras

 **Ares**

kalian bertiga percaya aja sama hoax yang disebar sama Odin

 **Odin**

HAHAHAHAHA!

 **Himiko**

Ati-ati karma betewe … menurutku Ka Odin bakal kena _counter attack_ dari mereka bertiga

Ketiga manusia yang menyuruh semua bubar cuman diem, abis itu mereka ingin menggaplok seseorang karena sudah menyebar hoax tentang Orochi, mereka pun merencanakan pengikatan Odin di pohon Yggdrasil, dan membunuh Odin dengan kipas bulu punya Kakek Zhuge Liang sama Om Sima Yi.

* * *

Wang Yi melototin sebuah acara quiz, si host itu sedang membacakan sebuah pertanyaan.

" _Seorang anak kecil keluar dari rumah sambil bawa sebungkus roti kecil, anak kecil itu pergi ke balai kota menggunakan sepeda, lalu anak itu nyasar ke ladang terus anak itu tiba-tiba nyemplung ke laut. Pertanyaannya adalah sebutkan keluarga Budi._ "

Wang Yi ingin marah banting tivi tapi karena itu tivi hasil minjem dari Jia Xu jadi doi urungkan untuk membanting barang elektronik itu.

Salah seorang peserta quiz memencet bel lalu berjalan menuju penonton.

" _Ini Budi." katanya sambil nunjuk Naomasa._

" _Ini Ibu Budi." kali ini dia nunjuk Naotora._

" _Ini Ayah Budi." nunjuk Kanbei yang duduk disebelah kanan Naotora._

" _Ini kembaran Budi." nunjuk Wen Yang._

" _Ini Kakek Budi." nunjuk Magoichi._

" _Ini Nenek Budi." nunjuk Koshosho._

" _Ini cucu Budi." nunjuk Gracia._

" _Ini Kakek buyut Budi." nunjuk Nobunaga._

" _In-"_

 _Seorang wanita berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke arah peserta itu._

" _Ranmaru pulang yuk, kamu kayaknya sakit."_

End

:v nyah~ selama ini ga ada yang rame untuk diceritakan disini…

Mitsunari: Kipasan gih atau ga ceritain soal lu manjat lewat genteng karena kekunci diluar

Masamune: ceritain lu suka sama pacar orang aja :V

Yoshitsugu: Lebih baik belajar bentar lagi UTS

Cao Pi: masuk kulkas sono

Takakage: Mitsunari punya baju DLC WO3 yang sangat bertabrakan, si Nthor baru ngeh sama tuh baju

Mitsunari: Baju paan Tak?

Cao Pi: Bajunya ZH DW7

Taigong Wang: Bersyukur bukan baju yang DW9, pantat lu masih tersucikan karena ketutup

Mitsunari: …

Masamune: Kagak percaya? Cek wiki sono liat di bagian galeri


	158. Detektif Rese

**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** humor stress, horror

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

 **Balesan Review**

 **Yagen bini Tsurumaru**

Jangan panggel gua arujeh :"v

Ichigo: ada apa dedeq?

Semakin tinggi dong kalo depan ntar hamil dong :v

Kalo bukan mereka siapa lagi yang pacaran? :v

Xun Yu: saya mati dong naq.

Hanbei: apa mbak? ;v

Kalo lebih entar ditangkep satpol pp :v tercyduk bermesuman :v

Kai: BISALAH … pada waktunya :v

Capsnya, kasian capsnya :v

GJ: awas ntar karma, kalo saya alien kenapa saya bisa seganteng ini?#tebarpesona

kalo mereka bukan prince apa dong? Princess? Incess? Ince?

YUKEEH MAKAN MAKAN LOLIPOP YANG DIJUAL SHI JADI GITU :V

Ga mungkin Jiang Wei yang jadi kaper DW8E, kalo JW ana kagak jadi beli DW8E

Sakon: APAKAH SALAH KALO SAYA IRIH?! Sirih perasaan sabun nganu deh…

Naomasa: APA BU?!

 **RosyMiranto18**

Jiang Wei: iya sepertinya… tadi Pak Eko nyungsep ke got.

Tidak ada Perseus yang asli, Perseus ada Loki yang menyamar dan disuruh menyesatkan manusia oleh Odin.

Jia Chong: Karena aku ada grup Odin untuk sementara, jadi aku tau niat asli Loki.

Ma Chao: sebenernya itu ga sengaja, Zhao lagi iseng jalan di sisi got kek bocah, eh Ma Dai nyenggol pake kuasnya terus Zhao jatuh ke got terus sebelum ditolongin diketawain dulu.

Tamat dalam waktu 3 hari, dengan banyak jeda.

Zhou Yu: maksudku psikopat.

Hanbei: mereka miskin beli sampo jadinya pake sabun batangan :v

Shimiliki: tidak menginvite 4 kali kok itu tiap nama orangnya beda.

Zhao: pertama dibikin masuk angin, terus dibiarin batuk-batuk, abis itu digelitikkin sambil dikipasin.

Nanatsu Fushigi

GakuenAU

Taigong Wang: tumben tentang kampus

Selamat Membaca

Kali ini narator tercinta kalian akan menceritakan tentang 7 Misteri di kampus CN, pemeran utama kita adalah Ares, dewa yang sifatnya 11/12 sama Cao Pi (walaupun Cao Pi ga sampe ngelawan ortu sih), sebut aja dewa satu ini detektif yang turun dari kayangan untuk menguak 7 Misteri di sekolah CN bersama kedua rekannya yang baru keluar dari goa hantu, Perseus(Loki), dan Odin.

Sebelum kita terjun ke inti cerita narator memperkenalkan dulu detektif Ares, dan kedua rekannya dulu ya. Mereka lagi asik ngisi formulir yang dikasih sama Nthor.

* * *

 **Nama Lengkap:**

Alhamdullilah REse piSan

 **Nama Panggilan:**

Ares, Resres, jangan panggil gua Ar aja

 **Tempat Tanggal Lahir:**

Olympus, yang pasti gua lebih tua dari kalian

 **Hobi:**

Ngestalkerin Mitsunari sama Cao Pi (gua ini bukan elu)

 **Pengalaman:**

Pernah jadi babunya Odin, terciduk nge _betray_ Babeh sendiri, nyomblangin Mitsun sama Cao Pi (jangan mikir yang aneh)

 **Kenapa anda rela berpartisipasi di ff ini:**

Karena sudah terpilih, dan gua ga bangga terpilih jadi main chara disini

 **Deskripsikan diri anda:**

Gua tuh detektif yang baru turun dari kayangan atas perintah Ayah untuk menguak 7 Misteri laknat yang ada di kampus CN, mata gua yang paling beda dari sodara-sodara gua ples Ayah n Odin. Kalo kata Nthor sih dari dewa yang bergender laki-laki cuman gua yang keliatannya kek anu. Kata Bapak gue sih... gue yang paling rese.

(Gitu-gitu dia enak lho :v)

* * *

 **Nama Lengkap:**

PERmen SEriUS

 **Nama Panggilan:**

Perseus atau Loki, cakep juga boleh, tapi jangan si uban dari goa hantu, dan Karage Boy

 **Tempat Tanggal Lahir:**

Ntahlah, _who knows?_

 **Hobi:**

Ngepang rambut atau ngewarnain rambut, nyobain karage dari toko yang berbeda

 **Pengalaman:**

Mengadu domba manusia, dibunuh Odin, jadi bonekanya Odin

 **Kenapa anda rela berpartisipasi di ff ini:**

Mungkin suatu hari karena aku sudah menemani anaknya bermain disini dapet kontak lens gratis :3

 **Deskripsikan diri anda:**

Kata nya sih Aku yang paling cakep dari Odin, dan Ares ples Zeus. Kata Ares aku paling kalem en penurut, terus suka latah, terus kadang kalo kesel suka ngeggas, dan sensi kalo ada yang ngebahas mata (matanya beda warna sebelah), aku suka pake topeng buat nutupin mata kiri.

(Cakep sih, tapi berat tapi enakeun :v)

* * *

 **Nama Lengkap:**

OmDo INayah

 **Nama Panggilan:**

Camusnya WO(kata Nthor), Dewa picek sebelah, Odin, One-Eyed Traveler (ngopas wiki) mau manggil Inayah juga gapapa asalkan bukan In atau Od

 **Tempat Tanggal Lahir:**

Tanya Zeus aja sono

 **Hobi:**

Memperbudak Ares sama Loki MWAHAHAHA!

 **Pengalaman:**

Ngambil kekuatan Zeus, sumpit loncat dari tangan terus mata kecolok

 **Kenapa anda rela berpartisipasi di ff ini:**

Gua mah ngikut aja, mungkin gue bisa naik pangkat jadi majikan lagi

 **Deskripsikan diri anda:**

Cakep tapi sayang picek sebelah, Rambut paling nganu, rambut Athena kalah sama rambut gua

(Berat, tapi enakeun)

* * *

Itulah isi formulir yang mereka isi tadi selama beberapa jam. Ehem, ceritanya udah malem nih, mereka ke kampus CN jam 10 malem tapi jam 10 malem itu baru Odin yang dateng, Perseus datengnya jam 10 lebih sementara Ares yang notabene detektif di cerita kali ini paling ngaret, baru dateng jam setengah 12, pas dateng doi auto berantem sama Odin, Perseus sih kalem aja.

Setengah jam Odin sama Ares adu jotos baru selesai jam 12 lebih.

"Udah stop stop ga mule mule nih." Perseus kesel sama kelakuan Odin sama Ares. "Kalian tuh bukan Zihuan sama Mitsunari plis yang tiap ketemu berantem terus ngeggas satu sama lain."

Sebelum misteri terkuak Ares sama Odin udah babak belur duluan.

"Iye-iye lu juga gausah ngeggas."

"Siapa yang ngeggas?!"

"Nada bicara elu kaya yang ngeggas anjing."

"Ssssttt, Din, Seus, jangan kaya Zhong Hui sama Mitsunari pliss, jangan saling ngeggas, jangan saling menghina." kali ini Ares melerai Perseus sama Odin.

"Res, mana catetannya?" tanya Perseus.

"Bentar," Ares ngodok-ngodok saku celananya, "TADA! 7 misteri laknat kampus CN."

"Misteri pertama apa nih?" Odin kepo.

"Lantai 3 Perpustakaan CN."

"Itu bukannya cerita horor di kampur nthor ya?"

"Serah Bapak gua dong, yang nyuruh bapak gua bukan kalian atau Cao Cao atau Nobunaga atau Sun Jian atau Liu Bei atau Zhuge Lia-" mulut Ares disumbat sama permen lolipop sama Perseus terus Odin ngambil kertas 7 misteri dari tangan Ares.

"Oke, pertama kita menguak misteri di perpustakaan."

Karena Ares rese jadilah Odin yang memimpin.

 **1\. Lantai 3 Perpustakaan kampus CN**

Mereka pun memasuki kampus, saat malam suasana kampus yang udah seram makin seram ntah karena rektornya Nobunaga ntah suasana kampusnya emang nganu. Harusnya mereka ke gedung tISOLedAt putih yang ga jauh dari gerbang masuk tetapi karena disana emang bener ada urban legend, jadi itu terakhir.

Mereka udah sampe di perpus dalam waktu setengah jam (sempet nyasar ke gedung TIK). Lagi asik-asiknya ngeliatin perpus berlantai 4 itu dari luar, ga sengaja Perseus ngeliat bayangan hitam di lantai tiga.

"Res, Res, Res, Rese, Ada bayangan hitam di lantai tiga." tunjuk Perseus ke jendela lantai 3.

Ares auto narik tangan Odin sama narik kepangan Perseus.

"Eh ayam-ayam nyolok mata Odin, kepangan, kepangan gua BEGO! SAKIT!" Perseus merintih kesakitan.

Ares bodo amat, apalagi Odin pura-pura gatau, dan gadenger.

Sesampainya di lantai empat Odin sama Ares celingak celinguk ngeliat di setiap sudut ruangan, sementara Perseus sibuk ngusap-ngusap kepalanya, beberapa helai rambutnya lepas. Kasian sekali kamu karage boy.

"Mane seus? Kaga ada apa-apa."

"Ughhh … tadi ada di deket jendela."

 _"Ke~napa kalian~ ada~ disini?~"_

"Din? Lu jangan nakutin ga lucu." Ares mukul pundak Odin.

"Sakit nyedh, gua kagak ngomong apa-apa."

"SEUS!"

"Whut? Gua lagi baca daritadi."

"Terus siapa dong?"

 _"Sudah malam~ ... waktunya pulang~"_

"SIAGA SATU ADA SUARA NGANU DI LANTAI 3!"

"Gausah ngeggas bego!" Odin ngegeplak pala Ares pake topi bajak lautnya.

"Itu Yoshitsugu kali, diakan suka ngalong di perpus sampe jam 3 subuh." kata Perseus selow.

"Jangan bohong seus, tadi gue liat Yoshitsugu nganter Mitsun pulang."

"Ya, ya, ya, gua mah kalah sama _stalker_ , btw tadi kita masuk perpus lewat mana sih?"

Perseus nyimpen buku yang tadi doi baca terus ngambil buku sejarah jepang.

"Nembus tembok." jawab Ares asal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kunci perpus ada di Pa Kimyor lho~" Odin mengingatkan hal ga guna pada Ares.

"Jadi beneran tadi kita nembus pintu kaca?"

Perseus ngangkat bahu. "Ai sih dunno, bekause gue ga ngeliat ke depan secara elu narik rambut gue mpe ada yang rontok hiks..." kata Perseus sambil curhat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kalian~ dewa demen ngalong~ … kenapa belum pulang?~"_

"Gue bukan kalong, yang kalong ntu Odin noh suka nyari wifi gratisan mpe suka tidur di SMA Ku Rindu Kamu 69."

"Ngajak ribut ama gue Res?"

"Itu kenyataan toh, lu pernah terciduk tidur di lab komputer abis wifi-an semalem suntuk."

"Udah-udah mending kita pindah yuk ke taman Parter."

Dengan kalem Perseus narik kerah baju Ares sama rambut Odin tanpa ada rasa bersalah, balas dendam. Taman Parter itu nama Taman yang ada di belakang gedung tISOLedAt. Katanya sih, kalo kita muterin kolam 7 kali yang ada disitu muncul red hare di tengah kolam bukan, ada sesuatu yang akan menimpa kita.

"Btw, PPT udah selesai belum?"

"Dikit lagi."

"KERJAIN BANCAT! BESOK PRESENTASI! BUKANNYA NAKUTIN TUH 3 DEWA!"

"Ampun, Mas~"

 **2\. Taman Parter, dan gedung tISOLedAt**

Mereka udah sampe tuh di taman yang seneng dipake buat pacaran, ngerjain tugas, ngumpul bareng temen, sampe berenang dikolam bareng ikan yang gede. Saat malam taman semakin menyeramkan karena ada pohon beringin yang sudah tua.

"Nyeremin juga nih taman." Perseus takjub sama hawa ples pemandangan di taman.

"Tapi masih sereman Odin keles."

"Ngaja-"

"Ssssttt … daripada berantem mending ente berdua kelilingin kolam sono."

Perseus ngedorong Ares sama Odin agak kuat, bikin mereka hampir terjun ke kolam.

"Biasa aja dorongnya gausah digas."

Ares sama Odin muterin tuh kolam, Perseus duduk-duduk manis di bawah pohon beringin sambil ngeliatin Ares sama Odin, lagi di puteran ke 6 dari gedung ISOLA muncul melodi yang mereka kenal.

 _Sfx: Theme of Perseus_

Ares berhenti berjalan. "Seus lu lagi dengerin sontrek di hape?" tanya Ares.

Perseus geleng-geleng. "Suaranya dari gedung tISOLedAt kok."

Setelah Odin meyelesaikan 7 puteran, melodi itu berubah, terus ada orang yang teriak-teriak histeris.

 _Sfx: Theme of Orochi -rebirth mix-_

"Keknya si Da Ji nih." tebak Ares sambil lanjut keliling kolam.

" _Who knows_ Rese?" Perseus ngebuka kepangannya terus ngepang lagi rambutnya.

"Elu yang Rese semvak."

Ares selesai 7 putaran, tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi … Ares melihat sesuatu di deket pohon beringin. Muka Ares pucat.

"Seus, Din, mending kita ke FPBS aja YUK! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Seperti biasa Ares auto narik rambut Odin sama kepangan Perseus, untung FPBS sebrangan sama taman parter. Tak lama kemudian setelah mereka pergi, muncul seseorang dari arah gedung ISOLA.

"Zhenji sayang kenapa kamu ada diatas sana?"

"Aku mau bunuh diri."

"Zhen, jangan bunuh diri, ntar gua disuruh homoan sama Mitsun atau Zilong."

"Aku ga peduli, pokoknya Aku mau bunuh diri!"

"YAK! CUT! AKTING KALIAN BAGUS!"

"Katanya di lantai gedung paling atas ada yang suka ada yang nari."

"Bule dansa itu."

"MANA ADA BULE DANSA BEREKOR 9?!"

"Jangan ngeggas plis…."

 **3\. Misteri suara gong di gedung FPBS lama dan lift FPBS**

"RAMBUT KECE BADAI GUA RONTOK BEGO!"

"Eh _saru saru_ , KEPANGAN GUAAAA! BARU GUA BENERIN BENGA!"

Nyampe di depan pintu masuk, Odin sama Ares auto ribut, Perseus nangis di tempat, rambutnya rontok 5 helai.

"Btw, manteman emang di FPBS ada gong ya?"

"Itu maksudnya gedung yang dipake sama anak musik."

"Terus?"

"KITA KE DALEM YUK!" Ares nyeret Odin.

"Bentar bukannya gedung udah dikunci..." Perseus kicep pas liat Ares sama Odin nembus pintu kaca. "Kok perasaanku ga enak ya?" Perseus pun masuk ke dalam gedung.

"LIFTNYA NYALA GENG!" teriak Ares heboh, doi terus lari ke arah lift terus mencet tanda panah ke atas.

Perseus sama Odin saling pandang, _Udah rese kampungan lagi_.

"GAESSS! KEBUKA!"

Odin sama Perseus tutup mulut aja.

Mereka ke lantai 2 geng, pas pintu lift kebuka, mereka mendengar suara gong samar-samar.

Gong… gong… gong…

Ares yang tadinya mau keliling lantai 2 ga jadi, Odin sama Ares tiba-tiba panik, mereka berdua rebutan mencet tombol buat nutup pintu lift, terus mencet tombol lantai satu juga rebutan. Perseus masih kalem.

Katanya sih kalo ada yang ngeggunain lift menjelang sore atau malem, turun, walapun tujuannya ke lantai 3 atau kemana pun lift akan membawa kalian ke basement.

TING!

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

Saat pintu lift terbuka muncul dua orang yang menyeramkan, mereka bertiga auto kaget, dan pingsan di lift dengan elitnya, parahnya Ares sampe ngeluarin busa dari mulutnya.

"Ini ga keterlaluankan?"

"Ga lah, toh mereka ngeggunain lift pas jam segini pasti dibawanya ke basement."

"Biskuit Roma, ntar lu karma lho ngeprank dewa."

"Make upku tidak seseram yang itu."

"Hahahaha … dia mah emang udah dari sananya serem."

"Ape lu liat-liat?"

"Hiiii..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka bertiga tergeletak di lantai 1 gedung FPBS.

"Kita dimana?"

"Dimana-mana~" jawab Perseus asal.

"Lokasi selanjutnya kemana?" tanya Odin pada Ares.

"Hnggg … kertasnya hilang, bukannya tadi diambil maneh ya?"

 **4\. WC dekat Lab BK FIP**

Mereka udah ada di FIP lagi dengan menggunakan salah satu _sacred treasure_ yang bernama _Taikyokuzu_ dengan sekali ting mereka berteleportasi dari FPBS ke FIP.

"Gue ingin ke WC Res."

"Ya tinggal ke WC ngapain lu laporan sama gue Din?!"

"Idih gue ngomongnya pelan, kok elu ngeggas sih?"

"Udah, udah, aku anterin Mas ke WC deket Lab BK aja yuk."

"Sok sok, gua mau ngopi dulu."

Ares duduk lesehan depan pintu ngalangin jalan terus makanin bubuk kopi instan yang doi comot dari kantin Olympus sebelum turun ke bumi.

.

Sesampainya di WC yang dituju dengan seenak jidat Perseus mendorong Odin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari luar.

"AAANJJJERRR HORRORRRR!"

"SEEUSSSS! BUKAAA GA LUCCCUUUUU!"

"Di WC mpe puas ya Din."

.

Lagi asik ngemil bubuk kopi instan sampe bikin gigi item di depan pintu gedung FIP, Ares ngeliat seseorang berbaju serba hitam, dari pandangan Ares ga ada yang aneh cuman pas orang itu melihat ke arah Ares, Ares panik ples kaget dipanggil sama seorang berbaju serba hitam, dan bermuka menyeramkan, lebih tepatnya bagian mata kanannya.

"ARESSS! LU KAGAK DENDAMKAN GEGARA DI LIFT?!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Ares langsung lari ke dalam, dan berlari tak tentu arah tapi karena insting Ares kuat jadi dia berhasil bertemu dengan Perseus yang lagi duduk-duduk kalem di sebelah kanan pintu toilet sambil muter-muter kunci, yang mungkin itu kunci toilet.

"SEUSSSS BUKKAAA! KERAN AIRNYA NGEBUKA SENDIRIIIII!"

"BUKAAAAA!"

Dari dalem toilet Odin gedor-gedor pintu toilet. Ares melupakan kejadian yang dia alami tadi pas lagi asik ngopi, dan malah meloading kejadian yang ada di depannya sekarang. Perseus siul-siul seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Seus,"

"Ya sodara Reseku tersayang?"

"Si Odin kuneon?"

"Lagi BAB."

"Tapi dia gedor-gedor pertanda dia nganu lho."

"Bukannya dia emang suka gitu ya? Kalo pintu toilet kekunci?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AARREEESSS! LU ADA DILUARKAN?! SURUH SODARA LU BUKA NI PINTU TOILET! SUMVAHHHH! HOROR DIDALEM! GUA JADI GA INGIN PIPIS LAGI!"

Ares cuman ngeliat ke Perseus seakan menyuruh buka pintu tanpa diomongin.

"Nanti lagi rame ngedenger doi ngejerit ketakutan."

"ADA POCONGGG ANJERRRR! LU BERDUA JAHAT AMAT MA GUAAAA!"

"Mana ada pocong di toilet." balas Perseus kalem.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHH!"

"Perseus,"

"Odin K.O di kamar mandi."

Ares tepok jidat, dia berharap Athena ngikut jurit malem sama mereka, ya untuk Ares ini lebih seperti jurit malam daripada menguak misteri, setelah Odin diketahui pingsan, Perseus ngebuka pintu toilet, Ares menyeret keluar Odin dari kamar mandi yang sudah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, dan mulut berbusa, selagi menunggu Odin ciu-siuman mereka ngobrol-ngobrol di teras FIP.

"Kemana lagi sekarang?"

"Gatau, setau gue di catetan ntu cuman ada 6."

"Kitakan baru 4 misteri."

"Anggap aja itu harusnya terpisah."

"Btw, yang ketujuh tuh yang di ISOLA lagi ya?"

" _Maybe_..."

"Yaudah yuk kita kesana."

"Odin?"

"Seret aja, gampang."

"..."

 **5\. Ibu-Ibu pake kebaya di gedung ISOLA**

Akhirnya Ares pun memilih untuk menyeret Odin daripada menggendongnya di punggung, soalnya ntar nginget soal cerita gak faedah di weteb.

Pas nyampe di depan pintu gedung ISOLA, ada niat untuk masuk tetapi ada seorang Ibu-Ibu mengenakan kebaya lengkap dengan konde, pertama kali ketemu mereka berdua sedikit kaget, dan ngira kalo itu Zhang He yang lagi ngalong, dan ternyata bukan. Sebelum masuk gedung mereka berdua diomelin sama tuh Ibu-Ibu.

"KALIAN TUH YA PAKE BAJU YANG BENER JANGAN UMBAR-UMBAR AURAT!"

Perseus menatap tuh Ibu-Ibu aneh, dia kan pakeannya tertutup yang kebukakan sodaranya yang rese itu, ngumbar-ngumbar dada yang datar bak papan triplek.

"KASIAN TUH TEMEN KALIAN UDAH BABAK BELUR!"

Perseus sama Ares cuman ngelirik Odin sekilas.

"Bukan Bu, ini kuntilanak versi baru yang kita temuin di taman parter." kata Ares bohong.

"SERAH KALIAN DAH!"

Perseus sama Ares saling pandang, pas mereka kembali melihat ke si Ibu-Ibu, Ibu-Ibu itu udah ga ada di depan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi yang tadi itu?" tanya Ares pada Perseus.

Perseus cuman mengangkat bahu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ares lari menjauh, lari ntah kemana.

"Susah punya sodara Rese cem lu."

"Hnggg… gua ketinggalan apa?"

"Auk, penutupan sono."

"Yaudah gausah ngeggas dong Mas, Ares ngilang, kami disini, tetap di DETEKTIF RESE!"

"Ya'e."

END

:v no komen ah kalo misalnya mau tau gedung taman dll cek wetped eaaa :v karena w bakal post di weteb juga biar bisa sama gambar

selama ana main WO4 special relationship yang paling bikin ane takjub :"))

Takakage jadi bisa dibikin jadi orang ketiga antara Zhao sama Yuanji :"v

Dan seperti biasa Yunyun jadi pelakor antara Zihuan sama Zhenji :v

WO4 bikin ana takjub Yunyun bersekutu sama Zihuan :"v akhirnya tapi da tetep aja sih akhirnya sama Mitsun juga. Pasangan yang terpisah oleh fandom :"v kalo gue produser WO udah gue satuin kalian berdua :v Zhenji mah dibuang aja ke laut

tapi kenapa Yoshitsugu enakeun banget :)) level paling gede sendiri :)) es balok kesayangan gua aja baru level 55 :v Takakage level 43 :v

Tenks udah baca gaes :v

See you next chapter~


End file.
